Amor adolescente
by Dreamy G.B
Summary: Terry y Candy se conocen en Nueva York antes de embarcarse en el Mauritania hacia Londres. Llegan a Londres siendo novios, y la vida se sucede entre las murallas del San Pablo, nuevas amistades y nuevos retos. (Terryfic)... Epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Aquí estoy otra vez. Nueva propuesta.**

 **Prólogo**

-¿Por qué tan ansioso, Archie?- pregunta Stear a su hermano apoyándose en el carruaje que habían alquilado para buscar a Candy en el puerto, mientras veía divertido, como el castaño de impecable peinado, y ni una sola rugosidad en sus ropas, caminaba de un lado a otro, sin poder evitarlo

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Stear?, llevamos casi tres meses que no vemos a Candy y tú ¡tan calmado!- exclamaba Archie

-No sacas nada con impacientarte, ella ya está llegando, mira, ya están acercando al Mauritania- dijo Stear dirigiendo su mirada al gran navío que llegaba

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Archie fijando su mirada en el barco- veremos a Candy nuevamente- el joven hablaba con mucha agitación ya casi masticándose las uñas

Alistair y Archibald, habían viajado a Londres unos días después de los funerales de Anthony, la tía abuela así lo había decidido, y nadie se atrevía a contradecirla, la pregunta de los chicos había sido

-¿Candy también viaja con nosotros?

-¡No Archie!, de esa chiquilla, yo no me hago cargo

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Ella no irá al San Pablo?- indagó Stear

-¡No!, esa niña volvió al hogar de huérfanos, de donde nunca debió haber salido… quizás y se quede allí para siempre- dijo la tía con mucha frialdad

-¡Tía abuela!- exclamaron los hermanos Cornwell

-¡Nada!... ya no deseo perder mi tiempo hablando de ella. Ahora vayan a preparar su equipaje, que su viaje comienza mañana

Ahora Candy venía llegando a Londres, pero traía una sorpresa para los hermanos Cornwell, especialmente para el ansioso Archie

-¡Mira Stear! Ahí está Candy- decía Archie casi saltando de la alegría mientras apuntaba hacia la embarcación

-¡Sí! Es ella….¡Caaannndddyyyy!- comenzó a gritar el muchacho haciendo señas para ser visto- pero ¿con quién viene?

-Con George… ¿o no?

-Además de George… mira, viene con dos personas más

-Esperemos, quizás son solo pasajeros haciendo lo mismo que ella… esperar el desembarque- decía Archie

-mmm tienes razón, debemos esperar a que llegue a nuestro lado

Y efectivamente, Candy no venía sola. Cuando fue bajada la pasarela para el desembarque de pasajeros, Candy comenzó a bajar con la ayuda de un muchacho de pelo castaño, muy alto, de la misma edad de ellos, quizás un año más, se decían los jóvenes y a su lado un rubio que se notaba era mayor, por lo menos diez años o más. George venía junto a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son?- quería saber Archie

-Parece Terius Grandchester…- le dijo Stear con seguridad

-Y ¿Qué estará haciendo ese arrogante con Candy?... y el otro ¿quién es?- no alcanzó a recibir respuesta de su hermano, cuando

-¡Hola chicos!- oyeron el espontáneo saludo de la rubia

-¡Hola Candy!- Stear y su alegría, fue directo a abrazar a Candy

-¿Y tú no me saludas Archie?- dijo Candy mirando a su primo, mientras Stear saludaba a George

-¡Ehhh! Sí, claro, ¿Cómo estás Candy? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- terminó por preguntar luego del saludo

-El viaje… ¡muy bien!- dijo la pecosa y encontrando la mirada de su acompañante dijo- miren, les presento a Terry Grandchester… mi novio

 **Continuará**

 **Notitas de la autora: Espero reciban con agrado esta nueva propuesta.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hermanos

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Hermanos**

Stear y Archie, habían sido enviados al San Pablo, unos días después de los funerales de Anthony.

Candy no había podido asistir al sepelio de su querido Anthony, porque había enfermado después del accidente. Tuvo una fiebre de tres días, y solo pudo conformarse con el triste repicar de las campanas que acompañaban el entierro. Después de mejorar, no quería ni siquiera salir de su habitación, y el negro de su atuendo, no ayudaba mucho al ánimo de la rubia

-Una nube de muerte cubre a toda la familia Andrew- decía Stear mientras secaba su pelo, ya que estaba arreciando una fuerte lluvia que había encontrado a los hermanos Cornwell en el patio

-A ti no se te han ocurrido ninguno de tus inventos, para sorprender y alegrar a todos - le reclamaba Archie

-Tiene razón… lo haré- dijo con decisión el hermano inventor, y pasado el rato llegó con una "ardilla" hasta la habitación de Candy, para ver si podía animarla en alguna manera, pero resultó todo lo contrario, el juguete fue confundido con un conejo trayendo recuerdos a la chica de cuando cabalgaba con Anthony y unas liebres espantaron a caballo, Candy se puso triste de inmediato, derramando las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en ese momento

-¡Candy!- dijo Stear acercándose a ella

-Lo siento, ese conejo me hizo acordarme de Anthony- dijo la pecosa secándose las lágrimas

-Perdóname Candy, quise hacer una ardilla- se disculpaba Stear

-¡Ardilla!... pensé que era una liebre…jajaja…jajaja

-Por lo menos sonreíste Candy- dijo Archie

-Gracias Stear y Archie por ser tan buenos… no volveré a llorar- se prometió a ella misma y a sus primos

Neal y Elisa, comenzaron a dar problemas, el primero dio vuelta la habitación de Anthony sacando de ella lo que a él le servía y desechando lo demás, según el chico todo lo hacía con la autorización de la tía abuela y la muchacha se estaba llevando las flores del jardín que con tanto esmero cuidaba Anthony

-Estoy segura que tú mataste a Anthony- le gritó a Candy- si no hubiera sido por ti, él no hubiera tenido ese accidente mientras cazaba

-Elisa… no te lleves las rosas de Anthony- pedía Candy en medio de las lágrimas que habían provocado las crueles palabras de Elisa, las que quiso obviar

-La tía abuela lo ha decidido así- dijo por toda respuesta la malcriada

Candy quiso hacer cambiar de opinión a la tía abuela, pero ella le dijo que lo hacía para olvidar a Anthony

-Candy, estoy tratando de olvidar a Anthony… olvidarlo totalmente

-No quiero olvidarme de Anthony tía abuela- dijo la rubia

-¡Estás en desacuerdo con mi decisión!

-¡Sí!

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamó la tía al momento en que se sentaba en uno de los sitiales de la habitación

-Candy tiene razón tía abuela- se oye la voz de Archie

-Así es- ahora Stear

-¡Santo cielo!- volvió a exclamar la tía

-Tía abuela- comenzó a decir Candy- Anthony cuidaba las rosas en memoria de su mamá, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos en lugar suyo

-¡No lo harán!- levantó la voz la tía abuela- la decisión es de los Andrew, la medida la tomo yo, no ustedes

Candy salió al jardín para poder convencer a Elisa de dejar las flores tranquilas, no lo logró con ella, pero si con los trabajadores de la mansión, diciendo a Elisa que ella sola podría hacer el trabajo y sacar las rosas. Elisa se enfureció y dijo

-Se arrepentirán de lo que me están haciendo- y se fue haciendo berrinche

Candy lloraba en todo momento y no sabía como lidiar con la ausencia de Anthony, él ya no estaba y la pequeña rubia se sentía en extremo sola. Decidió dar un paseo por el bosque que rodeaba la mansión cuando escuchó que la llamaban, reconociendo la voz de Annie que llegaba a su lado

-Annie… ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue la pregunta de Candy al momento en que tomaba las manos de su amiga en un saludo fraterno

-Vine porque supe que estabas muy deprimida y no querías salir de tu habitación, le pedí a papá que me dejara venir para poder ayudarte. Cuando llegué al primero que encontré, fue al señor Withman, y él me indicó donde encontrarte… ¡Candy tienes que ser fuerte y tener mucho ánimo!- le decía Annie, pero a Candy los sollozos no la dejaban en paz, cada vez que se acordaba de Anthony, raudales de lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Gracias Annie, por estar aquí conmigo, ayudándome en este momento de tan grande sufrimiento- eran las palabras de agradecimiento de Candy

-Ahora que te veo me siento mucho más tranquila, creí que estarías peor

-Ahora estoy mejor- respondió Candy- he estado pensando en comenzar nuevamente y así sobre ponerme a los recuerdos

-Espero que pronto puedas superar tu dolor… tal vez sería una buena idea que fueras al Hogar de Pony- sugería Annie- los niños te podrían ayudar en tú lucha por reponerte

-Tienes razón… recuerdo el hogar de Pony… en lo alto del padre árbol podría gritar mi dolor diciendo adiós Anthony- en el camino al jardín de la mansión encontraron un rosal con una dulce Candy, y la chica le promete a su amiga que desde ahora sería fuerte, como esa rosa que sobrevivió al ataque de Elisa

Con esa decisión tomada, Candy guardó sus pertenencias en su vieja maleta y sin despedirse de nadie, se fue a refugiar en el hogar de Pony. Lo único que dejó, fue una nota para Stear y Archie, quienes la recibieron de manos de Dorothy, cuando estaban en el taller del joven inventor, reparando un automóvil

Stear, Archie

Me voy.

Perdónenme por no despedirme, pero me entristece, siempre los recordaré como buenos y tiernos.

Y al tío Williams que me adoptó, pídanle mil perdones.

Cuiden mucho a la tía abuela.

Adiós

Candy.

Los chicos al leer la carta quisieron alcanzarla, pero no tenían como ni a donde buscar, se sintieron culpables por haberla descuidado, quizás, si hubiesen estado más al pendiente de ella, acompañándola o tratando de consolar su dolor, Candy seguiría con ellos. Pero ya no era hora de lamentarse, ella había tomado una decisión y ellos la respetarían.

Candy llegó al hogar, con la dulce Candy que había sobrevivido en el jardín de Anthony, e iba describiendo todo a su paso, el padre árbol, la colina, la casa donde había crecido, y así, hablándole a la rosa como si de Anthony se tratara. Al acercarse a la casona que era el hogar, fue recibida por un grupo de niños que desde ese momento ayudarían a amainar su dolor. Ella pensaba que así como Anthony había vuelto a encontrarse con su madre en la muerte, ella regresaba al hogar que la vio crecer, y así aliviaría su infinita tristeza.

Candy fue recibida como la hija que era en el hogar de Pony. Se incluyo en las labores y el hecho de no haber vivido ni una experiencia de vida en ese lugar con Anthony, la ayudaba a sobreponerse a la pena que la agobiaba. De igual manera, ciertos detalles la hacían volver a recordar a su Anthony, como era el dibujo de un caballo blanco rodeado de rosas de variados colores en un plato al lavarlo, o mirar al cielo y comparar su color con los ojos del que ya no está, o la vez en que uno de los chicos llamado Jimmy (que se decía ser el jefe), le había dicho que era una llorona, y ella se acordó del día en que conoció al rubio, otro día subió a la colina donde se encontraba el padre árbol y recordó cuando le había hecho la promesa a Anthony de visitarla juntos, y así, aún estando lejos de donde vivió los días junto a él y sus primos, no dejaba de recordar que algún día él joven Anthony se había cruzado en su vida y había sido su amigo, su amor, que ahora no estaba y que lo extrañaba.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María no podían ocultar su preocupación por las lágrimas de la chica

-¿Cómo podríamos ayudar a Candy? Señorita Pony- quería saber la hermana María

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarla sola

-Usted cree que eso sería bueno, pensando en la condición de dolor en que se encuentra

-Sí hermana María, ella vino aquí para olvidar su dolor y la soledad la ayudará- la palabras de la anciana no convencieron a la religiosa, pero esta guardó silencio- estoy segura que pronto se sobrepondrá…

En la mansión de las rosas, el otoño había limpiado de hojas los árboles, dejando todo aún más triste de lo que se veía luego de la muerte del joven jardinero, amante de las rosas

-También se va señor- decía Archie despidiendo al padre de Anthony, el señor Brown

-¡Sí!... ya nada tengo que hacer aquí… les agradezco mucho a los dos- Stear y Archie estaban juntos- el haber sido tan buenos amigos de mi hijo

-No es nada señor Brown, Anthony era muy buen muchacho, era muy fácil ser su amigo- decía Archie mientras el hombre abría la puerta del carruaje en que viajaría

-Por favor- habló antes de subir- háganle llegar esto a Candy díganle que espero conocerla algún día- dijo colocando en las manos de Stear, un paquete y una carta

-A Candy- Archie no aguantó la curiosidad

-¡Sí!, ella también era amiga de mi hijo

-¡Así lo haremos! Señor- respondió Stear y vieron alejarse el carruaje en dirección al jardín donde estaba sepultado Anthony

-Él ha perdido a su esposa y a su hijo, debe estar sufriendo mucho- Stear hablaba a su hermano

-Aún así, es un muy buen hombre- respondió Archie

-Ayer noche lo vi en el jardín de las rosas

-Yo también, debe haber estado recordando a su familia

-Quien sabe, si lo volveremos a ver

-Quien sabe- dijo Archie

-Quisiera saber como se encuentra Candy

-Primero debemos reponernos nosotros para poder buscarla y ayudarla con su pena

-Tienes razón Archie… eso haremos- terminó diciendo Stear

Junto al padre árbol, Candy creyó escuchar la voz de Anthony decirle en el viento "en invierno las rosas caen, pero en verano florecen muy bellas, aunque se marchiten, su belleza está en nosotros". También la señorita Pony y la hermana María aconsejaban a la chica

-Debes sobreponerte al dolor Candy- decía la religiosa- en vez de andar llorando por ahí, deberías agradecer el haber conocido a un muchacho así

-Es que me encariñé con Anthony

-Debemos abrirnos camino en la vida, solas, ¿entiendes Candy?- decía la hermana María con un tono por demás, dulce

-Tú volviste aquí- dijo la señorita Pony- para que nosotras te ayudáramos a encontrar nuevamente tu camino

-¡Sí!... así es- dijo la chica cabizbaja- pero estoy tan triste

-Candy, no creas que eres la única que sufre en el mundo, mira a Jimmy, él perdió a su madre, es por eso que vino aquí, pero aunque lleva un gran dolor en el alma, él se ve siempre animoso y siendo el jefe de los niños- decía Pony fijando la mirada más allá del ventanal donde se podían ver los niños- queremos ver nuevamente tú sonrisa Candy

Aunque Candy se esforzaba por aliviar su dolor, la pérdida de su amigo Anthony, la superaba. Al pasar de los días ayudaba en todo lo que podía en el hogar, para mantenerse ocupada y sin tiempo para pensar, pero era imposible, su corazón dolía como nunca antes en su vida. El futuro no lo vislumbraba, no alcanzaba a ver como podría salir de en medio de su profunda pena. Candy, piensa constantemente en Stear y Archie, en si vuelve o no a Lakewood. Ella se mostraba lo mas fuerte que su falsa sonrisa se lo permitía delante de todos, pero llegó un momento en que colapsó y fue hasta el padre árbol para desahogar su dolor

-Anthony, ¿Cómo hago para tenerte vivo en mi corazón?, quiero verte, sentir tus manos, tu voz, necesito poder ver tus ojos- Candy estalló en llanto a los pies del padre árbol, cayendo de rodillas junto a él- a veces me siento demasiado perdida, Anthony- susurraba en medio de sus desgarradoras palabras, una niña siendo superada por el dolor.

En medio del llanto, logró sentir pasos que se acercaban hasta ella, y al voltearse, se encuentra con su gran amigo Albert, quien le dice

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña?

-Albert… Anthony está muerto… muerto- dice la pequeña y se lanza a los brazos del hombre, descargando su dolor en el abrazo de su amigo, los sollozos no dejaban de nacer en el pecho de la rubia

-Lo amabas mucho ¿verdad?

-Desde el día en que lo conocí, y él también me amaba Albert, era tan tierno

-Anthony te dio amor y ternura

-Por eso. Aunque quiera no puedo olvidarlo… no puedo- decía negando con su cabeza

-¿Tú que le has dado desde que murió, pequeña?- Candy se quedó pensativa, pero no dijo nada- lo único que has hecho es llorar, ¿o no?... no puedes pasar tu vida en un mar de lágrimas, siempre llorando- le dice pasándole un pañuelo- no eres la única persona que tiene tristezas Candy

-¿Tú también estás triste Albert?- quiso saber la rubia

-Siento dolor en mi pecho por la muerte de Anthony- dijo y cuando vio a los ojos de Candy, agregó- tengo que confesarte algo pequeña, algo muy importante- decía mientras terminaba el abrazo y se sentaban en el suelo a los pies del gran árbol

-¿Qué cosa Albert?- Candy ya más tranquila, terminando de secar la lágrimas que no dejaba de derramar

-Candy, por favor, trata de entender lo que tengo que decirte…

-Me estás asustando Albert- interrumpió la niña

-No, no te asustes, solo escucha con atención- dijo el rubio perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte- te voy a decir cinco palabras, y tú me darás tu opinión

-¿Es como un juego?

-Algo así… escucha…- Albert tomó aire y dijo- "yo soy quien te adoptó"- y esperó la reacción de Candy

-No entiendo- dijo Candy luego de unos minutos

-Que no entiendes

-A mí me adoptaron los Andrew, Albert y usted…

-Soy Williams Albert Andrew, pequeña- al decir su nombre, recalcó el Albert, que era como lo conocía Candy

-¿Está jugando conmigo?- quiso saber la pequeña pecosa mientras se levantaba de su lugar en el suelo algo temerosa

-No Candy, no te asustes, yo te puedo explicar y dar respuesta a cada una de tus preguntas

En ese momento Candy vio que un vehículo de los Andrew llegaba al hogar y de él bajaba el Sr. George

-Espere aquí Albert, el Sr. George, me ayudará a entender, si lo que usted dice es verdad

-Aquí estaré pequeña, pero escucha- dijo y Candy lo miró- George, viene a buscarte por orden mía- Candy siguió su camino hacia el automóvil, pensando en que al regresar junto al señor George, Albert ya habría dejado el lugar, viendo que sería desmentido por el administrador de los Andrew, que este acusaría a Albert de mentiroso, pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa al llegar con George Johnson hasta la colina y encontrar todavía en el lugar a su amigo

-Buena tarde Sr. Williams- dijo George como saludo y Candy quedó perpleja

-Entonces ¡es verdad!- exclamó Candy dirigiendo sus palabras a Albert pero mirando a George

-¿Qué es verdad, señorita Candy?- preguntó el administrador

-Que Albert es el bis abuelo Williams

-Sí señorita Candy… es verdad

-¿¡Pero cómo!?- exclamó Candy abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojitos y gesticulando a más no poder

-Eso es lo que quiero explicarte pequeña- decía Albert

-Está bien, le escucho- dijo Candy dirigiéndose a Albert, pero acercándose a George, ya que todavía no confiaba mucho en lo que sucedía y más vale diablo conocido que diablo por conocer. George, tan serio como siempre, no logró disimular una pequeña sonrisa al ver la actitud de la rubia

-Cuando mis padres murieron, yo aún era muy pequeño, y no podía quedarme a cargo del corporativo Andrew, la tía abuela tomó las riendas de la situación y tomó el mando de las necesidades del corporativo, dejándome a cargo de Rosemary, mi hermana y madre de Anthony, además de ponerme en las manos de George para que me guiara y enseñara todo lo necesario hasta crecer y llegar a mi adultez

-Entonces… no es un vago- dijo Candy

-No Candy, nunca lo he sido. La tía abuela me internó en el Real Colegio San Pablo, donde me educaron y formaron, claro, siempre bajo la custodia, cuidados y dirección de George

-Pero entonces cuando nos conocimos en la cascada…

-Debo decir que nos conocimos antes de ese día Candy

-¡Antes!... ¿Cuándo?- quiso saber

-Te voy a dar una pista- dijo el rubio- una pequeña niña llorando por una carta de su amiga, un chico con kilt, tocando una gaita- al ver que Candy no lo relacionaba, agregó- o caracoles arrastrándose en este mismo lugar- dijo haciendo referencia a la colina

-¡El príncipe de la colina!- susurró Candy, pero sus palabras fueron oídas

-¿Un príncipe?- dijo Albert sintiéndose avergonzado

-Así llamé al chicho que estuvo aquí… ¿era usted?

-Sí- dijo Albert- ese día yo daba un paseo, ya que era el último en América. Al día siguiente me embarque a Inglaterra para estudiar

-¡Oh!... ¿de verdad?

-Señorita Candy- habló George- créale, doy fe de que el señor es Williams Albert Andrew, su padre adoptivo

En ese momento Candy entendió, y vinieron a ella todas esas emociones y sentimientos de agradecimiento que albergaba en su corazón por el bis abuelo, se acercó a Albert y lo abrazó

-Gracias… gracias tío abuelo por adoptarme- Albert respondió al abrazo y le dijo

-Desde que te vi la primera vez, tus ojos me recordaron a mi hermana Rosemary

-La madre de Anthony- dijo Candy otra vez con sus ojitos anegados de lágrimas

-Sí, la madre de Anthony. Cuando te encontré en la cascada, ya estabas más grande y no me costó nada reconocerte, gracias a esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda- dijo Albert con mucho sentimiento y luego cambiando de actitud dijo- pequeña, ahora para que puedas olvidar tu dolor, quiero proponerte algo

-Yo no creo que pueda olvidar tanto dolor

-Lo sé, a Anthony lo llevarás siempre en tu corazón, pero ahora que sabes quien soy, te llevaré al colegio en Londres donde yo estudié, en el cual te enseñarán a ser una señorita de sociedad…

-¿Por qué tan lejos?- fue al pregunta de Candy

-Porque es el mejor colegio al que te puedo enviar, además de eso allá están Stear y Archie…

-Los chicos ¿estarán ahí? En el mismo colegio- se animó la chica

-Sí, los chicos también estudiarán allá, ellos ya están internos en él

-¡Internado!... ¿estaré internada?- a Candy no le gustó mucho la idea, ella que era un alma libre de ataduras y muros que la retuvieran, ahora debería permanecer "encerrada"

-Sí, pero yo estaré en Londres- se apuró a aclarar Albert- y te sacaré cada vez que tengas permiso

-Los chicos no podrán creer cuando les cuente que ya conozco al tío abuelo- dijo la pecosa con entusiasmo y Albert y George se miraron con complicidad

-Aún no Candy- dijo Albert

-Aún no que

-Los chicos no deben saber de mí todavía

-¿No?

-No señorita Candy, debe ser un secreto- habló George

-¿Un secreto?

-Decidí decírtelo a ti, porque te veo triste y solitaria, porque quiero ayudarte a mitigar el dolor que dejó la partida de mi sobrino en tu vida, porque quiero que en mí, veas al hermano que nunca tuviste y que siempre necesitaste, pero a los chicos aún no es tiempo de decírselo pequeña, ya llegará el día… ¿puedo confiar en tú discreción?

-Entiendo porque me lo dice a mí, pero no entiendo los porque de no decírselo a ellos… puede confiar en mí, yo sé guardar un secreto- dijo la chica con seguridad

-Ahora vamos a viajar a Nueva York, para prepararte un guardarropa y en unas semanas zarparemos a Londres

-Entonces, iré a despedirme de la señorita Pony, la hermana María y los niños- dijo muy emocionada

-Sí. Por eso está aquí George. Tus amables madres tampoco deben saber nuestro secreto- le dijo haciendo el gesto de silencio con su dedo índice

-Ya entendí- dijo Candy haciendo un guiño y dándose media vuelta corrió hasta la casa

-¿Crees estar haciendo lo correcto Williams?

-No lo sé George, pero es la única manera que tengo para proteger a Candy de mi tía, y los chicos Leagan

-En eso tienes razón

-Señorita Pony… hermana María, el señor George, ha venido a buscarme- decía Candy haciendo su maleta un tanto agitada

-¿Por qué todo tan apresurado Candy?

-Dice que tengo que ir a un colegio en Londres

-A un colegio… ¡tan lejos!- la señorita Pony exclamaba

-Es que es uno de los mejores para que me convierta en una señorita de sociedad

-Bueno Candy- dice la hermana María abrazando a la pequeña rubia para despedirse- estaremos orando por ti

-Sí Candy- apoyó la señorita Pony- estarás en nuestras oraciones

-Ahora me despediré de los niños- Candy se vistió y arregló, y tomando su maleta, fue a despedirse de los niños, mientras George saludaba a las amables damas que cuidaban del orfanato, explicando a grandes rasgos es porque había tenido que ser todo tan rápido, y dejando un aporte en dinero para ayudar un poco al financiamiento del lugar. Una vez en el automóvil y alejándose del hogar, Candy dice

-Señor George, ¿el tío abuelo no viene con nosotros?

-Sí señorita Candy, mire, allá está- dijo y Candy al levantar la mirada, vio a Albert apoyado en un árbol. Se detuvieron y él subió

-¿Todo bien Candy?- fue la pregunta del rubio

-Todo bien tío abuelo…

-¿Por qué me dices tío abuelo Candy?

-Bueno, eso es para mí…- respondió Candy algo dubitativa

-Me puedes decir solo… Albert

-Albert… pero ahora que sé quien eres… ¿no te molesta que solo te llame Albert?

-Claro que no. Desde ahora seremos como hermanos, ya que todavía soy muy joven para ser tu padre

-Bien, entonces, Albert… mi hermano

-Candice… mi hermana

 **Continuará**

 **Notas de la autora: Les he dejado el prólogo y el capítulo 1. Por ahora y dependiendo de la recepción de esta historia, estaré subiendo capítulos los día jueves. Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3 Conociéndonos

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Buen día lectores. Hoy es jueves y como todos saben, trato de apegarme al día en que me comprometo subir capítulo.

Disfruten de la lectura.

 **Capítulo II**

 **Conociéndote**

Llegando a Lakewood, Candy observó que la mansión de las rosas estaba sin habitantes. Ella estaba en conocimiento de que los chicos estaban en Londres, pero… ¿y la tía abuela?, ¿el padre de Anthony?, Candy sabía por Dorothy, que el padre del muchacho también estaba en la mansión

-¿Por qué todo tan solitario en la mansión Albert?

-Ya sabes que los chicos están en Londres, y la tía decidió pasar unos días en Chicago, para despejarse un poco del recuerdo de Anthony, tú sabes, ella lo quería mucho

-Sí- fue todo lo que respondió, cuando escuchó

-Y el señor Brown, decidió comenzar otro de sus viajes para así poder despejarse un poco y reponerse de su dolor

-Que pena, tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo- decía Candy un tanto triste

-Bienvenidos a la mansión señor Andrew, señorita Candy- era Dorothy quien les recibía. Candy miró a Albert como preguntando que debía decir

-Dorothy también sabe de mí Candy- comenzó a explicar Albert- pero vamos al estudio para poder conversar- sugirió el rubio dirigiéndose así los cuatro a la habitación- he sabido que ella estuvo muy al pendiente de ti cuando vivías con los Leagan y luego la tía la mandó traer para que te cuidara en tú convalecencia

-Sí, así es… entonces

-Entonces, ella será tu doncella y dama de compañía, irá con nosotros a Londres y siempre estará al pendiente de tus necesidades junto a George

-¡Oh!, gracias, estaré feliz de poder viajar contigo Dorothy

-Para mí es un placer, señorita Candy

-Bien, pero no quiero eso de señorita Candy, solo cuando sea absolutamente necesario, ¿puede ser, verdad Albert?

-Siempre y cuando sea con respeto, yo no me opongo- dijo Albert

-Así será, no es así Dorothy

-Sí Candy- dijo la doncella con una sonrisa muy bella en sus labios, que no pasó desapercibida para uno de los hombres en la habitación- tengo listas las recámaras señor- dijo dirigiéndose a Albert

-Está bien… ¿Quién más está en la mansión?

-La mansión está funcionando con Mariita la cocinera, el señor Withman, Lemann y Carmina que me ayuda con las habitaciones y apoya también a la cocinera

-Bien, solo diles que llegó la señorita Candy y que trae a una visita, para que no hayan habladurías, encárgate de que sepan que George también viene con ella

-Sí señor- dijo Dorothy

-Me voy a alojar en un cuarto de huéspedes, para mayor seguridad

-Tienes razón Williams- dijo George- así nadie hará preguntas incómodas

-Estaremos solo esta noche. Mañana partimos a Nueva York- dijo Albert y tomando del brazo a Candy subieron a las habitaciones

Llegando a la habitación Candy se encontró con que estaba adornada con algunas de las flores que Anthony había creado para ella, no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver tan hermosas y delicadas rosas Dulce Candy, se acercó a uno de los arreglos y acariciando uno de los botones dijo

-Anthony… aunque tu recuerdo es doloroso, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón y mis pensamientos, pero debo seguir viviendo, aprender a hacerlo sin ti. Stear y Archie sé que siempre estarán ahí para acompañarme y darme ánimos- suspiraba la chica en medio de sus palabras- no es que quiera olvidarme de ti, pero sé que llorándote día y noche no te traeré de regreso, te prometo que cada uno de los recuerdos que tengo de ti, los guardaré como un tesoro y los disfrutaré como si estuviera viviendo el momento

El día en que Albert la encontró a los pies del padre árbol, Candy estaba pasando por un momento de catarsis, volcando todo su dolor en el llanto que regaba a su árbol tan querido, eso le había servido para sacar algo del dolor que permanecía en ella desde que Anthony murió. Albert y sus sabias palabras, habían logrado que la muchacha aceptara un cambio que sería muy radical en su vida

-¿Qué me traerá este viaje?- se preguntaba la chica mientras se preparaba para acostarse- nuevas amistades, nuevos caminos, nuevas situaciones- así en medio de sus pensamientos, recuerdos y otra cuota de llanto que lograba lavar un poco su pena, Candy se durmió.

Al otro día, muy de mañana, tomaron un contundente desayuno y se prepararon para el viaje a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Conociendo la sencillez de Albert y Candy, no tuvieron inconveniente en compartir sus camarotes durante el viaje, Williams con George y Candy con Dorothy. Habiendo sido un viaje de más de veinte horas y sin inconvenientes, llegaron a la ciudad de destino temprano en la mañana, muy cansados, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la mansión que tenían en la ciudad, con las mismas recomendaciones acerca del hombre que acompañaba a Candy, pero esta vez, dijeron que era un socio del señor Andrew que tenía negociaciones pendientes llevadas por George.

-Es hermosa esta casa Albert, pero no más que la mansión de las rosas

-Es verdad Candy, la mansión en Lakewood tiene un encanto especial…

-El jardín que cuidaba con tanto esmero Anthony- dijo Candy mientras sus ojitos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas sin ella poder impedirlo- le da ese toque especial a Lakewood

-Sí pequeña- dijo Albert abrazando a la muchacha para así poder contenerla en ese recuerdo doloroso- tranquilízate, Anthony siempre estará en tú corazón. Ahora desayunemos y luego recuéstate para que descanses del viaje, mira que esta ciudad tiene mucho para entregarte, y quiero que la conozcas durante los días que nos faltan para embarcarnos

-¿Cuándo embarcaremos?- dijo Candy ya repuesta secándose las lágrimas

-En tres semanas más, señorita Candy- dijo George, ya que era él quien manejaba esa información

-En la quincena de diciembre…- murmuró Candy mirando al rubio

-Sí… vamos a pasar el año nuevo en el mar- agregó Albert

-¡Ya quiero conocer Londres!- exclamó Candy muy decidida

-Pero primero, tienes que hacerte de un guardarropa, estás muy escasa de vestimenta Candy- dijo Albert

-Lo sé. Nunca ha sido mi preocupación el comprarme vestidos y accesorios

-Ahora tendrás que hacerlo, eres una Andrew y como tu hermano debo encargarme de cubrir todas tus necesidades- decía Albert

-Entiendo. Bueno- dijo luego de un suspiro- me haré en ánimo de comprar

Así comenzaron a pasar los días, cuando en una de sus salidas, se les hiso muy de noche. George, había ido acompañándolos ese día en que regresaban a su casa cuando la noche ya les había caído encima. Se habían tardado más de lo normal y decidieron cenar en el centro de la ciudad, pero cuando ya regresaban a su hogar

-¡Detente George!- gritó Albert

-¿Qué sucede Albert?- preguntó la pecosa al momento de reponerse de la brusca manera de frenar de George

-¡Ahí George…mira!- dice Albert apuntando hacia un pasaje donde se veía claramente que estaban asaltando a algún transeúnte- están golpeando a una persona, voy a ayudarlo- dijo el rubio y saltó del automóvil

-Pero… ¿Qué pretende hacer?- cuestionó Candy a George

-Supongo que ayudarlo señorita… iré a ver si puedo hacer algo- dijo George y también bajó del automóvil

Candy se quedó mirando la escena desde dentro del vehículo, no pensaba bajarse ya que se veía que los golpes que estaba recibiendo el transeúnte eran demasiados, y los tipos no pensaban dejarlo, ahora Albert auxiliaba al asaltado y George también prestaba ayuda, los golpes iban y venían, pero entre su hermano y el secretario de este, lograron espantar a los asaltantes. Candy les vio regresar con un joven muy mal herido hasta el automóvil, y entrando con él, lo acomodaron como pudieron al lado de Candy, pasándose Albert al asiento del copiloto para viajar más cómodos, también muy adoloridos y con algunas magulladuras provocadas por los golpes

-¡Está muy mal herido Albert!- dijo Candy revisando de una mirada al joven asaltado

-Sí, le dieron con todo y además…

-¡Está tomado!- exclamó Candy tapándose la nariz con su pañuelo, interrumpiendo de paso la oración de Albert

-Eso mismo te iba a decir Candy

-¿Lo llevaremos a un hospital?

-No, no, no, no- se escuchó la voz del herido- hoooshpital… no

-Está despierto- dijo Candy- ¿Qué haremos Albert?, no quiere que lo llevemos al hospital…

-Noooo… las agujassshsh no me guuushtan

-¿Le tiene miedo a los hospitales?- preguntó Candy

-Noooo… shooolo a las aguuuujash- volvió a responder el herido casi sin poder abrir los ojos

-Está bien, vamos a la mansión George- decidió Albert

-Puede ser peligroso Albert- le dijo George a su jefe

-No lo creo, apenas y se mantiene en pie de lo borracho que está- dijo el rubio, y su orden fue cumplida. Llegaron a la mansión y una vez adentro

-¡Dorothy!- dijo Candy muy preocupada- consígueme agua y unas vendas, también algo para desinfectar heridas, y llama a un médico… estaremos en el cuarto de huéspedes que está al lado del de Albert

-Está bien, ahora las traigo- dijo la doncella y salió prontamente por lo solicitado. Una vez acomodando al herido en la habitación

-Sostenle la cabeza Candy, para poder acostarlo- dijo Albert que junto a George, estaban tratando de acostar al joven

-Hola pecoshaaaaa- hablo el joven directo a la cara de Candy, y la rubia se puso verde al oler el tufo del muchacho

-¡Está pasado a alcohol, muy borracho!- dijo Candy mirando a Albert

-¡Borracho shooooo!... noooo, sholo pasahaaado de copaaashhh, nada maaaassshhhh

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- cuestionó Albert viendo que el joven hablaba un poco más

-Terry, dime Terry

-¿Solo Terry?- dijo Candy

-Tú pueeedesh deshiiirme… mi amorsh- dijo el muy fresco con sus ojos entre cerrados, haciendo que Candy se sonrojara hasta la punta del pelo

-Eh, eh, eh… alto ahí- habló Albert- ella es mi hermana y tú la respetas

-Shi, shi, shi… lo she… miiiish dishculpash

-¡Oh!- exclamó Candy

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-Está herido Albert- dijo mirando a la pierna del joven mientras limpiaba los rasguños y pequeñas heridas que habían dejado los golpes en el rostro y cuerpo del muchacho

-No esh nada, shooolo un corte- decía el joven tratando de levantarse

-Déjame ver eso- dijo Albert, afirmando al muchacho en su lugar, dirigiendo su mirada a donde mencionó Candy- es una herida profunda. George, pregunta a Dorothy si ya llamaron al médico- haciendo como le encomendaron, el secretario buscó a Dorothy, encontrándola en el recibidor de la mansión con un joven médico que acababa de llegar

-¡Doctor!- dijo George como saludo- el herido está en la habitación, por favor acompáñeme

-Buena noche señor Johnson… ¿Qué tan graves son la heridas?

-Tiene muchos golpes y una herida sangrante en la pierna, es la que se ve más grave

-Bien veremos- dijo el médico al momento de entrar en la habitación

-Buenas noches- dijo el médico y George presentó a Candy

-Doctor…ella es la señorita Candice Andrew, y él señor Albert W.A, un socio que nos acompañaba cuando encontramos al joven

-Señor Albert- saludó- Buena noche señorita- dijo el joven médico saludando a Candy de forma muy galante sin poder apartar la mirada de la rubia

-Buena noche- saludó Candy algo incómoda

-¡Ehhhh!- dijo el herido desde la cama- aquí estoy, y soy el herido- dijo el joven ya sin los efectos del alcohol en sus palabras… como que se le había pasado la mona al ver al coqueto doctor junto a la hermosa rubia

-¡Ah!... sí… veamos- dijo el médico dirigiéndose hasta el herido. Albert solo sonrió ante la situación.

El médico revisó al joven que solo quería ser llamado como Terry, encontrando muchas moretones, la herida en la pierna fue la única que necesitó puntadas

-Deben surtir esta receta y administrársela de acuerdo a lo indicado, para que no sienta dolor y la herida no se infecte. En siete días más llámenme señorita- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Candy y extendiéndole la receta- para sacar los puntos

-Muchas gracia doctor- fue George quien interponiéndose entre el médico y Candy, recibió la receta- lo acompaño hasta la puerta- dijo y lo sacó de la habitación en el acto, apenas y se despidió

Candy se había dedicado a limpiar las magulladuras del rostro y manos del joven, mientras Dorothy hacía lo mismo con las heridas leves que habían quedado en los rostros y manos de Albert y George. Viendo que el muchacho era de muy buen ver, Candy usó unos minutos para observarlo, tenía unos ojos azules hermosos y sus facciones eran de una perfección nunca antes vista por la muchacha, su cabellera era castaña y la llevaba larga hasta los hombros, muy parecido al corte de Albert, pero el cabello del joven parecía ser tan suave que le picaban las manos por poder tocarlo

-Te gusta lo que ves… pecosa- dijo Terry bajito, para que solo Candy lo oyera y no su hermano

-¡Que!... solo estoy limpiando tu rostro, porque estás bien feo con todos esos moretones- dijo la rubia y se alejó del lado de la cama

-Terry- habló Albert- dinos tu nombre completo o por lo menos indícanos a donde llamar para dar aviso de tu "accidente"…

-No será necesario señor- habló Terry muy claramente

-¿Eres inglés?

-¡Sí!... y en unos días voy de regreso a Londres. Había comprado mi boleto, cuando luego pasé a un bar y después de unas copas quise regresar a mi hotel, ahí fue cuando ustedes me encontraron… muchas gracias por lo que hacen por mí- dijo el joven, y extendió el boleto de barco para dar fe de que decía la verdad

-No es nada- dijo Albert viendo el documento- Terius Grandchester… mira que coincidencia, nosotros viajaremos en la misma fecha y en el mismo barco

-¿También van a Londres?

-Sí. Voy a continuar mis estudios en esa ciudad en el Real Colegio San Pablo- agregó Candy con tono entre alegre y nostálgico

-¡Yo también estudio allí!

-¡De verdad!- dijo Candy que no supo porque le agradó tanto la idea

-Sí. Estoy ahí desde los siete años- dijo el joven con mucha tristeza reflejada en sus palabras

-Bien… ahora descansa. Ya fueron por los medicamentos, apenas lleguen, Dorothy te los traerá

-Gracias- dijo pensando en que mejor se los traía la rubia pecosa- espero que el dolor de cabeza también se vaya con los medicamentos

-No hay de que, pero el dolor de cabeza debe ser producto de la borrachera que traías encima- dijo Candy, y agregó- buenas noches

-Buenas noches- dijo Albert

-Buenas noches, y muchas gracias- volvió a decir Terry. En ese momento se cerró la puerta dejando al muchacho solo en la habitación. Estaba cansado y muy adolorido, esos puntos que le pusieron se sentían como el fuego, pero no iba a comportarse cobardemente en frente de la hermosa rubia a la que llamaban Candy. Apenas la vio a la luz en la habitación de la mansión, se percató de que la chica era realmente hermosa, tenía unas pecas que lo llamaban casi por su nombre y esos ojos, esos ojos lo perdieron en su profundidad, si ahora era hermosa, no podría imaginarse como sería cuando llegara a los dieciocho. Pero cuando el medicucho ese puso sus ojos en ella, espabiló de la borrachera sintiendo la necesidad de atraer hacia él la mirada de su hermosa anfitriona- ¡nunca me había pasado algo así!- meditaba el castaño- pero esta chica tiene algo especial y yo lo quiero para mí- se decía- tengo todo un mar de viaje para acercarme a ti… hermosa pecosa

-Toc- toc

-Adelante- dijo el castaño saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Señor Grandchester, llegaron los medicamentos, tiene que tomarse estos ahora y en ocho horas más, volver a repetir la dosis- decía Dorothy

-Muchas gracias

-¡Desea algo de cenar?

-Por favor, sí, creo que necesito comer algo- dijo el muchacho tomando sus medicamentos

-Bien. En un momento se los traigo- dijo Dorothy y salió, dejando solo nuevamente al joven que volvió a pensar en la rubia, cenó lo que le trajo Dorothy y se durmió como un buen niño.

Candy llegó a su habitación y trató de ordenar un poco todo lo que había comprado ese día, mientras pensaba en el huésped que ocupaba la habitación al lado de Albert

-¿Por qué me alegré tanto cuando dijo que también iba al Colegio San Pablo?... es un chico muy guapo, tan diferente de Anthony… él era tierno y de trato delicado, buen mozo, con sonrisa sincera, en cambio este chico es enérgico aún estando herido y golpeado, seguro de sí mismo y muy, muy bien parecido… ¡ay Candy!- suspiraba la chica- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Al otro día, Albert conversó largo y tendido con el joven Grandchester, ya que este había oído que él no era un socio del padre de Candy como le habían hecho creer al médico, sino mas bien su hermano. Los dos jóvenes congeniaron muy bien y los hermanos Andrew ofrecieron a Terry que en vez de pasar su convalecencia en un hotel cualquiera, mejor aceptara quedarse en la mansión hasta que llegara el día del viaje que emprenderían en poco más de diez días, Terry, ni tonto ni perezoso, aceptó encantado el ofrecimiento, pesando que así estaría mas cerca de la rubia y podrían conocerse un poco más. Enviaron por sus cosas al hotel donde se estaba alojando y dieron inicio a una amistad que duraría para toda la vida

Terry, habiéndose dado cuenta de las intensas e inquietantes emociones que le provocaba la presencia de la pequeña rubia pecosa, como decidió llamarla en la soledad de su habitación, nunca había conocido a otra chica que fuera de sentimientos tan nobles y buen trato, a pesar de estar rodeado de jovencitas de sociedad en el colegio, no había otra como Candy. El castaño aprovechó todas las instancias de sus encuentros con la rubia, ya sea por su lesión o las horas de tomar los alimentos. No permitía de ningún modo que el médico que llevaba su caso se acercara a su bella anfitriona. Candy ni cuenta se daba de lo que el castaño tan amablemente hacía por ella, espantar al jote (en este caso el joven médico) que revoloteaba alrededor de tan hermosa ave (Candy). Pasaron tres días desde que el médico tuvo que cerrar la herida de la pierna de Terry con algunos puntos, cuando en una revisión de rutina, el castaño se quejó de molestia constante y dolor en la herida. El médico revisó la herida viendo con preocupación, que la misma estaba infectada y no cerraba como se esperaba lo estuviera haciendo, ya que supuraba y de ella salía un muy mal olor. Terry no hubiera querido quejarse y parecer un cobarde frente a su anfitriona, pero el dolor ya lo tenía algo inquieto, es por eso que decidió por lo que se supone debemos hacer con una herida que no termina de doler, dar aviso al doctor

-Señor Grandchester- dijo el médico tornándose en un muy serio profesional- tendrá que ser muy valiente, porque su herida está infectada y debo sacar los puntos para poder limpiar muy bien el sector infectado y luego volver a coser- a Terry le pareció que el médico disfrutaba de lo que tenía que hacer en su pierna

-¿Existe algún medicamento para que el dolor no sea tan intenso doctor?- la pregunta vino de la boca de la bella rubia que permanecía en la habitación junto a Albert y Dorothy, y el doctor queriendo tener un acercamiento con ella, se dio vuelta dejando de ver al paciente, para con una gran sonrisa responder

-Se podría utilizar éter, para bloquear la sensibilidad dolorosa en el paciente, pero no siempre resulta

-¿Cómo es eso doctor?- insistía la rubia y Terry no cabía en él de la felicidad que sentía al percibir la real preocupación que lograba apreciar en las palabras de Candy

-Bueno señorita Candy

-Señorita Andrew- interrumpió Terry con voz fuerte y clara para que el galeno escuchara. A Candy le sorprendió la intromisión de Terry, pero pensándolo bien, ella nunca le había dado la confianza al médico para que la llamara por su nombre. Albert, dándose cuenta de que el castaño era un caso perdido cuando se trataba de Candy, no dijo nada, solo miraba las situaciones desde su comodidad, con el tiempo tendría que tomar decisiones con respecto de los jóvenes basadas en todo lo que observaba en sus relaciones.

-Señorita Andrew- resopló el médico- como le decía, hay pacientes a los que por mucho que le demos a inhalar el éter, no reaccionan según lo esperado, y hasta pueden sufrir reacciones alérgicas

-¡Oh!- fue la única exclamación que salió de la boca de la chica al escuchar la respuesta del médico

-No se preocupe doctor- ahora era Terry quien hablaba- en otra oportunidad cuando era aún un niño, me suministraron éter, y no tuve ninguna mala reacción

-Está bien- dijo en un suspiro el médico- iré a mi consultorio y en menos de una hora regresaré con la sustancia para que usted no sufra ningún dolor- y tomando sus cosas, se despidió por el momento para buscar lo prometido, y salió de la habitación junto a Dorothy, que lo acompañaría hasta la puerta.

Los días siguieron sucediéndose lentamente en medio de la recuperación de Terry, las visitas del médico, los paseos que daban los chicos por el jardín de la propiedad cuando el día así lo permitía y las visitas al invernadero, las tardes de conversación junto a Albert y George, eran unas muy entretenidas tertulias donde se hacía mucho más estrecho el vínculo entre los hermanos Andrew y el joven Grandchester.

-Es muy hermoso este invernadero- decía Terry a Candy mientras paseaban por el muy bien cuidado lugar destinado a la horticultura de la propiedad en Nueva York un día antes de embarcarse hacia Londres

-Sí es muy lindo, pero nada en comparación al jardín de Anthony en Lakewood- fue la respuesta de la pecosa, que iba un pasito adelante del castaño observando las plantas que le llamaban la atención

-¿Lakewood?- preguntó Terry, obviando el nombre de Anthony pero no olvidando que fue mencionado

-Sí, es un lugar cerca de Chicago, donde se encuentra la mansión de las rosas, otra casa Andrew- respondió la chica con la mirada fija en el ventanal que le permitía ver hacia el jardín, como transportándose a ese lugar en Lakewood y a su muy querido Anthony

-Debe ser un lugar muy importante para ti- insistió Terry

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Candy volteándose a ver a su acompañante

-Porque cuando lo nombraste tu cara cambió dejando ver un atisbo de… añoranza

-Es posible…- dijo Candy como toda respuesta. Terry no quiso seguir indagando y cambió de tema

-Espero que el viaje que estamos a punto de emprender sea tranquilo

-Yo nunca había salido de Chicago, es más ni siquiera conocía Chicago… jajaja- dijo Candy, y a Terry le pareció extraño, ya que ella era hija de una de las familias más importantes del país

-¿Nooo?- la pregunta salió de la boca de Terry sin que este pudiera detenerla

-No- dijo Candy- Es que hay algo que no sabes

-No quiero que me tomes por alguien indiscreto, yo no…

-No te preocupes Terry, igual lo sabrás, tarde o temprano, y es mejor ahora que mañana…- decía Candy y dando un suspiro dijo- soy adoptada

-¡Adoptada!- exclamó Terry, pero muy discretamente- no lo hubiese adivinado jamás

-¿No te espanta que no sea una chica de sociedad?

-¿Cómo?... Candy… mírame- dijo el joven muy seriamente y habló- Sé que llevamos poco, muy poco tiempo tratándonos, pero si hay algo que a mí no me importa, son las clases sociales. Me tocó nacer en cuna de oro, pero eso no es lo que me hace una persona de bien o de mal, el que tú no seas legítimamente una Andrew, y dijéramos que legítimamente entre comillas, porque eres adoptada y llevas su apellido, no hace que tu valía como persona sea menor a otro

-¿De verdad piensas eso Terry?- dijo Candy con un sentimiento de admiración hacia el chico

-No tengo porque mentirte Candy- terminando de decir esa oración, Candy se acercó a él y lo abrazó

-Gracias Terry, muchas gracias- dijo la chica en medio de ese espontáneo abrazo que Terry correspondió con todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo por esa pequeña pecosa que había llegado a su vida para cambiar los colores de la misma. Candy se sintió feliz de que al chico no le importara su procedencia, aunque agradecía interiormente haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo gracias que había sido adoptada por Williams

-No tienes nada que agradecer Candy- el chico hablaba perdido entre los rizos de la chica, que olían a rosas frescas

-Es que no todos piensan como tú- dijo Candy recordando el trato tan despótico que recibe de los Leagan y la propia tía abuela. La chica terminó el abrazo dejando a un Terry con ganas de más

-Albert debe hacerlo, él te adoptó y te presenta como su hermana, el señor George también te respeta mucho, y no solo porque sea secretario de tu hermano, y que decir de la servidumbre…

-Aquí adonde estamos todos me quieren, en especial Dorothy y el señor George, ellos me conocen desde antes, cuando vivía con la familia Leagan

-¿Otra familia?

-¡Oh!, es muy largo de contar- dijo Candy agachando la mirada, pensando en que había hablado demás

-Tenemos todo un mar para que me cuentes… pecosa- dijo Terry con mucho sentimiento la palabra pecosa. Era la primera vez que la nombraba con ese sobre nombre

-¡Pecosa!- Candy lo miró con el seño fruncido

-Tienes unas hermosas pecas Candy, solo me salió- dijo Terry esperando no haber metido la pata

-Es difícil verme a la cara y no notar mis pecas- dijo la chica en medio de una sonrisa

-Más difícil es no perderse en tus ojos…- dijo el muchacho avanzando un paso hacia la chica, cuando

-¡Ujum! ¡ujum!- escucharon a alguien acercándose a ellos teniendo que suspender el coqueteo

-Señorito Terry- la voz de Dorothy- vino el médico para ver lo de su herida

-Gracias Dorothy, de inmediato entramos- dijo Candy

Terry había estado en continua escrutinio del médico por la complicación con la herida en su pierna, ahora el médico debía revisarlo y darlo de alta o enviar una ficha clínica junto al joven al embarcar.

-Todo está normal. Su pierna al fin está cerrando como se esperaba la primera vez- dijo el médico extendiéndole un papel- esta es su alta médica, si por cualquier cosa, y espero que no sea así, suceda algún inconveniente durante el viaje, usted le muestra este documento al médico a bordo, y él sabrá exactamente que hacer

-Muchas gracias doctor- dijo Terry

-Muchas gracias- ahora fue el turno de Albert- mi secretario se encargará de los honorarios

-Muchas gracias, y que tengan un muy buen viaje- dijo despidiéndose de ellos en forma muy protocolar. El joven médico se había interesado en conocer un poco más a la señorita de la casa, pero se vio impedido por cierto castaño que no lo dejó ni acercarse. Si bien es cierto que el médico tenía la edad cercana a la de Albert, en esos años no era para nada mal mirada la diferencia de edades, y ser médico le daba la posibilidad de cortejar a una joven como la chica Andrew- pero no se pudo- se decía a sí mismo el joven galeno, reconociendo que el paciente también estaba interesado en ella y lo había hecho a un lado con educación y buen trato. El médico nunca tuvo una oportunidad con la rubia, estando el castaño presente.

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Doy la bienvenida a todos quienes han comenzado a leer. Este fic, se apega muy poco al animé, es una historia diferente.

Mis saludos especiales a: **Elisa Lucia V 2016, AnMonCer 1708, María 1972, Maddie Grandchester Andley, Eli, Nelly, dianley, Vane W.G, Gabileiva 9999, Franco, Stormaw, Gelsi y Conny De G.**

Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4 Año nuevo en el mar

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Jueves de subir capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

 **Capítulo III**

 **Año nuevo en el mar**

Al otro día ya estando embarcados, se dieron cuenta de que sus camarotes estaban cercanos siendo el de los Andrew un camarote doble de lujo donde Candy ocupaba una habitación para ella y Dorothy, y Albert junto a George (no debemos olvidar, la sencillez de nuestros protagonistas y que los camarotes tenían dos camas) y Terry viajaba en primera clase, siempre en la cubierta B, los separaba solo un cruce de pasillo y tres camarotes.

Durante el tiempo que duró la convalecencia de Terry en casa de Albert y Candy, los tres jóvenes estrecharon lazos de amistad, siendo el interés de Terry por Candy de total conocimiento del rubio de ojos azules aunque el joven castaño creyera que no lo había notado. Durante el viaje, compartieron los almuerzos y cenas, ya que desayunaban en sus respectivos camarotes

-Supe que hay una sala de lectura- decía Candy en medio de uno de los almuerzos, con una mesa muy bien servida y los apetecibles postres, debilidad de la rubia

-Sería interesante conocer que tipo de lectura encontramos en un viaje al viejo continente- decía Terry

-¿Te gusta la lectura Terry?- quiso saber la pecosa

-Sí, es una de mis pasiones- contestó el castaño mirando a Candy a los ojos

-Yo también leo pero… no me apasiona- dijo la pecosa en medio de unas graciosas risitas, ya que se sintió algo avergonzada de su poca o casi nada afición a la lectura

-Si quieres podemos visitar el salón de lectura y ver que títulos son los que mas te atraen- ofreció el castaño

-Es una muy buena idea Candy. Con George, tenemos que trabajar, y te aburrirías en medio nuestro- dijo Albert

-Está bien, iremos al salón de lectores- dijo Candy y Terry agradeció en silencio al rubio esta oportunidad a solas con la joven pecosa

Los jóvenes disfrutaron del viaje a más no poder. El principio de la aventura la comenzaron en el salón de lectura, frecuentaron la sala de té prácticamente todos los días, ya que Terry no dejaba pasar la hora de saborear tan rica infusión, siendo inglés era algo que traía en la sangre, y Candy aprendió junto a él el rico placer de deleitarse en los diferentes sabores que conoció gracias a su acompañante

-Nunca pensé que el té podía ser servido en tantas variedades- le dijo una tarde la pecosa al inglés

-Los que sirven aquí, no se comparan a los que ofrecen en casa de mi padre

-¿Tú padre también gusta de las variedades de esta bebida?

-Como todo buen inglés, mi padre toma su té acompañado de scones, de preferencia el Dearfeeling, que es un té negro- comentó el castaño- mi favorito es el Earl Grey, y si lo encuentras muy fuerte, puedes probar Lady Grey, que es una variación más suave de mi infusión favorita

-Creo que te haré caso y probaré ese Lady Grey- dijo la pecosa respondiendo a las miradas de su acompañante

Se divirtieron en los juegos que se disfrutaban a diario en cubierta y se conocieron tal y como eran, nada de dobles caras ni aparentar lo que no son, Candy siempre alegre y espontánea, ayudaba a Terry, sin querer proponérselo a salir de su tristeza, una que solo él conocía pero que la chica a momentos percibía, como cuando en la sala de lectura el joven sostenía en sus manos un libro de tragedias de Shakespeare, la chica lo miró y lo que vio en su joven amigo fue una triste mirada al vacío, en ese momento comprendió lo que Albert le había dicho la última vez que estuvieron en el hogar de Pony, "pequeña, crees que solo tú sufres"… y Candy comprendió lo que su hermano tan amorosamente quiso enseñarle, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a pensar que cuando algo nos llega a dañar o hacer sufrir, somos los únicos pasando por un mal momento, y no es así. Muchas personas alrededor nuestros tienen sus propios problemas y vicisitudes que presenta la vida

-A mí me duele tu muerte Anthony- se decía la rubia diariamente, pero sabía que con los días el dolor de haber perdido al ser amado, aunque no lo olvidaba… aminoraba. ¿Cuál era el dolor o pesar que hacía que Terry se volviera triste?, Candy no lograba entrar más en el mundo del castaño de lo que él le permitía, pero tenía la certeza de que su nuevo amigo sufría

Llegó la noche de año nuevo de 1911. Ese día habría un baile que fue anunciado durante la semana. Albert y Candy fueron invitados a cenar junto al capitán del navío en su mesa, Terry no fue convidado, pero quedaron en verse cuando comenzara el baile de año nuevo

-Señorita Andrew- decía el capitán- ¿Qué le ha parecido el viaje?

-Ha sido muy hermoso capitán, me he divertido mucho junto a un amigo en todas las propuestas que el barco nos ofrece- dijo Candy mientras saboreaba su postre

-Me alegra escuchar que se haya sentido cómoda durante esta larga travesía

-Muchas gracias capitán- fue la respuesta de la rubia. Albert se sentía muy orgulloso de su pequeña hermana, que sin haber recibido ninguna clase de etiqueta, sabía desenvolverse en una conversación

-Albert, quiero salir a cubierta un momento…- Candy dirigiéndose a su hermano

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no es necesario, solo iré a tomar un poco de aire, y regresaré en unos minutos

-Bien pequeña- dijo Albert al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento junto a todos los hombres de la mesa para ayudar a Candy con la silla- recuerda que faltan pocos minutos para media noche- alcanzó a decir el rubio y Candy salió

Candy fue a cubierta, tal y como le había dicho a Albert, pero se encontró con que la noche estaba envuelta en una espesa neblina que no dejaba ver nada

-Y yo que quería admirar la noche y sus estrellas- se quejó Candy- pero no importa, el aire está delicioso- Candy se afirmó de la baranda para así disfrutar de la noche en la cubierta cuando una brisa algo intensa, se llevó un pañuelo que traía cubriendo su cuello, para alcanzarlo, la chica tuvo que dar algunos pasos y agacharse a recoger su pañoleta, al levantar la vista vio una silueta junto al pasamano del navío, dio unos cuantos pasos más para acercarse y ver de quien se trataba cuando percibió que era su amigo Terry y que parecía estar llorando, decidió ser discreta y no molestar, pero al querer volver por donde venía…

-¿Hay alguien allí?- dijo Terry

-Sí, perdóname no quise molestarte- dijo Candy acercándose unos pasos a su amigo- me pareció que estabas muy triste

-Te pareció que estaba triste- dijo Terry acercándose a la muchacha- no pecosa, no estoy triste- el joven no quería que Candy leyera en sus pensamientos y emociones lo que le sucedía, estaba consciente de que la rubia lo alcanzó a ver cuando lloraba y eso lo hacía vulnerable ante la presencia de la pecosa, algo que él quería evitar

-Me pareció que llorabas, quizás me equivoque- dijo y al detener la mirada en su amigo, pensó- se ve realmente guapo vestido todo de blanco con su cabello al viento y ese porte de caballero… ¡pero qué estás pensando Candy!, y Terry por su lado se decía… se ve hermosa con su cabello suelto, sin las coletas, y ese vestido le sienta muy bien

-No te preocupes Candy, solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia… ¿sabías que te ves muy hermosa con tu melena suelta?- dijo el joven llegando hasta ella y acariciando sus rizos, haciendo que Candy se sintiera realmente bella en ese momento, y guardó en su corazón el hecho de que a Terry le gustaba su cabello suelto

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- dijo tímida y sintiéndose perdida en el aroma del joven, las palabras que salían de la boca de Terry y su galantería hacían que Candy sintiera ciertas "maripositas" en su estomago

-Sí Candy, eres hermosa…- continuó Terry muy seguro de sí mismo- tengo algo que preguntarte- dijo en forma directa, seria y con un dejo de nerviosismo que era delatado en sus palabras, su voz se sintió algo más profunda

-Dime Terry- fue lo que salió de la boca de la pequeña pecosa

-Quizás es muy pronto para decírtelo, pero mañana llegamos a Londres y las cosas pueden cambiar…- decía cada vez más nervioso sintiendo que la seguridad del primer momento se caía por la borda del barco y pensaba de él mismo- ¿Qué te pasa Terry?

-Te escucho- Candy percibía el nerviosismo de Terry y también creía saber lo que le diría. Ella había pensado mucho en eso, la muerte de Anthony estaba reciente, el dolor de la pérdida estaba con ella día a día, las constantes pesadillas de las que era presa, reviviendo con lujo de detalles la caída y posterior muerte de su rubio amigo, pero la compañía del castaño, sus conversaciones, el haberlo cuidado durante su convalecencia y el diario vivir desde que lo conoció, la había ayudado en cierta manera a sobrellevar esa pena que no quería salir de su corazón. Había conversado al respecto con Albert, quien le había dicho que si ella se sentía libre de aceptar un cortejo por parte de Terry, nadie la juzgaría. Anthony ya no estaba y ellos nunca tuvieron una relación más allá de saber que se querían, no hubo oportunidad de más

-Candy… me gustas- dijo y miró a los ojos de la chica sin dejar de acariciar los rizos de la rubia- quisiera saber… si aceptarías ser mi novia- Terry estaba tan cerca de Candy que solo necesitaba un pequeño paso y podría besarla, pero se contuvo y esperó la respuesta de la chica

-Sí Terry- dijo Candy en medio de un suspiro, esperando ser besada- sí quiero ser tu novia- terminó de hablar y sintió fuego en sus labios producto de un beso que recibía del joven que tenía en frente, Terry la acercó a él colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la otra en su espalda, recibiendo una respuesta a su caricia que ni siquiera se había permitido en soñar, Candy era muy receptiva a sus besos y el sabor de la chica lo enamoró. Candy por su lado, jamás pensó en recibir del arrogante muchacho un beso tan demandante, apasionado y profundo como el que le estaba regalando. Él, moviendo la mano que apoyaba en la espalda de la chica hacia la cabeza de la misma, logró sostenerla y tomar de ella su primer beso. Candy se entregó a las nuevas sensaciones que la caricia le estaba transmitiendo colgándose al cuello de Terry, el joven aunque delicado era recio en sus modos, en como tomaba lo que la rubia le entregaba obligándola a dar todo de ella en ese beso. Una vez terminada la caricia, Terry la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro entre los rizos de la pecosa, como esperando que ella llenara todos aquellos vacíos que en su joven vida se habían originado

-Candy… gracias- dijo el joven respirando con dificultad gracias a las emociones que estaba viviendo junto a la chica más hermosa, noble y tierna que sus ojos hubieran visto

-¿Por qué me das las gracias Terry?- dijo Candy respirando profundamente, para llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, ya que se había olvidado de respirar mientras recibía el beso de su vida

-Por aceptarme pecosa- dijo colocando su frente en la de la chica sin deshacer el abrazo en el que estaban envueltos, despertando al amor adolescente que moraba en ellos- por aceptarme casi sin conocerme, es más, debería haber hablado con Albert para cortejarte primero, pero la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, y estos días que hemos compartido juntos, me dieron el coraje de acercarme y proponerte ser mi novia

-Tú tampoco sabes mucho de mí Terry y aún así me has propuesto ser tu novia

-Eres tan dulce y transparente Candy, que creo que siempre sabré a que me enfrento cuando estoy contigo- dijo sonriendo

-Espero no desilusionarte Terry

-No lo creo pecosa, hemos tenido poco tiempo de conocernos, pero ahora profundizaremos más al frecuentarnos diariamente en el colegio, y te protegeré de las alimañas de tus parientes los Leagan, apenas lleguemos al colegio quiero saber quienes son…- en eso se oyeron ruidos de cornetas y gritos desde dentro del navío- escuchaste pecosa, creo que ya llegó el nuevo año

-Tienes razón… feliz año nuevo Terry- dijo Candy con alegría

-Feliz año nuevo pecosa- dijo Terry y se volvieron a unir en un beso y un abrazo en este inicio del año 1912- y deshaciendo el abrazo agregó- tengo que confesarte algo Candy

-¿Más confesiones?

-Nada del otro mundo pero quiero que sepas que nunca te ocultaré cosas… a Stear y Archie yo los ubico del colegio, ellos llegaron hace unos meses y la habitación de Archie está a un lado de la mía y con Stear somos compañeros en el mismo nivel de estudio

-¿En serio los conoces?- preguntó Candy sorprendida

-Bueno… conocerlos, conocerlos… ¡no¡- dijo colocando cara como de acusado

-No te entiendo…

-Lo que sucede, es que no soy muy comunicativo...

-¿No?, pero yo te conozco muy amigable

-Contigo y Albert no me costó nada socializar, pero con otras personas no se me da igual, es más, soy todo un problema en el colegio- dijo algo avergonzado de reconocer ese tipo de cosas frente a la chica

-¡De verdad!

-Candy… soy muy distinto a como tú y Albert me han conocido, y sé que no te va a gustar

-Cuando lleguemos al colegio y estemos en ese medio donde no has sido sociable, veremos que pasa, para mí, eres un chico cautivador

-¡Ujum!... señorita Candy- la voz de George interrumpiendo el momento- Albert me envió a buscarla

-Ahora voy señor George- dijo y aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía Terry, comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de baile

-Ahora hablaré con Albert para llevar este noviazgo en forma seria- dijo Terry

-No creo que mi hermano ponga alguna objeción

-Tampoco lo creo, pero tengo que hablar con él sobre algo un poco más complicado que solo pretender ser novios

-¿A mí no me lo has dicho?

-No, pero después de conversar con Albert, te lo diré- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Está bien… ¿entremos?

Candy y Terry se dirigieron al salón donde comenzaba el baile de fin de año, bailaron y se divirtieron junto a Albert, ya que George y Dorothy celebraban el año que recién comenzaba junto a la clase trabajadora. Cuando Candy ya se sintió cansada, se disculpo y los dos jóvenes la acompañaron hasta el camarote

-Descansa pequeña, mañana llegaremos a Londres- le sugirió Albert

-Sí Candy, mañana será un día emocionante- dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo que Candy se lo llevara en la mente, y así soñar con él

-Albert… necesito hablar contigo- dijo Terry una vez Candy cerrara la puerta del camarote

-Lo sé. Ya te habías tardado- dijo el rubio y sorprendió al castaño, que creía no se le notaba nada de nada su interés por la pecosa

-Bien- dijo algo desconcertado y se dirigieron a un salón dispuesto solo para caballeros, donde servían bebidas alcohólicas, té y café, según el gusto del cliente. Una vez servidos, el más joven comenzó

-Albert… amigo, yo sé que tú ya te has dado cuenta de mi interés por Candy- dijo mirando al rubio que no movía un músculo de su linda carita, aunque detrás de esa barba se escondía una muy pícara sonrisa pero no emitió palabra, obligando a Terry a continuar- yo se que debí hablar contigo antes de hacerlo con ella…pero…

-Pero…- apuró Albert

-Es que Candy… con ella nos encontramos por casualidad en la cubierta del barco y… y le pedí que fuera mi novia- terminó de decir el castaño en medio de la mirada inquisidora de Albert

-Que te puedo decir Terry- se dirigió Albert al joven en forma muy seria y pausada- tienes mucha razón al decir que primero deberías haber hablado conmigo y solicitar permiso para cortejarla antes de llegar a pensar en un noviazgo, pero conociendo a Candy y ahora empezando a conocerte a ti, se que las cosas nunca serán convencionales entre ustedes, menos con los demás… dime Terry- dijo Albert consiguiendo que Terry volviera a mirarlo- ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Candy?

-Ella… aceptó- dijo el joven todavía más nervioso que cuando llegaron, ya que nunca había visto a Albert tan serio y formal

-Vaya, vaya con mi pequeña- murmuró el rubio y Terry no dejaba de mirarlo- si ella dijo que sí, yo no soy quien para decir que no- dijo Albert y la gran y sincera sonrisa que le dedicó a Terry, hiso que este último respirara nuevamente mientras recibía un gran abrazo del que en un futuro según las cuentas de Terry, sería su cuñado

-¡Fiiuuuu!…- respiró el castaño- ya me estabas asustando Albert

-Disfruté mucho de ver tu cara al hablar amigo

-Gracias por confiar en mí y permitir que me acercara a Candy, pero quiero contarte algo más que creo puede llegar a complicar mi relación con tu hermana- dijo Terry bajando la mirada, demostrando así que le costaba mucho lo que tenía que decir

-Dime Terry, ten confianza, no creo que lo que me digas cambie en algo lo que pienso de ti- dijo Albert animando a Terry

-Yo desciendo de una familia aristocrática de Inglaterra- dijo y vio como es que esto descolocó a su joven amigo, pero dándose ánimos continuó- mi padre es Sir Richard Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester, tercero en la sucesión al trono de Inglaterra, y aunque yo no quiero recibir de sus manos la herencia del ducado, mi padre insiste. Esta es mi vida Albert, espero no me alejes de Candy por mi ascendencia- dijo el muchacho lleno de miedos y dudas

-Realmente es una sorpresa lo que me dices Terry, yo sospechaba que pertenecías a una familia importante e influyente de Inglaterra ya que de cierta manera tus modales te delatan, y tu vestimenta no es de cualquier clase, pero nunca esperé que fueses noble- Albert muy asombrado

-Esa es mi realidad Albert. Mi padre me internó en el Real Colegio San Pablo cuando tenía siete años, y de ahí me he escapado más veces de las que pudiera contar. Ahora mismo vengo regresando de una de esas escapadas, pero aún no puedo contarte porque es que me encontraron en América - aclaró Terry

-No tengo intenciones de presionarte Terry, pero quiero que sepas, que si tu padre se opone de alguna manera a tú relación con Candy, nosotros nada podremos hacer, así es que te suplico aclares esta situación con mi hermana, no quiero que ella sufra nuevamente…

-¡Nuevamente!, ¿a qué te refieres con nuevamente?- preguntó Terry algo alarmado pensando en quien se había atrevido a hacer sufrir a su ahora pecosa novia, el nombre de Anthony pasó por su cabeza, ya que ese nombre lo había escuchado de la boca de la rubia

-No es algo que yo te pueda contar Terry, ella lo hará cuando se sienta preparada, pero tú sí debes contarle lo que me acabas de decir

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, mañana mismo se lo diré, es algo que ya le había prometido- con esas palabras terminaron la conversación, retirándose cada uno de ellos hasta su camarote

Al otro día habían decidido desayunar todos juntos en el comedor del navío, ya que el desembarque sería al medio día, y como última actividad en el barco, hicieron del desayuno la despedida formal de un viaje maravilloso. George y Dorothy, fueron informados sobre el naciente noviazgo de los jóvenes, a quienes les desearon que todo resultase en felicidad y parabienes.

Después de desayunar, Terry invitó a Candy a caminar por la cubierta del barco, para hablarle acerca de su familia

-Candy… yo te prometí que una vez hablara con Albert tenía que contarte sobre algo importante para mí- dijo Terry visiblemente nervioso

-¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso Terry?

-Es que no sé como lo vas a tomar…- viendo la cara de duda y preocupación en su novia, agregó- no es nada grave, pero tienes que saber que pertenezco a una de las familias nobles de Inglaterra, mi padre es Duque

-Eso ¿Qué quiere decir?- Candy, siempre vivió en el campo, no tenía idea de la nobleza en el país europeo, solo sabía que existía la monarquía pero no lo que la rodeaba. Terry entendió la sencillez de su novia y trató de explicarle

-Mi padre, Sir Richard Grandchester, es sobrino del rey, eso quiere decir que si ninguno de sus hijos o nietos lo sucede en el trono, mi padre sería el futuro rey y yo después de él- viendo como Candy perdía los colores, Terry añadió- pero no te preocupes pecosa, eso no sucederá, ya que el rey tiene dos hijos varones y ya tiene nietos.

-¿Estás seguro Terry?

-Sí, muy seguro. Pero ese no es el problema

-¿Entonces?, sigo sin entender

-No estoy muy seguro de que mi padre acepte mi relación contigo. Yo no soy el sucesor del ducado, pero en nuestro medio, se estila arreglar matrimonios por conveniencia, realmente espero que mi padre no me haya comprometido…

-Es decir, que puede que tú padre te tenga una novia y yo quedaría fuera del juego- preguntó con sus ojitos muy vivamente expresivos

-Sí. Eso quiere decir… pero yo no lo aceptaría- se apuró en aclarar

-Está bien. Esperemos a ver que es lo que tiene tú padre preparado para ti y luego veremos que hacer

Cuando llegó la hora de bajar del gran trasatlántico en el que habían pasado unos días maravillosos, especialmente los jóvenes novios, todos los pasajeros fueron informados detalladamente de la manera de desembarque, siendo la clase privilegiada la primera en bajar. Es aquí donde nos encontramos con los hermanos Cornwell esperando por su prima

Ahora Candy venía llegando a Londres, pero traía una sorpresa para sus primos, especialmente para el ansioso Archie

-¡Mira Stear! Ahí está Candy- decía Archie casi saltando de la alegría mientras apuntaba hacia la embarcación

-¡Sí! Es ella….¡Caaannndddyyyy!- comenzó a gritar el muchacho haciendo señas para ser visto- pero ¿con quién viene?

-Con George… ¿o no?

-Además de George… mira, viene con dos personas más

-Esperemos, quizás son solo pasajeros haciendo lo mismo que ella… esperar el desembarque- decía Archie

-mmm tienes razón, debemos esperar a que llegue a nuestro lado

Y efectivamente, Candy no venía sola. Cuando fue bajada la pasarela para el desembarque de pasajeros, Candy comenzó a bajar con la ayuda de un muchacho de pelo castaño, muy alto, de la misma edad de ellos, quizás un año más, se decían los jóvenes y a su lado un rubio que se notaba era mayor, por lo menos diez años o más, que traía una muy espesa barba. George venía junto a ellos, y también lograron divisar a Dorothy, a quien reconocían como la mucama amiga de Candy

-¿Quiénes son?- quería saber Archie

-Parece Terius Grandchester…- le dijo Stear con seguridad en medio de un murmullo de incredulidad

-Y ¿Qué estará haciendo ese arrogante con Candy?... y el otro ¿quién es?- no alcanzó a recibir respuesta de su hermano, cuando…

-¡Hola chicos!- oyeron el espontáneo saludo de la rubia

-¡Hola Candy!- Stear y su espontánea alegría, fue directo a abrazar a Candy

-¿Y tú no me saludas Archie?- dijo Candy mirando a su primo que no reaccionaba, mientras Stear saludaba a George

-¡Ehhh! Sí, claro, ¿Cómo estás Candy?- la abrazó con todo el cariño que su juventud albergaba por su prima, bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- terminó por preguntar luego del saludo

-El viaje… ¡muy bien!- dijo la pecosa y encontrando la mirada de su compañero, se acercó a él y tomándolo de la mano dijo- chicos, les presento a Terry Grandchester… mi novio- la rubia con la cara llena de risa, y una sonrisa que sus primos no veían en ella desde antes de la muerte de Anthony

-Buena tarde Alistair, Archivald- saludo Terry cortésmente

-Buena tarde Terius- fue el escueto saludo de los primos de la pecosa, no lograban comprender como es que ese arrogante se decía llamar "novio" de Candy, si cuando ellos abandonaron América, su prima estaba desecha en dolor y llanto por su desaparecido primo

-¿De qué nos perdimos?- le preguntó Stear a su hermano

-No lo sé, pero te prometo que lo averiguaré… no voy a dejar que este arrogante me robe a Candy- confesó Archie a su hermano que lo miraba casi sorprendido, ya que él sabía muy bien los sentimientos y aspiraciones que guardaba su hermano por Candy, pero de ahí a que Archie las confesara…

-También quiero presentarles a un muy buen amigo de Terry, su nombre es Albert W.A.- presentó Candy a su benefactor como habían planeado durante el desayuno

-Mucho gusto muchachos- saludó Albert con tono serio

-Mucho gusto señor…

-Albert, solo llámenme Albert- volvió a hablar el rubio con solemnidad, Candy y Terry estaban que explotaban en risotadas al ver la seriedad en el rostro y voz de su buen amigo

-Mucho gusto Albert- dijo Stear y saludó al rubio, luego Archie hiso lo mismo y George dijo

-Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente al colegio, ya estamos retrasados- el secretario ya había puesto a Dorothy en un carruaje para que fuera a la mansión que la familia tenía en Londres

-La hermana Grey, nos autorizó a llegar a las 17:00 horas George, aún nos quedan cuatro horas antes de regresar a la cárcel- fueron las palabras de Stear dirigidas al serio de George

-¿Dónde quieren ir entonces?- preguntó el moreno dirigiéndose a Candy

-Nosotros habíamos pensado en recorrer la ciudad para que Candy conociera algo de la belleza de Londres- dijo Archie

-¡Muy buena idea!, desde antes de bajar del barco, comencé a interesarme por conocer aunque sea un poco de esta hermosa ciudad

-Candy…- la voz de Terry, que llamándola la apartó unos pasos del grupo para decir- yo te veré luego en el colegio, ahora debo presentarme con mi padre… tú ya sabes- dijo el castaño acercándose a la pequeña rubia con marcado dominio de propiedad, colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra acariciando la una de las manos de Candy

-No te preocupes Terry… yo entiendo, en todo caso a las cinco debemos presentarnos en el colegio

-Te estaré esperando si todo marcha bien y mi padre junto a su familia no me complican la vida- dijo Terry, y acercándose aún más a la chica, besó los labios de su novia con suavidad- hasta más tarde pecas

-¡Hasta pronto Candy!- se despidió Albert

-¡Hasta pronto Albert!- fue la respuesta de la pecosa

Los hermanos Cornwell estaban tan pendientes de lo que hacía Candy que no se dieron cuenta de la complicidad existente entre Albert y George, solo se preocupaban por su prima y el arrogante aristócrata

-Pero que confianzas se toma este arrogante- era el pensamiento de Archie, mientras echaba humo por la orejas, solo Stear entendía lo que le sucedía, pero nada podían hacer

-El carruaje nos está esperando señorita Candy- dijo George sacando a Archie de sus pensamientos- por aquí

-Vamos Candy- dijo Archie y tomándola por el codo corrieron hasta el carruaje, Archie tratando de que la chica dejara de mirar hacia donde caminaba el arrogante y su amigo. Una vez en el carruaje, este comenzó su avance dirigiendo a los chicos a un paseo por la ciudad

-Miren ahí chicos- decía Candy- un castillo como en la fábulas

-Debe ser la mansión de una familia noble- explicó George y Candy recordó que Terry era noble y se preguntó- ¿será que Terry vive en un castillo así?

-¿Hay muchas familias nobles en Inglaterra?- quiso saber la rubia y George fue el único que entendió el porque de la pregunta

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso Candy?- Archie curioso

-No… por nada, solo se me ocurrió al ver el castillo- dijo la chica

-Mire usted señorita Candy, ese es el famoso Big Ben- decía George, mencionando cada lugar que iban conociendo desde el carruaje en la ciudad

-¡Oh!... ¡Qué grande!- exclamó Candy

-Y allá- continuaba George- la abadía de Westminster

-¡Qué hermosa es!- cada vez que George le mencionaba un lugar o edificio Candy exclamaba como toda turista nueva en la ciudad, y Archie se perdía en la felicidad que veía en los ojos de su amada rubia

-Y aquí está… el puente de Londres. Si lo desea señorita Candy, podremos bajar en el Palacio de Buckingham o visitar Piccadilly Circus

-¡Entonces visitaremos un circo!- exclamó la pecosa

-¿Cómo dijo?- preguntó George visiblemente descolocado, Candy lo había pillado mal parado con su exclamación

-No Candy- intervino Archie- en Inglaterra, Circus quiere decir plaza redonda

-Entiendo- dijo la chica ruborizándose a más no poder por su ignorancia- entonces solo pasemos por el palacio y visitemos ese Circus que mencionó usted George- dijo la rubia

-Sí señorita Candy, como usted diga- respondió George y se dirigieron a Piccadilly Circus luego de ver el Palacio de Buckingham desde el carruaje. En la intersección de Piccadilly, bajaron solo por unos minutos

-¿Ahora podríamos ir a la Torre de Londres George?- preguntó Stear

-Imposible, ya es hora de ir al colegio- respondió el hombre

-No seas tan severo George, es el primer viaje de Candy a Londres- insistió el inventor

-No importa, podré venir cuantas veces quiera a visitar Londres- dijo la muchacha

-¡Eso crees!, sería una suerte- decía Stear encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por qué?

-Candy, esta es nuestra primera visita a la ciudad de Londres- explicó Archie

-¿Pero cómo?, si llevan más de tres meses aquí

-Una vez que estás en la cárcel, no es muy fácil salir- agregó Stear dramatizando

-¡Cárcel! ¿Es así como le dices al colegio Stear?

-Así es Candy, nuestra próxima salida, puede ser cuando muera un pariente

-Por favor, señorito Stear- decía George, viendo lo dramáticos que podían llegar a ser los jóvenes

-¿Tan estricto es el colegio chicos?- ya Candy estaba comenzando a asustarse

-El día de hoy es tú única oportunidad de hacer lo que quieras- exageraba Archie

-Desde mañana te espera una vida severa

-Pero Stear… no puede ser tanta exageración, Terry me contó que es estricto pero…

-Ya lo verás Candy… ya lo verás- Stear no la dejó terminar su frase

En medio del paseo y las visitas a lugares emblemáticos, Archie trataba de sacarle información a Candy acerca de "su novio", para saber a que atenerse y por donde atacar

-¿Cómo es que conociste a Terius Grandchester, Candy?

-En Nueva York… yo andaba de compras con Dorothy y George, cuando le conocí- inventó la pecosa, obviando a Albert, la paliza y borrachera de la que había sido presa su novio

-¿Pero cómo?- Archie no se conformó con la respuesta de la rubia- lo conociste un día y luego se hicieron novios- dijo molesto

-No fue tan así Archie… lo que no entiendo es que estés tan molesto…- atacó Candy

-No es eso Candy, pero… es que tú no lo conoces y quizás te estás apresurando, además la muerte de Anthony…- insistió Archie utilizando una de sus cartas que creía haría algún efecto en Candy… la mención de Anthony

-¡No Archie!, no me estoy equivocando- interrumpió la pecosa con energía- y no me gusta este interrogatorio, Terry estudia en el mismo colegio al que ahora nos dirigimos, creo que ahí tendrás mucho tiempo para poder conocerlo. Y a Anthony no lo metas, él no tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo Candy con resolución, y se notaba muy molesta con las palabras de su primo acerca de su novio

-No te enojes Candy, perdón, no quise importunarte- fueron las palabras de Archie

-Está bien Archie- dijo la rubia volviendo a ser la misma- pero no quiero que me hables mal de Terry, dale una oportunidad de conocerlo- fueron las palabras de Candy, con lo que se acabó la conversación pero a su mente llegaron las palabras de Terry… "soy muy diferente al Terry que tú conoces", en ese momento llegaban al colegio y fueron recibidos por una religiosa de semblante serio

-¿Eres Candice Andrew?- preguntó la monja

-Sí

-La rectora te está esperando- dijo hablando a Candy- vienen con un atraso de cinco minutos- fue el reclamo dirigido a los tres chicos, quienes no tenían defensa alguna, ya que eran las 17:05 horas

-Lo sentimos hermana- habló George- fue culpa mía

-Da lo mismo quien sea el responsable caballero, lo importante aquí, es cumplir con las normas establecidas, y los holgazanes no son bienvenidos- las secas palabras de la monja le dijeron muchas cosas a Candy que permanecía muy callada al lado de George -¡ustedes dos!- habló nuevamente la hermana- pueden ir a sus habitaciones, el día libre ya…

-Buenas tardes hermana- se oyó la voz de Terry que llegaba y se ubicó al lado de Candy, interrumpiendo lo que la monja decía

-Terius Grandchester, bienvenido- habló la monja pero su tono de voz ya no era el mismo

-Disculpe el atraso, pero…

-No te preocupes Terry, tú padre envió un mensaje avisando de tu atraso, puedes seguir a tu dormitorio junto a Stear y Archie- mientras la monja decía sus palabras, Terry puso algo en la mano de Candy que ella reconoció como un papel

-Bien, permiso- dijo el joven y se retiró sin mirar a nadie, seguido de los hermanos Cornwell a quienes no les fue permitido despedirse de Candy

-Candice Andrew- otra vez la ruda voz de la monja- sígame- y así lo hiso la rubia junto a George que no había sido apartado de ella

Entre tanto que Candy era dirigida a la oficina de la rectora, Stear, Archie y Terry se dirigían a sus dormitorios

-Ahora Candy también está en la cárcel- dijo Stear

-Tienes razón Stear, espero que no le cueste mucho adaptarse- conversaban los chicos que caminaba detrás de Terry

-No creo que le cueste tanto habituarse al colegio y sus normas, Candy es capaz de eso y mucho más- fueron las palabras de Terry

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- respondió Archie, y Terry que ya se había dado cuenta del interés del elegante por su rubia, se volteó y dijo

-Es **mi** novia- habló claro y fuerte- eso tiene que contar- y mostrando al joven Cornwell su peculiar risa socarrona, siguió caminando dejando atrás a los hermanos sin saber que contestar

-¡Qué se cree!- exclamó Archie y estuvo a punto de seguir al castaño para enfrentarlo

-¡No Archie!- lo detuvo Stear- si te metes en problemas, ya sabes quien será el perjudicado- dijo el moreno sosteniendo a su hermano por el hombro

-Tienes razón- Archie echaba humo por la nariz de lo molesto que estaba con la arrogante actitud de su compañero de escuela, especialmente al recordarle que Candy era su novia, pero tuvo que dejar todo hasta ahí, de todas formas Terry no lo había insultado ni nada por el estilo

-Toc toc

-Adelante- se oyó una voz desde la habitación, mucho más seca y rasposa que la de la monja que recibió a Candy

-Hermana Grey, ha llegado la alumna nueva, Candice Andrew, junto con el representante de su tutor

-Muy bien hermana, hágalos pasar- una vez adentro Candy saludó a la rectora y otra monja que la acompañaba

-Buenas tardes, soy Candice Andrew y el señor es el secretario y representante de mi tutor el señor George Johnson, mis disculpas por el atraso, venimos llegando de América

-¿Cómo está señorita Andrew?, adelante, yo soy la hermana Grey, rectora de este establecimiento- se presentó la religiosa

-Yo soy la hermana Margaret, encantada, estoy encargada del piso de dormitorios de las señoritas- agregó la otra religiosa que era mucho más joven que la rectora

-Dígame señorita Andrew, ¿por qué viene desde tan lejos a estudiar a Inglaterra?

-Es que yo quiero aprender para llegar a ser una dama. Es lo que mi tutor espera de mí- contestó Candy

-Entonces debió haber venido aquí directamente desde el puerto, no está bien que se haya ido de paseo por Londres señorita… ¿no cree?- la voz de la hermana Grey era cada vez más dura

-Hermana Grey- se oyó la voz de George- la señorita Candy no tenía que venir directamente hasta aquí, ya que ella estaba conmigo y sus primos, no andaba sola

-Sé que usted es el representante del tutor, eso no lo hace su familia- dijo la monja

-Lo siento hermana, pero ella estaba autorizada por su padre adoptivo el señor Williams Andrew- volvió George a defender a Candy, él no iba a permitir que a la pequeña rubia que él conocía desde hace una largo tiempo y a quien le había tomado mucho cariño la ningunearan solo por haber ido a dar un paseo

-Está bien señor Johnson, lo dejaremos así, pero que no se repita otro episodio como este- terminó de decir la monja- Ahora señorita, si usted quiere permanecer en este colegio de gloriosa historia, tiene que obedecer la política interna del establecimiento

Mientras Candy era orientada en el proceder de una estudiante del Real Colegio San Pablo, en el dormitorio de los chicos, nos encontramos con un par de hermanos algo preocupados por su hermosa prima

-Estoy muy preocupado por Candy, Stear- decía Archie caminando de un lado para el otro de la habitación

-Yo también… pienso que le va a costar mucho acostumbrarse a la disciplina de este lugar

-Y además con la influencia de cierto arrogante mal educado- dijo Archie con un dejo de enojo y celos- Candy defiende a ese arrogante con uñas y dientes

-¿Están hablando tus celos hermano? Aún no conocemos muy bien a Terry como para juzgarlo… además, todo el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, él la trataba como a lo más delicado

-No lo defiendas Stear, tú eres testigo del trato de Terry hacia los demás, ¿por qué piensas que con Candy será diferente?, me vas a decir que te has puesto de su parte- reclamó Archie

-No hermano. Pero Candy es suficientemente inteligente para no dejarse pisotear por nadie, debes reconocer que lo que digo es cierto… creo que exageras Archie

-Yo también lo vi… pero debe ser solo una careta, en cuanto salga a relucir su verdadera personalidad, Candy lo va a rechazar y ahí estaré yo, para darle consuelo… Ya verás como yo sí tengo la razón- aseguró Archie

-Yo creo que mejor no te hagas ilusiones Archie- decía Stear con mucho tacto viendo que Archie no quería ceder con respecto a Candy

-No son ilusiones Stear, es lo que va a suceder. Tú mejor que nadie sabe de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Me hice a un lado cuando la vi feliz junto a Anthony, pero ahora que él ya no está, no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad

-Bien… cuando llegue ese día, que tanto has esperado hermano, te apoyaré en lo que más pueda, pero si Terry la hace feliz, tú no tienes oportunidad- dijo Stear levantándose de la silla en la que había permanecido durante toda la conversación- ahora lo difícil será poder hablar con Candy

-Sí. Ese es otro tema. Tenemos que pensar como hacer para comunicarnos con ella

-Te dejo, debo preparar un examen que nos tomarán entre semana- dijo Stear y se retiró de la habitación de su hermano

-Candy- decía Archie en voz alta- tanto esperarte para que llegaras de novia con el arrogante. Debo hacer algo para apartarte de él- Archie se dispuso a planear como separar a Candy de Terry, para él, el joven arrogante y mal educado, no era lo que su prima necesitaba en su vida. Y en el balcón de al lado, unos ojos azules despedían llamas de indignación al escuchar sin querer las palabras del joven Cornwell

-¿Así que interesado en la prima Cornwell?- pensaba en su habitación un atractivo castaño mientas fumaba un cigarrillo- temo decirte que llegué primero, y te lo voy a dejar muy, muy claro- se dijo con un semblante de determinada seriedad que hubiese asustado al más valiente.

 **Continuará**

 **Mas notitas:** Bienvenidos todos los recién llegados a la lectura de Amor Adolescente.

Muchas se preguntan ¿qué pasa con Anthony y el corazón de la pecosa?, bueno quiero que entiendan, que aunque veamos a un Terry y una Candy muy juntos, todavía hay secretos entre ellos y situaciones que tendrán que vivir en medio de su relación. No se hagan ideas equivocadas, Candy aún sufre la pérdida de Anthony, pero este Terry es muy seguro de sí mismo y no dejará pasar las oportunidades que se le presenten.

Saludos. Nos leemos el próximo jueves.


	5. Chapter 5 Misa de domingo

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Misa de domingo**

Una vez terminada la charla que recibía Candy en la rectoría y habiéndose despedido de George, dejando de manifiesto cuando era que tenía permiso para salir del colegio, que era cada quinto domingo y las visitas que podría recibir solo serían las de su padre adoptivo, la hermana Grey habló

-Hermana Margaret, por favor, lleve a la señorita Candy a su habitación

-Sí hermana Grey… ¿vamos señorita Candy?- dijo la monja más joven, recibiendo una afirmación de Candy, saliendo de la rectoría para dirigirse a la habitación. Candy observaba todo a su alrededor, fijándose en la construcción antigua del establecimiento y sus jardines, todo tan silencioso que parecía no haber nadie más que ellas dos

-Esta será tu habitación Candy- dijo la monja una vez llegaron al cuarto, dejando de tratarla de señorita

-Es una hermosa habitación- fue el comentario de Candy

-Ahora acomoda tus cosas y ponte a estudiar- dijo la religiosa y salió de la habitación dejando a Candy sola. La chica miró hacia el escritorio y exclamó

-¡Qué gran biblioteca!- dejándose caer en una poltrona muy confortable que estaba junto al escritorio- ¿Cómo podré ver a Terry? ¡Esto realmente es una cárcel! Stear tiene toda la razón al llamarla así- en eso recordó la nota que le había pasado Terry a la entrada del colegio

Hola pecosa

Escribí esta nota pensando en encontrarte.

Como te habrás dado cuenta, este colegio es muy estricto, no me dejarán acercarme a ti, pero tengo un lugar donde podremos vernos entre clases, te dejo las señas, no te puedes perder.

Apenas puedas dirígete ahí, te estaré esperando.

Tu novio

Terry

-Según las señas se ve muy fácil llegar- pensaba Candy cerca de la ventana ya disponiéndose a salir, cuando sintió que tocaban a su puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con una chica de su edad, vestida con el uniforme del colegio, de cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros, trae lentes y es algo más… corpulenta, que le dice

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?, soy Patricia O'Brien, pero si tú quieres, puedes llamarme Patty- la chica mantenía sus manos unidas a nivel de su cadera- soy tu vecina

-¡Vecina!- exclamó Candy sin entender- ¡Ahhh!, del cuarto de al lado, me llamo Candice Andrew, pero puedes decirme Candy. ¿Quieres entrar?- ofrece Candy haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a su visita

-Te agradezco mucho- dijo Patty entrando a la habitación- espero no molestarte

-¡Que chica tan formal!- es la expresión de Candy, mientras cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia su compañera. Se entretuvieron en una conversación que solo venía a confirmarle a Candy lo aburrido que podría llegar a ser el colegio, Patricia manejaba muy bien la política interna del establecimiento, aclarando a Candy ciertas cosillas que ella no alcanzó a entender cuando la monja se las explicaba, quedándose con la duda, ya que preguntarle a la rectora, no estaba dentro de lo muy aconsejable.

-Oye Patricia ¿sabes cómo llegar al dormitorio de los chicos?- quiso saber Candy para poder visitar a sus primos

-¿Cómo dijiste Candy?- dijo Patty con asombro

-Quiero saber del dormitorio de los chicos. Mis primos están en este mismo colegio y quiero darle una vuelta a los chicos- dijo sin entender el asombro de su compañera- ellos son Stear y Archie, ya los conocerás

-¡Dios mío! Candy- fue la exclamación de Patty, algo exagerada para la rubia

-¿Qué sucede Patty? Porque reaccionas así- la chica se había tapado la boca con las manos, agregando así dramatismo a su exclamación

-No quiero pensar en lo que pasará si vas hasta allá, y te sorprenden las monjas- decía la castaña colocando toda clase de expresivas caras

-No te preocupes tanto Patty… dime ¿Cómo hago para ir?- insistía la rubia

-¡Shhhhhh! No hables tan alto Candy, que nos pueden oír. Te aconsejo que no vayas a los dormitorios de los chicos o tendrás que irte del colegio- Patty hablaba en voz bajita

-¡¿Me pueden expulsar solo por eso?!- exclamó Candy y pensó en lo difícil que iba a ser ver a Terry, si sería expulsada por visitar a sus primos en los dormitorios, verse a escondidas con su novio debía ser un gran delito para las monjitas. El sonido de unas campanas retiñendo, la sacaron de sus pensamientos y oyó a Patty decir

-Son las campanas que anuncian el recreo Candy… tenemos que salir- tomó a Candy por el brazo y comenzó a tirarla hacia la puerta- está prohibido quedarse en los dormitorios mientras dura el recreo

-Sí, ya sé. La hermana Grey se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para explicarme la política interna del colegio- dijo con cara de aburrimiento

-Ven conmigo, daremos un paseo por las dependencias del colegio para que después no te pierdas- Patty comenzó a mostrar el colegio a su nueva compañera, iniciando por la biblioteca, luego la llevó a una gran sala a la que identificó como el cuarto de descanso

-¿Estás segura que aquí podremos hablar?- quiso saber Candy y observando a su alrededor, notó que a pesar de estar en su recreo y libres de poder conversar, todas las chicas en el lugar no hacían mas que susurrar y agregó en su tono de voz que no es muy delicado que digamos- ¡Qué silencio! Si parece un funeral

-Shhhhh… guarda silencio Candy, hablar en voz alta es mala educación, molestas a los demás- aclaró Patty

Candy decidió guardar silencio y aprender de Patty que se notaba era una dama. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle a su nueva compañera que deseaba salir al patio para conocer mejor los jardines del colegio, y de paso ver si se encontraba con Terry, apareció en el salón Elisa y tres de sus compañera más allegadas. Elisa se sorprendió al ver a su peor pesadilla en el mismo colegio

-¡Candy aquí en el colegio!... - se dijo pero superando la sorpresa inicial Elisa cambió dramáticamente su cara de desconcierto por la de maldad y se dijo- que bien, si lo veo de otra manera, será muy bueno tenerla cerca y…

-¡Hola Elisa!- saludó Candy a la chica que llegaba, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Patty

-Por supuesto que la conozco Patty- dijo con malintencionada mirada- te presentaré a todas Candy

-Gracias- dijo Candy algo sorprendida de la amabilidad de Elisa, pero siempre pensando en estar preparada, sabía muy bien que la chica de buena no tenía nada. Elisa dio unos pasos y se centró en la habitación, cruzando sus manos en su espalda dijo

-Chicas, pongan atención, ella es Candy Andrew de norte América… una dama de establo- soltó la venenosa con sus característica sonrisa

-¡Elisa!- fue la exclamación de Candy

-¡Establo!- habló una de las compañeras y Patty comenzó a mirar a Candy con recelo

-Así es, y ahora miembro de la familia Andrew- Candy se sintió avergonzada de las palabras de Elisa y bajó su mirada al piso, no era capaz de mirar a nadie- Hasta hace unos meses cuidaba caballos en un establo… ¿no es así Candy?- cuando Elisa hiso la pregunta Candy estaba a punto de llorar, logró levantar su mirada y lo único que sus hermosos ojos vieron, fue el desprecio que sus compañeras sentían por ella, incluyendo a su nueva amiga Patricia O'Brien- Y eso no es todo chicas- continuó la perversa chica- debo agregar que también fue abandonada por sus padres… y además asesinó a una persona

-¡Asesiné!- exclamó en un susurro la pequeña rubia

-Tú mataste a Anthony- gritó Elisa a la cara de Candy

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso Elisa?- comenzó a defenderse Candy de las malintencionadas palabras de Elisa

-Si no fuera por ti Anthony estaría vivo- oyendo las palabras de Elisa, Candy recordó el nefasto momento en que Anthony caía del caballo, el dolor de la pérdida otra vez comenzó a hacer estragos en las emociones de la rubia

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí Elisa?- fueron las palabras que Candy logró pronunciar

-Claro que lo creo- y dirigiéndose a Patty, sugirió- vámonos Patty, no te conviene tener amistad con semejante persona. Patricia haciendo caso a las palabras de Elisa, se dio la media vuelta dejando a Candy sola en el salón de descanso de las chicas. Elisa había cumplido su cometido, molestar a Candy y poner a las demás chicas en su contra- ahora veremos como te adaptas a la soledad, querida Candy- pensaba la muchacha mientras salían del salón.

Al quedarse sola, Candy comenzó a vagar por sus recuerdos a tal extremo que escuchaba gritar a Anthony mientras caía del caballo, la chica se tapaba los oídos, pero el eco del grito y los relinchos del caballo al pisar la trampa, no salían de su cabeza, sus emociones se estaban resquebrajando nuevamente y no podía defenderse de lo que le sucedía, se sentía sola, y no sabía a donde ir

-¡Terry!- se dijo- Terry debe estar en el lugar del que me habló en la nota- recordó Candy y tomó camino hacia allá, con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Candy sabía que camino tomar para llegar a donde se suponía estaba Terry, pero sus pensamientos la confundían y entorpecían su esfuerzo por llegar hasta su novio, fue a dar los establos donde pudo ver a varios muchachos preparando sus monturas y otros ya montando sus caballos, no vio a Terry entre los chicos y comenzando a desesperarse tomó camino a una parte del colegio algo solitaria, el llanto no la dejaba avanzar y las lágrimas no la dejaban ver el camino con claridad, de un momento a otro, no supo como, se encontró en el suelo

-¡Yo no lo maté!- sollozaba- ¡yo no lo maté!

-¡Candy!...- escuchó a lo lejos que la llamaban- ¡Candy!- la voz ahora mas cercana y que denotaba preocupación llegó con mucha más claridad a sus oídos, y tratar de levantarse sintió como los fuertes brazos de Terry la ayudaban a incorporarse nuevamente- Candy ¿qué te sucede pecosa?

-Yo… no lo maté… Terry- volvió a repetir la chica entrecortadamente a causa de los sollozos, pero ahora dejándose envolver por la calidez de Terry que sentándose junto a ella en el suelo trataba de entender lo que le sucedía a su chica, Candy al sentirlo cerca, enterró su cabeza en el pecho del castaño, sintiéndose protegida de los fantasmas que la seguían, se daba cuenta que él realmente estaría cuando fuera necesario, y la defendería hasta el final

-No te entiendo Candy, ¿a quién no mataste?- trataba de comprender el muchacho

-A Anthony… yo no lo maté- otra vez las lágrimas. Esta vez Terry recordó que ese nombre lo había escuchado de la boca de Candy en otras oportunidades cuando ella le contaba acerca del lugar donde vivía, después Archie también lo mencionó cuando estaba en su cuarto y Terry lo oyó hablar- ¿Quién es ese Anthony por el cual sufres pecosa?- se preguntaba Terry en silencio

-Lo sé Candy, tu no serías capaz de matar a nadie - Terry la mantenía abrazada a él y notó que los sollozos estaban desapareciendo, no así las lágrimas, al joven se le estrujaba el corazón al ver llorar a la chica, era la primera vez que Terry la veía sufriendo, y se prometió a sí mismo nunca hacerla sufrir

Con el abrazo y las palabras de Terry, Candy poco a poco se fue calmando y levantó al fin su vista hacia la mirada preocupada de su acompañante

-Yo venía buscándote, pero me perdí luego tropecé con algo y caí… gracias por estar conmigo Terry, no sé que hubiera hecho si no me encuentras- dijo Candy algo más tranquila

-Supongo que leíste la nota que te entregué- dijo recibiendo una silenciosa afirmación por parte de la rubia- te esperé en el lugar pero al ver que no llegabas y el recreo terminaba, vine a buscarte y mira como te encuentro- tiernamente Terry se dedicó a limpiar la cara de Candy con un pañuelo, ya que estaba toda revuelta entre tierra y lágrimas- ahora debes volver a tu habitación, o tendrás problemas- dijo besando su nariz

-Terry… ¿no quieres saber qué es lo que me sucedió?- preguntó Candy, sin soltarse del abrazo

-Sí Candy, deseo saber todo de ti, pero solo cuando tú estés dispuesta a contarme, no te quiero obligar a nada- dijo sincero, sabía que en algún momento Candy se abriría a él y le confiaría su pena

-Gracias Terry. Te prometo que buscaré la manera de contarte lo que me pasa

-Esperare pacientemente, aunque te repito, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes- dijo sonriendo y guiñando su ojo en forma coqueta- ven, vamos a tu cuarto, te dejaré lo más cerca que pueda llegar. Apenas pueda iré a verte- se levantó del suelo y ayudando a Candy a hacer lo mismo, caminaron de vuelta a los dormitorios de las chicas tomados de la mano, sin ser vistos- no salgas de tu cuarto a no ser realmente necesario- fue su sugerencia, la besó y después se fue, muy preocupado por lo demás- No saco nada preguntando a sus primos, es mejor esperar a que ella me cuente

Candy entró a su habitación, directamente al baño para poder asearse y descansar. En sus oraciones, no dejaba de agradecer a Dios por la presencia de Terry en su vida

-Si él no hubiese llegado…- pensaba la pecosa en la soledad de su habitación

-Toc- toc- sintió Candy que llamaban a su puerta, al abrir se sorprendió de ver a Patty parada en el pasillo

-Hola Patty- saludó la pecosa- ¿deseas pasar? - invitó

-No, no gracias Candy, solo vine a decirte que mañana en la misa debes presentarte con ropa informal

-Gracias Patricia- dijo Candy

-De nada, buenas noches Candy

-Buenas noches Patty, que duermas bien- dijo la rubia recibiendo solo una sonrisa de su compañera. Cerrando la puerta se dispuso a escribir para enviar noticias al hogar de Pony, luego de eso se acostó, y se durmió en medio de muy fuertes emociones como eran recordar a Anthony, el accidente, su muerte, Elisa y sus acusaciones y a Terry confortándola en un momento de mucha vulnerabilidad.

Las campanas de la iglesia no dejaban de repiquetear y Candy se dio cuenta de que iba tarde a misa. Cuando salió de su habitación con su vestimenta informal, según ella, notó que en los pasillos no había nadie, tocó a la puerta de Patty y la llamó

-Patty… toc-toc-toc… Patty- pero solo le respondió el silencio- creo que ya se fue- se dijo la pecosa y comenzó a correr hacia la iglesia. Cuando se acercaba a los jardines del santo lugar aminoró la carrera, para no ser sorprendida en un comportamiento muy ajeno al de una dama, y mientras arreglaba sus ropas y ordenaba un poco su cabello, fue sorprendida por un castaño de ojos azules que ella ya estaba comenzando a necesitar

-Hola pecas- dijo Terry llegando hasta ella regalándose un furtivo beso, y sin perder un segundo, tomó la mano de su novia con posesividad. Candy se fijó que el chico vestía traje negro con camisa blanca, algo desordenado en su estilo de rebeldía pura, llevaba la corbata desarreglada y la chaqueta la sostenía con una mano y colgaba por su hombro, no había hecho el intento de colocársela,

-Buen día Terry- respondió ella al saludo- ahora que te veo, creo que no voy vestida adecuadamente- dijo mirándose a ella misma con preocupación, llevaba un vestido blanco con ribetes azules

-¿Nadie te dijo que era con ropa informal?- preguntó el chico

-Sí- dijo Candy- mi compañera lo mencionó… pero yo pensé…

-Que podrías ir vestida como quisieras- terminó la oración el castaño

-¡Tú lo has dicho!- contestó la chica riéndose de ella misma

-Ya te dije que este colegio es muy riguroso en todo, desde lo que vestimos hasta lo que comemos, las horas de dormir y de despertar, cada cosa que hacemos es de acuerdo a las "políticas del colegio"- dijo Terry tratando de imitar la voz de la hermana Grey

-Hablando de eso, ¿es correcto que estemos conversando tú y yo en el patio?- la pecosa tratando de comportarse

-Los días domingos antes, durante y después de la misa, sí, sí podemos interactuar- comenzó a explicar Terry, mientras caminaban hacia la iglesia- Como los días domingos no tenemos clase, dejan que los alumnos que tienen familia en el establecimiento, puedan pasar el día juntos, por ejemplo… hermanos, primos, y si los que son novios cuentan con el beneplácito de las monjas, también pueden pasar el día juntos, siempre y cuando sea cerca de los ojos observadores de las religiosas

-¡Entonces podré ver a Stear y Archie!- exclamó muy alegremente la chica, haciendo que el joven frunciera el ceño y dijera

-Yo pensé que querrías pasar el día conmigo- dijo en tono de sincero reproche

-Claro que quiero estar contigo, pero entenderás que a los chicos no les he visto desde hace más de tres meses- respondió Candy deteniendo su andar para acariciar la mejilla de su novio en forma de consuelo- también servirá para que te acerques a ellos, después de todo son mi familia

-Tienes razón pecosa- Terry habló con sentido tono de rendición, sabía, aunque no le gustase, que siendo novio de Candy, en algún momento tendría que interactuar con su familia, entonces como sellando un implícito trato entre los dos acercó a sus labios la mano de la chica, que sostenía entre la suya desde que se encontraron, besó su palma haciendo que en Candy nuevas sensaciones hicieran su aparición- pero recuerda, mi manera de ser no se acerca mucho a lo que tú conoces de mí- dijo algo incómodo

-Yo trataré de entender- alcanzó a decir Candy y continuaron su camino, cuando llegaron al jardín principal de la iglesia, que era un edificio tan añoso como todo en ese lugar… ¡hasta las monjas parecían de otro siglo!

-¡Candy!- se escuchó la voz de Archie que se unía a la pareja junto a su hermano- te vez hermosa de blanco, pero hoy es mejor llevar el color negro- dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a saludarla- buen día gatita- fue el saludo de su primo que descolocó a Terry quien conociendo el interés del "elegante" por su novia, estuvo a punto de pintarle la cara color morado con su puño, pero Candy que todavía estaba a su lado, al ver que el castaño mostraba señales de estar molesto, tomó su mano con fuerza para que el entendiera que ella estaba ahí, con él. Terry desistió de darle una lección a Archie, pero se miraron con ojos llenos de amenazas que prometían más de un pleito entre ellos, que ponían de manifiesto la enemistad de los chicos

-Sí Archie, noté que me equivoque de vestimenta. Ahora mismo iré a cambiarme…- dijo con sentido tono de haber sido reprendida

-No creo que puedas hacerlo Candy, la hermana Grey ya está llegando- Stear hablaba en medio del saludo a Candy y Terry

-Señorita Andrew- la rectora se acercó a ellos- muchachos- fue el saludo a los jóvenes, quienes respondieron con un "buenos días hermana Grey"- Candy, ese no es el uniforme para presentarse a misa- dijo con su voz de mando

-Lo siento hermana Grey, no entendí bien cuando una de mis compañeras me avisó del vestuario para hoy. Si me permite, iré a cambiarme- dijo la chica

-Por hoy no será necesario Candy, la misa está por comenzar y prefiero que te quedes tal cual estás, pero que no se repita- habló la monja y antes de retirarse fijó la mirada en Terry, la rectora no salía del asombro de ver que el chico se preparaba para entrar a misa

-Como usted diga hermana Grey- fueron las palabras de la chica en medio de la acostumbrada inclinación de cabeza

-Ahora pasemos a misa- dijo la mujer y se encaminó a la iglesia

-¡Miren como está vestida!... La sirvienta de establo, haciendo de punto negro- se oyó la chillona voz de Elisa mezclada con las risitas de quienes venían llegando, la chica y un grupo de amigas. Elisa no se había percatado de la presencia de Terry, estaba tan ocupada en molestar a Candy que solo había visto a Stear y Archie.

Patricia en medio del grupo de Elisa, pedía en su interior perdón a Candy por ser tan cobarde y no apreciar la amistad que la rubia le había ofrecido

-No te preocupes Elisa- dijo una de sus compañeras de cabello rubio oscuro- se entiende en una dama de establo

-¡Candy no es ninguna dama de establo!- defendió Archie, y Terry recordó lo que Candy le contó acerca de la familia Leagan, y percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de su novia al escuchar lo que se decía de ella

-Si tú lo dices Archie- volvió a decir Elisa- pero todos sabemos que ella vivía en el establo de nuestra propiedad y aseaba a los caballos… ¡puff! Si hasta aquí se siente el olor

-Entonces a ti te hiso falta vivir ahí- dijo con profunda voz Terry, haciendo que Elisa se diera cuenta de su presencia por primera vez- Candy es una dama por donde la miren, en cambio tú, no alcanzas ni para señorita- terminó de decir con desprecio, acariciando la mano de Candy que no se despegaba de su lado

-¡Terry Grandchester!- exclamó Elisa, fijando los ojos en el joven y la mano que sostenía la de Candy. No podía creer que el chico más cotizado entre las muchachas del colegio, estuviera junto a Candy y tomados de las manos… ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Por qué tanta confianza entre ellos? Se preguntaba la chica, y no salía de la sorpresa

-Mi nombre es Terius. Yo no te he dado la confianza de tratarme, ni siquiera te conozco y no pretendo hacerlo- finalizó el joven con arrogancia y tono despectivo, que le dijo a Candy claramente a que se refería Terry al decir que era muy diferente en el colegio, pero para sorpresa de la chica, no le molestó, es más se sintió realmente protegida al lado de él- vamos Candy, no vale la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo con personas que no se lo merecen- en seguida Terry tomó fuertemente la mano de Candy y se dirigieron a la iglesia, seguidos de Stear y Archie, este último no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido y la vehemente defensa que había presentado Terry por Candy frente a Elisa

-Tiene que tener un punto débil, y yo lo averiguaré para que Candy se desilusione de una vez por todas de este engreído- se prometía Archie

Una vez entraron a la iglesia, encontraron que quedaban muy pocos espacios para ubicarse, Terry se dirigió con Candy a la antepenúltima banca en la fila de la derecha hacia el rincón, ahí había espacio para ellos dos, no quería compartir a su novia con su familia en medio de la misa, Stear y Archie tuvieron que sentarse cuatro bancas más adelante junto a los hermanos Leagan. Las amigas de Elisa junto a Patricia, que habían entrado un poco antes, estaban en la fila de la izquierda

-Antes de dar inicio a la misa del día de hoy- se escuchó la voz de la hermana Grey- presentaremos a los alumnos nuevos, que han ingresado a nuestro establecimiento durante esta semana, a medida que los mencione, por favor se adelantan hasta acá. Cinnia Tabone- llamó la religiosa, y de la última fila de la izquierda, se levantó una chica de cabello oscuro rizado y expresivos ojos color violeta. Cuando Cinnia llegó al lado de la hermana Grey, esta dijo- la señorita Tabone llegó hace tres días desde Italia

-Buongiorno- saludó la chica

-Candice Andrew- llamó la monja y Candy caminó hacia ella- Candice, la señorita Andrew, llegó desde América el día de ayer

-Buenos días- saludó la pecosa y se oyó un fuerte murmullo entre el estudiantado gracias a los susurros insistentes de Elisa para que los jóvenes estudiantes supieran quien era la rubia. Candy veía con asombro como todos la miraban haciendo parecer que ella era un bicho raro y no una más de ellos

-La dama de establo- se escuchó claramente

-¿Quién dijo eso?- llamó la atención la religiosa mayor, pero todos se quedaron en silencio, Candy se vio obligada a bajar su mirada hasta sus pies, ya que aunque lo que sucedía no era culpa suya, se sentía incómoda- si vuelvo a escuchar algo como lo que acaban de decir, sabré buscar al culpable y quedará irremediablemente expulsado- terminó de decir la monja en el más absoluto silencio. Terry no estaba cerca de quien dijo las malintencionadas palabras, por eso no pudo hacer nada, pero echaba chispas… estaba furioso, hubiese querido ir junto a Candy en ese momento, la veía tan indefensa y vulnerable… sospechaba de la prima de Candy- esto no se va a quedar así- se dijo el castaño

-Ivo Sagnier- invitó la directora a un muchacho francés a pasar al frente- el señor Sagnier se integró el día de ayer por la mañana

-Bonne journnée- saludó el francés

-Como cada vez que saludamos a los alumnos que se integran a nuestro colegio, les reitero su solidaridad con los recién llegados. Señoritas Andrew y Tabone- la rectora habló directamente a las chicas- ustedes están en el mismo nivel de estudio. Pueden tomar asiento- dijo la rectora dirigiéndose a tres alumnos nuevos y estos se dirigieron de vuelta sus asientos. Cuando Candy pasaba por el lado de la banca donde se encontraban sus primos y los Leagan, vio una mirada de triunfo en los ojos de Elisa que le dejó más que claro que su estadía en el colegio no estaría exenta de problemas, tendría que estar preparada para enfrentar las maldades de su "prima". Neal, que estaba pasmado con la presencia de Candy en el colegio, no emitió palabra, él no sabía que la chica había ingresado al San Pablo.

La misa pasó sin pena ni gloria. El padre habló a los jóvenes acerca de las buenas acciones y modos de conducirse en la vida. No podemos asegurar que todos ellos escucharon el sermón, ya que la gran mayoría, durmió una buena siesta de misa. Al salir del lugar, la hermana Grey se interpuso en el camino de Terry que iba junto a Candy

-Terius Grandchester- dijo llamando la atención del joven justo en el momento en que Archie y su hermano pasaban a su lado

-Hermana Grey- fue la respuesta de Terry junto a una inclinación de cabeza pero sin soltar la mano de Candy- en que puedo servirle- dijo, haciendo que la monja perdiera algo de su habitual seguridad

-Terius, solo quiero decirte que estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido asistir a misa- dijo la monja en tono solemne

-Solo asistí por acompañar a mi novia- dijo groseramente

-¡Terry Grandchester!- levantó la voz la religiosa, y los jóvenes curiosos que se habían situado alrededor pusieron más atención a lo que sucedía

-Uuuuu… jajajaja- se oyó la risa burlona de Terry

-¿De qué te ríes Terry?- dijo la superiora muy molesta de las burlas sin argumento del joven. Candy aún agarrada de la mano de Terry no se atrevía a emitir sonido, solo observaba la actitud de su novio con asombro y los ojos bien abiertos

-Hermana Grey- siguió diciendo el chico sin importarle en lo más mínimo la gente a su alrededor- durante la misa, miré a todos los chicos presentes rezando, fingiendo piedad y modestia, y me preguntaba ¿Qué estarán pensando realmente? ¿Son sinceros en lo que hacen?- al oír las palabras que salían de la boca del muchacho, la hermana Grey comenzó a sudar profusamente y quiso echarlo de su presencia, pero lo meditó mejor y dijo

-¿Así te comportas en presencia de la que dices ser tu novia, Terry?- cuando la monja habló, lo hiso con voz fuerte y segura, llegando a los oídos de Archie con claridad, este se aseguraba de poner mucha atención a las palabras que diría el joven aristócrata y las actitudes de Candy

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra hermana Grey? Candy me conoce perfectamente bien y ella me acepta así como soy- se arriesgó a decir el muchacho, ya que Candy no había tenido mucha oportunidad de ver a Terry interactuando con sus compañeros y las monjas

-La familia Andrew no permitirá…- comenzó a decir la superiora

-Somos novios con el permiso de su padre adoptivo y de mi padre, hermana Grey- interrumpió Terry con la seguridad que le daba el saber del apoyo de Albert y el haber conversado con su padre. Archie escuchaba y no lo podía creer, este engreído aristócrata estaba inventando que tenía el permiso del tío abuelo Williams y creyendo tener la verdad en sus manos intervino

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo Archie acercándose a la religiosa, no le dio tiempo a Stear de reaccionar y detenerlo. Elisa unos pasos más alejada veía junto a Neal lo que estaba sucediendo y no creían la suerte de la chica, que a todas luces se veía que había atrapado al futuro Duque

-¿Por qué dices eso Archie?- preguntó Candy hablando por primera vez

-Porque ni siquiera nosotros conocemos al bis abuelo Williams, Candy. ¿Cómo crees que un desconocido tenga más relación con él que nosotros que somos su familia?- respondió con seguridad y una sonrisa burlona, queriendo dejar como mentiroso a Terry frente a la rubia

-Estás equivocado Archie- volvió a decir la chica, descolocando al joven mientras defendía con uñas y dientes lo que dijo Terry

-¿En qué Candy?- volvió a arremeter creyendo tener la verdad. En ese momento Stear se acercó al grupo que mantenía la discusión para dar apoyo aunque sea moral a su hermano que a todas luces estaba haciendo un papelón

-Terry no está mintiendo- le dijo Candy y dirigiéndose a la rectora dijo- es verdad que contamos con la autorización de mi padre adoptivo hermana Grey, es solo que no tengo forma de probarlo

-Está bien. Si lo que dicen es verdad, yo lo aclararé en presencia del Duque de Grandchester y del señor Andrew- habló la religiosa tratando de amedrentar así la valentía de los chicos y mantener a raya la situación- mientras no tenga nada confirmado, ustedes no pueden estar juntos

-¡Que!- dijo Terry casi en un grito

-Lo que oíste Terry- zanjó la monja dando por terminada la "charla"- hermana Margaret, acompañe a Candy a su habitación, por hoy no puede salir de ahí, hasta solucionar lo del supuesto noviazgo

-¡Pero eso no es justo! Es domingo y todos tenemos derecho de estar en los jardines del colegio ¿no es así hermana Grey? - insistía Terry pero nada pudo hacer, la hermana Margaret tomó a Candy como si de un delincuente se tratara y se dispuso a llevarla con ella

-¡No!- otra vez Terry, tratando de sujetar a Candy para que no se la llevaran

-No importa Terry- dijo Candy con suavidad, apaciguando así los ánimos del joven- tú sabes que hacer- le dijo y besándolo en la boca a vista y presencia de todos los curiosos, se despidió y fue con la hermana Margaret

Terry entendió lo que las palabras de Candy quisieron transmitirle y se dispuso a escapar del colegio para solucionar su problema

-¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Candy?- le gritó Archie al castaño que no estaba de buen humor

-¿Cuál es tú interés en que yo deje en paz a Candy?- dijo y dando dos zancadas llegó hasta Archie y tomándolo de las solapas de la chaqueta, agregó- ¿o tienes un interés particular en tú prima?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Archie con valentía y se sacudió las manos de Terry de encima- tú sabes que es mentira todo lo que has dicho y ahora no sabes como salir del embrollo en el que metiste a Candy

-Vas a tener que cerrar tu bocaza de niño lindo Cornwell- escupió Terry, y se fue, dejando a los hermanos Cornwell algo perturbados con lo ocurrido

-Archie- habló Stear- creo que te sobrepasaste al encarar a los chicos

-¿En qué Stear?- insistió Archie- tú viste como era que ese aristócrata inventaba un noviazgo con autorizaciones inexistentes

-Yo no creo que sea tan así Archie. Candy no es ninguna mentirosa, y ella apoyó en todo momento a Terry

-Es porque la debe tener amenazada Stear… ¡no te das cuenta!- reclamó Archie a su hermano

-¡Amenazada!, ¿con que pretexto Archie? Creo que te equivocas hermano- dijo el moreno y echo a andar hacia su dormitorio, dejando a Archie refunfuñando en medio de sus pensamientos

-Creo que te comieron el mandado Archie- Elisa y su ponzoña

-No sabes lo que dices Elisa- respondió Archie en medio de la rabieta por la que pasaba

-Si sé de lo que hablo primo. Pero no te dejes ganar por un aristócrata altanero y buscapleitos- aconsejaba la pelirroja- tú eres mejor que eso- dijo, y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de su primo, dejando a un Archie aún más determinado a conquistar a la rubia rizada, sintiéndose seguro de ser él, el merecedor de las futuras atenciones de Candy.

Luego en la oficina de la hermana Grey, encontramos a una rectora sobrepasada por lo ocurrido. ¡No sabía qué hacer!

-Si llamo al Duque de Grandchester para confirmar una mentira, seremos nosotras quienes nos meteremos en un lio, pero si se da que Terry está diciendo la verdad y como colegio actuamos mal, también tendremos problemas con él- se decía en medio de un dolor de cabeza de aquellos.

Pasaron la horas y no sabiendo que hacer, la rectora se dispuso a llamar al señor George Johnson, pensando que quizás él le podría aclarar la situación de los jóvenes, sin tener que molestar al Duque. Estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono, cuando…

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- dijo la superiora e ingresó la hermana Margaret con dos sobres en sus manos- dígame hermana Margaret

-Hermana Grey, Terry trajo estos sobres que vienen dirigidos a usted, pero dice que no se irá sin ser recibido una vez que sean leídos- dijo la monja extendiéndole los sobres a la rectora. La hermana Grey no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa al ver que uno de los sobres era de color dorado y venía con el membrete impreso del Escudo de la Casa de Grandchester y el otro con el Escudo del Águila de la familia Andrew

-Está bien hermana, dígale a Terry que podrá pasar en diez minutos más- dijo exhalando con más energía de la necesaria

-Sí hermana Grey, con permiso- dijo la monja y se retiró

Terry, en las cuatro horas que habían pasado desde lo ocurrido al salir de misa, lo primero que hiso fue dirigirse a la habitación de Candy

-Candy- la llamó- Candy- la puerta que daba al balcón se abrió y apareció la rubia con su melena suelta y un vestido ligero que la ayudaba a estar más cómoda en su encierro

-Pasa Terry, ahí te pueden ver las monjas- dijo mientras hacía que el muchacho bajara de la nube de divagaciones en la que había entrado cuando la vio. Aunque Terry en año nuevo la había visto con su pelo sin las coletas, afirmado solo por unas cintas y un hermoso y vaporoso vestido, no era igual que verla con el cabello libre de cualquier amarre… se imaginaba perdido entre esos rebeldes rizos rubios cuando la voz de la chica lo llamó a entrar

-Sí- dijo espabilando- Vine para ponerte al tanto de lo que haré para que esta monja testaruda entienda que somos novios con la autorización de mi padre y tu hermano- dijo al momento en que la abrazaba para besarla, habían pasado muchas horas desde el día de ayer sin encontrarse a solas

-¿Tú crees que logres algo?- quiso saber Candy aceptando el cariñoso saludo del chico de azules ojos

-Claro que sí pecosa- dijo él soltándola para admirarla, sentándose en el suelo al lado de la cama, apoyando su espalda en la misma - hay algo que no te he contado

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó tomando su lugar al lado de Terry

-Ayer que llegamos de América, cuando me despedí de ti, fui directo a ver a mi padre… aunque recibí un reto por algo que todavía no estoy dispuesto a contarte- cuando dijo la última frase, miró a Candy para ver su reacción, pero ella no se perturbó con la negación que recibió implícita en las palabras de Terry

-Está bien Terry, los momentos de las confesiones llegarán a su tiempo, no te preocupes- dijo con afecto, acariciando la mano del chico que tenía capturada la de ella. Si bien es cierto que las palabras de Candy eran sinceras, igual le picaba el bichito de la curiosidad de saber

-Gracias Candy… de verdad, muchas gracias, tu comprensión es una más de tus valiosas virtudes pecosa- habló y besó la pequeña nariz de su novia- mi padre, al inicio de la conversación se mostró incrédulo de la información que yo le estaba entregando, nunca he tenido novia, y mucho menos una a quien yo quisiera presentar a mi familia como lo quiero hacer contigo- dijo, y viendo que Candy se sorprendía con sus palabras, agregó con solemnidad en sus palabras- sí pecosa, yo quiero que esto sea formal, no estoy dispuesto a perder a la chica más encantadora que han visto mis ojos

-Terry… que cosas dices- dijo Candy algo ruborizada con las palabras de Terry

-¿Tú no quieres que esto sea serio Candy?- preguntó el chico

-No me mal interpretes Terry. Yo también deseo que esto que comienza sea duradero en el tiempo y bien llevado por nosotros y nuestras familias- dijo la chica acariciando una de las mejillas del joven a su lado, dando así tranquilidad al muchacho

-Entonces, aclarado este punto, te seguiré contando lo que hablé con mi padre

-Terius- dijo el Duque a su hijo- ¿me estás queriendo decir que pediste formalmente a un padre cortejar a su hija sin mi consentimiento?

-Sí padre, pero no es cualquier chica, su familia es una de las más importantes en Norteamérica, su imperio ha ido creciendo en base a muy buenos negocios y son dueños de los Bancos más importantes de la ciudad de Chicago- explicaba el castaño con respeto y solemnidad en sus palabras

-Terius, tu comportamiento en el colegio no ha sido de los mejores- comenzó el padre, y Terry se vio obligado a bajar el rostro sintiendo que las palabras de su progenitor iban a tirar por la borda todo intento por que el noble aceptara a Candy- si quieres que yo acepte la relación de noviazgo entre tú y la chica que me dices se llama…

-Candy… es decir, Candice Andrew, padre

-Candice Andrew…mmmm- el Duque dijo pensativo olvidándose de la demanda que pretendía hacer que Terry se comportara en el colegio, llevándose una de sus manos al mentón, agregó- Conozco el nombre de esa familia, tienen ascendencia escocesa, llegué a tener asuntos de negocios con ellos en alguna oportunidad

-¿Conoce a la familia de Candy?- el chico no creía lo que oía, Albert nunca le mencionó negocios con su padre

-Fue hace muchos años hijo… creo que tú, aún no nacías o estabas muy pequeño, no recuerdo con exactitud. Pero volviendo al tema, te diré que primero tengo que conversarlo con el padre de la señorita…

-Eso yo lo puedo arreglar padre- interrumpió con mucha ansiedad el muchacho

-Bien. Dime que es lo que harás- demandó el Duque

-Si me permite hacer una llamada, lo puedo comunicar con el padre de Candy o invitarlo a venir aquí- ofreció el chico con sus ojos llenos de esperanza, el padre no podía creer el cambio tan radical que se estaba produciendo en su hijo, el chico jamás había puesto tanta pasión en nada, y ahora aparecía una chica que lo tenía cautivado en forma total- ¡cómo me recuerda a mí mismo!- se decía el Duque

-Está bien, pero prefiero una reunión presencial- aclaró con determinación

-Sí padre- dijo Terry y se dispuso a llamar a Albert, recibiendo una pronta respuesta de parte del hermano de su novia, que en menos de una hora se presentó en el despacho de Sir Richard Grandchester, arreglando así los pormenores del naciente noviazgo de sus hijos

-Es así como mi padre y tu hermano quedaron de acuerdo en que este noviazgo seguiría adelante con su autorización- decía Terry con la cara llena de risa

-Pero entonces ellos tendrán que venir a informárselo a la hermana Grey

-Eso es lo que veré ahora que salga del colegio…

-Pero tu padre se va a enfadar contigo por salir del colegio sin autorización- dijo preocupada Candy- y eso puede hacer que se arrepienta de lo nuestro

-Ya veré como hago pecosa. Ahora tengo que irme- dijo levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Candy en el mismo movimiento- apenas tenga noticias vendré a decírtelas, si es que no te han dejado salir de aquí

-Está bien, te esperaré- fue la respuesta de la chica

-Candy, te ves muy hermosa con tu cabello en libertad

-Gracias Terry- dijo la chica divertida y recibiendo un buen beso de parte de su novio, lo vio salir de su habitación por el ventanal del balcón. Ella había notado cierta fascinación de Terry por su cabello y tenía pensado llevar otro tipo de peinados, dejando atrás las coletas que realmente eran muy infantiles

Terry se dirigió como primer destino a la mansión Andrew, no sin antes haber llamado a Albert para acordar un encuentro en su casa.

-Buen día Albert- fue el saludo del castaño al verse en la presencia de su amigo y hermano de su novia en el despacho de la mansión, algo recargado en su decoración según la percepción y gustos algo más innovadores del joven noble, el despacho hacía gala de añosos retratos y cuadros que en alguna oportunidad deben haber dado a la habitación la distinción que se merecía, pero llenaban el lugar dejando muy poco espacio a lo que realmente cubría los gustos de Terry que era una biblioteca muy bien surtida con toda clase de libros, sumado a grandes y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul que impedían el ingreso de la luminosidad que ese día estaba regalando, que tímida trataba en ingresar al lugar por los grandes ventanales estilo francés… definitivamente no era un lugar que llamara a la conversación

-¿A qué debo tú visita Terry?, sonabas algo intranquilo al teléfono…- dijo Albert al tiempo que ofrecía un lugar donde sentar a su visita frente a él que se encontraba detrás de un antiguo escritorio de madera nativa

-En tan poco tiempo y ya conoces mis humores amigo- decía Terry mientras esperaba que la doméstica terminara de dejar un servicio de té para los dos jóvenes en el despacho

-Eres tan transparente como Candy, Terry. La diferencia entre ustedes, es que tú pretendes esconderte detrás de una careta de rebeldía y seriedad, escondes tus sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones detrás de ese orgullo y prepotencia que siempre te precede, en cambio Candy no oculta nada, o casi nada- dijo el rubio dejando a Terry pensando en las palabras de su amigo, para después agregar- pero dime Terry ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-¡Ah!- espabilaba Terry- Sí… sí, el día de hoy se nos presentó una dificultad a Candy y a mí en el colegio

-¡No me digas que ya tuvieron su primera pelea!- exclamó Albert, con una bella sonrisa en sus labios

-¡No, no, no!, es algo totalmente fuera de la relación. Las monjas no creen que somos novios con el permiso tuyo y de mi padre… y ese sobrino tuyo…- masculló entre dientes la última oración, pero perfectamente entendible

-¿Qué sobrino?- dijo Albert, sospechando inmediatamente de Archie

-Cornwell… Archibald echó más leña al fuego y Candy fue confinada a su cuarto hasta que se solucionara el problema- eso era lo que lo tenía más molesto, el que Candy hubiese sido encerrada sin tener porqué

-¡Confinada en su cuarto!- exclamó Albert sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban- ¿Por qué?

-Te contaré desde el principio- ofreció Terry

-Sí, y no te guardes nada- apremió el rubio y Terry comenzó a relatar los hechos a su amigo, para cuando terminó, la cara de Albert era de genuina preocupación - ¡Archie! ¡Archie!- se repetía el rubio en su pensamiento

-Bueno- habló Albert a Terry- como sabrás yo no me puedo presentar en el colegio todavía, pero sí enviaré una carta a la rectora, aclarando que tu relación de noviazgo con mi hermana está bajo autorización, pero a tu padre también debes pedirle que aclare la situación con la hermana Grey

-Sí, ya lo tenía previsto- dijo Terry saboreando su té- no creo tener problema alguno, yo sé que mi padre también nos apoyará

-También lo creo- Albert decía con empatía hacia su amigo y sus ilusiones- Si la carta que te daré no convence a la directora, que según recuerdo de mis días en ese lugar no era para nada tolerante, avísame y enviaré a George

-Gracias Albert- dijo el castaño, y una vez teniendo la carta en sus manos dijo- gracias amigo

-Por nada- fue la respuesta del rubio y Terry salió con prisa directo al castillo de su padre.

Cuando Terry salió de la mansión Andrew, un Albert muy preocupado comenzó a meditar en la situación de Terry y Candy, junto a la intervención del tercero en discordia… Archie. No era que Terry haya ido a acusarlo frente a Albert, pero fue por culpa de la intervención del muchacho que todo se había complicado

-¡Archie! ¡Archie!- seguía sopesando Albert- sé que tu interés por Candy es verdadero, pero Terry se te adelantó- cavilaba el rubio sobando su barba, sin poder hacer nada por su sobrino.

Albert, que siempre había estado al tanto de lo que ocurría en la familia aunque no estaba en cuerpo presente, había notado el interés de sus tres sobrinos por la pequeña rubia de grandes ojos verdes y rizados cabellos. Desde que la conocieron cuando ella trabajaba para la familia Leagan, notó un cambio en la actitud de los tres chicos, Anthony se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a crear un nuevo tipo de rosa para ella, a la que llamó "Dulce Candy"; Stear, por su parte, se sumergió en su taller, haciendo gala de inventos para llamar la atención de la chica, incluso la invitaba a ser su conejillo de indias -Creo que en esos días- se decía Albert- a Stear se le ocurrieron más cosas que en toda su corta vida… jajaja. Y Archie… Archie se acicalaba más, si es que eso era posible, siempre de punta en blanco haciendo florecer su galanura con perfumes y una variedad de camisas de seda que cualquiera podría envidiar… que decir de su peinado, y un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Los tres tenían diferentes maneras para llamar la atención de Candy, pero Anthony, con el detalle de la rosa, ganó a sus primos la atención de la chica. Candy ya no tuvo ojos para nadie más, cosa que Archie tomó muy bien. Si bien es cierto que su interés por Candy no menguó ni un poquito, y su cálido sentimiento de amor por la rubia durmió en su corazón, Archie se comportó como un caballero, respetando los sentimientos de Candy hacia Anthony haciéndose a un lado en la batalla para ganar la atención de la pequeña rubia, la nobleza del muchacho le hiso ver que había perdido y no insistió más.

Pero vino la tragedia, Anthony murió y una profunda pena se instaló en el corazón de Candy. La tristeza que sentían los tres por la pérdida de tan buen muchacho como lo fue Anthony, daba cabida a que los sentimientos y emociones estuvieren a flor de piel. Stear y Archie al ver tan triste y taciturna a Candy, hicieron a un lado su propio dolor y nuevamente comenzaron con sus ideas de llamar la atención de la muchacha, no olvidemos que eran un par de adolescentes con sus hormonas revolucionadas, tienen una forma de manifestar sus deseos mediante una afectividad exacerbada. Stear con sus nuevos inventos y Archie tratando de consolarla. Archie, nuevamente comenzó a acercarse a la rubia, haciendo despertar su amor por ella del profundo sueño al que lo había obligado a permanecer, el joven sabía que si Anthony no hubiese muerto el sentimiento de amor que sentía por la rubia, jamás hubiese despertado del sueño en el que se encontraba muy cobijado en su joven corazón, pero no fue así, y al despertar nuevamente el sentimiento en él, lo hiso con fuerza inusitada, que ahora no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Y para hacer las cosas aún más difíciles para Archie, Candy quiso ir a pasar su gran pena y dolor al hogar que la vio crecer, el Hogar de Pony y la ti abuela envió a los chicos al colegio en Londres, quitando así la oportunidad a Archie de acercarse a Candy

-Tía abuela- había dicho Albert a Elroy- ¿Por qué enviar con tanta premura a los chicos a Londres?, podríamos esperar a que superen en algo su pena…

-Williams, entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero prefiero mantenerlos lejos de todo este tumulto de emociones que pueden hacer que ellos cometan errores de los que no podrán regresar

-No la entiendo tía… ¿puede explicarme con mayor claridad?- inquirió Albert, que conociendo a su tía, creía saber lo que iba a oír

-Bueno, como tú sabes- comenzó la anciana- yo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con el acercamiento de Anthony y Candy

-Sí tía, lo sé pero eso ¿Qué tienen que ver?

-Mucho Williams, mucho- replicó la anciana- si tu no lo has notado Archie también está interesado en ella

-¡Candy, tía!- exclamó Albert- su nombre es Candy y ahora lleva nuestro apellido, ¿Cuál sería el problema en que Archie conquistara el corazón de mi hija adoptiva, o mejor dicho hermana

-Sí, sí Candy. Y todavía no puedo recuperarme del hecho de tener que recibirla en la familia como una más- dijo en tono despectivo- en resumidas cuentas Williams, no quiero que Archie se acerque sentimentalmente a la muchacha- y ahí finalizó la conversación.

Eso era lo que la tía abuela había planeado. Albert no quiso contradecirla viendo el lado ventajoso de la situación. Estando Candy por voluntad propia en el Hogar de Pony, lejos de los chicos que habían viajado a Chicago después del accidente, y yéndose juntos los hermanos Cornwell a Londres, podrían superar la pena dándose apoyo mutuo. Por eso los dejó ir. Ahora, sopesando lo anterior, se daba cuenta que para su sobrino, fue perjudicial todo ese movimiento, en sus intentos por conquistar el corazón de Candy, el tiempo y la distancia jugó sus cartas y el perdedor fue Archibald Cornwell.

Más encima, en el juego de la vida, Candy había conocido en Nueva York a Terry, y el muchacho ni tonto ni perezoso, aprovechó cada minuto junto a ella, haciendo de los momentos juntos, espacios de necesidad y cálida compañía que la chica precisaba a montones, utilizando todo su encanto inglés y buenas maneras, siendo cariñoso y detallista, sin agobiar a Candy. Grandchester había hecho a un lado todo tipo de amenazas que rondaban a la preciosa chica, partiendo por el médico cuando éste dio indicios de interesarse en la rubia.

-¡Archie! ¡Archie!, tú oportunidad… ya no es más- concluyó Albert, sintiéndose con algo de culpa por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Albert había pensado en su momento que una relación entre Archie y Candy sería realmente beneficiosa para los chicos, hasta había pensado en interceder por su sobrino frente a Candy, pero las cosas tomaron otro rumbo, y ahora el corazón de su pequeña, estaba tomando los hilos de su futuro con decisión, y si Terry era el remedio para la pequeña rubia, él no sería quien los separara.

 **Continuará**


	6. Chapter 6 Dos cartas

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Jueves, capítulo número 5. Capítulo corto, espero no** **decepcionar** **.**

 **Saludos desde Chile.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Dos cartas**

Terry llegó al castillo Grandchester, encontrándose con su madrastra antes que con su padre

-Buenos días duquesa- saludó Terry a la mujer con la máxima caballerosidad que la presencia de la esposa de su padre le permitía. La mujer perturbaba a Terry con su sola presencia, su voz martillaba en sus oídos hasta producirle dolor de cabeza

\- y lo cara de cerdo no se lo quita nadie- pensaba Terry- ¿Cómo mi padre pudo dejar a una mujer bella, por esta?- se preguntaba en forma muy, muy despectiva

-Buenos días, bastardito- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona, y su voz aguda y punzante, pinchando así el herido orgullo del muchacho y de paso sus oídos, tratando de iniciar un altercado con él para después quejarse con su padre

-Ujum… ujum- se oyó al mayordomo- su padre lo espera, joven- interrumpió a propósito el hombre, conociendo la personalidad egoísta de la duquesa, envidiosa y siempre dispuesta a meter en líos a Terry con su padre

-Gracias- dijo Terry dirigiéndose al mayordomo, y llenando sus pulmones de aire en una profunda respiración que hacía evidente su impotencia miró a la duquesa y agregó- con su permiso, duquesa- y se dirigió al despacho de su padre

-¡Otra vez escapándote del colegio Terius!- fue la exclamación-saludo con que el Duque recibió a su hijo apenas entró en el estudio de su padre. El hombre estaba de pié tras su escritorio, revisando la correspondencia de ese día

-Buenos días padre. Siento mucho que se haya molestado al saber de mi escape del colegio- dijo Terry con humildad, una virtud desconocida hasta ese momento por su padre, que lo miraba con ojos de incredulidad- mis actitudes dejan mucho que desear, pero… tengo una razón poderosa para estar aquí

-Creo que no mientes- tuvo que reconocer el Duque- haberte escapado para venir aquí… no es lo tuyo- titubeó en su respuesta el padre, en medio de un atisbo de sonrisa que su hijo no alcanzó a percibir

-Ha usted acertado padre- respondió Terry al momento de tomar asiento donde su padre le indicaba

-Bien, dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- habló el Duque una vez se hubo sentado en el sillón detrás del escritorio- porque supongo que es a eso que debo tu visita ¿o me equivoco?

-Tiene usted razón padre, necesito de su ayuda. Tengo un problema en el colegio- comentó Terry

-¿Qué clase de problema? No te habrás peleado con algún compañero- comentó el Duque entrecerrando los ojos

-No padre, el problema es con Candy, es decir, la directora no nos cree que seamos novios- aclaró Terry, resumiendo así su problema

-Si me cuentas todo con detalle, veremos que se puede hacer- animó el Duque a su hijo

-Bien, sucede que…- comenzó Terry y contó a su padre lo mismo que a Albert, recibiendo de su progenitor una respuesta similar a la de su amigo. Sir Richard Grandchester, le dio la carta deseada a Terry, de su puño y letra, y prometió visitar el colegio en la semana, para así conocer a la novia de su hijo

-Gracias padre- dijo Terry con la carta en sus manos, realmente agradecido del gesto de su progenitor

Hacía mucho tiempo que Terry no se sentía cercano a su padre Sir Richard Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester, título nobiliario heredado. Desde que había sido traído a Inglaterra hace casi diez años, solo predominaban en sus recuerdos la soledad a la que había sido obligado a asociarse cuando tenía tan solo siete años, siendo internado en el Real Colegio San Pablo, los maltratos recurrentes de su madrastra que hacían mella en su corazón de niño, menoscabando su orgullo y autoestima, y el abandono de su madre biológica, ese era uno de sus sufrimientos más profundos, ese que llevaba escondido del mundo, solo para él, en un corazón quebrantado por el sufrimiento, incluso ahora no había sido capaz de contarle a Candy sobre su madre, y sumado a todo lo anterior, el poco o casi nada de afecto procurado por su padre, hacían del joven un desdichado, que no alcanzaba a comprender el comportamiento de las personas cercanas a él, siendo la servidumbre quienes en alguna manera procuraban la comodidad de niño y luego joven Terius en la mansión que debía haber sido su hogar, un lugar de descanso y disfrute. Sintiendo que no pertenecía a ninguna parte y que no le interesaba a nadie, fue erigiendo una fortificación alrededor de su corazón para no permitir que nadie lo volviera a dañar. De ahí la rebeldía, el mal carácter, la arrogancia, el despotismo, mutismo y todos esos defectos que la gente veía en él.

Todo aquello que alguna vez lo hiso sentir desgraciado y perdido, comenzó a verlo como algo lejano, desde que una pequeña rubia rizada, con bellas pecas en su rostro y ojos verdes que daban la sensación de leer el alma, había entrado en su vida. Candy brillaba con luz propia, a Terry le parecía el sol, iluminaba su camino, su vida, daba luz y calidez a los momentos y los recuerdos dulces que guardaba el joven aristócrata inglés.

Cuando Candy le contó a Terry que era huérfana, que había sido adoptada por Williams A. Andrew, y todas las vicisitudes por las que había tenido que pasar cuando trabajaba para la familia Leagan, el castaño, no lograba comprender la actitud siempre feliz de la pecosa, pero aprendió con los días que toda mala situación se podía superar o revertir.

Terry se atrevió a mirar hacia sus recuerdos con otros ojos, sacando a relucir de ellos los momentos felices junto a sus padres Eleonor y Richard, como el día de campo que alguna vez en el futuro compartiría con Candy, se acordó que su madre le leía poemas y a Shakespeare, de ahí su amor por la lectura. También en forma muy vaga, llegaban a él imágenes de su madre declamando algún parlamento que debía estudiar para alguna de sus presentaciones, o en alguna ocasión verla cocinar, sacarlo de paseo al parque, comprarle alguna golosina, se había dado cuenta que a veces al pensar en ella, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba mucho, podía sentir su aroma… ¡oh!, sí tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su vida al lado de su madre.

Saltándose el día en que fue separado de Eleonor, puso todo su esfuerzo en sacar del fondo del baúl de sus recuerdos, las experiencias que vinieron de vivir con su padre. El Duque se había tomado muchas horas enseñándole a montar, pudiendo haber contratado un profesor, lo hiso él mismo, ya que era un asiduo jugador de polo montando un caballo, enseñó a su hijo todo lo que sabía, pasando junto a él muchas horas de calidad. Los días en que lo llevó a conocer París, en una de las vacaciones de Terry cuando él quiso perfeccionar su afición a las teclas de marfil, su padre, oyendo a su hijo, lo inscribió en el Conservatorio de Música y Declamación, bajo la dirección de Gabriel Fauré. Terry recordaba lo feliz que se sintió, uno de los fines de semana que su padre lo visitó y sacó a pasear por París, enseñando a apreciar y valorar la arquitectura de la ciudad y porque no, el turismo que esta regalaba

-¿Te conté que la arquitectura era una de mis pasiones hijo?- había dicho su padre y Terry entendió que ese era uno de los sueños del Duque al que había tenido que renunciar por seguir los mandatos de su padre.

Otro recuerdo muy bien guardado, era que Richard lo sacaba a pasear cada quinto domingo, hasta que la duquesa encontró la manera de mantener a su esposo en casa, y Terry no vio más a su padre para ir de paseo, siendo muchas veces el chofer del Duque quien lo retiraba del colegio para pasear junto a él. Uno de esos domingos en soledad a la edad de doce años, en un día en que al parecer de la casa de su padre no vendría nadie por él, fue que escapó por primera vez del colegio, tomándolo como algo adrenalínico, cada vez que podía y que enervaba a las monjas y hacía venir a su padre hasta el colegio, aunque fuese para recibir un reto

-Sí padre, yo necesitaba de usted- pensaba el muchacho.

Con catorce años, Terry decide escapar una vez más para visitar a su madre en América. En su soledad, que a veces es mala consejera, Terry pensaba que su madre en su añoranza, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos llenándolo de amor y cariño del que tanto carecía el joven, pero no fue así, su madre no pudo recibirlo y sacándolo de la casa, el joven volvió a sufrir un resquebrajamiento en su ya muy maltrecho corazón de rebelde solitario, en ese momento murieron todas sus esperanzas de que su madre lo abrazara y diera cobijo.

Cuando salió de casa Eleonor Baker, escuchó que ella lo llamaba, arrepentida quizás de no haber hecho lo correcto al recibir la visita de su único hijo, pero Terry, con su orgullo herido y todas sus esperanzas hecha trizas, no quiso escuchar el llamado de la mujer y dar otra oportunidad a la vida, en lo único que pensó, era en que no quería volver a ver a la mujer que solo le había dado la vida y tampoco deseaba regresar a Londres, se sentía derrotado, triste, avergonzado, solo maduró la idea de emborracharse una vez más y con la ayuda de personas amorales que vendían licor a menores de edad consiguió su cometido. Luego quiso volver al hotel donde se hospedaba, cuando fue asaltado y conoció a los Andrew.

Y aquí es cuando llegamos a su vida con Candy, la chica más linda que haya visto jamás, y había conocido a muchas, que se pavoneaban delante de él, sabiendo que pertenecía a la nobleza, chicas ricas que merodeaban los lugares por donde él andaba en el colegio

-Si al menos tuvieran neuronas- se decía Terry.

Pero Candy no, la rubia de hermosas pecas lo había aceptado en su vida, por quien era, solo Terry Grandchester, que viajaría a Londres en el mismo barco que ella, y estudiaría en el mismo colegio.

Cuando Terry, aún borracho y muy golpeado dentro del auto de sus salvadores, abrió sus ojos y vio a Candy, creyó que era una visión producto de la borrachera, como tantas que había tenido desde la primera vez que bebió, pero no, ella lo tocaba y él la sentía

-No es una visión- se dijo en medio de la nube que producía el licor en su mente.

Después en la casa y con luz, él la detalló sin que ella se diera cuenta, y al ver cada peca que adornaba su hermoso rostro

-Me enamoré- se confesó, luego cayó en la cuenta de que tenía unos hermosos ojos y unas adorables coletas, pero fueron las pecas las que lo atrajeron. El medicucho quiso acercarse, y Terry espabiló, sacándolo olímpicamente del camino que pensaba pavimentar para él solito… y lo consiguió, ahora era el flamante novio de Candice Andrew, y había olvidado su decisión de no volver a Londres, cuando escuchó que ella viajaría a Inglaterra.

En todo esto y algo más estaba pensando Terry, cuando fue llamado por la hermana Margaret, que venía junto a Candy. El muchacho había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio cuando la hermana fue a buscar a la pecosa.

-Terry- llamó la monja al muchacho que esperaba sentado en una banca, y cuando él la miró, agregó- la hermana Grey quiere verlos a los dos- El joven se levantó en el acto al percatarse de la presencia de su novia, tratando de llegar a ella, pero la hermana Margaret se lo impidió, colocándose en medio de los dos muchachos, y así los tres se dirigieron a la presencia de la rectora

-Hermana Grey, aquí están Terius Grandchester y Candice Andrew

Cuando Candy y Terry estuvieron frente a la rectora y la hermana Margaret había salido de la habitación, el joven tomó la mano de Candy entre las suyas para calmar un poco la ansiedad de la joven que se notaba algo inquieta, la chica había estado el día anterior en esa misma habitación y le parecía algo sombría, de paso el castaño también se relajaba al tener a Candy a su lado, aunque estaba muy seguro de que las cartas dejarían sin dudas a la rectora

-Bien… - suspiró la monja- las cartas que me has traído Terry, corroboran la versión sobre el noviazgo que ustedes describieron, eso quiere decir que yo debo acatar lo que sus padres han dispuesto

-Gracias hermana Grey… - comenzó a hablar Terry

-¡No sé como conseguiste esas cartas Terry!- exclamó la monja, interrumpiendo así las palabras de Terry- sé que la del Duque de Grandchester no es falsa porque conozco muy bien la caligrafía de tu padre, pero debo también dejar muy en claro, que la del señor Andrew, no me convence

-¡Usted me está tratando de mentiroso, hermana Grey!- exclamó Terry, furioso con las palabras de la rectora

-Yo no he dicho eso, Terry

-Pero es lo que está insinuando- reclamó el joven

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada Terry, pero sí quiero dejar en claro que quizás la señorita Andrew, algo tuvo que ver- dijo la monja al momento en que Candy abría tremendos ojos por la impresión y el nerviosismo se acentuaba en ella

-¡Yo!- exclamó en un susurro la chica- yo he estado desde que finalizó la misa en mi cuarto ¿Cómo podría…?

-No lo sé Candy, pero no me convenzo

-Hermana Grey- habló otra vez Terry sin dejar de acariciar la palma de la mano de Candy, transmitiéndole así tranquilidad- ¿de verdad usted cree que mi padre enviaría una carta, ratificando mi noviazgo con Candy sin haberlo conversado con el señor Andrew?- quiso saber Terry, que no entendía la actitud de la rectora

-Lo que sucede es que Archie insiste en que lo que ustedes afirman no es verdad…

-¿¡Archie!?- entre que preguntaron y exclamaron los jóvenes

Sí, ahí era que radicaba el problema y la incredulidad de la hermana Grey.

Archie, una vez fue castigada Candy, se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en las palabras de Elisa que lo incitaron a pelear la batalla por ganar a Candy.

-Claro que tengo que hacer algo- se decía Archie solo en su habitación- ese duquecito no se va a quedar con Candy, esa oportunidad era mía, y él se metió en el medio…- no estaba quieto, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, rezongando y rumiando sus palabras

-Toc-toc- unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Archie de su monólogo

-Adelante, está abierto- dijo el joven

-¡Qué tal Archie!- dijo Stear entrando en la habitación

-¡Bien, bien!- dijo moviendo su mano sin detener su paso ni un solo momento, y a Stear le pareció extraña la actitud de su hermano

-Mira, he estado pensando en como comunicarnos con Candy, y…

-Ahora está recluida en su habitación, por culpa del aristócrata arrogante- fue lo que respondió Archie con rabia

-Lo siento hermano, pero la culpa de que Candy esté ahora confinada a estar en su habitación, no es de Terry…

-¡Cómo que no!- exclamaba Archie, interrumpiendo así a su hermano que siempre más calmo y maduro en sus actitudes, se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de Archie

-Candy y Terry- siguió hablando Stear- estaban explicando a la hermana Grey lo de su noviazgo cuando tú te entrometiste en la conversación, sin ser invitado

-Pero Stear, es que no viste que Terry mentía- insistía Archie

-¿En qué mentía?- trataba de razonar Stear

-Terry dijo que el tío abuelo Williams les había dado su consentimiento, y eso no puede ser verdad

-¿Por qué?, yo creo que posiblemente les ha dado su consentimiento a través de George

-¡Ellos no dijeron eso!- volvió a exclamar Archie

-Está bien Archie, entiendo tu punto, pero debes reconocer que tampoco les diste la oportunidad de aclarar mejor las cosas- dijo Stear ya cansado de la testarudez de su hermano- puedes creer lo que quieras, pero yo pienso que Candy no mentiría en algo como esto, además si mal no recuerdo, ayer en el puerto, George no desmintió la relación de Candy con Terry

-Está bien Stear, ya veremos como se dan las cosas- dijo Archie viendo salir a su hermano de la habitación. Archie, creía genuinamente, que el amor de Candy debía haber pasado por su lado y él lo hubiese tomado.

Una vez hubo quedado solo, Archie siguió considerando sus propios pensamientos, llegando a la equivocada conclusión de que tenía que conversar con la hermana Grey. Con esa determinante decisión, llegó hasta la oficina de la religiosa, en el momento en que Terry dejaba el colegio para dirigirse hasta la mansión Andrew.

-Dime Archie- dijo la rectora- ¿a qué debo tú presencia en mi oficina?

-Hermana Grey, yo venía a conversar con usted un tema delicado acerca de Candy

-¡De Candy! Dime Archie, si tu intención es convencerme de dejar salir a Candy de su habitación, te hago saber que estás perdiendo tú tiempo

-No, no, no es eso hermana… es… es solo que yo creo que mi prima está confundida y que…- titubeó Archie

-No te entiendo Archie, por favor explícate mejor- apuró la religiosa

-Resulta que antes de viajar a Londres, en nuestra familia se vivió una tragedia… nuestro primo Anthony Brown, de quien Candy estaba enamorada, sufrió un accidente con resultado de muerte- resumió Archie

-¡Oh!...- exclamó la directora- yo no sabía nada de eso. Mis más sinceras condolencias Archie a ti y a tú familia- dijo la religiosa con la solemnidad requerida para esos casos

-Gracias hermana Grey- fue la respuesta de Archie- Verá usted, Candy después de eso, estuvo inconsciente durante tres días, cuando ella despertó, mi primo ya había sido sepultado, y Candy sufrió aún más el no haber podido asistir al sepelio decidiendo ir a pasar su duelo al Hogar de Pony, que es el lugar donde creció. Ella no estaba bien, ¿me entiende usted?- dijo recibiendo una silenciosa afirmación de la religiosa- cuando Stear y yo quisimos ir a visitar a Candy al hogar en donde ella se encontraba, no nos fue permitido, porque mi prima no estaba emocionalmente estable, y no quería ver a nadie- esa fue la explicación que recibieron de boca de la tía abuela Elroy, que lo que menos deseaba era que Archie se encontrara con la rubia- entonces es poco probable que se haya olvidado de mi primo y llegue de novia con un total desconocido para ella- finalizó Archie

-Entiendo Archie- habló la rectora meditando en lo que Archie le contaba- tus palabras aclaran mucho la situación

-Por favor hermana Grey, no le cuente a nadie lo que acabo de confesarle- rogó Archie, preocupado por lo que se pudiera pensar de él al ventilar cosas tan íntimas como lo sucedido con su desaparecido primo

-No te preocupes Archie. Puedes retirarte tranquilo. Yo veré como solucionaremos este embrollo, pero si es así como tú me dices, seguramente Terry y Candy no podrán presentarme pruebas de autorizaciones para su noviazgo

Y así, Archie salió de la rectoría, con la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto, encontrándose en el corredor con una desorientada Cinnia.

-Entonces… ¿Archie es quién la hace dudar de Candy, hermana Grey?- preguntó Terry

-mmmm… algo así, pero eso no es todo, se que Candy no ha estado muy bien emocionalmente hablando- dijo la monja, siendo muy poco cuidadosa con sus palabras- ¿no es así Candy?- preguntó la religiosa mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica, esperando una respuesta y Terry se puso en alerta

-¡Eh!... no sé a que se refiere hermana- contestó la chica con sinceridad. Si bien es cierto, la muerte de Anthony, la había tenido muy mal emocionalmente hablando, Albert había estado con ella y Terry suplía muy bien esos vacíos que su primo había dejado con su partida, y la hermana Grey no podía saber de ese tema, ella no le había contado- ¿de dónde saca usted esas ideas?

-No son solo ideas- dijo la rectora, entendiendo que había hablado demás, y queriendo arreglar la situación para bien de ella misma, agregó- se nota a simple vista que no estás bien… además

-Perdóneme hermana Grey- volvió a hablar Terry- pero creo que sus palabras no tienen fundamento

-¿A qué te refieres Terry?- preguntó la religiosa, al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento, para amedrentar con su porte y fuerte voz a los muchachos

-A que Candy no tiene ningún problema emocional, además- continuó el castaño- usted misma dejó muy en claro al principio de esta conversación, que la carta de mi padre era indiscutiblemente auténtica y que usted debería acatar lo que en ella leyó, entonces, no entiendo cual sería el problema que Candy y yo llevemos adelante nuestro noviazgo con la supervisión de ustedes, hermana- Terry habló fuerte y claro, sin dejar que la religiosa lo intimidara

-Está bien Terry, haré como dice la carta de tú padre, pero dejaré pendiente una conversación con el señor Andrew…

-Como usted estime conveniente hermana Grey- terminó de decir Terry, y la monja los despidió de la rectoría

Al verse sola en su oficina, la hermana Grey procedió a leer las cartas una vez más

Londres, enero de 1912

Mi muy estimada

Me veo en la obligación de escribir a usted, a petición de mi hijo Terius, acerca de un tema que le compete directamente.

Informo, que yo estoy al tanto del noviazgo que mi hijo ha comenzado con la señorita Candice Andrew, y confirmo por medio de estas letras mi total aprobación a esa relación.

Espero, esta misiva haya aclarado sus dudas, y si no ha sido así, solicito a usted una entrevista para despejar cualquier cuestionamiento.

Muy agradecido

Sir Richard Grandchester

Duque de Grandchester

Londres, enero de 1912

A quien corresponda

A petición de mi protegida Candice Andrew, me dirijo a usted, ratificando por medio de este papel, el noviazgo de mi hija con el señor Terius Grandchester.

Espero sea suficiente para usted, el leer de mi propia letra esta aclaración.

Atentamente

Williams A. Andrew

Así de escuetas eran las cartas. A la madre superiora no le quedaba más que aceptar a regañadientes, la relación de noviazgo de los chicos, ya que la carta del señor Andrew no la convencía para nada, teniendo que solicitar una audiencia con el magnate para salir de dudas. Sir Richard le daría la sorpresa de su vida, ya que nadie le dijo a la hermana Grey que él se presentaría en el colegio para conocer a su futura nuera.

 **Continuará**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Doy la bienvenida a la lectura de Amor Adolescente a:**

 **Graciela, Ani Terrytana, Candice White, Vane W.G, Lila Valenzuela, Kimberly Brower, odette. , Conny de G, Sayuri1707, Alicia, Lina254, Candy Parra y brendarvasquez.**

 **Recuerden que sus críticas y sugerencias son los que dan vida a esta historia.**

 **Espero compartan sus pensamientos con esta autora.**


	7. Chapter 7 Vida de colegio

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Día jueves... espero sus mensajes...**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Vida de colegio**

Terry y Candy salieron de la rectoría tomados de la mano, todavía seguía siendo domingo y ellos ahora estaban autorizados por la hermana Grey, aunque a regañadientes, a continuar su noviazgo con la supervisión de las religiosas. A cada paso que daban, los chicos se encontraban con otras cuantas parejas que se sabía tenían una relación de noviazgo, la mayoría de ellos, futuros matrimonios concertados por sus padres, pero tenían la ventaja de estar conociéndose en el colegio, aunque sea los puros días domingos. Otros, como ellos mismos, que se sentían atraídos por su pareja y un tercer grupo que tenían una relación de noviazgo por tener sentimientos comprometidos, son los que se veían más felices, así mismo como se miraban ellos… aunque aún no definían su sentir

-Mira Candy, te fijas en todas las parejas que nos rodean- dijo Terry atrayendo la atención de la pecosa

-Sí, eso mismo estaba mirando- respondió Candy- en este patio hay muchas parejas… no me lo esperaba

-Sucede que este patio interior es el único lugar donde se puede interactuar como novios, tomarse de las manos y compartir a un nivel más íntimo, siempre bajo las condiciones que imponen la moral y las buenas costumbres, sin olvidar la atenta mirada de las religiosas- decía el castaño mientras se acercaban a un asiento que permanecía desocupado

-Pero noto que algunos no se ven muy felices- Candy era muy perceptiva y aunque de lejos notaba la melancolía en algunas miradas

-Eso sucede, porque algunos de los aquí comprometidos, son por obligación- dijo y Candy abrió sus ojos demostrando espanto- no lo tomes como algo extraño pecosa, mira por ejeeeemplooooo… mmmm… esa pareja que está allá bajo el nogal- Terry dirigió la mirada hacia dos jóvenes, el chico era rubio y con porte de caballero, ella mucho más bajita que él y de facciones muy dulces, se podía ver que conversaban muy amenamente pero solo como dos conocidos, nada de romanticismo- ellos son Anton, perteneciente a la nobleza francesa y Selena, una americana como tú, muy rica que con su dinero conquistó el corazón del padre de Anton, pero, ninguno de los chicos quiere ese compromiso. Los padres de Anton están en la ruina y la madre de Selena, sueña con pertenecer a la nobleza, del país que sea, pero ser noble…- Terry se quedó cabizbajo por un momento y agregó- si ellos no logran quererse, van a sufrir mucho si ese compromiso arreglado llega a formalizarse

-Eso es muy triste Terry- dijo Candy

-No te pongas triste Candy. Si bien Anton y Selena, son un ejemplo de los que no han llegado a quererse, hay otros que han tenido mejor suerte. Uno de los compañero que están al lado de mi habitación, que ahora no lo veo por aquí, se llama Milton, también fue comprometido por sus padres a un matrimonio arreglado, pero él y Minerva, se comenzaron a entender aquí en el colegio y se enamoraron, y también estamos los que queremos a nuestras novias… como tú y yo- dijo Terry con una mirada que hacía agua a la pecosa

-Es verdad. Espero que a nosotros nos vaya mucho mejor- fueron los deseos de la pecosa, que sacó de los labios de Terry, un sonrisa maravillosa

-Candy- habló Terry algo dubitativo después de un momento, y teniendo la atención de Candy, agregó- la hermana Grey ¿tenía alguna razón que yo desconozco, para creer que tú no estás bien emocionalmente?- Candy miró a Terry antes de contestar, como sopesando si era o no tiempo de hablar con él sobre Anthony, y al ver en la mirada tan clara de su novio, un profundo y verdadero interés por saber de ella, dijo

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte- comenzó a decir Candy y Terry se estremeció al ver en ella un cambio de actitud radical, la tristeza y melancolía reflejada en sus ojos no le auguraba nada bueno- pero no creo que haya sido eso a lo que hacía mención la hermana Grey, ella no tiene porque saberlo- finalizó la oración

-No te estoy entendiendo pecosa- dijo Terry con un tono cariñoso que Candy nunca había oído en él

-¿Existe algún lugar en el que podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos?- preguntó la chica

-mmmm quieres estar a solas conmigo para declararme tu amor, pequeña pecosa- dijo Terry al momento de levantarse de la banca, tomando del mentón a Candy para poder ver sus ojos y expresiones, haciendo sonrojar y sonreír a la pecosa en el mismo momento

-¡Terry!- exclamó Candy con un tono tan dulce, que Terry quiso comérsela a besos al instante, pero no pudiendo cumplir con su deseo ya que el jardín estaba muy concurrido en ese momento dijo

-¡Vamos pecas!, sé de un lugar que sé, te gustará- dijo asiendo su mano para llevarla a un pequeña colina en un lugar apartado del colegio. Comenzaron a alejarse del edificio principal yendo directo a una arboleda, al atravesarla llegaron a una colina donde un gran árbol adornaba la vista, el macizo le recordó de inmediato al padre árbol y su amada colina de Pony

-Es como la colina de Pony- dijo Candy en un murmullo que Terry siempre atento a su pecosa alcanzó a escuchar

-¿El lugar donde vivías?- quiso saber, ya que recordó lo que Candy le había contado en el viaje

-Sí, precisamente… es hermoso Terry, si hasta me hace acordar del padre árbol- dijo con risa de chiquilla- desde el lugar, la vista de la ciudad era realmente hermosa, y dirigiendo su mirada al árbol dijo- ¡se ve muy fuerte!- exclamó, y sin que Terry pudiera decir ni ¡ah!... Candy ya se había encaramado en él. El joven quedó mudo, nunca esperó que su novia fuese una pequeña tarzán, eso no era común en las chicas, pero no se quedó atrás, también subió y llegando a la misma rama en que se había sentado Candy dijo

-Me sorprendiste pecosa

-¿Por qué?

-Subiste al árbol en un santiamén, y me preguntas el porqué- dijo el castaño gratamente sorprendido

-Pensé que ya te había contado que solía subirme a los árboles en el lugar en donde vivía- dijo muy cómoda la muchacha

-Pero yo creí que eso era algo del pasado- respondió Terry- en todo caso, no tiene nada de malo, es más, las vistas desde aquí son realmente maravillosas- dijo mirando la ciudad y de reojo a la chica y como la brisa movía sus cabellos que ahora traía peinado en una sola coleta, su descubrimiento le hiso sonreír, realmente se veía muy linda la rubia a su lado

-¡Sabes!... aunque no es igual, este lugar me trae de recuerdo a mis madres- confesó la muchacha

-Deben ser unas muy buenas mujeres para que las recuerdes con tanto cariño, y hasta admiración- observó Terry

-Ellas, son lo más cercano a una madre para mí Terry- dijo con marcada melancolía en su voz, y Terry entendió con un pesar muy grande en su corazón, la falta de una madre en la vida de Candy, aún siendo él un joven que creía carecer del amor de su madre, por lo menos se sabía un hijo deseado y esperado por sus padres

-No te pongas triste Candy- dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla y darle de su calor, sintiendo con deleite como ella colocaba la cabeza sobre su hombro- sé que no es lo mismo, pero yo pretendo suplir todas esas carencias que te han hecho sentir la falta de algo, yo quiero llenar tú corazón- Terry hablaba con sinceridad, creyendo cada una de sus palabras, ya que él pensaba que no era casualidad el haber conocido a tan maravillosa chica

-Gracias Terry, siento sinceras tus palabras, y agradezco el haberte conocido, es por eso que quiero poder abrir mi corazón a ti con algo que aún me duele- dijo Candy levantando su cabeza del hombro del muchacho

-Está bien Candy, yo te escucharé…

-Terry… Candy- se escuchó la voz de la hermana Margaret, interrumpiendo el momento- bajen de ahí- dijo la religiosa, que los había estado vigilando como lo había mandado la rectora inmediatamente después de que los chicos salieran de su oficina. La hermana Margaret, muy obedientemente, siguió a los chicos desde una distancia prudente, ya que los veía conversar y siendo que solo se tomaban de las manos, nada fuera de lo común para una pareja de novios, los dejó caminar a gusto, llegando con ellos hasta la colina. La religiosa se había apoyado en uno de los árboles y de ahí miraba a los chicos, se anduvo asustando cuando Candy subió al árbol, pero al ver que el joven hacía lo mismo, no se preocupó más, decidiendo intervenir cuando Candy y Terry se juntaron un poco más y la chica puso su cabeza en el hombro de Terry, pasando el joven su brazo por los hombros de la chica para abrazarla

-¿Qué sucede hermana Margaret?- preguntó Terry aún encaramado en el árbol y con evidente molestia por la interrupción

-Tienen que bajar del árbol y dirigirse al jardín interior del colegio- dijo con tono firme- en su calidad de novios, no pueden alejarse del edificio principal- terminó de decir la monja

-Está bien hermana- respondió Terry, y ayudando a la pecosa, bajaron del árbol y caminaron junto a la hermana Margaret, hasta el jardín interior

-Ya van a tocar la campana para el almuerzo, como sabrán, pueden almorzar juntos el día de hoy- dijo la monja y se retiró dejando a los jóvenes en el jardín, donde estarían permanentemente vigilados aún sin ver a sus celadoras

Estando en el jardín, y como el domingo era el único día en que podían estar juntos, según la política del colegio, decidieron aprovechar todos los minutos que les quedaban. Se sentaron al lado de unas grandes macetas que albergaban plantas de hojas muy verdes, de esas que nunca cambiaban su aspecto

-Ahora… no podremos hablar- dijo Terry- ya solo faltan cinco minutos para que llamen a almorzar

-No te aflijas, ya tendremos otra oportunidad- fue la respuesta de la rubia, que tendría que buscar el valor de hablar con su novio acerca de Anthony una vez más

-Talán-talán- sonó la campana, y todos los chicos se levantaron para dirigirse a los comedores. Cuando Terry y Candy llegaron a la fila para tomar sus alimentos, se encontraron con una Cinnia muy animada y para molestia del castaño, con muchas ganas de conversar

-¡Hola!- saludó Cinnia alegremente

-¡Hola!- respondió Candy con una dulce sonrisa- ¿tú eres Cinthia?...- quiso recordar la rubia

-Casi, casi- rio la italiana con la cara llena de risa- mi nombre es Cinnia- dijo la chica saludando también a un reacio Terry

-¡Eso!... Cinnia- exclamó Candy y luego dijo- Yo soy Candy y el es Terry, mi novio

-Sí, ya lo sé, los vi a la salida de misa. Ahora que te veo- dijo Cinnia a Candy mientras tomaban sus alimentos para ir a una mesa- quería pedirte, si mañana en clases te sentarías conmigo- dijo tomando desprevenida a la rubia, y notándolo, la morena agregó- es que como las dos somos nuevas… yo pensé que…

-¡Ah!, sí, por supuesto, yo acabo de llegar ayer, no tengo idea de cómo llegar al salón, ni nada, con suerte la hermana Grey me pasó el horario- conversó Candy mientras tomaban asiento, y Terry cada vez con la cara más larga al ver que Cinnia se había dispuesto a almorzar junto a ellos, y para colmo de males, se les unieron Stear y Archie, perdiendo minutos preciosos junto a su novia, que en ese momento tendría que compartir

-Pufffff- suspiró Terry molesto, pero solo Candy lo notó, y entendiendo la molestia de su posesivo novio, se acercó a su oído y con voz muy dulce dijo

-Después de comer, podremos conversar… solo dales una oportunidad- a lo que el castaño respondió solo para ella y entre dientes

-Está bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides- no pudo resistirse

-¡Hola!- saludó Stear con alegría- que bueno verte libre Candy- dijo en medio del saludo a Terry y Cinnia a quien no conocía

-Si Candy, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu compañía- soltó Archie, obviamente dirigiéndose al castaño, pero Cinnia que también estaba en la mesa, dándose por aludida, respondió mirando directamente a los ojos del chico

-Si no te gusta la compañía, estás en libertad de cambiarte de mesa- y siguió sirviéndose sus alimentos, ignorando de lleno la presencia de Archie en la mesa, Terry y Stear no pudieron aguantar la risa, y Archie no hallaba donde meterse

-Hola chicos, les presento a Cinnia, ella es una compañera de mi nivel- dijo Candy tratando de apaciguar los humores

-Ya nos conocemos- fue todo lo que dijo Archie

-En cambio para mí- saludó Stear- es todo un placer conocerte Cinnia- dijo besando la mano de la muchacha en un galante gesto muy caballeroso de su parte

-Y dinos Candy, ¿Cómo es que lograste salir de la habitación?- quiso saber Archie

-Terry trajo las pruebas que la hermana Grey necesitaba…

-Sí, todo fue un mero trámite- terminó Terry y sonrió sarcástico para picar a Archie

-Sostengo que deben ser falsas- habló Archie, muy ácido en su comentario

-¿Por qué tendrían que ser falsas Archie?- preguntó Candy con molestia, por las palabras de su primo

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- habló Stear

-Porque no existen, solo por eso, quizás que mentiras le viniste a contar a la rectora

-Estás muy equivocado- continuó Terry- pero no estoy interesado en sacarte de dudas- y viendo el castaño que Candy había terminado sus alimentos le dijo- ¡Vamos!, aquí el aire se puso denso- luego se levantaron y se fueron ante la atenta mirada de un muy enojado Archie y un sorprendido Stear

-¡Qué mala actitud Archie!- le dijo Cinnia viendo como Candy y Terry se alejaban del comedor- cualquiera diría que estás interesado en tu prima- Archie solo la fulminó con la mirada y no dijo nada, terminó su almuerzo y se fue sin siquiera hablar a su hermano que estaba muy entretenido conversando con Cinnia

Al salir del comedor, Archie se encontró con Elisa que había visto todo lo que sucedió en el comedor

-Hola Archie- dijo y al ver que no obtenía respuesta agregó- yo también creo que esas pruebas de las que hablaba Terry son falsas

-Y tú ¿Cómo sabes de que hablé con Terry?- preguntó, ya que en todo lo que duró el almuerzo, nunca vio a Elisa

-Estaba en la mesa atrás de ustedes, y no fue difícil escuchar lo que decían, creo que varias mesas más allá, también se enteraron- dijo la muy cínica

-Sí… te voy a creer- dijo sarcástico Archie, no creyendo ni una sola palabra de la historia de Elisa

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?... si estás en lo correcto y esas pruebas de las que habló Terry son falsas, ellos estarían metidos en un muy grande aprieto- decía Elisa- especialmente Candy

-¡Eso ya lo sé!, es por eso que no puedo delatarlo abiertamente, para no perjudicar a Candy

-Y ¿cómo pretendes delatarlo?- quiso saber Elisa

-Eso todavía no lo sé. Tengo que pensar- dijo y se retiró de la presencia de su prima

-Tengo que encontrar la forma de hacer que a la dama de establo la echen de este colegio, ese chico tiene que ser mío, una dama como yo, no merece nada menos, en cambio una sirvienta…- meditaba Elisa planeando como deshacerse de la rubia rizada

Pasó el domingo y Candy no pudo contarle a Terry lo que le sucedía. No hubo tiempo. Después del almuerzo, en los dormitorios de los chicos hubo una trifulca, entre dos jóvenes y el francés llamado Ivo, que había llegado en la semana. A causa del problema, las monjas decidieron cortar el día haciendo que todos los chicos, absolutamente todos, se fueran a sus dormitorios más temprano, y a las chicas se les dio libertad de acción, hasta la hora de dormir. Terry, temiendo que si desobedecía, podría perjudicar seriamente a Candy, se recluyó en su cuatro, echando chispas por la situación

-Ya la veré mañana- se decía el castaño, sintiéndose como león enjaulado

Candy había decidido ir a su habitación, al igual que los chicos, no tenía nada que hacer en el patio y no conocía a nadie mas que a Cinnia y Patricia, pero esta última no quería juntarse con ella gracias a la nefasta influencia de Elisa. Así pasaron las horas y Candy aprovechó de escribir al hogar de Pony y después se dedicó a estudiar algo de matemáticas, que era una de sus peores materias y no quería hacer el ridículo en sus primeros días en el colegio

-Toc-toc- golpearon la puerta de Candy

-Adelante, está abierto- dijo la chica

-Buena tarde Candy- era Cinnia quien venía entrando con un gran libro en sus manos- ¡Oh! Que grande es tu cuarto Candy- dijo la chica con sorpresa

-En serio- dijo Candy y recibiendo una afirmación de Cinnia, agregó- yo pensaba que todos los cuartos eran iguales

-Te aseguro que el mío, cabe dos veces dentro de este- dijo la italiana y se echó a reír

-Jajajaja, que cosas graciosas dices- rio Candy junto con Cinnia- y dime ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-Quería saber, que tan buena eres con literatura- quiso saber Cinnia

-Muy mala, con decirte que la lectura no me atrae casi en nada- dijo Candy con sinceridad

-¡Qué lástima!, yo también soy pésima en literatura y venía a solicitar tu ayuda… pero- se quejaba Cinnia al momento en que levantaba sus hombros

-Cuando veníamos de viaje, Terry me enseñó algo a interesarme en los libros, él sí que disfruta de la lectura, pero yo no…- dijo Candy y pensando- ¡Patty!- exclamó

-¿Patty?... ¿Qué Patty?- preguntó Cinnia

-Mi compañera, la de la habitación del al lado, ella debe entender mucho, es muy inteligente y estudiosa

-Entonces, vamos a llamarla- dijo Cinnia con entusiasmo

-Si, vamos- respondió Candy y tomando sus cuadernos y libros, salieron directo a la habitación de Patty

-Toc-toc- tocaron a la puerta u casi de inmediato esta se abrió para dejar ver a Patty

-¡Hola Patty!- saludó Candy, pero la chica no queriendo meterse en problemas con Elisa, dijo

-Buena tarde, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?- habló Patty, pero no las dejó pasar a su habitación, las atendía fuera del cuarto

-Hola, soy Cinnia, y vamos en el mismo nivel- se presentó la chica reconociendo en Patricia a una de las compañeras del grupo de Elisa- Candy me dijo que tú eras muy inteligente y queremos saber si nos puedes ayudar con el trabajo de literatura

-No creo poder ayudarlas- respondió Patty, algo incómoda

-¡Ah!, ya veo- dijo Cinnia, entendiendo lo que sucedía, ya había notado la distancia que la castaña ponía entre ella y Candy

-Bueno- dijo Candy- yo tengo que irme- y mirando a Cinnia agregó- gracias por traerme la tarea, yo iré con quien te dije, y él me ayudará

-Yo también me voy- dijo Cinnia mirando a Patty con pena- gracias por nada

Candy, después del desaire de Patricia, se encerró en su habitación e intento entender el extracto de Los Miserables de Víctor Hugo que le habían dado como tarea de literatura para el otro día. Candy no estaba obligada a presentar la labor hecha pero igual quiso intentar hacerla.

Al otro día ya era lunes. Candy no había logrado hacer su trabajo de literatura pero sí avanzó mucho en matemáticas, o eso creía. Cinnia había tenido la deferencia de ayudar a Candy poniéndola al día con las labores de la clase, ya que ella había llegado al colegio entre semana y alcanzó a estar jueves y viernes en el aula

-Buenos días señoritas- habló fuerte y claro la religiosa a cargo de la clase- como todas saben, el sábado llegó a nuestro colegio la señorita Candice Andrew,- miró hacia el lado donde estaba la rubia- quiero que le den la bienvenida

-Bienvenida Candice- dijo toda la clase

-Muchas gracias- habló la pecosa- pueden decirme Candy

-Bien, te puedes sentar al lado de Cinnia, ella también es nueva- dijo la religiosa, y Candy se dirigió hasta el pupitre a un lado de Cinnia, pasando por el lado de Patty que no fue capaz de levantar la vista. Al otro lado del salón de clases estaba, Elisa junto a su grupo de amigas. La mirada de la chica era odio puro y Candy se preguntaba

-¿Por qué me odiará tanto Elisa?- si bien es cierto, la rivalidad de Elisa en sus inicios no tuvo fundamento, después su antipatía hacia la muchacha creció cuando Anthony y los chicos la comenzaron a tratar diferente a ella misma. No soportó que todas las atenciones de Anthony, solo estuvieran dirigidas a la "dama de establo" como ella la llamaba. Después, para añadir mas odio a su alma, Anthony le regaló una rosa a la cual bautizó "Dulce Candy", eso la volvió loca de celos, ella nunca había recibido ni siquiera un detalle de parte del rubio, pero por lo menos, antes de que llegara Candy, Elisa tenía el camino libre para tratar de enamorar a Anthony y este la trataba como todo un caballero. Ahora, la pelirroja, había puesto los ojos en el castaño más apuesto del colegio. Elisa había visto a Terry en dos oportunidades, antes de que este viajara a América, después de una de las misas, en que se cruzó con él en el patio y luego un día que pasaba por el pabellón de la rectoría y él venía saliendo del despacho de la directora. Averiguó con sus compañeras más allegadas, conociendo el detalle de que era hijo y heredero de un Duque. Pero llegó Candy, y para mas remate, de novia con el inglés

-No Candy- se decía Elisa- a Terry no te lo quedarás, de eso me encargo yo

Y así llegó el recreo, y Candy voló hasta la colina que le había enseñado Terry esperando verle ahí, pero él no estaba. Se sienta al pié del árbol, sacando sus libros de literatura. Hoy habían tenido clase de matemáticas y gracias al empeño que había puesto en estudiar la noche anterior y que Cinnia si entendía de números, pudo entender muy bien las materias que la religiosa les había enseñado. Después del recreo tocaba economía doméstica, clase donde las futuras damas aprendían a llevar la administración de una casa, y luego del almuerzo, tendría taller de costuras, bordados y tejidos, y para terminar el día, francés, que era la clase que más asustaba a Candy, no tenía idea del idioma.

-¡Hola pecosa!- escuchó el saludo a sus espaldas

-Hola Terry, pensé que ya no vendrías- decía la chica en medio de un lindo beso

-Te vi cuando venías hacia acá, pero corres muy rápido y no te pude alcanzar… ¿Qué traes ahí?- dijo mirando los libros

-Tengo tarea de literatura, pero tú sabes… no me gusta leer

-Jajaja… sí pecosa, lo sé, el viaje me enseñó que no te gusta la lectura

-Pero tú me ayudarás, ¿verdad?- dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo al castaño

-Por supuesto Candy, tendrás mi ayuda en todo lo que se ofrezca, y dime, ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Candy explicó a Terry cual era el trabajo y él comenzó por enseñarle un método para facilitar la lectura y el desarrollo del trabajo, lo primero era leer el extracto que el profesor, en este caso la religiosa le había dado

-Tienes que leer con comprensión, Candy y mañana desarrollaremos el tema, ¿te parece?

-Gracias Terry- dijo ella dejando en los labios del castaño un cariñoso beso- contigo me será más fácil

-El próximo recreo no podremos vernos- dijo Terry- a mi me darán clase de etiqueta y luego administración, pero el padre que nos da la clase de etiqueta dice que como no es estudio no necesitamos el recreo y nos deja en el salón hasta que llega el profesor de administración

-Yo ahora tendré- dijo Candy mirando su horario- economía doméstica y luego taller. Creo que mi tarde será más relajada que la tuya- hablaba tan dulcemente que a Terry le dieron ganas de saltarse las clases junto a ella, pero estaba consciente de que eso no sería posible

-En todo caso, al terminar las clases aquí estaré- habló Terry con intención

-Si logro escabullirme, aquí nos vemos- dijo la chica colocándose de pié después de recoger sus cosas, ya que estaba por finalizar el recreo

-Está bien, pecas, te esperaré- dijo tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a él y besarla más profundamente. Esos momentos en que sus cuerpos pedían un acercamiento, ellos habían aprendido con el pasar de los días a aprovecharlos al máximo. Durante el viaje, se perdían por horas, reconociéndose mutuamente, y ahora que no tenían tanto tiempo a su disposición, debían explotar a más no poder los momentos que lograban a solas.

Trataron de encontrarse en la colina por la tarde, cuando las clases del día habían finalizado. Candy había terminado con clase de francés, pero no daba una buena, nada de pronunciación y menos escritura, era un idioma que ella jamás había visto, y era muy distinto del inglés que era su lengua materna.

La clase de francés era mixta, pero solo de niveles, como Terry iba un nivel más arriba de Candy, ellos no coincidieron en la clase de idioma pero sí con Ivo Sagnier, que como chico nuevo, también hiso muy buenas relaciones con Candy y Cinnia, y siendo el francés su idioma, lo manejaba a la perfección y ayudó mucho a la americana y la italiana a avanzar en la clase, como vuelta de mano, ellas lo ayudaban con el inglés y el italiano.

Ivo Sagnier, era un chico muy simpático de cabello oscuro, largo hasta los hombros y ondulado, le sentaba muy bien, era casi tan alto como Terry de piel blanca y ojos verdes achinaditos, labios muy finos y sonrisa franca. La familia de Ivo, se dedicaba a la industria textil.

Candy y Terry ni siquiera alcanzaron a dar un paso hacia la colina, ya que la administración del colegio, había tratado de ser más flexible con la enseñanza y las relaciones entre los chicos, haciendo que más de una clase fuese mixta, como la clase de francés, el taller de teatro que se daba los martes, relaciones sociales, ya que tenían que aprender a desarrollar sus habilidades sociales con el sexo opuesto y equitación los días viernes. Esto de hacer clases mixtas, tenían a las monjas con los pelos parados, porque ella al ser religiosas no tenían ni un contacto con los hombres a no ser que fuesen religiosos o los padres de los chicos en casos muy excepcionales, por eso decidieron que los días lunes después de la clase de francés, todos debían ir a sus habitaciones y estudiar.

Terry ya estaba harto de esas reglas estúpidas, según él las monjas exageraban con eso de que no podían los chicos verse con las chicas, decidiendo así, visitar a su novia en su habitación, no era el único que lo hacía, ya que las parejas que realmente estaban enamorados, hacían todo lo posible por pasar tiempo juntos, escapándose de sus cuartos más de una vez. Según el pensamiento de Terry, todas las limitantes que colocaban las monjas, hacía que los chicos pensaran con más agudeza, la manera de pasar a llevar todas esas reglas

-Toc-toc- sintió Candy en la puerta de su balcón, ya el sol estaba casi escondido, la penumbra comenzaba a caer sobre el cielo de Londres

-¡Terry!- exclamó la chica cuando vio a su novio al descorrer la cortina, abriendo inmediatamente, Terry se coló a la pieza de Candy, sin percatarse de que ella estaba acompañaba y lo primero que hiso fue tomarla por la cintura y darle un gran beso que haría sonrojar a cualquiera

-¡Ujum!...¡ujum!- se oyó y Terry levantando su cabeza para mirar a espaldas de Candy, vio a una muy sonriente Cinnia que los miraba con mucha simpatía

-¡Cinnia!, lo siento- dijo Terry, soltando muy a su pesar a Candy- no sabía que tenías visita pecosa

-No me diste tiempo de hablar Terry- dijo Candy algo incómoda por el momento vivido y la presencia de Cinnia- con Cinnia, estábamos tratando de desarrollar la tarea de literatura

-¡Ah!- dijo el chico algo desilusionado, él esperaba pasar un rato a solas con Candy- si lo desean les puedo ayudar- habló pensando en que mientras más rápido terminaran, más rápido se quedaría a solas con Candy

-¡Sí, por favor!- exclamó Cinnia, que también le costaba mucho la literatura

-Bien- se apresuró a decir el joven- ¿ya leyeron el extracto?

-Sí, pero no entendemos nada…- dijo Candy haciendo un puchero que Terry amó

-No se preocupen, vuelvan a leerlo, y después por medio de preguntas, les haré sacar sus propias conclusiones

Terry se sentó al lado de Candy para poder tener acceso a la lectura, y aprovechar de estar muy juntito a ella, las hormonas adolescentes le jugaban muy chueco a nuestro rebelde. Cinnia se quedó en el escritorio y luego entre los tres, desarrollaron el tema

-Ahora sí se me hará más fácil entender literatura- decía Cinnia, agradeciendo la ayuda de Terry- si los profesores nos explicaran como lo hiciste tú, todo sería más llevadero- terminó de hablar Cinnia, y despidiéndose de los chicos salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se devolvió

-Escóndete Terry, viene la hermana Margaret y directo hasta acá- dijo con cara de pánico

-Debajo de la cama- dijo Candy empujándolo hasta ahí

-Toc-toc, abre la puerta Candy- dijo la hermana Margaret con voz dura. Candy inmediatamente obedeció, abriendo la puerta

-Buenas noches hermana Margaret- saludó Candy

-Buenas noches. Tus compañeras se han estado quejando de ruidos molestos en tu habitación- dijo la religiosa observando a las chicas y cada rincón del dormitorio

-Mis disculpas hermana Margaret- comenzó a decir Candy- con Cinnia, estábamos haciendo las labores de literatura, pero no sabía que molestábamos a nuestras compañeras

-Las chicas dicen que se oían más voces- dijo la monja abriendo y cerrando la puerta del baño y del ropero

-Como usted ve, solo estamos nosotras dos, y Cinnia ya se estaba yendo…

-Muéstrenme la tarea que según ustedes hacían- dijo la religiosa no creyendo a las estudiantes. Las dos chicas abrieron sus cuadernos y presentaron a la hermana Margaret la tarea desarrollada, mientras que Terry no quería ni respirar debajo de la cama

-Está bien. Cinnia, retírate a tú habitación, y tú Candy, apenas salga del dormitorio apagas la luz y te acuestas

-Sí hermana Margaret- respondieron las chicas al unísono, y haciendo lo que la religiosa ordenó, Cinnia se despidió de Candy y esta última tuvo que apagar la luz, una vez que había cerrado muy bien la puerta con seguro y todo, luego cerró la puerta que daba al balcón y sus cortinas

-Ya puedes salir Terry- susurró la rubia

-No entiendo que les pasa a estas monjas- bufaba Terry- que les dio contigo, todavía no termina de oscurecer y ya te quieren durmiendo- decía el chico paseándose de un lugar a otro

-Gracias a Dios que Cinnia se dio cuenta, o si no…

-No pensemos mas en eso, pero de que agradeceré a Cinnia como se debe, lo haré- dijo tomando a Candy para besarla, aprovechando lo oscurito

-Te quería mostrar algo, pero ahora no se va a poder, necesitamos luz- dijo la chica

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó curioso

-En clase de taller, la hermana Rocío, me felicitó por mi bordado- dijo Candy muy contenta de su logro

-¡Qué bien Candy!- dijo con cariño el joven- una dama que se digne de serlo, tiene que saber todas aquellas cosas de bordar, cocer, tejer, cocinar aunque rara vez se metan en la cocina… jajajaja

-Mañana lo llevaré hasta la colina en el recreo para que lo veas, y supongo que estará más avanzado que hoy- decía ella toda ilusionada- ahora quisiera que pudiéramos conversar el tema que tenemos pendiente

-Ahora que lo mencionas, también creo que sería un buen momento- dijo con voz seria. Se sentaron en el suelo, junto a la cama y Candy tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó

-¿Te acuerdas que en alguna oportunidad te he mencionado a Anthony?- preguntó la pecosa mirando a los ojos del joven que la miraba con cierto aire de melancolía

-Sí, en el barco lo nombraste y en el invernadero de la casa en Nueva York- dijo sintiéndose algo celoso de ese nombre, ya que cada vez que Candy lo mencionó, se veía realmente triste

-Bien, él también era mi primo adoptivo…

-¿Era?

-Sí, lo conocí en el portal de las rosas en Lakewood. Yo había sido llevada a la casa de la familia Leagan como dama de compañía para Elisa, pero ellos nunca me aceptaron como tal, tratándome como una sirvienta- mientras Candy hablaba, su rostro se volvía triste y melancólico, aunque en sus palabras Terry no apreciaba ni un ápice de rencor u odio, sino más bien un dolor profundo, que quemaba en el pecho del muchacho- ese día, Neal y Elisa me cogieron un broche que yo guardaba como un tesoro… ahora entiendo que era el escudo de la familia Andrew, ellos comenzaron a molestarme diciendo que tirarían el broche al lago, pero para mí era tan importante que la impotencia me hiso llorar, Elisa me dijo que me devolverían el broche cuando yo les prometiera que les serviría en todo lo que ellos quisieran- Terry, si por él fuera en ese mismo momento se paraba y hacía picadillo a esos dos- tomando coraje de no sé donde, me lancé sobre Neal y le arrebaté mi tesoro, y corrí, lo último que alcancé a escuchar es que estaba despedida, pero eso no me importó en ese momento, solo corrí y corrí, bañada en lágrimas de impotencia, en lo único que podía pensar era en volver con la señorita Pony y la hermana María al hogar…- hiso una pausa como si pensara en algo especial, Terry quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero pensó que mejor era esperar a que ella terminara de relatar eso que tanto le afectaba y ella agregó- llegando a un lugar cualquiera, caí al piso sin dejar de llorar, ahí escuché una voz que me dijo

-No llores por favor pecosa, no llores por favor, pecosa… eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

Era una voz tan dulce y tranquilizadora, que el llanto se me esfumó casi por encanto, aunque debo decirte que lo confundí con otra persona- ella no quiso hablar del "príncipe de la colina", aún- era un muchacho encantador- a Terry, cada palabra que ella decía era como un puñal enterrándose en sus vísceras, entiéndase el nivel de celos que el castaño se estaba conteniendo en ese momento al oír a su pecosa hablar con tanto sentimiento de otro joven- después conocí a Stear y a Archie, y supe que ellos eran primos

-Entonces ¿Por qué ese muchacho no está en el colegio junto a todos ustedes?- quiso saber, ya que la cuota de paciencia ya se le había agotado

-Ya voy llegando hasta ahí Terry- dijo la chica y él logró ver en medio de la penumbra que había en la habitación, una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla, Terry se acercó más a ella y la abrazó, Candy no lo rechazó y continuó

-Con el tiempo Anthony y yo, nos acercamos más como chico y chica que amigos como sucedía con Stear y Archie…

-Es decir…- el castaño estaba entre querer y no querer saber

-El se comportaba conmigo como tú, con detalles y regalos, el más significativo y que nunca morirá, es una flor a la que él le dio vida haciendo injertos a la que llamó "Dulce Candy"

-¿Él la creó?- Terry no podía creerlo, él nunca podría superar algo así

-Sí. Anthony- cuando escuchaba salir ese nombre de labios de su pecosa, a Terry como que ya le estaban dando ganas de vomitar, no aguantaba los celos, la posesividad estaba creciendo en él como nunca antes lo creyó posible… si ese muchacho aparece por estos lados, no dejaré que ni se te acerque… se decía- Anthony, cultivaba rosas

-¿Era jardinero?

-No, es sobrino directo de Albert, hijo de su hermana Rosemary

-¡Ahhh!- solo pudo decir

-Mi corazón se comprometió con el corazón de Anthony y un sentimiento muy fuerte creció dentro de mí, y estoy segura que en él también…- otra vez Candy derrama lágrimas- el día de mi presentación en la familia Andrew, como hija de Williams, se les ocurrió hacer una cacería de zorros. Anthony me llevó por un lugar apartado del que todos seguían, alejándonos de la cacería, porque quería decirme algo importante, y yo lo seguí- ahora Candy lloraba con mucho mas sentimiento y Terry pensó que ese muchacho se había tratado de propasar con ella, apenas y podía contenerse y no interrumpir- en un momento en que nos detuvimos, Anthony me prometió ir conmigo a visitar el hogar de Pony, estábamos tan felices…pero… pero- Candy comenzó a llorar con tanta pena, la tristeza en la chica era casi palpable, el angustioso llanto tenía a Terry perplejo, el chico no sabía que hacer, ella hipaba y se acurrucó en el pecho de Terry y dijo- salió un cachorro de zorro y detrás de él su madre, el caballo de Anthony se espantó y Anthony no pudo controlarlo, el caballo comenzó a encabritarse y pisó una trampa de las que se habían puesto… Anthony cayó del caballo y se golpeó la cabeza…muriendo en el lugar

Cuando Candy terminó su relato, Terry entendió que su novia sufría por un amor que había muerto, alguien que había llegado antes que él y que había llenado el corazón de la pecosa de un amor puro y verdadero que a causa de la muerte prematura del chico, no habían podido formalizar, ya que Terry entendió que Anthony quería hablar con Candy acerca de sus sentimientos y deseos de avanzar en su relación. Ahora él, mucho más tranquilo, se abofeteaba mentalmente por todas las cosas que pensó y sintió en medio del relato de la pecosa, solo sabía que en sus manos estaba la tarea de hacer olvidar a Candy y ser él quien ocupara ese lugar de honor en el corazón de la chica

-Cuando él murió, yo estuve inconsciente durante tres días, cuando desperté, Anthony ya había sido sepultado, y no tuve oportunidad de despedirme de él… con los días decidí irme al hogar de Pony, y fue ahí donde me encontró Albert, contándome toda la verdad que tú ya conoces y me sugirió venir aquí, para convertirme en una dama, y que quizás…- seguía llorando la chica- quizás pudiera recuperarme de este gran dolor que ahora mora en mi corazón

-Candy- dijo Terry con la voz más tierna que Candy le hubiese escuchado- gracias por confiar en mí. Ahora yo estoy contigo y haré lo posible por ayudarte

-Sabes Terry, cuando te conocí, pensé en que te parecías en algo con Anthony

-Siiiii, ¿en qué?

-Eres dulce y tierno conmigo, llenas mis días con tu presencia y amistad, y ahora estas tratando de llegar a mi corazón, eres detallista y comprometido, y estás a mi lado- dijo la pecosa y se abrazó a más no poder del castaño

-Candy, entiendo que esto sucedió hace muy poco, pero quiero que sepas que para cualquier cosa yo estaré contigo y para ti

-Sabes, no entiendo porque la rectora me dijo que yo estaba mal emocionalmente- decía la chica despegándose un poco del abrazo del chico- la única situación sería esta que te acabo de contar lo que pudiera producir una alteración en mis emociones, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que cuando te acepté como novio, yo sabía perfectamente bien lo que hacía- Candy terminó de hablar y besó a su novio en plena boca y muy apasionadamente

-Pecas, y si fue Archie quien le dijo algo a la rectora- tanteo Terry, y viendo que Candy se ponía tensa agregó- no es que quiera culparlo a él pecosa, no me mal entiendas, pero desde misa que ha buscado escusas para que la hermana Grey no nos deje estar juntos

-Eso que acabas de decir, yo también lo había pensado, pero no quiero creer que Archie esté haciendo algo así, y menos que ande contando cosas privadas de mí- dijo la chica entendiendo la postura de Terry

-Veremos que pasa con los días pecas. Ahora, aunque no quiera debo irme, a las once pasará la ronda y si no me encuentran en mi habitación, arderá Troya, y lo que menos quiero son problemas- dijo Terry colocándose de pie y ayudando a Candy a hacer lo mismo- Candy- volvió a hablar

-Dime

-Gracias por confiar en mí- dijo muy seriamente- no te defraudaré

-Lo sé Terry- dijo ella abrazándose nuevamente a él- cuando Anthony murió, en mi mundo desaparecieron todos los colores, olores y sabores, ahora que tú estás en mi vida, la has llenado de sabores diferentes, olores maravillosos y colores jamás antes vistos por mí- Terry se sintió tan lleno de sentimientos desconocidos, que no fue capaz de responder a la declaración de Candy

 **Continuará**

 **Mas notitas:** Doy la bienvenida a la lectura y mensajes a Astana, Elisa, Cami Grandchester, Clover y Yen. También hay mensajes de lectores que me figuran como invitados, si ustedes dejan un nombre yo podré saludarlos como a los demás.

Gracias por permanecer en la lectura. Espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

Nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 8 Tarzán pecosa

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Buena tarde chicas, he decidido volver a subir los días miércoles.**

 **Espero se entretengan con esta lectura.**

 **No olviden dejar sus mensajitos.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Tarzán pecosa**

La semana continuó como en todo colegio en que los alumnos eran internos. Ya era jueves y Terry se juntaba las veces que podía en la colina con Candy, y cuando no lograban verse, él la visitaba en su dormitorio. No piensen mal, solo conversaban y se daban besitos.

Candy en esos días había aprendido mucho acerca del comportamiento que debía tener como una dama, no había tenido grandes problemas, nada más que los hermanitos del terror, como alguien los menciona por ahí, le habían dado que hacer, pero ella siempre acompañada de Terry o de Cinnia, y muchas veces de Stear, Archie y su nuevo amigo Ivo, podía sacárselos de encima y vivir tranquila.

Las chicas estaban reunidas en el salón donde recibían clases de economía doméstica con la hermana Rocío, pero la clase se había hecho corta y la hermana había dado permiso de continuar con las labores del taller de bordado o costura según corresponda a cada estudiante, cuando se presentó la hermana Margaret con cartas para las chicas

-Buenas tardes señoritas- saludó la hermana Margaret- hoy llegó correo para algunas de ustedes- dijo y comenzó a nombrarlas- Elisa Leagan… Patricia O'Brien… Archibald Cornwell… ¡oh!, hay un error, esta es del dormitorio de los chicos

-Si quiere yo puedo entregársela hermana Margaret- ofreció Candy, ya que el chico era su pariente

-No gracias Candy, pero yo puedo llevársela- dijo la monja y siguió repartiendo las cartas, en medio de las cuales Candy recibe correspondencia del hogar de Pony, Cinnia también recibe de su familia unos sobres y las dos se van una esquina a trabajar su labor y leer la misiva- Querida Candy- versaba la carta- Pienso que puedes acostumbrarte y disfrutar de tu nueva vida en Londres- le escribía la señorita Pony- La hermana María y yo, estamos muy ocupadas con los niños- Candy se las imaginaba junto a los niños en medio de las montañas- ¡Ah! y tenemos muchos terneritos, un cabrito, cinco gallinas y también varios cerditos, es todo un placer verlos…

Candy leía ensimismada la carta que tenía en sus manos. No podía creer que la señorita Pony, hubiese escrito tan prontamente- debe haber comenzado a escribir apenas me vine- se decía la rubia. Elisa que no vive ni deja vivir, al ver que la hermana Rocío y la hermana Margaret tuvieron que salir por unos instantes del salón, fue a interrumpir la lectura de Candy quitándole el sobre que estaba encima de la mesa y mofándose de ella al ver que el sobre tenía algo escrito en su interior dijo

-¡Qué extraño!... un sobre escrito en su interior

-En este colegio nunca había pasado algo así- dijo una de las amigas de Elisa, apoyando a la pelirroja

-El hogar de Pony, debe ser muy pobre…

-¡PLAFF!- Candy abofetea a Elisa y esta va a dar al suelo

-¡Qué bruta!- dice Luisa refiriéndose a Candy mientras trataban de ayudar a Elisa

-Que tiene de malo escribir al interior de un sobre…- exclamó la pecosa llena de rabia

-¡Basta!- se oye la voz de la hermana Margaret entrar al salón junto a la hermana Rocío- esto es muy vergonzoso

-Candy usó la violencia- acusa Luisa mientras Elisa se soba la mejilla

-Lo vi todo Luisa- dice la religiosa

-¿Estás bien Elisa?- pregunta una de sus amigas

-Sí, estoy bien, pero es imposible convivir con una persona tan violenta- dice la muy descarada. Candy no decía nada, solo permanecía con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Patricia que no había querido meterse en el problema, miraba desde un rincón

-¡Tienes razón!- apoyaban las otras chicas las palabras de Elisa- ¡Qué modales!

-Mucho peor es leer cartas ajenas- dijo la hermana Rocío- una dama nunca lo haría. ¡No lo olviden señoritas!- Candy no podía creer que no la iban a castigar por la bofetada, pero se dio cuenta que su falta era casi menos grave que leer correspondencia ajena

-¡Hermana!- exclamaron Elisa y su grupo

-A sus cuartos, inmediatamente- dijo la hermana Margaret al grupo de Elisa, quedando en el salón, Candy, Cinnia y Patricia

-Toma Candy- dijo Patricia acercándose con el sobre hasta Candy

-Gracias Patty- fue todo lo que dijo Candy, Cinnia no se había despegado de su lado como la buena amiga que era, dándole apoyo moral

-Candy- dijo Patty en voz bajita una vez que se vieron solas en el salón- quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, por haber dejado que Elisa influenciara en mis decisiones- Candy y Cinnia la miraron con asombro pero no la juzgaban

-No te preocupes Patty- dijo Candy tomando las manos de la chica- aquí, entre las tres, borrón y cuenta nueva- dijo la pecosa aceptando así las disculpas de la tímida chica

-Gracias Candy- fueron las palabras de Patty

En las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas, encontramos a una Elisa muy enojada con Candy, Patty y la hermana Margaret

-Ellas están del lado de Candy- dijo Luisa a Elisa

-¡No puedo soportarlo!- exclamaba Elisa rechinando sus dientes

-¿Qué vas a hacer Elisa?- preguntó Luisa

-El domingo pasará algo en misa- dijo mostrando una sonrisa que no vaticinaba nada bueno para Candy

-¡En misa!- exclamaron las amigas de Elisa

-¡Sí!... en misa

Ese mismo día en el despacho de la directora

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- dijo la religiosa con su voz potente sin levantar la vista de los documentos que tenía en su escritorio

-Hermana Grey, afuera está el Duque de Grandchester con otro caballero y piden ser recibidos- decía la hermana Margaret muy nerviosa

-¡El Duque de Grandchester!- exclamó la rectora- ¿le dijo lo que quería?- preguntó

-No, solo dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted

-Bien hágalos pasar- dijo y se levantó de su confortable sillón para tomar aire y ver de que se trataba la visita. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la hermana Margaret entra a la habitación con el Duque de Grandchester y otro hombre alto, rubio con abundante barba y anteojos

-Muy buen día hermana Grey- saludó el Duque- le presento al señor Albert W.A, amigo de la familia- dijo el Duque

-Muy buen día Duque, señor Albert. A ¿Qué debo su visita?, no recibí ningún comunicado de que usted vendría…- decía la rectora que no sabía como comportarse, el Duque nunca visitaba el colegio a no ser que viniera a traer la donación mensual, que todavía no correspondía o cuando era llamado por alguna falta de su hijo, y ninguna de las dos cosas había sucedido

-Vengo a solicitar su autorización para salir a almorzar con mi hijo y su novia la señorita Candice Andrew- dijo el Duque, y la monja casi se cae de la impresión que se estaba llevando, si los chicos le cuentan de lo sucedido al Duque, ella se vería en graves problemas

-¿A Terius y Candice?- preguntó

-Sí, ellos mismos… ¿le sucede algo hermana Grey?- preguntó el Duque, la verdad es que la monja estaba algo descompuesta con lo que estaba sucediendo, a tal punto que no había ofrecido asiento a tan importantes visitas y menos algo de tomar

-No, no, no me pasa nada… mandaré a llamar a los chicos- dijo y salió de la habitación con mucha prisa

-Algo le sucede a la hermana Grey- dijo el Duque a Albert

-Sí, ni siquiera me reconoció, yo estudié aquí y no soy tan viejo como para que me olvide… jajaja- decía Albert con su típica espontaneidad y sencillez

-Ya envié por los chicos- dijo evidentemente nerviosa la religiosa una vez regresaba, e invitándoles a tomar asiento, se percató de que no les había ofrecido nada de beber

-¿Desean algo de beber mientras esperan?- preguntó esperando que dijeran que no, ya que quería salir del embrollo rápido

-¡No, muchas gracias!- dijeron al unísono

-Los chicos no demorarán mucho, pero quería preguntarle Duque- dijo mirando al aristócrata- yo puedo autorizar la salida de su hijo pero la señorita Andrew no tiene un permiso especial si no viene alguien de su familia

-Sí, sí, tiene usted razón- dijo al sacar un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta- tome usted hermana Grey, aquí está la autorización de puño y letra del señor Andrew- extendió el sobre a la religiosa y esta lo tomó y al leer dijo

-Yo no pretendo dudar de usted Duque, pero yo no conozco al señor Andrew, y no puedo asegurar que esta sea su letra- dijo tan confundida, que no se daba cuenta que estaba ofendiendo al Duque con sus dudas

-Me ofende hermana Grey- dijo el Duque con tono firme- pero si la nota no la convence, ha venido con nosotros el representante del señor Andrew, el señor George Johnson, supongo que usted si lo conoce, él vino a ingresar a Candice el primer día. ¿Lo vio fuera, en el pasillo?

-¡Ehhh!, sí- dijo la monja cayendo en cuenta de que estaba en problemas al ofender al Duque- lo haré pasar, yo necesito salir de algunas dudas y ustedes podrán aclarármelas

-Está bien- dijo el Duque, y la vieron salir nuevamente con mucha prisa de la habitación, los dos hombres se miraban realmente impactados del comportamiento de la religiosa. Al regresar, la hermana Grey venía con George, Terry y Candy

-Muy buenos días- saludaron los chicos al Duque y Albert

-Buenos días Terius- se dirigió Richard a su hijo que venía muy agarradito de la mano de Candy- debo suponer que usted es Candice Andrew- habló mirando a Candy

-Así es Duque de Grandchester- respondió Candy haciendo un reverencia, no sin nerviosismo pero con mucho respeto en el tono de sus palabras, el hombre se veía imponente, irradiaba seguridad y su porte aristocrático la hacía sentirse pequeñita- es un placer para mí conocerlo

-El gusto es mío Candice- dijo en medio de la mejor sonrisa que su repertorio de aristócrata le permitía, sonrisa que su hijo muy pocas veces había visto- Muy bien hermana Grey- hablaba el Duque directamente a la directora, mientras los chicos terminaban de saludar a Albert y a George, siempre guardando las apariencias y guardándose de no poner en evidencia a Albert como Williams Andrew- ¿Cuáles eran sus inquietudes a aclarar?

-Bueno… yo… yo no estaba segura de la relación de noviazgo de Terius y Candice- dijo entrecortadamente ya que estaba por demás nerviosa, se sentía algo así como ella sola contra el mundo

-Y ¿Cuáles son esas inseguridades?- habló nuevamente el Duque

-Es que ellos dicen estar de novios pero el primo de Candice, no cree posible que esta relación sea con la venia de su padre el señor Williams Andrew- se atrevió a decir, y Albert miró a los chicos que solo levantaban los hombros, ya que ellos nada podían hacer

-Pero… según tengo entendido usted recibió dos cartas afirmando el noviazgo- el Duque tenía una mirada muy dura- usted ¿dudó de mi palabra?- preguntó ceñudo

-¡No!... su carta es totalmente legítima, nunca dudé de ella…

-Entonces… no entiendo. Usted sabe la importancia que tiene para mí las relaciones de mi hijo, él jamás podría haber presentado a Candice como su novia delante de usted sin mi autorización, y yo no podría haber dado un permiso tan comprometedor sin conocer a la familia de la que sería la novia de mi hijo, el señor Andrew habló conmigo y según entiendo también envió una carta confirmando el noviazgo- presionaba el Duque

-Pa… paa…pasa que el primo de Candice…

-¿Cuál primo?- quiso saber Sir Richard ya con gotas de paciencia que amenazaban con agotarse de un momento a otro

-Este… yo…- la hermana Grey se enredaba cada vez más en una situación que ella debía haber llevado por la paz y de muy fácil solución si no hubiese dudado de la palabra de los chicos

-Mi primo Archibald Cornwell- dijo Candy y la rectora a punto de un colapso nervioso

-¿Qué dijo ese muchacho que a usted la ha dejado con tan grandes dudas?- cuestionó el Duque- ¿no sería más fácil creer a mis palabras o preguntarnos directamente en vez de estar escuchando las palabras de un adolescente?- el Duque muy molesto y Albert buscando un hoyo para enterrarse

-Archie- habló Terry- le dio a entender a la hermana Grey, que Candy tenía problemas emocionales y que por ende todo esto del noviazgo tenía que ser una mentira de parte nuestra- cuando Terry terminó de hablar Albert casi se ahoga con el aire, no podía creer que Archie dijera algo como eso

-Pensaba en llamar al señor George Johnson para que me aclarara las dudas, pero veo que él estando aquí no desmiente la relación de noviazgo entre los chicos- pudo decir la rectora, viendo que el secretario y representante del señor Andrew, no decía nada, ya que ninguno de los presentes le había dirigido la palabra directamente

-Eso quiere decir que se han aclarado sus dudas hermana- dijo el Duque sin paciencia, Terry veía la actitud de su padre, y su expresión corporal le decía que estaba muy, muy molesto con la situación, la monjita había pasado por alto la carta del Duque y había preferido escuchar las palabras de un joven como Archie, en vez de cerciorarse por otros medios

-Sí Duque, siento mucho haberle hecho pasar tan mal momento, y a ustedes chicos, mis disculpas- dijo con humildad la rectora

-No se preocupe. Pero de ahora en adelante espero que todo se dé, de modo natural en el colegio con Terius y Candice- dijo el Duque poniendo punto final al problema. Realmente Sir Richard no lograba entender tanto embrollo en algo tan simple como un noviazgo- ahora si me permite, llevaré a los chicos a almorzar

-Sí Duque de Grandchester- dijo, y dirigiéndose a los chicos les dice- vayan a cambiarse el uniforme y regresen

-Sí hermana, con su permiso- y salieron

Una vez en el restaurant hasta donde los llevó el Duque, un lugar muy elegante en el centro de Londres, pudieron saludar a Albert como Dios manda. Candy se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano sin contemplar la presencia del Duque en medio de ellos, pero para sorpresa de todos, a Sir Richard no le molestó la espontaneidad de la chica

-El tiempo la pulirá- se dijo en medio de los saludos- no debo olvidar que es americana- el Duque, conocía muy bien las actitudes y espontaneidades de las que eran capaces las americanas, muy de cerca conoció esa libertad de expresión, de una muy joven y bella Eleonor, que había llenado sus días de amor y felicidad nunca antes conocida por él y una vez perdida, no la volvió a encontrar

-¡Oh! Albert- decía la chica, y Terry feliz con la felicidad de su novia, él ya les había visto interactuar en su casa en Nueva York y luego en el viaje, no le pareció para nada algo fuera de lo normal

-Pequeña, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntaba Albert sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana

-¡Que mal hermano resultaste ser Albert!- dijo la chica colocando cara de aflicción- el colegio parece una cárcel, y no nos dejan hacer nada, he pasado más tiempo encerrada en mi cuarto que cualquier otra cosa

-Lo siento pequeña, pero así son los colegios para convertirte en una dama… jajaja

Una vez se acomodaron y fueron servidos, pudieron por fin entablar una conversación muy necesaria para los cuatro, ya que George se había tenido que retirar a las oficinas Andrew en Londres

-¿De verdad has estado más tiempo encerrada en tu habitación que cualquier otra cosa Candy?- quiso saber Albert

-No hermanito- dijo con la cara llena de risa- me enviaron a mi habitación el domingo recién pasado después de misa, porque la rectora no creía que éramos novios, y me dejó salir, a regañadientes, cuando Terry trajo sus cartas

-No logro entender la testarudez de la hermana Grey- dijo el Duque

-Fue culpa de Archie- dijo Terry- el día domingo, estábamos explicándole a la hermana Grey sobre nuestro noviazgo, y él interfirió en nuestra conversación, diciendo que nadie conocía al señor Andrew, que no podía ser posible que nosotros sí, y que yo mentía

-Mañana George irá a conversar con Archie, respecto a este asunto, para que les deje tranquilos de una buena vez- dijo Albert, y el almuerzo continuó entre preguntas del Duque y su interés por conocer a Candy, quien le pareció una chica muy valiente y luchadora.

El Duque sabía que ella era adoptada, pero eso no iba a influir en su decisión de ver feliz a Terry, ya mucho daño le había hecho a su hijo los años de su niñez y su adolescencia. Sir Richard, veía tan feliz a Terry, tan cambiado en sus actitudes hacia él, no había rebeldía, ni despotismo, ni malas palabras, ni tantas cosas de las que se había lamentado durante años. Desde que el chico había regresado de América el fin de semana pasado, lo único que había recibido de él era respeto, primero, fue directamente a hablar con él respecto a que tenía una novia americana y pedir su autorización para llevar adelante un noviazgo con la venia de su padre y la del señor Andrew.

Sir Richard, había tenido muchas oportunidades de comprometer a Terius en matrimonio con una hija de la nobleza, pero su propia experiencia le hacía desistir de aceptar algo como eso. Siempre pensó en que a Terius lo dejaría escoger de quien enamorarse y ahora veía con satisfacción, que parecía haber escogido con el corazón a una chica sencilla y muy tierna, que siempre tenía la sonrisa a flor de piel… pero había algo… ella aunque irradiaba alegría, en algunos momentos un manto de melancolía la cubría, en cambio Terius, siempre mirándola con… ¿amor?... ¿acaso su hijo se había enamorado de la rubia pecosa, tan rápido?, y ella… no, ella no estaba enamorada, se notaba desde lejos que ella tenía un sentimiento de atracción hacía su hijo, que lo quería, pero no lo amaba. Esta conclusión, dejó un rastro de temor en el aristócrata, y se dijo, que cuidaría muy de cerca esa relación. Claro, el Duque no sabía el dolor que todavía moraba en el corazón de la pequeña rubia.

Una vez terminaron el almuerzo, los chicos regresaron al colegio con una esperanza nueva en sus manos.

Archie estaba en su habitación, estudiando, cuan llegaron a buscarlo

-Toc-toc, Archibald Cornwell, abra por favor- Archie notó de inmediato que quien golpeaba a su puerta era una de las religiosas y se apresuró a abrir

-Buenas tardes hermana- dijo

-Señorito Cornwell, tiene que venir conmigo, alguien lo espera en rectoría- Archie abrió tremendos ojos, a él prácticamente nunca lo llamaban de la oficina de la directora, era un alumno de muy buen comportamiento y no se acordaba de haber cometido alguna falta

-Sabe usted porque me llaman hermana…

-No, a mí solo me solicitaron venir a buscarlo

-Entiendo- dijo y arreglando su corbata y colocándose su chaqueta para completar el uniforme, el joven se veía pulcramente vestido, como era su estilo y salió junto a la religiosa camino a la rectoría

-Espere aquí- dijo la monja ofreciendo a Archie sentarse en una banca, cuando llegaron a la oficina de la hermana Grey

-Sí, hermana… gracias- contestó Archie, viendo desaparecer a la religiosa tras la puerta y pensando para que lo habrían llamado

-Ya puede pasar- dijo la voz de la monja cuando salió de la habitación. Archie se levantó del asiento muy nervioso y se dirigió al interior de la oficina, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que en el lugar, aparte de la hermana Grey, estaba George

\- Muy buena tarde hermana Grey, George- saludó el chico sin poder evitar que su ceño se frunciera frente a la sorpresa de ver ahí al señor Johnson

-Buena tarde Archibald- saludó la religiosa y agregó- lo mandé llamar, porque el señor Johnson necesita hablar con usted en privado- cuando la directora terminó su oración, Archie dirigió su mirada a George como queriendo leer en su rostro el teme a tratar- los dejaré solos, permiso- finalizó la hermana Grey, y salió de la habitación. Archie se sentó en uno de los sitiales frente a George y dijo

-No entiendo el porqué de su presencia aquí, George

-Ahora le explico señorito Archie- comenzó a hablar George- primero que todo, estoy aquí, porque el señor Williams lo solicitó- Archie escuchaba con atención cuando fue mencionado el tío abuelo, los colores del buenmozo muchacho desaparecieron de su hermoso rostro

-¿El tío abuelo lo envió a hablar conmigo?- Archie necesitaba confirmar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado

-Sí señorito, el señor Andrew se enteró de algunas situaciones ocurridas en el colegio, donde usted sale nombrado más de una vez- habló George tan circunspecto como siempre, no dejando ver ni un atisbo de lo que podría tratar el tema

-¿Situaciones?, y yo estoy en ellas- hablaba Archie muy nervioso

-Ayer, el Duque de Grandchester vino a conocer a Candice…- George hiso una pausa para mirar directamente a los ojos del joven, que al oír del Duque, se dilataron más de lo normal, entendiendo George, que Archie sí sabía de que trataba el tema- ya que ella es la novia de su hijo Terius- aclaró George

-Yo no entiendo ese noviazgo- se atrevió a decir- no es posible que ellos estén de novios sin el consentimiento del tío abuelo Williams…

-Señorito. ¿Usted le ha preguntado a Candy como y cuando conoció a Terius?

-La verdad… es que no he tenido oportunidad

-Bien le adelantaré algunas ideas. Ellos se conocieron en Nueva York, semanas antes de embarcarnos a Inglaterra, y es del conocimiento del señor Williams esa relación ya que Candy, me solicitó una audiencia para tratar el tema junto a Terius. Inmediatamente, lo hice saber al señor Andrew y él dio su consentimiento y pidió conocer a la familia del muchacho, lo que se dio aquí en Londres. Cuando Terius, habló con su padre, él mismo hiso los contactos a través de mí, para que su padre conociera al padre de su novia, y así fue como ellos ultimaron detalles de esta relación y dieron todo su apoyo y beneplácito- Archie escuchó a George hasta el final y dijo

-Pero… ¡eso no puede ser posible!

-¿Por qué?

-Ella no está bien… Candy no puede haber superado la muerte de Anthony así, de un día para otro… yo creo que ella no está bien emocionalmente y eso dio pié a que cometiera un gran error al aceptar ser la novia de Terry- soltó el muchacho y George sonrió para sus adentros, había logrado escuchar de la misma voz de Archie, las palabras que a Candy la tenían tan entristecida

-¿Usted cree que ella está mal emocionalmente?

-¡Sí!- exclamó Archie afirmativamente- no se entiende que ya haya olvidado a mi primo

-Pienso que quizás no lo ha hecho, pero eso no quiere decir que ella no siga su vida como mejor le parezca, y el señor Williams, quiere que Candy sea libre en sus decisiones y acciones, siempre y cuando estas no interfieran en su conducta ni estilo de vida… "ella siempre ha sido un espíritu libre"… son las palabras que el señor Andrew utiliza para definir a su hija

-Entonces, lo que quiere el tío abuelo, es que Candy sea novia de ese arrog… de Terry, y que nosotros lo aceptemos como lo más normal- decía Archie entre dientes, con una rabia muy mal disimulada

-Sí señorito Archie- respondió George y quiso saber- El señorito Stear ¿también piensa como usted?

-No- dijo Archie dirigiendo su vista hacia el suelo- él siempre me ha dicho que las cosas no eran como yo las veía

-Entonces, entiendo que ya he aclarado sus dudas

-Supongo que sí

-¿Puedo darle un consejo?- le preguntó George a Archie, y este levantando la mirada hacia su interlocutor, respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza- la señorita Candy, está muy triste, porque supo que usted la cree con problemas emocionales… quizás si hablara con ella y aclarara las cosas, y que Candy entienda la profunda y real preocupación que existe en usted por su estado emocional…

-Candy debe estar muy enojada conmigo

-No lo creo señorito. La señorita Candy, siempre ha tenido un corazón muy noble, ella solo esta triste, el que está realmente enojado es otro- dijo

-¡Terry!- exclamó Archie

-Sí, pero estoy seguro de que si usted hablara con ellos, la situación se arreglaría y volverían a ser los amigos de siempre- dijo George, dando por finalizada la entrevista, ya que puso vislumbrar que el muchacho realmente estaba preocupado por su prima, y que en ningún caso hubo una mala intención. Lo que sí le seguía preocupando, eran los sentimientos de Archie, porque a todas luces, él estaba enamorado de su prima

-Gracias George- dijo Archie despidiéndose - sus palabras me han ayudado mucho

-De nada señorito. Me despido- y diciendo eso, el secretario de Williams Andrew salió de la habitación, dejando a Archie solo con sus pensamientos.

El domingo llegó nuevamente y con él la misa y la oportunidad de pasarla con Terry todo el día como novios que eran. Desde el problema con las cartas que había tenido con Elisa, Candy no se la había vuelto a encontrar en ninguna situación desagradable, y entre ella, Cinnia y Patricia estaba naciendo una muy fuerte amistad. Cuando llegaban a la capilla, para entrar a misa, se encontraron con Terry que no iba a perder la oportunidad de pasar el día junto a su pecosa, a la que no había podido ver desde el día del almuerzo

-Hola pecas- dijo Terry posicionándose al lado de su rubia novia, dejando muy en claro que ese era su lugar, muy junto a su pecas. El chico, a diferencia del domingo anterior, venía muy bien vestido, traía su chaqueta puesta, y el nudo de la corbata muy bien hecho, se había peinado su cabello con algo de gomina, echándolo todo hacia atrás, se veía soberbio. Candy no se quedaba atrás, con su uniforme negro, que era el color favorito de Terry y su melena suelta, afirmada solo con dos lujosas peinetas con detalles en azul, regalo de su novio, dejaba caer sus rizos muy definidos sobre su espalda. Como siempre traía el cabello tomado en una cola durante los días de la semana, el día de hoy, Terry notó cuan largo lo llevaba y con algunos consejos, cremas y ungüentos que Cinnia utilizaba para sus propios rizos, el cabello de Candy estaba muy suave al tacto y bien peinado.

Antes de entrar a la capilla, también se les acercaron Stear y Archie, y Candy les presentó a Patricia, que puso sus ojos en el atractivo chico de la melena siempre perfecta ya que Stear y la morenaza de Cinnia, se llevaban muy, pero que muy bien, y no tenían ojos para nadie más, estaban en los saludos, cuando se acercó a ellos el lindo francesito, compañero de la clase de francés, Ivo, quien fue presentado a todos los chicos, y juntos entraron a la capilla, para sentarse en la última fila. Ninguno de ellos, se percató que Elisa y Neal estaban muy juntos cuchicheando, alejados de los oídos de todos, solo pensaron que era normal, ya que son hermanos.

Cuando la misa terminó, Terry dijo a Candy que la vería en la colina en unos minutos más, ya que quería cabalgar y tenía que cambiarse de atuendo, y con esa ilusión en las manos, se separaron por unos minutos.

Candy iba conversando con Patricia y Cinnia, cuando Stear de la nada se acerca a ellas y le dice a Cinnia que si podía ir con él

-Cinnia- dice Stear- quería saber si tú… pudieras darme unos minutos de tu tiempo

-Claro- dijo la chica y se fue con el moreno de anteojos, dejando a Candy y Patty en medio del patio. Las chicas comenzaron a caminar y sin darse cuenta se acercaron a la arboleda que crecía alrededor del edificio principal

-¡Candy!- escucharon la voz de un muchacho- ven conmigo, tenemos que conversar- dijo Neal tomándola fuertemente del brazo, tirando de ella con fuerza

-¡Candy!- fue la exclamación de la tímida Patty, y la rubia la tranquilizo diciendo

-No te preocupes Patty, ya regreso- y se fue con Neal, que la llevaba casi arrastrándola hacia los árboles, y Elisa que miraba lo que sucedía, se acercó a Patricia para sacarla de la vista de Candy

-Ven conmigo Patty- dijo la víbora y se llevó a Patricia que no encontró la fuerza para oponerse

-Suéltame- pidió Candy a Neal, pero el muchacho no lo hiso y Candy volvió a exclamar- ¡suéltame!- y tirando con fuerza su brazo, se logró zafar de su agresor- puedo caminar sola… ¿Qué quieres decirme Neal?- fue su pregunta, y el chico la miró con una sonrisa que daba miedo en sus labios

-Hace mucho que no te veo Candy… nunca creí que vinieses a Londres

-Yo tampoco lo esperé, y quiero decirte que me desagrada mucho estando tú aquí, yo que pensé que me había librado de tí- dijo con la voz muy afectada la rubia, con las manos en su cintura, como burlándose de Neal

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Neal con los puños apretados al sentirse ofendido con las palabras de la rubia

-Digo, que únicamente en Londres, puedes hacerte el valiente conmigo- seguía la chica

-¡Basta Candy!- dijo Neal muy herido en su orgullo, y mirando hacia los árboles, agregó- ¡salgan!- y como respuesta a su llamado, salieron de entre los árboles dos jóvenes más, con actitud amenazante

-¡Qué! - exclamó Candy con verdadero espanto, ¿Qué es lo que pretendían estos muchachos junto a Neal?- ¡Tú nunca puedes hacer las cosas solo Neal!- decía Candy con mucha seguridad y sarcasmo- eres el mismo cobarde de siempre Neal, eres el mayor cobarde que he conocido en mi vida, siempre escondiéndote en las faldas de tu madre o a las espaldas de tu hermana

-Hablas demasiado…tú vestido ¿también está al revés?- Candy se miró sin entender a que se refería Neal- dicen que te gustan las cosas del revés… vamos a ver- dijo Neal haciendo referencia al equívoco en el uniforme el domingo anterior y acercándose a la rubia, trató de agarrarla pero ella de una sola cachetada se deshizo del moreno, y no tuvo tiempo de ver que otro de los chicos se le vino encima

-¡No me toques!- gritó Candy y haciendo fuerza pudo zafarse de larguirucho compinche de Neal, sin percatarse de que el tercer chico ponía su pie para botarla al piso

-¡Aaaayyyy!- fue lo único que Candy alcanzó a decir cuando iba cayendo. Los dos compañeros de Neal agarraron a Candy del suelo sin contemplaciones, le tiraron del cabello y de los brazos, mientras Neal la miraba y se reía

-¡Bruto!- gritaba la chica y Neal reía y ella forcejeaba- ¡Suéltenme!

-Es fuerte, porque trabajó en un establo- decía Neal

-¡Suéltenme… suéltenme!- gritaba pero no se quejaba de dolor, aunque era muy fuerte ya que le tiraban el cabello

-Si tanto te duele, ¿Por qué no te quejas?- le decía el que le jalaba su cabello

-Si te quejas… te soltaremos- dijo Neal

-¡Déjenme!

-Escúchame bien Candy- le hablaba Neal, y ella lo único que podía hacer era soportar el dolor que le producían los amigotes de Neal, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar, y no quería que Neal la viera derrotada- este colegio no es un buen lugar para ti, tienes que irte, no eres ni serás una dama, eres solo una chica de orfanato- le gritaba Neal a la muchacha, cuando de la nada salió un látigo que le dio en el rostro al chico- ¡Ahhh!- alcanzó a decir Neal y cayó al suelo con su mano en la herida que le había hecho el azote en su rostro . El segundo en caer bajo el efecto del mismo verdugo fue el rubio que jalaba el cabello de Candy, el larguirucho soltó a la chica antes de que el látigo le diera a él también y la pecosa siguió en el suelo sin poder ponerse de pié, Neal y su compañero se sobaban donde el látigo había dado su golpe

-Espero no haberlos molestado- dijo Terry desde arriba de un árbol, vestido con su ropa de montar y un látigo en la mano- mmmm

-¡Terry!- dijo Candy, sintiéndose aliviada de ver ahí al chico

-Pregunté, si molesto- volvió a hablar Terry bajándose del árbol y por ende haciendo que los chicos malos transpiraran de… ¿temor?- ¿Cómo te sientes?- ahora se dirigió a Neal, que lo único a lo que atinó fue a tratar de arrancar. Terry tenía un semblante furioso, estaba realmente enfurecido, desde que llegó al patio del colegio y se encontró con una Patricia muy preocupada, sentada al lado de Elisa, que le dijo al ver aparecer al castaño

-No le digas ni una sola palabra a Terry de que Neal se llevó a Candy o tú serás la siguiente- Patricia no sabía qué hacer, ella sabía lo malvada que podía llegar a ser la pelirroja, pero sus palabras le confirmaban que Candy estaba en peligro

-¡Terry!- gritó Patricia y el chico al oírla la habló

-Dime Patricia- el castaño ya notaba que algo estaba sucediendo, cuando a lo lejos vio venir a Archie- mira Patricia, ahí viene Archie- le dijo como dándole a entender que no estaría sola si hablaba-¿tienes algo qué decirme?- Patricia había entendido muy bien el mensaje y corrió hasta donde estaba Terry y dijo

-¡Candy!... Candy está en peligro… Neal se la llevó hacia la arboleda

-¡Qué!- el castaño no podía creer lo que oía- ¿por dónde Patricia?

-Por ahí- dijo casi en un susurro, estaba aterrada

-Archie- dijo Terry- ¡quédate con ella!- y el chico que había escuchado todo y entendido el porqué de quedarse junto a Patricia, obedeció a su compañero sin protestar. Elisa echaba fuego por los ojos, al ver que Patricia había delatado a su hermano.

-¡Dime Neal… ¿Cómo te sientes?- decía Terry siempre cuidando de no ser atacado por los otros dos cobardes y sentir a Candy segura, al ver que el atacante de su novia no hacía más que alejarse de él Terry dijo- ya veo, soy el hijo del más alto noble inglés… y ustedes son ricos ¡eh!- al decir las últimas palabras Terry se le fue encima a Neal, mientras Candy se alejaba un poco de la pelea que sabía pronto daría inicio, y no se equivocó- ¡toma!- dijo Terry y le dio su buen derechazo a Neal en el rostro, este quedó en el suelo sobándose- tres americanos ricos atacan a una chica… ¡bien!, les enseñaré como un caballero inglés, se comporta en estos casos- habló otra vez, ahora dirigiéndose a los otros dos atacantes de su pecosa. El delgado quiso golpearlo pero Terry se le adelantó dándole un puñetazo en el estomago e inmediatamente otro en el rostro que lo dejó doblado de dolor, y sin perder el tiempo, también atacó al compañero con un golpe en el estómago… después de los golpes les dijo- si los vuelvo a ver cerca de **mi novia** una vez más, no la contarán como hoy, los dejaré irreconocibles, ni sus madres sabrán quienes son, ahora… ¡váyanse!- y sin perder el tiempo los tres cobardes se alejaron del lugar, derramando lagrimones por el orgullo herido y los golpes recibidos

-¡Terry!- exclamó la pecosa y se le fue encima a su novio, que la recibió en sus brazos solo con el pensamiento de abrazarla y protegerla

-No sabes lo que sentí al ver cómo te maltrataban pecosa- dijo Terry abrazando y besando a su chica en el cabello que ahora tenía todo desordenado por culpa de esos miserables

-Gracias a Dios que llegaste, yo pensé que estabas en la colina y que no sabrías de mí hasta encontrarme toda golpeada- lloraba la chica, ahora en los brazos de Terry, se sintió vulnerable y dejó salir todas las lágrimas que había tenido que aguantar cuando fue cobardemente atacada

-Cuando venía cruzando el jardín interior, tu amiga, la gordita me dijo lo que había sucedido y corrí hasta aquí, pero esos cobardes ya te habían hecho daño- decía con la impotencia de no haber podido llegar antes

-No te preocupes- dijo secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había pasado Terry- ahora ya estás aquí y estaré bien si tú estás a mi lado

-No te dejaré pecas. Me había propuesto ir a cabalgar, pero prefiero mil veces estar contigo que con Teodora- dijo muy tiernamente y comenzó a guiarla hasta la colina- deberíamos acusar a ese imbécil con la directora

-No lo creo necesario. Ahora que ya saben que estamos juntos, yo creo que la pensarán mejor la próxima vez que quieran hacerme dañ0

-Pero dime Candy, ¿Quiénes son tus atacantes?- quiso saber el castaño

-El moreno es Neal Leagan, a los otros dos, no los conozco- dijo Candy

-Supongo que serán compañeros de tu primo- murmuró Terry entre dientes, y siguieron su caminata hasta la colina. El castaño guardó muy bien en su memoria el dato de que Neal Leagan era el atacante y de sus compinches, él se haría cargo.

Pasó el domingo, sin pena ni gloria. Otro domingo más en la vida del colegio, lo único diferente es que ahora Terry y Candy podían ir y venir libremente por el recinto, bajo la atenta mirada de las religiosas que cuidaban cada paso de los jóvenes que tenían una relación de novios.

Cuando llegó la noche, Candy se dispuso a escribir al hogar de Pony, pero no les contó a sus madres lo que le había sucedido con Neal

-Para que preocuparlas- se decía

-Toc-toc- sintió que llamaban a su puerta

-Adelante- y al momento entraron Cinnia y Patricia

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?- Candy se la había pasado todo el día con su novio, no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con sus amigas, ya que Terry hoy se había portado tan posesivo y egoísta de compartir a su pecosa, que ni siquiera la dejó almorzar con ellos

-Queríamos saber como estabas Candy- dijo Cinnia- ya que cuando Patty nos contó lo que estaba sucediendo contigo y Neal, nos preocupamos mucho. Archie nos explicó que Terry había ido en tu búsqueda, pero eso no nos tranquilizó, hasta que vimos salir de entre los árboles a Neal junto con dos muchachos más, los tres bien golpeados y quejumbrosos, con decirte que a Neal le corrían las lágrimas como manantiales… jajajaja

-Sí, en ese momento, supimos que Terry había llegado a salvarte como todo un caballero andante- decía Patty con su carita soñadora- como en las novelas

-¡Cómo en las novelas!- exclamó Candy- después del susto que me llevé con esos tres aprovechadores, si Terry no hubiese llegado…

-Pero llegó, y eso es lo importante Candy- apoyó Cinnia

-Y cuéntenme- habló Candy- ustedes ¿Cómo lo han estado pasando?

-Bueno yo muy bien- dijo Cinnia, muy alegre ella- Stear y yo hemos estado compartiendo algunos momentos y él es un chico muy sociable y entretenido, hace inventos y me dijo que quiere que lo ayude con alguno de ellos- decía la chica muy entusiasmada- ¡ah!, mira Candy, se me olvidaba- dijo sacando un papel de entre sus ropas- Stear te envía esto- y le extendió una hoja

-¡Stear!... ¿Qué será?- desdobló la hoja y dijo- no entiendo, son solo letras y… Patty, ¿puedes ayudarme?

-¡No Candy! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a leer tú correspondencia?, eso no se hace- dijo Patricia, espantada

-Parece una clave- dijo Cinnia, que no tuvo ningún remilgo en leer de las manos de Candy la carta

-¡Una clave!- exclamó Patricia y se acercó- eso si puedo verlo, pero si es la clave Morse

-¿Clave Morse?- preguntaron Candy y Cinnia al mismo tiempo

-Sí chicas, el código Morse **,** también conocido como alfabeto Morse, es un sistema de representación de letras y números mediante señales emitidas de forma intermitente- les hiso saber Patricia a sus compañeras que quedaron igual que si no les hubiesen explicado nada

-El código Morse, ¿es el que se usa para telegramas?- dijo Candy

-Sí- dijo Patricia y vio que por la ventana se miraban señas- ¡miren!- las tres chicas se dirigieron al balcón del cuarto de Candy y abrieron las puerta para ver mejor

-Son Stear y los otros- dijo pensando en Archie, Ivo y quizás Terry- ahora me doy cuenta, el código con luces- decía mirando directamente a las señales- ¿Qué significa Patricia? ¿Puedes saber?

-Yo… chocolates… gracias

-Chocolates- fue lo que procesó la rubia

-Estamos… muy…bien… Ven… aquí… por… favor- trataba de entender las señales Patricia

-Así que dice ven- dijo Candy acercándose al barandal, buscando la forma de ir hasta el dormitorio de los chicos, una vez que trazó su plan, entró a la pieza y sacando de debajo de su cama una cuerda blanca, dijo- ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo?

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Cinnia

-A ¿Dónde quieres ir Candy?- fue la pregunta de Patricia

-Al dormitorio de los chicos- respondió muy suelta de cuerpo Candy

-¡Oh!, que Dios no me lo permita nunca- exclamaba Patty, haciendo la señal de la cruz con sus manos

-¿De verdad vas a ir hasta allá?- Cinnia, se veía muy interesada

-Sí. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Dicen que tienen chocolates- dijo Candy tentando a su amiga

-Se ve tentador- dijo la italiana colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla, sopesando la situación- sí, creo que lo intentaré- contestó Cinnia y junto a Candy se prepararon para salir

-¡Oh!- era lo único que salía de la boca de Patricia, mientras veía como sus dos amigas salían de la habitación con dirección al dormitorio de los chicos- ¡Candy!... ¡Cinnia!

-¡Hasta luego!... te traeré chocolates- prometió Candy y se lanzó con la cuerda hasta un árbol, devolviendo desde ahí con mucha fuerza la soga para que Cinnia hiciera lo mismo, y así de árbol en árbol, igualita que los monos, las dos chicas llegaron hasta los dormitorios de los chicos. Como estaba muy oscuro, las muchachas solo pudieron orientarse con una luz muy tenue que venía, según ellas, del dormitorio de Archie

-¿Eres tú Candy?- escucharon la voz del chico- ten cuidado

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada- dijo la pecosa y se lanzó hacia el balcón de Archie, pero antes de hacerlo, tastabilló y calló sentada en el suelo, en eso se siente que alguien más salta, pero desde el balcón del lado, era Terry, que al ver a su chica colgada como los monos y cayendo al balcón de su vecino, no pudo contenerse y fue a ayudarla, el castaño recién había puesto los pies en el balcón vecino, cuando se oyó

-¡Allá voy!- y cae Cinnia encima de Candy

-¡Aaayyyy!- fue el quejido de Candy. Desde dentro del dormitorio aparece Stear, que había oído el grito de guerra de Cinnia y reconociendo su voz, lógicamente salió a auxiliarla, Terry levantaba a Candy y Stear a Cinnia, en tanto que Archie afirmaba el farolito

-Sssshhhh!- los hacía callar Archie, estaban haciendo mucho alboroto y sería muy fácil que los oyeran

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntaba Terry a Candy mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, Stear haciendo lo mismo con Cinnia

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Candy

-Yo también, mi sono blandito… jajajaja- se reía Cinnia y Terry casi la fulmina con la mirada, pero Candy lo apaciguó

-Tranquilo Terry, no pasa nada

-Pasen… pasen… entren rápido porque si nos encuentran tendremos problemas- apuraba Archie, aunque no muy convencido de que el arrogante aristócrata también lo hiciera

-¡Hola Stear!- saludó Candy, y dirigiéndose a los demás, agregó- hace tiempo que no trepo árboles y me aburro

-Sí, también estás perdiendo el toque gatita- le dijo Archie y Terry que quería morderlo

-Algo así- se sonrío Candy haciendo su característico guiño y apaciguar a su celoso novio

-Yo no sabía que tenía como novia a una tarzán pecosa- le susurró al oído Terry a Candy, ya que tenía a la chica muy firme con una mano en su cintura, muy cerquita de él

-¡Tarzán pecosa!- exclamó también en voz bajita Candy- ya verás muchacho engreído- dijo y le dio un rápido beso

-Y tú Cinnia, ¿también trepas árboles?- dijo Stear

-Sí, en casa tenemos muchos, y con mis hermanos acostumbrábamos a treparlos- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-Yo tengo un invento nuevo para mostrarte- dijo Stear atrayendo a Cinnia hasta el escritorio de la habitación y le mostró unas cosas parecidas a guantes, pero que no lo eran

-Y… ¿eso qué es?- se atrevió a preguntar Cinnia

-Él dice que esos guantes le servirán para escalar paredes y caminar por el techo- respondió Archie con su típica cara de "eso no te va a resultar hermano"

-¡Sí!- exclamó Stear- como un hombre araña- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo mirando a Cinnia, esperando su aprobación, pero lo que encontró fue pasmo en la cara de la morenaza, que de un momento a otro cambió por fascinación

-Creo que es meraviglioso- dijo Cinnia, llenando de felicidad el rostro de Stear. Si bien es cierto que el conejillo de indias de Stear, había sido Candy hasta que apareció la italiana, la rubia siempre tenía algún recelo, sus momentos de no querer probar los inventos, en cambio Cinnia, nunca decía que no y entre los dos disfrutaban a más no poder de las situaciones en que se metían cuando algo no daba resultado. Terry y Candy miraban lo que sucedía y reían para sus adentros

-No creo que le resulte- dijo bajito a su pecosa

-No seas malo- le respondió Candy- a veces si le resultan- y los dos reían por lo bajito

-Bien, veamos como resulta tu invento Stear- decía Cinnia con entusiasmo, dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo

-Veamos- Stear se secó muy bien las manos, y descalzando sus pies, se puso un guante en cada extremidad y luego comenzó a trepar por las paredes, dejando con la boca abierta a los chicos, y subiendo hasta el cielo raso de la habitación tuvo el valor de afirmarse directamente del cielo del lugar, quedando de espaldas al suelo

-Es un gran invento Stear… pero ten cuidado - decía Candy

-No te preocupes Candy, está muy firme- decía un Stear lleno de confianza

-Me da vergüenza que sea mi hermano- decía Archie mirando a Stear, se ponía rojo al vivir un momento tan embarazoso

-Ni Edison pudo inventar como caminar en el cielo raso… miren- y diciendo esto, Stear siguió moviéndose por el cielo, a vista de todos en la habitación que no se perdían ningún movimiento

-¡Qué maravilla!- exclamó Candy- me gustaría probar

-¡Nooo!... pecosa, tú no probarás ese invento- dijo un Terry muy serio y tomando los hombros de su novia para que no se moviese de su lugar

-¿Por qué no Terry?- dijo ella

-No confío en esas cosas- fue su respuesta. En eso se escucha un grito de Stear y lo ven cayendo directo a la cama

-Ves pecosa- dijo Terry

-Stear… ¿stai bene?- Cinnia que corrió hasta el muchacho

-Sí. Menos mal que estaba la cama- dijo Stear, y mirando los guantes evidentemente abochornado agregó - mmmm, quizás la fuerza de succión no fue suficiente

-Jajajaja… jajajaja… jajajaja- todos rieron

-Les prometo que la próxima vez mejoraré el modelo- dijo un ruborizado inventor

-Yo confío en que así será- dijo Cinnia, dándole alas a Stear

-Espero que sí… jajaja- reía Candy junto a Terry

-Jajajaja… porque no tomamos el té- invitó Archie en medio de la diversión

-Buena idea… yo lo prepararé- dijo Candy y Cinnia la siguió para ayudarla. Una vez que estuvieron sentados y disfrutando de un muy buen té y compañía, Candy recordó

-Hoy llegó una carta para ti Archie, al dormitorio de las chicas

-¡Sí!- apoyó Cinnia- la hermana Margaret cuando dijo tu nombre se confundió tanto que casi, casi leyó Archibalda… jajajaja- reía la italiana, contagiándolos a todos

-Jajajaja, deben creer que duermes ahí- dijo Terry- como te andas equivocando de habitación- Archie lo miró como queriendo matarlo

-¿A qué te refieres Terry?- quiso saber la Candy

-Archie tuvo un disgusto con Terry y casi se pelean- dijo Stear muy suelto de lengua

-¿Casi se pelean?

-Lo que pasa es que entré en su cuarto por equivocación- decía Archie

-Sí, y como a mí me gusta mucho mi privacidad y tenía alguna que otra gana de pegarle, le di un puñetazo- dijo Terry, haciendo que el furor de Archie aumentara

-No tenías porque pegarme, yo me había disculpado- dijo Archie poniéndose de pié en forma de amenaza

-En serio- dijo Terry sarcástico- no te oí- en eso Archie se va directo a golpear al castaño, que se levantó en el acto para defenderse

-¡No!... chicos- exclamó Candy- si se pelean, prometo no hablarles por el resto de mi vida- amenazó la pecosa muy seriamente, y los dos pensándolo muy bien, especialmente Terry, desistieron de los golpes, pero se ve a distancia que no se llevarían bien

-Está bien Candy- dijo Archie

-Lo que tú digas pecosa- dijo Terry al oído de Candy, no estaba dispuesto a que todos escucharan

-Bien, entonces… volvamos a lo de la carta

-¡Está es!- exclamó Stear levantando un sobre en sus manos que aún estaba cerrado

-¿Qué haces Stear?- quiso saber Archie- esa carta es mía y tú no tienes porque tenerla en tus manos

-¿Aún no la leíste Archie?- preguntó la pecosa

-No, aún no lo ha hecho- decía burlón Stear, y los otros reían- mantiene su dignidad

-¡Stear…basta!- exclamaba Archie tratando de quitarle la carta a Stear

-Si no vas a leerla, entonces… puedo romperla hermano- dijo Stear burlándose de Archie. Candy y los otros no entendían nada de lo que sucedía

-¡Claro que sí!- fue la respuesta de Archie, ya derrotado

-Jajajajaja- reía Stear- ¡que orgulloso!

-¿Y de quién es esa carta?- la curiosidad va a matar a Candy

-Querido Archie… de tu Annie Britter- dijo Stear y llevando el sobre hasta sus labios actuó un beso- ¡muac!... jajajaja

-¡Basta!- dijo Archie y arrebató la carta de manos de su molestoso hermano. A Candy le cambió la cara, pero solo Terry que siempre estaba pendiente de ella se percató

-¡Annie!- exclamó la pecosa

-Le escribe una vez por semana- continuó Stear

-¡Ah!- suspiró Candy- ¡de veras!- exclamó y recordó a su hermana y amiga del hogar de Pony- Archie, ¿Por qué no lees la carta?

-No quiero leerla- dijo Archie sentado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-He oído que Annie quiere venir a este colegio- intervino Stear

-¿Annie quiere venir aquí?- dijo Candy y en eso

-Toc-toc, abran la puerta- se oyó la voz de la rectora

-¡La directora está de inspección!- exclamó Archie levantándose de la silla y las chicas entraron en pánico, si las encontraban ahí, era seguro que serían expulsadas del colegio

-¿Qué hacemos?- se decían las chicas. Terry ya había corrido hasta el balcón viendo como esconder a Candy y Cinnia

-Toc-toc- insistían los golpes en la puerta y las muchachas ya transpiraban de temor

-¡Vengan!- dijo Terry- salten al balcón de mi habitación. Las chicas no discutieron y se aventaron hasta donde Terry les enseñaba. Archie al ver que las chicas no estaban, abrió la puerta

-Archibald Cornwell- llamó la directora

-¡Sí!- respondió el chico

-Alistair Cornwell- escuchó Stear

-¡Sí!- dijo extremadamente nervioso. La religiosa dirigió su mirada hasta la ventana del balcón y dijo

-Terius Grandchester

-¡Sí!- a la directora se le hiso extraña la presencia de Terry en el dormitorio de los Cornwell

-Ya pasó la hora de apagar la luz- dijo la directora mientras entraba a la habitación con dos monjas más- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-En realidad- comenzó a decir Stear, cuando Terry interrumpió

-Estábamos conociéndonos hermana- dijo con profunda voz

-No entiendo- dijo la monja

-Verá usted- continuó Terry como si nada pasara- ellos son primos de Candice, mi novia

-Eso ya lo sé- contestó la monja

-Es por eso que estábamos conversando hermana. Para tener mejor relación con los primos de mi novia… solo eso- la monja no creyendo las palabras de Terry, se introdujo más al interior de la habitación y vio que el servicio de té era para cinco persona no tres

-Hay cinco tazas y ustedes son tres- dijo la religiosa frunciendo el ceño

-Pasa que yo tomé tres tazas de té, y para no dar que hacer yendo a lavar, me serví en otra taza… usted sabe que como inglés, no puedo despreciar un buen té- dijo Terry, pero la directora seguía sin creerle nada, mientras que los hermanos Cornwell, permanecían callados

-Revisen en otro cuarto y el balcón- ordenó a las otras religiosas con ellas. Como Stear y Archie eran hermanos, ellos tenían una puerta interna en sus habitaciones que los comunicaban. Las religiosas hicieron como les ordenaron y no encontraron nada extraño, pero la directora no se quedó en eso y les dijo

-Revisen la habitación de Terius- ahí, hasta a Terry se le acabó la tranquilidad, si encontraban a Candy y en su habitación, sería el escándalo más grande en la historia del colegio

-¡Mi habitación!- exclamó Terry- ¿Qué tiene que ver en mi habitación hermana Grey?

-Solo es una inspección. Quien nada debe Terius, nada teme- dijo la monja y se dirigieron a la habitación de Terry sin que este pudiera hacer nada. Entraron al cuarto del aristócrata, y lo único que encontraron fue silencio en una habitación que permanecía sola y pulcramente ordenada

-¿Encontró lo que buscaba hermana Grey?- preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. La religiosa no pudo más que suspirar de impotencia, ella sabía que alguien más estuvo con ellos, y sospechaba que eran chicas, ya que la habitación de los hermanos Cornwell olía a rosas y colonia inglesa, en ese preciso momento, la religiosa dirigió su mirada hacia el dormitorio de las chicas y vio que no habían luces encendidas

-¡Vamos al cuarto de las chicas!- dijo la rectora y los chicos se volvieron a poner nerviosos, ahora cada uno en su cuarto, solo esperaban que Candy y Cinnia, ya estuvieran en sus habitaciones, cuando las religiosas llegaran a ellas. Lo que no sabían nuestros muchachos, era que las chicas, apenas había podido, saltaron del balcón de Terry, a un árbol que daba justo afuera de la habitación, y aprovechando que las religiosas no se movían de sus posiciones y la oscuridad reinante en la arboleda y su habilidad innata de trepar árboles, se lanzaron y sin quedarse a mirar, se fueron de rama en rama y en un dos por tres, estaban en la habitación de Candy, se despidieron de Patty, que aún las esperaba, no sin antes contarle a grandes rasgos, su aventura en el cuarto de los chicos y cada una en su cuarto se arreglaron para dormir.

Cuando las monjas llegaron a revisar los dormitorios de las chicas, se dirigieron directamente al de Candy, sospechosa número uno, prima de los Cornwell y novia de Grandchester.

-Toc-toc señorita Andrew, abra - llamaron a la puerta de Candy, y ésta que no dormía, se levantó, encendió la luz y abrió

-Buenas noches hermanas- saludó Candy

-¡Candice! ¿Ya estás con ropa de dormir?- preguntó confundida la hermana Grey, ya que estaba segura de que la chica había estado en el cuarto de los chicos

-Sí hermana Grey- dijo Candy con inocencia- ya pasó la hora de apagar las luces

Candy y la hermana Grey conversaban y otras dos religiosas revisaban la habitación de la rubia buscando alguna cosa que apoyara su teoría de que la chica había estado en el cuarto de los chicos, pero la pecosa, había sido lo suficientemente precavida, para guardar la cuerda entre la ropa de cama, que ya estando desordenada, evidenciando que la muchacha estaba acostada al momento de llegar las religiosas, estas no buscaron ahí

-Bien Candice- decía la hermana Grey- sigue descansando, buenas noches

-Buenas noches, hermana- dijo Candy y cerró apenas y las monjas salieron del cuarto

-¡Uffff!- pensó Candy acostándose nuevamente- ¡que susto!

Cinnia, Patricia y todas las chicas del pabellón, tuvieron las mismas visitas nocturnas que revisaron todo.

Candy en su cama, no dejaba de pensar en la correspondencia que Archie recibía desde América

-Tal vez venga Annie a este colegio- pensaba Candy- tengo que entender que quizás no quiera mi amistad, a ella no le gusta que se sepa que estuvo en el hogar de Pony… si yo hubiera callado como ella… tal vez mi suerte hubiera sido distinta… el remitente de una carta es un muy buen ejemplo, por eso Elisa me odia, ahora comprendo porque Annie Britter esconde su pasado, lo más probable es que Annie, seguirá con su vida como si yo no existiera en ella, pero no importa, mientras ella esté bien y feliz, yo también lo seré- meditaba la rubia mirando hacia el cielo estrellado- pero yo no tengo de que arrepentirme de mi vida, no tengo nada que esconder, es más, mi vida es muy buena así como está, tengo un hermano adoptivo que me ama, tengo primos adoptivos que me aman, tengo un novio que es solo mío y un suegro que me aceptan tal como soy, y además tres muy buenos amigos Cinnia Patty e Ivo. Sí, mi vida es muy buena- y pensando así, se quedó dormida como un bebé.

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Bienvenidas a la lectura a Fanny, HaniR y Gaby. Obviamente el saludo se extiende a todos aquellos lectores que aparecen solo como invitados, y agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que han puesto la historia en su lista de favoritos.

En mi cabeza todo está cambiando mucho, pero quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de sus comentario y estos alimentan mi imaginación.

A todas las que están sufriendo por la situación de Archie, les diré que para mi gusto, pienso que él actuó en base a una justificación nada insostenible, pero se saltó el paso y nunca preguntó directamente a Candy acerca de su relación con Terry, añadiendo a eso la voz de Elisa en su oído, lo perdió por algunos días, pero no se afanen, eso tendrá solución, y el gatito volverá a ustedes y Patricia tendrá otra oportunidad pero no como en el animé.

Me emocioné mucho al saber que les gustó la escena cuando Candy le cuenta a Terry acerca de Anthony. De verdad, muchas gracias por sus palabras.

Eli, has dado en el clavo, Cinnia será muy importante en esta historia.

Clover, si leíste Te llevas mi corazón, te habrás dado cuenta que Terry y Candy nunca fueron separados, gracias al fuerte compromiso que esos dos chicos hicieron el uno para el otro. Lo mismo o parecido sucederá en esta historia, ya que no concibo que las parejas, cualquieras sean, dejen que los demás se metan en sus vidas separando lo que los hilos de oro han unido desde el comienzo.

Bien creo que eso sería todo por hoy, pero quiero que tengan algo muy en claro, Candy todavía arrastra el amor que siente por Anthony y sus emociones son afectadas por la muerte del muchacho, Terry tendrá que luchar por sacar a Anthony del lugar privilegiado que ocupa el rubio en el corazón de la pecosa. Este Terry es por demás posesivo, no quiere compartir a la rubia, la quiere toda para él.

Nos leemos.


	9. Chapter 9 Quinto domingo

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Muy buen día a todos los lectores de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Quinto domingo**

Comienzo de semana, y lo típico, clases, clases y más clases, reglas estrictas a las que poco a poco Candy se adaptaba, reconociendo que no todo era tan malo, las tardes junto a Terry en la colina era lo que más disfrutaba, y se había percatado que no eran los únicos que se encontraban al finalizar las clases, muchas parejas buscaban la manera de verse, cada una de ellas tenía su propio lugar de encuentro "clandestino", Candy no sabía si las monjas no se daban cuenta o simplemente hacían la vista gorda- pero eso que importa- se decía la rubia, lo importante era poder ver a Terry.

Candy con todo y lo despistada que era, había notado, que Stear y Cinnia, estaban avanzando, de ser buenos amigos, al nivel siguiente, se les notaba en sus ojitos al mirarse.

El día martes se encontró con una muy grata sorpresa, el Taller de Teatro y Expresión Corporal, se impartiría en forma mixta pero no solo con su nivel como era en la clase de Francés, sino que con todo el colegio, al igual que Relaciones Sociales y Equitación los días viernes, ¿a qué se debía esta nueva reforma en un colegio tan estricto como el San Pablo?, la respuesta es sencilla, los padres del alumnado veían que los tiempos estaban cambiando y que era muy necesario que los jóvenes compartieran momentos juntos como para socializar y conocerse. En una de las últimas reuniones de padres las ideas reformistas, fueron puestas en el tapete por padres algo más liberales en su pensamiento, especialmente franceses, italianos y los americanos, que vivían una cultura un poco menos rigurosa que en Inglaterra. Ellos aportaron ideas vanguardistas de vida en sociedad, que los chicos al salir al mundo real, una vez terminaran de estudiar, se encontrarían con el sexo opuesto en casi todas las actividades de la vida, no podían seguir viviendo como en el 1800. Las monjas tomaron todas las ideas y presentaron el proyecto de clases mixtas, que los padres de los alumnos apoyaron en su gran mayoría, para muchos de ellos que también habían estudiado en el San Pablo, las ideas aprobadas por las religiosas eran muy bien recibidas, ya que más o menos comprendían que para las monjas era tarea difícil, además, se incluirían al plantel, profesores laicos para facilitar el aprendizaje

-Clase de Teatro y Expresión Corporal- decía Candy a sus dos más allegadas camino del salón donde se impartiría la clase

-Sí- respondió Patty- el año pasado trabajamos la obra Romeo y Julieta, pero como a mí la actuación no se me da, participé detrás de bambalinas ambientando con mi violín

-Igual debe haber sido maravilloso participar- agregó Cinnia siempre tan positiva

-Lo que sucede es que de una manera u otra, todo el nivel debía participar- dijo Patricia- si por mí fuese, me quedo estudiando en mi habitación o la biblioteca

-Será entretenido- dijo Candy cuando llegaban al salón

-¡Pero qué cantidad de alumnos!- exclamó Patricia sorprendida

-Parece que todo el colegio está en este salón- decía Cinnia

-Miren, ahí están los chicos- apuntó Candy hacia Stear y Archie, y sin perder el tiempo las dos rizadas se dirigieron hacia los hermanos Cornwell dejando rezagada a una ruborizada Patty que demoró en tomar la decisión de avanzar

-Un momento pecosa- escuchó Candy en el instante en que sentía en su cintura la mano de su muy posesivo novio

-¡Ah!... Terry, me asustaste- dijo la chica deteniéndose a hablar con Terry- iba hacia los chicos, mira, Cinnia y Patricia ya están con ellos

-Sí los veo, ¿quieres ir con ellos?- dijo no de muy buena gana

-Sí, Terry… no seas tan antisocial, ellos son mis primos y ellas mis amigas, y conocerlos no te hará mal- dijo la chica entre risas y tirones para que su novio avanzara con ella

-Está bien Candy, tienes razón. De todas maneras, aún me queda la colina para verte a solas- se conformó el castaño

-Atención alumnos- se escuchaba la voz de un profesor desconocido para los muchachos que no tendría más de treinta y cinco años, vestía de manera muy informal, casi como un artista callejero, pensamiento de la época, al momento en que con una vara muy larga daba pequeños golpes en el suelo del proscenio que había en el salón para así llamar la atención- Muy buenas tardes, alumnos- dijo

-Buenas tardes- recibió como respuesta del alumnado

-Mi nombre es Dante Zocral, y pueden llamarme solamente Dante- dijo el hombre con sonrisa misteriosa. Las religiosas, que todavía no se acostumbraban al cambio, estaban sentadas en un rincón del escenario, vigilando atentamente a todos los chicos, que para su sorpresa, estaban más que atentos a las palabras del extraño profesor, para las chicas, era toda una novedad el tener un profesor hombre, ya que a ellas las clases les eran impartidas solo por las religiosas- estaré con ustedes todos los martes en esta clase que espero sea entretenida para todos vosotros- así comenzó el profesor a informar a los chicos, acerca del proyecto que incluiría aparte de las clases de teatro, la de expresión corporal

-La Expresión Corporal- comenzó a detallar el profesor- es la forma más antigua de comunicación entre los seres humanos, anterior al lenguaje escrito y hablado. Es el medio para expresar sensaciones, sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos. De esta forma, el cuerpo se convierte en un instrumento irreemplazable de expresión humana que permite ponerse en contacto con el medio y con los demás, busca el desarrollo de la imaginación, el placer por el juego, la improvisación, la espontaneidad y la creatividad. El resultado es un enriquecimiento de las actividades cotidianas y del crecimiento personal. Además, enseña a encontrar modalidades de comunicación más profundas e íntegras, lo que repercute en el encuentro con los demás. La Expresión Corporal ayuda a descubrir los mecanismos de funcionamiento de los distintos grupos humanos: equipos de trabajo, alumnos de clase, etcétera, esto nos ayudará a expresar nuestras emociones e imaginación- hiso una pausa y dijo- dejen sus cuadernos a un lado que no los van a necesitar- todos los alumnos hicieron lo que les decían en absoluto silencio, una vez todos se volvieron a ordenar el profesor agregó- necesito a tres parejas voluntarias- todos los chicos se quedaron viendo sin atreverse a levantar la mano y ofrecerse

-Nosotros- dijo una voz y saliendo de en medio aparecen un castaño y una rubia rizada algo abochornada ya que Terry no le preguntó

-Muy bien, aquí los primeros valientes- dijo el profesor

-Nosotras- dijo Elisa de la mano con Luisa

-Bien, solo nos resta una pareja

-Yo- dijo Cinnia y detrás de ella salió Stear, más rojo que un tomate, pero no pensaba dejar a la italiana sola

-Perfecto… lo que ejercitaremos serán los diferentes tipos de desplazamientos- y todos lo miraron como si hablara en chino- movimientos, puntos cardinales- aclaró y se fijó que el muchacho castaño le explicaba algo a la rubia y esta contestaba afirmativamente, esto llamó la atención del profesor, ya que notó que el chico sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero no dijo nada- todos busquen una pareja para trabajar, comenzaremos con algo fácil, por ejemplo, vamos a levantar los brazos ahí mismo en su puesto- y así comenzaron a practicar, las tres parejas en el escenario daban la pauta y los jóvenes que estaban abajo imitaban. La clase se dio de lo más normal, pero el profesor se dio cuenta de algunos alumnos que destacaron en el ejercicio y pidió sus nombres a las religiosas.

Cuando salieron del salón, los muchachos en general se sentían muy relajados y los sorprendió muy gratamente, el enterarse de que la clase sería en forma conjunta.

-Viste que era fácil pecas- le dijo Terry a la rubia

-Yo nunca había participado de algo así, pero fue muy entretenido- dijo Candy

-Lo mejor es que tendremos esa clase en forma conjunta- dijo moviendo sus cejas

-Si…- contestó ella llena de risa, y llamó- ¡Terry!

-Dime- contestó el joven cuando llegaban a la colina

-En el salón de clases esta mañana, las chicas estaban muy contentas por el quinto domingo y yo pensé… que quizás…

-Pecosa, tengo problemas para este quinto domingo- dijo el castaño adivinando lo que su novia le iba a proponer, que era exactamente lo que él había pensado antes de la última noticia que tuvo desde su casa- hay una reunión familiar, y debo asistir, porque si no lo hago, estoy seguro que la Duquesa pondrá el grito en el cielo y capaz que me castiguen sin verte o algo así

-¡Oh!... ¡qué pena!… pero no importa- trató de mostrarse alegre- lo más probable es que Albert venga por mí

-Eso espero Candy, pero te prometo que apenas y me desocupe, te buscaré- aseguró Terry

-Lo sé. Por ahora, disfrutemos de este tiempo juntos- dijo Candy, tirándose en el suelo, como solían hacerlo y conversar.

El tan esperado quinto domingo llegó y la gran mayoría de los jóvenes del colegio fueron retirados por sus padres o tutores. Otros, tenían que pasar el día en el colegio, ya que no tenían a nadie en el país que los llevara a pasear, y un último grupo que salían con las familias de sus novias. En eso…

-Al fin libre- se escuchó la voz de Stear saliendo del colegio que para él era una cárcel

-Sí- apoyó Archie- se siente diferente el día cuando tenemos permiso de salir, como cuando fuimos a recibir a Candy al puerto

-Toda la razón Archie… ¿y Candy?- comenzaron a buscarla con la mirada pero nada, Candy no estaba por ninguna parte

-¡Stear, Archie!- escucharon que los llamaban, pero era la voz de un hombre que reconocieron como el conductor del carruaje de los Andrew- vengan que tenemos que irnos

-Pero debemos esperar a Candy- dijo Archie

-No te preocupes hermano, ella sabrá llegar a tiempo- lo calmó Stear, mientras subían al carruaje, encontrándose con tamaña sorpresa

-Elisa… Neal… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntaron los chicos

-La tía abuela nos mandó llamar- dijo Elisa con seguridad y Neal dio la orden de partir

-Pero debemos esperar a Candy- decía Stear, cuando el carruaje comenzó una apresurada marcha que no dejó terminar de hablar a los chicos

Cuando Candy salió de su cuarto para pasear, se encontró con la hermana Margaret que le dijo una de las reglas del colegio que era que solo podía salir el quinto domingo si los padres o tutores iban por ellos

-¡Que mala suerte!- decía Candy camino a la colina- nadie vino por mí, ni siquiera George o Albert, yo esperaba que él viniera para que paseáramos… ¡pero qué es eso!- exclamó Candy viendo que en la colina había humo, echando a correr, descubrió que era Terry fumando- ¿Qué estás haciendo Terry?

-¡Candy!- exclamó el castaño con cara de sorpresa- no que salías este domingo

-Eso pensaba… pero nadie vino a buscarme- dijo apenada en el momento en que Terry apagaba el cigarro y se acercaba a ella para consolarla

-Pecosa… esa es una de las normas, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré acompañándote gran parte del día- dijo tratando de besarla

-¡Aléjate Terry!- dijo la chica evadiendo el beso

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo algo molesto por la actitud de Candy

-Que tienes olor a cigarrillo en tu boca y a mí me desagrada- dijo alejándose de él, actitud que al castaño le dolió

-Ya lo apague Candy- pero la chica no quería mirarlo

-Cuando te conocí, estabas impregnado de olor a cigarrillo y alcohol, con los día eso desapareció de tus ropas, y nunca te vi fumar ni sentí ese repugnante aroma…hasta hoy… y no me gusta Terry- dijo sincera la chica

-Tienes razón en lo que dices pecosa, pero es un vicio que pretendo dejar, lo que sucede es que he tenido mucha precaución de que no lo notaras- confesó

-Yo te ayudaré a que dejes de fumar Terry- ofreció la rubia y acercándose al chico, le besó, siendo recibida por Terry que deseaba mucho los besos de su novia, ya estaban siendo más necesarios que el cigarrillo. Permanecieron abrazados unos segundos más y Candy dijo- sabes, le puse nombre a esta colina

-¡Ah sí!, y ¿Cómo la llamaste?

-La segunda colina de Pony- contestó Candy con melancolía

-Extrañas mucho ese lugar, ¿verdad Candy?- preguntó el chico mirando a su novia a los ojos

-Sí, es difícil estar a tan larga distancia de mi lugar favorito

-En cambio… mi lugar favorito es estar a tú lado pecosa- confesó viéndola con intensidad

-Ese es otro lugar que también está entre mis favoritos chiquillo arrogante- le respondió Candy entre sonrisas y besitos robados, pasando por alto, con no tanto sacrificio, el olor a cigarrillo

Más tarde, Candy fue llamada a la rectoría. Terry ya se había ido al compromiso con su familia, y en el pabellón donde se encontraba el dormitorio de la muchacha, no había nadie, hasta a Cinnia la vinieron a visitar desde Italia, Patty que era inglesa, tenía a su familia a la vuelta de la esquina

-Toc-toc- tocó a la puerta de la rectoría

-Adelante- la directora en tono serio

-¿Me mandó llamar hermana Grey?

-Sí Candice, recibí una llamada del señor George Johnson, que vendrá a buscarte en menos de una hora. Debes arreglarte para salir- terminó la directora

-Gracias hermana Grey- dijo la chica y salió feliz, directo a su habitación, se cambió el vestido que traía por un traje de dos piezas para paseo, en color palo rosa con sombrero a juego, su cabello solo lo afirmó con una hermosa traba o pinche que simulaba una media cola, y se dispuso a esperar ser llamada

-Toc-toc… Candy ¿estás lista?... ya vinieron por ti- escuchó decir a la hermana Margaret

-Sí hermana- dijo Candy abriendo la puerta

-Te vez hermosa Candy- apreció la religiosa

-Gracias- contestó la rubia y junto a la monja fueron a la rectoría donde se encontraba George

-Buena tarde señorita Candy- saludó George, apreciando la belleza de la muchacha

-Buena tarde señor George- fue el saludo respetuoso de Candy

-Veo que está lista… ¿nos vamos?- dijo el hombre

-Sí… vamos- dijo Candy y salieron del colegio. Candy sintió una libertad nunca antes vivida al encontrarse en la calle, fuera de las puertas del colegio, que realmente parecía una cárcel- ¡Qué alegría, sentirse libre una vez más!- fue su exclamación

-Vamos al hipódromo en Epsom- informó George, una vez subidos en el carruaje- ahí nos espera el señor Williams para después almorzar

-¡Oh! Qué bien, veré a Albert- Candy se sentía tan feliz, que no pensaba en nada más que en ver a su hermano

-Ya llegamos señorita- dijo George y se dispuso a ayudar a Candy a bajar del carruaje

En otro lado de la ciudad, en la mansión Andrew, nos encontramos con Stear, Archie, Neal y Elisa, en presencia de la tía abuela Elroy

-Me alegro de verlos tan bien, muchachos- dijo la anciana tía muy orgullosa y contenta de ver a sus sobrinos nietos

-Bienvenida a Londres, tía abuela- saludó Elisa

-¿Qué tal el viaje tía abuela?- fue la pregunta de cortesía de Neal

-Fue un viaje muy agradable chicos, muchas gracias- dijo la tía muy animada y acercándose a unos paquetes los alcanzó y agregó- Elisa y Neal estos son regalos que traje para ustedes

-Muchas gracias- Neal recibe sus regalos

-Me hace muy feliz tía abuela- Elisa también recibe agradecida los obsequios

-Stear, Archie- habló la tía abuela tomando los presentes que aún quedaban en la mesa- estos son los regalos que traje para ustedes- pero para sorpresa de la tía abuela Stear y Archie no se movieron de su posición- ¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?- cuestionó la tía con tono molesto

-Con todo respeto, quisiéramos saber porque Candy fue apartada de todo esto, tía abuela- preguntó Archie, que no lograba esconder su molestia

-Ella también forma parte de la familia Andrew- fue el turno de Stear

-Únicamente de nombre- fue el aporte de Elisa

-¡Cállate la boca Elisa!- contestó Archie- le he preguntado a la tía abuela

-¡Basta de tanta tontería!- cortó la tía abuela- esa fue mi decisión

-¿Por qué no la invitó a esta reunión?- inquiría Archie, él elegante gatito, aunque había aceptado que Candy ahora tenía novio y que este lo había sacado olímpicamente del camino de la chica, aún seguía estimando a su prima, y no comprendía los porqués de la tía

-No he venido desde tan lejos para escuchar reproches sobre mi conducta- comenzó a decir la anciana con molestia, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, llamaron a la puerta

-Toc-toc- todos giraron hacia la puerta

-Adelante

-Permiso señora- dijo el mayordomo- tiene visitas

-Hágalos pasar- dijo la anciana y el mayordomo salió

-Quizás sea Candy- dijo Stear a Archie, en eso el mayordomo hace pasar a la visita y los chicos expectantes y sus rostros llenos de felicidad esperando que entrara Candy

-Por aquí- entran a la estancia una mujer elegantemente vestida en tonos café y una muchacha con vestimenta azul cielo, la cara de Archie casi que se le cae hasta el suelo

-¡Annie!- exclamó el chico perplejo

-Annie Britter- dijo Elisa

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos- dijo Annie con su voz delicada, después de una pequeña reverencia

-Así es Annie- dijo la tía abuela, ofreciendo asiento a las recién llegadas. Stear y Archie quedaron con la boca abierta, saludaron a las recién llegadas y Annie se posicionó al lado de Archie

-¿Te llegaron mis cartas Archie?- preguntó la chica muy tímidamente, fuera de todo protocolo para la época

-Sí Annie, muchas gracias- respondió incómodo Archie

-Mis padres me matricularon en el San Pablo- continuó Annie- podremos vernos más seguido

-No será posible Annie, la política interna del colegio es muy estricta y rigurosa, yo solo puedo verme con los chicos, y nos encontramos con las chicas en misa- Archie había olvidado por completo las clases mixtas

-¡Oh!- suspiró Annie- por lo menos en misa- sugirió la chica. A Archie le parecía que Annie, había dejado la timidez en América

-Pasemos al comedor- dijo la tía abuela, después de recibir del mayordomo la indicación de que estaba listo para servir, y todos se levantaron para dirigirse a almorzar

En el Epsom, Candy junto a Albert se habían reunido con el señor Brown, padre de Anthony, quien tenía muchos deseos de conocer a Candy. Juntos se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes más distinguidos de la ciudad para tomar su almuerzo

-Así que tú eres la famosísima Candy- le decía el señor Brown a la rubia

-Soy Candy- dijo la chica en medio de una gran sonrisa- pero de famosísima, no tengo nada

-Te equivocas Candy- volvió a hablar el padre de Anthony- yo leí de ti, estando tan lejos como en India

-¡¿Leyó?!- fue la pregunta de la chica

-Sí Candy, mi hijo me escribía constantemente, y en una de sus cartas que recibí estando en India, él me contó de ti

-Anthony le contaba de mi- dijo Candy en un susurro, recordando a su tierno primer amor

-Mi hijo tenía mucha confianza conmigo Candy- dijo el hombre con un semblante de papá chocho mezclado con infinita tristeza- y lo que no se atrevía a contarle a sus primos, me lo escribía a mí, estuviera donde estuviera, siempre recibía noticias de él

-Anthony era un buen chico- esta vez fue Albert el que habló

-Sí… lo era- dijo ella en medio del recuerdo de la dulce sonrisa de su desaparecido amigo

-Mi hijo me contó de que había conocido a una pequeña rubia de rizos rebeldes que había entrado a su vida como un cálido viento de verano que llenaba sus días, que buscaba cualquier tipo de situación o motivos para poder verse contigo- decía el hombre como soñando, recordando las palabras de su hijo

-Cuando recibí las cartas de los chicos que me pedían adoptarte- dijo Albert- la primera que llegó a mis manos fue la de Anthony. Él hablaba de ti, como de lo más significativo, parecía que formabas parte importante de su vida, en esas pocas líneas, yo comprendí que la relación de ustedes dos, aunque no lo supieran, superaba la amistad

-Yo también lo quise mucho- dijo Candy- me ha costado superar su partida

-Pero sé de buena fuente que estás tratando de vivir sin él, que tienes un amigo…

-¡Ujum!- tosió Albert, después del comentario del señor Brown, quien estaba siendo muy impertinente

-Lo siento- dijo mirando a Candy, que se había puesto nerviosa- no debí decir eso, pero quiero que sepas, que no tiene nada de malo que tengas, por así decirlo, un amigo especial- el señor Brown, miraba a Candy y podía ver en ella el dolor que llevaba a cuestas, que no le era tan fácil superar la muerte de Anthony como él había pensado. Si bien es cierto la muchacha era muy alegre y simpática, se le notaba esa aura de melancolía que también había advertido el Duque el día en que almorzaron juntos- yo sé lo difícil que puede ser superar la muerte de un ser querido, ya perdí a mi esposa Rosemary y a mi hijo Anthony, pero sé que tú podrás dejar atrás el dolor con la ayuda de los que te aman, eres muy joven, tienes la vida por delante

-Gracias, pero a veces pienso que superar a Anthony sería como sacarlo de mi vida, como que no lo hubiese conocido, y eso yo no lo quiero. Nunca quiero olvidarme de él- decía la chica entre sollozos

-No llores Candy- la abrazó Albert- nadie te pide que lo olvides, solo que tienes que seguir viviendo

-Además, los chicos, Stear y Archie, se nota que te quieren mucho- dijo Brown- en los funerales de mi hijo ellos me hablaron de ti y me dieron las explicaciones del porque no te presentaste al sepelio. Ellos te quieren mucho, y serán un apoyo constante junto a Williams, y ahora puedes considerarme tu amigo a mí también

-Gracias señor Brown, usted no sabe lo que sus palabras significan para mí- decía la chica sintiendo algo más de libertad en esa maraña de sentimientos y emociones que no la dejaban avanzar en su relación con Terry

-¡Candy!... ¿eres Candy?- escucharon que la llamaban y al darse vuelta la chica respondió

-¡Señor Britter!- dijo Candy con alegría, mirando a su alrededor esperando ver a Annie

-Candy no puedo creer lo grande y hermosa que estás…

-¡Ujum!... ¡ujum!- se hiso notar Albert

-¡Oh!, lo siento… señor Britter le presento a Albert W.A, un muy buen amigo y al señor Brown, mi tío- dijo la pecosa, que se daba cuenta de que no era muy bien visto que una chica de casi 14 años estuviera sola con dos hombres que no eran nada de ella, entonces no encontró nada mejor que presentar al señor Brown, como su tío

-Muy buenas tardes- saludó el señor Britter y le preguntó- Candy ¿podrías darme un momento?- Candy miró a Albert como pidiendo autorización y este le contestó con una afirmación silenciosa, si bien es cierto que el señor Britter no lo conocía, Albert sí sabía quien era él

-Por supuesto señor Britter- dijo Candy, y tomándose del brazo del padre de Annie se dirigieron a otro lugar des restaurant, donde Candy se sirvió un helado y el señor Britter un café

-Estoy muy emocionada de encontrarlo a usted en Londres- dijo Candy- supongo que Annie vino con usted

-Sí… Annie está en Londres, en estos momentos visita a los Andrew en la mansión- dijo algo incómodo, ya que su esposa, la señora Britter, había solicitado a la señora Elroy Andrew, que Candy no asistiera a esa reunión, ya que sabían que era adoptada y no quería que se relacionara con su hija Annie (recordemos que nadie sabía que Annie también era adoptada, proveniente del mismo orfanato que Candy), aunque el señor Britter, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa situación, no pudo impedirlo, es por eso que prefirió salir solo a comer en algún restaurante, que fingir delante de los Andrew, algo que no eran, y si era sincero, él si quería ver a Candy

-¡Ah!- suspiró Candy- espero poder ver a Annie

-Lo harás, ella ya está inscrita en el San Pablo… supongo que serán compañeras… pero

-Pero…- lo instó a seguir Candy

-Aunque suene egoísta, quiero pedirte que cuides de ella

-Egoísta, no tiene porque pensar así señor Britter, yo siempre cuidé de Annie, será como en los viejos tiempos- Candy estaba eufórica, podría estar cerca de Annie

-Annie es una buena chica Candy, dulce y educada

-Lo sé señor Britter, no se preocupe…

-No es como tú lo vez Candy- la interrumpió el padre de Annie algo avergonzado

-No entiendo- dijo Candy algo confundida

-Deseo que cuides a Annie, sin que ella se entere de que lo haces- dijo el señor. Candy tuvo que tragarse un sollozo pero de igual manera una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- No llores Candy, no estés triste, si no puedes cuidar a Annie yo…

-No lloro por eso señor Britter, lloro porque de alguna manera envidio a Annie, ella tiene un padre muy protector y se nota que la ama mucho- dijo en medio de las lágrimas y de alguna manera escondió el dolor que estaba sintiendo al saber que podría ver a Annie, pero nada más

-A veces pienso, que si hubieses entrado tú a la familia, los Britter seríamos diferentes- dijo el hombre realmente convencido de que si la adoptada hubiese sido Candy en vez de Annie, la alegría en la casa Britter hubiese sido eterna. El siempre quiso adoptar a la rubia tan llena de vida, la niña era alegre y llenaba con su sonrisa todo el lugar donde ella estaba, la jovialidad de la pequeña rubia de grandes y expresivos ojos verdes y su espontaneidad lo habían conquistado desde el primer minuto que compartió con ella, la chiquilla era poseedora de un alma transparente y noble. Cuando supo que eran huérfanas no lo pensó dos veces y le planteó a su esposa el deseo de adoptarla, describiéndola tal cual era, pero su esposa prefirió a Annie y su conducta de tímida señorita, en vez de a la chiquilla gritona y voluntariosa de Candy. El hombre, aunque quería a Annie como si fuera su verdadera hija, siempre pensó en que hubiera sido de su vida si la adoptada fuera Candy

-No diga eso señor Britter- Candy se había sorprendido con lo que el padre de Annie había dicho. Si bien es cierto ella era la opción del señor Britter, no lo fue de la señora- ella es una buena chica y llegará a ser una gran dama

-Tú también serás una gran dama Candy, nunca lo dudes- dijo el señor Britter cuando fueron interrumpidos por el señor Brown

-Señor Britter, mis disculpas, vengo a despojarlo de tan grata compañía como es estar con mi sobrina- dijo el hombre- Candy debemos ir a otro lugar

-No se preocupe señor Brown, ya habíamos terminado- dijo el señor Britter y dirigiéndose a Candy- gracias Candy, fue el mejor café que he tomado aquí en Londres

-Gracias señor Britter, salude a su hija de mi parte- dijo Candy y despidiéndose del padre de Annie, se dirigió junto su nuevo tío hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Albert y un nuevo aire de melancolía se había dejado caer en el hermoso rostro de Candy

-Pequeña, tenemos que irnos, estamos invitados a una cena muy importante, y no podemos darnos el lujo de desairar- dijo Albert, al momento en que la tomaba del brazo y salían del lujoso restaurante

-Bueno Williams, Candy, es hora de que yo me despida

-Fue un gusto conocerlo señor Brown- dijo Candy despidiéndose de él

-El gusto ha sido todo mío Candy, y te quiero agradecer por todos los bellos momentos que le regalaste a mi hijo- dijo el hombre con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas

-Fueron los momentos más hermosos que había vivido hasta esos días, no tengo mejores recuerdos que los que pasé a su lado- dijo la chica también liberando algunos lagrimones

-Deseo pedirte si pudiera yo escribirte de vez en cuando, para contarte de mis viajes y cosas así, cosas que yo compartía con mi hijo- quiso saber

-Por supuesto que sí, estaré encantada de recibir correspondencia de parte suya

-Gracias Candy- dijo el señor Brown y sacando una cajita de su bolsillo agregó- quiero regalarte este relicario- dijo colocando en manos de Candy un maravilloso y fino relicario corazón de plata fundida solida, plata pura, con piedra corazón verde esmeralda y varias piedras Marcasitas (piritas), la piedra produce un juego de luces misterioso adentro de la joya, especialmente con la luz de las velas. Se abre por sus cuatro lados para colocar cuatro fotos- este relicario lo mandé a elaborar para Rosemary, por eso el color de la piedra en el centro, no sé si lo sabes pero mi esposa y tú, tienen el mismo color de ojos- dijo el hombre con un nudo en la garganta- pero nunca llegué a dárselo… no nos alcanzó el tiempo. Anthony me lo pidió para ti en la última carta que me envió, yo le di las indicaciones de donde encontrarlo, ya que estaba en una caja fuerte en el Banco de Chicago, George le ayudó a conseguirla- dijo e hiso una mueca que simulaba una triste sonrisa- él te la iba a dar el día de la cacería, pero al igual que a mí con su madre, no le alcanzó el tiempo- Candy tomó la joya como si fuera el corazón mismo de Anthony el que tuviera en sus manos

-Gracias- Candy no podía decir más, no tenía palabras. En primera instancia se iba a negar en recibir tamaña joya, ya que era un recuerdo importante del señor Brown para con su esposa, pero Albert la instó a recibirlo y ella así lo hiso- lo guardaré cerca de mi corazón.

-Gracias a ti por aceptarlo- dijo y despidiéndose se alejó

-Es realmente una joya hermosa Albert- dijo Candy mostrando el camafeo a su hermano

-Sí. Ya la había visto, Donovan me había enseñado antes que llegaras, pidiendo autorización para regalártela. Era muy importante para él que tú la tuvieras- dijo Albert mientras caminaban hacia el hotel donde Candy sería preparada para la cena a la que habían sido invitados

En el almuerzo en la mansión Andrew, las cosas no marchaban muy bien. Archie estaba más que apestado con la presencia atosigadora de Annie, la chica no sabía comportarse y la madre no hacía nada para corregirla

-Ahora que estemos en el San Pablo, podremos conocernos mejor- decía la chica, como si a Archie le importara

-Te dije que eso no será posible Annie- trataba de hacerla entrar en razón el castaño

-Ya verás que sí- insistía la chica y los hermanos Leagan se divertían a costa de la situación

-Está bien Annie- dijo Archie derrotado

-Mira, ¿quieres probar de mi postre?- dijo Annie casi introduciendo la cuchara con algo dentro de la boca de Archie

-¡No!... no gracias Annie- dijo el joven realmente abochornado por lo que Annie hacía, era totalmente fuera de las buenas costumbres en la mesa. Los chicos, incluyendo a los Leagan, se sorprendieron de las actitudes de Annie, pensaban que era más educada

-¡Qué pena!, está tan rico- dijo Annie como si lo que hiso fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Pasemos al salón para tomar el té- invitó la tía abuela que sí se había dado cuenta de las actitudes de Annie. Ella conocía del interés de la chica por Archie, pero también era evidente que a él no le atraía ni un poquito. La tarde siguió su lento pasar para Archie, hasta que llegó la hora de volver al colegio

-No había sentido tantas ganas de volver al colegio, como el día de hoy- decía un Archie realmente aliviado en el encierro que le ofrecía el colegio

-Pero ella va a llegar mañana, hermano- le recordó Stear

-Sí, pero estará lejos de mí, en el pabellón de las chicas- dijo aliviado

-Espero tengas razón, esa chica estaba algo rara el día de hoy

-En eso no te equivocas, quizás no se había recuperado aún del viaje- Archie quería creer que ella volvería a ser normal, es decir, algo más… tímida

-Cambiando de tema, te diste cuenta de que Terry aún no ha llegado- notó Stear

-A mí que me importa ese aristócrata arrogante, que si llega o no llega- contestó Archie molesto

-Es extraño, él siempre está aquí cuando nosotros volvemos de la salida del quinto domingo…

-Algo…- dijo Archie y se le ocurrió que Candy debería enterarse de que Terry no estaba en el colegio, y lógicamente, él sería quien le informaría

-¿Algo qué?- cuestionó Stear, ya que Archie no terminó su frase

-Nada, nada, no te preocupes. Ahora voy a estudiar, mañana tengo examen- dijo y despidió a Stear de su habitación

Ya era casi las siete de la tarde cuando Candy estuvo lista para asistir a la cena en casa de no sabía quién, ya que Albert no le había adelantado nada, solo que era alguien importante

-¿Cómo me veo?- dijo la pecosa al estar en presencia de su hermano, llevaba un vestido de gala para la noche de encaje verde agua, manga tres cuartos, colgaba de su cuello el camafeo que le había dado el padre de Anthony y había adornado su cabellos con una fina tiara de diminutas esmeraldas (recordemos que Candy solo tiene casi catorce años) y aretes a juego

-Te ves hermosa, Candy- dijo Albert acercándose a la chica y ofreciendo su brazo se encaminaron hacia la calle donde eran esperados por un carruaje

-¿Es muy lejos el lugar adonde nos dirigimos?- preguntó la pecosa cuando el carruaje llevaba un largo trecho recorrido ya que Albert no le había dado detalle de la reunión

-No… en cinco minutos ya podremos ver la casa- fue la respuesta de Albert

-¡Ah!- fue lo que Candy susurró y Albert con una cínica sonrisa

-Mira, ahí está la casa- dijo Albert mirando hacia un edificio extremadamente grande y lujoso. A pesar que ya era de noche, el imponente edificio estaba muy bien iluminado y se podía apreciar la construcción casi con detalle

-¡Casa!, eso es un castillo Albert- exclamó la pecosa

-Bueno, si…- dijo sin más el rubio

-Y… ¿Quién vive ahí?- quiso saber la pecosa

-Terry- fue lo único que dijo Albert, muy divertido de la cara de Candy al oír el nombre de su novio

-¡Terry!, entonces la cena es en casa del Duque

-Sí

-Es por eso que consiguieron permiso de que pueda llegar mañana al colegio- pensó en voz alta la chica

-Sí, Terry y tú, podrán llegar a las clases de la tarde

-¿Y a que se debe esta cena?

-Eso si que no lo sé, solo fuimos invitados por el Duque a una reunión familiar

-¡Familiar!, nosotros no somos familia

-Lo sé, pero eres la novia de su hijo mayor, y eso parece que cuenta para el Duque- terminó de decir Albert, cuando estaban llegando- hemos llegado- y ayudando a la pecosa a bajar del coche tirado por caballos, se dirigieron a la entrada de la vivienda del Duque, que más parecía un castillo que otra cosa, pero era denominado mansión todo de ladrillo, una villa de diez habitaciones ubicada a las afueras de Londres.

Al ingresar al salón, donde estaban reunidos los asistentes a la cena y posterior baile en la residencia Grandchester, Candy y Albert fueron anunciados

-Señorita Candice Andrew y el señor Albert W.A- muchas de las miradas se dirigieron hasta los recién llegados, siendo uno de los sorprendidos por su presencia el mayor de los hijos del Duque, que estaba siendo acosado por una criatura insoportable, sobrina de la Duquesa.

La historia comienza cuando a Claudina, esposa de Richard, se le metió entre ceja y ceja, casar a su maravillosa sobrina con Terius. La chica era muy manejable gracias a su carácter obediente y su estricta madre que la había dado una educación en los mejores colegios para señoritas que se dignen de presentarse en un futuro como una dama de sociedad. La idea de la Duquesa era unir en matrimonio a su sobrina con Terius y así cuando el chico heredara el título nobiliario de su padre, ella pudiera manejar a su antojo a la muchacha y por ende el ducado. La chica, de nombre Gertrudis Wood no era de mal ver, la muchacha tenía la piel clara, ojos azules algo almendrados y con espesas pestañas que invitaban a mirarlos, ella lucía su oscuro cabello negro como el azabache con un peinado elaborado y simple a la vez, de muy buen gusto, colocando entre sus cabellos pequeños rubíes que le daban un toque de sofisticación, pero lo que la hacía ver algo extravagante y chabacana, era el vestido que decidió llevar ese día, era en satín rojo, poco usual para las chicas de su edad. Además, la querida tía Claudina, le había hablado maravillas del joven heredero al ducado, pero se había quedado corta, Terius Grandchester era el hombre más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto, la tía le había mostrado una foto del muchacho donde este salía con su traje de montar, al lado de Teodora, la sonrisa del castaño, la había enamorado desde el papel de la fotografía, y ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando, pero la elección del vestido, le quitaba puntos, no solo con Terry, que ya tenía novia y no estaba para nada interesado en otras chicas, sino también con cualquier muchacho que pusiera sus ojos en ella

-Terius- le había dicho Claudina al hijo de Richard- quiero presentarte a mi sobrina, ella es Gertrudis Wood

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Wood- fue el saludo de Terry y el protocolar beso en la mano de la muchacha

-El gusto es mío- dijo la chica, muy ruborizada al encontrarse en frente de tan guapo chico, realmente la descripción de la tía y la fotografía no le hacían justicia a la perfección y prestancia del chico

-Bien- dijo la tía- los dejo solos para que se conozcan- y se fue. Terry se quedó ahí con la chica y en un incómodo silencio que él no pretendía romper

-¡Ufff!... que calor hace en este lugar- dijo la chica abanicándose con energía. La verdad era que la acalorada era solo ella, pero igual solicitó- tengo sed, podrías…

-En la esquina derecha del salón están dispuestos los refrescos- interrumpió el muchacho sin siquiera mirar a la sobrina de su madrastra. Cuando quería ser descortés, nadie lo superaba

-¡Oh!...- Gertrudis nunca pensó que la mandaría a ella a buscar su propio refresco, lo lógico era que él fuera por uno para dárselo a ella, pero no pensaba darse por vencida tan rápido y comenzó a entablar una conversación, que más parecía ser un monólogo- tía Claudina, me ha hablado mucho de ti

-¡Ah, sí!, ¿qué mentiras te ha contado?- dijo al fin mirándola

-No creo que sean mentiras. Me ha dicho que estudias en el San Pablo y que serás el heredero del Ducado de Grandchester- dijo la chica con sinceridad

-Ves, ya te mintió- dijo, y la cara de la chica tenía un signo de interrogación pintado en la cara- yo no pienso ser el próximo Duque

-No, pero si…

-Richard, mi hermano, él será el heredero- dijo con toda calma y seguridad Terry- él será el próximo Duque, así es que puedes ir y conocerlo a él

-Ya lo conozco, recuerda que somos primos- dijo la chica sin ceder espacio. Le daba lo mismo si sería o no Duque, él era todo lo que ella quería, guapo, heredero de parte de la fortuna de su padre, de todas maneras perteneciente a la aristocracia inglesa, aunque un poco cortante, pero eso podría cambiar en tanto que se conocían.

Richard, muy atento a los pasos de Claudina, había escuchado una conversación entre su esposa y la madre de Gertrudis, donde planeaban ca **z** ar a Terius con la chica. Eso molestó en gran manera al Duque, pero este en vez de hacer ver a su esposa por medio de palabras que eso no sucedería, prefirió actuar e invitó a Albert y Candy a la cena y posterior baile, para dejar en claro que su hijo tenía novia y que no estaba disponible. El Duque había estado esperando que Claudina actuara, y ya lo había hecho, presentó a su sobrina con Terius y los dejó solos. Richard esperaba pacientemente la llegada de los Andrew, sería una hermosa sorpresa para su hijo y una bofetada de cortesía aristocrática muy bien dada a su esposa. Cuando el Duque, quiso salvar a Terius del acoso de Gertrudis, que no era una chica mala ni de mal parecer, es más era una muchacha que tenía una muy buena dote y podría casarse con cualquier chico de sociedad e incluso de la aristocracia, pero no con su hijo, escucho el anuncio

-Señorita Candice Andrew y el señor Albert W.A- Richard inmediatamente fue a recibirlos, mientras miraba con atención la reacción de Terius al escuchar el nombre de Candice

-Sean bienvenidos, Candice, Williams- saludó el duque

-Muy buenas noches su excelencia- saludó Candy haciendo la venia correspondiente

-Buenas noches su excelencia- fue el saludo protocolar de Albert

-No es necesario, solo duque o si lo prefieren Richard- dijo el hombre

-Gracias duque- fue la respuesta de Candy. La pecosa una vez hubo saludado a su suegro, levantó la vista y vio a su novio al lado de una chica alta de pelo oscuro muy cerquita de él, agarrada como un pulpo del brazo de su castaño, Richard y Albert, también dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos y Albert miró al duque con claro desconcierto, recibiendo de su anfitrión un guiño que lo tranquilizó.

Tengo que aclarar que lo que vio Candy difería mucho de los que vieron los hombres, ella veía a su novio al lado de una chica pulpo que lo tenía atrapado en sus tentáculos, de los cuales parecía que el castaño no quería ser liberado, en tanto que Richard y Albert veían a un Terry tratando de zafarse del pulpo

-¿Vamos a rescatar a mi hijo Williams?- dijo el duque con evidente diversión en sus ojos. Candy no lo escuchó, ella estaba perdida en las emociones nuevas que le estaba produciendo el ver a su novio al lado de otra chica

-Vamos- dijo Albert y tomando del brazo a su hermana, comenzaron a avanzar, Candy llevaba el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, tenía ganas de arrancarle los tentáculos al molusco cefalópodo que tenía preso a su novio

-Terius, hijo- lo llamó el duque llegando al lado de la pareja dispareja- han llegado tus invitados- parece que Gertrudis se sintió amenazada con la presencia de los recién llegados, y eso la llevó a pegarse más a su acompañante

-Candy- dijo Terry, llenando sus labios de una tan maravillosa sonrisa para su pecosa que hasta su padre lo desconoció, en tanto que trataba de soltarse del agarre de Gertrudis- Albert- saludó el castaño a su amigo

-Gertrudis- dijo el duque- te presento a la señorita Candice Andrew y a mi amigo Albert W.A. Candice, Albert, ella es Gertrudis Wood, sobrina de mi esposa

-Mucho gusto señorita Andrew, señor Albert

-El gusto es mío señorita Wood- dijeron al unísono el par de rubios

-Terius, en un momento más será servida la cena, quiero que estés atento a cualquier necesidad de la señorita Andrew- dijo el duque con seriedad

-Sí padre- dijo el castaño

-Pero yo…- trató de hablar Gertrudis, a quien le estaban quitando a su acompañante

-No te preocupes Gertrudis, tu tía te tiene un puesto asegurado a su lado- la cortó el duque

-Si le parece, yo puedo acompañarla hasta el comedor señorita Wood- ofreció Albert

-Muchas gracias señor Albert- dijo ella aceptando el ofrecimiento, o sería la única en entrar sola a cenar

-Bien, ya que todo está arreglado, iré a buscar a Claudina para dirigirnos al comedor- dijo el duque alejándose de las dos parejas

-La cena está por servirse- dijo uno de los sirvientes en alta voz, y los convidados se dirigieron inmediatamente hasta el comedor de la gran mansión

Al llegar al comedor, se encontraron con una situación algo incómoda con la anfitriona, ya que ella insistía en que al lado de Terius debía ir Gertrudis, no la rubia recién llegada

-Calma Claudina, yo arreglé con el mayordomo los puestos, y la señorita Andrew va inmediatamente al lado de Terius, luego mi amigo Albert y a su lado Gertrudis- es decir, tres puestos más allá de Terry y eso no era lo que había planeado la duquesa

-Pero eso no corresponde- decía por lo bajo Claudina, no quería hacer un escándalo pero la rubia no entraba en sus planes, ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba

-Ya verás que sí, no te preocupes, yo tengo todo controlado- esa era toda la verdad que Claudina necesitaba saber, el duque "tenía todo controlado", como de costumbre, nada escapaba a su astucia y perspicacia

Al momento de sentarse a la mesa, a Candy casi se le cae la cara al ver la cantidad de cubiertos y vasos que había en su puesto, miró a Terry con cara de pánico y dijo

-Terry, yo nunca había visto tantos cubiertos juntos- no era que ella no supiera usar los cubiertos, pero en la casa Andrew, no se estilaban tantos como en la aristocracia

-No te preocupes pecas- dijo él tiernamente- yo te ayudaré

-Gracias

-Estas hermosa Candy- cambió el tema abruptamente el joven, observando a la rubia con palpable adoración

-Yo pensé que te atraía más el satén rojo- dijo la rubia como respuesta

-¿El rojo?- como todo distraído macho, Terry no entendía bien de que hablaba Candy, desde que ella entró en el salón el verde agua había sido todo el color que llenaba los ojos del castaño, no permitiéndole apreciar otros colores

-Sí, como el vestido de la señorita Wood- aclaró la chica y Terry entendió

-¿Estás celosa?- pinchó el castaño

-¡Celosa yo!- exclamó Candy algo confundida. Sería ese el sentimiento que la gobernó cuando vio a Terry acompañado por Gertrudis- no, yo no estoy celosa- toda digna ella, Candy pensaba que Terry aún no podía darse cuenta de su sentimientos, eso era algo que ella cuidaría con la vida, no quería volver a sufrir una separación, que aunque no fuese en la muerte, igual sería dolorosa. No Candy, se decía la chica, tus sentimientos debes mantenerlos muy bien guardados

Candy aún no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el castaño. Lo que tenía claro era que él la atraía como la luz a las polillas, cualquier chica se sentiría orgullosa de pasear del brazo de tan buenmozo galán. También entendía que su compañía era muy necesaria para ella, que sus días con él estaban completos, que cuando no se veían, lo extrañaba, y ahora se sumó a su colección de sentimientos, ese sentir nada agradable de los celos. Comprendía que él llenaba sus días de detalles y palabras que la hacían sentir especial, y eso la colmaba de un sentimiento de ternura que no sabía definir, pero que sabía, lo había vivido con Anthony

-Hermoso relicario- apreció el castaño- hace juego con tu vestido

-Me lo regaló el padre de Anthony- dijo sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras, en cambio para el castaño, el sentimiento fue muy diferente

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas: Bienvenidas a la lectura Nally Graham, roseli, Gaby y MayosieteED, que son las que se identificaron, los lectores silenciosos y los invitados también son muy bienvenidos por esta autora a la lectura de la historia.**

 **Quiero aclararles, que en esta historia la única pareja segura son Terry y Candy. Yo entiendo que todos tienen sus preferencias, pero no puedo darle el gusto a todas.**

 **No dejen de opinar por medio de sus mensajes, recuerden que es la única manera de que yo sepa cuales son sus pensamientos y me ayudan mucho con sus ideas.**

 **Skarllet Northman: Terry y Archie, de soportarse no van a pasar, una amistad entre ellos en estos momentos es imposible, pero trataremos de que se lleven bien, todo sea por la rubia.**

 **eli: Sí, que ganas de que a Elisa la castiguen de vez en cuando ¿verdad?**

 **Nally Graham: El duque será un verdadero padre para Terry, se dio cuenta a tiempo de sus errores y quiere enmendarse, Terry lo está aceptando y ya veremos como sigue.**

 **Terry780716: Siento que les dí una visión equivocada de Albert, ahora lo aclaro.**

 **Albert se dio a conocer ante el duque como Williams A. Andrew, el padre adoptivo de Candy, solo que aún lleva barba y anteojos. Tiene una muy buena relación con el Duque, Candy y Terry. El duque también está al tanto de que aún debe mantener el secreto de quien es. Albert se presentó ante el duque como Williams, solo para dar un buen apoyo a Candy frente al duque cuando Terry le dijo a su padre que tenía una novia americana.**

 **AnMonCer1708: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, cada vez que leí el capítulo Tarzán pecosa, me reí con todas las ganas. Me alegro que Cinnia haya sido bien recibida por todos, ella es una italiana de piel morena, muy simpática y cómplice de Stear. Patty también se está redimiendo, pero ella tiene otro futuro en esta historia, espero les gusten los giros que esta autora le dará a su historia.**

 **Angye: Soy Terrytana hasta las patas (como decimos en Chile), las separaciones, si es que las hay, serán de común acuerdo, nunca por terceros. Terry y Candy for ever.**

 **Invitada: Candy tiene dificultad para sacar de raíz a Anthony de su corazón, en la historia veremos que Terry igual tiene que esforzarse por conquistar el corazón de la pecosa, ténganme paciencia.**

 **Stormaw: Candy nunca olvidó a Anthony, pero reemplazó su amor por él por un cariñoso recuerdo. Terry conquistó ese corazón a pulso y yo les doy la oportunidad de vivir su amor.**

 **dianley: los amigos son un apoyo muy importante en la vida de todos nosotros, la biblia dice que los amigos son como un hermano en tiempo de aflicción, muy importantes ¿verdad?.**

 **Eli: Terry luchará por el amor de Candy, si bien es cierto el duque notó la melancolía en la vida de Candy, él también irá viendo como el amor por su hijo crece en la pecosa.**

 **Roceli: que bueno que te guste la historia. Pensé en la opción de que se conocieran antes, y parece que resultó.**

 **Clover: A Archie y Patty les cambiaré su destino.**

 **Gaby: Aclaro Cinnia es italiana, Ivo es francés, aunque todavía no aparece mucho, en unos cuantos capítulos tendrá más protagonismo lo mismo que Neal y Elisa, quiero darles una oportunidad diferente.**

 **CONNY DE G: No te preocupes tanto por el gatito, el tendrá su rcompensa-**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, y vuelvo a sugerir, los que no tiene cuenta en FanFiccion, pueden agregar un nombre y así yo les puedo poner cara, es decir, me los puedo imaginar.**

 **Saludos a Todos espero sus mensajitos.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo miércoles si así Dios lo quiere.**


	10. Chapter 10 El primer baile

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **El primer baile**

-Hermoso relicario- apreció el castaño- hace juego con tu vestido

-Me lo regaló el padre de Anthony- dijo Candy sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras, en cambio para el castaño, el sentimiento fue muy diferente, a tal punto que sus bellas facciones se contrajeron de enojo que se guardó para otro momento, pero que un rubio muy atento alcanzó a vislumbrar desde su puesto a un lado de Candy

-Espero que todos los bailes me lo conceda a mí, bella dama- dijo un posesivo novio, con la voz algo cargada de molestia por el detalle del relicario

-Veremos si el caballero se hace merecedor de esa licencia- dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo a Terry, dándole a entender que no tenía ningún tipo de inconveniente al respecto

La cena fue servida y los chicos disfrutaron de ella como los adolescentes que eran, y a la hora de los postres, Candy probó casi cada uno de ellos

-Hay gran variedad de postres pecosa, pienso que mi padre se inspiró en ti a la hora de ordenar el menú- le dijo Terry al verla servirse los postres con tanto gusto

-Son mi debilidad Terry, espero no engordar nunca- dijo entre seria y divertida. Terry no dio respuesta a la alusión a la gordura de Candy pero sí le susurró

-Me gustaría llegar a ser tu postre favorito… pecosa- Candy casi se ahoga con esa declaración, pero prefirió sonreír y seguir con su "postre".

Ya la cena se había terminado y algunas parejas se dirigieron al gran salón donde se celebraría el baile, alguno caballeros prefirieron una habitación donde se reunían los hombres para fumar o tomar un bajativo mientras cerraban algunos negocios, aunque esta cena era familiar, siempre existían instancias para negociar y hacer crecer fortunas. Terry llevó a Candy hasta el salón donde ya se escuchaba a los músicos comenzar a amenizar el lugar. Candy tuvo oportunidad de detallar el lugar, viendo que el piso de madera oscura brillaba al paso de los bailarines, el color del salón variaba entre el blanco y el amarillo suave, con diseños en blanco en las paredes, nada excesivo, todo muy elegante y las gruesas cortinas que no dejaban entrar la luz de la luna eran de un gris perla que combinaba a la perfección con todo el salón, en una esquina, los músicos todos vestidos de negro con su camisa blanca y en una de las murallas centrales, un arreglo natural simulando una caída de agua.

-Es hermoso este salón- comentó Candy

-Nada hay en este lugar, más hermoso que tú, pecosa- le dijo Terry con descarado coqueteo

-Es segunda vez que me lo dices Terry, terminaré creyéndote

-No te menosprecies Candy, eres realmente hermosa, y para este servidor, la más bella de la noche

-Que coqueto está mi novio esta noche- le quiso seguir el juego Candy- tan galante y buenmozo, que atrae las miradas de cuanta chica hay en este lugar

-Y no solo de las más chicas- se le salió la arrogancia a nuestro rebelde

-¡Oh!, cuanta humildad en tus palabras muchachito malcriado- le dijo Candy

-Candy- dijo Terry acercándose mucho a la pecosa- los únicos ojos que me interesa que me miren, son esas dos esmeraldas verdes tan sinceras y transparentes en su mirar, que cada vez que me ven, parecen leerme el alma

-Terry- susurró ella un suspiro casi en los labios de él, pero como no estaban solos, no pudieron dar rienda suelta a lo que querían- gracias por tus palabras, no puedo negar que alimentan mi ego- dijo ella para aliviar el momento, recibiendo de parte de él la sonrisa más arrogante y descarada jamás antes vista

El salón ya estaba completamente lleno, entre las parejas que conversaban, los grupos y los que preferían bailar. Terry y Candy vivían su mundo, alejados de todo lo demás, aún estando en medio de ellos. Richard y Albert, se acercaron a la pareja después de mantener una corta plática

-Terius, Candice… necesitamos hablar con ustedes- dijo el duque y cuando se disponían a salir del salón, se les acercó la duquesa junto a Gertrudis

-Terius- lo llamó sin saludar a los rubios- no has sacado a bailar a Gertrudis

-Ahora no puede Claudina- la interrumpió el duque- tengo una conversación pendiente con él, será en otra ocasión

-Pero Richard, Terius tenía el deber de acompañar a Gertrudis- dijo la duquesa y Terry no entendió el porque quería su madrastra darle esa obligación

-Ahora no Claudina- dijo el duque con firmeza y tomando a los chicos del brazo se alejaron de ahí

-Esto no se va a quedar así- amenazó la duquesa.

Momentos después los chicos volvieron a aparecer en el salón pero Richard y Albert no estaban junto a ellos, y Claudina volvió a atacar

-Terius, que bueno que ya regresaste, ahora puedes sacar a bailar a Gertrudis- presionó la mujer

-Ahora le prometí un baile a Candice- dijo el joven con evidente molestia y aunque no era verdad que hubiera prometido tal baile, de que bailarían juntos, no había duda, pero ese era un acuerdo tácito en su relación y Candy no lo desmintió

-Pero Terius- dijo la duquesa cuando fue interrumpida por la voz del duque que estaba junto a los músicos. Richard había pedido a los artistas que dejaran de tocar un momento porque él tenía que dar una gran noticia

-Familia, amigos- comenzó el duque- esta noche es muy especial para la familia Grandchester, es por eso que la noticia que tengo en mis manos, la deseo compartir con todos ustedes. Terius… Candice, por favor acérquense- llamó el duque y los chicos obedecieron sin mayores presiones- Esta noche Terius desea presentar ante ustedes a Candice Andrew, su novia- dijo el duque con real orgullo en sus palabras, dejando a Claudina con sus planes en el bolsillo, de donde nunca debieron haber salido, la pobre Gertrudis, que se había hecho tantas ilusiones, quedó tan devastada, que prefirió retirarse de la celebración junto a su madre. Los invitados más cercanos a Terius, se aproximaron a él inmediatamente después del anuncio, siendo los primeros en llegar a su lado sus hermanos Richard y Priscilla

-¡Felicidades hermano!- fue el saludo de Richard- bien guardadito lo tenías

-Gracias Richard, te presento a Candice, mi hermosa novia- también hiso la presentación a su hermana y muchos allegados que realmente estaban contentos de ver la felicidad de Terry

La duquesa, sin nada más que hacer por esa noche, se propuso disfrutar de la fiesta, ya vería como deshacer ese noviazgo.

Terry y Candy habían aceptado ser presentados como novios delante de la familia de Terry, por petición expresa del duque, sin mayores detalles de los porqués. Albert, que también se mostró de acuerdo, fue quien dio la confianza suficiente a su pequeña Candy para que ella no dudara de las intenciones del Duque.

-Todavía estás nerviosa pecosa- preguntó Terry a su novia, que mantenía firme en sus brazos a medida que danzaban cierta melodía contagiosa que los llevó a la pista de baile

-Solo un poco. Fue tanta la gente que nos saludó, que me sentí mareada- contestó

-Puedo asegurarte que la gran mayoría de los que nos saludaron, fueron sinceros en sus palabras- le dijo el chico

-A tu madre no he podido conocerla todavía- comento Candy y Terry se tensó

-Candy, la esposa de mi padre, no es mi madre- esa confesión dejó a Candy de una pieza. Terry no hablaba mucho de su vida con ella, esta era una de las primeras confesiones que el chico tendría que hacer a su rubia novia, pero era una de las más fáciles

-No entiendo…

-¿Viste a la mujer que quiso obligarme a bailar con Gertrudis?

-Sí, la del vestido azul- respondió afirmativamente

-Ella es Claudina Grandchester, mi madrastra, y madre de mis dos hermanos

-Ahora veo porque Richard no se parece a ti, nada más en el color del cabello, y de tu padre heredó sus hermosos ojos, en cambio tú hermana si se te parece, tienen algo en común con el duque- cavilaba la chica

-Candy

-Dime- dijo ella en medio de la concentración que le prestaba al baile

-¿No me vas a preguntar nada mas?- quiso saber el castaño

-No Terry- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- dijimos que nuestros secretos seguirían siendo secretos, mientras no queramos contarlos, y yo respetaré tu intimidad, hasta que tú quieras hacerme partícipe de ella

-Gracias pecosa- dijo Terry y la sacó del salón de baile, dirigiéndola hasta un pequeño balcón que daba a un jardín interior. Cuando llegaron hasta el pequeño balconcillo, lo encontraron en total abandono, y Terry no perdió su tiempo, abrazó a la pecosa por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y besarla con toda la pasión que él acumulaba por la pequeña rubia, Candy no se hacía de rogar, ella disfrutaba de los arranques pasionales de Terry, estaba aprendiendo a conocer de él su impetuosa manera de acercarse a ella, de besarla, de tocarla y transmitirle sus sentimientos, Terry no era de los que hablaba, pero Candy sabía escuchar su corazón a través de su comportamiento cuando estaba con ella, desgraciadamente para Candy era imposible no comparar a su ahora impetuoso novio con el rubio que había llenado su corazón de tiernos detalles y preciosos momentos, si bien es cierto con Anthony nunca disfrutaron de momentos tan íntimos como un beso o caricias, siempre la sombra del joven primer amor de la pecosa se interponía entre lo que quería y los recuerdos. Estaba más tranquila, después de la conversación que tuvo con Donovan Brown, debía reconocer que se sentía más libre de poder sentir y comenzar algo con otro amor, pero, era todo tan reciente, le costaba entender que no era olvidar a Anthony, sino aprender a vivir sin él sino con su recuerdo. Terry notaba esos cambios en el cuerpo de Candy, al principio ella se entregaba y recibía del castaño todo lo que él quería darle y otras veces hasta lograba prodigar a Terry lo que él deseaba de ella, pero de un momento a otro la rubia se tensaba, y el chico sabía que era Anthony interponiéndose entre ellos. Terry había llegado a odiar el fantasma del primer amor de Candy, pero se consolaba con saber que no existía posibilidad de que el volviera, estaba bien muerto y enterrado

-Te lo voy a sacar del corazón y de tú mente Candy, Anthony saldrá de en medio y seré yo tú único dueño- se decía el castaño. A Terry le daban ganas de zarandear a la pecosa, pero en vez de eso, se separó unas milésimas de la chica para saber

-Quiero que me hables del relicario Candy- a la pecosa le extrañó que Terry fuera tan directo en preguntar, pero luego de que ella sin prestar atención le dijera que el relicario era un regalo del padre de Anthony, pensó que había hecho mal, que quizás Terry no tomara tan bien el que ella llevara algo tan importante como un regalo del padre de su primer amor y dijo

-Es un regalo del padre de Anthony, hoy Albert me llevó con él, ya que no nos conocíamos y el señor Brown, desde el funeral de su hijo tenía intenciones de conocerme, ¿recuerdas que yo te conté que estuve inconsciente y no pude asistir al sepelio?- inquirió Candy

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Dijiste que cuando despertaste, Anthony ya estaba sepultado- dijo él con ternura y comprensión por los sentimientos de la pecosa, pero eso no quitaba que dentro de él las cosas estuvieran como en medio de una tormenta, no lograba acostumbrarse a que Candy, **su** Candy, **su** novia, **su** pecosa del alma hablara con tanto sentimiento de otro chico que no fuera él mismo, aunque este ya no perteneciera a este mundo

-Bien. Donovan, así se llama el padre de Anthony, dejó un mensaje con los chicos para mí. Él quería conocerme, y se dio la oportunidad el día de hoy en el almuerzo, Albert estuvo ahí conmigo durante toda la conversación, ya que yo no conocía al señor Brown. Él me contó cosas de Anthony que yo no sabía, y que su hijo le había hablado de mí, que yo era muy importante en su vida- a estas alturas ya Candy había comenzado a derramar lágrimas por sus recuerdos, y aunque Terry hubiese querido enjugar esas lágrimas con sus besos, prefirió dejarla hablar sin dejar de abrazarla- Donovan, había mandado a hacer este relicario para su esposa Rosemary, hermana de Albert, pero ella murió antes de que él pudiera regalárselo, "nos faltó tiempo", fueron sus palabras. En la última carta que Donovan recibió de Anthony, él le pedía el relicario para dármelo a mí el día de la cacería de zorros, pero volvió a suceder lo mismo… "nos faltó tiempo" a Anthony y a mí- y volvió a sollozar desde lo más profundo del alma, Terry la abrazó con más fuerza para que ella sintiera que él estaba ahí, que nunca se apartaría de ella- Donovan me pidió que aceptara el regalo ya que era un deseo de su hijo que yo lo tuviera, la verdad- dijo Candy mirando a los profundos ojos de Terry- yo no quise rechazarlo, es más quiero tenerlo siempre cerca de mí- terminó la chica

-Entiendo- fue lo que dijo Terry, pero dentro de él, muy dentro de él, no soportaba que ese chico viviera en medio de ellos- ¿ya le pusiste alguna fotografía?

-Aún no. La vida se encargará de decirme a quienes tengo que llevar cerca, muy cerca de mi corazón- esa respuesta alivió en gran manera el corazón de Terry, él había pensado que Candy ya llevaba una foto del jardinero en el relicario

-Te quiero Candy- dijo Terry susurrando las palabras al oído de la chica- quiero que lo sepas- fue una confesión muy difícil para Terry el poner en las manos de su pecosa sus más tiernos sentimientos, pero debía arriesgarse

-También te quiero Terry- las palabras de Candy llegaron a él como si de un bálsamo se tratara, junto a un abrazo y beso de parte de ella que los llevó a otro nivel en su relación, la chica casi lo hace derretir con un beso que venía desde el alma de la pecosa rubia. Candy no lo notó, pero Terry estaba comenzando a ser una adicción en la vida de ella, lo estaba necesitando cada vez más, pero escondía su sentir tras la sombra de Anthony y su recuerdo.

El quinto domingo pasó, Terry y Candy tenían permiso de llegar a la hora del almuerzo el día lunes, ya que la fiesta había durado más de lo programado, el duque se encargó de llevar a los dos chicos hasta el colegio, ya que Albert y Candy se habían quedado en la mansión Grandchester. Antes de ir a dormir, Albert llamó a Candy y le dijo

-Pequeña, tengo algo para ti de parte del duque- Candy como que se asustó, ya creía haber hecho algo mal y se llevaría un tirón de orejas- no te asustes pequeña, es solo una nota, pero debes guardar el secreto, no le digas nada a Terry

-No te entiendo Albert, ¿Cómo voy a guardar secretos a Terry?- dijo Candy algo sorprendida por la petición de su hermano

-Cuando leas la nota, sabrás de lo que te hablo, cualquier cosa, comunícate con George- sugirió Albert

-Bien, apenas pueda la leeré… ahora tengo mucho sueño- dijo bostezando

-Buenas noches pequeña- dijo Albert besando la frente de Candy

Una vez en su habitación en el colegio, Candy se preparaba para ir a almorzar, teniendo aún un poco de tiempo se decidió a leer la nota del duque, que más parecía una carta importantísima, venía en un sobre dorado con el membrete del Ducado de Grandchester con todo y escudo

Querida Candice

El próximo 28 de enero, Terius cumplirá años, lo más probable es que él no te diga nada, pero yo quiero sorprenderlo con alguna reunión especial.

Como favor, quisiera saber quiénes son sus amigos más cercanos o algún conocido como tus primos, no sé, lo importante es que quiero celebrar sus quince años.

Realmente espero contar contigo.

Gracias.

Sir Richard Grandchester

Duque de Grandchester

Londres, enero 21 de 1912

-¡Terry cumple años!- se dijo Candy después de leer la "nota" del duque- ¡cuán antisocial puede llegar a ser mi querido arrogante!

Cuando llegaron al colegio Terry y Candy quedaron de verse en la colina al terminar las clases. Así lo estaban haciendo casi diariamente, esos encuentros al atardecer les daban oportunidad de conocerse, estudiaban juntos las materias en las que Candy necesitaba ayuda y conversaban de sus vidas y hechos importantes que de a poco iban confiando al otro.

Después del almuerzo, Candy fue al salón donde la hermana Rocío impartía la clase de taller. Candy estaba muy entusiasmada, ya que nunca pensó que tenía habilidades para el bordado. Había decidido bordar la segunda colina de Pony llena de narcisos, en un fondo azul claro, los colores se mezclaban muy bien y el trabajo le estaba quedando muy lindo, todavía no decidía que iba a ser de final el bordado si un cuadro o una funda para almohadón, no lo definía aún. Mientras observaba su trabajo, se acordó que no tenía regalo de cumpleaños para Terry y viendo que había unas preciosas telas de algodón, decidió confeccionar un pañuelo de bolsillo. Con esa idea en la cabeza, continuó su labor conversando amenamente con Cinnia y Patty

-Hace unos días Stear me pidió ser su novia- les confesó Cinnia- y yo acepté- dijo ruborizándose como pocas veces

-¡Felicidades!- la abrazó Candy- es un muy buen chico mi primo

-Sí, y un gran inventor- agregaba Cinnia cualidades a su novio

-Yo también te felicito Cinnia- le dijo Patty, con sinceridad pero con cierto dejo de melancolía en su voz, que las chicas reconocieron como soledad en la vida de su amiga

-Sé que tus palabras son sinceras Patty, y estoy segura que allá afuera hay un chico necesitando de ti- la animó Cinnia

-No lo sé- suspiró Patty- soy demasiado tímida para esas cosas del amor y los chicos

-No lo veas así Patty- Candy quería ver feliz a su amiga- como dice Cinnia, existe un chico para ti, solo falta encontrarlo, no te darás ni cuenta cuando nos vengas contando de un joven y maravilloso chico que robará tú corazón

-Eso espero chicas, en todo caso, todavía estamos jóvenes- decía Patty

-Mañana tenemos Historia del Arte- dijo Cinnia cambiando el tema

-¡Pufff!, espero que pase algo que le quite tiempo a esa clase- exclamó Candy- ¡es tan aburrida!

-¡Siiii!- exclamaron las otras dos

-A mí me gusta el conocimiento y el arte es hermoso, pero la clase es tan aburrida- dijo Patty

-Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa, que llegue mañana y la clase pase volando

-Lo bueno de mañana, es que hay Taller de Teatro y Expresión Corporal- habló la pícara Cinnia, y por lo bajito agregó- veremos a los chicos- y las tres rieron de sus ocurrencias.

Después de clase, Candy se dirigió hasta la colina donde se encontraba con Terry, pero este día él no asistió a la cita, teniendo Candy que presenciar el atardecer en soledad. Se levantó cabizbaja y se retiró a su cuarto

-Terry- suspiraba la pecosa, susurrando el nombre de aquel que de un día para otro ocupaba sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué faltaste hoy a la cita?- se preguntaba, no tenía idea alguna del porque de la ausencia de Terry en la colina. Se sintió tan sola, que hasta unos lagrimones se le escaparon. Ahora, ya de noche, había estado muy atenta mirando hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, en especial al de él, pero no había movimiento alguno en la habitación del inglés, ni siquiera se había encendido alguna luz- ¿será que no está?

La pecosa no andaba lejos en sus meditaciones. Terry no estuvo en el colegio en toda la tarde, había escapado, porque se sentía atrapado en las cuatro paredes que representaban para él el encierro en el colegio. Sus pasos, no tenían destino fijo y lo llevaron hasta el Blue River Zoo, se dispuso a entrar y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna habitada por patos, gansos, y aves que tenían su hogar en ese espacio, se apoyó en el barandal y encendiendo un cigarrillo se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Sus sentimientos se estaban volviendo voluntariosos, querían hacer y decir cosas que su mente no pretendía dar a conocer aún. Él mismo no quería mostrarse de acuerdo en que sus sentimientos por Candy iban más allá del simple "te quiero" que se confesaron la noche del baile- pero ella, ¿me quiere como yo la quiero?- se preguntaba un atormentado corazón inglés. La había sentido tan de él la noche del baile en el balcón, por unos momentos estaba seguro que él había sido el mundo de la pecosa, pero- ¿Por qué no olvida a Anthony?- era sus constantes cuestionamientos- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para arrancarlo de tú corazón pecosa?

-Nada- escuchó que alguien habló a su lado, y al mirar se encontró con los ojos azul cielo de su amigo Albert- lo siento, estabas pensando en voz alta- aclaró el rubio

-¡Oh!, no me había dado cuenta- fue la respuesta del castaño que permanecía apoyado de la baranda de la laguna

-No quiero que sientas que me entrometo en tus cosas, pero ella es mi hermana- dijo Albert

-Lo sé y lo entiendo- dijo el castaño no muy convencido pero era la verdad, Albert era el hermano de su novia

-Ella… ¿te habló de él?- quiso saber Albert

-Sí. Hace unos días me contó la historia con tu sobrino- dijo con molestia

-Y esa relación ¿te molesta?- Terry lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas

-¡Claro que me molesta!- respondió- es decir, el llegó primero y eso me cuesta aceptarlo además…

\- Anthony está muerto Terry- interrumpió el rubio tratando de entender la posición del castaño

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero está vivo en el corazón de Candy y parece que ella no quiere dejarlo ir- confesó su dolor el orgulloso castaño, y Albert entendió que lo que sucedía demandaba mucha paciencia y cariño de parte de Terry para la pecosa

-De todas formas ella te ha demostrado su interés por ti

-Sí Albert, pero siempre, en todos los momentos en que estamos juntos, ella está un momento junto a mí y al otro aparece él interfiriendo en sus pensamientos, sentimientos, emociones, y ya no es más mía- dijo Terry apretando los puños, muy posesivo, a Albert no le molestó el comentario del castaño, ya que conocía algo de su carácter siempre posesivo y ahora sumando los celos, prefería seguir escuchándolo que criticar sus aclaraciones

-Entiendo… creo que debes acudir a la paciencia en estos momentos, y no desperdiciar ni un minuto al lado de Candy, sin quitarle su espacio, ella es muy independiente y si siente que le quieren cortar las alas, es muy capaz de huir

-¡Huir!, lo dices en serio- exclamó el castaño

-Sí. No te miento Terry, ella cada vez que se siente desesperada, huye, como lo hiso después de la muerte de Anthony. Candy se fue al hogar de Pony, su disculpa era que necesitaba de un tiempo con sus madres, pero no era así, lo que ella no quería era tener que enfrentarse con la muerte de Anthony… Terry, Candy ni siquiera conoce el lugar donde está sepultado mi sobrino- Albert hablaba con abatimiento de la situación de Candy- cuando la fui a buscar al hogar, me fue muy fácil convencerla de venir a Londres, ya que así, no tendría que enfrentarse a lo que tanto dolor le había causado… venir a Londres es seguir huyendo del dolor… ¿entiendes?

-Aunque no lo creas, sí entiendo- dijo Terry recordando que cuando sintió el rechazo de su madre, en lo primero que pensó, fue en emborracharse y entrar en una pelea donde pudiera resultar muerto y no tener que enfrentarse con la verdad que quemaba su corazón, el desprecio de sus padres, también estaba huyendo, pero la conoció a ella… su Candy- lo he vivido

-Entonces… ¿te darás una oportunidad de ser quién saque del corazón de Candy el recuerdo doloroso de mi sobrino? O le dejarás esa responsabilidad a otro

-Yo no quiero perderla Albert, ella llegó a darle vida a mi vida, y creo que aunque parezca muy pronto para decirlo, sin ella, yo no vivo- dijo Terry en medio de un sollozo, con sus azules ojitos anegados en lágrimas, abriendo su corazón a quien consideraba su amigo

-Gracias por quererla tanto- dijo Albert a su amigo

Cuando Terry regresó al colegio, era el atardecer. Él vio a Candy, sentada al lado del gran árbol que adornaba la colina. Quiso acercarse, pero se arrepintió, venía llegando de la conversación con Albert, y se sentía vulnerable, no quería que Candy lo viera así. Se quedó donde estaba, hasta que vio que su novia se levantaba y tomaba camino hacia los dormitorios, la siguió desde una distancia prudente, su caminar le decía a Terry que ella estaba triste, pero no sabía el porqué, podría ser porque él no acudió a la cita, como también que estuviera pensando en el chico muerto. La acompañó hasta el edificio de los dormitorios de las chicas, y esperó a que se encendiera la luz del dormitorio de la pecosa para recién así retirarse a su propio cuarto, pero no encendió su luz, no quería que Candy supiera que había regresado.

El martes, en Historia del Arte, las muchachas estaban aburridas aún antes de que comenzara la clase. Lo que Candy sabía a medias era que ese día, llegaba Annie Britter al San Pablo, el señor Britter se lo había informado. El único propósito que tenía Annie de estar en ese estricto colegio era estar cerca de Archibald Cornwell, y si fuera posible conquistar su corazón

-Alumnas pongan atención, voy a presentarles a dos nuevas compañeras- habló fuerte y claro hermana Kleys a cargo de la asignatura, entrando al salón con dos nuevas alumnas- hoy se integrarán a este nivel dos nuevas señoritas- Candy que ya estaba al tanto de la llegada de Annie por el señor Britter, estaba expectante, comprendía que ella no estaba al nivel de la morena, ya que aunque la familia que la adoptó era una de las más importantes de Chicago, todo el mundo sabía que Candice Andrew, era adoptada, no así Annie, quien había sido conocida por la alta sociedad de Chicago como una sobrina del señor Britter, que había quedado huérfana, sí, pero que se suponía había tenido padres, eso es muy diferente a venir de un orfanatorio, porque tus padres te abandonaron allí. Pero Candy quería creer que al menos recibiría de la que fue su hermana una mirada amorosa, que le diría lo mucho que le importaba y lo contenta que estaba de compartir aunque sea el mismo colegio, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando

-Les presento a las señoritas Annie Britter que llegó desde América y a la señorita Lorna Russo oriunda de Escocia, espero las integren a la clase y las ayuden en todo hasta que se habitúen al colegio

-Buenos días, soy Annie Britter, me alegro mucho de poder estudiar con ustedes- saludó Annie con su característica timidez, pero derrochando clase

-Buenos días- Lorna Russo saludó a la clase, dirigiendo su mirada hasta la rubia pecosa, que estaba sentada junto a Cinnia. La chica era menos sofisticada que Annie, pero igual se notaba clase en sus modales y palabras

-Annie, puedes sentarte al lado de Patricia O'Brien- en ese momento Patricia se levanta de su puesto, para que Annie supiera adonde era que la profesora la quería sentar, pero Annie al ver que en el pupitre de atrás estaba Candy, dijo

-Puedo pedirle sentarme con Elisa Leagan, a ella la conozco de América- la religiosa entendiendo la situación, aceptó la sugerencia de Annie. La que no podía creer lo sucedido, era una triste pecosa sentada a un lado de Cinnia- Annie me evita, no quiere estar cerca de mí- pensaba Candy con mucho dolor en su corazón

-Entonces Lorna, tú puedes usar el pupitre a un lado de Patricia

-Sí hermana- Lorna hiso una pequeña reverencia, y ocupó el asiento a un lado de Patty

Candy se sintió tan mal por la actitud de Annie, que Cinnia lo notó

-¿Te pasa algo Candy?- preguntó la chica con preocupación

-No Cinnia, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes- dijo tranquilizando a su amiga

-Lo siento Candy- pensaba Annie- pero nadie puede relacionarme contigo, ahora somos diferentes, yo pertenezco a una familia de la alta sociedad, a ti quizás te adoptaron, pero todo el mundo sabe que eres una huérfana, en cambio yo, tengo padres- las palabras que Annie se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza para convencerse de su superioridad sobre Candy, venían de un corazón que se había mostrado egoísta desde que tenían uso de razón

-Buen día Lorna, yo soy Patricia O'Brien- se presentó la muchacha, quien ocupaba el asiento al lado de Lorna

-Hola- dijo la chica

-Eres bienvenida Lorna, mi nombre es Cinnia Tabone- dijo Cinnia presentándose

-Sí Lorna, eres bienvenida, mi nombre es Candice Andrew, pero puedes llamarme Candy y si necesitas ayuda, estaremos aquí para ti- agregó Candy

-Muchas gracias chicas- dijo sincera. Terminaban de presentarse, cuando la hermana comenzó la clase.

-Hola Annie- la saludó Luisa ya en el intermedio cuando salían a su primer descanso- ¿tú sabías que a Candy la adoptó la familia Andrew… y que vivía en un hogar llamado Pony, o algo así?, te pregunto ya que tú también vienes de América al igual que ella

-Luisa- dijo Candy que oyó lo que la chica le decía a Annie- no es Pony o algo así, sino el Hogar de Pony, y es un hermoso lugar que está en las montañas… recuérdalo- dijo Candy y salió del salón junto a sus amigas y Lorna. La chica nueva no se perdía palabra de lo que sucedía

-No puedo decir que yo también fui criada allí- se decía Annie- esa será siempre la diferencia entre tú y yo Candy, tú eres reconocida por haber sido una huérfana, en cambio yo soy y seguiré siendo una señorita de sociedad

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Elisa- Candy está cada día más descarada- y acercándose a Annie dijo- ¿te pasa algo?... estás pálida

-¡Eh!... no, es que la voz de esa chica rubia me molestó, de la nada se metió en la conversación que mantenía con tú amiga, y después todo eso de un hogar… ¡ay!, no se preocupen, no pasa nada- dijo Annie con afectación, para que no notaran que las palabras de Candy de algún modo la perturbaban

Candy, y sus amigas, fueron a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo de literatura, al tiempo en que ponían al tanto de los trabajos, tareas y horarios a Lorna. La chica nueva, aunque seria, era de muy buen trato, observadora y de conversación inteligente, se había relacionado muy bien a las tres amigas, entendiendo que Patricia era la estudiosa, Cinnia siempre alegre y aventurera, y Candy, la rubia pecosa de grandes ojos tristes, ella era alegre, noble y muy buena para hablar, pero le caía bien, a Lorna le gustó el grupo donde vino a caer.

Candy se había sentido realmente herida con la actitud de Annie, si bien es cierto que no quería que la relacionaran con el hogar de Pony y la orfandad, nada le impedía acercarse a ella, se habían criado juntas hasta los seis años, eso debía valer para Annie

-Annie, tienes miedo de que diga de dónde venimos, pero tú sabes que yo no le diría a nadie lo del hogar de Pony… tu actitud no significa que ya no me quieres ¿verdad?- meditaba la rubia con un libro en sus manos en medio de los recuerdos- todavía tengo la cinta que me dejaste en el establo

-¡Oh!- dijo Candy al sentir que alguien colocaba una mano en su hombro

-No te asustes Candy- dijo Stear, la chica se voltea y

-¡Stear!- exclama

-Hola Candy, chicas- dijo cerrando un ojo a Cinnia, que le agradeció el guiño con una hermosa sonrisa, Lorna los miraba como si estuviese en la luna y Patty le aclaró a la escocesa, que Stear era el primo de Candy y novio de Cinnia- ¿Cómo estás?... ¿bien?

-Si alguien te ve nos llamarán la atención Stear, no quiero tener problemas- exclamó Candy

-No te preocupes, tengo un permiso para verte, y un regalo de parte de un caballero inglés- dijo Stear entregándole un ramito de flores a Candy junto a una nota. El ramo fue armado con un crisantemo blanco que hablaba de sinceridad, un gladiolo que la invitaba a otra cita, una rosa blanca que le decía que aun habiendo faltado al encuentro, él era digno de ella y tres narcisos amarillos que eran las flores favoritas de Terry- Terry me dio esto para ti cuando se enteró de que te vería

-Gracias- dijo Candy, entendiendo que Terry quizás se quería disculpar por plantarla el día de ayer- así es que tienes un permiso- siguió el hilo de la conversación con Stear

-Sí Candy y además, conseguí un autorización para que conozcas a Annie Britter ya que como parte de la familia Andrew a la que perteneces, tienes que venir con nosotros sin ningún inconveniente para verla… vamos al salón de estudiantes, Archie nos está esperando y Annie está con él

-¿Y quieres que vayamos allá ahora?- preguntó Candy mirando a sus compañeras

-Ve Candy, si es algo de familia lo lógico es que tú participes- dijo Patricia

-Pero ¿y el trabajo?

-Nosotros lo terminamos y luego en tu dormitorio lo terminamos de estudiar- decía Cinnia

-¿En mi dormitorio?

-Sí, es el más grande y bonito- dijo Cinnia

-Bien chicas, las dejo… gracias- dijo Candy y tomando el ramo de narcisos y la tarjeta, se levantó y salió con Stear

Cuando llegaron al saloncito, en él estaba Archie, Annie, Elisa y Neal, siendo las chicas las únicas que mantenían una conversación, cuando vieron a Candy, Elisa hiso un desprecio y Annie se levantó de su asiento

-Hola Candy, te esperábamos- dijo Archie poniéndose de pie para saludar a su prima con alegría

-Recuerdas a Candy, Annie- habló Neal- cuidaba el establo en nuestra casa

-Estudiamos juntas en el mismo salón- dijo Annie haciendo caso omiso de las palabras destructivas del chico

-Encantada- dijo Candy acercándose a la pelinegra - llámame Candy- dijo y le estiró la mano para sellar el saludo, Annie extendió su mano también y saludó cortésmente

-Yo soy Annie- dijo la chica evidentemente nerviosa

-No has cambiado nada ¿verdad?- pensaba Candy- aún bajo esa prendas de vestir tan caras, y todas las enseñanzas que recibiste de la familia Britter, sigues siendo una pequeña cobarde

-Tengo algo para ti Candy- dijo Archie con entusiasmo, sacando de entre sus ropas un pañuelo- la tía abuela te envía este hermoso pañuelo de seda verde

-¿Es para mí?- Candy no lo podía creer, la tía abuela le había enviado un presente

-Eres parte de la familia Andrew Candy, y aunque no te invitó a la reunión del domingo, protesté mucho y ella entendió y envió esto para ti

-Gracias Archie, muchas gracias- dijo Candy y sintió que las tensiones entre su primo y ella habían cedido

-Pruébatelo- dijo Archie y Candy lo modeló sobre su cabeza

-Se te ve hermoso- dijo Archie y Stear se sumó a los halagos

-No creo que se le vea tan bien- dijo Elisa y su típica envidia a flor de piel

-Archie y Candy parece que se llevan muy bien- decía Annie al ver el trato entre los muchachos- parecen buenos amigos

-Por supuesto que sí… Archie está loco por Candy- dijo Elisa- que mal gusto que tiene verdad

-Hoy se portan muy bien- agregó Neal- en otras oportunidades están demasiado juntos- dijo entendiendo el interés de Annie por Archie, y viéndose con su hermana, sonrieron

-Chicos- dijo Elisa- nosotros nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones

-Sí, adiós- dijo Neal levantando la mano en señal de despedida y se retiraron

-Siempre hacen lo mismo- dijo Stear- pensé que íbamos a charlar un rato para entretenernos

-Discúlpenme- dijo Annie al ver que Elisa salía de la habitación y quedaba sola, es decir, sin alguien en quien apoyarse para no acercarse a Candy- yo también me voy a mi cuarto, no me siento muy bien

-Es el cansancio que deja un largo viaje- dice Stear y agrega- ¿por qué no la acompañas a su cuarto Archie?

-Vete con ella Archie- dijo Candy empujando a Archie con la ayuda de Stear

-¡Eh! Sí- dijo y salió tras de Annie gracias al empujón que recibió de Candy y Stear, porque por su cabeza esa intención nunca pasó- Annie, espera te acompaño- y alcanzándola- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor- fue la respuesta de la muchacha…- a Archie le gusta Candy, tengo que pensar rápido- se decía Annie, y viendo que el joven caminaba delante de ella le pide- Archie

-Dime Annie- dijo el joven deteniendo su paso

-No camines tan rápido, no alcanzo tu paso- dijo ella como desvaneciéndose

-¡Oh!, lo siento- dijo Archie acercándose a ella- ¿no sería mejor que te lleve a la enfermería?

-No es para tanto, pero…

-Mejor tómate de mi brazo para no caerte- ofreció Archie, y Annie que le dijeran, se aferró al brazo del joven como si este fuera el último salvavidas en un naufragio. Ella caminaba como si realmente necesitara del apoyo físico que le prestaba Archie y pensaba en que el muchacho le gustaba mucho, que no le daría la oportunidad a Candy de conquistar su corazón. Candy había tenido a Anthony, y ella no tenía la culpa de que el enamorado de la rubia hubiese muerto

-Las reglas aquí son muy estrictas- conversaba Archie, ajeno a los pensamientos de su compañera- si no te sintieras enferma, no podríamos caminar así, tomados del brazo

-Mamá me dijo que aquí van a educarme para ser una buena esposa y madre- parloteaba Annie

-Pero Annie, para eso no necesitabas venir aquí- le decía Archie y la chica se ruborizó- tú ya eres una dama

-¡Qué cosas dices Archie!- dijo coqueta la morena

-Sabes Annie, quisiera pedirte algo

-Lo que quieras Archie, yo no soy capaz de negarte nada- dijo la muy fresca

-Quisiera que fueras buena con Candy- comenzó a decir Archie con aire condescendiente- es una muy buena chica, se merece todo nuestro cariño. Ella fue criada en el hogar de Pony, pero es fuerte y valiente, nunca se queja por nada, siempre está alegre y feliz, es una chica encantadora, Stear y yo la estimamos mucho, Elisa y Neal no la quieren pero yo quisiera…- mientras Archie hablaba y hablaba maravillas de Candy, a Annie como que le clavaban algo en el corazón, ella estaba muy interesada en Archie, pero sus palabras rompían algo dentro de ella, de un momento a otro se soltó del brazo del castaño y se afirmó del pasamanos de la escalera- ¿Qué pasa Annie?

-Nada, no te preocupes, ahora estoy muy cansada, permiso- dijo la chica y dejó a Archie ahí en la escalera, preguntándose que sería lo que pasó

Una vez en su habitación, Annie meditaba en lo sucedido

-Me gustas tanto Archie, pero tú nunca te diste cuenta, solo tienes ojos para Candy, ella siempre alegre, todo el mundo la ama, pero yo sabré sacarla de en medio- se dijo la muchacha, ya parecía que sus lágrimas eran de cocodrilo, no había sentimientos en ellas

Stear y Candy se habían quedado solos en el saloncito

-Si hubiese sabido que la reunión familiar no iba a durar nada, mejor ni te hubiese molestado- se quejaba Stear

-No importa, para mí ha sido de provecho, tengo en mis manos dos lindos obsequios, el pañuelo que me envió la tía abuela y las flores que me dio Terry por medio de ti- decía una Candy muy satisfecha, aunque seguía triste por la actitud de Annie

-Realmente no va a querer aceptar mi amistad, me cuesta comprenderla. Cuando sucedió lo de Anthony, ella no dudó en buscar la manera de apoyarme y darme ánimos, pero hoy, ha dejado más que clara su posición

Candy no quiso seguir pensando en Annie y volcó sus energías en sus regalos, ya que la tía abuela le había enviado un fino pañuelo y aunque era verdad que Archie había intercedido por ella, la tía abuela había pensado bien las cosas, y sacó como conclusión que la pequeña rubia aunque ella no lo aprobara, era una Andrew, que a final de cuentas, en algún momento heredaría todo lo que pertenece a Williams.

-Acercarme a ella será lo primero que haré de hoy en adelante- se dijo la tía abuela- quizás si lo veo con otros ojos, aunque perdí a mi sobrino nieto, de igual manera Candy al ser adoptada por Williams, es mi sobrina nieta, perdí a uno, pero gané a otra- y la anciana se dispuso a cambiar de actitud para con Candy

Una vez en su habitación, Candy se acomodó y leyó la nota de Terry que venía junto a los narcisos que ya tenía en un pequeño florero

Pecosa mía

Siento mucho no haber asistido a nuestra cita el día de ayer en la colina.

Tuve un percance sin importancia, que me impidió poder cumplir.

Si me has perdonado, preséntate a la clase de Teatro con un narciso en tus manos.

Tuyo

Terry

Candy suspiraba cada sílaba leída. Su dulce Terry, tenía un lado romántico que estaba compartiendo con ella, solo con ella, las flores eran claro ejemplo de ello, y la nota, con una caligrafía para enamorar, le hablaba de lo sensible que podía llegar a ser su novio, tenía pegada a su corazón la carta, esperando con ansias la hora de la clase.

Pasaron las horas, y llegó la tan esperada clase de Teatro y Expresión Corporal. La verdad, todo el colegio esperaba con ansias el horario de la clase de teatro, y como la asignatura era mixta la mayoría de los chicos se habían dado cita en el jardín interior, para desde ahí avanzar en grupos hasta el salón donde se impartía la clase. Candy había llegado al jardín junto a las chicas, con un narciso amarillo en sus manos

-¿Por qué llevas ese narciso Candy?- había preguntado la curiosa italiana

-Es algo para Terry- fue la escueta respuesta de la rubia, y justo en ese momento aparece Terry que caminaba hacia ella con paso seguro, ya que de lejos vio el narciso en manos de su pecosa

-¡Candy!- llamó el chico llegando al lado de la rubia y abrazándola por la espalda susurró- trajiste el narciso

-Por supuesto mi malcriado novio- dijo ella volteándose para abrazarlo y besarlo, demostrándole así la nobleza de corazón que moraba en la chica, pero…

-¿Qué te pasa pecas?- dijo Terry, notando que los ojos de Candy no mostraban la felicidad de días anteriores

-Nada… ¿Por qué?- trató de convencerlo la rubia

-Algo te pasa pecas, me lo dicen tus ojos, y tu expresividad, tú nunca te comportas así habiendo público- replicó Terry

-Es verdad…- aceptó la chica- ¡qué bien me conoces!, luego te cuento- prometió- mira, tengo que presentarte a alguien- dijo acercándose al grupo donde estaban las chicas- Terry, ella es Lorna Russo, hoy se integró al colegio, Lorna, él es Terius Grandchester, mi novio- lo presentó la pecosa y el corazón de Terry bailaba de contento

-Mucho gusto señorita Russo- saludó Terry besando la mano de la chica haciendo alarde de su galanura, algo curioso, no dejó de observarla

-Igualmente- en eso llegaron Stear, Archie e Ivo, hasta ellos, haciéndose las presentaciones de rigor. Como nunca, Candy se había apartado del grupo junto a Cinnia, y Terry no estaba con ella

-¡Archie!- se escuchó una suave voz llamando al elegante gatito que no había apartado la mirada de Lorna, quien al ser presentada al primo de Candy, se puso algo… coloradita. Archie al oír la voz de Annie, sintió como si lo bajaran del cielo, un cubo de agua fría por la espalda, pero caballerosamente se dio la vuelta para decir

-¡Annie!, que bien que ya te sientas mejor- Annie venía con Elisa y al llegar al lado de los jóvenes no pudo evitar notar a Terry, tan buenmozo y gallardo como era, de porte aristocrático y mirada misteriosa, fue tal la inspección descarada de Annie hacia el joven que olvidó a Archie. El bello castaño a los ojos de Annie, opacaba al elegante Archivald Cornwell.

Candy que estaba unos pasos atrás de Terry, dándole la espalda, conversaba amenamente con Cinnia, cuando se les agregó Stear, Patricia e Ivo. Candy escuchó la voz de Annie, pero no quiso acercarse para que su "hermana" no se sintiera incómoda con su presencia, es por eso que no notó la mirada que Annie le dio a Terry, prácticamente con tenedor y cuchillo en las manos.

La que sí notó el interés de Annie por Terry fue Elisa, quien pensó rápido y decidió utilizar a su "amiga" para alejar a Candy del camino que la llevaría directamente a ser Elisa Grandchester. Lorna, también observó lo que sucedía. La escocesa era una chica de carácter afable y amistoso pero defiende a los suyos con uñas y dientes, muy analista y observadora del comportamiento de los que la rodeaban, no dejaba pasar nada.

-¿No me presentas a tú amigo, Archie?- dijo Annie con descaro, no esperó a ser presentada sino que pidió serlo, utilizando una voz nunca antes oída por sus conocidos, tanto así, que hasta Elisa se sorprendió

-Claro…Terry Grandchester, ella es Annie Britter, una amiga de América- Annie no perdió el tiempo y estirando su mano hacia el castaño para ser besada, saludó

-Annie Britter, encantada

-Bienvenida al San Pablo, señorita Britter- dijo Terry tomando la mano de la chica pero sin besarla, esa actitud de Terry, le dijo a Lorna que el novio de su muy reciente amiga, no era nada tonto

-Están llamando a clases- se acercó Stear- ¡oh!, Annie, bienvenida a las clases- saludó el inventor con Cinnia muy agarradita de su mano

-Tienes razón Stear, voy por Candy- dijo Terry y dándose la vuelta se dirigió hasta la pecosa y abrazándola por la cintura con su habitual posesividad, se encaminaron junto a Patty e Ivo hasta el salón de clase

-No lo mires mucho- dijo Elisa al oído de Annie, bajo la atenta mirada de Lorna- es el novio de la sirvienta de establo… pero tú eres muy superior a ella- enterró el colmillo la víbora. Annie entendió perfectamente la insinuación de Elisa, y en ese mismo momento se olvidó completamente de que su presencia en ese colegio era por Archie- ¡Archie!... ¿cual Archie?- se dijo la supuesta hermana de Candy

Archie, viéndose libre del acoso de Annie, ofreció su brazo a Lorna, quien gustosa lo aceptó.

Todos avanzaron hasta el gran salón con proscenio. En lo que caminaban Candy había puesto el narciso en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Terry y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, la chica se sentía tan vulnerable, que lo único que quería era sentirse querida. Terry sintiendo un cambio en las actitudes de su pecosa, y al sentirla acurrucándose junto a él, besó con ternura su cabeza, esos rubios rizos con aroma a rosas, era tanta la ternura de Terry puesta en ese beso, que todos sus amigos notaron el gesto

-Es muy tierno con ella, ¿verdad?- decía Cinnia a Stear

-Es increíble lo que una chica puede hacer con un rebelde como Terry- contestó Stear con simpatía

Annie que también notó el gesto, y siendo una chica egocéntrica, no sintió la ternura del momento, sino más bien, lo deseó para ella. Elisa, también sintió ese atisbo de ternura que llegó hasta ella en el aire, el gesto de Terry y lo que sintieron, de algún modo contrarió a Elisa. Ivo que iba junto a Patty, lamentaba que no hubo tiempo de que lo presentaran a la bella chica de grandes ojos azules y cabello negro como la noche y a la tímida Patricia le quedó más claro que el agua, que Lorna había llamado la atención del elegante primo de Candy

Archie y Lorna, que estaban congeniando muy bien, también sintieron en el aire esa aura de ternura desprendida del gesto de Terry, pero la chica nueva, miró inmediatamente hacia la americana que había llegado junto a ella al colegio, y percibió la envidia y los malos sentimientos.

-Mi prima ha tenido mucha suerte al encontrar a un chico como Terry- dijo Archie a Lorna

-Se ve que la quiere mucho- contestó Lorna

-Sí, espero que eso dure para siempre- esa frase le salió a Archie del alma, ni él mismo se creía lo que había dicho

La clase comenzó donde quedo la vez anterior, pero esta vez las parejas modelos fueron otras, escogidas al azar por el profesor… Milton y Minerva, Archie y Lorna que no se habían separado desde que fueron presentados y Neal y Patty, que habían quedado como dos islas en medio de un mar de gente, ya que Ivo la había abandonado por Annie, que aceptó gustosa su compañía, en realidad a la pelinegra le daba lo mismo con quien hacer pareja, la idea era no quedarse sola, y si este francesito quería ser su compañero en la clase, ella no veía ningún problema.

La fuerza del carácter de la escocesa, la energía que se desprendía de ella, estaba llenando los sentidos de Archie de algo desconocido para él, ese algo que se llama atracción, era nuevo, pero le gustaba, Lorna lo seducía con sus encantos de mujer, aún sin ella proponérselo. Era mucho más fuerte que lo que le sucedía con Candy, era algo así como un imán que lo llevaba hacia la chica que era realmente hermosa, su cabello tenía cierta similitud con el de la pecosa de Terry pero era rubio oscuro, con rizos muy bien definidos, tenía pecas, pero su tez era algo mas rosada que la de Candy que era blanca y sus ojos también tenían algo de su prima, eran intensamente verdes, un verde esmeralda similar al de Candy, pero definitivamente no igual. Aunque físicamente, las dos rubias tenían sus similitudes, el carácter era en extremo distinto.

Neal y Patty, no se conocían, solo se habían visto por ahí unas cuantas veces, pero nada más. A Patty, le causaba cierto temor el estar al lado de Neal, ya que ella sabía que el hermano de Elisa había atacado a Candy.

-Hola- saludó Neal en forma caballerosa- mi nombre es Neal Leagan

-Hola- dijo tímida- Patricia O'Brien- La timidez de ella al presentarse, movió ciertas fibras en las emociones de Neal, él nunca había sentido algo parecido, pero era cálido y se sentía bien, inundando su casi congelado corazón.

Aunque Neal no lo sabía en ese momento, la vida había comenzado a mover los hilos dorados entre este grupo de adolescentes, que sin darse cuenta comenzarían a vivir lo más lindo que la adolescencia puede ofrecer, un amor limpio, lleno de lindos sentimientos, situaciones y emociones que aprenderán a definir en el camino, crecerán en torno a un aprendizaje en medio de la amistad y el romanticismo, a unos les costará más que a otros, pero si son capaces de fijarse bien, dar los pasos firmes y adecuados a la dirección que se han propuesto, la meta que quieren alcanzar, estará más cerca de lo que nunca llegaron a pensar.

 **Continuará**

 **Notitas de la autora: Sean muy bienvenidas a la lectura de Amor Adolescente... becky7024. Sony77 y Blanca G.**

 **Conny de G: Como verás, ya Patricia perdió su oportunidad con Stear, Cinnia está ocupando ese lugar, ella es todo lo contrario a nuestro inventor, pero a la vez cuenta con la alegría y energía para seguir a Stear con sus inventos y ocurrencias. Ivo no irá tras Candy, para él todavía no tengo un futuro cierto. Y Patty...mmm ya veremos que pasará con ella.**

 **becky7024: Me alegró montones saber que sigues la lectura desde un principio, espero no defraudar. Pienso subir a lo menos un capítulo por semana, y cuando avance lo suficiente iré agregando uno más como en Te llevas mi corazón.**

 **Wendy Alfaro: Candy al igual que en el animé, sufrirá por Anthony hasta que Terry tome** **posesión** **de ese corazón. Paciencia amiga.**

 **Candice White: Gracias por permanecer en la lectura.**

 **Stormaw: Tus dudas serán aclaradas en los próximos capítulos. Te adelantaste mucho con tus preguntas, eres una visionaria.**

 **Nally Graham: La Annie de esta historia es totalmente diferente a como la conocemos. Y sí, tienes razón, Candy aún tienes miedos guardados e historias sin terminar.**

 **Eli: Comparto tus preocupaciones por Terry y Candy, su relación irá madurando capítulo a capítulo, recuerda que ellos en esta historia se conocieron en otras circunstancias, a diferencia de Te llevas mi corazón, que comenzó con ellos ya enamorados.**

 **Skarllet Northman: No te preocupes, todo se arreglará.**

 **Angye: Este capítulo sé que te gustará.**

 **AnMonCer1708: Gracias por tus mensajes, son eternos y me encantan.**

 **Invitada: No se tú nombre, escribiste directamente después de AnMonCer, te recomiendo poner aunque sea un nombre para poder identificarte. Que bien que te guste este Terry, mas que diferente, quise describirlo algo más intenso en sus emociones y su trato hacia la pecosa.**

 **Blanca G: Tus preguntas serán respondidas capítulo a capítulo. Eres muy observadora, has comentado cada detalle. Gracias.**

 **sony77: Terrytana hasta el final. Para mí no existe en el mundo una pareja más perfecta para Terry que Candy.**

 **Gaby: Gracias por tu comentario. Este capítulo debe haber aclarado alguna de tus dudas.**

 **Gracias a todos mis lectores, gracias por su compañía y comentarios. Insisto en pedir a los invitados, que al menos se identifiquen con un nombre y así yo poder** **imaginármelos** **.**

 **Nos leemos, si Dios así lo permite, el próximo miércoles.**

 **No olviden dejar sus mensajitos.**


	11. Chapter 11 Quiéreme

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Miércoles, disfruten de la lectura, espero sus mensajes.**

 **Capítulo X**

 **Quiéreme**

Las clases se seguían impartiendo en el estricto Colegio San Pablo. Las chicas presentaron su trabajo de literatura, siendo felicitadas por su buen trabajo en equipo.

El día anterior, después de las clases, Elisa se encargó de llenar la cabeza de Annie, de falsas esperanzas que la chica se creyó

-El es muy apuesto, ¿verdad?- decía Elisa tratando de llevar a Annie al tema, Terry

-En extremo Elisa. Jamás vi un chico mas buenmozo y varonil que él. Estoy que no puedo creer que sea novio de Candy- decía con evidente cara de desagrado

-Nadie sabe como pasó. Cuando Candy llegó al colegio, ellos ya eran novios. Pero Annie- dijo Elisa entrando en el campo de envenenar a su "amiga" de América- no creo que eso dure mucho

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Annie con interés

-Ellos son muy distintos- dijo Elisa sentándose en su cama- Candy una recogida del hogar de Pony, sirvienta de establo, maneras algo… como decirlo, poco femeninas y él, un aristócrata inglés, educado para ser el próximo Duque de Grandchester, conectado directamente con la realeza…

-¿Es noble?- inquirió Annie, la noticia le impactó de momento, pero no lo demostró, había aprendido a guardar sus emociones delante de aquellos a los que consideraba peligrosos, y Elisa estaba dentro de ese rango

-¿Cómo?, no lo notaste- habló la pelirroja mirando a Annie con extrañeza- el porte aristocrático, su prestancia y maneras, su comportamiento al saludar, etcétera…

-Es que no me lo esperé, solo me limité a observarlo- dijo Annie

-Observarlo fue poco, amiga, casi que te lo comes con los ojos- dijo burlona Elisa- pero como te decía, no creo que duren mucho, ella no es chica para un noble

-¡Claro que no!, ella nunca podrá llegar a ser una dama como nosotras- apoyó Annie en medio de risas burlescas dirigidas a la pecosa

-Si quieres alcanzar esa meta, el chico puede ser tuyo, si sacas a Candy del camino- aconsejó Elisa

-¿Tú crees que yo tenga alguna oportunidad?- dijo Annie algo dudosa

-Mírate al espejo Annie- Elisa la tomó de los hombros y la enfrentó con su propia imagen- eres una chica de estatus, buenos modales, es más, finos modales, conoces de protocolo, comportamiento, eres bella, no te falta nada…- Annie que miraba su reflejo en el espejo de vanidad que había en la habitación, aceptaba sin dudar las palabras de Elisa- te das cuenta Annie, ella nunca siquiera se acercaría a lo que tú eres, siempre bien vestida, bien peinada…

-Pero Candy es muy linda- titubeó la pelinegra

-Puede que sea bonita, pero te has fijado que ahora lleva el cabello suelto, eso no es de buen ver, tenemos que ser recatadas en nuestras maneras, y ella está pasando por alto muchas cosas que en la nobleza son importantes

-Tienes razón, creo que sé lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Annie sonriendo hacia el espejo, recibiendo el apoyo necesario de la pelirroja para dar inició a su plan.

Annie, había puesto sus ojos en Terius Grandchester. Desde que lo vio supo que él era lo que ella necesitaba en su vida para que esta fuese completa. Elisa, había conseguido una aliada en Annie, sin que esta supiera que el trabajo que haría para sacar a Candy del camino era a los ojos de Elisa, un pavimento para ella llegar al corazón de Terry.

Annie, meditó toda la noche sobre la situación, llegando a la conclusión, de que no existía nadie mejor que ella para ocupar el lugar de esposa, al lado de un duque. Habiendo sido educada por la más fina dama de todo Chicago, conocía de protocolos y buen comportamiento frente a situaciones como reuniones de beneficencia, fiestas y encuentros de la alta sociedad, y ahora tenía la no despreciable oportunidad de participar en medio de la nobleza.

Candy caminaba por el jardín interior del colegio antes de dirigirse a la colina para su habitual cita con Terry, cuando fue interceptada por Annie

-Candy- la llamó con esa vocecita tímida que la caracterizaba… falsa timidez

-¡Ah! hola Annie- Candy no alcanzaba a comprender, este acercamiento de parte de Annie, ya que desde que llegó le había dejado claro que la quería lejos de ella, con suerte se habían saludado, ya que iban en el mismo salón

-Necesito conversar contigo algo privado- habló la muchacha

-¿Privado?... si quieres podemos ir a mi cuarto... ofreció la rubia, pero Annie, sopesando la situación, pensó que si alguien la veía entrando o saliendo de la habitación de Candy, podrían relacionarlas y eso no le convenía a la pelinegra

-¡No!- respondió- preferiría algún lugar al aire libre- entonces Candy pensó en llevarla a la colina, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente, ese era su lugar con Terry, y no quería compartirla con nadie más

-Entonces, no sé, dime tú- ofrecía la rubia que estaba tan contenta de que Annie conversara con ella, que no percibía los malos sentimientos que la chica Britter tenía para con su persona

-Puede ser en medio de la arboleda- sugirió Annie, pensando que en medio de bosquecito estarían lejos de la vista de algún curioso, ella veía el lugar como algo que la protegería, no quería que nadie la asociara con Candy

-Bien, vamos- aceptó Candy y caminaron hacia la espesura que quietamente les ofrecía su sombra y resguardo. Llegando a un pequeño claro, donde se podía ver el cielo entre las altas ramas de los añosos árboles, encontraron unas grandes piedras que les servirían de apoyo o asiento

-Sabes Candy- comenzó Annie una vez se hubieron acomodado- tengo que ser sincera contigo en lo que voy a decirte, no olvides que crecimos juntas y te estimo

-¿De qué se trata Annie?- apuró la pecosa, que no era muy paciente pero si muy curiosa, aunque las palabras de Annie no la convencían del todo

-Es un consejo de "hermana"- cuando Annie dijo "hermana", todas las defensas de la noble rubia desaparecieron ante su hermana de crianza. Candy, inocentemente pensó que Annie cambiaría su actitud y se acercaría a ella… ¡cuán equivocada estaba!

-Te escucho Annie- dijo Candy con su semblante lleno de la más grande felicidad, ella creía estar recuperando a su hermana

-Es con respecto a ti y Terius- soltó Annie y Candy pestañeó repetidas veces por unos momentos, antes de procesar la primera frase de Annie

-No te entiendo, yo pensé que venías a hablar de ti y de mí, ¿qué puedes querer decirme tú de Terry?- dijo la pecosa otra vez con sus defensas erigidas

-Candy… yo no quiero que sufras- dijo la muy mentirosa, y para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas y agregó- sé que estás muy apegada a ese chico Grandchester, te he visto interactuar con él, pero temo decirte que no te conviene- Candy al momento quitó sus manos del agarre de Annie y se levantó

-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Qué derecho tienes? ¿Que sabes tú de mi relación con Terry?- dijo colérica

-Candy, tú y yo somos chicas sencillas, y él es un noble, no calzas para seguirlo en su vida en la aristocracia

-Annie, yo no me estoy casando con él, solo somos novios y debo decirte…- Candy quiso compartir con Annie el hecho de que el padre de Terry la conocía y la aceptaba para así tranquilizar a Annie con respecto a su relación

-Pero tus sentimientos Candy- atacó Annie sin dejarla terminar- si te enamoras, vas a sufrir mucho si él no se enamora de ti, además eres huérfana

-¡Somos huérfanas Annie!, no lo olvides- le recordó Candy, la rubia no quería atacar así a Annie, pero ella misma se estaba sintiendo amenazada por las palabras de la chica

-Bueno yo no figuro como abandonada, mis papeles dicen que soy una Britter de nacimiento- dijo Annie altanera

-Puede ser, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, que fuiste abandonada el mismo día que yo, y viviste al igual que yo en el hogar de Pony hasta que te adoptaron

-Bueno, estamos hablando de ti, no de mí- dijo molesta y en el momento se levantó de su precario asiento, reflejando su molestia al apretar sus manos arrugando su vestido, ella no se consideraba huérfana, se había creído el cuento mientras crecía en medio de una familia que le había dado su apellido- si quieres sufrir… ¡allá tú!- dijo Annie con rabia, apretando los labios, sabia cuan testaruda podía llegar a ser la pequeña rubia

-No tengo porque sufrir Annie- dijo Candy convencida, ella no iba a dudar de los sentimientos y las palabras de Terry, él le había dicho que la quería y ella lo creía

-Claro que sí- dijo furiosa, las respuestas de Candy la sobrepasaban, era tan obstinada- cuando el padre de él sepa de ti, tú crees que va a aceptar así como así, una hospiciana en su familia- dijo Annie con tanto enojo en sus palabras y maneras de expresar lo que sentía, que asustó a la rubia

-Sabes Annie, no entiendo tú preocupación, a estas alturas tú me has hecho sufrir más que nadie en mi vida. Terry me quiere y yo correspondo ese sentimiento. En cambio tú nunca te has preocupado por mí, por lo que siento o dejo de sentir- decía Candy dolida pero convencida de sus sentimientos hacia el castaño y de las palabras que había oído cuando Terry le dijo que la quería

-Yo solo quiero prevenirte Candy- insistía Annie

-Prevenirme… ¿Cómo lo hiciste cuando el señor Britter quiso adoptarme? Y me convenciste de no ir con ellos porque no querías quedarte sola, pero tú apenas pudiste, te subiste a su carruaje- Annie miró a Candy recordando el momento al que la rubia hacía referencia, y lo único que concluía era haber hecho lo correcto- o cuando me escribiste diciendo que ya no lo harías más porque no querías que te relacionaran con el hogar de Pony o conmigo, o como lo haces ahora, alejándote de mí… no Annie, tú no te preocupas por mí- Annie no podía creer que Candy le hablara así

-Te das cuenta, te estás defendiendo de mí, igual que una gata. Te imaginas, cuando ese carácter tuyo, te delate ante la familia de Terius, si es que llegas a conocerla, porque yo creo que tú "novio" nunca te llevaría delante de su padre, y ese es solo un ejemplo- escupió las palabras con un desprecio tan evidente que Candy creyó realmente no estar a la altura de Terry

-Estás muy equivocada Annie…- trató de ignorar las crueles palabras de la chica

-¡Equivocada estás tú!- interrumpió Annie- formando castillos en el aire, Terry solo te debe tener junto a él para entretenerse contigo mientras su familia le consigue una prometida que le haga el peso, una aristócrata como él o quizás una señorita de sociedad- gritó Annie

-Una señorita de sociedad… ¿Cómo tú Annie?- dijo Candy leyendo entre líneas las intenciones de su "hermana"- Yo también soy una señorita de sociedad, Annie, y no quiero pensar mal de ti, pero tus palabras solo me dicen que me estas menospreciando, que al lado tuyo yo no soy nadie, que tú eres mejor que yo, y eso no es cierto, tú no eres mejor que yo- aclaró Candy

-Claro señorita de sociedad- se comenzó a defender Annie con desprecio- una que trepa árboles, que cuida caballos- haciendo clara referencia al trabajo de Candy con los Leagan- una que ordeña vacas, da de comer a los pollos y las gallinas, que hasta callos debe tener en las manos… ¡vamos Candy!, tú nunca darás la talla, pero ese no es problema mío- dijo suspirando con cansancio- si no quieres aceptar mis palabras como un buen consejo para evitar el sufrimiento, ya no puedo hacer más para ayudarte, adiós Candy…- cuando Annie había dado unos pasos, se detuvo y agregó- ¡Ah! y no lo olvides, no te acerques a mí, yo no te conozco- Annie se dio la media vuelta y se retiró del lugar, sabiendo que sus palabras dañarían fuertemente a la rubia mermando su confianza y cuando todas sus inseguridades den paso a que ella solita termine su relación con Terius, Annie Britter sería la futura novia… ¡no!, la futura prometida del heredero al Ducado de Grandchester. Annie caminando hasta su habitación, se regodeaba en sus malsanos sentimientos e ideas, en el sufrimiento de quien fuera una de las personas que más la había amado en la vida.

Candy se quedó por un momento más, sentada en una de las piedras, meditando en las palabras de Annie- ¿De verdad piensas todas esas cosas de mi Annie?- se preguntaba la rubia- ¿tan despreciable soy ahora ante ti?

Cuando Annie recién se había ido, dejó a Candy algo confundida, hasta llegó a dudar de su potencial como novia de Terry, pero al minuto la pecosa recordó todo lo que había vivido con su arrogante enamorado, el hecho de que el duque la aceptaba a sabiendas de que sus orígenes eran desconocidos la animó, también contaba con el apoyo de Albert, no, no debía dudar, Annie estaba siendo injusta con ella, no conocía todos los hechos, no sabía que el padre de Terry sí la conocía, es más, la noche del domingo había sido presentada ante la familia de Terry como su novia, Annie no estaba enterada de todo lo que el castaño hacía por ella, él se desvivía por mostrarle cuanto la quería y ella lo necesitaba en su vida.

Terry caminaba hacia la colina, como cada tarde, a su encuentro con la pecosa, pero escuchó un murmullo como de pelea entre chicas, y le apremió la curiosidad, acercándose al lugar desde donde provenían las voces, llegando justo cuando Annie le gritaba a Candy acerca de lo equivocada que estaba esperando que Terry la considerara apta para que realmente fuese su novia y llegar a algo más en esa relación. Escuchó claramente como es que la pelinegra menospreciaba todo lo que Candy representaba, estuvo a punto de interferir cuando Candy se defendió, pero no terminó de entender la relación entre las dos chicas- ¿Por qué se tratan con tanta confianza?- se preguntaba el castaño- esa chica no me gusta nada.

Cuando Terry vio que Annie se alejaba, grabó todas las palabras que había oído, y al notar que Candy se quedaba unos minutos cabizbaja pensando, de un momento a otro se acordó de las palabras de Albert- "Candy huye cuando se siente amenazada" … No Candy, habla conmigo- se decía Terry. Candy se paró y tomó dirección hacia la colina, Terry hiso lo mismo, llegando un minuto antes que ella. Ninguno de los dos notó, a otra rubia que había escuchado la conversación desde su inicio hasta su mal final.

-Terry, ya estás aquí… ¿esperaste mucho?- fue la pregunta de la pecosa

-No pecas, creo que solo un minuto- dijo el joven que permanecía de pie mirando hacia la ciudad, se acercó a ella y abrazándola la aproximó hasta su pecho y la cobijó- ¿Qué pasa pecas?, te noto diferente

-¡Ay Terry!... si tú supieras…- sollozó la muchacha y a Terry le dolió el llanto de la chica

-No llores Candy, aquí estoy para ti, y quiero saber Candy, conocer esas cosas que te agligen- le dijo con palabras llenas de ternura besando su frente- háblame pecosa, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Lo sé Terry, pero, es difícil para mí decir lo que quieres saber- dijo Candy escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del joven, inconscientemente llenaba sus sentidos del aroma que él despedía. Terry no sabía que pensar, si Candy sufría por culpa de Annie o por Anthony

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti pecosa?- preguntó Terry

-Quererme- fue la respuesta directa y sincera de la rubia y se abrazó más a él. Terry sintió el calor de Candy en todo su cuerpo, la necesidad de amor y compañía que gritaba cada poro de la chica, hiso que Terry se sintiera impedido de ayudarla, pero

-Ya te quiero Candy, más que a nada en este mundo, te quiero a ti mi pecosa- las palabras de Terry soltaron los sollozos en la chica, llanto que venía desde lo más profundo de su alma, los sentimientos de amor que ella quería guardar de los ojos de Terry, querían desbordar en ese momento

-Me siento tan sola Terry, muy sola- confesó

-Pero si yo estoy aquí contigo Candy, ya no estás más sola- Terry comprendía de que tipo de soledad le hablaba Candy, ella era huérfana pero él tampoco gozaba de una familia, aún teniendo madre y padre

-Lo que te voy a contar, no lo debes comentar a nadie, ni siquiera a Albert- dijo la chica algo más calmada, ganando fuerzas para hablar- en parte no toda la historia me pertenece, es decir, es un secreto que no es mío

-Está bien Candy, confía en mí, yo lo único que quiero es que no te sientas sola y que sepas que para mí eres lo más importante en la vida- también las confesiones que Terry hacía con cada palabra que le dedicaba a Candy le costaban mucho, él no acostumbraba a evidenciar sus sentimientos o emociones

-Annie y yo nos criamos juntas en el hogar de Pony- comenzó Candy una vez se habían sentado al pie del gran árbol, pero esta vez, Candy se sentó de frente a Terry

-Annie… es la chica nueva- dijo Terry con conocimiento la tenía muy presente, la actitud de la muchacha al conocerlo no le pasó desapercibida, él era un chico guapo y desde que llegó a la edad en que los chicos y las chicas se fijan en el sexo opuesto, él había tenido muchas admiradoras, además las palabras de Annie hacia su pecosa en el bosque, lo tenían muy molesto, la intención de Annie, él la percibió

-Sí, ella misma. Tom, que es mayor que nosotras por dos años, nos encontró un frío día de invierno en que fuimos abandonadas- habló Candy, volviendo a sentir ese dolor al recordar el abandono de sus progenitores. Era raro, pero Terry que no soltaba las manos de la pecosa, creía sentir los diversos estados de ánimo de la chica, pero no la interrumpía- comenzamos a crecer, y nos hicimos muy unidas, como hermanas, hasta los seis años, en que a ella la adoptaron- Candy obvió los detalles que para ella en ese momento no eran importantes- al principio nos escribíamos constantemente, hasta que un día el correo trajo carta de ella en la que me pedía no escribirla más, porque no quería que las personas la relacionaran con el hogar de Pony y la orfandad en la que nos dejaron nuestros padres o quienes sean quienes nos abandonaron ahí

-Es muy extraña esa decisión- acotó Terry

-No tanto. Ella figura como una Britter de nacimiento, la hicieron pasar como una sobrina lejana del señor Britter, que quedó huérfana pero que los señores tan amablemente se habían ofrecido a hacerse cargo de la niña ya que ellos no tenían hijos, los papeles de Annie la hacen una Britter legítima, nadie sospecharía que ella también fue a caer a un hospicio

-Tienes razón, es algo más comprensible- dijo Terry- ¿eso es lo que te afecta Candy?

-No solo eso, ese fue el principio… con el tiempo ella se relacionó con la familia Andrew y los Leagan, justo en el tiempo en que yo trabajaba en el establo de la familia que según ellos decían me llevaron como dama de compañía de su hija. Vi a Annie muchas veces, pero ella huía de mí. La pena se fue acumulando aquí en mi corazón Terry, y cuando Anthony murió, ella me consoló, para mí eso fue una gran sorpresa, aunque debo reconocer que no fue una situación en medio de personas, sino en el bosque, nadie pudo vernos, pero yo pensé que volveríamos a ser amigas, yo ya había sido adoptada por la familia Andrew y estábamos al mismo nivel, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí Candy, entiendo que tú creíste que todo volvería a ser como antes de que dejaran de escribirse- dijo Terry comprensivo

-Pero al llegar aquí- continuó la pecosa- otra vez volvió a su actitud de gran señorita de sociedad, y me menosprecia porque todos conocen mis orígenes, que soy huérfana y adoptada por una familia rica, pero ella no quiere que nadie sepa que proviene del mismo lugar… no se a que le teme, pero yo jamás le diría a nadie su secreto, si te lo cuento a ti, es porque confío en que sabrás guardar esta verdad que no me pertenece

-Pecosa mía, ya no estás más sola, ahora me tienes a mí, a Albert, tus primos- eso último sí que le costó decir a Terry

-Es por eso que has notado un cambio de ánimo en mí, además hoy Annie me buscó, para según ella advertirme y protegerme de mis sentimientos hacia ti y nuestra relación- agregó la pecosa y Terry se sintió aún más enojado con la chica nueva

-¿Qué sabe ella de nosotros?- dijo Terry con molestia

-Eso mismo le dije yo, pero ella insiste en que yo no doy ni daré la talla para… para ti- y Terry de molestó pasó a enfadado, sintiendo repugnancia, asco por la actitud y las palabras de la chica nueva, y tomando aire para poder contenerse delante de Candy que estaba por demás vulnerable en ese momento, dijo

-Ella no sabe lo que dice Candy. Tú eres y serás un tesoro para cualquier hombre que sepa apreciar tu nobleza de corazón pecosa. Yo te quiero, y nada hará que piense distinto, recuerda que ahora nuestro noviazgo es más serio, fuiste presentada delante de toda mi familia y Albert

-Gracias Terry, por pensar así de mí- dijo Candy abrazándose nuevamente a su novio para besarlo como no lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, Terry sintió un cambio en la actitud de la pecosa, algo muy diferente y en extremo necesario para los dos, el chico percibió que Anthony no estaba entre ellos en ese momento, es más, se riñó mentalmente por ser él quien se acordara del pretendiente muerto. Candy se pegó a Terry, y el chico podía sentir el cuerpo de la pecosa palmo a palmo sobre él, despertando al apasionado muchacho que vivía dentro del juvenil cuerpo de hombre, no pudiendo contenerse, comenzó a saborear a Candy demandando besos más osados y se atrevió a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la niña que aún moraba allí, y Candy no lo alejó, sino más bien le dio libertad de reconocerla, los dos, unos niños, despertando a las sensaciones que la cercanía del cuerpo del otro les prodigaba- (escuchar la canción)

Quiéreme (Ángela Carrasco)

Quiéreme

porque me has hecho conocer  
otra manera de querer  
y el amor así

tiene otro sabor  
quiéreme

le doy gracias al destino  
por haberte puesto en mi camino  
y también a ti

por haberme elegido.

Quiéreme mi vida quiéreme  
ahora, hoy mañana y siempre  
Quiéreme mi vida quiéreme  
y seré tuya, tuya hasta la muerte  
Quiéreme mi vida quiéreme  
y seamos de esos pocos  
que por amor se vuelven locos.

Quiéreme

intentare no defraudarte  
ni como amiga, ni como amante  
cuidare de ti

de hoy en adelante  
Quiéreme

le doy gracias al destino  
por haberte puesto en mi camino  
y también a ti por haberme elegido.

Quiéreme mi vida quiéreme  
ahora, hoy mañana y siempre  
Quiéreme mi vida quiéreme  
y seré tuya, tuya hasta la muerte  
Quiéreme mi vida quiéreme  
y seamos de esos pocos  
que por amor se vuelven locos.

Quiéreme

mi vida quiéreme  
ahora, hoy mañana y siempre  
quiéremeeie….. (mi vida quiéreme)  
seamos locos por amor  
quiéreme uhuu….. (mi vida quiéreme)  
ahora, hoy mañana y siempre  
(quiéreme) mi vida quiéreme  
quiéreme, quiéreme, quiéreme.

Terry y Candy luego de la experiencia que habían tenido en la colina, encuentro del que no se avergonzaban, comenzaron a sentir que su relación se fortalecía día con día. El castaño, haciendo caso a las palabras de Albert, trataba de pasar más tiempo con su pecosa novia, haciéndole ver cuán importante era ella para él, aunque eso significara compartir con sus amigos y primos, algo que a Terry no le gustaba del todo, pero por su Candy haría lo necesario.

Candy había hecho llegar al duque por medio de George, una pequeña lista con los nombres de los invitados a la celebración del cumpleaños sorpresa que Sir Richard estaba preparando para su hijo y ofrecía su ayuda en todo lo que fuera necesario. Al cumpleaños asistirían Stear, Cinnia, Archie, Lorna, Patty, Ivo y por supuesto ella, Candy, la chica no pretendía invitar a Archie ya que aunque había limado asperezas con Terry, no se llevaban del todo bien, pero cuando el elegante gatito supo por Stear que Lorna asistiría a la dichosa reunión, solicitó a Candy el poder asistir, con las claras recomendaciones por parte de la rubia, de portarse a la altura. El duque además llevaría a los hermanos de Terry, Richard y Priscilla, también estaría Albert.

El 28 de enero, según calendario fue domingo. George pidió un permiso especial para los hermanos Cornwell y Candy, el duque se encargó de Cinnia, Patty, Lorna e Ivo, para poder sacarlos del colegio sin ningún inconveniente, todo esto sin que Terry se enterara, Candy se dio cuenta de que era muy buena guardando secretos, aunque su perspicaz novio de todas forma algo intuyó

-¿Qué me escondes pecosa?- dijo el día sábado anterior a su cumpleaños estando los dos tortolitos en la colina

-Nada Terry… ¿Por qué lo dices?- quiso saber Candy, ya que si él percibía algo, era de preocuparse, no quería echar a perder la sorpresa del duque

-Es que siento que me escondes algo pecas- dijo el chico abrazando aún más a su rubia novia besando su cuello, estaban sentados en el césped, él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella permanecía entre las piernas de su apuesto novio los dos miraban hacia la ciudad. Después de su último encuentro, la confianza entre ellos había crecido enormemente dando paso a otro nivel de intimidad, a todas luces reprobable para la época, pero no eran tontos, no se dejaban ver

-Nada Terry, si yo no te escondo nada, ya sabes todo de mí- dijo ella dejándose querer

-¡Que más quisiera yo que saber todo de ti pecosa!- volvió a hablar el castaño sin dejar de besarla

-Creo que te he contado todo de mi Terry- se fue por la tangente la pecosa- en cambio tú…

-Yo que- dijo alejándose un poco de ella

-¿Me has contado todo de ti Terry?- quiso saber, Terry se tensó por un momento, ya que su rubia novia tenía toda la razón en lo que le reclamaba, él todavía guardaba un gran secreto que no sabía cómo compartir con Candy

-Creo que todavía guardo un secreto por ahí, pecas- confesó- pero aún no es tiempo de que lo sepas

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo ella dándose media vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos- y estoy segura de que se trata de tú madre… pero tienes que estar tranquilo, yo sabré esperar - y con esa respuesta dejó tan tranquilo a su novio, que Terry no volvió a preguntar por lo que ella si le ocultaba.

La reunión que preparó el duque, se llevaría a cabo, en una residencia en el centro de Londres, que Sir Richard ocupaba cuando tenía que pasar muchos días en la Cámara de los Lores o en los momentos en que necesitaba su espacio lejos del continuo acoso y quejas de la duquesa.

La reunión preparada por el padre de Terry, estaba planeada con sobriedad, nada muy adornado, nada que incomodara a su hijo, conociéndolo el duque pensaba que lo único que haría de esta reunión un éxito, sería la presencia de Candice, quién salió del colegio directo a la mansión Andrew, donde aún permanecía la tía abuela, que había pensado en quedarse en Londres a lo menos un mes. Elroy, estaba muy contenta de encontrarse con Williams en la ciudad, y habían estado compartiendo los días entre salidas y trabajo que tenía su sobrino junto a George. Albert, por ningún motivo había enterado a la tía de que Candy sabía quién era él

-Señora Elroy- dijo Dorothy- acaba de llegar la señorita Candice- comunicó la doncella

-Hágala pasar- fue la seca respuesta de la anciana- y tráiganos un servicio de té y masitas

-Sí señora- dijo Dorothy y salió de la habitación

-Buenos días tía abuela- saludó Candy a Elroy que se encontraba en ese momento en un saloncito muy acogedor donde la anciana se sentaba a bordar, labor que la entretenía mucho

-Buen día Candy, me alegra verte aquí- dijo la anciana, haciendo que Candy casi se desmayara

-Gracias tía abuela, también me alegra verla- dijo la chica- Stear y Archie vienen conmigo, pero aún no vienen para acá

-Sí, George ya me explicó que están invitados a una reunión en casa de un compañero del San Pablo

-Así es- después de una pausa- Tía abuela- tanteo la chica y al ver que la anciana ponía atención, agregó- quiero agradecerle el detalle del pañuelo que me envió de regalo, es muy bello

-¿Te gustó?- fue la espontánea pregunta de la tía

-Mucho tía abuela, es muy elegante y el color me asienta muy bien, según Archie…- decía la pecosa con entusiasmo al ver el nuevo trato que recibía de la seria tía abuela Elroy

-Jajaja- soltó una pequeña risita la tía que sorprendió a Candy- si Archie dice que te ves bien, es porque así es- dijo haciendo alusión al buen gusto del muchacho

-Sí, Archie tienen muy buen gusto al vestir- dijo la chica y luego, de un momento a otro, cambió de tema- Tía abuela, yo quiero preparar un pastel para Terry- dijo la chica sintiéndose más en confianza con la anciana

-¿Terry es un compañero tuyo?- quiso saber la anciana haciendo conversación. Candy ya estaba acomodada al lado de la anciana viendo la labor que tenía en las manos, no sabía que es lo que había sucedido, pero se sentía bien conversando con la anciana

-En realidad es mi novio- confesó la muchacha

-¡Ah!, sí… Terius Grandchester- dijo, y viendo la sorpresa en la cara de Candy agregó- George me puso al tanto de ese noviazgo, aclarándome que estaba autorizado por Williams- dijo la anciana omitiendo que había sido el mismo Albert quien le había hablado de la situación

-¡Oh!... y usted ¿está de acuerdo?- quiso saber

-Sí Candy, es el hijo de un duque, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?- confesó la anciana

-Gracias tía abuela- dijo la chica y luego cambiando una vez más el tema, le preguntó- ¿cómo es que hace ese punto?- Candy se había interesado en el bordado que tenía entre sus manos la tía abuela

-¿Te gusta el bordado?- quiso saber la anciana

-En clases de Taller con la hermana Rocío, descubrí que tengo habilidad para bordar, y me gusta mucho- dijo toda entusiasmada

-Me gustaría ver uno de tus bordados Candy- pidió la anciana

-Ahora no traigo ninguno conmigo, pero en cuanto pueda le haré llegar algo de lo que he bordado- dijo la chica, y siguieron con su amena conversación hasta que Candy se retiró a cocinar un pastel para Terry. Para más sorpresa de Candy, la anciana tía se ofreció a ayudarla con su preparación, haciendo que las relaciones entre ellas mejoraran mucho

La anciana, haciendo honor a su compromiso con ella misma de acercarse a Candy, veía que no era nada complicado convivir con la pequeña rubia, siempre de buen ánimo y dispuesta a ayudar en todo. Además, le gustaba bordar, y ese era un pasatiempo muy preciado para la anciana tía que no había tenido a quien enseñarle ese arte, ya que Elisa no se interesaba ni por si acaso en bordar. El día había sido provechoso para las dos, cocinaron el pastel, Elroy le enseñó algún punto de bordado y a la hora del almuerzo, se agregaron los chicos, que habían ido a buscar un regalo para el cumpleañero.

Por la tarde, el duque fue al colegio a retirar a Terius

-¿Cuál es el motivo padre?- quiso saber Terry una vez que estaban camino a la casa del duque en la ciudad. Terry de verdad, no había sospechado nada, sabía que Candy y sus primos habían sido retirados por la mañana y asumía que era algo familiar, así es que no la buscó y tampoco se enteró de que Patricia, Cinnia, Lorna e Ivo, también habían salido del establecimiento

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños hijo, y quiero pasarlo contigo- confesó el padre. Terry lo miró curioso y dijo

-Espero no quieras celebrarlo…

-No es lo que piensas Terry, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ya perdí muchos años y no es que pretenda recuperarlos, eso es imposible, pero puedo comenzar a disfrutar de mi hijo desde ahora- dijo mostrando algo de melancolía en sus palabras

-Está bien padre- aceptó el muchacho, llenando de alegría al duque, quien pensó que le costaría mucho más que Terry aceptara la situación

-Ya estamos llegando- el duque y Terry bajaron del carruaje y entraron a la casa, el mayordomo recibió sus abrigos y sombreros y se retiró a una pequeña pieza que fungía como guardarropa, es por eso que Terry no reparó en la cantidad de abrigos que había en ella, y dirigiéndose a una habitación preparada especialmente para la ocasión Terry se encontró en el camino con Candy

-¡Candy!- exclamó el muchacho realmente sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Feliz cumpleaños Terry- fue todo lo que dijo la pecosa y abrazando a su novio aún delante del duque le dijo- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas de cumpleaños?

-Es que yo… yo no celebro mi cumpleaños Candy- dijo algo incómodo, quería golpear a su padre por lo que había hecho pero a la vez, ver a su pecosa ahí lo alegró- estoy contento de que estés aquí- habló directo a la pecosa, regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Y yo estoy feliz de estar aquí- Candy con su sonrisa iluminó el día del castaño

-¿Entremos?- dijo el duque, que se sentía realmente feliz de ver que Terry estaba aceptando la reunión aunque todavía no se enteraba de los demás invitados

-Sí, vamos- Candy tomó de la mano a Terry y entraron a la habitación

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Terry!- oyó el castaño decir y se tensó, mirando a su padre con ojos matadores

-No te enojes Terry, tú padre lo hiso por ti y yo soy su cómplice, si te enojas con él por quererte, debes enojarte conmigo por hacerlo también- la pecosa tenía todo fríamente calculado, y viendo que su novio respiraba profundo varias veces seguidas para poder tranquilizarse, entendió que se estaba serenando y se comportaría a la altura de la situación. El lugar no contaba con más adorno que varios floreros con narcisos estratégicamente colocados. Terry guió su vista por el lugar encontrándose con sus hermanos Richard y Priscilla que lo veían con mucho cariño, Stear y Cinnia que le sonreían desde un rincón, luego Patty e Ivo que estaban más cerca de él, y Lorna junto a Archie… ¿Archie?- se cuestionó el castaño. La gran sorpresa se la dio su amigo y hermano de su pecosa, Albert. El duque no daba más de la felicidad al ver que su hijo recibía las salutaciones de sus amigos y hermanos con toda la disposición de que era capaz, pero también notó que Candy nunca soltó su mano

-Gracias Candy- el duque agradecía en su pensamiento a la chica porque sabía que sin ella esto no hubiese sido posible.

La tarde pasó entre conversaciones y música. Lorna que había sido educada por los mejores maestros que su padre pudo contratar, era una amante del arte siendo el dibujo su gran pasión, y estando la música entre sus habilidades, la chica se sentó al piano y tocó un extracto de Claro de Luna de Debussi, pieza que según Candy, era una de las favoritas de su novio. Lorna tocó en forma sublime las teclas del gran piano que había en la habitación, Terry no pudo más que agradecerle por el gesto, ya que no era lo mismo que alguien tocara para él, que tocar él mismo.

De un momento a otro Candy desapareció de la vista de Terry, y cuando este se disponía a buscarla, la puerta de la estancia se abrió entrando Candy con un pastel en sus manos lleno de velitas, y acercándose a su novio dijo

-Feliz cumpleaños Terry

-No pretenderás que apague las velitas- le dijo Terry por lo bajito

-Esa es la idea- la chica con sonrisa pícara- yo hice este pastel para ti- y ahí estaba, lo convenció. Cuando Terry apagó las velas, solo por darle en el gusto a Candy, todos aplaudieron y se acercaron al pastel para conseguir un trozo

-El mío tiene que ser el más grande- dijo Terry- por algo soy el festejado

-El más grande para el cumpleañero- dijo Candy recibiendo de manos de la sirvienta el mejor trozo de pastel. Una vez que todos estuvieron servidos, acompañaron su pastel con una rica taza del mejor té inglés

-Está realmente bueno Candy- dijo Stear saboreando el pastel- te felicito

-La tía abuela me ayudó- dijo Candy y los hermanos Cornwell, quedaron con la cuchara a mitad de camino, no lo podían creer

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó Archie

-Sí. Estuvimos conversando un buen rato, pero después les cuento- aclaró la chica y siguió disfrutando su pastel

-El té es exquisito- Lorna, aunque escocesa, era una fanática del té, sabía apreciar uno de calidad

-Que bueno que le gustara señorita Russo- dijo el duque- es el preferido de Terry

-Ahora los regalos- dijo Candy quien se había hecho cargo de la celebración, no dejando a Terry otra opción que aceptar todo lo que se había preparado

-Este es mi obsequio hermano- dijo Priscilla y le pasó en sus manos una caja muy bien envuelta

-Voy a adivinar- dijo Terry- es un perfume

-Tu preferido- contestó la chica

-Eres muy bueno adivinando hermano- dijo Richard- haber si sabes que te traje yo- Terry tomó en sus manos una gran caja dijo

-Creo que es alguna prenda de vestir, pero me ganaste, no sé- dijo derrotado

-El mío es algo de mi tierra- dijo Lorna

-Un kilt- dijo de inmediato Terry

-Sí, tiene los colores de mi familia, espero que te guste

-Muchas gracias- dijo el joven

-Yo también quise traerte algo Terry- dijo Archie acercándose al joven- espero te guste- Terry abrió el paquete encontrándose con un elegante sombrero Homburg en color gris

-Ora, il nostro dono- dijo Cinnia con su legendario optimismo y contagiosa alegría acercándose junto a Stear

-Gracias chicos- dijo Terry recibiendo de la chica una caja, algo pesada. Stear al ver la cara de Terry, supo que este no tenía idea de que se trataba el regalo

-Es un libro. Cinnia me dijo que tú la ayudaste con literatura, y es nuestra forma de agradecértelo

-Gracias chicos, de verdad, gracias- Terry no revisó de que libro se trataría, él era un asiduo a la lectura y todo libro era valorado

-El mío- dijo Candy entregándole una pequeña caja- no es tan grande como el de todos ellos- dijo al oído de Terry- pero está hecho con amor

-Gracias pecas, sea lo que sea, sé que será mi favorito- le respondió él en la misma complicidad

-Ahora es mi turno, amigo mío- dijo Albert entregándole su obsequio- debo reconocer que recibí ayuda de una hermosa rubia- le dijo por lo bajito

-Gracias Albert- dijo abriendo el obsequio encontrándose con una fina pluma Conway Stewart- muchas gracias

-Espero te guste- se acercó Patricia extendiéndole su obsequio- es un sombrero para cuando vas a montar- dijo tímida

-Gracias Patricia- fue su escueta respuesta

-Yo te traje esto- dijo Ivo- pregunté a Candy de tus gustos y me dijo que te gustaba montar- el francés le hiso entrega de un paquete que contenía una fusta y un par de guantes especiales para cuando Terry saliera de paseo en Teodora

-Muchas gracias Ivo- dijo realmente agradecido

-Falto yo- dijo el duque- es un objeto que me heredó mi padre cuando cumplí los quince años hijo, espero lo valores- y le entregó una cajita que contenía un hermoso reloj de bolsillo, muy bien cuidado

-Muchas gracias padre- dijo dejándose abrazar por su progenitor

El cumpleaños más inesperado para Terry, fue el mejor regalo en años. Él joven recordaba haber festejado alguna vez cuando era niño, había sido hace tantos años, que parecía creer que el mejor regalo había sido la presencia de su madre en su festejo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tener amigos, era impagable. Candy, su bella pecosa, lo estaba ayudando a entrar a un mundo que él no conocía. Relacionarse con otros, siempre había sido difícil para Terry, y ahora veía que sus hermanos estaban ahí con él, lejos de la nefasta influencia de su madrastra, compartiendo junto a sus amigos y su padre. Una vez estuvieron en el colegio, Terry meditó acerca de este día especial y se prometió hacer un esfuerzo y permitir que Candy le siguiera enseñando lo maravilloso de la vida.

En medio de sus pensamientos, recordó que no había visto el obsequio de su pecosa y abriendo el paquete se encontró con un elegante pañuelo de bolsillo, hermosamente bordado con sus iniciales

-Este pañuelo lo debe haber confeccionado ella misma- dijo llevándose la prenda hasta su nariz para llenarse de la fragancia a rosas de la que estaba llena- tú aroma a rosas me transporta hasta ti pecosa mía- decía con los ojos cerrados. Dentro del paquete, encontró una nota y una armónica de plata

Querido Terry

En este día quiero hacerte entrega de este pequeño obsequio, un pañuelo, para que siempre me lleves cerca de tú corazón, y una armónica, para que la uses en vez de fumar.

Te quiere

Candy

-Para que deje de fumar- se dijo Terry viendo la armónica- pecosa entrometida- pensó divertido- si supiera que por ella ya estoy dejando ese vicio- y dirigiendo su vista hacia el pañuelo- y ya no puedo llevarte cerca de mi corazón Candy- dijo para él mismo- porque estás dentro de él.

Esa confesión, lo estremeció, nunca pensó enamorarse de ella, nunca tan pronto.

 **Continuará**

 **Notitas de la autora: Espero reciban con agrado este capítulo. Recuerden, no le puedo dar el gusto a todas.**

 **Skarlett Northman:** Candy puede ser muy buena, pero sabe leer el alma de las personas.

 **Nally** **Graham** : Que bueno que le des una oportunidad a las parejas, especialmente a Neal y Patricia.

 **Candice White:** Es muy gratificante saber que mi historia, aunque sencilla te guste. No soy escritora, es mi sueño, pero me falta mucho.

 **Angye:** Me atrevo a pensar que este capítulo te gustó. Lorna, sí es muy parecida a Candy, y guarda sus secretos, además es muy observadora, veremos que sucede con ella.

 **Becky7024:** Annie, está lejos de ser mi persona favorita, Elisa tiene su historia, pero por lo menos evidencia corazón. El francés, Ivo, buen amigo, pero puso los ojos en alguien equivocado.

 **Eli:** Terry y Candy, están basando su relación en la confianza, pero a medida que cada uno se sienta preparado para hablar al otro con sinceridad. Las conversaciones sin secretos serán constantes entre ellos.

 **Cerezza0977:** Bienvenida es un agrado tenerte como lectora, un gusto que la historia te agrade.

 **Gelsi:** Annie tampoco me agrada. La madurez que evidencian nuestros rebeldes, les será beneficiosa en el camino de esta historia.

 **Sofía512:** Bienvenida a la lectura de Amor adolescente, es un agrado tenerte y leer tus comentarios. Terrytana for ever.

 **AnMonCer1708:** Tus comentarios son una inspiración por sí solos. Que bueno que te gustaran las parejas, y Annie,,,mmm sí, puso sus ojitos en lo prohibido, pero nuestro galán no tiene un pelo de tonto.

 **CONNI DE G:** Dale una oportunidad a Neal, verás que te sale convenciendo, también es todo un galán, quizás algo tosco, pero Patty le hace la contra parte, los polos opuestos se atraen.

 **Wendy Alfaro:** Sí, Annie no come ni deja comer a la pecosa.

 **Clover:** Siento mucho que tu comentario anterior no pudiese verse, pero esos días, Fanfic no dejaba subir nada. Gracias por seguir con la lectura. La tía Elroy, creo que será más tolerante con la pecosa.

 **Gaby:** Stear y Archie viviendo felices con sus conquistas.

 **Stormaw:** Me encantó tu comentario. No se que sucederá con las parejas, eso se verá en el camino.

 **mayosieteED:** Sí, el señorito Neal, puso sus ojos en la tímida Patricia... veremos como se les da esa relación, si es que Neal se atreve a hablar.

 **Dianley:** Sí, esperemos que la pecosa se ponga "abusada" como dices tú.

 **Anjiluz:** Bienvenida a la lectura. Me gusta mucho cuando dejan mensajes. El romance es bello, pero como dices tú, las épocas han cambiado mucho. Vivamos el romanticismo que nos regalan los chicos del San Pablo.

 **Blanca G:** El amor toca los corazones que son sensibles a él, Elisa está entre los que de alguna manera tienen corazón. Lorna, sí, se parece a Candy, pero son totalmente diferentes. Blanca, me gusta eso de que tu mente vuela. Espero tus comentarios con tu mente voladora plasmando ideas.

 **saragirlhere:** Eres bienvenida a la lectura, espero sigas amando la historia, y pretendo seguirla, aunque me han costado un poco los capítulos, pero no pienso dejarla sin terminar.

 **Yen:** Gracias por permanecer conmigo. A Neal yo le veo un lado bueno, recordemos que aún vienen saliendo de la niñez, y los niños, queramos o no, muchas veces pueden llegar a ser muy crueles.

Y me queda por saludar a dos **visitas/guest** , una que adora los Terryfics, y una segunda que ama la etapa de la adolescencia. Mi hija tiene 14 años, yo le digo, aprovecha, que en un pestañeo se pasa la adolescencia.

Gracias por todos sus mensajes, y el cariño que veo impreso en ellos.

Nos leemos.


	12. Chapter 12 Confesar libera

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola otra vez. No es que los abandonara por puro gusto, estuve casi un mes sin internet.

Espero me disculpen. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

El capítulo Misa de domingo, está editado, hay mucho más escritura, les invito a revisarlo, aunque todavía tiene unos errores que estoy tratando de arreglar.

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Confesar… libera**

Las semanas dentro del internado siguieron sucediéndose con normalidad, lo único que estaba causando emoción en el grupo de las chicas, era lo que le sucedía a Patricia O'Brien.

Un día, después del almuerzo, Patricia tuvo que ir hasta su habitación para buscar sus apuntes de matemáticas, había quedado con las muchachas de estudiar en el cuarto de Candy. Cuando la chica llegó a su cuarto se encontró con una hoja de papel en el suelo de su habitación, lo sorpresivo era que estaba hecho un avión y se notaba que había entrado por la puerta que daba al balcón, ya que siempre durante el día Patricia la mantenía abierta

-Debe ser que algunos chicos estuvieron jugando y este avioncito vino a aterrizar aquí- dijo al momento en que se agachaba a recoger el papel, pero para su sorpresa, venía escrito

 **-"Que tu día esté siendo perfecto"-** leyó Patty- esto es como un mensaje, pero no tiene firma… ¿Qué será?

Patricia, había estado recibiendo detalles como este durante toda la semana, pero ella no lo ha notado. Es decir, alguien le estaba dando pequeñas muestras de interés en ella, pero la chica no creía que los detallitos fueran para su persona, por ejemplo, estando en el jardín interior del colegio esperando a sus amigas, se encontró con un Bom-bón de chocolate en su bolso, y una nota que decía, " **tú sonrisa, es un** **dulce regalo para mí** ", Patty después de leer la nota, levantando su mirada, vio para todos lados pensando en quien habría dejado ese bom-bón en su bolso, como no encontró a nadie y la nota no tenía firma, decidió saborear el apetecible chocolatito con una muy dulce sonrisa en sus labios y guardó la nota

-Algún romántico que se equivocó de bolso- pensó

Dos días después, otra nota que decía, " **el lila, en tu cabello de** **caramelo es la mejor combinación** " y revisando el contenido dio con una pequeña cinta para el cabello en color lila

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que llegan estas cosas hasta mí?- como Patricia no se creía merecedora de la atención de quien sea que dejaba esas cosas, nunca pensó en compartir esos detalles con sus amigas y ahora se sumaba el pequeño avión de papel

-Estoy comenzando a creer… no Patricia O'Brien, ¿Quién puede estar pensando en ti como para darte obsequios?- ella no se creía merecedora de esas atenciones, sino mas bien, que el pretendiente era de alguien más y se equivocaba en sus envíos. Pero decidió contarle a Candy

-Toc-toc- golpeó Patty la puerta de la habitación de Candy

-Adelante, está abierto- dijo la rubia

-Hola Candy- dijo Patty al entrar, encontrándose con que Cinnia estaba en la habitación

-Hola Patty- dijeron a unísono las chicas- que bueno que ya llegaste, estamos haciendo la tarea de matemáticas, Lorna está por llegar- en ese momento Patricia se acordó de que habían quedado en estudiar, pero la nota que encontró en su cuarto, la había distraído

-¡Ah!, es verdad, lo había olvidado- Candy y Cinnia se miraron sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, Patricia había olvidado que iban a estudiar, eso era algo muy nuevo

-Bien, pero ya estás aquí- en eso llegó Lorna y se dispusieron a estudiar, habían avanzado en su estudio cuando Patricia tomo algo de valor y en un momento determinado dijo

-Quiero contarles algo- su timidez habló antes que ella, siendo solo un susurro el que se oyera

-¿Qué dices Patricia?- preguntó Cinnia que algo alcanzó a oír

-Que tengo algo que contarles- habló algo más fuerte, pero aún muy nerviosa por lo que iba a compartirles

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Candy, que era la curiosa número uno en el grupo

-Miren- dijo, y sacó de su bolsillo las tres notitas y la cinta, colocándolas en la mesa para que sus amigas las vieran

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Lorna

-No lo sé. Estas notas me llegaron en la semana y hoy fue esta otra- dijo Patricia- esta traía una cinta y esta otra un bombón, que ya me comí- las tres chicas, con el permiso de Patricia, comenzaron a revisar las notitas y concluyeron

-¡Tienes un pretendiente!- exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Un pretendiente? ¿Yo? - dijo Patty con real asombro- yo creo que alguien se equivocó- fue su argumento

-Puede alguien equivocarse una vez, pero no tres Patty- dijo Lorna con seriedad, se diría que casi, casi, molesta al ver que Patty no notaba lo que era evidente

-¿Quién puede ser?- se preguntaba Candy en voz alta

-No lo sé, nunca ha firmado las notas, pero yo no creo que sea lo que ustedes están pensando…

-¡Claro que sí Patty!, hay un chico interesado en ti- dijo Cinnia tan alegre y optimista como siempre

-¿Pero cómo alguien me deja cosas y yo no me doy cuenta?- decía Patty pensativa

-Stear, también me ha dejado pequeños obsequios en mi bolso y yo no he sabido cuando, hace unos días me dejó un ramito de flores y te prometo que no vi cuando lo puso ahí- decía Cinnia con entusiasmo, tratando de hacer ver a Patty, que era muy posible que el chico que le escribía, dejara las notas sin que ella pudiera enterarse

-Tal vez con los días se dé a conocer- habló Lorna, siempre viendo la parte práctica de las cosas- no creo que se quede como el hombre invisible para siempre

Las chicas se dispusieron a estar más pendientes y conocer quien era el pretendiente secreto de Patty si es que este no se daba a conocer solito.

Los días pasaban y Annie en su meta de conquistar a Terry, estaba haciendo lo posible por aparecérsele hasta en la sopa, le coqueteaba descaradamente, aunque el castaño notaba lo que Annie estaba tratando de hacer, se hacía el desentendido, ya que no quería ver sufrir a su pecosa con algo así. Annie se arreglaba en demasía cuando sabía que iba a ver a Terry, ya sea en misa o las clases de Expresión, y muy de vez en cuando en el jardín, pero lo que tenía a Annie realmente molesta, era que Candy siempre estaba con el chico. Annie, decidió aprovechar de marcar las diferencias que creía, existían entre ella y la rubia, se hacía notar por sus modales, su forma de caminar y de compartir con los demás, arreglaba su cabello con peinados algo ostentosos para llevarlos en el colegio, pero como Candy a diario llevaba el cabello mas bien suelto, Annie pensaba que Terry vería la diferencia de estatus por medio de cosas tan banales como era un peinado, si ella supiera que Candy traía el cabello suelto por que a Terry le agradaba mas así, esta es la hora en que Annie ni se peinaría. Terry entendía muy claramente el porqué Annie había tratado de hacer creer a Candy que ella no era merecedora del cariño de él.

Archie y Lorna, se estaban conociendo día con día, ya que habían logrado verse casi a diario. El joven era muy detallista y Lorna recibía sus atenciones muy dispuesta. Archie agradecía en su interior a Annie, el haberlo dejado en paz, aunque no entendía que le había sucedido a la chica, era muy favorecedor que hubiese dejado de acosarlo, en cambio Lorna, desde que había presenciado la discusión entre la noble rubia y la arrogante morena, había estado muy al pendiente de lo que estaba sucediendo, en realidad la escocesa creía que la única que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con Annie, era Candy, y por supuesto Archie, pero Lorna estaba equivocada, Candy sí notaba las pretensiones de Annie, y entendía perfectamente bien el porqué de todas aquellas palabras que la pelinegra le había dicho, solo quería sacarla del camino, pero la rubia no se iba a dejar quitar lo que más amaba en este mundo, la vida se había encargado de hacer justicia a su sufrimiento y el de Terry juntándolos en el amor, y eso no era algo que la rubia estuviera dispuesta a perder o dejarse robar.

Pasó otra semana y Patricia siguió recibiendo detallitos de su amigo invisible, solo que las últimas tres notas estaban firmadas por una N, N de nadie, N que no decía nada, N de no sé quien, pero al menos era algo, sumado a un tenue perfume de hombre que la chica había sentido en las últimas notas y que le agradaba mucho. Una tarde en que Patricia conversaba con Candy, le mostró la última nota y le hiso ver que venía con algo de perfume

-mmmm… es muy rico el aroma- dijo Candy

-Sí, es muy varonil- dijo Patty, tímida y sonrosada

-¡Sabes!- dijo Candy colocando cara de que algo quería recordar- yo he sentido este aroma en alguna oportunidad, pero no logro recordar donde

-Aquí hay muchos chicos Candy, y cada uno de ellos se perfuma, es fácil que lo hayas sentido en alguna oportunidad, como por ejemplo la clase de Expresión o la de francés, son mixtas- le hiso ver la castaña a Candy

-Tienes razón. Por lo menos te está dando más pistas, una firma y su aroma- dijo Candy y Patricia se quedó pensando en lo que la rubia le había dicho

Ivo, que seguía queriendo acercarse a Annie, pero de que le estaba costando, no había duda. El francesito, había logrado presentarse con Annie en la clase de Expresión corporal y teatro cuando les había tocado ser pareja, pero solo eso, supo su nombre y se presentó y ahí murió su primer intento. Con los días, Ivo había tratado de relacionarse con la americana que ya se había alojado hasta en sus sueños, pero nada de lo que él hacía lograba un acercamiento.

Lo que tenía más preocupado al joven que los pocos resultados de sus intentos con Annie, era que él había notado como muchos en el colegio, que a la americana le gustaba el aristócrata inglés, novio de Candy, pero se tranquilizaba al advertir que a Terry, Annie no le atraía nada, es más, era algo así como que Annie para Terry no existía. Eso dejaba más tranquilo al joven francés con respecto a que su rubia amiga tenía un novio maduro y fiel, porque realmente, para vergüenza ajena, Annie era más que descarada al tratar de acercarse al castaño. Muchas veces Ivo en sus pensamientos se decía que quizás debía desistir de sus intentos con Annie, a todas luces se veía que esa chica no le convenía a nadie, pero quienes somos nosotros para mandar en el corazón, nadie, y esos ojos azules, tenían más que enamorado al francés (me acordé de una canción que dice…

"Que dolor que sentimos

cuando a veces el amor…

nos da el mismo camino pero no al corazón…

muchas veces amamos pero no somos amados…

muchas veces nos aman y no queremos amar"…)

¿a quién no le ha pasado lo que a Ivo?

-Quizás con el tiempo cambie, cuando se dé cuenta de que Terry no va a caer en su juego- se decía el joven en la soledad de su habitación, tratando de convencerse de lo imposible

Uno de los amigos cercanos a Ivo en el salón de clases era Neal Leagan, sí, ese mismo Neal, que de un tiempo a esta parte, había cambiado sus actitudes brabuconas y de mal muchacho por la buena amistad de Sagnier. Desde el día en que junto a sus amigotes, había atacado cobardemente a Candy en el bosque, y fueron castigados por el látigo y los puños del caballero inglés, Ivo le había aconsejado al chico Leagan que mejor era dejar todo por la paz y llevar la vida de la mejor manera posible dentro del colegio. Ivo, siendo amigo de Candy, sintió la necesidad de ayudar de alguna forma a la rubia, y decidió actuar, haciendo amistad con Neal, amistad que estaba dando buenos resultados y mejorando las relaciones con sus compañeros. Neal fue influenciado por Ivo de acercarse a Terry y disculparse

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Neal, disculparte con los chicos y arreglar ese enredo- decía Ivo

-Terry jamás me dejaría acercarme a Candy, me ganaría unos cuantos golpes más, solo al tratar de hacerlo- dijo Neal, que preocupado por su integridad física, no iba a hacer ningún intento de acercamiento, y si le sumamos el orgullo, menos posibilidades existían

-Trata de platicar con Terry a solas y luego él te dejará hablar con Candy- insistió el francés por el bien de su nuevo amigo

-Eso si puede ser una posibilidad- reconoció Neal- uno de estos días, seguiré tú consejo

Neal había encontrado un muy buen compañero en Ivo. El muchacho Leagan sabía de la relación de amistad que unía a su nuevo amigo con Candy, y ese había sido uno de los tantos impedimentos que Neal se imaginaba podrían existir para una amistad con Ivo, pero se equivocó, el francés le ofreció su amistad desinteresada a su nuevo compañero de clase y esta resultó ser una influencia positiva para el americano. Neal comenzó a preocuparse más de sus estudios, se juntaba con Ivo y entre los dos podían avanzar más en las materias y como el francés era muy responsable, el moreno americano aprendiendo de su compañero, también mejoró sus calificaciones y comportamiento y fue a su amigo Ivo al que confió que había conocido a Patricia O'Brien, y que estaba interesado en ella. El francés, comenzó a ayudar a Neal con los detalles que este hacía llegar a Patty. Neal también era un romántico, pero a la hora de dejarle los detallitos a su tormento, se acobardaba, pensando en que si era descubierto, y a ella no le parecía que siguiera tratando de conquistarla, se sentiría avergonzado y quedaría con el corazón destrozado

-Pero Neal- le dijo Ivo- ¿tú solo te vas a limitar a dejarle notitas a Patty o vas a dar un paso más?- así, el francés dejó pensando al moreno y este decidió firmar con la inicial de su nombre y al cerrar las misivas colocaba perfume en sus manos, para que este quedara grabado en el papel- algo es algo- se decía Neal

Ivo era el primero y el único en conocer del interés de Neal por Patty, ni siquiera a Elisa se lo había confiado, el conocía a su hermana, no ignoraba el alcance de su antipatía por Candy, sabía que ella colocaría el grito en el cielo al conocer del interés de su hermano por la chica, no porque Patricia resultara ser un mal partido para Neal o una mala chica, sino que siendo muy allegada a Candy y manteniendo una relación de amistad con ella, Elisa le declararía la guerra aún antes de que Neal lograra acercarse a Patty, ¡no!, Elisa no debía saberlo, hasta que él lograra conquistar a la castaña, porque Neal debía reconocer ante él mismo que él no tuvo tiempo de ser cautivado, Patricia lo había conquistado sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, solo siendo ella misma la chica era un arma de seducción que doblegó al moreno, tanto así que ella todavía no se enteraba de que era dueña del corazón de un chico.

La timidez de Patty, volvía loco a Neal, él no entendía como era que ella hacía para atraer su atención con solo bajar los ojos cuando estaba junto a él, al saludarla, al conversar con ella, sus anteojos y su hermoso cabello castaño caramelo, que ella llevaba en melena, lo atraían cada vez más, como las abejas a la flores en busca del mejor néctar. Un día cualquiera, se cruzaron en el jardín interior, y como ellos compartían en la clase de Expresión y en francés, el saludo era algo a lo que ella no podía rehuir

-Buena tarde Patricia- fue el saludo caballeroso del chico a una Patricia que se había sonrojado antes de que el Neal llegara junto a ella

-Buena tarde Neal- dijo con su suave voz, y siguió caminando, pero Neal quedó casi en shock, ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... muy simple, ella llevaba la cinta lila en su cabello

-Poder tocar su cabello- era el sueño primero de Neal.

Cuando Ivo le había dicho que lo ayudaría a llegar a Patty, Neal no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó, era conocido a nivel mundial que los franceses sabían de romanticismo, detalles y conquistas. Para Neal que aún siendo muy guapo, de piel bronceada, pelo castaño no tan oscuro y unos ojos color miel que podían enamorar a cualquiera, pero que no era muy fino en sus modales, sino mas bien tosco, hasta algo brusco, no le era nada fácil dejar notitas y pequeños obsequios sin ser visto o sentirse ridículo, pero el chico tuvo suerte de que Patricia, era en algunas ocasiones, aún más despistada que Candy, y esa es la razón, por la cual Patty jamás se daba cuenta de cuando eran puestos los obsequios en su bolso, menos vio quien los dejaba.

La inteligencia de Patricia, su timidez, lo despistada que podía llegar a ser y la forma en como bajaba los ojos al sentirse intimidada en la presencia de Neal, tenían embobado al chico. Cada vez que tenían clases mixtas, Neal se acercaba a ella con el pretexto de preguntarle acerca de algunas materias, que por estar en el mismo nivel compartían, por ejemplo, las matemáticas y que decir de la clase de expresión corporal, Neal se juntaba con ella en todos los momentos, no dejaba que nadie más ocupara ese lugar. Adivinen quien fue la primera en notar que Neal era el pretendiente de Patty… sí, acertaron…Lorna, a esa chica no se le pasaba una, pero no dijo nada, ella pensó que aún no era el momento, que Patricia al menos debía tener la oportunidad de saberlo por ella misma.

Neal, que estaba muy agradecido de Ivo por sus consejos y la ayuda que le prestaba en su deseo de conquistar a Patricia, quiso devolver la mano a su amigo, tratando de hacer algo por él y Annie.

Si bien es cierto que Annie no era cercana a Neal, él tenía la ventaja de conocerla un poco, gracias a la cercanía de la pelinegra con Elisa, el problema al que se enfrentaba el chico y sus buenas intenciones, era que la Annie del colegio, no se parecía casi nada a la tímida Annie que conoció en Chicago.

Ivo, trataba por todos los medios de acercarse a Annie, pero como ella tenía puesto todo su interés en Terry, era poco o casi nada lo que podía hacer el francesito

-¡Ay amigo!, que difícil puede llegar a ser conquistar a una dama- dijo Neal a Ivo un día en la biblioteca del colegio

-Por lo menos tu dama no está interesada en otro- fue la tosca respuesta del francés

-Pero eso no quita que de igual manera las cosas no me estén saliendo como yo lo quiero

-¡De que hablas Neal!- dijo algo molesto Ivo- ni siquiera te has atrevido a acercarte un poco más a Patty…

-Es que tengo miedo- confesó Neal

-¿A qué?

-A que huya de mí cuando sepa que yo soy su pretendiente- Neal se tenía muy poca confianza, gracias a la fama de chico malo que lo precedía- además se puede decir que si me he acercado a ella, en clase de francés y expresión corporal

-Si no te apuras, puede venir otro y se te adelanta- dijo Ivo, y Neal se tomó muy en serio esas palabras.

Candy tenía muchos deseos de ver a Terry, ese día no habían podido coincidir en la colina, porque el castaño después de la clase de equitación, tenía que enviar a Teodora a las caballerizas de la mansión Grandchester, ya que la yegua estaba preñada y según los entendidos, estaría mejor en el hogar del joven para que recibiera los cuidados necesarios, y no sufriera ningún percance en su preñez. El duque estaba llevando a un hermoso caballo negro de tres años llamado Cuervo, precisamente por su color, y aprovechar de retirar a Teodora.

Candy decidió ir y hacer una visita a Terry en su habitación, era algo que ya había hecho otras veces, y no encontró motivo para no volver a repetir la experiencia, y se dispuso a saltar de árbol en árbol usando sus habilidades de tarzán, como la llamaba cariñosamente su novio. Cuando la rubia llegó al cuarto de Terry, este se encontraba a oscuras, y creyendo que él podría estar descansando, se dio ánimos y entró hallando la habitación vacía

-¡Qué desilusión!- se dijo la pecosa haciendo un puchero- tenía tantas ganas de verlo- Al ver que Terry no estaba, se dispuso a regresar a su propio cuarto pero con la ayuda de la luz de la luna vio algo tirado en el suelo, ella lo recogió para dejarlo encima de la mesa de noche de Terry, que es de donde debe haber caído, pensó la chica, pero al tener en sus manos lo que recogió, vio que eran un par de fotografías de Eleonor Baker

-¡Ah!, es Eleonor Baker, la famosa actriz de Broadway- se dijo la chica sin soltar las fotografías

La rubia y muy famosa actriz de teatro americana, era conocida por Candy, ella sabía de la fama de la actriz gracias a las revistas y artículos de teatro que ella leía.

Candy, sin ninguna mala intención, notó que la fotografía traía algo escrito

-¡Eh!, ¿Qué dice?

 **A mi hijo Terry con todo mi amor**

 **Eleonor Baker**

-Pero no se sabe que sea casada- seguía viendo la fotografía sin comprender- ¿será la madre de Terry?- fue el cuestionamiento de Candy, justo en el momento en que se abre la puerta del cuarto y se enciende la luz, entrando Terry. En esa milésima de segundo, por la cabeza de Candy pasó la solución del acertijo que tenía en sus manos, Eleonor Baker, era la madre de Terry, y Candy tan expresiva como era, abrió sus ojos a más no poder, haciendo que Terry se pusiera en alerta y este mirando las manos de la pecosa intuyó las conclusiones de su entrometida novia, como él en alguna oportunidad la nombró

-¡Candy!- dijo el muchacho

-¡Terry!- exclamó Candy con las fotografías aún en sus manos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó acercándose a ella y al notar lo que la chica tenía en sus manos, dio el último paso arrebatando la fotografía de las manos temblorosas de la rubia, su voz sonó algo fuerte y con un dejo de enojo mal disimulado que asustó a Candy

-Terry…perdóname… yo no quería… yo entré solo porque quería verte- al escuchar la palabras de Candy, Terry notó las conclusiones a las que había llegado la rubia y sin controlar su reacción, rompió la fotografía en el acto, haciendo de ella mil pedacitos, luego tomó a Candy por los hombros, y su rostro sufrió una transformación que estremeció a la chica, aún más que el zarandeo y las palabras que escuchó

-No digas una palabra a nadie- gritó Terry con voz ronca y la rubia muy asustada dijo

-Terry… yo

-¡Fuera de aquí!- dijo con voz dura, dándole la espalda a Candy

-No Terry, yo nunca le diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo, pue…puedes confiar en mí- Candy acudió a toda su valentía y contención, para no desmayarse ahí mismo al ver la reacción de Terry y darse cuenta de que había invadido la privacidad del castaño, aún sin querer hacerlo

-¡Vete!- volvió a gruñir Terry sin volverse a mirar a la chica, sin escuchar lo que la pecosa tenía para decirle, ni siquiera la miró cuando la pequeña rubia salió por el balcón de la habitación con los ojos anegados en lágrimas

Cuando Candy salió del cuarto de Terry, lo primero que pensó fue en correr a su propia habitación, pero se encontró con que Archie la vio saliendo del cuarto del aristócrata engreído y arrogante como él lo llamaba

-Candy… ¿Qué haces ahí?- cuestionó Archie junto a Stear, los dos chicos arrugaron la nariz, no les gustó nadita que su prima estuviera en el cuarto de su novio

-¡Allá voy!... apártense- dijo la pecosa y saltó desde un balcón a otro

-No es bueno que entres al cuarto de tu novio Candy- dijo Archie con verdadera preocupación- pueden verte y eso no es nada conveniente, mínimo te enviarían a la cárcel del colegio, o peor aún te pueden expulsar del San Pablo

-También lo harían si me encuentran aquí Archie, no hay diferencia- argumentaba la chica al momento de sentarse en la cama de su primo, él la miraba ubicado en una silla al lado de la mesa que había en la habitación

-Pero nosotros somos familia

-Sí Archie, pero Candy tiene razón, si alguien la encuentra aquí, se metería en problemas- intervino Stear, quien llevaba algo así como un control remoto en sus manos

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Stear?- la curiosa rubia

-¿Quieres ver? - invitó el inventor

-Sí… claro que sí

-Mira- dijo Stear y apretando un botón del control un barco con alas que estaba en el escritorio comenzó a moverse

-¡Oh!... y eso ¿Qué es?- quiso saber la chica

-Es un barco correo, para poder comunicarnos de habitación a habitación, Cinnia ya lo vio y está muy entusiasmada- Stear no cabía de la felicidad al ver que el barquito volaba, pero en un descuido del inventor, el barco con alas fue a parar cuando chocó con la muralla que estaba detrás de Archie, quien para ese momento estaba sentado en la cama, y al hacer el quite al barco, cayeron de debajo del colchón, unas fotografías al suelo de la habitación

-¡Oh!... uuuu, ¡Qué mala suerte tengo!, se destruyó- Stear se tomaba la cabeza al pensar en que su último proyecto se había roto

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Candy tomando las fotografías que había en el suelo- ¡es Eleonor Baker!- exclamó

-Deben haberse despegado del colchón- explicó Archie

-Sí, tenemos muchas de esas fotografías por todos lados- agregó Stear- ¿tú también eres fans de Eleonor Baker, Candy?, la conoces…

-¡Ehhh!, sí- dijo la chica y mientras sus primos muy entusiastas le seguían mostrando las fotografía ella pensaba- en cada una de las fotografías hay algo de Terry, sus ojos… la boca, sí se parece mucho a su madre- ¿han podido verla?

-Una vez, fuimos a verla actuar, a escondidas de la tía abuela, ella nos cautivó con su actuación- contaba Archie, cerrando sus ojos como recordando algún momento importante de la presentación

-Sí, luego al salir, compramos todas las fotografías que pudimos. A ella no pudimos verla, no recibiría a dos chicos como nosotros, pero las fotografías nos la recuerdan…

-En todo caso, debemos mantenerlas ocultas de las monjas, y como no revisan debajo del colchón, se nos hace fácil poder conservarlas

-Son todos unos admiradores de la señorita Baker ustedes, chicos- dijo Candy entre risas, y pensaba- esa gran actriz es la madre de Terry- y queriendo ver la otra fotografía que había recogido del suelo se encontró con la sorpresa de que no era de la actriz, sino de Anthony- ¡Oh!... ¡Dios mío!

-¡Que!- se acercó Stear

-Es Anthony… sonríe y nos mira dulcemente

-Creí que no había traído fotografías de Anthony, que las había dejado todas en América

-¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí?- intervino Archie, manteniendo una pequeña caja azul en sus manos con las preciadas fotos de Eleonor Baker

-Da lo mismo… ¿puedo quedármela?- pidió la pecosa

-Tu nunca tuviste una foto suya ¿verdad Candy?- preguntó Stear, algo mortificado

-No- dijo la chica y se recordó de la flor que Anthony en algún momento le regaló, "dulce Candy que llegas a la vida"… el perfume de las rosas- pronto será mayo, el día en que Anthony me regaló Dulce Candy, fue mi cumpleaños- Candy hablaba y Stear se sentó cerrando sus ojos y trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de su querido primo desaparecido, Archie hacía lo mismo pero con su vista fija al jardín del colegio. Unos repetitivos campanazos, sacaron de sus recuerdos a los tres chicos

-¡Oh!, ya son las diez… tengo que irme

-Pero vendrás otra vez… ¿verdad?- quiso saber Stear

-Por supuesto, pasamos el rato del modo más inesperado… no creen- y agregó- pero la próxima vez, traeré a las chicas- dijo guiñándoles un ojo

-Inventaré algo mejor…

-Gracias Stear, Archie- dijo camino al balcón- la próxima vez tomaremos té a la americana… no estén tristes, tengan ánimo, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Candy- dijeron los chicos, y la vieron desaparecer

-Ánimo, nos dice que estemos animosos, y ella fue la primera en ponerse triste, creo que Candy aún no ha podido olvidar a Anthony

-Es comprensible… yo tampoco- respondió Stear a las palabras de su hermano

-¿Te fijaste que cuando llegó, venía algo llorosa?

-Sí Archie, pero es mejor no preguntar- acotó Stear

-Lo sé, es mejor no saber, lo que ella no quiere contar.

Terry, después de la escena que vivió con Candy, se sintió destrozado por los recuerdos de la que hace quince años le había dado la vida y llevaba el apelativo de madre, todo el dolor que había creído dejar atrás la noche en que su madre le había dicho que no lo podía recibir volvió a dejarse caer haciendo trizas su estabilidad emocional que tanto le había costado. Recordó paso a paso el día en que visitó a su madre en América, el día era típico invierno en la ciudad de Nueva York, nevaba copiosamente, y él caminó hasta la residencia de la actriz hasta llegar a su puerta y tocar

-Es usted señorito Terry- dijo la doncella que abrió la puerta, y dejándolo de pié en la entrada, corrió hacia dentro de la casa, Terry sentía risas que prevenían desde la habitación hasta donde había caminado la doncella. Terry vio como se abría la puerta y aparecía su madre

-Su hijo señora- dijo la doncella y Eleonor corrió hasta su hijo

-¡Terry!

-¡Mamá!- fueron las palabras que se oyeron. La mujer se acercó a él y tomándole la mano dijo

-¡Terry!, como has crecido… no te quedes ahí… entra- hizo avanzar a su hijo hasta la estancia- haré que la mucama te prepare algo caliente- el chico la miró, como solo un hijo puede mirar a su anhelada madre y dijo

-¡Mamá!- y corrió hacia ella abrazándose al cuerpo de su madre

-Terry… mi querido Terry- dijo la mujer correspondiendo al abrazo de su hijo, Terry creía haber encontrado su lugar al lado de su madre, pero en ese justo momento, se volvieron a escuchar las risas desde la otra habitación y Eleonor dijo

-Ya no podrás venir más aquí- y Terry al oír esas palabras, deshizo el abrazo para escuchar- no se ha revelado que tú eres mi hijo - la mujer notó el cambio en la actitud de su hijo y agregó- Terry, no interpretes mal, yo te adoro- pero para el chico, las primeras palabras de su madre dieron justo en su corazón de niño que comenzaba a aventurarse por la adolescencia que algún día lo llevaría a ser un hombre. Terry la empujó, y de paso rompió el collar de perlas que llevaba la mujer, logró zafarse del abrazo de su madre y salió de la casa corriendo, sin querer escuchar más a su madre- Terryyyy… Terryyyy- gritaba la mujer desde la puerta- tú eres hijo de los Grandchester… prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que eres mi hijo… no le digas a nadie… a nadie

Terry corrió lejos, lo más lejos que pudo, y en medio de la tormenta que arreciaba se preguntaba- vine aquí en medio del invierno ¿Qué buscaba en ella? ¿Qué quería?... verla ¿para qué? … verla… verla… me convertí en el hazme reír, sabía lo que pasaría- y fue directo a un bar de poca monta para emborracharse y… y… morir.

En medio de la nube de pensamientos y frustraciones, vino a su mente el rostro de la persona más amada por él en estos momentos, los rasgos de una rubia, de ojos verdes, llena de pecas que había sido capaz de leer muy dentro de él y que lo quería por lo que era, por su esencia y modo de ser, la que soportaba estoicamente sus cambios de humor, aquella que le había confiado sus mayores temores

-Candy- dijo llorando, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado lamentándose de la madre que le tocó- no quería hacerte llorar pecosa, te insulté, te traté mal, no sé si estarás dispuesta a perdonarme…no tengo derecho a amenazarle… me odio, sé que debí contarle antes de que ella lo descubriera por sí sola, pero…- dijo y salió de la habitación cuando meditó en la reacción que había tenido hace un rato, sus palabras y gritos, habían dañado a la que él decía amar. Saliendo de su habitación, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Candy, al llegar notó que ya no había luces encendidas en los dormitorios- es tarde… deben ser mas de las once de la noche- se dijo y titubeó si era o no correcto invadir la privacidad de la pecosa. A todas luces lo que pensaba hacer no era correcto ni en Londres, ni en Honk Kong, pero sabía que Candy en estos momentos sufría a causa de él, y eso no lo podía permitir. Tomó impulso y subió por el balcón de la rubia, tuvo que golpear el vidrio de las puertas francesas para hacerse notar. Candy, aunque estaba recostada, no dormía, había estado observando el cuarto de Terry desde que llego a su habitación, y este permanecía a oscuras

-El cuarto de Terry está a oscuras- pensaba la chica ya con su camisón puesto mirando por la ventana- ¿Cómo estará?- Candy había decidido acostarse, y en eso estaba cuando sintió que tocaban a su ventana, el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco al mirar y ver que la luna iluminaba la silueta de Terry

-Terry- dijo y levantándose, abrió. Lo primero que sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y las palabras de Terry

-Perdón pecosa- decía el muchacho en medio de lágrimas y sonoros sollozos él no hubiese querido que Candy lo viera llorar, pero no pudo contener su pena y escondido en los rizos de la rubia dejaba todo el dolor que había acumulado por años

-Cuéntame Terry- pedía Candy al momento en que devolvía el abrazo- habla conmigo, yo estoy aquí para ti, así como tú estás para mi

-Lo sé Candy, pero…pero…

-Si no quieres contarme sobre lo que sucedió, yo no me voy a molestar, solo puedo decirte que hablar es el mejor remedio- Candy hablaba con tanta ternura y comprensión, que Terry no tuvo alternativa

-Ella es mi madre, Candy- dijo y separándose un poco de ella la llevó a sentarse en la cama y continuó- mis padres estuvieron juntos hasta que yo tuve tres años. Vivíamos felices, yo tengo recuerdos de esos días guardados en mi memoria, pero ella era americana y actriz, no calzaba en los planes de mi abuelo para mi padre, el futuro duque de Grandchester debía casarse con una aristócrata como él- decía el chico en medio del dolor que sus palabras y recuerdos le producían- Mi padre no tiene más hermanos varones, y si él no accedía a lo que se le pedía, el ducado dejaría la rama familiar, pasando a un hermano de mi abuelo con el que no tenía muy buenas relaciones

-Debes casarte con la mujer que hemos escogido para ti, Richard- le dijo mi abuelo

-Padre, yo estoy enamorado de ella, no puedo hacerle esto- decía mi padre llorando en su ruego

-Sí decides quedarte con esa actriz, lo único que vas a conseguir será morirte de hambre, porque te desheredaré y serás expulsado de la familia, dejándote sin ningún título nobiliario, ya que el de marqués no te pertenecería más- sentenciaba mi abuelo

-Puedo vivir con eso padre…- insistía mi padre, rogando con sus ojos la comprensión de mi abuelo

-Bien, si tanto la quieres te daré otra oportunidad, me entregas a Terius y te quedas con ella- mi abuelo no tenía corazón, él sabía de mi existencia, sabía que en mí tenía un heredero, y presionó a mi padre- no me quieras engañar Richard, en este momento, en América y muy cerca de tu mujer y mi nieto, tengo gente que espera una orden mía para arrebatar de las manos de Eleonor a Terius y traérmelo, tú decides, o lo haces de la forma fácil o de la difícil, pero yo tendré un heredero, ya seas tú o mi nieto

Mi padre se vio entre la espada y la pared, no encontrando solución a lo que su padre le exigía, no queriendo hacer sufrir a mi madre al arrebatarle a su hijo, pidió un tiempo más en compañía de lo que él tenía, su familia en América, y luego regresaría y tomaría por esposa a Claudina y sería duque, como su padre quería, y yo me quedaría con mi madre.

Mi abuelo que de honorable no tenía nada, le dijo que sí, que fuera y arreglara todo con Eleonor, se despidiera de nosotros y todos muy contentos. Mi padre creyendo a las palabras de mi abuelo, viajó a América para poder despedirse de mi madre y de mí, pero no contaba con que su padre ya había tomado otras decisiones para beneficio propio. Cuando mi padre desembarcó en el puerto de Nueva York, en el camino a tomar un taxi, fue interceptado por hombres de mi abuelo que le dijeron tenerme en su poder, para volvernos inmediatamente a Londres. Mi padre no quería creer lo que le decían, pero ellos le entregaron una carta de mi abuelo que lo pondría al tanto de sus planes. Mi abuelo le decía que lo perdonara pero no iba a poder cumplir con la palabra dada, él no quiso dejarme en brazos de mi madre, sino que pensó en que siendo yo un Grandchester, podría seguir el ducado si Claudina no tenía un varón, o a mi padre le sucedía algo, uno nunca sabe, decía mi abuelo, entonces no encontró mejor solución que tomar a mi padre, ponerme en sus brazos, y subirlo en otro barco que venía hacia Londres. Mi padre ni siquiera pudo contactarse con mi madre, que él pensaba debía estar sufriendo por mí, cuando en eso la ve correr por el puerto gritando mi nombre.

-Mi abuelo lo había pensado muy bien, Candy- dijo Terry mirando a la pecosa- ella lo último que vio, fue a Richard con su pequeño hijo a un lado, no vio sus lágrimas, no vio su dolor, ella solo supo que Richard Grandchester estaba llevándose a su hijo sin mediar siquiera una palabra. Mi madre nunca supo, que Richard nada tuvo que ver en ese macabro plan. Es por eso, supongo yo, que mi madre nunca me escribió, ni a mi padre

-Pero entonces… ella se quedó con la idea de que fue tú padre el culpable de su desdicha- dijo Candy abrazando a Terry para darle consuelo

-Sí, mi abuelo salía libre de toda culpa a los ojos de mi madre. Él planeó todo para que Eleonor creyera que fue mi padre el culpable de todo, y así evitar que ella quisiera volver a buscarlo

-¿Nunca recibieron carta de tu madre? ¿Alguna noticia?

-Que yo sepa, nada. Ahora, si ella escribió alguna vez, puede que mi abuelo haya interceptado la correspondencia- meditaba Terry

-¿Y esa fotografía?- se atrevió a preguntar Candy

-Llegó en el correo de esta mañana. Supongo que ella averiguó donde estudiaba y la envió

-Eso debe querer decir algo ¿o no?

-Sabes Candy, cuando los conocí a ti y a Albert, yo venía de ver a mi madre- siguió Terry, necesitaba hablar- pero ella me rechazó

-¡¿Te rechazó?!- Candy quedó de una pieza

-Sí, ella me dijo que no podía volver a visitarla, porque nadie sabía que yo era su hijo, porque tenía invitados y ellos desconocía que ella era madre, que ser madre soltera no era muy bien visto, que le había costado mucho llegar hasta donde estaba y no quería perder todo por una indiscreción- y mirándola intensamente dijo- ¿sabes que fue lo que me dolió más?

-No mi amor- dijo Candy sin darse cuenta de cómo lo llamó, solo quería que él supiera que ella estaba ahí

-Me pidió que me fuera, y que no regresara nunca más por ella- Candy pudo ver en los ojos del castaño dolor, impotencia, frustración, y no encontró palabras para consolarlo, en realidad no existían palabras- ese día decidí emborracharme y meterme en alguna pelea donde sabía iba a salir perdedor, buscaba morir pecosa- dijo y Candy no pudo tragar el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta, no sabía que responder, con que palabras consolar su dolor- pero Albert me sacó de en medio de la disputa donde seguramente iba a resultar muerto y luego te conocí… ahí mi mundo cambió, con tus pecas…

-¡Otra vez te ríes de mí, Terry!- logró decir la pecosa

-No pecas- dijo el castaño tomando a Candy del mentón para que lo mirara- tus pecas me enamoraron apenas y las vi, luego tu sonrisa, y cuando apareció el medicucho tratando de acercarse a ti, lo supe, tenía que conquistarte, no te podía dejar ir- Candy lo miraba embobada por las palabras de Terry

-Tú también me gustaste desde que te vi… sobrio, tan galante y caballero y tu mirada, parecías poder leer lo que llevo dentro de mí- le dijo la pecosa acercándose para ser besada

Los dos se olvidaron por un momento del tema que los tenía ahí en la cama de Candy, y en oscuridad, cuando Terry notó que el beso había pasado de tibio a caliente, se alejó de ella para tomar aire y dijo

-Algo bueno salió de ese amargo viaje Candy- dijo mirándola con intensidad- aparte de conocerte a ti, he recuperado de a poco a mi padre

-¿Cómo así?- quiso saber la pecosa

-Cuando llegamos a Londres, tú te fuiste con tú familia y yo a mi casa junto con Albert para hablarle de ti al duque. Cuando llegué a la mansión, dejé a Albert en el estudio para ordenar que llevaran mis cosas hasta mi habitación, ahí me encontré con mi madrastra que me gritó un sinfín de cosas con respecto a mi madre

-Así que volviste, creí que no lo harías- dijo con desprecio nada disimulado- a mi no me interesa que hagas con tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras, la sangre de ella corre por tus venas… la sangre de una americana indecente… jajaja

-¡Cállese! Señora- fue lo que pude decir, no tenía deseos de discutir con ella, y menos defender a mi madre de sus palabras, pero no me medí y la insulté- déjeme tranquilo, o su cara de cerdo quedará más fea todavía

-¡Me dijiste cerdo!... ¡qué chico insolente!, no debiste volver nunca jamás aquí

Cuando salíamos hacia el estudio en busca de Albert, escuche la voz de mi padre decir

-¡Ya basta Claudina!- la voz de mi padre sonó tan fuerte y segura que creo que mi madrastra dejó de respirar unos momentos- de ahora en adelante vas a respetar a mi hijo- demandó

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?... este es hijo de una mugrienta americana y tú…

-¡Yo nada!, él es mi hijo, mi primogénito y mi sucesor

-Yo nunca admitiré que Terry es el heredero de la familia Grandchester- decía mi madrastra- la legítima sangre de los Grandchester es la que corre por las venas de estos niños- dijo Claudina indicando a mis hermanos que venían bajando las escaleras

-Lo siento Claudina, pero el deseo de mi padre siempre fue que Terry me sucediera y yo pienso igual, y así lo cumpliré… ahora déjanos en paz, que Terry según tengo entendido, ha venido a hablar conmigo - y dándose la vuelta me invitó a seguirlo al despacho donde se encontraba Albert.

-Ahí fue que comencé a recuperar a mi padre pecosa- terminó de decir Terry

-Me alegro por ti Terry- dijo la pecosa acariciando el rostro de su hermoso novio

-¿Sabes?…

-No- dijo la chica

-Quiero besarte otra vez

-Y ¿Qué esperas?- alcanzó a decir Candy, cuando sintió de nueva cuenta los labios adictivos de su novio sobre los de ella

-Me tengo que ir pecosa- dijo dando término al beso y porque no decirlo, algo agitado- mañana te veré en la colina

-Hasta mañana Terry- le hablaba en medio de suspiros que hicieron reír al joven amante de las pecas de su novia- confía en mí, tu secreto, también es mi secreto

-Gracias pecosa- dijo Terry, y besando otra vez a su chica, se fue por donde llegó.

Terry en vez de dirigirse hasta su habitación, se puso la capa y encaminándose a los establos ensilló a su caballo Cuervo, para salir a cabalgar un rato y así despejarse de todos los malos recuerdos que venían a su mente con respecto a su madre. Las nubes habían ocultado a la hermosa luna, dando paso a una tormenta con truenos y relámpagos incluidos, pero eso no le importó al joven castaño, que montado en su hermoso e magnífico animal, salió a cabalgar a pesar de la inclemencia del tiempo.

Candy en su habitación, una vez Terry la hubo dejado sola, sacó sus tesoros y los puso en su cama, la cruz que le regalara la señorita Pony, el broche del príncipe de la colina y entre ellos, ahora se encontraba la fotografía de Anthony que se había traído de la habitación de sus primos

-Mis tres tesoros, cada uno de ellos llenos de recuerdos imborrables para mí- Candy cerrando sus ojos, recordó el baile junto a Anthony, aunque ella sabía que sus sentimientos por el chico no eran los mismos que hace unos meses, ya que estaba segura que lo que sentía por Terry era mucho más fuerte que lo que algún día sintió por el desaparecido chico, nadie podía juzgarla por querer recordar bellos momentos compartidos con él. El problema con sus recuerdos, fue que la llevaron al momento de la muerte del muchacho

-¡Anthony!... ese caballo no- dijo en medio de sus recuerdos, y sintió el relinchar del animal, ahí muy cerca de ella- ¡Eh!- salió al balcón y para su pesar sintió el relinchar del caballo en medio del bosque, en eso aparece Terry sobre su caballo corriendo con furia, él en medio de sus recuerdos dolorosos, trataba de dejar todo aquello en la carrera del animal, exigiéndole quizás más de lo que la bestia podría dar, y Candy con sus propios y confusos recuerdos lo vio pasar, pero no reconoció al castaño, sino más bien veía a Anthony, y comenzó a gritar

-¡Anthonyyyy!- la lluvia, los truenos y relámpagos hacían más dramática la situación, y ella saliendo de su cuarto comenzó a correr por los pasillos para sí lograr llegar hasta donde ella creía estaba Anthony- ¡Ese caballo no!- decía la chica en medio de su carrera- ¡ese caballo no!- corrió mucho más rápido, ya que su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, se oían muy claramente los cascos del caballo contra el suelo, ella veía los zorros, la trampa que pisó la pata del caballo donde iba montado Anthony, sin darse cuenta llegó a una puerta trasera que daba a una larga escalera, y justo en ese momento su mente le dijo que Anthony estaba cayendo de su montura, ella tropieza con sus ropas de dormir y cae por los empinados peldaños hasta el duro suelo del jardín del colegio, quedando tirada en la tierra, en medio de un gran aguacero

Terry que había creído oír a alguien gritar, detuvo su galope para poner atención, cuando ve a Candy cayendo por las escaleras, sin saber que era ella, el chico se acerca hasta donde se encuentra la chica que gritaba, al darse cuenta de quien era, se apea del caballo de un salto y va hasta donde ella

-¡Candy!- dijo corriendo hacia la chica, y tomándola entre sus brazos Terry observa que ella está solo con sus ropas de dormir, su cabello suelto todo alborotado y mojado, su cuerpo tiritando, vuelve a repetir- Candy, contesta, mi amor, ¿Qué te sucedió?... te llevaré a la enfermería- Terry la levanta y siente que Candy se queja y algo murmura, él presta más atención y la oye decir

-¡Anthony!

-¡Eh!- Terry no puede creer que lo único que sale de la boca de su amada pecosa sea el nombre de su antiguo amor

-¡Anthony!- volvió a repetir la chica, y Terry sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió con ella hasta la enfermería. Entró con la chica en brazos hasta la sala que fungía como enfermería en el pabellón de las chicas, el cuarto tan blanco y exento de cualquier suciedad, con olor a hospital, se encontraba solo en esos momentos, el chico acostó a su rubia novia y la cubrió con la sábana que estaba sobre la cama.

La hermana Margaret, estaba de turno esa noche y al sentir que se abrían las puertas salió de su habitación, para dirigirse hasta la enfermería que era de donde salía luz

-¡Terry!, ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó una agitada monja, al ver a un chico junto a la cama donde reposaba Candy

-Se calló por la escalera de emergencia

-¡Dios mío! Voy a buscar a la hermana Grey- dijo la monja saliendo de la habitación

-¡Anthony!- seguía repitiendo Candy, ante un muy perturbado Terry. El chico no entendía el porqué de la insistencia de Candy de llamar a un muerto en medio de su inconsciencia

-¿Por qué lo llamas a él, pecosa?- dijo Terry en medio de una caricia que le regalaba a su novia. Ella lloraba por Anthony, sus lágrimas eran una hiel para el castaño, si no soportaba verla llorar por causa de él mismo, menos podía verla derramar lágrimas por otro

-¡Otra vez!... ¿Qué pasó con Candy?- se escuchó la voz de la directora hablando a la hermana Margaret antes de entrar en la enfermería, Terry se puso en alerta

-No lo sé hermana Grey, salvo que Terry no cuente que es lo que sucedió

-¿Dónde está Terry?

-Espera en la enfermería- diciendo esto último, llegaron a la dependencia

-Buenas noches Terry- saludó la rectora y sin esperar respuesta continuó y comenzó a revisar a la chica. La hermana Grey podía llegar a ser muy buena enfermera- ¿puedes decirnos que sucedió con Candy?- Terry se acomodó al lado contrario de la cama, para no estorbar a la hermana Grey

-Yo estaba cabalgando, cuando escuché unos gritos, detuve a mi caballo y vi a Candy caer por las escaleras de emergencia, eso es todo lo que sé, hermana- Terry había tenido tiempo suficiente para sacar sus propias deducciones acerca del accidente, llegando a la conclusión, de que Candy al escuchar el sonido de los cascos del caballo y sus relinchos, lo asoció al accidente de Anthony. El chico no estaba lejos en su pensamiento, lo que no tenía como saber era que ese recuerdo se lo trajo a la mente la fotografía recién adquirida de la chica

-Bien… vas a tener que salir un momento para limpiar los rasguños que tiene Candy- solicitó la directora- luego puedes volver a entrar

-Sí, hermana- dijo el chico y salió

-Solo son algunos rasguños- dijo la monja cuando Terry había terminado de salir- deme lo necesario para curar estas heridas hermana Margaret

-Sí- la hermana Margaret se dispuso a buscar entre los aparadores de la habitación, algodón y alcohol para limpiar y curar las pequeñas heridas de la chica

-¡Ayyy!- se escuchó decir a Candy al momento en que se sentaba en la cama

-¡Qué susto que nos diste, Candy! ¿Qué hacías afuera a estas horas de la noche?- interrogó la hermana Margaret, mientras sostenía los utensilios para curar a la chica

\- Me fui a la cama cuando se apagaron las luces… tenía mucho tiempo para soñar- no se le ocurrió nada más a la pecosa

-Acaso soñabas que eras un pájaro- fue la divertida pregunta que le hizo ni más ni menos que la hermana Grey

-No, me convertí en un ángel, flotaba en el aire, ¡era tan lindo!- decía la chica tratando de convencer al par de monjas para que no siguieran haciendo preguntas que ella no podría contestar

-Tanto que te caíste por la escalera de emergencia y Terry te trajo aquí

-¿Terry me trajo hasta aquí?

-Tampoco sabías eso Candy- habló nuevamente la hermana Margaret

-No, no lo sabía, debo haberme desmayado- fue su primera respuesta real

-Está bien. Candice Andrew

-¿Sí?

-De ahora en adelante dormirás atada a la cama- dijo la rectora

-Sí hermana Grey- dijo Candy muy avergonzada

-Afuera te espera Terry, Candy ¿quieres verlo?- preguntó la directora

-Sí, por favor- dijo la chica acomodándose en la cama y arreglando un poco su cabello

-Bien, solo serán uno minutos Candy- dijo la directora mientras la otra religiosa iba por Terry- luego la hermana Margaret te acompañará a tu habitación

-Gracias hermana Grey- habló Candy y escuchó

-¡Ya despertaste, pecosa!- la inconfundible voz de Terry junto a ella, las monjas salieron del cuarto

-Sí, creo que solo fue un desmayo- le habló, dejando que él tomara sus manos

-Me tenía muy preocupado pecas, no lo hagas nunca más- demandó el muchacho

-No sé que me pasó Terry… yo… yo, cuando te fuiste me acosté y comencé a mirar mis tesoros, uno de ellos es… es una fotografía de…- no estaba segura si contarle de la fotografía de Anthony o no, Terry al verla dubitativa le dice

-Una fotografía de… ¿Anthony?- Candy lo miró con sorpresa, ¿Cómo es que Terry sabe de esa fotografía?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Es fácil adivinar Candy. Cuando caíste por las escaleras y te tomé en mis brazos, el nombre que dijiste en tu inconsciencia fue el de él- dijo el chico sin deseos de esconder su molestia

-Lo siento tanto. Yo escuché un caballo correr e imaginé en ese mismo instante a Anthony el día del accidente, y luego solo sé que me encuentro en la enfermería

-No tienes porque disculparte pecas, yo entiendo- y no mentía, los celos son un muy mal amigo y consejero, y él no iba a sucumbir a su influencia- cuando estuve en el pasillo, esperando a que las religiosas curaran tus heridas, até cabos y comprendí lo que te había sucedido

-¿De verdad?- lo miró suplicante

-De verdad pecosa, te quiero más allá de los celos que pueda llegar a sentir por Anthony. Él llegó antes que yo, y eso no lo puedo cambiar- confesó el castaño

-No tienes que sentir celos Terry- dijo Candy incorporándose para poder ponerse de pie- Anthony vive en mi corazón, como un dulce recuerdo de un tiempo hermoso, donde conocí a mis tres paladines, ellos cuidaron de mí cuando no tenía a nadie, y Anthony fue uno de ellos, y te puedo prometer, que por él, nunca sentí lo que mi corazón tiene para ti- cuando la chica terminó de hablar, Terry pudo respirar al fin y arrojar de su interior todo el temor que sentía al oír de los labios de su pecosa el nombre de otro

Terry y Candy, esa noche, sintieron que algo cambiaba nuevamente en su relación. Estaban seguros que conversar cada dificultad, les ayudaba a que todo fuera más fácil, y la confesión de Candy, llenó el corazón del joven de una nueva esperanza.

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Un saludo especial a todos mis nuevos lectores, los que dejan mensajes y aquellos que son invisibles y obviamente una abrazo a todos aquellos que me acompañan en la lectura cada semana.

También agradezco enormemente la preocupación de todas ustedes durante mi ausencia.

Espero en un par de días más, subir otro capítulo.

Nos leemos.


	13. Chapter 13 Visita al zoológico

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Buen día, es miércoles, nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **Visita al zoológico**

Uno de los tantos días de colegio, se integró otra chica al aula donde estudiaban Candy y sus amigas, su nombre es Fabienne Kemeny, nacida y criada en la zona oeste de Austria en lo que se conoce como el Imperio Austro Húngaro. La chica es de estatura promedio, de tez muy blanca, cabello castaño claro liso y ojos color miel, muy dulce y simpática, lo que hizo que su afinidad con las chicas fuera inmediata. No era sobresaliente en los estudios, aunque se esforzaba, pero sí tenía un talento especial para la música, siendo su instrumento favorito, la cítara.

Una vez Fabienne fue presentada, tomó asiento en uno de los últimos pupitres del aula, ya que era el único desocupado. La monja a cargo de la clase, tomó otra vez las riendas de la clase y les informó de la noticia más esperada por todas las alumnas que llevaban internas más de un año en el colegio, el Festival de Mayo

-Alumnas, pongan atención- pidió la maestra, ya que la llegada de la alumna nueva había causado alboroto, pero no hubo tiempo de que Fabienne conociera a alguna compañera- ya estamos casi al finalizar el mes de febrero, y debemos prepararnos para el Festival de Mayo

-¡¿El festival de mayo?!- se escuchó un murmullo general, siendo las más nuevas las que no entendían nada de lo que la maestra decía, solo la palabra festival- ¡qué maravilla!... ¡falta tan poco!- eran las exclamaciones de las chicas

-El año pasado las nacidas en abril, fueron las que participaron del desfile de las flores- dijo y añadió- este año las que participarán del desfile serán las nacidas en el mes de mayo- terminó de decir y el bullicio fue general. Candy en su pupitre no asoció de inmediato la noticia a su día de nacimiento, ya que ella no tenía idea del día en que había llegado al mundo, sino más bien guardaba en su memoria el día en que recibió de Anthony el regalo de la hermosa rosa que llevaba su nombre, haciendo de ese día, según él, el cumpleaños de Candy…

-¿Va a dar los nombres hoy hermana?- no faltó la chica que desesperaba por saber, sacando a Candy de sus hermosos recuerdos con su chillido

-Sí, voy a dar paso a llamar a las señoritas nacidas en mayo. Por favor, a medida que las nombre se acercan hasta acá- dijo la monja y comenzó a llamar a las alumnas nacidas en el mes del festival- las nacidas en el mes de mayo son: Hilda Forest, Magdalena Thomson, Candice Andrew, Ruth La Salle y Fabienne Kemeny- Candy se levantó de su pupitre algo sorprendida de que la hubiesen llamado, pero si sus papeles decían mayo, quien era ella para oponerse- bien, ustedes cinco serán las representantes de su nivel en el festival de mayo- las cinco elegidas no daban más de la alegría en especial Candy y la austriaca, que venía llegando y era favorecida

-Que yo sepa, Candy no nació en mayo hermana- Elisa y su envidia hablando de lo que no sabe

-Elisa- dijo la religiosa- en estos documentos están los nombres de todas aquellas que fueron inscritas con fecha de nacimiento en de mayo, el tutor de Candice, la inscribió como nacida el 7 de mayo de 1898, y es así como lo consideremos- la monja dejó callada a Elisa con la aclaración, y Candy no dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto

-Señoritas- volvió a hablar la religiosa a las afortunadas- tendremos una reunión especial donde ustedes y sus novios, si es que lo tienen, deberán asistir para recibir las instrucciones para el día del desfile. A las que no tienen novio, podrán ser acompañadas por algún familiar que estudie en este mismo colegio o en su defecto se les asignará algún chico para que las escolte durante el desfile. Por favor, diríjanse en este momento al salón, allí las están esperando para dar las primeras instrucciones

-Sí- dijeron las cinco al unísono, y salieron del salón de clases para dirigirse a donde les había dicho la hermana. Una vez fuera del salón

-Candy- escuchó la rubia, y al darse vuelta se encuentra con la chica nueva- hola, soy Fabienne- se presentó la chica con su acento particular

-Hola- dijo la rubia, tan amistosa como siempre- ¿conoces mi nombre?

-No tanto así- dijo la nueva chica sonriendo- pero me pareció bonito y se me quedó grabado

-Jajaja, que bien Fabienne. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-En mi condición de recién llegada… no sé a donde tengo que dirigirme y no quiero llegar sola- dijo

-Tienes razón. Yo te acompaño- respondió Candy y siguieron caminando- a mí me ayudó mucho Cinnia cuando llegué al colegio, si quieres luego te presento a mi grupo de amigas- ofreció la rubia

-Me parece, muchas gracias

Así, Fabienne conoció a Candy y al llegar al salón de reuniones se encontraron con que había chicos también en él. Apenas cruzaron las puertas del lugar, Candy fue alcanzada por unas fuertes manos que la sostuvieron por la cintura desde atrás, sintiendo el aliento de su romeo particular en medio de su cabello, Terry había enterrado su cabeza en los rizos de Candy

-Hola pecosa

-¡Terry!- exclamó la rubia sorprendida volteándose para quedar frente al castaño- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me sacaron del salón, porque me dijeron que mi hermosa novia cumplía años en mayo, y que si quería podía acompañarla en el desfile del festival, o podría ser uno de tus primos…

-¡Ah!, ya entiendo. Estás aquí porque no querías que fuera Stear o Archie quien me acompañara- dijo la chica haciendo pucheros

-Nunca pensé en no acompañarte pecosa- dijo el chico besando suavemente los labios de su novia

-Terry, tengo que presentarte a alguien- dijo Candy mirando hacia Fabienne- ella es Fabienne Kemeny, acaba de llegar hoy al colegio

-Mucho gusto señorita Kemeny- dijo Terry saludando cordialmente a la chica- soy Terius Grandchester, novio de Candy

-Mucho gusto, ya noté que son novios… jajaja- fue la respuesta directa de la chica- es casi imposible no hacerlo

-Si, verdad- dijo Candy algo ruborizada

-Hola Candy- escucharon la voz de Ivo

-Hola- fue el saludo de los tres

-¿Sabes quién es Fabienne Kemeny?- preguntó el muchacho, leyendo el nombre de la chica de un papelito que había recibido de las religiosas

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Candy

-Soy su compañero para el famoso desfile- dijo el chico muy desganado

-¡Ah! eso. Pues corres con suerte- dijo mirando otra vez a Fabienne- Ivo, te presento a Fabienne Kemeny- dijo Candy y en medio del saludo la chica nueva quedó embobada con el francesito, aunque su actitud primera hubiese sido algo sin ganas, pero eso no escondía el encanto del muchacho a los ojos de la austriaca

-Mucho gusto- dijo Ivo en su saludo

-Igualmente- fue todo lo que dijo Fabienne, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-Y dime… ¿Por qué tú estás aquí?- quiso saber la pecosa

-Resulta que cuando anunciaron en mi nivel que era el festival de mayo, llamaron a los que tenían novia nacida en ese mes, y luego a los nuevos para acompañar a las chicas que no tienen novio ni pariente masculino en el colegio, y me tocó venir- decía aún sin ganas

-No seas aburrido- dijo Candy

-Míralo por el lado bueno, te estás saltando clase- dijo Terry divertido

-En eso tienen razón, es mejor que trate de disfrutar en vez de verle el lado malo jajaja…- rio Ivo, y acercándose a Fabienne dijo- Me permite bella dama que la acompañe en este desfile- habló al momento en que ofrecía su brazo a la chica

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo la chica que se alegró de ver que la actitud del chico cambiaba de una algo aburrida a una muy divertida y llena de ganas de pasarlo bien

El rato se pasó muy rápido, teniendo que volver cada uno a sus respectivos salones luego de recibir la información del famoso festival, donde las chicas irían con sus disfraces de hadas de las flores, acompañadas de sus jóvenes escoltas vestidos del disfraz que ellos eligieran. Terry no estaba muy contento, pero por su pecosa hasta de mono se disfrazaría, si ella era feliz, él también.

Entre clases y reuniones de organización del festival de mayo. El mes tan esperado por todo el colegio estaba a punto de llegar, además, el 5 de mayo era quinto domingo, más contentos no podían estar, sería un mes de festejos y libertad entre comillas en un colegio tan estricto como lo era el San Pablo.

El domingo de la semana anterior, Patricia tuvo un percance con su mascota, una pequeña tortuga semiacuática, que había sido su compañera y amiga durante los años de soledad de la chica en ese colegio, hasta la llegada de Candy y el grupo de amigos que había conseguido gracias a su amistad.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunta Neal a Patty cuando la "casualidad" los hace encontrarse en medio del patio interior del colegio, casualidad provocada por Neal, que no dejaba de seguir a Patricia a donde ella fuera, siempre desde lejos, porque pensaba que su presencia la asustaría si de un momento a otro se declaraba a ella. Neal, había querido seguir el consejo de Ivo y declarar sus intenciones a Patty, pero se reconocía un cobarde, temeroso de perder la poca relación y acercamiento que tenía con la chica en medio de las clases de Expresión, pero no dejaba de darle detallitos a su musa

-¡Eh! Este… yo…- Patty, llevaba su gran secreto en una pequeña caja- nada, no llevo nada- dijo con evidente nerviosismo

-¿Nada? No te pongas tan nerviosa- dijo el chico acercándose a la castaña- yo no diré nada a nadie, puedes confiar en mí- dijo usando un tono cálido y de acercamiento que solo le salía en presencia de su tímido tormento- Patricia, ya estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de Neal, y se había dado cuenta de que el moreno la atraía en demasía, si bien es cierto que anteriormente había puesto sus tímidos ojitos en la persona de Archie, reconocía que nunca le había sucedido algo así antes porque con el primo de Candy, aparte del cordial saludo, nunca hubo ni siquiera el deseo por parte del muchacho de entablar alguna conversación con ella, con Neal era diferente, platicaban y se conocían cada vez que las clases o el tiempo se los permitía, es por eso que Patricia se había prometido a ella misma, aprovechar cada momento que el muchacho le regalara, y este era uno de ellos

-Mira- se atrevió Patty a mostrar su tesoro abriendo la caja ante la atenta mirada de Neal- ella es Julie- Neal dirige su mirada a lo que la chica le enseñaba

-¡Una tortuga!- exclamó el chico haciendo saltar a Patty del susto

-Shhhhh, no grites- le pidió la chica

-¡Perdón!, lo siento, no quise decirlo tan alto… pero me sorprendió. Pero dime ¿Por qué tienes una tortuga?- quiso saber con genuina curiosidad

-Si te lo cuento, ¿prometes no reírte de mí?- Patricia aunque más cercana a Neal, todavía no confiaba en él, ni siquiera sabía que el moreno era su admirador secreto

-Claro que no Patty, ni siquiera pensaría en reírme de ti- dijo el chico, y mirando a su alrededor, viendo a muchas parejas de novios conversar, siendo una de ellos la pareja conformada por Candy y Terry, acercándose más a la chica le dice- pero creo que aquí no es muy seguro hablar, ¿te parece si vamos tras esos árboles?- indicó Neal, mostrando a Patricia unos macizos ubicados a unos pasos de ellos

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo con algo de desconfianza, pero aceptando que la sugerencia de Neal era acertada. Cuando Patty aceptó, el corazón de Neal dio un vuelco, ella demostraba a pequeños pasos que confiaba o estaba aprendiendo a confiar en él, eso era un gran avance para el muchacho

-Bien…vamos- dijo Neal, tomando de manos de Patty, la caja con el preciado tesoro de la chica. Una vez llegaron detrás de los árboles, que los escondían de miradas curiosas y de las religiosas que estaban al pendiente de las parejas de novios, preguntó- Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces con una tortuga?

Patricia se sentó en el suelo del lugar y sosteniendo la caja en sus manos la abrió y comenzó a acariciar al animalito, al tiempo en que Neal se sentaba junto a ella

-Cuando llegué a este colegio- comenzó a relatar Patty- yo solo tenía ocho años, y era aún más tímida de lo que soy ahora- Neal se la imaginó, así chiquita y sola en ese lugar, y se sintió realmente apenado al imaginar a una pequeña y muy tímida niña sin compañía ni amigos en ese lugar- Mi abuela Martha, se preocupaba por mí y me cuidaba en ausencia de mis padres, que era muy a menudo, y para que no me sintiera sola, me regaló a Julie…

-Una tortuga tan tímida como tú- agregó Neal acariciando a la pequeña mascota dentro de la caja, y sonriendo ampliamente dijo- ¿cómo es que las monjas no se han enterado de este inquilino?

-He tenido mucho cuidado. Cuando llegué al colegio, mi vida era muy solitaria, y mi abuela me la trajo de contrabando…

-Jajaja- reía Neal- tu abuelita debe ser todo un personaje

-Ni me lo digas- dijo Patricia contagiada con la risa de Neal- no me preguntes como lo hizo, porque no se la respuesta- y olvidándose de su timidez, levantó su mirada para posarla en los hermosos ojos de su interlocutor- pero esta tortuga, fue mi mejor amiga y compañera hasta la llegada de Candy- dijo la castaña ante un conmovido Neal

El chico, que sabía de viajes y ausencias de su padre, recordó que nunca conoció la soledad de la que hablaba Patricia, ya que el contaba con una hermana y su madre jamás viajó con su padre, ya que para Sarah Leagan, lo primordial eran sus hijos

-Si las monjas descubren a tu amiga Julie, te meterás en problemas Patricia- dijo Neal, preocupado por la suerte de Patty

-Sí, lo sé, es por eso que estoy pensando en llevarla al un zoológico, ya que mi abuela no puede cuidarla… pero

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Neal viendo que a Patricia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-La extrañaré mucho, y tengo miedo de volver a sentirme sola- dijo la chica bajando la mirada ante Neal. Ese gesto de Patricia era el que derretía al moreno, que sin darse cuenta había tomado una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas, pensando en el modo de decirle a la tímida muchacha todo lo que ella le hacía sentir

-No te preocupes Patricia, ya nunca más estarás sola- logró decir el moreno mirando a su compañera que de un momento a otro se había ruborizado, pero al dirigir su mirada hacia donde miraba Patty, se percató de que ella se sentía algo perturbada teniendo su mano entre las de él- ¡perdón! ¡perdón!- repitió Neal, soltando la mano de Patty, sintiendo que algo del calor desprendido de la mano de la chica se quedaba con él

-No, no tengo nada que perdonar Neal- habló Patty

-¿Cómo piensas hacer para llevar a Julie al zoo?- preguntó Neal como para salir del bochornoso momento

-Este fin de semana es el quinto domingo y como nadie vendrá a buscarme, pediré a Candy que su padre pida salida por mí, y así poder llevarla al zoo- explicó

-¡Gran idea!- apoyó Neal- ¿puedo acompañarte?- se arriesgó

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?...- Patty no lo creía. Aunque Neal se había acercado a ella en las clases que compartían, Patricia no entendía la intención del moreno, ya que Neal, no se atrevía a nada más que enviarle regalitos (y Patricia no tenía idea que los detalles provenían de él), y permanecer junto a ella en la clase de expresión corporal, que aclaremos, ella disfrutaba mucho. Patricia aunque no se lo esperaba, se había fijado en el muchacho, había tenido tiempo suficiente de mirar y admirar al moreno, que con los días le parecía más y más interesante. Ella estaba más que al tanto de que Neal en una oportunidad había atacado a Candy, y como recordatorio de lo que había sucedido, el chico tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su pómulo izquierdo, producto del golpe recibido de manos de Terry. Lo que la confundía, era que aunque Neal se portaba como todo un rey con ella, todavía seguía recibiendo regalos de su admirador secreto, que para sorpresa de todos quienes les veían interactuar, y sacando sus propias conclusiones, a todas luces era Neal el que enviaba los regalos, tanto es así que

-Candy- dijo un día Lorna, estando con la rubia, Cinnia y Fabienne, a quien ya le habían contado lo que sucedía, se habían hecho grandes amigas con el pasar de los días- creo que descubrí al admirador secreto de Patricia

-Yo también- dijeron las otras tres al unísono

-En serio… vamos a hacer un juego- dijo la escocesa partiendo un papelito en cuatro y repartiendo a cada una de ellas un pedacito- es criban aquí el nombre de quien ustedes piensan que es el admirador secreto de Patty

-Bien- dijeron las chicas y todas escribieron un nombre en el papelito, incluso Lorna

-Ahora leeremos uno a uno las respuestas y veremos si coincidimos o hay más de un sospechoso- dijo la chica y procedió a leer- papel número uno NEAL, papel dos NEAL, papel tres LEAGAN, papel cuatro NEAL- las cuatro chicas se quedaron mirando y no pudieron aguantar las risotadas que salieron desde el fondo de su ser- jajajaaa

Obviamente, las chicas les contaron a sus respectivos novios, y todos se pusieron en campaña para ver que ocurría, y Patricia, simplemente en las nubes.

Como decía, a Patricia le atraía en gran manera el morenazo de Neal, pero con su poca o casi nada de autoestima, nunca ha querido alentar un mínimo pensamiento acerca de Neal y ella en una relación más allá de la amistad

-Claro, yo te puedo acompañar- respondió Neal con poco o casi nada de disimulo en su declaración

-Te lo agradecería mucho- dijo la chica- colocando la tortuga dentro de la cajita nuevamente y preparándose para ir a clases, ya que estaban por tocar la campana que avisaba la hora del almuerzo

Terry y Candy, vieron desde que Neal y Patty se fueron tras los árboles, pero como más o menos sabían las intenciones de Neal, y el muchacho se había comportado como un caballero todo este tiempo, decidieron esperar y ver que sucedía

-Ya está por tocar la campana para el almuerzo Candy, y Patty aún no aparece- decía Terry que ya estaba algo preocupado

-¿Y qué sugieres?- quiso saber la pecosa

-Que vayamos a buscarla- dijo seriamente

-Bueno, vamos a buscarla- y levantándose de su asiento, se dirigieron derechito por el camino que un tiempo antes hubieran tomado los chicos, llegando cuando Patricia y Neal caminaban de regreso una vez que habían dejado a la tortuga en el lugar donde la chica acostumbraba esconderla

-¡Ujum!- hizo un ruido Terry para que se enteraran de su presencia

-¡Oh! Hola Terry, Candy- saludó Patricia

-Hola Patty, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la pecosa a su amiga

-Por supuesto que sí, Neal me estaba ayudando con algo- fue la respuesta de la chica, sin querer contarle su secreto a nadie más

-Terry…Candy- fue la voz de Neal que llamaba la atención de los chicos

-¿Qué quieres Neal?- fue la pregunta que salió de boca de Terry, nada diplomático, si consideramos que en su recuerdo tenía muy presente el ataque de Neal a Candy en la arboleda. Neal tomó aire, y sacó la voz

-Quiero disculparme con ustedes, especialmente contigo Candy- dijo el chico muy nervioso, él conocía de primera mano los golpes que podía dar el aristócrata inglés, y si somos sinceros, no quería recibir ninguno mas- prometo que no volverá a ocurrir algo como lo de la vez pasada- dijo realmente arrepentido y avergonzado de tener que pedir una disculpa en la presencia de Patricia, pero era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar. Candy que conocía muy bien a Neal, lo miró directo a los ojos y vio sincero arrepentimiento en ellos, no así Terry, que cuando notó que Candy pretendía acercarse a Neal dijo

-Espera Candy, no creo en él

-Pero yo si Terry- dijo la chica que para no molestar a su novio habló desde donde se encontraba- tus disculpas son aceptadas Neal

-Gracias Candy- dijo el chico, y dirigiéndose a Patty agregó- Bien, entonces quedamos el domingo

-Sí- dijo Patricia muy segura de su respuesta, y los cuatro chicos tomaron camino hacia el comedor, ya que estaba tocando la campana de aviso

Cuando Neal llegó al comedor, se dirigió directo hacia su amigo Ivo, para contarle parte de su plan con Patricia, más específicamente decirle que había quedado con la chica de ir al zoo, el próximo quinto domingo

-¿Es en serio amigo?- preguntó Ivo no creyendo a Neal

-Claro que es verdad, no me voy a estar inventando cosas como esas, quizá no es realmente una cita, pero por algo se empieza- respondió el moreno sin poder sacar la sonrisa de su cara

-Según me dijo Fabienne, el grupo completo está planeando una visita al zoo, así es que solo con ella no creo que puedas estar- dijo Ivo sin más

-Fabienne… es muy linda esa chica Ivo, y se han acercado mucho ustedes dos- Neal se había percatado que aunque la relación de compañerismo entre Ivo y Fabienne había comenzado gracias a las vueltas de la vida que habían puesto a su amigo como acompañante de la austriaca para el desfile de mayo, se notaba que la chica estaba interesada en el francés

-Solo amigos Neal, no niego que ella es hermosa, pero mis ojos solo pueden mirar a una- dijo con melancolía pensando en Annie

-Annie- aseguró Neal- pero no te das cuenta de que a ella solo le interesa Terry- dijo algo molesto al notar que su amigo se había encaprichado con la chica menos recomendable de todo el colegio

-Pero él tiene novia, y Annie se dará cuenta de que allí ella no prende ni una sola vela- decía muy seguro de ello el muchacho

-No lo sé, recuerda que Annie es muy amiga de mi hermana, y aunque me duela decirlo, ella odia a Candy, y eso puede no ser muy buena influencia en Annie- dijo el chico sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba

-No lo creo, yo aún guardo esperanzas…

-Esperanzas de que Ivo, si Annie ni nota tu existencia- finalizó Neal

Las palabras de Neal, aunque dolorosas para Ivo, eran muy ciertas, la americana de grandes ojos azules y cabello como la noche, no había dejado de atosigar a Terry, cada vez que lo veía solo, sin la presencia de la rubia, Annie se acercaba a él con cualquier pretexto

-Buena tarde Terius- le dijo un día que lo encontró en el pasillo que daba a la rectoría

-Buena tarde señorita Britter- fue el seco saludo del joven

-Puedes llamarme Annie- dijo la muy fresca, coqueteando con descaro al inglés

-No lo creo necesario señorita Britter- respondió

-Somos compañeros de colegio Terius, las formalidades no son necesarias- dijo acercándose un paso más hacia el muchacho

-Para mí, las formalidades siempre son necesarias, ellas son las que nos acercan o nos alejan de las personas, y yo quiero mantenerme muy lejos de usted señorita Britter- dijo más que cortante. Annie entendió perfecto la indirecta, pero insistió

-Mantenerte alejado de mí Terius, ¿Por qué?, acaso me temes- dijo descolocando al joven con su actitud muy poco decorosa y provocativa

-¡Ujum!- se oyó un carraspeo a espaldas de Annie- Terius, no pensé encontrarte aquí

-Padre- dijo Terry como respuesta a las palabras de Richard, muy aliviado por lo demás de que haya llegado el Duque para salvarlo de aquella situación incómoda

-Buena tarde Duque de Grandchester, soy Annie Britter- saludó Annie haciendo la mejor inclinación de la que era capaz, al fin tenía la ocasión de conocer al padre de Terry, y no iba a desaprovechar tamaña oportunidad, pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba el Duque no solo no respondió al saludo sino que agregó

-Siento mucho no poder responder a su saludo señorita, pero debo informarle que una dama que se digne de serlo, nunca se presenta sola, sino que espera ser presentada- y dirigiéndose a Terry agregó- vine a hablar con la directora, no esperaba verte hijo- implícitamente Terry entendió que venía a dejar su donativo mensual al colegio

-Solo pasaba por aquí, iba a buscar a Candy cuando fui detenido por esta señorita- dijo Terry a su padre mirando con mucho recelo a Annie, pero sin presentarla con su padre

-Bien hijo, fue bueno verte, ahora ve a buscar a esa novia tuya tan maravillosa- fueron las palabras del Duque que dejaron con la boca abierta a Annie, escuchar al padre de Terry hablar tan bien de Candy fue peor para ella que el desaire del Duque hacia su persona

-Adiós padre- dijo Terry y sin siquiera mirar a Annie, se retiró del lugar. Annie iba a seguirlo cuando

-Señorita- la llamó el Duque, ella inmediatamente se volvió hacia él con la mejor sonrisa que tenía en su repertorio para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, cuando Richard tuvo su atención dijo- aléjese de mi hijo, busque a otro para poner sus ojos sobre él, Terius tiene novia…

-Pero se nota que usted no conoce a la novia de su hijo Duque- se atrevió a decir la muchacha interrumpiendo de paso al aristócrata

-Si la conozco o no, ese no es su problema, usted solo deje en paz a mi hijo, no se lo quiero tener que repetir- dijo y sin más se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la chica que se quedó con un saco de palabras que decir en contra de Candy. El Duque había llegado minutos antes de hablar a Terry, y había sido testigo del acoso de la morena hacia su hijo. Richard no se hacía el tonto, sabía que su hijo era muy apuesto y sus modales junto a su prestancia, atraían muy a menudo la mirada de las chicas, pero esta muchachita, era cosa seria a los ojos del Duque, es por eso que cuando vio a Terry algo complicado con las insinuaciones de su compañera, decidió interferir y ayudarlo a salir del problema

-Yo me encargaré de que sepa quien es Candy en realidad Duque de Grandchester- dijo Annie una vez que el Duque se había alejado, ella estaba segura de que el padre de Terry no tenía idea de la procedencia de Candy.

La llegada del ansiado quinto domingo había llegado al fin. El grupo de chicos que conformaban el círculo de amistades de Candy, al que se había agregado Neal como compañía de Patricia, acordaron ir a visitar el zoológico todos juntos y en parejas, Terry y Candy, Stear y Cinnia, Archie y Lorna, Patricia y Neal, e Ivo con Fabienne, que eran muy buenos amigos a pesar de los sentimientos de Fabienne hacia el francés que no tenía ojos más que para Annie.

Neal, como acordó con Patricia, le ayudó a sacar a Julie del colegio, la chica tiritaba de solo pensar en lo que sucedería si las monjas se dieran cuenta de que ella tenía oculta una tortuga en el colegio, pero Neal ideó un plan que estaba seguro daría resultado, la maniobra consistía en que Patricia saldría sola del colegio, dirigiéndose a una parte del muro del añoso edificio, un lugar específico que había acordado con Neal, y él iría a buscar a la tortuga con todo y cajita al escondite en que permanecía, y así pasarla por arriba del muro, a la altura en que se encontraría Patty y evitar sacar a la pequeña mascota por las puertas principales del colegio

-Patricia… ¿estás ahí?- dijo Neal una vez que llegó al lugar elegido

-Sí, aquí estoy Neal- respondió Patty

-Patricia, voy a colocar la caja arriba del muro… ¿alcanzas a verla?- dijo una vez que alcanzó el muro con la cajita

-La veo, pero no la alcanzo- dijo Patricia volviendo a temblar de miedo. La altura del muro por afuera, no fue considerada en los planes tan cuidadosos de Neal, y cuando Patty estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, escuchó

-¿Qué te sucede Patty?- era Candy que venía con Terry- ¿estás llorando?- Patty no sabía si decir o no lo que ocurría, pero Neal al otro lado del muro escuchó las voces y dijo

-¡Candy!... soy Neal… ¿está contigo Terry?- Candy y Terry abrieron tremendos ojos al oír a Neal llamándoles desde el otro lado del muro

-Sí Neal- respondió Terry con voz fuerte y clara

-Por favor, recibe la caja que voy a pasar por arriba del muro- pidió Neal, ya que conociendo a Patricia, sabía que ella no pensaría en como salir del embrollo, sino mas bien se pondría mucho más nerviosa, pensó rápido y echando mano a la altura de Terry, se animó a solicitar la ayuda. Terry miró a Patricia y preguntó

-¿Debo recibir la caja Patricia?- Terry no confiaba en Neal

-Si- dijo Patty con ojitos suplicantes- por favor- Terry se dispuso a recibir lo que pasarían por sobre el muro, miró y de un momento a otro apareció una pequeña caja- tómala con cuidado Terry- dijo Patty

-Está bien, ya la tengo- dijo el muchacho y Patty se acercó a él para tomar la tan importante cajita en sus manos

-Gracias- dijo la chica y luego hablando a Neal dijo- ya la tengo Neal

-Está bien, espérame, voy para allá

-Aquí te espero- fue la respuesta de Patricia

-¿Qué tienes en esa caja Patty?- preguntó la pecosa

-Es un secreto- respondió Patty- pero creo que ahora ustedes también pueden conocerlo- dijo la muchacha abriendo la cajita al momento en que Neal llegó hasta ellos

-¡Una tortuga!- dijeron al unísono Candy y Terry

-Es Julie- comenzó a decir Patricia, y resumió en pocas palabras lo que el animalito representaba para ella, y que ahora con Neal intentarían dejarla en el zoológico

-Hola chicos- escucharon la voz de Stear que venía junto a Cinnia, Lorna y Archie

-Hola- respondieron todos

-Solo faltan Ivo y Fabienne- dijo Candy

-Miren… ahí vienen- advirtió Cinnia, y llegando junto a ellos, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos carruajes, menos Candy y Terry que irían en el automóvil del chico.

Una vez en el zoo, decidieron que pasearían por el lugar todos juntos, disfrutando de la belleza de la naturaleza y de sus animales. Antes de emprender el paseo por el recinto y estando todos al tanto de lo que Patricia tenía en la cajita, se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde tenían los reptiles y tortugas para ver si Julie se podría quedar ahí

-Buen día señor- saludó Neal al encargado de la sección de reptiles

-Buen día muchacho, en que puedo servirte

-Mi amiga aquí a mi lado tiene una tortuga semiacuática que ya no puede conservar- dijo Neal enseñando el pequeño animalito al encargado- y queríamos saber si el zoológico podría hacerse cargo de ella- el hombre miró al animalito y tomando a Julie en sus manos dijo en medio de una sonrisa

-No hay problema alguno muchachos, aquí hay mucho espacio para esta pequeña amiguita

-¿Podré venir a visitarla?- preguntó Patricia

-Seguro que sí, ella estará muy feliz de verte de vez en cuando- dijo el hombre

-Gracias

Una vez dejaron a Julie con el encargado, se dispusieron a pasear por el zoo, siendo lo primero en recorrer, la pequeña laguna en el lugar

-¿Te acuerdas el día que falté a nuestra cita en la colina pecosa?

-¿Cuando te disculpaste con un hermoso ramito de flores?- quiso saber la pecosa

-Sí, ese mismo

-Claro que me acuerdo, estuve muy triste hasta que recibí tu obsequió

-Lo siento pecas… ese día estuve aquí… pensando en ti y en mí- dijo Terry mirando a Candy con intensidad

-¿Pensabas en mí?

-En quien más pecas, si tú llenas mis días- respondió el chico con sinceridad

-Tú también estás presente en todos mis días Terry, desde que te conocí, hasta el día de hoy, han sido los mejores días de mi vida

-¿Quieres saber que estuve haciendo pecosa?

-Si tú quieres contarme- dijo ella

-Quería saber como sacar a Anthony de tu corazón- comenzó a hablar el castaño- quería entender el porqué de tu interminable sufrimiento por él, estando yo aquí a tu lado- Candy lo miraba con los ojos aguados escuchando a Terry confesar cosas que ella no conocía- y entre tantas preguntas que me hacía, entendí que estando junto a ti, sería la forma en que llegaría a ganar todo tu corazón para mí, soy celoso Candy, se que te has dado cuenta y contigo también soy posesivo… dime Candy…¿eres mía?- preguntó Terry mirando a Candy desde la profundidad de sus ojos color mar en medio de una tormenta, la chica se acercó a él y abrazándolo por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarlo dijo

-Soy tuya Terry- el muchacho sintió como que su mundo volvía a ser firme, tenía suelo debajo de sus pies, él sabía que entre ellos las cosas habían cambiado para mejor, cada día sentía a Candy más cercana, más entregada a sentir, dar y recibir lo que él quería darle, pero necesitaba escuchárselo decir a ella- desde el día en que conversamos en la colina cuando sucedió lo de Annie… ¿recuerdas?- Terry contestó a su pregunta con una sonrisa- ese día entendí que te necesitaba más de lo que yo quería reconocer, y cuando Annie me dijo todas aquellas cosas sobre ti para que yo desistiera de seguir contigo, comprendí que no te quería lejos de mí

-Yo necesitaba escucharlo de tus labios pecas

-Y tú Terry… ¿eres mío?

-Desde el primer día pecosa de mi alma- confesó el joven cerrando el abrazo que le daba la pecosa rodeándola con sus brazos- desde que te conocí puse mi corazón en tus manos- Terry al terminar de hablar, besó a su hermosa pecosa, era tanto el sentimiento de estos dos chicos que lograban regalar algo de lo que ellos tenían a quienes estaban alrededor, y en esos momentos eran Neal y Patricia

-Se aman con el alma- murmuró Patty

-Sí, ellos forman una pareja hermosa- fueron las palabras del chico

-Espero que nada los separe nunca- dijo Patty pensando en Annie, que hacía todo lo posible por ser ella quien ocupara el lugar de Candy

-Estoy contigo Patricia, espero que Candy ya no sufra más, suficiente ha tenido en su vida- Neal conocía de cerca el sufrimiento de la pequeña rubia- está haciendo calor- dijo cambiando el tema, ya que ver como los otros dos comían dulces delante de los pobres, y él tenía que conformarse solo con conversar con su tormento, ofreció- te invito un helado

-Sí, tienes razón… acepto- dijo la chica arreglando su sombrero y sombrilla para no quemarse con el sol

En el carrito de los helados encontraron a Ivo y Fabienne, que habían pensado igual que ellos

-El de chocolate se ve muy rico- decía Fabienne

-Yo prefiero de vainilla- pidió Ivo

-A mi me apetece la frutilla- decía Patricia a Neal

-Comparto tu elección

Y así siguió el día, los chicos salieron a almorzar todos juntos y por la tarde siguieron recorriendo el zoológico

-Mira Candy- decía Terry- ahí hay unos parientes tuyos

-¿Dónde?- preguntó ingenua la muchacha

-Ahí, en la jaula de los monos- dijo el castaño muerto de la risa

-Ja-ja-ja- rió Candy con sorna- yo no me parezco a los monos

-¡Como que no!- exclamó Terry- yo te he visto ir de árbol en árbol

-¿Vas a continuar embromándome Terry? Porque si es así, mejor me voy- dijo la chica ya superada por el enfado, dando paso a caminar hacia la salida del lugar

-No pecosa- dijo Terry afirmándola por la cintura desde atrás- era solo una broma… ¿quieres dulces?

-¡Dulces!, sí por supuesto que quiero- dijo la chica y olvidaron el detalle de los monos

A media tarde habían quedado de reunirse en una carpa donde se daría un tipo de exhibición con serpientes venenosas, donde el experto en esos reptiles mostraría al público presente como era que se les extraía el veneno, daría una especie de enseñanza en cuanto a saber diferenciar a las serpientes cuyos venenos son mortíferos de aquella que el veneno solo es de defensa, no matando con él a los humanos, sino solo a pequeños animalitos como las ratas para su alimento

-No me gustan esos bichos- decía Cinnia muy reacia a entrar en la carpa

-No creo que estén libres Cinnia, no te harán nada- le respondía Stear

-¿Podríamos ubicarnos algo alejados de las serpientes?- presionó

-Si así lo deseas yo te acompañaré- dijo Stear sintiendo que se perdería de un gran espectáculo, ya que él quería ver de cerca las serpientes y como era que las manipulaban para extraer de ellas el veneno

-Si tu quieres puedes acercarte, pero yo me quedaré lejos- ofreció Cinnia, ya que conocía muy de cerca el interés científico que Stear colocaba en todo lo que hacía, veía o decía

-Cuando le saquen el veneno, ahí me acercaré- contestó el muchacho, y los dos quedaron muy contentos, pero cual no fue la sorpresa de Cinnia, al ver a Patricia y Neal, también apartados de los recipientes de vidrio que contenían a los reptiles

-¿No te gustan los reptiles Patty?- preguntó Cinnia acercándose a los chicos

-La verdad es que no- dijo Patty con cara de asquito, verdadera aversión hacia las serpientes

-A mí tampoco, por eso me voy a quedar aquí

-Nos haremos compañía- dijo Patricia, y miró a Neal para decir

-Mira Neal, ya no es necesario que te quedes aquí conmigo, Cinnia me hará compañía

-¿Estás segura?- Neal también quería ver el espectáculo más de cerca

-Sí, Neal, gracias por tu preocupación, pero con Cinnia estaré bien

-Bueno, entonces te veo después- dijo Neal y Stear viendo que Cinnia tampoco estaría sola, también fue junto a su primo más cerca de las serpientes, ahí ya estaban instalados Terry, Archie e Ivo, con sus respectivas chicas, que eran algo más valientes que Cinnia y Patricia

-Ves Candy- decía Terry a su rubia novia- están dentro de los recipientes- haciendo alusión a los reptiles

-Sí, pero el experto tendrá que sacarlas cuando las manipule- dijo apretándose contra Terry

-Eso es cierto- apoyó Fabienne- yo también les tengo cierto recelo

-No te preocupes Fabienne, para eso estoy yo aquí… te protegeré- decía Ivo mirando a su acompañante

-Jajajaja- reía Lorna- los quiero ver si se escapa alguna

-¿Pueden escaparse?- preguntó Candy con cara de querer arrancar, pero su pregunta quedó en el aire, ya que daba comienzo la demostración

El experto manipulaba a las serpientes como si de pequeños gatitos se tratara, lo hacía ver muy fácil, pero constantemente recordaba al público, no tratar de hacerlo al encontrarse con una de ellas se en el camino. El hombre, que vestía como un cazador, estaba detrás de una gran mesa con los recipientes que contenían a las serpientes, y el público estaba dispuesto en una media luna para que todos tuvieran oportunidad de ver. Habían visto como sacaba a las serpientes y mencionaba algunas de sus características, luego las volvía a poner en su lugar y cerraba el contenedor. De un momento a otro, una mujer gritó

-¡Se salió!... ¡Se salió!- y echó a correr hacia la salida, todo se volvió caótico en ese momento, Terry tomó a Candy alejándola de los recipientes y Archie hizo lo mismo con Lorna que estaba en shock al saber que una serpiente muy peligrosa estaba suelta y entre faldas y vestidos, ya que habían muchas mujeres con sus largos atuendos y niños en el lugar, Stear y Neal, corrieron a la parte de atrás donde se encontraban sus chicas. El experto se preocupó en extremo al ver que la serpiente de la que hablaba la mujer era la bamba negra

-¿Alguien la ve?- preguntó, y un niño como de diez años dijo

-¡Ahí!...¡ahí!- el pequeño apuntaba directo hacia Ivo, que al ver a la serpiente en posición de ataque, se había quedado como de piedra, no podía moverse y el reptil al verse amenazado entre tanta gente gritando… atacó al francés.

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Bienvenidos todos los lectores que se han sumado a esta historia, un saludo especial a aquellos que dejan sus mensajes y los que agregan Amor adolescente a sus favoritos. Aquellos que aparecen como invitados ya que no tienen una cuenta en Fanfic, les sugiero poner aunque sea un seudónimo y así yo les puedo mencionar.

Sé que estuve ausente muchos día, y eso trajo como consecuencia perder algunos lectores (creo yo), no fue por irresponsable el que no subiera capítulos, fue internet que no tenía en mi casa.

El desarrollo de la historia ya está casi en su pik, quizás ya voy por la mitad, aunque han llegado más ideas a mi cabeza.

Espero seguir contando con la presencia de todos ustedes, y me alegro mucho de que la gran mayoría haya aceptado el cambio producido en Neal. Recuerden, son adolescentes, todavía hay tiempo para enderezar aquellas ramitas chuecas.

Un gran saludo a todos ustedes. Espero sus mensajes.

Nos leemos.


	14. Chapter 14 Festival de mayo

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Miércoles, capítulo nuevo, recién salido del horno. Espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Festival de Mayo**

-¡Ahí!...¡ahí!- el pequeño apuntaba directo hacia Ivo, que al ver a la serpiente en posición de ataque, se había quedado como de piedra, no podía moverse y el reptil, al verse amenazado entre tanta gente gritando atacó al francés, pero no alcanzó a llegar a él cuando una sombrilla amarilla atajó el ataque de la víbora, haciendo que esta enterara los colmillos en el accesorio y no en Ivo. El experto aprovechó el momento y pudo cazar al reptil devolviéndolo a su recipiente, asegurándose de cerrarlo más que bien

-Señorita, la felicito, fue usted muy valiente- dijo el experto a Fabienne, quien había salvado a Ivo de una muerte segura

-Solo fueron reflejos- dijo la chica casi con dificultad, ya que ella al ver a Ivo en peligro no lo pensó dos veces e interceptó a la serpiente con su sombrilla, pero luego al ver lo que había hecho, se desvaneció en los brazos de Archie que estaba a unos pasos de ella y la pudo afirmar para que no llegara al suelo, Candy que también estaba asustada por lo ocurrido solo atinó a prestarse auxilio a Fabienne echándole aire con su abanico hasta que volvió en sí

-De todas maneras, valentía fue lo que todos vimos, si no fuera por usted, su amigo estaría muerto- al escuchar esas palabras Ivo recién se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga había hecho por él y el peligro al que ella se había enfrentado

-Gracias Fabienne- dijo Ivo, y en un arrebato abrazó a la chica, sintiendo ternura y algo muy parecido a un golpe de corriente en todo su cuerpo, asociándolo al momento vivido

-De nada, creo que lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario- dijo la chica con todo el sentimiento que esas palabras guardaban, aprovechando al máximo los segundos que duró el abrazo

Una vez todos afuera de la carpa donde se había dado el espectáculo, conversaron acerca del incidente, prometiéndose las chicas, no acercarse jamás a uno de esos reptiles en su vida.

Fabienne no escuchaba más que a su corazón, hablándole muy suavemente al oído acerca del francés que la había cautivado desde que lo conoció, del espontáneo abrazo de agradecimiento que recibió de su parte y de todas las sensaciones que disfrutó mientras el momento duró, llenó su corazón de niña del aroma del joven y de los latidos de su corazón, ella no podía saber que en el muchacho hubo un estremecimiento que el adjudicó al susto, pero sí sabía que Ivo era su alma gemela y estaba dispuesta a esperar que él… la viera.

Luego de salir del zoológico, se dirigieron a un salón de té, recomendado por Terry, para terminar el mejor quinto domingo del que todos habían disfrutado, nunca olvidarían la experiencia con la serpiente venenosa, pero sería un recuerdo de todos ellos que podrían en un futuro compartir con sus hijos, y ¿por qué no?, sus nietos.

Todos los chicos aceptaron a Neal en el grupo. Si bien es cierto, la única que no sabía las intenciones de Neal era Patricia, nadie iba a echar a perder el cortejo del joven hacia su tímida amiga, pero debemos reconocer que lo estaba haciendo bien, lento, pero seguro. A Terry como que le costó un poquito más aceptar a Neal en el grupo, pero si sacamos cuentas, no soportaba a nadie que le quitara tiempo precioso con su pecosa. Todo por la paz.

Archie y Lorna ya eran novios, pero no oficiales en el colegio, el joven pretendiente quería solicitar la autorización al padre de la escocesa y así poder comenzar un noviazgo con la chica, pero para eso necesitaba la presencia de sus padres, o al tío abuelo, o en último caso a la tía abuela

-Apenas pueda hablaré con la tía abuela, para solicitarle visite a tus padres y así poder oficializar nuestro noviazgo- decía un muy meloso Archie a Lorna

-Yo creo… que… que vas a tener que ir tú también- dijo Lorna en medio de un abrazo y unos muy deseados besos que Archie repartía en el rostro, ojos, nariz, boca o lo que encontrara de Lorna

-¿Por qué?- logró decir sin soltarla ni un poquito

-Mi padre no aceptará intermediarios, él querrá oír de tu propia boca la petición… él esperará conocerte Archie- dijo Lorna separándose un poco de su compañero

-¿Entonces, qué haremos?

-Esperar las vacaciones de verano- dijo la chica- tú y yo veranearemos en el mismo lugar… Escocia

-Pero es mucho el tiempo que debemos esperar, y sin su consentimiento y el de mi familia, las monjas no nos dejan acercarnos como a Terry y Candy- dijo casi haciendo berrinche

-Pero igual hemos sabido encontrar momentos para estar juntos…- dijo la escocesa con un sugerente movimiento de cejas

-Sí pero no es lo mismo- dijo Archie otra vez al ataque del cuello de Lorna

-Pero es más emocionante… ¿no te parece?

-Creo que en eso tienes razón- habló Archie con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios

Si bien es cierto que no podían dar rienda suelta a sus encuentros, Terry y Candy, Stear y Cinnia les ayudaban en lo que podían, ya que Archie y Lorna siempre tenían que encontrarse fuera del alcance de la visión de las religiosas, entonces su hermano y su prima le hacían de tapadera cuando se podía.

Stear y Cinnia, habían corrido con la suerte de que el domingo anterior al de la visita al zoológico, la italiana recibió la visita de sus padres y con un permiso especial por venir desde Italia, las monjas dejaron salir a la chica, y estando la tía abuela en Londres mientras los chicos estuvieran en clases, Stear, programó una visita a la casa Andrew, y solicitó la ayuda de la tía para los efectos de comenzar un noviazgo con autorización de ambas familias, George se encargó de sacar extraordinariamente ese domingo a Stear del colegio, dirigiéndose así a un almuerzo preparado para recibir a los padres de la italiana, resultando, que la tía conocía muy bien al padre de Cinnia, don Federico Raimondo Tabone, desde que era pequeño, ya que en algún momento el esposo de Elroy Andrew, se había interesado en la crianza de caballos criollos como los que se encontraban en posesión de la familia Tabone, visitando las tierras pertenecientes a la familia de Cinnia en Italia, en ese tiempo el negocio lo llevaba su abuelo Paolo Tabone y eso facilitó en gran manera el trámite.

Fuera de los muros del colegio, una anciana recibía correspondencia de personas por ella casi olvidadas.

Mi muy estimada Elroy

Sé que esta carta ha llegado a sus manos con muchos años de tardanza.

Deseo pedir a usted una reunión en la que estará también presente mi esposa y deseo que Williams A. Andrew, también sea invitado. El ya es un muchachito mayor y el tema que debo conversar con ustedes les compete tanto como a mí.

Espero su respuesta a la dirección que menciono más abajo. Como verá, nos estamos quedando en Londres.

Espero tener noticias suyas muy pronto.

Atentamente XXXX XXXXX

Londres, abril de 1912

-¿Qué será lo que quiere?- dijo Elroy a su sobrino Williams que estaba junto a ella. Recordemos que mientras los chicos están de internos, Albert vive con la tía en su casa en Londres.

-No lo sé tía, ni siquiera se me ocurre- fue la respuesta de Albert

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Debemos ir y reunirnos con ellos?

-Tía, no perdemos nada con aceptar esa entrevista- fue el consejo de Albert

-Bien. Confío en que no se trate de nada grave

-Le diré a George que les haga llegar nuestra respuesta- fue lo último que se habló del tema.

El día en que se celebra el Festival de Mayo, llegó. Todo el colegio se vistió de fiesta, los muchachos usaron toda su imaginación para encontrar el mejor disfraz, todo estaba permitido por las religiosas, excepto aquellos disfraces que pudieran ir en contra de la moral y las buenas costumbres, ejemplo, ninguna corista de Molan Rouge.

Lo que hacía más especial el festejo de este año era que se había agregado una máscara al juego de los disfraces, y debían llevar puesto un antifaz durante todo el día para no ser reconocidos por sus compañeros, antifaz que solo se sacarían después de las 00:00 horas, con todo y beso de su pareja de baile al momento de dar la medianoche, luego acabarían la festividad alrededor de una gran fogata.

La mañana comenzó con el desfile de las flores, donde las doncellas participantes en el carromato diseñado para la ocasión, eran todas las nacidas en el mes de mayo, por ende, Candy y Fabienne ocupaban elegantemente su puesto en el carro junto a sus escoltas. El desfile iba guiado por una banda de jóvenes músicos vestidos de rojo. El gran carromato estaba lleno de chicas en él, lleno de flores y un gran arreglo floral central en forma de corazón, y los jovencitos que hacían de escolta caminaban a un lado del carro, justo al lado de la chica con la que desfilaban. A la altura donde se posicionaba Candy, Terry su escolta, jamás dejó de mirarla y admirarla

-Te ves realmente hermosa Candy- dijo Terry cuando vio a su pecosa novia vestida de hada, enfundada en vaporosa organza verde, que hacía juego con sus ojos, pero lo que tenía fascinado al muchacho, era el cabello de la rubia, todo suelto y lleno de flores estratégicamente colocadas para dar el efecto de la primavera. A Fabienne también le llegaron halagos de parte de Ivo, su vestimenta a diferencia de Candy, era azul.

El desfile es festejado en medio de una gran muchedumbre que se componía de los alumnos, las religiosas ataviadas con sus hábitos negros y los invitados que habían llegado temprano para acompañar a sus discípulos, hijos, nietos, amigos, familia como la de Candy, sus primos y amigas disfrutaban a más no poder de la festividad, y se sentían representados en el carro por la preciosa rubia y Fabienne…

-Ella no merece estar ahí- decía Elisa a una muy envidiosa morena que la estaba acompañando- ni siquiera sabemos en que mes nació

-Se lo debemos a Anthony y su muy mala idea de regalarle una flor y poner justo ese día como el de su cumpleaños- la mal sana envidia de Annie ni siquiera la dejaba pensar coherentemente, la chica no podía creer la suerte de Candy, ya que a ella sus padres fijaron su fecha de nacimiento el día en que fueron encontradas en medio de la nieve

-¡Pero qué suerte!- reclamaba Elisa- y yo aquí enferma… pero no me quedaré encerrada amargándome con no poder disfrutar del festival, no pienso perder el día completo… ya tengo mi disfraz y no lo voy a desperdiciar

-¿De qué te disfrazarás Elisa?

-Ya verás Annie… ya verás- dijo Elisa muy misteriosa

Las chicas arriba del carro, vestían todas iguales, solo cambiaba el color del atuendo, unas vestían de rosa, otras de rojo, más allá alguna de amarillo o verde como el que lucía Candy, todas con sus cabellos sueltos y adornados con flores de la estación

El desfile duró alrededor de media hora, luego Candy y Fabienne fueron a cambiarse de ropas, dejando a un lado la vestimenta de hada por un disfraz elegido de días. Candy vestía de Julieta con todo y peluca, sin olvidar su antifaz, era un regalo de su hermano Albert, a quien había invitado a la festividad junto a la tía abuela, que aún permanecía en Londres. Candy sabía que la tía conocía a Albert, pero Elroy no debía enterarse de que ella estaba al tanto de quien era en realidad. De todas maneras fue presentado como Albert W.A, amigo de los Grandchester.

Terry había invitado a su padre y hermanos, los tres se presentaron después del almuerzo pero solo los chicos llevaban disfraces, el mayor de los Grandchester se había ataviado con un traje de caballero del siglo XV.

Para sorpresa de Archie, también se presentaron los padres de Lorna, y digo sorpresa, ya que la chica no le había contado nada y ver al Laird Russo entre tanta gente y poder diferenciarlo gracias a su porte y estado físico, intimidó al refinado muchacho. Archie se estaba preparando psicológicamente para hablar con el padre de su chica en vacaciones, ya que Lorna a grandes rasgos había descrito las características físicas y emocionales de su progenitor, haciendo que el joven pretendiente se pusiera nervioso aún sin conocerlo, y ahora encontrárselo a boca de jarro, no era lo más ideal para él

-Tómalo con calma Archie- decía Lorna- podremos presentar a mis padres con tu tía y ver la manera de conversar con ellos al respecto- decía ella toda práctica y libre de nervios

-Pero tu padre… ¿no has visto como me miró cuando me lo presentaste?

-¡Te miró como hubiese mirado a cualquiera Archie!- exclamó la chica ya casi sin paciencia, ella era muy valiente para afrontar cualquier cosa y le molestaba mucho la actitud algo cobarde del que pretendía ser su novio

-Está bien- aceptó Archie su derrota frente a la mujer que tenía en frente- creeré a tus palabras y apenas tengamos oportunidad presentaremos a tu padre con mi tía abuela

En eso estaban cuando llegaron los hermanos de Cinnia directo desde Italia y disfrazados para poder disfrutar de la fiesta junto a su hermana y de paso conocer al flamante novio del que sus padres también hablaron cuando llegaron a su hogar. Stear estaba disfrazado como científico, no un científico loco como se disfrazan en nuestros días, sino como un científico normal para esos años, pero la que sacaría premio al saber de lo que se disfrazaría Stear, fue Cinnia, quien se disfrazó como una mujer Frankestaine, llevando un ceñido vestido negro y una alta peluca haciendo juego con su maquillaje y antifaz.

Ivo también recibió la visita de sus padres, que venían por primera vez en meses, el chico estaba feliz, no se esperaba tamaña sorpresa.

Fabienne y Annie, no recibieron visitas.

La abuela Martha, fiel a su única nieta, se presento por la tarde para acompañar a Patricia, conociendo a un muchacho que no se despegaba del lado de la chica, en ese mismo momento la anciana pudo reconocer el interés existente en Neal por su muy amada nieta Patricia.

Neal estaba disfrazado de Robin Hood, haciendo combinación con el disfraz de Patricia que era estilo cortesana del Medioevo. Él había sabido sonsacar a la chica, que tipo de disfraz llevaría y se le ocurrió Robin y Meriann.

En otro lugar del establecimiento, la hermana Grey, yendo por un pasillo del colegio junto a otras dos monjas…

-Todo está saliendo muy bien ¿verdad hermana Grey?- preguntó una de las religiosas contagiada con la festividad

-Hay que seguir la tradición, pero a mí no me hace ninguna gracia- fue la seca respuesta de la rectora cuando en su camino se encontró con Terry y Candy quien ya estaba usando su disfraz de Julieta junto a su galante caballero del siglo XV

-Buen día hermana Grey- saludaron los chicos

-Buen día muchachos

-Muchas gracias por patrocinar tan lindo festival hermana Grey- dijo Candy

-Es tradición Candy, nada más que eso- dijo y siguió su camino dejando a la pareja

-¿Por qué será tan amargada?- decía Candy a Terry en un susurro que solo él oyó

-No lo sé… desde que la conozco, siempre ha sido igual, quizás sus actitudes tan parcas, son la manera de mantener el respeto

-Es una pena, pudiendo disfrutar de las cosas bellas…

-Ella se lo pierde- dijo Terry levantando los hombros, él sabía perfectamente bien lo que era perderse el festival por no tener ni un solo motivo para asistir

Los chicos, luego de encontrarse con la hermana Grey, se dirigieron hacia la colina, corrían y reían como dos pequeños niños, llenos de felicidad

-¡Qué hermoso día!- exclamó Terry al llegar a su lugar favorito y sentándose en el suelo junto a Candy dijo- un día como hoy es que fui de picnic

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pecosa para estar segura de lo que escuchaba, Terry no acostumbraba a hablar de su vida

-Tení años…- continuó Terry como perdido en sus recuerdos, no veía a nada directamente, solo mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte lejano- no recuerdo bien, pero fue el único día en que disfruté con un cielo tan hermoso- en su recuerdo él se veía en brazos de su padre, lleno de felicidad jugando con él- las caras sonrientes de mis padres y los buenos momentos a veces vuelven a mi mente- decía el chico envuelto en melancolía recordando a su madre, tan joven y hermosa

-Estoy segura, que tú madre era tierna y cariñosa- le decía la chica disfrutando de lo que Terry le contaba- y es un muy hermoso recuerdo

-¡Pero es uno solo!- se quejó el joven- mi padre y mi madre juntos

-Algún día te bastará… yo en cambio no tengo ninguno…- después de un momento, Candy pidió- Vayamos alguna vez de picnic ¿quieres?- le sugirió toda melosa a su caballero del siglo XV

Terry al escuchar las palabras de su pecosa, sintió como que apretaban su corazón… es verdad- se decía- ella siempre tan feliz y contentándose con tan poco y yo que lo he tenido todo…

-¡Candy!- la llamó el muchacho sin responder a la sugerencia de la pecosa ya que una hermosa melodía lo distrajo y poniéndose de pie- ¿escuchas la música? Linda ¿verdad?.. Princesa Julieta, ¿puedo tener el honor de este baile?- la muchacha al escuchar a su caballero inglés solicitarle un baile sonrió con el corazón y colocándose en posición comenzaron a bailar, ahí mismo en la colina

-Recuerdos felices- se decía la pecosa al recordar que esa misma melodía, la había bailado con Anthony alguna vez en el pasado- pero ahora es Terry quien está conmigo, quien llena mis días y mis momentos más sombríos…- Candy suspiraba en medio del baile y los sentimientos que en ese momento la envolvían

-¿Te pasa algo Candy?- Terry quiso saber

-¡Eh!... bueno… la primera vez que escuché esta música fue en un baile en la casa Andrew

-Debo suponer que bailabas con Anthony- dijo con algo de amargura, que no dejó pasara de ahí

-La verdad sí, bailaba con Anthony, luego con Stear, después con Archie, y volví a bailar con los tres más de una vez… y así- dijo la pecosa, haciendo reír al muchacho

-Sabes pecosa- dijo esperando la atención de ella en medio del baile- ahora ya no me siento tan celoso de Anthony… pero te quiero pedir que nunca me vayas a comparar con él

-Nunca Terry, nunca podría compararlos

Luego del hermoso momento vivido en la colina, Terry y Candy regresaron al salón donde se daría el baile, para encontrarse con sus amigos

-Stear… Archie- saludó la pecosa a sus primos y amigas

-Pfiuuu- silbaron los chicos que no habían visto a Candy con el disfraz de Julieta

-Te sienta muy bien ese disfraz, Candy- Stear tan encantador

-Gracias…- dijo, y cambiando el tema exclamó- ¡esto es muy divertido!

-Siiii…- respondió Stear mirando hacia la gente- ¡cuántos invitados hay en esta fiesta!

-Sí, yo invité a la tía abuela- dijo Candy, obviando que también había invitado al tío abuelo

-¿Elisa no vendrá a al festejo?- preguntó Stear a Neal a la hora del almuerzo al ver que la chica no estaba por ninguna parte

-Ayer estaba algo enferma del estómago, estuvo en enfermería durante la tarde, supongo que no amaneció mejor- fue la respuesta de Neal, y todos se quedaron muy tranquilos al saber que la chica no estaría molestando en ese día tan particular para todos los chicos

-Muy buena tarde- dijo una voz al lado de Terry, era un joven mayor que ellos por unos seis años, disfrazado de mosquetero, Candy y Terry no lo reconocieron de inmediato pero…

-¡Albert!- exclamaron al unísono al percatarse de quien se trataba.

-Me costó reconocerte sin tu abundante barba- dijo Terry al momento de levantarse de la mesa para saludar a su amigo

-Es cierto, lo mismo me sucedió a mí- dijo Candy al igual que Terry

-Chicos- habló Terry a los reunidos en el lugar- ya todos conocen a mi amigo Albert

-Buena tarde Albert- saludaron los chicos, a excepción de Fabienne y Neal, que nunca le habían visto

-Mira Albert- dijo Candy- ellos son Fabienne, que es nueva en el colegio y Neal que también es mi primo- dijo la pecosa

-Mucho gusto Albert- saludó Neal recibiendo un sincero apretón de mano de parte del rubio

-Siéntate amigo, comparte con nosotros un momento- invitaba Terry- ya estamos terminando y pensábamos ir a disfrutar un poco de este festival

-Gracias- dijo Albert, aceptando la invitación.

El almuerzo pasó entre chistes y coqueteos. Compartieron cerca de media hora más, cuando Albert fijó su mirada en una chica que iba disfrazada de gitana…

-¿La conoces?- fue la pregunta que muy privadamente el rubio le hizo a Terry

-No, creo que nunca la había visto, quizás es una invitada- fue la respuesta del castaño

-Creo que tengo que conocerla- se dijo el rubio sin comentar con nadie más sobre la chica, ya encontraría el momento para acercarse y conversar con ella, si es que aún permanecía sola. La muchacha en la que había puesto sus ojos el rubio, iba disfrazada de gitana, al estilo "El jorobado de Notre Dame", llevaba un amplio faldón lila con un pañuelo color morado alrededor de la cintura, y de él colgaban unos adornos en amarillo, una blusa blanca y sobre ella un corsé a rayas celestes y amarillas, el cabello suelto y alborotado, sostenido solo por un cintillo rosado oscuro, grandes aros de argolla, pulseras en ambos antebrazos y pie, con todo y pandereta… Albert no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Terminado el almuerzo, todos juntos fueron a disfrutar de los juegos al aire libre que el colegio aceptó de parte de los padres más entusiastas. Durante la tarde se hicieron presentes la tía abuela, el padre de Terry y sus hermanos que habían llegado con muchos deseos de pasarla bien y como a ellos la encantadora novia de su hermano les había robado el corazón igual que a su padre, disfrutaron de la tarde como hace mucho no lo hacían.

Gracias a la influencia de Candy, pensaba el Duque, Terry y su padre se estaban llevando mucho mejor, y que decir de sus hermanos, mientras no estuvieran cerca de la nefasta presencia de la duquesa, los chicos podían ser ellos mismos, y como hermanos que eran, había un cariño entre ellos, que la mujer del duque nunca había querido que existiera, haciendo hasta lo imposible por poner a sus hijos en contra del "bastardo" como lo llamaba ella

-Tengo que contarte algo hijo- dijo el Duque entre feliz y molesto a la vez a su hijo mayor

-¿De qué se trata padre?- dijo en medio de una pequeña caminata para apartarse de los ojos y oídos curiosos

-Hace unos meses, mi relación con tu madrastra no es de las mejores… hemos tenido algunos problemas de convivencia y Claudina se ha estado comportando a momentos muy cambiante…

-¡Espere padre!- pidió el chico- yo no necesito saber esas cosas

-Te entiendo, pero debes escucharme- dijo, y tomando aire dijo- ayer en la mañana estaba pensando en pedir el divorcio, ya que no puedo seguir engañándome a mí mismo, pensando en que algún día todo se volcará en algo mejor, ya había tomado el teléfono para llamar a mi abogado y consultar con él, cuando ella entró al despacho

-Richard- dijo después del portazo que la anunciaba

-Aquí estoy- dijo el duque con voz cansina dejando el teléfono en su lugar

-Tengo que darte una noticia, espero te guste- comenzó la duquesa

-Por favor Claudina, sin rodeos, ve al grano

-Bien… estoy embarazada- soltó mirando fijamente a su esposo y al duque se le vino el mundo encima, no sabía que decir, él que estaba pensando seriamente en divorciarse de la duquesa ya que sus hijos estaban grandes y entenderían su decisión, ahora esta noticia dejaba todo a medio camino, ya que él no dejaría a un hijo suyo aún antes de nacer

-Y… ¿para cuándo sería la llegada de este bebé, Claudina?- pudo decir el duque sin que la mujer se diera cuenta de todas las emociones y sentimientos encontrados de su esposo

-El doctor dice que a mediados de diciembre, si es que todo sale bien- fue lo único que respondió

-Nada va a salir mal Claudina, ya has tenido dos embarazos y salieron bien, son muchachos sanos y tú también

-Lo sé, pero los años no pasan en vano Richard- dijo la duquesa

-No pensemos en lo peor, solo dedícate a cuidar de ti y del bebé que llegará a nosotros cerca de navidad

Cuando el duque finalizó su relato dijo

-Y así es como me entero de que voy a ser padre por cuarta vez

-No sé que decirle padre. La llegada de un bebé siempre debería llenarnos de alegría, pero en su caso, lo está amarrando a una mujer a la que usted no ama- dijo el muchacho, demostrando su nobleza- cuente conmigo para lo que necesite padre

-Gracias Terius- dijo el hombre visiblemente emocionado

-¿Qué dicen mis hermanos?

-En pocas palabras entendieron lo mismo que tú de esta noticia, que me ata de manos cuando yo quería solucionar mi vida sin Claudina en ella

-Los chicos lo aman padre, ellos no son ciegos y han visto el trato que su madre le ha dado a usted todos estos años- Terry hablaba entendiendo a su padre

-También entienden por lo que has tenido que pasar tú… nunca debí internarte hijo…

-No diga eso padre, aquí estoy más que feliz

-Candy…- dijo su padre

-Sí…Candy

-Debes cuidarla hijo, chicas como ella no están en todas partes- aconsejó el duque

-Lo sé, espero no desilusionarla… - dijo

-No lo creo, has madurado mucho estos meses desde que la conociste, eso te ayudará a cuidar tú relación con ella

-Gracias por aceptarla padre, a pesar de su…

-Nada hijo. El verte feliz compensa todo aquello que en ella pueda faltar, y no hay nada más importante para mí hoy, que la felicidad de mis hijos

Conversar con su padre, estaba siendo inmensamente gratificante y necesario para el joven. Cada vez que tenían oportunidad, entablaban largas charlas. Terry de vez en cuando seguía escapándose del colegio, pero en vez de irse de farra, iba directo a su casa o al parlamento en busca de su padre, el duque ni siquiera pensaba en llamarle la atención, su hijo no cambiaría su forma de ser por un reto, es por eso que prefirió aprovechar esos momentos para acercarse a su hijo, recibir de él todo lo que le quisiera dar.

Durante la festividad, los chicos perdieron de vista a la tía abuela por un rato, pero pensaron que se había encontrado con alguna de sus conocidas que había encontrado en el baile.

Albert había salido detrás de la gitana, y la había encontrado junto a otra chica que llevaba un disfraz algo escandaloso, de primera vista parecía llevar un atuendo como de la realeza, pero no era de buen gusto, por lo menos para él

-Buena tarde señoritas- se atrevió el rubio uno vez llegó al lado de la gitana, y esta volteándose a verlo sonrió y saludó

-Buena tarde mosquetero- la gitana sonrió y Albert pensó que era la mejor sonrisa recibida en años, la muchacha estiró su mano y recibió del rubio el beso en sus nudillos. Albert no quitaba sus ojos de los de la gitana, tratando de leer en ellos algo que le dijera quien era la chica

-Muy buen disfraz señorita…- Albert dejó a medio terminar la oración esperando que la chica le dijera su nombre

-Solo gitana- dijo la chica leyendo la intención del rubio- no quitemos el misterio hasta media noche, ¿no le parece más… interesante?

-Si lo pone así, tiene toda la razón. Entonces yo también seguiré siendo solo el mosquetero, ¿te parece?- contestó Albert y el juego de la seducción comenzó en esas dos almas que no tenían idea en lo que se estaban metiendo

-Te presento a mi amiga, mosquetero- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la "reina"- según ella… la reina Victoria- presentó la chica

-Mucho gusto reina Victoria- saludó el rubio

-Mucho gusto mosquetero- contestó la otra chica

-¿Desean dar un paseo?- invitó Albert rogando que la gitana aceptara y la reina se hiciera humo

-Puessss…

-Ve, no te preocupes por mí- dijo la reina Victoria y Albert saltaba de alegría en su interior

-Entonces vamos… hermosa gitana- dijo Albert y tomando a la chica por el brazo comenzaron a caminar y conocerse dentro de lo posible

En una glorieta que se encontraba en uno de los patios que el establecimiento había puesto al servicio de festival, se encontraban todos los chicos reunidos, jugando y riendo, estando presentes los hermanos de Cinnia, el duque y sus otros hijos, los familiares de Ivo, la abuela de Patty y Fabienne que permanecía sola, pero a la vez muy bien acompañada de todos sus amigos

-¡Miren!, ahí viene la tía abuela- dijo Candy y desprendiéndose de los brazos de Terry, fue a alcanzar a la anciana- Tía abuela, ya nos estábamos preguntando que sería de usted, de un momento a otro despareció sin decir nada

-No te preocupes Candy, estaba con unos conocidos- respondió la anciana sonriendo y aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía Candy para caminar junto a ella. Cuando llegaron a la glorieta, la tía abuela fue presentada a todos los presentes, ella muy contenta de conocer al fin a Terry

-Tía, le presento a mi novio, Terius Grandchester- dijo la chica más alegre que de costumbre

-Mucho gusto señora Andrew- saludó Terry con todo y beso en la mano, derrochando clase y buenos modales

-El gusto es mío joven- dijo la anciana quedando gratamente sorprendida por los modales del muchacho y que decir de su galanura, pero que podría esperarse del hijo de un duque. Luego Candy presentó a Sir Richard y entre la anciana tía y el padre de su novio comenzaron una amena conversación, y Candy diciendo algo al oído a su novio se pusieron en marcha hacia el edificio principal del colegio

-Tía abuela- habló Archie- deseo presentarle a la señorita Lorna Russo- dijo el joven y a la anciana casi se le sale todo el aire, no pudo evitar notar el parecido que la chica tenía con Candy

-Mucho gusto jovencita- logró decir la anciana sin dejar de mirar a la chica

-El gusto es mío- respondió Lorna

-Tía abuela- habló nuevamente Archie- necesito pedirle un gran favor

-Un favor… ¿de qué se trata hijo?- dijo con la seriedad acostumbrada

-Lorna y yo somos novios tía- dijo el chico esperando que la noticia hiciera poner el grito en el cielo a la anciana

-Y- solo dijo…y…

-Este… eh… nosotros quisiéramos que usted… nos ayudara a formalizar nuestra relación…- decía un Archie muy nervioso

-¿Formalizar?... yo no conozco a la señorita ni a su familia ¿Cómo quieres formalizar sin su tutor o padres aquí, para coordinar una reunión?

-¡Si están!- dijo Lorna

-Sí tía, ellos están en esta festividad. En realidad, debieran estar aquí…

-¡Ahí vienen!- dijo Lorna y Archie palideció, el chico no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por el padre de su novia

-¡Qué bien! Así podré conocerlos y quedar para reunirnos…

-¡No!- exclamó en forma apresurada Archie

-¿No qué?

-Nosotros queríamos saber si podría usted acompañarnos a conversar con los padres de Lorna, hoy mismo- el chico hablaba demostrando su ansiedad por que las cosas se hicieran los más pronto posible

-¡Hoy mismo!- exclamó la anciana

-¡Sí!- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno… si los padres de la señorita están de acuerdo en lo que ustedes proponen, yo no soy quien para oponerme

-¡Muchas gracias tía abuela!- dijo Archie regalándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a la anciana tía

-¡Tía abuela!- escucharon a Candy llamarla

-Candy… ¿Dónde te habías metido?- la anciana se dirigía a Candy muy cariñosamente, todos los chicos de la familia lo notaban y estaban muy felices de ver que la relación entre ella mejoraba día a día

-Fui a buscar un obsequio que hice para usted tía abuela- Habló Candy extendiéndole un paquete a la tía

-Siiii… ¿Qué será?- dijo la anciana abriendo el paquete en el momento, parecía una niña con juguete nuevo. Del envoltorio sacó una bella funda bordada por Candy- Es muy hermosa Candy- dice la anciana emocionada

-Mire tía- la rubia señalaba una parte específica del bordado- aquí apliqué el punto que usted me enseñó- hablaba la chica muy orgullosa de que su regalo le hubiese gustado a la anciana mujer

-Gracias Candy- dijo la anciana abrazando a Candy por primera vez

-De nada tía. Lo hice pensando en usted

-Es muy bonito Candy- apoyó Cinnia

-Sí pecas, está muy hermoso- Terry se sentía orgulloso de lo que su pecosa era capaz

-Lo usaré todos los días- la anciana estaba feliz

La tarde pasó volando y llegó el ansiado baile.

Albert llegó al gran salón del brazo de una hermosa gitana que a decir verdad, nadie conocía, pero Terry reconoció que su amigo era muy perseverante y había logrado su cometido de conocer a la chica que había llamado poderosamente su atención.

El duque y los hermanos de Terry habían tenido que abandonar la fiesta, ya que un mensajero de la casa de Grandchester, llegó buscando a su señor con malas noticias desde su casa, la duquesa había estado con mucho vómito y malestares, tanto así que el médico decidió llamar al duque, teniendo este que dejar el festejo

-Espero que lo entiendas hijo- dijo Richard

-Sí padre, no se preocupe usted- hablaba Terry aparentando calma y comprensión, pero él sabía en su interior, que la duquesa arruinaría de alguna manera tan perfecto día.

El baile estaba siendo todo un éxito, los presentes disfrutaban de la fiesta, en especial los chicos que estudiaban en el lugar ya que esta festividad se daba solo una vez al año, bailando a más no poder cada melodía que los músicos tocaban, era todo alegría y compañerismo.

Albert y la gitana, no se quitaban los ojos de encima. Habían estado conversando varias horas de todo y nada

-¿Qué edad tienes?- quiso saber Albert

-Quince, en realidad estoy por cumplir quince años- dijo la chica coqueta… ¿y tú?

-Tengo veinte y trabajo en los negocios de mi familia- resumió un poco Albert

-Saliendo de este internado, supongo que mi madre querrá casarme con un buen partido- dijo la gitana con algo de pesar, y Albert se prometió estar al pendiente de esta bella gitana desde este maravilloso día hasta que la muerte lo llamara.

Terry y Candy, no se separaron en todo el día, y eso tenía a Annie, que vestía un chabacano disfraz de reina, en un estado de envidia y rencor que no se soportaba ni ella misma

-¿Te sucede algo Annie?- era Ivo que no cesaba de hacer intentos de acercarse a ella, en cada momento del día esperó su espacio para llegar a ella y entablar una conversación

-No me pasa nada… ¿Por qué?- dijo tratando de componer su humor

-Es que parece que estás enojada con algo o alguien- afirmó él dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde miraban los ojos de la chica que le robaba el sueño, viendo desde su lugar a Terry muy abrazadito a Candy, entendiendo así la molestia de Annie

-No, no estoy molesta- negó tratando de serenarse y cambiar su actitud respirando repetidas veces como les había enseñado el profesor de teatro

-El no es para ti Annie- dijo Ivo sabiendo que no era de su incumbencia ese tema, pero no aguantaba que Annie no se diera cuenta de que Terry tenía ojos solo para Candy

-Eso tú no lo sabes- contestó y haciendo evidente su envidia, agregó- ya veré la forma de que él se dé cuenta de su error- e inmediatamente se alejó del lugar

-Espero que no hagas nada tonto Annie- suspiró Ivo mientras arreglaba su traje de Cristóbal Colón, alzando su mirada al sentir un olor a jazmín que ya podía reconocer a unos cuantos pasos hizo una gran reverencia y saludó- Su Majestad, no había tenido el placer de verla en todo el día

-¡Ay Ivo!- dijo Fabienne con su acento tan particular, era muy entretenido ver a un francés y una austriaca conversando, con sus acentos tan marcados, ella iba disfrazada de Isabel La Católica- estuve por ahí, conversando con amigos, pero ahora que comenzó el baile, ya me quedé sola, hasta Patty tiene buena compañía- habló mirando hacia donde se encontraban Neal y Patty en amena conversación y complicidad, Ivo dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y sonrió

-Espero que a Neal le resulte con Patricia- todos sabían lo que sucedía ahí, pero ya se estaban demorando mucho

-Sería muy bonito, hacen una linda pareja… ¿verdad?

-Así lo creo yo también… ¿quieres bailar?- preguntó de pronto haciendo que Fabienne pestañara repetidas veces antes de contestar

-Sí, sí quiero- y dándole la mano a su compañero, se mezclaron entre todas las parejas que bailaban en ese momento, tan cerca de la medianoche, Fabienne iba a recordar este día durante todo el resto de su vida

Terry y Candy, vieron llegar a la pista de baile a Ivo y Fabienne

-Sí Ivo la notara- habló Candy con pesar

-A veces las cosas no resultan como uno lo hubiese querido- contestó el castaño- pero es una gran cosa que la haya sacado a bailar tan cerca de la medianoche- dijo con su que, haciendo que Candy de momento se alegrara

-Si llegan hasta las cero horas bailando, quizás la bese- entusiasmada Candy besaba a su Romeo del siglo XV y Terry reía con la espontaneidad de su pecosa

-Que pena que no lo sabremos…

-¿Cómo que no?... si estamos cerquita

-Si pecas, pero yo te estaré besando a ti- y la sonrisa de Candy se ensanchó

-Es verdad… me gusta más ese panorama que el otro

-A mi también- y se besaron, aunque aún no daban las 12:00

Neal y Patricia, habían pasado todo el día juntos, pero el chico no se había atrevido a hablarle de sus sentimientos, ya cerca de la medianoche, cuando el baile daría término

-¿Quieres bailar?- Patricia lo mira tratando de descubrir cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del chico y leyendo en su mirar algo transparente y cariñoso, acepta y le cede su mano

Neal toma a Patricia para dirigirse a la pista de baile donde ya se veían muchas parejas, una de ellas eran Terry y Candy, más allá vio que su hermana bailaba con un desconocido y solo pensó que era bueno que no se había perdido la fiesta, Stear, Archie y sus chicas, también disfrutaban estando juntos, si hasta Ivo y Fabienne bailaban juntos y pensó- si Patricia me aceptara, nos veríamos tan felices como ellos.

La medianoche estaba por llegar, y Neal quería declararse esa noche, ya no quería esperar más, daría a conocer sus sentimientos entre antifaces y sabría si Patricia correspondía a sus sentimientos

-No sabía que bailabas tan bien- dijo Neal a Patricia

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- lo miraba a los ojos, ella misma se sorprendía de sentirse tan segura en los brazos de Neal- mi abuela contrató un profesor de baile para estar preparada en caso de cualquier cosa

-Algo como hoy- Neal escudriñaba en la mirada y los gestos de Patricia mientras trataba de tener un acercamiento a ella, sin que la chica se asustara. El moreno sabía que había ganado la confianza de su bella acompañante, y no quería perder la camaradería con ella por ningún motivo

-Sí… algo como hoy- Patricia creía que estaba muy segura detrás del antifaz, que él no podría leer en sus ojos lo anhelante que estaba, esperando a la medianoche para saber si Neal la besaría o no

-Patricia- habló Neal con algo de ansiedad al momento en que acercaba a la muchacha un poco más hacia su cuerpo, siempre dentro de las buenas costumbres para la época - yo quiero… quiero decirte- Neal no podía creer que las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta y no quisieran salir… dieron las 00:00 horas- Patricia… yo… perdóname- dijo Neal y la atrajo hacia él tomándola firmemente por la cintura con una de sus manos y terminando de acercarla a su cuerpo al poner su otra mano en la nuca de la chica. El moreno había estado conteniéndose de besar a Patty durante toda la noche, por que no quería asustarla, entonces planeó esperar a la medianoche, ya que la tradición le daría permiso de besar a su tímido tormento y tantear así el piso que lo sostenía.

Neal, nunca había sido delicado y en este momento tampoco lo haría, acercó sus labios a la boca de la chica, y cuando ya sentían sus alientos

-Perdóname Patricia, pero te voy a besar- y sin esperar respuesta, juntando sus labios a los de la chica comenzando por sentir la suavidad de los de ella, tan deseados, tan anhelados, acariciando los suyos.

Patricia no lo podía creer, ella pensaba que soñaba que estaba siendo besada por Neal, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de devolver el beso al moreno que no se conformó con solo rozar los labios de ella, sino que demandaba en medio de su beso, el derecho de entrar en la boca de ella, a pesar de la rudeza de Neal, Patricia sentía que él le daba un beso suave, tierno y necesitado. Patricia con su autoestima por los suelos, creía que Neal la besaba porque la tradición así lo permitía, por eso sacó valor de no sabe donde y aprovechando el momento, puso sus dos manos en la nuca del chico, y abriendo sus labios dio autorización al joven de invadir su boca y ella lo beso de vuelta sin pensar en nada, solo se concentró en el beso que Neal le daba y que ella muy gustosa correspondía.

Neal no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, apenas Patricia le dio acceso a su boca él se volcó en besar a la muchacha con todas las sensaciones que el beso le regalaba. Patricia se entregó y él tomó lo que ella le ofrecía

-Patricia- suspiró Neal, sin separarse de ella, solo lo necesario para poder hablar- me gustas- y siguió besándola estrechando aún más el abrazo al ver que ella no lo rechazaba

Patty no creía lo que sus oídos oían, pero sabía que lo había escuchado muy bien, que no era imaginación, que las palabras de Neal eran reales y respondió

-Tú también me gustas Neal- y poniendo distancia entre ellos, se sacó el antifaz y Neal logró ver que su tímido tormento decía la verdad… Neal y Patricia se entendieron en ese baile soñado…

Ivo al ver que había dado la medianoche y tenía una hermosa dama en sus brazos en medio del baile interrumpido solo por las sonoras campanadas que anunciaban la hora, no lo pensó dos veces y miró a los labios de la austriaca sintiendo que lo llamaban a rosarlos con los de él, húmedos y provocadores, se acercó a ella lentamente para asegurarse de ser o no aceptado, si bien es cierto, ella había tenido el valor de defenderlo de la serpiente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que él ya tenía un sitio en el corazón de la muchacha, y ella viendo lo que venía, acortó el espacio facilitando así el beso de sus sueños

-Me va a besar- pensaba- me va a besar- y sí, se besaron sin saber que en ese pequeño beso donde solo rosaron sus labios, estaba quedando grabado en el otro, el sabor de un sentimiento que nacía esa noche.

Albert había conseguido llegar a la medianoche bailando con la gitana, que todo el día estuvo dispuesta a pasarlo con él. La chica no se había dado a conocer, y él tampoco le había dicho su nombre, pero sabía que la muchacha pertenecía a una buena familia ya que estudiaba en el San Pablo, solo tenía que averiguar quien era ella y su apellido, pero en este momento solo quería saber como sería besar aquellos labios que lo habían estado tentando toda la tarde, y como todos quienes estaban bailando en el momento en que el reloj tocó la medianoche, besó a la chica con toda la pasión de que era capaz, fue el mejor beso que había dado, experimento lo que con ninguna otra había sido posible, a ella le supo a gloria, sintió las mariposas y los fuegos artificiales, ninguno supo que es lo que había sucedido en ese beso, lo único que les quedaba claro, era que querían repetirlo, que habían dejado en él su alma que deseaba ser amada, en ese momento fue cuando cada uno despojó del antifaz al otro y Albert se quedó helado, susurrando solo para él…

-¡Elisa!- cuando el joven magnate estaba que no lo podía creer, alguien, no se sabe quien fue o lo que sucedió, apagaron las luces que alumbraban todo el lugar, siendo iluminados nada más que con el resplandor de la llamas de la gran fogata que se había encendido en medio del patio. Albert junto a Elisa estaban alejados de la fogata, así es que la luz de ella no llegaba hasta ellos y Elisa sintió como era abandonada por el rubio de hermosos ojos azules que la había hecho soñar con el beso que le regaló, Albert la había soltado, y en medio de la oscuridad en la que encontraron mientras no había luz, él aprovechó y la dejó, cuando las luces volvieron, el mosquetero soñado había desaparecido de la vista de la gitana cabellos de fuego…

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Por favor no me linchen, solo lean.

 **Dajimar:** Veo que te gusta el personaje de Ivo, un francés apuesto y caballeroso que puso sus lindos ojos en una cara bonita.

 **Anmoncer:** Tus mensajes siempre son un inspiración para mí. Te gusta Neal? bien, entonces en esta capítulo te gustará más. Gracias por tu presencia en esta historia.

 **Skarlet Northman:** Tus mensajes siempre de pocas palabras pero concisas en su esencia. Gracias.

 **Angye:** Aquí estoy, no me he ido. También preocupada por Ivo, eso me alegra, quiere decir que el personaje gustó.

 **Becky 7024:** Consideras peor o mas peligrosa a Annie que a la serpiente. Annie no estaba en el paseo del zoológico, a decir verdad era muy buena tu idea... jajajaa

 **Invitada:** Tenemos otra invitada entre Blanca G y Becky 7024, eres muy bienvenida en el caso que sea tu primer mensaje, la próxima vez agrega un nombre para poder conocerte. Tu comentario me dice que eres sensible al dolor de nuestro amado futuro actor o duque, depende de como se de la historia. Saludos especiales para ti.

 **Blanca** G: Esperemos que sea como tú te lo imaginas Blanca, que Ivo se olvide de una vez de Annie.

 **Aurora** : Si mis registros no se equivocan, esta es la primera vez que dejas un mensaje, eres muy bienvenida a seguir participando de la lectura de esta historia. Annie es la mas mala aquí, y no sabría decir todavía, si Susana aparecerá o no, no lo he decidido aún.

 **Saragirlhere:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Por ahora seguiré subiendo un capítulo semanal.

 **Nally** Graham: Tienes mucha razón al decir que de alguna manera Candy pudiera descubrir a Annie, pero Candy no es así. Esperemos unos muchos capítulos más y veremos en que termina la envidiosa de Annie.

 **Yen:** Tienes mucha razón, las dos son igual de malas, pero vivirán situaciones que las colocarán en el lugar del otro o algo parecido.

 **Invitada:** Tenemos otra invitada entre Ely y Yen. Quiero que sepas amiga que no tienes que sentirte mal por abandonar la lectura. No te gusta Neal, yo lo respeto, muchas veces yo me he bajado de alguna historia por lo mismo, no me gusta como van los personajes. Espero encontrarte en otra de mis futuras historias.

 **Eli:** También preocupada por Ivo. Espero estén más tranquilas con lo que le sucedió en la carpa con las serpientes. En cuanto a Annie, no se, creo que causará uno que otro problemita.

 **Stormaw:** Gracias por tus saludos. No te gusta Neal, bueno es comprensible, a mí tampoco me gustaba pero si nos ponemos seria, todos tenemos derecho al amor.

 **Anjiluz:** Si súper recelosas las Patty y Cinnia, pero igual cuando la serpiente escapó sus novios llegaron de carrerita a cuidarlas o estarían arrancando? jajajaaa

 **Invitada:** Otra invitada entre Maritza y Anjiluz. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me animan. Te pido que en el próximo mensaje que me regales, dejes un nombre para identificarte y no solo llamarte "invitada". Saludos.

 **Maritza:** Creo que en este fic a nuestros enamorados les costará un poquito más estar juntos, pero las vueltas de la vida siempre girarán en torno a un final feliz.

 **Conny de G:** No tengo idea de que es un "guarache" amiga, pero espero que haya sido algo parecido a lo que hizo Fabienne con la serpiente. Gracias por permanecer conmigo. El duque es encantador, y hará todo lo que esté al alcance de su mano para que la sonrisa de su Terius permanezca ahí en su muy linda carita.

Gracias a todos los lectores de esta humilde historia. Recuerden que es mi segunda vez escribiendo, espero ir mejorando en el tiempo y las historias.

Dejen sus mensajes. Bye... nos leemos.


	15. Chapter 15 Iniciando las vacaciones

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Miércoles, capítulo nuevo.**

 **Quiero decirles que si vieron en las noticias acerca del terremoto en la región central de mi hermoso país, no pasó más allá de un buen susto, especialmente para todos los extranjeros que viven en Chile.**

 **Bien, les invito a la lectura...**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **Iniciando las vacaciones**

Albert no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, no podía creer lo sucedido, realmente esa gitana lo había embrujado durante todo el día, y cuando llegó la hora del baile, no pensaba en nada más que en besarla, ella muy dispuesta, y cuidando de no decir sus nombres, nunca pasó por su cabeza que la gitana cabellos de fuego fuera Elisa, la bisnieta postiza de su tía Elroy. Ese beso tan cálido y fogoso a la vez, donde se entregaron todo lo que en ellos habitaba, lo había confundido en gran manera

-Tengo que alejarme de ella… esto no es posible… Elisa… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta… tengo que sacarla de mi cabeza- se pegaba bofetadas mentales y tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida en 180 grados

En el amanecer del domingo en el colegio, Elisa estaba en el mismo estado que Albert, o algo peor, no lograba entender el porque su hermoso mosquetero había huido luego del beso

-¿Será que no le gustó? ¿Estaría yo con mal aliento?- se preguntaba la chica mirándose en el espejo, en medio del recuerdo reiterativo de la noche anterior- ahora no lo veré más… ni siquiera sé su nombre, pero él ha quedado grabado en mí

Dos corazones que se reconocieron en medio de un beso, dos corazones que a todas luces no podrían estar juntos, pero como todos sabemos, el sol no deja de salir para justos e injustos. ¿Por qué Albert no reconoció a Elisa? Las chicas están en su período de desarrollo, la adolescencia trae muchos cambios en los jóvenes y Elisa, Cinnia y Patricia se habían adelantado a las demás chicas en el crecimiento. La última vez que Albert había visto a Elisa, fue en el funeral de Anthony, y desde lejos, ya que él aún siendo el tío directo del difunto, no pudo acercarse a su tumba. Elisa ya en ese tiempo estaba algo cambiada, y los meses que le siguieron su cuerpo mutó de un envase de niña al de una mujer, muy bella por lo demás, sin ella darse mucha cuenta de lo que sucedía en su cuerpo, solo de lo evidente, pero ese cambio, hizo a Albert fijarse en ella, las curvas muy pronunciadas, los labios que eran lo único que dejaba ver el antifaz, su manera de caminar y el cabello de fuego lo llamaban a gritos, sin él poder detenerse a tiempo.

Para Ivo el amanecer fue muy distinto, él había sido besado por unos labios que lo estuvieron llamando toda la noche, soñó con ella, no la podía sacar de su mente… y su aroma mmm… su aroma había entrado en él llegando a alojarse en su alma

-¡Debí aprovechar y besarla de verdad!- se lamentaba el francés todavía estirado en su cama- en cambio le di un beso todo tímido sin sabor a nada… ¿Qué estará ella pensando de mí? Que soy un francés que no sabe besar… yo… yo nunca pensé en Fabienne así… ¿Qué pensará ella? Neal ya me había dicho que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo mirando y persiguiendo a Annie, y tonto de mí, no me había dado cuenta de la maravillosa chica que estaba a mi lado- Ivo recordó desde el momento en que la conoció semanas atrás para ser su compañero en el desfile, ese día él estaba de muy mal humor ya que pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo el acompañar a una chica en algo tan frívolo como un desfile y más encima era alguien a quien no conocía, pero luego su sonrisa y buen ánimo lo llevaron a él mismo a disfrutar de esos momentos en que se tenían que reunir para afinar detalles. Como Terry sabía de que se trataba se juntaban los cuatro a hacer planes y diversas cosas para mejorar su actuación en el desfile, y ¡qué desfile!, se veía hermosa enfundada en esa vestimenta color cielo, rodeada de flores y alegría. Luego lo del zoológico

-Ahí, cuando la abracé para agradecerle lo que ella había hecho por mí, sentí una corriente por todo mi cuerpo… lo mismo sucedió anoche, ¡no era la situación… era ella!- fue el descubrimiento de Ivo, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía saltó de su cama y mientras meditaba en los sucesos pasados, se dispuso a cortejar a Fabienne, esperando que ella le correspondiera.

Fabienne, estaba en el cuarto de Candy junto a sus amigas ya todas listas para ir a misa, contándoles lo que le había sucedido con Ivo

-¡Entonces te besó!- exclamaba Cinnia muy contenta de lo que le había sucedido a su amiga

-Solo fue un roce de labios, pero fue como estar en otro mundo- decía Fabienne con ojos soñadores… aunque Ivo solo había rozado los labios de ella con los de él, para la austriaca había sido lo más hermoso que le había sucedido al lado del tierno francés que tenía su corazón encadenado al de él, el problema era que él no sabía que era el dueño del corazón de la chica, y Fabienne no dejaba de suspirar cada ciertos lapsus de tiempo

-Y ¿Cómo te fue a ti Patty?- preguntó en forma directa Lorna haciendo saltar a su tímida amiga que distraídamente miraba por la ventana del balcón

-¡Eh!... este… yo…- tartamudeo girando su cuerpo para quedar de frente al cuestionamiento de su amiga

-No te pongas nerviosa Patty- la tranquilizó Candy acercándose a ella- con Terry estábamos muy cerquita tuyo y la verdad es que te vimos muy cómoda en compañía de Neal, pero a la media noche creo que no supe más de mí- rememoraba el momento del beso de medianoche y el rubor no cabía en ella

-Lo mismo me sucedió a mí… y luego cuando se apagaron las luces ¡fue espectacular!- hablaba Cinnia bailando alrededor de la habitación. Ella y Stear, habían estado bailando lejos de la fogata, es por eso que cuando la luces se apagaron quedaron a merced de una total oscuridad, y aprovechando la penumbra Stear fue más allá de solo la incursión de un buen beso. Stear, aunque se ve serio y muy buen chico, sentía mucha pasión por su novia y en ese momento se lo hizo saber, nunca hubo falta de respeto, pero logró llegar mucho más lejos que solo un beso y toques algo indecorosos, especialmente si hubiesen sido encontrados por una de las religiosas. Stear y Cinnia se acercaban cada vez más, ellos se habían confesado enamorados y la oscuridad les dio permiso de reconocer sus cuerpos. Estando cercanos a un árbol, el chico la encerró entre el añoso macizo y su propio cuerpo, sintiendo las curvas nacientes de su chica entre sus manos y oyó el llamando a despertar a su propio cuerpo, ella lo apreció en su totalidad, sintiendo como el joven pasaba a ser hombre con un cuerpo encendido, Stear se atrevió a acariciar la piel que Cinnia le permitía y ella encontró la forma de tener contacto con el pecho de Stear, se sentían volar y las sensaciones y reconocimiento no se quedó solo ahí, ellos se adentraron más en el bosquecito al momento en que apreciaron que la luz comenzaba a volver, y los besos cambiaron y las caricias también

-Te amo Cinnia- Stear confesaba sus sentimientos en medio del fogoso beso de medianoche, no solo eran palabras nacidas de la situación, sino que él realmente estaba enamorado de la italiana, ella sabía compartir todos y cada uno de sus momentos, estaba con él en cada ensayo y error de los inventos y experimentos que él hacía, ella era la primera en conocer las nuevas cosas que el chico decía sería su mejor invento, casi nunca le salían como él lo quería, pero ella estaba ahí para darle ánimos, era una chica hermosa, de buenos sentimientos, entregada a la relación que crecía entre ellos, ella era la mujer que Stear necesitaba a su lado

-Yo también te amo Stear- Cinnia no podía guardarse más sus propios sentimientos cuando el chico a quien ella amaba se estaba confesando a ella colocando su corazón de hombre enamorado en las manos de ella, quien lo aceptó tal como era y abrazándose a él le respondió con sus mismas palabras de amor, ella rememoraba el momento cuando oyó a Fabienne

-Sí Patty, cuéntanos como te fue- insistió Fabienne en tono cálido, dando la confianza suficiente a Patricia para que hablara

-Neal era mi admirador secreto- confesó ruborizándose hasta las uñas

-¡En serio! ¡Qué romántico! ¿Él te lo confesó?- exclamaban las chicas haciéndose las que no sabían para no arruinar la sorpresa que veían en los ojos de Patty

-Sí, me lo confesó anoche después de la medianoche- siguió contando la chica, pero con cada palabra que decía más colorada se ponía recordando las dulces palabras de Neal y el maravilloso beso

-¿Después de la medianoche?- inquirió Lorna

-Sí… es que…- las chicas la miraban esperando que contara más, pero la timidez de Patricia que la noche anterior había salido de paseo había vuelto a ella esa mañana y no la dejaba hablar

-¡Estoy segura de que te besó!- exclamó Candy para ayudar un poco a su amiga

-¿Qué?- y mirando a cada una de ellas dijo- sí, me besó- y las chicas comenzaron a gritar y reír, abrazando a su amiga

-Te das cuenta como es que para ti también existía un chico especial- afirmaba Cinnia, recordando la conversación que una vez tuvieron en clase de taller de costura

-Nunca pensé que fuera Neal- Patricia no cabía de la alegría- yo estaba muy confundida, porque me llegaban regalos de un admirador secreto y luego estaba Neal, acompañándome, ayudándome con Julie y persiguiéndome en clase de Expresión Corporal, nunca me dejó hacer pareja con nadie

-¿Y tú no te dabas cuenta?- preguntó Lorna

-¡No!... ¿ustedes si se dieron cuenta?- quiso saber frunciendo el ceño entendiendo que sus amigas algo le ocultaban, dejando a sus compañeras en una posición nada cómoda, Patricia era muy inteligente y no se le pasaban ciertas actitudes de sus amigas

-Bueno… sí- le dijo Candy algo avergonzada- pero no podíamos decírtelo, la magia se hubiese acabado, y Neal tenía cada vez mas detalles para ti, era hermoso ver como era que él se acercaba a ti, era mucho más bonito y romántico que fuera el mismo Neal quien se confesara contigo- Patricia se quedó pensando por unos segundos y les comentó

-Tienen razón, fue mucho mejor así- y todas rieron felices de que sus vidas estaban siendo tan buenas, con chicos a su lado de muy buenos sentimientos y amigas de confianza

Cuando tocaron las campanas que anunciaban la inminente misa, todas las chicas salieron de la habitación de Candy para dirigirse al jardín interior y encontrarse con sus jóvenes enamorados. Cuando salían del pabellón de los dormitorios, vieron con asombro a Elisa caminar como si de un fantasma se tratara, la chica no había arreglado sus cabellos ese día, solo se había puesto un cintillo negro afirmando su larga cabellera que tenía unas ondas naturales muy bellas, la noche anterior lo llevaba de la misma forma

-¿Estará enferma?- se preguntaban unas a otras el grupo de amigas de Candy

-Neal dijo que ella estaba algo mal del estómago… quizás continúa con malestar- Cinnia estaba junto a Stear cuando este preguntó por Elisa

-Es posible pero…

-¡Vamos Candy!- la llama Lorna molesta por la actitud de Candy hacia alguien que no valía la pena según la escocesa- no tenemos que estar preocupándonos por ella- cuando en eso vieron a Annie Britter acercarse a la hermana de Neal y así todas ellas, el grupo de Candy, prefirieron seguir su camino

-Buen día pecosa- sintió Candy a Terry abrazándola por la espalda en calidad de novio posesivo y recibiendo de él un dulce beso en su mejilla izquierda

-Hola Terry- dijo ella dándose la vuelta regalándole un beso suave en los labios. Terry y Candy, disfrutaban de una cercanía y complicidad a prueba de fuego, ellos ya no sentían pena de que otros les vieran, eran jóvenes y contaban con el permiso de sus familias, ellos eran libres de sentir

Esa mañana, las parejas estaban formadas, incluyendo a los recién estrenados novios desde la noche anterior Neal y Patricia, quienes no eran tan evidentes como Terry y Candy, pero que se tomaron de la mano para avanzar hacia la iglesia. En el caso de Ivo y Fabienne, solo se acercaron, ellos necesitaban conversar y saber así si podrían avanzar con lo que iniciaron la noche anterior, y Archie con Lorna, eran novios autorizados por sus familias, Stear y Cinnia también incluyeron un hermoso beso a su saludo y la actitud de Stear se estaba pareciendo mucho a la de Terry, el inventor amaneció más posesivo con su italiana

-¡Por fin!- decía un entusiasmado Archie a su rubia novia abrazado a su cintura- ya no tendremos que escondernos más

-Viste que no era difícil hablar con mis padres

-Sí, pero de no ser por la presencia de tu madre y la tía abuela, yo creo que las palabras no me hubiesen salido, tu padre tiene una presencia que realmente intimida

-Lo sé, pero no come novios… jajajaja- reía la chica muy feliz de ser la novia del elegante Archibald Cornwell, autorizados por sus familias y reconocidos por las religiosas.

Annie no se conformaba, había llegado al colegio a la siga de Archie, pero ahora era Terry quien llenaba su mente, porque él no estaba alojado en su corazón sino en su egoísmo, envidia y malos sentimientos hacia Candy. Si bien es cierto que cuando conoció al castaño sus ojos vieron lo evidente en Terry y se propuso acercarse a él y conocerlo, luego, cuando supo que era el novio de Candy, se le cruzó por la mente el quererlo para ella. Ni siquiera Annie entendía su mal sana envidia hacia la que había sido su hermana de crianza, pero ella no se iba a poner a analizar sus sentimientos, solo tenía una meta, y esa era la que conseguiría…separar a Candy de Terry

-No lo soporto Elisa

-¿Qué cosa?- habló la muchacha como desde otro planeta

-¿Cómo que cosa? Que Candy se vea tan feliz junto a Terius… él es mucho para ella… tan poca cosa que se ve al lado de él

-Yo creo que deberías olvidarte de él Annie…- Elisa, aunque tenía su cabeza en otra parte, más específicamente en unos ojos color cielo, se daba cuenta del lazo tan firme que unía a la hospiciana con el futuro duque, no entendía el encaprichado motivo de Annie de querer para ella lo inalcanzable. Elisa en algun momento, cuando recién conoció o mejor dicho vio desde lejos al castaño, también sacó sus propias conclusiones, Terry y un posible futuro, pero cuando llegó Candy, también entendió que ahí ella no tenía oportunidad alguna

-¡Estás loca! Yo seré la próxima duquesa de Grandchester, te lo puedo dar firmado- sentenció Annie con el orgullo por las nubes, Elisa solo la miró con algo de pena, si es posible en la persona de la pelirroja encontrar ese sentimiento, pero es que desde la noche anterior a Elisa le sucedían cosas que ella no entendía, ya que ni siquiera conocía la palabra para catalogar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

Los días siguieron pasando y llegó la clase de Expresión corporal y taller de Teatro

-Mira Candy, recibí esta carta de Albert, contándonos que se fue a cumplir uno de sus sueños

-¿Qué sueño?- preguntó la pecosa con sorpresa

-Lee tú misma… mira- Candy tomó la carta en sus manos y comenzó a leer hasta que exclamó

-¡Se fue a África!

-Eso dice, que siempre había querido ir ahí, para prestar ayuda humanitaria a sus habitantes

-Creo que alguna vez me contó acerca de esto, pero nunca pensé que lo llevaría a cabo sin siquiera despedirse- Candy recordó cuando en la cabaña en Lakewood, Albert vivía rodeado de animales- él ama a los animales, quizás por eso se fue

-Lo cierto es que ya viajó, y me pide que te cuide mucho- dijo el castaño a su pecosa, iba a decir algo más cuando escucharon

-Muy buenas tardes alumnos- habló fuerte y claro el maestro, quien con el tiempo había llegado a ser uno de los favoritos en el establecimiento, ya que los jóvenes estudiantes encontraban en sus clases el tiempo de relajación que muchos de ellos necesitaban con urgencia después de días estresantes dentro de los muros del colegio, además muchos de ellos, entre los que se contaban Neal y Patricia, habían utilizado el tiempo de esas clases para poder acercarse al motivo de sus insomnios.

-Buena tarde profesor- saludaron los chicos mirando al hombre y a la mujer a su lado

-Hoy, como ya habíamos hablado la semana anterior, comenzaremos a definir los papeles en la obra a estrenar a finales de año. Por su propia votación, estrenaremos "La Fierecilla Domada"- La clase anterior, había hecho una votación entre hacer La Fierecilla Domada, Romeo y Julieta o Hamlet ganando por una gran mayoría la comedia de enredos que captó la atención del estudiantado

-¡Ehhh! ¡bravooooo!- se escuchaban las exclamaciones de los alumnos por que su preferencia había sido la escogida

-Te das cuenta pecosa- decía un Terry emocionado al oído de Candy ya que la abrazaba por la espalda, entre tanta pareja, las monjas ya ni se preocupaban de cómo interactuaban los muchachos- me gustaría tanto que me escogieran para alguno de los papeles

-Yo creo que te va a ir bien, asististe a las audiciones porque fuiste llamado por el profesor- le animaba la rubia

-Eso espero- suspiró Terry ilusionado con poder actuar mientras seguían escuchando las indicaciones del profesor

-Veo que están muy contentos. Antes de comenzar a dar los nombres tengo que presentarles a la señorita Lidia Daubney, quien nos ayudará a representar mejor nuestro papeles, especialmente el de las chicas- habló nuevamente el profesor- entonces no esperaremos más y daré la lista con los actores para los personajes de la obra, a medida que los nombre, me hacen el favor de subir a la tarima- todos pusieron mucha atención a las palabras y movimientos del profesor de Taller de Teatro

 **Personajes principales de La Fierecilla Domada**

• Bautista… **Alistair Cornwell**  
• Catalina. Hija mayor de Bautista… **Annie Britter**. Es bella, muy inteligente y tiene mucho carácter. Siente devoción por fastidiar a los demás (sobre todo a Blanca).  
• Blanca. Hija menor de Bautista (y la favorita)… **Minerva Hayes** Ella es guapísima, dulce y tiene compostura  
• Lucencio. Joven de Pisa que va a Padua a ampliar sus estudios cuando ve a Blanca y se enamora… **Milton Acker** Intentará enamorarla y lo conseguirá.  
• Gremio. Personaje mayor y secundario… **Ivo Sagnier**  
• Hortensio. Amigo de Petruchio. Es el último pretendiente de Blanca… **Archibald Cornwell**  
• Petruchio. Es el pretendiente de Catalina… **Terius Grandchester**

Cuando Terry escuchó su nombre en el papel de Petruchio, no lo podía creer, él tenía la esperanza de haber ganado un papel en la obra, pero nunca se imaginó que sería en el papel principal

-Ves Terry… serás Petruchio- lo felicitó Candy con su mejor sonrisa para el castaño. Aunque feliz, Candy notó que el personaje de Catalina lo haría Annie, y eso apretó su corazón. Lorna también se percató de lo que en ese momento estaba inquietando el corazón de su amiga, y mirando al frente vio la sonrisa de Annie, que tampoco podía creerse la suerte de tener en sus manos el papel de Catalina y que su Petruchio fuera nada más y nada menos que Terius. Sin embargo Terry después de la euforia de saberse Petruchio, la emoción del primer momento bajó su intensidad en varios grados al ver quien sería Catalina, y se prometió tener mucho cuidado y mantenerse lejos de esa piraña.

El resto del estudiantado estaría dividido en diversos trabajos que eran necesarios para sacar adelante la obra, por ejemplo, tenemos a los tramoyas y carpinteros que junto a los artistas como Lorna, que era aficionada a la pintura y que no lo hacía nada mal, se encargarían de dar vida a la escenografía de la obra, aquí también se inscribió Neal, ya que aunque nadie lo sabía, a él le gustaba mucho trabajar la madera, era una afición que había conocido cuando era muy pequeño y su padre le había regalado unos juguetes para armar hechos de madera, Neal los había estudiado y había logrado hacer él mismo accesorios para sus juguetes, luego en el colegio se había inscrito en uno de los talleres alternativos de carpintería, quizás para su familia eso no era importante, pero para él que había sido criado como un señorito, el poder hacer cosas con sus manos y darle vida a la madera era una pasión (primero su gran pasión era Patricia) lo segundo, trabajar la madera.

El taller de costura era muy importante en este trabajo de montar una obra, las chicas debían encargarse de confeccionar todo el vestuario para cada uno de los personajes de la Fierecilla Domada. En este grupo contamos a nuestra Candy, que era más que hábil con la aguja y a su amiga Cinnia.

En el grupo que estaría a cargo de la ambientación musical encontramos a Patricia con su violín y Fabienne con su cítara.

También existía el grupo de fotografía y el que conformaban los chicos que se apasionaban con los reportajes y el periodismo, aquí encontramos a Elisa, era muy buena reporteando y sacando de cada ocasión una idea que desarrollar.

Todo listo y organizado para comenzar a dar vida a la Fierecilla Domada, obra que sería presentada para los padres, apoderados o tutores de los chicos en el colegio a fines de noviembre, más específicamente el sábado 29.

A continuación, les dejo un resumen de La Fierecilla Domada **(solo para quienes estén interesadas en saber de que se trata)**

Lucencio, joven de Pisa, llega a Padua acompañado por sus dos criados Tranio y Biondello para ampliar estudios, cuando oye cierto alboroto que se producía en casa de Bautista, donde Catalina está increpando a su hermana Blanca y a sus pretendientes Gremio y Hortensio. El joven Lucencio al ver a Blanca, se enamora perdidamente de ella.  
Bautista informa a los pretendientes de Blanca de que ésta no saldrá y no podrá ser cortejada hasta que alguien se despose con la terrible Catalina, pero que agradecería que le buscasen maestros que continuaran la formación intelectual de sus hijas. Lucencio, que ha visto escondido la escena, planea cortejar a Blanca haciéndose pasar por profesor de latín y para ello está dispuesto a que su criado Tranio ocupe su persona y le presente a Bautista como reconocido profesor de dicha lengua.  
Por otro lado, Hortensio recibe la inesperada visita de su amigo Petruchio acompañado de su criado Grumio. Petruchio es un caradura fanfarrón que hace poco heredó las posesiones de su padre Antonio y ha viajado a Padua en busca de una esposa con fortuna. Ante tal situación Hortensio decide comentarle su dilema e intenta convencerlo de que se case con Catalina, algo a lo que se muestra dispuesto si ésta es una mujer rica. A cambio Hortensio le pide a Petruchio que le presente a Bautista como un profesor de música (para lo cual se disfrazará) y así poder hacer la corte a Blanca.  
Al día siguiente se presentan en casa de Bautista el falso Lucencio (que no es más que el criado Tranio) con un profesor de latín (el verdadero Lucencio) y Petruchio con un profesor de música (Hortensio disfrazado). El falso Lucencio anuncia su interés por desposar a Blanca y Petruchio el suyo por Catalina ante el asombro general.  
El encuentro entre Petruchio y Catalina es un desastre, ella se muestra muy arisca y él reacciona con gran ironía. Al final Petruchio anuncia su boda para dentro de una semana y abandona Padua por motivos personales.  
El día de la boda Petruchio llega tarde, mal vestido y borracho pero consigue casarse con ella de forma un tanto inusual. Aludiendo motivos personales abandona Padua antes del banquete llevándose a su nueva esposa consigo.  
Catalina llega a su nueva casa agotada del viaje mientras Petruchio la sigue tratando con muchísima ironía. Cualquier excusa es buena para no dejar comer ni dormir a Catalina y así "domarle" el carácter.  
Así llega el día que deben volver a Padua pues se ha anunciado la inminente boda de Blanca con el falso Lucencio (Tranio). De camino a Padua y tras un episodio irónico con la elaboración de un traje para Catalina, se cruzan con un viejecito con el que Petruchio vuelve a montar otro de sus números para ver la reacción de su "brava" mujer. El anciano resulta ser Vincencio, padre de Lucencio, que va de Pisa a Padua para tener noticias de su hijo. Pero en Padua le espera una situación anómala. Su criado Tranio, se hace pasar por su hijo Lucencio y un pedagogo se está haciendo pasar por el mismísimo Vincencio y todo ello para que el verdadero Lucencio pueda cortejar a Blanca.  
Cuando el verdadero Vincencio llega a Padua acompañado de Petruchio y Catalina, se prende la mecha de la confusión y el lío ante tanto cambio de identidades y tras algunos apuros todo se soluciona cuando el verdadero Lucencio cuenta toda la verdad del asunto y anuncia además, que se ha casado en secreto con Blanca. Todos se alegran y van al banquete donde Lucencio, Hortensio (ahora casado con una viuda tras abandonar su idea de seguir cortejando a Blanca) y Petruchio apuestan 100 coronas para ver quien tiene la mujer más obediente de todas. Dicha apuesta la gana Petruchio al quedar demostrada la obediencia de Catalina que ya no es la bravía que todos creían.

 **Fin del resumen**

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido entre estudio, ensayos y trabajos para la obra que se presentaría en noviembre llegando así, las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano. Estas se darían desde el lunes 22 de julio para reiniciar las clases el 16 de septiembre.

Terry había invitado a Candy a que pasara sus vacaciones en Escocia, que no fuera a América donde la rubia le había confiado a su galán que tenía ganas de ir, ya que extrañaba a sus madres y el hogar que la vio crecer, y los chicos Cornwell hicieron barra a la idea de Terry queriendo ellos mismos poder disfrutar de sus novias. El caso de Archie era más bien fácil, Lorna era escocesa y viajaría hasta su tierra, el padre de la chica había hecho extensa la invitación a los hermanos Cornwell y Candy, pero como la tía abuela aún estaba en Londres, cuando Candy le dijo que quería pasar sus vacaciones en Escocia, la anciana apoyó esa idea sumándose a las vacaciones de los chicos, cosa que Candy, Stear y Archie aplaudieron, ya que desde hace algún tiempo la anciana había cambiado radicalmente su amargada conducta por una mucho más vivaz, llegando a tener muy buena relación con todos sus nietos. Así todos los Andrew viajaron a la villa en Escocia que pertenecía a la familia. Candy hizo extensiva la invitación, con autorización de la tía abuela a Cinnia, Fabienne y Patty, el más contento era Stear.

Neal y Elisa, habían sido retirados del colegio una semana antes, ya que la familia Leagan los necesitaban en América, nadie conocía el porque de este viaje preparado con tanta prisa, ni siquiera a la tía abuela se le había comunicado el porque de un viaje tan apresurado y no sabrían nada hasta el regreso de los chicos que sería por ahí por el 18 de agosto.

Terry alojaría en su villa a Albert que venía llegando de África y a Ivo.

Annie, estaría en la escuela de verano del colegio a cargo de las religiosas, ya que no quiso viajar a América como sus padres le habían sugerido.

Edimburgo, centro de Escocia, tiene fama de ser una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo, Candy y los chicos, pasarán sus vacaciones de verano a una hora de distancia de Edimburgo.

Una vez todos ubicados en sus lugares de residencia, Terry, Albert e Ivo en la Villa Grandchester, y Candy, Stear, Archie, Cinnia, Fabienne, Patty y la tía abuela alojando en la Villa que tenía la familia Andrew en Escocia, los chicos decidieron salir a pasear por el pueblo a orillas del lago

-Miren chicas, ese es el colegio de verano que tiene el San Pablo aquí en Escocia

-Es hermoso Patty, pero aún aquí, tan lejos de Londres, igualmente tendremos que estar viendo a las hermanas durante las vacaciones

-No Candy, solo las chicas que pasarán su verano en el colegio son las que verán a las hermanas, nosotras estamos libres- dijo Patty contagiándose de la alegría de las chicas

-Talán… talán… talán- se oyeron unos campanazos y el sonido de gaitas venir desde el pueblo

-¿Eso qué es?

-Es un festival que hay en el pueblo- respondió Terry

-¡Qué bien! Estamos llegando y nos reciben con una festividad- dijo Candy queriendo ir a ver el festival

-¡Vamos!- Lorna, siendo originaria de esa tierra, estaba muy emocionada de dar a conocer a sus amigos las costumbres del lugar, aunque ella no vivía precisamente en ese pueblo, su padre también era dueño de una pequeña villa muy cercana a la de los Grandchester

-¡Sí… vamos!- todos apoyaron a la escocesa y corrieron hacia el lugar de donde venían los sonido y la música. Mientras caminaban hasta el lugar de la festividad, Albert, que nuevamente lucía su abundante barba, se acercó a Candy y Terry para preguntar

-Candy… ¿saben algo de Neal y Elisa?

-La verdad es que no- respondió la rubia, ella no tenía sospecha alguna de Albert y Elisa, ya que nunca supieron que la pelirroja era la gitana que había cautivado al patriarca Andrew, respondiendo a sus cuestionamientos creyendo que era simple interés por ser él quien era- lo último que supimos de ellos fue a través de Patty, quien nos dijo que los llamaron desde América en forma urgente

-Que extraño, a mi no me han comunicado nada…

-La tía abuela tampoco sabe que es lo que está sucediendo

-Bueno, le dejaremos eso al bueno de George- remató el rubio y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Patty, que junto con él, eran los únicos que no tenían pareja

El festival desde el pueblo, traía el sonido de las gaitas, gente sencilla desfrutando del desfile de gaiteros y de fuegos de artificio. Fue inevitable para Candy no recordar a Albert vestido con las ropas escocesas cuando lo vio por primera vez en la colina de Pony junto al padre árbol, o a su inolvidable Anthony cuando junto a Stear y Archie la despedían a la distancia mientras ella subida en una carreta con un mala gestado mexicano, viajaba al otro lado de la frontera a trabajar como empleada en una hacienda perteneciente a la familia Andrew… La pequeña rubia se extrañó al percatarse que el recordar a Anthony ya no le producía dolor, si bien es cierto, nunca dejaría de extrañarlo su recuerdo venía a ella en medio de la paz de saber que fue querida por tan hermosa persona, y que él fue correspondido por ella con un cariño muy entrañable que ahora sabía no fue amor como el que ella sentía en estos momentos por el castaño que la acompañaba

-¡Qué lejos están aquellos recuerdos! ¡Cómo ha cambiado todo en mi vida!... entonces, esta es la tierra de los Andrew, de aquí es de donde vienen, sus orígenes…- Candy sentía que de alguna manera ella también pertenecía a esa tierra maravillosa- claro- se decía- soy una Andrew, aunque adoptada pero… pero siento que amo esta tierra

En medio del festival, disfrute de grandes y chicos, estaban también los padres de Lorna junto a la tía abuela Elroy quien era acompañada por Dorothy, la dama de compañía y doncella de Candy. Ellos se habían encontrado en medio del festejo y conversaban animadamente, ya que se habían conocido durante el Festival de Mayo, gracias al noviazgo de Archie y Lorna.

Candy a lo lejos vio a un chico que perseguía a una oveja a la cual llamaba 93, Patricia que era una señorita citadina que nunca en su vida había convivido con animales, exceptuando a Julie, su pequeña tortuga se quedó algo rezagada cuando el grupo de chicos se acercó al animal

-No te asustes Patty- hablaba Candy abrazando al animalito- las ovejas son mansas… ¡qué lindo cabrito!

-Es hermoso- también Lorna se acercó al animal, ella que era nacida y criada en aquellas tierras conocía de animales y le llamó mucho la atención de cómo Candy interactuaba con el animal… (Lorna sabía la historia de Candy, se enteró cuando escucho la pelea que la rubia había tenido con la insoportable morena de Annie en medio de la arboleda)

-¿Te gustan los animales Candy?

-Sí Lorna, son hermosos, en el hogar de Pony, que es donde yo me crié- comenzó a contar la pecosa- mis madres criaban patos, pollos y de vez en cuando alguna persona de buen corazón, viendo la necesidad del hogar, nos regalaba uno que otro animalito. Una vez tuve un mapache, era el animalito de mi mejor amiga… casi hermana, pero ella fue adoptada y su nueva madre no quiso llevarse a Clint con ella- dijo Candy recordando los días de su niñez junto a Annie. Viendo Terry que la pecosa había llevado su historia hasta su vida con Annie, notó el cambio de humor en su novia y se acercó para darle ánimos- quise traerlo, pero mis madres me aconsejaron que lo dejara allá, ya que tiene más de diez años y el viaje podía resultarle peligroso- dijo resignada

-Entonces te encantará cuando conozcas mi casa

-¿Tienes muchos animales Lorna?

-Sí… muchos

Los chicos conversaban muy amenamente acerca de los animalitos cuando Albert se acercó a Terry alejándolo del grupo para hablar con él

-Terry, necesito ir con la tía abuela, por favor cúbreme con los chicos

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes

-Gracias amigo- dijo el rubio y se fue, sin que los demás lo notaran

-¿Por qué siempre te portas tan mal 93?- gritaba un muchacho castaño de ojos café, no tenía más de ocho o diez años, que le daba de varillasos al cabrito

-¿Por qué le pegas?- quiso saber la rubia

-Se ha escapado ya varias veces y solo yo tengo que perseguirla- el muchachito muy enfadado tomaba al cabrito para llevárselo cuando miró atentamente a Candy y Lorna

-¡Eh!... son pecosas… tú tienes la nariz respingada- dijo a Candy- ¡tú debes ser Candy!

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó la rubia preocupada, ya que nunca había puesto un pie en Escocia y ese chico sabía de ella

-Jajajajaja… eres igual

-¿Igual a qué?

-A como mi hermano te describió

-¿Tú hermano?

-Yo soy su hermano- dijo Terry divertido al ver cuando regresaba de dejar a Albert, la escena y la manera tan cómica como Mark (que así se llamaba el muchacho) había reconocido a su pecosa. Candy se quedó viendo a Terry con cara de pregunta, ella sabía que Terry tenía hermanos, pero no cuidaban ovejas, antes de alcanzar a decir nada las chicas vieron a un grupo de alumnas del San Pablo junto a la hermana Margaret al momento en que cruzaban un puente

-Ahí van las chicas que pasarán sus vacaciones en la escuela de verano- alcanzó a decir Patty

-Sí… Annie Britter va con ellas- dijo Archie al reconocer a la morena. El grupo de amigos creía que Annie había viajado a América con sus padres

-Yo pensaba que ella iría a América- murmuró Candy con pesar, ella sentía que Annie no la dejaba vivir su felicidad, pensaba que por lo menos las vacaciones las pasaría sin la nefasta presencia de la que alguna vez fue su hermana. Terry que oyó el murmullo de su pecosa, se prometió tener mucho cuidado si por esas casualidades de la vida se cruzaba con la morena… cuando los chicos quisieron retomar el dialogo con el chico que cuidaba la oveja, este ya llevaba largo camino recorrido hacia su casa

-¿Qué le sucederá al pobre cabrito?

-Nada pecosa, solo lo van a esquilar, pero no le gusta, es por eso que escapó

-¿Es tuyo el cabrito Terry?

-¡Eh!... sí- respondió algo incómodo y cambiando la conversación - mira pecosa, el atardecer- Candy siguió la mirada de Terry hacia las montañas y vio como el sol iba cayendo en medio de ellas, los colores que les regalaba y todos se quedaron admirando el atardecer

En la villa Andrew, se habían reunido todos los chicos para cenar, a excepción de Lorna, quien se fue junto a sus padres

-¡Que tarde fabulosa fue la que vivimos hoy! ¿No les parece?

-Sí Cinnia, el festival estuvo muy entretenido- Stear siempre atento

-Yo nunca había visto tantas gaitas juntas- Fabienne había pasado una tarde maravillosa junto a los chicos y había tenido mucho tiempo para compartir con Ivo quien estaba a su lado en la mesa en ese momento

-Yo tampoco, solo había visto a tres, y ni siquiera eso, los oí a lo lejos

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso gatita?- habló Archie, pero al ver la mirada que le dio Terry, se aclaró la garganta y agregó- ujum-ujum Candy

-Imposible olvidarlo Archie, estaba tan triste en ese momento y el escucharlos a ustedes me alegró un poco el camino a México- la rubia recordaba aquel momento como algo muy preciado

-Nosotros también estábamos muy tristes con tu partida, junto a Anthony hicimos todo lo posible por traerte de vuelta y lo logramos enviando las cartas al abuelo Williams, ¡qué bueno que atendió a nuestra petición!- Stear también recordaba ese momento con cariño y añoranza de su desparecido primo

-Bueno pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes- alegó Fabienne y terminando de cenar se dispusieron a oír música en la sala donde se encontraba el piano, Terry, Lorna, Cinnia e Ivo, se sabían algunas piezas que compartieron durante un par de horas antes de que Terry e Ivo tuvieran que dejar la villa muy a su pesar

-Ya mañana nos veremos de nuevo muchacho malcriado- decía Candy entre risas al ver en el rostro de Terry las pocas ganas que tenían de retirarse y dejar a su pecosa- además estaremos juntos durante todas las vacaciones

-Eso es verdad- alcanzó a decir cuando vieron llegar a la tía abuela junto a Dorothy en uno de los vehículos de la familia- buenas noches señora Andrew

-Buenas noches Terius- respondió la anciana recibiendo con gratitud la ayuda del muchacho al bajar del automóvil

-Tía abuela, se ve usted muy cansada

-Sí Candice, lo estoy, lo único que deseo en este momento es dormir

-¿Quiere que le prepare un té tía abuela?

-No hija- dijo muy cariñosa, tan cariñosa que a Terry le pareció extraño- Dorothy lo hará por ti, ahora quiero que me acompañes a mi habitación, hay algo que quiero comunicarte- la anciana ya tenía tomada a Candy del brazo, impidiendo así una despedida más larga entre ella y su novio- buenas noches Terius… Ivo- dijo despidiendo a los dos muchachos

-Buenas noches- dijeron los chicos y se retiraron

-¿Qué pasa tía abuela?- hablaba la pecosa una vez que estaban en la habitación de la anciana

-Siéntate Candice- dijo ofreciendo a Candy un lugar a su lado en un cómodo sofá que adornaba la amplia habitación- hoy estuve con Williams - dijo y miró a Candy esperando alguna reacción, pero la chica fiel a su amigo solo dijo

-¡Al tío abuelo!- exclamó haciéndose la que no sabía nada, la tía abuela sonrío al darse cuenta de lo leal que había resultado esa chiquilla a la que ella tan injustamente había despreciado en un principio

-Ya sé que Williams se presentó contigo hija, no tienes que seguir ocultando que lo conoces desde los seis años- dijo para asegurarse de que la rubia creyera a sus palabras

-¡Alb…!...- casi dice el nombre de su amigo y hermano

-Albert, sí Candice, Williams Albert Andrew, con él es que estuve reunida toda la tarde

-¡Ah! por eso desapareció de un minuto a otro- reconoció la chica

-Creo que le dijo a tu novio que se reuniría conmigo

-Terry solo me dijo que Albert tenía algo importante que hacer, pero no la mencionó a usted tía

-Quizás lo hizo para no preocuparte hija, pero bueno- suspiró la anciana mientras bebía el té que le había llevado la doncella- el motivo de la reunión con mi sobrino no lo sabrás hasta mañana en que estamos invitados a almorzar en casa de la familia Russo

-¡La familia de Lorna!- exclamó Candy

-Sí, esa misma. Iremos tú, yo y los chicos, es una reunión muy importante, debes ir muy bonita… aunque no creo que eso te sea difícil, eres muy linda Candice- la anciana acarició los risos sueltos de la chica haciendo que Candy se enterneciera del gesto y tomara la mano de la anciana entre las de ella para darle calor. Candy había aprendido a conocer a la anciana tía, quizás en sus inicios como una Andrew había sido muy esquiva con ella, encontrando solo defectos en la chica, defectos que seguían ahí pero que la anciana ya no los destacaba, también había superado a su manera la muerte de su sobrino nieto preferido y ya no la culpaba a ella, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo fácil que era querer a la anciana que cada día se acercaba más a ella- con Dorothy, alcanzamos a hacer algunas compras antes de venir a Escocia, ella te mostrará lo que trajimos para ti, quiero que escojas un vestido y accesorios de entre ellos

-Sí tía- Candy ya estaba acostumbrada a que la tía le comprara ropa, pero eso no le molestaba, ya que si era sincera, la anciana tenía muy buen gusto y a ella personalmente no la atraían las compras

-Estoy tan cansada Candice- dijo Elroy casi bostezando

-¿Quiere que la ayude a prepararse para dormir?

-No es necesario que te molestes, para eso traje a mi doncella

-No es molestia- dijo Candy levantándose para ayudar a la tía- será todo un agrado para mí ayudarla tía- su voz sonaba tan sincera que a la anciana le parecía que hasta ese momento había sido tan injusta con la chica, pero eso cambiaría, estaba segura que desde mañana las cosas serían aún mejor

-Toc-toc- llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante

-Permiso señora Elroy- habló la doncella- aquí encontré la caja que me pidió antes de salir

-Gracias Juliana. Déjala encima de la mesita

-¿Quiere que la ayude a prepararse para dormir, señora?- dijo la doncella viendo que su señora estaba siendo atendida por su sobrina

-No Juliana, no es necesario gracias. Mi sobrina me está ayudando y me hace compañía

-Muy bien señora- la doncella estaba con la boca abierta, conocía a Candy pero nunca había visto que una señorita ayudara a su señora como lo estaba haciendo ella. Durante los años que llevaba al servicio de la señora Elroy, había sido tratada muy mal por la otra sobrina, Elisa- ¡qué diferentes pueden llegar a ser!- ¿necesita algo más señora?

-No Juliana, puedes retirarte a descansar

-Buenas noches señora, señorita- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Buenas noches Juliana- respondieron al unísono tía y sobrina, pero la doncella decidió que cuando su señora quedara sola ella iría a ver si todo estaba bien, como todas las noches. Juliana era una muy buena doncella, de confianza y hacendosa

-¿Qué hay en esa caja tía?

-Recuerdos hija… recuerdos- habló la anciana en tanto que se metía bajo las sábanas de su cómoda cama- ¿quieres compartir mis recuerdos conmigo Candice?- Candy no lo pensó mucho, y su curiosidad fue mayor a su cansancio

-Si usted quiere compartirlos conmigo, yo estaré feliz de conocer más de usted

-Entonces trae la caja y siéntate aquí a mi lado- dijo mostrando un lugar a su lado en la cama. Candy se acercó a ella con la caja en sus manos y se dispusieron a revisar lo que ella contenía. Cuando la caja fue abierta por la anciana, inmediatamente apareció ante ellas la fotografía de un joven muy apuesto, con alguno de los rasgos de Albert y Anthony, la diferencia era el color del cabello, él lo tenía negro y Candy no pudo evitar el comentario

-Este joven tiene un parecido a Albert y Anthony

-Sí Candice- dijo la anciana con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas- él es John… mi hijo

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Espero les gustara el capítulo.

Hoy no podré saludarlas una a una, ya que la controversia de Albert y Elisa, hizo que muchas escribieran, de todos modos **Soul, Wendy, CANNIA, Min, Karmncd, Gladys y Mary Andrew** , son muy bienvenidas a la lectura de esta historia loca que estoy escribiendo, si por esas cosas del despiste se me olvidó saludar a alguna, me disculpo de antemano.

Muchas quieren saber de quien es el hijo de la duquesa, solo puedo aclarar que sí es del duque, no le han sido infiel.

No puedo más que agradecerles su compañía y comentarios, estoy realmente feliz de que la historia aún con la controversia de Elisa y Albert, siga siendo de su gusto.

Muchas gracias... nos leemos.


	16. Chapter 16 Memorias y orígenes I

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Miércoles otra vez, nuevo capítulo...**

 **Capítulo XV**

 **Memorias y orígenes (Parte I)**

-¿Qué hay en esa caja tía?- quiso saber Candy mientras ayudaba a la tía abuela

-Recuerdos hija… recuerdos- habló la anciana en tanto que se metía bajo las sábanas de su cómoda cama- ¿quieres compartir mis recuerdos conmigo Candice?- Candy no lo pensó mucho, y su curiosidad fue mayor a su cansancio

-Si quiere compartirlos conmigo, yo estaré feliz de conocer más de usted

-Entonces trae la caja y siéntate aquí a mi lado- dijo mostrando un lugar a su lado en la cama. Candy se acercó a ella con la caja en sus manos y se dispusieron a revisar lo que ella contenía. Cuando la caja fue abierta por la anciana, inmediatamente apareció ante ellas la fotografía de un joven muy apuesto, con alguno de los rasgos de Albert y Anthony, la diferencia era el color del cabello, él lo tenía negro y Candy no pudo evitar el comentario

-Este joven tiene un parecido a Albert y… Anthony

-Sí Candice- dijo la anciana con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas- él es John… mi hijo

-Yo no sabía que usted tuviera un hijo tía

-Ya no lo tengo Candy… él falleció en un viaje en el que regresaba a América hace catorce años- la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de la anciana traspasó todas las defensas y murallas que Candy tenía al enfrentarse con el dolor ajeno

-Lo siento tanto tía… no debí preguntar

-No es tu culpa hija, tú no sabías lo que ibas a encontrar en esa caja, en cambio… yo sí- y sacando otra fotografía- aquí estoy con el que fuera mi esposo, su nombre era Burian Parks, el se casó conmigo en segundas nupcias

-Tiene un parecido con Neal

-Es su bis abuelo Candy, Burian es el abuelo de Sarah, nosotros nos hicimos cargo de ella cuando su madre falleció

-Al parecer, tiene mucha historia en esta cajita tía abuela- la rubia siempre muy curiosa, miraba dentro de la caja, donde abundaban fotografías y también cartas

-Mucha hija, demasiado diría yo, algunos recuerdos son muy dolorosos para mí, pero recordar mantiene vivas a las personas en mi corazón

-Creo que la entiendo tía, lo mismo me sucede al recordar a Anthony

-Era buen chico mi sobrino nieto ¿verdad Candy?

-Sí… su recuerdo siempre vivirá conmigo- la anciana ya estaba que se quedaba dormida con la fotografía de su difunto esposo y la de su hijo, solo ella conocía el dolor que habitaba en su corazón

-Hasta mañana tía abuela- se despidió Candy cuando la terminaba de arropar a la anciana para que pasara una noche muy cómoda, pero cuando trató de guardar las fotografías, Elroy no las soltó, y Candy la dejó para retirarse a su cuarto.

El amanecer fue hermoso, Candy había despertado muy inquieta aún antes de que el sol pensara en asomarse. Levantándose de su confortable cama, se calzó zapatillas de levantar y se cubrió el camisón que llevaba puesto con una fina bata a juego, luego abrió la puerta que daba a su balcón y miró al cielo que se mostraba estrellado e infinitamente hermoso, no había luna, y las estrellas desfilaban ante sus ojos como si fuera la primera vez que se les apreciara

-Es muy raro, yo despertándome de madrugada… nadie me creerá cuando lo cuente- se decía la chica- ¿Qué será lo que me inquieta? No ha sucedido nada para que yo me sienta de esta manera… ¿quizás pasó algo en el hogar de Pony y yo aquí sin saber?... no lo creo, si fuera así, George ya lo sabría y yo también… entonces… no sé- suspiraba la rubia en medio de sus pensamientos cuando mirando al cielo pasa una estrella fugaz, y ella en un susurro le habla al astro en su pasar

Estrella fugaz que me visitas

La noche termina ya

Levantas mi ánimo caído

Y mi inquietud llevas en tu andar

-No hay nada mejor que un lindo amanecer- dice Candy al ver como el día llegaba otra vez. La chica cerró su ventana y se acostó nuevamente, sintiendo que su inquietud se la había llevado la estrella que tan amablemente la había venido a visitar

-Toc-toc… toc-toc

-Adelante- dijo la rubia bostezando, era Dorothy que la venía a preparar

-Buenos días señorita Candy, le traigo su desayuno, prepararé su baño para arreglarla, la señora Elroy quiere que usted esté muy hermosa en el almuerzo al que fueron invitados

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad Dorothy?

-Porque no estamos solas en el pasillo señorita- dijo en voz baja, la tía abuela que dormía en la habitación contigua a la de Candy también estaba en su alcoba desayunando y Dorothy no quería correr ningún riesgo de que la señora, que había estado de muy buen humor, se molestara con ella

-Está bien Dorothy… ¿la tía también está desayunando?

-Sí, Juliana traía su desayuno junto conmigo, señorita

-Entonces iré a desayunar con ella- Candy ya se había bajado de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta, Dorothy la siguió con la bandeja del desayuno

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz de la tía y Candy abriendo la puerta saluda

-Buenos días tía abuela

-¡Candice! ¿Qué haces paseándote con la ropa de dormir?- dijo la anciana corrigiendo así a la chica

-Solo quise venir a desayunar junto a usted tía, y si me vestía ya no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo

-¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?- la anciana cambió su tono de voz a uno muy suave y cercano. A Candy le enterneció ver a la anciana sin ese peinado tan severo que llevaba todos los días, la tía tenía todo su cabello suelto, largo hasta más abajo de la cintura

-Sí tía… si no le molesta

-Por supuesto que no, toma asiento chiquilla- dijo muy contenta la anciana tía. Desayunaron en medio de conversaciones y risas de anécdotas que la anciana tía le contaba acerca de Anthony y los chicos Cornwell, cosas que la pequeña rubia no conocía. Después de desayuno se fue a vestir a su propio cuarto y bajó a encontrarse con sus primos y amigas ya lista para ir a la casa de la familia de Lorna

-¡Albert!- exclamó Candy al ver al rubio ahí junto a sus primos- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le sucedió algo a Terry?

-No pequeña, no te inquietes- Candy ya lo saludaba- es solo que…

-Él está aquí porque yo lo mandé llamar Candice- habló la abuela ya vestida y ataviada con sus ropas tan severas, miró a Candy con complicidad y la chica entendió que Albert se iba a dar a conocer

-Buenos días "Albert"- dijo la tía en medio de una pequeña sonrisa- puede usted pasar, siéntase como en su casa- Así la tía abuela avanzó hasta el desayunador, donde encontró a Stear y Archie, acompañados de Fabienne, Cinnia y Patty, los jóvenes también lucían elegantes vestimentas de quienes se preparan para salir

-Buenos días tía abuela- dijeron al unísono los que se encontraban en el desayunador, al ver entrar a la tía

-Buenos días muchachos- saludó la anciana - veo que ya han desayunado

-Sí tía abuela, hemos terminado, solo esperábamos por usted y Candy

-Gracias Stear, pero Candy demorará un poco, ahora tendré que pedirles que se dirijan al despacho, tenemos algo que conversar en familia antes de ir a casa de tu novia Archie

-Nosotros iremos a dar un paseo por el pueblo- agregó la italiana- Stear nos había dicho que hoy no estarían en la villa

-Que considerado de su parte jovencitas, muchas gracias- la anciana agradecía con una muy sutil inclinación de cabeza, que las invitadas no la pusieran en la disyuntiva de "¿qué hacer con ellas mientras nosotros no estamos?"

-Bien, entonces nos vemos cuando regresemos- y despidiéndose, salieron de la villa en uno de los coches tirados por caballos que Stear había dispuesto para ellas

En el salón de la villa Candy oía a Albert decir que por la mañana había puesto al tanto a Terry de que tenían una reunión familiar, debían cumplir un compromiso del cual no podría adelantarle nada, pero que Candy, ya le contaría

-Entonces no podré verla hoy- se había quejado el castaño

-No es para tanto, yo creo que por la tarde o en la cena, podrás encontrarte con ella

-Sí, tienes razón…

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- dijo Terry y dio paso al ama de llaves de la villa en vacaciones

-Señorito Terry, llegó este telegrama para usted- habló la señora, dejando en manos de Terry el mensaje

-Gracias- y diciendo esto salió la señora del servicio y Terry se dispuso a leer la nota

Terius

Hijo, Edward pasará las vacaciones en la villa.

Espero lo acojas y se diviertan.

Llega el próximo viernes.

Tus hermanos y yo viajaremos el lunes.

Nos vemos.

-Viene Edward- dijo Terry con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Quién es Edward?- quiso saber Ivo que también estaba con ellos

-Es mi primo, ya lo conocerán

-Por lo menos, tendremos más compañía

-Sí Albert, él llenará la villa con su presencia, además el lunes llegan mi padre y mis hermanos

-¡Oh!... no quiero ser un intruso en medio de tu familia Terry

-No Ivo, no te preocupes, esta villa es mía, mi padre me la regaló por motivos personales- dijo Terry recordando a su madre

-Mejor así

-En todo caso yo creo que ya no me quedaré con ustedes

-¿Por qué Albert?

-Es un tema largo y delicado, quizás uno de estos días se los cuente- dijo el rubio guiñando un ojo en forma cómplice a Terry, ya que el castaño sabía más o menos a lo que se refería

-Como sea, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti amigo

-Gracias

Una vez que Cinnia y Patricia salieron de la villa, Candy y Albert se unieron a la tía y los chicos para dirigirse al despacho que había en la gran casa, dando órdenes concretas a la servidumbre de no querer ser molestados. La anciana tía abuela, tomó asiento detrás del escritorio, Albert y Candy tomaron ubicación en los sillones al frente del mismo escritorio y los hermanos Cornwell permanecían de pie

-Lo que tenemos que conversar hoy es un tema muy delicado que quisiera que entiendan…

-Tía- interrumpió Archie- usted dijo que el tema era familiar

-Aha

-Entonces… ¿Por qué la presencia del señor Albert?- Albert, que no veía a los chicos, sonrió a la tía abuela

-Ten paciencia Archie… ya sabrás porque el señor Albert W. A. está entre nosotros, ahora por favor tomen asiento- los Cornwell prefirieron permanecer de pié- Bien, yo sé que ustedes tres- dirigiéndose a los más jóvenes- siempre han sabido que yo soy la matriarca de la familia porque al tío abuelo Williams le gusta mucho viajar y nunca está presente… pues bien, hoy lo van a conocer

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad?- los chicos estaban tan contentos que no se dieron por enterados de que Candy no comentó nada

-Por supuesto que es verdad, ¿Cómo me creen capaz de hacerles una broma de tan mal gusto

-No tía, discúlpenos, no se trata de eso, es solo que…

-No tienen que disculparse Stear, entiendo que la noticia les sorprendió- dijo y mirándoles a los ojos continuó- hace unos días el tío abuelo regresó de su último viaje y decidió tomar en sus manos la responsabilidad que por tanto tiempo he llevado yo, y ser él, al fin, el que tome el control de la familia, pero antes de conocerlo deben saber algo muy importante

-¿De qué se trata tía abuela?- Archie era muy impaciente en sus actitudes, Candy era curiosa, pero su amado primo quería conocer los sucesos de una vez y ya, y la tía se estaba demorando mucho con tantas palabras que no llegaban a nada

-Primero que nada, quiero decirles que aunque ustedes conocen a Williams Andrew como el tío abuelo Williams… él es más joven de lo que piensan

-¿Cómo así?

-Williams es el tío de Anthony, hermano de Rosemary, Stear- la anciana al ver que los chicos no decían nada explicó- la madre de Anthony, de quien tú debes acordarte Alistair, tenía un hermano menor que ella

-Anthony alguna vez me habló de un niño que de vez en cuando lo acompañaba en sus juegos, que su madre era muy cariñosa con él- recordó Candy- pero Anthony nunca supo de quien se trataba… imagino que era su tío

-Sí Candy, Williams vivía con el matrimonio conformado por Donovan y Rosemary, es por eso que Anthony tenía algún recuerdo de él

-Ahora que Candy lo dice… yo también tengo un recuerdo de otro niño muy parecido a Anthony pero más grande que nosotros- apoyó Stear

-Sí. Mi hermano Williams y su esposa Priscilla, murieron cuando mi sobrino Williams era aún un niño, dejándolo solo a él y a Rosemary, ella que ya estaba casada, no quiso que yo me hiciera cargo de él, ya que siendo su hermano mi sobrina quiso ser ella quien cuidara de él y que creciera junto a su Anthony que en esos años era solo un bebe. Con el tiempo en 1899 la salud de mi sobrina se debilitó, y Williams con solo seis años quedó a mi cargo, yo lo cuidé durante dos años, hasta 1901 en que una situación vivida afectó gravemente mi salud emocional

-¿Salud emocional? No entiendo tía- Archie preguntaba un tanto preocupado por lo que la tía decía, Stear y Candy seguían muy atentos y en silencio el relato de Elroy y Albert solo cerró sus ojos y recordó aquellos días de los que la tía hablaba

-Sí hijo, el médico de la familia de ese entonces, llamó a mi estado melancolía, tristeza, nada levantaba mi ánimo… mi esposo y mi hijo habían fallecido en un período de dos semanas- dijo en medio de un suspiro que reflejaba su dolor

-¿Su hijo?- exclamaron los hermanos Cornwell, que sabían que Elroy había estado casada y que era viuda, pero no conocían la existencia de ningún hijo

-Sí, pero esa parte de mi vida no se las contaré hasta otro momento, ahora sigamos con Williams…

-Creo que desde este punto puedo seguir yo tía Elroy- se oyó la voz de Albert desde su puesto al lado de Candy quien había tomado firmemente la mano de su hermano para darle aunque sea un poco de ánimo, y mirando a la anciana tía solicitó- ¿puedo?

Los dos chicos Cornwell, al igual que Candy antes de saber que Albert era el tío abuelo, se lo habían imaginado de muchas formas, como un ancianito mayor aún que la tía abuela era uno de sus pensamientos preferidos, el que más se acercaba a la realidad se decían los jóvenes, por algo era el tío abuelo… o ¿no?. Al escuchar a Albert hablar, los muchachos no procesaron inmediatamente lo que el rubio había dicho, pero Stear, con su mente de científico, fue más rápido de pensamiento que Archie y al ver que existía cierta complicidad al hablar y en las palabras emitidas entre el rubio y la tía dijo

-¿Usted?- acercándose a Albert con evidente cara de incredulidad al momento en que este se levantaba de su silla- ¿usted es el tío abuelo?

-Tío abuelo propiamente tal… no- habló con afabilidad el rubio sonriendo detrás de su espesa barba- primo de tu madre sí, y patriarca de esta familia desde hace unos días, también, mi nombre es Williams Albert Andrew

-Pero… pero- trataba de hablar Archie, y al darse cuenta del detalle de que a Candy no se le movió un pelo al escuchar la noticia afirmó- Candy… tú ya lo sabías

-Sí- la rubia al sentirse enfrentada con la afirmación de su primo, no tuvo más alternativa que reconocer su ventaja en cuanto al tema

-Es por eso que defendías con uñas y dientes a Terry en frente de la hermana Grey cuando yo… cuando yo…- Archie, viendo que Candy decía la verdad desde un principio acerca de la relación con Grandchester y la autorización del abuelo Williams, se sintió realmente avergonzado, abatido por lo que había ocasionado con sus palabras a la pareja

-No recuerdes ese tema Archie, ya no pasa nada

-Lo sé Candy, sé que para ti es fácil perdonar, pero me siento realmente avergonzado de mi actitud hacia ustedes esos días- la sonrisa de Candy tranquilizó al muchacho y abrazando a su prima dejaron todo en el pasado como un recuerdo nada importante

-Arreglado ese problema, quiero continuar el relato que la tía Elroy ha dejado ya en mis manos- Albert hablaba ya instalado en su puesto de patriarca detrás del escritorio, siendo la tía la que ocupara el asiento al lado de Candy- la tía Elroy como bien dijo ella, no pudo hacerse cargo de mí cuando mi hermana enfermó, sin mis padres ni la ayuda de mi hermana Rosemary, fue George quien tomó el papel de mi tutor hasta que la tía se recuperara, pero al pasar el tiempo mi hermana, como todos ustedes saben, falleció cuando yo contaba con casi ocho años y Anthony con cinco

-Eran muy pequeños- susurró Candy

-Sí, muy pequeños, pero en ese momento tuve que hacerme cargo de Anthony con todo y mi deteriorada salud. El pequeño rubio levantó mi ánimo con su tierna sonrisa, y al verlo tan solito, decidí vivir para él, hasta que…

-Tía, no recordemos esos momento tan tristes

-Tienes razón hijo- dijo la anciana- pero recordar a Anthony, los buenos momentos vividos junto a él, aún ahora me hace feliz

-Entiendo tía, a mí me sucede lo mismo- habló la rubia

-Luego de los funerales de mi hermana, me internaron en el San Pablo

-¿También estuvo de interno en el San Pablo?

-Sí Archie, aunque te sea difícil creerlo y en las vacaciones en 1904, conocí a una linda pecosita en la colina de Pony…

-Entonces cuando nosotros enviamos las cartas para que el tío abuelo, es decir, usted adoptara a Candy…

-Sí, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, y como casi tenía diecisiete años, George no dudó en ayudarme con el papeleo. Cuando salí del colegio, todavía era muy joven para llevar los negocios de la familia y me dediqué a viajar y completar en ese intertanto mis estudios en finanzas, ya que la abogacía no me gusta y para eso cuento con George

-Si miro al pasado, George siempre ha estado conmigo- reflexionó Candy- hasta cuando supe quien eras, de ahí en adelante, has sido tú quien me ha acompañado

-Y el aristócrata arrogante- dijo en forma de broma Archie

-Jajajaja… así le dices

-¡Albert!- exclamó Candy

-Perdóname Candy, pero me pareció gracioso, no te enojes pero Archie lo describió en dos palabras jajajaaa

-Sí, tienes razón- reconoció Candy ruborizándose a más no poder y todos rieron por la situación, hasta la tía abuela

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- hizo pasar Elroy

-Ya es la hora señora Elroy- dijo Juliana, quien había sido la encargada de avisar el momento de partir hacia la casa de la familia Russo

-Muy bien Juliana, muchas gracias- la tía abuela se levantó de su asiento y todos hicieron lo mismo

-Bien, entonces es hora de partir…- dijo el rubio- ¡ah! una cosa más

-¿Mas?- exclamaron los tres chicos

-Es solo decirles que los Russo, saben quien soy- y salieron rumbo al almuerzo en la casa de los padres de Lorna

El almuerzo en casa de Edwyn y Nerys Russo, padres de Lorna, estuvo muy interesante, sí esa es la palabra muy interesante y cuando todos estaban haciendo sobremesa en la terraza de la villa

-¿Así que viviste en una casa hogar en Illinois Candy?- preguntó el padre de Lorna

-Este…bueno…sí- respondió Candy sorprendida por la pregunta del jefe de hogar

-No te apenes Candy- dijo Nerys con tono afable y propinando un fuerte golpe en las espinillas a su esposo- mi esposo es algo brusco a la hora de querer saber

-Lo que pasa es que yo les comenté lo que un día tú me contaste, Candy- dijo algo avergonzada Lorna

-¡Oh!, no, no es que me avergüence de mis orígenes, aunque siendo sincera, no conozco de donde vengo, las únicas familias de las que he sido parte son el hogar de Pony y la familia Andrew que me adoptó- dijo la chica muy orgullosa de su vida

-Es solo curiosidad Candy. Siento mucho si te incomodé- dijo Edwyn

-No se preocupe señor Russo, a mí me encanta compartir mi experiencia con quien quiere conocerla

-Eres muy buena amiga de nuestra hija Candy, y ella nos ha hablado tanto de ti, que se nos da natural querer conocerte- la madre de Lorna era una mujer fuerte de carácter, muy parecida a su hija, pero afable en su trato

La familia Russo se había reunido con Albert y Elroy en el festival de mayo, ahí tuvieron una conversación que paso a relatar

-Señora Elroy- decía un hombre- un gusto en conocerla

-Lo mismo digo señor- contestaba la anciana

-No es coincidencia que yo me encuentre aquí en estos momentos- volvía a hablar el hombre, dejando a la anciana algo descolocada- me explico. Hace unos días me enteré de esta fiesta y mis informantes me dijeron que lo más probable era que usted se presentara, es por eso que decidí adelantar nuestra reunión…

-Yo no pensaba desairarlo, es solo que no encontré el momento para organizar una reunión

-Lo sé. Estuvo muy ocupada ayudando a uno de sus sobrinos con la familia de la novia- dijo muy seguro de la información que manejaba

-¿Me está usted espiando?- dijo la señora con un tono que evidenciaba preocupación

-No lo tome así Elroy, ahora le informaré de que manera me enteré, pero necesitamos la presencia de Williams

Elroy Andrew, estaba conversando en un salón del colegio facilitado por la directora del establecimiento, con el mismo hombre que días antes le había hecho llegar una carta, él junto a su mujer, tenían algo muy, muy importante que hablar con ella y su sobrino, el patriarca de la familia

-Aquí estoy tía- dijo entrando Williams vestido de mosquetero y con evidente mal humor saludando a su tía

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste Williams!- exclamó la anciana sin prestar atención al comportamiento de su sobrino- quiero presentarte al Edwyn Russo, tú ya sabes de quien se trata

-En efecto- dijo el joven y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el matrimonio que estaba junto a ellos en la habitación, saludó- es un gusto conocerlo señor Russo, señora- saludó Albert como todo un caballero dejando a un lado su mal humor para centrarse en lo importante

-El gusto es nuestro- respondió el hombre- pero puede llamarme solo Edwyn

-Y a mí, solo Nerys- apoyó la mujer

-Y podemos saber ¿el porqué de la necesidad de encontrarse con nosotros? Su carta no decía mucho- quiso saber Albert

-Es fácil y rápido… queremos hablar con ustedes acerca de Candice

-¡Candy!- exclamaron los dos Andrew presentes con evidente asombro

-Sí Candy, así la llaman ustedes y su círculo de amigos- dijo Edwyn

-¿De dónde conocen a Candy?- quiso saber Elroy

-Voy a hablar claro y luego responderemos todas las preguntas que quieran hacernos- dijo el señor Russo, y viendo que los allí presentes aceptaban en silencio, prosiguió- tenemos, si bien no pruebas tangibles aún, creemos que Candice, la chica que ustedes adoptaron como una hija más de los Andrew… es Candice Parks Russo, hija de mi amada hermana Meribeth Russo y de su hijo señora Elroy, John Parks Andrew

-¡Qué!- fue la exclamación

Edwyn, Nerys y Elroy se dispusieron a detallar los acontecimientos que según los Russo, encaminaban a Candy directo a la familia Parks Andrew.

John, había llegado a la vida del matrimonio conformado por Burian y Elroy cuando ellos ya no lo esperaban. Como sabemos, el esposo de Elroy había contraído matrimonio con ella en segundas nupcias, ya que había enviudado muy joven de su primera esposa, quien le había dado una hija llamada Olga, la que a su vez había contraído nupcias y dado a luz a una hermosa niña a la que llamó Sarah.

Desgraciadamente, el matrimonio de Olga, había terminado en tragedia, ya que su esposo era en demasía celoso, la celaba hasta de su propio padre. Un día de tantos, llegando a su hogar, el marido vio a su mujer conversando con un hombre, según él, en su mente de celópata, "su amante secreto". El hombre ciego de celos, no fue capaz de preguntar a su mujer quien era el individuo con el que conversaba, sino que entrando a la casa, se dirigió a su despacho y cogiendo un revolver, fue directamente a matar a la "adúltera" y su "amante".

Al ver el cuerpo de su mujer sin vida en el suelo, el hombre fijó la vista en un papel que su esposa tenía en la mano, lo tomó y leyó:

Hija

Elroy acaba de dar a luz a un varón. ¡Tienes un pequeño hermano Olga! su nombre es John.

Ven a vernos apenas puedas, debes traer a Sarah, para que conozca a su tío.

Te ama, tú padre.

Al leer la nota y ver que el hombre al que había dado muerte junto a su mujer, era tan solo un mensajero, el esposo de Olga, sin pensar en nada más, se dio un tiro ahí mismo, y es así como en un solo día, la mujer a la que conocemos como Sarah Leagan, quedó huérfana y tuvo que ir a vivir con su abuelo y Elroy.

Sarah creció junto a John, ya que la niña tenía tan solo ocho meses cuando perdió a sus padres. Sarah, se sentía atraída por su tío, y John, atosigado por las continuas insinuaciones de su sobrina, decide irse de su casa paterna y emigra a Escocia, donde conoce a Candace, hermana del Laird Russo (quien en realidad se llamaba Edwyn, pero no quería deshacerse de las tradiciones de sus antepasados). John y Candace se enamoran y el Laird, concede la mano de su hermana al americano, no por gusto, ya que el hombre quería para su hermana a un escocés, nada menos que eso, pero por ver feliz a su más preciado tesoro, aceptó.

El matrimonio, vivió una felicidad desconocida y un esperado y demorado embarazo, vino a coronar de alegría al joven matrimonio, pero algo no resultó bien y la madre pierde su vida, dando vida a una pequeña niña de rizos rubios y ojos de esmeralda, a la que bautizaron como Candice.

John, al perder a su amada Candace, sucumbe a una depresión que consume su vida, ni siquiera el pequeño regalo que le dejó su mujer en la vida de su pequeña hija, logra dar las fuerzas o el ánimo de seguir al devastado americano y todo era mucho más difícil al ser testigo de que el Laird y su esposa, habían traído al mundo a otra bella bebe que llamaron Lorna. No era que John estuviera envidioso, ya que amaba a la familia de su esposa, sino más bien, de su pensamiento no lograba erradicar los "hubiera", si no hubiera muerto, si aún estuviera conmigo, y otros pensamientos similares le hacían sufrir en demasía, miraba a su pequeña hija y veía en ella los hermosos rasgos de su amada esposa.

El Laird y su familia, preocupados por la salud de John, decide avisar a sus padres sin hacer mención de la bebé, los que responden de inmediato, siendo el padre del cuñado del Laird quien viaja a Escocia en busca de su hijo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que tenía una muy bella, robusta y sana nieta, prima de Sarah y tía en segundo grado de Neal y Elisa Leagan.

-Elroy, va a estar más que feliz con esta maravillosa sorpresa- se dijo un orgulloso abuelo- pero no le voy a contar aún…

Como John no tenía ánimos de nada, su padre tomó la decisión de volver con su hijo y recién estrenada nieta a América, prometiendo al Lair noticias constantes y visitas periódicas dentro de lo posible. Con esas promesas el Laird Russo dejó ir el último lazo que lo unía a su hermana, su pequeña sobrina Candice.

La madre de Lorna, esposa del Laird, al verse madre de una niña, había diseñado y confeccionado dos preciosas muñequitas para las bebes, una tenía en el vestido el nombre de Lorna, y la otra, decía simplemente Candy, que era el diminutivo con el que John, nombraba a su pequeña hija.

Se embarcaron en pleno cambio de estación.

En el barco, John no salía de su camarote, argumentando que hacía mucho frío para su pequeña bebe. El padre encontraba razonable las escusas de su hijo, y uno de esos días en que el clima estuvo un poco más cálido, el abuelo de Candy se dirigió al camarote de su hijo, con claras intenciones de sacarlo a dar un paseo por cubierta junto a su pequeña y bien amada nieta, pero lo que encontró en el camarote de su amado hijo, lo devastó.

En la gran cama que estaba en medio del camarote, su nieta dormía plácidamente, se notaba que John la había alimentado, cambiado y dormido a la pequeña rubia, pero el joven padre estaba tirado a un lado de la cama… completamente morado

-Un paro cardiaco fulminante- había dicho el médico del barco

El abuelo de Candy, sintió un dolor tan grande en su pecho que pensó también moriría, pero se dio valor y ánimo cuando vio despertar a su nieta a un mundo desgraciado que le había arrebatado en cuestión de unas semanas a sus progenitores

-Yo te cuidaré pequeña pecosa- había dicho un lloroso abuelo, mientras veía como el cuerpo de su hijo era echado en el mar.

El amoroso abuelo, no queriendo hacer sufrir demás a su amada Elroy, decidió ser él mismo quien le contara acerca de los sucesos vividos por su hijo y esposa hasta el día de la muerte de John, y así contener a su mujer en medio del sufrimiento que le produciría tamaña noticia.

Cuando llegaron a puerto en América, el abuelo decidió partir inmediatamente hasta Chicago, no se dio el tiempo de descanso que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, y al no pasar por ningún hotel, no se enteró del temporal que se avecindaba.

El gran temporal, se dejó caer como ninguno antes visto, dejando a su paso aluviones y destrozos a lo largo de todo el estado. Uno de los deslizamientos de tierra, cortó la línea del ferrocarril, dejando varados a los pasajeros. La ansiedad del abuelo, le hizo tomar la mala decisión de viajar lo que le restaba de camino a casa en un coche tirado por caballos

-El camino está difícil señor, no es recomendable viajar en carruaje- le habían aconsejado, pero todas las emociones vividas desde que llegó a Escocia, lo tenían alterado y confundido, haciendo que tomara decisiones apresuradas que le costarían muy caro.

El hombre, junto a su pequeña nieta, subió a un coche por el cual el anciano pagó un dineral al cochero para que aceptara llevarlos.

Los caminos estaban en tan mal estado, que el cochero tuvo que tomar otras rutas algo menos transitadas pero que a fin de cuentas igual llegaban a Lakewood.

En una de las curvas del camino, los caballos fueron espantados por un gran trueno que hizo estremecer a los habitantes del lugar. Los caballos desbocados hicieron que el carruaje cayera por un acantilado, el abuelo protegió con todo a su nieta recibiendo los golpes que la caída y el rodar del coche le provocaban, el hombre nunca soltó a su nieta, en su último suspiro lo único que pidió en oración fue perdón a Dios por sus pecados y que por favor guardara con vida a su nieta hasta que alguien la encontrara. Y ahí, mirando a la pequeña niña llorar, el hombre cerró sus ojos a la vida, para abrirlos en la gloria.

Cuando Elroy fue avisada de que su esposo fue hallado muerto a una hora de Lakewood, la mujer no lo creía, ella lo esperaba, porque había recibido un telegrama que había llegado hace dos días, pero solo eso. Le avisaron que el cochero también había muerto en el lugar del accidente y entre los documentos que fueron rescatados, la mujer se enteró por un certificado de defunción extendido por el médico del barco en que viajaron y firmado por el capitán de navío, que su único hijo había encontrado la muerte en altamar, donde se le dio un funeral en el mar. También entre el papeleo encontró un certificado de nacimiento de Candice

-¡Tengo una nieta!- se dijo con sorpresa la mujer, pero lo peor de todo no fue esa noticia, sino que en la escena del accidente no había ninguna bebé.

Elroy envió inmediatamente un correo con carácter de urgente al Laird Russo, dando aviso de las desgracias que se habían dejado caer en su familia.

El Laird, se dijo que al no encontrar el cuerpo de la bebé, ella debería estar en algún lugar, proponiéndose buscarla hasta encontrarla. Lo único que le quedaba de su hermana, era su hermosa sobrina.

Con los años, la búsqueda no dio los resultados esperados por el Laird y Elroy, y los esfuerzos fueron decayendo, pero sucedió que en el viaje de año nuevo de 1911 a 1912 en el Mauritania aparte de nuestros tórtolos, también viajaba uno de los hombres del Laird Russo, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver en el navío a una jovencita muy parecida a Lorna, la hija de su Laird. El hombre puso sus ojos en ella y comenzó a seguir todos sus pasos en el barco y luego en Londres, logró seguirla hasta el Colegio San Pablo, donde dio por sentado que la chica había quedado internada al ver que el hombre que ingresó con ella (George Johnson) salió absolutamente solo un rato más tarde.

Con esas noticias llegó hasta su Laird y el hombre decidió informar a su hija para investigar que tan cierto eran esas nuevas de que su sobrina pudiera estar viva y en Londres.

Es así como deciden internar a Lorna en el San Pablo y cerciorarse de que tan cierto era lo que el informante decía.

La sorpresa del Laird fue mayúscula cuando llegó la primera carta de Lorna informando que realmente la chica en cuestión se parecía a ella, más específicamente a su madre, la hermana del Laird. Lorna prometía en su carta tratar de enviar alguna fotografía de la chica, cuando lograra más confianza en su grupo de amigas, momento que llegó en la próxima carta, donde aparecían todas las chicas en el jardín del colegio en uno de los días domingo que pasaban en el internado, desgraciadamente la fotografía no era del todo favorecedora para la chica, ya que siendo en blanco y negro, no se podían ver en forma definida los rasgos de la chica, ni el color de pelo, ni el verde de sus ojos, pero el Laird creía firmemente en la descripción que le daba su hija. En la fotografía también aparecían los chicos, que en ese tiempo todavía eran solo amigos, excepto Terry y Candy que salían muy juntitos en el retrato.

Lorna con los días, hizo llegar a su padre una carta en la que contaba cosas de la vida de Candy, que había oído el día de la discusión de la chica con Annie Britter. Lorna ahí se había enterado que Candy era hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew, dando a entender a sus padres las grandes posibilidades de que la rubia sea efectivamente su prima hermana. Ya bastante coincidencia era el gran parecido de las chicas y sumándole el nombre, la rubia era presentada como Candice Andrew, pero se hacía llamar por su diminutivo, Candy. El Laird, al saber que Candy era en verdad adoptada, decidió averiguar a que orfanato había sido llevada, encontrando como respuesta que el lugar quedaba en las montañas del estado de Illinois en América, muy cerca de donde el coche de Burian Parks había sufrido el accidente que resultó fatal para el amoroso abuelo, confirmando así que Elroy realmente no tenía idea de que la chiquilla era su nieta.

El Laird, decidió viajar el mismo, ver de cerca a la muchacha y sacar sus propias conclusiones, oportunidad que se dio el último quinto domingo, cuando los chicos fueron de paseo al zoológico. El Laird no lo podía creer, aunque Candy se parecía mucho a Lorna, la chica era idéntica a su madre Candace, no había duda, Candice Andrew era la hija de su hermana, su sobrina, la había encontrado, y en ese mismo momento decidió enviar la carta a Elroy para poder hablar con ella al respecto. Llegaba a ser irrisorio entre tanto dolor, el que la chica esté viviendo en medio de su propia familia, con su abuela paterna y su primo Williams fuese quien la había adoptado como su hija, y ellos no lo sabían. La respuesta estaba en que ni Elroy ni Williams, nunca habían visto una fotografía de Candace, la madre de Candy.

-Pero no podemos darle esta noticia a Candy sin estar seguros de que es verdad, de que estamos en lo cierto- dijo Albert caminando de un lado para otro de la habitación

-Yo estoy seguro de que Candy es mi sobrina Candice, pero entiendo sus palabras… yo quisiera saber si ustedes conocen a Lorna, mi hija- dijo Edwyn

-Yo sí- habló Albert- la conocí el día del cumpleaños de Terry

-¿No la encontró parecida a Candy?

-Bueno… si- dijo dubitativo Albert- pero hay ciertas cosas que las hacen diferentes como es el color de pelo, Candy es rubia como el sol y su hija tiene el cabello más oscuro con tintes más rojos… pero sí- dijo pensando en que se quería hacer el ciego y no ver lo evidente- son muy parecidas

-Pensando en que quizás ustedes podrían tener sus dudas, nosotros trajimos unas fotografías de mi hermana Candace, de cuando era niña, adolescente y cuando se casó- dijo Edwyn y Nerys le extendió un par de fotos a Elroy que no se atrevía a mirar

-Vean por ustedes mismos- insistió Nerys, ella, aunque no era pariente sanguínea de Candy, la amaba, ya que en las pocas semanas en que John permaneció junto a su hija en casa de los Russo, era Nerys quien se preocupaba del cuidado de la pequeña rubia

-Gracias- dijo Albert y fue junto a su tía que aún no quería mirar las fotografías- me permite tía- pidió el joven, y recibiendo las imágenes de manos de su tía, se puso pálido, todos los colores desaparecieron de su rostro al constatar en la primera fotografía en donde se podía apreciar a Candace como de diez años y a su memoria vinieron los recuerdos de cuando rescató a Candy en la cascada, luego de adolescente, lo único que cambiaba era que Candace se veía algo más tímida en actitud que Candy, y la de su matrimonio, la sonrisa de la novia era ver en un futuro a su "pequeña". Albert no pudo con las emociones y derramó un par de lágrimas que evidenciaban su estado- si no supiera que las fotografías corresponden a su hermana, yo mismo diría que es Candy en ellas

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la tía abuela- déjame verlas- se animó, y lo mismo que su sobrino, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos aún sin ella quererlo- es mi nieta Williams, Candy es la hija de John- tuvo que reconocer la anciana

-Entiendo que ustedes tienen razón, pero…

-Lo sabemos, no se preocupen. Asegurémonos de que ella es Candice Parks Russo, antes de comunicárselo

Así, Edwin y Nerys Russo junto a Elroy y Williams Andrew, decidieron seguir investigando cada uno por su lado y en alguna oportunidad en conjunto, la vida de Candy, que aunque tenían la certeza de saber y sentir en su corazón que realmente ella era la pequeña que habían buscado por casi catorce años, no podían dejar cabos sueltos que en último momento causaran dolor y pérdida por no saber llevar el asunto con cuidado.

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Sé que este capítulo les ha hecho llegar sorpresas, todavía queda mucha historia, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, pero fiel a mi estilo, Terry y Candy siempre juntos, ese es otro tema que también me han criticado, el que los problemas no terminen separando a mi pareja favorita, pero yo entiendo que cada una de nosotros tiene sus propios gustos. Bueno eso por ahora. Saludos... nos estamos leyendo.


	17. Chapter 17 Memorias y Orígenes II

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notitas: Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de Memorias y orígenes...**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **Memorias y orígenes (Parte II)**

Así, mientras en la villa de la familia Russo pasaban una muy entretenida tarde, Terry e Ivo habían decidido salir a cabalgar a orillas del lago y sus alrededores, Terry galopaba como todo buen jinete que se jacte de serlo, ya que invertía mucho tiempo en ese deporte que era su favorito, Cuervo, el caballo que había reemplazado a Teodora mientras esta se recuperaba de su preñez, era el fiel amigo de nuestro castaño. Ivo, quien montaba un pinto muy bonito, seguía muy de cerca a su amigo que había sido tan amable de mostrarle los alrededores del hermoso lugar donde vacacionaban

-Dan ganas de quedarse a vivir en este lugar Terry, tan verde y azul a la vez- Ivo se dirigía a Terry en su idioma natal, el francés, ya que el aristócrata había encontrado en su amigo una buena oportunidad de practicar su propio francés

-Todo este lugar es precioso Ivo, realmente el vivir aquí es muy distinto a la gran ciudad de Londres…- los chicos habían llegado a un sector del lago que se acercaba mucho al edificio en el que funcionaba la escuela de verano del San Pablo- un poco más hacia el sur hay un pequeño embarcadero donde se arriendan botes

-Podríamos hacer algo todos juntos una de estas tardes- decía el francés pensando en Fabienne

-Sí, sería muy entretenido hacer una carrera de botes en pareja- dijo Terry mirando de reojo al francés

-¡Claro, tú tienes novia!...

-Y tú podrías tenerla…

-¿A qué te refieres?- atacó Ivo al sentirse amenazado en su intimidad con la palabras intencionadas del castaño

-¡Vamos! ¿Para qué te haces el que no sabe?, cuando ya no te puedes separar de Fabienne

-¡Fabienne!- quiso sonar sorprendido al exclamar el nombre de la austriaca pero… falló

-Sí, esa misma- Terry muy seguro de lo que decía

-¡Hola chicos!- oyeron a su espalda y Terry se tensó en el momento, aunque a Ivo le vino como anillo al dedo esa interrupción, dándose vuelta para responder el saludo se encontraron con Annie Britter y Luisa, la amiga de Elisa

-Buena tarde señorita Britter, Luisa- saludó cortés el castaño con una muy pequeña inclinación de cabeza

-Buenas tardes chicas- Ivo, menos formal

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad Terry, ya te lo había dicho- se atrevió Annie a tutearlo con descaro y de paso recordar al futuro duque su último encuentro, algo que no pasó desapercibido a los oídos del francés, tampoco disimuló el efecto que le produjo el castaño al verlo con la vestimenta de jinete, ya que esta le hacía ver muy gallardo y buen mozo

-Vuelvo a repetirle señorita Britter, como lo hice en ese encuentro del que usted hace mención- habló Terry montando a Cuervo- las formalidades siempre son necesarias- y tomando firmemente las riendas del caballo, se despidió- hasta Londres, señoritas- y sin esperar respuesta fustigó al animal y se fue del lugar, Ivo siguió el ejemplo de su amigo y salió al trote tras él

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Annie furiosa

-No te será fácil **cazarlo** Annie- dijo Luisa- es muy esquivo, siempre lo ha sido, misterioso, callado, solitario…

-Ya lo **pescaré** Luisa, tengo mis métodos- afirmó la morena

-Pero Annie… ni siquiera se siente cómodo al saludarte

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Annie no se sintió muy apoyada con las palabras de Luisa y se tensó al escucharla

-Te llamó "señorita Britter", en cambio a mí me llama por mi nombre…

-Sí, pero es porque se conocen desde pequeños- se defendió la morena

-Puede ser- dijo Luisa pensativa

-¡Claro que es eso! Ya verás como cambia su actitud hacia mí, solo tiene que conocerme y ver las diferencias que existen entre Candy y yo, que todo mundo puede ver, son muchas- se trataba de convencer

Annie había recibido la orden de sus padres de viajar a América para las vacaciones, pero cuando escuchó el rumor de que Terry Grandchester pasaría sus vacaciones en Escocia, no lo dudó ni un solo minuto y pidió a Elisa que la alojara en la villa de su familia, la pelirroja tuvo que decirle que no podría, ya que sabía debía viajar a América, pero Annie no se dio por vencida y decidió quedarse en la escuela de verano del colegio, no era lo que más le gustaba o convencía pero no había de otra, ella pensaba que iría de vacaciones, pero se equivocó en forma rotunda, ya que las monjas se dedicaban a la oración y lectura de la biblia la mayor parte del tiempo, tenían recreos cortos que no le alcanzaban para nada.

Annie había tratado de acercarse a Terry desde que llegaron a Escocia el día anterior, lo perseguía igual o más insistentemente que dentro de los muros del colegio, pero el chico había estado acompañado durante toda la jornada por Candy y su grupo de amigos, haciendo imposible la empresa de Annie, añadámosle que la monjas tampoco le daban la libertad que ella esperaba. Así es que ahora, estando de paseo por las afueras del muro del colegio de verano, se encontró con que a orillas del lago estaba el noble inglés solo en compañía de Ivo, viendo una increíble oportunidad, planeó con Luisa la manera de acercarse a ellos, esperando poder entablar una conversación con Terry, mientras Luisa trataría de entretener a Ivo, pero el inglés no le había dado oportunidad de nada, en todo caso eso a ella no la desilusionaba en lo más mínimo, ya que en su cabeza ya tenía diseñada la manera y el modo de ser la futura duquesa de Grandchester, quisiera o no el duquecito, solo esperaba la mejor oportunidad.

Cuando Terry llegó a su villa luego de haber respirado profundo un millón de veces para tranquilizarse, ya que la morena de verdad lo sacaba de quicio, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que Albert y Candy lo estaban esperando

-Hola pecas- la saludó cariñoso- no esperaba verte hoy

-Pero ya ves, aquí estoy- dijo sonriente- vine porque Albert dice que tiene algo importante que contarme y prefiere que sea en tú presencia

-¿Algo importante?- habló el castaño saludando a su amigo

-Sí, muy importante

-Si lo prefieren, yo puedo salir- ofreció Ivo luego de los saludos viendo que estaba sobrando en la conversación que se llevaría a cabo

-Es muy necesario que estemos solos Ivo, en privado, pero los chicos y Fabienne te esperan en la villa Andrew- Albert fue muy directo

-Bien- dijo Ivo algo contrariado ¿Por qué todos nombran a Fabienne?- Terry ¿me puedo llevar el caballo pinto?

-¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! No tienes que preguntar

-Gracias. Entonces… hasta la noche- dijo el francés, y salió dejando a los tres amigos solos

-Bien, vamos al salón, es más cómodo que el escritorio- dijo el castaño solicitando al ama de llaves les sirviera algo de beber. Una vez instalados en unos cómodos sofás en el despacho, Terry y Candy juntos, el rubio frente a ellos, Albert se inclinó hacia los chicos, colocando sus codos en sus piernas, juntando así sus manos y comenzó a hablar en forma seria

-Lo que debo hablar con ustedes, es muy pero muy importante para Candy- la pareja de novios se miró a los ojos y luego volviendo la mirada hacia Albert, con mucha preocupación en su voz, Terry dijo

-Si es tan importante ¿Por qué debo yo estar presente?- Terry y Candy sin saberlo, pensaron que la conversación estaría dirigida a su noviazgo

-Es simple…Candy necesitará de ti más de lo que crees…

-Me estás asustando Albert- murmuró Candy interrumpiendo a su hermano, y los chicos alcanzaron a oírla

-No Candy… ten calma, tú sabes que yo jamás te haría daño- dijo el rubio con mucha ternura alcanzando una de las manos de ella- tú más que nadie sabe lo importante que eres para mí

-Es por eso es que quizás me siento más preocupada. Siempre has estado para mí, y no quiero que eso cambie Albert…

-¿Qué crees que te diré pequeña? No me voy a casar ni viajaré lejos, eso se acabó para mí desde que decidí tomar en mis manos la dirección del corporativo Andrew y sus responsabilidades- dijo entre serio y sonriente- tranquila pequeña

-Ya estás demorando demasiado Albert- interrumpió Terry- y la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes

-Está bien. Por donde empiezo… ¡Candy!- atrajo la atención de la chica- iré directo al punto

-Es lo que espero Albert- sonrió la rubia entre nerviosa y ansiosa

-Tú siempre has querido saber de tus orígenes- comenzó recibiendo una afirmación silenciosa de la que consideraba su hermana- pues tengo noticias para ti

-¿De qué hablas Albert?- quiso saber la muchacha apretando la mano de Terry que inconscientemente aferraba desde que comenzaron la charla

-Me refiero a que tengo noticias sobre quienes son tus padres y tú familia

-Padres… familia ¿estás seguro de lo que dices Albert

-Sí pequeña… mira- le tendió una fotografía donde aparecía una feliz pareja en el día de su matrimonio- ¿a quién te recuerdan Candy?- Terry y Candy observaron la fotografía, donde la novia tenía puesto un vestido blanco con flores en su cabello que había dejado suelto caer por sus hombros y espalda

-Se parece a Candy en el desfile de las flores en el Festival de Mayo- dijo Terry, aunque la fotografía era en blanco y negro, la semejanza de la mujer del retrato y Candy era impresionante

-Ella era tú madre…Candy- soltó Albert, ya que era innegable el parecido de la chica con la mujer de la foto

-Era… quieres decir que ella… ¿está muerta? Y mi familia, mi padre… ¿Por qué me abandonaron?- las preguntas salían de la boca de Candy en medio de un ligero llanto que comenzó sin ella darse cuenta, ya que la noticia que estaba recibiendo era realmente abrumadora para ella, sintiéndose solo consolada por el abrazo de Terry

-Pecosa, no llores más… Albert te explicará todo a detalle, pero debes tranquilizarte- hablaba Terry al oído de Candy, ya que ella se había acurrucado en su hombro al soltar su llanto

-Candy- volvió a hablar Albert- pequeña… lamentablemente tus padres fallecieron, ella cuando te dio a luz y él meses después de un infarto al corazón en medio de la travesía desde Inglaterra a América, cuando viajaban tú, tú padre y tú abuelo

-Es decir…igual estoy sola Albert- sollozaba Candy- igual no tengo familia

-En eso te equivocas Candy…- se apresuró el rubio a calmarla

-¡Explícate de una buena vez Albert!- Terry apuraba al rubio, no soportaba ver el sufrimiento en Candy- no está viendo que ella sufre

-Sí… sí, lo siento. Pequeña tú tienes abuela, tíos y primos, aquí en Escocia que es la tierra de tú madre, y en América de donde viene tú padre

-Y ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde están?- dijo Candy colocándose en pie siempre acompañada de Terry

-Escucha con atención- Albert hablaba de a poquitos, porque no quería asustar a Candy con tanta información que sabía era en alguna forma muy dolorosa para ella- tú madre se llamaba Candace Russo y tú padre John Parks Andrew- cuando Albert le dijo el nombre de su madre, Candy reconociendo el apellido quiso decir algo, pero Terry la detuvo para dejar terminar a su amigo, y al oír los apellidos de su padre comprendió de donde era que había visto al hombre de la fotografía

-Estás diciendo que realmente soy una Andrew…

-Sí pequeña, eres mi prima… bueno, en segundo grado, pero mi prima, tú nombre es Candice Parks Russo

-¿Russo, cómo Lorna?- dijo Terry

-También notaste el parecido o solo el alcance del apellido…- decía Albert a Terry divertido de ver las expresiones del castaño- sí Terry, Candy y Lorna son primas hermanas

-Yo… yo no puedo creerlo- decía Candy llevando sus manos hasta su rostro, se tapaba la boca, sus ojos… no sabía si permanecer parada o sentarse… comenzó a pasearse por la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Albert y Terry- ¡la tía abuela! ¡la tía abuela Elroy es mi abuela!

-Sí- afirmó Albert- y está esperándote en la villa de la familia de tú madre

-Pero… pero ¿Por qué me abandonaron?- se preguntaba la pecosa recibiendo nuevamente en medio del llanto el abrazo cálido de Terry

-No es así Candy, no te abandonaron, te perdieron, si es que así pudiéramos llamarlo

-Quiero respuestas Albert- demandaba la rubia en medio del llanto

-Las tendrás pequeña… ¿vamos?- Los tres se dirigieron a la villa Russo una vez que Candy se calmó un poco. Candy y Terry en busca de respuestas y la familia esperando el perdón, perdón por tantos años de sufrimiento, perdón por las carencias, perdón por los malos tratos, perdón por la soledad experimentada, perdón por tantas cosas que afectaron a Candy durante estos casi catorce años que permaneció lejos de ellos, de su familia.

Durante el tiempo que demoró Albert en ir a villa Grandchester y regresar de ella con Candy en conocimiento de algunos de los datos de su "abandono" como ella lo llamaba, en la villa Russo los nervios por la situación tenían a la familia comiéndose las uñas. Antes de retirarse los hermanos Cornwell, también fueron puestos al tanto de la situación conociendo así los lazos que los unían a la pequeña rubia a la que tanto querían. Los chicos no cabían de felicidad, pero sabían que debían esperar la llegada de Candy a villa Andrew para poder hablar con ella y conocer su reacción a las noticias. Stear, Archie y Lorna habían sido enviados de regreso a la villa de la familia, para poner al tanto de los sucesos al círculo de amigos de Candy, ya que todos sabían que ella era adoptada por la familia Andrew que ahora se sabía era su propia familia

-No lo puedo creer- decía Patty- Candy una Andrew

-Y Russo, no lo olviden, ella es mi prima- decía una orgullosa Lorna, con su temple característico

-Era de no creer el parecido entre ustedes dos- dijo Fabienne- yo creí que eran hermanas la primera vez que las vi

-Sí, se parecen mucho- comentaba Cinnia

-No tanto- dijo Archie- Lorna tiene el pelo y el color de ojos más oscuros

-¡Y qué decir del carácter!- soltó Ivo sin pensar

-¿Qué tiene mi carácter?- dijo la rubia colocando sus manos en su cintura en son de amenaza

-Eso, eso tienen de diferente, Candy es mas… mas

-Afable- se escuchó a Stear

-¡Eso! Más dócil- trataban de arreglar los chicos la situación en la que se había metido Ivo con Lorna, Archie tomó de la mano a su novia para apaciguar un poco el enojo que se notaba crecía en ella con cada palabra de los chicos

-Pero volviendo al tema- interrumpió Patty para ver si salían así del embrollo- ¿ustedes creen que Candy aceptará así como así que de un día para otro tiene familia?

-Y ¿Por qué no? Si eso es lo que ella más quiere- dijo Cinnia- conocer de donde viene, quienes son sus padres, sus orígenes

-Eso es cierto… no creo que sea fácil para ella, pero la hemos buscado por tanto tiempo- Lorna recordaba como era que sus padres habían recorrido medio mundo buscando pistas de su prima- si quieren les puedo contar más o menos como es que dimos con ella- ofreció la escocesa olvidándose del momento vivido con Ivo

-Es una muy buena idea, ya que a Candy le estarán detallando todo eso para que entienda el porque fue a dar a un orfanato

-Muy bien- Lorna se acomodó al lado de Archie que aún no soltaba su mano y comenzó a relatar la historia tal y como ella la conocía y la había vivido

En villa Russo, la tía abuela se había tomado como tres tés tranquilizantes, pensando en la reacción de Candy al saberse su nieta- yo la he tratado tan mal desde que la conocí… ella no querrá perdonarme… si tan solo le hubiera dado una oportunidad cuando llegó a la familia- se decía la anciana. No existía mucha diferencia entre lo que sentía Elroy y lo que sentían los Russo, si bien es cierto la familia de la madre poco y nada tenían que ver en la desaparición de la niña, igualmente se culpaban de haber demorado tanto en encontrarla

-Y si ella no me perdona- se atrevió a pensar en voz alta la abuela

-Eso no sucederá- decía Nerys tratando de levantarle el ánimo a la anciana- Candice es de sentimientos muy nobles, como lo era John, ella sabrá comprender una vez que le contemos como es que pasaron las cosas

-Yo no creo que sea tan fácil…

-No se adelante a los hechos señora Parks- habló Edwyn- según nos contaba Lorna en sus cartas, ella decía que Candice era de muy buen trato, noble y de sentimientos puros. No puedo creer que en ella exista egoísmo que dañe a las personas que son cercanas a ella

-Eso espero Edwyn, que tenga usted razón…

-Parece que vienen llegando- dijo Nerys que miraba atenta por el ventanal de la habitación en la que estaban. Elroy, arregló un poco su vestido al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento, ya que no podía seguir haciendo nada mientras esperaba que su nieta… sí, su única nieta entrara en la habitación

-Toc-toc- llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Nerys, y vieron entrar a la doncella dando aviso de que Albert, Candy y Terry habían llegado- hágalos pasar

-No entiendo que tiene que hacer a aquí Terius Grandchester- despotricaba Edwyn

-Albert dice que es lo mejor, que sin él Candice no se sentiría en paz de recibir tanta noticia de una sola vez

-Sí Edwyn- habló Elroy apoyando la presencia de Terry- él es un gran apoyo para ella

-No se…- dijo en sus suspiro de mínima aceptación

-Buenas noches- saludó Albert- hemos llegado- y dio paso a los chicos que tomados de las manos entraron detrás de él

-Buenas noches- dijeron al unísono los mayores, recibiendo la respuesta de los más jóvenes en una tímida inclinación de cabeza por parte de Candy, y un firme buenas noches de Terry

-Bien… ya estamos aquí como les prometí, Candy ya sabe a grandes rasgos que tiene familia y que esa ascendencia somos nosotros, pero tiene algunas preguntas que necesita sean aclaradas- Albert entendía a la perfección a la que hasta hace unas horas sería su hermana que ahora es prima

-Bien…bien- Edwyn no sabía que decir o hacer

-Tomen asiento muchachos… ¿desean algo de beber?- ofreció Nerys para calmar un poco el momento

-Agua… agua estaría bien para mí- dijo Candy

-Té, lo prefiero- Terry nunca dejaría de ser inglés. Nerys llamó y una doncella que apareció enseguida recibió el pedido y salió

-¿Desde cuándo saben… que soy a quien ustedes buscaban?- Candy les hiso el favor de comenzar la conversación

-Yo estoy seguro desde que todos ustedes salieron de paseo al zoológico el último quinto domingo antes del festival de mayo- habló Edwyn- eres igual a Candace

-Candace… ¿mi madre?- preguntó la chica dubitativa

-Sí Candice- habló nuevamente el tío queriendo acercarse a ella y poder así abrazarla, era igual a su hermana a esa edad, pero tuvo que detener su intento de acercamiento ya que la doncella entró con el agua y el té para los chicos

-¿Cómo están tan seguros de que soy Candice Parks Russo?- Candy aún no se convencía del todo, claro está que la fotografía que le mostraron era el fiel retrato de ella misma en otro tiempo, siendo idéntica a su madre, todavía no quería hacerse ilusiones de pertenencia, de saber que tiene un origen nada relacionado con sus sueños o deseos

-Porque te buscamos desde que desapareciste, y nuestra investigación junto a Elroy nos llevó directo a Illinois, pero resulta ser que el hogar de Pony no es el único orfanato existente en ese lugar, y cuando dimos con el hogar que te cobijó durante tantos años, las señoras encargadas del lugar nos dijeron que había existido una pequeña con tus características en ese hogar pero que había sido adoptada y que según las reglas del país no podían darnos señas de quien te había adoptado

-Pequeña, Edwyn llegó al hogar de Pony, cuando tú estabas bajo el amparo, por así decirlo, de la familia Leagan- Albert hablaba a su pequeña hermana ya que la veía como en pié de guerra, no creyendo lo que se le contaba

-Luego… - continuó Edwyn- tuvimos que dejar la búsqueda ya que si bien sabíamos que estabas adoptada, no pudimos dar contigo porque te habían enviado a México, pero no te relacionamos con la familia Andrew, hoy Elroy nos explicó que los Leagan eran familia suya, eso no lo sabíamos, o si no, hubiésemos ido de inmediato a Lakewood par hacer saber la noticia a la matriarca de la familia- el señor Russo, evitaba hacer uso de la relación de tío o abuela por parte de Elroy, ya que Candy muy afirmada de la mano de Terry les miraba con mucha desconfianza

-Entonces ¿Cómo dieron conmigo?

-Es una larga historia, pero para resumir, uno de mis empleados te vio en el Mauritania cuando venías hacia Londres, él nos dio la noticia y nosotros enviamos a Lorna al colegio para que se acercara a ti y… y… ¿por favor no te molestes con ella?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó curiosa

-Lorna era quien te espiaba dentro del colegio, no con mala intención sino para verificar si era cierto o no que tú podrías ser Candice Parks. Ella me enviaba cartas contándome de ti y fotografías, y fue en la última carta donde me decidí a venir a conocerte aunque fuera de lejos, en el zoológico… después en el festival de mayo contacté a la señora Elroy y Williams

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron ahí? ¿Por qué esperar tanto?

-Quedamos en que debíamos estar seguros de que eras tú, y no equivocarnos al presentarnos ante ti como tú familia solo por el gran parecido que tienes con Candace y tu orfandad

-Candice- habló Nerys- ¿tú tienes una muñeca que tiene bordado tú diminutivo en su vestido?

-Eh… yo… sí- dijo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer

-Eso es lo que nos dio la seguridad de que tú eres mi nieta Candice- habló la abuela- las amables señora que nos atendieron en el hogar de Pony, nos mostraron una fotografía tuya con otra niña de pelo oscuro, ella tenía en brazos a un cuatí y tú… la muñeca

-Pero eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo y una posible relación con ustedes?

-Mira- dijo Nerys, mostrando la otra muñequita- yo hice las dos muñecas, una para mi hija, y una para ti- Candy tomó la muñeca en sus manos que temblaban, y acarició la muñequita suavemente, cerciorándose de que el material era el mismo que tenía su propia muñeca que aún estaba en el hogar de Pony

-En el hogar de Pony, hay una muñeca idéntica a esta, sobre la chim…

-Sobre la chimenea- susurró Candy

-Sí hija, esa que permanece en Illinois es la gemela de esta y pertenece a la hija de mi hermana Candace- la voz quebrada del gigante escocés, hizo que Candy levantara la vista y mirara a Terry, que en todo momento había estado ahí con ella, alentándola a escuchar a todas esas personas que tenían algo tan importante que hacerle saber

-Terry- habló la pecosa a su novio

-Sí pecas- él, siempre tierno junto a ella, la fortaleza de Candy y su debilidad

-Tengo familia- susurró para que solo Terry la oyera en medio de esa comunicación tan de ellos

-Sí pecosa de mi alma, eso parece- dijo acariciando su mejilla, secando de ella las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus bellas esmeraldas

-¿Ya no estoy más sola en el mundo Terry?

-Ya no… primero me tienes a mí- salió el posesivo- y ahora tienes familia- Candy cerró los ojos por unos minutos dejando fluir hermosas lágrimas silenciosas y serenas, tiempo en el que nadie habló, solo esperaron a ver la reacción de la muchacha que abriendo sus ojos se soltó del agarre de Terry y corrió hasta los brazos de su abuela

-¡Abuela!

-¡Hija!- dijo la anciana recibiendo el abrazo de su bella nieta, hija de su desaparecido hijo, única nieta- te he buscado tanto Candice, sin saber que estabas conmigo desde hace tanto

-No importa abuela, ahora que sé quien soy y a donde pertenezco, estaré con usted todo el tiempo que pueda…- sollozaba Candy en los brazos de su abuela

-También tienes tíos Candice- dijo la anciana refiriéndose a Edwyn, que era quien más había invertido tiempo, fuerzas, emociones, cariño y todo tipo de sentimientos en la búsqueda de su única sobrina. Candy al oír a su anciana abuela, levantó la vista y vio a su tío parado a un lado esperando por un abrazo

-Tío- dijo Candy colocándose de pié, abrazando a Edwyn que no pudo con tanta emoción y lloró… lloró como un niño en los brazos de su sobrina, tener a Candice en sus brazos era como volver a abrazar a su desparecida hermana, no podía con la emoción, y en ese mismo momento sintieron el abrazo de Nerys, quien quería a la pequeña rubia como si de su propia hija se tratara, sollozaron y lloraron todas las lágrimas que tenían, y cuando Candy se separó del abrazo de sus tíos se encontró con la celeste mirada de Albert, quien de ser su padre adoptivo, ahora resultaba su primo

-¡Albert!... ¡Albert!- lo abrazó la rubia

-Pequeña… eres parte de mí desde que te conocí en la colina hace tantos años- decía el rubio

-Siempre serás mi hermano Albert- la rubia hablaba con sinceridad

-Lo sé…lo sé… esto no cambia nada entre nosotros pequeña, yo seré tu hermano y tú mi hermana… siempre

-Siempre Albert…siempre

Así fue como Candy se enteró de que tenía orígenes, padres, familia… Con los días le fueron contando toda la historia, todo lo que habían tenido que vivir desde la desaparición de su padre y abuelo, esa parte de su historia le dolió en el alma, ya que había permanecido al lado de su padre hasta el momento de su muerte, y que decir de su abuelo, que la había cuidado a pesar de él mismo encontrar la muerte para protegerla a ella, el dolor de la abuela Elroy, quien en un solo momento se vio sin esposo, sin hijo y se enteraba que tenía una nieta que al parecer había desaparecido, todo lo que la buscaron, los años, el dolor , la esperanza que nunca perdieron, y cuando fue el momento de encontrarse con su prima escocesa, ella abrazó a Lorna igual como lo había hecho con Albert, porque la pequeña rubia se enteró de que su tía había quedado nuevamente embarazada pasada la cuarentena desde el nacimiento de Lorna, pero que había perdido al bebé y la posibilidad de embarazarse nuevamente, al saber de la desgracia ocurrida a la bebita que con tanto esmero cuidó y amó hasta que su padre y abuelo la apartaran de su lado

-Yo seré tú hermana, si así me aceptas Lorna- dijo la rubia a su prima

-Claro que sí Candy, hermanas es la mejor palabra para lo que somos- dijo la escocesa

Los hermanos Stear y Archie, eran los más contentos cuando recibieron a Candy, no podían creer que la hermosa rubia era su prima, nieta de la tía abuela

-Sabes que quiero Stear- decía Archie

-Todavía no leo la mente hermano- contestó el moreno

-Quiero ver la cara de Elisa cuando se entere de que Candy es en verdad una Andrew

-¡Es verdad!... jajajaja… tendré preparada una cámara fotográfica para que ese instante quede para la posteridad

-Jajajaja… sí, eso me gustará verlo- dijo Archie con malicia

Los días pasaron y llegó el domingo, por la mañana había llegado Edward, el primo de Terry que no pudo llegar el viernes por problemas en el traslado, todos los chicos habían salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores, pero mientras la mayoría de los jóvenes jugaban en el pasto, nuestros rebeldes les veían desde la altura de un árbol

-Así es que has decidido llevar tus verdaderos apellidos pecosa

-Sí… será un gran cambio

-Candice Parks Russo- nombró el castaño- suena bien

-Sí, también se siente bien, nunca había tenido un nombre que me perteneciera realmente- dijo la chica con melancolía

-Un apellido no define quien eres pecosa, tú seguirás siendo tú, con tú apellido White o Andrew o Parks, o Parks Russo, o Grandchester…

-¡Grandchester!- exclamó la pecosa cuando escuchó al castaño

-Sí pecas… en un futuro… yo quiero darte mi apellido…

-¿Qué dices?- Candy no cabía de la sorpresa

-Que quiero que te cases conmigo Candy, quiero que seas mi esposa…

-Pero… pero es que estamos muy jóvenes Terry…

-No te estoy diciendo que nos casaremos mañana… te digo en un futuro- y tomando las manos de la chica- respóndeme Candy, ¿serás mi esposa?- Candy lo miró y vio en él una mirada transparente y pura que le decía que sus sentimientos por ella eran tan reales como los de ella hacía él, si bien es cierto nunca se habían confesado su amor, ella sabía que él la amaba, pero como toda mujer… necesitaba escucharlo

-Terry… solo llevamos juntos seis meses… dime ¿Por qué quieres que me case contigo Terry?- preguntó

-¿Cómo que porque?- Terry no entendía a donde quería llegar su pecosa pero…

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- lo ayudó

-¿Qué siento por ti?... ¿Qué siento por ti mi pecosa?- dijo Terry sosteniendo las dos manos de la chica entre sus propias manos, mirando a la profundidad de sus ojos y con la verdad en sus labios- ¿acaso no lo sabes Candice Parks?... no sabes que te amo pecosa de mi alma

-Terry- dijo la chica emocionada de oír tan esperada confesión por parte de su novio, las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica, pero eran de felicidad, las palabras del muchacho llenaron su corazón y este habló por ella- yo también te amo Terry, y claro que quiero ser tu esposa… en un futuro- sonrió, y lo hizo de tal manera que el castaño pensó ver que el rostro de su pecosa se iluminó luego de las palabras que le regaló

-Quiero darte algo pecas- dijo soltando las manos de la chica, y buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón- para sellar este momento- dijo extrayendo de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita color rojo- es algo significativo pecas, no pienses en algo muy grande ya que…

-No digas más Terry- dijo ella suponiendo lo que el chico le daría

-Sellemos este momento señorita pecas- y tomando su mano derecha puso en su anular un fino anillo de oro blanco con cinco pequeños piedras en forma de cintillo, la piedrecilla del centro era una esmeralda, flanqueada por dos zafiros muy oscuros que demostraba lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser el castaño y por último dos bellos y brillantes diamantes

-Es hermoso Terry- pudo decir la chica en medio de las emociones que la embargaban

-Te prometo hacer que cuando llegue el momento de concretar este pacto entre los dos, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo

-Te prometo que cuando llegue el momento estaré feliz de cambiar mi apellido por el que tú me darás, y trataré de ser para ti la mujer de tu vida- dijo muy segura de los sentimientos que los unían y acercándose a su ahora prometido, se besaron. Estaban tan ensimismados por lo que vivían, que no se percataron de que Cinnia los había visto y llamando a los otros chicos vieron desde que Terry le puso el anillo a Candy

-¡Braaavooo!- gritaban y aplaudían los chicos desde el pie del árbol en el que permanecía los recién prometidos, Cinnia saltaba junto a Stear alrededor del macizo, Patricia y Fabienne los miraban con ternura mientras festejaban entre aplausos, Archie… Archie no sabía que sentir, si felicidad o estrangular al osado duquesito arrogante y malcriado que se atrevía a proponerle matrimonio a su recién estrenada prima y Lorna, también compartía los sentimientos de su novio, e Ivo… feliz por su amigo.

Terry y Candy bajaron del árbol y junto a sus amigos pasaron la tarde divirtiéndose a orillas del lago.

El lunes llegó y con él, el arribo del duque de Grandchester y sus hijos más pequeños y un contingente de servidumbre para la villa, ya que habiendo tantos hospedados, una sola ama de llaves no daría abasto.

Albert, después de darse a conocer como el patriarca de la familia Andrew, mudó todas sus cosas a su propia villa, pero no afeitó su abundante barba

-Tía abuela, necesito conversar con usted respecto a mi identidad- dijo el chico cuando encontró a la anciana en el jardín de la propiedad

-Dime ¿Qué pasa con tu identidad?

-No es nada preocupante, es solo que no quiero que los Leagan se enteren todavía

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto sin entender nada

-Tengo mis motivos tía, por favor concédame ese deseo- decía, él todavía pensaba en Elisa y el beso del festival de mayo y no quería que la chica conociera su verdadera identidad

-Está bien, no creo que sea necesario esperar, pero si lo pides por algo será, te concederé el tiempo que necesites, de todas maneras no pienso regresar aún a América…

-Entiendo tía… quiere pasar más tiempo cerca de Candy

-Sí Williams, quiero aprovechar el máximo junto a mi nieta- la anciana estaba más que feliz pasando sus días en Escocia, disfrutando de su nieta y sus sobrinos- ¿Candice te comentó que se quiere cambiar el apellido?

-Sí, me dijo que deseaba llevar el apellido de su padre y el de su madre también y estoy contento de que así sea

-Cuando me lo dijo, tengo que confesar que me sentí feliz, Burian estaría más que conforme de saber que ella quiere ser una Parks- decía la anciana sonriendo al cielo

-La teníamos tan cerca, tía…

-Cuéntame otra vez como es que la conociste Williams- pidió la anciana, y Albert con la paciencia infinita que le daba valor agregado a sus conversaciones, comenzó a relatarle nuevamente todos sus encuentros con la pequeña rubia que había robado su corazón cuando ella tenía tan solo seis años y el once

En dos semanas más, era la fecha de la inminente llegada de Elisa y Neal Leagan. Albert tenía una preocupación clavada en su corazón y esta no era precisamente los problemas que pudieran acarrearle con la familia, ya que es bien sabido por todos que Neal paso de ser un muchacho taimado y de mal comportamiento a un novio feliz de demostrarse distinto frente a todos por alcanzar el amor de Patricia O'Brien, a quien habría de extrañar durante todo el período en que tuvo que permanecer en América. No, la inquietud de Albert, radicaba en la persona de Elisa. El rubio apenas pudo escapó a África, enviando nada más que una carta avisando a sus amigos el inesperado viaje al continente negro, pero no dando explicaciones de ningún tipo que hicieran pensar que tan repentino viaje era más bien una huida, escapando de las sensaciones que su cuerpo recibió con un solo y apasionado beso a la gitana más hermosa y cautivadora que él jamás conociera.

Era una de las tantas tardes en el lago junto a los chicos, a quienes se les habían agregado Priscilla y Richard, hermanos de Terry y su primo Edward Grandchester. El chico al ser un Grandchester, compartía muchos de los rasgos de Terry pero su pelo era rubio, sus ojos muy parecidos a los del castaño, azules con vetas grises, tan alto como su primo, pero algo más corpulento ya que contaba con dieciocho años cumplidos. El muchacho era muy allegado a Terry, se llevaban muy bien desde que eran unos niños, la diferencia de edad no los hacía lejanos, sino que Edward entendiendo la vida y dificultades de su primo en la familia, se acercó a él ayudándole en los momentos más difíciles que el castaño tuvo que pasar. El joven además compartía con Terry la nobleza que moraba en sus corazones, pero Edward a diferencia de Terry era de muy amistoso y de buen trato

-Es realmente hermosa tu novia primo- dijo un día Edward elogiando el gusto de Terry por las chicas

-Lo sé- dijo arrogante el castaño- y no la mires mucho que me la gastas

-No voy por las rubias primo, prefiero a las morenas- habló el joven con una clara inclinación hacia la Britter, a quien había tenido el placer de conocer en una cabalgata en la que paseaba en solitario

-Pero aquí todos estamos emparejados- aclaró Terry a su primo- Patricia tiene como novio a un sobrino de Candy, Cinnia está con Stear y Fabienne solo espera a que Ivo tome valor

-No me refiero a ninguna de estas chicas, más bien a una que conocí el otro día paseando por el lago

-¡Pero qué rápido primo!- se carcajeó Terry

-Así soy yo- lo acompañó en su risa

Este mismo Edward, había hecho muy buena amistad con Albert, ya que se acercaban en la edad, era de fácil conversación y confiable, cosa que a Albert le gustó mucho, ya que necesitaba de alguien imparcial que lo escuchara de vez en cuando.

Candy, había notado cierta melancolía en Terry desde que llegó el duque con sus otros hijos hasta la villa en Escocia. Aunque Terry se había abierto mucho a Candy desde que comenzaron su relación, todavía quedaban cosas en él que no las compartía con la pecosa y una de esas era su relación con su madre. El hecho de ver a sus hermanos y padre, y saberse hijo de otra vida en la vida de su progenitor, le hacía recordar que tenía una madre a la que no podía olvidar aunque lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor guardado en él desde el día en que Eleonor lo rechazó en América, era algo con lo que quería lidiar solo, pero no lo lograba

-Mamá- hablaba Terry al viento- no puedo entender ¿Por qué no me quieres? Dame una oportunidad mamá de demostrarte que si soy bueno para ti- el castaño estaba a media tarde en su habitación y pidió no ser molestado

-Toc-toc

-Dije que quiero estar solo- gritó el muchacho cuando tocaron a su puerta

-Lo sé señorito, pero su novia está aquí y pide verlo

-Dígale que no quiero ver a nadie, me entendió… a nadie- y tiró algo hacia la puerta que salió asustando a la sirvienta

-Está bien señorito

-¡Qué no quiere verme!- exclamó Candy con sorpresa al comprender que Terry no quiso recibirla

-No te preocupes Candy- trataba de mediar el duque- a veces mi hijo puede llegar a ser muy insoportable

-No duque, no es eso lo que me preocupa, yo nunca me sentiría rechazada por Terry, es solo que… no importa, por favor díganle que lo estaré esperando en la villa Andrew

-Si quieres te puedes quedar a merendar con nosotros- ofreció Priscilla

-No gracias, prefiero volver a mi casa- dijo la chica y los Grandchester optaron por dejarla ir. Luego llegó la noche y Terry ni siquiera le envió un mensaje

Al otro día, todos los chicos decidieron ir al lago a pasear en bote, también se les unieron Edward, Richard y Priscilla, pero Terry no aparecía por ningún lado. Patricia, que aún estaba sola ya que Neal llegaría la semana que viene, aceptó la oferta del primo de Terry para pasear ella también en bote

-¡Terry!- suspiraba Candy con un ramo de narcisos amarillos entre sus manos desde una pérgola donde se ubicó para protegerse del sol y mirar a los chicos hacer carreras de botes

-¡Candy!- la llamaban los chicos y Archie le gritó- ¡Gané! ¡Gané!... ven con nosotros Candy

-Sí… es muy divertido- agregaba Cinnia desde el bote de Stear

-No gracias- les respondió- prefiero caminar un poco- y dando media vuelta comenzó a alejarse de la orilla

-Dime Lorna- habló Archie con notable preocupación en su voz- ¿Qué le pasa a Candy?

-Desde ayer cuando regresó de casa de Terry que está así, quizás pasó algo que no nos ha contado…

-Si ese patán le hizo algo a mi gatita, se las tendrá que ver conmigo- despotricaba el melenudo castaño

-No creo que sea necesario Archie, ellos saben como solucionar sus problemas sin que nosotros tengamos que intervenir…

-Pero…

-¡No Archie! Pero nada, Terry jamás haría sufrir a Candy si de él depende lo contrario

-Está bien, trataré de no inmiscuirme, pero estaré atento- dijo en forma seria

-¿Por qué Terry no quiso recibirme anoche en su casa? ¿Qué pasa amor mío que ahora me alejas de ti?- pensaba la pecosa mientras caminaba distraída en medio de la arboleda alrededor del lago, entonces sintió unos sollozos y poniendo atención siguió los gimoteos hasta encontrarse con una mujer rubia y muy hermosa que lloraba en silencio, Candy aunque de lejos logra ver que se trata de Eleonor Baker, la madre de Terry- ¡Es Eleonor Baker!- exclamó en su mente la pecosa , la mujer miraba hacia la villa Grandchester cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Candy y que la chica la había visto, Eleonor corrió alejándose rápidamente de la pecosa

-Un momento- gritó Candy pero la rubia mayor corrió más rápido haciendo que Candy quedara atrás y desistiera de alcanzarla- debe haber venido desde América para verlo- pensaba la chica y siguió caminando cuando oyó las voces de unos chicos reír- ¿Qué es eso?- se dijo cuando vio a la oveja que había pertenecido a Terry, 93 la habían llamado y Mark la perseguía con una vara en su mano

-¡Alcánzala Mark, que no se escape!- era Terry correteando al animalito junto a Mark. Candy sorprendida de ver al castaño de mejor humor decidió hablarle, pero se detuvo al ver en la cara de su novio un semblante que ella no conocía, había maldad en él, o era su imaginación, resentimiento tal vez o quería ocultar sus sentimientos

-Terry- se atrevió a llamarlo

-Hola "tarzán pecosa"- dijo el muchacho en un saludo algo hosco y con las manos en sus bolsillos, no existió ni un gesto de parte de él que le dijera a Candy que era bienvenida

-Tarzán pecoso… jajajajaa- reía Mark y Candy se sintió herida en su orgullo de mujer por culpa de las palabras de su novio y la risa del chiquillo

-Terry, en el bosque vi a…

-¿A quién Candy? - dijo en tono de amenaza el castaño- No te habrás tropezado

-Terry yo vi a…- y a la mente de la pecosa vino la escena cuando ella se enteró por casualidad de quien era la madre de Terry y entendió el momento que estaba viviendo su novio- Terry yo

-Mira Mark, otra vez se escapa la oveja- dijo Terry y corrieron a alcanzarla, cuando el muchacho logró tomar al animalito Candy le recordó

-Ayer la dejaste libre Terry

-Uno cambia de opinión… trae las tijeras Mark

-Sí Terry- y el chico salió corriendo del lugar a cumplir con el encargo

-Terry- habló Candy aprovechando que estaban solos con el animalito- escúchame, hace un momento vi a tu madre… seguramente vino a verte

-Lamento decirte Candy que has estado soñando- respondió el muchacho sosteniendo fuertemente a la ovejita

-Pero Terry, ella vino desde América- Candy sabía lo que había visto y trataba de ponerse en el lugar de Terry

-Mi madre está en Londres, cuidando del embarazo que me dará otro hermanito- dijo sin abrir sus ojos

-Tú verdadera madre es Eleonor Baker ¿verdad?- dijo la chica ya furiosa al ver que Terry no reaccionaba a sus palabras

-¡Qué gracioso! Jajajaja

-¿Qué es tan graciosos?

-La historia que inventé, ¿la creíste?

-Tú me quieres convencer de que lo que me contaste sobre que tú madre es Eleonor Baker… es mentira- dijo Candy con sus manos en la cintura, muy enojada por la actitud del castaño

-Claro que es mentira

-Aquí están las tijeras que me pediste Terry- llegó Mark

-Gracias- contestó el castaño tomando en sus manos las tijeras- muy bien "Eleonor", ahora te esquilaré

-¡Eleonor!- exclamó la chica al oír el nombre con que Terry había bautizado a la oveja

-Terry le puso así- contestó Mark- dijo que un número era muy aburrido

-Ahora tendré tu pellejo Eleonor- decía Terry con verdadera rabia en sus palabras

-¡Terry!- Candy veía y no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, la rabia y el dolor que expresaba Terry al esquilar a la oveja era palpable, pero ella desconocía esa faceta del muchacho y la llegó a asustar pensar en el dolor que permanecía aún en el alma de su novio

-Tú deber es envolver a tú hijo con el calor de tú corazón… si no lo consigues no eres ni madre, ni oveja… tienes que pagar tus pecados… ¡entendiste!... ahora está mejor Eleonor- las palabras de Terry y su cuerpo entero revelaban el dolor y la carencia en la vida del muchacho de una madre presente, Candy se quedó muda al ver el espectáculo que estaba dando su novio, para Mark era solo entretención, pero ella sabía de que iba todo esto.

 **Continuará**

 **Notas de la autora:** Buen día lectores. Aquí tratando de subir otro capítulo, fanfic no ha funcionado muy bien durante esta semana y me deja en otra fecha, y no me pasa a la página uno de los posteos. Según sé no soy la única que ha tenido problemas.

¿Les sigue gustando la historia? Espero sus mensajes.

Nos leemos.


	18. Chapter 18 Sentimientos

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Buen lunes lectores, gracias por su paciencia con esta escritora.**

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **Sentimientos**

Candy miraba a su novio y lograba sentir el sufrimiento de Terry por su madre, dolor que dejaba salir a través de un proceder que ella no conocía en él, esquilando a una inocente e indefensa oveja se desquitaba del poco o casi nulo amor de su madre biológica hacia él. La ausencia de Eleonor Baker en la vida del muchacho había dejado heridas difíciles de sanar, había abierto surcos y brechas de gran profundidad en las emociones de Terry y el hecho de haberse sentido rechazado cuando la visitó en Nueva York, hizo de esas heridas grandes aberturas en la ya inmensa distancia que existía entre ellos

-Tú deber es envolver a tú hijo con el calor de tú corazón… si no lo consigues no eres ni madre, ni oveja… tienes que pagar tus pecados… ¡entendiste!... ahora está mejor Eleonor- dijo mientras esquilaba a la indefensa ovejita, las palabras de Terry y su cuerpo entero revelaban el dolor y la carencia en la vida del muchacho de una madre presente, Candy se quedó muda dejando caer lágrimas de dolor sintiendo el padecimiento de su amado novio como si fuera propio y al ver el espectáculo que estaba dando Terry, ella no sabía si sentía vergüenza o era el sentimiento de dolor y sufrimiento que ella percibía con mucha facilidad, para Mark era solo entretención, pero ella sabía de que iba todo esto. La chica decidió dejar solo en ese momento a Terry, y tratar de hablar con él al otro día. Lo que Candy desconocía, era la fuerte discusión que el castaño había tenido con sus padres la noche anterior, cuando sin previo aviso, su madre se presentó en la villa

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- respondió el duque en medio de una amena conversación que estaba manteniendo con sus hijos y sobrino

-Señor, hay alguien que quiere ver al señorito Terius- dijo la doncella que era parte del servicio que habían venido con la familia desde Londres

-¿Dijo su nombre?- cuestionó el castaño, ya que si fuera alguien conocido la doncella lo hubiese dicho

-Dijo que su nombre era Eleonor, que usted sabría quien era ella- cuando la doncella terminó su oración tanto Richard como Terry se quedaron mudos, Edward que más o menos conocía la historia dijo

-Tío, si usted lo permite, me gustaría salir a dar un paseo con los chicos- habló mirando a los hermanos pequeños de Terry

-Gracias Edward- solo pudo decir el duque y los chicos que sospechaban que estaba sucediendo algo donde ellos no debían estar presentes accedieron sin protestar al ofrecimiento de su primo, la doncella seguía esperando por una indicación

-Dile que pase- habló el duque tratando de contenerse de correr hasta la mujer más importante de su vida, hoy ella visitaba la villa que había sido mudo testigo del amor que alguna vez se profesaron

-Yo no quiero verla- dijo Terry desde su lugar al lado del ventanal

-No creo que tengamos tiempo de evitar ese encuentro hijo, ella…

-Buenas noches- se oyó la suave pero perturbadora voz de la actriz entrando a la estancia, elegantemente ataviada con un traje de viaje en color vino, que se entallaba a la perfección en el cuerpo de la bella mujer

-Buenas noches Eleonor- saludó el duque que ya estaba preparado para recibir a la madre de su hijo, pero cuando la vio, casi se queda sin aire, fue todo un gran esfuerzo tomar su mano y besarla sin tirársele encima y recuperar todos aquellos años perdidos

-Buenas noches Richard- dijo la mujer demostrando estar muy segura y confiada al lado del hombre que no había dejado de quitarle el sueño en estos diez años sin verse, pero no debemos olvidar que es una consumada actriz- buenas noches Terry- se atrevió a decir

-Buenas noches señora- fue todo lo que recibió de Terry, notando el resentimiento en el joven, la mujer no quiso insistir en un saludo mas protocolar y poder así al menos tocar a su hijo, pero ella sabía que Terry había salido de su casa en Nueva York sangrando de dolor al sentirse rechazado

-Necesitamos conversar hijo- ella fue directo al punto que la había traído hasta esa villa

-No señora, no tengo nada que conversar con usted, es más, apenas y la conozco- dijo e intentó salir de la habitación

-Terius, no vas a ninguna parte sin hablar con tu madre primero- habló fuerte y claro el duque dejando a medio camino los presurosos pasos del chico

-Pero padre…

-No Terius, ella vino hasta aquí para hablar contigo y lo menos que puedes hacer es escucharla- Terry miró a su padre y luego a su madre y otra vez a su padre para decirle

-Yo fui a Nueva York a verla y ella me echó… ya no tengo nada más que hablar- y el chico sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hasta su dormitorio

Cuando Terry salió de la presencia de sus padres, Richard miró a Eleonor preguntándole en silencio ¿Por qué?

-No fue mi intención Richard- dijo la mujer entendiendo la reacción del duque, aún se comunicaban sin palabras, detalle que a ninguno de los dos les pasó desapercibido- creo que en un principio la felicidad de ver a mi hijo no me dejó pensar más allá de lo que veían mis ojos y oían mis oídos

-No te entiendo Eleonor…y por favor toma asiento- dijo Richard al darse cuenta de que no había recibido a su visita como correspondía y ofreció- ¿deseas algo de tomar o merendar?

-No, gracias, no es necesario, yo solo vine a ver a Terry… no esperaba verte a ti y no quiero encontrarme con tu mujer- tomó asiento de todas maneras- además creo que venía con muchas expectativas, y ya ves

-No creo que hallas venido en vano Eleonor- "Eleonor", se repetía internamente el duque, ¡cuánto le gustaba saborear ese nombre en sus labios- además no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy solo con mis hijos en estas vacaciones, pero quisiera que me explicaras…

-¿Explicar qué?

-Lo de la fallida visita- aclaró- cuando él regresó de América, lo único que lo mantenía en pié era la hermosa rubia que días después me presentó como su novia

-¡Terry tiene novia!- exclamó sorprendida, se había perdido tanto de su hijo, los años de crecimiento, el cambio sufrido en su cuerpo con la llegada de la pubertad hasta convertirse en adolescente y ahora tenía sentimientos por una chica

-Sí… ya la conocerás- hablaba el duque con una sonrisa en su rostro que Eleonor no supo descifrar, ni el mismo sabía de que venía su alegría, si de recordar con cariño a la pequeña rubia o la presencia de la mujer que nunca dejó de amar- ahora explícame

-¡Ay Richard!, ni yo misma logro entenderme- Eleonor se escuchaba realmente afligida- lo que yo más he deseado durante estos años era volver a ver a mi hijo, poder abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quiero y extraño pero, no sé que fue lo que me sucedió en ese momento y es por eso estoy aquí, quiero aclarar las cosas con Terry y aprovechar de hablar contigo

-Tendrás que armarte de paciencia Eleonor, él está muy herido y no querrá que te acerques

-Estoy dispuesta a rogarle si es necesario Richard- dijo la mujer colocándose nuevamente en pié acercándose al ventanal de la habitación donde antes había estado su hijo, ella se abrazaba a sí misma, sintiendo un extraño frío recorrer su cuerpo

-Lo sé. Aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo, aún recuerdo lo noble de tus sentimientos

-Jajajaja- rió irónica la mujer, y mirándolo agregó llena de dolor- ¿esos sentimientos que tu pisoteaste Richard? …

-No fue así Eleonor- el duque había llegado al lado de la bella mujer y estando perdido en las sensaciones que su aroma y su voz despertaban en él, la tomó por los hombros dando así énfasis a las palabras que quería que ella escuchara

-Entonces ¿Cómo fue Richard?- alzó la voz, y al darse cuenta de que estaba casi gritando habló entre dientes, con rabia y dolor contenidos en las palabras que pronunció a continuación pero siempre mirando al duque a los ojos, teniendo la que creía verdad, con ella- quieres convencerme con una pocas palabras de tu poca o casi nula hombría al arrebatarme a mi hijo de los brazos, traerlo a Europa alejándolo de mí, sin dejar una sola nota…¡fuiste un cobarde Richard!- soltó todo el resentimiento y el dolor que por años han carcomido sus primeros sentimientos de amor verdadero hacia un hombre

-Sé lo que viste- trató de defenderse Richard- pero debes saber…

-¡Nada Richard!- lo paró y se alejó de él dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el escritorio para apoyarse en el mueble- yo vine aquí a hablar y aclarar las cosas con MI HIJO… no esperaba encontrarte a ti- el desprecio en sus palabras dejó helado al duque

-Quieres que Terius te escuche… pero tú no quieres oír lo que yo tengo que decirte. Él se parece mucho a ti en ese aspecto, te deseo suerte en tu intento- el duque no dejaba de mirar a Eleonor a los ojos, esos ojos color mar que había heredado su hijo y en donde él podía ver a Eleonor cada vez que quería recordarla, que era muy seguido

-No me convences Richard… son muchos años de dolor y soledad…

-Yo también sufro Eleonor- la actriz lo miró con desconfianza, tratando de leer en los "hermosos" ojos del duque la verdad "¿él sufría?"

-No puedo creerte Richard, supiste hacer tu juego muy bien

-¿Eso crees?- ella le daba a entender que no creía en nada de lo que ellos habían vivido- no es así Eleonor- dijo el duque acercándose nuevamente a ella- por favor dame la oportunidad de explicarte y luego aceptaré tu decisión sin insistir- era tanta la súplica que Eleonor veía en los ojos de Richard y sentía la voz del hombre acariciar sus oídos y despertar ese sentimiento que alguna vez fue su vida, ella se sabía vulnerable, porque aunque había hecho todo por odiarlo, nunca pudo dejar de amarlo

-Está bien Richard, todos tenemos derecho a una oportunidad de ser escuchados… tienes razón, debemos conversar…

-Gracias- dijo, y tomándola de las manos, la dirigió a un sillón dentro de la misma habitación, donde los dos quedaron muy cómodamente sentados para dar inició a tan larga, necesaria e importante conversación.

Richard, comenzó a explicarle a Eleonor los sucesos tal y como habían ocurrido, misma historia que Terry contara a Candy cuando ella se enteró por medio de una fotografía autografiada de que la madre de su novio era la tan afamada actriz americana.

Eleonor no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el relato del duque y logró así entender y ubicar los recuerdos de Richard en una línea del tiempo imaginaria, no escrita, ni terminada… muchas cosas encajaban ahora en los espacios vacíos que habían quedado en su historia de amor junto a Richard. Cuando el duque terminó su relato…

-¿Podrás perdonarme Eleonor?- suplicó, aún con las manos de la mujer entre las suyas

-Creo que no tengo nada que perdonarte Richard- dijo ella colocando en orden sus ideas- tú no tienes la culpa de haber tenido un padre que solo pensaba en sus propios intereses- el duque al escuchar las palabras de la madre de su primogénito, no pudo detener las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, él siempre había demostrado ante Eleonor sus sentimientos tal y como estos eran, era un noble de duro actuar, temido por sus pares, pero delante de la mujer que más había amado en el mundo, era simplemente Richard

-Gracias Eleonor… no sabes cuanto necesitaba tu perdón- dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, el duque abrazó a Eleonor y esta no rechazó el gesto. Richard invitó a la que fuera su mujer quedarse a pasar la noche en la villa y así aprovechar la cercanía que tendría con su hijo para insistir, encontrar la oportunidad de poder explicar y hasta reconciliarse si se diera el caso

Al otro día Candy se levantó temprano, muy temprano, demasiado preocupada por lo que Terry estaba pasando, y decidió que le daría su espacio mientras pudiera, pero si él no la buscaba de ahí a la hora del almuerzo, ella haría algo.

Elisa y Neal habían llegado a la mansión Andrew el día indicado. La tía abuela Elroy había decidido pedir a la familia Russo que alojara a Patricia y Cinnia por lo que quedaba de vacaciones, ya que para la anciana no era nada correcto que las chicas habitaran la misma casa que sus novios.

Albert, fiel a su deseo de que los Leagan aún no se enteraran de quien era él realmente, regresó a la villa de Grandchester y terminó de estrechar lazos firmes de amistad con Edward, que como se acercaban más en edad que los otros chicos lograban comprenderse mucho mejor, y confiar alguno que otro tema delicado.

Elisa había visto a Albert más de una vez en esos días, pero como el joven patriarca se había dejado su abundante barba, ella solo lograba ver muy de vez en cuando sus ojos, esos ojos que le recordaban a su hermoso mosquetero de ojos azul cielo. La chica Leagan había llegado a Escocia en medio de un aura de tristeza que era palpable a todo aquel que tenía algo de cercanía con la muchacha, este era el caso de la tía abuela y los chicos, Candy, Stear y Archie, quienes la conocían desde que eran unos niños. Elisa, pasó el resto de sus días de vacaciones paseando por la propiedad sin alejarse mucho de ella, solo se acercaba al lago cuando su hermano insistía en que lo hiciera y si no salía, se encerraba en su habitación por largos períodos de tiempo. Neal, había confiado a su hermana la relación que mantenía con Patricia en su viaje de ida hasta América, lo que más llamó la atención del chico fue que la pelirroja no dijo nada en contra de ese noviazgo

-¿No vas a decir nada Elisa?- Neal hablaba con su hermana mientras paseaban por la cubierta del barco que los llevaba a casa

-No Neal…- suspiraba muy melancólica- yo ya lo veía venir

-¿Cómo dices?- Neal se detuvo y ella de su brazo tuvo que hacer lo mismo, se acercaron a la baranda desde donde solo se veía mar

-En las clases de expresión corporal eras más que evidente hermanito- habló divertida la chica al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano

-¿En serio?... ¿tanto se me notaba?- no podía creer que había sido tan obvio su cortejo

-Tal parecía que solo tú tímida chica no se daba cuenta- otra vez seria

-Jajaja…Ivo me decía lo mismo- reía el muchacho

-No te preocupes Neal, yo no haré nada en contra de tu chica…me gusta verte feliz- las palabras de su hermana aunque tranquilizantes, le dejaron a Neal un amargo sabor de boca… algo le sucedía a su hermana y él lo iba a descubrir

Los Leagan habían regresado con un ánimo que más bien reflejaba abatimiento que alegría de saberse en Escocia terminando de disfrutar sus vacaciones, lo único que hacía feliz a Neal era el volver a ver a Patricia, ¡oh! Cuanto había soñado con ella, con tocar su cabello y verse en esos ojos miel que tanto adoraba, y que decir de sus besos… ¡qué feliz se sentía de volver a reencontrarse con ella! Los padres de Neal, cuando se enteraron de que su hijo tenía novia, apoyaron la relación basados únicamente en el origen de la familia de la chica y los buenos negocios que podrían hacer con los padres de la inglesa en un futuro, no mostraron interés en nada más, no quisieron oír a su hijo hablar de la muchacha, no tenían intenciones de perder su tiempo escuchando la descripción de Patricia ni nada por el estilo.

Por esos días, Albert había recibido correspondencia desde África

-¿Qué lees tan concentrado amigo? - oyó Albert luego de recibir un saludo de hombres, típico golpe en la espalda

-¡Edward!, me asustaste, no te sentí llegar- el rubio estaba sentado a orillas del hermoso lago, descalzado y dejando que el agua refrescara sus pies, pero sus pensamientos estaban algo confusos

-Lo noté, discúlpame, no quise asustarte… es que te vi tan concentrado que quise saber, me ganó la curiosidad… jajajaja si hasta parezco chica

-Jajajaja, estás loco amigo…respondiendo a tú pregunta, es una carta de Constanza…

-¿Constanza?...- levantaba sus cejas el rubio al preguntar

-Sí, es una enfermera que conocí en el hospital de campaña en el pueblo donde estuve prestando ayuda humanitaria durante tres meses, antes de venir acá

-¡Ahhh!, disculpa pero, ¿tan allegados son que te escribe?- preguntó el chico acomodándose al lado de su rubio amigo, con todo y pies en el agua

-Sí… creo que sí- suspiró ojitos color cielo

-¡Albert!- llamó la atención el chico- he visto como miras a Elisa cuando está cerca…

-¡Elisa!- exclamó sorprendido, él creía que nadie se había dado cuenta del interés que tenía en la pelirroja

-No te hagas el que no sabe de que hablo Albert… la chica te interesa, y mucho- Albert miró a su nuevo amigo, luego volvió su vista al lago y

-Creo que a ti puedo contarte lo que me sucede, amigo- claudicó

-Sabes que sí Albert- animó Edward- sé que Terry sería el indicado para estar aquí escuchando tus problemas amigo, pero mi primo está muy ocupado con su encantadora novia y ayer se le sumó un asuntito a su vida

-Sí, su madre- suspiró el rubio

-Sí, tema muy personal, pero cuéntame- volvió al tema de Elisa

-Elisa… - hizo un silencio pensando en como comenzar- ella me cautivó con su exótica belleza gitana- dijo evocando el festival de mayo

-No entiendo… ¿qué de gitana tiene Elisa?- habló Edward algo desconcertado, y Albert entendiendo que su amigo no sabía de ese especial día, comenzó a contarle detalladamente los sucedido

-Es decir, ¿tú la besaste sin saber quién era ella?

-Sí… la última vez que yo la había visto fue desde lejos unos meses atrás, en el funeral de mi sobrino, era imposible que yo relacionara a esa chica con la Elisa del día del festival, ella creció mucho en estos meses

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

-Ahí es donde entra al juego de mi vida Constanza

-Explícate, mira que no entiendo la conexión

-Constanza es todo lo contrario a Elisa, ella es paz, tranquilidad, de una belleza limpia, es decir, ella no tiene que coquetear o insinuarse para caer rendido a sus pies

-Parece que me estuvieras describiendo a Candy…- relacionó el primo de Terry, que bien había conocido a Candy vio en ella la nobleza y los sentimientos de amor que prodigaba a su primo, supo lo que ella representaba para el castaño y no pudo evitar querer algo parecido para él mismo, eso no significaba de ninguna manera que a él le interesara la rubia, ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en una muy superficial morena

-Tienes razón, se parecen mucho… ¡no se qué hacer!, si aceptar los nobles sentimientos de Constanza o correr tras el fuego de Elisa- un silencio se instaló entre los dos jóvenes, y de un momento a otro Edward dijo

-Amigo, no soy un experto en esas cosas del amor, pero sí sé que el fuego quema- aconsejó

-Lo mismo he pensado, yo siento que Elisa puede llenarme de su fuego que en cualquier momento o me quema o se apaga, en cambio Constanza, ella cuando estamos juntos no deja que ni un solo recuerdo de Elisa llegue a mi mente, ella es como el espacio…todo a mi alrededor cambia y es como si su sola presencia me envolviera en un sentimiento de paz o me llena de algo que necesito…

-Albert, yo creo que tú tienes algún sentimiento de amor hacia Constanza- Albert se quedó nuevamente en silencio meditando en sus pensamientos

Candy, esperó a que Terry por lo menos le enviara una nota, un mensaje o dejarse ver por ella en una visita a media mañana, pero su esperanza fue en vano, ya que de Terry ni la sombra

-Sé que sufres mi amado Terry, pero yo te quiero ayudar- pensaba la pecosa, mientras merendaba algo en la terraza de la villa Andrew- ¿Qué hacer? ¿cómo ayudarle?

-¡Candy! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

-Abuela, no sabía que me estaba buscando- contestó la rubia al momento de levantarse de la mesa para acercarse a su abuela

-Lo que pasa cariño- Elroy, desde que supo que Candy era su nieta, no había dejado de prodigarle cariños que iban desde palabras amorosas hasta caricias en su cabello o manos, más de una vez se encontró abrazándola, cosa que la anciana no había hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo- es que mañana por la tarde voy a dar la noticia de que eres mi nieta, ya que hoy, George nos traerá toda la documentación con tú nuevo, no que digo, con tus verdaderos apellidos

-Desde ahora entonces mi nombre es Candice Parks Russo- susurró la pecosa

-Sí hija. Es por eso que quiero que invites a todos tus amigos, que yo me encargaré de la familia y de tus tíos, además, uno que otro invitado del clan- decía la mujer llena de felicidad

-Serán muchas personas…

-Ni muchas, ni pocas, no quiero que te sientas incómoda, es por eso que quiero que también estén presentes la familia de tu novio y tus amigos- la anciana estaba al tanto de la permanencia del duque y sus hijos en la villa Grandchester, y a ella le encantaba tener cerca a la aristocracia, que haría del evento uno que no se podría olvidar

-Está bien abuela, veré que puedo hacer- la chica se había dado cuenta de que ver feliz a la anciana era muy placentero para ella

Después de hablar con su abuela, Candy decidió salir a pasear para poder pensar tranquila en lo que estaba sucediendo con Terry, caminó hasta llegar a un arrollo de donde bebió y lavó sus manos y cara refrescándose así con el cristalino líquido

-¡Qué fresca!- cruzó el arrollo y mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie la viera, se subió a un árbol, así se sentía libre y tranquila para poner en orden sus pensamientos y no dejar que la pena por la ausencia de Terry ese día, la llevara a pensar cosas que solo la entristecerían

-¡Qué belleza!- exclamó mirando hacia el lago y llevando su vista hacia los alrededores se percató que había llegado muy cerca de la villa Grandchester, aunque esa no había sido su intención, su curiosidad pudo más y enfocando la vista hacia la mansión de veraneo de la familia de su novio, vio algo que no esperaba- ¡Es Eleonor Baker! La madre de Terry- y era verdad, la mujer que había salido a pasear para así despejar sus múltiples pensamientos después de una larga noche, donde no había podido conciliar el sueño tras la conversación que había tenido con Richard y ver la manera de que su hijo la quisiera escuchar, regresaba en ese momento a la villa, encontrándose con su hijo en el jardín de la propiedad

-¡Terry, hijo!... escúchame, te lo ruego- la mujer queriendo ser oída por su hijo, dio unos pasos para acercarse a él

-¡Vete de aquí!... ya te he dicho que no quiero volver a verte nunca más- hablaba el chico con orgullo y desprecio en sus palabras hacia su madre- mi padre no debió haberte dado hospedaje, no te quiero ver ni escuchar- volvió a repetir con irreverencia hacia su madre

-Debes escucharme…- insistía la mujer casi gritando

-¡No grites más!- le reclamó Terry- la gente te podría escuchar y enterarse de quien eres… sería tan terrible que se supiera que una actriz como tú tiene un hijo como yo- habló con ironía apuntándose él mismo

-Terry, tengo que regresar a América esta noche- habló Eleonor haciendo caso omiso de las hirientes palabras del muchacho, el que se quedó en silencio por unos momentos interminables, su rostro demostraba toda la tormenta que se estaba formando en su interior

Candy que se había acercado hasta la mansión, veía escondida como una vulgar delincuente, el enfrentamiento que estaban sosteniendo madre e hijo

-Los ojos de Terry, tan hermosos e iguales a los de su madre se ven escalofriantes, pero imploran- pensaba la pecosa

-No tengo nada que escuchar, ni que decir- dijo el muchacho y dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la propiedad

-¡Espera Terry!- lo llamaba la mujer- espera… Terry- ya en medio de las lágrimas y lastimeros sollozos, pero él no se inmutó por el dolor que expresaban las palabras de la mujer que le había dado la vida, la miró por una última vez y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Candy salió de su escondite y Eleonor al verla corrió en dirección contraria a la muchacha internándose en la propiedad al igual que Terry lo había hecho un minuto antes

-¡Señora espere!- gritó Candy, pero Eleonor solo desapareció. Candy volviendo a repasar todo lo vivido con Terry desde el día de ayer y recordando lo que vio, no quiso ir al encuentro del joven, sino que devolviéndose por donde había venido comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión Andrew sumida en sus pensamientos y en medio de su andar a pocos pasos de ella vio un libro de tapas rojas olvidado en el suelo, cerca del arrollo y tomándolo leyó- Romeo y Julieta… ¡es un libro de teatro!- reconoció la chica, y al abrirlo se encontró con las iniciales E.B- ¡E.B!... ¡Eleonor Baker!, este libro es de la madre de Terry, se lo devolveré por la tarde… Terry necesita tanto de su madre y no se da cuenta que alejándola sufre más- se decía Candy camino a su casa. Cuando la chica llegó a la mansión Andrew, con los primeros que se encontró fueron sus primos

-Buen día Candy- saludaron los chicos algo ansiosos

-Hola chicos… ¿Dónde van?- quiso saber la rubia, ya que notaba algo de anhelo en sus queridos primos- ¿van a buscar a las chicas?

-Ehh…no precisamente

-No te entiendo Stear, si no van a buscar a las chicas, ¿Dónde van tan presurosos?

-Es que escuchamos decir a la sirvienta que hace las compras, que en el pueblo vieron paseando a Eleonor Baker, la actriz- dijo eufórico Archie- y nosotros vamos a ir al pueblo a ver si conseguimos un autógrafo

-Ahora entiendo. Van a ver si logran hablar con Eleonor Baker y conseguir un autógrafo, pero no quieren que las chicas se enteren… ¿verdad?- dijo guiñando un ojo

-Esteee… tienes razón, no queremos que las chicas lo sepan ya que se ponen muy celosas- hablaba Stear pasando los dedos de su mano por su negrísimo cabello

-Sí- secundó su hermano- hace unos días les mostramos una fotografía de esas que tú viste en el colegio, y Lorna ni siquiera me dejó explicarle porque tenía yo esa foto

-¿En serio?- Candy no lo creía de su prima

-Es verdad, Cinnia casi me deja sin pelo de tanto tirarlo

-Jajajjaa… no lo puedo creer- reía Candy

-Yo tampoco lo creía, ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que salir… adiós

-Adiós chicos, espero que regresen con su preciado autógrafo- se despedía Candy sin poder evitar pensar que dirían los chicos si supiera que Eleonor Baker era la madre de Terry

Por la tarde Candy regresó a orillas del lago llevando con ella el libro de teatro que había encontrado, buscando la manera de hacerlo llegar a las manos de su dueña

-¡Terry!- dijo en voz alta al momento que hacía sapitos en el agua con una piedra- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan orgulloso?- cuando terminó la pregunta vio saltar otra piedra en el agua, que ella no tiró

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- escuchó a sus espaldas la voz tan añorada de su castaño

-¡Terry!- le sonrió la rubia

-Sabes una cosa… me gusta mucho que pronuncies mi nombre pecosa- dijo acercándose a ella para besarla, Candy sentía que algo en él había cambiado ¿será que habló con su madre? Se decía la chica- No sabía que pensabas siempre en mí- agregó Terry sentándose junto a ella

-No seas engreído, muchacho malcriado- la rubia no dejaba de reír, lo había extrañado

-¿Qué tienes ahí pecosa?

-Un libro… ¿de quién crees que es?- dijo coqueta

-No estoy seguro- dijo cabizbajo- pero supongo que…

-Averígualo tú mismo- y le extendió el libro

-¡Es mío!- reconoció el chico cuando tuvo el libro en sus manos

-¡Tuyo!... nunca pensé que leyeras piezas de teatro

-Candy… ¿Cómo seremos cuando tengamos ochenta años?... - miraba fijamente a la rubia- Seguiremos siendo los mismos- aseguró

-No te entiendo Terry, por supuesto que seguiremos siendo los mismos, quizás con algunas arrugas pero…

-¡Eso mismo pecas!…Quiero decir que siempre seremos nosotros mismos, en cambio actuando en teatro puedes ser un rey… mendigo… quien tú quieras… puedes matar con justicia o morir con honor, y también puedes… enamorarte- esto último lo dijo acercándose a ella para robarle un beso

-¡Terry!... no me dijiste que ya estabas enamorado de mí- dijo la chica en tono de reclamo

-Jajaja… es un juego pecosa, es mi juego, pero siempre te preferiré por sobre todas esas cosas que en algún momento llenen mi vida, siempre preferiré a mi tarzán con pecas- Candy lo oía embobada bajo el hechizo de la voz del chico- el escenario es un pequeño mundo lleno de maravillosos sueños…

-Sabes, eres deslumbrante, nunca antes había visto esa expresión en tu cara… pero debo confesarte algo- dijo llamando la atención del muchacho que hasta ese momento tenía su mirada fija en el lago- Anthony cuando cultivaba rosas, que era su pasión, siempre tenía su rostro lleno de satisfacción

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Candy- dijo el castaño colocándose de pié- ¿te ocurre algo Candy?

-No… nada Terry- pero la voz de la chica destilaba nostalgia y Terry supo que al recordar a Anthony su novia aún sufría

-¿Quieres caminar Candy?

-Sí- fue su respuesta y levantándose de su lugar Terry la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a avanzar

-Ven pecas, iremos a la villa, los chicos quieren verte- dijo el muchacho

-Yo también quiero verlos Terry- dijo sonriente y el castaño notó que la melancolía había dado paso a la animosa Candy de siempre

-Podremos tomar el té todos juntos, estamos en la hora

-Será muy entretenido- dijo la chica entrando en la villa, pero al llegar al salón principal se encontraron con Eleonor

-¡Pero cómo es posible! ¿Todavía estás aquí?- dijo muy molesto el chico, sin importarle la presencia de su novia

-Que bueno que llegas Terry, necesito hablar contigo antes de irme- la mujer se había acercado a él pero…

-Ya te dije que yo no quiero escucharte, no quiero hablar contigo… ¡vete!

-¡Terry!- exclamó Candy- vienen entrando tus hermanos Terry, dale una oportunidad- y tomando la mano del castaño con todo el amor que ella tenía para él- por favor

-mmm- fue lo que se oyó de Terry y mirando a Candy dijo- está bien te escucharé, pero luego te irás- Candy estaba casi satisfecha con la respuesta del castaño, ya que sabía que por lo menos le daría la oportunidad a Eleonor de hablar, pero no sabía si el chico estaba dispuesto a perdonar

-Gracias hijo- la mujer miró a Candy agradecida de su intervención, aunque no la conocía, supuso que era la novia que la noche anterior había mencionado Richard ya que pudo percibir la complicidad existente entre su hija y la pequeña rubia

-No me des las gracias, solo lo hago por no dar un espectáculo frente a mis hermanos, Edward y mi amigo Albert

-Pero debes escucharme… aunque sea una sola vez

-¿Qué quieres que escuche?... yo no te conozco, no sé quien eres… ¡yo no tengo madre!- gritaba el muchacho apoyando sus manos sobre la chimenea para tratar de contenerse

-Terry, por favor escúchala- Candy aún permanecía en la habitación junto a madre e hijo- solo dale la oportunidad de ser oída- lo miraba suplicante- si ella tiene algo que decirte no puedes hacer menos que oírla

-Candy yo- Terry no soportaba ver la súplica en los ojos de Candy, ella suplicando por Eleonor…- está bien, que tienes que decirme- otorgó

-Compréndeme Terry… en ese momento no pudo ser de otro modo- dijo con tristeza y vergüenza, ella no sabía como reivindicarse frente a su hijo, sabía que lo había herido de muerte cuando él se presentó en su casa en América y ella lo echó

-Estados Unidos en invierno- comenzó el chico- ¡qué frío día!... pero tú fuiste aún más fría que ese duro invierno… no quisiste verme cuando fui al teatro a buscarte

-Lo sentí tanto… lo sentí tanto Terry

-No debí haber hecho semejante viaje solo para verte- confesaba el chico

-Pero luego corrí detrás de ti, y te llamé, pero tú no regresaste

-No necesito tus disculpas… ¡vete! ¡Vete!- gritó su orgullo

-¡No Terry!...basta- dijo Candy que había ido a buscar algo de té para que ellos bebieran mientras mantenían la tan importante conversación- Terry tienes que ser generoso

-¿No lo soy? La he escuchado como tú me pediste

-Estás mintiendo, quieres a tu madre más que a todo

-Que la quiero, no me hagas reír pecas- dijo tratando de que sus emociones no lo delataran frente a su madre, ya que a Candy nada podía ocultarle, "tarzán pecoso entrometido", pensaba en silencio, en ese momento la rubia caminó hasta una mesita donde dejó la bandeja con las tazas de té y dijo

-Mire esto señora- dirigiéndose a Eleonor con el libro de teatro en sus manos, Terry cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa al ver lo que pretendía hacer la señorita pecas

-¿Eso es?...- la mujer reconoció el libro, ya que había sido de ella y lo había dejado olvidado la última vez que estuvo en esa villa, hace tanto años atrás junto a Richard y su pequeño hijo

-Terry estudia piezas de teatro señora, eso lo heredó de usted

-¡Cállate Candy!- le dijo Terry, en ningún momento la agredió, ni siquiera le gritó, no a Candy él no podría dañarla

-No le haga caso señora- continuó la chica conociendo muy bien a su novio y sus nobles sentimientos- diga lo que diga de su madre tiene su misma sangre y para él usted es muy importante

-¡Terry!- murmuró la mujer

-Basta Candy, no sigas hablando más…

-Yo no tengo padre ni madre, antes nunca lo había pensado

-Yo tampoco los tengo- él no claudicaría

-¡No seas necio Terry!, aquí a tu lado está tú madre y estás en compañía de tu padre, que aunque no están juntos nunca han dejado de amarte, en cambio yo- comenzó a llorar la pecosa- yo no me sentía sola porque tenía buenas maestras y amigos, luego te conocí a ti y mi mundo se completó…pero… pero cuando vine a Escocia y vi la relación que tenían la señora Katherine y su hijo Mark, supe que siempre me hizo falta una madre, sentí envidia, buenas maestras y amigos no son lo mismo que tener una madre, yo hubiese querido tener una madre que me acunara y me alentara o simplemente que me hiciera compañía, pero ella murió cuando yo nací y mi padre falleció unos pocos meses después, mi abuela , tíos y primos llegaron a mi vida hasta hace tan poco, pero ellos no llenan el vacío que deja la ausencia de una madre… Terry- dijo la pecosa acercándose a él para abrazarlo y susurrarle- eres mi mundo mi amor y llenas mis días con tú presencia, ahora llena el tuyo con la presencia de tu madre, yo sé lo importante que ella es para ti, tú me lo contaste ¿recuerdas?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Sí pecosa de mi alma, lo recuerdo… gracias- habló él solo a la rubia. Eleonor no podía creer lo que la pequeña rubia lograba hacer a su hijo

-Ahora los dejaré solos, para que puedan conversar, estaré en la sala de música- dijo y salió de la habitación. Terry dejó que Candy saliera porque notó el dolor en la chica y pensó que estar sola era lo mejor para ella en ese momento. El joven acercándose a la ventana logró divisar a Mark con su madre y al igual que Candy, envidió esa relación

-Recuerdo que yo era más pequeño que Mark en ese entonces- habló el muchacho sintiendo a su madre detrás de él, trayendo a la memoria el día en que lo subieron a un gran barco apartándolo de la presencia de su madre para traerlo a Europa, él la vio en el andén del puerto corriendo y llamándolo, pero no entendía, ni siquiera supo que era su madre quien le llamaba- eras tú la que me llamaba y suplicaba que no me llevaran de tu lado

-Terry hijo- dijo la mujer sintiendo el abrazo del perdón de su hijo, las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar, ella notaba como su alma y su espíritu volvían a estar en paz con el ser que más había amado en la vida, el castaño era un pedacito de ella y el amor de su vida, y ahora gracias a la pequeña rubia que aún no le presentaban, tenía la oportunidad de remediar en algo todo el tiempo que había perdido con su hijo por culpa de un inescrupuloso hombre que se hacía llamar el abuelo

-El mismo libro- susurró Terry en brazos de su reencontrada madre, ya no quería soltarla, la había recuperado, sentía el calor de la mujer dentro de su propio pecho y eso llenaba ese vacío del que le hablaba Candy

-¿Libro?- ella no entendía las palabras de su hijo, este entonces explicó sin soltar a su madre en ningún momento

-Cada vez que una frase me gustaba e intentaba subrayarla… ya lo habías hecho tú- Terry sin saberlo, llenaba el corazón de su madre de orgullo por el hijo que tenía entre sus brazos, a él también le gustaba el arte del teatro, y eso lo había heredado de ella, solo de ella

-Terry, cariño- solo pudo decir la mujer al entender la profundidad de las palabras de su hijo, y el silencio los envolvió

Candy cuando salió de la habitación donde un hijo y una madre se reencontraban, soltó su amargo llanto apoyándose en la muralla, ese llanto de añoranza, de necesidad, de no saber como era el amor de una madre hacia su hijo, quizás lo había encontrado en los brazos de sus muy queridas madres del hogar de Pony o en su tía Nerys o en los de su abuela Elroy, pero sabía que no era lo mismo. De igual manera estaba contenta de haber podido ayudar a Terry en este reencuentro. Cuando trataba de controlar el llanto, sintió que alguien la abrazaba y escuchó

-Gracias Candice, has sido un ángel en este momento para mi hijo, su madre y para mí- era el duque, que había llegado junto con sus hijos y su sobrino justo en el momento en que la conversación comenzaba. Él sabía que escuchar detrás de las puertas no era de caballeros, pero luego de enviar a los chicos a otro lugar de la mansión, él se quedó escuchando lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación, y al ver que no era necesaria su mediación porque una hermosa y noble rubia que era la única en hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, habló esas palabras que estrujaban el corazón del más fuerte, supo que solo debía esperar a que las cosas se dieran entre Eleonor y Terry. Había dado unos cuantos pasos para retirarse del lugar cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y daba paso a una llorosa rubia, entonces se quedó esperando a ver que sucedía, y al notar el llanto angustiado de la muchacha, decidió acercarse y abrazándola quiso confortarla y ayudarla en su momento de debilidad. Candy al sentir los brazos de su suegro, aceptó el abrazo necesitando el consuelo que este le prodigaba

-Disculpe duque, yo no quería entrometerme pero…

-Candice, tú no eres una extraña en mi familia, eres la novia de mi hijo mayor y eres muy importante para nosotros, nunca te sientas una intrusa hija- las palabras del duque sanaban en algo el corazón de la muchacha

-Ahora Terry y su madre se reconciliarán ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí pequeña

-¿Te pasa algo Candy?- era la voz de Albert que entrando en la propiedad lo primero que vio fue la escena de Candy y el duque abrazados y la pequeña rubia anegada en lágrimas

-No Albert, no me pasa nada, tranquilo

-Venía a buscarlos a ti, Terry y Edward, porque los chicos van a dar un paseo en bote… ¿quieres venir?

-Es una muy buena idea Candy, ve con Albert, yo le diré a Edward y a Terry para que los alcancen allá- ofreció el duque y Candy entendió que era lo mejor que podría hacer para despejarse un poco de todo lo sucedido

-Está bien Albert… vamos

Candy y Albert salieron rumbo al lago para pasar la tarde junto a sus amigos, pero Terry y Edward nunca llegaron. Candy pasó muy inquieta la noche, ya que no supo de su novio en todo ese tiempo, pero suponía que no se había presentado por estar arreglando sus diferencias con su madre

-Espero que haya aprovechado el tiempo con su madre- cavilaba la pecosa en la mañana del siguiente día- eres muy afortunado Terry, tienes un padre y una madre que te quieren, en cambio yo nunca les conoceré, solo en fotografías- hablaba la pecosa como si Terry estuviera allí al lado de ella mientras miraba precioso retrato de sus padres el día de su boda, regalo de sus tíos Edwyn y Nerys Russo. Candy bajó a desayunar con la familia y sus primos inclusive Elisa y Neal le invitaron a dar una vuelta durante la mañana

-Di que sí Candy- casi rogaba Neal- mira que me costó mucho convencer a mi hermana de salir con nosotros- desde que los Leagan habían llegado a Escocia, la relación entre ellos y la rubia había sido de lo mejor, Elisa se comportaba como una verdadera señorita, algo melancólica sí, pero no la molestaba ni siquiera con palabras soeces o insultos como los que acostumbraba. La abuela, aún no compartía la noticia de que Candy era su nieta con los Leagan, pero lo haría por la tarde, en la reunión que con tanta alegría había preparado. Candy miró a Neal y luego a Elisa que de alguna manera le sonrió con los ojos y decidió

-Está bien, supongo que iremos por las chicas primero- dijo la rubia ya que las muchachas estaban en la villa Russo junto a Lorna

-Sí, allá nos esperan para salir a conocer parte del pueblo, algo así como unas ruinas…

-Lorna conoce muy bien los alrededores y ella se ofreció de guía turístico- habló Archie

-Entonces yo iré por los Grandchester- dijo la pecosa

-Eso no será necesario pecosa- era Terry que venía entrando al comedor junto a sus hermanos, su primo y Albert, que se quedó mudo al ver a Elisa, siendo Edward quien lo bajara de la nube antes que la hermosa muchacha se diera cuenta de que él era el mosquetero

-Baja de la nube amigo mío, te pondrás en evidencia- habló bajito el rubio de ojos verdes

-¡Terry!- exclamó feliz la pecosa

-Que bueno que llegaron, así podremos ir todos juntos hasta la villa Russo

-Stear tiene razón, iré por mi sombrilla- Candy no esperó la respuesta de nadie y salió del comedor seguida de Elisa que también necesitaba su propia sombrilla

-Que bueno que los encuentro reunidos muchachos- entró la tía abuela

-Buenos días señora Elroy- saludaron los recién llegados

-Para esta tarde he preparado una reunión especial- dijo la mujer mirando cómplice a Terry y Albert- haré una fiesta blanca para todos ustedes y la familia Russo, también están invitados su padre el duque y sus pequeños hermanitos Terius- dijo la anciana

-Estaremos aquí a la hora acordada señora Elroy- dijo Terry muy ceremonioso

-Solo llámame abuela- sonrió la anciana y a Neal le pareció muy extraño todo, pero como su pensamiento estaba centrado en Patricia, no dijo nada

-¡Aquí estamos!- llegaron Candy y Elisa

-Bueno, como ya estamos todos listos- Neal ansioso comenzó a apurar al grupo

-Sí hombre ya vámonos- le dijo Stear divertido viendo la ansiedad en su primo, pero era justificable, ellos habían estado con sus novias desde que comenzaron las vacaciones, en cambio Neal había llegado hacía poco

En el camino de regreso de la villa Russo, se comenzaron a separar por parejas

-¿Porque tus amigas me ven como si tuvieran miedo?- cuestionó el castaño

-Las chicas no te ven con miedo, pero en la escuela y en medio de todos siempre te has comportado como un delincuente

-¡Delincuente!... - exclamó el chico- nunca lo había visto así, pero si te soy sincero, prefiero que no se me acerquen mucho, solo tú llenas mis días y para mí eso es suficiente, no necesito de nadie más pecas

-Con el tiempo creo yo, te irás acostumbrando a las personas que comparten tu vida, nunca estamos solos amor mío- dijo dulcemente la rubia acercándose a él para besarlo

-¿Te das cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad pecosa? Tú presencia y tus besos lo llenan todo- dijo estrechando aún más entre sus brazos para sentirla cerca y que lo sintiera

-Te amo mocoso engreído- dijo la muchacha aceptando las caricias del castaño sobre su cuerpo

-Y yo más…

-¿Dime?- preguntó la pecosa haciendo trizas la burbuja en la que habían entrado- ¿Cómo te fue con tu madre?- Candy había notado la presencia de alguien detrás de unos arbustos, y prefirió que nadie conociera la etapa de acercamiento que existía entre ella y Terry, eso solo era algo de ellos

-Bien pecas, conversamos lo necesario y luego el silencio habló por nosotros

-Me alegra saber que son madre e hijo otra vez

-Así es, y todo gracias a ti Candy…

Caminaron un poco más y se ubicaron en el césped bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, Candy con un bello sombrero que la protegía del sol y una sombrilla

-Estaba encerrado en mi odio contra mi madre, no supe escucharla a tiempo y perdimos varios meses de grata compañía

-Supongo que ahora te sientes mucho mejor ¿verdad Terry?—Candy quería creer que sí

-Sí, pero ahora es tu turno- el chico se levantó de su comodidad y tomando a su chica de la mano la ayudó a ponerse de pie

-¿Mi turno?- Candy no entendía para nada las palabras y los actos de Terry en ese momento

-Te ayudaré a salir de tu caparazón pequeña pecosa… ¡vamos Candy!

-¿A dónde me llevas?- quería saber la chica que confiaba plenamente en Terry, pero en ese momento veía en sus ojos una extraña luz que la perturbó por un momento- tienes que decirme a donde me llevas Terry- la rubia comenzaba a poner resistencia cuando de entre los árboles escuchó el relinchar de un caballo y asustada exclamó- ¡Ahhh!

-¡Cálmate!- el chico la tomó fuertemente de los hombros ya que notó que la resistencia que ofrecía Candy se había vuelto más fuerte, Terry tiene que sostenerla de la cintura al ver que su bella pecosa quería escapar de su encuentro con el animal

-No… no me gustan… no… los caballos- Candy aterrada

-¿Por qué no Candy? ¿acaso te recuerdan a alguien?- la dura voz del muchacho hizo a Candy estremecer y al ver las intenciones del joven, lloró, pero él no tomó en cuenta sus emociones sino que siguió presionándola para que dejara atrás sus miedos- ¿acaso te recuerdan a Anthony?

Ahí estaba ese recuerdo una vez más, Candy se sentía desmayar pero Terry no la dejó…

Anthony,

el relinchar de los caballos,

los ladridos continuos de los perros de caza y…

el zorro y su cría

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Mil disculpas por la demora, pero he tenido ciertos percances que me van a impedir quedar con ustedes en un día especial, solo puedo comprometerme a que seguiré escribiendo.

Gracias por todos sus mensajes y el apoyo en tener Amor Adolescente entre sus lecturas favoritas, no saben lo importante que es eso para mí. Aún no se de cuantos capítulos será, solo que tengo muchas ideas en mi mente y debo ordenarlas.

Doy la bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores y aprecio en gran manera sus comentarios e ideas para hacer más entretenida esta historia.

Nos leemos en la semana, o la próxima...


	19. Chapter 19 Presentación

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Otra vez es miércoles y tengo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **Presentación**

-Te ayudaré a salir de tu caparazón pequeña pecosa… ¡vamos Candy!

-¿Salir de mi caparazón?- Candy no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo Terry- ¿A dónde me llevas?- quería saber la chica que confiaba plenamente en su novio, pero en ese momento veía en sus ojos una extraña luz que la perturbó por algunos segundos- tienes que decirme a donde me llevas Terry- la rubia comenzaba a poner resistencia al muchacho que la llevaba fuertemente agarrada de la mano cuando de entre los árboles Candy escuchó el relinchar de un caballo y asustada exclamó- ¡Ahhh!

-¡Cálmate!- el chico la tomó fuertemente de los hombros al notar que el inminente encuentro con el caballo que permanecía entre los árboles había inquietado en gran manera a su pecosa, que la resistencia que ofrecía Candy se había vuelto más fuerte, Terry se ve obligado a sostenerla de la cintura al notar que su bella pecosa quería escapar de su encuentro con el animal

-No… no… no me gustan… no… los caballos- Candy aterrada

-¿Por qué no Candy? ¿Por qué no te gustas los caballos? ¿Acaso te recuerdan a alguien?- la dura voz del muchacho y su muy seria expresión hizo a Candy estremecer y al ser consciente de las intenciones del joven, lloró, pero él no tomó en cuenta su turbación sino que siguió presionándola para que dejara atrás sus miedos- ¿acaso los caballos te recuerdan algo? ¿acaso te recuerdan a Anthony?

¡Ahí estaba una vez más! ese doloroso recuerdo otra vez, Candy se sentía desmayar pero Terry no la dejó…

Anthony,

El relinchar de los caballos,

Los ladridos continuos de los perros de caza y…

El zorro, su cría

Anthony cayendo del caballo

Anthony en el suelo, muerto…

Anthony muerto…

Terry había notado en las palabras de la rubia mucha melancolía cuando estaban en el césped y ella recordó la pasión del desaparecido joven por las rosas, Candy aún recordaba a Anthony con dolor, entonces el castaño decidió ayudar a su doncella y recordando que su caballo cuervo debería andar por los alrededores, sin pensarlo mucho, quiso hacer algo por ella. Si bien es cierto Terry ya no sentía celos del rubio fallecido, sí se sentía preocupado por el recuerdo que permanentemente entristecía a la pecosa llenándola de pesadillas y el miedo a los caballos era tan solo por ese recuerdo espantoso, de haber visto morir a su primo cayendo de uno de esos nobles animales que Terry amaba tanto

-¡Suéltame Terry!- Candy no dejaba de luchar en contra del agarre de su novio, pero al llegar al lado del gran animal ella quedó casi paralizada

-¡Vamos Candy sube!- apuró el joven levantando su voz

-No Terry… suéltame- rogaba Candy ya sin fuerzas de forcejear con el muchacho

-¡No Candy!- habló imponiéndose sobre la pequeña pecosa a la que amaba con todo su corazón, pero era momento de que ella superara sus miedos y él sería el encargado de ayudarla. La tomó con facilidad ya que ella con suerte le llegaba al mentón y su peso era pluma en sus brazos, y la subió al caballo montando el detrás de la chica

-Terry… ¡por favor!- suplicaba Candy escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven

-¡Afírmate Candy!, o te vas a caer- Candy lo miró sin poder creer la actitud de Terry, pero al notar que él ya tenía las riendas en sus manos, y el caballo comenzaba a moverse, decidió rodear el cuerpo del joven con sus brazos y afirmarse muy bien, no quería caer. Comenzó a sentir el fuerte latido del corazón de Terry y su aroma llenó sus sentidos, pero…

El ruido de los cascos…

Aquel día de otoño también…

¡Anthonyyyyyyy!

El recuerdo llegaba a la mente de la pecosa con dolor, la tristeza, el lamento de la chica en los brazos de aquel que ahora estaba a su lado, que tenía un cuerpo vivo al que ella tenía abrazado, pero no lograba suprimir su llanto ni los gritos desesperados en urgente llamada

-¡Anthonyyyyy!- llamaba la pequeña rubia en medio del desesperado recuerdo y escuchaba que Terry le decía… no, le ordenaba

-Llora, llora todo lo que quieras- en sus palabras no había ni pizca de sensibilidad para el sufrimiento de Candy que en medio de sus lágrimas y el recuerdo latente en su mente no dejaba de llamar a Anthony

-Detén el caballo por favor- seguía suplicando

-Sigue llamando a Anthony… ¡Llámalo!- Terry no daba tregua al llanto de Candy, ella al escuchar las palabras del castaño en una voz dura y recordando todo lo vivido con Anthony, no hacía más que nombrarlo y Terry la instaba a seguir haciéndolo. El chico sufría en silencio cada vez que su pecosa nombraba al desaparecido primo, él era egoísta, muy posesivo y quería ser el único dueño de los pensamientos y el corazón de Candy. La rubia no lograba entender lo que sucedía, ella tenía solo confusión en su mente, por una parte se sabía en los brazos del ser amado, pero por el otro su alma solo quería que Anthony respondiera a su llamado

-Terry- suspiraba y lloraba con el miedo latente en todo su cuerpo

-¡Anda!... llama a Anthony si tienes miedo... ¡llámalo!… ¡llámalo!- gritaba Terry y apuraba al animal, sacando de él velocidad y resistencia- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhh!- Candy no podía dejar de llorar, solo atinaba abrazarse más de Terry y escondía su rostro en el pecho del joven… llorando

-Déjame bajar- decía la rubia en medio de la loca carrera de Cuervo

-Llama a Anthony… ¡vamos!... ¿Por qué no lo llamas?... ¡llámalo!... ¡Llámalo!... él está muerto ¿entiendes pecosa?, Anthony nunca volverá… tienes que olvidarlo y sanar tu corazón- Terry en sus últimas palabras ya no la gritaba, su tono se estaba suavizando- Candy debes abrir los ojos, déjalo ir amor mío- la rubia logró abrir sus ojos para mirar al muchacho encontrando en su azul mirada el dolor compartido por la pena que la chica llevaba como una gran carga en su corazón, decide dar vuelta su rostro y mira hacia adelante creyendo ver a Anthony que se aleja de ella aún cuando el caballo no dejaba de galopar, creía estar acercándose a su desaparecido primo pero este se alejaba cada vez más

-El sol es deslumbrante, los colores aún más vivos… los árboles, el pasto y las flores se ven aún más hermosas, más vivas- murmuraba Candy

-Anthony esta muerto pecosa, él no volverá, pero recuerda que nosotros estamos vivos, yo estoy vivo, estoy aquí contigo, es mi calor el que sientes en tú cuerpo, es mi aroma el que entra a tus sentidos, es mi amor al que correspondes, tenemos que seguir viviendo como los árboles y el pasto que se renuevan en sus ciclos cada estación, arroja el peso de tu corazón pecosa de mi alma- Terry a través de sus palabras logró que Candy dejara ir el dolor, ya nada se podía hacer por el chico que había sido un amigo tan especial que ella creyó amar más que a los demás, y que ahora sabía, era su primo. Terry sentía que este había sido un momento muy importante en la vida de ambos, ahora creía estar más unido a la pequeña rubia a través del dolor que ella había dejado ir, ahora era libre de amarlo a él, solo a él.

Mientras el caballo había disminuido su galope hasta llegar a hacer el paso más lento, que no pasaba de ser una suave caminata, Terry sin soltar las riendas, abraza a Candy fundiéndose en el aroma de sus risos y la calidez de su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de la chica para así esconder un par de lágrimas que lo hacían, según él, vulnerable, pero no podía hacerse el ciego o el insensible al ver como Candy dejaba ir aquello que había desgarrado su corazón por tanto tiempo, la chica solo se acurruca más en los fuertes brazos del muchacho que amaba su alma y Terry se sentía pleno de saber que había ocupado otro lugar en el corazón de la chica.

Sin darse cuenta, Terry y Candy, aún montados sobre Cuervo, habían llegado hasta una pequeña colina que miraba a un sector del lago donde se podían bañar y disfrutar así el verano, cuando fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al escuchar

-¡Terry, Candy!- oyeron la voz de Stear- vengan a disfrutar del lago - recién ahí , la pareja de enamorados notó el alboroto que estaban produciendo sus amigos estando casi todos en el agua, a excepción de Neal y Patricia que al parecer estaban encargados de preparar algo así como un picnic. Los chicos se apearon de la montura y acercándose a la orilla decidieron también disfrutar del lago

-Pero Terry, no vine preparada para bañarme

-Traes corsé pecosa, puedes dejarte la enagua y el corsé impedirá que se te trasluzca algo- decía el castaño y dirigiendo la vista hacia sus amigos agregó- mira Elisa también trae corsé y se ve muy cómoda en el agua- y era verdad, Elisa disfrutaba de un baño y los juegos con los chicos muy cerca de Albert y Edward que también se bañaban, y se les había agregado Annie Britter y Luisa, que al parecer tenían tiempo libre. Al darse cuenta de que la chica Britter estaba en el agua el castaño cambió rápidamente de opinión y dijo- pero si tú no te sientes cómoda, mejor vamos a ayudar a Neal y la tímida

-Eso me parece mejor idea- Candy también notó la presencia de Annie en el agua y pensó mejor aceptando la propuesta de Terry y no quiso entrar en el agua

-Hola chicos- saludó Terry a Neal y Patty

-Hola, ¿tampoco quieren entrar al agua?- preguntó Neal creyendo conocer en parte la decisión

-No, Candy quiso mejor venir a ayudar

-Me parece perfecto- apoyó Patricia que también entendía, y los chicos se quedaron ayudando a preparar un pequeño picnic a base de quesos y cecinas, algo de vino que había aportado Albert, fruta fresca y algunos frutos secos. Cuando el grupo comenzaba a salir del agua, ya ellos tenían todo preparado, con un bello mantel en el suelo y algunos cojines para que las damas pudieran estar cómodas. Una vez secos y vestidos, Annie y Luisa se despidieron del grupo excusándose con tener que volver a la escuela de verano, algo que casi todo el grupo agradeció, ya que para ellos era prioridad la tranquilidad de Terry y Candy que con la Britter presente sería más que difícil y los demás se quedaron disfrutando del mejor picnic que habían tenido hasta ahora, ya que estaban todos juntos

-¡Adivinen que!- exclamó Ivo con una sonrisa que aunque los intentó, no le llegaba a los ojos

-¿Qué de qué?- respondió Neal que era más cercano al francés

-¡Tengo novia!- respondió mirando a una muy sonrojada Fabienne a quien tenía agarradita de la mano. Todos los chicos se quedaron mirándolos con sorpresa, no creían que Ivo se fuera a declarar aún, ya que lo habían visto muy meditabundo y muchos de ellos pensaron que estaba así por Annie

\- ¡Bravo, complimenti!- Cinnia fue la primera en celebrar tan esperado noviazgo, y fue directo a su amiga dando un fuerte abrazo a la austriaca, siendo Neal el encargado de felicitar a Ivo. De un momento a otro todos les felicitaron, algunos desde sus puestos como por ejemplo Terry y otros con un apretón de mano

-Ahora solo faltan chicas para Edward y Albert

-También algún chico para Elisa- se oyó

-Yo ya estoy comprometida- habló la pelirroja con su vista fija más allá del lago, Neal de inmediato se alertó, él sabía de este compromiso, pero no pensó nunca que su hermana daría la noticia en un momento tan informal como ese

-¡Qué!- fue la exclamación general, tanto fue así que la reacción de Albert que casi se atraganta con una almendra, pasó casi desapercibido menos para Edward, que al oír a Elisa, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia su amigo

-Sí- habló otra vez Elisa al momento de levantarse del suelo haciendo con su gesto que el cabello que aún se secaba al calor del verano jugara con la brisa y se arremolinara alrededor de su hermoso rostro, Albert solo veía a una diosa- no voy a decir más hasta que mis padres lleguen- solo eso y acomodando sus ropas comenzó a caminar hacia la villa Andrew sin mirar atrás, a Albert no le faltaron ganas de seguirla, estaba embobado con la visión de la chica que en el agua la imaginaba mas como una bella sirena de rojos cabellos, hasta se removió en su lugar para ponerse de pie, pero su atento amigo siempre a su lado lo detuvo a tiempo, no quedándole al rubio más que aceptar el no poder seguirla. Cuando ya estaba bastante alejada comenzaron los comentarios

-Pero Neal, ¿Cómo es eso de que tu hermana está comprometida?- quiso saber Candy que sabía era algo anormal, todo en la familia debía pasar por el patriarca y que ella supiera a Albert nadie le había dicho nada y este no podía preguntar en ese momento

-Yo no puedo decir nada Candy, discúlpame pero ese tema no me corresponde- dijo el chico algo incómodo

-¿Es por eso que ha estado tan triste desde que llegó?

-Sí Patricia, ella no está de acuerdo con ese compromiso- Albert estaba atento a todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Neal, algo en el rubio se movió cuando oyó lo del compromiso, esa tarde saldría de dudas, hablaría con la tía abuela ella debería saber algo.

Cuando terminaron la conversación acerca de Elisa, todos los chicos decidieron jugar un rato antes de volver a sus respectivas villas. El momento de regresar cada uno a sus casas llegó, debían prepararse para la fiesta que daría la señora Elroy por la tarde.

En la villa Andrew ya estaba todo preparado, primeramente la tía había querido organizar la fiesta en el jardín, pero el día estaba amenazando con dejar caer lluvia, y los sirvientes que eran originarios de esas tierras le recomendaron acondicionar todo dentro de la gran casa.

La hora llegó y fueron entrando los invitados, los primeros en llegar, Lorna y sus padres, seguidos muy de cerca por los Grandchester. Patricia venía muy bien acompañada por la abuela Martha, quien le había sorprendido con su llegada hasta la casona de la familia Russo, siendo muy bienvenida a pesar de no haber anunciado su inminente visita. Los padres de Lorna congeniaron muy bien con la dulce anciana ofreciendo así hospedaje por lo que quedaba de vacaciones. La villa Andrew también había recibido nuevos huéspedes, el matrimonio Cornwell que dieron la gran sorpresa a sus retoños y los Leagan que no hicieron más que aumentar la desdicha de sus hijos

-Tía abuela

-Dime Elisa, en que puedo ayudarte- respondió la anciana, que en ningún minuto había cambiado su actitud ante los chicos Leagan, ellos eran para la mujer tan nietos como Candy, no llevarían su sangre, pero ella había criado a Sarah y vio crecer a los hijos de esta, eso la hacía una abuela del corazón

-Yo me permití invitar a unas amigas que están en la escuela de verano del San Pablo, ya que la reunión no es familiar…

-No tienes de que preocuparte Elisa, si son tus amigas serán muy bienvenidas

-Gracias tía abuela

-Mandaré poner dos puestos más a la mesa- la anciana llamó a Dorothy y dio orden de agregar los puestos.

Elisa se ubicó en un rincón del salón que había sido preparado para el festejo, miraba todo a su alrededor y aunque reconocía que estaba todo muy lindo, su espíritu no era capaz de disfrutar las cosas bellas que la vida le ofrecía, lo único que la animaba era recordar los ojos azul cielo de su mosquetero soñado.

La vida le estaba cobrando muy caro según ella, las maldades que alguna vez hizo, no solo a Candy, sino también a uno que otro animalito que tuvo en su hogar, o el daño que causó a la servidumbre con su maltrato diario, quizás también debía sumar aquellas malas actitudes que siempre tuvo con todo aquel que era de una clase social inferior a la de ella, no era una disculpa pero para la chica todo aquello era fruto del desamor que sentía de sus padres, ellos nunca se ocuparon en realidad ni de ella ni de su hermano, nunca hubo del matrimonio Leagan gestos de amor hacia sus hijos, solo en el papel y ahora lo único que tenían en mente era el poder hacer buenos negocios con sus hijos atándolos a unos buenos matrimonios.

A Neal no le fue tan mal, él había encontrado en Patricia a la novia perfecta, su hermano estaba enamorado, los Leagan y los O'Brien tendrían en común un naciente negocio de hoteles en Florida como inicio de su sociedad, acuerdo al que habían llegado por medio de cartas y reiterados llamados telefónicos, ni siquiera se dieron el tiempo de conocerse, eso lo harían cuando cerraran los negocios una vez estando en Londres o cuando el matrimonio O'Brien viajara a Florida. En cambio a ella la vendían al mejor postor, un viejo que nadaba en dinero, era su visión del caballero, aquel que habían escogido sus padres para ella y que podría mantener sociedades fructíferas con su familia. El hombre llamado Benjamín Smith de 54 años, empresario norteamericano dedicado a los intereses en acciones del mercado naviero, había quedado viudo hace un par de años y como heredera universal de todos sus bienes tenía una única hija llamada Aurelia de 31 años, el problema radicaba en que la mujer había nacido con un problema de salud que siempre tenía pendiendo de un hilo la vida de la señorita. Gracias a sus constantes recaídas de su débil salud, la juventud de Aurelia se pasó siempre de hospital en hospital o simplemente recluida en su hogar al cuidado de su abnegada madre y de enfermeras particulares que su padre pagaba para que su adorada hija estuviera bien. Aurelia, nunca se casó, con ella moría el apellido de su padre y todo el dinero del hombre iría a parar al estado.

Benjamín Smith, al verse viudo, prácticamente solo y sin posibilidades de un heredero, sopesó su situación y decidió volver a casarse con una joven mujer que aún estuviera en edad de darle hijos a los que pudiera dejar el fruto de su trabajo. Todo se le dio sin él buscarlo, los Leagan, a quienes conoció en una velada en la casa del alcalde, un matrimonio perteneciente a una de las familias más prominentes de la ciudad de Chicago, se mostraron muy interesados en participar de los negocios navieros, ofreciendo a su hija en matrimonio al magnate como testimonio de su buena fe en un futuro negocio. Al principio, Benjamín Smith, no quería aceptar, él había estado pensando en una mujer que le pudiera dar hijos, no una chiquilla a la que tendría que educar, pero los buenos de los Leagan le mostraron la parte beneficiosa del matrimonio con Elisa, la joven era hermosa, bien educada, tenía buen cuerpo y en dos años o menos estaría lista para engendrar si es que no lo hacía padre antes de lo esperado. El Sr. Smith sopesó la situación y terminó aceptando.

Durante el viaje relámpago que hicieron los chicos Leagan a América, que fue con el solo propósito de que su hija conociera y se comprometiera con el magnate americano, se reunieron con Benjamín Smith y allí comenzó el calvario para Elisa. Sus padres le presentaron al hombre como su futuro esposo, así, sin anestesia, sin preparar a la muchacha para lo que vendría en su futuro casi inmediato, ya que los amorosos padres la retirarían del colegio a más tardar en un año más, para que se convirtiera en la flamante esposa de Benjamín Smith, lo llenara de hijos y a ellos les llenara los bolsillos.

-Veo que no esperaba la noticia señorita Elisa- dijo el Sr. Smith a su ahora prometida al ver su hermoso rostro sin rastro de color al enterarse de que estaba pronta a casarse con un hombre mayor, que nunca antes había visto y que sus padres habían escogido sin siquiera preguntarle o decirle de que iba todo esto

-Yo… la verdad es que no sabía nada, pero si mis padres lo han decidido así, yo no tengo nada que objetar- fue la franca respuesta de la muchacha, ella aunque no quisiera, siempre supo que algo así podría sucederle, solo que no pensó sucediera tan pronto y no pudo evitar recordar el baile de mayo cuando el misterioso mosquetero le preguntó acerca de su futuro y ella sin pensarlo respondió que seguramente se casaría con un hombre elegido por sus padres… ¡qué irónico! Sus palabras habían sido proféticas. Pero debía ser objetiva, el hombre, aunque mayor, no era mal parecido, es más, en su juventud debe haber roto más de un corazón. El Sr. Smith era alto, de contextura delgada pero fuerte, de tez morena, ojos grises y expresivos, su cabello negro ondulado, muy bien peinado con algunos cabellos grises adornando sus sienes, olía bien y era muy caballeroso, pero a Elisa eso no le importaba, ya que el único que llenaba sus pensamientos, sueños e ilusiones, era el misterioso joven del festival

-No tiene de que preocuparse, es entendible su reacción- dijo el hombre, y esa sería la primera y única conversación que la chica había sostenido con su prometido. Los padres en un pequeño brindis, celebraron el compromiso al momento en que el hombre colocaba un precioso anillo en el anular izquierdo de Elisa, anillo que para ella era un grillete más que una ilusión, de más está decir que el anillo estaba guardado en un joyero.

Elisa cavilaba en sus pensamientos cuando oyó la voz de una doncella anunciarle la llegada de Annie y Luisa, de punta en blanco como era el requerimiento de la anciana para los asistentes jóvenes a la reunión

-Hágalas pasar- fue la respuesta de Elisa

-Bien señorita- cuando la doncella salió de la habitación Elisa cayó en la cuenta de que no debería haber invitado a Annie a la fiesta, ya que esta no había dejado de molestar a Terry y eso podría causar más de algún problema, pero la morena cuando se había enterado insistió tanto que en un momento el cual Elisa aún no tenía claro, aceptó el compromiso y las invitó

-Buena tarde Elisa- escuchó a alegre voz de Annie y Luisa

-Buena tarde chicas, me alegra verlas- saludaba la pelirroja, en ese instante ingresaban al salón todos los invitados, incluyendo a la familia de Terry, que al darse cuenta de que Annie también estaba presente, el ánimo se les vino abajo, pero como Richard sabía ocultar muy bien sus emociones le advirtió a su hijo

-Haz como que no existe, o te meterá en problemas- Terry que venía muy agarradito del brazo de su pecosa, se había puesto tenso al encontrarse con la mirada de su infierno particular, y Candy no logró ocultar su pesadez

-Sí padre, tiene usted mucha razón

-No te preocupes, que yo estaré al pendiente de igual forma

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo y se dirigió con Candy hasta el lugar designado por la tía abuela en la mesa, que era el más cercano a la cabecera, junto a la tía abuela, Archie, Stear, Neal que acompañaba a Patricia y los familiares más cercanos, por razones obvias, Albert fue tratado como un invitado más.

Una vez todos ocuparon sus puestos, fueron servidos y agasajados con todo tipo de entremeses y bebidas, postres y masitas, entrando en una amena conversación que iba desde lo más intranscendente hasta ciertos temas que los llevaban a los negocios, especialmente a los caballeros. Terry se sentía muy a gusto entre Candy y Stear que estaban a su lado, por el frente los padres de los chicos Cornwell y su padre junto a sus hermanitos y porque Annie como era solo una amistad de Elisa estaba casi al final de la gran mesa, flanqueada por Albert y Edward, no podría molestarlo a él y menos a su pecosa, el joven castaño estaba muy tranquilo ignorando a la morena olímpicamente como le había aconsejado su padre

-Tin-tin- tocó la tía abuela con uno de sus cubiertos un vaso de fino cristal para llamar la atención de los comensales que estaban muy a gusto en la gran mesa, una vez todos estaban atentos a sus palabras, ella dijo- como todos saben, esta reunión la organicé porque tengo una gran noticia que dar a la familia, amigos cercanos y a los cabeza de familia del clan Andrew que hoy nos acompañan, y que mejor que Escocia para dar a conocer algo que me ha llenado de alegría estos últimos días- hablaba la anciana llena de dicha- Algunos de ustedes están en conocimiento de que soy viuda, que alguna vez tuve un hijo- habló mirando a Sarah que era fiel testigo de lo que la anciana decía- mi John, emigró hasta esta hermosa tierra, conociendo a la que fuera su esposa… Candace Russo, hermana de Edwyn Russo aquí presente con nosotros- Edwyn levantó su vaso en forma de saludo hacia la anciana- mi hijo comenzó su matrimonio lleno de dicha y felicidad, alegría que fue colmada cuando Candace se embarazó y dio a luz a una pequeña escocesa, pero el júbilo del nacimiento de mi nieta se ensombreció en ese mismo momento al morir su madre en el parto- todos los presentes estaban poniendo su atención a las palabras de la anciana, en especial aquellos que desconocían ciertos aspectos del relato de la mujer- mi hijo no pudo superar la pérdida de su amada esposa y sucumbió a una depresión que acabó con su vida en el viaje de regreso a América que hacía en compañía de mi Burian y mi pequeña nieta- la anciana al recordar tan tristes días, no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas que la sobrepasaron, pero nadie la interrumpió, sino más bien la acompañaron en su gran dolor- desgraciadamente mi esposo al llegar a América también perdió la vida, dejando a mi nietecita totalmente desprotegida y vulnerable. Cuando me enteré de que tenía una nieta, inmediatamente me comuniqué con el Sr. Russo y dimos comienzo a una búsqueda que este año dio su mejor resultado

-¿Qué quiere decir tía abuela?- preguntó Sarah

-Quiero decir que hemos encontrado a la hija de John y Candace

-Y… ¿vamos a conocerla hoy?- otra vez Sarah

-Sí Sarah. En realidad muchos o casi todos los aquí presentes la conocen

-¿Quién es?- Elisa no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, enterarse de que tenía una tía perdida y ahora encontrada en un mismo minuto, no la llenaba de ningún tipo de sentimiento afectivo

-Mi nieta… mi hermosa nieta, que por tantos años busqué y que tenía a mi lado y yo sin saber- miró a Candy con los ojitos llenos de amor por su nieta- Candice ven aquí a mi lado- llamó la anciana y la rubia ayudada por su novio, se levantó de su lugar para llegar al lado de su abuela y abrazarla

-¡Candy!- exclamaron, el matrimonio Leagan, Elisa y Annie

-¡Esto es una broma de mal gusto tía!- se levantó Sarah, y Elisa que no respiraba era auxiliada por Neal que estaba a su lado- la deben estar engañando…

-No es un engaño señora- habló Edwyn mirando a todo el mundo en esa mesa- ella es mi sobrina, la hija de mi hermana

-Eso no lo pongo en duda señor, se ve el parecido entre Candy y la que creo es su hija- habló indicando a Lorna- pero ¿Quién me asegura que sea la hija de John?- soltó la mujer que no pensó en lo que iba a decir

-¡Es la hija de John!- el tío de Candy también se levantó de la comodidad de su asiento para encarar a la mujer que osaba enlodar la memoria de su amada hermana Candace- mi hermana era una mujer digna y si usted pretende decir que la hija de mi hermana no era de John, le diré señora que está muy equivocada

-Esto debe comprobarse- insistía

-Está todo comprobado Sarah- habló nuevamente la tía sin dejar de abrazar a Candy, ella no permitiría que le hicieran daño, y Terry tampoco, el castaño cuando vio la actitud de la madre de los Leagan, supo inmediatamente de donde era que los chicos había sacado su mal corazón, y se fue a parar al lado de su amada pecosa- tenemos todo…

-Esto yo no lo aceptaré- dijo Sarah- nunca reconoceré a Candy como mi prima…

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas Sarah, ella es mi nieta te guste o no- habló la anciana fuerte y claro y haciendo un breve silencio tomó su copa y agregó- brindo por Candice Parks Russo, mi nieta y miembro sanguíneo de la familia Andrew… George- llamó la anciana al secretario de Williams que permanecía en una esquina de la habitación esperando el llamado- traiga los documentos por favor- George, haciendo lo ordenado llegó al lado de la dama y abriendo la carpeta, repartió a cada cabeza de familia un documento que acreditaba a Candy como la nieta perdida de la anciana mujer, siendo esta reconocida como Candice White Parks Russo, heredera de los bienes de su padre y de su madre, siendo la chica registrada como una legítima Andrew de sangre escocesa por parte de ambos padres, algo que dejaba más que conformes a todos los ancianos influyentes del clan Andrew.

Todos los que querían o estimaban en algo a Candy, inclusive Neal, se pusieron de pie y brindaron juntamente con la abuela la gran noticia de que Candy era una Andrew, a excepción del matrimonio Leagan, Elisa y Annie, a quien Edward no dejaba de mirar, estaba extasiado con la belleza de la chica pero podía leer en sus ojos que el alma de la americana estaba tan negra como una noche sin luna.

Annie tan falsa como solo ella podía ser, salió del shock lo más rápidamente que pudo y ocultó todo su odió y desprecio hacia Candy, colocándose, no sin dificultad, de pie y brindó con todos a pesar de su latente envidia. Usó de toda la educación que su madre le había inculcado para poder ocultar sus malos sentimientos hacia la que fue su hermana, el desprecio que muchas veces había sentido por la rubia "huérfana", ahora se volvía rencor por que la chica había encontrado a su verdadera familia, tenía raíces verdaderas, era una escocesa de tomo y lomo, tenía una gran familia que a pesar de Elisa y Sarah, la quería y cuidarían desde hoy en adelante, además de todo, tenía a su lado al mejor partido que una chica de sociedad y no aristócrata podría aspirar a que siquiera la mirara, Terius Grandchester, novio y futuro de Candice Parks, pero eso ella no lo permitiría, llevaba días tratando de originar un momento para ella y el castaño, pero no se le ocurría nada, ahora se dedicaría solo a eso, a separar a Terry de Candy y lo lograría, era su promesa

-Sí Candy, salud por ti… disfruta de tú recién encontrada familia, porque necesitarás de todo su apoyo cuando yo Annie Britter, te quite el novio- pensaba la pelinegra en medio del brindis y las sonrisas

-Brindo por una vida llena de felicidad

-Brindo por un futuro prometedor

-Brindo por la belleza de mi nieta- decía orgullosa la anciana

-Brindo por mi prima- los Cornwell orgullosísimos

-Brindo por mi dulce novia- no podía faltar el galante castaño

-Brindo por una amiga de verdad- y así, de brindis en brindis. La celebración continuó a pesar de algunas caras largas, se comenzó a escuchar música, y muchos de los jóvenes presentes comenzaron a bailar, otros conversaban y otros más allá se sorprendían

-¿¡Qué!?- cuestionaba Albert a Elisa un poco retirados de los demás, específicamente, en un balcón con grandes y pesadas cortinas que les escondían del algarabío de la fiesta

-No puedes mentirme Albert… ¡sé que eres tú!- Elisa hablaba con una seguridad que asustaba- aún detrás de esa barba

-Yo… yo- trataba de inventar algo el rubio pero Elisa se acercaba peligrosamente a él y no lo dejó continuar, la chica hizo lo que su instinto le pedía y sumado al carácter de fuego que era su esencia besó al rubio con toda la pasión demostrada en el festival, Albert sucumbió a la caricia que venía deseando con desesperación desde que estaban en el agua y la chica en ropa interior, nada grotesco, pero sí despertando cada fibra sensible del hermoso rubio, la abrazó como siempre lo soñaba y la recorrió como su deseo se lo ordenaba, Elisa solo se dejaba querer

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Albert una vez que terminaron el beso, ya para que negar lo evidente, ella lo había descubierto

-En el lago…- suspiró sin separarse ni un milímetro del cuerpo de Albert

-No entiendo- seguía repartiendo besitos en su rostro

-En un momento determinado… tú te habías sumergido y cuando saliste del agua… tu cabello lo tenías todo hacia atrás y eso despejó tus bellos ojos… ahí lo supe con certeza pues ya tenía mis dudas- hablaba Elisa en medio de suspiros y agitadas respiraciones

-Eres muy observadora… pero ahora… debemos detenernos o alguien nos puede ver

-Sí… no quiero tener problemas con mis padres

-Yo tampoco… mañana te espero en las ruinas que visitamos esta mañana, a la hora de la merienda… ¿te parece?

-Sí… ahí estaré- respondió la chica y separándose de Albert, salió del balcón dejándolo solo a él en el lugar, tratando de recuperarse de lo sucedido

Albert se había visto envuelto en los brazos de Elisa una vez más, y no sabía si disfrutarlo o arrepentirse, de lo único que estaba seguro era que la pequeña Elisa había crecido, sus manos no le mentían y eso él lo disfrutaba como todo joven a sus veintes

-Y ahora ¿Qué?- murmuró Albert y su amigo que venía llegando lo oyó

-¿Qué de qué?- Edward había entrado en el balcón cuando vio salir a Elisa- ¿Qué pasó aquí amigo?

-Elisa sabe quien soy

-¿¡Cómo!?

-En el lago se dio cuenta

-Ya lo veía venir, con todo y barba, seguías siendo tú y tenerla tan cerca… solo era cuestión de tiempo

-Lo sé Edward, pero necesitaba más tiempo…

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-¡Ay! Amigo- suspiró el rubio- Constanza viene a Escocia, ella llegará pasado mañana- el abatimiento de Albert se notaba desde la luna

-¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé, Elisa me embruja, la necesito, pero Constanza es paz y serenidad, creo que es primera vez en mi vida en que no se que hacer- Albert, apoyado en el barandal no cesaba de pasar sus dedos por su alborotado cabello, ya que Elisa lo había dejado bien revuelto

-Siempre hay una primera vez

-Y a ti- Albert cambiando el tema, no le contaría a Edward lo de su cita de mañana

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Cómo te va con Annie?

-Annie… mmm… la chica es muy bella por fuera, pero por dentro está podrida- dijo con pesar

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso Edward?, no la conoces para juzgarla así

-No es necesario conocerla para saber que es una persona en la que no se puede confiar, que es mejor estar lejos de ella… sé que no lo notaste por estar mirando a Elisa, pero cuando la señora Elroy dio la noticia de que Candy era su nieta, el hermosos rostro de Annie se desfiguró, odio salía por sus ojos… además ¿te fijaste cómo era que miraba a Terry?

-Ella esta obsesionada con tu primo, según me dijeron los chicos, no deja de perseguir a Terry en el colegio o en cualquier lugar donde lo encuentre

-Mi tío dijo que ha intentado hablar con él, creo que hasta una carta le envió

-¿Una carta? ¿Al duque?- Albert no lo podía creer- y ¿Qué dice?

-Eso no lo sé, solo que mi tío estaba muy molesto con la acción de ella

-No es para menos, esa chica no mide sus acciones, espero que Terry y Candy no tengan problemas por su causa

-También lo espero

En el salón Terry y Candy disfrutaban el momento, el castaño la había sacado a bailar y recordaban el festival de mayo, los planes que debían comenzar a trazar ya que este sería el último curso de Terry, para luego comenzar a prepararse para el ducado

-Por más que le he pedido a mi padre que no me herede el ducado, él dice que me corresponde por ser el hijo mayor

-Y supongo que lo que tú deseas es estudiar arte dramático, como tú madre- ella sonreía con dulzura

-Me conoces muy bien pecas, me das miedo… jajaja, pero tienes razón, el arte dramático es lo mío pero el duque no me dejará…

-No pierdas la esperanza mi amor, quizás podrías hacer las dos cosas

-No lo había pensado, pero es una posibilidad

Así pasaban las horas hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, además quedaban muy pocos días de vacaciones y todos estaban dispuestos a disfrutar todos y cada uno de los minutos del verano. Cuando la familia Grandchester se retiraba, Annie Britter que también iba de salida junto a Luisa, pidió al duque en presencia de más invitados que por favor la acercara al edificio del colegio de verano del San Pablo, esperando la oportunidad soñada de estar cerca de Terry y comprometerlo, el duque no se pudo negar, pero como el carruaje no era tan grande para todos dijo

-Hijo- llamando a Terry que se despedía de Candy

-Acercaré a las señoritas al edificio del colegio- Annie estaba feliz, el duque estaba llamando a Terry- Edward y tú se tendrán que ir solos

-Bien padre- la respuesta del castaño encerraba el agradecimiento hacia su padre por lo que hacía

-No se preocupe duque- Albert al rescate- yo me iré con ellos

-Sí, les facilitaremos un transporte- agregó Candy con la sonrisa más grande que Annie hubiera visto alguna vez en la rubia

-Gracias Candy, buenas noches- fue la respuesta del duque- ¿vamos señoritas?- Annie echaba chispas por los ojos, casi casi le resulta su plan, pero no importaba ella no se daría por vencida hasta conseguir al castaño.

Edward, que era también muy bien parecido y un potencial pretendiente para Annie, ya que tenía un futuro asegurado por parte de sus padres y su inminente entrada a la Universidad de Oxford, como todo aristócrata en Inglaterra, trataba de entender a Annie, ya que él había hecho algunos esfuerzos por acercarse a la americana, esfuerzos que no daban paso a nada, eso, y las palabras en que Albert le daba a conocer que la chica estaba obsesionada por Terry, hicieron que el rubio de bellos ojos verdes al ver las reacciones de la morena en cuanto a Candy, desistiera de perseguir a la muchacha y enfocarse en algo mejor, sí eso haría, la hermosa morena no era la última mujer en la tierra y él era un buen partido para cualquier chica

-Señorita Candy- la llamó George

-Dígame George

-La señora Elroy la necesita a usted y a Williams en el despacho- dijo el secretario en voz baja

-Muy bien… dígale que ya vamos, que me conceda unos minutos- dijo la chica y George entendió que para que Albert siguiera a la rubia hasta el despacho, nadie debía verlos. Edward y Terry que eran los que conocían el gran secreto del patriarca Andrew, hicieron de tapadera para hacerlo llegar hasta donde lo requerían. Una vez todos reunidos en el despacho…

-Abuela, me dice George que nos necesita- dijo la pequeña rubia entrando con Albert

-Sí hijos, George me pidió que los llamara porque tiene algo importante que decirnos- habló la anciana mirando al serio secretario en tanto que Albert y Candy se ponían cómodos

-Está bien George- ahora era Williams quien había tomado la palabras sentado en el sillón preferencial del escritorio- dinos, somos todo oídos

-Señor Williams, señora Elroy, señorita Candice- comenzó el secretario- antes que todo quiero traer a mi lado a Dorothy- la doncella que estaba apostada en un rincón, se acercó tímidamente hasta el hombre. Los tres integrantes de la familia no entendían que podría estar haciendo Dorothy, la doncella de Candy en medio de esa reunión, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron escuchando al señor Johnson- Bueno, resulta que la señorita Dorothy Reagan y su servidor, hemos decidido contraer matrimonio- Albert, Candy y Elroy, abrieron sus ojos ante la sorpresa que las palabras de George les causó

-¿Te quieres casar con Dorothy?- preguntó incrédulo Albert

-Sí, le pedí matrimonio y ella aceptó- fue lo que pudo decir George, él estaba muy nervioso- ¿Por qué nos miran así?

-Es solo la sorpresa George- dijo Candy llena de emoción por su amiga

-Yo estoy realmente sorprendida pero cuéntennos, ¿Cuándo pasó todo sin que nos diéramos cuenta? ¿Cómo? - decía la tía abuela Elroy- yo he estado aquí todos los días y no me di cuenta de nada

-Estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo Candy abrazando a la que había sido su doncella hasta ese día.

Dorothy había conquistado el serio corazón del leal George el día en que habían llegado a la mansión de Chicago junto con Williams y Candy, la doncella de la señorita tenía una sonrisa de ensueño que hizo palpitar el corazón del abogado a mil por hora. Desde ese día, George comenzó a cortejar a la doncella, llegando al corazón de la joven con detalles muy sutiles como era llevarle dulces, de vez en cuando chocolates y flores, y de no creerlo, George escribía dulces palabras a la merecedora de toda su atención, que hicieron que la sencilla mucama quisiera más de aquel sensible hombre que la llenaba de sentimientos de amor.

La diferencia de edad hacía dudar a George, ya que le llevaba 12 años de diferencia a la muchacha, él tiene 36 años y ella solo 24, pero se había decidido a cortejarla habiendo conversado con Williams al respecto de la diferencia de edad, sin mencionar el nombre de la muchacha en cuestión. Williams lo alentó, George no era ningún viejo, y su posición le hacía merecedor del amor de cualquier mujer, sin menospreciar a la chica.

Alentado por su amigo más cercano, George dio un giro a su cortejo apenas y llegaron a Londres, demostrando a Dorothy que realmente estaba interesado en ella y que quería formalizar, dando como fruto el nacimiento del amor y por supuesto el matrimonio.

¿Cómo era que no se habían dado cuenta? Muy sencillo, George era muy cuidadoso, todo un caballero en lo que hacía y actuaba de forma de no llamar la atención, solo necesitaba llegar a la hermosa doncella, y como su calidad de servidor de Williams le permitía vagar por la mansión entre el despacho, la cocina y la casa en general, nunca fue difícil para él acercarse a Dorothy. Lo días libres de la chica, también eran muy aprovechados por la pareja.

Fijaron como fecha para su matrimonio, es siguiente mes de octubre de 1912.

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Capítulo con algo para todas, las que no quieren a Elisa para Albert, las que no saben que decidir y las que están a favor... toda apreciación es bienvenida.

Gracias por sus palabras, siempre animándome y aportando ideas, espero se reconozcan en algunas líneas.

Doy la bienvenida a todos aquellos lectores que están siguiendo la historia, recuerden que es mi mente la que inventa, también quiero agradecer a los que leen en forma anónima pero que me han dejado su paso por la historia con un "te sigo" o "historia favorita". Muchas gracias a todos.

Recibí pocos reviews, no me estoy quejando, pero creo que fanfic no las notificó a todas.

Espero les haya gustado el cpítulo.

Nos leemos.


	20. Chapter 20 Último ensayo

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Me atrasé solo un día, espero me perdonen.**

 **Capítulo XIX**

 **Último Ensayo**

El matrimonio de George y Dorothy, fue todo lo soñado por la chica, el vestido blanco, la iglesia y los seres queridos más importantes de la muchacha, en este caso la familia Andrew, ya que estando en Londres no pudo hacer venir a sus padres ni hermanos, pero sí se comunicó con ellos vía telefónica, siendo todo dispuesto para que los progenitores de la novia la pudieran escuchar el día más feliz de su vida. No hubo fiesta, pero sí un almuerzo ofrecido por Albert, siendo invitados al festejo los chicos Candy, Stear y Archie, que eran los más cercanos al nuevo matrimonio Johnson.

Mientras permanecieran en Londres, George seguiría trabajando como hasta ahora pero desde fuera de la mansión para su gran amigo Williams, y Dorothy dejaba de servir a la familia Andrew por comenzar su nueva vida de casada.

Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, y en el colegio las cosas no habían cambiado casi nada, el mismo encierro, las mismas religiosas con agrias expresiones y que no dejaban de vigilarlos, las mismas caras alrededor, quizás uno que otro alumno recién ingresado al San Pablo, alguna que otra pareja nueva y el permanente acoso de Annie hacia Terry.

La morena, que no dejaba en paz al castaño, se valía de todos los recursos para cruzar aunque fueran dos palabras con el castaño, porque ella insistía en que su persona era muy superior a Candy para ser la futura duquesa, aunque sabía que la pequeña rubia tenía una familia, familia verdadera, sanguínea, que la hacía odiar a la que fuera su hermana, ella de igual manera quería desprestigiar a la chica frente a Terry haciéndole ver que la muchacha carecía de educación, que seguía siendo una chica de campo, que había crecido entre las montañas… "aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda", se decía Annie y aprovechaba al máximo los ensayos de "La Fierecilla Domada", obra que sería presentada en el mes de noviembre y que en estos días los ensayos eran a lo menos tres veces por semana. Annie, que anteriormente buscaba el apoyo de Elisa para poder así pedir algún consejo que la acercara a su trofeo, ni siquiera podía contar con la ayuda de la pelirroja, ya que esta, parecía estar en otro mundo desde que regresaron de Escocia.

Elisa… Elisa…se notaba que algo en ella había sucedido luego del día en que Candy fue reconocida como una Andrew, todos los cercanos a la pelirroja, notaron el cambio en la chica, estaba radiante, derrochaba felicidad y no molestaba para nada a su antigua y rubia antagonista Candice Parks, era como si su odio mal infundado hacia la pecosa de un momento a otro hubiese desaparecido. Todo lo que Elisa vivía en esos momentos, daba a conocer que la muchacha estaba perdidamente enamorada, o eso creía ella, aun conociendo su futuro junto al novio escogido por sus padres… Benjamín Smith. Nadie entendía las actitudes de Elisa, ella había pasado los últimos días en Escocia como si hubiese estado en el paraíso, Albert llegó a las ruinas y esperó por la chica no más de dos minutos, la gran sorpresa para la muchacha fue que el rubio se había quitado la barba, regresando a ser el mismo que ella había conocido el pasado mayo

-Así es como te recordaba- murmuró Elisa junto a los labios del rubio una vez terminado el fogoso saludo con el que la chica lo recibió, porque de saludarse con la mano y un hola, mmm no

-La verdad, es que no quería que me reconocieras…- Albert no podía negar que cada vez que veía a Elisa, ella era aún más bella a sus ojos, y la pasión de la muchacha lo llevaba a él a querer más de ella, y entregar más de él

-¿Por qué?- era muy lógica su pregunta

-Cuando te besé en el festival, supe que eras la mujer que podía despertar en mí toda la pasión que soy capaz de entregar, pero cuando nos sacamos los antifaces y me di cuenta de quien eras…

-Y según tú… ¿Quién soy?- dijo Elisa algo confundida, ella no era nadie importante o alguien de quien él tuviera que escapar

-Pertenecías a la familia de mi mejor amiga- refiriéndose a Candy, Elisa no pudo ocultar su desprecio- Candy, ella me había contado de algunos problemas que habían tenido entre ustedes desde tiempo atrás- no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir, los chicos Leagan aún no sabían quien era él

-Es decir, ¿te alejaste de mí por Candy?- Elisa estaba a un paso de ponerse histérica, trató de alejarse de Albert pero él la sostuvo fuerte y no lo permitió… no podía ser que en cada cosa buena que le sucediera, tuviera que venir Candy y alejarlo de ella

-No exactamente

-Explícate, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes- el carácter de Elisa salió en medio de la discusión, no era algo que ella pudiera manejar cuando de sus intereses se trataba

-Me asusté- Elisa no lo podía creer, Albert asustado, nunca lo hubiese pensado

-¿De mí? Te asustaste de mí

-No precisamente de ti, sino más bien de la situación, de lo que sentí cuando nos besamos, fue más de lo que yo conocía- confesó

-En cambio yo, lo único que deseaba era volver a verte…- Elisa ya cambiaba su tono y volvía a ser la melosa y apasionada chica de la que Albert gustaba

-No me mal entiendas, también quería verte, es por eso que regresé de África antes de lo pensado

-Entonces… ¿es por eso que estabas desaparecido?

-Reconozco que en un principio sí me fui por huir de lo que siento, pero también es cierto que si viajé a África fue porque tenía planeado hacerlo e ir en un grupo de ayuda a ese país y ¿qué mejor oportunidad?

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- quiso saber Elisa después de procesar y entender las palabras de Albert

-Lo estuve pensando, y quisiera que todo esto lo dejáramos entre nosotros- comenzó a hablar- primero, no quiero que nadie te apunte con el dedo, tú estás comprometida y no podemos tener una relación a vista y paciencia de todos

-Eso es verdad, tienes toda la razón… - murmuró la chica, sabiendo que ese detalle podía echar todo a perder con el rubio

-Yo también tengo mis problemas, y debo solucionarlos- Elisa no lo dejó seguir hablando y lo volvió a besar, ella no era una chica convencional, no se quedaría esperando por un beso deseado, lo tomaría cuantas veces quisiera

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

-No lo sé, pero si esto que sentimos es más que pasión… lucharé por ti Elisa Leagan- dijo mirándola a los ojos y prometiendo, obteniendo como resultado una radiante sonrisa de Elisa y un apasionado beso de parte de la chica.

En otro lugar de esa misma Escocia en vacaciones, nos encontramos con Terry y Candy durante una tarde antes de volver a Londres disfrutando del refrescante encanto del lago, pero esta vez sí se bañaron

-¿Desde cuándo sabes de este lugar Terry?- preguntaba la pecosa chapoteando en el agua

-Uno de los días en que estaba mal por lo de mi madre, salí a cabalgar solo y me encontré con este sitio… ¿sabes lo primero que pensé?

-mmmm… no, no lo sé- coqueteaba la rubia

-En ti, en que te tenía que traer aquí antes de que terminara el verano- Terry abrazó a Candy por la cintura, y así los dos quedaron con el agua al pecho

-Es realmente hermoso, y muy privado- murmuró como contándole un secreto, esto sacó una alucinante sonrisa de los labios del castaño

-Ese era uno de los motivos por el que pensé en mostrarte este lugar solo a ti- la besaba apasionado, recibiendo de ella la respuesta esperada.

En los días que habían pasado juntos y a solas, hubo uno en particular en que los enamorados dieron un paso más en su relación, esto fue en la casa del castaño, más específicamente en la sala de música que Terry tenía tantas ganas de que Candy conociera en la villa, ese día en específico, Candy usaba un ligero vestido de verano en rosa pálido y para más comodidad, sin corsé. El tocaba el piano y ella sentada a su lado se deleitaba en las hermosas notas que su amado sacaba del gran instrumento. Terry tenía gustos musicales muy bien definidos, y compartía con su pecosa los que mejor interpretaba, pero de un momento a otro, viendo como Candy cerraba sus ojos al disfrute de la música y se mecía al ritmo de las mágicas notas, Terry se detuvo, la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y tomándola con fuerza, la abrazó, buscó su boca y le regaló un beso que superaba todos los anteriores, un beso que gritaba la necesidad del chico por la mujer a la que amaba su corazón… Candy en un principio se sintió algo cohibida con la actitud del joven amante, pero cuando en ella se comenzaron a despertar aquellas sensaciones tan deliciosas que en vez de hacerla alejar y retroceder en una huida rápida, la acercaron más al chico, el castaño adoptó una actitud decidida y comenzó a reconocerla con sus manos por encima del vestido que traía la rubia que rodeaban sus brazos, ella lo recibió con gusto y él sin dejar de besarla la tomó con fuerza y la sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, en ese momento tanto él como ella descubrieron que en ellos se despertaba el deseo por el otro aún más intenso que las veces anteriores en que habían disfrutado de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, en soledad aprendieron que podían jugar sin consecuencias y cedieron a lo que el otro demandaba. Este momento al lado del piano, no difería mucho al que estaban viviendo en el recóndito lugar alejado de ojos curiosos, solo que esta vez la ropa solo eran los trajes para baño que los dos lucían, mucho más delgados que cualquier prenda y que dejaban no solo desear, sino también tomar lo deseado

-Te amo Candy- decía el chico disfrutando de la entrega de la muchacha que subyugada por las caricias de su novio, solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de lo que podían tomar

-Te amo Terry- suspiraba la chica

-Nunca te alejes de mí pecosa- pedía Terry como queriendo sacarle una promesa sin haberla pedido

-Nunca me apartaré de ti mi amado engreído…

Estas vivencias en la hermosa Escocia, habían hecho que los chicos una vez llegaron al colegio, aprovecharan todos los momentos disponibles dentro del recinto, viviendo así en una permanente burbuja creada por sus íntimos encuentros.

Cinnia y Stear, tenían sus momentos propios, eran los que más disfrutaban su tiempo a solas, es más, lo procuraban. La italiana mucho más liberal o desinhibida que las americanas, había llegado con Stear hasta las nubes, y a las estrellas ya las conocían por su nombre. La extrovertida chica junto a su ingenioso novio, habían superado la barrera del pudor desde el mismo día del festival de mayo, entre el corte de luz y los árboles del bosque. Ellos vivían en un mundo propio, donde se comprometieron a guardar sus encuentros exclusivamente para ellos.

Archie y Lorna, tenían a sus espaldas al sobre protector padre de la chica, quien tenía al joven Cornwell casi bajo amenaza de muerte si él llegaba a tocar un pelo más en su hija que no fueran solo tomadas de mano y… y nada más. Pero como todo joven, ellos igualmente encontraron el modo de verse y sentirse algo más de lo permitido, pero siempre guardando el respeto y la distancia necesaria para que Archie siguiera manteniendo la cabeza en su lugar, es decir, sobre su cuello.

La timidez de Patricia, mantenía muy a raya a nuestro morenazo de Neal, ella no permitía muchos avances del muchacho, había sido criada por las monjas desde que tenía memoria, y Neal respetaba con amor e elusión los deseos de su novia, pero eso no quería decir que no avanzaran en sus momentos a solas, solo es que era un poquitito más lento el romance que las otras parejas, y hablando de lentos, Ivo y Fabienne no avanzaban en nada.

El chico se dio cuenta prontamente que había cometido un error al proponerle a nuestra austriaca preferida el comenzar una relación. Desgraciadamente Ivo a diferencia de Edward, se había enamorado de Annie y el corazón del muchacho no lo dejaba pensar, aunque reconocía que Fabienne era muy buena chica y que quizás le convenía más, su corazón opacaba su inteligencia, no permitiendo que el francés dejara de pensar en lo que realmente quería en su vida, y esa era Annie Britter.

Fabienne al darse cuenta por las propias palabras del muchacho que lo de ellos no iría a ningún lado, decidió ser ella quien rompiera esa absurda relación, la chica entendía que en el corazón no se manda y que Ivo, aunque era perfecto a sus ojos, no era el único hombre en el mundo.

Constanza Tremblay, llegó el día y la hora que Albert le había dicho a Edward, dos días después de la presentación de Candy como una Andrew.

La chica era nacida en América, sus padres, Canadienses. De muy buen ver, aunque no una beldad, la muchacha había estudiado enfermería con toda la oposición de su tradicional familia quienes no aprobaban la idea de su hija, pero ella tenía muy bien definido el camino que quería forjarse en la vida, sus ideas y el futuro que deseaba tener, no esperó recibir de sus padres el apoyo moral, si no que se dedicó a seguir y alcanzar sus metas personales, comenzando por estudiar enfermería.

Constanza solo contaba con 17 años, su rasgo más llamativo eran sus ojos que tenían un tono café oscuro casi negro y pestañas que no dejaban poner la vista en otra cosa que no fueran sus bellos ojos que embrujaban, expresivos hasta la perfección, legado de su abuela materna, que era de sangre árabe. La visitante era delgada y más alta que el promedio de las chicas de su edad, aunque fina, tenía un cuerpo ya desarrollado y curvas muy definidas, su cabello castaño oscuro con ondas que siempre traía suelto, lo sujetaba solo con dos peinetas dando forma a múltiples maneras de peinarlo y unos labios de corazón que siempre traían brillo labial en tonos rosa. Constanza tenía una belleza exótica que llamaba la atención del sexo opuesto, aún ella sin saberlo.

Albert no quería ir solo a buscar a Constanza, es por eso que pidió a Edward, Terry y Candy que por favor le acompañaran a esperar a su amiga a la estación de Edimburgo

-¿Estás seguro de no querer ir solo amigo?

-No Edward, después de tantos meses solo comunicándonos por medio de cartas, no estoy muy seguro de saber como comportarme con ella

-Haber, haber…tú me habías dicho que solo eran amigos

-Sí…es que… bueno yo…

-¿Hay algo que yo necesite saber, Albert- el inglés sospechaba que su gran amigo algo le ocultaba

-La última noche que estuve en África yo… yo la besé

-¡Oh! Albert- Edward caminaba de un lado a otro del lugar, de aquí para allá, agarrándose el cabeza con sus manos- ese es un gran detalle que habías pasado por alto

-Yo no creo que ella se acuerde- quería convencerse el rubio

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, por eso tantas cartas y el deseo de venir hasta aquí… ¡es solo por verte!

-No sé que hacer amigo- confesó el rubio realmente angustiado

-Lo primero que debes hacer, es poner en orden tus sentimientos, o Elisa, o Constanza

-Lo sé pero…

-Ya llegamos chicos- se escuchó la voz de Candy- chicos ¿dónde están?

-¡En el jardín!- gritaron al unísono, mismo momento en que se levantaban para ir a la estación

El tren venía con diez minutos de retraso, pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla

-¡Albert!- llamó la viajera apenas vio al joven Andrew

-¡Constanza!- la chica corrió a los brazos de Albert esperando el recibimiento que ella creía encontraría, Terry y Candy notaron la confianza con la que la chica llegó hasta el rubio, pero este tuvo que ponerse firme y muy, muy distante- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- fueron las cortantes palabras del magnate al momento en que tomaba la mano de la chica y besarla como todo un caballero

-Muy bien- dijo ella mirando ansiosamente a su "amigo", y porque no decirlo, algo descolocada, sentía como si estuviera en otra dimensión con un Albert frio y distante que ella no conocía

-Ven, te presentaré a Candy

-¡Candy! ¿Tú hermana?

-Sí, ella misma- y acercándose a los chicos, Constanza fue presentada a Candy y Terry, que dicho fuera de paso, habían quedado muy impresionados con lo sucedido, ya que nunca habían visto a Albert mostrarse tan distante con una amiga

-Y el es Edward Grandchester, primo de mi futuro cuñado- cuando la chica puso sus hermosos ojos sobre el rubio inglés para saludarlo, a este le pareció estar viendo algo así como una hermosa aparición, la castaña llenó los ojos del muchacho con esa dulzura que había descrito Albert días atrás, su simpatía y la delicadeza de su voz, una voz que Edward creyó se quedaba guardada… ¡no!, mejor dijo cobijada en su corazón, tanto era así, que la dulce voz de Constanza estaba siendo desde ese momento el tono principal que daba la orden para que su corazón latiera

-Buen día señorita, es un gusto conocerla- Edward tomó la mano de Constanza y la besó como nunca antes había besado otra mano, a tal punto que no estaba muy de acuerdo en soltarla y devolverla a su dueña

-El gusto es mío Edward- dijo con melodiosa voz que llenó oídos del apuesto inglés, viéndose obligada a retirar su mano con una rapidez inusual

-Bueno- interrumpió Albert- buscaremos tú equipaje e iremos directo a la casa Andrew, en ella te alojarás mientras estés en Escocia

-Gracias, pero no quisiera molestar

-¡Oh, no!, nunca serás una molestia, la casa es muy grande, y estaremos muy bien ahí- dijo Candy tomando a la chica del brazo y dirigiéndose así hacia el automóvil en el que habían llegado, Albert fue en busca del equipaje dejando a los primos solos

-¿Qué fue eso Edward?

-¿Qué de que, Terry?

-Constanza… te gustó la chica- aseguró

-¡No se dé que hablas Terry!- Edward prefirió mirar hacia otro lado o su primo notaría lo que él quería ocultar

-Claro que lo sabes… ¡toma!- dijo acercándole un pañuelo

-¿Un pañuelo? ¿Para qué quiero yo un pañuelo?

-Para secar la baba que te corre desde que Constanza bajó del tren… jajajaja- se burló Terry de su primo

-Ja-ja-ja… ¡qué chistoso!

Una vez instalados ya en la casa Andrew, habiendo sido presentada a todos los que habitaban el lugar, y recibiendo instrucciones precisas de cómo debía comportarse con Albert, ya que la pusieron al día con los últimos sucesos acontecidos y uno de ellos era que Albert aún no contaba a toda su familia quien era él y que ella debía ser muy cuidadosa con todo lo que conocía de su amigo. Debemos recordar que en Constanza el rubio había encontrado a una amiga en el continente negro y la había hecho partícipe de muchas cosas relevantes de su vida en cada conversación que había mantenido con ella.

Pasando los minutos y las horas, Constanza se dio cuenta del porque de la actitud tan distante de Albert desde que había llegado a Escocia. Como toda chica interesada en un joven, la recién llegada no quitaba los ojos del hombre al que creía amar… paso que daba Albert, mirada que regalaba, palabra que emitía era minuciosamente analizada por la chica, tanto es así, que ella solita, sin que nadie le dijera nada, notó el interés del rubio ojos de cielo, por la chica Leagan y la sensual respuesta de la pelirroja hacia Albert, y sintiéndose realmente impotente, no pudiendo hacer nada ante el hecho de que otra ocupara el lugar privilegiado en el corazón del rubio, el corazón de Constanza… lloró.

Noviembre había llegado y con ello el estreno de la obra que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos días.

Era el último ensayo y el director decidió hacerlo en grande, con vestimentas y escenografía terminadas, y para hacerlo más real pidió a la directora del establecimiento, la hermana Grey, que por favor convocara a todo el plantel estudiantil, para así llenar el gran salón y disfrutar de la obra ya completamente terminada. A la directora del San Pablo también se le ocurrió invitar a todos los padres que de alguna manera apoyaban al colegio en forma monetaria como el duque de Grandchester y Williams Andrew que sería representado por su secretario el señor George Johnson.

Como todos los chicos no podían ser actores, se repartieron otra clase de oficios como la carpintería, para levantar las escenografías, costureras para los trajes, fotógrafos que estaban preparando sus cámaras porque el ensayo debía ser fotografiado en su totalidad ese día, para no interferir el día en que se estrenara en frente de todos los invitados, también había escribientes, músicos, etc… todo lo necesario para levantar una obra, siempre dirigida por el profesor Dante Zocral y el apoyo constante de la actriz Lidia Daubney. Así el estudiantado, los cursos de los mayores, estaba casi completamente integrado en el trabajo de poner en pie y dar vida a este magno evento llamado "La Fierecilla Domada" de Shakespeare.

Todo estaba preparado para dar inició al ensayo general, los chicos que participaban en la obra como actores, estaban que se comían las uñas, los encargados de la utilería daban sus últimos toques, entre ellos Neal Leagan que tenía que permanecer a un lado del escenario por si ocurría cualquier contratiempo en él o la utilería de este, y los estudiantes ya instalados en sus asientos esperaban ansiosos ver como había quedado la obra a estrenar en este año de 1912.

Candy y las otras chicas que ayudaban a la modista, daban algunos retoques de última hora a los vestuarios y decidieron tomar asiente en un rincón del salón y poder continuar con su labor y disfrutar del esperado espectáculo donde como actor principal, estaba el hermoso castaño novio de la rubia costurera. Tanto Candy como Terry daban gracias que la obra casi en su totalidad no fuera tan romántica como Romeo y Julieta, por ejemplo, ya que Catalina (Annie Britter) durante todo el tiempo no hacía más que alejar a Petruchio (Terry Grandchester) de su lado, y eso hasta el final, ya que las monjas no permitieron besos de ningún tipo, ni falsos, ni verdaderos, ni de película o el que sea, haciendo muy difícil pero no imposible el ejercicio actoral, este tipo de problemas tenía con canas verdes al profesor de Arte y Expresión.

Todo el equipo que había tenido algún tipo de participación en la obra, estaba presente, incluso alumnos de cursos menores también habían sido llamados, y padres invitados al ensayo ya estaban llegando.

En una de las escenas iniciales de la puesta en escena, vemos que Petruchio ya había aceptado cortejar a Catalina, pero ésta muy reacia a recibir las atenciones del pretendiente, le tiraba con lo que tenía a mano para alejarlo y demostrarle que ella nunca aceptaría casarse con él o con nadie. Petruchio decide visitarla y el padre lo deja pasar a la habitación de su hija, sabiendo que el honor de Catalina estaría resguardado por ella misma, constante que se había venido repitiendo desde que la chica había comenzado a llamar la atención de los muchachos, después de un prolongado forcejeo, Petruchio logra dominar a Catalina sentándola en sus piernas, y ella tiene que seguir luchando hasta zafarse de los brazos del pretendiente, pero Annie al ver que Candy estaba muy atenta a la escena, de un momento a otro, la morena en vez de luchar en contra de Petruchio, lo besa descaradamente en frente de todos los presentes, el beso fue dado de tal manera, que nadie dudaría de que Terry también participó de él y de muy buen gusto. Candy al ver lo que sucedía, sintió que algo en ella se congelaba, y al terminar el beso la morena tuvo tiempo suficiente de mostrar a la rubia el regocijo en su cara. Candy no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos a su más odiado miedo, que Annie consiguiera lo que tanto persiguió, la atención de Terry…

Elisa quedó muda ante la desfachatez de Annie, ella que creía conocerla, nunca pensó que su amiga llegara tan lejos por conseguir lo que quería. Patricia solo atinó a mirar a Neal, ella en las butacas de los músicos y Neal entre los tramoyas. Stear no vio lo sucedido, ya que su personaje estaba tras bambalinas en ese preciso momento y Cinnia a un lado de Candy, no salía de su asombro, los que sí reaccionaron fueron Archie que veía desde un lado del escenario esperando su turno de entrar y Lorna que en un dos por tres, estuvo al lado de su prima para contenerla en el mudo llanto que la rubia dejaba libre sin darse plena cuenta de ello, el dolor que sentía en ese momento en su alma, era muy superior a cualquier otro sentido en su vida, al tiempo en que Lorna la levanta para sacarla del lugar, Terry recibió un muy merecido golpe en la cara por parte de Annie haciéndose la ofendida, y otro golpe mucho más duro que provenía del puño de Archie

-Esto es por idiota- dijo sacudiendo su mano ya que le había pegado tan fuerte a Terry que su puño punzaba de dolor- no vuelvas a acercarte a Candy jamás en tu vida- amenazó

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Terry aún sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, él todavía no había visto el sufrimiento en el bello rostro de su pecosa

-¡Acabas de comprometer el honor de Annie delante de todo el colegio!… ¿te parece poco?- Archie hervía de rabia ante lo que vio

-¿Qué?...

-Terry ese beso no estaba en esta escena, es más no existen besos en esta obra por orden de las religiosas- se acercó reprendiendo el profesor Zocral, totalmente ajeno al drama que se estaba formando entre los chicos

-No, yo no…

-Has comprometido el honor de la señorita Britter, Terius- se oyó la voz de la rectora, hermana Grey- sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

-Pero hermana Grey… yo- no dijo nada más, Terry reaccionó y llevó su mirada hasta donde sabía lo estaría viendo Candy, pero lo que vio hizo a su corazón entumecerse de miedo, la chica iba casi a rastras hacia la puerta principal del gran salón, afirmada por Archie y Lorna que la acompañaban, muy de cerca la seguían Cinnia y Patricia que había abandonado su puesto entre los músicos, y Terry entendió que lo que estaba sucediendo era mucho peor que la pesadilla más grande que el castaño haya tenido en su vida. Terry no sabía que hacer, ya que el beso que recibió de Annie, distaba mucho de ser casto o puro, nadie iba a creer que era de mentira o parte de la obra, mucho menos creerían que él no participó y que solo quería alejar a Annie de su lado.

Cuando Candy llegó hasta las puertas de ingreso del salón, se encontró con el duque de Grandchester , Edward y George Johnson que venía en representación del Williams Andrew, los dos hombres y el muchacho estaban tan consternados como ella por lo sucedido, habiendo llegado minutos antes de que comenzara la obra y el espectáculo que dio Annie. El duque trató de mediar por su hijo frente a la hermosa pecosa, conteniéndola en el dolor junto a Lorna y sus amigas

-Candy… hija- habló el duque abrazando a la pecosa- espera Candy, yo sé que debe existir una explicación por parte de Terry- el duque estaba entrando sin querer en una desesperación por lo que sucedía, él ya había visto en más de una oportunidad la actitud poco decorosa de la chica Britter frente a su hijo, es más, lo había prevenido en repetidas ocaciones y aunque sabía que algo así podría pasar, nunca creyó que la muchacha fuese tan asquerosamente descarada

-No creo que sea necesaria una explicación duque- el dolor en las palabras de la chica, le decían al aristócrata, cuan letal había sido para ella la acción de Annie y Terry- él ya se dio cuenta…

-¿Cuenta?... ¿de qué?- quiso saber el duque, pero Candy se separó de él y siguió caminando sin volverse a mirar a Terry ni a nadie más

Una vez en su cuarto, pidió a las muchachas que la dejaran sola. Las chicas, durante todo el trayecto habían tratado de que Candy le diera la oportunidad de explicarse a Terry, ellas no podían creer que el castaño hubiera besado a Annie frente a todo el mundo, ellas alentaban a Candy diciendo

-Yo creo que deberías escucharlo Candy- Patricia y su tono de mediación

-Sí Candy, Terry sería incapaz de hacer algo así- Cinnia quería creer sus propias palabras

-Por favor, déjenme sola- fueron las frías palabras que recibieron de un corazón que estaba entrando en un invierno sin precedentes. Las chicas no queriendo incomodar más a la rubia, decidieron salir de la habitación

-Recuerda que estaremos cerca Candy- habló Lorna- si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarnos

-Gracias Lorna- dijo Candy y se quedó sola en el cuarto. Candy estuvo estirada en su cama durante unos minutos tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos que en ese momento solo eran confusión, después de meditar por un rato en lo sucedido, comenzó a escribir en su diario y algunas cartas.

En el despacho de la directora encontramos al duque de Grandchester, Terry, Annie y Edward, frente a la hermana Grey

-Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que esto traerá como consecuencia duque de Grandchester

-Hermana Grey, lo siento mucho pero yo no le creo a la señorita Britter, es más

-Su hijo debe responder por lo que hizo, yo soy una señorita decente y él me besó en frente de todo el mundo afrentándome, yo que…

-¡Yo no te besé!- exclamó Terry contradiciendo a Annie

-Sí lo hiciste- se afirmó la morena- y todo mundo lo vio

-Tendremos que llamar a los padres de la señorita Britter para que entre ustedes den solución a este problema

-Pero madre superiora, Terius tiene una relación seria con la señorita Candice Parks…

-Eso debería haberlo pensado antes de besarme tan descaradamente- seguía hablando Annie

-Yo nunca dañaría a Candy de esa manera, menos contigo- dijo Terry mirándola con desprecio

-Lo siento Terry, pero hay muchos testigos- Annie sonreía sin recato frente al desesperado chico

-Está bien, esperaremos a que lleguen los padres de la señorita Britter- claudicó el duque, viendo que ya no se podía hacer nada para sacar a Terry del lío en el que estaba metido, ya que el mismo duque también pensaba que Terry sí había besado a Annie

-No será necesario esperar, duque- dijo Annie sonriendo- ellos están en Londres, viajaron para ver la obra- las palabras de Annie cortaron la respiración de Terry, ya no había tiempo, los padres de la chica harían lo posible por hacer que Terry cumpliera con su obligación, la había agraviado a la vista de todos, ahora debía casarse con ella

-¿Puedo retirarme?- pidió Terry, ya que lo único que quería hacer era ver y hablar con Candy

-Por supuesto Terry, puedes retirarte

-Gracias- dijo, y pasando por el lado de Edward

-No creo que Candy te perdone algo como esto Terry- dijo con sinceridad

-Yo no la besé Edward, por favor créeme, necesito que alguien me crea- suplicaba Terry al ver lo molesto que estaba su primo con lo sucedido

-Necesitas que quien te crea sea Candy- fueron las lapidarias palabras del rubio Grandchester, no quedándole más remedio a Terry que bajar su rostro y salir de ahí

El duque al ver tan abatido a su hijo, concertó con George una reunión para encontrarse con Williams y ver que podían hacer frente a la situación en la que se encontraban sus hijos. Richard Grandchester llegaría hasta el final, no podía permitir que la "señorita" Britter lograra su cometido.

En los dormitorios de las chicas, las amigas de Candy y su prima, se habían quedado en la habitación de Patricia, que estaba contigua a la de la rubia y así poder asistirla cuando la chica necesitara de ellas

-Yo no creo que Terry haya besado a Annie- decía Cinnia

-Pero todos vimos que sí lo hizo- dijo Lorna muy enfadada con el castaño

-Pero Cinnia tiene algo de razón Lorna, todos hemos sido testigos de cómo Annie ha perseguido a Terry hasta el cansancio, y como él la rechazaba- Patricia aún creía que podría existir algún error en lo que vieron

-Pero el beso fue real, y muy… muy…

-Desvergonzado- agregó Cinnia

-Sí, eso mismo, no tengo palabras para describir lo que vi

-Yo tampoco Lorna, pero sigo creyendo que debemos escuchar a Terry

Cinco puertas más allá, Annie entraba a una habitación que no era precisamente la de ella

-Hola Annie… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a recibir mis felicitaciones de parte de ustedes- dijo Annie con una triunfal sonrisa en presencia de Elisa y Luisa

-¡Felicitarte! ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que porque?, estoy segura que mi compromiso con Terry se hará público en muy poco tiempo

-¿Compromiso?- cuestionaron las chicas

-Claro, de un momento a otro el duque tendrá que responder por las acciones de su hijo frente a mis padres, y ahí estaré yo esperando muy tranquilamente a que las cosas tomen su lugar

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos Annie- dijo Elisa, que desde que conoció a Albert y supo lo que es tener comprometido sus sentimientos, había cambiado mucho sus actitudes hacia los demás

-No te entiendo, tú misma me dabas alas para conquistar a Terry- se defendió Annie

-Sí, tú lo has dicho, conquistar, no robar lo que no es tuyo… la idea era que él se interesara en ti, no hacerte la ofendida con un beso que a todas luces él no te dio

-Él se lo buscó por despreciarme a cada momento en que yo lo buscaba… me subestimó- Annie hablaba con rencor, ella nunca había esperado que Terry la rechazara, estaba muy herida en su orgullo

-Sí pero él ama a Candy, no a ti

-Eso se le pasará con el tiempo, él aprenderá a amarme y se dará cuenta de lo que yo valgo frente a la hospiciana

-Te recuerdo que Candy ahora tiene nombre y apellido Annie, y es más, ella es una Andrew- Elisa no estaba enterada de que Annie era adoptada, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos

-De igual forma, entre ella y yo hay un infinito de distancia

-Como sea, no cuentes conmigo para lo que quieres hacer- dijo Elisa recibiendo el respaldo de Luisa- ahora por favor, retírate, sal de mi habitación, mi relación de amistad contigo llega hasta aquí

Elisa sacó a Annie de su cuarto y cuando Luisa se fue, la chica se quedó pensando en lo que sucedía- nunca pensé que Annie llegara tan lejos…

-¡Candy!... ¡Candy!- Terry estaba bajo el balcón de la habitación de la rubia, había estado tirando piedritas hacia los cristales sin recibir ningún tipo de repuesta, luego subió hasta el cuarto y viendo que estaba todo en silencio, decidió entrar, pero lo que vio lo aterró, Candy no estaba por ningún lado, se notaba que la chica había tomado sus cosas personales en forma rápida y descuidada, pero sus ojos lo llevaron hasta el escritorio de la rubia donde encontró varias cartas, desesperado, buscó una que llevara su nombre, y cuando la vio solo atinó a tomarla y se refugió en su propio dormitorio

 ** _Amor mío_**

 ** _Estas líneas te las escribo en medio de un dolor que no tiene límites dentro de mí, te dejo estas palabras, porque si hubiese sido al contrario y fueras tú quien se fuera, me hubiese gustado recibir una larga carta con tus palabras en ella._**

 ** _No te culpo por lo que pasó, tengo que decírtelo, hasta casi te entiendo, yo solo soy "una mona pecas" o "tarzán pecosa" y ella es todo lo que tú necesitas a tu lado, una señorita de sociedad, que sepa comportarse en medio de la aristocracia a la que tú perteneces._**

 ** _Nunca pensé que lo nuestro terminaría así, hubiese preferido que me lo contaras y no sentirme humillada frente a tantas personas…bien desde ahora me dedicaré a olvidarte, no te sientas mal por mí, porque yo solo esperaré tu felicidad._**

 ** _El anillo me lo quedaré, porque me hará recordar los maravillosos momentos que viví al lado tuyo._**

 ** _Adiós amor mío_**

 _ **Candy**_

Terry no podía creer lo que leía, Candy se había ido del colegio creyendo que él la había cambiado por Annie y recordando las palabras que algún día le dijera Albert

-Cuando Candy se siente amenazada o dolida… ella huye- Terry cayó de rodillas al suelo en su habitación y sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos... solo pudo llorar

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Sé que quizás el capítulo no les gustó mucho, pero entiendanme, de vez en cuando debe existir un poco de drama. Sabíamos que Annie algo haría, ahora a esperar los acontecimientos venideros.

Bienvenidos a todos los que han puesto la historia en sus favoritos y la siguen. También agradezco enormemente los reviews ya ellos alimentan mi imaginación y me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por permanecer en la lectura.

Nos leemos.


	21. Chapter 21 Hablemos

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora**

 **Capítulo XX**

 **Hablemos**

A Terry todo lo sucedido lo sobrepasó a momentos, uno de ellos es este que vivía, encaramado en el árbol que estaba en la colina donde a diario se veía con Candy, el muchacho sostenía la carta sin poder explicarse la reacción de la rubia

-Si tú sabes pecosa de mi alma que yo solo te amo a ti… ¿Por qué te fuiste Candy?- no obtenía respuesta, el viento no se compadecía de él trayendo noticias de ella. El sabía que Candy también debía estar sufriendo a causa de lo que creyó ver y entender, pero no aceptaba su precipitada reacción.

El estreno de la obra seguiría en pie, pero sin Terry en el personaje de Petruchio, Annie, como si nada hubiese pasado no desistió del protagónico y se presentó como la radiante primera actriz de la puesta en escena escolar.

El duque y Albert, se habían reunido unos días después del desagradable ensayo general, en un elegante restaurante del centro de la ciudad

-George me dijo que había llegado minutos antes de que Terry y Annie se besaran en el escenario a vista y paciencia de todos los presentes, que Terry si había besado a Annie, pero que su hijo niega todo- decía un Albert muy molesto, a sus casi veintidós años tener que lidiar con ser padre no lo tenía de muy buen humor. Si bien es cierto que ahora Candy no era su protegida, su abuela que era la tutora legal de la rubia desde que esta había sido reconocida como una Parks, no estaba en condiciones ni manifestaba deseos de ir y hacer algo por que este problema que originó la salida de Candy del colegio en forma precipitada y que más encima la hacía sufrir horrores se solucionara, no porque no le interesara lo que sucedía, sino más bien porque no quería seguir siendo partícipe del dolor que manifestaba su nieta, y según ella, aclarar algo que no tenía vuelta no era una de sus prioridades.

-Yo entiendo perfectamente lo que dices Williams, también vi lo mismo que George y los demás, pero sé que Terry no mentiría…

-Quizás muy tarde se dio cuenta del error queriendo así hacer creer otra cosa- decía Albert muy molesto

-El está sufriendo Williams, por favor ponte en su lugar, la chica Britter lo ha perseguido desde que llegó al colegio, Candy misma lo puede corroborar, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de sus intentos por separar a los chicos diera resultado, y el ensayo fue su mejor carta- argumentaba el aristócrata

-No lo defienda Richard, lo que él le ha hecho a Candy no tiene nombre

-Por favor, sé que eres un hombre inteligente Williams, no por nada tú familia ha dejado en tus manos su futuro, debes pensar con la cabeza… entiendo tu molestia, ella es tu hermana

-Duele verla tan triste, ella era una persona llena de vida y energía para repartir al mundo, y si usted la viera…

-La vi en el mismo instante en que sucedió todo Williams, entendí que sufría por mi hijo, y realmente lo lamento, pero ella debe darle la oportunidad a Terius para que le explique- Albert solo lo observó, y el duque agregó- sé por Terry que Candy se fue del colegio…

-Sí, ella fue a la mansión y está con su abuela

-Entonces permite que Terry llegue hasta ella y puedan aclarar el asunto- rogaba el duque

-Eso no podrá ser

-¿Por qué?

\- Candy y la abuela… están preparando viaje

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

-Son muchas preguntas Richard, solo te puedo decir que ella no quiere ver a Terry y desea poner mucha distancia entre los dos

-Entiendo que esté dolida, pero irse, eso no lo esperaba- el duque realmente se quedó de una pieza al oír que Candy quería poner tierra de por medio, pestañó rápidamente en varias oportunidades, pensando- cuando Terry se entere no sé como va a reaccionar, tienes que ayudarme, o mejor dicho ayudar a tu hermana para que pueda verse con Terry- exigió el duque en medio de su impotencia, él como padre estaba seguro de que esto para Terry sería muy doloroso y temía que el chico volviera a recluirse en su rebeldía y distanciamiento de todo y todos

-Aunque quisiera ayudarlos, no puedo, se lo prometí… prometí a Candy no hacer nada a favor de Terry- dijo el rubio muy dolido

-Pero los chicos se aman Williams, no puedes ayudarla a huir lejos, ellos necesitan hablar, dales esa oportunidad- rogó

-Hablaré con ella, pero no te prometo nada, ni siquiera puedo asegurar que me escuche- cedió Albert al ver el dolor por Terry que asomaba en las actitudes del duque, un hombre tan serio que a veces parecía insensible, pero que por su hijo estaba dispuesto a rogar

-Gracias…- dijo ofreciendo su mano en un apretón que decía que lo acordado se llevaría a cabo- confío en que si ellos hablan se aclararán esta situación que les ha provocado tanto dolor

-Eso espero, pero tienen otro problema…

-La chica Britter- cortó el duque- lo tengo más que claro, mañana tengo una reunión con sus padres en presencia de los chicos

-Espero logre convencerlos, Elliot Britter es un hombre de buenos sentimientos, él quiere mucho a Candy, pero Annie es su hija y siempre dará todo por ella, en cambio con Magdalena no tendrá tanta suerte, ella odia a Candy, nunca soportó que ella fuera huérfana

-Muchas veces pecamos de engreídos, arrogantes y faltos de humildad, orgullosos de lo que somos y de donde provenimos, y pasamos por alto lo que de verdad importa. Candy es una chica extraordinaria Albert, y es por eso que creo que sin ella mi hijo no volverá a ser feliz

-Le prometo hacer lo posible para que Candy acceda a ver a Terry antes de que partan- dijo dando por finalizado el encuentro- pero yo la veo destruida, ni siquiera cuando murió Anthony se veía tan triste

-Con Terius sucede lo mismo, nunca en todos los años de su rebeldía lo había visto tan abatido… Espero tu llamada- finalizó, ya que Albert se había levantado de su asiento para retirarse

-Adiós- Albert se despidió dejando al duque muy pensativo

El día tan esperado por Annie al fin llegaba, sus padres reunidos con el duque y tanto ella como Terry presentes para definir el futuro de los dos, estaba a la puerta de conseguir su sueño, quitarle el novio a Candy, porque ese era todo su afán, ver sufrir a la rubia al perder a Terry porque ella se lo arrebataba, igual que años atrás cuando le quitó a sus padres adoptivos…- jajajaja- pensaba Annie- que fácil fue manipularla y que ella desistiera de irse y dejarme sola en el hogar… "siempre fue tan buena" y ahora me quedaré con el mejor partido de Inglaterra en años, a costa de verte sufrir Candy White.

Annie y su envidia enfermiza hacia Candy era lo que la llevaba a actuar en contra de la pequeña rubia, la morena envidiaba la alegría innata en la rubia, el hecho de que cayera bien a donde quiera que iba, todo el que la conocía sucumbía a los pies de la simpatía, espontaneidad, energía y buenas actitudes de la que fuera su hermana, Annie todo lo contrario, era tímida, cobarde, casi no hablaba con los demás, nunca fue tan cercana a Tom, su hermano mayor en el hogar de Pony como lo fue Candy, según la chica, la rubia tenía todo el amor y la atención de las señoras que cuidaban a los pequeños en el hogar y ella que quería todas aquellas cosas, no podía logarlas gracias a que su personalidad era muy diferente de la menuda chica, es por eso que apenas pudo, quitó de en medio a la rubia siendo ella la adoptada y no Candy. A Annie le había molestado en gran manera que el señor Britter, ahora su padre, hubiese puesto los ojos en Candy para una posible adopción, siendo que las había conocido estando juntas, no soportó el hecho de que a ella ni siquiera la hubiesen considerado en esa tan importante decisión que el matrimonio estaba tomando, porque adoptar un niño no era cosa de todos los días, ella también quería tener padres, esa fue su oportunidad y ella la tomó, gracias al buen corazón de su "hermana".

Años después, cuando Annie se encontró con Candy en la casa Leagan, se enteró de que era la sirvienta, y que vivía en un establo cuidando caballos, se alegró en gran manera desde lo más profundo de su negro corazón- es el lugar donde mereces estar- fue su pensamiento, luego se hizo la inocente y le dejó una cinta que llevaba en su pelo, pero su acto no era de cariño, sino más bien de cálculo, la morena se dio perfecta cuenta de cómo era que la rubia obtenía la atención de los chicos Andrew, y uno de ellos era el elegante Archie, joven en que Annie había puesto sus ojos en una fiesta de beneficencia unos meses atrás, y era obvio que si el chico no la tomaba en cuenta, recurriría a "santa Candy" para pedirle su infalible intervención.

La reunión entre los Grandchester y los Britter se llevaría a cabo en el privado de un fino restaurant de la ciudad, donde serían servidos como todos unos elegantes ciudadanos invitados por el respetado Sir Richard Grandchester. El lugar contaba con privados fuertemente resguardados de las miradas y los oídos de los curiosos, es más, el servicio que se prestaba era por personal capacitado para servir bajo confidencialidad ya que de cuando en cuando, entre servicio y servicio, escuchaban las conversaciones de los comensales.

Magdalena Britter, que ya estaba al tanto de la situación, sabía perfectamente con quien era que tenían que discutir tan delicado suceso, ella había sido puesta sobre aviso, por la misma Annie y las monjas sueltas de lengua que había en el colegio acerca de lo ocurrido en el escenario del salón del colegio. La mujer, para no desteñir en esa cita, ya que no cualquier persona era la que tenía en sus manos el poder de emparentar con la nobleza, se vistió de lujo, llevaba un muy elegante y entallado vestido en color marfil de dos piezas, ribeteado por bordados en color negro, con sus respectivos accesorios, no se podía negar, la mujer era hermosa y sabía sacar partido de esa ventaja.

El señor Britter, iba más bien algo receloso, él conocía a Annie aunque esta quisiera verse de forma distinta ante los demás, si bien la timidez de la chica que había nacido con ella era real en sus primeros años de vida, cuando pisó la adolescencia hace dos años, todo cambió, la muchachita se puso exigente y altanera, a tal grado que tuvieron que enviarla al colegio San Pablo, lugar que estaba destinado para los hijos de familias realmente ricas en el sentido monetario, y ellos no eran de ese estatus… sí, tenían sus recursos pero estos no podían pagar todos los caprichos de su hija, es más, los señores Britter, habían pensado en retirar a Annie de tan prestigioso colegio para cuando iniciaran las vacaciones de verano al final del curso, pero cuando comenzaron a recibir correspondencia de la chica en la que decía que tenía el protagónico de una obra, no quisieron opacar su felicidad y sacando cuentas lograron presupuesto para que Annie permaneciera en el colegio hasta la mitad del año académico y habían llegado hasta Londres para verla actuar y de paso llevársela con ellos de vuelta a América.

-Muy buen día señores Britter- saludó el duque al matrimonio y su hija

-Es un placer- respondió Elliot

-Tomen asiento por favor- ofreció Richard estando Terry a su lado derecho, la mesa al ser redonda albergaba a todos los comensales mirándose las caras, al lado de Terry se posicionó el señor Britter, cosa que Terry agradeció, luego la esposa y al lado de duque se sentó Annie, no muy contenta, pero no podía hacer nada, eran los asientos ofrecidos

-Muchas gracias- y haciendo su pedido, ya que era la hora del almuerzo, Magdalena no pudo con la ansiedad y dijo

-Nuestra hija nos ha hablado muy bien de su hijo señor Grandchester- al oír lo que la mujer dijo, Terry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ¿Cómo que Annie le hubo hablado de él a sus padres?

-¿A sí?- fue el comentario del duque- eso no se me hace posible, los chicos no tienen relación alguna- aseguro dando un sorbo a su vaso de vino

-No entiendo, Annie siempre nos ha hablado de su hijo, a través de la correspondencia que hemos mantenido con ella- el señor Britter muy seguro de lo que hablaba, ellos recibieron constante correo por parte de Annie donde la chica hablaba sobre Terry y su idilio amoroso siempre en crecimiento. El duque y Terry se miraron en forma conjunta preguntándose en silencio de que estaban hablando los Britter, Annie siempre muy tranquila se servía sus alimentos como si en frente de ella no se estuviera sosteniendo la conversación más importante en toda su vida que no solo la incluía a ella sino a dos familias y un corazón roto

-Eso es imposible, mi hijo tiene un compromiso con otra señorita…

-Después de lo ocurrido, no creo que ese "compromiso" del que usted habla tenga mucho futuro, además su hijo no ha cesado de tratar de llamar la atención de Annie desde que ella llegó al San Pablo- Magdalena Britter, no lograba entender de que iba todo esto, ella estaba segura de que el muchachito Grandchester estaba realmente interesado en su hija, no que estuviera comprometido con otra chica

-Aquí debe haber un error- se atrevió a intervenir Terry- yo nunca he mostrado interés en Annie, ya que cuando ella llegó al colegio yo estaba comprometido con la señorita Candice Andrew

-¿Con Candy? ¿La huérfana?... a ya entiendo, ese compromiso solo pudo haber sido una distracción para un joven como tú…

-No le permito señora que usted hable así de mi novia…

-Esto se nos está yendo de las manos señores, aquí ciertamente hay un error, Annie en sus cartas nos habló de un muchacho que estaba realmente interesado en ella y de no ser así, el día del ensayo su hijo, señor duque, le faltó el respeto a nuestra hija delante de todo el alumnado, profesorado, las religiosas y otros invitados en esa ocasión…

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no la besé!- exclamó Terry ya casi fuera de sí, estaba al borde de tirársele encima a Annie y tomarla del cuello para que la chica que no se inmutaba ante nada, dijera la verdad

-Cálmate hijo, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer

-Eso espero padre, porque yo no entiendo que quiere Annie de mí

-Que respondas como el caballero que eres Terry- habló Annie- solo eso

-Annie, tú sabías de mi relación con Candy, ¿Por qué inventar tanta cosa falsa?

-No me diga Sir Richard que usted realmente aprobaba la relación entre su hijo y Candy White- habló en forma despectiva Magdalena, el señor Britter solo escuchaba y analizaba- esa chiquilla por mucho que se esfuerce, nunca llegará a estar a su nivel, ¿sabía usted que ella era sirvienta en América? Que cuidaba caballos… jajaja, no puedo creer la desfachatez de esa rubiecita

-Deje de hablar mal de Candy señora por favor, o no respondo de mí- Terry ya tratando de controlar su temperamento mediante algunos ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido durante la preparación de la obra

-Es que no logro entender… miren- dijo Magdalena colocando en la mesa un paquete de sobres rosas que Annie reconoció al instante, el detalle de las cartas se le había olvidado, nunca pensó que su madre las traería en el bolso de mano, pero no dejando ver sus descontroladas emociones en ese momento, se dedicó a observar y buscar el modo de arreglar lo que vendría después- estas son las cartas que Annie nos envió, y en ellas habla de usted Terius

Terry y su padre se dispusieron a leer las cartas, solo los fragmentos que los padres de Annie les señalaban:

 _Primera Carta_

 _Papito, mamita_

 _Conocí a un muchacho y les aseguro, es el más apuesto de todo el colegio, es encantador, su nombre es Terius…_

 _Segunda Carta_

 _¿Recuerdan que les conté que conocí a un joven llamado Terius? El ha estado tratando de acercarse a mí, pero como yo soy toda una dama gracias a ti mamita, no lo he dejado avanzar ni un solo paso, hasta no conocer algo más de él, uno nunca sabe quienes son las personas que nos rodean ni sus intenciones… pero debo confesarles que cuando me mira, me siento igual que una hoja en otoño a punto de desprenderse de la rama que la sostiene_

 _Tercera Carta_

 _Pasamos un verano maravilloso, Terius es hijo de un duque y tienen una villa en Escocia que es de ensueño. Saben papitos, yo dejé a Terius acercarse a mí, le daré una oportunidad él es un buen muchacho, muy caballeroso y detallista, quisiera que estuviesen aquí para que lo conocieran. Hace unos días me presentó a su padre, es un hombre muy galante y con porte aristocrático, claro… es un duque_

 _Cuarta Carta_

 _En la carta anterior les dije que iban a representar una obra que se llama "La Fierecilla Domada", adivinen que… me dieron el papel principal, el de Catalina y mi Petruchio es nada más y nada menos que Terius, estoy feliz. El estreno será el 29 de noviembre, espero puedan estar presentes. Siento alegría y tristeza a la vez, estoy tan feliz porque seré Catalina pero mi tristeza radica en lo celosa que se ha puesto Candy, bueno ustedes saben como es ella, siempre se ha sentido tan poca cosa al lado mío, está loca por llamar la atención de Terius, pero pueden estar tranquilos, él solo tiene ojos para mí_

 _Quinta Carta_

 _Saben, Elisa se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me incluyó en su grupo de amigos y… no sé si contarles o no, pero… bueno, ustedes son mis padres y les debo confianza, resulta que Elisa al parecer se enamoró durante las vacaciones en Escocia, nadie conoce al caballero del que ella está prendada, solo hemos notado que sus actitudes han cambiado, se nota enamorada, yo sé que eso no tiene nada de malo, pero… ¿no que ella está comprometida en matrimonio? Si sus padres se llegaran a enterar, sería todo un escándalo… es todo, solo quería que lo supieran._

Cuando padre e hijo terminaron de leer las porciones de escritura de las cartas que Annie escribía para sus padres, no cabían del asombro. Tanto el duque como Terry, habían pasado por varias emociones mientras daban lectura a la sarta de mentiras que Annie contaba, pero no dejaron que los Britter se dieran cuenta de su perturbación, no esperaban que la chica hubiese sido tan previsora, era muy calculadora, tenía todo casi plenamente controlado.

-Bien, ¿Qué dicen acerca de lo que mi hija cuenta en sus cartas?- quiso saber Magdalena, quien era la más convencida de que su hija decía la verdad

-Que puedo decir…- habló el duque

-Que es muy buena contando cuentos- dijo Terry regalando a los asistentes una de sus sonrisas torcidas, el chico no sabía si estar molesto o morir de la risa, las fantasías de Annie eran el sueño de cualquier escritor, superando con creces la imaginación de cualquiera

-No entiendo cual sería la gracia- acotó el señor Britter, sabía que estaba sucediendo algo extraño con su hija y encima la incómoda situación que les traía a reunirse, pero de ahí a ser la burla de los Grandchester, era algo que él no toleraría

-Señor Britter, disculpe usted a mi hijo, pero debo respaldar su comentario

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Señor, señora Britter, yo también tengo cartas que Annie me hizo llegar hace algunos meses atrás- dijo el duque mirando directamente hacia donde estaba Annie para ver su reacción. La morena se atragantó con el jugo que acababa de sorber - ¡Las cartas al duque!, las había olvidado- pensó la chicha Britter. Y sí, ella había hecho llegar dos cartas a las manos del duque hablando pestes de Candy y dando a entender que ella era mejor partido que la huérfana recogida por los Andrew, recordemos que Annie se creía una Britter de tomo y lomo

-No entiendo porque Annie le haría llegar correspondencia a usted Sir Richard- acotó Elliot- pero sería interesante saber de que se tratan

-Son solo cosas sin importancia padre- intervino Annie tratando de que el señor Britter no insistiera en querer leer esas dichosas cartas- fueron escritas en un momento de…

-Yo creo que sí las tienen que leer señorita Britter- dijo el duque con la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio colocando dos sobres idénticos a los que mostraron los padres de Annie, este detalle, echó por la borda cualquier argumento que ellos hubiesen formulado acerca de la veracidad de lo que decía el duque y la autenticidad de las cartas, aunque Annie ya había reconocido haber enviado esa correspondencia

-No es necesario- dijo Annie y se tiró encima de los sobres para tomarlos y romperlos, pero Terry fue más rápido que ella y los alcanzó a salvar

-Como dijo mi padre, yo también creo que sí, tus padres les deben dar lectura, y puedo decirles que las lean completas- Annie no sabía donde meterse cuando su padre alcanzó los sobres

 _Primera carta_

 _Duque de Grandchester_

 _Me permito escribir estas líneas para ponerlo al tanto de la situación que usted no alcanzó a escuchar cuando nos vimos junto a Terius afuera de la rectoría del colegio._

 _Sé que Terius está muy interesado en Candice Andrew o mejor dicho Candy White, que es como yo la conozco._

 _No sé si usted estará al tanto de que la joven en cuestión es adoptada por la prestigiosa familia Andrew, claro está las adopción es mero capricho del anciano patriarca de la familia el señor Williams Andrew, y la señora Elroy Andrew y sus cercanos no están para nada de acuerdo con esta situación, es decir, Candy es rechazada por la familia en pleno, no es una niña a la que quieran cerca._

 _Candy era sirvienta en casa de mi buen amiga Elisa Leagan, ella me contó que la muchacha fue despedida de su casa por ladrona._

 _Me atrevo a contarle estas cosas ya que veo a su hijo muy interesado en esa chica hija de padres desconocidos._

 _Annie Britter_

 _Segunda Carta_

 _Sir Richard_

 _Sé que usted ama a su hijo y por eso me preocupo por él enviando esta información a sus manos._

 _Hace un tiempo atrás se vio a Candy salir con un joven unos años mayor que ella, fue una amiga del colegio quien los vio en un restaurante donde luego llegó otro hombre mucho mayor que ella y el otro joven. Nadie sabe de quienes se trataba y tampoco que era lo que hacía o harían más tarde._

 _Espero no molestarlo con mi insistencia, pero, no me arrepiento de estar poniéndolo al tanto de lo que esa chiquilla hace. Ella no es buena para su hijo. Yo que soy una dama, educada por la mejor en Chicago, puedo decirle con franca libertad que en el colegio hay chicas de mejores familias, educadas para ser una dama, preparadas para llevar una casa y tener familia digna, con apellidos de renombre, ayude a su hijo a salir de ese enamoramiento, Candy no es digna de él._

 _Annie Britter._

El padre de Annie no encontraba donde esconder su vergüenza por las palabras escritas de puño y letra de su hija, se evidenciaba que la morena había mentido acerca de su relación con Terius y que la relación con Candy era verdadera. Elliot, que conocía el noble corazón de la pequeña rubia, se dolía por ella en las crueles letras que había recién terminado de leer, y entendió que en la segunda carta, lo más probable era que se referían al día en que él mismo se encontró con la chica y ella estaba junto a su tío el Señor Brown y el joven amigo de este.

-Se da cuenta señor duque, las palabras de mi hija dejan más que claro la procedencia de esa muchachita que a todas luces quiere atrapar a su hijo…- comenzó a decir Magdalena

-¡Cállate mujer!- exclamó Elliot

-Pero ¿Por qué? Todo lo que Annie le escribió al duque es en directo beneficio de su hijo y sus intereses, yo no entiendo…

-Se nota que usted no entiende señora- se permitió decir el duque ya que percibió que Elliot Britter si había caído en la cuenta de que su hija solo lo estaba haciendo pasar el bochorno de su vida- lo que su hija dice son solo injurias en desmedro de la mujer que mi hijo a elegido como su futuro, y por si ustedes no lo saben, pero su hija sí está al tanto- dijo mirando fijamente a Annie- la señorita Candice Andrew, ahora lleva el nombre de Candice Parks Russo, ya que encontró sus raíces y es descendiente directa de una familia escocesa y los Andrew, Candy, es nieta de la señora Elroy Parks, más conocida por usted como Elroy Andrew- el padre de Annie no decía absolutamente nada, solo se limitaba a mirar y analizar el comportamiento de Annie, arrepintiéndose desde hace mucho de no haber adoptado a la péqueña rubia, aún si esta mojaba la cama y era un desastre como futura señorita- Ahora bien, como ustedes no dicen nada, yo sí tengo que agregar algo… Si su hija insiste en molestar a mi hijo con sus insinuaciones, yo como padre lo defenderé y su hermosa relación con Candy

-Ella ya lo dejó- dijo Annie ya furiosa, había sido desenmascarada delante de sus padres- además él debe responderme, me humilló delante de todo el colegio

-¡Mentira!- volvió a exclamar Terry

-Señorita Britter- volvió a hablar el duque al momento en que tomaba el brazo de su hijo para infundirle tranquilidad, Richard tenía todo controlado- entiendo que usted quiera que esto termine a favor suyo, pero lamento decirle que no será así… ¿usted insiste en que mi hijo la besó descaradamente delante de todo el estudiantado?

-¡Por supuesto!... todos lo vieron, incluso Candy- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que asqueó a Terry

-El día del último ensayo, la dirección del evento congregó a todos los estudiantes que tenían una labor en la obra, incluso tramoyas, costureras y fotógrafos

-Sí, eso es verdad, el salón estaba lleno, a tal grado que usted mismo vió lo que sucedió

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, yo también creí ver que mi hijo la besaba

-¿Entonces?- dijo la chica con autosuficiencia, el mismo duque estaba reconociendo que ella había sido besada por Terius

-Uno de los chicos que era el encargado de fotografía, es muy amigo de Ivo Sagnier…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ivo en todo esto?

-Pues el chico llamado Malcom Harris, tomó una secuencia de fotografías que evidencian que quien inició el beso fue usted señorita Britter, y el rechazo de mi hijo hacia su proceder- concluyó dejando encima de la mesa las fotos mencionadas. Elliot y Magdalena no pudieron más que reconocer que las tomas decían la verdad, Annie prácticamente se colgaba del chico mientras este trataba de sacársela de encima, pero al estar sentados ella tapaba los intentos de Terry por zafarse del agarre de la chica, es por eso que todos creyeron ver que el castaño sí besaba de buena gana a la chica Britter

-Eso no significa nada… son solo fotografías y mi honra sigue en juego… ¡él tiene que responder!- miraba furiosa a Terry- Exijo matrimonio…- gritó la chica ya fuera de sus cabales

-Usted señorita no puede exigir nada- el duque hasta ese momento se había mantenido más bien tranquilo pero la chiquilla lo estaba sacando de sus casillas- usted señorita decía que mi hijo no podía casarse con la señorita Candy porque ella no lo merecía, porque era una huérfana que no conocía a sus padres, que no se sabía de donde provenían sus raíces, bueno ahora ella tiene familia y muy respetable

-¿Y ustedes no hacen ni dicen nada?- dijo Annie mirando a sus padres que ahora permanecían con un semblante muy triste que Annie en su enojo no notaba

-Ellos ya entendieron que no pueden exigir nada señorita Britter

-Yo haré un escándalo de proporciones- amenazó levantándose de su silla- y comenzaré ahora mismo

-Ni lo intente señorita- el duque habló con grave voz que daba miedo - yo no quería tener que utilizar otro de los recursos que tengo preparado en el caso de sus padres se pusieran difíciles con la situación, pero…

-No tiene nada que haga que yo desista de casarme con su hijo señor duque de Grandchester- dijo la chica con autosuficiencia

-Lo siento señorita Britter- dijo en medio de un suspiro que denotaba cansancio- si usted continúa con su terquedad, el mundo entero se enterará de que usted hasta los seis años no tenía apellido alguno- remató

Annie y sus padres miraron al duque con entendimiento, él sabía que Annie era Britter desde que había sido adoptada a los seis años… ¿Cómo se enteró?... no lo sabían, pero Annie tenía su teoría

-¡Candy!- susurró Annie

-No señorita Britter, no fue Candy quien nos lo hizo saber

-Entonces…

-Soy duque señorita, eso me da alguna que otra concesión por así decirlo en poder, soy muy respetado en el medio en el que me muevo y muchos me deben algún mínimo favor, tengo mis métodos para hacer que las cosas siempre, y escúcheme muy bien, siempre se giren a mi favor- y mirando al matrimonio agregó- creo que hasta aquí llega nuestra conversación, pueden terminar de almorzar tranquilos, la cuenta está cubierta- y levantándose de su silla junto a su hijo, se dieron la media vuelta y salieron del lugar.

 **Continuará**

 **Notitas:** Dejen sus mensajes, es de mi real interés saber como están llevando esta hiostoria.

Bienvenidas a todos los nuevos lectores de Amor Adolescente.

Nos leemos, si Dios así lo dispone.


	22. Chapter 22 Ya no importa

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Buen día lectores, disculpen la demora.**

 **Capítulo XXI**

 **Ya no importa**

-Gracias padre, sin usted, nada de esto hubiese sido posible- agradecía Terry al duque cuando salían del restorán donde habían dejado a los Britter

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y la hermosa pecosa que tienes como novia- cuando el hombre terminó su frase, se dio cuenta de cuanto afectaron sus palabras a su hijo que meditabundo y tratando de esconder su pena, respondió

-¿Qué tengo? No creo que ella quiera escucharme siquiera- Terry conocía de primera mano lo terca que podía llegar a ser Candy, y más cuando se sentía herida

-Hablé con Albert y él me dio su palabra de que trataría de que Candy te escuchara- dijo el padre mirando a su hijo para ver su reacción. Como padre, Richard había estado muy al pendiente de su hijo durante todos estos días, el muchacho se veía decaído y creía que hasta más delgado, su hermosos ojos se le veían tan tristes y había notado que su única distracción, era leer y repetir en el silencio de su habitación las líneas de Romeo y Julieta, él solo quería que su muchacho volviera a ser el mismo joven alegre que cuando estaba con la pequeña rubia, porque con ella, reconocía el duque, su hijo había vivido un antes y un después

-¿Albert dijo que hablaría con ella?- Terry no estaba muy seguro de que su padre hubiese entendido bien las palabras de su amigo

-Sí hijo- el brillo en los ojos de Terry le dio al duque la tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento, él sabía que Candy era el remedio para tan amargo mal.

Cuando Albert había salido del lugar donde conversó con Sir Richard acerca de hablar con Candy para interceder por Terry, tenía mucha prisa en terminar el encuentro, ya que en sus manos guardaba como un gran tesoro un mensaje de Elisa, que era una citación con matiz de urgente. Albert, aunque prometió hablar con la rubia a favor de una oportunidad de encontrarse con Terry y escuchar su explicación, que a ojos de todo el mundo Candy le debía al castaño, el joven patriarca de la familia no estaba muy convencido de ayudar a su amigo, ya que creía firmemente que el muchacho era culpable de lo que era acusado, todos vieron lo mismo, Terry besando con descaro a Annie, pero también creía que huir no era la solución al problema. Saliendo del restorán, se dirigió a toda prisa hasta el lugar de encuentro que Elisa había sugerido en la nota

-¿Por qué un museo Elisa? ¿De ferrocarriles?- fue la primera pregunta del rubio hacia su "amiga"

-Necesitaba verte y tuve que escaparme del colegio, aquí nadie nos verá, espero…- dijo la chica al saludar a Albert con un zendo beso en la boca, no importando para nada la gente a su alrededor que no ocultaban su molestia al ver este tipo de muestras de afecto en público

-Dime, ¿Cuál es la urgencia?- quiso saber el rubio cuando llegaron a un rincón del lugar para poder tomar asiento

-Como sabrás, no me llevo muy bien con tu amiga Candice Parks…

-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con nosotros?- Albert, evitaba a conciencia hablar de Candy delante de Elisa, sabía de muy buena fuente, su hermana, lo mal que Elisa había tratado a la rubia antes de ser adoptada por él, y no quería que hubiese malos entendidos entre él y la bella pelirroja

-No me vas a creer, pero quiero ayudarla- dijo la chica y su mirada tan clara y vivaz, le decía a Albert que ella hablaba en serio

-Ayudarla… ¿cómo?, no alcanzo a entenderte- el rubio miraba a Elisa con algo de aprensión, si bien es cierto la chica le gustaba hasta perder el control, no quería que esta hiciera nada en contra de Candy, pero sus ojos… no su compañera no mentía.

Elisa al oírlo, suspiró y dijo

-Terry no besó a Annie- Albert escuchó las cinco palabras que emitió Elisa y se tomó unos minutos de tiempo para poder procesar lo que oía siendo algo difícil de creer, que conociendo el odio que Elisa le tenía a Candy, estuviera tratando de ayudar a Terry, defendiéndolo

-¿Me estás diciendo que intercedes por Terry para que vuelva con Candy y sean felices?- la cara de incredulidad de Albert le dio risa a Elisa

-Jajajajaa… si vieras tú rostro querido mío, pero te diré… yo apoyaba a Annie desde que ella me contó que pretendía quitarle el novio a tú amiga, pero siempre pensé que lo haría en buena lid, es decir, conquistándolo

-¿Yyyyy?

-Bueno, no lo hizo así, ella lo quiso comprometer delante de muchas personas logrando con ello la inminente separación, espero que momentánea de los chicos y conociendo lo que siento aquí- decía colocando su mano cerca de su corazón- sabiendo que separarme de ti me haría un gran daño, dejándome un gran dolor, pensé que Terry y Candy no se merecen este proceder de Annie, pero te quiero dejar en claro que tampoco apruebo o respaldo la actitud algo infantil de tu amiga, huir nunca será la solución para ninguna cosa- Elisa daba tanta fuerza a sus palabras que Albert no dudó en creerle. Además, ¿Qué ganaba la pelirroja con confesar esa verdad? Elisa no necesitaba ganar puntos delante de Albert para saberse querida por él, las razones que le daba eran reales, ella sufriría mucho el día en que la unieran en matrimonio con Benjamín Smith, tenía la certeza de que Terry y Candy no se merecían un dolor así, sabía que a donde ella fuera, sus padres le darían caza para devolverla a su destino, solo esperaba un milagro. Si ella hubiese tenido aunque sea una idea de quien era Albert realmente, su vida no tendría un final tan oscuro como el que le esperaba.

-Te creo Elisa- Albert la abrazó muy fuertemente, acercándose a ella de modo distinto a como venía haciéndolo estos últimos días. El ver que en Elisa no solo radicaba la maldad, sino que la chica podía tener en ella sentimientos puros, hizo que en él naciera algo más que solo una atracción meramente física y pasional- agradezco tus palabras- la miraba con intensidad- los chicos merecen ser felices y que no existan dudas en medio de su amor

-Eso espero- Elisa lo besó porque lo sentía demasiado cerca- Albert

-Dime- hablaban en medio de besos y abrazos algo subidos de tono para el lugar en el que estaban

-Quiero estar contigo- pidió la pelirroja abrazándose más al rubio, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Albert se alejó unos milímetros de la boca de la chica observando directo a los ojos de ella y pudo leer en su mirada que lo dicho era real, había amor en sus palabras

-Pero Elisa…

-Por favor Albert, no quiero morir sin conocer lo que es el amor, yo se que te amo y que tú al menos sientes pasión por mí- y sin dejar de besarlo, agregó- quiero que mi primera vez, sea con quien yo me sienta en el cielo.

Albert no pudo o no quiso negarse a la petición de Elisa, él lo deseaba tanto o más que ella, y tomando su mano la guió a una casona en medio de Londres que le pertenecía por su cercanía al zoológico, él un amante de los animales que habiendo perdido su libertad de estar cerca de ellos en su medio natural por haberse convertido en el patriarca de su familia, escogió esa casa de la que solo tenía conocimiento George para estar por primera vez con Elisa

-¿Esta casa es tuya?- la pelirroja miraba todo a su alrededor encontrando que la estructura era de un diseño muy vanguardista y que su dueño la tenía muy bien cuidada

-Sí, la tengo hace menos de un año- respondió él avanzando con la chica

-¿Vives aquí?

-A veces- fue lo que recibió como respuesta cuando llegaban a una habitación que se notaba a todas luces era el salón principal de la austera casona- ¿deseas tomar algo Elisa?- la chica se giró a mirarlo y colgándose al cuello del muchacho dijo

-Tus besos y caricias Albert, eso quiero beber- y dicho lo anterior se besaron con una pasión que ellos hasta este momento desconocían. Pasados los minutos, Elisa fue llevada a la habitación principal de la casa y conoció lo que en sus palabras era hacer el amor con quien amas y pisar el cielo.

Albert llegó a la mansión con una sonrisa pegada en la cara y una información que cambiaba las cosas a favor de Terry, pero aún no sabía si al hablar con Candy le contaría el detalle que le reveló Elisa o solo dejaría que la pareja se arreglara sin esa información. Albert entendía que en una pareja debía existir confianza, y no solo ayudar a solucionar el problema a base de pruebas… ese día Albert, no habló con Candy, solo se encerró en su habitación recordando y reviviendo lo que había pasado con Elisa, comenzando a hacer planes para un futuro juntos.

La abuela Elroy insistía a Candy que viajar pronto era lo mejor, pero el corazón de la rubia le decía que postergara ese viaje. Ya estamos en la primera quincena de diciembre, y Terry no había conseguido que la rubia lo recibiera. La verdad, casi todos los chicos, excepto Archie, de una forma u otra habían intercedido por una oportunidad para Terry frente a una muy testaruda Candy, y si a eso le sumamos que Archie no era partidario del aristócrata arrogante, como lo llamaba, sino más bien se oponía a que su prima le concediera esa tan solicitada posibilidad de reconciliarse y contando con la simpatía de su novia Lorna, quien tampoco quería ver a su prima sufrir, el camino de Terry hacia la reconciliación, se hacía algo penoso

-No creo que sea correcto que le des ni siquiera una sola oportunidad Candy, él se portó como un cretino delante de todo el colegio, te humilló y ahora sufres por él sin que lo merezca…- Archie no le creía a Terry y Candy se aferraba a esa pequeña probabilidad de que ella realmente no estaba equivocada y que Terry sí se había portado como un canalla con ella, y aceptaba así los consejos del único que estaba en contra del castaño y el silencioso apoyo de su prima.

Terry, que ahora vivía con su padre, había optado por estudiar con tutores, ya que al San Pablo no volvería. En estos días en casa de su familia, no había tenido ningún tipo de problemas con la duquesa, ya que estos últimos meses, el embarazo se había complicado y el médico de la familia había mandado reposo absoluto, hasta que el bebé naciera. Terry no veía a la esposa de su padre y eso daba pie a que el chico pudiera deambular tranquilamente por la casa sin temor a encontrarse con la desagradable mujer, pero el no haber podido arreglar las cosas con Candy lo tenía más que desesperado

-Padre- dijo un día Terry encontrando en el despacho de la mansión a su progenitor a solas

-Dime hijo- Richard, había hecho todo lo posible por evitar que Terry se deprimiera, contrató a los mejores tutores cuando su hijo manifestó su deseo de terminar sus estudios fuera del colegio, había contactado a Eleonor y poniéndola al tanto de lo que ocurría, la mujer no lo pensó dos veces y venía viajando para pasar las navidades con el muchacho. Edward, había sido un gran apoyo para Richard, pero desde que había iniciado una relación con la enfermera amiga de Albert, se le veía muy poco en la mansión

-Necesito pedirte algo- Terry no se sentía cómodo con lo que solicitaría a su padre, él sabía que Richard, mínimo lo mandaba a Siberia antes que aceptar

-Habla hijo… te veo algo dudoso, confía en mí Terius- el hombre sabía que el joven no se reponía de su separación con Candy, y más encima la chica no daba luces de querer hablar con él, estaba realmente interesado en lo que Terry quería compartir con él

-Quiero que me permita estudiar arte dramático- pidió Terry en una sola frase y sin tomar aire

-¡¿Arte dramático?!- exclamó el duque, que esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa

-Sí padre, quiero estudiar arte dramático, y si no es con su aprobación y apoyo, tomaré mis valijas y buscaré mi camino yo solo- afirmó

-Pero hijo… tú eres el próximo duque de Grandchester, ¡no puedes ser actor y duque!...

-Le prometo padre, que si usted me apoya, yo seguiré con mi preparación para sucederlo en el ducado, y cuando llegue el momento, bueno veremos que sucede, quizás mi hermano ya esté en edad y pueda ser él su sucesor- trataba de negociar Terry muy firme en su posición

-¿Y estudiarías aquí en Londres?- comenzó a ceder el duque frente a un Terry que saltaba de alegría muy dentro de él

-Sí, en la Real Academia de Arte Dramático ( _Royal Academy of Dramatic Art_ ) aquí en Londres- explicó el chico que al presentarse frente a su padre tenía todo más que preparado, conocía al duque y si este encontraba alguna debilidad en lo que su hijo le propondría, el hombre no lo pensaría dos veces y por ahí atacaría, no Terry llevaba todo muy bien pensado

-Pero en esa academia te exigirán buenas recomendaciones para poder ingresar y que yo sepa tú…

-Tengo recomendaciones del profesor Dante Zocral y Lidia Daubney quienes estudiaron en esa misma academia, padre, ellos creen que me aceptarán si logro convencerlos con mi actuación- Richard tuvo que admitir que su joven hijo sabía muy bien lo que quería en su vida, que había heredado de él la forma adecuada de negociar y de su madre, la pasión por el teatro - no te quieras engañar Richard, a ti también te apasiona ese arte- se decía a él mismo. Pensaba que si como padre se oponía a su petición, lo más probable era que lo perdería como al inició de su adolescencia, que si no hubiese sido por la pequeña rubia quizá ahora no sabría de él, pero en este momento, casi a sus dieciséis años, sería casi imposible recuperarlo y viendo que tenía muy planeada su vida, y queriendo ver a su hijo con algo de felicidad nuevamente, otorgó

-Y si esa escuela de arte dramático te rechazara ¿Qué pasará?

-Buscaré otra y otra hasta encontrar un lugar que quiera contar con mi persona para sus puestas en escena, nunca he pensado que el camino que tengo planeado recorrer sea fácil padre, pero confío en que tengo el talento suficiente para ser actor- y con mi pecosa sería mucho más fácil- pensó

-Bien, no me opondré, pero quiero que sepas que cuento contigo para que me sucedas, yo quiero que tú seas el próximo duque- el hombre con emoción contenida en sus palabras. trataba que Terry entendiera lo importante que era para él que su primogpenito lo sucediera

-Gracias padre- dijo Terry al levantarse de su sitio- no se arrepentirá de permitirme ver por mi propio futuro

Así, padre e hijo, sellaron un compromiso que a futuro sería cumplido a cabalidad por el joven castaño

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- concedió la grave voz del duque

-Lord Grandchester- era el mayordomo- marqués- saludó a los dos hombres en la habitación- acaba de llegar esta nota para usted - dijo estirando el sobre a las manos de Terry

-Gracias- dijo tomando la carta y despidiendo al mayordomo se dispuso a leer, abriendo tamaños ojos cuando leyó el remitente

-¿De qué se trata hijo?- preguntó el duque preocupado, Terry estaba lívido, sus colores naturales habías desaparecido de su hermoso rostro

-Es… es de Candy- dijo asomando una muy bella sonrisa a sus labios, gesto que su padre no veía desde el fatídico día del ensayo. La preciada misiva era el primer acercamiento que tenía Candy para Terry en muchos días

-Léela, vamos, no esperes más- apuraba el hombre quizás más interesado que el mismo Terry y con mucha esperanza en su voz- veamos que quiere, tal vez…

-No padre, no diga nada- Terry hizo un gesto con la mano para impedir que su padre siguiera hablando - primero la leeré, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones- se encaminó hasta un ventanal en el despacho de su padre para conseguir la luz suficiente y algo de privacidad, aunque sabía de antemano que cualquiera sea la novedad, él debía compartirla con su padre, Richard había estado con él, dándole apoyo constante durante estas tres largas semanas de separación

-Dice que quiere verme… me cita para mañana a la hora del té en la mansión de su familia- dijo Terry mirando a su padre con algo de esperanza

-¿Por qué no te veo feliz ante esta noticia hijo?

-No puedo estar feliz si no sé de que se trata lo que Candy quiere decirme, yo… yo puedo explicarle a ella la situación, pero si mi pecosa no me cree, no tengo nada más que hacer… no padre, no llevaré la esperanza a mi lado, solo iré yo y que sea lo que Dios quiera- fueron las palabras más dolorosas que Richard había oído de labios de su hijo, no tenía esperanza y eso lo entristeció.

El día anterior al que Terry recibe la citación de Candy, ella había hablado con Albert acerca del asunto, pero solo se quedó media convencida por este de escuchar a Terry, además su rubio hermano se guardó la información que Elisa había puesto en sus manos, la utilizaría solo si la pequeña pecosa de Terry se colocaba realmente testaruda.

Todos sus amigos había intentado una y otra vez que Candy le diera una oportunidad a Terry de explicarse, pero la terca rubia y su visión de la situación no daba pie a torcer frente a los ruegos de sus amigos o del mismo duque que habían llegado hasta ella con reiterado ruego intercesor por Terry.

La abuela, al ver tan desmejorada a su recién recuperada nieta, tampoco quería que la muchacha sufriera más por culpa del hijo del duque, y estaba hasta la tusa, de recibir a los amigos de Candy y al mismo duque siempre con la misma parlotera. La anciana aconsejaba a su nieta con todo el amor que ella le profesaba, nunca con mala intención, solo no quería verla sufrir más, y esto hacía a Candy dudar, o escuchaba las voces a su alrededor en contra de Terry o simplemente oía a su corazón.

Este día, se había presentado ante la puerta de la mansión Andrew, Fabienne Kemeny, sí, la linda austriaca amiga de Candy. La chica, había sido recibida por la tía abuela, quien no estaba muy de acuerdo en que la visitante se entrevistara con Candy, ya que sospechaba, que también venía a interceder por el muchachito que estaba haciendo sufrir a Candy

-Señorita Kemeny- habló la anciana- no creo que mi nieta tenga deseos de recibirla, ella no se ha sentido bien estos días, es más, no ha recibido a ninguno de sus amigos más cercanos

-Señora Parks- la llamó Fabienne. Desde que Candy se apellidaba con el nombre de su padre, la anciana también recuperó su deseo de que la llamaran por su apellido de casada- tengo la certeza de que Candy sí me recibirá. Verá usted, yo estaba de viaje por Italia, y cuando regresé supe que Candy ya no estaba en el colegio y decidí venir a visitarla, si usted es tan amable en dejar que la doncella me anuncié, Candy me recibirá, por favor, déjeme conversar con ella- la anciana no estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer, estaba a punto de volver a negarse cuando hiso acto de presencia Albert, que pasaba mucho más tiempo en la mansión cuando los chicos estaban en clases y ahora con mayor razón, ya que Candy estaba ahí

-Tía abuela- habló el rubio con la confianza y autoridad que a sus 21 años le daba el ser el patriarca de la familia. Fabienne, que se había cruzado con él en más de una oportunidad, casi no lo reconoció, el joven estaba vestido de traje color gris y muy bien afeitado, haciendo que su porte a los ojos de la chica fuese más imponente que en otras ocasiones en que lo vio mucho menos arreglado, más informal. Ella que aún permanecía de pie, ya que la abuela en su afán de no permitirle ver a Candy, ni siquiera le había ofrecido sentarse, no movió ni un músculo cuando oyó la potente voz del rubio, la chica estaba enfundada en un traje de tarde color lavanda y accesorios a juego que le favorecía mucho

-¡Williams!- exclamó la anciana

-Buen día Fabienne- saluda muy caballerosamente con todo y beso en la mano. La austriaca sintió como algo parecido a una corriente que fluyó de la tibia mano del apuesto rubio hacia todo su cuerpo- bienvenida a nuestra casa

-¿Su… casa?- Fabienne no tenía idea de la relación de Albert con Candy, ni siquiera sabía que se llamaba Williams

-Es algo largo de contar, pero estoy seguro de que Candy podrá aclararte todas tus dudas

-Pero… pero…- la anciana tía no quería por nada dejar pasar a Fabienne

-Nada tía, por favor- y dándose la vuelta añadió- haré llamar a Candy. Siéntete como en tú casa Fabienne

La anciana no pudo hacer nada para impedir que la visitante se viera con Candy, solo rogó que la conversación no hiciera más daño a su nieta

-Buena tarde Fabienne- saludó Candy al llegar tomada del brazo de Albert. Fabienne quedó impresionada al ver lo desmejorada que se encontraba su siempre alegre amiga

-¡Candy!... que gusto verte amiga- saludó la hermosa castaña en su típico acento dando a Candy un fraternal abrazo

-Albert me convenció de verte, la verdad es que no he querido recibir a nadie… es que…- trataba de hablar la rubia bajando su mirada hasta el suelo, a veces se sentía avergonzada de cómo había tratado a sus amigos y al propio duque al no querer recibirlos

-Eso no importa Candy, lo realmente importante es que estás bien- dijo mientras tomaban asiento y eran servidas por una de las doncellas que había traído té y galletas. Albert y la tía abuela las habían dejado a solas. Elroy muy reticente a salir de la habitación, pero una sola mirada de Albert la hizo reaccionar y salir junto a su sobrino

-Y dime Fabienne… ¿Cómo estuvo tú viaje?- la chica, después de terminar su relación con Ivo, viajó a Italia para despejarse un poco y volver a ordenar sus emociones. Fabienne no estaba presente el día del ensayo

-Mi viaje- repitió la chica en medio de un suspiro algo melancólico- estuvo muy bien Candy, Italia es un país muy hermoso y mis padres tienen una propiedad en la ciudad de Amalfi, ahí pude meditar en lo sucedido con Ivo y el estar cerca del mar, su aire, no sé como describirlo pero te aseguro que vengo con fuerzas renovadas

-Unas semanas extras en tus vacaciones- sonrió la rubia

-Sí… y muy provechosas… ahora hablemos de ti- dijo cambiando repentinamente de tema, tomando a Candy por sorpresa

-¿De mí?

-Candy, lo primero que supe cuando llegué al colegio, fue lo sucedido en el ensayo…

-Fabienne- dijo Candy con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- ya no quiero hablar más de ello- la austriaca, sin bajar ni un poco la guardia, tomó las manos de su amiga y agregó

-Que más quisiera yo que tú dolor no existiera amiga, pero vine hasta aquí con un propósito, y no me iré sin cumplirlo

-¡Por favor Fabienne!- suplicaba Candy

-Candy, dale una oportunidad a Terry para que se explique

-¿El te envió? Porque si es así…

-No Candy, yo a Terry no lo he visto, dicen que él no está en el colegio

-¡¿Cómo?!- Fabienne reconoció la preocupación en la voz de Candy y entendió que aún había una esperanza

-Nadie sabe nada de él- Candy bajó su mirada hasta sus inquietas manos mirando el hermoso anillo que Terry le había regalado y que no había querido quitarse

-Y… ¿el duque?, él ha estado aquí y aunque no lo he querido recibir… se que nunca mencionó que no conocía el paradero de su hijo, quizás Terry está con él

-No sabemos nada Candy. Desde que los Britter fueron a reclamarle a Terry por la "humillación" que la innombrable inventó, nadie sabe nada de los Grandchester

-Albert trató de convencerme de ver a Terry, supongo que él si sabe donde está él…

-Pero como no te lo dijo

-Es que… yo… yo no quise escucharlo

-¡Ay! Candy- Fabienne ya perdiendo la paciencia con su amiga, se levantó de su asiento para pasearse por la habitación

-Bueno… quizás así es mejor- dijo Candy también colocándose en pié, pero dirigiendo su mirada hacia el jardín a través de la ventana- ellos tendrán que hacer su vida como mejor les parezca, yo ahí ya nada puedo hacer

-Estás equivocada Candy

-¿Equivocada? ¿Por qué?- habló volviendo la mirada hacia su amiga

-Según me dijeron Stear y Cinnia, el reclamo de los Britter no llegó a nada y Annie fue retirada del San Pablo…

-Entonces… no están juntos…- murmuró la pecosa procesando la información

-No Candy- Fabienne la había oído- Terry te ama amiga, por favor dale una oportunidad

-Dime Fabienne ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

-Sabes Candy- habló en medio de un suspiro- después de lo que pasó con Ivo, siempre pensé que el amor entre Terry y tú superaría cualquier cosa, porque los dos se aman… mírame Candy, Ivo no me quería más que como se quiere a una buena amiga, pero su corazón no me pertenecía, en cambio el mío era todo de él… yo creo que si hubiese visto un atisbo de amor en los ojos de Ivo por mí, hubiese hecho lo imposible por seguir adelante y terminar por enamorarlo… ese amor que Terry tiene en su mirada para ti y tus ojos correspondiéndole, puede superar cualquier situación amiga- a estas alturas tanto Candy como Fabienne lloraban como magdalenas, pero la rubia entendió el mensaje y dijo

-¡Albert debe saber donde está Terry!- dijo la rubia con otra actitud, esa que no estaba con ella desde el día más negro en su vida

-¡Qué bien amiga! Verás que tienen una oportunidad

A Albert le llamó mucho la atención que Candy preguntara por la ubicación de Terry, notó en ella ese espíritu que sacaba lo mejor de la rubia y se alegró de que al fin su hermana, quisiera hablar con su amigo. Fabienne había logrado en una sola visita lo que todos habían intentado hacer en tres semanas. Así Albert por medio de un mensajero, hizo llegar a Terry la nota enviada por Candy y la pequeña pecosa recibió al castaño una hermosa tarde de otoño

-¡Candy!- exclamó Terry al verla entrar a la sala donde él había sido invitado a esperar, ella venía del brazo de Albert y del otro lado la anciana abuela. Candy llevaba un sencillo vestido de tarde en color blanco con grandes flores en verde y un cinto del mismo color que las flores, rodeaba su cintura, su cabello suelto como le gustaba al castaño, solo afirmado con las finas peinetas que alguna vez le había regalado el chico. Terry que no la veía hace casi un mes, la encontró maravillosamente bella en su sencillez y provocativa belleza. La voz del joven le gritaba a Candy que Terry sufría

-Hola Terry- la voz de Candy saludando y diciendo su nombre lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, desestabilizando al muchacho que no esperó a estar solos sino que en dos zancadas alcanzó a la pecosa y la abrazó, ella no opuso resistencia, no podría, lo había extrañado tanto… tanto- pecosa de mi alma, Candy… mi amor- Terry tenía tanto que decir que no sabía por donde comenzar, ni siquiera saludó a Albert o a Elroy, quien al ver la reacción de su hermana asegurarse de que ahí no iba a arder Troya. El rubio miró a la anciana y tomándola del brazo

-Salgamos tía- había dicho- creo que no la veremos más triste- y recibiendo una silenciosa afirmación por parte de la anciana la dirigió fuera de la habitación dejándolo solos a los chicos

-Vamos al invernadero- susurró Candy deshaciendo el abrazo en el que Terry la había atrapado

-Sí… vamos- Terry tomó la mano de Candy y cobijándola con su abrazo salieron de la mansión transitando un bello sendero que los llevaría al invernadero- es tan grande como el de Nueva York- afirmó Terry tratando de iniciar una conversación, ya que si bien la rubia había aceptado su abrazo y las muestras de cariño que él le prodigaba a cada paso que daban, el castaño notaba a Candy algo tensa y no quería sentirla así

-Sí… es hermoso- la chica hizo una pequeña pausa y soltándose del agarre de Terry dio tres o cuatro pasos alejándose de él y habló- Terry yo…

-No quiero que me digas nada hasta no escuchar lo que tengo que decirte de principio a fin Candy- Terry puso mucha firmeza en sus palabras haciendo que Candy entendiera que con él, por muy humilde que pudiera venir para arreglar las cosas, no le podría replicar

Los dos chicos lucían muy demacrados, cualquiera notaría que durante todo este tiempo separados, no hicieron más que sufrir. Terry notaba como a pesar de que aún Candy era hermosa, su cabello había perdido el brillo del que era dueño, sus ojos ya no reían y su piel aún más pálida de lo que la recordaba. El por su parte no estaba mucho mejor, más delgado, muy nervioso y lleno de miedos

-Quiero que sepas que yo nunca haría algo que te dañara Candy, menos caer en las redes de la mustia de Annie Britter. ¡Candy mírame!- pidió el muchacho, ya que Candy al alejarse de la cercanía de Terry miraba en forma distraía unos bellos narcisos amarillos que ella cuidaba más que a cualquier otra planta dentro del invernadero, aún por sobre las dulce Candys que se había traído desde América, esas recibían el permanente cuidado de la abuela- Mírame pecosa, quiero ver esos bellos ojos color esmeralda que logran ver en los míos, lo que quiere decirte mi alma- Candy posó su verde mirada llena de dolor en el tormentoso azul de los ojos de Terry- ¿Te acuerdas cuando en Nueva York en medio de mi recuperación dimos un paseo por el invernadero?- Candy afirmó con su cabeza sin emitir palabra alguna- ese día tú me contaste que eras huérfana y que la familia Andrew te había adoptado… ¿verdad?

-Sí, es cierto… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ese día con este momento?

-Pues verás, ese día yo supe que estaba enamorado de ti, y que no te dejaría escapar de mi lado por ningún motivo, ya había tenido que alejar de ti al medicucho ese que me atendía la herida, pero nadie antes ni después de ti ha sido capaz de llegar tan hondo en mi corazón, eres la única capaz de entenderme, de soportar mis cambios de humor, mis variados estados de ánimo, la que escucha mis sueños y los comparte, estás en los momentos difíciles de mi vida, como la situación con mi madre, has sido capaz de ayudarme aún sin hacer o decir nada, me llevo mejor con mi padre gracias a ti, me enseñaste a acercarme a mis hermanos, ¿recuerdas el día de mi cumpleaños?... me enseñaste que existe la amistad desinteresada… Candy… yo no puedo vivir sin ti…- Candy lo miró sintiendo que las palabras de Terry acababan con sus defensas y tuvo que reconocer que ella vivía a través de sus ojos, de su mirada, de su voz, de su aliento

-Yo tampoco- Candy habló tan bajito que Terry no estaba muy seguro de lo que había oído

-No te oí bien pecosa…- se atrevió a decir Terry, no quería equivocarse, su orgullo en este momento estaba sujeto a cadenas, necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder mantener a raya esa impertinente parte de su personalidad y carácter al presentarse ante Candy sabiéndose inocente

-Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti Terry- el joven sintió que con aquellas palabras la vida y la esperanza flanqueaban su persona una vez más

-Te amo Candy… por favor nunca más vuelvas a dudar de mí- suplicó acercándose a ella nuevamente

-Es que… lo que yo vi…

-Sé lo que viste mi amor, pero no te enteraste de todo, yo no la besé- ahora la tenía afirmada con suavidad de sus hombros- es más, traté de zafarme del agarre de… no quiero nombrarla- dijo y Candy vio pesar en sus palabras- solo te amo a ti

-Es que en ese momento… yo pensé… y me avergüenza decirlo, que ella era mejor que yo para ti…

-No digas eso Candy- Terry sonaba molesto- tú eres perfecta para mí

-Terry te amo- el castaño no esperó a que dijera nada más y la encerró en un gran abrazo lleno de amor y añoranza besándola como venía pensando en hacerlo desde que la vio entrar en el salón donde él la esperaba

Terry y Candy tomaron el té en el salón donde él había sido recibido a su llegada, pero nadie los interrumpió en toda la tarde, solo la doncella que los servía. Se habían reconciliado, pero como en toda relación la de ellos había sufrido su primera herida y debían darle tiempo a sanar. Candy, después de convencerse de su vida sin Terry no tenía sentido alguno, le comentó al chico que ella viajaría a Escocia para conocer sus orígenes y la tierra de su madre, tenía muchos deseos de ir y ver el lugar donde sus padres se habían enamorado. Iría con su abuela y pasaría todo el próximo año en ese lugar

-Es mucho tiempo Candy, mucho tiempo separados- había dicho Terry

-Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero así podrás dedicarte a tus planes de entrar a estudiar arte dramático y yo…

-Pero sin ti todo será más difícil Candy

-Es posible que todo nos cueste un poco más, pero yo… yo necesito este tiempo Terry, estando solo podrás hacer mejor las cosas, yo sé que sería una distracción estando aquí contigo

-No quiero separarme de ti por un año entero… he sufrido mucho sin ti mi pecosa, y solo fueron tres semanas, ¿Cómo estar un año entero contigo lejos de mí?

-No será una separación, es decir, tú podrás ir a visitarme, nos escribiremos constantemente, no me voy al otro lado del mundo, solo estaré en Escocia Terry

-Tenemos que pensarlo un poco más pecosa

-No Terry, yo no tengo nada que pensar, iré a Escocia y estaré ahí todo un año, mientras tú te dedicas a estudiar

-Te iré a visitar cada vez que pueda Candy

-Estaré esperándote mi amor

-Te escribiré todos los días

-Yo también- ella sonreía

-Te soñaré todas las noches y en el día sentiré añoranza de ti

-Nos soñaremos amor mío- dijo Candy y fue un beso prolongado el que sirvió de custodio de sus palabras.

Terry y Candy habían logrado superar este su primer traspié en su relación. El chico estaba más que satisfecho de saber que Candy le había creído sin que él tuviese que mostrarle ninguna prueba de lo que sus palabras le decían, ella era suya y él jamás la dejaría ir.

Annie Britter y su tan arraigada envidia, había causado un gran daño casi permanente a Terry y Candy con su actitud poco decorosa y el mal sano deseo de quitarle el novio a la rubia, pero peor aún era lo que había planeado para Elisa Leagan, tan calculadora y mal intencionada había sido su actitud al incluir en una de sus cartas dirigidas a sus padres noticias acerca del idilio amoroso, repentino enamoramiento y genuina felicidad de la pelirroja a la que llamaba amiga, logrando con sus palabras que Magdalena Britter relatara como cosa sin importancia todos estos detalles a Sarah Leagan en un encuentro casual en el Banco de Chicago justo antes de viajar a Londres.

Sarah, sin conocer antecedente alguno del joven que enamoraba sin su consentimiento a su hija que estaba prometida en matrimonio a Benjamín Smith, entró en pánico. No había tenido noticia alguna de sus hijos desde la presentación de Candy a la familia en medio de las vacaciones de verano y eso hace algunos meses, mismo momento en que según las palabras de la señora Britter, Elisa había conocido al chico "sin nombre", del que decían estaba enamorada. Sus pensamientos la inquietaron, Elisa, aunque internada y solo logrando salir del colegio cada quinto domingo, estaba sola en una ciudad y país extranjero y extraño, no se podía contar con la supervisión de la tía abuela, ya que ella desde que supo que Candy era su nieta, no tenía tiempo de cuidar chiquillos ajenos.

Sarah se daba perfecta cuenta de que sus hijos no confiaban en ella para confiarle sus secretos, no le contaban como eran sus vidas dentro de los muros del San Pablo, ninguna carta, ninguna llamada telefónica, pero ella tampoco era la mejor madre, mientras más lejos y en silencio se encontraran sus hijos, mejor era para ella y su esposo. La señora Leagan que en el momento que se encontró con la señora Britter ya iba de salida del banco, se devolvió presurosa sobre sus pasos hasta la oficina que ocupaba su esposo como un alto ejecutivo del Banco de Chicago perteneciente a la familia Andrew, habló con él esperando estar a tiempo de salvar el negocio redondo que tenían entre manos con Benjamín Smith y el matrimonio. En ningún momento pasó por sus cabezas el averiguar de quien estaba enamorada su hija, quizás era más ventajoso el matrimonio con el desconocido que quizás era más joven, o pensar en la posibilidad de que su hija estuviese enamorada realmente, no pusieron la felicidad de su hija por sobre los intereses de ellos, a estos padres no les interesaban los sentimientos de Elisa, sino sus propios y egoístas pensamientos, y ese era, casar a Elisa con Benjamín.

Sarah convenció a su esposo de viajar, buscar a Elisa y casarla lo más pronto posible con Benjamín, antes de que esta chiquilla loca comprometiera su honra.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Elisa y Albert estuvieron juntos, la chica se sentía realmente feliz y plena, no quiso compartir con nadie su más grande secreto, ¿para qué? Se decía, eso era solo de ella y de él. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando una de las monjas se presentó frente a su puerta notificándole que era requerida en la dirección del colegio. Elisa que era un ejemplo en comportamiento y cumplimiento de sus deberes, no quería dar pié a tener problemas y que sus padres de un día para otro decidieran llevarla de regreso a América, no, eso no entraba en sus planes, aquí en Londres estaba Albert, estaba el amor, entonces ¿Por qué era requerida por la directora?

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- la solemne voz de la directora. Elisa abrió la puerta encontrándose con su peor pesadilla… sus padres en la gran oficina de la hermana Grey. La chica solo pudo cerrar la puerta y saludar tratando de no mostrarse asustada, que era precisamente el sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento

-Buenos días hermana Grey, padres… - saludó- me dijeron que me llamaban- en la mente de Elisa pasó cualquier tipo de pensamiento excepto lo que escucharía a continuación

-Sí Elisa, tus padres te acaban de retirar del colegio, debes volver a tu habitación por tus pertenencias y dejar los uniformes y libros que el colegio te entregó al iniciar el año escolar, en orden- la chica solo pudo mirar a sus padres que en ningún momento habían levantado la voz ni para decir un "hola", estos confirmaron lo que la hermana Grey le estaba comunicando por medio de una afirmación silenciosa que ella entendió muy bien

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?- se atrevió a cuestionar Elisa mirando a sus padres y controlando su timbre de voz, ya que sabía que en cualquier momento lloraría

-Si hija… ¿recuerdas que estás comprometida en matrimonio?

-Sí- la chica sentía que un abismo se estaba abriendo debajo de sus pies con la actitud de su madre y sus lapidarias palabras

-Pues… se adelantó la boda- fue todo, Elisa comprendió que ni siquiera tendría tiempo de despedirse de Albert, ella sabía que este día llegaría, pero nunca pensó que tan pronto, se suponía que su matrimonio sería a mediados del año venidero, cuando el año académico acabara… ¿Qué sería lo que instó a sus padres a adelantar el matrimonio?, si Elisa hubiese sabido que Annie era la culpable de este día negro en su vida, la hubiese salido a buscar y la mataba ahí mismo, pero no tenía como saber y sus padres no le dirían más. Caminó muy cabizbaja hasta su habitación y cuando estaba ordenando sus cosas tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, se le ocurrió dejarle una nota a Albert en manos de su hermano Neal, ella sabía que podía confiar en su hermano y en su… ¿novio? ¿amante? ¿amigo? Bueno Albert era todo aquello y mucho más para ella, este pensamiento levantó su ánimo porque el hermoso rubio de ojos azul cielo una vez le había prometido que si lo de ellos era más que pasión, y lo habían constatado cuando se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, él haría hasta lo imposible por salvarla de ese matrimonio, pero contaban con más tiempo, tiempo que ahora era nada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Elisa y sus padres estaban ya embarcados hacia América. A duras penas sus progenitores la dejaron despedirse de su hermano, momento que aprovechó para dejar la nota a Albert con Neal, quien conocía de esa relación así como todos sus cercanos, pero el rubio ya no estaba en la ciudad, había viajado con su tía y Candy a Escocia. Decidieron viajar de improviso, Candy y la tía habían planeado el viaje con antelación pero nunca definieron el día de partida, ya que Candy pensaba en su corazón que todavía no quería viajar, algo o alguien la mantenía anclada en la mansión, pero ahora que las cosas con Terry se habían arreglado, ya nada la mantenía presa en su casa. En un principio, Albert iba solo a dejar a las dos damas más importantes de su vida, además de Elisa, solo serían un par de días, que se prolongaron por una semana, Neal solo supo que Albert había viajado con su familia.

Cuando arribaron a América, los Leagan no se dieron ni un minuto de descanso y viajaron inmediatamente a Chicago donde los esperaba una boda. Elisa no lo podía creer, la púnica esperanza que le quedaba era que apareciera su rubio amor, pero nada, en un dos por tres, la chica estaba vestida de novia sin un momento de descanso, en un solo segundo, las cartas ya estaban echadas y ella era la perdedora.

Elisa quiso jugar su última carta frente a Benjamín, solicitando conversar con él antes del enlace, ella sabía que oponerse no era una salida, sus padres no le habían preguntado en ningún minuto si quería o no casarse, así es que creyendo tener un as bajo la manga

-Benjamín, yo necesitaba hablar con usted acerca de algo muy, muy serio- comenzó la chica

-Dime, en unos minutos serás mi esposa, es bueno saber que comenzaremos nuestro matrimonio basándolo en la confianza- confianza, se repetía Elisa, que gran peso tenía esa palabra en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba ahora. Si ella hubiese podido confiar en sus padres o en la tía abuela y contarles lo que le sucedía, que se había enamorado, que no quería casarse… pero ellos no la escucharían. También ella pudo haber usado la palabra desconfianza con Albert y preguntarle más sobre él y su familia, quizás él pertenecía a una familia de sociedad, hasta de la aristocracia, por algo se alojaba en la casa del duque de Grandchester, eran íntimo amigo de Edward, no podía ser cualquier don nadie, pero ella en su ilusión pasó por alto todos estos detalles

-Antes de que nos casemos, yo quiero prevenirle a usted que no se está casando con una virgen- soltó la chica viendo como el semblante del hombre cambiaba de una sonrisa a un semblante muy serio, no se alteró, no se enojó, no gritó... solo dijo

-Bueno, no me lo esperaba, pero antes de que tus padres me ofrecerán tu mano en matrimonio, nunca pensé en que iba a conseguir una esposa virgen, en ti si lo creía, pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte?- este hombre descolocaba a Elisa con sus palabras, no había reproche en ellas

-Entonces… ¿igual se quiere casar conmigo?

-Sí, que seas virgen o no, no cambia nada…

-¿Y si yo estuviera embarazada?- su última carta. El hombre lo meditó por unos momentos y dijo

-Eso no es algo que a un hombre como yo le provoque algún tipo de rechazo, yo busqué una esposa porque quiero hijos, si estás o no embarazada lo veremos en el camino, no voy a desistir Elisa- las palabras del hombres fueron el epitafio en la tumba de Elisa, se sentía muerta, ya no le quedaban esperanzas, solo que llegara Albert

-Bien, si así es como usted lo ve, ya no tengo nada más que decir- Elisa no podía leer en el corazón de Benjamín, pero el hombre no aceptaba solo por él, sabía que de alguna manera a esa chiquilla le iría muy mal si él la dejaba plantada en el altar argumentando que no era virgen, que podía estar embarazada o cualquier otro razonamiento por simple que este hubiera sido, había tenido tiempo suficiente como para conocer al par de hienas que eran los Leagan, de un modo u otro estaba salvando a Elisa de un muy oscuro futuro, pero también se dijo que ese hijo de ella, si es que llegaba a estar embarazada, sería un Smith

-Solo te voy a pedir una cosa Elisa- la pelirroja lo miró con un atisbo de esperanza y escuchó- si estás embarazada, no quiero que se lo digas al padre, quizás cuando yo ya no esté, puedas recurrir a él y contarle todo, antes no y te aseguro que si él estuviese aquí buscando defenderte y salvarte de este matrimonio, yo sería el primero en dejarte ir- Elisa comenzó a rogar a Dios en ese mismo momento que dejara llegar a Albert a tiempo

-Entiendo. No tendrás queja de mí- se atrevió decir Elisa, por primera vez tuteando al que en unos momentos más se convertiría en su esposo

Saliendo de la habitación en la que conversaba con Benjamín, Elisa pidió a sus padres permiso de hacer una llamada a Neal, según ella para decirle que se estaba casando y recibir de él palabras de ánimo y consuelo, sus padres sabían con certeza que la chica no quería casarse y optaron por permitirle a Elisa llamar a su hermano, los chicos siempre habían sido muy unidos

-Hola ¿Neal?- Elisa había tenido que esperar alrededor de veinte minutos a que la operadora se comunicara al continente europeo y luego al colegio y encima el tiempo que tomó que Neal fuera llevado hasta el teléfono

-¡Elisa!, que gusto escucharte hermanita

-No tengo mucho tiempo Neal, dime… ¿lograste entregar la nota a Albert?- la voz de la chica sonaba desesperada y Neal tuvo que tomar fuerzas de donde no tenía para hacerle saber que su encargo no había sido posible

-Lo siento Elisa, Albert había salido de viaje y no me dieron señas de donde podría estar…

-¿Me estás diciendo que él no recibió la nota Neal?- ahora Elisa lloraba, su última esperanza se esfumaba entre la línea telefónica y su hermano

-Lo siento Elisa, de verdad lo siento- cuando los chicos se habían despedido en el colegio, Elisa le hizo saber a su hermano que la boda se había adelantado y que era llevada a América para contraer nupcias con Benjamín Smith

-No importa ya Neal, no es tú culpa… es el destino- fueron las palabras de la chica el momento antes de colgar

En Escocia, los Andrew habían llegado hace una semana y estaban en medio de una amena conversación en un saloncito de la propiedad del matrimonio Russo, junto a Edwin y Nerys, tíos de Candy cuando se presentó una de las doncellas de la casa con un telegrama para la señora Parks como la conocían ellos

-Hasta que por fin Sarah hace algo bien hecho- la voz de la tía abuela leyendo el telegrama que había llegado desde América

-¿A qué se refiere tía?

-Sarah se enteró por no sé quien, que Elisa mantenía un romance secreto en Londres, creo que ni el nombre conocían del chico y para evitar cualquier contratiempo con el futuro que ya tenían planeado para ella, se la llevaron a América para casarla de una buena vez- la tía contaba estos hechos delante de un Albert que no podía moverse después de oír la impresionante noticia se sentía como anclado al piso, al verlo Candy nota que apenas y respira, sus colores naturales había dejado su lindo rostro y la chica creía que en cualquier momento su hermano se paraba y salía corriendo del lugar en busca de Elisa e impedir ese matrimonio

-¿Cuándo será el matrimonio?- fue la única pregunta que el rubio pudo formular sin dar a conocer el remolino de emociones que en ese momento lo estaban tratando de gobernar

-Según el mensaje…- la tía hizo tiempo para sacar cuentas y Albert sintió que los segundos se convertían en horas- dentro de dos días… espero que ese matrimonio le haga bien a esa muchachita

-¡Dos días!- Candy fue y se allegó a Albert, que al ver la imposibilidad de llegar a tiempo, aunque fuera volando y reconociendo así que había perdido a Elisa sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de luchar por ella, salió de la habitación luego de disculparse con sus anfitriones y la tía. Llegando afuera logró sentarse en un sillón que encontró en la terraza, lejos de la mirada de cualquiera y lloró en silencio la pérdida de la mujer que amaba. Candy muy cautelosa y con mucha empatía, conociendo de primera mano lo que era sufrir por amor, creyendo a la persona amada perdida para siempre y en los brazos de otro, había seguido a su hermano muy sigilosa y solo tomó la mano de Albert para que supiera que ella estaba allí, que aunque lo pareciera, él no estaba solo

Benjamín Smith y Elisa Leagan, unieron sus vidas en matrimonio un triste día de diciembre de 1912.

 **Continuará**

Hoy no tengo tiempo de saludar, pero son muy bienvenidos todos sus mensajes y sugerencias.

Bienvenidos a todos los lectores que se han unido a la lectura de esta historia en estos últimos días, gracias por colocar la historia entre sus favoritos y también a quienes me siguen.

Nos leemos, espero sus mensajes.


	23. Chapter 23 Sin ti a mi lado

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Aquí estoy otra vez. Capítulo con sorpresas.**

 **Capítulo XXII**

 **Sin ti a mi lado**

Navidad y año nuevo pasaron volando. Terry no pudo ir a Escocia y pasar el último día del año 1912 con su rubia y pecosa novia, porque su madre había llegado a Londres el día después de su reconciliación con Candy y no podía presentarse con Eleonor Baker frente a la familia Russo así sin más.

Candy en Escocia, Terry en Londres, así es como comenzó el año de 1913 en la vida de nuestros enamorados preferidos.

Annie, habiendo sido repudiada por sus padres a causa del vergonzoso momento que hizo pasar al matrimonio Britter, fue abandonada en Londres por quienes habían sido sus amorosos padres. El mismo pensamiento que había gobernado a Magdalena Britter en el momento de rechazar a Candy como posible hija adoptiva, había salido a relucir al sentirse terriblemente avergonzada delante de un aristócrata y su hijo, de la jerarquía y autoridad del duque de Grandchester. Los señores Britter junto a la que aún consideraban como su hija habían salido del lujoso restaurant apenas unos minutos después de que el duque y su hijo se retiraran del lugar, y se dirigieron en un sepulcral silencio hasta el hotel donde alojaban. Estando el matrimonio Britter en la privacidad de su habitación y con Annie en la suya propia, durante la tarde Elliot y Magdalena conversaron seriamente de lo que harían desde ahora en adelante con Annie, y por sobre la opinión de Elliot Britter tuvo preponderancia la verdad que la señora Britter concluía

-Me siento muy avergonzada Elliot- la mujer se había sacado de encima el sombrero, su abrigo y bolso dejándolos en cualquier lado de la habitación y no se quedaba quieta, lo único que hacía era despotricar en contra de Annie y pasearse desesperada por el lugar- nunca pensé que Annie terminaría haciéndonos pasar por este escándalo, nosotros no la enseñamos así… imagínate, desprecié a Candy porque mojaba la cama y era una niñita algo… inquieta que a veces decía alguna que otra palabra que no correspondía, y ahora veo que ella era un real diamante en bruto, Elroy Andrew logró lo que yo nunca pensé, hacer de Candy una señorita en todo el sentido de la palabra que ahora resultó ser una Andrew y conquistó el corazón del hijo de un duque

-No creo que lamentarnos de eso sea lo que debamos hacer ahora Lena- diminutivo cariñoso con el que el señor Britter nombraba a su esposa cuando estaban solos- siempre supe que Candy hubiese sido la perfecta hija pero adoptamos a Annie y somos sus padres

-¿Cómo no pude entender que la pequeña rubia podía ser bajo mi cobijo y dirección la mejor señorita de sociedad Elliot?- insistía y se quejaba la mujer sentándose en la cama y colocando sus manos en su regazo

-Lena, ahora debemos pensar como regresar a Annie al buen camino, que…- el hombre se había arrodillado en el suelo frente a su mujer y acariciaba sus manos

-¡No!... - exclamó Magdalena volviendo a ponerse de pié- no pienso tratar a Annie como mi hija nunca más en la vida

-Pero que dices mujer- dijo él ahora sentado en la cama- no podemos solo decirle… "Annie no serás más mi hija", cuando la adoptamos tomamos la responsabilidad de hacerla nuestra hija a los ojos de toda la sociedad de Chicago, es más, ¡creen que es hija de mi hermano muerto!

-Eso no me importa, ya no la quiero más con nosotros, encuentra la manera de que ella salga de nuestras vidas- sentenció y Elliot Britter tuvo que dejar a Annie en Londres a su suerte, lo único en lo que logró un acuerdo con su esposa, fue en dejarle una cantidad de dinero a la chica que le alcanzara para vivir un tiempo hasta que esta encontrase trabajo y su ropa.

Annie no podía creer que estaba siendo abandonada por sus padres adoptivos. Se daba perfecta cuenta que había cometido un error grave, pero de ahí a dejarla abandonada. Su ex padre, aunque no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que su esposa le pidió, no tuvo más remedio que hacer como Magdalena quiso y llevando a Annie hasta un hotel si no de cinco estrellas por lo menos tenía tres, dejó pagado un mes por anticipado y dinero suficiente en el bolsillo de la que había sido su hija los últimos ocho años, para que pudiera vivir holgadamente por lo menos cinco meses. Sí, fue generoso, pero que no lo sepa Magdalena.

Annie, seguía siendo Britter, pero la recomendación fue que tenía que inventarse una historia familiar creíble y que nunca la relacionaran con los Britter de América. La chica estuvo la siguiente semana arrepintiéndose desde lo más profundo de su corazón por el mal paso que había dado y que no resultó como ella lo había imaginado, estaba siendo abandonada por sus padres, despreciada por aquellos a los que ella llamó padres durante tantos años, lo peor de todo era que ella les amaba y creía firmemente que su padre correspondía a ese cariño. Ahora sola en una ciudad que no era la suya comenzó a sentirse sola, muy sola, no le quedaba otra cosa más que pensar en que hacer con su futuro, hasta ahora no había necesitado de nada, todo se lo procuraban sus padres, educación, techo, ropa, alimentación… tenía dinero, pero sabía que debía cuidarlo, no duraría toda la vida. Agradecía a Magdalena el haberle permitido quedarse con sus vestidos y algunos accesorios que no eran herencia de ningún tipo. Ese día comenzó por comprar el diario matutino más importante de todo Londres y buscar trabajo, ella había aprendido a bordar, coser, tejer, tocar el piano y sabía idiomas, debía existir algo para ella en algún lugar y lo iba a encontrar.

Los días fríos de enero, trajeron con ellos un día especialmente perfecto para Terry. Aunque él era un chico al que le gustaba salir adelante en sus metas solo, por su propio esfuerzo sin la ayuda de nadie, entendió por medio de las dulces y sabias palabras de su madre, la necesidad de presentarse a la Academia de Arte donde pretendía ser aceptado, con las recomendaciones de sus profesores Dante y Lidia, sumando la de ella misma como una consagrada actriz

-Pero madre, no creo que sea necesario llevar las recomendaciones, yo quiero creer que con mi talento…- Eleonor ocultó una sonrisa, tan engreído que le resultó su único hijo

-Llévalas aunque sea por si acaso las llegaras a necesitar, en el bolsillo no te pesarán, pero si no las tienes en tus manos al momento de necesitarlas, si ese fuera el caso, te arrepentirás toda la vida- sugirió la bella mujer- Además, conociendo este medio desde hace tantos años, estoy más que segura que las vas a utilizar, no es que dejen a cualquiera entrar en esa academia, y el saber que la recomendación viene de dos de sus propios estudiantes… creo que no pierdes nada- Terry se quedó meditabundo por unos momentos, sopesando las palabras de su madre y su propio pensamiento, llegando a la conclusión de que si eran absolutamente necesarias, cosa que no creía, las utilizaría

-Está bien, seguiré tu consejo madre. Ahora dime ¿Qué te ha parecido la casa?

-Es hermosa Terry- la mujer se paseaba por la sala de la casa que el duque había puesto a su disposición, no era una mansión, pero tenía lo necesario para que una mujer sola la ocupara, también habían contratado a una cocinera, una doncella personal para Eleonor y una persona para el servicio en general, contaba con un dormitorio principal el cual ella ocupaba y tres habitaciones más, una de ellas la preparó para cuando su hijo se quedara ahí- muy cómoda y abrigada, estoy muy agradecida de Richard

-Me alegro que estés cómoda madre, deseo que permanezcas con nosotros el mayor tiempo que puedas, y estando tan a gusto creo que lo conseguiré, te quiero conmigo durante mucho tiempo- sonrió Terry al darle fin a sus palabras

-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario hijo- se abrazó suspirando al muchacho, recibiendo de él el mejor obsequio que quisiera una madre, la respuesta amorosa a su abrazo

Cuando se presentó en la "Real Academia de Arte Dramático", había sido por una cita ya concertada, aquí no era llegar, tocar la puerta, que te diera el paso cualquier persona y ser recibido.

-Tengo una cita con el director- dijo a la secretaria que lo miraba como si fuese una aparición. Si bien es cierto Terry solo tenía casi dieciséis años, era delgado pero tenía muy buena estampa, llevaba un traje gris con unas muy sutiles rayas verticales, su abrigo y un pañuelo a juego en su cuello, no puede faltar el sombrero y obviamente no podemos olvidar lo galante que podía ser cuando se lo proponía

-Su nombre- pidió la joven secretaria cuando logró encontrar las palabras, la chica no pasaría de los diecinueve años

-Terius Grandchester- Terry, aunque en ese momento era un adolescente más, se felicitaba a sí mismo de haber podido modular su voz, sin que se le notara mucho que aún no la cambiaba

-¡Ah, sí!, el fundador lo espera- la secretaria se levantó y dirigió a Terry hacia la oficina del director

-¿El fundador?- preguntó algo dudoso

-Sí- fue todo lo que dijo y golpeo la puerta

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- se oyó la voz del hombre

-Permiso Sir Beerbohm, llegó el joven Terius Grandchester- y la secretaria se hizo a un lado dando paso al joven

-Buenos días Sir Beerbohm- saludó Terry al hombre que lo esperaba

-Muy buenos días Terius, es un gusto para mí volver a verte

-Igualmente Sir Beerbohm- título que había recibido en 1909. Terry lo conocía, ya que era uno de los caballeros que frecuentaba a su padre, si bien es cierto que no eran amigos, el círculo aristocrático los hacía cercanos.

Sí, Terry es recibido por el mismísimo Sir Herbert Beerbohm Tree, fundador de la academia y quien le entrevistaría para ver si el joven heredero del ducado de Grandchester, tenía o no pasta de actor.

-Como sabrás- comenzó a hablar el director ofreciendo a Terry asiento frente a él- el que te conozca y seas de una de las familias nobles de Inglaterra, no te servirá de ninguna ayuda para entrar a esta academia

-Lo tengo claro Sir Beerbohm…

-Solo llámame Herbert, conmigo no son necesarios los formalismos- interrumpió el hombre haciendo un ademán con la mano que distendía un poco más la entrevista

-Está bien, Herbert- Terry algo más relajado

-Según tengo entendido, traes recomendaciones

-Sí- respondió Terry luego de un suspiro que decía a cualquiera que hubiese ido pasando, lo mucho que le costaba echar mano de esos recursos, sacó de un lujoso portafolio de cuero que llevaba con él, las tres recomendaciones de las que disponía- estas son, del profesor Dante Zocral, la actriz Lidia Daubney y la afamada actriz Eleonor Baker- al oír el nombre de Eleonor Baker, el director no hizo más que alzar sus cejas, cosa que Terry observó

-Eleonor Baker ¡eh!- exclamó Herbert siendo este el primer documento en ser abierto- ¿Cómo conseguiste que la afamada actriz americana te diera una recomendación?

-Se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo- fue la escueta respuesta de Terry

-Está bien, conociendo a tu padre, sé que de ti tampoco sacaré mucho- dijo divertido- a Dante y Lidia los conozco muy bien, y sé que no te hubiesen dado una recomendación tan buena como esta si en verdad no te lo merecieras muchacho

-Gracias Herbert

-Pero este tipo de elogios, no te hacen miembro automáticamente de esta academia Terius- dijo el hombre ahora con semblante serio

-Lo sé. Según tengo entendido, se necesita de una audición- Terry no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, el chico estaba muy nervioso, pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, aquí se estaba jugando sus primeros pasos en lograr sus sueños y aspiraciones. Nada se le había dado fácil en la vida, quizás el pertenecer a una familia de recursos era lo único que había podido aprovechar, lo demás, una madre presente, un padre amoroso, hermanos que lo quisieran y aceptaran, el amor de una chica que ahora tenía un bello rostro lleno de pecas que él amaba unido a un muy dulce nombre, amigos de verdad y el buscar su felicidad, el dinero nunca se lo pudo dar, y ahora se daba cuenta que ni siquiera el apellido que llevaba a cuestas le abría ninguna puerta al futuro que él quería recorrer

-Estás muy bien enterado. Entonces deberás presentarte aquí mañana a las diez de la mañana para la audición

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el texto que debo estudiar?- preguntó muy seguro de sí

-Me gusta tú actitud muchacho… puedes venir preparado con algo de las tragedias de Shakespeare por ejemplo "Romeo y Julieta" o quizás "Hamlet", también puedes pensar en "La Fierecilla Domada" que si bien no es una tragedia, es muy rica en su esencia- a Terry se le apretó el estomago al escuchar nombrar "La Fierecilla Domada", pero era la que más presente y fresca tenía en su mente además de "Romeo y Julieta"

-¿Tengo que decidir ahora?

-¡No!, no es necesario, ya mañana veremos quienes son los actores con los que audicionarás- eso quería decir que se debía preparar para cualquiera de las tres alternativas que se le dieron- o ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-No, ningún problema Herbert- la seguridad en las palabras del castaño dejó al director de la academia pensando en que si ese chico lograba entrar al staff del grupo inglés, sería muy difícil tratar de cambiar su carácter a uno más flexible para que llegue a ser un muy buen actor

-Entonces muchacho, eso es todo por ahora- dijo Herbert levantándose de su asiento para despedir al joven postulante

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo- fue la respuesta de Terry y salió de ahí con la felicidad pintada en el rostro

Cuando iba de salida del edificio que cobijaba a la Real Academia, Terry se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes actores que llegaban al lugar. Él no lo notó, pero entre el grupo, unos bellos ojos celestes lo observaron hasta que se alejó de su vista

-¿Lo viste?...

-Sí, si lo vi

-¿Quién será?

-No tengo idea Susana- respondió una pelirroja compañera de la tal Susana a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos de la academia

-Espero que sea uno de los actores- decía la chica esperando volver a verlo

-No lo creo, nosotros llevamos muchos días aquí y no lo habíamos visto antes

-Puede ser que estaba de vacaciones y viene regresando- insistía Susana, una bella chica de dulces ojos celestes y largo pelo color miel

-Es muy rápida tu imaginación niñita- le respondió de mala gana su compañera

-¡Ay!- en un suspiro- desearía volver a verlo

-En tus sueños…

-Sí, también ahí- y tuvieron que cortar su conversación al ver llegar a uno de sus profesores

Al otro día, Terry en forma puntual se presentó ante la secretaria de Sir Beerbohm

-Buenos días señorita…- Terry se quedó esperando que la muchacha le dijera su nombre, ya que el día anterior no había sido posible

-Nancy, señora Nancy Walsh- se presentó la chica, alta, cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros y facciones suaves, de muy buen trato y casada

-Señora Walsh entonces…

-Y usted es Terius Grandchester- recordó ella. Y quien se pudiera olvidar de él

-Muy buena memoria señora Walsh

-Es necesaria cuando uno trabaja como secretaria- respondió la mujer y luego agregó- las audiciones serán en la sala de teatro, Jacob lo acompañará- cuando la chica mencionó el nombre de quien llevaría a Terry hasta el lugar de las audiciones, de la nada apareció un chiquillo de no más de doce años, con un cabello color zanahoria que hacía real juego con el conjunto de pecas que lo envolvía, Terry pensó que hasta debajo de sus pies debían haber pequeños lunares, y era dueño de unos furiosos ojos verdes, que le recordaron a su amada pecosa

-¿Me necesita señora Nancy?- dijo presto el muchachito

-Sí Jacob, necesito que le muestres al señor Grandchester la sala de teatro

-Muy bien- dijo el jovencito- ¡sígame!- a Terry le causó gracia la parsimonia del chico y a la vez pensó en que en vez de estar en la escuela, Jacob debía trabajar seguramente para ayudar en su casa o algo por el estilo

-Gracias señora Walsh- alcanzó a decir Terry y caminó detrás del chico

-También viene a las audiciones señor- más que una pregunta Jacob afirmaba

-Sí, vengo a las audiciones…

-Espero que le vaya muy bien, usted me cae bien- dijo de un momento a otro y a Terry se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos Jacob

-Sí le va bien en la audición y se queda en la academia, seremos grandes amigos- ofreció el chico con simpleza

-Espero quedar y que seamos amigos Jacob- la sinceridad en las palabras de Terry le dijeron al muchacho que de verdad podría existir una amistad entre ellos

-Ya llegamos- Entraron en el salón de teatro y Terry quedó con la boca abierta (figurativo), el lugar era soñado, nunca él había pisado un escenario real, lo más cercano fue el salón en el San Pablo, pero no alcanzó a presentarse en la obra

-Gracias- entrando al lugar, se encontró con que ya habían muchas personas en él, empezando por el director

-Terius, que bueno que llegas, solo faltabas tú- Herbert se acercó a él para saludarlo como correspondía, y los mismos ojos que lo habían seguido el día anterior, hoy se lo comían como al mejor plato

-No sabía que venía tarde Herbert- habló el castaño, pero solo Sir Beerbohm lo oyó

-No, no es eso, estás a la hora como buen inglés. Lo que sucede- siguió guiándolo hasta acercarse al proscenio- es que todos los chicos que ves aquí, son estudiantes, unos pertenecen a la academia y otros son americanos que nos visitan desde Nueva York, la escuela Stratford- explicó, y viendo que Terry observaba todo a su alrededor dijo

-Es decir, ¿soy el único postulante?

-Sí muchacho, no es fácil entrar aquí, eres uno entre muchos- dijo y lo guió para presentarlo a los demás en un plano muy informal, debemos pensar que aún no era integrante del staff

-Bien- comenzó el director- tenemos tres estudiantes mujeres que serán tú pareja en esta pequeña audición, por favor, acérquense Karen Kleys, Edna Harris y Susana Marlow- las tres chicas fueron más que presurosas hasta el lugar mencionado por Sir Beerbohm

-Buenos días- saludó Terry a las chicas con todo y las formalidades que un caballero y noble inglés manejaba, dejando derretida a la rubia de cabello largo, ella sentía que la hermosa voz del muchacho la había recorrido como una onda musical del pies a cabeza

-Bien, aquí tenemos a una Ofelia, a una Julieta y a una Catalina, no te voy a decir cual es cual para que no te dejes llevar por la belleza de las chicas, tú solo dime que obra quieres audicionar

-"La Fierecilla Domada"- Terry lo había pensado mucho durante la noche, y decidió que si iba a ser actor, los malos ratos debía echarlos al trasto de la basura y dar todo de él para que las cosas se dieran a su favor. Tenía que comenzar por algo y este algo sería la obra que casi lo aleja definitivamente de su amada pecosa

-Bien… Susana Marlow, eres Catalina, he aquí tu Petruchio- cuando Susana escuchó de la boca de Terry que quería audicionar La Fierecilla Domada, casi se pone a saltar de la felicidad, Karen la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y vio en los ojos de la rubia la felicidad estampada

-Si vuelvo a ver a ese chico- había dicho Susana a Karen el día anterior- haré hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo

Todos se comenzaron a mover en cuanto se decidió la escena a declamar, esta sería el final con beso y todo entre Catalina y Petruchio. Aunque Terry no había ensayado ningún beso en el San Pablo porque las monjas no lo habían permitido, su madre le había dado unos buenos consejos de actriz experta.

Parte del Quinto Acto

Comoquiera que en Padua hay un falso padre de Lucencio (el pedagogo), un falso Lucencio (su criado Tranio) y un falso profesor de Blanca (Lucencio), se produce una sucesión de encuentros que los va desenmascarando a todos. Entretanto, Lucencio se ha casado en secreto con Blanca (como en Romeo y Julieta). Petruchio y Catalina son testigos de todo ello, y antes de seguirlos Petruchio pide un beso a Catalina en plena calle, a lo que ella se niega. Él amenaza entonces con volver inmediatamente a casa y ella accede a besarle. Nuevo episodio de doma.

CATALINA  
(Asomando, poco a poco, con Petruchio) Vayamos nosotros también, esposo mío, a ver en qué termina todo esto.

PETRUCHIO  
Con mucho gusto, Lina. Pero, antes que nada, abrázame.

CATALINA  
¿Aquí, en medio de la calle?

PETRUCHIO  
¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes vergüenza de mí?

CATALINA  
¡Oh!, no, señor. Pongo a Dios por testigo. Pero sí de hacerlo en medio de la calle.

PETRUCHIO  
Pues entonces regresemos a casa. (A Grumio). ¿Has oído, granuja? ¡Vámonos!

CATALINA  
¡No, no! Te voy a besar, sí. (Lo hace). Y ahora, amor mío, quedémonos, te lo suplico.

PETRUCHIO  
¿No es verdad que el cariño es cosa buena? Ven, mi dulce Lina. Nunca es demasiado tarde para actuar bien. Es muy cierto que más vale tarde que nunca. (Salen).

Esta parte del acto era el que esperaba Susana desde lo más adentro de su ser, sería besada por el Petruchio más apuesto del mundo.

Para hacer todo lo más real posible, tanto Terry como Susana tuvieron que personificar a sus personajes, esto consistía en vestuario y maquillaje. Terry se sentía como en el cielo, nunca esperó vivir el teatro a tal nivel, vestido como Petruchio y maquillado, era un sueño cumplido aunque solo fuera por un momento y una pequeña, muy pequeña audición.

Ya finalizando el último acto que era el requerido, Petruchio le pide a Catalina que lo bese ahí en medio de la calle, ella de primera instancia se rehúsa pero tras una amenaza de Petruchio ella decide besarlo (y Susana en el papel de Catalina dirigiéndose a Petruchio) con el beso ya formado en los labios, escucha al director decir

-¡Corte! Con lo que ya me dieron es suficiente…- Susana quería matar al director por dejarla con el beso en los labios y no haber logrado llevarlo a cabo, pero que le hubiese costado decir corte unos segundos después, se lamentaba la rubia, y si hubiese visto la sonrisa que le regalaba Karen, estamos seguros hubiese ardido Londres. Terry no sufrió ni siquiera un poco por no poder besar a la chica que se notaba se le iba a ofrecer de gratis, lo que sí notó el castaño, es que cuando el director cortó la escena, recién ahí dejó de ser Petruchio, tan sumergido estaba en el papel, que de un momento a otro realmente se creyó el papel de protagonista- ¿será que debe ser así?- se preguntaba el joven

-¡Terius!- exclamó a viva voz el director- eres bienvenido a la Royal Academia de Arte Dramático

-¿Eso quiere decir?…

-Que estás adentro muchacho. Eres uno de los nuestros- dijo y fue a abrazarlo- si bien es cierto debemos pulir muchas cosas con el poso del tiempo y mucho trabajo, serás un muy buen actor. Por hoy sería todo para ti, te veo el próximo lunes a las nueve de la mañana, ahí firmaremos los contratos y veremos las directrices a seguir. Además ese día ya tendré solucionado todo con la escuela Strafford.

Una vez que todos le dieron la bienvenida y sus deseos de trabajar juntos y salir adelante en las tablas, Terry fue conocedor de que los jóvenes de Strafford estaban peleándose un cupo en la Academia Royal, cupo del que él ya era dueño. Solo dos de los quince muchachos y jovencitas que estaban ahora en Londres, se quedarían para aprender nuevas técnicas y crecer en el escenario, llevando de vuelta a América al paso de un año, todos los conocimientos adquiridos en Inglaterra.

Terry salió de la academia pensando solo en una cosa, contarle a Candy su gran avance en el teatro. Ya había sido admitido y él pondría todo de sí para ser el mejor actor del mundo

-Pecas- dijo con el auricular en su oído

-Terry, que gusto escucharte, amor

-Te llamo para darte una muy buena noticia pecosa- dijo queriendo meterse por la línea telefónica y llegar hasta ella

-Dime, te escucho realmente feliz, ¿es que ya nació tu hermanito?

-No pecas, no se trata de eso, escucha… ¡fui aceptado en la Royal Academia de arte Dramático de Londres!

-¿De verdad?- Candy creía haber escuchado mal, quería que él le confirmara lo que pensó había oído, no fuera que la interferencia provocara que escuchara cosas que no le habían dicho

-Sí pecosa, el próximo lunes comienzo con los estudios

-Y tus padres ¿ya lo saben?- Candy sabía que Eleonor estaba con Terry, es más, ella lo había acompañado al puerto a buscar a su madre. Sorpresa que se llevó Eleonor, ya que ella había viajado al saber que los chicos estaban separados y que su hijo sufría

-No, eres la primera persona que lo sabe. Acabo de salir de la escuela de arte pecosa, estoy más que feliz

-Te felicito amor mío, sabía que lo harías…

-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo- la interrupción de Terry le sonó dolorosa a Candy. Desde que estaba en Escocia, había querido regresar al lado de él, estaba muy arrepentida de la decisión que había tomado sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta al castaño, y ratificó su error, al ver a Albert sufrir por su amor a Elisa, y ella casada con otro. Ahora Candy se sentía llena de una felicidad que no podía ser completa mientras estuviera alejada de Terry

-Yo también quiero estar contigo Terry, creo que volveré antes de un año

-¿Estás hablando en serio Candy?- la esperanza en la voz de su novio la llenó a ella de una añoranza que dolía

-Sí mi amor. Todavía no decido cuando, ya que mis tíos esperan que me quede un año completo, pero no llevo ni un mes y ya quiero regresar…

-Cuando sea estará bien pecosa… ahora tengo que cortar, pero te escribiré

-Te amo Terry- sollozó Candy

-Te amo pecosa de mi alma- y Terry cortó la comunicación

Después de hablar con Candy, Terry fue directamente a casa de su madre, y de paso llamó a su padre para juntarse

-¿Qué pasó hijo?- el duque llegando a casa de Eleonor se encontró con su hijo a la entrada- vine apenas pude

-Gracias padre, pero quiero darles la noticia a mi madre y a usted estando los tres juntos- Terry siempre había echado en falta ese olor a hogar, donde sus padres estuvieran juntos celebrando sus logros y llorando sus penas, pero era algo absurdo pensar así, teniendo padres separados y por si esto fuera poco, en continentes distintos, un padre con otra familia, otra mujer y otros hijos, pero hoy podría darse el lujo de contarles en forma simultánea su primer gran éxito en el camino que había escogido.

Antes de tocar la puerta, esta ya había sido abierta por una de las muchachas del servicio de la casa. Esta recibió los abrigos y sombreros de los hombres y los hizo pasar hasta un saloncito donde Eleonor había escogido en convertir en su lugar preferido para leer y estudiar futuros contratos o parlamentos de personajes que le gustaría algún día interpretar

-Buena tarde madre- saludó Terry

-Buena tarde Eleonor- el saludo del duque fue muy galante, tanto así que a Terry le pareció mucho. Él amaba a sus padres, y su sueño desde siempre ha sido verlos juntos, pero su padre estaba casado, y ese era uno de los mayores impedimentos para ver sus sueño cumplido, porque Terry sabía que si su padre fuera libre, conquistaría a Eleonor en un pestañeo, o eso quería creer

-Buena tarde a los dos, me alegra tenerlos aquí, ¿vienen a almorzar conmigo?- ofreció la mujer con la mejor sonrisa en su repertorio para los hombres más importantes de su vida

-Yo acepto almorzar con usted madre- Terry besando a su madre en la mejilla

-Bueno, si insisten- fue la respuesta del duque

-¡Sí!... insisto, pasen, tomen asiento, ¿les sirvo algo?- ofreció

-No gracias

-Yo sí, un vaso de agua, por favor- pidió mirando a la sirvienta

-Ahora dinos hijo, ¿para qué nos citaste?- Eleonor se miraba paciente, pero había aprendido que con los hombres Grandchester había que ir directo al grano

-Fui aceptado en la Royal Academia de Arte Dramático de Londres- dijo gratamente contento el muchacho de la noticia que compartía, y más feliz aún se puso cuando vio que sus progenitores estaban tan felices como él mismo

Sus padres los felicitaron y ofrecieron a su hijo todo el apoyo del que necesitara, siempre estarían ahí con él y en su camino para facilitar en lo que pudieran los pasos que el chico daría en la vida.

La noche llegó y todos en sus casas. Terry había ido a la mansión ya que tenía que prepararse para el próximo día lunes, y todas sus cosas estaban en la casa de su padre. Antes de dormir, preparó la correspondencia que enviaría al otro día a Escocia, quería contarle a grandes rasgos todo lo que fue su día en la academia, la audición, los compañeros, el momento en que le dijeron que había sido aceptado y el encuentro con sus padres. De tanto escribir, el papel ya estaba siendo escaso, nota mental se dijo, comprar más papel. Después de dejar todo en orden, se acostó y sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir fueron todos para su pequeña pecosa.

Claudina Grandchester, sabía que el parto de su hijo en espera sería difícil. No por cualquier cosa su médico le había obligado a hacer reposo absoluto durante el último mes y medio de la gestación. Terry, desde que se había instalado en la mansión no se cruzó ni una sola vez con su madrastra, lo único que había llegado a sus oídos por medio de sus hermanos, era que el embarazo le estaba dando más trabajo que los anteriores a la duquesa, y el joven, viéndose libre de tener que tratar con tan desagradable mujer, ni siquiera preguntó que era lo que le sucedía, además, como su madre estaba en Londres y él dedicaba su tiempo a los estudios para finalizar su año escolar a través de tutores para luego iniciar de una buena vez su preparación para heredar el ducado, cosa que su padre le insistió si este seguía queriendo estudiar teatro, una cosa por otra, le había dicho el duque, también había ocupado su tiempo en el deseo y sus intentos por entrar a la academia de arte, cosa que ya estaba más que superada y acompañaba a su madre todo lo que más se podía. A Candy escribía cartas a diario que enviaba una vez a la semana y no dejaba pasar los reiterados llamados telefónicos que estaban dejando al duque en la quiebra.

Los síntomas de que Claudina daría a luz pronto, comenzaron con unas muy fuertes contracciones en el amanecer del 15 de enero de 1913, el día después de que Terry fuera aceptado como estudiante en la Royal Academy

-¡Ayyyyyy!- se quejaba la mujer, muy asustada de que la primera contracción que sentía fuese tan dolorosa. Ella había tenido a sus dos hijos anteriores sin ningún problema, les había dado la vida a través de un parto normal y con contracciones suaves hasta llegar al pic del parto- me duele mucho Richard- gritaba la mujer, que aunque en reposo, había insistido en que su esposo durmiera con ella

-¿Qué te pasa Claudina? ¿Por qué gritas así?- fueron las palabras de un somnoliento duque despertado con un grito que lo sacó de su hermoso y placentero sueño lleno de paz

-¡Duele!... ¡ayyyy!... duele mucho- la mujer se revolcaba del dolor, nada normal para una parturienta, eso asustó al duque que dijo

-Llamaré al doctor Benett- el hombre saltó de la cama con la urgencia en la punta de sus pies, chocando en la entrada de su habitación con la doncella de Claudina que siempre pendiente había oído los gritos de su señora e iba a socorrerla

-¿Qué le pasa a la duquesa , su excelencia?- la mujer no supo como se atrevió a preguntar algo así al duque, pero este en su preocupación a lo único que atinó fue a pedirle a ella que llamara al médico

-Claudina siente mucho dolor, eso no es normal, ve y llama al doctor Benett

-Como usted diga Sir- dijo la mujer y corrió a cumplir con la orden recibida, siempre preocupada por su señora a la cual estimaba sinceramente. Ella había estado junto a su señora en el nacimiento de sus primeros dos hijos, y esta no sería la excepción. La fiel doncella, conocía la historia de Claudina junto al duque y no lograba entender porque su señora quería tanto a quien tanto daño le había hecho, ella era la única sirvienta en la mansión que estaba ahí cuando Sir Richard había vuelto de América trayendo consigo a Terius, su hijo fuera del matrimonio. Claro, loa sirvienta no tenía idea que antes del matrimonio impuesto al duque con Claudina ya existían en su vida Eleonor y Terry.

El médico de la familia se hizo presente en la mansión lo más pronto posible. Él había atendido desde siempre a la familia de Richard Grandchester, desde el matrimonio hasta sus tres hijos, pero no había tenido el placer de atender a la duquesa en el nacimiento de su primogénito, Terius… (Recordemos que no todas las personas alrededor de la aristocrática familia conocían el verdadero origen de Terius).

El doctor auscultó a Claudina y cuando salió del cuarto Richard notó que algo no andaba bien

-¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿El bebé no viene bien?- la preocupación en la voz de Richard era evidente

-No es eso sir Richard… no puedo decir a ciencia cierta que es lo que produce esos intensos dolores en la duquesa, lo único cierto es que ya entró en labor de parto, pero… pero no dilata lo suficiente para la intensidad del dolor que ella siente

-¿Entonces?- Richard miró al doctor con real nerviosismo.

Si bien es cierto el duque nunca llegó a enamorarse de su esposa, tampoco era que no existiera en su ser preocupación por ella. Había conseguido estimarla, era la madre de sus hijos, chicos a los que amaba tanto como a Terius, la única diferencia era la madre que los había parido, y eso le daba puntos a Terius, ya que a Eleonor si la amó o ¿amaba aún?…

-Solo esperar

No hubo más preguntas, el médico de la familia se encerró en la habitación de Claudina con la doncella de confianza de la mujer y dos enfermeras que había enviado llamar cuando vio que el parto de la duquesa sería difícil. Ya amaneciendo, Richard y sus tres hijos esperaba fueran de la habitación, los chicos y Terry habían sido despertados por el servicio de la mansión para acompañar a su padre en la espera, cuando la duquesa no dejaba de gritar que le dolía más allá que cualquier cosa que pudiera ella recordar. A las tres de la tarde en punto se sintió el fuerte llanto de un bebé y Richard sin esperar invitación, entro en la habitación deseoso de conocer a su hijo y que el calvario de Claudina acabase

-¿Doctor?- se dirigió al profesional que con sumo cuidado lavaba sus manos en la jofaina dispuesta para ello

-Sir Richard, ¡felicidades! todo salió bien, su hijo nació fuerte y sano y la duquesa ahora descansa- Richard desvió su mirada hacia la gran cama donde reposaba tranquilamente su esposa, ya sin gritos de dolor y en un sueño apacible, luego, al girar, una de las enfermeras puso en sus manos un pequeño bultito enfundado en paños limpios y una abrigadora manta de lana que procuraba guardar el calor en la personita que hace pocos minutos y con mucho esfuerzo había llegado a este mundo tan antagónico en comparación al vientre de su madre

-Es un varón- aclaró la enfermera

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir el duque, luego desviando la mirada hacia su pequeño hijo la ternura lo embargó al igual que con cada uno de sus hijos mayores- Sebastián, tú nombre será Sebastián Richard Grandchester- y saliendo con el bebé en sus brazos se lo presentó a sus hermanitos y a Terry. A diferencia de los otros dos hijos de Claudina, este pequeño había nacido con los rasgos más finos que sus otros dos hermanos y unos hermosos ojos color miel, era mucho más Grandchester que los dos primeros

-¡Es hermoso papá!- exclamó Priscila al ver a su hermanito

-Se parece más a usted que nosotros- observó Richard Jr. al ver los rasgos muchos más suaves en el rostro de su hermanito

-No digas eso, es muy pequeño para saber como será

-¡Felicidades padre!- Terry también se enterneció al ver al pequeño bebé que venía a conformar el número cuatro en la familia

Los días comenzaron a pasar lentos pero con mucha felicidad en medio de la familia ya que el niño no presentó ningún tipo de complicación post parto. La que no se encontraba nada de bien era la duquesa, si bien es cierto que después del parto los intensos dolores cesaron, ella igual sentía una molestia general en su cuerpo, ni siquiera quiso alimentar a su bebé. Luego de cuatro días, tuvieron que llamar al médico nuevamente porque a Claudina le había subido fiebre. El médico pensó que se podría tratar de mastitis, ya que ella se había negado a alimentar a su bebé, pero su desconcierto fue mayor cuando al revisarla notó que no tenía leche para amamantar a su pequeño hijo. Luego revisó su vientre palpando su abdomen y la duquesa volvió a quejarse de dolor, el doctor hizo las revisiones de rutina a una recién parida encontrando abundante secreción vaginal purulenta y mal oliente, eso lo alertó… la duquesa tenía fiebre puerperal.

A principio de 1913, no existían antibióticos como hoy en día, haciendo que estas enfermedades no pudiesen ser tratadas para sanar, sino más bien la recién parida duquesa Claudina de Grandchester, perdió la batalla contra la infección al día siete después dar a luz a su tercer hijo.

La duquesa Claudina Grandchester, muere de una pelviperitonitis que provocó un shock séptico del cual no pudo recuperarse, dejando huérfanos de madre, a tres pequeños hijos

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Bienvenidas a la lectura a KompasionateKunoichi y Flakita, espero sigan disfrutando de la lectura junto a todos nosotros y los lectores fantasmas.

Gracias por sus palabras y el apoyo recibido con mencionarme como favorita y los que me siguen.

Como he dicho anteriormente, no puedo darles en el gusto a todas y tampoco puedo fallarme a mí misma, la historia continúa y espero contar con todos ustedes hasta el final.

Cuando puedo les dejo mensajes por interno, pero solo se puede con las que tienen cuenta en Fanfic.

No olviden dejar sus reviews.

Nos leemos.


	24. Chapter 24 Cambios

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Miércoles, aquí otro capítulo.**

 **Capítulo XXIII**

 **Cambios**

Cuando Candy recibió la noticia del deceso de la que fuera la madre de Terry a ojos de la mayoría de sus conocidos, no lo pensó dos veces y junto a Albert viajaron de vuelta a Londres para acompañar a la familia de su novio en los funerales de Claudina Grandchester. Sin tener que observar mucho, los Andrew notaron que los pequeños hijos del duque eran los que más sentían la muerte de la mujer. También lograron localizar entre tanta gente a Gertrudis y su madre, familiares de Claudina, que se les acercaron a presentar sus respetos y condolencias a Richard y Terry que permaneció durante todo el funeral acompañado de su pecosa novia.

Una vez todo terminó y abandonaron el cementerio, se dirigieron directamente a la mansión del duque, seguidos por los familiares y amigos más cercanos a la familia junto a uno que otro curioso

-Siento tanto lo que están pasando- Candy estuvo tratando de consolar en algo a los hermanos de Terry, Richard Jr. hace pocos momentos había sido llamado por su padre y ahora la pequeña pecosa se encontraba sentada en un gran sofá junto a Priscilla que cariñosamente acunaba a Sebastián entre sus brazos

-Gracias Candy. Sabemos que tus palabras son sinceras- Priscilla no se separaba de su pequeño hermanito recién nacido, lo tuvo junto a ella en todo momento y a ahora ya en su casa no lo soltaba de sus brazos, siempre observada de cerca por la nurse o nana del bebé- Sebastián ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de conocerla…- dijo la chica entre sollozos

-Es muy hermoso tu hermanito, Priscilla- Candy acariciaba la castaña cabecita del pequeño con mucha dulzura, tal y como era ella y por su pensamiento se colaba la posibilidad de en un futuro tener en sus brazos a un pequeño muy parecido a Sebastián, pero ojos azul intenso, hijo de ella y Terry, ese pensamiento la llenaba de una alegría desconocida para ella

-Se parece más a papá que nosotros con Richard- afirmaba la llorosa chiquilla

-Yo creo que hay que esperar para saber eso, es muy pequeño aún

-Son las mismas palabras que utilizó mi padre- dijo la muchacha. Candy de igual manera veía que Priscilla tenía razón, los rasgos del pequeño Sebastián eran mucho más finos que los de sus hermanos por parte de madre, se parecía mucho más a Terry

-Mira, se durmió- Priscilla se puso de pié con su hermanito aún en sus brazos- lo llevaré a su habitación- y sin esperar respuesta de la rubia, Priscilla se alejó llevando a su hermanito, despidiéndose de los familiares que encontraba a su paso, y seguida por la mujer que cuidaba de Sebastián desde que este nació.

Al verse sola, Candy observa a su alrededor a aquellos que habían venido desde el cementerio para acompañar a la familia, encontrándose con los episodios típicos de los funerales. Los más cercanos a la duquesa demostraban mediante sus expresiones corporales lo sentidos que estaban de que una vida desapareciera después de dar vida a un pequeño e indefenso ser como lo era Sebastián, otros, quizás amigos de la familia o vecinos cercanos de la misma, solo podían acompañar a los deudos en el difícil momento, nadie puede expresar en palabras un sentimiento que no han experimentado, solo podían llevar con ellos la formalidad propia en los funerales y engullir todo lo que se servía. Hasta el rey había enviado a uno de sus cercanos con las condolencias de rigor, pero… ¿Cómo sería mañana? ¿Cuándo todo esto pasara? ¿Cuándo la gran casa volviera a estar solo ocupada por sus habitantes? Candy sabía a ciencia cierta por lo vivido con Anthony, que el mañana solo les correspondería a los deudos, el dolor de la pérdida, el desconsuelo de saber que ya nunca más escucharían su voz o sentirían su aroma, ver que el lado de la cama de ella y encontrar solo vacío, en este caso los hijos menores del duque que amaban a su madre aún en los momentos malos de la mujer, el mismo Richard y la familia directa de la duquesa solo ellos conocerían de la verdadera ausencia y sentimiento de pérdida. La rubia sabía que nadie detenía sus vidas por uno que ya no estaba. De un momento a otro, Candy sintió dolor en su corazón por la soledad en que se encontrarían de hoy en adelante Richard Jr. y Priscilla, y tomó la decisión de ofrecerse por unos días a acompañar a los chicos, ya que la aceptaban con agrado y una compañía amorosa y empática no les haría daño.

Candy decide buscar a Terry y lo encuentra junto a Albert, Edward y Constanza. La familia de Edward obviamente estaba presente en el funeral de Claudina, no por nada eran familia. Desmond Brecher y Catheryn Grandchester, los padres de Edward acompañaban a Richard y los niños. Como cercanos que eran, ellos estaban en conocimiento del origen de Terry y sabían que el chico la había pasado pésimo con la madrastra que le había tocado, es más le preguntaron por su madre, ya que sabían que Eleonor estaba presente en la vida de su sobrino y fueron enterados de que se encontraba en la ciudad de Londres, ellos creían sin temor a equivocarse, que la afamada actriz también estaba muy viva también en el pensamiento y la vida del duque, ya que a pesar de la reciente pérdida, no lo habían visto tan acongojado como debía verse un hombre que había enviudado.

Albert, había contado a Edward lo sucedido con Elisa. Ahí delante de Constanza, el rubio dejo ver que estaba soltero otra vez e inmerso en una tristeza que se podía ver desde la luna misma, pero el rubio americano no habló con ninguna mala intención, solo que a Edward en una inseguridad nada propia de él, se le estrujó el corazón de solo pensar en que a Constanza todavía la perturbara la presencia de Albert o le moviera alguna fibra romanticona en ella. Pero no fue así y los miedos de Edward fueron erradicados definitivamente ya que pudo constatar que los sentimientos de Constanza hacia él eran verdaderos y profundos.

Edward, estaba agradecido con la vida que le tocó vivir, era realmente feliz con su familia, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer nuevos y excelentes amigos que rodeaban a su primo durante las vacaciones en Escocia, y tener a Constanza a su lado, era uno de sus mayores y más preciados tesoros. Su único problema en este momento radicaba en la percepción que sus padres tenían acerca de su novia, no aceptaban a Constanza como el futuro de su hijo. Si bien es cierto que Edward había presentado a Constanza con sus padres y estos la habían tratado como lo que era, no estaban de acuerdo con la elección de su primogénito, no era la chica en sí, ella era todo lo que un par de padres quisieran para su hijo, bella, muy tierna, se notaba que había amor en ella para Edward, era muy activa y trabajadora, pero… sus orígenes, ese era el real problema, punto uno…ella era americana no inglesa, perteneciente a una familia trabajadora, muy tradicionalista, sí, pero que debían trabajar duro para sobrevivir, punto dos… había estudiado enfermería, y no contenta con ello, trabajaba en un hospital, punto tres… se había apartado de su familia cuando ellos no la apoyaron en su elección y fue a África en ayuda humanitaria, si bien es cierto, este punto era aceptado por la aristocracia, demostraba su noble corazón y su bondad, seguían en franco desacuerdo con la elección de su hijo, ya que ellos habían pensado en una chica inglesa, de buena familia y por supuesto que no trabajara, un muy buen partido hubiese sido para ellos Gertrudis, la sobrina de Claudina, o Candy, si su hijo la hubiese conocido antes que Terry.

Como Constanza era conocida por Terry, Candy y su tío Richard, Edward decidió aprovechar, aunque suene feo y lo dramático del asunto, el funeral de la que fuera su tía. Edward sabía que asistiendo junto a Constanza, podía dar inicio a una relación conocida por todos, ahí se encontraría reunida la mayor parte de la familia, incluso el rey debería estar presente aunque fuese representado por uno de sus servidores y en lo más profundo de su ser, rogaba que su tío lo ayudara con sus padres, ya que conociendo el carácter de los Grandchester su meta de llevar a Constanza algún día al altar, se vislumbraba en un camino empedrado, difícil de recorrer, pero él estaba seguro que si su novia permanecía a su lado, nada lo detendría.

Edward ahora se estaba preparando bajo la rigurosa vigilancia de su padre para en un futuro próximo, dirigir los negocios de su familia junto a Desmond que había recibido y disfrutaba junto a su familia, una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero recibida como herencia por su esposa, menor a la de Richard, obviamente, ya que primogénito era el favorecido con heredar el título de duque y un porcentaje mucho más alto en la herencia, unido a todas la obligaciones que el título traía consigo. Pero no por ser la hermana de Richard mujer, sus progenitores la dejarían sin herencia, todo lo contrario, habían dejado en sus manos una fuerte cantidad de dinero y propiedades, asegurando con ello el futuro de su única hija, tanto ella como su hermano Richard, habían sido educados de la misma manera para que ella aún casada pudiera saber dar buen trabajo a lo recibido y con todo lo aprendido más el conocimiento y lo muy productivo que era Desmond, que ahora mismo estaba incursionando en las empresas automotrices, industria que crecería un 200% en el año 1913, habían podido salir adelante disfrutando así de lo recibido

-Pecosa- recibió Terry a su novia cuando esta se integró al grupo, siempre tocándola, aunque sea colocando su mano en la cintura de la rubia- ¿lograste subir el ánimo a Priscilla?

-Está muy triste- Candy bajaba los ojos al suelo y Terry entendía que ella se acordara de los difíciles momentos cuando Anthony perdió la vida. Terry leía en el alma de la chica- solo se consuela acariciando a Sebastián. No podemos olvidar que es a su madre a quien perdió

-Ese es un trago muy amargo- Albert llamó la atención con su comentario- yo perdí a mis padres también siendo un niño, y es algo difícil de superar si no hay alguien a nuestro lado que nos ayude a encauzar el dolor de la pérdida, yo tuve a la tía abuela y a mi hermana Rosemary

-Eso es muy cierto- Candy habló muy bajito apoyándose en el hombro de Terry que la acariciaba casi inconscientemente con la mano que tenía en la cintura de la chica

-¿Cómo dejaste a Priscilla, Candy?- el duque se acercó a los chicos con la pregunta en sus labios, saludó a todos y se volvió a concentrar en Candy

-Le decía a los chicos que a pesar de estar muy triste, encuentra gran consuelo en la compañía del pequeño Sebastián- Candy había compuesto su postura al sentir la voz del duque detrás de ella

-Sí, es verdad… Sebastián- el duque pensativo, había llevado sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, actitud nunca vista en el caballero pero que gritaba a los presentes su perturbación. Lo que se le venía encima junto a sus hijos menores era delicado, debían seguir adelante en sus estudios y la vida no se iba a detener por su pena- es bueno saber que por lo menos lograste sacarle palabras a mi hija Candy, ella no ha querido hablar desde que su madre murió

-Yo quería… mmm, si usted me lo permite… - Candy se sintió algo nerviosa, no sabía que sucedería con lo que ella iba a ofrecer- quería ofrecerme a hacerle compañía a sus hijos hasta que ellos regresen al colegio o el tiempo que usted disponga

-¿Estás segura Candy?- el duque incrédulo de la generosidad de la chica. Que él conociera el carácter y la entrega de Candy, no significaba que estuviera esperando un ofrecimiento así- yo estaría muy agradecido si esa instancia pudiera llevarse a cabo, sé que los chicos te recibirían con agradecimiento, tú compañía les haría mucho bien

-Entonces no hay más que decir…

-Pero tú me habías asegurado que querías regresar a Escocia- aclaró Terry, queriendo escuchar de labios de su pecosa todo lo contrario

-Sí, ese es otro tema. Yo de igual manera había decidido volverme a Londres porque te extraño mucho- susurró lo último y esto llenó de júbilo el corazón del castaño

-Entonces no se diga más, ahora mismo mandaré que te preparen una habitación- a Albert, lo que sucedía no le estaba gustando mucho, ¿Terry y Candy en la misma casa? ¿Día y noche?... ¿noche y noche y noche? pensaba

-¡Ujum! ¡Ujum!- carraspeó el rubio colocando su mano en forma de puño cerca de su boca y haciéndose notar- no creo que eso sea muy conveniente Candy…

-¡Ya sé por dónde vas tú!- fue la rápida respuesta del duque golpeando la espalda de Albert - pero no debes preocuparte hombre, yo estaré muy pendiente de ellos, y la servidumbre y hasta la propia Eleonor, tendremos real ojo de águila- dijo fijando su mirada en los chicos, Candy se ruborizó hasta las uñas y Terry solo mostró su sonrisa, esa picarona que no prometía nada bueno ni santo, Edward y Constanza solo sonreían ante la situación, el chico miraba a su primo alzando las cejas en evidente complicidad, y el duque continuó- Además Terry ahora trabaja casi todo el día. Entre sus estudios para ser un buen duque y la academia de teatro, no tiene tiempo de nada

Albert no se lo creyó mucho, pero conociendo a Candy, sabía que ella insistiría en quedarse, pero su confianza en ella radicaba en que se comportaría a la altura, y en cuanto a las palabras de duque, él no tenía más que aceptarlas.

Pasaron el rato conversando y Edward le pidió a su tío un momento a solas, que Richard le concedió en su despacho, a donde se dirigieron dejando a Constanza junto a Candy, Terry y Albert

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?- el estudio del duque era inmenso, lleno de muebles de maderas nobles y de un gusto muy varonil, se notaba que la habitación solo pertenecía a un hombre, nada en ella daba señales de que por ahí hubiese pasado una mano femenina, es más, la duquesa solo entraba al despacho en contadas ocasiones y solo era para discutir. Richard le ofreció a su sobrino donde sentarse y él lo hizo a su lado

-Es sobre Constanza tío- habló claro desde un principio- mis padres no la quieren aceptar…

-Ya veo. Y tú quieres que te ayude a que tus padres estén de acuerdo con tu elección

-¡Sí! De eso se trata… ella no es una mala chica tío, pero mis padres miden a las personas por lo que tienen o demuestran, sus actitudes frente a la vida no les interesa, Constanza es fuerte, valiente, tierna… sé que me ama y…

-No digas más Edward, tú me conoces y sabes que prefiero la felicidad de mis hijos por sobre títulos o apellidos rimbombantes

-Lo sé tío. De cerca conozco la relación de Terry con Candy, aún antes de que ella encontrara a su familia, usted la había aceptado- y luego, inclinándose y posicionando sus codos en sus piernas, casi rogando- Por eso acudo a usted, sé que mi padre lo escuchará

-¿Tan seguro estas de eso? Recuerda que somos cuñados, y a veces no nos llevamos bien- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, tratando de que el joven se relajara- no te preocupes, de mí depende que tus padres acepten a Constanza. Te prometo hacer lo imposible porque logres tu felicidad con la mujer que ya has escogido

-Gracias tío. Sabía que podía contar con usted- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un movimiento rápido y sin aviso, el chico se fue sobre su estirado tío en un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, Richard desde ese mismo momento se dedicó a la tarea de ayudar a su sobrino con sus padres. Tanto Desmond como Catheryn Brecher Grandchester, tenían en alta estima y un gran respeto por las opiniones del ahora duque de Grandchester y cuando este les habló acerca de Constanza y su relación con Edward, puso como ejemplo real y efectivo a su propio hijo Terius con su ahora reconocida novia Candice Parks. Los aprehensivos padres de Edward, tuvieron que reconocer que ellos jamás habían puesto un pero a la relación de Terry y Candy, aun conociendo algunos de los detalles de esta, ya que del baile donde la chica fue presentada como la novia oficial de su sobrino Terius, salieron muchas murmuraciones que ellos en persona silenciaron, conocían de primera mano la intachable conducta del duque y sabían que no actuaría en forma precipitada en ningún proceder, ese conocimiento les dio la seguridad de que la chica en cuestión, Candy, era la adecuada para su sobrino Terry

-Por lo mismo, te digo que Constanza me gusta mucho para Edward- se imponía la voz del duque entre los murmullos, hablando directamente de la novia de su sobrino a sus padres. De alguna manera y por algo que tanto Desmond como Catheryn desconocían o no entendían, estaban hablando con Richard sobre la relación de Edward y Constanza

-Yo también valoro mucho a Constanza, Richard- decía con flemática voz Desmond - pero hay algo que no me gusta de ella como futuro de mi hijo

-¿De verdad?- el duque haciendo gala de actor- bueno, yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal, la chica es dulce, bonita, de fácil palabra y muy sociable por lo demás, pero entiendo que ustedes están más cerca de esa relación que yo

-No… es decir, sí, todo lo que tú mencionas es verdad, Constanza tiene muchas y muy buenas virtudes, sería la mejor esposa para cualquier chico, pero…

-¿Pero?- apuró el duque

-No es de nuestra clase social… es más, ni siquiera vive bajo el techo de sus padres, es algo fuerte de carácter y eso es algo que no podremos aceptar

-¡Ah ya entiendo!- dijo el duque reafirmando sus palabras con el movimiento de cabeza típico de la aceptación y los padres de Edward creyeron haber ganado la batalla con Richard- ustedes prefieren una esposa escogida por ustedes mismos, sumisa, que haga infeliz a su hijo todo lo que dure su matrimonio, en vez de una chica de carácter afable pero firme, de resuelta conducta, con un noble corazón y fuerte mujer que tiene a su lado a un Edward feliz, con deseos de salir adelante en lo que se ha propuesto y eso implica tus negocios Desmond…

-Así como tú lo presentas, parece que estamos perdiendo al mejor partido que mi hijo pudiera desear- interrumpió con sumisa voz Catheryn delante de su hermano, dando a conocer su opinión y velado reconocimiento de que las palabras del duque eran más que ciertas

-Creo que deberíamos pensar mejor las cosas Catheryn, quizás Richard tenga mejor ojo para estos asuntos que nosotros- Desmond habló mirando a su esposa y agradeciendo internamente a su cuñado sus palabras, le habían abierto los ojos a un error que estaba a punto de cometer- gracias Richard, tus palabras han aclarado mi mente

Y así, el duque logró que Desmond y Catheryn aceptaran de buena gana a Constanza en su familia y la relación padres e hijo mejoró considerablemente.

Candy y Constanza conversaron mucho los días después del funeral. El período en que Candy estuvo en la casa Grandchester, fue muy bueno para los hijos del duque, tenían confianza con la rubia y esta les contó su historia de abandono y soledad desde que tenía memoria

-¿Cómo puedes soportar el no haber conocido a tu madre Candy? - fue la pregunta curiosa de Richard Jr. - nosotros que perdimos a mamá hace tan poco no podemos prescindir de su presencia, la extrañamos mucho, nos hace mucha falta…

-Quizás esa es la diferencia entre ustedes y mi persona, yo nunca conocí a mi madre ni a mi padre, solo los he visto en fotografías, pero por palabras de mis tíos Edwin y Nerys Russo, yo sé que ellos me amaron, y ahora ese es mi gran consuelo, el saber que ellos en algún momento de mi vida, que desgraciadamente no recuerdo por haber estado muy pequeña, me quisieron, me anhelaron dando mi madre su vida al momento de yo nacer

-Algo así sucedió con Sebastián- fue la intervención de Priscilla, que muy concentrada en la conversación de Candy, no pudo dejar pasar esa afirmación

-¡Exacto!- la exclamación de Candy los hizo saltar, pero la rubia solo rió y continuó- ahora ustedes Richard y Priscilla, son los que darán a conocer a Sebastián por medio de sus relatos y fotografías, quien era su madre, todo lo que lo anheló, y junto a su padre podrán contarle tantas cosas, que él guardará en su corazón llevando grabada la imagen de su madre en él

Los hermanos de Terry recibieron con agrado el consuelo de las palabras de Candy, ella les relató lo que fue su vida en el orfanato, de los demás niños que moraban ahí, y lo feliz que fue su niñez, no ocultó que de niña, lo único que deseaba era tener una madre, pero ahora que ya sabía de donde venía, solo disfrutaba de su familia recién encontrada y de su abuela Elroy. Los chicos habían entendido que aunque su madre ya no estaba con ellos, sí tenían a su padre y familia directa como tíos y primos, y lo primordial, Sebastián, el pequeño necesitaría de ellos y decidieron estar presentes para él y ayudarlo a conocer de su madre y mantener un lindo recuerdo de quien fuera ella. Richard y Priscilla habían vuelto al San Pablo y la pecosa se había instalado de nueva cuenta en la mansión Andrew junto a su abuela y Albert.

Cuando Terry tuvo que presentarse en la Royal Academy, fue días antes de que su madrastra dejara de existir. Llegando a la escuela de teatro, se encontró con el grupo de jóvenes venidos de América y una de ella lloraba con desconsuelo. Al ver Terry que la que lloraba era la rubia llamada Susana, pasó de ellos directo hasta la secretaria de Sir Beerbohm

-Buenos días señora Walsh- saludó galante

-Buenos días señor Grandchester, bienvenido a su primer día en la Royal Academy- la sonrisa de la joven señora Nancy era capaz de arreglar el día a cualquiera, pensó Terry

-Vi que allá afuera hay un pequeño escándalo con los americanos- hizo mención Terry sosteniendo su sombrero en la mano

-Sí, ya ellos están volviendo a su país, pero la que no ha dejado el escándalo es la señorita Marlow- aclaró la secretaria con un mal semblante- ha llorado desde el viernes al saber que no fue la estudiante elegida por Sir Beerbohm

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces, ahora ellos se van y quedan los dos seleccionados que mencionó Sir Beerbohm?

-Sí, ellos y los alumnos regulares de la academia- la señora Nancy no terminaba de hablar cuando escucharon el saludo del director señor Angus Jones

-Buenos días señora Nancy

-Buenos días señor Jones- saludó la secretaria y se dispuso a presentar a Terry- él es Terius Grandchester

-Mucho gusto señor Jones- Terry tendió su mano para sellar el saludo, recibiendo de vuelta un buen apretón de manos de parte del señor Jones

-Un gusto muchacho… Herbert me habló de ti, eres bienvenido a la academia, hoy serás presentado al profesorado y tus compañeros, aquí tendrás que trabajar muy duro para llegar a figurar en algún momento, según las palabras de Herbert, tienes buena pasta para ser actor pero hay que pulirte- el hombre era un hablador nato, pensó Terry, no daba ni un suspiro en medio de su perorata, ¿a qué hora respira?

-Estoy dispuesto a trabajar señor Jones- alcanzó a decir Terry cuando notó que el director tomaba aire

-Muy bien dicho muchacho, ahora ve con Jacob- y al nombrarlo apareció el chico del día de la audición, a Terry le causaba gracia que apenas era mencionado aparecía de no se sabe de donde- él te llevará al salón donde se encuentra el resto del alumnado

Dicho y hecho, Terry como la vez anterior fue dirigido a un salón donde se estaban preparando los chicos que serían sus compañeros y que él ya había visto antes, y cual fue la sorpresa de Terry al encontrar en el lugar y como profesor a un conocido suyo Dante Zocral. Las clases iniciaron inmediatamente siendo Terry presentado como debía ser a todo el alumnado, incluyendo a Karen Kleys y Harry Grand, los americanos que habían sido escogidos para estudiar en la Royal Academy en Londres. La simpatía de los chicos, el carácter desenfadado y directo de Karen y el hecho de ser los tres nuevos en la escuela, hicieron que las relaciones entre ellos fueran cordiales y simpatizaran inmediatamente, acordando que un día de estos Terry les daría un paseo por la ciudad, sin sospechar lo que sucedería con su madrastra y que Candy en unos días más estaría a su lado.

Así comenzaron las clases, la rutina diaria de Terry en la Royal Academy, y sus estudios junto a tutores y maestros que lo estaban orientando en el mundo del futuro ducado que él heredaría de su padre cuando estuviera listo para ello o cuando su padre ya no pudiera seguir al frente del mismo.

Los días en que Candy pasó en casa de los Grandchester, el duque se ocupó personalmente de no dejar a Terry y Candy ni un momentito a solas, había hecho una promesa a Albert, y él cumplía sus compromisos. Terry salía temprano en la mañana cuando Candy aun no sabía que el día había comenzado, y a su regreso siempre estaba el duque presente o Edward con Constanza, quienes preparaban salidas y paseos siempre en compañía, el resto del día la pecosa rubia lo pasaba con los chicos, acompañándolos y enseñándoles de alguna manera lo que ella conocía de cuidar un bebé, que era bastante, recordemos que ella estuvo en el Hogar de Pony hasta los doce años, tiempo en que tuvo que ayudar a sus madres en el cuidado de los menores.

Ahora Candy en su casa y Terry en la de él, se veían todas las tardes, aprovechaban cada momento. Cuando Terry visitaba a Candy siempre la encontraba en un bello saloncito que ella había adoptado como su preferido, estaba pintado con colores cálidos en amarillo, con largos y elegantes cortinajes en los mismos tonos adornando los grandes ventanales que obviamente daban a un muy bien cuidado jardín, con sillones y poltronas que invitaban al descanso y la comodidad. Siendo Candy muy dada a las labores como el bordado, tenía un gran sofá de tres cuerpos adornado con cojines diseñados y confeccionados por ella misma, y obviamente su canasta y la de la abuela con sus labores y creaciones. Candy había pedido que le pusieran ahí un piano, ya que gustaba de escuchar a Terry tocar cuando vivían momentos en que la comunicación verbal no era esencial entre ellos dos

-Te quiero comentar algo- dijo de repente Candy sacando a Terry de su concentración musical

-Dime pecas- dijo él levantándose de su asiento para llegar e instalarse junto a su pecosa en el mullido sofá

-Durante los días que he estado compartiendo con Constanza, hemos conversado mucho acerca de su labor en el hospital y en los otros lugares donde ella ha prestado servicio, como cuando fue a África…- se tomó un momento para mirar a Terry que muy atento a sus palabras no la interrumpía- deseo estudiar enfermería

-¿Enfermería? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó el muchacho

-Sí, estoy muy segura y quiero tu opinión, es decir, necesito tu opinión- Terry ahora la miraba con un deseo de leer la mente de su pecosa porque no sabía que responder

-¿Por qué necesitas de mi opinión?- quiso saber

-Porque es importante para mí saber lo que piensas- dijo ella bajando los ojos hasta sus manos en su regazo, sintiéndose algo… insegura al no obtener una respuesta concreta del castaño

-Si es tan importante para ti mi opinión, entonces te la daré- Candy otra vez levantó su mirada y Terry tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas- creo que eres una mujer muy noble de corazón, empática y amorosa, vi como ayudaste a mis hermanos a superar aunque sea en un poco la dolorosa pérdida de su madre, vi como tratabas a Sebastián y me acuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer de tus cuidados hacia mí en Nueva York cuando me encontraron en medio de una pelea, que si no hubiese sido por ustedes estoy seguro hubiese perdido, aún sin conocerme me atendiste hasta que me recuperé…

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto Terry?- Candy no era de las que esperaba, ella quería una respuesta aquí y ahora y Terry dilataba mucho la espera

-Tú me pediste mi opinión, y te digo, después de ver como eres realmente, pienso que estudiar enfermería es lo tuyo- la chica al escuchar esas palabras, se sintió como en el cielo, Terry, su Terry estaba de acuerdo con ella- siempre y cuando no te desmayes al ver la sangre- agregó tomándole el pelo a su rubia novia, recibiendo de ella un tierno manotazo en el hombro y un fruncir de labios en un puchero de yapa

-Gracias Terry- la pecosa se acercó a él y lo besó- necesitaba tu opinión y apoyo, me das seguridad y ganas de hacer que mi vida valga la pena

-Tú vida ya es muy valiosa Candy, sin ti, yo estaría perdido

-Y cuando en el futuro yo ya sea enfermera ¿Qué vas a pensar?- Terry pensó sus respuesta por unos segundos y dijo

-En que me gustará estar convaleciente todos los días para que me cuides solo a mí…

-Jajajajaja, estás muy graciosos hoy amor mío- reía la chica

-No quise ser gracioso, lo digo muy en serio, querré que me cuides solo a mí, el día que nos casemos…

-¡Espera…espera!- lo detuvo Candy- ¿casemos? ¿Hablas de casarnos?

-Pensé que te había quedado claro el día que puse este anillo en tu dedo- dijo muy serio acariciando la joya que Candy llevaba a diario en su dedo

-Sí… tienes razón, es que- ella había bajado la mirada al sentir a Terry acariciar sus manos- yo pensé que lo habías olvidado

-¡Olvidarlo! Pecas estar unido a ti es lo que más quiero en esta vida- la vehemencia en la voz de Terry y sus palabras, hizo a Candy sentir tan especial que quiso correr a una iglesia y casarse ¡ya!

-Terry… te amo- ella acariciaba con gran amor el rostro de Terry y este besó la palma de la mano de Candy que tenía en su mejilla

-Te amo pecosa- fue todo, luego vinieron los besos y al encontrarse solos en la habitación, olvidaron a los demás que habitaban la casa y cedieron a la pasión mezclada con profundo amor que el uno sentía por el otro, Candy dejaba volar las manos de Terry por su cuerpo, y ella no se quedaba atrás en sus caricias haciendo que los dos rogaran por estar en otro lugar, otro momento, otra estación, recordando sin querer el día en Escocia en el recóndito lugar que Terry solo le había mostrado a ella, donde habían jugado a ser adultos en el agua, desprendiéndose de sus ropas habían casi tocado el cielo en su reconocimiento, solo les faltaba ser uno, pero eso sería después de casados.

Tan ensimismados estaban en su nube de amor, que por poco los descubren, pero Candy contaba con su doncella, sí, aquella que reemplazó a Dorothy cuando esta se casó. La chica era muy leal a Candy y cuando vio llegar a la señora Elroy, corrió hasta el salón para avisar a su señorita

-Toc-toc- tocó en forma enérgica, más de una vez, y al no obtener repuesta tuvo que entrar encontrando a los jóvenes demasiado acaramelados y habló- ¡señorita Candy!... ¡señorita Candy!- la segunda vez más fuerte y Terry reaccionó desprendiéndose de su pecosa velozmente

-¿Qué pasa?- Candy le preguntaba a Terry pero oyó la voz de su doncella

-Llegó su abuela, señorita- Candy no encontraba donde esconderse, ya que se avergonzó de ella misma delante de su doncella comenzando a componer sus vestidos

-Gracias Germania- fue lo que alcanzó a formular Candy algo agitada al momento en que Terry presuroso se sentaba al piano e intentaba disimular el momento

-Sí señorita… inmediatamente- dijo la doncella y salió, Candy no entendió la respuesta de Germania hasta que no vio a su abuela en la puerta del salón

-Candice, que bueno que te encuentro- y mirando hacia el piano- buena tarde Terius, es grato verte otra vez

-Señora Elroy, el gusto es mío- levantándose de su lugar frente al piano, el joven saludó a la anciana mujer que les dio una mirada de ¿Qué pasó aquí? a los dos muchachos, ella venía llegando, pero no era tonta.

Germania regresó con una bandeja con chocolate caliente y galletas para los tres en el salón, luego salió, ahora estaba la señora, no era necesaria su presencia

-¿Sabes algo de Williams, Candice?- preguntó la anciana recibiendo de manos de su nieta una aromática taza de chocolate con un suave olor a canela

-No abuela, cuando salió solo dijo que se vería con George por asuntos de trabajo… ¿Por qué abuela? ¿Pasa algo?- Candy preocupada por el tono de la abuela preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y la anciana reconoció este gesto como de su desaparecido esposo

-Sí hija, pasa algo, pero tengo que esperar a Williams para poder conversarlo… este chocolate está muy rico- se saboreaba la mujer

-Lo prepara Germania, dice que es la receta secreta de su abuela- Candy también había servido chocolate a Terry y el de ella

-Voy a pedir que sea ella quien me prepare siempre el chocolate, está esquisto- dijo oliendo el contenido de la taza

Elroy Parks, venía llegando de una reunión en el San Pablo, habían surgido problemas y ella era la única que podía dar la cara por los chicos mientras sus padres estaban de viaje.

Aunque Terry y Candy ya no estaban estudiando tras las paredes del añoso establecimiento, los otros chicos sí, Stear, Archie y Neal, junto a sus novias, Cinnia, Lorna y Patricia. Stear estaba finalizando sus estudios en el San Pablo, él se graduaría en julio, poco antes de salir de vacaciones de verano, a los otros les quedaba un año más hasta mediados de 1914.

Albert ese día llegó tarde, muy tarde a la mansión, tan tarde era ya que el silencio en la gran casa era casi tétrico, la noche y sus sonidos era lo único que daba cierta compañía a los sigilosos pasos que pretendía dar el joven. Albert suponía que ya todos dormían, entonces a sus discretos pasos el joven patriarca agregó rapidez para no ser visto ni oído, pero vano fue su intento ya que al entrar en su habitación su amorosa tía abuela enfundada en sus ropas de dormir, se notaba, estaba muy preocupada por él, lo esperaba sentada en la pequeña salita que antecedía al lugar donde se encontraba la cama del patriarca

-¿Estas son horas Williams?- Albert que no esperaba encontrarse a nadie y sumido en sus pensamientos de dolor, no supo si gritar o llorar al oír la voz de la anciana señora, solo atinó a aguantar el aire en sus pulmones y poner una de sus manos en su pecho para así lograr tranquilizar su corazón y asimilando que la voz era de la tía, inhaló nuevamente y dijo

-¡Me ha dado un susto tía!- al fin podía verla, la oscuridad no le había dado tiempo de acostumbrarse al interior de su habitación al momento de entrar, pero al recuperarse del susto, encendió la primera lámpara que encontró para iluminar el lugar y la elegante figura de Elroy

-¿Es todo lo que dirás Williams?- la voz de la tía daba miedo, pensó el rubio

-Sé que es tarde tía, pero…

-¡Tarde!... tarde sería si fueran las once de la noche, pero son las cuatro de la madrugada Williams - la mujer fijó sus ojos en él y a pesar de la oscuridad reinante y el enojo que llevaba encima, el poco de luz que la lámpara les regalaba le permitió a la anciana ver en el semblante de su sobrino sentimientos dolorosos, tristeza, pesar, desesperanza, soledad. La anciana mujer, conocía muy de cerca todos esos sentimientos y habían sido muchos más los que había tenido que experimentar en los largos años de su vida, su corazón se entrujó dentro de ella, la carga que su amado sobrino llevaba le estaba haciendo daño- ¿Qué sucede Williams?- quiso saber

-¿Por qué la pregunta tía? ¿Qué podría estar pasando? Solo se me pasó la hora- trató de poner pañitos fríos a la pregunta de la tía

-¡No me respondas con más preguntas Williams!- la anciana ya estaba a su lado, la preocupación fue mayor al enojo y a pasos veloces la llevó al lado de su sobrino. Albert se había sentado en otro de los sillones en la habitación y la mujer llegó hasta él, colocando una de sus manos en la espalda de joven. Cuando Albert sintió la mano cálida en un gesto cariñoso de parte de su tía, no logró retener más el dolor que sentía y lloró, ahí, en frente de su tía, la única persona que lo había visto llorar en su vida además de Rosemary y que lo conocía más que él a él mismo- saca tu dolor hijo, llorar es lo mejor que podemos hacer cuando los sentimientos nos sobrepasan- fue el consejo en medio del consuelo que la anciana pretendía darle, gesto que el rubio ojitos de cielo, agradecía.

Candy había tratado de consolar el dolor que Albert albergaba, y estando en Escocia, logró en cierta manera mitigar el sentimiento de pérdida y futura soledad que nacía dentro de él, por medio de salidas, noches de conversación con los tíos de su prima, y tantas otras cosas que la rubia hizo por él, pero luego, cuando llegó la noticia del fallecimiento de la duquesa, hicieron sus maletas y presurosos regresaron a Londres, acordando con la tía abuela que ella viajaría con más calma dentro de los próximos días. Una vez en Londres, Candy se volcó a ayudar a la familia de Terry y luego solo tenía ojos y tiempo para el castaño, con eso Albert no iba a competir, su prima, por muy noble que fuese, tenía su propia vida, y conociendo a Terry, tampoco le permitiría ocupar todo el tiempo de la rubia.

Desde que habían recibido el telegrama donde se anunciaba la boda de Elisa con el señor Smith, Albert no había conocido el día, para él todo era noche y oscuridad, silencio y desamor que solo le recordaba el haberse quedado de brazos cruzados, lamentándose y no haber hecho nada por detener ese matrimonio. Este día había ido a su casa en el centro de Londres donde se encontró por primera y única vez en forma íntima con la pelirroja, y se sintió el peor hombre del mundo, entrando a la habitación se culpó por la suerte de Elisa. Los primeros días después de recibida la noticia, el no le había dado vueltas al asunto, solo había llorado

-¿Por qué no envié un telegrama a América para detener el matrimonio? - se preguntaba recién ahora a casi un mes del enlace- Yo soy el patriarca de la familia Andrew y no hice nada, nada, teniendo el poder de detener esa unión… ella era mía, solo mía y ahora no tengo nada- se lamentaba el muchacho en la soledad de ese cuarto que hacía aún más dolorosa su pérdida. Así, recordando esos bellos momentos junto a la pelirroja que le había robado su corazón, lamentándose y llorando se había quedado dormido y en medio del sueño algo aún más doloroso vino a perturbarlo… Elisa dando a luz un hijo de él.

Albert se veía en una sala de hospital, sosteniendo la mano de una mujer, él había tenido que dar más de una mirada a la mujer en la camilla reconociendo en ella la persona de Elisa, que llorosa en medio del dolor del parto le pedía perdón al rubio…

-¿Por qué me pides perdón Elisa? - Había preguntado él, pero fijando su vista en la otra mano de Elisa al otro lado de la cama, estaba su esposo, Benjamín Smith sosteniendo la mano libre de la mujer, y lo que vio luego lo dejó aún más descolocado, Elisa también le pedía perdón a su esposo, quien solo le respondía con palabras amorosas y caricias en el pelo. Ahora entendía que en medio del sueño, algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo, si Elisa en verdad estaba teniendo un hijo de él, el padre, quien cuidaría de su hijo, sería otro.

Despertó sudado y casi afiebrado por el vívido sueño que lo hizo desesperar. Después de un rato tratando de recuperar su compostura habitual, había salido de la casa con dirección a la mansión, pero con el corazón aún más dolorido que cuando llegó ahí. Lo único bueno que había sacado de su experiencia en este día, era la presencia y consuelo de su tía.

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Bienvenidas Hakuouki y Sandra Juarez.

Muy agradecida de sus mensajes, y de su elección siguiendo la lectura de Amor adolescente. Gracias por su paciencia y recomendaciones.

Aunque les parezca muy insistente, les pido a todos los lectores que dejan mensajes sin nombre, que se inventen uno, y así poder identificarlos siempre.

También muchas gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas, yo sé que están allí por el tráfico al que tengo acceso.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, quizás no lo encontraron muy entretenido, pero es de esos episodios que hacen de conector en la historia.

Muchas gracias...

Nos leemos, si Dios así lo permite.


	25. Chapter 25 Cambios II

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XXIV**

 **Cambios II**

Cuando amaneció, Albert se encontraba en su cama, con la misma ropa que utilizara el día anterior, pero abrigado con mantas que él no recordaba haber puesto sobre sí. No se asociaba cómo era que las frazadas había llegado ahí, ya que lo último que supo de él era que lloraba en los brazos de su tía en los sillones de la antesala de su habitación

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?- se agarraba la cabeza pensando- la tía querrá que le cuente todo y yo no puedo hacerle eso a Elisa

Albert caminó hacia el baño, se aseó, vistió y bajó a darle la cara al mundo, que en ese momento se llamaba Elroy

-Buenos días familia- fue el saludo del rubio a su tía y prima en el desayunador

-Buenos días- contestaron las dos mujeres y vieron como el joven se sentaba para recibir sus alimentos que ya estaban dispuestos en la mesa, solo le fue llenada la taza con un aromático café. Imposible no ver el mal semblante del joven patriarca

-Ayer te esperamos mucho tiempo Albert, mi abuela dice que llegaste muy tarde- Candy hablaba con preocupación, y Albert mirando a la anciana comprendió que su secreto estaba a salvo

-Se me pasó la hora en los quehaceres del trabajo que George me tenía acumulado- pobre George, se llevaba la culpa y ni siquiera había visto a Albert el día de ayer

-Te estuvimos esperando por algo que surgió en el colegio- comenzó a hablar Elroy- ayer tuve una reunión con la directora

-¿Con la directora?- la pregunta surgió con sorpresa de labios de Albert y un muy evidente ceño en esas cejas rubias

-Sí Williams, ella me llamó para ponernos al tanto de que Stear ha bajado mucho su promedio de notas

-¡Stear!, ¿dice que bajó sus notas?- Candy estupefacta- debe haber un error abuela, Stear y Terry eran los mejores en su clase

-Lo mismo le discutí yo a la directora, pero me mostró sus calificaciones y los exámenes en los cuales le ha ido peor y debo decir que es preocupante…

-Ya lo creo que es preocupante, Stear siempre ha sido sobresaliente en sus notas, es un chico estudioso y responsable- Albert sabía que el chico no sacaría malos resultados en sus exámenes si no fuera por algo grave

-El problema que me manifestó la directora, es que si él no recupera sus notas no podrá rendir el año y si tuviese que repetir curso, el colegio no lo aceptaría para el próximo

-¡Eso es muy injusto!- reclamó Candy

-Sí, yo también lo considero así. Stear siempre ha sido un chico muy responsable y dedicado en sus estudios, aparte de eso es muy inteligente…

-Sí Albert- se atrevió a interrumpir Candy- tienes mucha razón, es más, él ya tiene prácticamente decidido lo que quiere estudiar, y todo va dirigido a las ciencias

-Dígame tía, ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Stear?- Albert miraba a la tía esperando la respuesta

-La verdad es que no hablé con él, no se me permitió, solo me reuní con la hermana Grey- dijo y sorbió su té

-¿Pero cómo podremos ayudarlo si no hablamos con él?

-Es verdad Albert, quizás si tú vas a verlo…

-No creo que sea necesario ir hasta allá, estamos próximos al quinto domingo de marzo y ahí los chicos podrán salir del colegio sin que tengamos que hacer ningún escándalo- decía la anciana, ya que ella creía que llevando las cosas en forma delicada, era menos escandaloso que sacar a Stear del colegio un día cualquiera

-Tiene razón tía. Lo haremos así entonces, esperaremos el quinto domingo

-Yo también tengo algo que decirles- habló Candy cuando notó que el tema Stear, había pasado

-Dinos Candice, somos todo oídos- dijo la anciana mirando hacia su nieta con mucho orgullo, era muy bonita la chiquilla ahí sentada como toda una señorita, con su cabello solo tomado en una media cola, que la anciana no aprobaba del todo, pero viéndola con ojos de amor, Elroy aceptaba ciertos caprichos de su nieta

-Bueno- comenzó con cierto nerviosismo, frotando sus manos que se le habían helado de un minuto a otro- yo quiero entrar a estudiar enfermería…

-¿Por qué?- fue la pregunta casi inmediata de la anciana- tú no necesitas estudiar, eres una de las herederas más importantes de América y…

-Abuela, no me mal entienda, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, de brazos cruzados toda mi vida, esperando casarme y llenarme de hijos, yo necesito hacer algo con mi vida, y sé que la enfermería es algo con lo que podré ayudar

-Podemos levantar una fundación de la que tú te hagas cargo…

-Tía- la voz de Albert sonó fuerte y clara y para asegurar la atención de la anciana, Albert había tomado su mano- conozco a Candy mucho mejor que nadie en esta ciudad, bueno, creo que Terry también te conoce pequeña- dijo mirando a la rubia con diversión- siempre hemos sabido que Candy no es de quedarse encerrada viendo pasar la vida, no creo que le afecte en nada el estudiar una profesión tan noble como la enfermería, ella de igual manera seguirá siendo la principal heredera y si a eso le sumamos logros de tipo humanitario, filantrópico o como lo quiera llamar… mmm, pienso que le podemos dar esa oportunidad

-¿Pero qué dirá el duque y su familia?

-Ya hablé con Terry, y él está de acuerdo, me apoya- el expresivo rostro de la rubia, gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era muy feliz con la aprobación de Terry, para ella, el pensamiento del castaño, valía oro y Albert rió para sus adentros, sabía que Candy tenía ya todo preparado

-Supongo que ya tienes visto donde estudiar, ¿verdad?

-Sí Albert, el Hospital Saint Thomas, en el centro de Londres- Albert entendió enseguida de donde había sacado sus ideas la pequeña rubia, Constanza trabajaba en ese hospital

-Buena elección Candy, es un hospital con mucha historia- cuando Albert aún no terminaba su oración, entró al comedor el mayordomo de la mansión llevando consigo un telegrama

-Señora Parks- había dicho el hombre extendiendo hacia la mujer una bandeja de plata y en ella un papel- este telegrama acaba de llegar para usted desde América- al oír América, Albert puso más que atención al telegrama que recibía su tía, nadie más que Sarah Leagan era quien le escribía a la tía desde el otro lado del mar, podría tratarse de noticias sobre Elisa, quizás quedó viuda, fantaseaba el rubio

-Gracias- fue toda la respuesta cuando ella tomó el telegrama de la bandeja- puede retirarse

-¿De qué se trata abuela?- Candy al ver la reacción de Albert, también pensó en noticias parecidas a las que pasaban raudas por la cabeza del rubio

-Son muy buena noticias… las mejores- dijo la anciana una vez leyó la nota- dice que Elisa está encinta, que esperan al bebé para fines de septiembre- la anciana tía no notó que los colores naturales de Albert habían desaparecido con su comentario, y Candy tratando de atraer la mirada de su abuela hacia ella habló

-Sarah debe estar muy contenta, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo creo que sí, yo también estoy muy contenta, solo espero que el embarazo no se le complique a Elisa, es tan joven aún, debe haber quedado embarazada apenas y se casó

-Permiso tía- dijo Albert con voz un tanto gruesa, por el nudo que se le había formado desde el estómago hasta la garganta, arrastrando la silla con él cuando se puso de pie algo apresurado- me voy a mi habitación, con eso de que llegué tan tarde anoche- la anciana lo dejó ir sin ningún problema, la justificación de su sobrino era real para ella, no así para Candy

-Entonces, abuela- habló Candy con sus bellos ojos verdes puestos en Elroy una vez volvieron a estar solas- ¿me va a apoyar?

-Supongo que si Williams ya te dio su beneplácito, lo que yo diga va a estar demás- la anciana se sintió algo herida al constatar que su amado sobrino ya había tomado la decisión de dejar estudiar a Candy sin siquiera conversarlo con ella

-No lo tome así abuela- Candy tratando de hacer entender a la anciana mujer- yo necesito hacer algo, y sé que tengo vocación para la enfermería- Elroy la miró fijamente por algunos segundos y su semblante volvió a mostrar lo orgullosa que se sentía de su nieta y dijo

-Tu abuelo Burian, era un hombre al que le gustaba ayudar a los demás… creo que de ahí es que heredaste ese noble sentimiento Candice. Cuentas con mi aprobación y apoyo- la anciana cerró sus ojos e hizo una afirmación con su cabeza, luego sonrió a Candy que ya puesta en pié, caminó hasta la anciana y como ya era costumbre entre las dos la abrazó y llenó de besos de agradecimiento. A la anciana las primeras veces que Candy se mostró tan cariñosa con ella, se mostraba reticente a aprobarlas, les costaba un poco aceptar las muestras de cariño, pero con los días y la convivencia, notó que era la forma de la chica de entregar amor y agradecimiento, supo por el matrimonio Russo, que Candace, la madre de Candy, era así, de piel, y pudo aceptar de buena gana los cariñosos detalles que le prodigaba la chica, si hasta estaba intentando de devolver de algún modo esos abrazos y besos que su única nieta le regalaba.

Albert llegó a su habitación y lo primero que atino a hacer fue echarse agua en la cara, para despejar sus pensamientos, luego caminó hacia la ventana y recordó

-¡El sueño! Entonces ahora Elisa está embarazada… quedó encinta… ¡tan rápido!… ¿Cómo saber si ese bebe es mío?... porque…¡ puede ser!, yo estuve con ella días antes de su matrimonio- razonaba en soledad el rubio, caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, pasaba las manos por su cabello en evidente desasosiego, y al notar que ninguno de sus pensamiento lograba calmar el tormentoso latido de su corazón, decidió en forma rápida y sin meditar, enviar a George a América…pero pasados unos minutos

-¡No puedo enviar a George a América!- se respondió casi de inmediato- esa no es solución… esperar, ¡eso es! Esperar, si ese bebé es mío, Elisa no podrá ocultarlo de mí

Candy al ver a Albert salir tan apresurado del desayunador, entendió a la perfección que su hermano no lo estaba pasando nada bien con las últimas noticias desde América, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella en este momento?… nada.

-Esperar- se dijo- no nos queda más que esperar.

Cuando Elisa se dio perfecta cuenta de que estaba embarazada, lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Benjamín, su esposo. El hombre al que ella había unido su vida, y se daba perfecta cuenta de que era un muy buen compañero.

En estos casi tres meses de matrimonio, Benjamín Smith en pleno conocimiento de que su esposa no llegaba virgen al matrimonio y que cuando perdió su virginidad había sido por lo que ella llamaba amor, el señor Smith se había comportado como el caballero que era, cincuentón pero hombre, se esmeró en su noche de bodas, que llegó tres semanas después de casados, ya que Elisa no estaba preparada para unirse a él en la cama. Como decía, Benjamín puso todo su esfuerzo porque su joven cónyuge se sintiera cómoda en sus brazos cumpliendo su "deber" de esposa como lo llamaba él, frase heredada de boca de su difunta mujer. Benjamín que había perdido a su muy amada compañera de vida mucho antes de lo que él hubiese querido o siquiera pensado, que dicho sea de paso, la mujer había sido educada en el siglo pasado, y nunca se había dejado ver ni el ombligo, mucho menos la había visto desnuda, para ella el sexo solo era para que el hombre se desfogase y procrear. Concebir, fue algo que ella logró solo una vez en su vida, y dio a luz a una niña que Benjamín amaba entrañablemente.

Elisa desde la noche de bodas, o mejor dicho la noche en que se entregó a su esposo, se mostró diferente en la alcoba a lo que él conocía con su desaparecida mujer, y ya que Benjamín siempre fue un hombre fiel, y nunca había intimado con mujeres de la noche ni amante de ninguna clase… (Difícil de creer, pero este señor era realmente fiel) y aunque su joven esposa no le había dado el derecho de desvirgarla, si le había enseñado que existía todo un mundo que él desconocía en cuanto a relaciones de alcoba se trataba. S bien es cierto Elisa tampoco traía con ella la experiencia de la vida, la chica era moderna y un tanto desinhibida y aceptaba las caricias de su esposo de buena gana. Benjamín conoció recién ahora, con Elisa, lo que era el verdadero placer de tener a una mujer en sus brazos y fundirse con ella en un solo ser, no solo por necesidades de él como hombre, sino también sintiendo que dándole placer a ella, él era inmensamente feliz y pleno. Estamos de acuerdo, Elisa no amaba a Benjamín, pero aunque no lo amara, su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias que el hombre le prodigaba y ella se daba perfecta cuenta de que también lo acariciaba, no era un cuerpo joven y terso como el de Albert, pero tampoco flácido y lleno de arrugas, sí muy cariñoso y considerado, y algo extra que ella no creía posible, el aroma de Benjamín era adictivo a sus sentidos, en palabras actuales, había química entre ellos. Él le había tenido una paciencia infinita y ella entendía cual era su papel de esposa, pero muy en su interior le hablaba a Albert, pidiéndole perdón a su rubio amor por lo que hacía, sabía que llevando las cosas por la paz con su esposo, dándole lo que él quería y necesitaba, todo resultaría mejor para ella y su hijo que aún no nacía.

Elisa estaba segura de que la criatura era de Albert. ¿Cómo podía ella asegurarse a sí misma que el bebé era de su muy amado mosquetero? Instinto de madre, se decía, sexto sentido, deseo de tener algo de Albert, tal vez o… el haber tenido un atraso de más de una semana, cuando debía llegar su período.

Elisa confiaba en la palabra de Benjamín, él le había prometido que si ella estaba embarazada y el bebé no era de él, jamás nunca se lo reprocharía y criaría al hijo de su esposa como si fuera de él

-Estoy embarazada Benjamín- dijo Elisa una vez había confirmado que el atraso en su menstruación era por culpa de su canita al aire con Albert. La cara de la muchacha y la fecha en que ella le da a conocer a su esposo su estado actual, estar encinta, le gritaban a Benjamín que él no había sido quien la embarazara. El hombre al recibir la noticia se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, solo vestía una camisa arremangada hasta los codos, no llevaba corbata y su pantalón era algo así como de descanso, para la casa, y sacando sus propios cálculos, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo

-Bien- dijo abriendo sus ojos. Al ver que Elisa no se había movido de su lugar, él la llamó con la mano y acercándose la mujer que ahora era suya por la ley y la entrega, la abrazó firmemente por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza entre los pechos de Elisa y habló- mi palabra está dada Elisa, ese hijo será tuyo y mío, nadie tiene porque enterarse de lo contrario

-Gracias Benjamín. Sé que tu corazón es grande y bondadoso, y te prometo que trataré de ser la mejor esposa que un hombre pudiera querer- ella prometía entre sollozos acariciando el cabello del hombre

-No es necesario que cambies nada de lo que has sido hasta ahora. Yo estoy agradecido de ti, has llegado a dar una luz diferente a mi vida y mi mundo ha cambiado de colores gracias a ti- se puso de pié y le besó en la cabeza, esos cabellos de fuego que lo tenían loco- cuidas de mí y de mi hija, yo también cuidaré de ti y de nuestro hijo

Esas palabras sellaron la naciente relación de la pareja, no olvidemos que todavía no llevan dos meses de casados, pero han tenido que fundamentar su relación en cosas externas al amor, como el cuidado mutuo, el cuidado de la hija de Benjamín, darle herederos, etc. El amor aquí aún no tiene hogar.

Al otro día de la conversación con Benjamín, la noticia llegó a oídos de Sarah. Por la mente de la madre de Elisa, solo pasaba que el negocio con su yerno estaba viento en popa. Elisa se había embarazado muy rápidamente, nunca pensó que su hija sería la llave que le daba el futuro que ella esperaba y en su egoísta alegría, sin siquiera preocuparte por lo que su joven hija sintiera o no, envió el telegrama a Londres, así enterar a la tía abuela Elroy y de paso mostrar lo adelantada que iba su hija en obediencia y sumisión hacia sus padres con respecto a Candy.

Así llegó el quinto domingo del mes y con él la tan esperada salida desde la cárcel, como lo llamaba Stear.

Los chicos Cornwell , Lorna y Neal, fueron los primeros en ser retirados del San Pablo por George, dirigiéndose directamente hasta la mansión de la familia, encontrándose allí a la tía abuela, Candy y Albert, Lorna había sido invitada por su prima, ya que sus padres no pudieron visitarla por problemas de salud de Nerys. Si recordamos, Albert no había sido presentado a Neal como lo que era, el patriarca de la familia, así que imaginemos la gran sorpresa que se llevó al saber que Williams A. Andrew era el gran amor de su hermana. Albert notó de inmediato la alteración de que era presa Neal. Albert pensó rápido y llevó a Neal hasta el despacho para mantener una conversación a solas, antes de que el muchacho evidenciara algo delante de la tía abuela

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Neal se paseaba por la habitación visiblemente furioso- eres el patriarca de la familia y dejaste que Elisa fuera unida en matrimonio con un anciano- era lo que Neal imaginaba, que su hermana estaba casada con un repulsivo anciano, con malos olores y desagradable, nada más lejos de la verdad pero recordemos que él y Benjamín solo se habían visto una vez y el hombre era mayor aún, que su propio padre

-¡Yo no sabía que a ella la casarían tan pronto!- exclamó Albert en un tono conciliador ya que de todos modos, sí se sentía culpable

-Esa no es una disculpa digna de ti, patriarca- el tono de voz, la ironía y la insolencia que el chico añadía a sus palabras, le gritaba a Albert lo enfurecido que estaba Neal- era cuestión de llamar por teléfono o enviar un telegrama, pero no, mejor sacarse de encima a…

-No sigas diciendo estupideces Neal, yo no estaba en Londres cuando tus padres vinieron por Elisa, y el telegrama con el aviso del matrimonio llegó cuando estábamos en Escocia a dos días del evento

-¡Pero igual pudiste haber hecho algo!...

-Cuando la tía abuela leyó el telegrama que envió tu madre, yo quedé en shock, no atiné a nada en varios días. Hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible, pero no pude…

-Sabes- interrumpió el moreno algo más tranquilo pero llorando por su hermana- ella te esperó hasta el último minuto- al notar que Albert lo miraba cuestionando sus palabras, agregó- Elisa te dejó una nota antes de partir a América, en ella te decía lo que estaba sucediendo y que por favor no permitieras que la casaran. Como tú no estabas en la ciudad, y nadie supo decirme donde encontrarte, no pude hacerte llegar el mensaje. El mismo día en que Elisa se caso, unos minutos antes, ella me llamó vía telefónica para preguntarme si tú ibas en camino a buscarla- a estas alturas ya los dos hombres lloraban por lo sucedido y el duro momento que tuvo que vivir Elisa- tuve que decirle la verdad y sabes lo que más me dolió…que ella realmente esperaba tu llegada, y cuando le dije que nunca te pude encontrar para darte la nota, su voz se quebró y asumió así su futuro, dijo algo así como "ya no importa"

-Lo siento, yo realmente…

-Lo peor de todo vendrá cuando ella se entere de quien eres en realidad… ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?- recriminó el moreno

-Por tus padres- fue la respuesta del rubio y Neal entendió que no era recomendable que sus padres se hubiesen enterado de que Elisa estaba en una relación con el patriarca de la familia, tan sencillo como eso, sus padres, sus interesados padres

-Entiendo- dijo Neal bajando la cabeza con profundo pesar y salió de la habitación dejando a Albert aún más abatido de lo que estaba

La familia desayunó en medio de una conversación ligera y muy amena, a pesar del sentimiento presente en las personas de Neal y Albert. El primero con algo de rencor pensando en su hermana y su "sufrimiento" y el segundo con un dolor más intenso que el de saber a la mujer de sus sueños en brazos de otro, que fácilmente pudiera ser el padre del hijo que esperaba Elisa. Pero la vida continuaba y Neal de a poco fue dando paso a que su rencor no creciera en su interior hacia Albert, que como resultado pudiera dar paso al odio hacia un hombre que no podía llevar toda la culpa de lo sucedido a su hermana

-¿A qué hora quedaron de juntarse con las chicas?- quiso saber Candy

-Después del almuerzo, Cinnia, Fabienne e Ivo fueron con Patricia a su casa invitados por la abuela Marta- dijo Archie- y quedamos en buscarlas en su casa

-Sí- apoyó Neal- los padres de Patricia están de viaje y la abuelita se dio esa licencia de invitar a los chicos

-Entonces le avisare a Terry y Edward- Candy miró a Albert y preguntó- ¿vas con nosotros Albert?

-No lo sé, todos van en parejas y yo…

-Te equivocas tío- se oyó la voz de Stear- Ivo y Fabienne no son pareja, en todo caso vamos en grupo, para divertirnos todos juntos

-Eso es cierto Albert- insistió la rubia- deberías venir con nosotros, eres joven y no tienes porque trabajar en domingo, no aceptaré escusas- Candy terminó su frase con un típico gesto de cruzar sus brazos no dando pie a su hermano de negarse

-Candice tiene razón Williams- la anciana tía apoyando a su nieta- aún eres muy joven y tienes derecho a divertirte

-Está bien, ustedes ganan, pero primero necesitamos tener una conversación con Stear tía- dijo mirando muy seriamente a Stear quien al oír su nombre se atragantó con una miguita de la tostada con mermelada que se servía

-¿Conmigo?- quiso saber

-Sí, creo que tú respondes al nombre de Stear- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio patriarca

-Sí, está bien- dijo algo confuso- ¿pero me pueden decir de qué se trata la conversación?

-Todo a su tiempo Stear- la voz de la tía no auguraba nada bueno. Stear no tenía la menor idea de que iba todo eso de la conversación, notaba que se trataba de algo serio pero no lograba entender. Las monjas habían lanzado la piedra, pero en ningún momento le dijeron al chico que su anciana tía había sido llamada por ellas para oír de sus malas calificaciones. Terminado el desayuno, cada uno de los chicos se dedicó a lo suyo, siendo Stear llevado al despacho de Albert junto a la tía abuela. Se sentaron en los cómodos sitiales ubicados en la habitación y se dispusieron a hablar

-Hace unos días- comenzó Elroy- fui al San Pablo en respuesta a una citación de la directora, la hermana Grey- ahora sí Stear estaba vislumbrando de que venía todo esto… las calificaciones

-La tía dice que le mostraron tus calificaciones y se quejaron de los malos resultados que has obtenido en los últimos exámenes Stear…- el chico no presentó defensa alguna como supuestamente debió haber sido, dando pie a que los mayores entendieran que realmente sucedía algo importante en la vida del chico

-Necesitamos algún tipo de respuesta Alistair- la tía lo había llamado por su nombre completo y eso no auguraba nada bueno

-Estoy en problemas- fue lo que susurró- mi mente ha estado en otro lado y he descuidado mis estudios

-Pero supongo que tiene solución ¿verdad?- inquirió Albert, al notar el evidente nerviosismo de Stear, quien sudaba copiosamente y los colores de su rostro había desaparecido de su linda carita

-Creo que no tiene solución, tío…

-¿A qué te refieres con que no tiene solución? Yo creo que con más disciplina de tu parte…

-No es solo disciplina tía- interrumpió Stear, sabiendo que si no contaba todo como era, se metería en más problemas que dando a conocer lo sucedido. Tomando aire y tragando prácticamente en seco dijo- Cinnia está embarazada

-¡¿Qué?!- las voces mezcladas del tío y la tía abuela hicieron dar un salto a Stear, confundiéndolo a tal grado, que volvió a repetir exactamente lo mismo

-Cinnia está embarazada- volvió a decir

-Ya entendimos eso Stear- dijo Albert conciliador colocando su mano en el hombro del chico para alentarlo en este paso que estaba dando, no quería que se sintiera solo contra el mundo o mejor dicho en contra de la tía abuela

-Pero… pero…- Elroy no sabía que decir, como tomar la noticia, ella conocía a Cinnia y a su familia y la sabía una chica bien, pero también estaba al tanto de que la juventud en esos días era diferente a lo que ella vivió en su propia mocedad- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Todo en esta vida tiene solución tía- la voz de Albert tranquilizó a la anciana que no concebía el hecho de saber a Stear en tremendo embrollo- bien, supongo que la familia de Cinnia aún no sabe nada…

-Supones bien tío, ustedes son los primeros en saber…

-Entonces, en vez de ir con los chicos de paseo cuando vayas por ella, se vienen directo hasta acá- reaccionó la anciana- Williams, temo decirte que tu domingo no será tan entretenido como mi nieta desea

La tarde llegó y el momento de la salida de los jóvenes en su quinto domingo de libertad estaba junto a ellos. Nadie supo porque, pero Stear y Cinnia no se quedaron con ellos, argumentando que tenían una cita con Elroy y Albert. Los chicos Andrew y Lorna, supusieron que era algo relativo a la conversación que tuvieron en la mañana.

Luego de pasear y disfrutar de tan hermosa tarde de libertad para los que aún estaban encerrados en el internado, se dirigieron tras los pasos del francés, ya que los días aún eran fríos y las chicas se quejaron de aquello solicitando tomar aunque sea un té

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó Lorna

-A una cafetería que conocí la última vez que vine de paseo por estos rumbos- contestaba un melancólico Ivo

-Espero que sirvan un buen chocolate con pastel de fresas- dijo una rubia pecosa

-Pecas, con todo lo que comes no sé como no tienes pancita- dijo Terry al oído de su novia, no tenía porque ventilar que sus manos ya conocían en plano vientre de la chica

-No sé, siempre me han gustado las cosas dulces, pero no me hacen engordar y si engordara… ¿igual me vas a querer?- quiso saber

-Te querría de todas formas, pecosa- contestó el muchacho con sinceridad

-¡Miren, aquí es!

Entraron a una hermosa cafetería, de pisos de madera muy bien cuidados, con mesas redondas colocadas a un lado de las muchas ventanas con que contaba el local, pintado de amarillo y gris

-¡Es hermoso este lugar Ivo!- decía Fabienne, que iba acompañada de Ivo, para no hacer mal tercio a ninguna de las parejas. Ellos aunque habían dado fin a su relación, no dejaron de ser amigos, y en el colegio aún seguían encontrándose en las clases que tenían en común- es muy acogedor

-Fabienne tiene razón Ivo, gracias por traernos- Candy tenía tanto frío que hubiese agradecido una taza de chocolate aún debajo de un árbol. Fueron atendidos por una mesera que hacía gala del buen manejo de su función, ubicando al grupo de guapos clientes, desgraciadamente todos con compañía femenina, en un par de mesas dispuestas para grupos grandes. Hicieron sus pedidos y siguieron conversando, hasta que…

-Mira Edward- decía Constanza- la mesera de allá, me parece haberla visto en Escocia…- Edward dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba su novia y efectivamente la chica era conocida por todos ellos

-Tienes razón, pero no es conveniente decir nada- explicó el chico y aunque Constanza se quedó queriendo saber más, guardó silencio, pero al lado de Edward estaba Candy que dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia donde miraban los chicos encontrándose con la azul mirada de Annie Britter. Terry siempre pendiente de las actitudes de Candy, descubrió lo mismo y dijo

-Si quieres podemos irnos pecas- ofreció Terry

-No es necesario, yo no le he hecho nada para correr de su presencia como si algo le debiese- dijo la chica, dejando muy tranquilo, en suposición, a su apuesto novio con sus palabras, pero Terry no miró más hacia la chica, le daba revoltura de estómago recordar lo que tuvieron que pasar por su culpa. Aunque siendo sinceros, parece que a ella le había ido mucho peor. Ivo también notó la presencia de la chica que anhelaba su corazón, él había venido antes a este salón de té, pero Annie no estaba la última vez, el chico no dijo ni hizo nada, y Annie si notó la presencia del grupo de chicos, lo disimuló muy bien, y como por ahí ella no servía, no hubo ningún momento de incomodidad ni para ella, ni para el grupo

-¡Tengo una noticia que darles!- exclamó Candy con su habitual alegría

-¿De qué se trata?- cuestionó Patty- se te ve feliz

-¿Se casan?- preguntó Edward, haciendo que Candy se pusiera de todos los colores, Terry solo miró a su primo con una bella sonrisa imaginando que eso podría ser cierto, pero aún no era el momento por mucho que él lo deseara

-No Edward, aún no- respondió Terry ayudando así a Candy a salir de un momento incómodo, pero a la rubia le quedó dando vueltas el "aún no", aún… dijo aún

-Voy a estudiar enfermería- soltó la pequeña pecosa, dejando a todos menos a Terry y Constanza, como jugando al "un, dos, tres momia es…" en sus puestos, con los bocados yendo hacia la boca o la taza con chocolate, pero nadie decía nada- ¿no dicen nada?

-Están en shock- dijo Terry y Constanza y Candy rieron

-Es una noticia que no esperábamos- se atrevió a decir Neal

-Es verdad, no lo esperábamos…- secundó Patty

-¿Dónde vas a estudiar?- quiso saber Lorna

-En el hospital Saint Thomas…

-¿El mismo Saint Thomas en el que trabaja Constanza?- Edward también era algo curioso

-Sí, el mismo, ella me ayudó a conseguir un lugar para comenzar mañana mismo…

-Entonces gatita- dijo Archie, soportando estoicamente la mirada de Terry- brindemos por eso- y levantó su taza de humeante chocolate para brindar junto a sus amigos por la nueva decisión de vida de su bella prima.

Annie, aunque no se acercó al grupo de jóvenes, si los observó y añoró de alguna manera, devolver el tiempo y no cometer tanto error estúpido.

En la mansión las cosas no eran tan entretenidas como en el café donde se encontraban los chicos, disfrutando de su domingo

-Stear, Cinnia… tenemos que ver la forma de solucionar este asunto- hablaba Elroy y Cinnia agarraba la mano de Stear como escudo a la voz y las palabras de la imponente señora

Todos hemos tenido malos momentos por culpa de malas decisiones o pasos en falso dados en nuestra vida, y cuando tenemos que enfrentarnos a las consecuencias de nuestros actos, nos sentimos tan chiquitos e insignificantes que todo nos parece más grande y temible de lo normal.

-Lo entendemos tía- habló Stear por los dos

-Entonces hoy mismo le haremos llegar un telegrama a tus padres Cinnia, para ver los pasos a seguir. Ese bebé será uno más de los Andrew y debe llegar a este mundo en las mejores condiciones que podamos ofrecerle

-Tus padres Stear, ya fueron notificados- la afable voz de Albert

-Gracias tío- fue todo lo que pudo responder Stear, no sabía si sentía vergüenza o era otro sentimiento el que se había alojado en su estómago al saber que muy pronto tendrían que enfrentarse a sus padres. Cinnia si sentía una vergüenza espantosa, ya todo el mundo sabía que ella y Stear intimaban, y más a menudo de lo que todos pudieran pensar. No era que ella había quedado embarazada a la primera, Stear con su inteligencia había buscado métodos anticonceptivos, obviamente naturales para la época, y los habían venido utilizando desde el mismísimo festival de mayo, al más puro estilo de la canción

Tarde o temprano

Camilo Sesto

Quién no importa la edad  
no tuvo un romance  
en un rincón de un portal  
y amó bajo el manto  
de la oscuridad.

(Extracto)

¿Se acuerdan del corte de luz?, ahí fue la primera vez. Pero algo falló, y ella estaba de tres meses.

El quinto domingo terminó y para Ivo fue fenomenal. Cuando los chicos salieron del salón de té, se dispusieron a ir todos juntos hasta el San Pablo a dejar a los muchachos, pero Ivo se disculpó argumentando que tenía que visitar a una persona que no había visto en mucho tiempo, y si somos sinceros, es verdad, no la había visto en mucho tiempo

-Annie- la llamó Ivo cuando el turno de la morena terminó y la vio salir del salón de té donde obviamente prestaba sus servicios. La chica lucía algo delgada, no desarreglada, pero sí diferente, ahora ya no llevaba su cabello tan cuidado como en el colegio pero sí seguía vistiendo elegante

-¡Ivo!- fue la exclamación de la morena, nunca pensó que él la buscaría

-Sí Annie, necesito conversar contigo, me das unos minutos- y al ver que la chica titubeaba agregó- te invito a cenar, para que estemos cómodos- Annie no sabía si aceptar o no, estaba consciente de que el francés estaba interesado en ella desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron, pero para su desgracia personal, nunca pudo responder en forma favorable a ese interés por parte del chico, tonta de mí, se decía Annie…

-Está bien, acepto- Ivo no sonrió, ni hizo gesto alguno, solo se limitó a tomar a la chica del brazo para guiarla hasta un carruaje y llevarla a un buen restaurant. Una vez instalados y servidos en el lugar escogido por el francés, Annie preguntó

-¿Por qué me esperaste Ivo?- Annie comía con refinamiento, pero se notaba que no había probado un buen bocado en días

-Simplemente porque no puedo dejar que estés pasando necesidad, si en mis manos está prestarte ayuda- Annie no podía creer que el chico fuese tan noble, ella poco menos que lo había tratado con la punta del pie, y el ahí, ofreciéndose a ayudarla

-Yo no creo que puedas ayudarme Ivo… sé que cometí el mayor error de mi vida al poner mis ojos en Terry, tratar de comprometerlo de la manera en que lo hice, y me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Mis padres o los que decían serlo, me abandonaron aquí, por suerte el señor Britter se apiadó de mí y me dejó algo de dinero, pero este no durará para siempre…

-No te voy a ofrecer dinero Annie, pero sí puedo conseguirte un trabajo mejor- ofreció el francés

-No he podido ubicarme mejor, por mi edad no me aceptan como institutriz, que era lo que yo pretendía encontrar, pero en el salón de té, los dueños son algo inescrupulosos y contratan a menores de edad porque les pueden pagar menos- decía Annie, ya nada sacaba con ocultar su desgracia y si Ivo estaba dispuesto a ayudarla aún sin que ella se lo pidiera, aceptaría lo que fuera, si era mejor a lo que tenía ahora

-Te puedo recomendar como institutriz, pero en Francia- ofreció el chico- conozco familias que estarían muy interesadas en una americana que pueda enseñar inglés y hable a la perfección el francés, además, estudiaste en el Real Colegio San Pablo, nadie tiene porque saber que solo fue por un tiempo- Ivo no podía dejar de contemplar la belleza de la chica, pero hacía lo posible por no evidenciarse delante de ella, sirviéndose sus alimentos a medida que conversaban

-Si lo que dices es cierto, yo no tendría ni un problema en mudarme a otro país, necesito un mejor ingreso, y eso solo lo conseguiré con un mejor trabajo

-Entonces, no se discuta más, apenas tenga noticias te las haré llegar ¿tienes una dirección?- Annie lo miró como rogándole que no insistiera en nada más con ella, pensando erróneamente que Ivo pedía su dirección para comenzar a frecuentarla- no me mires así Annie, solo quiero tu dirección para dejarte el mensaje una vez que te pueda ubicar en un buen empleo, no es otra mi intención- Annie se puso de todos los colores, claro, se dijo, ya ni siquiera Ivo querrá estar conmigo

-Está bien- suspiró y anotando la dirección en un papel, se levantó agradeciendo a Ivo el favor y la cena y se retiró del lugar

Ivo, nunca más volvió a ver a Annie. Encontró para ella lugar como institutriz de una familia amiga de su hermana en Francia que tenía un par de gemelos de tres años a los que no querían enviar al colegio hasta que crecieran un poco y envió el mensaje con los pasajes, fechas y direcciones en un gran sobre por mensajería convencional a la dirección que Annie le había dado, ni siquiera una palabra amiga para la chica. El francés entendió que en Annie jamás encontraría un corazón dispuesto a aceptar los sentimientos de él para ella, y decidió vivir para él mismo.

Federico y Carmina Tabone, los padres de Cinnia, llegaron a la semana siguiente de recibir el telegrama de parte de la familia Andrew, argumentando que les necesitaban por una situación en particular difícil, que no se podía tratar ni por teléfono ni por correspondencia. Los padres de Cinnia, fueron recibidos en la mansión Andrew, ofreciéndoseles alojamiento por el tiempo que se necesitase

-Buena tarde señora Parks- saludaba la señora Tabone, mujer joven muy parecida a Cinnia pero de ojos verdes y personalidad más bien retraída

-Buena tarde señores Tabone, son muy bienvenidos a nuestra morada- saludó la anciana junto a Williams que la acompañaba. La pobre Elroy, había estado pensando toda la semana en como abordar la situación con los padres de Cinnia, tenía vergüenza de decir…"mil perdones, pero mi sobrino nieto dejó embarazada a su hija"

-Vinimos lo más pronto que pudimos- habló el señor Tabone a Williams, sacándose de encima el abrigo que traía, sombrero y todos los accesorios de su mujer pasándolos al encargado de guardar esas pertenencias

-Su habitación ya está dispuesta. Supongo que querrán descansar y refrescarse un poco del viaje- ofreció la anciana tratando de alargar más y más el embarazoso momento que tendrían que vivir.

Los Andrew al saber que los Tabone llegarían por la tarde, habían enviado a George a buscar a los chicos para tratar la situación sin mayores demoras

-Sí señora Parks…

-Por favor, solo llámeme Elroy- pidió la anciana

-Está bien, Elroy, acepto encantada su ofrecimiento, tengo mucho frío y un baño no me vendría nada mal

-Entonces, no se hable más- intervino Williams- Germania y otras mujeres del servicio les guiaran a su habitación llevando su equipaje

-Muchas gracias- fue lo que dijeron los italianos y se dirigieron a descansar

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Williams?- preguntó la anciana con los nervios de punta una vez que se vieron solos en el despacho de Albert

-Supongo que lo que ellos pedirán es que Stear responda a Cinnia con matrimonio…

-Pero son tan jóvenes, todo el futuro que tenía Stear por delante lo echará a perder…

-No tía, no lo vea así, Stear y Cinnia fueron lo suficientemente grandecitos como para hacer un bebé, ahora tienen que asumir su responsabilidad y saldrán adelante con la ayuda de todos nosotros- eran lo positivos pensamientos de Albert

-Espero que los padres de Cinnia piensen igual que tú- era la esperanza de Elroy, que había recibido respuesta vía telefónica de los padres de Stear, donde le pedían que por favor ellos solucionaran "el problemita", ya que estaban varados en Filipinas, no podrían salir por un período de tres meses que eran los que ellos como diplomáticos de su país natal, se habían comprometido con su gobierno a solucionar algunas problemáticas típicas de las colonias.

A la hora de la cena fue que se reunieron todos en familia, los Andrew, Williams A. Andrew, Elroy Parks, Candice Parks y Alistair Cornwell, junto a la familia Tabone, Federico, Carmina y Cinnia.

Candy, Archie y Neal, habían sido puestos al corriente de lo que sucedía entre Stear y Cinnia. No ocultaron su asombro y Archie hasta lloró por la metida de pata de su hermano mayor, preguntándose si esto afectaría en algo el futuro tan prometedor de Alistair.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Candy se despidió deseando buenas noches a todos los presentes, ella no era una de las que estaría en la reunión que solo incumbía a Cinnia y su amado primo Stear

-Buenas noches- fueron las únicas palabras que la rubia logró pronunciar, no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de los chicos. Antes de retirarse, fue hasta donde estaba Stear y le dio todo su apoyo en un muy escueto- cuenta conmigo- y salió de la habitación

-¿Pasemos al salón?- ofreció Elroy con su mejor sonrisa y los presentes la siguieron. Ya todos instalados en la habitación, fueron servidos con té, café o brandy para los mayores, disponiéndose así a la conversación que los tenía reunidos

-Supongo que esta reunión es por algo que tienen que decirnos los chicos, o ¿me equivoco?- fue la directa pregunta del señor Tabone la que apagó la voz de Stear, el chico no sabía como decirle a los padres de Cinnia que la chica estaba embarazada y que él era el culpable directo

-Toda la razón señor Tabone- comenzó Albert

-Solo Federico, por favor- pidió el italiano que ya tenía una idea de lo que ocurría y no lo estaba tomando nada bien. Quizás no era un hombre con tantos años de experiencia pero sabía reconocer la actitud de su hija, y esta se estaba mostrando demasiado nerviosa y muy agarradita de Stear, como si quisiera protegerlo de algo o todo lo contrario, sentirse protegida

-Bien, Federico, Carmina- habló Albert- los chicos tienen que contarles algo- tanto Elroy como Albert, habían llegado a la conclusión que si el pastelito era de los chicos, eran ellos quienes tenían que sacarlo del horno. Albert había hablado en privado con Stear, y este entendió que el problema era de él y Cinnia, pero que siempre contarían con el apoyo de la familia

-Bueno… este, yo…- Stear no hacía más que tartamudear, no lograba decir ni una sola palabra coherente y Cinnia, al ver que su novio se quedaba trabado, apretó la mano del muchacho dándole a entender que ella estaba allí y que el problema era de los dos, no estaba solo- no sé como decirles lo que ocurre…

-Solo dilo y ya muchacho- lo alentó Federico

-Cinnia y yo… es decir… nosotros… este… vamos a ser padres- ¡ya!, lo dijo, pero el silencio que se produjo en la habitación después de su accidentada confesión le estaba dando miedo…

 **Continuará**

 **Notitas:** Otra vez tenemos opiniones encontradas, pero eso es lo que le da el gustito a la lectura... sus reacciones transformadas en reviews.

Gracias por permanecer en la lectura.

Nos leemos.


	26. Chapter 26 Historias de amor

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Sé que demoro un poco con los capítulos, y a decir verdad es porque los edito antes de subirlos, si se han fijado, les hago llegar una lectura casi sin faltas de ortografía, y digo casi porque por ahí sí deben haber algunas pocas faltas, no soy perfecta, jaja.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Capítulo XXV**

 **Historias de amor**

-Solo dilo y ya muchacho- lo alentó Federico

-Cinnia y yo… es decir… nosotros… este… vamos a ser padres- ¡ya!, lo dijo, pero el silencio que se produjo en la habitación después de su accidentada confesión le estaba dando miedo…

Los padres de Cinnia se quedaron en un silencio tétrico, Albert y Elroy tampoco hacían ningún tipo de sonido, solo estaban ahí para darles apoyo moral y emocional, a los chicos les pareció que de un momento a otro la habitación había pasado de cálida a absolutamente fría… sí, ya casi veían salir vaho de sus bocas

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- más que una pregunta fue un gran gruñido de parte del padre de Cinnia, que ahora tenía más de un color en su rostro, los chicos veían entre un rojo intenso pasando a un casi azul grisáceo, sin contar con que tenía sus manos fuertemente empuñadas. El hombre, furibundo y la mujer no queriendo creer lo que sus oídos oyeron. Federico de dos zancadas estuvo frente a los chicos que estaban sentados en un sofá doble, Stear al verle acercarse, se puso de pie

-Tu, ragazza priva di sensi! Hai fatto si arriva a letto questo giovane uomo vantaggio ... Quello che ho mandato a studiare alla migliore scuola di Londra?- el padre de Cinnia, fuera de sus cabales por la noticia, que digo, notición recibido, no daba con ninguna palabra que no fuera en italiano, y la madre solo lloraba, de su boca no salían más que sollozos. La bella italiana solo bajó su cabeza oyendo a su padre

-Papà, papà ... mi dispiace ... non ho scuse per presentare davanti a voi, ma io amo Stear, e non posso dire che mi dispiace quello che è successo ...- Cinnia pedía disculpas a sus padres a medias, no se arrepentía para nada el haberse entregado a Stear. El chico que llevaba mucho tiempo con la italiana, había aprendido el idioma, si bien es cierto no cien por ciento entendía lo que se hablaba, y se sintió tan querido con las palabras de Cinnia que no vio lo que venía

-¡Plaff! ¡plaff!- dos sendas bofetadas en las mejillas de Cinnia, de las poderosas manos de su padre. Stear se alcanzó a interponer para que no le llegara una tercera cachetada a su muy amada mujer y sosteniendo el brazo de hombre dijo

-Yo me disculpo, sé que no hicimos bien, pero yo amo a su hija y responderé como me corresponde- Stear haciéndose responsable delante del padre de Cinnia, el chico soltó el brazo del italiano y abrazó a su chica para darle consuelo por el dolor de las cachetadas, pero el hombre solo miró Stear y dijo

-Nada de lo que usted señorito Cornwell le pueda ofrecer a mi hija, será bienvenido, ella se vendrá hoy mismo con nosotros a casa- las palabras de Federico dejaron sin palabras a la familia

-Pero padre, Stear se va a casar conmigo…su familia está de acuerdo

-No Cinnia, te vendrás a casa con nosotros- dijo tajante

-Creo que se está apresurando en su decisión señor Tabone - trató de mediar Albert dando unos pasos hasta colocarse cerca de Federico- nosotros como familia apoyaremos en todos a los chicos, no es necesario que se lleve a Cinnia, ella aquí estará muy bien cuidada, y si su madre, la señora Carmina quiere quedarse para hacerle compañía y cuidarla, no tendremos ningún problema…

-Ya dije que no señor Andrew…- muy terco el italiano, no lograba poner a pensar a su cabecita

-¿Pero por qué? Yo la amo y quiero que se quede conmigo. Seguiré estudiando para un futuro juntos, ella también podrá continuar sus estudios, además mis padres pudieran heredarme en vida y a ella no le faltaría nada- rogaba Stear con desespero. Cinnia solo lloraba, ella conocía a su padre y sabía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión no sería fácil

-Madre por favor- la muchacha hablaba a su madre, rogando por ayuda, pero la mujer no tenía el carácter necesario para enfrentarse a su marido. Al escuchar las palabras de su hija, solo negó con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna- ¿Padre?- intentó nuevamente la muchacha- ¿Qué sacas con llevarme a casa con mi vergüenza? Todo mundo cuando vea que me crece la barriga comenzará a hablar… piensa en tus clientes o en los potenciales compradores que vendrán, ¿Qué pensaran de mí? ¿De mi apellido?... no le entiendo padre ¿Cuál sería su propósito al separarme de Stear si él y su familia están dispuestos a aceptarme como uno de ellos?- el padre de Cinnia no podía desconocer que las palabras de su hija eran muy razonables, y al escuchar su ruego, la nebulosa que tenía en su mente comenzó a disiparse lentamente

-Ella tiene razón, Federico- habló por primera vez Elroy, que conocía desde hace muchos años a la familia Tabone. Stear y Cinnia seguían muy juntos tomados de la mano, era tan desesperante la sensación de una inminente separación que los chicos habían perdido la alegría que en ellos era tan evidente todos los días. Cinnia derramaba lágrimas sin siquiera proponérselo y Stear tiernamente le secaba cada una de ellas, con un amor tan desprendido y delicado que conmovía hasta a las retratos y cuados en la habitación. La voz de la anciana se escuchaba fuerte, clara y potente, pero escondía tras de cada una de sus palabras un sentimiento y emoción, que solo había conocido a la llegada de su nieta- Cinnia, te la lleves o no- continuó la anciana- tendrá un bebé, y ese pequeño ser será un Andrew tanto como Tabone. Aún no ha nacido y tiene madre y padre que lo esperan con ilusión. Entiendo que las circunstancias no son las propicias, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano, más tarde que temprano lo esperaba yo, ellos unirían sus vidas, ese momento llegó y ¿tú pretendes separarlos y hacerlos infelices?...

-No se trata de hacerlos infelices… es que… es que nunca me esperé una cosa así. Si bien es cierto al comenzar la conversación, pasó por mi cabeza un pensamiento relativo a lo mismo, no es algo que se pueda aceptar de un momento a otro…- Federico hablaba con más calma que en un principio, pero no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro, pasando cada cierto tiempo sus manos por su cabello despeinándolo, su expresión corporal evidenciaba el tormentoso momento que estaba viviendo

-Piensa Federico… tú padre Paolo, sé que estaría feliz de ver a su nieta uniendo su vida a un Andrew, no le des más vueltas hombre, entiendo que es un trago amargo, pero hay que tomarlo con rapidez para que su mal gusto pase luego… en unos meses más serás abuelo y te aseguro por experiencia propia, que olvidarás todo lo que alguna vez ensombreció la llegada del pequeño, además, cuando el momento llegue ¿Qué mejor que estando ella casada? ¿Con un apellido que la respalde?

-Por favor padre…- Cinnia no quería separarse por nada del mundo de Stear, y si su padre se empecinaba en su absurda idea, no tendrían como hacer para estar juntos

-Está bien- concedió Federico y Stear y Cinnia sintieron que la esperanza volvía a acurrucarse entre los dos - pero entiendo que en estas condiciones Cinnia no podrá seguir estudiando… además, deberán ya estar casados

-Eso es lo de menos Federico. Candy tampoco está ya en el San Pablo, y toma clases particulares para terminar sus estudios, Cinnia también accederá a los mismos tutores y Stear permanecerá en el colegio hasta que se gradúe- dijo Albert mirando intensamente a Stear - en cuanto al matrimonio, este se podrá llevar a cabo esta misma semana con ustedes presentes

-De acuerdo. No es la solución que más me agrade, pero es la razonable en esta situación, no hay otro modo- y dirigiéndose a los chicos con voz dura, no por enojo pero si con desilusión- ahora de ustedes depende que esto resulte, el matrimonio es para toda la vida, están muy jóvenes y el estar casados traerá problemas que ustedes no conocen y podrían ser de tropiezo cuando de su edad se trate, pero sé de buena fuente que el amor es capaz de llevarnos a salvar con buenos resultados cualquier situación adversa…- así continuó por unos minutos más Federico Tabone hablando con los chicos y aconsejándolos en lo que podía basándose en su propia experiencia con Carmina, acerca de su futuro como esposos y padres.

Es así como en un 24 de marzo de 1913, Alistair Cornwell y Cinnia Tabone contraen matrimonio civil en la mansión Andrew, en compañía de familiares y amigos cercanos a los chicos, naciendo así la familia Cornwell Tabone. Archie no tuvo más que felicitar a su hermano, él no era quien para juzgarlo, la verdad, el hermano menor tenía que reconocer que si no fuera Lorna tan centrada, también estarían en el mismo camino a contraer nupcias. Eel inventor se veía radiante, la felicidad de los recién casados terminó contagiando a las otras parejas que se encontraban en el lugar, como Terry y Candy, Neal y Patricia, Archie y Lorna.

Stear pudo estar con su ahora esposa durante todo el día y la noche, sintiéndose con la libertad de amarla a placer, sin las preocupaciones de antes, procurar no ser vistos, buscar la manera de poder estar a solas, etc, pero lo bueno se acaba pronto, siendo llevado de vuelta al San Pablo a la mañana siguiente. Las monjas nada supieron acerca de la unión de los jóvenes en matrimonio, solo que Cinnia Tabone fue retirada del establecimiento por sus padres y que Stear de un día para otro se recuperó académicamente, pudiendo graduarse con su generación antes de que llegara el verano.

La madre de Cinnia prefirió volver a Italia con su familia y regresar a acompañar a Cinnia cuando esta entrara en el tercer trimestre. La habitación de Stear, es la que ahora ocupa el nuevo matrimonio, pero para desgracia del chico, solo podía ver a su mujer los quintos domingos que era cuando se le permitía salir del internado llegando a la conclusión que era mejor tenerla en el colegio junto a él. Albert pudo haber conseguido que Stear estudiara con el sistema de ir a casa todos los días o por lo menos los fines de semana, pero no lo hizo pensando en darle un escarmiento a su sobrino.

Dentro de los cuatro muros del San Pablo, solo quedaban en tierno romance Archie con Lorna y Neal con Patricia, Stear se sentía de lo más solo, teniendo que conformarse con los estudios y la compañía de Ivo y Fabienne que permanecían solteros, ellos habían estado presentes en la unión civil de su amigo y entendían que extrañara horrores a la bella italiana, pero… así es la vida.

Afuera del internado la vida continuaba para Terry y Candy, Edward y Constanza y obviamente la presencia de Cinnia y los malestares que le producía el embarazo. La italiana se mantenía ocupada en sus estudios con los tutores que la familia Andrew había contratado para Candy, y para que no estuviera de ociosa, la tía abuela Elroy, que era como la llamaba Cinnia, le enseñaba nuevos puntos de bordado para comenzar a elaborar el ajuar del bebé en camino, además, estaban arreglando la habitación a un lado de Stear, que permanecía vacía, para la llegada del primogénito Cornwell.

A Candy, los primeros días en que entró al hospital para integrarse a los estudios de enfermería, le costó un mundo acostumbrarse a los horarios, ya que como su familia estaba el Londres, ella tenía la posibilidad de pernoctar en su casa y no quedarse de interna en el Saint Thomas. Su abuela, que no pensaba hacerle las cosas fáciles, la obligaba a tomar las clases con sus tutores por las tardes cuando regresaba del hospital

-Debes estudiar Candice- le decía la anciana- piensa que en un tiempo no preciso, vas a ser la esposa del futuro duque de Grandchester, y lo mínimo que se esperará de ti es que seas culta

Candy tenía que reconocer que su amada abuela tenía razón, todavía no lograba dominar el francés y debía tomar clases de etiqueta. La pecosa entendía que si llegaba a casarse con Terry, ella debería aprender aún más cosas, entonces ir adelantando no era tan mala idea. Esos pensamientos le dieron un ánimo y deseo de seguir estudiando que la ayudaron a levantarse cada mañana y trasnochar si era necesario para poder ser la mejor esposa y enfermera que Terry pudiera siquiera soñar. Si bien es cierto, ellos tenían planeado unir sus vidas en matrimonio en un futuro, rogaban que no fuera lejano, es decir uno o dos años, Terry no quería esperar mucho pero siendo el hombre inteligente que era, sabía que lo primero en su vida ahora era crecer como actor, su padre le había concedido ese deseo y él quería lograr ser el mejor, primero, por el mismo y su amada pecosa, luego dar en el gusto a sus padres que dicho fuera de paso, se estaban llevando muy bien. También debían esperar a que Candy terminara su preparación como enfermera. Se veían prácticamente los fines de semana, pero se llamaban a diario para decirse como había estado su día y cuanto se amaban

-Este fin de semana mi padre quiere que vengas a la mansión, creo que va a hablar con los chicos acerca de mi madre- decía Terry al teléfono

-Está bien, creo que no tengo problema con eso Terry, dime ¿a qué hora te espero?

-Voy a ir por ti para que almuerces con nosotros

-Bien…eso será temprano- se quejó la rubia pensando que no podría dormir hasta tarde como era su costumbre los fines de semana

-Ya sé que te gusta mucho dormir pecosa- y cambiando su tono de voz agregó- pero si quieres después de almorzar podemos hacer la siesta juntos- sugirió colocando en su voz un tono tan sugerente y que transmitía tantas cosas a la vez, que Candy se sintió algo acalorada y se sonrojó a más no poder al seguir la líneas de sus propios pensamientos, agradeciendo que el muchacho estuviese al otro lado de la línea telefónica- pecosa ¿sigues ahí?

-¡Eh!... sí, sí, estoy aquí- dijo al reaccionar, sus pensamientos volaban veloces

-Entonces te busco mañana temprano

-Estaré esperando por ti- dijo cariñosa

-Ponte muy bonita, y por favor, no te tomes el cabello- pidió

-Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué cosas pides Terry?- reía la chica

-Te veo mañana pecosa de mi alma

-Hasta mañana mocoso engreído

Y tal como lo había dicho Terry, pasó por su pecosa temprano en la mañana, no quería ir directo hasta la mansión, así es que había planeado dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad junto a la chica y aprovechar de conversar sin la intervención de nadie. Se habían detenido en medio del Puente de la Torre a mirar el hermoso panorama que les ofrecía el río Támesis

-¿Tú crees que le será fácil a tu padre que tus hermanos acepten a Eleonor?- Terry y Candy disfrutaban de un paseo matutino muy gratificante. Entre todos sus quehaceres, no les quedaba mucho tiempo para estar juntos y algunos fines de semana el castaño los tenía ocupados, ya que el director de la academia tenía el pensamiento de que los chicos debían aprender a estar dispuestos a perder un fin de semana si querían ser buenos en lo que se proponían. Hoy almorzarían en casa de los Grandchester y querían aprovechar al máximo su tiempo juntos

-Quisiera creer que la aceptarán, pero dudo que le sea fácil- Terry, quería con todo su corazón que sus padres pudieran estar juntos, el chico entendió muchas cosas cuando estuvo separado de su pecosa, y trató de ponerse en el lugar de su padre y discernir así los sentimientos de sus progenitores cuando su abuelo les había separado- ahora entiendo mucho mejor que la separación de mis padres, debe haber sido muy dolorosa para los dos. Mi madre creyéndose defraudada por mi padre al ver arrebatado de sus manos a su pequeño hijo, el dolor de mi padre que no pudo hacer nada para que Eleonor supiera la verdad, mi madre dolida al verse en soledad sin el hombre al que amaba su corazón y sin su hijo, y tantas cosas que sucedieron entre ellos, tantos años de dolor por culpa de mi abuelo, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes…

-No le des más vueltas a esos recuerdos tan dolorosos Terry- la pecosa acariciaba el rostro de su apuesto novio, tratando por medio de su toque arrancar de él el dolor- Supongo que ahora las aguas volverán a tomar su cauce y si tus padres se reconciliaron y de verdad quieren estar juntos, lo único que nosotros podremos darles es nuestro apoyo

-Tienes razón pecosa- suspiró Terry aceptando la caricia de Candy, tomando con su mano la de ella en su rostro- recuerdo cuando mi madre aceptó intentarlo de nuevo con mi padre, si bien es cierto yo no estuve para presenciarlo, la felicidad en los dos era tan evidente que parecía llenar el aire de algo diferente

Solo así podía describir Terry la reconciliación de sus padres.

Richard y Eleonor, desde que limaron asperezas en Escocia el varano pasado, habían dado paso a una relación más cercana, por el bien de Terry, se decían. Ellos, a pesar del dolor que sintieron con su separación, habían entendido que cada una de las situaciones vividas que le dejaron un gran dolor y vacío a tres vidas, se debían a que solo fueron simples títeres en las manos del duque de Grandchester de la época, el padre de Richard, este había jugado tan bien sus cartas, que no le importó salir ganador a costa del dolor de su hijo, su nieto y la destrucción de una familia.

Richard y Claudina no habían llevado un buen matrimonio, solo era una pantalla ante la sociedad. La pareja, nunca se enamoró, pero concibieron tres hijos, ya que el duque necesitaba herederos. Ya en mayo de 1912, Richard le había confesado a sus tres hijos la intención de separarse definitivamente de su esposa, los chicos habían recibido bien la noticia, ya que no eran ciegos y se daban perfecta cuenta de que entre sus padres no existía ese cariño necesario para seguir casados, pero Claudina ni se enteró de las intenciones del duque ya que ella se presentó delante de él comunicándole que serían padres una vez más, haciendo que todas las esperanzas del duque de ser libre quedaran postergadas para unos años más.

Eleonor, se reconcilió con Richard y comenzaron a renovar una amistad perdida por medio de cartas donde el tema primordial era Terry, en base a ese motivo en común la correspondencia comenzó a ser más constante y períodos cortos, es decir, si antes recibían una carta al mes, ahora eran mínimo una por semana, desde Londres a América y viceversa. La comunicación por extensas cartas, les recordó a los dos, sin palabras directas, lo que era estar enamorados el uno del otro, pero ninguno de ellos reconocía frente al otro sus sentimientos.

Cuando Terry y Candy se separaron a causa de Annie, Richard vio tan triste y desesperado a su hijo, y notó con angustia que él como padre no estaba ayudando en nada a su primogénito y lo primero en lo que pensó fue en consultar a Eleonor por vía telefónica ¿Qué hacer?, recibiendo como respuesta un inesperado "viajaré de inmediato" de parte de la actriz. Richard, más que feliz con la decisión de su ex mujer, preparó una casa para ella, acudiendo a su hijo para que la convenciera de aceptarla, logrando así un acercamiento que no pensaba con la mujer, Richard solo quería tenerla cerca pero Eleonor permitió al duque que la visitara en plan de amistad y por tener un hijo en común, aún estando viva Claudina, pero siempre en presencia de Terry, nunca a solas.

Luego vino el nacimiento de Sebastián y la repentina muerte de Claudina, quedando Richard viudo con tres hijos que dependían directamente de él.

Cuando la duquesa falleció, el tan orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo Sir Richard, se sintió en caída libre al verse solo con dos hijos menores y un bebé, no encontrando nada mejor que correr hasta Eleonor esperando encontrar en ella a la amiga que tanto necesitaba

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Eleonor?- le preguntaba Richard a la mujer, realmente abatido por la situación que estaba viviendo. Aunque las cosas con su desaparecida mujer ya no daban para más que un seguro divorcio, él igual estaba pensando en intentar por el bien de Sebastián salvar su matrimonio

-¿Qué te puedo decir Richard?- Eleonor no sabía que contestar ¿Cómo dar un consejo en una situación totalmente ajena a su realidad?, la hermosa mujer solo atinó a morder su labio inferior y verdaderamente nerviosa, sentía que tenía todo el deseo de aligerar la carga que el hombre de su vida traía encima, pero ella no tenía experiencia, su hijo había sido alejado de su vida cuando aún era un niño muy pequeño y ella había dedicado sus días al teatro, nada de niños en muchos años. Pero Eleonor sí quería poder hacer algo por ese elegante y apuesto hombre y buscó las palabras más apropiadas para hacer saber a Richard su disposición- lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi apoyo incondicional- remató la mujer tomando las manos del duque entre las suyas y a Richard se le fueron como por encanto todos sus miedos e incertidumbres.

Es por esta razón que a Sir Richard no se le vio tan acongojado en los funerales de su esposa, el único problema que lo complicaba era criar solo a Sebastián, pero pasados los meses, consiguió que Eleonor se diera una oportunidad otra vez junto a él, la hermosa rubia aceptó los avances del duque recibiendo de buena gana los obsequios que llegaba casi a diario a la puerta de su casa, pero quiso poner sus condiciones y entre ellas estaba el esperar al menos dos años para reanudar su relación ahí donde la dejaron, ya que los dos se sabían enamorados pero Claudina llevaba solo meses muerta. En todo caso Richard usó todas sus armas para convencer a Eleonor, astutamente llevaba con él a Sebastián cuando se reunía con Terry y Candy en casa de la actriz y así el vulnerable bebé conquistó el solitario corazón de la hermosa mujer.

-Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo Eleonor- dijo Richard a la actriz en una íntima cena con la mujer a finales del mes de junio

-¡Pero es que es muy pronto!- exclamaba la rubia

-Sé que es pronto, pero quiero que avancemos, ya no estamos en edad de esperar tanto, el tiempo juega en nuestra contra. Todos en mi familia sabían que si Claudina no hubiese quedado embarazada, yo le pedía el divorcio, ¡era un hecho Eleonor!, era un secreto a voces y mi familia me apoyaba. Perdimos tantos años Eleonor- Richard se había levantado de su asiento y tan gallardo y apuesto como era a los ojos de quien fuera su mujer hace ya tantos años, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con dulzura, con premura llenándose los sentidos con los labios y boca de la mujer más exquisita que él hubiese conocido jamás, a la que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no había dejado de amar en ningún momento de su vida. Eleonor lo recibió con tranquilidad, sin remilgo y lo dejó hacer como a él le plació con ella, siempre había sido un hombre apasionado y eso llenaba a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Estaban solos y solos amanecieron en la gran cama de la mujer que había vuelto a pertenecerle.

Después de su fogosa reconciliación, decidieron que les contarían a los chicos en el almuerzo al que estaba invitada Candy. Richard Jr. y Priscilla conocían a Eleonor como una amiga de su padre, no tenían la menor idea de la relación de la bella mujer con el duque y menos aun que fuese la madre de Terry.

En un hermoso día a finales de la primavera en la mansión Grandchester, todo estaba dispuesto para agasajar a Eleonor Baker, los cocineros recibieron la orden de preparar platillos en base a pescados y mariscos, que eran los preferidos de la mujer y agregar una variedad de postres, orden que dio Terry para que su amada pecosa pudiese disfrutar a gusto. Terry y Candy llegaron a la gran casa cerca del mediodía, sirviéndose el almuerzo a la una de la tarde en punto, en un comedor dispuesto para los días más gratos que ofrecía el inestable clima londinense. El día estaba hermoso, con algunas nubes en el azul del cielo, pero que no alcanzaban a opacar el sol que daba su generoso calor a los habitantes de la ciudad.

Después de servidos los alimentos, habiéndose producido una conversación que giraba en torno a las experiencias actorales de la afamada actriz, su vida en América, su estadía en Londres y cosas sin importancia, el padre les hizo pasar a un acogedor salón (que casi no había sido ocupado en los años de la duquesa), para servirse el postre y seguir la conversación y así dirigirla a lo que los convocaba. Los pequeños Grandchester habían aceptado a la mujer como una más en sus vidas desde que la conocieron en Escocia el verano anterior, y ya que la veían con su padre muy a menudo, pero lo que más les gustaba de la rubia, era su relación con Sebastián

-Sebastián ya se quedó dormido- era Priscilla quien hablaba al momento de sentarse junto a Candy en el salón, ella era quien se preocupaba del bienestar de su hermanito cada vez que estaba en casa, el pequeño ya tenía cinco meses y era todo un remolón, con sus gordas mejillas y la bella sonrisa característica de los hombres Grandchester

-Ya se veía venir, estaba muy cansado, jugó mucho más que en el común de los días- intervino el duque- ahora quiero que me pongan atención a una noticia que me hace muy feliz y que quiero compartir con ustedes, mis hijos, lo más importante en mi vida- Richard caminó hasta posarse a un lado de Eleonor y puso su mano en el hombro de su mujer, dándole así seguridad, pero ella se comenzó a sentir nerviosa. Priscilla la aceptaba sin siquiera preguntar quien era ella, no así Richard Jr. que la miraba como si fuera una intrusa, al igual que la doncella que cuidaba de Claudina. Terry tomó la mano de Candy ya que quería sentirla cerca, no sabía como iban a reaccionar sus hermanos a la noticia de su padre, y quería sentirse fuerte para dar apoyo a sus progenitores. Richard Jr. entrecerró sus ojos esperando a que su padre hablara- yo sé que ustedes han notado que mi amistad con Eleonor- dijo mirando a la actriz con ojos que delataban sus sentimientos hacia la mujer- ha ido en crecimiento, la han visto conmigo en reiteradas ocasiones y…

-No nos vayas a decir que la señora Baker quiere ocupar el puesto de mi madre- dijo Richard Jr. con un evidente reproche en su voz. Este comentario hizo que el momento se volviera algo tenso, se notó el rechazo de Richard Jr, hacia Eleonor

-Ya que lo pones así, tengo que confesarles que Eleonor ha aceptado ser mi esposa…- hablaba el duque llamando a gritos a la tranquilidad en su voz y palabras, él quería que todo resultara bien y no incomodar a la rubia actriz

-¡Me opongo!- volvió a escucharse la voz del jovencito que ya se había puesto de pie para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras. Priscilla solo bajó la cabeza, ella no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la postura de su hermano- mi madre aún no se enfría y usted quiere traer a otra mujer a ocupar su lugar

-No es así como tú lo presentas hijo…

-Entonces explíqueme- demandó y el duque vio su oportunidad de hablar y que su hijo lo escuchara, él no quería imponer la presencia de Eleonor a sus hijos, pero si ellos no la aceptaban tendría que dejarles en claro que no estaba solicitando su aprobación ni su permiso

-Ustedes están al tanto de que Terius no es hijo de mi matrimonio con Claudina ¿verdad?- el duque decidió contarles todo de una vez, esperó la afirmación silenciosa de sus hijos y continuó- pues bien… Eleonor es la madre de Terius- les habló sin adornos ni pausas, cuando dijo las últimas palabras Priscilla levantó su rostro dirigiendo una mirada interrogativa a Terry y llevando su vista desde su hermano a Eleonor y viceversa, Richard Jr. se removió inquieto en su lugar, también mirando inquisitivamente a su hermano mayor

-¿Ell… ella es tú madre?- preguntó directamente Priscilla a Terry

-Sí, es mi madre- afirmó Terry, en ese momento Priscilla y Richard Jr. notaron el gran parecido entre su hermano y la hermosa mujer, entendiendo también porque el castaño era de facciones más hermosas que las de ellos y el color de los fascinantes ojos de Terius lo podían reconocer en la señora Baker. A medida que los chicos asimilaban lo que su padre les confesaba el duque aprovechó el silencio que se produjo y continuó

-No es un simple capricho el querer reanudar mi historia con Eleonor hijos, ella fue mi mujer mucho antes de que me casara con su madre…

-Es decir, que usted padre, ¿esperaba divorciarse de nuestra madre para casarse con ella…?

-¡No, no, no! Hijo, cuando yo les conversé a ustedes acerca de que me iba a divorciar de Claudina, Eleonor no estaba en mi vida

-Pero ella estuvo en Escocia- afirmó Priscilla

-Eso es muy cierto hija, pero ella estuvo en Escocia buscando a Terius, no a mí- aclaró el duque

-Eso es verdad chicos, yo había llegado de América en enero del año pasado y venía de ver a mi madre, por situaciones que no les puedo aclarar, ella y yo habíamos terminado distanciados y Eleonor vino para hablar conmigo- Terry resumió lo más que pudo la situación para aclarar a los chicos que en ninguna manera su madre era la culpable de las decisiones de su padre

-Con el tiempo, vino la separación de Terry y Candy, ahí sí, les confieso que acudí a Eleonor por ayuda, pero fue solamente por esa situación puntual, luego de eso ella se vino a vivir a Londres para estar más cerca de nuestro hijo, a los días nació Sebastián y con él lo que vino después, la muerte inesperada de Claudina

-¿Nos está queriendo hacer creer que nada de esto estaba preparado?- Richard Jr no le creía a su padre, realmente el chico pensaba que todo este circo, como lo dibujaba él en su mente, estaba listo desde antes de que su madre muriera y que la hermosa mujer que decía ser la madre de Terry estaba esperando su oportunidad con su padre que tan ingenuamente estaba cayendo en su juego

-Hijo- habló nuevamente el duque, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas que convencieran a Richard Jr. que nada de eso que él pensaba era cierto. Al duque le estaba costando toda su reserva de paciencia y ecuanimidad para hablar con sus hijos, y Richard Jr. se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil- estás confundiendo las cosas, con Eleonor no nos habíamos visto desde hace más de diez años, los diez años más oscuros de mi vida- cuando dijo eso, Eleonor pensaba que estaba a punto de morir de amor por el duque, él llamaba a su distanciamiento "oscuridad", es decir, era ella quien le daba luz a su vida. Eleonor no pudo evitar que su corazón sonriera ante ese descubrimiento

-Richard- se escuchó la delicada voz de la actriz- ¿tú les has contado nuestra historia a tus hijos?- la mujer vio como el semblante de su hombre cambiaba al percatarse de que ese gran detalle podía ser el que abriera los ojos de su hijo

-¿Estarías de acuerdo en que les contáramos todo?- quiso saber

-¿Por qué no? No tenemos nada que ocultar- y con esas palabras dio inicio la trágica historia de dos amantes separados por los intereses de los mayores.

A medida que el duque hablaba, Eleonor iba llenando con algunas palabras ciertos momentos en que a Richard le fallaba la voz al recordar tantos episodios de dolor, como la separación en el puerto. Priscilla como una pequeña mujercita romántica, aceptó la llegada de Eleonor a sus vidas en medio del relato, ella estaba segura de que su padre nunca fue feliz con su madre, y ahora que lo veía como nunca lo hizo, alegre, sonriente, lleno de deseos de compartir con sus hijos sus mejores momentos, hasta se veía más jovial y lleno de energía, no tuvo más opción que entregar en las manos de Eleonor toda su esperanza de ver realmente feliz y realizado a su padre, además, no podría de ninguna manera oponerse a lo que estaba sucediendo, Sebastián sería uno de los más beneficiados, si así se le pudiera decir, ya que él siendo tan pequeñito, tendría una mamá para que lo cuidara en su camino hasta crecer. Cuando Richard terminó de relatar su tan hermosa pero perdida relación con Eleonor, Priscilla se puso de pié en medio de las lágrimas, y acercándose a la actriz dice

-Es bienvenida señora Baker a mi familia…

-¡Ujum!- carraspeó Richard Jr.- yo también quiero decirle que acepto su relación con mi padre, solo quiero pedirles que respeten el luto correspondiente por mi madre

-Gracias hijos- trató de hablar el duque

-No padre, yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con la situación, solo la acepto porque no saco nada con oponerme, pero no es de mi total agrado- el duque tragó en seco oyendo a su pequeño hombrecito dar a conocer sus pensamientos, pero entendía que para sus hijos no sería fácil aceptar la situación

-Con Eleonor ya habíamos pensado en esperar, y planeamos casarnos en febrero del próximo año hijo. Considero que un año de luto por Claudina es lo recomendable

-Gracias padre- dijo el joven haciendo ademán de levantarse de su asiento para retirarse

-Espera un poco Richard- lo detuvo el duque- tengo otra noticia para ustedes dos- sus hijos se le quedaron mirando pensando en que disparate se le habría ocurrido a su padre después del notición de su relación con Eleonor- no me miren así, es solo decirles que a final de curso los sacaré del San Pablo para que estudien aquí en casa con los tutores que tiene Terius…

-¡De verdad!- exclamó Priscilla que era quien más odiaba el encierro del internado, a pesar de que ellos salían cada fin de semana

-Por supuesto hija, yo no jugaría con algo así…

-Gracias padre- la muchacha como nunca antes se arrojó a los brazos de su padre agradeciendo la buena noticia. El gesto de su pequeña descolocó al duque, pero reponiéndose rápidamente solo le quedó abrazar a su hija y recibir de ella ese agradecimiento lleno de cariño que emocionó en gran manera a Sir Richard, reconociendo en el gesto de su hija una muy grande influencia de su hermosa nuera

-Gracias padre- fue la voz de Richard Jr. que a diferencia de Priscilla solo agradeció de palabra reafirmando con un gesto casi imperceptible, pero que el duque entendió a la perfección. Luego salió raudamente del salón

-Bueno, en vista y considerando que mi madre ha tenido un buen recibimiento por parte de mis pequeños hermanitos, Candy y yo nos retiraremos- decía un muy ansioso Terry a sus padres habiéndose puesto de pié con Candy muy sujeta de su mano, sus padres muy emocionados con lo sucedido en los últimos minutos solo los dejaron ir sin prestar atención hacia donde se dirigían. Terry al darse cuenta del detalle, sus padres en la luna, tomó firmemente la mano de su pecosa y presuroso la sacó del salón, la que no perdió detalle fue Priscilla

Terry se dirigió directamente hasta su habitación, no era que el chico quisiera portarse mal, pero necesitaba urgentemente de su pequeña pecosa. Al entrar en el cuarto de su novio, Candy dimensionó el lugar encontrándose con que este estaba muy bien iluminado por un gran ventanal al lado derecho de la entrada, el lugar era muy espacioso, la mayor habitación jamás vista por ella. La rubia estudiante de enfermería, conocía parte del castillo pero no las habitaciones privadas del mismo.

El cuarto de Terry estaba pintado en colores terracota, crema y oro, sin ser ostentoso, se miraba elegante y luminoso. El acceso a la habitación era por el centro de la misma, a la derecha se distinguía un gran ventanal donde estaba dispuesto un escritorio a un lado de una pequeña biblioteca adornada por las obras de Shakespeare y la literatura preferida de su novio, al frente del acceso la chimenea y al lado izquierdo de la habitación una gran cama con edredón de terciopelo rojo oscuro, al lado izquierdo del lecho Candy vio una puerta que dedujo era el baño y al lado derecho el gran ropero del aposento. Frente a la chimenea, una pequeña mesa octogonal con dos sendos sitiales, los más cómodos que ella viera jamás, a los lados de la chimenea había dos ventanales más, entendiendo Candy que la habitación estaba ubicada en una esquina de la gran mansión, además un pianoforte color madera. Claro- pensó la rubia- no podía faltar.

Era un cuarto acogedor a pesar de su gran tamaño y Candy no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos la llevaran a un futuro junto a Terry compartiendo habitación

-¿Este es tú cuarto?- preguntó sorprendida por el gran tamaño

-Sí pecosa, aquí es donde sueño contigo- dijo él cerrando la puerta y hablando al oído de la chica con voz cargada de un sentimiento desconocido para la rubia, algo que la hacía sentirse como atrapada en las dulces notas de la hermosa voz de Terry. Candy queriendo poner distancia entre ella y el chico, dio unos pasitos hacia el pianoforte- ¿quieres que toque algo para ti Candy?- preguntó Terry al ver que ella pasaba su mano por el instrumento musical, y sintiendo a Candy algo incómoda con sus palabras quiso hacer algo para volver a distender el momento

-Sí, me gustaría escucharte… como en mi casa- agregó ella acercando uno de los sitiales hasta donde estaba el instrumento. Terry se sentó y comenzó a tocar su melodía favorita, Claro de Luna. Candy se concentró en escuchar las preciosas notas que con gran maestría su novio le exigía al pianoforte, notas que llenaban la habitación de la hermosa música, cerró sus ojos y a Terry le pareció que estaba dormida de tan tranquila que se veía

-¿Tienes sueño pecosa?

-Algo- dijo abriendo sus ojos- es que escucharte y no estar haciendo nada, me hace entrar en un sopor de primavera… jajaja- reía la muchacha

-Si deseas dormir, puedes hacerlo en la cama Candy- dijo el chico dirigiéndose hasta su lecho. A Candy se le subieron todos los colores a la cara y Terry agregó- pecosa, yo nunca voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, Terry, tienes razón, perdóname, no es que no confíe en ti, sino más bien es que estamos en casa de tu padre y encuentro que le estamos faltando el respeto- Terry se acercó junto a ella a la cama y la ayudó acomodando las almohadas para ella, luego se recostó a su lado

-A veces envidio a Stear, pecosa- dijo el chico mirando a la rubia y acariciando los risos del hermoso cabello de su novia

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con ingenuidad, esa que Terry adoraba en ella

-Porque ellos ya están casados, tienen licencia para todo y nosotros tenemos que esperar- dijo posando su mano en el rostro de la pecosa- me gustan tus pecas- dijo con grave voz

-Me gustan tus ojos- respondió ella mirando el azul tormenta de los bellos ojos de Terry

-Me gusta tu nariz- volvió a decir él en medio de una sugerente sonrisa

-Me gusta tu voz- ella seguía el juego y él sonrió más ampliamente

-Me gusta tu boca- puso sus dedos en los labios de Candy y ella los besó haciendo que Terry quisiera más. El chico se acercó más hasta estar muy juntitos los dos de medio lado encima de la gran cama, el terciopelo acariciaba su piel y él solo quería sentir las manos de su novia- sé que te prometí hacer la siesta junto a ti pecosa, pero ahora me gustaría besarte

-A mí también- dijo ella acercando su boca al muchacho, él sonrió y tomó los labios de Candy con ternura, esos labios que conocían cada parte de él, esa boca que lo había llevado al cielo en más de una oportunidad. El beso en esa habitación les parecía más exquisito y adrenalínico que cualquier otro, parecía que estaban haciendo algo que no debían, era la casa Grandchester y en sus otras habitaciones estaban los hermanos y los padres de Terry, pero eso no le importó al muchacho sino que por el contrario le dieron más deseos de jugar a lo prohibido con su pecosa y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica por encima del lindo y ligero vestido que la rubia llevaba, de momento terminó el beso y al verla tan sonrosada y con sus ojos cerrados en rendida entrega, volvió a la carga ya no con delicadeza ni ternura sino con deseos de llegar más lejos con ella, se puso sobre su chica y pasó un brazo por la espalda de la rubia y con la otra acariciaba las piernas de Candy, ella respondía a cada uno de sus avances sin importarle nada, cada vez que estaba junto a él, ella se perdía en su aroma y las sensaciones que el joven le prodigaba, nunca habían intimado, habían tenido la oportunidad, ya se conocían desde el pelo a los pies, pero Terry sabía que era mejor no adelantarse a los hechos, él quería estar con ella, pero como su esposo, tenerla antes de tiempo no entraba en sus planes, era complicarse la vida en estos momentos, pero… ¡cómo la deseaba!, continuaron jugando en el lecho de Terry hasta que sintieron que tocaban la puerta del cuarto y Terry se bajó de la cama de un salto

-¡Siii!- dijo mientras componía sus ropas ya que Candy casi las había sacado por completo, el chico estaba en mangas de camisa con la mayoría de los botones desabrochados y el pantalón estaba movido de su lugar

-Terry, papá dice que bajen, ya es la hora del té- dijo Priscilla desde fuera, ella intuía en que pasos podrían andar su hermano y la rubia, era chica pero no tonta

-En un momento bajamos- dijo mientras que Candy entraba al baño para componer el desastre en sus propios vestidos y cabellos

-Está bien- dijo Priscilla y se fue dejándolos solos otra vez

-Ya se fue pecosa, puedes salir- dijo Terry

-Creo que se nos pasó la mano Terry, no es correcto, casi nos encuentran y…

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo pecas, yo te necesito y nos vemos tan poco que no quiero perder la oportunidad de tenerte en mis brazos aunque sea para besarte…- el chico siguió buscando los labios de Candy mientras la ayudaba a componer sus ropas, cuando estuvieron listos, bajaron…

 **Continuará**

 **Notitas:** Como siempre quiero saludar en forma específica a las lectoras que según mis estadísticas han dejado un review por primera vez. Bienvenidas **Alencar, Ximena y Mimie Grandchester.** También hay una invitada que no se identificó por ningún nombre.

Sé que la mayoría de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, saben que respeto cada uno de sus mensajes, ya que es la única forma que tengo de saber si les gusta o no la lectura.

Quiero recordarles que este el un fic calificado K+, la lectura va dirigida a público de 9 años en adelante. Yo no escribo ni escribiré escenas eróticas en mis fics, solo puedo dejarles escenas como la de Candy con Terry en este capítulo, pero nada más, lo demás debe nacer del propio pensamiento de ustedes.

También quiero hacerles saber, que en los próximos capítulos avanzaremos en el tiempo más a menudo. Creo que se dieron cuenta de que llegamos a la mitad del año 1913.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Nos leemos.


	27. Chapter 27 Bebés

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Es miércoles. No pude subir el capítulo antes, mil perdones. Dejen sus mensajes, he extrañado a muchos lectores en estos capítulos. Nos leemos**

 **Capítulo XXVI**

 **Bebés**

Las esperadas vacaciones de verano llegaron a las vidas de nuestros personajes favoritos y como el año anterior, todos fueron a Escocia a excepción de Terry y Candy, ya que ellos tenían otro tipo de responsabilidades, la rubia estudiando enfermería y él en la academia de teatro, por esto, no podían ausentarse de ellas tan irresponsablemente, lo único que consiguieron fue una semana a finales de agosto. La pareja, que felizmente estaban cumpliendo sus primeros sueños en el camino a la meta que era contraer matrimonio, sintieron que esa semana, aunque sonara a poco tiempo, era mucho más que el que habían tenido este primer semestre del año. Elroy se quedó junto a su nieta en Londres, no iba a dejar sola a la oveja con el lobo rondando y Albert estaba viendo como hacer para viajar a América y dejar solas a sus amadas mujeres.

La semana anterior al inicio de las vacaciones de verano, el rubio, había recibido una llamada telefónica desde el Banco de Chicago, avisando que el próximo mes de agosto era la fecha señalada para dar a conocer a los accionistas del mismo, el detalle de las ganancias y pérdidas de cada uno de ellos, la venta de acciones del conglomerado y esas cosas de banqueros.

Albert decidió junto a George, enviarlo a él primero para tantear por así decirlo cuan necesaria era la presencia del rubio en la ciudad, ya que ojitos de cielo no quería por ningún motivo ir a América, menos pisar la ciudad de Chicago ya que todavía le dolía profundamente haber perdido a Elisa y no estaba preparado para verla casada con otro y más encima embarazada, tan embarazada que solo le restaban menos de tres meses para que naciera el primogénito del matrimonio Smith Leagan

-Creo que lo mejor será que seas tú quien viaje primero- hablaba Albert a su secretario- de todas formas ya es tiempo de que regresemos, es solo que yo prefiero esperar… tú sabes… a que me refiero- dijo bajando la mirada y pasando una mano por su cabello, expresando así su incomodidad respecto al tema

-Entiendo perfectamente Williams- dijo George quien permanecía sentado en frente de rubio, sabiendo el dolor que llevaba su amigo en el alma. El moreno pasó su mano por su fino bigote y dijo- voy a preparar todo inmediatamente, ya que tengo que viajar con Dorothy

-No es necesario que te la lleves casi corriendo George, nosotros…

-Es que tengo que llevarla conmigo ahora Williams. Hay algo que aún no te había contado- el rubio lo miró con el cuestionamiento reflejado en sus ojos- Dorothy está embarazada de cuatro meses Williams

-Y ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho hombre?!- habló Albert levantándose de su asiento para abrazar a su gran amigo en medio de esta noticia- debemos celebrar tan bella noticia- y al instante comenzó a servir whiskey en dos vasos y le ofreció uno a su amigo- salud por el futuro heredero Johnson

-¡Salud! - respondió George muy emocionado por la respuesta de Albert y su felicidad no fingida. George había pensado mucho en cómo decirle a su amigo lo del embarazo de Dorothy ya que lo había visto sufrir por la noticia de la inminente maternidad de Elisa desde el mismo momento en que lo supo. Pero ahora veía, que aunque Williams quería creer que aún le dolía, estaba muy equivocado…

-Pero dime ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Queríamos esperar a pasar el primer trimestre, ya que se sabe que es un período de pérdidas en la mayoría de los embarazos- mintió seriamente el secretario

-Querían estar seguros antes de ilusionarse…

-Algo así- dijo levantando la copa y bebiendo

-Entonces ahora te estás preparando para ser padre- meditaba en voz alta Albert- pero debo decirte que conmigo lo has hecho muy bien- aseguró el rubio haciendo alusión a los cuidados que él mismo recibió de George desde una edad temprana, cuando quedó realmente solo, sin padres, sin hermana, solo su tía y él- y en ese entonces eras muy joven

-Espero ser para mi hijo, el mejor padre- terminó su copa y se levantó dando por terminado el recreo- ahora mismo pondré manos a la obra preparando viaje

-Bien. Yo te seguiré apenas pueda…

-Claro- fue todo lo que dijo el secretario y salió. Albert se quedó solo en el despacho y pensó en agasajar a sus buenos amigos con una cena familiar uno de estos días, antes de que partieran a América

George sabía que si dependía de Albert, este no viajaría a América hasta verse realmente obligado, también era bien sabido que George lo había representado durante muchos años delante de la junta directiva que ahora precisaba de su presencia en Chicago, es decir, fuera o no Williams Andrew estaría representado por George Johnson en el mes de agosto en el Banco de Chicago sin ningún contratiempo.

El verano pasó veloz y llegando la última semana de agosto, se presentaron en Escocia, Terry, Candy, Albert y Elroy. Lo primero que hicieron los chicos al llegar a tan amada tierra, fue refugiarse en el lugar secreto que Terry le había mostrado a Candy el año anterior, pasaron la tarde jugando en el agua, luego caminaron hasta estar más cerca de las villas de sus familias y llegada la puesta de sol la contemplaron subidos en un gran árbol prometiéndose amor para toda la vida

-Aún llevas el anillo que te obsequié hace un año pecosa- decía Terry afirmando las manos de la chica

-Te prometí nunca quitármelo y yo cumplo mis promesas- decía la rubia fijando su verde mirada en los tormentosos ojos de su novio

-¿Te das cuenta que cada día nos acercamos más a nuestras metas pecas? - dijo el chico- tú terminarás tu preparación como enfermera a fines del próximo año y quizás yo haya conseguido un papel en alguna obra para esos días

-Claro que lo conseguirás, eres muy responsable con tus estudios y metódico en todo lo que haces- y acariciando la mejilla de su novio agregó- además, debes haber heredado de Eleonor todo el talento necesario para conseguir un papel importante cuando estés realmente preparado- lo animaba la chica

-El director me ha dado mucho ánimo en lo que va de las clases- continuó Terry ahora besando las manos de Candy- dice que sí tengo talento pero que debo afinar detalles como mi carácter- dijo esto último haciendo un puchero que enamoró aún más a la chica que tenía en sus brazos

-Jajaja… claro que tienes que trabajar con tú carácter amor, solo yo te quiero así como eres- lo consolaba la rubia besando el puchero de Terry

-Mira- habló el castaño dirigiendo su mirada hacia la orilla del lago que daba para la casona Andrew- parece que los chicos están encendiendo una fogata

-¡Qué entretenido!- exclamó la pecosa haciendo ademán de querer bajar del árbol

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo el castaño algo contrariado, él también creía que las fogatas eran entretenidas, pero no había mejor entretención para el joven que tener a Candy entre sus brazos y besarla

-Quiero ir con los chicos Terry- dijo ella pestañeando varias veces, mostrando así su desconcierto

-Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí, abrazándote y llenándote de besos- Terry decía y hacía a la vez, no soltaba a Candy

-Tenemos toda una semana amor mío para estar besándonos y abrazándonos- decía la chica en medio de los besitos que le prodigaba Terry por todo su rostro, cuello y escote- en cambio a la familia y amigos los vemos poco… y Stear con Cinnia después que nazca el bebé, viajarán a América…- Candy tenía razón en lo que decía pero Terry no quería salir de su comodidad, bajar del árbol era todo lo contrario a lo que él quería…

-Está bien pecas, tienes razón… la semana recién comienza- la ayudó a bajar y fueron directamente hasta la fogata

-¡Hasta que aparecen!- era Archie quien exclamaba y Terry que lo quería mandar a la luna

-Y a ti ¿Qué te importa?- Lorna le reclamó, ella siempre le decía a su novio que así como a ellos les gustaban sus momentos a solas, debían respetar los momentos de los demás

-Está bien, era solo un decir- se disculpó el chico con su novia y alzaba las manos en rendición. Candy llegó y se acomodó junto a Cinnia que estaba en una confortable reposera que le trajo Stear, muy junto a la rubia se ubicó Terry

-¿Cómo te has sentido amiga?- quiso saber la futura enfermera

-Me he sentido bien, solo que tengo los pies hinchados y siento una ligera presión aquí- dijo tocando en su bajo vientre- la siento más fuerte y continua

-Mmmmm- murmuró Candy- y la espalda ¿te duele?

-Ahora que lo mencionas… sí, un poco- dijo la futura mamá

-Es que estás ya casi lista Cinnia, mira- dijo señalando al abultado vientre de la muchacha- tu barriga ya bajó, pronto conoceremos a tu bebé…

-Sí… estoy muy emocionada- sonrió la muchacha. Después de unir su vida a la Stear en matrimonio y sus padres regresaran a Italia, Cinnia había vuelto a ser la misma chica alegre y de buen ánimo que todos conocían. Al pasar los meses, la madre de la italiana, Carmina, solo envió un par de cartas y nada más. Cinnia creía firmemente que su madre la vendría a acompañar en el último trimestre de su embarazo, pero al pasar los días se dio perfecta cuenta que de su casa nadie la extrañaba. Decidió ser fuerte por su hijo, por ella y por Stear.

Los primeros días después de su enlace de Cinnia con Stear, ella se sintió muy sola en la gran casona que pertenecía a la familia de su esposo. Agradecía enormemente la compañía de la tía abuela Elroy, sus consejos y el tiempo que podía pasar con Candy, pero añoraba a su familia, extrañaba la compañía y el cariño de su madre. Desde que habían llegado a Escocia en la quincena de julio, había estado realmente de buen ánimo, pero al no poder participar en todas las actividades que los chicos programaban, se sentía algo así como el bicho raro. Stear nunca quería separarse del lado de su mujer, hacía la siesta con ella, la amaba cuando ella lo deseaba, que a estas alturas del embarazo era muy seguido (Stear de ningún modo se quejaría de eso), comía junto a ella, trataba de cumplir con todos sus antojos y soportaba estoicamente sus cambios de humor

-No sé como es que me soportas- le había dicho Cinnia a Stear al final de un día muy malo para ella en cuanto a emociones y hormonas se trataba. Estaban ya listos para dormir, Stear había levantado el camisón de su mujer para así tener libre acceso a su barriga y acariciar la piel de Cinnia hablándole a su bebé

-No es que te soporte Cinnia, yo te amo, y sufrí mucho la separación en los meses que terminaba mis estudios en el San Pablo- el inventor hablaba con tanto cariño, colocaba tanto sentimiento en sus palabras que Cinnia quería fundirse con él y no separarse jamás- creo que es a causa de eso que mi predisposición a estar contigo es amar cada uno de tus momentos

-Te amo Stear- había respondido ella abalanzándose sobre su esposo para llenarlo de besos, mimos y amor

Una vez habían llegado a Escocia, todos los minutos en que Cinnia no podía compartir con la juventud y había enviado a Stear a divertirse con los chicos, ella se dirigía a la villa Grandchester y acompañaba a Eleonor, quien amorosamente cuidaba de Sebastián. Salían a caminar junto a Priscilla, que muy tiernamente se dedicaba a cuidar de su hermanito y hacía compañía a la alegre italiana. Había aprendido mucho viendo a Eleonor y Priscilla atender al pequeño hermano de Terry, y agradecía que la actriz la recibiera con los brazos abiertos cada vez que ella llegaba a la villa. Eleonor se veía tan bien reflejada en Cinnia, que la había adoptado, sin que ella supiera, como una hija más. Lamentaba profundamente que la familia de Cinnia no la acompañara en estos bellos momentos de dulce espera, pero trataba por todos los medios de que la muchacha no extrañara a quienes no querían estar con ella.

Los jóvenes alrededor de la fogata, se pusieron a jugar a las adivinanzas, contaron chistes y anécdotas que habían pasado durante su estadía en Escocia. Las vacaciones llegaban a su fin y sus vidas tomarían diferentes rumbos. Stear ya había egresado de la segundaria y ahora era un hombre casado, una vez que Cinnia diera a luz a su pequeño viajarían a América para que el chico siguiera estudiando en su país de origen, ahí donde estaba su vida hasta antes de que Anthony muriera. Terry y Candy ya tenían muy bien definido su futuro, a grandes rasgos era terminar de estudiar y contraer matrimonio, si es que nada se les cruzaba en el camino. Edward y Constanza al igual que Terry y Candy solo esperaban el mejor momento para unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio. En el colegio solo quedarían Neal, Patricia, Ivo y Archie quien también se quedaría solo ya que los padres de Lorna habían decidido retirarla del colegio, porque la razón fundamental para que ella estudiara ahí era saber si Candy era o no Candice Parks Russo y eso estaba más que solucionado, no olvidemos que ella era hija única y la extrañaban mucho, de todas formas, acordaron que Lorna viajaría a Londres cada quinto domingo que el chico estuviera libre. Fabienne también regresaba a su país, su madre había enfermado y prefirieron llevarla a casa.

Cuando ya todos regresaban a las villas para pernoctar, se dividieron según sus necesidades, Terry se dirigió primeramente a la villa Andrew para dejar a Candy. Stear, Cinnia, Lorna que se estaba quedando con su prima y Fabienne que era visita de Candy los acompañaban junto a Archie. Terry llevaba fuertemente abrazada a Candy, él no quería separarse de su chica por ningún motivo, pero era sabido que ni Albert y mucho menos Elroy lo dejaría alojar ahí o a Candy en la villa Grandchester

-No quiero dejarte pecosa- dijo el castaño escondiendo su rostro entre los risos de Candy y su delicioso cuello

-Pero solo será durante la noche amor ¿Qué tal si mañana vienes a desayunar conmigo?- invitó ella

-Yo quisiera amanecer contigo pecosa- le susurraba sus más íntimos pensamientos a la pequeña rubia

-Yo también…- le respondió ella suspirando sus pensamientos y él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Se habían quedado algo rezagados y la noche ya había caído sobre ellos como un manto, así es que besar a gusto a Candy se le daba al castaño como un regalo

-¡Ayyyyy!- escucharon un fuerte quejido que venía del grupo que iba más adelante

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Candy separando a Terry de su cuerpo

-Alguien se queja- respondió el chico

-¡Ayyyyyy!... me dueeeeleeeee- se volvió a escuchar

-¡Es Cinnia!- dijo la pecosa y corrió hasta su amiga que iba por lo menos unos treinta metros más adelante, Terry sin perder el tiempo la siguió.

Al llegar al lado de la italiana, Terry y Candy se encontraron con la chica doblada de dolor y Stear sujetándola para que no cayera al suelo, Archie que no poseía nervios de acero, se había puesto tan nervioso al oír el grito de dolor de Cinnia, que se había quedado de una pieza

-¡Archie!… ¡Archie!- llamaba Stear- ayúdame- le pedía, pero el elegante se quedó parado solo con su elegancia, no pudo mover un solo dedo. Albert, Ivo y Fabienne, se habían adelantado tanto que no alcanzaron a estar en el momento del quejido de Cinnia y Edward junto a Constanza habían tomado camino hacia la villa Grandchester, no estaban con ellos. Neal y Patricia, se habían desorientado y no dieron con el camino a casa…

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Terry, y junto a Stear tomaron a Cinnia como en una silla. Stear y Terry juntaron sus manos y la chica fue sentada en ellas hasta la casa- tiene las ropas mojadas- agregó Terry y Candy abrió sus ojitos con preocupación

-¡Rompió bolsa! - exclamó la rubia- Lorna, ve a casa con Archie y que llamen al médico inmediatamente- solicitó Candy a su prima

-Sí- y la escocesa sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó veloz carrera hacia la casa seguida de Archie. Lorna era dueña de una temple que a cualquiera pondría envidioso, todo lo que le faltaba de "nervios de acero" a Archie, ella lo tenía por los dos, eran el perfecto equilibrio el uno del otro.

La caminata con Cinnia fue lenta para los chicos y dolorosa para la muchacha, su hijo quería llegar al mundo y lo haría haciendo sufrir mucho dolor a su joven madre en un parto seco. Cuando llegaron a la villa Andrew, ya todo estaba dispuesto para acomodar a la chica en la habitación que habían preparado en el primer piso, lo único que faltaba, era que llegara el médico, y todos sabían que eso demoraría un tiempo, ya que sólo había un galeno que se encontraba cerca, pero su ubicación estaba a más de una hora de camino. Como familia con recursos, los Andrew contaban con teléfono, pero eso no aseguraba nada. Una de las sirvientas de la casa que fue encomendada con calentar agua y buscar sábanas limpias, se acercó a Candy que estaba con Cinnia en la habitación y sugirió

-El pueblo cuenta con una comadrona señorita Candy, ella tiene mucha experiencia, ayudó a mi madre a que yo naciera y podrá llegar mucho antes que el médico- aseguró la muchacha de unos veinte años. Candy sopesó la situación y viendo que la chica era mayor y muy sana, confió en que la mujer recomendada hacía bien su trabajo

-Bien. Que la vayan a buscar- Candy tomó la decisión solita ya que el sufrimiento de Cinnia era casi un dolor propio. Stear se había quedado afuera de la habitación acompañado de su hermano y Terry. El futuro padre estaba más que nervioso y el escuchar los quejidos de su amada italiana lo tenían al borde del colapso. El inventor estaba sentado y mantenía su cabeza entre sus manos que apoyaba en sus rodillas, en eso sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de sus hombros y supo que su tío Albert le estaba dando apoyo y ánimo por medio del abrazo, la tía abuela que llagaba junto al patriarca, también había entrado en la habitación, la anciana sentía una gran responsabilidad por la muchacha, le había tomado cariño gracias a que Candy era muy cercana a la morena italiana, la chica se había logrado integrar a la familia en forma muy dócil, era muy atenta y escuchaba a los mayores cuando estos le daban alguna recomendación a seguir, ya sea por el embarazo o el matrimonio, claro está, que ella tomaba los mejores consejos y dejaba de lado los que no le agradaban o según ella y Stear estaban pasados de moda o que sencillamente no se acercaban a su realidad

-¡Aaaaaayyyyy!- se volvió a escuchar un quejido desgarrador desde la habitación y Stear saltó en su asiento, luego pidió poder estar con su mujer, ya no soportaba más estar al margen de la situación, lejos de su amada Cinnia. Stear sentía que no era justo que solo ella estuviera sufriendo, cuando habían sido los dos quienes participaron en la gestación del bebé. Candy dejó que su primo entrara a pesar de los reclamos de su abuela que decía

-No es correcto Candy que Stear esté aquí dentro… en mis tiempos una tenía que…

-Abuela, yo sé que su pensamiento es valedero, pero dígame, usted ¿hubiese querido que mi abuelo Burian estuviese a su lado cuando nació mi padre?- la anciana lo pensó por unos segundos y dijo

-Tienes razón Candy, hubiese sido realmente hermoso que mi Burian estuviese a mi lado

-Gracias abuela- dijo la chica y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Elroy, hizo pasar a Stear, quien sin mirar a ningún otro lado, corrió junto a Cinnia y la confortó con su presencia

-¡Qué bueno que estás aquí Stear!- susurró ella y el besó su frente

-Este es mi lugar il mio amore- Stear daba ánimos con sus palabras a la mujer que estaba a punto de convertirse en madre

-Si fa molto male Stear!...- se quejaba Cinnia

-E accadrà mia italianità- Stear le hablaba en italiano ya que la chica solo se acordaba de su idioma natal en medio del dolor

Candy que aún no sabía tanto de enfermería, ya que solo llevaba unos cuantos meses en la escuela de enfermeras, preparó lo mejor que pudo el lugar en base a lo que ella veía en el hospital. Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que la sirvienta llamara a la comadrona, cuando esta se hizo presente junto con Constanza que venía llegando acompañada de Edward, Terry les había dado la buena nueva, y la enfermera no se había podido quedar de brazos cruzados

-Señorita Candy- la sirvienta llegaba con la comadrona y la enfermera- aquí está la señora Evina, la partera de la que le hablé- aclaró

-Bien, que pase... del médico ¿no se tienen noticias?- preguntó. Si bien es cierto Candy había dejado buscar a Evina, siempre esperó que llegara primero el médico

-Cuando logramos contactar a su casa, se nos dijo que estaba en otro parto- dijo la muchacha

-Está bien, que sea lo que Dios quiera- suspiró la rubia

Mientras la comadrona Evina atendía a Cinnia, Constanza y Candy ayudaban en lo que más podían. Cuando la partera llegó, notó que la parturienta era apenas una niña y se preocupó. Cinnia era una de las chicas del grupo que más rápidamente se había desarrollado, eso era un punto a favor de la italiana, pero su juventud podía ser tanto favorable como una enemiga ingrata

-Espero que seas fuerte muchachita, tu hijo te dará trabajo- fueron las poco amorosas palabras de la comadrona, a Candy le dieron ganas de darle un zape, pero se sontuvo al oir la respuesta de Cinnia

-Soy muy fuerte, no se preocupe...

-Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga y usted- dijo dirigiendose a Stear- supóngo que es el padre- lo que Stear afirmó con su cabeza- muy bien, por favor, no se desmaye- agregó la mujer, que a pesar de su poco sutil trato, manifestaba un muy buen manejo de lo que era recibir a un bebé en las condiciones que se habían presentado con Cinnia- está casi totalmente dilatada muchachita, cuando le venga un dolor debe pujar

-Está bien- Cinnia tomó la mano que Stear le cedía y cuando comenzaron las contracciones más fuertes, el muchacho rogó porque su mano soportara los apretones que le daba Cinnia ¿de dónde sacó tanta fuerza?- se preguntaba el chico

Afuera de la habitación se encontraban todos reunidos, Albert, Edward, Terry, Archie, Lorna, Fabienne, Neal y Patricia que habían llegado junto a Constanza, e Ivo. A las dos de la mañana con cuanrenta y siete minutos, hora tomada por la tía abuela, del día 26 de agosto de 1913, llegó al mundo Anthony Lionardo Cornwell Tabone, un hermoso y robusto bebé de abundante cabello negro, se divisaban ciertas ondas en sus cabellos, pero nada definido, sus ojitos permanecieron cerrados por tres días seguidos, en que solo se quejaba cuando tenía hambre o estaba sucio, lo demás fue solo dormir, su piel era morena como la de su madre. Stear, había trasladado a Cinnia y a su hijo, hasta su habitación, que era micho más grande y cómoda que la del piso de abajo. Como buen esposo, ayudaba en todo lo que podía a su italiana, que después de dar a luz, había adquirido otro tipo de belleza a los ojos de Stear. No permitía, bajo ninguna circunstancia que su mujer fuera molestada cuando de dar pecho a su hijo se trataba, en eso estaban cuando Cinnia, terminando de alimentar a su glotón Anthony, se lo pasa a su padre para que este saque los gases que podrían quedarle a su retoño

-Esto de ser papá es muy entretenido para mí- le decía Stear a su esposa e hijo- si no fuera porque durante las noches también te despiertas, todo sería más que perfecto

-Jajajaja... y eso que no eres tú el que tiene que alimentarlo- reía Cinnia

-Sí, pero igual me levanto a atenderlos- se defendió. Y era muy cierto, como padres, trataban de hacer todo solos para atender a su retoño, que era muy tranquilo y comelón

-Ya quiero que abra sus ojitos- Cinnia estaba muy preocupada de que su pequeño aún no abriera sus ojos, ella pensaba que quizás eso no era normal y que su hijo pudiera tener un problema o algo así. Como primerisa, se pasaba muchas peliculas pensando en que su pequeño pudiera tener esto o esto otro pero

-¡Mira!- dijo Stear acercándose a Cinnia con su hijo en brazos, se sentó a su lado y dijo- parece que quiere abrir sus ojitos- aunque el chico no había querido perturbar la paz de Cinnia con sus pensamientos, Stear tenía las mismas dudas que su mujer con respecto a que el niño no abría sus ojos

-¡Es verdad!... parece que se está esforzando por querer abrirlos- Cinnia veía que su bebé, trataba de abrir sus ojos pero la luz le estaba molestando- cierra un poco la cortina Stear, la luz le molesta- Stear obedientemente le cede el niño a Cinnia y prontamente cierra la parte de la cortina que daría sombra a su cama- ¡Mira Stear! Ahora sí- Anthony Cronwell abría sus ojitos para regocijo de sus padres, ahora sin dificultad gracias a la sombra que le otorgaba la cortina

Fue todo un evento en la familia que el niño abriera sus ojitos. La preocupación había estado como muda visitante en el grupo familiar y los amigos de la pareja, pero ahora lograban vislumbrar que el color de ojos del pequeño era la mezcla perfecta entre Stear y Cinnia, el niño tenía los ojos color violeta azulado oscuro, hermoso niño nacido del dulce amor de sus padres.

Los días que siguieron al nacimiento del bebé Cornwell, fueron de total relajo para el grupo de vacacionistas, pero todo lo bueno dura poco y la rutina regresó a sus vidas. A diferencia de la ida, el regreso a Londres fue en grupo, viajaron todos juntos haciendo de la esperiencia algo mucho más relajado y divertido, se repartieron direcciones de casillas de correo para los que habían entrechado lazos de amistad durante este verano y se despidieron prometiéndose visita y presencia en el matrimonio que estaba casi en puertas, ese era el de Edward y Constanza, que unirían sus vidas a principios de 1915, en poco más de un año . Stear y Cinnia, tuvieron que quedarse en Escocia hasta que la chica se sintiera con fuerzas para viajar, solo tenía una semana de parida y el viaje era demasiado largo para ella y el bebé. Dos días después que todos regresaron a Londres, el matrimonio Cornwell Tabone, recibieron la sorpresiva visita de los padres del chico, y así estuvieron disfrutando un poco más del hermoso paisaje de Escocia.

El mes de septiembre llegó y con él algunos cambios. Stear junto a Cinnia, preparaban viaje a América para finales de año, cuando la joven madre ya estuviera recuperada del todo del nacimiento y las herida que deja traer un hijo al mundo, con ellos irían los padres de Stear, Arthur y Janice Cornwell y Albert, que no pudo prolongar más la llegada de ese día. Él rubio patriarca de la familia Andrew debía presentarse ante la junta de accionistas del Banco de Chicago lo más pronto posible le había comunicado George que se encontraba junto a su esposa en América desde hace meses y también al resto de la familia que aún no conocían en persona al jefe del clan, es decir, los Leagan y los Smith.

Mientras esto acontecía en Londres, en Chicago, Elisa descansaba en una cama de hospital esperando a que le trajeran a su pequeña hija que había nacido por la mañana de ese día, 24 de septiembre de 1913, y así poder al fin conocerla, ya que después de tanto esperar y el esfuerzo por poder dar a luz a su pequeña, la pelirroja se había desmayado, no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de escucharla llorar.

Elisa sabía que su hija era de Albert, Benjamín también estaba al tanto, ya que la misma pelirroja se lo había hecho saber apenas conoció su estado. Cuando las enfermeras trajeron a la niña junto a su madre, Elisa estaba sola en la habitación, y recibió a su pequeña con todo el amor de madre que nació en ella en el mismo momento en que la sostuvo en sus brazos y sintió la calidez del pequeño cuerpecito que tanto dependería de ella. Cuando quiso ver a su niña, llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno y retirando la mantita rosa que cubría el rostro de su pequeña, su mente se llenó de recuerdos de una gitana y un mosquetero, de las ruinas en Escocia y de la habitación de Albert en la ciudad, pero para su sorpresa, en ella ya no existía la añoranza de volver a verlo, con saberse madre de un hijo de él, le bastaba. La pequeña tenía abundante cabello entre rubio oscuro y rojizo como el de ella misma, cejas y pestañas aún más rubias y claras, no era necesario verle los ojos, su boquita ya le decía que se parecía mucho a su padre y ella la llamó Alana Eloísa

-Así mi amor- le decía Elisa a su pequeña cuando logró aprender con la ayuda de la enfermera que se la trajo, a ponérsela al pecho para alimentarla- eres tan pequeña y blanquita… cuando crezcas serás preciosa- susurraba Elisa a su hija

Elisa estaba tan inmersa en observar como se alimentaba su pequeña Alana, que no sintió llegar a Benjamín. El hombre al ver tan bella escena, prefirió guardar silencio y así disfrutar el momento que dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida le estaban regalando.

Benjamín había sabido desde el principio del embarazo, que el bebé que esperaba Elisa no era de él, pero eso no le importó, la pequeña era hija de la mujer que él amaba con todo su ser, y eso hacía que el amor naciera en él sin preguntas ni reproches para la recién nacida. El hombre había esperado en una eterna incertidumbre todos estos meses que apareciera el padre de la bebé a reclamar lo que era suyo, él no quería quedarse con lo que no le pertenecía y a la vez no quería desprenderse de lo que amaba, pero el que embarazó a Elisa, jamás se había comunicado con su mujer y eso hacía que el señor Smith se sintiera libre de soñar con una vida junto a ella, su hija y los hijos que llegarían con los años

-¡Benjamín!... no te sentí llegar- dijo Elisa mirando a su esposo con lágrimas de vergüenza y disculpas en ellos, la enfermera ya había salido de la habitación, priorizando la intima relación que debían tener los padres con los hijos, en jerga moderna, apego

-Hermosa, no llores, mi hija es preciosa- dijo al momento en que llegaba al lado de Elisa y la niña, posando sus labios en la frente de la pequeña que permanecía pegada al pecho de su madre

-Pero… pero

-Pero nada Elisa, yo te prometí que querría a tú hijo como si fuera mío y voy a cumplir- el hombre se sentía más que feliz, dichoso de ver a su joven mujer más hermosa que nunca con la pequeña en brazos y amamantándola

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno Benjamín? - dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su esposo

-No se trata de ser bueno, la pequeña preciosura que acaba de llegar a este mundo, no tiene porque pagar por cosas que ella no hizo Elisa- él nunca había dicho una sola palabra enjuiciando el actuar o desliz de la pelirroja

-Pero la gente va a hablar, Alana es blanca, de pelo rubio oscuro y estoy segura de que debe tener sus ojos- lloraba la joven madre

-Elisa, tú conoces a mi hija, si bien es cierto que tiene mi cabello oscuro, ella es de piel blanca y ojos casi violetas, como los de su madre, y es mi hija, además, el cabello de esta pequeña muy pronto será tan pelirrojo como es el tuyo, los niños no tienen porque parecerse cien por ciento a sus padres, también pueden sacar algo de sus abuelos, y tú madre no es morena- Benjamín trataba de tranquilizar a Elisa y acariciando a la pequeña le preguntó- ¿Alana dijiste que se llama?

-Sí- dijo ella algo avergonzada, porque el nombre era más por su padre biológico- Alana Eloísa

-Alana Eloísa Smith Leagan… suena bien, para una heredera suena muy bien- y acercándose a Elisa, Benjamín la besó. En ese mismo momento, un sentimiento de amor hacia el hombre que era su esposo, se dio paso en el corazón de Elisa, la chica creía que nunca más volvería a sentir así, pero cuan equivocada estaba, ella misma se sorprendía de sus sentimientos hacia su esposo, se daba cuenta de que amarlo no era nada difícil y la actitud de Benjamín hacia su hija, le dio seguro paso, directo al corazón de la pelirroja. Benjamín sintió que el beso que su mujer le devolvía le transmitía algo que él nunca se había permitido siquiera soñar. Su primera esposa, aunque lo amaba, nunca había sido apasionada, ya que fue enseñada de otro modo, en otro tiempo mucho más conservador, más anticuado, en cambio con Elisa, había conocido la pasión que le había sido negada en su primer matrimonio.

Pasada la cuarentena, que recordemos en esos día se respetaba al pié de la letra, Benjamín conoció el cielo junto a su mujer. Si Elisa era desinhibida aún antes de enamorarse de su esposo, ahora era una diosa del amor en los brazos de Benjamín, la pasión de la chica, sumada a la experiencia del maduro hombre que ella cobijaba entre sus brazos, hacían de la experiencia de amarse, algo desconocido y adictivo para los dos. La promesa que le hizo Elisa a Benjamín de no contarle al padre de Alana quien era ella, la pelirroja la cumplió a pié de la letra, todos los día de vida de su amado esposo.

La segunda semana de diciembre de 1913, arriba a Nueva York el barco que trae de regreso a América a los Cornwell y a Williams Albert Andrew, que ya estaba enterado que Elisa había sido madre en el mes de septiembre, pero para sorpresa del rubio, ya no se sentía tan nervioso por volver a ver a la pelirroja, sino más bien, temía el momento en que Elisa supiera que él era el patriarca de la familia y que no había hecho nada por salvarla de un matrimonio no deseado. El temido encuentro se dio en las oficinas del rubio magnate en el Banco de Chicago. Los Leagan y los Smith, habían sido citados a una reunión con el patriarca de la familia el señor Williams Albert Andrew. La expectativa era la misma que todos los que conocieron a Albert antes que ellos, que al fin sabrían como era el bis abuelo Williams. Los accionistas y la parte de la familia que faltaba por ser presentada a Williams, ya estaban cómodamente sentados en la sala de juntas del Banco, esperando por el famoso pero esquivo patriarca. Elisa, había decidido dejar a su pequeña Alana junto a su niñera en la oficina donde a veces prestaba servicios su padre que era dos pisos más debajo de la gerencia que era donde ellos estaban , ya que no quería ser interrumpida en tan importante reunión por su pequeño amor. Albert, que venía subiendo solo en el ascensor, equivocó el piso bajándose precisamente donde se encontraba la niñera de Elisa con su pequeña niña. Al abrirse el ascensor, el rubio no se percató de su error y salió de él encontrándose con la secretaria de Leagan quien lo atajó preguntando a quien buscaba

-Se supone que iba a gerencia, pero creo que equivoqué el piso- dijo algo incómodo por su error

-No se preocupe, gerencia está dos pisos más arriba señor…- cuando Albert iba a contestar, oyó que un bebé lloraba y eso además de llamar profundamente su atención, movió algo en él que no supo como definirlo

-¿Está llorando un bebé?- preguntó

-Eh, sí- dijo la mujer que no sabía con quien estaba conversando- llamaré el ascensor para usted señor…- otra vez hizo la pausa para conocer el nombre del apuesto rubio

-Williams Albert Andrew señorita- se presentó y la mujer por poco y se desmaya, ella sabía que hoy sería presentado el dueño del banco, pero nunca pensó en conocerlo

-Señor Andrew- comenzó a hablar pero Albert la interrumpió

-Ese bebé llora mucho…- dando firmes pasos hasta llegar al lugar donde se oía el gimoteo, la secretaria trató de detenerlo pero, ¿Cómo? Si él era el dueño del edificio completo. Albert llegó hasta la oficina de Leagan, sin saber que la bebé que lloraba con tanto sentimiento era su hija

-Es la nieta del señor Leagan- aclaró al secretaria y a Albert por poco y se le detiene el corazón

-¿La hija de Elisa?- preguntó

-Sí señor, es la hija de la señora Smith- al terminar su oración la secretaria vio a su jefe acercarse hasta la niñera y el bebé, siendo consciente de que ahí podría encontrar a un hijo suyo

-¿Puedo cargarla?- pidió

-Ella no se va con nadie señor- la niñera ni siquiera conocía a Albert, menos le pasaría a la niña, aunque lo que decía era totalmente cierto, solo aceptaba los brazos de sus padres, ni siquiera los de sus abuelos

-Elisa es familiar mío señora, no se preocupe- la mujer que con tanta devoción cuidaba a la preciosa niña, miró a la secretaria como pidiendo socorro y esta le dijo

-No tenga cuidado, el señor es de confianza- la tranquilizó la secretaria que no quitaba los ojos del apuesto rubio

-Está bien- dijo. La niña que no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento, apenas y estuvo en los brazos de Albert, se quedó callada, tan tranquila que no parecía ser la misma bebé de hace unos segundos. Albert fijó la vista en la pequeña de casi cuatro meses y ella tomó en su manito uno de los grandes dedos del rubio que al mirarla y definir su rostro, tuvo que darse la vuelta para que no le vieran llorar. Había que ser ciego para no ver el parecido. Albert junto a la pequeña pelirroja de ojos color cielo, se acercó hasta la ventana de la habitación y miró lleno de sentimiento a la hermosa bebé que tenía en sus brazos. Se dijo a sí mismo que si Elisa no le había tratado de contar sobre la niña, él no sería capaz de perturbar su tranquilidad. Sabía por cartas que Sarah le había enviado a la tía abuela Elroy, que Elisa estaba felizmente casada, dichosa de ser madre y que pensaba en un futuro, darle más hijos a Benjamín. Albert se prometió verificar si esas buenas noticias eran ciertas, si Elisa era feliz el no haría ni diría nada, pero si veía que las noticias llegadas a Londres eran falsas, haría lo posible por ayudar a la que fue su gran amor por tanto tiempo

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esta hermosa pequeña?- dijo mirando a la nana de la bebé, una vez que se había recuperado del primer impacto

-Alana, señor- fue la respuesta y él rubio entendió que si el nombre comenzaba con A, era en honor a él, Elisa le había concedido ese pequeño regalo. El rubio volvió a alejarse de las señoras en la habitación y dijo muy bajito, solo a la pequeña que con cada palabra que el rubio lograba articular, ella en su inocencia le entregaba sus más hermosas sonrisas, y Albert llegó a la conclusión, de que la niña tenía las más hermosas encías que él jamás hubiera visto

-Eres hermosa Alana Smith Leagan- le dolió en lo más profundo tener que llamarla por un apellido que no era el de él- no creo ser capaz de robarle la tranquilidad a tu madre con mi presencia en tu vida, pero te prometo estar siempre pendiente de ti- habló recibiendo de Alana unos hermosos balbuceos en respuesta a sus palabras- quiero que sepas aunque no me entiendas, que con solo tenerte en mis brazos sé que te amo

Devolvió a la niña a la mujer que la cuidaba, que dicho sea de paso, lo miraba como si el hombre tuviera un don especial con los niños, obvio, la mujer nunca deduciría que el rubio era el padre de la pequeña Alana. Despidiéndose se dirigió hasta la sala de juntas en el piso de gerencia, donde ya lo esperaban. Estuvo parado unos segundos fuera de la puerta del lugar donde lo aguardaban, y cuando se sintió preparado para lo que venía, entró

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, soy Williams Albert Andrew- posó los ojos en cada uno de los asistentes a la reunión y se detuvo por un momento un poco más largo en los ojos de Elisa quien había apretado fuertemente la mano de su esposo, el que también había entendido que el señor Andrew era el padre de su pequeña Alana Eloísa.

 **Continuará**


	28. Chapter 28 El tiempo vuela

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Sorpresa, capítulo nuevo...**

 **Capítulo XXVII**

 **El tiempo vuela**

Albert estuvo parado unos segundos fuera de la puerta del lugar donde lo aguardaban, y cuando se sintió preparado para lo que venía, entró

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, soy Williams Albert Andrew- posó los ojos en cada uno de los asistentes a la reunión y se detuvo por un momento casi imperceptible, unos segundos que parecieron eternos en los ojos de Elisa quien al verlo entrar había apretado fuertemente la mano de su esposo, la acción de la pelirroja le advirtió a Benjamín que algo estaba pasando y al levantar su vista y fijar su mirada en el señor Andrew, la sorpresa de encontrar en él a un hombre joven y con los mismos ojos de su hija, Benjamín Smith no pudo más que entender la actitud de su esposa, deduciendo que el joven Andrew era el padre de su pequeña Alana Eloísa.

A Benjamín se le vino el mundo encima, él amaba a la pequeña hija de su mujer como si fuera propia. Smith había esperado que este momento nunca hubiese llegado, hasta alimentó el pensamiento, durante el embarazo de Elisa, que sí de casualidad el padre de Alana llegaba a presentarse y sus pretensiones eran pelear por la pequeña, el joven, inmaduro e inexperto muchacho, que ante sus ojos o pensamiento debía ser un pusilánime cobarde, al no haber movido ni un solo dedo por rescatar a la mujer que según creía amaba… él, Benjamín Smith, lucharía con todo lo que tenía al alcance de su mano en contra de ese hombre… pero al ver de quien se trataba, el señor Smith comprendió que nada podría hacer si el poderoso Williams Albert Andrew quisiera hacerse cargo de la pequeña, era joven, sí, pero era todo lo contrario al joven debilucho que Benjamín se imaginaba

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó el señor Leagan a George- ¿Cómo es posible que quieran hacernos creer que este jovencito es el señor Andrew?

-No es que yo quiera hacerles creer lo que no es señor Leagan, él es el señor Williams Andrew- George hizo hincapié en **él es** \- y el señor Fletcher puede corroborar la información, él conoce al Sr. Andrew desde hace más de cinco años

-Es verdad señor Leagan, doy fe de que el joven aquí presente es el señor Williams Albert Andrew- afirmó Fletcher- es más, fui presentado con él en presencia de la señora Elroy Andrew

-Pero es muy joven, no puede ser el tan mencionado abuelo Williams- seguía parloteando Leagan, la verdad, él no reclamaba con ninguna mala intención, es solo que no se esperaba a alguien tan joven

-Daniel- lo detuvo Sarah alcanzando una mano de su esposo con la suya para que la mirara- creo que lo que dicen es cierto. Recuerdo que cuando murieron los padres de Rosemary, ellos tenían un niño un poco más grande que Anthony. Rosemary se hizo cargo de él hasta que su enfermedad se la llevó a ella también, y la tía abuela Elroy nos dijo a mi abuelo y a mí que el niño se criaría lejos de nosotros

-Bien, no se diga más- habló Fletcher al ver que Leagan aceptaba de buena gana la explicación de su mujer- ahora que estamos seguros de que Williams es realmente este joven, comenzaremos con los informes de ganancia y movimientos de un año hasta aquí y los proyectos que se nos están presentando para un futuro próximo, que según mis investigaciones, será muy prometedor

-¿Es necesario que yo también esté presente?- la voz de Elisa era casi un susurro- es que tengo que ver a mi hija- se disculpó

-No es indispensable su permanencia en esta reunión señora Smith, su esposo será su representante- concedió Fletcher

-Muchas gracias- dijo la pelirroja al momento de levantarse de su asiento. La chica caminó hasta encontrarse a un lado de Williams y solo por cortesía dijo- es un gusto conocerlo tío Williams

-Es gusto es mío señora Smith- respondió Albert y dejó seguir a Elisa que parecía llevar plomo en sus pies

La reunión duró más de lo que Albert estaba preparado para aguantar, además de eso ver la mirada de Smith sobre él, le daba la seguridad de que el esposo de Elisa conocía muy bien de quien se trataba. El temor en los ojos del hombre, llenaba de pena a Albert

-El debe creer que vengo por la niña- pensaba, y no estaba nada lejos en su estimación. Se puso como meta tratar de hablar con Elisa para ver como es que ella tomaba la situación y ver que pasos seguiría, pero la promesa hecha a la pequeña niña que reconoció como su hija, no la olvidaría y encontrar un momento con Elisa, no le fue nada fácil.

En Londres la vida daba giros inesperados. Terry aprendía el arte de la actuación a pasos agigantados. No podía negar que el apoyo de sus padres y el de su amada pecosa eran esenciales en su desarrollo, además la ayuda de su madre era uno de los factores principales en ese crecimiento, pero Eleonor siempre le recordaba

-Hijo, el ser actor no es algo que se aprenda, sino más bien viene con la persona, la pasión por el teatro es intrínseco en ti.

La madre hablaba con sabiduría en sus palabras, con un conocimiento adquirido de los años que ella misma había estado viviendo en el medio actoral. Terry, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la academia, había visto como muchos de los aspirantes, teniendo todo a su favor, el deseo de ser actor y ciertas cualidades para lograrlo, cuando veían que la pista se colocaba difícil, que no lograban dar con lo que el director les pedía, o no lograban memorizar sus líneas, abandonaban, y eso sucedía porque en ellos solo existía un mero deseo de ser actor, no era ni por asomo una meta en sus vidas, no lo llevaban en la sangre.

La prestancia de Terry en el escenario, como ocupaba los espacios y el haber aprendido a modular la voz, era esencial en su crecimiento artístico. Tanto el profesor de teatro Dante Zocral como también el director, veían un prometedor futuro en el joven aristócrata. Para nadie era secreto en Inglaterra que el joven Grandchester pertenecía a una de las más importantes familias de la nobleza inglesa.

La amistad entre Terry y la pareja conformada por los americanos Karen Kleys y Harry Grand crecía día a día. El aspirante a actor les había presentado a Candy y en varias ocasiones salieron los cuatro juntos a disfrutar de su juventud. Harry había conquistado el esquivo y altamente desconfiado corazón de Karen, eran pareja y estaban tan adelantados a su época que hasta vivían juntos. La mentalidad de los americanos era mucho menos conservadora de que la de Terry y Candy, quienes ni siquiera se habían planteado la posibilidad de vivir juntos sin estar casados. También la edad de ellos no se comparaba con la de sus amigos que por lo menos les llevaban tres años a Terry.

Uno de los días en que paseaban los cuatro juntos, Candy le dio una noticia nada buena a Terry

-Me llegó carta del hogar de Pony- Terry conocía muy bien la historia de vida de su pecosa, y sabía la importancia que tenía para la chica su hogar en Michigan y el amor que les profesaba a sus madres. Por su pensamiento se coló la idea de que nada bueno venía en esas noticias, conocía muy bien a Candy y su manera o modo de insinuar las situaciones, el castaño las podía ver desde mucho antes de que la rubia mencionara algo

-¿Qué te cuentan?- quiso saber, ya que el rostro de Candy no auguraba nada bueno

-La hermana María me cuenta que la señorita Pony no se encuentra nada bien de salud, que el médico piensa que es muy probable que ella no se recupere y que si lo hace, no volverá a ser la misma- la chica estaba muy triste y Terry solo quería borrar de su hermoso rostro, la preocupación

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?- el castaño no quería oír por ningún motivo que su pecosa quisiera ir a América. Estaban sentados frente a un lago lleno de animalitos a los que Karen y Harry alimentaban. Terry tenía sujetas las manos de Candy muy fuertemente, ella miraba hacia el lago y después devolvía su mirada hasta los ojos de Terry, se notaba realmente preocupada

-Envié un telegrama a Albert para que él averiguara que tan grave era el asunto y si podríamos ayudar a la señorita Pony y la hermana María sin que yo tuviese que viajar- la respuesta de la pecosa devolvió el alma a Terry. El joven estaba seguro de que si a Candy se le ocurría ir a América, nada podría detenerla

-Entonces hay que esperar a que Albert te envíe una respuesta…

-Sí, pero si las cosas están muy delicadas, tendré que viajar - y ahí estaban las tan temidas palabras. Terry buscó desesperadamente las palabras que consolaran a Candy y la mantuvieran en Londres

-Esperemos que no sea tan grave como para que tengamos que separarnos- Terry usó algo de psicología en la palabra separarnos. El pensamiento del castaño voló hacia el momento en que estuvieron en medio del problema con Annie y recordando su propio sufrimiento, especuló en que ella también podría traerlo a su mente en un doloroso recuerdo

-¡Se… se… separarnos!- la rubia enfermera no había pensado en que si ella viajaba, Terry se quedaba en Londres y entonces no se verían- yo… yo no… yo no había pensado en eso- dijo muy contrariada mirando a todos lados menos a Terry. Ella amaba a las mujeres que la criaron pero lo más importante en su vida en este momento era el guapo castaño que tenía en frente

-¡Vamos! No nos preocupemos más por eso- Terry mismo se quería convencer con sus propias palabras- Piensa en positivo, que la señorita Pony se va a recuperar y no tendrás que viajar

-Gracias Terry

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por estar siempre en todos los momentos junto a mí- dijo la chica y lo abrazó con todo el amor y la ternura que sentía por el futuro actor

-Gracias a ti por estar conmigo- fue la ronca respuesta de Terry, las emociones las tenía a flor de piel cuando estaba junto su pecosa, la vulnerabilidad en él era palpable, pero solo se lo permitía ver y sentir a Candy.

Llegó navidad y en la mansión Grandchester se daría una cena especial para los más allegados a la familia. Candy y Elroy fueron personalmente invitadas por el duque, acción que dejó en las nubes a la anciana Andrew, para ella emparentar con la nobleza era su máximo deseo cumplido, y su nieta le hacía ese regalo sin siquiera proponérselo. También fueron invitados los actores Karen y Harry, amigos de su hijo y agregaremos que los chicos estaban solos en un país extraño, Terry no tuvo que hacer mucha presión, ya que su madre se puso inmediatamente de parte de él. Y por último la familia Brecher Grandchester, y obviamente Constanza acompañaba a Edward.

Los chicos que aún estaban internos, tenían sus propios planes. Archie viajó a Escocia junto a la familia de Lorna, Ivo volvió a Francia a visitar a su familia por esos días de fiesta y Neal fue invitado por la familia de Patricia.

La casa Grandchester estaba hermosamente adornada, Priscilla ayudada por Eleonor habían puesto todo su empeño en que así fuera. Faltaba muy poco para que Richard y Eleonor contrajeran matrimonio, se habían puesto como fecha el 14 de febrero y era una de las noticias que darían a conocer en medio de la cena. Richard Jr. masticaba pero no tragaba esa relación, Priscilla le había hecho ver que Eleonor le hacía muy bien a su padre y especialmente a Sebastián que estaba pronto a cumplir un año de edad y veía a la actriz como si fuera su propia madre

-No puedes negar que hemos visto a nuestro padre más feliz que nunca desde que está en una relación con Eleonor- Priscilla trataba por todos los medios que su hermano aceptara el vínculo de su padre con Eleonor. En este momento ella se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano, tratando de que Richard Jr. lograra mirar la situación desde la felicidad de su padre

-Pero ella quiere ocupar el lugar de mamá y eso no es posible- refutaba el jovencito mirando sus libros

-Ella no quiere ocupar ese lugar Richard…- dijo condescendiente la muchacha que estaba junto a la cama de su hermano

-¡Cómo que no!- exclamaba enojado volteándose a ver a los ojos de su hermana- se ha ganado el corazón de Sebastián, no le bastó con el tuyo y el de papá…

-Sebastián no ha conocido a otra madre Richard- habló Priscilla en forma seria y con mucha congoja por la pérdida- y Eleonor se ganó ese lugar en el corazón de nuestro hermano porque ama a nuestro padre y ha estado junto a Sebastián desde que él tenía pocas semanas de nacido. Se interesó en su crianza, lo ha visto crecer y le ha enseñado casi todo lo que él ha aprendido en este año de su vida, ella es muy amorosa con el niño Richard, y en ningún momento me ha apartado comportándose egoísta, cuando yo he querido ayudarla en el que hacer o compartir junto a nuestro hermano- realmente el detalle de Eleonor de no comportarse egoísta, que no era más que parte de su carácter, había ayudado mucho a la hija de su gran amor a aceptar la relación

-No sé… ella… ella no me gusta- decía el muchacho casi en forma infantil, no olvidemos que solo tiene trece años. La verdad era que el chico no tenía defensa para su postura en contra de Eleonor, solo que ella quisiera ocupar el lugar de la duquesa casándose con Richard, pero él sabía muy en su interior que eso no era lo que motivaba a la hermosa rubia, sino el amor verdadero hacia su padre

-Además, ella es el amor de nuestro padre, ella llegó primero a su vida, ellos se aman por elección, en cambio…

-Con nuestra madre, mi padre estuvo por obligación- reflexionó el jovencito

-Sí Richard, eso hace un abismo de diferencia entre la relación que nuestro padre tuvo con mamá y la que tiene con Eleonor- la pequeña sabía que el dolor de su hermano radicaba en que nunca vio a su padre ser feliz junto a su madre, cosa que con Eleonor le era demasiado fácil

-Creo que tienes razón Priscilla- concedió- trataré de llevar mi relación con Eleonor en mejores condiciones

-Gracias Richard- dijo Priscilla y acercándose a su hermano lo abrazó- papá se merece una nueva oportunidad.

El día de navidad, al que todos conocemos como noche buena, se presentó en la vida de nuestros personajes con algunas sorpresas.

Los anfitriones, vestían elegantísimos y la belleza de la dama que acompañaba a Richard era coronada por el gusto exquisito al elegir el vestido que lucía, el color de fondo de la prenda era de un azul intenso bañado por un delicado trabajo en bambula gris bordado.

Candy y su abuela llegaron en un coche tirado por caballos. A la anciana mujer no le gustaban mucho los automóviles y convenció a su nieta de que esta vez optaran por un hermoso carruaje perteneciente a la familia Andrew desde hace varios años, pero que había permanecido guardado desde la adquisición de automóviles para la familia.

Cuando Candy llegó cerca de la vista de su amado Terry, el joven percibió toda la inocencia y natural belleza de su pecosa, quien venía enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco hielo con hermosas flores bordadas, el cabello, como le gustaba a él, sus risos sueltos, solo afirmados por una fina tiara que hacía las veces de cintillo. Candy se veía preciosa ante los ojos de su enamorado novio, que vestido con sus mejores galas, esperaba el momento de encontrarse con el amor de su vida

-Pecosa, estás hermosa- dijo el joven al oído de Candy. A Terry le encantaba admirar la belleza de su chica, pero no gustaba que los demás oyeran sus amorosos elogios hacia ella, él tenía el acérrimo pensamiento de que existían momentos y momentos, y este era íntimo, solo de ellos dos

-Gracias- sonrió Candy- tu también estás muy guapo- la chica regalaba un guiño coqueto a Terry y daba su mano al castaño que respondía con su característica sonrisa de medio lado, luego saludó a la que sería su abuela-suegra y ofreciéndole el brazo libre a la mujer, entraron juntos al salón donde estaban siendo recibidos los exclusivos invitados, dicho sea de paso Candy y su abuela eran las últimas en llegar.

Después de los saludos y presentaciones de rigor…

-La mesa está dispuesta- se escuchó la grave voz del mayordomo anunciando la cena que estaba siendo servida para sorpresa de los americanos, en la tarde, cosa totalmente nueva, en América se celebraba la "Noche buena" con una cena entrada la noche (valga la redundancia), no por la tarde, pero ¿Qué hacer?- se preguntaban, y luego se respondían con un viejo refrán- "al lugar donde fueres, haz lo que vieres"

Todos dirigidos por los anfitriones caminaron hacia el espacioso comedor. En la mesa estaba exhibiéndose el elemento central de la cena de Navidad, el pavo asado y una serie de acompañamientos, siendo el relleno del mismo uno de los principales aderezos.

El pavo fue servido con salsas especialmente preparadas y con rollos de tocino, papas al horno y, por supuesto, brucelas, zanahorias y arvejas.

El plato principal fue seguido de un postre especial para la ocasión: el budín de Navidad. Este plato fue preparado con frutas secas, pan, huevos, especias, leche y brandy. El toque especial lo dio la forma en que el postre llegó a la mesa ya que, luego de agregar el brandy, le prendieron fuego al postre para que iluminara la mesa familiar. El budín les fue servido con una salsa especial llamada 'custard' (salsa de vainilla con huevos y leche) o mantequilla de brandy.

Una de las cosas que más llamó la atención de Candy, Karen y Harry, fue la gran cantidad de sirvientes que había alrededor de la mesa. Si bien Candy pertenecía a una familia de la alta sociedad de Chicago, nunca tuvo el placer de ser servida como una más de ellos, y reconocía que aun conociendo la mansión Grandchester y habiendo sido invitada infinidad de veces durante todo ese año, nunca había visto tanta servidumbre.

Luego de la cena, toda la familia y sus invitados se dirigieron a un gran salón, donde estaba dispuesto un hermoso árbol de navidad, Terry, Candy, Edward, Constanza, Karen y Harry, siendo el grupo de los más jóvenes, se acercaron a un gran ventanal en el salón para conversar cuando se les acercó Richard

-¿Fue de tu agrado la cena Candy?- quiso saber el duque preguntando directamente a su futura nuera

-Sí Richard, todo muy rico. Diferente a como lo celebramos en América, pero estaba delicioso

-Especialmente el postre- agregó Terry con intención, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera de todos los colores del arcoíris, ya que vio como su pequeña y delicada Candy atacó el plato hasta dejarlo limpio, Karen y Harry solo se limitaban a sonreír, se sentían algo incómodos en la mansión del duque y en presencia de personas cercanas a la nobleza

-Tío, el postre fue todo un deleite- Edward también había disfrutado del tradicional platillo y fue secundado en su afirmación por los chicos que le rodeaban

-Gracias Edward…- la verdad, al duque solo le interesaba la opinión de la pequeña rubia, ella sería, si las cosas no cambiaban, la próxima duquesa de Grandchester una vez que el dejara el cargo para cederle a Terius el título

-El postre fue algo de otro mundo- solo pudo contestar la pecosa y una vez el duque los dejó solos en su rincón Candy le regaló a su acompañante un buen pellizco en el brazo

-¡Uyyy!... pecosa eso duele- se quejó

-Es lo menos que te mereces por abochornarme delante de tu padre- Candy realmente se había sentido avergonzada con el comentario, si no fuera porque su carácter es más bien dócil, Terry hubiese tenido que buscar un bunker para esconderse de ella

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo Candy- agregó Karen- si Harry me hace algo así, yo creo que lo dejo- habló en forma seria mirando a Candy y agregando un poco de malicia continuó- puedes tomarlo como consejo Candy- la americana picando a Terry

-Creo que es algo que tendré que considerar- la rubia estaba muy molesta y habló mirando muy seriamente a Terry

-Pecosa, ¿Cómo se te ocurre escuchar los consejos de Karen?- Terry no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de verse sin su pecosa otra vez en la vida

-No lo sé, a veces pueden ser muy útiles- los chicos junto a Candy se pusieron a reír de la cara de Terry

Habían pasado un agradable momento en compañía de familia y amigos. Terry estaba muy agradecido de Edward por haber aceptado la amistad de Karen y Harry. Los más pequeños, Priscilla y Richard Jr. compartían con su padre y Eleonor que cuidaba de Sebastián en todo momento, si no fuera porque la familia era aristocrática y por ende necesitaban una nana, esta correría peligro de quedar sin trabajo, ya que Eleonor se ocupaba de todo lo relacionado con el pequeño Sebastián. Ellos estaban junto a la grata compañía de Elroy y los padres de Edward, los dos más jóvenes al sentir que en medio de los adultos estaban de sobra, se integraron al grupo de Terry para comenzar a jugar, típico momento de navidad en espera de los regalos

-¡Atención!- se hizo escuchar el duque por sobre el alboroto de los más jóvenes en medio de los juegos, y cuando logró el silencio esperado en la habitación- deseo hacer una petición- continuó y todos los presentes se quedaron atentos a las palabras de Richard y se llenaron de emoción cuando él se arrodillo junto a Eleonor

-Eleonor…- comenzó con dificultad el duque frente a una muy sorprendida mujer, ella sabía que se iban a casar, lo estaban preparando juntos, pero no esperaba una petición. Al ver al duque nervioso, la rubia para tranquilizar a su amado príncipe, había tomado sus manos entre las suyas y así el hombre sintiendo todo el apoyo de la mujer, pudo continuar- Nací para vivir y morir a tu lado, pero las circunstancias, la vida, el destino, no sé… nos separaron por largos años, ahora quiero proponerte continuar lo que comenzamos allá… en un tiempo pasado… Eleonor- fijó su mirada en el amor de su vida y permaneciendo de rodillas, sacando de su bolsillo una bella y simbólica cajita decorada en terciopelo rojo, la abrió ante la atenta mirada de la que sería su esposa revelando ante ella una espléndida sortija y preguntó- ¿aceptarías a este hombre, indigno de tu amor, como tu esposo?- Eleonor no lo pensó dos veces, diez años era más que suficiente de esperar a que el amor regresara a su vida, y si era en la persona de Richard ¡cuánto mejor!

-Sí Richard, acepto ser tu esposa- la respuesta de ella, aunque conocida de antemano por el duque, trajo de nueva cuenta aire fresco a sus pulmones y sacando de la cajita un hermoso anillo en elegante oro blanco, coronado con un gran diamante, lo puso en el dedo de Eleonor y reincorporándose, se levantó del suelo y abrazándola la besó

-Gracias amor mío por haber regresado a mí vida- murmuró Richard a la mujer

-No Richard, gracias a ti por haberme rescatado de la oscuridad en que estaba sumida, sola y sin amor

Los vítores y los saludos no se hicieron esperar. Los primeros en saluda a Richard fueron sus hijos más pequeños, Richard Jr. y Priscilla

-Felicidades padre- dijo la niña obsequiándole un abrazo lleno de amor y su mejor sonrisa para que su padre supiera que ella era tan feliz como él mismo, luego fue e hizo lo mismo con Eleonor quien no dudó en recibir el cariñoso gesto

-Sí padre… felicidades, espero que el amor entre ustedes crezca y permanezca siempre con ese júbilo pintado en su rostro- fue el saludo de su hijo Richard Jr. A él sí le costó un poco más saludar a Eleonor, no podía evitar pensar en que le hubiese gustado que su madre estuviera en el lugar de la rubia americana, en el sentido de ver la felicidad como frecuente visita en la vida de su desaparecida madre.

Terry se acercó a sus padres para felicitarlos, pero ellos no esperaron a nada y entre los dos lo abrazaron. El muchacho de primera cuenta se sintió algo reacio a recibir esa muestra de cariño de parte de sus padres, pero sería un tonto si en ese momento se negara a sentir el cariño de sus progenitores que tanta falta le había hecho durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia. Serían otra vez una familia, en otro sitio, con más hijos a su haber, aunque estos fuesen solo de Richard, con más años y estarían juntos en el camino que les presentara la vida, esperarían con paciencia a que Terry y Candy en un futuro les dieran nietos y un porvenir lleno de dicha y prosperidad.

Una vez terminados los saludos y los brindis, y habiendo pasado ya un buen rato desde la petición de mano del duque, Terry se animó

-Escuchen…- alzó la voz Terry- yo también quiero hacer un anuncio- Candy miraba a su novio desde el sitial donde se encontraba cómodamente sentada, pensando en que sería lo que Terry iba a decir, él no le había contado nada y ella muy curiosa puso mucha atención

-¡Ahhh!- se escuchó la exclamación de Candy al ver a Terry arrodillarse ante ella

-Candy- habló con voz segura- sin ti, yo ya no puedo vivir, en ti encontré la mitad que me faltaba, eres la melodía de mi corazón pecosa, sin ti él no late más. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y sé que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti… Candice Parks Russo, hazme el honor de ser mi esposa- Terry no preguntaba, estaba demandando una respuesta afirmativa, pero el corazón de la pequeña rubia no podía latir si no era a su lado y a su ritmo

-Sí Terry, sí quiero ser tú esposa- Terry sacó un hermoso anillo perteneciente a la familia Grandchester, obsequio de su padre cuando el muchacho le dijo que pediría a Candy en matrimonio. El anillo era mucho más ostentoso que el de Eleonor, también en oro blanco con una gran esmeralda central, rodeada de pétalos en oro amarillo y pequeños diamantes en forma de cintillo dando un toque delicado a la joya. Terry lo coloca en el dedo de Candy

-Es realmente hermoso Terry- decía la chica cuando sintió a Terry alzarla para besar sus labios en un profunda caricia que nadie osó interrumpir, ni siquiera la conservadora abuela de la muchacha hizo nada por separarlos ya que también estaba al tanto de la petición de Terry, claro, primero tuvo que pedir la mano de la pequeña rubia a su abuela en compañía de su padre.

Luego de la declaración-petición demandante de Terry, se hicieron presentes en el salón un grupo de músicos, violinistas e intérpretes de instrumentos de cuerda, que amenizaron el resto de la velada, haciendo que los más jóvenes bailaran al son de las notas más hermosas oídas por Terry y Candy en mucho, mucho tiempo. De un minuto a otro, Candy se encontró en un jardín interior que estaba en un lugar alejado del salón donde todos festejaban

-Este jardín es muy hermoso Terry- ella miraba a su alrededor incrédula de encontrar tan maravilloso espacio dentro de la gran casa

-El que tiene tu familia en Nueva York también me gusta mucho pecosa- decía el chico abrazando a la rubia por la cintura

-No tienen comparación Terry- Candy miraba a todos los rincones del hermoso patio interno mientras de muy buena gana recibía las caricias de su insaciable prometido- este es un jardín interior, el de América es solo un invernadero

-Pero ese invernadero- hablaba Terry en medio del escote de la pecosa- me trae recuerdos Candy

-¿Recuerdos?- la pecosa por más que rememoraba los momentos vividos en el invernadero junto a Terry, no encontraba nada especial allí, además las distracciones a las que la estaba llevando el chico no la dejaban pensar con la tranquilidad necesaria- no te entiendo ¿Qué recuerdos?- dijo algo agitada por las sensaciones que muy amablemente le prodigaba su novio con manos y boca

-Sí pecosa- continuó Terry en medio de su reconocimiento- ahí fue la primera vez en que fuiste tan autentica conmigo, que me confesaste que eras adoptada

-¿Eso fue muy importante para ti?- la pecosa quiso saber

-Ese día yo supe que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti- la miraba a los ojos, con una intensidad que a Candy le hizo temblar las piernas- si hasta parezco un flan- se decía la chica.- Cuando me relataste tu vida, me di cuenta que de alguna manera necesitabas que yo supiera quien eras, y eso me dio alas para poder declararte mis intenciones contigo la noche de año nuevo en el barco

-¡Pero sí recién nos estábamos conociendo Terry!- exclamó con sorpresa

-Lo sé, pero mi corazón ya te quería pecosa, desde que abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los tuyos en el auto cuando me salvaron de una muerte segura en Nueva York- los sentimientos de Terry estaban a flor de piel, Candy pensaba que era la joven con el novio más perfecto del mundo, él le confesaba sus sentimientos, emociones, pensamientos, deseos y sueños solo a ella, sus tristezas, miedos, añoranzas y tantas otras inquietudes que no compartía con nadie más, solo con ella

(Solo tú… Camilo sesto)

Solo tú  
entiendes mi pasión  
hasta quitarme la razón  
mujer, mujer por ti puedo enloquecer

Solo tú  
eres el alma de mi vida  
si me abandonas que será de mi  
volverá a quedar mi piel dormida

CORO  
Antes de ser mía, ya te quería  
hoy te quiero, te quiero más todavía  
antes de ser mía, ya te quería  
hoy te quiero, te quiero más todavía

SOLO TU

Antes de ser mía, ya te quería  
hoy te quiero, te quiero mas todavía

antes de ser mía, ya te quería  
hoy te quiero, (solo tu)  
te quiero mas todavíaaaa  
antes de ser mía, ya te quería  
(solo tu)  
antes de ser mía

Los momentos de la pareja a solas eran muy pocos, es por eso que Terry cada vez que tenía a Candy cerca, se inventaba situaciones para poder estrecharla, abrazarla, besarla y si fuera posible recorrerla entera con sus hambrientas manos y su insaciables labios. El jardín interior de la casa Grandchester, era mudo testigo del amor apasionado que estos dos jóvenes se prodigaban a cada momento en cada lugar en que estaban a solas, a veces, había sido el cuarto de Terry, o el gran laberinto en la mansión, también la pequeña laguna en Escocia, su lugar más que secreto, y ahora el jardín interior. Siempre existiría un lugar y un momento para poder amarse no solo con hechos y palabras, sino también con caricias y ahora que ya estaban prometidos Terry se sentía más dueño de la chica que antes, se quería permitir más licencias con su chica y la intimidad que compartían, pero estaba cierto, que no la podría amar por completo hasta después del matrimonio

-Quiero que el tiempo corra Candy- le confesaba el castaño a su novia- que llegue el día en que realmente seas mía

-No nos daremos cuenta, cuando ese día estará en nuestras manos- dijo ella y se entregó a las demandas del muchacho que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre.

Cuando Terry había decidido pedir a Candy en matrimonio lo primero que hizo fue hablar con su madre quien le aconsejó discutirlo con su padre

-Padre, necesito platicar con usted- pidió Terry a Richard un día en que lo encontró en el despacho de la mansión, ya que era sabido que casi no pasaba en la casa, la cámara de los lores demandaba su presencia en demasiadas oportunidades, sumado a que Terry pasaba gran parte de su día en la academia, eran pocas las oportunidades en que coincidían en la casa

-Sí hijo… pasa, toma asiento, soy todo oídos- dijo Richard con una sonrisa

-Quiero pedir a Candy en matrimonio padre- declaró sin un solo atisbo de duda en su voz. Su padre lo quedó mirando como queriendo ayudar, pero… no estaba muy seguro de que ese paso fuese tomado siendo su hijo y Candy tan jóvenes

-Hijo- habló mirando a su primogénito con comprensión- yo sé que ustedes se aman y que no podrán jamás estar separados el uno del otro, pero…- dudaba en lo que quería hacerle ver- pero aún son muy jóvenes para dar un paso de tanta responsabilidad…

-Padre- lo interrumpió Terry- no es que quiera casarme con ella mañana, tenemos planes como terminar nuestros estudios y progresar por nosotros mismos, y para eso tenemos que esperar al menos un año más

-¿Entonces?... ¿Cuál es el apuro?- el duque realmente no entendía y no quería ni pensar en que Terry le haya faltado a Candy

-Yo quiero que ella lleve un anillo en su dedo que diga que está prometida- comenzó a decir Terry evidentemente muy nervioso, ni él mismo se entendía

-¿A qué le tienes miedo hijo?- el padre, viejo zorro, sabía que su hijo era de emociones y convicciones fuertes, pero no lograba entender su determinación a que Candy fuese su prometida tan pronto. No quería creer que Terry le temiera algo, pero no perdía nada con preguntar

-No es que tenga miedo padre, pero quiero que todo el mundo sepa que Candice Parks Russo, es mía- dijo con un tono que no dejaba duda a su posesividad. Terry notaba en medio de la conversación, que lo que sentía en ese momento al querer tener a Candy solo para él, se parecía mucho a la sensación que lo tuvo en la cuerda floja cuando la pecosa no podía deshacerse del recuerdo de Anthony. Si las palabras del chico no aclaraban las dudas de su padre, la pasión que ponía en el tono y su expresión corporal, hablaban por él- padre, cuando estuvimos separados mi vida fue un infierno, era como si me faltara el aire para vivir, mi gran motivo en la vida es ella y nada más que ella

-¿Tienes algún rival, hijo?- quiso saber el padre, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

-No que yo sepa- Terry al oír la pregunta de su padre frunció el ceño en forma enérgica, eso no podría pasar, ¿tener un rival?...- y si existiera alguien estoy seguro que la pecosa ni lo notaría

-Jajajaj- rió el duque- es verdad, ella es muy despistada

-Sí, además de despistada es demasiado noble como para ver ciertas señales en otras personas- apoyó Terry y en su anhelo, apuró- entonces ¿Qué dice padre? Me va a ayudar- el duque después de meditar en un silencio prolongado, respetado en su totalidad por Terry, se levantó de su asiento y yendo hasta su caja fuerte extrajo de ella un hermoso joyero antiguo y abriéndolo descubrió un anillo con una gran esmeralda en su centro

-Este anillo me lo dio tu abuela para mi futura esposa… no pude otorgárselo a Eleonor en su tiempo- tragó en seco por la emoción de los recuerdos y su hijo compartió esa desazón - y a Claudina… jamás pensé en dárselo, no creí que fuera correcto que lo llevara, ya que mi madre al cedérmelo fue muy clara al decir que la joya estaba hecha para la mujer que yo amase, y ella, (haciendo alusión a Eleonor), nunca pudo ser mi esposa. Pero a ti hijo te vendría muy bien tenerlo para ese momento especial cuando decidas pedirle a Candy que sea tu compañera en la vida.

Con esas palabras y el total apoyo de su padre, concertaron una reunión con Elroy Parks para pedir la mano de Candy. La señora no estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato ya que para ella la edad de su recientemente recuperada nieta, era muy corta todavía como para contraer matrimonio

-No creo que pueda ser posible señor Grandchester, mi nieta aún es una niña y francamente no creo que ella esté preparada para dar este paso tan importante en su vida- los hombres Grandchester sabían de antemano que la señora iba a ponerse difícil. Terry, había llamado por teléfono a Albert para saber a que atenerse al hablar con la que fuera la matriarca de la familia Andrew durante tantos años. Albert le había dejado claro, muy claro la forma de reacción que tenía su tía y que no era nada de fácil hacerla cambiar de opinión

-El casarse no es algo que mi hijo pretenda a corto plazo- intercedió el duque- ellos tienen planes a futuro y lo primero que desean es terminar cada uno con sus estudios y luego de eso pensar en lo que sigue

-¿Por qué tanto apuro entonces joven Grandchester?- la anciana se había puesto en plan de guerra y al ver la ansiedad en el rostro de Terius, ella pensó lo peor, ya habían pasado por la situación de Stear y Cinnia, y no creía posible que a Candy le hubiese sucedido lo mismo

-No es que tenga un apuro a las puertas señora Elroy- dijo el castaño entendiendo la actitud de la anciana- es solo que yo quiero que ella lleve el anillo que la haría mi prometida- Terry, que llevaba la joya con él, pensó rápido y le mostro el hermoso anillo a la abuela de su novia, ella al verlo no pudo más que sorprenderse ante la opulencia del mismo

-¡Pero aún son muy jóvenes!- exclamaba la mujer con la taza de té a medio camino y el anillo en el camino de su mirada. Esa barrera de la edad era muy importante para Elroy, recordemos que ella misma ya no era una moza cuando contrajo nupcias con su desaparecido Burian

-Yo en enero cumpliré 17 años señora Elroy- el chico muy seguro de sí mismo trataba por todos los medios conseguir hacer de su novia, su prometida- y en mayo, Candy cumplirá 16, luego de eso al menos tendremos que esperar un año más y…- su padre al ver a la anciana casi hipnotizada con el anillo, apretó fuertemente la pierna de su hijo para que este detuviera su perorata

-Además señora Elroy- otra vez el duque- como un alto representante de la aristocracia inglesa, ya he comenzado a recibir propuestas de padres que están interesados en formar una alianza con mi familia, usted entenderá que cualquier tipo de negocio se cierra más favorablemente con un matrimonio- Richard no mentía, pero él no sería capaz de aceptar ninguna de esas propuestas, cuando sabía que su hijo daría la vida por Candy- si mi hijo no está prometido, la insistencia de algunos puede ser tan enérgica, como para llegar a hablar con el rey y solicitar en mentado matrimonio, si el rey considera necesaria la unión, en ese caso, yo no podría hacer nada por salvar a Terius de un matrimonio no deseado…- el duque miraba las reacciones de la anciana, reconociendo en ella un gran interés en que su nieta fuese la futura duquesa de Grandchester, cosa que a Richard también le apetecía- será una gran duquesa- se había dicho más de una vez- ¿Qué dice señora Parks, le concede la mano de Candice en matrimonio a mi hijo Terius?- volvió a insistir el duque que tenía una vasta experiencia en distintos tipos de negociaciones, pero la anciana que no daba su brazo a torcer guardó silencio en evidente razonamiento de la situación que ahora tenía en sus manos.

Terry pensaba que por tener el honor de leer los pensamientos de la anciana, podría hasta dar uno de sus miembros.

Elroy, al ver que el chico insistía y en compañía de su padre habían venido hasta ella para pedir en matrimonio a su única nieta, sopesó la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que si no concedía la mano de Candice el día de hoy, su sueño de emparentar con la aristocracia se le iría a las nubes, sí, la alta nobleza podía ser muy voluble cuando querían y como dice el dicho "más vale pájaro en mano que cien volando"…

-Está bien- aceptó y a Terry le volvió la vida, el duque solo se limitó a sonreír y Elroy agregó- pero nunca antes de un año

-No, nunca antes del año- apoyó el duque con el semblante más serio del que fue capaz, ni el mismo estaba seguro de que eso ocurriera así, estaba nuevamente conociendo a su hijo y había notado que éste no era nada paciente, y si a eso agregamos lo pasional que puede llegar a ser…

Así, todo arreglado con su padre y la anciana Elroy, el sueño de Terry de que Candy fuera ya su prometida, llegó a él, el día de navidad de 1913.

Año nuevo llegó y con él la noticia del nacimiento a fines de diciembre, del hijo de George y Dorothy, un hermoso bebé de pelo oscuro y ojos color miel, de piel muy blanca, al que llamaron Kenneth George Johnson Higgins dando paso a un 1914 lleno de sucesos a nivel mundial que cambiaron para siempre el modo de ver pasar la vida.

El año 1914 comenzó con el matrimonio de Sir Richard Grandchester, duque de Grandchester, con la reconocida actriz Eleonor Baker. La corona inglesa casi que queda patas arriba con el mentado escándalo que esta unión trajo hasta ella. A oídos del rey había llegado hace meses la noticia de que el duque de Grandchester, su sobrino, estaba cortejando a una mujer americana, no contentos con eso, habían inventado una variedad de historias en torno a ellos como para escribir un libro… que la mujer era separada, que tenía un hijo escondido quien sabe donde, que apareció en la vida del duque de la noche a la mañana cuando aún Claudina vivía y así… etcéteras y más etcéteras. Pero ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Simple y llanamente, la que era la doncella de confianza de la difunta Claudina Grandchester, no quería a Eleonor en la mansión como dueña y señora ocupando el lugar de la que fuera su señora por tantos años. Ella era la que había plantado en el corazón del joven Richard Jr. el desprecio y la desconfianza que tanto hacía padecer a la rubia actriz y a Richard mismo.

El jovencito no se daba cuenta de que escuchar las ponzoñosas palabras de la doncella hacía que sus sentimientos hirieran de una u otra forma a su padre, pero ya que ella era de mucha confianza en la familia, tanto así, que se le buscó otro puesto en la mansión y así no tener que despedirla, el joven Richard no veía nada malo en oír las palabras de quien él consideraba una buena persona que había estado al lado de su madre hasta su triste final. Priscilla, siendo niña, por lo mismo más sensible, pero no por eso crédula, no estuvo interesada en escuchar en su totalidad a la doncella, es por eso que la pequeña había logrado que su hermano recapacitara y entendiera que Eleonor era la felicidad de su padre, y que si ellos se oponían lo único que lograrían sería la eterna infelicidad de su progenitor.

La misma mujer que había envenenado por tanto tiempo al pequeño Richard, había hecho llegar a oídos del rey la sarta de mentiras e invenciones que dejaban a Eleonor como la peor de las mujeres. Pero para pesar de ella misma, el rey en esta ocasión no haría nada por impedir el matrimonio.

Catheryn Brecher, hermana de Richard y prima favorita del rey y por lo mismo muy cercana y asidua visitante del recinto que el soberano y su familia habitaban, se hizo cargo de contarle a su excelencia, la verdad de la relación de su hermano con Eleonor sin obviar absolutamente nada, es decir, también le fue referido al monarca, el parentesco de la futura esposa de Richard, con Terry.

El rey que estaba casado por amor y no por obligación, como se acostumbraba en su entorno, y amaba a sus hijos con el alma, entendió a la perfección la situación y dio su beneplácito para que la unión en santo matrimonio y por la iglesia anglicana se pudiera llevar a cabo sin ningún tipo de obstrucción, y como broche de oro para legitimar su aceptación en la unión, el rey y su reina, se presentaron en la ceremonia y posterior celebración en honor a los novios.

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Agradezco su permanencia en el fic. Esta semana estuvieron muy esquivas con los mensajes, solo recibí cinco, pero entiendo que no todas se sientan a gusto con las situaciones.

El primer mensaje que recibí, es de un lector invitado, aparece como **"guest"**... Entiendo tu postura, pero el fic es de Terry y Candy, solo que invento muchos personajes y situaciones de vida que en algunos capítulos estoy obligada a darles continuidad. En mi defensa, el capítulo sí contó con otras cosas que no fueron Albert-Elisa. Espero seguir contando con tu lectura.

 **Blanca G** : También te quejaste de no leer mucho de Terry y Candy, en este "El tiempo vuela", espero haberme redimido contigo... Sí, nacieron los bebés Alana y Anthony.  
 **Sayuri** : ¿que pasará? muchas cosas faltan aún. Gracias por comentar.  
 **Eli** : Que bueno saber que te gustó el capítulo. Siempre trato de colocar escenas con Terry y Candy, pero no todos los capítulos pueden solo ser de ellos.  
El último comentario del capítulo Bebés, también es de un invitado. Muchas gracias a ti por seguir la historia.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero poder subir capítulo a más tardar el miércoles.  
Nos leemos.


	29. Chapter 29 Desde y hacia América

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Disculpen la demora, pero el sitio no me dejaba ingresar a mi cuenta.**

 **Aquí va el capítulo de la semana.**

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

 **Desde y hacia América**

El matrimonio Grandchester Baker, no fue todo lo pomposo que debería, siendo un duque el que contraía nupcias, ya que las gentes, hagamos las cosas bien o simplemente a nuestro propio gusto, siempre van a hablar.

Después de la boda, que fue totalmente familiar, también contando con la presencia de algunos amigos y cercanos a la familia, no pasaba las cien personas. Richard no se tentó el corazón en cuanto a no invitar a ciertos individuos que no eran de su agrado a uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida. La pareja solo se rodeo de parte de la familia de la novia, la hermana del duque con su familia, a su importante primo, el rey con su progenie y amigos como lo eran la familia Andrew en pleno, las novias de los muchachos que las tenían, socios del novio y actores amigos de la novia, como por ejemplo Robert Hathaway, que estuvo presente en los inicios de la pareja por allá en el año 1896, y tenía en alta estima a Eleonor, que habiendo pasado por lo que vivió siempre fue una mujer fuerte y con temple, saliendo adelante a pesar de todo y recuperando, gracias a las vueltas de la vida, el amor que tan cruelmente le había sido negado cuando era tan joven.

Uno de los invitados que causó sensación, fue Williams Andrew, quien llegó acompañado por Fabienne Kemeny, sí, ella misma, la austriaca. Ellos, el último verano, habían estrechando sus lazos a tal grado que siguieron manteniéndose en contacto por medio de correspondencia y llamadas telefónicas. El único que estaba al tanto de la relación que mantenían por carta Williams y Fabienne, era George, el hombre que contaba con toda la confianza de su jefe. Albert, de ninguna manera dejaría en manos de su secretaria algo tan precioso como su relación de amistad con Fabienne. En cambio George, que sí era de su entera confianza, era el encargado de poner las cartas en el correo y muchas veces de comunicar por teléfono a los entrañables amigos, porque eran solo eso, amigos, pero se tenían en alta estima, tanto así que aparecieron juntos en un importante matrimonio.

Ya en la recepción, que era en la gran mansión Grandchester…

-¡Fabienne!- exclamaba Candy abrazando a su entrañable amiga- que gusto verte otra vez… ¿Cómo está tu madre?- aunque Candy se sentía más que confundida con la pareja Albert-Fabienne, jamás, por mucha curiosidad que sintiera, preguntaría que estaba haciendo ahí y con Albert

-Candy, estás hermosa- fue la respuesta de la austriaca- también me da gusto volver a verlos, a todos- recordemos que la gran mayoría de los chicos que ella conoció en el colegio, estaban presentes en ese matrimonio- mi madre, está mejor, ya más recuperada de la enfermedad que la afecta

-¿Tiene algo crónico?- salió a relucir la enfermera

-Sufre de fuertes migrañas que a veces le duran semanas- habló la chica con mucha angustia al recordar que no podía ayudar de ningún modo a su amada madre cuando estaba en medio de una crisis

-¡Ohhh!, que angustiante debe ser para ti- Lorna que estaba cerca esperando saludar a Fabienne no pudo evitar introducirse en la conversación

-Disculpen que las interrumpa- dijo la chica saludando de paso a Fabienne- no pude evitar escuchar que tu madre sufre de migrañas

-Sí, eso le contaba a Candy- respondió la austriaca

-Sé que el tema no es lo más apropiado para una conversación aquí, en medio de tan hermoso festejo- Lorna nunca había sido desubicada pero en este momento necesitaba decirle a Fabienne lo que ella había aprendido en su natal Escocia referente a las migrañas y otros males

-No te preocupes Lorna- se mostró conforme la austriaca

-Resulta que yo desde que volví a Escocia, comencé a interiorizarme en la medicina natural, y existen varias plantas con las que podríamos ayudar a tu madre- Lorna hablaba con tanta pasión que las chicas quedaron impresionadas con el conocimiento adquirido de la muchacha

-¡Candy!- sintió que la llamaban, era Terry que buscaba a su prometida. La rubia se separó del grupo, dejando a Fabienne y Lorna conversando acerca de la medicina natural y las migrañas

-Dime amor mío, para que soy útil- dijo provocativa, los juegos en intimidad de los jóvenes prometidos iban en franco crecimiento, que si no se cuidaban…

-Pecosa… mmm- Terry respondió a la sugerencia de Candy como solo él podía hacerlo- no me tientes mujer, que después no hay derecho a réplica- Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el chico era muy sensual cuando quería y ella se derretía en sus brazos- mi padre nos llama para las fotografías familiares

-¡A mí!- exclamó- yo no soy familia Terry, deben haberte llamado solo a ti- la pecosa aunque era la prometida de Terry, sabía que no le correspondía aparecer en tan importantes fotografías

-No pecas, mi padre dijo que él y Eleonor quieren que aparezcas en los retratos- aclaró el muchacho mientras se dirigía junto a Candy hasta el lugar en donde sería la sesión fotográfica, y cual no sería la sorpresa de Candy al ver que ella era la única extraña en las que serían las tomas familiares. Solo estaban en esa habitación Richard, Eleonor y los tres hijos menores del duque

-Pasa Candy, vengan a situarse junto a nosotros- dijo el duque, que estimaba a la pequeña rubia como si esta fuera su propia hija, ella hacía feliz a Terius y eso era impagable. Por otro lado, Eleonor nunca terminaría de agradecer a la pequeña rubia su intervención en la reconciliación que consiguió en Escocia con su hijo. Así Candy estuvo en todas las fotografías familiares, cuando se añadió la familia de Edward, las que se tomaron con el rey y su familia, los amigos cercanos, etc. Candy esa noche fue una más en la familia Grandchester.

La música era sublime, llamaba a adentrarse en la pista de baile y sentir la melodía estando en los brazos de la persona amada era el cielo para las jóvenes parejas, inclusive, disfrutaban de bailar juntos, muy juntos, Albert y Fabienne

-¿Te has fijado en Albert?- preguntó la pecosa a Terry

-Solo tengo ojos para ti pecas- sonrió el castaño

-No me digas… entonces no has notado a todos esos muchachos que me miran- provocó la rubia tratando de no reír, ella solo estaba fastidiando a su prometido, con lo distraída que era

-Sí los he notado, pero todos ellos saben que tienes dueño- Terry, como un león al lado de su presa, se había asegurado de que a todo joven invitado que mirara a SU Candy con otros ojos que no fueran los de un conocido respetable, les quedara claro que ella era su prometida y que ellos no tenían ninguna oportunidad ni siquiera de bailar con la chica

-Yo solo lo decía en son de broma Terry, nadie me ha mirado, ni me han propuesto bailar, como puedes decir que has notado algo como eso- dijo ingenua

-Es por eso y tantas otras cosas que te amo pecas, eres única- el chico se enamoraba cada vez más de su futura enfermera personal, no entendía como si ella era tan despierta y autosuficiente para algunas cosas, la ingenuidad y la inocencia habitaran en total armonía con sus otras características. Candy sin entender nada, siguió el hilo de su primera pregunta

-No me has contestado Terry- reclamó, mirando a los ojos a su novio

-¿Qué cosa?- de verdad, Terry no se acordaba de la pregunta

-Que si te has fijado en Albert y Fabienne- recalcó condescendiente, a veces su apasionado novio la exasperaba

-Ahhh… eso- Terry fijó con disimulo sus ojos en la su amigo y vio lo evidente- creo que se traen algo- murmuró con picardía al oído de su chica

-Yo también- susurró Candy en medio de una risita, ya que el aliento de Terry en su oído le había provocado cosquillas. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella dijo- me hiciste cosquilla

-Ya quisiera yo hacerte cosquillas pecosa- ahí otra vez las tentadoras palabras del joven enamorado deseando tener a Candy para él solito, ella solo disfrutaba y se dejaba querer

-Te has dado cuenta que en esta boda se respira amor, Terry- como toda mujer, muy romántica

-Hay muchas parejas, si es a eso a lo que te refieres- tan práctico él

-Sí, si eso también lo veo, pero yo me refiero a…- miró a su alrededor- ahí están Archie y Lorna, más allá Edward y Constanza, los recién descubiertos por nosotros, Albert y Fabienne, te fijas

-Están bailando al igual que nosotros- dijo alzándose de hombros haciendo ver a la chica lo que a él le parecía evidente, volviendo a la practicidad habitual de los hombres y Candy queriendo darle un zape

-Bien, creo que tendré que explicarte con monitos- el alzó una ceja, mirando a su amada con más interrogación que la de ella misma por las parejas- lo que quiero que veas es que todos parecen estar tan enamorados- Terry volvió a mirar a su alrededor y por fin entendió lo que quería mostrarle su pecosa

-Si ellos sienten la mínima parte de lo que siento yo por ti, creo que puedo asegurar que sí, están enamorados- fueron sus tiernas palabras, que llevaron a Candy a solo fijar su mirada y toda su atención en su amado castaño con ojos de tormenta

La celebración duró hasta muy entrada la noche. Los primeros en retirarse fueron los reyes, y luego aquellas personas que estaban invitadas más por obligación que por otra cosa, pero esa trasnochada, la mayoría de los cercanos al matrimonio Grandchester Baker, alojaron en la mansión. Candy no fue la excepción y pernoctó en la gran casa, pero… para tormento del castaño, la chica compartió habitación con su abuela.

El duque no pudo salir con su recién estrenada esposa de luna de miel como es lo habitual especialmente en los que tienen los recursos, no es que no lo hubiesen planeado, sino que los movimientos políticos y militares en Europa estaban algo inestables, por no decir, tensos, viéndose en la obligación de permanecer cerca del parlamento por cualquier situación adversa que se pudiera presentar.

Semanas después del matrimonio de sus padres, Terry se dirigía presuroso a una reunión en la academia de arte en la que estudiaba. Según la nota que había llegado a sus manos, en su casa, era urgente y de suma importancia. El chico había compartido con Candy su inquietud al recibir la nota, aunque no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba, no alcanzaba a entender el porque de su desasosiego. Era mediado de marzo y el día estaba muy frío

-No sé que me pasa Candy- le conversaba mientras se servían un rico chocolate en un pequeño salón de té que gustaban frecuentar- es extraño, no tengo ni la más mínima noción de que sea lo que tratarán en esa reunión, pero me siento muy inquieto

-No creo que sea tan grave Terry, es solo una reunión- lo tranquilizaba Candy- además, si fuera algo personal, yo creo que no lo dirían en una "reunión", como lo llamaron

-Sí… puede que tengas razón pecosa, trataré de estar más tranquilo- y mirando a los bellos ojos de su pecosa, preguntó- ¿sabes cómo me tranquilizaré pecosa?

-No, no sé- dijo coqueta al oír el tono de voz que utilizó Terry

-Soñando contigo, pecosa de mi alma- dijo el chico y sin pensar en que estaban en un lugar público, la besó, solo fue un toque, pero el amor que se tenían era tangible a los ojos de quienes los observaron.

El aspirante a actor más adelantado de la academia, Terius Grandchester, llegó al lugar de encuentro junto a Karen y Harry, que para tranquilidad del castaño, también habían recibido la nota, citándolos a la dichosa reunión

-Es decir- pensó- tenías razón pecosa, no solo fui citado yo- rió al recordar su encuentro con Candy en el salón de té el día anterior

-El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda- le dijo Karen divertida al ver que el castaño reía solo. La voz de su amiga hizo que el joven volviera de su ensoñación

-Tienes toda la razón Karen- aceptó Terry con humor, pero no satisfizo su curiosidad.

Cuando llegaban hasta el escenario donde solían hacerse las reuniones, Terry y sus amigos americanos notaron que junto al fundador Sir Beerbohm, el director Sr. Jones y el profesor de teatro Dante Zocral, se encontraba un personaje que Karen y Harry consideraban su mentor, pero que a Terry solo le había sido presentado en el matrimonio de sus padres, el director y dueño de la compañía Strafford, Robert Hathaway.

Mientras Terry estaba en su reunión, a manos de Candy llegó un telegrama de América, avisándole que la señorita Pony había enfermado de neumonía. Albert que estaba en América, estuvo al pendiente de la señorita Pony, desde que Candy se lo solicitó cuando la anciana había estado muy delicada de salud. El rubio, se preocupo de hacer llegar la visita del médico de la familia hasta el hogar de Pony, quien diagnóstico que más que una enfermedad en sí, era la edad de la señorita Pony sumado al trabajo que por años desgastó su cuerpo, lo que ahora estaba cobrando factura en el cuerpo de la anciana mujer.

Candy le pidió a Albert, que por favor hiciera uso de la parte de la herencia que le correspondía a ella, para contratar personal capacitado y así poder ayudar a sus madres, en especial, que se pudiera evitar que la señorita Pony volviera a ejercer tan dura labor. El rubio hermano de Candy, hizo como ella le pidió y mucho más, abarcó ítems que la rubia no le solicitó, pero él, viendo la necesidad se dispuso a cooperar , guardando en secreto a la enfermera todo lo abarcado con la ayuda y así darle una sorpresa a su pequeña, para cuando ella volviera a América. Pero como no podía estar en todas, la señorita Pony en un descuido de la hermana María que era la encargada de cuidarla y estar al pendiente de ella, la anciana señora salió al frío del invierno buscando a un pequeño que vio salir en un día de fuerte nevazón, el chiquillo que no tendría más de cinco años, había sido dejado en el hogar hace pocos días, y por la ropa que traía puesta al llegar, parecía no ser de la zona, es decir, no conocía la nieve y su curiosidad fue más fuerte que el intenso frio que se sentía en el exterior del acogedor hogar

-Pero señorita Pony- le había dicho la hermana María- no era necesario que usted saliera al frio de afuera ¿Por qué no solicitó ayuda?- recibiendo la monja de la señorita Pony solo un alzamiento de hombros y al niño que ella había rescatado del frio

Así es como ahora Candy se encuentra en la disyuntiva de ir a América antes de que la señorita Pony empeore o quedarse junto a Terry hasta que él pueda viajar con ella.

En la reunión en la academia, los chicos fueron enterados de que así como Karen y Harry habían sido estudiantes de intercambio, ahora correspondía escoger a dos actores para que viajaran a América y así apoyar con la obra que estrenaría la escuela de teatro Stamford a finales del año, "Romeo y Julieta". La diferencia, es que en vez de llevar estudiantes o solo aprendices, se llevarían a los dos mejores alumnos, un hombre y una mujer, un Romeo y una Julieta ingleses, que se verían las caras con el Romeo y la Julieta americanos y así decidir quienes serían los protagonistas, si los ingleses, los americanos o una dupla mezclada.

La selección sería hecha por el mismo director de Stamford, todos los chicos tendrían que asistir a la audición, inclusive Karen y Harry, ellos, que habían sido muy buenos alumnos y ya tenían que regresar a América serían partícipes de la mencionada audición aunque no eran ingleses, pero el director de la academia americana quería cerciorarse de cuanto era lo que habían aprendido y avanzado en la más prestigiosa academia inglesa

-La idea- aclaraba Hathaway- es que pudiéramos tener un Romeo y una Julieta ingleses, pero si los alumnos de Stamford les superan, tendíamos que darle paso a ellos o hacer una dupla intercontinental, si se diera el caso

-Y ¿Cuándo tendríamos que viajar?- se oyó la pregunta desde el medio del grupo

-Para comenzar, tenemos que ver quienes serán los seleccionados. Una vez definido los papeles, prepararemos viaje, yo no creo que demoremos más de tres meses…

-¡Tres meses!- exclamaron algunos, encontrando que era muy poco tiempo

-Esto es el teatro jóvenes- replicó el señor Jones- muchas veces se van a encontrar con que el tiempo no es suficiente para lograr lo que se les exige, pero si quieren conseguir buenos papeles, no solo necesitan ser buenos actores, también deben trabajar el triple que los demás

-¿Cuándo darán comienzo las audiciones?- Terry necesitaba saber

-Apenas estén listos- habló Hathaway- mientras antes se sepan las líneas… mejor

-¿Y cuál va a ser la escena a presentar?- indagó otro de los actores. El director Jones y Roberth Hathaway fruncieron el seño apenas y oyeron la pregunta

-Muchachito- habló Hathaway paseándose entre los jóvenes actores, con sus manos en las espaldas- cuando pretendes ser un buen actor postulante a un protagónico, la audición puede ser cualquier escena que se le ocurra al director en el momento de hacerla, deben estar preparados con lo que sea que se les pida

-Es decir- volvió a hablar el muchachito tragando en seco- ¿debemos conocer el guión completo?

-Así es- fue todo lo que recibieron como respuesta, y luego dirigiéndose a los varones, preguntó- ¿alguno de ustedes se sabe el parlamento de Romeo?

-¡Yo!- se oyó la profunda voz de Terry- yo me lo sé señor Hathaway- el americano sonrió imperceptiblemente, él estaba seguro de que el hijo de Eleonor Baker, debía conocer el libreto, Romeo y Julieta era la obra favorita de la actriz, obviamente había heredado a su hijo su amor por Shakespeare

-Muy bien- volvió a hablar- ¿alguna Julieta para este valiente Romeo?- se sintió un murmullo entre las chicas pero ninguna se sabía la obra completa. Karen dio unos pasos al frente y muy confiada habló

-Yo me sé la escena del balcón

-Muy bien ¡que sea la escena del balcón!- fue la respuesta del director americano y todos se movieron para disfrutar de ROMEO Y JULIETA. Acto II. Escena II.

Todo lo que viene en cursiva, es el diálogo del Acto Segundo Escena II de la escena del balcón.

 _Bajo el balcón de Julieta. (Romeo entra sin ser visto en el palacio de los Capuleto. Julieta aparece en una ventana)_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… mas nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mí a quien habla. Las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- ¡Ay de mí!_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto._

 ** _Romeo_** _:- (Aparte) ¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mí toda entera!_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- ¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Montesco?_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- Y dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? Las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, y el sitio, de muerte, considerando quién eres, si alguno de mis parientes te descubriera._

 ** _Romeo_** _:- Con ligeras alas de amor franqueé estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capaz de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar. Por tanto, tus parientes no me importan._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- ¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran!_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¡Ay! ¡Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos! Mírame tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba de su enemistad._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- ¡Por cuánto vale el mundo, no quisiera que te viesen aquí!_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- El manto de la noche me oculta a sus miradas; pero, si no me quieres, déjalos que me hallen aquí. ¡Es mejor que termine mi vida víctima de su odio, que se retrase mi muerte falto de tu amor._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- ¿Quién fue tu guía para descubrir este sitio?_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- Amor, que fue el primero que me incitó a indagar; él me prestó consejo y yo le presté mis ojos. No soy piloto; sin embargo, aunque te hallaras tan lejos como la más extensa ribera que baña el más lejano mar, me aventuraría por mercancía semejante._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- Tú sabes que el velo de la noche cubre mi rostro; si así lo fuera, un rubor virginal verías teñir mis mejillas por lo que me oíste pronunciar esta noche. Gustosa quisiera guardar las formas, gustosa negar cuanto he hablado; pero, ¡adiós cumplimientos! ¿Me amas? Sé que dirás: sí, yo te creeré bajo tu palabra. Con todo, si lo jurases, podría resultar falso, y de los perjurios de los amantes dicen que se ríe Júpiter. ¡Oh gentil Romeo! Si de veras me quieres, decláralo con sinceridad; o, si piensas que soy demasiado ligera, me pondré desdeñosa y esquiva, y tanto mayor será tu empeño en galantearme. En verdad, arrogante Montesco, soy demasiado apasionada, y por ello tal vez tildes de liviana mi conducta; pero, créeme, hidalgo, daré pruebas de ser más sincera que las que tienen más destreza en disimular. Yo hubiera sido más reservada, lo confieso, de no haber tú sorprendido, sin que yo me apercibiese, mi verdadera pasión amorosa. ¡Perdóname, por tanto, y no atribuyas a liviano amor esta flaqueza mía, que de tal modo ha descubierto la oscura noche!_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- Júrote, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de los árboles…_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- No jures por la luna, que es su rápida movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia._

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¿Pues por quién juraré?_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer._

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¿Pues por quién juraré?_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor. Adiós, ¡ojalá caliente tu pecho en tan dulce clama como el mío!_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- ¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- Tu fe por la mía._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- Antes te la di que tú acertaras a pedírmela. Lo que siento es no poder dártela otra vez._

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¿Pues qué? ¿Otra vez quisieras quitármela?_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- Sí, para dártela otra vez, aunque esto fuera codicia de un bien que tengo ya. Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los abismos de la mar. ¡Cuanto más te doy, más quisiera date!… Pero oigo ruido dentro. ¡Adiós no engañes mi esperanza…! Ama, allá voy… Guárdame fidelidad, Montesco mío. Espera un instante, que vuelvo en seguida._

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- (Asomada otra vez a la ventana) Sólo te diré dos palabras. Si el fin de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te enviaré, de cómo y cuándo quieres celebrar la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo._

 ** _Ama_** _:- (Llamando dentro) ¡Julieta!_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- Ya voy. Pero si son torcidas tus intenciones, suplícote que…_

 ** _Ama_** _:- ¡Julieta!_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- Ya corro… Suplícote que desistas de tu empeño, y me dejes a solas con mi dolor. Mañana irá el mensajero…_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- Por la gloria…_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- Buenas noches._

 ** _Romeo_** _:- No. ¿Cómo han de ser buenas sin tus rayos? El amor va en busca del amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, y el amor se aleja del amor como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- (Otra vez a la ventana) ¡Romeo! ¡Romeo! ¡Oh, si yo tuviese la voz del cazador de cetrería, para llamar de lejos a los halcones. ¡Si yo pudiera hablar a gritos, penetraría mi voz hasta en la gruta de la ninfa Eco, y llegaría a ensordecerla repitiendo el nombre de mi Romeo!_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¡Cuán grado suena el acento de mi amada en la apacible noche, protectora de los amantes! Más dulce es que la música en oído atento._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- ¡Romeo!_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¡Alma mía!_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- ¿A qué hora irá mi criado mañana?_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- A las nueve._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- No faltará. Las horas se me harán siglos hasta que llegue. No sé para qué te he llamado._

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¡Déjame quedar aquí hasta que lo pienses!_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- Con el contento de verte cerca me olvidaré eternamente de lo que pensaba, recordando tu dulce compañía._

 ** _Romeo_** _:- Para que siga tu olvido no he de irme._

 ** _Julieta_** _:- Ya es de día. Vete… Pero no quisiera que te alejaras más que el breve trecho que consiente alejarse al pajarillo la niña que le tiene sujeto de una cuerda de seda, y que a veces le suelta de la mano, y luego le coge ansiosa, y le vuelve a soltar…_

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¡Ojalá fuera yo ese pajarillo!_

 ** _Julieta_** _:- ¿Y qué quisiera yo sino que lo fueras? Aunque recelo que mis caricias habían de matarte. ¡Adiós, adiós! Triste es la ausencia y tan dulce la despedida, que no sé cómo arrancarme de los hierros de esta ventana._

 ** _Romeo_** _:- ¡Que el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma! ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza! De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance._

-¡Bravo!- oyeron los dos actores que estaban representando la escena del balcón de Romeo y Julieta apenas y finalizaron su diálogo- ¡Maravilloso!- decía Hathaway aplaudiendo con fervor a los dos jóvenes en el escenario- esto es lo que se pide de un buen actor, saber su papel y representarlo como si lo viviera- Terry y Karen solo pudieron hacer la típica venia al final de la escena, agradeciendo interiormente el que todo haya salido a las mil maravillas según el director

-Si estuviéramos en tiempo de audición, ustedes serían los elegidos- dijo Jones

-Eso es verdad- apoyó Hathaway- te felicito muchacho, lo hiciste perfecto. Limaremos una cosa por aquí y allá, y será suficiente para que seas el mejor Romeo de la historia

-Entonces- habló fuerte y claro el Sr. Jones, haciendo ruido con sus manos en un enérgico aplauso- A prepararse muchachos, que pronto llegarán las audiciones, todos tendrán su oportunidad- animó el director y los jóvenes estudiantes se dispersaron en grupos según sus afinidades para pronto comenzar con las actividades del día

-Terius- escuchó Terry que lo reclamaban- necesitamos hablar contigo- eran el Sr. Jones, el Sr. Hathaway y Dante Zocral quienes se dirigían a él

-Díganme- fue la respuesta del castaño que había sido tomado por sorpresa

-Vamos a mi oficina muchacho- demandó el Sr. Jones. Los cuatro hombres caminaron hacia la oficina del director, encontrando junto a la secretaria a Sir Beerbohm esperando

-Que bueno que ya estás aquí Herbert - saludó el director

-Puntual como siempre Sir Beerbohm- aportó Zocral. Una vez todos saludaron al noble, se encerraron los cinco en la oficina

-Muy bien Terius- comenzó el director de la academia. Terry realmente no tenía idea para que había sido llamado, y más encima a una reunión con los tres principales de la academia y el invitado Sr. Hathaway- sé que no tienes la menor idea de porque estás aquí

-Así es señor

-Toma asiento muchacho- ofreció Herbert

-Tenían ustedes toda la razón- habló Hathaway- por un momento dudé de que fuera cierto lo que me habían contado de este joven, pero cuando se hizo la prueba y ver quien era el primer valiente, él no dudó en ofrecerse

-Yo nunca lo dudé- Zocral apoyaba las palabras del americano, descansando su peso en la chimenea que estaba en la habitación- en el colegio siempre destacó por su perseverancia y responsabilidad, fue una lástima que no pudiera presentarse en la obra, pero… así es la vida

-No entiendo…

-Ahora te explico Terius- lo interrumpió Sir Beerbohm- nosotros le habíamos dicho a Hathaway que contábamos con un Romeo para su obra, pero no le dijimos quien, ya que yo conozco la historia de tus padres y sabía que él era muy cercano a Eleonor. Si le decíamos tu nombre, podría significar cierta predilección al final de las audiciones y eso no es justo para nadie

-Aunque yo te conocí de niño- habló Hathaway- y te vi hace unos meses en el matrimonio de tus padres, no tenía idea de que estudiabas teatro, hasta que te ofreciste hacer la escena de Romeo en el balcón, y déjame decirte muchacho, lo hiciste fenomenal

-Con esto no estamos diciendo que ya te ganaste el papel, todos tus compañeros tendrán su oportunidad y con seguridad, habrá varios disputando el papel- habló Zocral

-Pero lo de hoy ha contado como tu audición- aporto el director

-¿Eso significa?- quiso saber Terry alzando sus cejas, quien seguía cómodamente sentado en su sitio escuchando con orgullo lo de su trabajo y las palabras de los señores ahí presentes

-Significa, que mientras tus compañeros se preparan para audicionar, tú estarás tomando clase conmigo- dijo Hathaway- y con tú madre

-¡Mi madre!- exclamó el chico

-Sí, ella se ofreció a ayudarme con el alumno que estaba adelantado según Angus, Herbert y Dante. Claro, Eleonor debe haber estado al tanto de tus avances y quiso ser partícipe en lo que resta que aprendas

-Pero ella no tiene tiempo…- Terry no entendía como se había tejido todo esto a su alrededor y el sin darse cuenta

-Conociendo a Eleonor lo encontrará, no te preocupes. Ahora lo importante es que daremos los primeros pasos para llevarte hasta la cima, trabajando ciertos puntos en los que aún estás algo inseguro…- hablaba Jones

-Sí Terry, no te preocupes, son solo cosas mínimas, pero que en su conjunto no te dejan poder fluir en el escenario- Zocral no dejaba de animar al chico, no olvidemos que él fue quien lo descubrió

-Qué dices Terry- lo enfrentó Jones- ¿quieres ser el Romeo de Shakespeare en Stamford?

-Sí- dijo Terry al momento en que se pone de pié con toda la decisión del mundo en él- haré lo que esté en mis manos para poder llegar a ser el Romeo de Shakespeare en Stamford

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, Terry estaba feliz al darse cuenta de que alcanzaba a buscar a Candy, no todos los días podía ser así. Además el interés principal de ver a su pecosa el día de hoy, era la noticia que tenía para darle.

Candy salía del hospital junto a Constanza por la puerta de las enfermeras, cuando lo primero que ve es un hermoso arreglo floral donde destacaban narcisos amarillos y una que otra rosa blanca

-¡Terry!- exclamó la chica con sorpresa

-Te sorprendí pecas- dijo entregándole las flores y regalándole un hermoso beso al llegar a su lado- eso me gusta

-Y a mí, me gustan las sorpresas

-¿Y las flores?- agregó el acercando a las manos de la pecosa el ramo de flores

-Tú sabes que sí- respondió con ternura en su voz

-Buena tarde Constanza- saludó el chico a su futura prima- ¿Edward viene por ti?

-Buena tarde Terry, no, hoy no podremos vernos- respondía la chica- algo en los negocios de su padre lo tendrán hasta muy tarde trabajando

-Entonces te llevamos hasta donde tú nos digas- ofreció el muchacho

-No es necesario, gracias. Edward envía por mí todos los días en que él no estará- y desviando sus miradas hasta el automóvil de la familia de su primo Terry dijo

-Bueno con mí primo, te cuida hasta en su ausencia… jajajaja- rieron divertidos

-Los dejo, fue un gusto saludarte Terry

-El gusto es siempre mío Constanza- el joven besó la mano de la chica y se despidieron de ella para seguir su propio camino. Terry tomó de la mano a su chica y una vez acomodados en el automóvil del castaño, Candy dijo

-Recibí un telegrama de América Terry- la rubia se notaba preocupada

Cuando Terry escuchó de labios de Candy lo del telegrama de América, todo su buen humor por la noticia que tenía sobre el Romeo inglés, se esfumó

-¿Qué… dice?- la pregunta del muchacho encerraba el real interés que él sentía por saber y la situación que se vivía, pero se sintió el fastidio en su voz, y Candy al no entender del todo lo que Terry consideraba en ese momento, se entristeció, ella sabía que la situación irritaría a su ahora prometido

-En pocas palabras- contestó Candy- que la señorita Pony tiene neumonía- Terry al escucharla frunció el ceño visiblemente, Candy no sabía que pensar, se notaba enojado… preocupado. A la rubia, a veces le costaba tanto poder leer los cambios de humor de Terry

-Eso suena grave- logró decir el castaño con voz estrangulada. Aunque él no conocía a las madres de Candy, la chica se había encargado de contarle toda su niñez al lado de las mujeres que la criaron hasta casi entrar en la adolescencia. Terry sabía lo importante que eran esas dos mujeres para su amada pecosa, y había nacido en él un cariño especial hacia quienes siempre estuvieron cuidando de la rubia

-Sí, es de suma gravedad, y la edad de la señorita Pony, no ayuda

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Terry había estacionado frente a un restaurant que solían visitar. El joven observó a su prometida esperando una respuesta

-Eso justamente es lo que quería conversar contigo, Terry- Candy se veía realmente triste, pero sus palabras alcanzaron una fibra profunda en Terry… ella, quería conversarlo con él

-Vamos pecas- el tono de voz en el chico había cambiado, notó Candy- conversemos mientras merendamos… ¡muero de hambre!- la tomó del brazo para dirigirse al restaurant- yo también tengo algo que decirte

Entraron al establecimiento y solicitaron una mesa apartada para así poder platicar con tranquilidad. Una vez instalados y servidos, continuaron su conversación

-Entonces… ¿aún no decides que vas a hacer?- preguntó el chico

-Yo correría a América Terry, sino fuera porque tú eres lo más importante en mi vida- Candy lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como queriendo que entendiera lo que realmente encerraban sus palabras en medio de este caos que se llamaba vida y de pasadita poder leer en los ojos de él su sentir.

Candy hablaba con tanto amor, y Terry pensó que podría morir en ese momento y lo haría totalmente agradecido de haber conocido el más completo sentimiento junto a Candy

-Sí- pensó el castaño- puedo morir y lo haría feliz- Terry acercó una de sus manos atrayendo la de Candy y a la aferró con mucha dulzura, y en medio de una sonrisa agregó- así es que soy importante para ti pecosa- Candy no pudo más que responder con otra maravillosa sonrisa que cautivó más al castaño

-Por supuesto que sí Terry- Candy no soltaba la mano del chico- ahora tú eres lo más importante en mi vida. Tengo la familia que siempre necesité, tíos, primos, hasta una abuela y eso llena mi vida, pero tú eres lo principal en mis días, es por eso que te quería contar a ti primero y así me ayudaras a decidir ¿qué hacer?

-Primero tengo que saber que piensas hacer tú, pecosa- dijo ahora comprensivo al momento en que bebía de su copa

-Te voy a ser sincera Terry- dijo ella mirando seriamente a su acompañante, y Terry vio como su pecosa comenzaba a llorar- yo no creo que la señorita Pony supere esta enfermedad…

-No digas eso Candy- la quiso apoyar Terry- no debemos pensar siempre en lo peor

-No se trata de eso- la rubia limpiaba su nariz con un pañuelo que le había dado Terry- tu sabes que yo siempre trato de ser optimista, más bien, lo que me preocupa es lo que logré averiguar en el hospital

-Estuviste haciendo preguntas…- afirmó Terry mirándola, y su gesto con la ceja levantada

-Sí, estuve preguntando y leyendo. El hospital cuenta con su propia biblioteca, sabes- informaba Candy- los médicos me dijeron que por la edad de la señorita Pony y el antecedente de su fatiga la vez anterior, es muy difícil que ella resista la neumonía- Candy no paraba de llorar

-Candy… porque mejor, llamas a América… quizás Albert tiene mejor información que el telegrama- Terry quería animarla de alguna manera

-También lo pensé- dijo entre sollozos, realmente le dolía lo que le sucedía a la que fuera su madre- pero temo que me digan lo que no quiero escuchar- refiriéndose a la posible muerte de la buena mujer

-Si te parece, puedo llamar yo- ofreció el castaño

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Por supuesto Candy, cualquier cosa por verte feliz

-Está bien, cuando lleguemos a casa, llamamos- se animó en algo la chica

-Sí, apenas lleguemos

-Y dime Terry- volvió a fijar la vista en la del castaño cuando estaba más tranquila- ¿Cuál era la noticia que me tenías?- le recordó Candy, apreciando una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción u orgullo en Terry, no sabía definirlo, además, aún secaba sus lágrimas

-Puede que gane el papel de Romeo para una puesta en escena en América a fin de año- dijo el futuro actor, de corrido y sin pausa

-¡De verdad!... tú, Romeo… no me lo creo. Compraré los mejores asientos para el debut y…

-Espera pecosa, todavía no tengo el papel, pero sé que puedo conseguirlo- a continuación, Terry relató a Candy, todo lo que había pasado en la reunión, el encuentro con Robert Hathaway y la sorpresiva audición que él hizo junto a Karen. Candy estaba feliz por Terry, ella sabía que él conseguiría ese papel.

Del restaurant, fueron directamente hasta la casa de Candy, y habiendo comentado con Elroy lo que le sucedía a la señorita Pony, se dispusieron a llamar para comunicarse con Albert al otro lado del mar. Candy estaba sentada casi al lado del teléfono mientras Terry hacía la llamada y Elroy tenía sujeta una de las manos de su nieta, infundiéndole aliento, la anciana tampoco guardaba esperanzas en cuanto a la recuperación de la mujer que con tanto amor había cuidado de su nieta cuando ella no pudo hacerlo

-Hola… buenas noches… ¿Albert?- escucharon decir al castaño

-Sí, ¿con quién hablo?... ¿Terry?

-Sí Albert, soy yo…

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo están Candy y mi tía?...- el rubio se escuchaba preocupado

-Ellas están bien Albert. Te llamo a nombre de Candy, ella recibió un telegrama avisando que la señorita Pony no está bien de salud…

-¡Ah!... entiendo- la voz de Albert sonaba mortificada, algo apagada a decir verdad- ¿Candy está contigo?

-Sí, ella está a mi lado, junto con la señora Elroy- dejó claro el castaño que la chica estaba bien acompañada. Candy notó que estaban hablando de ella y puso más atención, aunque su corazón no le mentía… las cosas no estaban nada bien

-Terry, la señorita Pony está muy mal…- el rubio tragó seco y continuó- el médico no cree que pase de esta noche- a Terry se le fueron todos los colores de su rostro y Candy supo que habían malas noticias

-¿Estás seguro amigo mío?- Terry querría que las noticias fueran otras

-Sí. Por favor, cuida de Candy- pidió Albert- apenas tenga noticias del hogar de Pony, te llamaré. Supongo que estarás en la mansión Grandchester

-Sí… vivo ahí- aclaró el castaño con la emociones a flor de piel, no quería ver llorar a su pecosa

-Dile a Candy que tiene que ser fuerte, ella sabe como hacerlo- dijo Albert a modo de despedida, y colgó

Terry dejó el fono en su lugar y arrodillándose delante de Candy le comunicó lo que Albert en pocas palabras le dijo a él

-Ya lo sospechaba Terry- dijo en medio de las lágrimas rodeada del consuelo de su abuela y Terry

Al otro día, Terry muy temprano llegó a la mansión Andrew, con noticias que Candy no quería escuchar.

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas: Gracias por su permanencia en la lectura.**

 **No olviden dejar sus mensajitos. Gracias.**


	30. Chapter 30 La Gran Guerra

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Otro capítulo, espero les guste, se aclaran algunas cosas y otras tienen que saber reconocerlas.**

 **Capítulo XXIX**

 **La Gran Guerra**

Al otro día, Terry muy temprano llegó a la mansión Andrew, con noticias que Candy no quería escuchar. El chico pidió hablar primero con la señora Elroy, para que ella estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido durante horas de la noche y lo ayudara a contener a la pecosa en su dolor

-Buen día señora Elroy- saludó Terry- lamento incomodar tan temprano pero…

-Buen día Terius- saludó la anciana- me hago una idea de lo que te trae por acá tan temprano muchacho, no te preocupes. Toma asiento- ofreció Elroy

-Gracias señora Elroy- Terry se sienta en un sitial en frente de la anciana y continúa hablando- Albert se comunicó conmigo en la madrugada- el chico bajó su cabeza y dijo- la señorita Pony… falleció antes de medianoche en Chicago

-Lo lamento tanto- se afligió la anciana, había mucho sentimiento por su nieta en esa frase. Si bien es cierto no conocía a la dama, Candy se había preocupado de hablarle de ella en muchas oportunidades, y conocía muy bien el cariño que su nieta sentía por la fuera su madre de crianza- a Candy le afectará mucho esta noticia

-Quise hablar con usted primero- aclaró el chico su garganta al hablar, sentía un nudo presionando allí- ya que a Candy le hará bien que usted esté presente

-Entiendo Terius- dijo la anciana- agradezco tu proceder y que quieras contar conmigo cuando hables con Candy

-Usted es su abuela, la persona más cercana a ella…

-No te menosprecies muchacho, tú eres lo más importante en su vida… ahora la haré llamar

Candy no había podido dormir bien, la preocupación por su amada madre era más fuerte que todo el cansancio y el sueño que ella acumulaba en su cuerpo. Había estado orando por la salud de la señorita Pony casi toda la noche, pidiendo a Dios por la recuperación de la mujer. Cuando sintió que su doncella entraba a la habitación, lo supo

-Señorita Candy- habló la doncella a la chica que estaba sentada frente a la ventana que daba a un hermoso jardín

-Dime Estela- habló Candy ya con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos

-La señora Elroy me envió a decirle que la necesitan en el despacho- la doncella presurosa alcanzó la bata de Candy para ayudarla a prepararse

-Gracias Estela- una vez que estuvo lista, bajó junto a su doncella. Estela la acompañó hasta el despacho y golpeó recibiendo un

-Adelante- Elroy habló fuerte y claro, abriéndose la puerta Candy se hace presente en el despacho, quien iba enfundada en un hermoso camisón de seda rosado, cubierta con una delicada bata casi transparente (usanza de la época), y su cabello naturalmente suelto, solo lo había cepillado un poco antes de bajar

-Buenos días abuela- saludó Candy a la anciana ya que era a ella a quien veía, Terry, aunque no estaba oculto, no estaba en el camino de la mirada de Candy. El muchacho al verla, pensó en que quería huir de ahí en ese mismo momento, su pecosa se veía ante sus ojos como una aparición, una diosa enfundada en seda y rosa, quiso acercarse y raptarla solo para llevarla a un secreto lugar y… pero el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ahí, fue como un balde de agua fría a sus apasionados pensamientos

-Buenos días hija- saludo la anciana. En ese momento Candy sintió la presencia de Terry, y al voltear

-¡Terry!- la chica caminó hasta él- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Candy estaba cierta de que Terry no estaba ahí por gusto, sino que traía una noticia que ella no quería oír. Elroy aprovechó el minuto y pidió a Estela le trajera un té tranquilizante a su nieta

-Pecosa- susurró Terry al abrazarla- tú sabes porque estoy aquí

-Sí… creo saberlo, pero no quiero creerlo Terry- Candy se había acurrucado entre el pecho y el abrazo de Terry quien dulcemente dejaba besos en la cabellera de la chica

-Estaré contigo siempre pecosa de mi alma…

-¿Qué te dijo Albert?... ¿Cómo fue?...- Candy sollozaba y limpiaba su nariz con un pañuelo que Terry le había acercado

-Albert llamó a la mansión muy de madrugada, dijo que la señorita Pony había partido en el sueño, con mucha tranquilidad. La hermana María estaba haciendo vigilia cuando notó que tu madre se había ido pecosa

-Es bueno saber que no estaba sola- hipaba la chica

-Candy, ven hija, toma este té- ofreció Elroy

-Gracias abuela- Candy sospechaba que era un té tranquilizante, pero sabía que le haría bien- siento tanto no haber estado junto a ella- se lamentaba

-Después podríamos tratar de comunicarnos con la hermana María, y así te quedas más tranquila- sugería Terry

-Sí… tienes razón

Pasó una semana entera desde que la señorita Pony había dejado este mundo y Candy pensaba en como hubiesen sido las cosas si ella estuviese en América y no en Londres, pero todo se habían dado así, y no había vuelta que darle. Se prometió que cuando regresara a Chicago, lo primero que haría sería ir a dejar flores en la tumba de tan buena mujer.

Terry, seguía paso a paso las enseñanzas de Robert Hathaway y las de su madre. En la academia, ya varios de los chicos habían dado también su audición para obtener el papel del Romeo inglés en América, pero no se había dado ningún resultado, ya que faltaban la gran mayoría de ellos

-Un buen actor debe comprender su cuerpo, manipularlo, como así también operar con las emociones- le había dicho su madre

-La buena organización es fundamental- le orientaba Hathaway- Llevar la cuenta de cada audición en la que participas, por ejemplo la que acabas de dar junto a Karen… ¿ya la tienes anotada?

-Bueno… no, pero había pensado en hacerlo, siempre he sido muy metódico y ordenado- respondía el castaño

-Eso está muy bien Terry. También debes agregar a tus anotaciones las críticas constructivas que los profesores o directores te cometen para mejorar- Terry hizo un gesto que le dejaba muy claro a Hathaway, lo que le costaba al muchacho oír una crítica y aceptarla como tal- esta parte de las críticas, a todos nos cuesta Terry, no te preocupes. Siempre registra lo que debes mejorar y lo que debes reforzar- continuó el americano- este camino que has escogido es un aprendizaje constante, siempre estarás en estudio, ya sea de guiones o simplemente estar al pendiente de lo que debes aprender, el teatro evoluciona y no debes quedarte atrás

-Una de las cosas en la que había pensado, era llevar una agenda con números útiles, como de directores, actores, gente del medio que en algún momento me pudieran servir de ayuda- dijo Terry

-Esa es una buena idea- apoyó el hombre- Anotar lo más posible te ayudara a recordar y no olvidar nada

Uno de los días de julio, Terry estaba junto a Eleonor en las clases que ella le daba a su hijo, la mujer se comenzó a sentir muy mal, al extremo de desmayarse, dando un enorme susto a su hijo y a su esposo. Richard hizo llamar al médico de inmediato, y este confirmó lo que la mujer ya sospechaba

-Sir Richard- había dicho el médico- la duquesa está muy bien de salud, lo que sucede es que ella está esperando un hijo - y Richard casi se desmaya, no supo definir si de felicidad, emoción o por la magnitud de la noticia, iba a ser padre por quinta vez y ahora de la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida. Serían padres en marzo de 1915.

En medio de todos los acontecimiento que se sucedían, Edward y Constanza anunciaban su compromiso con una cena más bien íntima, donde solo participaron sus más allegados, entre ellos Candy y su abuela. Edward hizo extensiva su invitación a su buen amigo Ivo Sagnier, quien llegó de la mano de una francesa llamada Isabelle Arbois.

En mitad de la sobremesa del compromiso, Terry, Candy, Edward y Constanza, conocieron más de Isabelle. La chica, hija de una rica familia que se dedicaba a la vinicultura, había sido la prometida histórica de Ivo. Las familias de los jóvenes tenían una amistad de más de setenta años, es decir más de dos generaciones de Sagnier y Arbois, creando relaciones humanas con futuro.

Cuando a Ivo, sus padres le mencionaron acerca de un posible compromiso con Isabelle Arbois, el chico se opuso rotundamente. Sus padres, que no eran para nada intransigentes, preguntaron los motivos

-Yo siempre he pensado casarme por amor, al igual que lo hicieron ustedes- fue la concisa respuesta que obtuvieron los Sagnier de su hijo

-Lo conversaremos con tu madre y mañana hablamos- cerró la conversación el padre.

Al otro día, fiel a sus palabras, Ivo fue llamado por sus padres, los que sugirieron

-Sí de aquí a un año, tú no nos presentas a ninguna señorita con la que pretendas formalizar o por lo menos tener una relación seria, seguiremos con los planes de una unión en matrimonio con Isabelle

-Que así sea padre- no le quedó de otra al francesito, sus padres le daban una oportunidad de conocer el amor por él mismo.

Cuando Ivo ingresó al San Pablo, él no venía con la idea de conseguir una novia para presentar a sus padres y así hacer como él quería, evitando el compromiso con Isabelle, es más, con la muchacha se conocían desde la cuna, no convivían en lo cotidiano pero sí compartían cuando las familias organizaban algún tipo de actividad que resultaba ser por lo menos cinco veces en el año, sí, así de cercanos, la chica no le era indiferente a Ivo, pero a él no le gustaban las presiones. Con los días en el San Pablo conoció a Annie Britter, la americana lo flechó y él pensó que ahí estaba su futuro… ¡cuán equivocado estaba!, muy prontamente se dio cuenta que el gusto de Annie era por Terry que estaba enamorado de Candy y Neal que le aconsejaba se olvidara de ella, luego, un amago de relación con Fabienne, que no resultó. Con el escándalo que Annie elucubró para atrapar a Terry, la chica lo único que consiguió fue ser repudiada por su familia adoptiva y cuando se volvió a encontrar con ella, la pelinegra trabajaba como mesera. Ivo, que se había enamorado de verdad, hizo un último intento de acercarse a ella, pero Annie no le dio ninguna esperanza y solo recibió de él la ayuda que le ofreció como institutriz de una familia francesa.

Pasó el tiempo y en la navidad de 1913, los padres de Ivo volvieron a la carga, le habían dicho un año, pero ya habían pasado dos desde que le habían propuesto lo del matrimonio y pensaron que era tiempo suficiente para que Ivo hubiese encontrado algún interés romántico en alguna fémina en el país vecino

-Entonces hijo- había dicho M. Sagnier

-Está bien padre- dijo en medio de un suspiro de cansancio, hastío por lo que había hecho la vida con él, conoció a la chica más hermosa del mundo, se enamoró de ella, trató de cortejarla, pero esta no le correspondió- haré como ustedes han planeado. Ivo aceptó sin chistar el compromiso con Isabelle, la chica era dulce y comprensiva, sabía que él entraba obligado a este compromiso, pero ella, joven, romántica y llena de sueños, pensó que quizás, con el tiempo, él la amara como ella lo amaba a él.

Así, se pasaban los días en la vida de Terry y Candy. En el hospital, Candy avanzaba muy bien en su aprendizaje y estaba entre las seleccionadas para viajar a América a aprender una especialización en cirugía. Candy había estado feliz cuando le dieron la noticia de que iría a un hospital en Nueva York a cursar, pero no estaba segura de querer ir dejando a Terry atrás.

Agosto llegó y con él las malas noticias a nivel mundial. A manos de un Williams muy atareado llega un periódico con la noticia de que el 28 de julio recién pasado iniciaba una guerra en Europa que con el tiempo fue llamada "La Gran Guerra", Albert leía lo siguiente:

El 29 de junio de 1914,

el archiduque Francisco Fernando, de Habsburgo,

heredero del trono del imperio austrohúngaro fue asesinado en la ciudad de Sarajevo.

Austria-Hungría acusó a Serbia de magnicidio ha declarado la guerra el 28 de julio. Rusia apoyó a Serbia, Alemania al imperio austro-húngaro y Francia a Rusia.

Albert dejó el periódico en su escritorio sin terminar de leer la noticia a cabalidad y tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos y cerrando sus ojos, pensó

-Francia ha entrado a la guerra, Inglaterra no demorará mucho en hacerlo, Candy, la tía, los chicos y Fabienne permanecen allá… ¡Fabienne!, ella está en Austria…- este pensamiento le hizo abrir los ojos de una vez, en ellos se veía reflejado el miedo por la austriaca- ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?- Albert estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió entrar a George

-¿Ya leíste la noticia Williams?- dijo el hombre de fino bigote

-¡Ah!... no te sentí entrar George

-Lo siento, yo toqué antes de entrar…- se disculpaba el hombre

-No, no te preocupes por eso amigo- Albert se había puesto de pié y con sus manos en los bolsillos, estando en mangas de camisa posó su vista en la calle a través de la ventana- ya leí… ha comenzado una guerra en Europa

-Eso mismo, ¿has pensado en qué hacer?

-¿Lo dices por mi tía y los chicos?

-Y por Fabienne- agregó

-Sí- dijo Albert volteándose a ver a su amigo- tengo que sacar a Fabienne de Europa

-Bien, veré que se puede hacer- dijo George e hizo amago de retirarse

-Saldré un momento George. También ve el modo de traer lo más pronto posible a mi familia

-Sí, Williams- dijo y salió, seguido de Williams que necesitaba dar un paseo por el lugar que más tranquilizaba a su alma… el zoológico

Albert se subió a su automóvil y se dirigió al Lincoln Park Zoo, lugar que visitaba frecuentemente ya que allí se encontraban sus mejores amigos, esos que el consideraba incondicionales, los animales. El rubio caminó hasta llegar a la gran laguna con la que contaba el zoológico, ubicando una banca desocupada se sentó a pensar y meditar en la situación que se les avecindaba por culpa de una guerra que podría llegar a tener alcances mundiales.

El joven muy ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, no notó cuando a su lado llegó una nana con una carriola, recién vino a cerciorarse de la presencia de las intrusas en su banca, cuando oyó los balbuceos de la pequeña bebé pronta a cumplir un año de vida, quien jugaba con un muñeco de trapo que emulaba algún animal, Albert sintió a su corazón palpitar en forma diferente, una emoción casi olvidada fue la que lo llevó a ver directo a los ojos de la pequeña niña

-Alana- murmuró el rubio acompañado de un suspiro, y dirigió la vista a la mujer que cuidaba de la pequeña niña… sí, era la misma que vio en el edificio del banco hace tantos meses atrás- buenas tardes- se atrevió a decir- la niña el Alana Smith Leagan, ¿verdad?

-Sss… sí- respondió la mujer algo desconfiada

-No tiene de que preocuparse, soy Williams Andrew, nos conocimos hace unos meses atrás en…

-En el Banco de Chicago- recordó la nana, muy difícil de olvidar el apuesto rubio

-Sí, ahí mismo- Albert no pudo contener el deseo de volver a sentir a su hija entre sus brazos y sacando a la pequeña de la carriola, dio unos pasos con ella hacia el lago, para que la niñera no notara sus lágrimas. La mujer trató de detenerlo ya que la niña era realmente esquiva con los extraños, pero cual no fue su asombro, al ver que Alana no solo se iba tranquila en los brazos del "extraño", sino que también le mostraba el animalito que tenía en sus manos

-También te gustan los animales Alana- hablaba el rubio acariciando las mejillas de la pequeña con su nariz, llenando sus sentidos del aroma exquisito de la niña- estás hermosa y tan grande- Albert conversaba con su pequeña hija en sus brazos queriendo poder ser el padre que la vida le negó en su derecho. El rubio estaba tan contento de tener a su pequeña en los brazos una vez más, que sin darse cuenta caminó con la pequeña varios pasos mostrándole los animalitos que tenían su hábitat en el lago, cuando a lo lejos escuchó

-¡Noooo!- un grito desgarrador que llamó inmediatamente la atención de Albert, y Alana que balbuceaba… ma-ma-ma-ma-ma, el rubio se voltea y ve correr hacia él a Elisa- no, Albert, por favor no me la quites- rogaba la mujer

-¡Elisa!... tranquilízate… nunca haría algo como eso- las palabras y la voz de Albert, trajeron serenidad y calma a la pelirroja, que al ver a su pequeña en los brazos de su padre biológico temió lo peor

-¡Dámela!... ¡dámela!- pedía la mujer estirando sus brazos para alcanzar a su bebé

-Está bien- dijo Albert al ver tan desesperada a Elisa- tómala, pero debemos conversar- puso como condición

-Sí- respondió Elisa recibiendo a Alana en sus brazos para dejarla junto a la nana que comenzó a pasear a la bebé, mientras ella y Albert se sentaban en la banca en que había permanecido Albert- ¿Qué quieres… conversar?- dijo nerviosa

-¿Por qué no me has respondido ninguno de los mensajes que te ha llevado George?

-Soy una mujer casada Albert, y no corresponde que…- trató de excusarse la pelirroja

-No me mientas Elisa, no inventes, somos familia y aunque no quieras, soy el padre de Alana- Albert no ocultó su indignación a causa de la situación, la chica lo miró por primera vez a los ojos queriendo descubrir a donde quería llegar el rubio

-¿Quién dice que Alana es tú hija?

-Elisa- Albert la miró con súplica - ella tiene tu cabello, pero el color de su piel y sus ojos son míos

-¡Ahhh!- un gemido salió de la boca de la chica, reconociendo que las palabras del rubio eran contundentes, no dejaba espacio a la discusión

-Creo que tú nana no te cuenta todo

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó asustada

-La última vez que nos vimos en la reunión del banco, yo conocía a Alana por casualidad…- la chica lo miró ceñuda- cuando subía a la reunión, equivoqué el piso

-¡Oh!, pero, pero no me dijiste nada- reclamó

-Te fuiste de la reunión antes de que siquiera te pudiera saludar- fue su respuesta

-Es que yo… yo no sabía

-Tú lo que querías era que yo nunca conociera a mi hija ¿verdad?- dijo con un semblante tan serio que a Elisa le tiritaron las piernas

-Te esperé Albert, te esperé hasta el último momento- decía estrujando una mano con la otra en evidente inquietud- pero no llegaste, y cuando llamé a Neal para saber de ti, él me dijo que no había logrado verte, que tú no sabías que me estaba casando

-Supe que te casabas por un telegrama que le llegó a la tía abuela en Escocia- respondió él- dos o tres días antes de tu boda

-Cuando ya estaba cierta de que no llegarías, tuve que confesarle a Benjamín que yo ya no era doncella y él me aceptó así, y me pidió que si llegaba a estar embarazada, nunca, nunca te lo dijera- dijo entre lágrimas- y yo cumplo mis promesas Albert

-Yo no quiero quitarte a la niña Elisa, pero quiero ser parte de su vida

-Hasta antes de saber que Albert era Williams Andrew, todo iba perfecto, nunca apareciste y me enamoré de mi ahora esposo- Albert que había pensado que esas palabras le dolerían, vio con sorpresa que el término amor y enamoramiento solo le recordaban a Fabienne- pero luego, todo cambió, hemos vivido en un constante desconsuelo al pensar que tú con tu poder puedes quitarnos a la niña cuando se te ocurra

-Por eso no respondiste a mis notas- aseguró el rubio

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Tengo tanto temor de que…

-No Elisa, yo jamás te haría eso, pero quiero pedirte poder estar presente en la vida de mi hija, sé que quizás debí haber hecho algo para evitar tu matrimonio pero…

-Eso ya era Albert- Elisa hizo un ademán con las manos haciendo ver que no tenía importancia- Debo confesar que en un principio, cuando supe quien eras realmente, me enoje contigo, pero luego… pensando mejor las cosas, entendí que por algo deben haberse dado así, cuando al fin Alana nació, y vi el amor que Benjamín le profesaba aunque él no era su padre biológico… entendí que en todos los meses que llevábamos de casados, la convivencia, sus detalles… yo me había enamorado de él, es más, estoy embarazada de mi esposo- dijo la muchacha colocando las manos en su vientre con evidente ilusión en sus ojos- acabamos de enterarnos

-Felicidades Elisa- dijo el rubio con la sinceridad pintada en su rostro- de verdad estoy feliz por ti

-¿Y tú Albert?

-¿Yo qué?- dijo sin entender

-¿Te has enamorado?- quiso saber la pelirroja, a pesar de todo ella lo quiso y deseaba que fuera feliz

-Estuve enamorado de ti Elisa, y cuando te casaste casi enloquecí- confesó- luego llegó una extensa carta de Sarah a la tía abuela contándole de tu embarazo y mi vida se complicó pensando en que ese hijo que llevabas en tu vientre podía ser mío, y así fue. Volví a Escocia el verano pasado y compartí mucho con Fabienne

-¿La austriaca?- ella la recordaba

-Sí, ella misma- dijo Albert con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios que hizo entender a Elisa de quien era el corazón de Albert ahora- nos comenzamos a escribir y asistimos juntos al matrimonio Grandchester Baker, desde ahí, no nos separamos más, es decir, ella con sus padres en Austria y yo aquí, pero con un compromiso ad portas

-Entonces te enamoraste de Fabienne…

-Sí… eso creo

Pasaron más de dos horas conversando de lo que eran y serían sus vidas, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo con respecto a Alana. Elisa conversaría con Benjamín y se verían los tres para arreglar la situación que les vinculaba.

Albert volvió a la oficina en el banco después del almuerzo y George ya le tenía noticias de su familia en Londres

-Acabo de comunicarme con la señora Elroy, y ella está de acuerdo en viajar lo antes posible a América, pero quiere quedarse en Nueva York por asuntos de los estudios de la señorita Candy…

-Bien, preocúpate de que viajen lo antes posible- Albert se sentía cansado, así es que volvió a llamar a George y le informó que estaría en su casa, por cualquier cosa que se necesitara.

En Inglaterra las cosas no estaban más tranquilas, es más, se podría decir que las personas en general entraron en verdadero pánico al conocer la noticia de un posible conflicto bélico de proporciones, tanto es así, que las familias con más recursos comenzaron a escapar del país en cuanto pudieron, esto a nivel de Europa. El duque de Grandchester no quiso ser menos y tomó medidas inmediatamente

-Van a viajar junto a Candy y Terry en una semana- les anunciaba a Eleonor y a sus hijos pequeños

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte si no es contigo Richard- habló la señora Grandchester con parsimonia y seguridad

-Eleonor, no sacas nada con quedarte aquí y menos en tu estado…

-No estoy enferma Richard- insistió la mujer interrumpiendo el discurso de su esposo, y Richard Jr. junto a su hermana Priscilla, se sonreían al ver como Eleonor lograba descolocar a su padre

-Lo sé, lo sé mi amor- dijo el duque acercándose a su mujer, y colocando una mano en el vientre de la rubia, agregó- no sabemos que es lo que va a suceder, pero si Francia ya entró en el conflicto, lo más probable es que Inglaterra también lo haga, y si eso sucede será aún más difícil salir del país

-¿Pero y tú?- dijo ella mirándolo con ruego en sus ojos- pretendes quedarte solo…

-¡Qué más quisiera yo que viajar con ustedes! Pero no puedo, mis deberes como representante del pueblo en la Cámara de los Lores, me obliga a no dejar el país…

-Entonces yo me quedo- insistía la mujer, ahora se había cruzado de brazos y no quería claudicar

-No me hagas esto Eleonor- suplicaba el hombre, ahora de pie- si no viajas ahora y después todo se complica, pudiéramos tener problemas con los viajes y eso afectaría directamente a nuestro bebé, tú y mis hijos son lo primero en mi vida- dijo llevando su mirada a su esposa y luego a sus hijos. Eleonor lo pensó por unos momentos y habló

-Está bien, pero quiero que me prometas que apenas puedas, viajarás tú también- accedió la mujer con una condición, no se iría sin una promesa de Richard

-Sí Eleonor, prometo alcanzarlos apenas pueda

Así llegó el último fin de semana de agosto y todos los pasajeros del Olympic, apostados en el puerto de Southampton esperaban abordar el trasatlántico, entre los pasajeros encontramos al grupo de teatro de Stamford, Karen, Harry y Robert Hathaway, a la familia Grandchester en pleno, a excepción del duque, a la familia Andrew, Elroy, Candy, Archie, Neal y Lorna que viajaba con su prima. Neal no quería subir al barco ya que Patricia no viajaría a América, sus padres no consideraban la situación tan peligrosa como para dejar viajar a su hija a merced del novio

-Patricia, compra un boleto y escápate conmigo- decía Neal atrapando las manos de su novia entre las suyas

-Ya no quedan pasajes Neal- respondía tímida la chica. Ella había rogado a sus padres que la dejaran viajar con la familia de Candy y como chaperona a su abuela Martha, pero sus padres no lo aceptaron, ni siquiera cuando Elroy intentó interceder por la futura esposa de su nieto Neal

-Yo no quiero irme, pero mis padres no me dejan alternativa Patricia- nunca se había visto a Neal tan inquieto como en este día

-Veremos como se dan las cosas, quizás con los días ellos también quieran viajar

-Dios te oiga Patricia- el chico al sentir un último llamado a abordar, aprisionó a Patricia entre sus brazos para despedirse de ella regalándole un profundo beso que prometía volverse a ver. Cuando ya todos estaba a bordo del Olympic, Neal miró hacia su novia que estaba acompañada por el duque a quien el chico Leagan le había pedido como favor, cuidara de Patricia en la medida que pudiera, recibiendo de Sir Richard una genuina promesa de que a la chica no le ocurriría nada.

Junto a Neal, en la cubierta del barco, encontramos muy acaramelados a nuestros protagonistas

-¿Te das cuenta que todos tus miedos fueron infundados pecosa?

-No entiendo a que te refieres Terry

-Me refiero a cuanto te costó decirme que te irías a estudiar a América a finales de año- le recordó el muchacho

-Jajajaja… sí, tienes razón Terry- decía ella aceptando el abrazo de su prometido- pero en ese momento yo no quería pasar por una despedida de quien sabe cuanto tiempo

-Es verdad, a mí todavía no me daban el protagónico de Romeo- recordaba el castaño- y hacía poco habíamos tenido la discusión acerca de viajar o no por la enfermedad de la señorita Pony

-Sí…- suspiraba la chica- a veces nos proponemos cosas en la vida y Dios dispone como él quiere- y mirándolo a los ojos, agregó- yo me preparaba para viajar a más tardar en noviembre, tú pensabas en lo mismo si te daban el protagónico, y ahora estamos viajando en agosto

-Eso es cierto pecas, la guerra nos ha empujado a adelantar nuestro planes- Terry miraba al puerto de Southampton, pensando en que su padre se quedaba ahí, en los peligros a los que se vería enfrentado si la guerra llegaba a Inglaterra, y desviando la mirada hacia su madre, la vio llorar… como da vueltas la vida- pensó- hace años era ella quien lloraba desde el puerto de Nueva York el hecho de estar siendo alejada de su hijo y del hombre que ella amaba, y hoy es ella quien deja a su amado en el puerto llevándose con ella a sus cinco hijos, contando con el que estaba en el vientre- la vida da muchas vueltas pecas- hablaba el chico muy pensativo- espero que ninguna de ellas nos separen o alejen

-Eso espero amor mío- dijo ella mirando a Neal que era consolado por la abuela Elroy- Neal y Patricia están sufriendo una penosa separación a causa de esta guerra, tus padres y tus hermanos también… Lorna está siendo alejada de sus padres…

-Eso mismo estaba cruzando por mi mente pecosa, yo no podría estar separado de ti. Quiero casarme contigo mañana, no quiero esperar tener dieciocho años- la miraba con anhelante

-Ya falta poco Terry, en unos meses cumplirás tus dieciocho y podremos casarnos- lo animaba ella

-Pueden pasar tantas cosas en estos pocos meses pecas, que me da algo de miedo seguir esperando

-No podemos hacer nada más Terry…- dijo ella aceptando las cosas como habían sido dispuestas

-Yo creo que sí- dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado

En América nos encontramos con un muy desesperado Albert. George, le había comunicado que toda su familia y parte de la familia Grandchester, ya estaban embarcados hacía casa, pero que de Fabienne no se había podido saber nada

-¿Has averiguado bien George?- preguntaba Albert, visiblemente acongojado

-Lo siento Williams- decía el secretario buscando las palabras precisas para que su amigo no desesperara- lo último que supimos, fue que la ciudad donde ella reside (Galitzia, actualmente, sus límites la ubican en Polonia) está en el centro mismo del movimiento militar…

-¿Entonces Fabienne y su familia están atrapados?

-Algo así- fue la tácita afirmación de George

-¡No puede ser!- Albert se agarraba la cabeza a dos manos, despeinando todo su cabello- tengo que sacarla de ahí…

-Pueda ser que el duque de Grandchester nos ayudara…- tanteo George, no quería ver sufrir a su amigo una vez más por amor a una chica. Suficiente había sido verlo tan devastado al perder a Elisa, ahora, si algo le sucedía a Fabienne, él no creía que el joven patriarca se pudiera recuperar fácilmente

-Es posible, pero… Inglaterra en cualquier momento entrará a la guerra y…

-Pero ahora todavía no lo hace, y eso nos da algo de tiempo para poder buscarla y rescatarla de los brazos de la guerra- trataba de darle esperanzas que ni él mismo creía que existieran

-Está bien… comunícame con Richard ahora mismo- George salió presuroso a hacer lo encomendado

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas:** Doy la bienvenida a la lectura de Amor Adolescente a **Luisa y Keyla** , sé que quizás me vienen leyendo hace un buen rato ya, pero según mis estadísticas, es primera vez que dejan un review. También, un saludo especial a todos quienes leen en forma silenciosa y a quienes me han colocado como su escritora favorita o siguen la historia.

Si se dan cuenta, algunas están a favor de Elisa y Albert. otras en contra. En este capítulo se encontraron con una situación en donde ellos dos tienen una conversación y conocemos de quienes están realmente enamorados. ¿Qué va a pasar con Alana?... deben seguir leyendo.

Ha comenzado la Gran Guerra, y los sucesos se darán mucho más rápido.

Espero sinceramente seguir contando con su presencia en esta historia.

Nos leemos.


	31. Chapter 31 Travesía

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Nota de la autora: Mil perdones por la demora. Capítulo 30 arriba.**

 **Capítulo XXX**

 **Travesía**

En el puerto de Southampton, una triste Patricia era consolada por una tierna Constanza que junto a Edward y el duque de Grandchester habían ido a despedir a sus seres queridos y amigo antes de zarpar a América

-Ya verás como las cosas cambian y pronto vuelven a estar juntos- le decía la enfermera, mientras Patricia no hacía más que derramar lágrimas y más lagrimas, viendo como el Olympic se alejaba de Inglaterra llevándose con él a la persona amada

-Sé que las cosas pueden cambiar Constanza, pero en este momento me duele mucho separarme de él- decía la chica, ahora mirando el anillo de compromiso que Neal le había dado cuando le pidió ser su esposa. Ella rememoraba

Neal le había propuesto matrimonio a su linda Patricia, el último verano que pasaron todos junto a sus amigos en Escocia. Los padres de los chicos no estaban presentes, ya que ellos no les necesitaban en ese momento especial, todo estaba más que dicho entre los Leagan y los O'Brien, ellos habían pensado que la unión de sus hijos, más que algo romántico, era un mero negocio que llevaría a ambas familias a llenarse los bolsillos de dinero, y si los chicos se querían o no, no era de importancia para los desnaturalizados padres. Tanto era así, que Sarah Leagan veía el resultado de su "buenas intensiones" en el matrimonio de su hija Elisa con Benjamín, que a pesar de ser un hombre mayor, había sabido mantener a raya a su esposa, la mujer ni siquiera se había preocupado por conocer los sentimientos de Elisa antes del matrimonio al que la habían obligado, lo único importante para ella, eran los resultados de tan buenas alianzas de negocios.

Para bien de Elisa y Neal, los dos amaban a sus parejas. Si bien es cierto, Elisa se enamoró estando ya casada, ahora era feliz al lado de un hombre que la llenaba en todas las áreas de su vida. Si era sincera consigo misma, ella nunca pensó que en Benjamín, un hombre mucho mayor que ella, pudiera encontrar el amor, la pasión y el diario aprendizaje a que era sometida en momentos íntimos con su esposo, la gratificante experiencia de vida que tenía junto a él y a la hija de este, que aunque con capacidades distintas, había llegado a querer mucho, y ahora se sumaba su pequeña Alana. El punto negro en su matrimonio… su pasado con Albert, y el problemita que tenía ahora entre las manos, tratando de convencer a Benjamín, que debía aceptar que el padre biológico de Alana estuviera presente en la vida de la pequeña.

Neal había escogido una bella tarde para pasear en bote junto a Patricia. El lago estaba atestado de barcas, en los que se divertían sus primos y amigos, pero para la pareja formada por el moreno y la tímida, en su burbuja particular, solo existían ellos dos. Patricia iba ataviada con un ligero vestido de verano en color blanco con flores amarillas, y un coqueto sombrero para protegerse del sol, claro, tampoco podía faltar la sombrilla. Neal, cada día más moreno a causa del sol, vestía pantalones color arena con camisa blanca. El chico había remado y remado, pensando en como decirle su novia lo que guardaba su corazón, lo único que sabía era que era correspondido en sus sentimientos pero… ¿y si ella no aceptaba?

-Patricia- habló Neal tratando de ordenar sus ideas y las palabras con las que pensaba agasajar a su novia

-Sí- respondió ella tímida, era algo que no lograba superar, pero que a los ojos de su novio, era una virtud que lo enamoraba cada día más. Neal era todo lo contrario a ella en ese sentido, extrovertido, no pedía permiso para decir lo que pensaba, a veces hasta imprudente llegaba a ser, pero en este momento estaba tan tímido como ella misma, y así lo sentía Patricia- dime- lo alentó, al ver que se quedaba callado

-Este… yo… yo… quería pedirte algo- logró formular algunas palabras con su cabeza gacha, escondiendo la mirada de la de su chica, lo que asustó a la inglesa que no estaba acostumbrada a que su irreverente novio bajara su mirada al hablar. La muchacha escuchó las palabras "pedirte algo" y pensó en algo totalmente ajeno a las pretensiones de Neal. Ella había escuchado que los chicos algunas veces pedían la mal llamada "prueba de amor" y ella no estaba dispuesta a conceder ese tipo de cosas sin estar casada

-¡Neal!- exclamó la muchacha avergonzada hasta las uñas, llamando inmediatamente la atención del nervioso chico, que al ver el horror en la cara de su novia, entendió lo que ella estaba pensando

-No, no, no, no me mal interpretes Patricia- dijo tomando las manos de su chica y ahora sí, mirándola a los ojos- yo nunca te pediría algo que te deshonrara

-¿Entonces?- quiso saber, ahora más tranquila, colocando su mirada en los hermosos ojos de él. Ella trataba de analizar la conducta de Neal, pero en ese momento su inteligencia no servía para ese fin, su novio le enviaba una señal inequívoca de nerviosismo, que la contagiaba dejando su mente en blanco

-Bueno yo… ¡ujum!- Neal, no encontraba las palabras, y prefirió de una buena vez, sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita color verde- Patricia, tú sabes cuanto te amo, y sé que soy plenamente correspondido- él hablaba y Patricia no respiraba, sus ojos iban de mirar la cajita a los hermosos ojos color miel del chico, que en ese momento le gritaban cuanto era que la amaba. Al ver que no obtendría una respuesta de Patricia, Neal prosiguió- quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo

-¡Ahhh!- la exclamación de Patricia, hizo pensar al chico que ella no entendía de que se trataba la petición

-Patricia ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- terminó de decir y abrió la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con un delicado zafiro en medio

-Neal- susurró la chica y Neal solo esperaba la respuesta anhelada- yo… yo

-Solo di que sí…- rogó Neal

-Claro que sí Neal, sí deseo ser tu esposa- en ese preciso momento, el moreno saca el anillo de su cajita y lo pone en el dedo de su ahora prometida, y acercándose con cuidado para no dar vuelta el bote, le regala un intenso, pero a la vez tierno beso en los labios, que prometía un matrimonio lleno de días hermosos

Cuando Neal rompió el beso, sintieron los bravos y los hurras de sus amigos y familiares que paseaban en los otros botes. Archie y Lorna, que estaban relativamente más cerca de ellos, se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo gracias a la habilidad innata de la prima de Candy, hasta para ver debajo del agua. La escocesa, notó que el bote vecino algo inusual estaba sucediendo y avisó a Archie quien se dio a la tarea de revelarlo a los otros paseantes por medio de señales con las manos, que Neal y Patricia no notaron por estar encerrados en una hermosa burbuja de amor que nada ni nadie lograría romper en ese momento. Terry y Candy, avisaron a Edward con Constanza y estos a Albert con Fabienne. Stear y Cinnia, estaban en la orilla

-¡Así se hace Neal!- le gritaba Edward, que era más extrovertido que su primo Grandchester, alrededor, los demás aplaudían y sonreían con visible felicidad por los chicos

-Bravo Patricia- gritaba Candy, ella sí que no se quedaría en silencio

Y así, todos los chicos les saludaron, dando voces de bote a bote, y luego en la ribera los abrazos y buenos deseos de que su compromiso llegara a buen puerto, ahí se unieron Stear y Cinnia, que desde la orilla no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en el lago, solo oían gritar a los chicos.

-¿Estás recordando el día en que Neal te propuso matrimonio Patricia?- la sacó de su recuerdo la voz de Constanza que la acompañaba junto a Edward hasta su casa

-Sí- fue lo único que respondió la tímida chica, y posó su vista en la ciudad. Constanza no insistió en la conversación, ya que ella misma, si se ponía en el lugar de Patricia, se colocaría a llorar por culpa del que sería solo un pensamiento, ya que Edward permanecía a su lado sujetando amorosamente la mano de su prometida

Neal, en altamar, afirmado de la baranda en la cubierta donde estaba su camarote, miraba hacia donde estaba Inglaterra que ya ni siquiera se podía divisar, él también recordaba lo mismo que estaba en los pensamientos de Patricia, y se alegraba que una vez les contaron a sus padres que se habían comprometido, estos estuvieron de acuerdo, ni siquiera se quejaron de no haber participado en tan bonito día en la vida de sus hijos, solo Elisa y la abuela Martha hicieron pucheros al haberse perdido ese minuto en la vida de su hermano y nieta

-Patricia- decía Neal en un murmullo- espero volver a tenerte junto a mí, pronto- el chico esperaba que la briza marina que en ese momento golpeaba su rostro con delicadeza, llevara sus anhelantes palabras hasta su muy amada

-Neal- suspiraba Patricia al mismo momento. Dos amantes corazones, separados por causa de una guerra de intereses políticos.

-¿Lograste comunicarte con Richard, George?- preguntaba un Albert casi al límite. Habían pasado dos días desde que se les había enterado de que Fabienne estaba aún en Austria, y que la ciudad en la que ella residía junto a su familia, estaba prácticamente sitiada

-Lo hice Williams. Es justamente eso lo que vine a decirte- hablaba el hombre que traía unas grandes ojeras surcando sus ojos. Albert al verlo, levantó sus cejas en clara pero muda expresión de… ¿Qué te sucedió? A lo que el secretario respondió- Dorothy y yo pasamos muy mala noche Williams, Kenneth estuvo toda la noche con mucha fiebre y tuvimos que desvelarnos para poder cuidarlo y bajar la temperatura- el rubio abrió aún más grandes sus ojos y preguntó

-¿Y cómo está mi ahijado hoy?- su preocupación era evidente en sus palabras

-Mucho mejor, gracias…- luego conversaron acerca de lo que los reunía, el rescate de Fabienne de las fauces de la guerra y salió de la habitación

Cuando George se retiró, dejando a Albert algo más tranquilo con la situación de Fabienne, el joven patriarca comenzó a pensar en su hija Alana, en que él no estaría presente en los momentos en que la pequeña enfermara y necesitara de cuidados paternales, como lo hacía su fiel secretario con su hijo, que a medida que ella creciera, él no podría curar sus heridas de caídas constantes, o situaciones de vida cotidianas, como era estudiar, llegar a la adolescencia y enamorarse, cuidarla de malos hábitos, de malas compañías, dirigirla en el camino del bien… etc. El rubio al verse envuelto en esa vorágine de pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, no quiso seguir dándole vueltas a esas situaciones de vida de su hija en las que él no podría participar, y frotando su rostro con sus manos, sacudió esas preocupaciones, para enfocarse en su Fabienne y en como traerla a su lado.

George, efectivamente se había comunicado con el duque de Grandchester esa misma mañana. El noble, que conocía perfectamente quien era George, escuchó atentamente lo que sucedía y el favor que querían pedirle. Richard Grandchester, conocía a Fabienne de vista, había tenido oportunidad de tratarla, pero prácticamente solo de saludos, cuando la chica se reunía con el grupo de amigos de su hijo Terius

-Haré lo que esté al alcance de mi mano- había prometido el duque

-Williams le estará eternamente agradecido Sir Richard- contestaba el secretario

-No será necesario quedar en deuda, él es la persona que ha ayudado a la felicidad de mi hijo Terius, presentándole a la pequeña rubia- reía el duque

-Entonces, ahora que tiene los datos, esperaremos su llamada- terminaba la conversación el práctico George

-Sí. Esperan mi llamada

Al finalizar la comunicación, Richard Grandchester se dedicó a estudiar los datos que le había otorgado George, con respecto a la familia Kemeny Cussac. Fabienne era la tercera de cinco hermanos, dos mayores a ella y dos menores, siendo la más pequeña una niña de diez años, y sus padres estaban vivos. Richard, al ver las edades de los hermanos mayores a Fabienne, entendió que serían reclutados para participar en la guerra defendiendo a su país y las ideas de sus emperadores, si es que ya no estaban en el campo de batalla

-Debo contactarlos lo antes posible- se dijo. El duque tenía sus contactos, y más de uno le debía alguno que otro favor.

En altamar, un Terry algo contrariado, buscaba a su pecosa. El joven estudiante de actuación, arreglaba sus pertenencias en su camarote, cuando encontró un manojo de cartas que le había entregado Nancy Walsh, la secretaria del director de la academia de teatro a la que Terry pertenecía. La eficiente secretaria, se había acercado al futuro actor, antes de que este dejara la academia el último día en que estuvo en ella

-Señor Grandchester- lo llamó Nancy

-Dígame señora Walsh, en que puedo ayudarla- Terry nunca dejaba de ser un caballero, y la señora en cuestión, tampoco dejaba de ser una dama a la que Terry tenía en estima. Nancy había sido una muy buena compañera en su trabajo, aunque no era actriz, él y sus compañeros actores, siempre tenían mucha comunicación con ella

-Mire joven, en la mañana, Jacob tuvo que ir a la oficina de correos, y de allí enviaron este puñado de cartas que según dijeron permanecieron extraviadas, al parecer, por mucho tiempo- dijo la mujer extendiéndole un manojo de cartas bastante grande, al menos cincuenta de ellas en un mismo paquete. Terry las miró, sin darle importancia

-Gracias señora Walsh- las recibió el joven y sin mirarlas siquiera, las guardó en su portafolios que siempre traía con él, olvidándose del asunto hasta ahora

Terry se encontraba ordenando sus pertenencias, cuando dio con el paquete que contenía la correspondencia. Lo abrió y se fijó que todos los sobres pertenecían a un único emisario… Susana Marlow, de América

-¿Quién es Susana Marlow?- se preguntaba el muchacho frunciendo el ceño- yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre- Terry ni siquiera quería abrir los sobres, eran de color rosa y pasteles, muy perfumados- perfume barato de mujer- fue su conclusión, pero para salir de la duda, tuvo que abrir uno de los sobres. Al parecer estaban ordenados por fecha de recepción, así es que comenzó por ahí, abriendo la primera carta que había llegado al correo de Londres

 _Terius_

 _Sé que mi carta te causará sorpresa, pero no puedo dejar de escribirte._

 _Cuando nos tuvimos que regresar a América, siendo que yo debería estar en Londres en vez de Karen…_

Hasta ahí llegó su lectura, la tal Susana mencionaba a Karen como si él la conociera, y la única que respondía a ese nombre y era conocida de él, era su compañera de teatro y amiga. Salió presuroso, con el manojo de cartas en su mano y cuando localizó a Karen que paseaba junto a Harry, les saludó y preguntó

-Karen… ¿tú conoces a una Susana Marlow?- la chica y su novio se miraron con cara de saber algo que a Terry le era desconocido

-¿Por qué quieres saber de ella?- a Karen no le interesaba hablar de la rubia con cara de mosca muerta, eterna rival de personajes en la academia Stamford

-No es que quiera saber de ella, pero antes de salir de Londres me entregaron un manojo de cartas que venían dirigidas a mí, de parte de esa señorita- Terry no gustaba de dar explicaciones, pero tampoco le gustaba desconocer a alguien que se daba la molestia de escribir para él

-Es una compañera de teatro en América, pero no entiendo porque te escribe a ti, creo que te vio…- Karen se puso a pensar- dos veces, nada más

-Pero yo no sé quien es, ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella- dijo el castaño y Karen sonrió con satisfacción, al ver que en la vida de Terry Susana no era mayor a una mosca

-Jajajaja… ¿recuerdas el día de tu audición?

-Sí- claro que lo recordaba, ese día había comenzado su historia en las tablas, había iniciado su gran sueño

-Pues…- se tomaba su tiempo la chica- Susana fue tu Catalina, Petruchio- Terry hizo memoria y la recordó, pero ese día había sido tan maravillosamente hermoso para él, que en su recuerdo solo veía a Candy, ¿Por qué a Candy? Porque ella era su Catalina, su Julieta, su amor, su todo, nunca había tenido en su cabeza a la lacia rubia, ni siquiera cuando audicionó junto a ella, él solo veía la dulce sonrisa de su amada pecosa

-Pero ¿Por qué me escribe? Yo jamás crucé una sola palabra con ella, solo la audición y un saludo… creo

-Ya las leíste- quiso saber Karen

-No, solo abrí una para saber de quien se trataba…

-Entonces, tíralas. Susana es una loca egocéntrica y mal intencionada, no te acerques a ella estando en América, es como un chicle (goma de mascar) pegada en tu pelo, no te la puedes sacar con nada- Terry y Harry sonrieron a unísono al oír el comentario de Karen

-Es verdad Terry- agregó Harry- la muchachita es en verdad pegajosa cuando se lo propone- y dirigiendo su mirada al montón de cartas- puedes darte cuenta de que te decimos la verdad al ver ese gran paquete de cartas que ella te envió, nunca recibió respuesta alguna, pero insistió

-Tienes razón Harry- dijo Terry con cara de asco y cierto temor de tener que compartir escenario con un casi loca- las tiraré- prometió, pero lo haría después de hablar con su pecosa.

Mientras tanto en América, una lacia rubia recibía la noticia más esperada por ella durante todo el tiempo que pasó, desde que muy a su pesar, tuvo que regresarse de Londres, ella no había dejado de pensar en el hermoso castaño de ojos penetrantes que conociera en el viejo continente. Tanto era así, que la muchacha soñaba con el joven que conoció en Londres, y todos los días, daba gracias al cielo por la suerte que había tenido de ser su Catalina. La actriz estaba segura de que había dejado una profunda huella en el joven, que él la recordaba como ella lo hacía, a cada momento y por eso se había atrevido a enviarle correspondencia casi cada semana. Susana pensaba en su mente chiquitita, que Terius Grandchester al audicionar junto a ella, se había dado cuenta de lo buena actriz que era y como nunca dejó de mirarla con esos ojos azul tormenta cuando actuaban, estaba segura de que se había gravado su imagen en la retina del castaño de igual forma que ella lo tenía guardado muy dentro de sí

-¿Por qué tan feliz Susana?- preguntaba una de las actrices compañera de la Marlow en Stamford

-Por nada Aida, solo es que ya Robert regresa de Londres- argumentó sin dejar de mirar la nota que estaba en el mural del pasillo de los actores.

-Sí, yo también me enteré- dijo la chica acercándose más a la nota que leía Susana- dice que regresa con Karen y Harry. Ellos ya terminaron su preparación en esa ciudad y aparentemente adelantaron el viaje por los problemas que pudieran suscitarse por la guerra- la chica hablaba y hablaba pensando que su compañera estaba atenta a sus palabras- y también viene con ellos un actor inglés que será el Romeo en la obra que prepararemos…

Los ojos de Susana estaban brillosos de emoción contenida, ella quería ponerse a saltar y gritar de gusto al saber que Terius venía a Stamford, pero no, solo lo celebraría en la soledad de su hogar, ya que no quería que nadie se enterara de que conocía al nuevo actor, la rubia quería que cuando él la reconociera, todos quedaran con la boca abierta al ver que el hermoso Romeo inglés se acercaba hasta su persona para saludarla como viejos conocidos y en poco tiempo, si nadie interfería, en algo más que amigos, ya que las cartas que le había enviado eran muy claras en sus contenidos, y como no había recibido un **no** como respuesta a sus insinuaciones, ella pensaba que como dice el refrán "el que calla otorga", si no había respondido negativamente era porque estaba de acuerdo en lo que ella con tanta sinceridad le proponía.

Susana levantaba castillos en el aire con facilidad, era una chiquilla hermosa, nadie podía decir lo contrario, pero aún era muy inmadura y soñadora, caprichosa y muchas veces, inestable. La madre de la chica, mujer esforzada, viuda desde muy joven, había tenido que sacar adelante a su hija sin la ayuda de nadie, quien habiendo crecido en el medio artístico, legado de su padre que había sido actor, se enamoró por así decirlo del arte de la actuación, y su madre que no quería tener problemas con la caprichosa niñita que el cielo le envió, cortó por lo sano e hizo hasta lo imposible porque su hermosa hija lograra la meta de ser la mejor actriz de Broadway, aún mejor que la reconocida actriz Eleonor Baker.

En América una soñaba despierta y dormida y en altamar encontramos a un novio presuroso buscando a su hermosa novia

-¡Pecosa!- saludó Terry a su prometida y las damas que la acompañaban, su abuela y Eleonor, quienes tomaban el té en un hermoso salón dispuesto para ello

-¿Vienes a tomar el té con nosotras amor?- preguntó la rubia con ilusión

-No exactamente, pero sí necesito conversar algo contigo… ¿me acompañas?- dijo solicitando el permiso de Elroy para llevarse a su nieta

-¡Esos dos!- dijo Eleonor una vez que los chicos se fueron- ya parece que no pueden estar separados

-Así parece- fue la escueta respuesta de la anciana

Terry llevó a Candy hasta la biblioteca que tenía el barco en la clase alta del mismo, y se sentaron en su cómodo sillón dispuesto para la lectura

-Dime Terry ¿te pasa algo?- la pecosa con el tiempo había empezado a reconocer ciertas actitudes de castaño, como cuando estaba molesto y ella podía hacer algo para apaciguarlo, o la molestia reflejada en el castaño era tan severa que mejor era estar lejos o al menos en silencio, también sabía de sus tristezas o alegrías, y así, en este momento conocía que algo le sucedía a su amado Terry y ella quería saber que era

-Mira esto- le tendió las famosas cartas. El joven había pensado que si en América tendría que convivir con la tal Susana Marlow como compañera de equipo, Candy debería saber que la mujer le había escrito esas cartas, él no quería malos entendidos ni complicaciones con su prometida

-¿Qué es?

-Son unas cartas que recibí cuando me despedía en la academia de arte, Nancy me las hizo llegar, estaban perdidas en la oficina de correos, yo solo abrí una hace un rato para enterarme quien me las había enviado- resumió el chico

-Y ¿de quién son?- Candy mirando los sobres que no le gustaban nada, ya que de solo mirarlos, supuso que venían de una mujer. La rubia no se consideraba celosa, pero tampoco era que le gustara que su flamante prometido recibiera correspondencia femenina

-Son de una chica que estudia en la academia de Stamford en América. Según lo que me dijo Karen, ella fue Catalina cuando yo participé en la audición

-Ya… y ¿Por qué te escribe?- Candy había dado un buen vistazo a los sobres y también reconoció en ellos el perfume barato con el que las habían aromatizado, los sobres de colores y la letra que aunque no era fea, tampoco destacaba

-No lo sé. Yo ni siquiera me acordaba de ella…

-No te entiendo- dijo, y el joven le explicó lo que había hablado con Karen y Harry

-Entonces… ¡tíralas!- habló la chica restándole importancia con un ademán de sus hombros

-¿Cómo?

-Que si no te interesa leerlas, las podemos tirar- dijo Candy muy segura de querer poner muy lejos esas cartas de las manos de Terry. La chica entendía que si esa tal Susana le había escrito tantas cartas a su novio a pesar de no recibir respuesta alguna, era porque la mujer estaba interesada en Terry. Y no estaba nada lejos en sus cavilaciones, es más, Terry pensaba exactamente lo mismo

-Bien… es una muy buena idea- aceptó el muchacho y tomando el manojo de cartas, salieron a cubierta, las rompieron en dos y las tiraron al mar

-Si cuando lleguemos a América, la Susana esa te pregunta por las cartas, tú podrás decirle que nunca leíste ninguna misiva de ella- sonrío la pecosa

-Eres muy inteligente pecosa- celebró Terry

-Gracias- dijo coqueta y Terry aprovechó de abrazarla y besarla a gusto, estaban muy solos en esa cubierta

-Quiero proponerte algo pecosa- dijo sin deshacer el abrazo en medio de una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que Candy aún no abría los ojos después del beso

-Aha- dijo la chica, sin abrir los ojos, Terry volvió a besarla y agregó

-Casémonos antes de llegar a América- y Candy abrió los ojos, los más grandes y verdes que Terry hubiera visto jamás

-Casarnos… ¿aquí en el barco?- la chica no procesaba todo muy bien, aún estaba en la nube de sensaciones que el beso de Terry le había provocado

-Sí pecas- dijo Terry en medio de un suspiro, sujetando muy bien a la chica entre sus brazos, y enterrando su cabeza en los rizos perfumados de su pecosa, agregó- ya no quiero esperar más

-Mi abuela no lo aceptaría…- Candy sabía perfectamente cuan testaruda podía llegar a ser su abuela Elroy

-¿Y tú?- dijo alzando sus cejas

-Yo que- Candy no entendía

-Te quieres casar conmigo, aquí, a bordo del Olympic, en medio de este hermoso mar que nos está llevando hasta nuestro futuro- Terry describía anhelante todo lo que sus ojos veían a su alrededor, teniendo como única meta que su amada pecosa aceptara su proposición

-Pe… pero…

-Nada de peros Candy, solo respóndeme, fuimos novios, ahora prometidos, solo un pasito más pecas- pedía el muchacho. Candy lo miró a los ojos y pensó que quería permanecer así, abrazada a él, muy junto a su corazón, perdida en su aroma y en el sonido de su voz y solo pudo responder

-Sí, sí quiero Terry- el joven le regaló la más hermosa sonrisa que Candy le conociera y la abrazó por tanto, tanto tiempo, sintiendo que quería dejar marcada a Candy con su tacto, con su aliento, con su fuerza… encontrarse con ella más allá de este mundo físico que ellos conocían, y nunca, nunca, separarse de ella

-Hablaré con mi madre y ella convencerá a tu abuela- afirmó Terry y Candy solo pudo asentir

Terry, cuando prometía algo, lo cumplía sin mediar tiempos ni circunstancias, ¿cuánto más exigente consigo mismo, cuando la promesa había sido hecha a su pecosa del alma?

-¡Madre!- llamó el chico a su progenitora, que en ese momento encontró en su camarote, el que ella compartía con sus hermanos, arreglando a Sebastián

-Dime hijo- la mujer puso en el suelo al niño ya listo, que con su año y siete meses, ya daba firmes pasitos y lograba darse a entender entre sus balbuceos con una que otra palabra que conseguía pronunciar correctamente o por lo menos Eleonor y Priscilla le entendían

-Necesito hablar con usted- dijo el muchacho al momento en que oía

-Telly… Telly- el pequeño Sebastián, que se acercaba a su hermano mayor exigiendo de él la atención que precisaba, llevando en sus manos un pequeño auto de madera, que quería mostrar a su hermano

-¡Pero que tienes ahí, pequeño!- exclamó Terry al tomar en brazos a su hermanito recibiendo de él, el juguete

-Auto- dijo el pequeño

-¡Muy bonito tu auto, Sebastián!- Terry, estaba muy orgulloso de ser el hermano mayor de Sebastián, aunque no era hijo de su madre, él pequeño niño estaba siendo criado por ella, y por ende aprendiendo de su carácter y buenos tratos. Eleonor había sido un muy buen ejemplo para sus otros dos hermanos, Richard y Priscilla, quienes con el tiempo la habían terminado de aceptar como la esposa de su padre, especialmente Richard, y él no podía estar más contento

-Dime hijo- habló Eleonor- que necesitas de mí- la mujer se acercó a sus hijos, ya que Sebastián para ella era su hijo, hasta le decía mamá. Posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Terry, acariciando así a su hijo mayor, caricia que el muchacho aceptaba con agrado, haciendo feliz a su hermosa madre

-Quiero que me ayudes, quiero casarme con Candy- dijo serio jugando con Sebastián

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda Terry? Si apenas cumplas los dieciocho años podrás unir tu vida a la de ella- Eleonor no entendía la petición de su hijo y se limitó a seguir ordenando el desorden que dejó Sebastián sin prestarle mayor atención a su hijo mayor

-Es que queremos casarnos ahora- Eleonor lo miró aún sin entender- ahora madre, en el Olympic

-¡Ahhh!- hizo un ruidito de comprensión- ¿Por qué tanto apuro?- agregó ceñuda, no sea que además de esperar un hijo, también viniera un nieto en camino

-No es nada de lo que piensas madre- se defendió Terry- solo que no quiero esperar… no sé, tengo la sensación de que si no nos casamos antes de llegar a América, nunca lo haremos- en su tono se percibía una inquietud casi perturbadora

-Entiendo tus motivos, pero no creo poder convencer a Elroy- Eleonor realmente entendía la aprensión de su hijo, ella en alguna oportunidad también vivió algo parecido, cuando el chico le fue arrebatado de sus brazos, pero no le había dado la importancia merecida a su presentimiento y sufrió las consecuencias por largos años

-Ahora la llamas Elroy, sin apellidos madre. Creo que ese nivel de confianza te puede servir para algo…

-Eres un tramposo hijo, mira que manipularme con mi amistad con Elroy- rió la mujer

-¿Entonces?- preguntó ansioso. El sabía que a su madre no tenía que convencerla de lo que quería, pero necesitaba que fuera ella la que persuadiera a la anciana para que diera la autorización de casarse con Candy. Eleonor lo miró, y al observar como el chico interactuaba con el pequeño Sebastián, se imaginó a su hijo siendo padre de hermosos chiquillos que la llamarían abuela, se enterneció con la imagen hasta lo más profundo

-Está bien. Trataré de hacer que Elroy le vea la parte buena a esta unión

-Gracias madre- Terry la abrazó con Sebastián en sus brazos, y como el castaño reía con tanta alegría, el pequeño creyó que era la hora de reír, y acompañó a su madre y hermano en su contagiosa dicha.

Elisa había tratado por todos los medios, convencer a su esposo de hablar con Albert, en este caso Williams Andrew, para darle la oportunidad de ser un padre para Alana. Benjamín Smith, se había encariñado tanto con la pequeña pelirroja, que no quería ni siquiera escuchar a su mujer decir una barbaridad como aquella

-Benjamín- le decía su mujer, una vez estando preparándose para dormir

-Mmmm- respondía el hombre metiéndose entre las sábanas. Elisa lo alcanzó y antes de que el tomara el libro que tenía en su mesa de noche, ella insistió

-Permite que Williams…

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo Elisa!- exclamó el hombre prácticamente indignado con la insistencia de su esposa en algo que el ya había definido- él perdió su derecho a ser padre, cuando no se presentó para reclamarte

-Yo no quiero importunarte cielo- dijo Elisa sumisa- pero si no le damos la oportunidad de explicarse, él puede hacerlo sin nuestro permiso- Elisa sabía que eso no era verdad, Albert jamás le quitaría a la niña, incluso se lo había prometido, pero ella quería darle la oportunidad de estar cerca de Alana- es un hombre poderoso Benjamín, y Alana es muy parecida a él

-Lo sé- el hombre cada vez que interactuaba con la niña, veía que se parecía más a su padre que a Elisa, su cabello se aclaró en vez de oscurecerse hasta el tono de su mujer, y los ojos de la pequeña todos los días le recordaban que él no era su padre- pero no quiero perderla Elisa- dijo con una gran pena en su corazón. Elisa vio con pesar rodar dos lágrimas por las mejillas de su amado esposo, entendiendo así, que el hombre a su lado, había razonado y aceptado la situación entre ellos, Alana y Williams Andrew

-Yo creo que si la educamos bien, es decir, sabiendo quien es su padre y conociéndote a ti como su protector, no tendrá que alejarse de nosotros, o de ti… además, mira- tomó la cara de su esposo y lo hizo dirigir su mirada hasta su vientre, que aún permanecía plano, no evidenciaba su embarazo- en mi vientre tú semilla ahora germina, haciendo crecer en él a un hijo tuyo y mío, serás padre de un hijo sanguíneo Benjamín, uno que se parecerá a ti y a mí…

-Espero con ansias el día en que este bebé llegue a nuestras vidas Elisa- dijo acariciando el vientre de su mujer que se encontraba bajo un fino camisón muy provocativo y que dejaba los atributos de la señora Smith a vista y paciencia de su esposo- Deseo con el corazón que tengamos hijos a quienes heredarle todo el fruto de mi trabajo, que lleven el apellido Smith con orgullo

-Y los tendremos mi amor… los tendremos- dijo Elisa, atrayendo hacia ella a su amado Benjamín, para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

Al otro día, los Smith Leagan, se presentaron en las oficinas de Williams muy temprano en la mañana, para dejar en claro las atribuciones y deberes a las que se vería obligado Albert con su hija Alana, la que desde ese día llevaría el nombre de Alana Eloísa Andrew Leagan. ¿Cómo tan rápido? El eficiente George, tenía ya todo preparado para cuando llegara ese día.

Albert y Elisa quedaron de acuerdo en que la niña viviría con ella y Benjamín, recibiendo las visitas periódicas de su padre biológico, pero que nadie se enteraría de que el apellido de alana había cambiado, hasta que el hombre mayor no estuviera en esta tierra. A la muerte de Benjamín, saldría a la luz que Alana era una Andrew, no una Smith. Sería educada por institutrices, dentro de la casa de su madre y al fallecer Albert, la pequeña sería heredera junto con Candy y los hijos de la unión Andrew Kemeny.

Desde ese mismo momento, Albert comenzó a ser el padre de Alana en todo lo que podía, es decir, la visitaría con regularidad, la llevaría de paseo cada vez que pudiera hacerlo, sin interferir en los planes de los Smith y procuraría para ella todo lo que la pequeña necesitara. La única que sabría del secreto mejor guardado de la pareja Smith, sería la nana de la pequeña, que era de confianza y siempre acompañaría a Alana adonde fuera que la chiquilla se encontrara.

Con los años, la pequeña entraría a la sociedad, y todo cambiaría drásticamente.

En altamar, Eleonor trataba el tema de una boda a bordo del Olympic con Elroy

-No entiendo el apuro de tu hijo, Eleonor, él había prometido que se casarían después de un año, y para eso aún faltan unos meses- decía la anciana sirviéndose un humeante té

-No es solo que Terry lo quiera de ese modo Elroy, Candy también está de acuerdo con casarse antes de llegar a América- la rubia miraba a su amiga Parks, y trataba de encontrar el punto exacto donde poder atacar para bien de su hijo, convencer a la anciana estaba siendo la tarea más titánica a la que la actriz se había enfrentado jamás

-No sé… no creo que Candy esté en edad de casarse todavía- era un buen argumento

-Ellos se aman Elroy y han tenido que pasar por tantas cosas, hasta estuvieron separados a causa de las circunstancias… ¿recuerdas?- Eleonor pensó que quizás si Elroy recordaba el sufrimiento de Candy durante su separación con Terry posiblemente llegara a tocar alguna de las fibras más débiles y delicadas de la anciana mujer a favor de Terry

-No me lo recuerdes, mi nieta sufrió mucho esos días, si prácticamente no quería comer- la anciana rememoraba esos momentos de intenso sufrimiento y no quería heredárselos ni a su peor enemigo

-Terry me dijo que tiene un mal presentimiento…- la anciana la miró y dijo

-¿No me digas que tú crees en esas cosas?- Elroy estaba reticente a inmiscuirse en esos temas de presentimientos, corazonadas, instintos, sensaciones o cualquier otra cosa que no sea meramente habitual, los pies en la tierra

-No tan así como tú lo estás entendiendo Elroy- comenzó a explicar la rubia- pero a mí me sucedió algo muy parecido poco antes de que Richard se trajera a Terry a Londres- Eleonor podía hablar libremente de ese tema con Elroy, ella conocía completa la historia

-Y ¿Cuál es ese presentimiento que tiene Terius?- Eleonor respiró algo más confiada, sentía que Elroy claudicaría en cualquier momento

-El piensa que si no están casados cuando lleguemos a América, jamás lo harán- en ese momento, como si lo hubiesen planeado, la pareja conformada por Terry y Candy, paseaban por cubierta coincidiendo junto a la ventana de las señoras que tenían en sus manos el futuro de los dos. Los chicos ni cuenta se dieron de que la madre de uno y la abuela de la otra estaban viéndolos, pero irradiaban tal felicidad, esa complacencia que solo se les veía cuando estaban juntos y con nadie observándolos. Candy llevaba algo en sus manos que mostraba a Terry y se notaba que su conversación era en base a ese pequeño detalle. La anciana, al ver esa felicidad que irradiaban los chicos y con la tranquilidad de saber que no era visible a los ojos de ellos, puso sus ojos en el rostro y actitudes de su nieta, la veía feliz, completa, radiante junto al caballeroso heredero del ducado de Grandchester, que cuidaba de su hermosa pecosa como lo más precioso, con su mano posada con delicadeza en la cintura de su prometida, gesto que era aceptado gracias al anillo que llevaba la rubia en su dedo. Los dos jóvenes interactuaban no sabiéndose observados por las dos damas, la naturalidad, espontaneidad, felicidad, plenitud y libertad que se veía entre ellos y el penoso recuerdo de la dolorosa separación que habían tenido que vivir por causa de la señorita Britter, hacían a la anciana pensar las cosas con más detenimiento

-Dame unos días Eleonor, déjame pensarlo mejor…

 **Continuará**

 **Más notitas: Muchas gracias por sus palabras, en cada reviews que recibo, veo que la historia gusta y es bien recibida. No teman, a no ser que sucediera algo fuera de normal, no dejaré la historia a medias.**

 **Saludos a todos quienes me acompañan desde un principio, aquellos que dejan sus mensajitos y los lectores fantasmas, los que ponen la historia como favoritos y los que me siguen como escritora. Gracias.**


	32. Chapter 32 Llegando a puerto

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XXXI**

 **Llegando a puerto**

Elroy, después de conversar largo y tendido con Eleonor acerca de la posibilidad de que Terry y Candy se casaran ahí, en el viaje que los encaminaba a América, en medio del atlántico y en un barco tan bello como el Olympic. La anciana, se sentía en realidad cansada, y fue a reposar a su camarote, el mismo que compartía con su amada nieta. Candy no estaba con ella a esa hora de la tarde, y sentándose en su cama, repasando la conversación que había sostenido con la futura suegra de su nieta, la mujer sin pretenderlo ni buscarlo se acomodó en el lecho y se quedó profundamente dormida en el sosiego que le proporcionaba la tarde y el constante mecer del vaivén de la marcha del gran trasatlántico. La anciana recibió en sus sueños a los dos hombres que más amó en la vida, Burian y John Parks, a quienes llevaba evocando desde que encontró a Candy. La mujer se veía a sí misma, mucho más joven, casándose con el hombre que amaba frente a Dios y los hombres, rememoraba la felicidad plena de la que fue partícipe al saberse la mujer de su gran amor. Con los años llegaba John a sus vidas y la dicha fue completa, especialmente para ella que había contraído nupcias, algo mayorcita para esos años, los mismos que le jugaron la mala pasada de no poder embarazarse inmediatamente como era su deseo, sino que después de mucho insistir, al fin llegó a sus vidas un retoño fruto del amor de ella y Burian, un único hijo que la pareja pudo concebir.

John, que había sido todo para ella después de su esposo, le decía en medio del sopor del sueño

-Ella es muy bella ¿verdad mamá?

-Es hermosa hijo- le decía la anciana- tiene mucho de ti y según dicen la ternura de su madre

-Quiero que sea feliz madre- le decía su amado hijo, tomando las manos de la anciana entre las de él, caricia que Elroy sintió muy vívida, complaciéndose en ella todo el tiempo que se le permitió

-Yo también lo deseo hijo mío- le respondía, deleitándose en la voz y el aroma de su desaparecido hijo. Elroy estaba consiente en medio de su siesta, de que lo que vivía eran solo sueños, pero ella los disfrutaba a más no poder

-Entonces ¿Qué te detiene madre?- cuando la frase fue terminada en la voz de John en medio del sueño, la anciana despertó abriendo los ojos de una vez, para encontrarse con la luz que entraba por la claraboya de su camarote. Nada de sobresaltos ni llantos de añoranza, solo las palabras de su hijo _¿Qué te detiene madre?_ Se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Luego vinieron a ella los recuerdos del sufrimiento de su nieta con lo de la separación a la que se vieron enfrentados los dos jóvenes junto a las palabras de Eleonor, que la llevaban a analizar lo de los presentimientos que tanto la señora Grandchester como su hijo habían tenido, cada uno e forma independiente, siendo el de Eleonor algo que terminó en una dolorosa separación y muchos años de dolor… "si tan solo le hubiera prestado atención a todos los llamados de mi corazón"... le había dicho la madre de Terry. Las palabras de la rubia actriz, son las que más pesaban en la mente de la anciana y junto a la permanente felicidad en la que vivía Candy cuando estaba al lado del joven Grandchester… terminaron de convencer a la anciana que la mejor decisión, era dejar que Terius y Candice unieran sus vidas en matrimonio, ahí, en medio del mar, en el Olympic, lugar que ellos mismos habían decidido que era el mejor del mundo…

A dos días de la llegada del Olympic al puerto de Nueva York, en una sala en el barco con una gran mesa muy lustrada en medio de ella, se encontraba el capitán del Olympic junto a Eleonor, su hijo Terius, y los tres menores Grandchester, Richard Jr., Priscilla y Sebastián, esperando a que Candy entrara en la habitación, para al fin unir sus vidas en matrimonio. Junto a los Grandchester, se encontraban sus amigos de la academia de arte señor Robert Hathaway, Karen y Harry además de los chicos de la familia de la novia, Neal Leagan y Lorna Russo, junto a ellos estaba Elroy, todos esperando la llegada de la novia que sería escoltada por su primo Archivald Cornwell.

Cuando la anciana abuela de Candy aceptó que los muchachos se casaran de una buena vez, antes de llegar a América, puso una condición

-Pero esperaremos a estar más cerca del puerto de Nueva York- decía la anciana sin ningún atisbo de cambio de opinión- quizás dentro de diez días más

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- quiso saber el novio, que se había puesto de un humor de perros al oír a la anciana

-Porque no quiero quedarme sola en el camarote jovencito- Elroy dijo esto sin pensar, muy relajada y evidenciando el deseo de permanecer con su nieta algunos días más. Candy al entender las palabras de su abuela se había puesto de todos los colores, ella no había pensado en que una vez casada, debería ir con Terry al camarote de él

-¡Bien!- exclamó Terry aguantándose las ganas de gritarle unas cuantas verdades y mentiras a la anciana- diez días- Candy se acercó cariñosa a su prometido y tomando su mano le dijo muy quedamente al oído- diez días Terry, solo diez días- el chico la miró y al ver la serenidad que le transmitía la mirada de Candy, bajó sus revoluciones y se calmó, no sea que la anciana se arrepintiera y denegara su autorización.

Luego vinieron las conversaciones con la novia antes de la boda. La verdad era que Elroy le pidió el favor a Eleonor de hablar con su nieta acerca de lo que sucedería en la noche de bodas, ya que ella no se sentía capaz. Candy comenzó a escuchar a Eleonor y entendió de inmediato hacia donde iban sus palabras

-Eleonor- dijo Candy al ver a su futura suegra algo incómoda con la conversación que pretendían tener- recuerde que estudio enfermería, conozco muy bien de que se trata la unión de dos seres que se aman en la noche de bodas- claro, Candy no le iba a contar de ninguna manera, que ella conocía a Terry y él a ella de todas las maneras, con ropa, a medio vestir, desnudos y sus variantes, que lo único que no habían hecho era entregarse en cuerpo, en una relación que solo les era permitida a los que ya estaban casados. No era que todo lo anterior se les permitiera a ellos, pero ya venían bien adelantaditos en cuanto a juegos de seducción se trataba

-Que bueno Candy, entonces no hay problema- dijo la mujer y se retiró algo abochornada, ni ella misma se reconocía, nunca pensó que hablar con Candy acerca de la noche de bodas le fuera tan difícil, llegando a la conclusión de que solo había sido porque su hijo era el novio, y ahí se acordó de que no había nadie que hablara con Terry, Richard no había viajado, los primos de Candy eran solteros y solo quedaba Robert Hathaway… pero y si no quería, tendría que ser ella misma quien hablara con Terry

-Necesito de tu ayuda Robert- dijo Eleonor a su amigo

-¿En qué forma puede este humilde servidor ayudar a la duquesa de Grandchester? - habló el actor haciendo gala de una majestuosa reverencia hacia la duquesa

-¡Ay! Robert, ¡qué cosas dices!- respondía divertida la mujer, conociendo la sobreactuación de su amigo

-Pero dime, de verdad en que puedo servirte- dijo ofreciendo el asiento al lado de él en la cubierta de Olympic

-Bueno, tú ya sabes que Terry se quiere casar a bordo de este barco antes de tocar puerto ¿verdad?- hizo un levantamiento de cejas que mostró en todo su esplendor el hermoso azul de los ojos de Eleonor. Ella no sabía como tocar el tema, solo comenzó con lo que era natural, hablar de su hijo con su amigo

-Desde que conocí la relación de Terry con la hermosa señorita que me presentó como su novia, supe que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la convirtiera en su esposa- el hombre hablaba mirando la inmensidad del mar, recordando los días en los cuales pudo disfrutar de ver con sus propios ojos, el amor que esos chiquillos se tenían

-Sí… cuando la conocí en Escocia, supe que era perfecta para mi hijo, solo ella puede manejar de manera amorosa sus cambios de humor y sus días malos- reconocía Eleonor

-Eso es verdad, muchas veces tuve que recurrir a su intervención cuando Terry se salía de sus casillas en algún ensayo…

-Jajajaja…- rió la mujer- yo siempre mantenía a Candy cerca cuando le daba clases a Terry, te entiendo perfectamente

-Entonces- dijo cambiando un poco el tema- ¿de qué querías hablarme?- ahora sí hablaba mirando a los ojos de la dama

-Bueno… este… Richard no viajó con nosotros y no sé como hablar con Terry acerca de la noche de bodas- Eleonor no encontraba donde esconderse hablando de ese tema con un amigo, lo único que atinaba a hacer era poner su mirada lejos del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella y sus manos no se quedaban quietas en su regazo, cosa que ella no percibía, pero su amigo, sí

-Y deseas que yo lo haga- afirmó Robert, quien siendo amigo de Eleonor y conociendo desde la juventud a Richard no tenía ningún problema en hacer el favor al matrimonio. Casado desde hace casi dieciocho años con su mujer, Margaret, entendía perfectamente la importancia de hablar con el muchacho, su propia esposa había sido muy tímida y asustadiza al momento de consumar su matrimonio, siendo ella educada de una manera retrograda y con una madre extremadamente conservadora, que prefirió nunca decirle nada a vivir el bochorno de hablar con su hija acerca de algo tan importante como lo era el entregarse a un hombre

-Por favor- rogó Eleonor con ojos suplicantes, ahora sí, mirándolo

-Por ti, bella mujer, lo que me pidas- bromeó Robert, ellos siempre fueron muy buenos amigos, y cuando él se casó con Margaret, quien era amiga íntima de Eleonor, la Baker pasó a conformar parte importante de su círculo de amistades

-Gracias- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Eleonor, ya que se sintió algo mareada y pidió a Robert que por favor la acompañara para poder llegar a su camarote sana y salva

Roberth después de dejar a Eleonor, se dedicó a buscar al joven prometido por los lugares en que pensaba podría estar, solo esperando que se encontrara solo sin la hermosa rubia. Para suerte de Roberth, encontró a Terry en la cubierta, camino a encontrarse con Candy en el salón de té, que como en el viaje anterior, disfrutaban a cabalidad

-¡Terry!- lo llamó a viva voz, ya que el muchacho apuraba sus pasos y el hombre no lograba alcanzarlo. Cuando el joven actor escuchó su nombre, reconoció inmediatamente la voz del director de Stamford deteniéndose para ser alcanzado

-Dime Robert, voy camino a encontrarme con Candy- dijo para dejar muy claro que tiempo de sobra no tenía

-Necesito conversar contigo acerca de algo muy personal Terry- el chico frunció el ceño evidenciando contrariedad ¿Qué tendría que decirle Robert? Y en privado...

-¿De qué se trata?- quiso saber

-¡Ujum!... bueno tú te casarás dentro de unos días, tu novia es muy joven y se ve una muchacha delicada. Es tu padre quien tendría que hablar contigo Terry pero…

-Ya entiendo- Terry bajó su cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro como negando- tú quieres hablarme acerca de lo que sucede en la noche de bodas- lo encaró, levantando la ceja izquierda con picardía

-Pues, sí. Ustedes son muy jóvenes y la dama es muy delicada, en realidad las mujeres, todas lo son, y la biblia dice claramente que deben ser tratadas como vaso frágil, es solo eso muchacho, cuidar que la ansiedad no te domine y tú salgas asustándola y hacerle daño- habló el hombre como si de su hija se tratara. Terry entendió a la perfección lo que Robert intentaba decirle sin entrar en mayores detalles y sonrió de manera que él hombre se sintiera conforme con lo que logró decir

-Gracias Robert, sé que esta conversación la debería haber tenido con mi padre, pero agradezco tus palabras, te puedo asegurar que han sido de gran ayuda- Terry de ninguna manera le haría saber acerca de los juegos de seducción que tenía con su pecosa apenas y encontraban un momento. El chico no tenía ninguna experiencia previa, más que con Candy. Con ella él había aprendido a conocer su propio cuerpo y el de la pecosa, sus reacciones y los momentos en que ella se dedicaba a atenderlo o cuando ella disfrutaba de él… sí, quizás no eran unos expertos, pero Terry había averiguado de una manera u otra, como comportarse al unirse a su mujer en un solo cuerpo y una sola alma.

Así habían sido las cosas durante los diez días que habían tenido que esperar a contraer matrimonio. Sin querer, ese período de tiempo impuestos por la anciana Parks, habían servido para dar inicio a un lioso papeleo en pro de la unión civil, poder y autoridad concedida al capitán en medio de la travesía. Los dos jóvenes eran menores de edad. Elroy, quien fuera la matriarca del clan Andrew, tenía la custodia de su nieta y por ese lado, todo fácil y expedito, no así con Terry, el muchacho necesitaba la autorización del padre, en este caso el duque de Grandchester, la madre no tenía potestad sobre su hijo, como para dar la autorización y que Terry se casara con Candy en el barco.

El capitán, encontró en medio de unos artículos legales, que si lograban comunicarse con el padre del ansioso novio, él podría dar su autorización de palabra al capitán, dejando caer en Eleonor la responsabilidad de firmar como representante del duque de Grandchester y una vez que el duque pisara tierra americana, ir con los documentos que el capitán pondría en las manos del nuevo matrimonio Grandchester Parks, y con un abogado, el duque firmaría, y todo legal.

La comunicación se logró a través del telégrafo, mismo que se ocupa constantemente en la Cámara de los Lores en Londres, Inglaterra. Sir Richard Grandchester, había estado muy atento a las comunicaciones vía telégrafo, ya que su hermosa familia viajaba en los nada seguros mares del atlántico y tenía muy pendiente recibir noticias desde Austria para poder sacar a la familia Kemeny de en medio de la guerra.

Terry, al fin pudo respirar, faltando cuatro dos días para la unión. Y ahí es donde nos encontramos hoy, a unos minutos de que Terry y Candy, unan sus vidas en matrimonio

-Nunca había visto a Terry tan nervioso- susurraba Harry al oído de Karen

-Es cierto, él es un maestro en guardar sus sentimientos, pero los nervios hoy se lo están comiendo vivo- Karen reía de sus ocurrencias, pero la verdad era que la pareja de actores estaban muy felices de que al fin los chicos se casaran. La pareja en sus momentos a solas, habían conversado acerca de las famosas cartas de las que Terry tan sabiamente se había deshecho, consideraban a Susana peligrosa. La muchachita caprichosa, podría hacer estragos en la relación de Terry y Candy si estos no llegaran ya unidos en matrimonio a la ciudad, así y todo, pensaban que Susana de igual forma acosaría a Terry.

Terry estaba usando su mejor traje para la ocasión, vestía en gris y tenía como accesorio en el bolsillo de su saco, uno de los pañuelos que Candy le bordaba. A su lado, una madre orgullosa al mirar la felicidad en el rostro hermoso de su hijo, también lo notaba nervioso, pero era lo normal en el minuto que el chico estaba viviendo. A pesar de ser solo una unión civil, la novia se hizo esperar un par de minutos que a Terry le parecieron eternos. El joven miraba a su alrededor y aunque agradecía la presencia de sus amigos y familiares, la persona a la que él quería ver, aún no estaba en el lugar

-¡Quizás se arrepintió!- quiso bromear Neal, pero la fría mirada que Terry amablemente le regaló, lo calló hasta el final de la ceremonia

-No estés tan impaciente hijo- hablaba su madre

-Sí… Candy no tiene a donde correr- rió Robert. Justo en ese momento se sintieron unos pasitos rápidos en el pasillo acercándose hasta la puerta de la habitación donde esperaban a Candy, la chica entró acompañada de su primo Archie, quien la había obligado a permanecer más tiempo en su habitación haciendo así esperar a Terry, que aunque no lo estaba viendo, se podía imaginar la molestia del castaño al ver la demora de su novia. Candice entraba a la habitación ataviada con un bello vestido color rosa claro, tan claro como el más delicado pétalo de una flor, el cabello solo lo había afirmado en una media cola con una hermosa cinta a juego con el atuendo. Apenas entró, buscó la mirada de Terry e inmediatamente se posicionó a su lado.

Terry miró a Candy observando a la muchacha como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, miró sus ojos, sus pecas, el rebelde cabello de la rubia que lo traía loco, su vestido, y al verla con detenimiento, solo pudo sonreír y sentir que su corazón volvía a los latidos normales, que toda señal de nerviosismo, desparecía como por encanto, su pecosa ya estaba junto a él

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto pecosa?- preguntó el chico

-Archie no me dejaba salir de mi camarote- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir cuando el capitán comenzó a hablar. Terry tomó la mano de Candy entre la suyas y escucharon al capitán decir unas pocas palabras que orientaban a los contrayentes en los derechos y obligaciones a los que estaban dando paso al unir sus vidas

-Terius Graham Grandchester Baker, aceptas por esposa a Candice Parks Russo- el joven miraba a su pecosa a los ojos, en ningún momento habían apartado la vista el uno de otro

-Acepto- respondió Terry sin ningún tipo de duda

-Candice Parks Russo, aceptas por esposo a Terius Graham Grandchester Baker

-Acepto- llena de emoción, pero con seguridad de lo que estaba haciendo, la rubia aceptó a Terry en su vida, para vivirla juntos hasta la muerte

El capitán les hizo firmar el acta matrimonial y la sucesión de documentos especiales, que daban la autorización a Eleonor de fungir como tutora legal de su hijo en ausencia del padre

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo el capitán, dando por finalizado el trámite a bordo. Mucho más corto que una unión civil en tierra firme, pero con la misma validez. Terry, antes de besar a Candy, sacó de su bolsillo una hermosa argolla que él había comprado en Londres para su ahora esposa, colocó el anillo en el anular izquierdo, acompañando al de compromiso y dijo solo a su pecosa

-Ahora eres mía Candy, y este anillo es un testimonio de lo que digo- Candy no pudo responder nada, solo se dejó llevar por su esposo y se besaron

Vinieron los saludos de la familia y amigos que estaban con ellos, Elroy no pudo más que abrazar a su nieta y decirle cuanto la quería y que esperaba fuera muy feliz con el hombre que había escogido como compañero de vida

-Te deseo lo mejor hija- decía una llorosa Elroy

-Gracias abuela- Candy entre lágrimas de felicidad y emociones encontradas, ya que se separaría definitivamente de su amada abuela para vivir su vida con el hombre que escogió su corazón

-Hijo- abrazó Eleonor a Terry- estoy feliz por ti, sé que este momento es muy importante en tu vida y estoy segura que serán muy felices

-Gracias madre

Así, recibieron saludos y buenos deseos de cada uno de los invitados a su matrimonio, luego se dirigieron al camarote de Eleonor, que era el más grande, ya que era compartido con sus hijos. Ahí, se había preparado un pequeño coctel para celebrar a los recién casados. Terry y Candy no se separaron más, no soltaban sus manos, el chico no dejaba de abrazarla y sostenerla fuertemente de la cintura, ahora era de él, le pertenecía, había un documento que así lo decía, y el amor tan grande que se tenían lo reafirmaba.

Cuando terminaron de celebrar, como todo recién casado Terry y Candy querían estar solos, ya el sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte y la pareja se encontraba en la cubierta del Olympic disfrutando de la puesta de sol y los colores que éste les regalaba. Terry abrazaba a Candy por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, disfrutando del dulce aroma de su ahora esposa, ella, muy sujeta por las fuertes manos de su esposo que rodeaban su cintura con posesividad, él no quería que ni la briza osara tocar a la que en unas horas más, sería su mujer. Si no estaban ya en el camarote del actor, era porque las cosas de Candy estaban siendo cambiadas de lugar, ordenadas por las doncellas con las que viajaba Eleonor. Cuando pasó un tiempo prudente, entre los dos decidieron que ya era tiempo de ir a ver como iban las cosas con el cambio de Candy de camarote, más bien Terry lo que quería era que ya nadie estuviera en el lugar que por dos días sería su nidito de amor junto a su pecosa, y abriendo la puerta

-Ya no hay nadie pecosa- dijo Terry sugerente, quien al hablar apretó la mano de Candy demostrando sin querer la ansiedad que lo tenía al límite. La chica al oír las palabras de su esposo se puso colorada hasta las pestañas, pero ella también quería saber lo que era estar con Terry más allá de solo juegos y sensaciones de adolescentes

-¡Ahhhh!... ¿Qué haces?- exclamaba la pecosa al sentirse alzada en los brazos de Terry

-Nada pecas, solo entrar a nuestro camarote llevándote en brazos- a Candy le sonó tan intenso en la voz del castaño cuando oyó "nuestro camarote", sintiéndose llena de algo muy parecido a la felicidad, pero más profundo. Cuando Terry la bajó de sus brazos, se devolvió sobre sus pasos, directo a cerrar la puerta del camarote. Candy solo inspeccionaba el lugar, que aunque era pasajero, tenía el toque de Terry, su aroma y su extremo orden, miró a todos lados y vio que sus baúles estaban ahí en ese lugar que a veces le parecía tan inalcanzable, era mágico para ella saber que ahora pertenecía a él. Estaba tan ensimismada en observar y sentirse parte de, que no sintió a Terry cuando se le acercaba, solo lo vino a advertir cuando el chico la abrazó por la espalda, de igual forma que cuando estaban en cubierta

-Ahora eres mía Candy- dijo Terry besando el cuello de su esposa

-Te pertenezco y me perteneces- fue la respuesta de la chica antes de que Terry la volteara y besara con pasión muy mal reprimida- ¡espera!... espera- susurró la rubia colocando una de sus manos entre sus bocas

-¿Qué tengo que esperar pecas? Ya estamos casados, nada más de esperar- reclamó el chico

-Solo unos minutos más- dijo ella guiñando un ojo en evidente insinuación, soltándose del agarre de su esposo, se dirigió con pasos delicados y sin dejar de mirar a Terry, detrás del biombo, donde había visto que la doncella había dispuesto un regalo que ella tenía para su esposo.

Eleonor, el día en que quiso hablar con Candy acerca de cómo se juega al papá y la mamá estando recién casada, le había dejado una gran caja elegantemente envuelta, que contenía un conjunto para dormir o en este caso para su noche de bodas. La madre de Terry tenía en alta estima a Candy, por haberla acercado a su hijo y especialmente por hacerlo feliz. En uno de sus viajes a París, la bella mujer disfrutaba de comprar para ella, Priscilla y Candy hermosas prendas mucho más modernas que las que se utilizaban en Londres o New York, ella tenía un gusto exquisito en cuanto a moda se trataba. En uno de sus últimos paseos por la ciudad francesa, encontró lencería fina y compró para su futura nuera un atuendo, por lo demás atrevido para la época que a Candy le fascinó.

Detrás del biombo, la nueva señora Grandchester cambió su vestido por la lencería para así regalarse a su esposo en forma definitiva. La chica reconocía que la prenda era algo audaz para ella, pero se atrevió a usarla, pensando en que su esposo ya la conocía en su traje de Eva, ¿Por qué no?.. se dijo y se dispuso a prepararse para esa primera vez juntos como marido y mujer.

Saliendo de detrás del biombo, Candy notó que Terry se había despojado de su chaqueta, corbata y camisa, quedando en mangas de camiseta, muy usada en ese entonces, pero que dejaba a la vista de Candy el cuerpo de su esposo a merced, además estaba descalzo. La chica caminó hasta él e hizo lo mismo que él con ella, abrazarlo por la espalda, Terry al sentirla cerró sus ojos y solo se dejó llevar por las caricias que Candy iba dejando en su cuerpo, ellos tenían mucha práctica en cuanto a juegos sexuales se trataba, pero esta sería la primera vez que se entregaran a ellos mismos haciendo el amor.

Terry después de unos momentos se giró y quedó con la boca abierta, sabía que su ahora esposa se estaba cambiando de ropa pero nunca soñó con verla vestida con ese conjunto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero que la hacía ver exquisita, sí, esa era la palabra exquisita. Candy llevaba una fina camisola palo rosa suave, en un tejido vaporoso, con algo de encaje que le llegaba a media pierna, lucia tan delicada enfundada en esa prenda, que Terry cayó rendido a sus pies, ardiendo de amor y loco de deseo por la mujer que tenía en frente. El ya la amaba, la conocía, la había acariciado hasta el cansancio, pero siempre con el temor de no estar haciendo lo correcto, ahora estaban bajo la ley del matrimonio y sabían que podrían deleitarse el uno en el otro, seducir a su mujer y hacerla suya, Terry que ya había quedado para siempre atrapado por la innegable belleza de su esposa, la abrazó y alzándola la llevó hasta la cama, en una lluvia de besos que era el preámbulo de lo que ellos compartirían esa noche, su primera noche juntos, para no separarse más.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, una felicidad desconocida se había alojado en ella, sentía la dulce caricia de Terry sobre su vientre, Candy sintió el posesivo abrazo de su esposo en su cuerpo, recordando la hermosa noche que se habían regalado en forma mutua, ella ya no era doncella y él era su hombre

-¿Cómo amaneciste mi amor?- preguntó él preocupado, sabía que su Candy había sentido dolor la primera vez, pero quería que ella solo recordara lo felices que fueron amándose las siguientes veces, ya que habían aprovechado su primera noche a más no poder, terminando agotados de reconocerse

-Estoy muy bien Terry- dijo la chica con los ojos más hermosos que Terry hubiese visto jamás, ya que el amor que se leía en ellos era aún más grande que el día anterior, ella ya se había volteado y miraba al hermoso y sereno mar en los ojos de Terry- solo tengo hambre

-Jajajaja- rió el muchacho- era que no

-No te rías de mi muchacho malcriado- dijo haciendo un puchero que Terry atrapó con sus labios para así comenzar la danza del amor una vez más ante de levantarse para desayunar

El nuevo matrimonio no se quiso perder el desayuno en familia, aunque estaban recién casados, su unión no había sido en las condiciones perfectas, y además, aún seguían en el viaje que les gustaba disfrutar, especialmente ver el mar. El desayuno, junto a sus seres queridos y amigos, fue de lo más normal, no hubo preguntas ni pullas acerca de su noche de bodas, sino más bien se prepararon para que al día siguiente pudieran bajar del transatlántico con la mayor comodidad.

Tanto Elroy como Eleonor, y por supuesto Robert, notaron en los chicos esa chispa de los que recién se conocen en la intimidad y se alegraron de verlos tan felices y plenos.

Al otro día, muy temprano el barco atracó en el puerto de Nueva York, el día estaba frío pero hermoso a los ojos del los Grandchester Parks. Los Grandchester, fueron recibidos por personal de Eleonor que había sido avisado con anticipación del arribo de su señora junto a sus hijos y familia. Lo mismo sucedió con los Andrew, la diferencia era que Albert también estaba en el puerto. El patriarca Andrew había sido notificado por medio de un telegrama, acerca de la unión en matrimonio de su hermana y su amigo queriendo estar presente para saludar a los muchachos en su arribo a América. Albert, compartía plenamente la felicidad de los chicos, él siempre supo que Terry nunca dejaría ir a su amada hermana, que sería el que la cuidaría en vez de él y que daría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por verla feliz.

Después de los cordiales saludos, Eleonor y sus hijos pequeños se retiraron hasta una mansión que el duque tenía en la ciudad, dejando a los muchachos con la familia de la chica, pero Candy se sintió tan dividida que le apenaba. En el barco, aún estando casada, podía convivir con los Grandchester tanto como con los Andrew, pero ahora cada uno para su casa y Candy sintió pena por tener que separarse de su amada abuela

-Ya niña- le decía Elroy en medio de un abrazo llorón por parte de Candy- cuando uno se casa debe seguir a su esposo, yo estaré bien…

-Te extrañaré abuela- hipaba Candy. Ella se iría a vivir a la que era la casa de Eleonor en Nueva York, pero su abuela solo estaría dos días en esa ciudad y luego viajaría a chicago

-Para eso existe el correo Candy, y yo estaré siempre cerca- dijo Lorna, que se quedaría con los Andrew los dos días que permanecerían en la ciudad, claro que Elroy siempre estaría al pendiente de la muchachita, ya que un Cornwell ya había hecho de las suyas, y no quería ni pensar en que Archie actuara parecido. Lorna, después que los Andrew viajaran a chicago, iría a vivir con Eleonor, para no ser mal tercio en casa de Terry y Candy, ellos estaban recién casados y necesitaban de su privacidad. La duquesa estaba más que feliz con el cambio que se había producido al casarse Candy, Lorna sería muy buena compañía para Priscilla y como la escocesa no conocía Nueva York, ella sería su guía turística de muy buena gana

-Lo sé Lorna, pero no puedo evitarlo- se limpiaba la nariz la rubia

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para compartir siempre que nos juntemos en días especiales, de fiesta o por vacaciones- agregó Albert para tranquilizar de algún modo a Candy

-¡Vamos Candy!... ¿no querías casarte?- Neal también tenía sus métodos para alentar a su prima

-Gracias Neal, es verdad, yo también quería casarme- y mirando a Terry que estaba muy junto a ella, sonrió y logró despedirse de sus seres queridos

-Hasta pronto gatita- fue Archie el último en despedirse de ellos, y abrazando a Lorna, siguió a sus familiares hasta el carruaje de la familia

-Vamos Candy, debemos conocer nuestro nuevo hogar- Terry animaba a Candy y le daba pequeños empujoncitos con la mano que tenía puesta en la cintura de su amada pecas, quien tenía perdida la mirada en los carruajes de su familia que se alejaban. El chico, aunque había estado en la residencia de su madre años atrás, no la conocía, solo vislumbró algo del hall de la gran casona, para él también todo sería nuevo.

Cuando se hicieron presentes en la mansión de la ex señorita Baker, toda la servidumbre con la que contaba la mujer, estaba ahí, esperando a sus nuevos señores. Los jóvenes pudieron conocer a Helga, quien era la cocinera, su esposo Hipólito, quien era el mayordomo y junto a su esposa vivían en las habitaciones del servicio, además de dos sirvientas de la gran casa, Flora y Gina, quienes solo estaban en la casa durante el día. Candy se había quedado con una doncella de Eleonor, que venía con ella desde la casa Grandchester en Londres llamada Maclovia, y Terry tenía su propio ayuda de cámara llamado Hugo. Después de conocer la residencia y principalmente su habitación que era la típica de las personas de sociedad, una habitación para él que se comunicaba con la de ella a través de un pasillo que se formaba atravesando el baño que era compartido por los esposos. En este momento estaban en la habitación de él

-¿Desean comer algo los señores?- preguntó Flora

-Sí, por favor- habló Terry, solo habían probado alimentos al desayuno y la verdad era que morían de hambre- los serviremos aquí- agregó el chico

-Como ordene señor- la doncella salió de la habitación después de una pequeña reverencia

-Es hermoso- habló Candy sacándose los guantes y el sombrero

-Ya sé que soy hermoso, no tienes que repetírmelo pecas- dijo con divertida arrogancia el futuro duque, recibiendo un guantazo por parte de su adorable esposa

-¡Engreído!- exclamó la chica recibiendo un abrazo de su Romeo particular- me refería a la habitación- dijo mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo la calidez del sol que en ese momento se colaba por la ventana haciendo el lugar muy acogedor, daban ganas de permanecer en él

-¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de esta habitación?

-No, no sé

-Que tú vivirás en ella- le dijo y la besó

-Que yo sepa esta es su habitación señor Grandchester- y soltándose del agarre de Terry se dirigió al baño, pasando al cuarto que sería de ella, decorado en amarillos y grises, con muebles blancos y una gran cama en el centro - ¡este es el mío!- rió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su esposo

-¡Oh no! Eso de tener cuartos separados no va conmigo, donde yo duermo, tú duermes- y abrazándola nuevamente dijo- donde yo viva, tú vives, donde yo esté, tú estarás, no pienso dormir solo nunca más- se acercó a ella como lo venía haciendo hace dos días, de manera apasionada, la besó con pasión y dulzura, recibiendo de ella lo que quería, entrega y amor

Cuando volvieron a la habitación que compartirían los dos, la cena ya estaba servida.

Habían llegado a Nueva York la semana del 14 de septiembre, teniendo que presentarse los dos en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo el lunes de la semana siguiente.

Durante los días que tuvieron para disfrutar y disfrutarse, los muchachos no vieron a nadie, solo se dedicaron a pasear por la gran ciudad, conociendo lo que más les atraía de ella, eso cuando lograban salir de la habitación. Un día cualquiera, en que Candy quiso comprarse un sombrero, Terry la dejó sola unos minutos mientras él conseguía un periódico, ya que le gustaba estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en el mundo, más ahora que Europa estaba bajo la amenaza de una guerra de proporciones, una vez en el puesto de diarios y revistas, notó que diez pasos más allá, había una pequeña niña vendiendo flores y tomó rumbo hacia ella con su cabeza casi enterrada en los titulares del periódico, cuando

-¿Terius? ¿Terius Grandchester?- una voz chillona de mujer lo llamaba, el chico levantó la vista y vio frente a él a una chica rubia de pelo lacio y ojos azules… bien del montón, que era la que lo reconocía

-Perdón, pero no creo conocerla señorita- el joven muy caballeroso en su trato

-Pero si ya nos conocemos Terius- dijo la chica mirando al joven actor como si de una presa de carne se tratara

-Lo siento, pero yo no…

-Soy Susana Marlow- se presentó la muchacha y a Terry como que le dio una patada en el estómago, esta era la chica que le escribió las miles de cartas que junto a Candy habían tirado al mar, pero Susana al ver el ceño fruncido del tormento de su corazón, agregó- fui Catalina cuando tú fuiste Petruchio

-¡Ah sí!, tiene razón señorita, disculpe mi falta de memoria

-¡Oh!, no te preocupes Terry- dijo la muchacha muy suelta de cuerpo y Terry frunció aún más el ceño

-Para usted, soy Terius, señorita- aclaró

-No serán necesarias tantas formalidades Terry- dijo ya casi colgándose del brazo del joven- seremos compañeros de trabajo, es más tú eres Romeo y yo tu Julieta

-Según sé, eso todavía no está claro- Terry zafándose del agarre de la insoportable muchachita- y ahora me tengo que ir- dijo despidiéndose de Susana con un gesto con su sombrero y sin poder comprar las flores, dejó a la chica sola en medio de la cuadra, volviendo sobre sus pasos, perdiéndose a propósito entre la gente para que la insoportable mujer no pudiera seguirlo, ya que estaba seguro que las descripciones dadas por Karen y Henry al respecto de la señorita, se quedaban cortas según su apreciación. Llegó al lado de Candy, justo cuando esta venía saliendo del establecimiento con un par de cajas en sus manos

-¡Ya! Mira, me tenté y no pude comprar solo uno, además encontré unos hermosos guantes a juego y una sombrilla maravillosa- le dijo la rubia a su esposo que la ayudaba con los paquetes, luego caminaron hasta un coche de alquiler y fueron a su hogar. Una rubia que logró localizar por donde había ido el hombre del que creía estar enamorada, lo pudo ubicar a la distancia cuando subía al carruaje, pero como llevaba una gran caja en sus brazos, no vio a la mujer que iba junto a él

-No importa Terry- se dijo Susana- tengo toda una obra para conquistarte

 **Continuará**

 **Notas de la autora: Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen sus mensajes para saber su apreciación de Llegando a puerto**


	33. Chapter 33 Todos tenemos una vida

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Capítulo nuevo. Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y apreciaciones, se agradecen como ustedes no se imaginan.**

 **Capítulo XXXII**

 **Todos tenemos una vida**

Como todo lo bueno dura poco y tiene que acabar queramos o no, Terry y Candy tuvieron que comenzar su semana de trabajo, dejando parcialmente su mini luna de miel, ya que por las noches no dejaban de demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Habiendo aprovechado al máximo los días libres con los que contaban, quisieron dejar plasmados sus recuerdos en fotografías, para eso tuvieron que contratar un fotógrafo que les ayudó amablemente a confeccionar un álbum con vivencias que con el tiempo se convertirían en hermosos recuerdos de una vida juntos, que estaban comenzando a crear. La colección de fotografías que lograron tomar, serían las puertas a los recuerdos que en un futuro compartirían con los hijos que llegaran a coronar su matrimonio.

Los horarios no eran muy coincidentes entre el nuevo matrimonio, pero se dijeron que mientras pudiesen disfrutar de las noches, por el momento era suficiente, lo aceptarían e irían acomodándose día a día a sus rutinas. Terry a diferencia de Candy, tenía que presentarse en el teatro a medio día, en cambio la bella enfermera debía estar en el hospital a más tardar a las 07:30 am.

Este horario hacía que ella tuviera que levantarse muy de madrugada, pero mientras Candy se aseaba y preparaba para su trabajo, la sirvienta les llevaba el desayuno a la recámara y lo tomaban juntos. Terry, ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su chica vestida de enfermera durante sus estudios en Londres, pero ahora era diferente, ella se vestía en casa, casi siempre frente a él

-Ese uniforme te queda cada vez mejor pecosa- decía un Terry en pijama mirando las nuevas curvas en su mujer mientras ésta se enfundaba las partes del uniforme en un blanco albo que la chica se esforzaba por conservar

-No lo creo, es igual en Londres que acá

-Pero… no sé, hay algo que lo hace diferente- insistía el castaño acercándose a ella, posando sus manos en las caderas de la chica, besando el cuello de su mujer- quizás son estas nuevas curvas que tu cuerpo me regala pecosa- Terry sabía disfrutar cada parte del cuerpo de Candy, aún eran muy jóvenes, sí, pero el estar casados les daba la ventaja de ver como iba cambiando el cuerpo del otro, y el castaño nunca dejaba de observar a la menuda rubia.

Cuando Candy salía de casa, Terry aprovechaba de estudiar su libreto o leer de la gran biblioteca que su madre les había dejado en la casa que ellos ahora habitaban. Esta rutina sería la misma durante todo el período en que Candy estuviera estudiando, ella y sus compañeras por el momento no harían guardias nocturnas, ya que eran muy solicitadas durante el día para apoyar a los médicos en las cirugías de las que la chica aprendía, conocimientos que el galeno a cargo de las estudiantes consideraba primordial en el crecimiento de las mismas, decía que la práctica era la que hacía al maestro. Candy tenía un horario muy rígido, siendo por las tardes lo más pesado, la teoría, ya que las cirugías que eran las aprovechadas como práctica, estaban todas programadas para las mañanas, a no ser que fuera una emergencia.

Cuando podían, el joven matrimonio se encontraba a la hora del almuerzo para disfrutarlo juntos, y si no, mientras que los ensayos estuviesen en su etapa de iniciación, Terry llegaba a casa a lo más las nueve de la noche, pudiendo cenar juntos, ya que Candy llegaba a las cinco. La joven esposa, que era una adicta a los postres, le pidió a la cocinera, señora Helga, le enseñara algo de repostería, cosa que la mujer aceptó de muy buena forma, al ver que su joven señora quería agradar a su esposo preparando ella misma los postres, cosa que Terry agradeció con el corazón y el estómago

-Hoy comenzamos las clases de cirugía Terry- contaba Candy ya en la sobremesa

-¿Los horarios seguirán siendo los mismos?- preguntó preocupado

-Sí. La enfermera jefe dijo que mientras estudiáramos, no serían necesarios nuestros servicios por las noches

-Eso es bueno, por lo menos me aseguras una muy buenas noches- dijo Terry insinuante, ahora dirigiéndose a un pequeño salón de color celeste que Candy había adoptado como suyo y que Terry adornaba a diario trayendo flores para su pecosa, el joven la acompañaba siempre con un libro en la mano, en este caso el libreto de Romeo y Julieta, mientras Candy disfrutaba de bordar

-Cuando quieras te ayudo a ensayar- ofreció Candy concentrada en el diseño de su bordado

-Creo que será pronto, me sé el parlamento en su totalidad, pero mi compañera no, y eso retrasa un poco los ensayos, estresa al director y al elenco

-Karen se lo sabe completo, ¿Por qué no la utilizan a ella mientras tanto?- Candy sabía que Karen había memorizado en forma íntegra el parlamento de Julieta pensando que el papel era de ella. Los ensayos que habían tenido en Londres daban cuenta de que Terry y Karen hacían muy buena pareja en el escenario

-Robert y yo le hemos propuesto esa posibilidad más de una vez al director, pero la señorita Marlow se opone- Terry se quedó algo confuso por un momento pensando en el porqué el señor director siempre le daba la razón o su apoyo a Susana

-La señorita Marlow… ¿te sigue molestando?- Candy cambiando el tema, preguntaba sin levantar sus ojos de la labor, Terry le había contado a su esposa lo sucedido en la calle el día en que ella se entretuvo con las compras, además de eso, cuando él llegó al teatro, fue presentado a todos sus compañeros, tramoyas y personal del servicio del lugar que sería su segundo hogar, Susana lo trató como si fueran amigos de años frente a sus compañeros, dándose una importancia que no merecía. Desgraciadamente para el chico no se había dado la noticia de que era casado, ese detalle fue pasado por alto sin ninguna mala intención por parte del directorio del lugar, es solo que… se les pasó, y como bien sabemos, Terry no lucía argolla de matrimonio, solo Candy. Terry tampoco era de los que gustara ventilar su vida privada, no le interesara que los demás conocieran de su vida, más allá de lo que él quería mostrar

-Es algo insistente la señorita en cuestión, no logra entender que solo le hablo porque el libreto me obliga- le respondió Terry recordando todas las ocasiones en que había tenido que ser muy mal educado con la señorita en cuestión, su insistencia tenía al límite la paciencia del castaño

-Debes tener cuidado con ella Terry, Karen dice que puede meterte en problemas- Candy ahora sí lo miraba a los ojos suplicante, ella lo amaba, y quería hacerlo para toda la vida

El actor se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que la Marlow había sido elegida como Julieta, por sobre Karen que era en primera instancia la elegida, eso él lo sabía ya que el mismo Robert Hathaway se los había casi confirmado en Londres. Lo que el castaño desconocía era que Susana se había enterado que el actor que ella había conocido de vista en Londres, Terius Grandchester, iba a ser el actor que representara a Romeo. Esto ella lo supo mucho antes de la llegada a la ciudad de Nueva York del actor, la chica que había memorizado el nombre y las facciones del joven más hermosos que hubiesen visto sus ojos, no dejaba pasar noche en que no lo soñaba, era como si le perteneciera sin tenerlo aún. Susana había leído el nombre de Terry en las informaciones y su mente voló internándose en un mundo que solo era habitado por la lacia actriz, e inmediatamente quiso hacerse del papel de Julieta

-Para comezar a conquistarte Terius Grandchester, necesito estar cerca de ti, y ¿qué mejor que ser tu Julieta?- eran los pensamientos de la chiquilla.

Susana tenía real conocimiento de que el director de la puesta en escena estaba muy interesado en su madre, entonces la Marlow jugó por ahí sus cartas, pidió ayuda a su madre que no tenía interés alguno en relacionarse con el mentado director, quien era un hombre casado, rechoncho y de mal aliento, pero, como la madre de Susana quería lo mejor para su única hija y que trataba en lo posible que la estabilidad emocional de la chica permaneciera así… estable, no lo pensó dos veces y planeó junto a la rubia los pasos a seguir para conseguir el papel. Ni tonta ni perezosa la "señora" Rita Marlow, había decidido darle algunas concesiones al director, licencias que no estaba segura de poder cumplir, pero que llevarían a su hija al lugar donde ella quería estar, sentarse en las piernas del señor Jeffrey Hobart, para que su caprichosa hija pudiese ser Julieta, era lo menos que la mujer podría hacer y aquí estamos, Susana es Julieta y Terry es Romeo.

Karen estaba que estallaba por dentro. Cuando aún permanecían en Londres, Hathaway casi le había jurado que el papel de Julieta lo representaría ella, solo quedaba hablarlo con el señor Hobart, pero llegando a Stamford la decisión ya estaba tomada y Robert no pudo hacer nada. La desilusión de la chica fue casi dolorosa para Henry, Robert y Terry, especialmente este último, que no quería por nada del mundo actuar con la caprichosa y a veces extraña chica. Karen, que de tonta no tenía ni un pelo, se había dado perfecta de que la rubia había hecho lo posible por quedarse con el papel de Julieta solo por su encaprichamiento con Terry

-Debes tener cuidado con Susana, Terry- había dicho la actriz un día a su amigo, ella estaba segura que el papel de Julieta lo había conseguido con alguna artimaña desconocida para ella, pero era solo por querer atrapar a Terry

-Lo sé Karen, pero agradezco tu preocupación, además soy un hombre felizmente casado, las insinuaciones de esa señorita no tendrán avances conmigo- el joven actor, sabía que su compañera no estaba alertándolo solo por sentirse celosa de la otra rubia, sino que lo hacía por el cariño que se tenían y su amistad con Candy

-De igual forma Terry, ella es peligrosa- finalizó

Así pasaban los días, entre ensayos cada vez más agotadores para Terry y cirugías más complicadas para Candy. Un día de noviembre, en que Candy debería juntarse con Terry a la hora del almuerzo, a la rubia enfermera se le complicó el momento por un accidente grave que necesitaba de una cirugía de emergencia en el que dos estudiantes fueron escogidas para auxiliar en medio de la operación y una de ella fue Candy. La rubia rápidamente escribió una nota a su esposo y pidió al mensajero la llevara al teatro donde trabajaba Terry

 _Terry_

 _Hubo un accidente y el doctor a cargo de la emergencia pidió estudiantes para apoyo en pabellón siendo llamada para acudir a la urgencia._

 _Lo lamento, no podremos almorzar juntos._

 _Nos vemos por la tarde._

 _Candy_

Candy cerró el sobre y lo envió a Stamford. Terry estaba preparándose para salir a almorzar con su pecosa, caminaba por el pasillo interior del teatro, tratando de alcanzar la salida de actores cuando fue interceptado por Susana

-¡Terry!- el chico cerró sus ojos al oír la chillona voz de su compañera de trabajo y comenzó a declinar su apresurado paso- ¿Terry vas a almorzar?- Terry se detuvo y volteó

-Sí Susana voy de salida a almorzar- respondió

-Te acompaño- se ofreció, no preguntó siquiera, dejando por un momento descolocado al castaño

-No es necesario Susana, yo voy…

-Dame la oportunidad de conocernos Terry- interrumpió la chica agarrándose del brazo del actor y coqueteándole con descaro

-Lo siento Susana, pero nuestra relación es solo profesional, yo no tengo ninguna intención más allá de eso- dijo con seriedad zafándose del agarre de la rubia, la chica que no quería perder la oportunidad de un acercamiento con el castaño, insistió

-Estaremos tanto tiempo juntos en los ensayos y después los meses de presentación y una muy posible gira, que yo pensé que relacionarnos más allá de solo el escenario nos haría muy bien…

-Lo siento Susana, pero yo…

-Señor Grandchester- habló un muchachito que Terry conocía como el mensajero del hospital donde estudiaba y trabajaba Candy- buenas tardes señor Grandchester- saludó el jovencito- traigo una nota para usted- y extendió el sobre que le había dado Candy

-Muchas gracias Pete- Terry recibió el sobre y después de darle una monedas al chico en agradecimiento, despidió al mensajero, abriendo inmediatamente la nota olvidando completamente la presencia de cierta rubia regalada y hostigosa que permanecía a su lado como si de su sombra se tratara. Terry leyó la nota, entendiendo inmediatamente que su almuerzo con la pecosa, había pasado a la historia, su rostro mostraba la pequeña molestia que esto le provocaba, pero él respetaba tanto como a su propio trabajo la vocación de su esposa, estaba al tanto de que este tipo de situaciones se darían en mayor o menor medida mientras ella trabajara en un hospital. Decidió ir a visitar a su madre y almorzar con ella y los chicos. Había dado solo un paso cuando…

-¿Entonces qué dices?- al oír nuevamente a Susana, Terry respondió

-¿De qué?- Susana no se daba cuenta o no quería hacerlo, pero Terry le prestaba tan poca atención a la rubia que daba pena

-¡De almorzar juntos!- dijo como si fuera tan evidente

-No Susana, no almorzaremos juntos…

-Pero, si acabas de ser plantado Terry…- dijo con descaro. Terry en ese momento entendió que la desagradable muchachita había leído la nota que le llegó de Candy

-¡¿Te atreviste a leer la nota?!- preguntó incrédulo

-Bueno… yo estaba a tu lado y…

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo furibundo con la actitud de su compañera, y agregó- Ya te dije que no iré a almorzar, ni cenar, ni servirme un té, ni siquiera leer el periódico junto a ti, así es que por favor, déjame tranquilo- y acercándose más a ella vuelve a hablar- ¿entendiste?- a Susana como que el talante de Terry la atemorizó un poco y solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, dejando ir al castaño, que salió del teatro más que enfurecido, ella se quedó mirando por donde se alejaba el hombre que había robado su cordura y dijo

-Candy, se llama Candy… hay una mujer en tu vida Terry, pero yo soy muy superior a cualquier chica que te ronde, te prometo Romeo que esta Julieta- se apuntó a ella misma- será el amor de tu vida

Terry no se lo podía creer, jamás se había topado con una mujer tan insoportable como Susana Marlow, ¿es qué esa chica no tiene dignidad?, se preguntaba en medio de la furia que aún sentía por lo sucedido, mientras avanzaba hacia la casa de su madre en un coche de alquiler, el paseo por lo menos le ayudó a despejarse un poco antes de llegar a casa de su madre, donde fue recibido con todo el amor que era capaz de entregar la hermosa Eleonor

-Buena tarde madre- fue el saludo de Terry

-Hola hijo, que gusto tenerte aquí- y mirando detrás de él- ¿no viene Candy contigo?

-No madre, que más quisiera yo, pero hubo un accidente y tuvo que quedarse a asistir en la operación- dijo el chico caminando junto a su madre- y usted madre ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

-Bien hijo, bien, quizás algo cansada pero no me puedo quejar, ha sido un buen embarazo hasta ahora…

-¡Terry!- lo llamó Richard, su hermano interrumpiendo la conversación con Eleonor- ¡qué bueno que te veo!

-Hola Richard, también es un gusto para mí volver a verte- dijo el chico a su hermano entre risas

-Quiero pedirte ayuda con un trabajo de ciencias que me dejó el maestro, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo…

-Deja a tu hermano tranquilo Richard, ya después podremos ver de que se trata tu tarea- dijo Eleonor, habiéndose dado cuenta de que su hijo no venía con su mejor humor

-No madre- la detuvo Terry- si puedo ayudarle y lo hare con gusto, aunque de ciencias sabe mucho más Stear- recordó el joven sus días de colegio

-¿Stear? - preguntó Richard

-Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas?- preguntó Eleonor

-No, no lo recuerdo- Richard hacía memoria pero no daba con el recuerdo de Stear

-El primo de Candy, Richard- aclaró Terry- Alistair Cornwell…

-¡Ahhh! Ya, el que se casó con Cinnia- eso sí lo recordaba Richard, él siempre encontró a la italiana muy bien parecida, lástima que era mayor que él y llegó primero Stear a su vida

-¡Ese mismo!- aclaró Terry- él sí que era muy bueno con las ciencias

-Pasemos a almorzar chicos- llamó Eleonor, los muchachos la siguieron y disfrutaron de un muy buen momento juntos, despejando de paso el mal momento que había pasado Terry con Susana.

Y acordándonos de Stear, ahora veremos que ha estado sucediendo en Chicago.

Albert, ya estaba algo más tranquilo con el asunto de Fabienne y su familia, ya que había recibido noticias del duque que le informaban sobre el paradero de la chica y su familia. Como todavía se podía hablar vía telefónica, el duque se comunicó con Albert

-Duque, que gusto oír su voz- decía el rubio evidenciando lo angustiado que estaba de no saber nada de la austriaca

-Entiendo porque lo dices Albert, y me alegro de ser el emisario de buenas noticias- dijo el noble al otro lado de la línea

-¿Qué tan buenas Richard?- el rubio no quería irse por las ramas, a él lo tenía casi muriendo, el no saber de Fabienne

-Ya salieron de Austria, Albert…- Richard guardó silencio esperando alguna reacción del patriarca Andrew, pero este no decía nada y el duque agregó- esperamos que puedan llegar a Francia dentro de dos semanas más

-Dos semanas- escuchó Richard- dos semanas- volvió a repetir Albert- gracias Richard, no sé como voy a poder pagarte lo que estás haciendo por mí

-No tienes que pagarme nada Albert, quizás solo decirle a esa pequeña rubia hermana tuya, que haga muy feliz a mi hijo… jajajaja- reía el hombre

-Jajajaja, creo que no será necesario darle ningún tipo de orientación al respecto, si los vieras, son muy felices

-Lo sé, Eleonor me mantiene al tanto ya que de Terry ni siquiera he recibido un llamado telefónico… Jajajajaja… me imagino lo ocupado que debe estar- Richard había estado muy atareado en esos días con el asunto de la familia Kemeny y la guerra, en la Cámara de los Lores no había descanso, pero recordaba a su familia cada momento de ocio que encontraba en el día, y por las noches, extrañaba horrores a su esposa

-Están todos muy bien Richard. Esperemos que esta guerra dure muy poco, que todo vuelva a la normalidad lo antes posible- lo animaba Albert, al notar en la voz del duque cierto dejo de nostalgia al no tener a su familia con él

-No creo que esta guerra sea corta Albert…

-Espero y estés equivocado Richard, de verdad lo espero

-Dios escuche tus plegarias, amigo- el duque había relajado su cuerpo en el cómodo y elegante sillón en el que permanecía sentado durante la comunicación- Te tengo más noticias, encontramos a la familia Kemeny antes de que sus hermanos mayores fueran enrolados para la guerra, logramos sacar a la familia completa- Richard animaba así la decaída actitud de Albert, que aunque no quería, la preocupación del rubio por Fabienne y su familia traspasaba el océano hasta los oídos del duque

-Es una muy buena noticia Richard… otra vez, muchas gracias

-Te llamaré apenas tenga nuevas noticias- ofreció el duque y despidiéndose de Albert, cortaron la comunicación.

Los días para Albert comenzaron a sucederse con extremada lentitud. De la casa a la oficina, de la oficina a la casa, esperando el siguiente llamado de Richard o alguna noticia que lo acercara a Fabienne. En la casa Andrew, los días habían pasado entre la angustiante espera de noticias de los Kemeny, el ver crecer día a día al pequeño Anthony Lionardo, que ya había cumplido un año de vida y visitar a su pequeña Alana en casa de los Smith.

Stear había ingresado a la universidad, optando por estudiar ciencias, a pesar de su interés en los aviones, él siempre quería conocer e inventar, pero decidió por una rama de la biología que según él podría en un futuro ayudar a la humanidad, inclinándose por la bioquímica. Stear, cuando supo de la guerra en Europa, su primer pensamiento fue ayudar, quizás enrolándose en la fuerza aérea, pero ahora él tenía una familia por la que preocuparse, una esposa y un hijo a quienes cuidar, es por eso, que después de pensarlo mucho se decidió por estudiar en su país, y de alguna manera ayudar al futuro del mismo y a la humanidad. Ir a la Universidad Estatal de Illinois, era para Stear un gran sacrificio, no podía viajar a diario la distancia que había que recorrer, optando por volver a casa solo los fines de semana, festivos y vacaciones. Cinnia en Chicago, se dedicaba a criar a su hijo, lo más entretenido de esto, era que ella le hablaba solo en italiano y los demás le enseñaban el inglés y español, para que su hijo aprendiera los dos idiomas más importantes para la familia a la que pertenecía y un tercero porque sí.

Cinnia era acompañada por la anciana tía Elroy, que después de tener que dejar a Candy junto a su esposo en Nueva York, había decaído mucho en su ánimo, cosa que preocupaba a la italiana, pero la abuela, trataba de quitar el peso de la preocupación de los hombros de Cinnia, diciéndole que con el tiempo ella lograría reponerse, total, Candy estaba a unas horas de ella y podría visitarla cuando quisiera, solo esperaba que el tiempo fuese benévolo con ella y le alcanzara la vida para conocer al menos un bisnieto. El pequeño hijo de Stear y la italiana, de todos modos eran un muy buen distractor para la anciana, se entretenía con las travesuras del pequeño Cornwell y disfrutaba de oír otra vez la vocecita de un niño en la gran casa familiar Andrew.

Archie era otro liado con el amor y la distancia que había entre Chicago y Nueva York. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la cercanía de Lorna, que le pesaba en demasía haberse separado de ella. Por lo menos cuando todavía estaba en Londres, se veían los fines de semana, pero ahora no podría ser así. Archie culpaba de su desdicha directamente a Terry, ya que si no se le hubiese ocurrido casarse tan anticipadamente, Lorna hubiese ido a vivir con Candy a Chicago por lo menos hasta febrero del año que venía, ¡pero no!, tuvieron que quedarse en Nueva York. Ahora solo se comunicaban vía telefónica y el correo, el chico se asombraba de la forma en que lograba escribir cartas y más cartas para su novia.

Archie, además de extrañar a Lorna, tenía otro problema sobre sus hombros, entrar a la universidad. El joven Cornwell, no era tan aplicado como su hermano mayor, siempre había tenido que esforzarse un poco más que Stear, eso no quería decir que él no fuera inteligente, no, de ninguna manera, solo que tenía que obligarse a estudiar, por ende, había tenido que esforzarse mucho en sus estudios, su opción por estudiar economía y negocios en la Universidad de Chicago le demandaba un esfuerzo extra, ya que, una vez graduado, entraría al conglomerado Andrew y llevaría los negocios junto a un experto tío abuelo Williams.

Animar a Neal, que no terminaba de extrañar a Patricia, era una más de las tareas del patriarca Andrew. El chico Leagan no había querido ir a vivir con sus padres, ya que consideraba que a pesar de la felicidad actual de Elisa, sus padres no merecían llamarse progenitores de nadie, habían vendido prácticamente a su hermana al mejor postor, sin importarles la diferencia de edad de la chica con el que ahora era su esposo, tampoco estaban interesados en la felicidad de él junto a Patricia y eso era un peso en el corazón del morenazo. Solicitó con mucha humildad a la tía abuela que por favor le dejara habitar la casa de la familia, Elroy no tuvo ningún problema ya que el chico había cambiado mucho su forma de ser, su carácter mucho más afable y su amor por la encantadora chica O'Brien, lo hacían un hombre de bien, y la funesta presencia de sus padres, reconocida por la anciana con el dolor de su corazón, ya que ella no había educado de esa forma a Sarah, y sus sucios intereses por sobre el cariño a sus hijos, hacía que Neal peligrara en la casa de sus progenitores, quizás no en forma física, pero sí emocionalmente hablando.

El moreno, vivía en una permanente preocupación por su prometida, le había enviado un par de cartas, de las cuales no había tenido respuesta, pero estaba al tanto por Albert, que a Londres la guerra no había llegado, que era problema de correos el que él no recibiera ninguna correspondencia de Patricia. Ella había quedado en Londres a causa de la intransigencia de sus padres y Neal temía que la guerra en cualquier momento alcanzara la ciudad y por ende a la chica, según los pensamientos del muchacho. Neal, pasaba sus días junto a Archie, preparándose para la Universidad, en su caso, había optado por la abogacía.

El chico Leagan, tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por su prometida, Patricia O'Brien, la tímida inglesa que había calado muy profundo en su corazón, que había cambiado su vida. Quizás no todos pudieran entenderlo, pero conocer a la chica más tímida en todo el colegio, hizo de él un joven protector de la delicadeza de la mujer amada y tenía la certeza en su corazón de que nadie mejor que él mismo, podía cuidar de tan delicada flor inglesa.

A diferencia de Neal, Archie quería mucho a Lorna, pero nada ni nadie lo haría prometer matrimonio antes de terminar la universidad, cosa que la escocesa estaba resintiendo. Lorna entendía que si Archie la había hecho su novia con tanta premura era única y exclusivamente por aprovechar los derechos que este estatus le daba dentro de las cuatro paredes del San Pablo. De que la extrañaba, sí, era cierto, lo hacía, pero no como Albert a Fabienne o Neal a Patricia

-¡Neal!... ¡Neal!- Archie trataba de llamar la atención de su primo en medio del estudio. Estaban en el despacho de Albert, preparando sus materias para cuando llegara el tutor, pero Neal estaba con la vista fija en lo que ocurría en el jardín en ese preciso momento, Cinnia y la abuela Elroy, jugaban con el pequeño Anthony y eso movió un fibra muy sensible en el joven, soñándose él con sus propios hijos junto a Patricia. Archie tuvo que tomar el hombro de Neal y apretar en forma leve, antes de que el chico le pusiera atención

-¡Ehh!

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Archie- te estaba preguntando acerca de este ejercicio pero tú ni señas de prestarme atención

-Lo siento Archie, es que estaba pensando en Patricia- respondió Neal algo avergonzado

-Ella está bien Neal, si fuera lo contrario el duque ya nos lo hubiera dicho- trataba de animarlo

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, Lorna está aquí en América…

-Puede ser verdad lo que dices- pesó en voz alta el elegante- pero eso no quita que también la extrañe

-Solo espero que esta guerra termine pronto y pueda volver a ver a Patricia- los sentimientos de Neal estaban a flor de piel, era un joven muy apasionado y extrañaba a su prometida y todos los momentos junto a ella.

En Nueva York, todo apuntaba a un diciembre muy frio y nevado. Las fiestas se acercaban a pasos agigantados y una rubia actriz, moría de celos porque el actor del que ella estaba enamorada, tenía una relación con otra chica.

Susana, no conocía ni siquiera una mínima parte de la vida de Terry, lo que la sacaba de quicio, ya que Karen muy amablemente se había dedicado a mostrarle la hermosa amistad que ella sí tenía con el castaño. Candy jamás se había aparecido por el teatro, no por no querer, sino más bien, el tiempo no le acomodaba para visitar a su esposo en los ensayos. De un tiempo a esta parte, los actores estaban siendo presionados a dar más cada día, el estreno se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y el director estaba quedando calvo de tanto estrés, exigiendo a cada miembro del grupo involucrado en la puesta en escena, más y más minutos y horas en el teatro. Terry no era la excepción, y por ende, veía muy poco a su amada pecosa, llegando casi de madruga a casa, y perdiéndose los desayunos con su mujer, porque él joven no lograba despertar tan de mañana para compartir con ella ese momento del día. Candy entendía que el trabajo de Terry le estaba demandando más de lo que él quisiera darle, porque no cambiaba los buenos momentos vividos con su mujer, pero si así tenía que ser, ella lo aceptaba. Candy decidió ver lo positivo y puso su mirada hacia el estreno, ya que después de presentar la obra, los ensayos en sí, menguarían en tiempo y exigencia.

Un jueves por la tarde, más específicamente a la hora del almuerzo, la chica le quiso dar una linda sorpresa su esposo presentándose en el teatro sin previo aviso, llevando comida para compartir con él y de postre una tarta de manzanas que tanto le gustaban. Al querer entrar al teatro, Candy tenía que pasar por portería, el hombre encargado de dejar pasar o detener las visitas era muy riguroso y cuidaba de su trabajo como de los actores

-Buenas tardes- saludó Candy al portero

-Buenas tardes señorita- dijo el hombre muy cordialmente

-Vengo a buscar a Terius Grandchester…

-Lo siento señorita, pero los actores no reciben visitas- el hombre muy educado hablaba con Candy sin saber quien era ella

-¿Ni siquiera a su esposa podrá recibir el señor Grandchester?- preguntó divertida

-Si me dice su nombre, veré que pedo hacer- el portero había olvidado preguntar el nombre de la visita y estaba tratando de remediar su error

-Candice Grandchester, ese es mi nombre, y soy la esposa de Terius y le traigo el almuerzo- aclaró

-Siendo así- el hombre buscó entre sus papeles y vio con sorpresa que realmente el joven Grandchester era casado y el nombre de su mujer era el que la señorita le decía- adelante, puede usted pasar- saliendo de su lugar, le mostró a Candy por donde dirigirse para llegar hasta Terry

-Muchas gracias- contestó la pecosa y echó a andar encontrándose en su camino con una actriz rubia de ojos azules a la que preguntó

-Buenas tardes señorita

-Buenas tardes- respondió la otra

-Me puede decir ¿cómo llegar al camarín de Terius Grandchester?- Candy siempre con su dulce sonrisa y suaves palabras. Susana levantó una ceja y con las manos en las caderas respondió

-Al teatro solo pueden entrar personas relacionadas con él y sus familiares, no se admiten personas ajenas a este, no entiendo como es que usted pudo llegar hasta aquí- la chica muy segura de sí misma, no quería a nadie cerca de Terry, mucho menos a esta chica que la veía muy hermosa, aunque enfundada en su uniforme de enfermera, destacaba igualmente su belleza

-Usted no entiende señorita…- Candy esperó que la chica dijera su nombre

-Susana, Susana Marlow- Candy, que no conocía a Susana Marlow en persona, se encontró frente a una chica muy bonita de ojos claros y lacio pelo rubio, las facciones de su rostro le mostraban a una muchacha frágil y hasta tímida, pero sus palabras y expresión corporal, le decían otras muchas cosas que ella conocía muy bien por palabras de Terry. La señora Grandchester jamás había preguntado como era físicamente la señorita Marlow, pero se la imaginaba diferente

-Señorita Susana- Candy estiró su mano para presentarse, pero la chica no devolvió el gesto- mi nombre es Candice y soy…

-¡Candy!- oyó la pecosa la voz de Karen que venía directamente hacia ellas y Susana recordó que ese diminutivo era el que vio en la nota que le había llegado a Terry hace unas semanas- ¿Qué sorpresa verte por acá? ¿Vienes buscando a Terry?

-¡Eh!... sí. Hola Karen, que bueno que te encuentro- saludó la chica- justamente le preguntaba a la señorita Marlow como encontrarlo

-¿No le dijiste como encontrar a Terry, Susana?- Karen la miró esperando una respuesta

-Tú sabes que a las admiradoras de los actores no se les permite entrar, Karen- respondió Susana con seguridad. Terry aún no había estrenado ninguna obra, pero estaba siendo promocionado como el Romeo ingles junto a la Julieta americana, y se habían aventurado muchas señoritas a las afueras del teatro esperando ver si Terius Grandchester era tan apuesto como lo presentaba el afiche- Eso era lo que yo trataba de decirle aquí a la "señorita enfermera"- Susana la llamó enfermera con mucho despreció ilustrado en sus palabras, aunque Candy vestía un elegante abrigo encima de su uniforme, la actriz de igual manera logró divisar entre las ropas el uniforme, y sus palabras dejaban en claro que solo quería deshacerse de la bella enfermera- además está en horario de colación y como todos sabemos, no le gusta ser molestado

-Y tú ¿sabes quién es ella?- Karen reía por dentro, sabía que la información que le daría a Susana, la dejaría mínimo con la boca abierta

-Una seguidora más de Terry, ¿Qué más puede ser?...

-Estaba presentándome con ella Karen, cuando tú apareciste- dijo Candy deteniendo a su amiga, deseando ser ella misma quien se presentara

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó Karen entendiendo lo que encerraban las palabras de Candy- entonces te doy la oportunidad de hacerlo- Susana ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia entre tanta tontería, no sabía de que iba tanta presentación y palabrería de Karen

-Entonces me presento, sí soy una gran admiradora de Terry y mi nombre es Candice…

-Grandchester- se escuchó la voz de Terry detrás de su pecosa, Susana pensó que serían familia, algo así como la hermana o la prima de Terry, pero lo que vio a continuación, no sabía si le causaba molestia o malestar estomacal, Candy se dio la vuelta y recibió con agrado los brazos de su esposo y el beso que este le dio en plena boca- Candice Grandchester, Susana, te presento a mi esposa- la sonrisa en la cara de Terry merecía un premio, para que decir la de Karen que aunque no haya venido de parte de ella la aclaración, de igual manera disfrutó de los cambios presentados en la cara de la más acérrima enemiga que tenía en el teatro

-Tú… tú… tú esposa- logró articular la rubia actriz- yo no sabía que tenías esposa

-Bueno ahora lo sabe, señorita Marlow, soy la esposa de Terry- habló Candy y vieron como la chica corrió adentrándose en el teatro sin mediar palabra alguna- ¿no le habías dicho que eras casado?- ahora dirigiéndose a su esposo

-La verdad pecas, es que no se había dado el caso, ya te he dicho que con ella no intercambio palabra alguna que no esté en el libreto- Terry abrazaba a Candy por la cintura- ¿Qué traes ahí?- dijo apuntando al canasto

-Vine a almorzar contigo mi amor, quería darte una sorpresa- Karen disfrutaba del amor que esos dos se prodigaban, no era necesario que hablasen para contemplar cuanto amor existía entre ellos- ¿Nos acompañas Karen?- invitó la pecosa

-No puedo chicos, quedé en almorzar con Harry y ya debe estar sacándose los pelos porque no llego, jajajaja- rió la actriz

-Entonces no te detengas - dijo Terry ansioso por quedarse a solas con su esposa

-Bien, bien, ya entendí- dijo Karen como despedida y corrió por la calle para llegar hasta donde estaba su novio esperándola

-¡Vamos Candy!, pasemos a mi camarín, ahí está más agradable el clima- Terry aún sujetándola por la cintura, la guió hasta el espacio que por ahora le pertenecía solo a él. Transitaron por un largo pasillo donde se cruzaron con más de un actor a quien Terry presentó a su esposa. Los compañeros de trabajo de Terry, saludaron con cordialidad a la señora Grandchester, sin poder creer que el solitario y a veces mal humorado actor, tuviera una esposa tan hermosa y dulce

-Nunca imaginé que llegar a tu camarín fuera tan difícil- hablaba la chica

-¡Difícil! ¿Por qué?

-No es llegar, entrar al teatro y encontrarlo, hay mucho pasillo y vueltas que dar- Candy hablaba mientras Terry abría la puerta a su pequeño espacio dentro de las paredes del teatro

-Ya llegamos pecosa- Candy se detuvo junto a la puerta de color marrón e ingresó por donde su esposo le indicaba. Miró al interior del camarín, observando lo austero que llegaba a ser, un mueble donde se veían frascos, peines y ungüentos, junto al mueble un gran espejo, más a la derecha un pequeño biombo y delante de este un perchero con la ropa del personaje de Romeo junto a la ventana, al centro una mesa de apoyo y un sillón de dos cuerpos utilizado para el descanso entre actos, terminaban de adornar el lugar

-Es pequeño pero ocupas muy bien los espacios- dijo la chica sacándose el abrigo que traía encima con la ayuda de Terry, luego se ubicó en el sofá y distribuyó los alimentos en la mesita de apoyo

-Sí, está muy bien distribuido, y cumple su función- Terry había cerrado la puerta y se sentó junto a su mujer. La posesividad del muchacho no lo dejaba apartarse mucho de su pecosa cuando estaban en una misma habitación, se acercó a ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos comenzó a besarla, tomó los labios de su esposa con necesidad acumulada, besaba, mordía y exigía de esos labios que tanto amaba, olvidándose de los alimentos, ella respondió a la demanda de su esposo sin poner ningún pretexto

-Te he extrañado tanto- le dijo Candy en un susurro junto a la boca de su esposo. Llevaban días sin poder coincidir, y este era un momento anhelado por los dos jóvenes enamorados, Candy había comenzado a acariciar a su hombre por los hombros, pero de un momento a otro, cedieron los botones de la camisa de Terry y este sintió las manos de su mujer buscando llenarse de él. Terry en ese momento no supo más de guardar la compostura y comenzó a desabotonar el uniforme de su mujer que para su satisfacción se desabrochaba por la espalda, de a poco fueron cediendo las demás prendas y lograron amarse en la intimidad de ese espacio utilizado solo por él, mientras tuviera el papel de Romeo en sus manos. Una vez satisfechos el uno del otro y a medio vestir, tomaron los alimentos que Candy había traído hasta el teatro, disfrutando cada minuto que podían tener entre sus manos.

No muy lejos del camarín de Terry estaba Susana en su propio lugar de descanso. La chica no fue capaz de frenar sus impulsos y mal sana curiosidad, logrando llegar hasta la puerta del camerino de Terry cuando este le decía a Candy en medio de la excitación del momento cuanto la amaba. Susana se quedó escuchando los sonidos que salían de la habitación, recreando los momentos que se imaginó pertenecían a Terry y ella misma.

Cuando la muchacha llegó a su casa acompañada del matrimonio Hathaway, quienes eran los que la llevaban cada vez que los ensayos se alargaban, Susana comenzó a llorar desde que traspasó el umbral de la puerta de su hogar. Su madre, que la esperaba, vio como su hija pasaba de ella directo a su habitación, la señora con preocupación siguió los pasos de su hija encontrándola tirada sobre su cama con un persistente llanto casi histérico

-¿Por qué lloras hija?- preguntó amorosamente Rita Marlow a una inconsolable chica acariciando sus rubios cabellos

-Es Terry, madre- sollozaba con su rostro hundido entre los almohadones que adornaban su cama

-¿El joven actor del que estás enamorada?- quiso saber la mujer en medio de sospechas infundadas, ya que la historia que su hija le contaba no tenía nada que ver con la realidad

-Sí madre… él… él- no podía terminar la frase entre tanto llanto y su madre comenzó a alarmarse, pensando lo peor, que el chico había abusado de su hija

-Dime Susana, que te hizo ese jovencito…- Susana miró a su madre con ojos rojos por el llanto

-Es casado madre… está casado- y siguió el drama

-Pero ¿Cómo?...- meditaba la mujer- no dijiste que el chico venía de Inglaterra, junto a Karen y Harry, nunca supiste que estaba casado… es que ¿no lleva argolla de matrimonio?- la mujer no encontraba palabras para consolar a su hija

-¡No!- gritó la actriz- no lleva alianza de matrimonio, pero ella sí

-¿Cómo? ¡La conociste!

-Sí, hoy en el teatro, él mismo me la presentó, delante de Karen, y cuando veníamos para acá, Robert me lo confirmó…

-Bueno, entonces no debes llorar más por él Susana, es un hombre comprometido y…

-¡Y nada madre!- exclamó la rubia en medio de un grito que hizo saltar a su madre- ella es una simple enfermera que se llena la boca al decir que se llama Candice Grandchester, pero yo soy mejor madre, soy mucho más para Terry que esa simplona llena de pecas

-Lo sé hija, tú eres mejor que cualquier otra, pero ella ya es la esposa de Terius, no tienes nada que hacer ahí- quiso tranquilizar a su hija. Rita presentía que esta noticia no terminaría en nada bueno para su hija y su preocupación se hizo realidad, al recibir la visita de Margareth Hathaway, esposa de Roberth y muy buena amiga de Rita. La esposa de Robert se presentó en casa de las Marlow durante la mañana del día siguiente, antes de que Susana tuviera que salir hacia el teatro.

La actitud de Susana al otro día del encuentro amoroso de Terry y Candy en el teatro, era casi angelical, tanto así que la mayoría del elenco, incluyendo a Robert, desconocieron en ella esa faceta, nunca la habían visto tan contenta y animosa como ese día, la felicidad era casi palpable en la actriz

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad Susana?- Karen, que no le creía ni lo que rezaba, se acercó a ella para saber que le sucedía. Las actitudes de la chica eran muy extrañas y no dejaba de mirar a Terry con ojos de borrego a medio morir, cosa que el castaño ignoraba olímpicamente, ya que para él la muchachita no existía más que solo para actuar

-Mi futuro Karen, mi futuro- respondió dejando a Karen aún más intrigada que al principio- eso es lo que me tiene tan feliz

-¿Tú futuro como Julieta quieres decir?- indagó, sospechando que las palabras de Susana abarcaban más de lo que ella quería mostrar

-¡Eh! Sí, claro, mi futuro como Julieta- Susana dudó un poco antes de responder y eso activó una alarma en Karen, los ojos de la rubia no dejaban en paz la persona de Terry, la chica lo seguía con la mirada hasta en el más mínimo de sus movimientos, detallaba cada gesto y expresión del castaño. Karen decidió observarla, intuía que la felicidad de la que hablaba Susana, tenía incluido a Terry y ella no iba a permitir que sus amigos sufrieran por culpa de una chiquilla que no sabe quedarse en su lugar.

 **Continuará**


	34. Chapter 34 El teatro, el hospital

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XXXIII**

 **El teatro, el hospital**

Susana y la felicidad inusitada que mostraba a quienes la rodeaban, era simple y llanamente por una información que ella desconocía y que vino sin ninguna mala intención de parte de la gran amiga de su madre, Margareth Hathaway.

Por la mañana, antes de salir para el teatro, su madre, Rita Marlow, recibió en su casa la visita de una preocupada señora Hathaway

-Buenos días Margareth- saludaba extrañada la señora Marlow a su amiga

-Buenos días Rita, perdóname llegar y presentarme así en tú casa, pero…- comenzó a explicar su visita la señora Hathaway mientras era amablemente dirigida al salón que estaba dispuesto para recibir visitas. Ella era una mujer muy empática, preocupada por sus semejantes, con mayor razón de sus cercanos- pero anoche vi tan decaída a Susanita, quedé muy preocupada… tú me conoces, aquí me tienes

-Discúlpame tú a mi Margareth, realmente no esperaba tu visita, pero sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras- Rita y Margareth habían hecho crecer una muy bonita amistad entre ellas, desde que se conocieron por la insistencia de Susana de ser actriz. Tenían a lo menos tres años de entrañable amistad y compañía

-Pero dime Rita, mi apreciación sobre el ánimo de Susanita es correcta o no- la mujer realmente estimaba a la chica, y conocía de sus altibajos

-Sucede que lo que ella vivió el día de ayer, la puso algo agitada- comenzó a relatar Rita una vez se acomodaron en el saloncito- tú percepción es exacta Margareth, mi niña llegó muy triste…

-¿Pero qué pudo pasarle que la puso así? Que yo sepa en el teatro no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal, es más, Robert me comentó que tu hija ya tenía casi dominado el parlamento de Julieta que era en parte lo que los había estado atrasando - decía la mujer tomando las manos de Rita para darle apoyo, ya que la veía muy complicada con su hija

-Sabes, te voy a contar- decidió la mujer- tú eres mi amiga y mereces toda mi confianza- Rita se levantó para cerrar la puerta, no sin antes mirar que no hubiesen oídos curiosos cerca de ahí y así quedar aisladas del fisgoneo de la servidumbre

-Dime Rita, me estás preocupando…

-Bueno Margareth, mi niña… mi Susana, cuando regresó del viaje que hicieron a Londres en enero del año pasado ¿ lo recuerdas?

-Sí, a la Academia de Arte Dramático- afirmó la Hathaway- según me dijo Robert, fue muy beneficioso y enriquecedor para los que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer la academia y el trabajo que allí se hace

-Bien, ella llegó muy triste, una por no ser la elegida para quedarse allá y aprender y lo segundo es que volvió locamente enamorada de uno de los actores que conoció en esa ciudad- comenzó a contarle Rita a su amiga y al ver que no comentaba nada, continuó- luego se supo quien había sido el actor inglés escogido para hacer el papel de Romeo y mi niña volvió a la vida…

-¡Terius!- exclamó Margareth colocándose de pié de un salto- Susana está enamorada de Terius…

-Sí. ¿Tú lo conoces?- quiso saber Rita, ya que la actitud de Margareth así lo indicaba

-¡Oh, sí!... desde que nació- comentó la mujer

-¿Desde que nació? Pero ¿Cómo?

-Es una historia larga y triste, pero conociéndote sé que no la ventilarás- meditó por un momento lo que pretendía contarle- Terius es hijo de una gran amiga de Robert y mía, la actriz Eleonor Baker, tú debes ubicarla

-Por supuesto, ¿Quién No? Es una de las actrices más reconocidas en el medio- confirmó Rita

-Cuando estábamos recién comprometidos con Robert, conocimos a Eleonor que ingresaba a la escuela de teatro para integrarse al elenco, ella se convirtió en una de nuestras mejores amigas. Robert y yo nos casamos y ella con el tiempo conoció a Richard Grandchester, un inglés de lo más refinado y caballeroso que te puedas imaginar, se enamoraron e iniciaron su vida juntos, llegando a este mundo Terius, todo un conquistador a sus casi dieciocho años, ¡no te lo imaginas!...

-Creo que Susana me lo ha descrito como un joven muy atractivo, pero no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlo- decía la madre de Susana

-Bueno, para hacer el cuento corto, Richard en esos años era heredero al ducado de Grandchester y fue obligado por su padre el duque, a contraer nupcias con una noble, mismo nivel social, igual que él, viéndose forzado a dejar a su mujer y llevar a su hijo con él

-Pero ¡qué horror!, debió ser muy doloroso para tu amiga- Rita se llevó la mano a la boca haciendo así, énfasis en lo que sentía

-Sí… en su momento no teníamos como consolar a Eleonor- Margareth negó con su cabeza, rememorando esos momentos dolorosos que vinieron a su mente como un rayo- pero el tiempo puso las cosas en su lugar y ahora ella está felizmente casada con Richard el actual Duque de Grandchester. Eleonor viajó desde Londres junto a Terius y los hermanos de este, por culpa de la guerra y aprovechando el viaje que tenía que hacer sí o sí Terius, por lo del papel de Romeo, y en medio de la travesía, Terius contrajo matrimonio con su prometida Candice Parks. Conocer eso creo yo que causó dolor en Susanita, ella hizo algunas preguntas ayer noche, pero nosotros no teníamos idea de que ella…

-No te preocupes, no tenías como saberlo, ella entenderá, el joven en cuestión está casado- la mujer entendía perfecto

-Y muy enamorado- recalcó Margareth

Las dos mujeres conversaron por otros veinte minutos y al ver que Susana no bajaba, Margareth se retiró del hogar de las Marlow, mucho más tranquila de lo que llegó, pero de igual manera con una espinita clavada en medio de su pecho.

Susana, si bien es cierto no bajó de su habitación para saludar a la amiga de su madre, sí se había acercado al salón en su momento y escuchó toda la conversación de las señoras a través de la puerta, sacando algunas conclusiones que la ayudarían a tener a Terry junto a ella. Por eso la felicidad de la chica al llegar al teatro

-Mira pecosa- dijo Terry a Candy una noche en que llegaba y la encontraba estudiando

-Invitaciones al estreno de Romeo y Julieta- exclamó la preciosa rubia con sus ojos llenos de alegría, al saber que su amado castaño al fin cumpliría uno de sus más anhelados sueños

-Sí, son para ti, mi madre, mis hermanos y Lorna- explicó Terry sentándose junto a su mujer- no pude conseguir más, quería invitar a Albert pero…

-No te preocupes por eso, Albert sabrá llegar por sí solo. Mañana le avisaré que esté al pendiente de la venta de entradas, además, el estreno será el sábado 26 de diciembre, aún queda más de un mes- la rubia no podía estar más contenta

-El único problema- Terry miraba a su pecosa como pidiendo disculpas aún antes de hablar- es que los ensayos serán aún más exigentes que hasta ahora

-Eso no será problemas para ninguno de los dos- ella le acaricia su rostro con devoción- eso era algo que ya teníamos en cuenta- Terry tomó la mano de la rubia y la beso en la palma- estoy entrando en período de exámenes, tu tiempo extra en el teatro me dará tiempo a mí de estudiar sin sentirme culpable de prestarte poca atención

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar muy de prisa. Candy enterrada en los libros para dar exámenes la segunda semana de diciembre, y Terry poniendo todo de sí para ser el mejor Romeo de la historia del teatro dramático Shakesperiano. De una manera u otra, Susana había dejado de hostigar al actor principal, el castaño creía que al conocer sobre su estado civil, fue suficiente para atar de manos y pies a la insistente señorita. Terry se sentía relajado y habían hecho una muy buena dupla en el escenario, lo triste, era que en la mente de Susana las cosas no sucedían con la normalidad que los demás veían en ella.

Cuando Susana escuchó detrás de la puerta la conversación que sostuvieron su madre y la señora Hathaway, lo que quedó dando vueltas en su inestable cabecita, fue que Terry era el primogénito de un duque inglés

-¿Qué es un duque?- fue su primera pregunta, y para darle respuestas, estaba la biblioteca, que siendo sinceras le abrió la mente a la señorita a mundos que ella no sabía que existían, como la nobleza inglesa y su honorabilidad.

Lo segundo que entendió Susana, fue que el padre de Terry, había dejado a la mujer que amaba, Eleonor, por tener que cumplir con la nobleza y casarse con una mujer que él no amaba, pero que era obligado por ser quien era.

Tercero, que el hijo primogénito varón, heredaba el título cuando el duque moría o lo heredaba en vida

-Si todo sale como pienso, seré duquesa muy pronto- se decía la chica

Susana, había dado vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza un solo pensamiento, uno que trataba de dar con la solución a un problema llamado Candice Grandchester. Pensó en deshacerse de ella simplemente matándola, eso sería muy fácil, contratando un sicario que haría el trabajo por ella, o haciéndole creer a la inocente rubia que entre Terry y ella existía algo mucho más allá del compañerismo en el escenario, pero no, Susana no quería vivir su vida junto a un Terry que añorara a Candice por culpa de un accidente o un mal entendido, sino uno que decidiera dar la vida por ella, que optara quedarse a su lado, que la nobleza del joven actor saliera a relucir por sobre su esposa, que él dejara a Candy, solo por estar con ella, que de él naciera pedir el divorcio a Candice para así, unir su vida a ella, y convertirse en Susana Grandchester… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué sueño maravilloso! se había dado paso en la mente de Susana Marlow.

La chica, que ya llevaba más de tres años en la compañía, tenía mucha cercanía con uno de los jóvenes ayudantes que fungía como la mano derecha del encargado que mantenía las luces y los focos que alumbraban el escenario. El muchacho, al que llamaban Tony, no puso ningún reparo en sugerirle a su gran amiga, como atrapar al actor que la traía de cabeza. Tony, era casado con una de las muchachas ayudantes de vestuario y Susana había sido muy buena amiga del matrimonio ayudándoles en lo que podía, por ejemplo, dejándole sus vestidos en desuso a la joven esposa de Tony, que apenas y subsistían con los dos precarios sueldos. El matrimonio había visto llorar a su gran amiga actriz, por el inglés, y si en sus manos estaba ayudarla, Susana con toda confianza, podía contar con ellos

-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará Tony?- preguntaba una no muy convencida Susana

-Te lo aseguro- decía el muchacho- soy yo quien tiene que afirmar y mover estos faroles, pasará por un accidente y nada más…

-Pero… y si no caen donde pensamos- si bien es cierto Susana haría lo que fuera por Terry, tampoco quería que sufriera por culpa de una mala idea

-No, ya verás como todo sale a la perfección- la tranquilizó el joven ayudante

Así, Susana había planeado un accidente, donde ella sería la heroína que salvaría a Romeo de una muerte segura a causa del pesado sostenedor de focos y Terry no encontrando como agradecerle y ella echando mano de la nobleza de corazón del joven y sus valores tan arraigados en el espíritu del inglés, este tendría que corresponder al mal sano cariño de la actriz- _ya sé que suena muy, pero que muy simplón el plan de Susana para quedarse con Terry, pero en la mente de ella, esta maquinación sonaba como la mejor y más elaborada artimaña que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido, todo le sonaba perfecto._

En Chicago las noticias acerca del estreno de la obra Romeo y Julieta en la que Terry sería el protagonista, fueron muy bien recibidas y así como Candy le aseguró a Terry, Albert compró localidades en el teatro que darían envidia a cualquiera.

Los chicos en la mansión Andrew, habían decidido ir todos al estreno, Neal y Albert necesitaban despejarse un poco de la preocupación permanente que tenían, uno por Patricia con la guerra en Europa y el otro por Fabienne y su rescate de en medio de la masacre que se vivía al otro lado del mar, Archie feliz, vería a Lorna una vez más. Stear y Cinnia serían los grandes ausentes, el estudioso padre del pequeño Anthony, no podría viajar hasta año nuevo, ni siquiera lo verían en navidad, y la italiana prefirió quedarse en casa, por cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo, que Stear sí pudiera llegar antes de la fecha estimada. La más entusiasta era Elroy, quien se comunicó con Candy vía telefónica, apenas y se enteró de la nueva

-Abuela ¡que sorpresa oír su voz!- Candy había estado tan inmersa en sus estudios y los exámenes, que aparte de ver poco y casi nada a Terry, tampoco había tenido cabeza para comunicarse o escribir a su abuela, la última carta que la chica había escrito, fue para la hermana María cuando se bajó del barco que la trajo de Europa, contándole las últimas noticias de su vida, que se había casado, terminaría sus estudios y especialidad en un hospital de Nueva York y que residiría en esa ciudad, ya que el trabajo de su esposo estaba ahí

-Candy, hija, que gusto escucharte- hablaba la anciana emocionada al oír la voz de su nieta- llamo para comunicarte que ya tenemos asegurada nuestra asistencia al estreno de Romeo y Julieta

-Me imaginaba que Albert apenas y supiera del estreno se encargaría de estar en él- Candy reía del otro lado de la línea

-¿Cómo está tu vida ahora que estás casada?- la anciana esperaba que la respuesta fuera alentadora y no se equivocó en su deseo

-Muy bien abuela, soy muy feliz… ¿Puede venir antes del estreno, para que podamos conversar en forma tranquila?- invitaba Candy a la anciana

-No creo que eso sea pertinente hija, estás recién casada y sería una intrusa en medio…

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Candy- yo rendiré mis exámenes mañana y después tendré días libres hasta año nuevo, pero Terry antes del estreno no tiene tiempo alguno para pasarlo conmigo, es más, estos días estaré muy sola o acompañando a Eleonor- explicaba la muchacha

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la abuela esperanzada. Las intenciones ocultas de la anciana mujer era recibir una invitación así de su nieta, pero realmente ella pensaba que sería una molestia en la vida de casada de su nieta y su esposo y no quiso sugerirlo ni hacerse la invitada

-¡Por supuesto abuela!... me hará tan bien poder verla- y así quedaron de acuerdo que la anciana tía viajaría en tres días más para acompañar a su nieta los días antes del estreno.

Candy rindió sus exámenes junto a cinco enfermeras más que se habían estado preparando en cirugía, en este caso, cirugía militar, detalle que la rubia enfermera nunca había revelado a Terry.

Las cinco enfermeras que habían sido evaluadas teóricamente durante la mañana, esperaban los resultados de ese test, sumado a las calificaciones de las prácticas que habitualmente hacían junto al galeno que las dirigía.

Candy, desde que había sido elegida junto a una de sus compañeras para estudiar en un hospital de Nueva York, estaba en conocimiento de que la capacitación era única y exclusivamente para ser preparada como enfermera militar y así, luego de rendir exámenes volverse a Europa y apoyar a los hospitales de campaña que allí operaban. Esta fue una de las razones de peso que la llevaron a aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de Terry para unir sus vidas antes de tocar puerto americano. Candy sabía que de un momento a otro tendría que participar de la guerra prestando ayuda médica, y necesitaba el tiempo que la vida le estaba regalando junto a su amado Terry.

Candy no estaba segura de sí tendría que viajar a Europa en apoyo al ejercito o no, pero tenía conciencia de que si era necesario no habría nada que la pudiera detener en América, ya que ella en el hospital europeo, había firmado un compromiso, la preparaban y ella asistiría en apoyo de los hospitales militares en medio de la guerra

-Todavía no se lo dices ¿verdad?- preguntaba Rowena, la enfermera inglesa que había viajado con ella desde el hospital en Londres, ahora en espera de los resultados de sus pruebas

-No he podido Rowena, no sé como lo tomará- Candy se cuidaba de no demostrar sus emociones en casa, pero todas sus compañeras en el curso de cirugía, estaban al tanto del gran secreto que esta le guardaba a su amado esposo- ha estado tan contento con su protagónico en Romeo y Julieta, yo no soy capaz de destruir su felicidad…

-Si se lo hubieses dicho antes, no estarías metida en este embrollo Candy- habló duramente Flamy Hamilton, enfermera enviada desde un hospital de Chicago junto a otras tres compañeras

-Lo sé Flamy… sé que cometí un error, y más encima sobrepuse mi egoísmo aceptando casarme con él, pero no podía decírselo, Terry no me hubiese dejado venir- la rubia realmente estaba angustiada

-Haya sido un error egoísta o no, ahora deberás hablar con tu esposo Candy, no sería justo que te presentaras ante él con la carta de traslado de este hospital a uno de campaña en Francia, que es donde nos enviarán- ahora hablaba Judy, que era una de las chicas más centradas entre las seis

-Esperaré hasta después del estreno de la obra- finalizó su comentario y se puso de pie para caminar unos minutos a solas por el jardín del nosocomio neoyorquino, pensar y despejar su mente mientras les daban los resultados de las pruebas.

-Amanecer así contigo pecosa es el sueño que tengo a diario- Candy oyó la sugerente voz de su esposo a su espalda, siendo firmemente unida a él por uno de sus brazos, sintiendo besos y mas besos por sus hombros que Terry había descubierto deslizando un poco el camisón que usaba para dormir

-También este día está siendo mi sueño cumplido Terry- Candy aceptando las demandantes caricias de su esposo, que le decían sin palabras quien era el dueño de su cuerpo- despertar entre tus brazos es mi mejor amanecer- susurró la rubia junto a los labios de su esposo

-Estas mini vacaciones que te han dado pecosa, las aprovecharé al máximo- Terry se había puesto sobre ella exigiendo los besos que le debía por tantos días de no coincidir

-Serán perfectas amor mío- los dos chicos se entregaron a toda la pasión que tenían guardada dentro de ellos, las manos de los dos parecían tener alas, y los besos no descuidaban ninguna parte de sus anatomías. Eran libres de amarse, y Terry no desperdiciaba ningún momento que pudiera tener en sus manos. Candy era la mujer que él deseaba a diario desde el mismo día en que la conoció

Desayunaron en la habitación, llevaban días sin verse, y querían aprovechar todos los momentos que la vida les regalaba, no hay más intimidad que una acogedora alcoba. Candy llevaba encima nada más que una bata de seda preciosa, en color azul cielo, él, solo los pantalones del pijama, así de relajados se dispusieron a tomar sus alimentos

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen pecosa?- preguntó el chico, estando consciente que el día de ayer Candy había rendido la prueba

-Bien- Candy levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Terry, pensando en decirle lo del posible traslado a algún hospital de campaña en Francia, pero se veía tan feliz, tan ilusionado con disfrutar esos momentos que la vida les estaba regalando, tan orgulloso de su primer protagónico, que no quería hacer aparecer las sombras de la angustia en sus bellos ojos color tormenta- saqué el segundo lugar entre seis- respondió dichosa, escondiendo lo mejor que podía su sentir en ese momento

-¡Lo sabía!, sabía que mi mujer era muy inteligente y estudiosa- dijo Terry colocándose de pié para abrazar así a su pecosa y de paso volver a besarla- tengo algo para ti- caminó hasta uno de los muebles en que guardaba sus pertenencias. Candy lo miraba como si el chico fuera lo más precioso que jamás hubiese poseído, y no era para menos, era realmente hermoso, aunque esa palabra no se ocupara mucho para catalogar a un hombre, ella notaba como el cuerpo de su único amor estaba tomando las formas de un hombre, si bien aún era delgado, el ser bueno para la equitación lo había dotado de músculos que otros chicos de su edad no tenían, y lo mejor de todo, era solo suyo- toma- le entregó una caja pequeña, revestida del más fino terciopelo azul. Candy al abrirla, se encontró con un par de argollas o alianzas de matrimonio, entendiendo que Terry aún en esos detalles también le demostraba cuanto la amaba

-Son las alianzas de matrimonio- dijo mirándolas con ilusión- son hermosas Terry, muy delicadas… muchas gracias amor mío- Candy lo abrazó para agradecer el obsequio

-Ahora- dijo el castaño tomando la argolla más pequeña comenzando a ponerla en el dedo de Candy- te tomo por esposa pecosa de mi alma, prometiéndote aquí, en la intimidad de nuestra alcoba, en el momento más mío junto a tí, que es cuando puedo amarte a cabalidad y con Dios como único testigo- Terry puso su intensa mirada en la verde pradera de los ojos de su esposa- que te amaré hasta el final de mis días, que quiero lleves esta alianza que para mí significa que te pertenezco, que soy y seré solo tuyo, que eres mi dueña, te amaré y respetaré hasta que mis ojos no se abran más y este corazón que solo late por ti, deje de hacerlo porque ha llegado al final de una vida juntos

-Te tomo por esposo, arrogante malcriado- comenzó ella imitando la actitud de Terry de poner la argolla en su dedo- en este cuarto donde solo somos dos amantes libres de todo reparo social, libres del ojo que critica, con Dios como único testigo… prometo amarte y respetarte hasta que llegue el día en que la muerte y me separe de ti, llevar esta alianza que dice te pertenezco en cuerpo, corazón y mente, porque decidí amarte el día en que aceptaste mi camino por la vida sin siquiera una pregunta, porque aprendí a quererte y necesitarte como a nada y como a todo en esta vida, porque ayudaste a mi corazón a sanar heridas profundas que el camino recorrido le dejó a un pequeña niña sin familia, hasta el final de mi vida quiero vivir junto a ti

Se miraron a los ojos, los dos con manantiales brotando de ellos, por las palabras que cada uno se dedicó, se abrazaron y besaron hasta el cansancio, sellando así su unión, que aunque no era en una iglesia, sí fue ante Dios.

Y el desayuno se enfrió en espera de ser consumido.

El joven matrimonio, aunque no quería salir de la habitación, no tuvieron más remedio que hacerlo. Terry debía estar en el teatro a las tres de la tarde, la hora normal era al mediodía pero se estaba dando forma a las escenografías que se iban a utilizar en la puesta en escena, y el escenario estaría disponible por ese día a la hora fijada

-¿Quieres venir conmigo al ensayo Candy?- invitaba Terry a una muy alegre señora Grandchester que lo ayudaba en los detalles de su vestimenta- me sentiré orgulloso de llevar de mi brazo a la mujer que me tiene atado a ella por medio de esta sortija- dijo mostrando el dedo donde Candy había puesto la alianza

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Terry?- dijo la chica que aún permanecía en bata

-Claro que sí, pecosa. Es otro de mis sueños- dijo llenándose del aroma de su mujer de nueva cuenta, no la soltaba ni por si acaso cuando la tenía cerca- puedes llevar un libro o una de tus labores para que no te aburras- sugirió

-No creo que verte actuar, aunque sea en un ensayo llegue a fastidiarme cariño- respondió la chica más que feliz corriendo a escoger lo que vestiría para ese día- además, tenía pensado visitar a tú madre y a Lorna, he tenido muy abandonada a mi prima… así es que si lo considero pertinente, iré contigo al teatro y una par de horas después iré con Eleonor y los chicos

-Es buena idea pecas…

-Pasado mañana llega mi abuela- lo interrumpió- no quiero tener nada pendiente para disfrutar de estos días con ella

-Quien lo hubiese creído Candy, que la estirada señora Elroy Andrew resultase después de todo ser tu abuela paterna- Terry ahora la ayudaba a ella a vestirse, aunque con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, ya que mejor era desvestirla que hacer lo contrario. Candy había optado por un vestido negro con rayas verticales en blanco crudo, muy abrigador, junto a una capa y accesorios a juego

-Sí, fue increíble ver como debajo de esa seriedad y rigidez que solo ocultaban el profundo dolor de mi abuela, saliera a relucir una dulce anciana, estricta pero dulce- rió la chica- ya estoy lista

-Entonces, vámonos- Terry se puso su sombrero Bombín y tomando su bastón, se acercó a su mujer, juntos tomaron camino a Stamford. El chico se sintió más que orgulloso de llegar al teatro junto a su mujer y que esta llevara en su dedo la sortija que en forma simbólica unía sus vidas, cosa de la que no había podido disfrutar a causa de la apretada agenda de la rubia en el hospital. Ciertamente, la mayoría de los integrantes del staff, conocían a la hermosa y dulce señora Grandchester, pero solo de vista o por lo que Terry algunas veces pudo hablar de ella cuando le preguntaban

-Buenas tardes Terius, Candice- les saludó Robert apenas pusieron un pie en el hermoso teatro

-Buenas tardes Robert- saludaron al unísono

-¡Que agradable sorpresa Candy!

-Terry me invitó, y aquí estoy- Candy guiñó un ojo divertida, se sentía como en otro mundo al ver como todos se movían dentro del lugar haciendo su trabajo- espero no molestar

-Es un gusto contar con tu presencia Candy, así este Romeo- Hathaway miró a Terry- dará más que lo mejor de él, en ningún caso serás una molestia y espero que tampoco una distracción

-Eso lo hago todos los días Robert- aclaró Terry- lo de la distracción, no lo puedo asegurar

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero con Candy aquí, será mucho mejor- lo bromeó- ahora apúrate, toma posición en el escenario ya que la vestimenta aún no estuvo para lucirla hoy

-Bien- Terry dejó en manos de su esposa su abrigo y los accesorios que lo acompañaban y se dirigió presuroso al escenario viendo como Robert instalaba a Candy a su lado en los primeros asientos

El ensayo comenzó como todos los días, lo único que iba a cambiar era que estarían personificados, pero algunos detalles en vestuario no los dejó hacerlo. Susana, tomó su postura de felicidad frente a sus compañeros, cara que le duró poco, solo hasta que vio a Candy sentada junto a Robert muy entretenida en presenciar el ensayo, desgraciadamente para la rubia actriz, se molestó y desconcentró como nunca antes le había sucedido

-Estas muy desconcentrada Susana- dijo un muy molesto director

-Es que nunca habíamos tenido visita en medio de los ensayos- se defendió y Terry la quiso hacer desparecer con la mirada- creo que eso es lo que me perturba

-¡Vamos Susana!- levantó la voz el director- es solo la esposa de Terry, no es que el teatro estuviera lleno y si así fuese, tendrías que actuar igualmente o me vas a decir que en el estreno te dará pánico escénico- dijo molesto

-No pero…

-Mira, yo así no puedo trabajar, ahora bájate del escenario y que Karen te reemplace- ordenó

-Ya han pasado cuatro horas Jeffrey- lo interrumpió Hathaway- - daremos un descanso de dos horas y luego regresen a las nueve para ensayar personificados

-¿Ya están listos los trajes?

-Sí Jeffrey, me acaban de avisar…

-Entonces no se diga más, dos horas de descanso y regresen con muchas ganas, ensayaremos hasta que salga a la perfección- y mirando a Susana, sentenció- entendiste Marlow, si no te sale perfecto, la debutante será Kleys

Después de despedirse de los más allegados en el teatro, incluyendo a Karen y Henry, el joven matrimonio Grandchester se dirigió a la casa de Eleonor, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que la mujer estaba sintiéndose pésimo, noticia que se encargó de hacérselos saber Priscilla junto a Lorna, ya que Eleonor porfiaba y porfiaba

-Yo quería llamarlos antes- acusó Priscilla- pero ella no me dejó- la chiquilla estaba muy preocupada, ella estimaba mucho a la esposa de su padre, especialmente por el cuidado prodigado a su pequeño hermano Sebastián y otras cosas de mujeres que tenía la posibilidad de compartir con ella y Lorna, directrices que la joven Grandchester necesitaba conversar con una mujer, a veces también acudía a Candy, pero la confianza ciega recaía en Eleonor, la mujer que le daría un hermanito

-Se parece mucho a ti en el carácter Terry, tú madre cuando se pone testaruda, no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión- Lorna nunca se guardaba lo que pensaba

-Iré a verla y les aviso- Candy divertida con las palabras de su prima, entregaba su abrigo y accesorios junto a Terry al mayordomo

-Testarudo es mi otro nombre- respondió Terry a su prima política- voy contigo Candy…

Una vez en la habitación…

-Buena noche Eleonor- saludó Candy

-Buena noche Candy… ¿Priscilla te llamó? ¿Lorna?- quiso saber

-No, vengo con Terry del teatro, solo veníamos a visitarlos y nos hemos encontrado con que no estás muy bien

-No es nada que no se pase con reposo Candy- dijo la mujer, pero su rostro decía algo totalmente contrario a un simple malestar

-Eleonor, ¿Qué es lo que sientes específicamente?- preguntó Candy a su suegra con Terry pisándole los talones

-Tengo mucho dolor Candy- reconoció la rubia dejando ver el temor reflejado en sus ojos- como si el bebé quisiera nacer, pero eso no es posible, aún me faltan más de tres meses- dijo la duquesa muy adolorida, mirando a Candy y Terry de vez en vez

-Bien, tendremos que llevarte al hospital- dispuso Candy

-Sí madre, y sin reclamos- se oyó a Terry decir a espaldas de Candy

Los chicos llevaron a Eleonor hasta el hospital donde estudiaba y trabajaba Candy, Lorna se quedó en la casa con los chicos, prefirieron utilizar el carro del que disponía la familia para un mejor traslado de la embarazada

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas mujer?- la saludó el galeno en jefe de la chica apenas pisaron el hospital

-Buenas noches doctor Wilson- saludó la pecosa- venimos a traer a la madre de Terry, doctor- dijo mirando a la adolorida mujer- ella está embarazada y siente mucho dolor en el vientre bajo- detalló

-Bien, tráela conmigo, mientras tu esposo la ingresa- el médico hablaba y un enfermero traía una silla de ruedas para trasladar a la mujer encinta

-Sí doctor- Candy fue hasta donde Terry y le informó acerca de lo que el doctor dispuso. Terry había saludado al galeno con una inclinación de cabeza, ellos ya habían sido presentados anteriormente y la venia fue suficiente para los dos hombres.

Una vez en la sala donde fue puesta Eleonor, el doctor Wilson la auscultó y después de las preguntas de rigor

-Dígame Eleonor ¿ha sangrado?

-Sí doctor, pero solo un poco

-Bien, entonces lo que le preocupa son los cólicos

-Sí doctor- mientras era examinada por las expertas manos del galeno, el bebé se movió y el doctor Wilson pudo precisar lo que producía el malestar de la preñada

-Al parecer tiene placenta baja- sentenció el doctor

-¿Y eso que es doctor?- quiso saber Eleonor, _todas quienes hemos sido madres, sabemos que cualquier cosa que nos acontezca fuera de lo normal durante el embarazo, es signo de preocupación, nosotros queremos conocer de que se trata, Eleonor no es la excepción_

-Bueno, su bebé se mueve acá arriba- tocó la barriga por la parte superior- cuando debería hacerlo de aquí para abajo- el galeno tocó en el vientre bajo

-¿Eso es grave doctor?

-Ha venido a tiempo, solo necesita reposo absoluto hasta que el bebé en camino, decida nacer- el diagnóstico demoró un buen rato, tiempo que utilizó Terry para avisar al teatro por medio de Peter, el mensajero que llevaba las notas de Candy a Terry, comunicando que no sabía si llegaría a la hora porque estaba con su madre en el hospital.

Susana, estaba que echaba chispas. La tarde se le había vuelto negra del coraje al ver a la esposa de Terry en su terreno

-¡Qué se cree! ¿La dueña del teatro?- reclamaba como gato enjaulado en su camarín. La chica había decidido quedarse en el teatro en vez de ir hasta su casa por las dos horas que les habían dado de descanso. No soportaba ver la delicadeza, las miradas, la posesividad con que Terry trataba a la enfermera, porque eso era Candy para ella, una simple e ignorante enfermera que había atrapado en matrimonio a Terry sepa nadie con que tipo de mañas. Lo que también afectó en gran manera a Susana, fue la belleza de Candy. El día en que ella la conoció, la señora Grandchester estaba vestida con el uniforme que utilizaba en el hospital, con todo y cofia, su pelo atado, afirmado por una red, impedía ver el cabello de la chica, pero hoy no, la mujer de Terry, se había presentado como toda una señora, con un vestido que a nadie le pasó desapercibido, elegante y de muy buena tela, hecho a la medida, dando cuenta de su nivel social, aún sin quererlo. Lo que más llamó la atención de la lacia actriz, fue el cabello de la chica pecosa, quien lo llevaba suelto, luciendo así sus rebeldes rizos que Terry tanto amaba. Se veía diferente, se miraba preciosa.

Durante las semanas que habían transcurrido desde que supo que Terry era casado hasta hoy, ella se encontraba en su sueño perfecto, al teatro nunca iba la esposa del guapo actor, entonces la chica se convertía en Julieta y un muy enamorado Romeo, caracterizado por Terry, la amaba con sus palabras y gestos. Pero el día de hoy, Susana no había existido ni siquiera como Julieta para el joven actor, para Terry solo había una sola mujer en el mundo entero y esa era Candy sentada en las butacas del teatro junto a Robert.

Cuando la rubia actriz notó a la rubia enfermera en medio de lo que ella llamaba "su terreno", el lugar donde tenía a Terry solo para ella, donde sus sueños se convertían en una efímera realidad, se desconcentró en forma inmediata, tanto así que el director casi la reemplaza por Karen, ese detalle la hizo explotar y decidió que ese mismo día en el ensayo, pondría en funcionamiento su plan de quedarse con Terius Grandchester y ser la futura duquesa de su galán.

Cuando estuvieron listos en el hospital, teniendo en sus manos las directrices con los cuidados que Eleonor debía seguir, Terry decidió ir directamente al teatro para no atrasar el ensayo. Candy fue a casa de Eleonor donde pasaría la noche, y Terry tomó un coche de alquiler para llegar a Stamford.

Una vez en la casa Grandchester

-No quiero preocupar a Richard, Candy- habló Eleonor estando ya cómodamente en su cama

-Entiendo Eleonor, pero si el niño se adelanta…

-Aún así. ¿Qué sacaría con avisarle? Él no puede viajar Candy, la Cámara de los Lores es un hervidero de problemas a causa de la guerra- dijo muy triste, pero reconsideró mejor las palabras de Candy y agregó- si se adelantara el parto, le avisamos… ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Eso me parece mejor- Candy sabía que ella no era quien para juzgar los razonamientos de Eleonor, ya que ella misma les guardaba un gran secreto, no solo a Terry, sino que a la familia completa.

Susana había dado el victo bueno a su amigo para seguir el plan de cazar a Terry, las luces en posición, todo preparado y los actores en sus puestos, Susana no podía estar más contenta y emocionada, alucinaba con lo que iba a suceder. El accidente había sido muy bien planeado, nada podía salir mal.

Terry llegó al teatro casi falto de aire, no le gustaba faltar a los ensayos, el teatro después de Candy era su pasión y el estreno estaba a las puertas. Cuando el joven actor entró a Stamford, lo enviaron inmediatamente a vestuario, para así dar vida por medio de la personificación al Romeo inglés, luego saldría a escena y conoceríamos al mejor Romeo de la historia.

 **Continuará**

 **Notitas de la autora: Saludos a todos los lectores de Amor Adolescente. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, y seguir la publicación de los capítulos. Disculpen la demora.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	35. Chapter 35 La vida no siempre se present

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XXXIV** **La vida no siempre se presenta, como la planeamos**

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que iba a suceder.

Susana y su bien planificada maquinación para atrapar a Terry, plan que solo marchaba bien y a cabalidad en la mente inestable de la chica y Terry muy concentrado declamando sus líneas tal cual el director lo esperaba de él. Lo que no estaba bajo control de nadie era lo que sobrevendría en algunos segundos más…

-¡CUIDADO! ¡LAS LUCES!- se oyó un grito desgarrador y un golpe seco que fue haciendo eco por todo el teatro, llevando en su lamento la desgracia y el sufrimiento, como fiel presagio del caos y el dolor

-¡Rápido! ¡Llamen una ambulancia!- el director era el único con la cabeza fría en el momento de la tragedia, los actores presentes en el lugar hicieron todo lo posible por levantar la pesada estructura que había caído de lleno sobre el frágil cuerpo de una inconsciente Susana.

Terry, no podía digerir lo que sus ojos veían, Susana bajo un pesado armatoste que debía sostener las luces encumbradas en el cielo raso del escenario, estas habían caído sobre la pálida muchacha, la perturbación y el desconcierto, viajaron por todo el cuerpo del futuro duque, haciéndolo sentir muy pequeño ante la magnitud de lo vivido. La naciente preocupación por lo sucedido a su coprotagonista no lo dejaba pensar ni moverse, no sabía si correr hasta ella para ayudarla, o dejar todo en las manos de quienes ya estaban junto a la joven. Optando por lo segundo, el joven actor envió un mensaje a Candy haciéndola conocedora "a grandes rasgos", del accidente en el teatro, mientras se dirigía junto a la compañía hasta el hospital, todos bajo el influjo irreverente del desasosiego y vistiendo el atuendo de la obra que ensayaban.

Candy, por otro lado, había estado acompañando a Eleonor y los chicos, esperando a que Terry la buscara aunque fuese de amanecida. Al recibir la nota de su esposo, Candy decidió ir directamente al Hospital San José, el mismo en el que ella trabajaba y que solo había visitado hace algunas horas junto a su suegra. Lorna, no la dejó salir sola y se ofreció a acompañarla junto al chofer de la familia Grandchester

-¡Terry!- lo llamó Candy cuando logró ubicarlo sentado en una solitaria banca de hospital, estaba entre los actores de Stamford, pero en oscuro retraimiento. Los artistas, quienes al estar caracterizados con los personajes de la obra teatral, eran algo así como la sensación del pasillo donde se encontraban, las enfermeras y quienes pasaban junto a ellos, ante la curiosidad, no podían evitar mirarlos más de una vez, pero para ella el localizar a su Romeo particular era lo primordial, no pensó en nadie más que en él- mi amor- Terry al oír la voz de su mujer, levantó la vista del suelo y se levantó con premura, siendo abrazado en el momento por la criatura más noble que él haya conocido jamás, recibiendo de él toda la angustia que estaba sintiendo y con la cual, no sabía lidiar- ¿Cómo está? ¿Han sabido algo?

-No, nada todavía Candy- reacio a romper el abrazo, permaneció con una mano en la cintura de su mujer, cuando…

-¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija! ¿Dónde está mi Susana?- llegaba Rita Marlow. Ella había sido avisada del accidente acaecido en el teatro, por boca de Robert junto a su esposa Margareth, quienes se habían ofrecido a dar la mala noticia a la sufrida madre y de paso traerla hasta el hospital. La mujer, desesperada, miraba alrededor de ella buscando a alguien que le diera indicación de donde y como estaba Susana

-Familia de Susana Marlow- llamó un joven doctor con acento francés

-Yo, yo- se acercó Rita al galeno- soy su madre- la angustia reflejada en el rostro de la mujer, hizo que el médico se replanteara la mala noticia que debía darle, pero al ver que estaba rodeada de personas que suponía venían con ella, habló

-Señora Marlow- comenzó con un creciente nudo en su garganta- su hija sufrió graves daños en su columna, hicimos lo posible por ayudarla, operando una de sus piernas para que no la perdiera, pero… ujum… ujum… ella quedó muy mal herida en el accidente…

-¡Por favor… hable ya!- gritó Rita no pudiendo contener sus emociones, ella intuía que a Susana le había pasado algo muy grave y quería saber que específicamente. Al verla tan nerviosa y presagiando una mala noticia, Margareth Hathaway abrazó a su amiga, ofreciendo todo su apoyo para oír lo que el médico tenía que decir

-Ella, ella no podrá volver a caminar- y tomando aire para poder hablar- la lesión en la espalda, ha dejado a la señorita Marlow, inválida

-Invalida…- si el rostro de la mujer ya mostraba preocupación, ahora no sabían como definir lo que la madre de Susana estaba sintiendo- no puede ser doctor- sollozó- no mi niña- Rita en ese momento tuvo que ser socorrida, ya que la noticia la devastó a tal grado que se desvaneció en los brazos de su amiga, quien al no poder sostenerla cayó al suelo junto a la señora Marlow. Robert fue en inmediato socorro de su mujer y el médico se arrodilló junto a la señora Marlow

-¡Candy!- llamó el médico acuclillado a un lado de la desmayada, viendo a la chica hablando con dos actores- ayúdame con la señora- pero Candy no se movió. El doctor achicó sus ojos extrañado y volvió a llamarla con algo de molestia, sin quitar los ojos de la chica que tenía en frente- ¡Candy! ¿Qué no me oyes?

-Acá estoy Michael- oyó la voz a sus espaldas, que no era donde él tenía puesta su mirada

-Pero… pero- miraba de una a la otra

-¡Oh!- exclamó Candy al darse cuenta de la confusión del médico- ella es Lorna, mi prima- aclaró prestando la ayuda solicitada por el joven facultativo

Cuando Terry oyó el diagnóstico, se encontraba a las espaldas del médico que según Candy era francés y se llamaba Michael Blanc. El joven actor aunque consolado por su mujer, no sabía como sentirse, si preocupado… quizás dolido con la situación, Susana a pesar de todo era su compañera y siempre demostró un genuino interés en él… eso lo perturbaba… ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?, se preguntaba, ¿angustia? ¿Esa sería la palabra exacta para definir su sentir?

La joven Marlow, no tenía más de 16 años, y era por mucho una muy buena actriz, con un futuro prometedor, su carrera, lo que ella había perseguido desde los trece años, estaba en los escenarios, pero este accidente estaba siendo el causante de que todos sus sueños se quedaran solo en eso… quimeras sin realizar.

Una vez la señora Marlow despertó, lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa y elegante rubia de ojos verdes, acompañándola

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó, ya que Candy no estaba vestida de enfermera como era de suponerse

-Ella es la señora Candice Grandchester, Rita- aclaró Margareth, quien también estaba en la habitación- ella es enfermera de este hospital y se ofreció a cuidarte hasta que despertaras- la señora Marlow miró a Candy y sin siquiera cruzar una palabra con la chica, entendió todas las hermosas palabras que su amiga le dedicó a la esposa del joven actor que había robado el corazón de su hija, sin siquiera pretenderlo

-Gracias señora Grandchester- dijo Rita y sentándose en la cama preguntó- Margareth… ¿ya puedo ver a mi hija?

-Sí- le respondió Margareth a su amiga después de ver una silenciosa afirmación de Candy

-Pero aún duerme señora Marlow- agregó Candy acercándose para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama en la que se encontraba

-Aún así, yo quiero verla

-Por supuesto señora Marlow

Terry y Candy, después de dejar el hospital, fueron a la mansión Grandchester para dejar a Lorna, pero por lo avanzado de la hora, ellos también se quedaron a pasar la noche ahí

-¡Qué pena más grande!- suspiraba Candy sobre el pecho de su esposo

-Es algo muy difícil de asimilar…

-Su madre está devastada, no puedo imaginar como reaccionará Susana cuando le digan que no podrá caminar… nunca más

-La vida da tantas vueltas Candy…- meditaba Terry en voz alta- yo no sé que haría sin ti pecosa de mi alma, si algo te sucediera o te alejara de mí… no pecas, yo sin ti no vivo- dijo de un momento a otro el chico, apretando con sus fuertes brazos a su mujer. Terry llenaba de besos la frente de su compañera de vida, y cada palabra, cada caricia era como un clavo ardiente de culpabilidad que se enterraba en el pecho de la rubia.

Al otro día del accidente, por la tarde, el elenco completo de Romeo y Julieta, fue convocado en Stamford, la causa, seguir con los ensayos. La compañía en pleno, junto al director Hobart y Robert Hathaway, se reunieron en los asientos del teatro para conversar acerca de lo sucedido

-Buenas tardes - saludó el director y sin mediar minuto, ni esperar respuesta a su saludo, prosiguió- se que algunos de ustedes pensaron que quizás los ensayos se suspenderían por algunos días a causa del accidente que hirió de gravedad a Susana, pero no será así- el hombre, muy adusto en su palabrería, no se dejó amedrentar por la indiscutible reacción de su público a sus argumentos. Las caras de los presentes, evidenciaban la molestia que causaban sus palabras

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- preguntó una de las actrices mayores

-Simple y llanamente, el espectáculo debe continuar…- el tono, por lo demás frío del director, alertó a todos

-Eso suena muy insensible director- volvió a hablar la actriz- es usted un desalmado

-Lo sé, pero solo nos quedan tres semanas para el estreno y la actriz principal tendrá que ser reemplazada, otra vez a ensayar lo ensayado- comenzó a anunciarles el señor Hobart- espero que me entiendan, la vida debe continuar para todos nosotros, o ustedes ¿detuvieron sus vidas por lo que sucedió?- Jeffrey los miró a todos y como ninguno fue capaz de contradecirlo prosiguió- Kleys- dijo llamando a Karen- eres la nueva Julieta. Ahora a vestirse y ensayar

Todos se pusieron en movimiento, aunque no con la alegría y las ganas que habían demostrado los días anteriores. Karen, que soñaba con hacer Julieta, no podía disfrutar de su nombramiento que solo lo obtenía por la desgracia acaecida sobre Susana

-Alégrate Karen- la animaba Harry llevándola hasta su nuevo camerino abrazada por los hombros- se que las circunstancias no son las mejores, pero es tu oportunidad de brillar

-En eso tienes razón- admitió la chica- ella ya no está y no es mi culpa

-Exacto- apoyó Harry y siguieron caminando, sin notar que detrás de ellos venía Terry

Terry, no tenía ningún deseo de ensayar, se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba ocurriendo… ¿Cómo es posible que la vida continúe con Susana en una cama de hospital, inválida? ¿Es así de simple? Un accidente, enfermedad, problemas… pueden dejarme fuera de la obra y mañana habrá otro reemplazándome… la vida puede ser muy injusta de muchas maneras, pero Harry tiene razón, nosotros no somos los culpables de la desgracia de Susana, aunque suene cruel - cavilaba el muchacho.

Uno de los días que siguieron, Rita Marlow se presentó en el teatro dejando un mensaje para Terry

Joven Grandchester

Mi hija pide verlo

Por favor, visítela

Atentamente

Rita Marlow

-Pero… ¿Por qué querrá verme a mí?- el castaño frunciendo el ceño, echó la nota en un bolsillo de su abrigo y se dirigió a casa, no lograba hilar el deseo de Susana a su persona, y decidió hablarlo con Candy.

Terry y Candy, hablaron largo y tendido sobre el tema Susana Marlow, y llegaron a la conclusión de que visitarla no atraería ningún problema

-Si tú quieres, yo te puedo acompañar Terry- ofreció la rubia

-Eso me parece bien pecosa, me sentiré mucho mejor viéndote a ti después de verla a ella… pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué quiere verme?- el chico daba vueltas y vueltas el asunto, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Desde que Susana se había enterado de que él era casado, no habían tenido ningún tipo de relación fuera del escenario, eso lo tenía muy confundido

-Puede ser que ella quiera decirte algo acerca de su papel en la obra, algo relacionado con algún detalle de la misma, no sé, cuando la visites saldremos de dudas- lo animó Candy y salieron rumbo al hospital.

En el San José, una muy alegre Susana pensaba en la visita que tendría, Terius Grandchester se presentaría en el hospital, lo esperaba con ansias, demostraba tal anhelo, que su madre no llegaba a comprender su actitud.

Rita Marlow, estaba presente cuando el médico hace ya cuatro días, le había dicho a la muchacha que la gravedad del accidente fue tal que ella no podría caminar nunca más en su vida. Susana había derramado un par de lágrimas al enterarse de tan funestas consecuencias, pero de un minuto a otro, dejó de llorar y mirando al personal del hospital y su madre junto a ella les dijo

-Todo sucede por algo, quizás mi vida de ahora en adelante será mejor que la que vivía- nadie entendió una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero prefirieron dejarlo por la paz, y estar muy atentos a su evolución psicológica.

No todas las personas recibían las malas noticias con la misma actitud que presentó Susana. El personal hospitalario no entendía la reacción de la chica, si bien es cierto, no todos los pacientes sufren el diagnóstico de la misma forma, en la chica no evidenciaban ningún tipo de reacción adversa. Los médicos esperaban que por lo menos rechazara de alguna forma la noticia que estaba recibiendo, quizás enojo, ira, negarse a aceptar lo ocurrido, pero no, ella simple y llanamente no se rebeló de ninguna de las maneras esperadas.

Cuando el matrimonio Grandchester hizo acto de presencia en el hospital, Candy decidió pasar primero a conversar con el doctor Wilson, encontrándolo en su consulta junto al joven médico Michael Blanc, quien levantando la vista de los documentos y análisis que tenía en sus manos, no quitó los ojos de Candy en el tiempo considerado como pasable al saludar, detalle que Terry notó de entradita

-Buena tarde doctor Wilson- saludó Candy cuando la hicieron pasar

-Buena tarde Candy, señor Grandchester- saludaron los doctores ofreciéndoles asiento… - ¿a qué debemos su visita Candy?- pregunto su superior a la enfermera que en esos días estaba de vacaciones… antes de partir a Francia

-Solo queríamos saber del estado de Susana Marlow, doctor Wilson…

-Bien, yo les dejo solos- Michael caminaba hacia la puerta

-No es necesario que te retires Michael- lo llamó de vuelta Wilson- tú has estado más tiempo con la señorita Marlow, manejas mucho mejor el tema- Michael volvió sobre sus pasos y acomodándose en uno de los asientos junto a matrimonio, comenzaron la plática

-Resulta que la señorita Marlow, es compañera de escenario en Stamford- habló Terry- y recibí una nota de ella pidiéndome que la visite, pero en realidad, yo no soy cercano a su persona y quisiéramos saber si Susana está bien o…

-Entiendo su preocupación señor Grandchester- Michael tomó la palabra- hace unos días a la señorita Marlow le fue notificado su diagnóstico, y reaccionó de muy buena forma

-¿Qué quiere decir?- intervino Candy- ¿no reaccionó según lo esperado en estos casos?- la rubia enfermera, en medio de sus estudios en Londres y ahora en América, había sido testigo de muchas entregas de diagnósticos adversos, y siempre había una reacción, por mínima que esta fuera, por lo menos los pacientes presentaban algo de temor o negación

-Estas en lo correcto- continuó el francés- cuando la señorita Marlow conoció acerca de su condición, aparte de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, no dijo nada más que…- el joven médico hizo memoria para reproducir con la mayor fidelidad las palabras de Susana- "todo sucede por algo", sí, esas fueron sus palabras- Candy meditó por unos momentos lo que Michael le comentaba y sintió angustia en su pecho, algo le decía que esa reacción, por muy buena que fuera, no era de fiar

-Entonces ¿podemos pasar a verla?...

-Sí Candy, pero solo puede recibir de dos visitas, y con ella permanentemente está su madre

-Bien- dijeron los chicos al levantarse de sus puestos- iremos a verla

-¡Candy!- la llamó el doctor Wilson- ¿puedes quedarte unos minutos?- Candy y Terry no entendieron el porque, pero si solo le era permitida la entrada a uno solo en la habitación de Susana, Terry no insistiría en que le acompañara

-Quédate Candy, luego me alcanzas- el castaño se despidió de los doctores y salió camino de visitar a su compañera o ex compañera de escenario

-Claro- fue todo lo que Candy alcanzó a decir

-Dime Candy- habló muy serio el doctor Wilson- ¿ya le dijiste a tu esposo lo de Francia?- a Candy casi se le vino el mundo encima. La chica y todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, no había tenido tiempo ni de pensar en el asunto

-La verdad es que no- sentada frente al galeno, lo único que hacía era mirarse las manos- no he podido- y levantando la vista- había pensado decírselo al otro día del estreno…

-No creo que debas esperar tanto Candy. El estreno es la penúltima semana de diciembre, y zarparemos antes del diez de enero- dijo Michael con seriedad

-Pero… pero…

-Candy, tú sabías a lo que venías. Si yo fuera tu marido- dijo Wilson, pensando que si tuviera unos treinta años menos, hubiese hecho lo posible por conquistar a una chica como ella- me sentiría engañado y muy molesto con tu actitud. Sé que yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida Candy, pero los años y la experiencia me han enseñado que es mejor hablar

-Gracias doctor Wilson- secándose unas lágrimas que no dudaron en correr por sus mejillas, Candy se levantó de su asiento y salió tras de Terry.

Terry no se hizo demasiadas preguntas acerca de porque el médico había retenido a Candy en la consulta, el chico era tan ajeno del agobio de su mujer en este momento, que no tenía razones para cuestionar el proceder del doctor, en medio de las vacaciones de su pecosa. Caminó algo intranquilo hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Susana

-Toc toc

-Adelante- Rita Marlow, que permanecía junto a su hija el mayor tiempo posible, dio paso a Terry para entrar a la habitación, una fría sala que solo era adornada por unas hermosas flores amarillas en una mesita junto a la cama de Susana

-Buena tarde- saludó el muchacho llevando en su mano el sombrero y el bastón que acompañaban su elegante vestir, se sentía algo incómodo por la situación, él aún se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí

-¡Terry!... viniste- Susana extendió las manos para que Terry las tomara entre las suyas en un saludo algo más íntimo, pero el chico solo atinó a mirar a la señora Marlow con ojos de no entender que sucedía, para tratar de leer en los de ella, algo que le dijera a que venía la actitud de Susana, él no tenía esa confianza con la chica, con suerte la saludaba

-Hija- intervino Rita algo incómoda- él vino porque yo se lo pedí- aclaró

-No madre- negó la chica- Terry vino a verme porque se va a quedar conmigo… ¿no es así Terry?- la sonrisa algo perturbadora de Susana, dio a entender que la chica no estaba en sus cabales. Rita Marlow, perdió todo el color de su rostro, y Terry, no sabía que nombre ponerle a lo que estaba sintiendo- yo salvé su vida y él debe pagarme quedándose conmigo- aseguró

-Susana… hija… ¿Qué dices?...

-Eso madre, lo que oíste- la rubia, tomaba una de sus coletas en las manos y acariciaba sus cabellos con la mirada perdida en ellos

-Yo no estaba contigo Susana al momento del accidente…

-¡No mientas Terry! ¡Yo te salvé de una muerte segura y ahora tú te quieres hacer el idiota!- gritó furiosa, su cambio de humor fue tan radical que a los dos acompañantes les corrió un frío angustioso por su espalda. Junto a los gritos, Susana acompañó su perturbación con golpes de puño sobre la cama, tirones de su propio cabello, desarmando así las coletas con que su madre la había peinado y Terry entendió que algo fuera de lo normal le estaba ocurriendo a la accidentada muchacha- tu deber es quedarte a mi lado…

-Hija… no te alteres- Rita corrió hasta la chica para tratar de contener un ataque de histeria

-No, no, no- gritaba la muchacha, cuando la puerta de la fría habitación de hospital se abrió dejando entrar a dos enfermeras y a Candy

-¿Qué sucedió?- una de las enfermeras de turno preguntaba al tiempo que trataba sin ningún resultado, calmar a Susana junto a su madre, la otra salía raudamente a buscar al médico y Candy cerca de Terry veía lo que sucedía

-¡Ella!- volvió a gritar la chica colocando su inquietante mirada sobre Candy- ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí?- al momento la pecosa sintió los brazos protectores de su esposo

-Susana, ella es la señora Grandchester…

-¡Noooo! La señora Grandchester seré yooooo y nadie más que yoooo… Teryyyyyy, me debes la vida- seguía gritando cuando sintió un pinchazo con un tranquilizante que el doctor Blanc aplicó muy rápidamente en el brazo de Susana, el efecto esperado se hizo sentir casi de inmediato, de tal manera que entró en el sopor del sueño sin ella darse cuenta.

Una vez salieron de la habitación de Susana, Michael, dejó a una de las enfermeras haciendo guardia permanente en la habitación de Susana y llamó a los tres visitantes llevándolos a su consulta, también hicieron venir al doctor Wilson

-¿Qué ocurrió ahí dentro?- cuestionó Michael cuando ya todos estaban sentados expectantes a lo que los médicos querían decirles- ¿Por qué su hija sufrió una crisis nerviosa señora Marlow?- las preguntas iban dirigidas a la madre, pero Terry también estaba con ellas cuando la chica tuvo el ataque de nervios

-Doctor, yo no estoy entendiendo nada- Rita lloraba y se secaba las lágrimas que no podía controlar, ver a su única hija no pudiendo controlar sus nervios, la descolocó a ella misma- mi Susana dice que en el accidente ella le salvó la vida al señor Grandchester- lo miró a Terry- pero el joven lo negó y ella se salió de sus cabales

-Entonces cuando el señor Grandchester negó lo que ella afirmaba, Susana no pudo controlar su exaltación- meditó en voz alta, con la mano en su mentón en actitud contemplativa el doctor Wilson

-Sí, algo así- la voz de Terry tan segura y distintiva, se dejó oír sin salir aún de la turbación en que lo dejó la actitud de Susana

-Señor Grandchester… ¿usted no estaba con ella al momento del accidente?- gimió Rita

-No señora Marlow… yo había llegado tarde al ensayo porque mi madre se puso mal y tuvimos que traerla al hospital, recién salí de aquí a eso de las nueve de la noche- Terry negó en medio de la respuesta y comenzó a relatar lo que él vivió ese día- estaba en el camarín terminando de personificar a mi personaje y de paso ensayando mis líneas, esperando a ser llamado a escena cuando oí un fuerte estruendo que pareció viajar por todo el teatro, cuando llegué al lugar del accidente, ya todo había sucedido y Susana estaba siendo rescatada por mis compañeros de… de entre los focos

-Pero eso no puede ser, ella me ha asegurado todos estos días, que las luces caían directamente sobre usted y que por salvarlo sufrió el accidente- Rita ni siquiera podía acercarse a creer que su hija mentía o peor aún, que la chica se inventaba la historia

-Yo no estoy mintiendo señora Marlow, si usted quiere asegurarse de que lo que digo es verdad, puede hablar con el señor Hathaway o con el director…

-No creo que eso sea necesario señor Grandchester- interrumpió el galeno mayor- cuando llegaron los heridos, la policía tomó declaración de lo sucedido por petición del señor Hathaway, ya que un accidente de esas magnitudes no puede dejarse pasar como si nada, y su nombre no salió a colación en ningún caso

-¡No lo puedo creer!- negaba con su cabeza la señora, tapándose la cara con las manos

-El actor que estaba en mí lugar en ese momento, era Henry Grand- Terry quería limpiar su nombre, él no tenía nada que ver con el accidente

-Sí, el señor Grand también tuvo que ser atendido por heridas menores, las que sufrió cuando la señorita Marlow lo empujó para alejarlo de las luces- Candy sentía un dolor tan particular en su pecho que hasta nauseas sintió al escuchar todo lo que se decía

-Entonces mi niña… ¿se inventó todo lo que dice?

La pregunta de la señora Marlow aún no tendría respuesta por parte de los médicos, pero la verdad era que ella todo lo que había creado en su mente, se lo repetía y repetía en todo momento a ella misma, eso, daba como resultado que cualquiera que lograra hablar con la muchacha del asunto, obtendría la misma respuesta… **yo salvé a Terry y él me debe la vida, debe quedarse junto a mí.**

Cuando había sucedido el accidente, a Hathaway le llegó el mensaje que envió Terry avisando de su atraso, cuando aún estaban los actores en vestuario. Robert dio la orden a Harry que se personificara con el traje de Romeo, ya que Terry no alcanzaría a llegar. Harry también contaba con un atuendo particular de Romeo al ser el reemplazo de Terry, en caso de cualquier cosa que sucediese, como en ese momento, pero no se dio aviso a todo el plantel acerca del atraso de Grandchester y respectivo cambio de actores, solo Hathaway, el director Hovart y por supuesto Henry estaban al tanto. Al salir a escena, todo estaba preparado para que el accidente se sucediera como Susana lo había planeado. La chica en su añoranza, solo veía a su Romeo, nunca se dio cuenta de que quien lo personificaba no era Terry, y su amigo, el de las luces, desde arriba solo veía a un actor vestido de Romeo, no lograba distinguir y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, si Susana le había dicho que ese sería el día del "accidente", eso iba a hacer él, procurar que saliera todo como lo habían dispuesto.

Terry llegó al teatro, como él mismo dijo a la señora Marlow, después de la nueve, siendo enviado de inmediato a medirse el traje de Romeo y esperar a ser llamado cuando la escena que en ese momento estaba llevando a cabo Henry, terminara.

Susana creía firmemente en el plan que tan bien funcionaba en su cabeza, pero no todo salió como ella quería, la situación se salió de control en el momento en que al ayudante a cargo de las luces, las cuerdas que en ese momento afirmaban el armatoste que sostenían los focos que alumbraban a Romeo, se le soltaron de las manos antes de tiempo, haciendo un trayecto directamente hasta Henry, quien en ese momento hacía de Romeo en escena, Susana creyendo que se trataba de Terry, corrió hasta él, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero con tan mala fortuna, que al utilizar sus fuerzas en sacar a "Terry" del camino de las luces, tastabilló, y las luces cayeron directamente sobre ella dejándola invalida y sin ninguna esperanza de volver a caminar.

Cuando la chica despertó en la sala de recuperaciones del hospital, horas después de ser intervenida para no perder una de sus piernas, notó que a su lado no se encontraba nada más que su madre y una enfermera, recordó algunas escenas de lo pasado y preguntó

-Mamá- al oír la suave voz, tanto la madre como la enfermera volcaron toda su atención en la chica- ¿Qué pasó?

-Hubo un accidente en el teatro Susana…

-Romeo… ¿Cómo está Romeo?- logró preguntar

-Él está bien Susana, gracias a ti- fue todo lo que Susana quería escuchar, sonrió muy dulcemente y se volvió a dormir.

Dos días después Susana despertó definitivamente y en su mente toda la escena sucedida en el accidente era la perfección misma. Ella, caracterizando a Julieta en el escenario junto a Romeo, las luces cayendo, ella empujando a Romeo, ella cayendo al suelo y después la inconsciencia, pero cual era el detalle que ella desconocía… Terry no era Romeo al momento del accidente.

Su madre le contó a detalle cada momento del accidente, y la rubia actriz se regodeaba en la alegría de creer que Terry le debía la vida. Susana le contó lo que ella creía que era verdad a su madre una y otra vez, es por eso que la mujer también creía que Terry había sido el Romeo rescatado, hasta que los doctores y el mismo señor Grandchester, le contaron las cosas tales como habían sucedido.

Los médicos a cargo de Susana, decidieron que la visita del señor Grandchester a la actriz, no serían de beneficio alguno, solicitándole muy amablemente que por más que la chica insistiera en verlo, el hiciera el favor de negarse. Tanto Wilson como Blanc, habían notado que los deseos de la muchacha eran inmediatamente cumplidos por su madre, que ésta no sería capaz de negarse cuando la chica quisiera llamarlo, no entendería que la presencia del joven actor sería muy perjudicial para la inestable mente de Susana Marlow.

La noticia de que la actriz que representaría a Julieta, había sufrido un accidente que la imposibilitaba para actuar, salió en los periódicos que contaban con espacio para espectáculos, pero como la obra aún no había sido estrenada, el anuncio pasó sin pena ni gloria por los ojos de quienes lo leían.

En Chicago, la semana del estreno, todos los Andrew que viajarían a Nueva York para presenciar la obra en la que Terius Grandchester representaría al Romeo de Shakespeare, se preparaban para salir a la estación en un par de hora más

-Williams- lo llamó George- tiene llamada de Londres- dijo el secretario encontrando a su jefe en el desayunador junto a Neal y Archie, Albert al oír lo anunciado, corrió… no, voló a su despacho para conocer las nuevas que podía tenerle Richard

-Hola, habla Williams- se identificó el rubio, tomando ubicación detrás de su escritorio

-Hola Williams, un gusto saludarte- recibió como respuesta al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Cómo están todos por América?

-Todos bien Richard, me alegra que llamaras, ¿tienes noticias?- Albert quería ir al punto lo más pronto posible, ya estaba siendo muy difícil para él vivir en la zozobra de no tener noticias de Fabienne, de cómo estaría

-Por supuesto que sí Williams- rió del otro lado de la línea el duque- ya están a salvo, en Francia- soltó y Albert no pudo contener un par de resueltas lágrimas que salieron presurosas de sus ojos, al sentir el alivio en su alma

-Gracias Richard, no sabes cuanto necesitaba oír que estaban a salvo- respondía afirmando el puente de su nariz tratando de contener el vendaval de emociones que sentía en ese preciso momento

-Creo entender de alguna manera tus sentimientos Albert, a mi familia la envié completa a América, preferí quedarme solo sabiéndolos a salvo, además, no tienes nada que agradecer amigo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, por lo demás, no todo son buenas noticias…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La madre de Fabienne, la señora Katharina, el viaje fue muy duro y sumado a los miedos y vicisitudes del trayecto… Williams, su corazón estaba muy debilitado y no soportó todo el ajetreo y los sobresaltos que pasaron durante el viaje, tuvo un infarto en el camino, casi llegando a Francia y falleció en un hospital de la vecina nación… lo siento- Albert escucho todo lo que el duque le dijo sin emitir ningún sonido- en estos momentos ya deben haberla sepultado

-¿Alguna otra noticia?- preguntó con un nudo en su garganta, sabía que Fabienne debía estar sufriendo la pérdida, y él no podía contenerla

-Creo que podrás verla, a más tardar en un mes- lo alentó Richard

-¿Estás seguro?- Albert se levantó de su asiento de un salto al escuchar tan esperanzadoras palabras

-Espero no equivocarme- continuó Richard- pero de Francia hasta Londres no podrán demorar más de una semana y después si no existieran inconvenientes, un barco la estaría dejando en el puerto de Nueva York en tres semanas junto a su familia…

Las esperanzas devolvieron la vida al patriarca Andrew. En un mes o quizás más o muchos menos, tendría a Fabienne otra vez junto a él para no separarse más de su lado

-Y dime… ¿vas a ir al estreno de la obra donde mi hijo es Romeo?- quiso saber el orgulloso padre

-En eso estamos, justo en estos momentos nos encontramos preparándonos para viajar a Nueva York…

-Entonces no te entretengo más… ¡ah!, y dile al chico Leagan que el correo ha estado fallando este último tiempo. Espera mi llamado, apenas tenga noticias, me vuelvo a comunicar… adiós amigo

-Gracias Richard, por todo- fue la despedida de Albert y cortaron la comunicación.

El patriarca Andrew, se quedó un tiempo más en el despacho, asimilando los últimos sucesos en la vida de la mujer que su corazón aprendió a amar. No quería pensar que las cosas se darían tan bien como el duque las presentaba, pero era un alivio saber que la familia Kemeny ya se encontraba en Francia, a salvo, entre comillas, de la guerra que ahora estaba instalada en el país de origen de Fabienne. Cuando se sintió reconfortado, salió en busca de Neal, encontrándolo en el desayunador junto al gran ventanal, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la vista fija en los jardines, en evidente desasosiego

-El duque de Grandchester te dejó un mensaje Neal- dijo Albert con una oculta sonrisa

-¿Un mensaje?- lo pilló desprevenido

-Sí, algo como que el correo no está funcionando como debiera allá en Londres- el muchacho evidenció en su moreno rostro, un rubor al ser descubierto en su intento de saber de Patricia

-¡Perdón! Albert, yo… yo lo llamé solicitando la información, pero te prometo que cubriré el monto del gasto…

-No te pongas nervioso Neal, no te juzgo, pero la próxima vez háblalo conmigo- lo calmó el rubio- yo siempre estoy comunicándome con Richard y tenemos la confianza para solicitarle ciertos favores

-Gracias Albert, es bueno saber que el correo está lento…

-En todo caso la guerra aún no ha alcanzado la ciudad de Londres, creo que ni siquiera a Francia, mi real deseo es que no lo haga

-Eso es una muy buena noticia- Neal, quien había estado desesperado al no tener información de Patricia, se había puesto en contacto con el padre de Terry hace unos días, para saber como iban las cosas por allá. Ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo y esperaba que los padres de su prometida, tomaran la decisión de viajar a América escapando de la guerra

-Vamos chicos, el carro ya está listo para llevarnos a la estación, solo faltamos nosotros en él- les llamó Archie, quien estaba más que ansioso de viajar, vería a Lorna, y eso le hacía muy feliz.

Unos días de vacaciones en Nueva York, junto a su nieta, habían hecho muy bien a Elroy, quien como habían quedado, la visitaba en su casa antes del estreno. Aunque la anciana mujer, no había tenido un buen comienzo con la pequeña rubia que Williams Andrew se había empecinado en adoptar, y que finalmente había resultado ser hija de su desaparecido hijo, Elroy Parks, había aprendido a conocer a la muchachita que jugaba junto a sus nietos en Lakewood, la conocía tan bien, que había notado sin que la pecosa sospechara nada, que la rubia señora Grandchester guardaba un secreto que la atormentaba

-Candice- la llamó

-Abuela- la rubia bordaba junto a su abuela, unas preciosas sábanas que la chica había conseguido, pero no levantó su vista de la labor cuando su abuela la habló

-Puedes confiar en mí, hija- consiguiendo con esa frase toda la atención de Candy

-¿A qué se refiere, abuela?- los ojos de Candy mostraban su desconcierto ante las palabras de la anciana

-Hija, recuerdas que soy tu abuela ¿verdad?- insistió

-Sí, pero…

-A veces no es necesario que hables, para saber que algo tienes que decir u ocultar- continuó bordando a medida que hablaba- supe de los sentimientos tan profundos que tuviste un día por Anthony, aunque ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva, solo era fraterno, pero muy intenso, tampoco pude dejar de notar que Stear y Archie, también pusieron sus ojos en ti, claro, no se puede evitar decir que a Archie, realmente lo impresionaste…

-Abuela… ¿dónde quiere llegar?- la chica ya había dejado su labor a un lado y sentía que algo apretaba su estómago

-Luego, tu dolor cuando tuviste que separarte de Terius gracias a un mal entendido- la abuela no pensaba dejar el tema- tus sentimientos nobles y desinteresados, tú deseo de estudiar enfermería, todos y cada uno de los detalles que tu persona me da a conocer yo los he ido guardando aquí Candice- puso una de sus manos en su corazón- soy prácticamente tú única familia en este momento a tu lado, sin dejar fuera a Lorna, por supuesto, pero tu prima, no creo que tenga la misma conexión que yo tengo contigo y los chicos. ¿Sabes?- Candy la miró- sé que Alana Smith… debería llamarse Alana Andrew…

-¡¿Qué?!- la rubia no pudo reprimir un grito, y sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, evidenciaban su participación en guardar tamaño secreto

-Yo sé que tú le guardas el secreto a Williams, Candice- afirmó con seguridad- Y no te juzgo, no te criticaré por apoyar al que consideras tu hermano, es más ese tema, pronto lo hablaré yo con él en persona, pero lo que realmente quiero, es que entiendas que necesitas hablar, así como Williams confió en ti hija para que lo ayudaras a llevar la pesada carga de haber perdido a Elisa, y ahora tener en secreto a su pequeña hija, puedes confiar en mí- Candy no podía creerlo. Su abuela estaba al tanto de todo lo que le sucedía a sus seres queridos y ahora la había descubierto a ella- por favor hija- Candy sintió el abrazo de la anciana alrededor de sus hombros, no se había dado cuenta cuando era que su abuela se había sentado junto a ella, y no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

-Tengo que prestar apoyo a los médicos en el frente de guerra, en Francia, aún no he podido decírselo a Terry y estoy obligada a cumplir…

-¿Qué has dicho?- la profunda voz de Terry cruzó la habitación y se alojo en el pecho de la rubia

 **Continuará**


	36. Chapter 36 Estreno y ¿Problemas en el

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XXXV**

 **Estreno y… ¿problemas en el paraíso?**

Era el último día que la compañía Stamford dedicaría su tiempo y esfuerzos en el esperado ensayo general, previo al estreno. Aún, en medio del nerviosismo habitual en los actores, todo lo programado, lo practicado y estudiado con mucho tiempo de anticipación y las horas invertidas en la obra, habían dado el resultado esperado, salió perfecto en un solo intento. El director se sentía orgulloso de que sus tan conocidos gritos y arrebatos, dirigiendo y corrigiendo al elenco de la obra hasta alcanzar lo que él quería del personaje, este último día de ensayo no se habían sentido, oído ni visto, solo disfrutó de la puesta en escena dirigiendo lo esencial, como era estar al pendiente de la entrada en el tiempo exacto de los personajes y que todo fluyera en el escenario, según Shakespeare lo había imaginado

-¡Perfecto!- se oyó desde la tribuna, y siguieron a la exclamación un sin número de eufóricos aplausos de quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de presenciar tan magnífico ensayo. Estaban presentes disfrutando el drama todos quienes trabajaban en el teatro, ya que era sin miedo a exagerar, su única oportunidad de apreciar en su totalidad la puesta en escena. Los actores saludaron a su público como si del mismo estreno se tratara

-Chicos- el director acercándose a sus actores- los felicito, realmente estuvo maravillosa su presentación. Ahora solo les pido, se cambien las ropas y vallan a sus casas a descansar, que mañana los quiero como nuevos

-Gracias director- fue la respuesta de la gran mayoría. Terry hizo como el señor Hovart lo propuso, y sintiéndose muy feliz de que podría estar con su pecosa más tiempo que el esperado, se dirigió a su casa. Estaba muy a gusto con la visita de la abuela de Candy, la señora había cambiado tanto su trato hacia la persona de su amada esposa, que Terry agradecía la presencia de la anciana acompañando a su mujer. Los ensayos habían sido extenuantes y muchas veces se extendían hasta el amanecer, él sentía mucho el tiempo que no podía disfrutar junto a Candy, y la presencia de Elroy, vino a cubrir el tiempo a solas de su nieta por los últimos tres días. En el camino a casa, Terry compró flores para agasajar a la pecas y en el trayecto pasó por una pastelería que a ella le encantaba, también agregó a sus compras, los pancitos dulces que a su mujer le deleitaban. Cuando llego a su casa, el mayordomo recibió de su señor el abrigo y accesorios

-¿Dónde se encuentra mi esposa?- quiso saber

-Está en su saloncito con su abuela, señor

-Bien. Por favor, pida a la doncella que nos sirva el té y agregue estos pancitos- Terry siempre sorprendía a Candy con detalles tan ricos como ese

-Sí señor- el mayordomo recibió de Terry el paquete y el joven se dirigió con el ramo de flores hasta el salón para alcanzar a su mujer. La servidumbre en general, amaban trabajar para la pareja, que siendo tan jóvenes hacían todo el esfuerzo necesario para llevar un matrimonio lleno de amor y sacarlo adelante. Al llegar cerca de la puerta, oyó sollozar fuertemente a Candy y dio dos sigilosos pasos más en su preocupación, para acercarse así y poder oír con claridad que o quien hacía llorar a su mujer.

Candy que había estado hablando con su abuela acerca de lo que la anciana sentía y sabía acerca de sus nietos, no pudo ocultar sus emociones, Elroy había descubierto que ella se guardaba algo que la hacía sufrir. La anciana y su experiencia, habían logrado quebrar las barreras que su preciosa nieta había levantado para no ser descubierta, pero… no resistiendo más, lloró, sus sollozos eran evidentes hasta fuera de la habitación, es ese momento en que su corazón no resistió más y se desahogó en llanto, fue que su esposo llegó cerca de la puerta del salón. Candy en medio de su agonía, sintió el abrazo de la anciana alrededor de sus hombros, no se había dado cuenta cuando era que su abuela se había sentado junto a ella, y no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas decidiendo hablar

-Tengo que prestar apoyo a los médicos en el frente de guerra, en Francia, aún no he podido decírselo a Terry y estoy obligada a cumplir…

-¿Qué has dicho?- la profunda y ejercitada voz de Terry cruzó la habitación y se alojo en el pecho de la rubia. El joven no estaba seguro de que hubiese oído bien, pero procesando la información, supo que no estaba en un error, no sabía si sentir dolor, sentirse traicionado, enojarse con su esposa o escuchar yentender sus palabras si es que ella tenía algo que decirle

-¡Terry!- Candy no soportó la situación, se levantó de un salto, deshaciéndose del abrazo de su abuela y en medio de su llanto y dolorido corazón por no haber confesado antes la situación, la rubia pecosa colapsó, se desmayó cayendo al suelo en un golpe seco y doloroso para los presentes

-¡Candy!...- Terry hubiese querido correr más rápido para que la chica no cayera. Se acercó a ella y la levantó para acostarla en el gran sofá en el que ella había estado sentada junto a su abuela

-¡Señor!... ¿Qué le pasó a la señora?- la doncella que llegaba con el servicio de té, se acercó a ellos para poder prestar sus servicios

-Valla por las sales- ordenó Elroy, y la muchacha salió rauda a cumplir lo solicitado sin hacer más preguntas

-¡Candy!... mi vida… despierta por favor- la voz del muchacho se quebraba a momentos, sosteniendo las manos de Candy entre las suyas, acariciaba sus rizos suavemente. El castaño aún en su desconcierto al oír la noticia del inminente viaje de Candy a Francia, solo quería ver la luz que le regalaban los ojos más hermosos de la tierra, arrodillado junto a ella oyeron llegar a la doncella

-Aquí están las sales- la doncella había vertido algo del líquido en un algodón que Elroy paseaba por la nariz de la pecosa

-Está reaccionando Terius- habló la anciana retirando de la nariz de Candy el algodón

-Pecosa- Terry besaba sus manos- ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Candy al ver a Terry y sentir sus labios alternando los besos entre sus manos y su frente, no pudo ocultar toda su preocupación al recordar que su amado había oído lo de su inminente participación en la guerra, y volvió a llorar, ahora en los brazos de Terry

-Lo siento Terry- hipaba la chica- yo quería contártelo pero… pero

-Ya hablaremos de eso pecosa, ahora dime ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Te sientes mal?- en este momento Francia no era lo principal, el castaño acariciaba el rostro de la chica y Elroy entendió que su nieto político a pesar de su carácter a veces explosivo y brusco, había tomado la decisión correcta, esperar a que Candy conversara con él

-Yo le iba a preguntar exactamente lo mismo Terius, ya que no la he visto en muy buenas condiciones, la encuentro pálida y no ha querido tomar sus alimentos en la forma correcta- acusó la anciana. Sí, Elroy acusando a su nieta con su esposo para que este tomara medidas sobre la alimentación de la chica

-Yo creo que ha sido producto de la preocupación- se defendió mirando a su abuela con los ojos chinitos

-No, nada de eso. ¿Desde cuándo tú Candice Parks has tenido problemas con los alimentos?- cuestionó el esposo muy consciente del gusto de su mujer por los alimentos, en especial los dulces

-¡Oh, Terry!- la rubia solo pudo reconocer su derrota frente al argumento de su esposo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven que no dejaba de abrazarla y prodigarle caricias que le decían cuanto la amaba

-Llamaremos al médico- ordenó

-No será necesario mi amor, ya me siento bien… ¿ves?- una vez de pie, caminó demostrando cuan recuperada estaba, Terry lo meditó por un mili segundo

-Por hoy lo dejaré pasar, pero si vuelves a sentirte mal, llamaremos al médico- definió y Elroy no pudo estar más de acuerdo con lo sugerido por su nieto postizo.

La tarde siguió su curso, Candy arregló las hermosas flores que su esposo le había traído, colocándolas en un gran florero que siempre estaba lleno de los más delicados arreglos que su esposo le dispensaba, se sirvieron el té con las masitas que había traído Terry y se prepararon para ir a la casa Andrew a recibir a los recién llegados. El matrimonio Grandchester, especialmente él, sabían y tenían muy pendiente la conversación acerca del viaje a Francia, el tema era algo que Terry no olvidaría ni dejaría pasar tan facilmente. Llegaron a la mansión y la puerta les fue abierta por el mismísimo Williams

-¡Albert!- Candy no pudo aguantarse la ganas de abrazar a su hermano- ¡te he extrañado tanto!

-¿Lo dices en serio pequeña?- dudó, mirando a Terry

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Candy tenía los ojos fijos en su hermano, tratando de descifrar las palabras de Albert

-Como apenas y hemos sabido de ti- reclamó

-¡Eso es verdad gatita!- Archie que hablaba detrás de Albert

-Bueno… es que…- no podía defenderse la rubia, era cierto, la felicidad en que vivía envuelta en su matrimonio, a veces, la hacía descuidar a sus seres queridos, pero Albert reclamaba demás, ella sí lo llamaba o le escribía a él

-¿Qué tal Grandchester? - fue el saludo dirigido por el elegante al actor

-Muy bien Cornwell ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- preguntas de cortesía

-A-bu-rri-dor- el moreno Leagan saludando a los recién llegados

-Yo lo disfruté

-Claro Archie, coqueteando con la inglesa que conociste en el comedor- recalcó Neal y Archie ni siquiera hizo intento de defenderse, solo se alzó de hombros y comenzó a caminar

-Pero pasen, no se van a quedar en el recibidor ¿verdad?- Elroy en esos minutos que fueron ocupados en los saludos, ya había tomado posesión de su lugar en la mansión. La anciana, que no se desubicaba jamás en su proceder, había llegado a la residencia Andrew con todo su equipaje, ya no regresaría con los Grandchester, ellos estaban prácticamente recién casados, y no necesitaban de una visita hostigosa en medio de ellos, tres días habían sido suficientes y muy bien aprovechados gracias a que Terry había tenido que pasar la mayor parte de ese tiempo en el teatro, trabajando

-Sí, gracias- todos se dispusieron a conversar, pasar el resto de la tarde colocándose al día en lo ocurrido en sus vidas, estaban en un gran salón que mantenía la chimenea encendida para dar calidez a la habitación en los días fríos de diciembre. Aunque la casa estaba casi siempre deshabitada, la servidumbre de igual manera la adornaba para navidad, nada extremo, pero si elegante

-En la estación de Chicago, me pareció ver a Annie Britter - soltó de repente Archie, sin darse cuenta de que su comentario no era muy bienvenido, recibiendo una muy fuerte patada en su tobillo, justo ahí, donde más dolía, por parte de Neal quien lo miraba tratando de hacerlo callar

-¡Annie!... ¿Annie en América?- la rubia se turbó por unos momentos, al recordar la desagradable situación que ella y Terry habían tenido que pasar a causa de la chica, pero el alma noble de Candy no le permitía odiar a nadie e internamente se alegró de que la que fuera su hermana en la niñez, ahora estuviera a salvo, lejos de la guerra

-¿Se quedarán a cenar con nosotros?- preguntó Albert tratando de desviar un poco la conversación

-No lo creo amigo, mañana es el estreno de la obra y…

-¡Pero Terry! Estamos en navidad- se quejó Candy, recibiendo de su esposo una mirada que le decía… mmm "bueno ya" al ruego de su mujer

-Está bien Albert. Después de cenar nos retiraremos- la familia en pleno se dirigió hasta el comedor, como dijo Candy, era el día de navidad, y no habían planeado nada, ya que los días habían girado en torno a los ensayos y la puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta. Ya la servidumbre tenía todo dispuesto sobre la gran mesa, las bandejas con la comida ya servida, solo esperando por los comensales

-¿Qué olor es ese?- Candy tenía descompuesta la cara cuando se acercó al oído de su esposo para preguntar- me revuelve el estomago

-Yo no siento ningún aroma desagradable pecas- Terry muy disimuladamente aspiró el aire para atraer hasta su nariz el desagradable olor del que Candy hablaba- no pecas, no siento nada

-No entiendo- se puso la mano a la altura de la boca- solo deben ser cosas mías

-Eso debe ser Candy- Terry acomodaba la silla que le había sido ofrecida a su mujer y luego se sentó junto a ella

La cena comenzó, con Albert en la cabecera de mesa, como se debía al patriarca de la familia

-Tú padre llamó antes de salir de Chicago Terry

-¿Tenía noticias?- el matrimonio Grandchester estaba al tanto de la situación con la familia de Fabienne y el permanente contacto de Albert y el duque

-Sí. Dijo que la familia Kemeny ya estaba a salvo, en Francia- Albert seguía contándoles acerca de lo sucedido con la madre de los Kemeny, pero Terry y Candy se habían quedado, sin querer en la palabra Francia

-Creo que no puedo comer más…

-¿Por qué Candice? ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?- la anciana Elroy, no había quitado los ojos de encima de su nieta, vigilando lo que comía

-Yo no sé lo que es- la rubia colocó una de sus manos en su estómago- no tengo dolor, pero no he dejado de sentir nauseas, es más- Candy no alcanzó a decir nada más y se levantó de la silla con premura, corrió hasta el excusado y de inmediato devolvió todo lo que había comido. Terry que había salido detrás de ella, alcanzó a sostenerle el cabello, que acostumbraba llevar suelto, y la ayudó a reponerse, afirmándola, procurándole el agua y una toalla para que se limpiara

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí Terry, gracias…

-No pecas, gracias hacen los monos, te llevaré al hospital ahora mismo, debe verte un médico- ni siquiera dejó que la chica se defendiera, aunque si somos sinceros, Candy no tenía excusa alguna para no hacer lo que su esposo demandaba

-Está bien- cuando regresaban hasta el comedor, la familia les esperaba fuera de él

-Señora Elroy, lamento tener que irnos de esta manera, pero tengo que llevar a Candy al hospital- se disculpaba, rogando a la anciana que lo apoyara- no puedo esperar más tiempo

-Tiene toda la razón Terius- los primos miraban a Candy y realmente la veían mal

-Entonces, nos vamos

-Les acompaño- ofreció Albert y los tres caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa, recibiendo sus abrigos y accesorios saliendo con dirección al hospital

-¡Qué pena que tuvieran que irse!- Archie se lamentaba- no alcancé a darle su regalo

-Candy no se ha sentido bien y Terius ya la había hecho saber que si se volvía a sentir mal la llevaría al médico- los chicos entendieron, conocían de la preocupación y cuidado que el castaño le prodigaba a Candy, y se lo agradecían. Elroy decidió subir hasta sus habitaciones, y al recostarse se le formó una muy bella sonrisa en esa adusta cara que tanto había visto y vivido- espero que el tiempo no me juegue en contra- se dijo en medio de un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos se entregó al sueño.

Camino al hospital, Albert se fue en el lugar del copiloto a un lado del conductor, Terry y Candy en el asiento trasero. Terry sostenía a Candy casi como a un bebé, la abrazaba por la espalda y ella tenía su cuerpo extendido por el asiento, se sentía pésimo y el vaivén del automóvil no la ayudaba en nada y por más que lo pensaba no lograba entender que era lo que le causaba los malestares

-Terry- la débil voz de Candy- quiero explicarte- el castaño al oír las palabras de la pecosa, solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundo echando su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de no salirse de sus cabales, permanecer tranquilo, ya que el tema que Candy quería tocar no era su favorito, es más, solo sabía que ella iría a la guerra, nada más y solo pensar en que su pecosa viajara a prestar servicio en medio del infierno de las hostilidades que otros países habían iniciado, lo hacía sentir desvalido, se sentía solo como abandonado aún teniendo a Candy a su lado en ese momento, no se comprendía ni a él mismo

-No quiero Candy… ahora no- trató de detener a su pecosa

-Terry, lo siento, yo…- se levantó del regazo de su marido y se sentó junto a él- ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que vendría a estudiar a América? Por favor mírame- rogó. Terry, abrió sus ojos y fijó su mirada en ella, Candy continuó- yo acepté venir, porque era para prepararme como enfermera militar, aprender más de cirugía, era una muy buena oportunidad para mí, pero sería como reserva en algún hospital militar aquí en América o en Londres, aún no había comenzado la guerra, en ese momento Terry ¡no había guerra!… ¿cómo iba a saber yo que comenzaría una en el transcurso del mismo mes en que yo acepté?- hablaba en medio de su frustración- Luego tu padre decidió toda tu familia viajaría y los Andrew hicieron los mismo y yo pedí en el hospital, cambiaran mis pasajes, yo debía haber viajado en otro navío junto a Michael, quien es médico militar y Rowena, mi compañera enfermera. A Michael tú lo conociste, es el médico que siempre está con el doctor Wilson. Luego en el Olympic, tú quisiste que nos casáramos en medio del viaje… ¿recuerdas que yo no quería? Por lo mismo mi amor, había comenzado la guerra y yo sabía que después de graduada tendría que regresar y prestar servicios en un hospital en Francia o Londres, y no quería causarte este dolor, pero tú insististe y yo no pude ir en contra de mis propios sentimientos por ti, ser tu esposa era en ese momento lo que yo más quería, y jamás renegaré de lo que siento por ti- Terry la escuchaba casi sin pestañear- estabas tan feliz mi amor, que no podía…no podía… además, comenzaste los ensayos en Stamford, llegabas a casa cansado, pero eras tan pleno, tan completo con tu papel de Romeo y yo… yo no podría hacerte desdichado… entiéndeme cariño- suplicó con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas- yo te lo iba a decir este domingo, después del estreno…

-Hemos llegado chicos- la voz de Albert los sacaba de su conversación y la pecosa entraba al hospital abrazada a su marido sin haber recibido ni una sola palabra de Terry

-¡Candy!- oyeron al doctor Wilson que iba de salida, había terminado su turno- ¿otra vez por aquí muchacha?

-Buena noche doctor Wilson- saludó Terry sin soltar a Candy del abrazo con que la tenía sujeta- viene a que la vea un médico, ella no se ha sentido del todo bien

-Bueno, bueno… yo mismo la revisaré- ofreció el galeno

-No es necesario doctor Wilson, usted ya va de salida- argumentó Candy

-No es ninguna molestia para mí, revisar a una de mis mejores alumnas- Wilson dijo y dándose media vuelta preparó todo para atender a Candy. La chica fue llevada a uno de los box de atención y los chicos se quedaron en la sala de espera

-Veo que Candy al fin se atrevió a decirte lo de Francia- comentó el rubio descuidadamente sentado junto a Terry, recibiendo del castaño la mirada más sorprendida que Albert le conociera- lo siento, no debí decir nada

-No se trata de eso Albert…no entiendo- replicó levantándose de su asiento- te dices mi amigo y ¡no me dijiste nada!

-No estaba en mis manos que tú te enteraras Terry, pero en mi defensa, le dije a Candy que te lo contara más de una vez desde que llegaron- el rubio veía como Terry se movía de un lado para el otro como si estuviera enjaulado, se pasaba las manos por el cabello desordenándolo, lo veía muy descolocado

-¿Qué voy a hacer si Candy se va a la guerra?- la verdad, el rubio no había pensado específicamente en que Candy tendría que embarcarse al viejo continente para participar en esa guerra, solo se había preocupado de que se lo contara a Terry

-Lo siento amigo…no tengo respuesta para eso- Terry sintió el apoyo de Albert que había puesto una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño, no hubo más palabras, el chico entendía que su amigo igualmente estaba sufriendo por amor en medio de esta guerra.

En la sala de espera, Terry decidió avisar a Lorna que Candy estaba siendo atendida en el hospital, para que estuviera al tanto y le explicara a Eleonor

-¿Es muy grave?- la preocupación en la voz de Lorna era evidente y Terry agradeció en su interior que su mujer contara con parientes que la amaban tanto

-No lo sabemos, hace solo minutos la llevaron para revisarla, tiene vómitos y dice que ha estado sintiendo nauseas, pero aún no sabemos nada

-Gracias por avisar Terry- Lorna colgó y decidió partir hasta el hospital para acompañar a su prima, luego de dar la noticia a la familia en la casa Grandchester.

En el pasillo del hospital, una vez más vemos a un Terry abatido, ya sea por que Candy estaba internada en ese hospital, enferma o peor aún… pensando en el peligroso viaje a Francia al que se vería forzada su mujer

-Familiares de Candice Grandchester- llamó una enfermera

-Aquí, yo- saltó Terry de su asiento- soy su esposo- dijo ya más comedido y volviendo a ser él mismo

-El doctor Wilson dice que pase con su esposa señor Grandchester- la enfermera que conocía a Candy y sabía que su esposo era el actor que interpretaría a Romeo, se quedó de una pieza al ver la suerte de su compañera al tener a su lado a tan apuesto hombre- yo lo guiaré- dijo la chica dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

-Ve tranquilo Terry, yo aquí te espero- habló Albert al ver que su amigo estaba algo inquieto por tener que dejarlo solo. Desde que habían llegado se hacían compañía, ya sea llenando los papeles del hospital para la atención o cuando decidió hablar a Lorna momento que Albert también aprovechó para avisar a la mansión Andrew, luego fueron por un café y así, los amigos no se habían separado durante todo el tiempo de la espera

-Gracias- fue la respuesta de Grandchester cuando decidió seguir a la enfermera

-Aquí está Candy señor Grandchester- indicó la enfermera y abrió la puerta para que el actor entrara a la habitación, luego ella cerró y Terry se encontró con el doctor Wilson y una Candy muy, muy feliz

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- llegando de dos zancadas a un lado de la cama de Candy, llevando sus manos a las manos de ella, para tomarlas en una tierna caricia

-Tranquilo muchacho- habló Wilson- Candy tiene noticias para ti

-¡Noticias!- exclamó confundido

-Sí Terry… noticias- la voz de Candy no se parecía en nada a la que había oído cuando llegaron al nosocomio

-¿Pero cómo? ¿No estás enferma?- preguntó confundido

-No, ella no está enferma…- interrumpió Wilson disfrutando de la escena que le presentaban esos dos jóvenes enamorados

-Estoy embarazada…- Candy miró a Terry que parecía no reaccionar y agregó- vas a ser padre… vamos a tener un bebé- la chica con el rostro lleno de felicidad, apretó suavemente las manos de su esposo que sostenían las de ella. Wilson al ver que sobraba en la habitación, salió sin que los chicos se percataran- por eso es que me he estado sintiendo tan mal- insistía en hablar Candy, ya que de Terry no estaba recibiendo más que una mirada que aún no sabía definir- ¡Terry! ¿Escuchaste?

-Sí… sí, escuché… ¡Estás embarazada!... pecosa… ¡vamos a ser padres!- dijo como si la noticia la estuviera dando él

-Sí mi amor, vamos a ser padres- volvió a afirmar la rubia que ya se había sentado en la cama para ser abrazada por Terry que había enterrado su rostro en medio de los adorados rizos de la pecosa- pero… ¿Por qué lloras Terry?

-De felicidad Candy… nunca pensé en que pudieras estar embarazada, yo creí que tenías algo grave y…

-No es nada grave mi amor, solo estoy esperando a tú hijo, que desde el vientre ya me está dando que hacer- rió la chica

-Es el mejor regalo de navidad que me hayas podido dar pecosa

Cuando decidieron salir ya de la habitación, fueron rápidamente a darle la noticia a Albert que los seguía esperando para saber que le sucedía a su pequeña. Terry y Candy se encontraron que el rubio estaba muy bien acompañado por Lorna y el doctor Blanc

-¿Cómo estás pequeña?- el rubio fue el primero en verlos

-¡Candy!, nos tenías preocupados- exclamó Lorna- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te dijo algo el médico?

-No es nada grave Lorna, es más…

-Está embarazada- interrumpió Terry muy orgulloso

-¡Embarazada!- exclamaron al unísono Albert, Lorna y Michael

-Sí, según el doctor Wilson, debo tener unas seis semanas- confirmó Candy

-Seremos padres en agosto- Terry no cabía de la felicidad de saber que sería padre, uno de sus sueños que no pensaba cumplir tan pronto, pero dicho sea de paso, "tanto va el cántaro al agua, que al fin se rompe" y el chico no dejaba pasar día sin estar con su mujer _(¡Ay!, los recién casados…suspiro)_

Inmediatamente después de salir del hospital, se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares y Terry llamó a su madre y luego a Londres para dar la buena nueva a su padre

-¿Qué dices? ¿Me vas a hacer abuelo?- exclamaba un chocho futuro abuelo

-Sí padre, serás abuelo en agosto…

-¡Qué felicidad hijo!... ¿Tú madre ya lo sabe?

-Sí padre, ya le dijimos

-Debe estar feliz

-Sí, por ella y saltaría, si no fuera por su embarazo

-Jajajaja… sí, ya sé que debe cuidarse mucho, espero estar en América cuando tu madre dé a luz

-Nosotros también lo quisiéramos padre… ahora lo dejo, tengo que…

-Ver a tu mujer… lo entiendo hijo, ¡Que no daría yo por estar junto a tu madre!

Así dieron por finalizada la conversación.

En Chicago, tal y como había dicho Archie, encontramos a Annie Britter camino del Hogar de Pony. Annie, antes de verse sola y sin familia, había dejado de escribir a las hermanas que la criaron en el orfanato, pero en su soledad quiso retomar el contacto con sus madres, es así, que ella solicitó a la hermana María poder volver a América, arrancando de la guerra, la hermana, que guardaba en su corazón el grato recuerdo de una pequeña de seis años, aceptó y ella ahora caminaba hasta el Hogar de Pony.

Annie había rentado un coche para que la acercara a su destino, pero éste, al ver el mal estado del camino a seguir, la dejó a unos tres kilómetros de la dirección que ella deseaba alcanzar

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- se preguntaba ahí en medio de la nada, con mucho frío y un gran equipaje a su lado… claro Annie Britter no podría viajar ni aún queriéndolo, con un equipaje moderado. Miraba de un lado para el otro, sintiéndose sola y entrando a temer ya que el día estaba muy amenazante, se pondría a nevar en cualquier momento. Annie se sentó en uno de sus baúles a pensar- ¿Qué haría Candy en mi situación? Primero que todo, ella nunca viajaría con tanto equipaje- se respondió en medio de un resoplido. En eso vio venir una carreta, y entre el miedo al frio y la soledad, ahora se atemorizó de ver que el vehículo tirado por caballos comenzaba a detenerse, y escuchó

-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?- la voz era de un hombre joven con el típico timbre del que vive en el campo, y ella se inclinó a creer que reconocía a su hermano Tom

-¿Tom?- susurró solo para ella. En la carreta que ya llegaba junto a ella, venían dos muchachos, uno era precisamente su hermano Tom y el otro… no, ella no conocía al que acompañaba al chico

-¡Annie!... Annie Britter- el chico bajó de un salto del vehículo que lo transportaba

-Tom… ¡qué gusto me da verte!- se acercaron y saludaron en medio del camino

-¿Qué hace la señorita Britter sola por estos parajes?- Tom se había sacado el sombrero al saludar a Annie y se pasaba las manos por el cabello tratando de ordenarlo

-Voy camino al Hogar de Pony, pero el carruaje que contraté no quiso seguir por el mal estado del camino- explicó haciendo ademanes

-Veo que estabas en problemas señorita Britter- rió Tom- sola en el camino, con una probable nevada y con esa cantidad de equipaje…- hizo un ademán hacia las valijas con un movimiento de cejas, Annie miró y rió junto con él

-Es verdad, ya no sabía que haría para llegar con algo de mi ropa hasta el hogar…

-¡Ujum…ujum!- se oyó carraspear

-¡Oh! Perdón… Annie, te presento a mi primo, Jeremiah Stevens… Jeremiah, ella es Annie Britter, una de mis hermanas de crianza en el hogar, ¿recuerdas que te he comentado de ellas?- los presentaba Tom muy alegremente. El siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su procedencia, y hablaba a medio mundo acerca del hogar de Pony y sus dos hermanas Candy y Annie

-Buenas tardes señorita Britter- saludó el muchacho a la señorita que tenía en frente y aunque vestía de vaquero, se notaba en él que no pertenecía al campo. Annie no pudo dejar de mirar al moreno que tenía en frente, un hombre que la superaba en edad y estatura, más bien robusto, de facciones duras, pero de mirada clara, transparente y siempre segura, notó Annie

-Mucho gusto- atinó a decir la muchacha

-Bueno ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, vamos a cargar la carreta con el equipaje de Annie para llevarla hasta el hogar de Pony- Tom se volvió a colocar el sombrero, tomó una de las valijas y comenzó a caminar hasta la carreta, estaba seguro que su primo lo seguía pero…- ¡Jeremiah… ayúdame!- gritó al ver que su primo no movía un músculo para ayudarlo, embelesado con la señorita que su primo le había presentado

Llegando al Hogar de Pony, la hermana María salió a recibir a los visitantes con una cantidad nada despreciable de niños a sus espaldas. Después de la muerte de la señorita Pony, al hogar habían sido enviadas dos novicias para el apoyo del hogar, también traían algo de recursos y ahora eran apoyadas por la familia Andrew y el matrimonio Grandchester Parks.

-¡Annie!, al fin llegas hija- la religiosa la abrazó como lo que era, su madre. Annie entendió que el mundo al que ella había pertenecido por al menos diez años, no era ni por asomo el suyo, sentía que había vuelto a casa

-Hermana María- Annie correspondió al abrazo que la religiosa le regalaba. La mujer, siempre había sentido que los tres muchachos, Tom, Annie y Candy eran como sus hijos. Ella que no tuvo la dicha de tener hijos biológicos, había volcado su amor en esos tres chicos que por culpa de las circunstancias, habían sido abandonados en el hogar que los acogió hasta su adopción, siendo Candy la última en irse del lugar.

Los dos jóvenes, habían terminado de bajar el equipaje de Annie, siendo ayudados por las novicias que acompañaban a la hermana María. Una de ellas era diferente a las americanas y eso llamó mucho la atención de Tom

-Hola- saludó el vaquero- ¿Es usted nueva?- se atrevió a agregar, pero después de ver el sonrojo nacer en el hermoso rostro de la novicia- es decir, yo vengo cada cuatro días a traer la leche para los niños y no la había visto

-Soy Irina Dmitryeva Vasilievna- trató de decir en un inglés por lo demás, malo, no, malísimo, tanto así que Tom no entendió nada de lo que ella dijo

-Tom- habló la hermana María- ella es Irina y es rusa- aclaró la religiosa

-¡Ahhh!- fue lo único que pudo decir Tom

-Muchas gracias por traerme Tom, Jeremiah- agradeció la Britter

-No hay de que señorita- se adelantó el moreno Jeremiah- estoy… digo, estamos a su disposición- finalizó su oración algo contrariado

-Gracias nuevamente- dijo otra vez Annie y despidiéndose de los jóvenes entró al hogar junto a la religiosa y los niños

Una vez de vuelta en la carreta, los chicos Stevens no cruzaron palabra alguna, iban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, reflexiones que para ambos, sin ellos saberlo, tenían nombre de mujer.

El día del estreno llegó, y su actor principal, llamado por los medios el Romeo inglés, estaba más que feliz con dos de los más importantes acontecimientos de su vida junto a él, su mujer, Candice Grandchester y su futuro hijo en el vientre de la pecosa, quien lo acompañaba en su camerino

-No te veo nervioso Terry- la pecosa lo estaba acompañando desde que llegó al teatro esa tarde, estuvo con él en todo el proceso de personificación al que se debía someter su esposo para convertirse en Romeo, ahora sentado en el pequeño pero cómodo sofá que se encontraba en el lugar, ella acariciaba a su esposo con el cuidado de no pasar a llevar el maquillaje

-No pecas, no lo estoy- él acariciaba la pancita de su mujer, sintiendo que al hacerlo se llenaba de la paz que su hijo debería sentir en el vientre materno, si éste estuviese más grande- te tengo a ti a mi lado y ese pequeño ser tuyo y mío dentro de ti, ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Además el ensayo el día de ayer estuvo muy bien, y hoy en la mañana solo tuvimos que dedicarnos a algunos detalles menores

-Todo va a salir perfecto Terry, ya lo verás- lo animaba. No habían querido referirse al tema de Francia, ya que desde la noche anterior venían disfrutándose el uno al otro y su inminente paternidad

-Eso espero pecosa…

-Toc-toc- sintieron dos golpes en la puerta y luego un llamado- cinco minutos Terry

-Bien- dijeron al unísono levantándose del cómodo sofá que los había acogido durante la espera que en este caso no desespera

-Vas a estar maravilloso Terry…

Y así fue. Candy se había dirigido al palco donde la esperaba la familia de su esposo y Lorna, el lugar era el mejor del teatro y Terry los había conseguido gracias a que era el primer actor, los Andrew estaban dos palcos hacia la izquierda, todos muy bien ataviados con sus mejores galas para ver el debut de Terry como primer actor

-Mamá…

-Sí Susana- habló Rita a su hija, que permanecía postrada en una cama de hospital

-Hoy es el estreno ¿verdad?- preguntó, aún con su mirada perdida en cualquier parte donde su madre no podía llegar, ella se acordaba de ciertas cosas importantes en su vida

-Creo que sí- contestó cuidadosa la atribulada madre- pero no pienses en eso Susana- aconsejó

-Yo hubiese sido una muy buena Julieta mamá- dijo con dolor en su voz, los momentos en que estaba consciente de lo sucedido se daban en muy pocas oportunidades, esta era una de ellas

-¡La mejor, hija! Nunca habrá una mejor Julieta que tú mi Sussy- a la mujer se le escaparon dos dolorosas y calientes lágrimas que su hija no alcanzó a percibir. En el mundo de Susana no existía el dolor, solo los recuerdos que en algunas oportunidades se confundía con la realidad. A veces preguntaba por su Romeo, pero no existía el nombre de Terius atado a ese recuerdo, ella solo sabía que gracias a su sacrificio, Romeo Montesco estaba vivo.

Susana estaba internada en el mismo hospital en que fue atendida cuando lo del accidente, pero en otro pabellón. Ella después de que creía firmemente que el Romeo que ella salvó era Terry y el momento en que éste le dijo que él no había sido, Susana en su confusión, entró en un tipo de histeria que la llevó a estar inconsciente por días, en todo caso siempre ayudada por calmantes. Uno de esos días, despertó creyéndose Julieta, por lo tanto en su mente a quien había salvado era a Romeo, su Romeo.

Las enfermedades mentales, eran muy poco conocidas, no existía certeza de nada y los médicos solo se limitaban a separarlos en cuatro grupos: un enfermo debilitado, un exaltado, una desorganización mental y el último grupo eran simplemente imbéciles. Susana entraba en la clasificación de los exaltados, por ende debía permanecer con calmantes y bajo cuidado riguroso, ya que de un momento a otro la histeria comenzaba nuevamente y ella agredía a quien tuviera en frente, sin distinguir si era alguien querido para ella o no. Los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas de que Susana saliera de esa condición de enferma mental, pero Rita Marlow no se daría por vencida, haría lo que estuviese al alcance de sus manos y posibilidades, para ayudar a su hija a vivir una vida lo más normal posible en medio de sus limitaciones. La señora Marlow, era una mujer de fe, creía en Dios y acudir a él era uno de sus secretos.

Terry fue todo lo esperado para el público, el director, los reporteros de los diferentes medios de comunicación escrita o radial y su familia. A Candy no la contamos, ya que ella jamás sería de las personas que mirarían el espectáculo donde su esposo es el actor principal en forma imparcial.

El aplauso se alargó más de lo esperado, las flores y otras cosas que el público arrojó hasta el escenario cuando los actores agradecían, fue el fiel reflejo de la aceptación por parte de los espectadores de la puesta en escena. Terry aprovechó el momento y lanzó una de las hermosas rosas rojas hasta las manos de su mujer en el palco más cercano al escenario y eso dio paso a que más de un fotógrafo, enfocara el momento justo en que una hermosa rubia, ataviada en un elegante vestido azul, la recibiera llena de amor.

Una vez todo finalizado, vino la recepción, en el Hotel Astor. Solo podían ingresar a la celebración aquellos que contaran con una invitación especial, como la que Candy y su familia tenían en sus manos. En el caso de Eleonor, tuvo que regresar a su casa, ya que solo había logrado que el médico le permitiera ver la actuación de su hijo, pero luego volver al reposo, y con ella llevó a los dos pequeños Grandchester, Richard y Priscilla, ya que Sebastián, como era obvio, no había asistido a la presentación.

Como todo tipo de festejo en el mundo de las tablas, los reporteros tenían una pequeña esperanza de que los actores en su eufórica alegría, quisieran regalar algunas palabras a la prensa, en especial, esperaban lograr alguna reacción del actor principal Terius Grandchester y la primera actriz Karen Kleys.

Antes que todo, Terry y los demás actores, se reunieron con sus familias para recibir de ellos todos los abrazos y felicitaciones de las que eran merecedores. Karen, para su sorpresa, también había recibido visitas desde Florida.

-Felicidades, amor mío- Candy lo abrazó y besó ligeramente los labios de su esposo que ahora estaban sin ningún rastro de maquillaje

-Estuviste espléndido

-Gracias amigo- Albert y Terry se habían encontrado en un fraternal abrazo

-Nunca pensé que serías tan bueno Grandchester- Archie lo saludaba sin soltar a Lorna de su mano

-Sí Terius- Elroy no podía esconder lo orgullosa que se sentía del esposo de su nieta- lloré como nunca cuando Romeo muere- los Andrew y Terry mismo miraron a la anciana casi sin reconocerla, que ella confesara que había llorado era completamente nuevo para todos ellos

-Y ahora además esperando un bebé- interrumpió Lorna con ensoñación

-Sí, ese detalle es el que viene a coronar este momento- Terry abrazaba a su mujer con cariño y posesividad

Con el pasar del los minutos comenzó el baile en medio de la celebración. Candy y Terry bailaron solo dos piezas de melodías suaves, ya que la rubia no podía permitirse sentir nauseas en un momento tan importante para el actor. Luego, Terry bailó una pieza con la anciana abuela de Candy, la mujer que en un principio no quería, luego se sintió tan feliz y ligera que hasta bailó con Albert y Archie, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta, nunca habían visto a la tía abuela tan contenta

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad tía?- Albert, que era quien bailaba con la anciana no salía de su asombro y no aguantó, tuvo que preguntar

-¿No lo entiendes Williams?- Elroy miró a su sobrino con una sonrisa en sus labios

-La verdad… es que no tía, no la entiendo- dijo frunciendo sus labios

-Voy a ser bisabuela Williams… ¿te parece poco?- la anciana dejó de sonreír y agregó- yo que había perdido toda esperanza de ver nietos, ahora tendré un hijo de mi nieta en los brazos, si Dios no dispone otra cosa

-No diga eso tía, a usted le queda vida para rato- la alentaba el rubio

-Nadie tiene la vida comprada hijo, pero no me quejo, amé y fui muy amada por mi Burian, fui bendecida con un hijo que aunque se fue muy pronto, me dejó una nieta y ahora espero vivir para ver a ese bebé- suspiró la anciana en los brazos de su sobrino más querido al momento en que se terminaba la melodía que ellos bailaban.

La noche se vio envuelta de felicitaciones, buenos momentos y preguntas de los periodistas de espectáculos, que a momentos molestaron a alguno que otro actor, eran muy buenos metiéndose en la vida de los demás, olvidándose que a ellos, los del medio artístico, no les gustaba andar ventilando sus historias de familia, pero Terry tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y al otro día salió la noticia

-Terry, me acaban de traer el periódico de hoy- canturreaba Candy alrededor de él que desayunaba en su dormitorio como todos los días

-¿Dice algo de anoche?- preguntó lleno de esperanza mal disimulada en sus ojos

-Eso estoy buscando- Candy hojeaba y hojeaba la gaceta tratando de encontrar la parte que dedicaban al espectáculo- ¡mira… aquí está!- se acercó a Terry y ambos leyeron

 _Gran estreno de Romeo y Julieta, con la presentación del Romeo inglés Terius Grandchester, quien representó su papel de amante juvenil a la perfección. La crítica lo aclama y dictamina que es uno de los actores jóvenes, con más futuro en el medio._

 _El actor nos regaló algunas palabras acerca de su familia. Anoche nos contó que es casado y está esperando a su primer hijo._

 _Suponemos, por lo que vimos en el teatro y luego en la recepción, que la esposa del actor es la hermosa rubia a la que él le regaló una rosa en medio de los agradecimientos._

 _Felicidades al futuro padre._

-Me imaginaba que hablarían de nosotros- susurró Terry

-Pero ahora ya tus seguidoras sabrán que eres un hombre de familia… aunque- Candy silenció sus palabras y Terry mirando con curiosidad

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Es que siempre te tendré que compartir con tus seguidoras Terry, no eres solo mío, te debes a tú público y yo…- la chica caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación y posó sus manos sobre su vientre

-Pecosa- la abrazó por la espalda, juntando sus manos con las de ella- siempre seré solo tuyo y de los hijos que tendremos- hablaba en forma pausada al oído de su mujer- mis seguidoras, como tú las llamas, no podrán obtener más de mí que lo que leen en los periódicos o un autógrafo si es que logran alguno

-Sabes… no sabía que era celosa, pero al ver que tanta chica se acercaba a ti durante la recepción, me llevó a imaginar que si estuvieras soltero o cuando estés solo sin mi compañía, quizás… quizás tu

-¿Qué estás pensando pecosa?- él la giró para ver y hablar mirando a sus ojos- ¡Qué yo voy a girar mis ojos para ver a otra! ¡Qué tendré tiempo de hablar con otra que no seas tú! Candy mi amor, yo solo quiero estar contigo, solo te voy a amar a ti

-Eso yo lo sé, pero…

-Voy a estar siempre contigo pecosa, en las giras y en nuestro hogar. ¡Hablando de hogar!- exclamó asustando a Candy que dio un saltito del susto- tendremos que buscar una casa más grande

-¡Más grande! ¿Por qué?

-Encuentro que esta es muy pequeña para hacer una familia pecosa… quiero llenarla de hijos y aquí no van a caber- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su hermoso rostro

-¿De cuántos hijos estamos hablando Terry?- ella preguntó algo temerosa

-No sé, tres, cinco, siete…

-¡Estás loco!

-Sí pecas, loco de amor por ti- Terry buscó los labios de su pecosa, y dio rienda suelta a su pasión

Una chica muy contrariada, recibía flores o chocolates a diario. Ella no tenía idea de quien sería su admirador y así poder devolver los obsequios, no conocía a nadie en la ciudad además de la familia Andrew, y ellos todos estaban comprometidos de una u otra forma

-Mira, te ha llegado otro ramo de flores, pero ahora trae tarjeta- dijo la muchacha muy entusiasmada por lo que le sucedía a su amiga

-Déjame ver, quizás y dice su nombre- sacando la tarjetita que venía con el ramo, la chica abrió el sobre encontrándose solo con estas palabras

 _Mi hermosa dama_

 _Estas flores me recuerdan que tan corta puede ser la vida_

 _Hoy están, mañana… ¿Quién sabe?_

 _Es por eso, que no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de acercarme a usted, aunque sea por medio de pequeños obsequios escogidos especialmente para su persona._

 _Diciembre de 1914_

-¡Solo eso!- dijo su amiga con un dejo de desilusión

-Sí- la agasajada tampoco estaba conforme

-Yo pensé que por lo menos conocería de quien se trata- bufó la más chica

-Quizás con los días se atreva a presentarse

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó una mujer mayor

-¡Mamá!, hoy las flores que le llegaron, traían tarjeta- la mujer se acercó a ellas con dificultad

-¿Dice su nombre? ¿Se identificó?

-No, pero léala usted misma- dijo la chica colocando la tarjeta en manos de la señora

-Mmmm, es extraño, pero ya descubrirás quien es el que te agasaja

 **Continuará**


	37. Chapter 37 Pasajes a la desesperación

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XXXVI**

 **Pasajes a la desesperación**

La noche de año nuevo, era para nuestros rebeldes una fecha muy especial, en una noche de fin de año, en medio de una larga travesía hacia Londres ya hace tres años, se habían hecho novios en el Mauritania.

Candy, aún tenía días de descanso y los había dedicado a la organización de una fiesta para despedir en medio de los suyos el año 1914, algo pequeño, solo de alcance familiar. Como Terry pasaba la mayor parte de los días ensayando para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, su rubia esposa junto a Eleonor y las chicas que vivían con ella, decidieron preparar el festejo de año nuevo en forma conjunta. Organizaron una reunión familiar en la mansión Grandchester, la que habitaba Eleonor con sus hijos y Lorna. La otra alternativa, era recibir el año nuevo en la mansión Andrew, que también contaba con espacio más que suficiente, pero la duquesa de Grandchester en su estado no podría participar como ella hubiese querido, en cambio, en su propio hogar, con la tranquilidad de encontrarse en su casa, sin salir ni tener que regresar temprano para continuar el reposo tan necesario para llevar a buen término su embarazo, tuvieron que descartar esa posibilidad de festejar en la residencia de la familia de Candy.

Candy, compartió con mucho entusiasmo el deseo de que los Andrew también participaran, lo había conversado con su anciana abuela cuando ella llegó a visitarla e invitaron a los chicos, quienes se quedaron en la ciudad de Nueva York toda la semana después del estreno. Además, se añadieron Stear y Cinnia con su pequeño hijo, aprovechando así las vacaciones que la universidad le daba al sobresaliente alumno por las fiestas.

Candy y su buen corazón siempre preocupada por los demás, también hizo extensiva la invitación a sus compañeros en el hospital Rowena y Michael, ellos estaban solos en un país extranjero, y Candy no quería que esa soledad fuera síntoma de tristeza en un día que era de regocijo y fiesta. Rowena, había estado unos días en Chicago, disfrutando de su descanso antes de partir como apoyo en algún hospital militar en medio de la guerra, sus compañeras oriundas de esa ciudad le habían extendido la invitación, pero había decidido regresar a la ciudad de Nueva York para ver el estreno de la obra donde el personaje principal estaba a en las manos del esposo de su amiga, así es que la chica estaba más que disponible cuando Candy la contactó. Con Michael no hubo problema alguno, el joven médico aceptó inmediatamente

-Es una fiesta muy linda Candice

-Gracias abuela, me complace que se sienta a gusto- Candy, como la anfitriona, estaba permanentemente acompañada de su Romeo particular. Desde que se enteraron del embarazo, Terry estaba sufriendo lo indecible cada vez que tenía que separarse de su pecosa, pero él tenía que trabajar noche tras noche en la puesta en escena de la temporada, no tenía opción, así es que aprovechaba al máximo el tiempo que la vida les regalaba para estar juntos

-La noche también nos acompaña con su buen clima

-Tiene mucha razón Terius, se esperaba que nevara, pero no fue así

-Abuela, quiero presentarle a una compañera que estudia conmigo en el hospital- Candy y Elroy, se dirigieron en medio de los invitados hasta un pequeño grupo donde se encontraba la chica, Terry caminó hasta llegar a conversar con Archie- Rowena- la llamó la pecosa- quiero que conozcas a mi abuela la señora Elroy Parks Andrew… abuela ella es Rowena Kyle

-Mucho gusto señora Parks- saludó con su muy marcado acento inglés a la anciana

-Igualmente señorita Kyle… es inglesa supongo, tiene el mismo acento de mi nieto Terius- la anciana observó con diversión mirando a Rowena y Terry que se encontraba unos pasos más allá

-Sí señora Parks, soy inglesa, de la ciudad de Birmingham- aclaró, muy orgullosa de sus orígenes

-Y él es Michael Blanc, médico cirujano- presentó Candy al doctor

-Mucho gusto señor Blanc, Candy me ha hablado mucho de usted y de sus compañeras- la anciana no mentía, Candy de deshacía conversándole a su abuela de sus compañeros en el hospital incluyendo al doctor Wilson

-El gusto es mío, señora Parks- respondió el joven doctor con su muy atractivo acento francés

Tanto Rowena como Michael, eran los únicos invitados que no pertenecían a ninguna de las dos familias, pero se sintieron muy acogidos tanto por los nobles ingleses, como por la familia más acaudalada de Chicago.

La sorpresa de la noche, la dieron Archie y Lorna. Los jóvenes que habían estado muy juntos el día del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, como toda pareja de novios, ahora solo se saludaron y cruzaron palabras como dos buenos conocidos o ex compañeros de colegio. Nadie sabía nada, pero Candy con la duda no se iba a quedar

-¿Pasó algo entre tú y Archie, Lorna?- Candy, había logrado apartarse un poco del resto de los invitados, llevándose con ella a la escocesa

-Ya te habías demorado mucho prima- suspiró la escocesa rindiéndose a la pregunta de Candy- No funcionó, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. La distancia enfrió lo nuestro y ahora estamos mucho mejor separados…

-Pero…

-No hay peros Candy, solo se terminó- Lorna dio por finalizado el interrogatorio por parte de su prima y caminó hasta salir de la habitación, necesitaba un poco de aire. Candy no hizo intento alguno de seguirla y recibió un saludo a la distancia de Archie, quien levantó la copa que tenía en su mano e inclinó su cabeza hacia su prima, él había entendido perfectamente lo que Candy y Lorna conversaban

-¿Algo te preocupa pecosa?- Terry también había presenciado la conversación junto a Archie

-Al parecer Lorna y Archie, terminaron su relación

-Así es Candy- la chica miró a su esposo esperando aclarara lo que decía- Archie me habló algo de eso… no me mires así pecas, que no es culpa mía el rompimiento de los chicos

-Es que no entiendo Terry, ellos se veían muy bien y ahora

-Nada que entender Candy, quizás ahora están mejor, solo a ellos les pertenecen los motivos de lo que les sucedió- la chica suspiró y entendió las palabras de Terry, ella no era quien para meterse en lo que no la llamaban, entendía a la perfección lo cuidadoso y protector que era su esposo con la intimidad familiar y ella respetaba eso ¿Por qué no hacerlo con sus primos?- ¿bailemos? Ya la medianoche se acerca y yo quiero tenerte en mis brazos, mi bella dama- invitó, Candy aceptó encantada y juntos se dirigieron al centro del salón donde también estaban Stear y Cinnia muy acaramelados, el pequeño Anthony había ido a dormir junto a Sebastián, Archie y Rowena, y mal allá, Albert y la tía abuela.

Pasaron los minutos y a todos la medianoche los encontró con un pensamiento distinto, Terry y Candy disfrutaban de su cercanía junto a Stear y Cinnia que seguían bailando muy abrazados, siempre respetando las leyes de conducta de la época, pero dándose ciertas licencias que correspondían a un matrimonio, Archie conversaba con Rowena junto a Eleonor, Neal a un lado de la chimenea bebiendo champaña en un brindis solitario para su amada Patricia allá en Londres, Albert en medio de un grupo, pero también en soledad, obviamente pensando en Fabienne y que en unos días quizás la volviera a ver a salvo en América

-Tres, dos, uno… ¡Feliz año nuevo 1915 para todos!- Richard Jr. fue el que llamó la atención con su saludo, todos se comenzaron a abrazar y los que estaban en pareja, a besar, aún una escocesa que se encontraba mirando la noche en frente a una ventana en la biblioteca de la gran casa, recibió un zendo beso de quien la había seguido hasta la solitaria habitación

-¿Qué haces?- lo empujó agitada cuando el beso había terminado y ella con gran esfuerzo recuperaba el aliento

-Lo siento… perdón, no, no lo siento- respondió el hombre aún muy cerca de ella- es solo un beso de año nuevo, no lo tomes como un insulto

-Está bien, pero que no se repita- Lorna, después de decir esas palabras salió presurosa de la biblioteca, ella se había mostrado molesta con la actitud del caballero, pero había aceptado el beso , es más lo había correspondido y disfrutado, pero haciéndose la digna regresó sobre sus pisadas hasta el salón donde los demás festejaban, dejando a un muy anhelante Michael viéndola alejarse de él

-¡Feliz año nuevo Lorna!- llegando al salón fue asaltada por Archie

-Feliz año nuevo Archie!- fue un alegre saludo en medio de un recatado abrazo

-¿Te sucede algo? Te noto nerviosa

-¡No… nada! Pero gracias por preocuparte

-No digas eso Lorna, el que ya no estemos de novios, no significa que he dejado de preocuparme por ti- la rubia fijó su mirada agradecida en los ojos miel de Archie y fue abordada por Candy, luego terminó saludando a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Michael, llegó al salón justo para escuchar las palabras de Archie que decían que él y Lorna, ya no eran novios.

El año 1915 comenzó y con él, la preparación del viaje de los médicos y enfermeras que tenían que llegar a Francia a prestar apoyo médico. No solo sería enviado personal de Nueva York, sino de varios hospitales más que habían estado preparando al voluntariado para prestar ayuda con el apoyo médico a la absurda guerra en Europa, en total viajarían 57 personas entre médicos y enfermeras. El barco zarparía sin dilación el domingo 10 de enero. El día cuatro, Candy y sus compañeras se reintegraban a sus funciones.

Terry no había tocado el tema "Francia" con Candy. La plena felicidad de la que disfrutaban desde que descubrieron que serían padres, relegaba cualquier otro tema o problema que se les presentara, pero el día de conversar, había llegado.

La noche anterior al día en que Candy volvía a trabajar, Terry habló

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora con el viaje a Francia pecosa?- la chica estaba frente a su espejo arreglándose para dormir, trenzaba su cabello, pero las palabras de su esposo la detuvieron

-Michael me dijo el día de fin de año, que cuando regresara a mis funciones en el hospital, el doctor Wilson ya me tendría noticias acerca de eso- Candy no quería hablar de algo tan triste como era tener que separarse de Terry por ir a prestar apoyo a la guerra

-Supongo que el estar embarazada en algo tendrá que frenar esta locura- el chico había llegado junto a ella, y sentándose a su lado tomó el cabello de la pecosa en sus manos trenzando con delicadeza lo que faltaba- no quiero que vayas Candy- levantándose los dos del banco frente al espejo, Terry la abrazó por la espalda comenzando a besar su cuello. Los dos ya se encontraban en ropa de dormir, pero eso les duraría poco, Terry la amaba cada noche. Los besos comenzaron a ser húmedos y el tema Francia se olvidó.

En el hogar de Pony, también habían tenido un lindo día de fin de año junto a todos los niños, las novicias y Annie. Por la tarde habían venido los Stevens, Tom y Jeremiah, a dejar algo de mercadería para los niños, cosas que habían reunido gracias a las personas que trabajaban para el padre de Tom. Se habían quedado jugando con los pequeños hasta que se hizo tarde, luego regresaron a sus tierras

-Los muchachos Stevens fueron muy generosos en traernos tantas cosas hermana María- Camelia, la otra novicia que había llegado en apoyo al hogar, era realmente un alma que buscaba a Dios, ella pertenecía a una muy buena familia, pero era muy devota, desde pequeña ella solo quería agradar a Dios y no aceptó ninguna propuesta de parte de sus padres para quedarse en su casa, buscar un buen esposo y hacer una familia, ahora se sentía plena, había dejado el convento donde no hacía nada más que rezar, y se encontraba sirviendo donde Dios la quiso ubicar

-Todos los años Tom se acerca a dejarnos alimentos y regalos para los niños, él conoce muy bien de nuestra necesidad

-Él se crió aquí también- agregó Annie- gracias a que él nos encontró, es que la señorita Pony y la hermana María nos pudieron rescatar de una muerte segura a Candy y a mí.

Irina, la otra novicia, no interrumpió en ningún momento la charla de las mujeres, primero, porque casi no podía darse a entender y segundo, ella solo quería saber más de Tom, el chico la había cautivado y ella quería hacerse notar frente a él.

Irina Dmitryeva, venía de Rusia. Sus padres, que no tenían ni veían un buen futuro en su país natal, una noche cualquiera, colocando en el tapete los pro y los contras de permanecer en Rusia o tomar todo lo que tenían y viajar a América, decidieron arriesgarlo todo por el bien de Irina, juntaron sus ahorros, hicieron más dinero vendiendo sus posesiones y tomando a su hija, sus pocas pertenencias y con las valijas llenas de ilusiones y el presentimiento de que en la nueva nación a la que llegarían existía un mejor futuro para su única hija, se embarcaron al país de las oportunidades en el majestuoso, Titanic.

En medio de la tragedia en la noche del catorce al quince de abril de 1912, contando Irina con quince años, su madre le cedió el último cupo del bote salvavidas que ella iba a ocupar, la mujer al darse cuenta de que solo ella iría en el bote, y tanto Dmytri como Irina se quedarían a bordo, decidió cambiar su puesto con su hija

-No madre, vaya usted yo subiré a otro- lloraba Irina, pero en un mutuo entendimiento entre sus padres, los dos en un último adiós, empujaron a su hija a la salvación que le daba el último bote que ya bajaba del Titanic en tan terrible noche. La muchacha, tuvo que ver como era que el soberbio Titanic, embarcación que según dijeron "ni Dios lo podría hundir", zozobraba irremediablemente en medio del gélido mar, llevándose con él las vidas de las personas que ella más amaba en el mundo. Una vez fueron rescatados por el RMS Carphatia, Irina fue llevada a un albergue de ayuda donde llegaban todos los extranjeros que venían a bordo del desaparecido coloso. Ahora Irina no tenía a nadie para protegerla y todas sus pertenencias desaparecieron junto al gran barco que la traía a ella y a su familia a un futuro mejor.

En el hospicio, había un grupo de religiosas prestando su ayuda al necesitado diariamente, Irina lo pensó un poco y vio que quizás en medio de ellas estaría protegida, que al no conocer el idioma tendría problemas en conseguir un trabajo y estando sola en un país que no conocía podría sufrir serio peligro y volver a Rusia, definitivamente no era una opción. La chica se acercó a las religiosas y en su muy precario inglés, logró hacerse entender e irse con las buenas mujeres hasta el convento a donde pertenecían. Siendo enviada a prestar sus servicios al hogar de Pony, en agosto de 1914. Su inglés había mejorado mucho, pero el acento no ayudaba a que los demás la entendieran como ella hubiese querido, hasta que conoció a Tom, el mismo día en que Annie había llegado al hogar. El vaquero la había entendido, con cierta dificultad, pero pacientemente trató de comunicarse con ella, logrando así la confianza de la chica a la que vería al menos tres veces por semana, que era cuando los Stevens les llevaban leche y queso a los niños.

A diferencia de Camelia, Irina no tenía vocación religiosa. En el convento era por demás sabido que la chica había buscado refugio en ellas por lo inseguro de su situación, entendían que de un día para otro, a la bella rusa le saldrían sus alas y querría volar.

Annie, por otra parte había regresado de Europa con la familia con la que ella trabajaba, por culpa de la guerra los señores decidieron escapar lo más lejos que su situación les permitía y ese lugar fue América, para bien de Annie. La pelinegra tampoco quería permanecer por más tiempo en Francia, primero, por la guerra pero también porque en uno de los días en que paseaba con los niños de los que ella era institutriz, había visto a Ivo muy feliz con una muchacha que ella no conocía. Ivo no la vio, él solo se miraba en los ojos de Isabelle, su prometida. Annie, sin quererlo, añoró esos días en que toda la atención del francés la tenía ella a sus pies, el modo en que él la trataba como lo más hermoso y preciado, como era que esa mirada que ahora le pertenecía a otra, la había visto a ella… esos días los veía tan lejanos

-¡Estúpida de mí!- se dijo la pelinegra al ver lo que ella tan tontamente había despreciado. Desechó el cariño y las atenciones que Ivo le prodigaba y ahora era otra la que disfrutaba de lo que él le había ofrecido a ella tiempo atrás.

Ahora la Annie quería comenzar de nuevo, pero prefirió volver a sus raíces, para mitigar en parte la soledad de la que era presa. Extrañaba a sus padres y no por el dinero como muchos pudieran pensar, sino por el cariño que ellos le prodigaron y que ella no supo cuidar ni apreciar. Annie pensaba que quizás volviendo al hogar de Pony, otra vez sentiría algo del cariño que la hermana María le daba de pequeña, necesitaba sentirse querida, había llegado a envidiar (si es que era posible, sanamente) el cariño y el amor que los padres de los chicos a los que ella educaba les demostraban a diario. Recordaba con dolor el amor que los Britter siempre le habían dado a manos llenas y que ella había perdido de forma tan necia. Sabía muy en su interior, que ese amor que ella tuvo por seis años en el hogar de Pony, Candy lo había tenido por doce, que la religiosa seguramente siempre amaría más a la que fue su hermana que a ella, pero tenía que hacer la prueba y el inicio era estar una vez más en el hogar que la vio crecer.

El primo de Tom se había acercado a Annie en esos días, el joven que era más bien robusto a diferencia de los chicos que ella había conocido, era de buen ver y de muy buen trato. Annie pensó que quizás su futuro estaba ahí, en la tierra que la vio crecer.

Los Leagan, habían llamado con urgencia a los O'Brien y estos tuvieron que viajar con suma urgencia a América, ya que tenían un negocio entre manos que les sería de gran beneficio a la sociedad que pensaban iniciar. Los Leagan, aunque no estaba urgidos por negociar aún, sí pensaron que si la guerra llegaba a Inglaterra, sus futuros socios podrían por así decirlo perder su capital por causa de la situación en Europa, y les hicieron viajar salvaguardando así sus propios intereses.

En el barco en el que viajaban los O'Brien, también venía Fabienne, que viajaba en soledad, sin su familia, ya que la mal llamada suerte o destino había estado con ella al momento de adquirir un pasaje, alcanzado el último de clase alta que había disponible, es más, según les dieron a entender, el barco en su totalidad ya estaba vendido, siendo imposible que alguno de sus hermanos o su padre viajara con ella aunque fuese en otra categoría. Fabienne no había aceptado que el duque avisara a Albert acerca de su viaje, ella quería darle una sorpresa. La familia Kemeny, se había quedado en Inglaterra como huéspedes del duque de Grandchester, esperando poder viajar en un tiempo más

-¿Fabienne?- oyó que la llamaban con extrañeza. La austriaca, estaba en el salón comedor, muy abstraída, sirviéndose sus alimentos a la hora del almuerzo. Como viajaba sin compañía, no había querido salir de su camarote durante los primeros días de la travesía, pero se había dado cuenta que sola también podría disfrutar del viaje y ese día comenzaría su rutina- ¡Fabienne Kemeny!- la chica levantó su cabeza para dirigir su mirada hacia quien la llamaba, y cual fue su sorpresa…

-¡Patty!- levantándose de su silla abrazó a su amiga del colegio- ¡Oh Patty! Que gusto encontrarte aquí

-El gusto es mío también Fabienne- Patricia O'Brien no podía creer que la chica sentada en solitario fuese Fabienne. La había visto desde la mesa que compartía con sus padres y abuela, pero no estaba segura de que fuera ella, y sin compañía, eso no era propio de una joven en la sociedad de ese entonces. Martha le había preguntado- Patricia ¿esa chica que está sentada en esa mesa no es compañera tuya, en el colegio?- mi abuela fue quien te reconoció Fabienne, que grato encontrarme contigo, pero, ¿viajas sola?

-Sí Patricia, mi familia se tuvo que quedar en Inglaterra, el duque de Grandchester los recibió en su casa, es que…- el sentimiento de pérdida estaba tan fresco en la vida de Fabienne, que cualquier referencia hacia su familia hacía que sus emociones se resquebrajaran un poco más

-¿Qué pasa Fabienne… no te sientes bien?

-No es eso Patricia- hablaba con la vista baja- es… largo de contar

-Tenemos muchos días para poder conversar amiga, eso, solo si quieres hablar- ofreció tomando de los hombros a su amiga para que ella sintiera su apoyo y compañía- ahora quisiera presentarte a mis padres- las chicas se dirigieron a la mesa de la familia O'Brien- padre, madre, ella es Fabienne Kemeny, compañera del San Pablo, a mi abuela ya la conoces- Martha no perdió tiempo y abrazó a la muchacha como si de otra nieta se tratara, los padres de Patricia la invitaron a almorzar junto a ellos y el mozo que estaba atendiendo a Fabienne, dispuso otro puesto en la mesa de los ingleses que desde ese día, adoptarían por así decirlo a la austriaca amiga de su hija el tiempo que llevaría llegar a Nueva York.

El duque no había podido viajar, Inglaterra estaba en medio de la guerra. Las potencias europeas se habían dividido en dos bloques militares la Triple alianza y la Entente. La Triple Alianza estaba conformada por Alemania, Austria-Hungría e Italia. La Entente por  
Inglaterra, Francia y Rusia.

Inglaterra dando apoyo constante a los aliados, estaba enfrascada en el desarrollo de la gran guerra y necesitaba de todos sus políticos presentes en el país. Sir Richard Grandchester era uno de ellos, no lo dejaban abandonar el país, sintiéndose obligado a esperar otra oportunidad de viaje, rogando que la próxima vez que solicitara el permiso este no le fuera rehusado. El hombre estaba desesperado por ver a su mujer que aún tenía que mantener un reposo relativo y ansiaba estar presente en el nacimiento de su quinto hijo, segundo de la mujer que él amaba. También le hacía mucha ilusión saber que sería abuelo, pero su nieto llegaría en agosto y no creía correr con tanta suerte si es que lo dejaban viajar. Hace unos días había recibido en su hogar a la familia Kemeny con gran alegría de saber que Fabienne, la gran preocupación del patriarca Andrew estaba a salvo. Apenas pudo la embarcó para América, era lo menos que podía hacer, para que Williams estuviera tranquilo.

Candy no quería ni siquiera pensar en volver al hospital. La rubia estaba más que consciente que apenas pusiera un pie en el nosocomio, sería llamada por el doctor Wilson junto a sus compañeras y Michael, dando inicio a los trámites necesarios para ser enviados en apoyo a Francia

-Buenos días pecosa- había saludado Terry a su mujer con voz enronquecida al venir despertando- tienes que levantarte ya

-Lo sé- Candy estaba despierta desde hace mucho, antes que amaneciera ella ya tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y el corazón apretado de la angustia, sabía lo que el día le traería en sus horas y no quería vivir lo que se avecinaba- no quiero levantarme- cerró sus ojos queriendo así escapar a la realidad que tenía en frente

-Yo tampoco pecosa- Terry se acomodó junto a ella, sentándose en el respaldo de la cama y abrazando a su mujer, apoyando la espalda de ella a su pecho- pero los pasos aunque sean amargos hay que saber sortearlos

-Quiero creer que el embarazo traiga buenas noticias, si yo hubiese sabido…- las lágrimas que rodaron por las mejillas de la enfermera eran de dolor y hasta desesperación, sollozó- si hubiese sabido que nos casaríamos tan pronto… no debí firmar

-Ya no hay más que hacer- el futuro padre posaba sus manos sobre las de la pecosa en su vientre- vamos- dijo con seguridad- hoy es el lunes que más hemos temido, si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta el hospital

-Es verdad, sí Terry, me hará bien tu compañía y luego podremos almorzar juntos- se animó un poco la chica, saltando de la cama directo a baño para refrescarse y ponerse el uniforme

Desayunaron como era su costumbre en la habitación, pero a diferencia de los otros días los alimentos no tenían el mejor de los sabores, los dos se encontraban listos para salir. Camino al hospital, en un coche de alquiler, cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, nunca habían estado tan callados. Las emociones, lideradas por el nerviosismo al no tener idea de lo que ocurriría, la tenía a ella al borde del llanto y Terry que quería golpear a alguien

-Buen día Candy- saludo Rowena que junto a las demás chicas también llegaban al lugar de trabajo, sus voces fueron las que devolvieron a la realidad a la pequeña rubia, quien no se había enterado a que horas era que había llegado al hospital y se había despedido de Terry

-Buen día chicas- fue todo lo que Candy logró decir, camino al puesto de enfermeras

El trabajo comenzó rutinario y se enfrascaron en él todas las chicas que estaban esperando ir a prestar apoyo en algún hospital de Francia, recibiendo de manos de la jefe de enfermeras el mensaje que les notificaba a la hora que tenían que presentarse con el doctor Wilson

-10:30 AM- pensaba la pecosa mientras trabajaba tomando la temperatura a los hospitalizados en el pabellón a su cargo- Dios, por favor, que exista una solución- oraba

-¡Candy!- entraba a la habitación Flamy- es hora de presentarnos con el doctor Wilson

-Sí Flamy, justo en eso estaba pensando- decía guardando los termómetros que había utilizado

Se reunieron las seis chicas que se habían comprometido en ir a prestar apoyo médico a Francia. Aunque Candy se sentía morir al saber que tendría que prestar servicios en medio de la guerra estando embarazada, dejando así a su esposo en América, meditaba en el problema y los futuros acontecimientos- ¿podré soportar el dolor de la separación? ¿Podré cuidar de mi embarazo en medio de ese infierno?- se preguntaba y al momento se respondía ella misma- no sé si podré, tengo que ser fuerte, por mi bebé y por Terry- las otras chicas, al igual que ella, tampoco lograban dominar su nerviosismo. Vieron llegar al doctor Blanc quien amablemente las hizo pasar a la consulta del doctor Wilson

-Buenos día chicas, veo que sí son muy puntuales- las saludo Wilson- tomen asiento- el hombre que estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, abrió el cajón que estaba justo delante de él, sacando un gran paquete de carpetas - En estas carpetas está toda la información que necesitan para dar inicio a la segunda etapa de su especialización, documentos de identificación, pasajes y el compromiso firmado por ustedes mismos para ir en ayuda médica. Como ya lo saben, el barco que los llevará a Francia, zarpa el día diez- el hombre no estaba muy convencido de enviar a ese grupo de muy buenas enfermeras además del joven doctor a la guerra, pero como no era decisión de él, no tenía más remedio que cumplir las órdenes- durante los días de espera, solo tomarán los turnos de la mañana, inclusive tú Michael, para que tengan tiempo suficiente de preparar lo necesario para la labor que está en sus manos cumplir. Michael- mencionó estirando una de las carpetas al joven doctor, luego, las enfermeras, una a una recibieron una de las carpetas que tenían su nombre inscritos en las tapas- Eso es todo, pueden volver a sus labores.

Todos se pusieron de pie, incluso Candy que se encontraba como viviendo en otra dimensión, nada que hacer, tenía ella que cumplir a cabalidad lo que las instrucciones le dirían en las secas y frías palabras de los documentos en la carpeta que ella había recibido al igual que todas sus compañeras- Terry- pensó

-Candy, Michael, quédense por favor- las cinco chicas restantes se retiraron del lugar y Candy las vio salir una a una sin saber que pensar acerca de que ella no tenía que retirarse, Wilson la sacó de sus cavilaciones y dijo- Candy, tu caso es diferente al de las chicas, sé que cuando en el hospital de Londres te ofrecieron cursar en América, firmaste la carta que te comprometía a cumplir con la labor de asistir como enfermera militar en caso de guerra, lo hiciste de muy buena fe, pero no sabías que una guerra tomaría forma en tan poco tiempo y menos que te casarías tan pronto, además, ahora esperas un hijo y eso hace la diferencia… Candy, tú no irás a Francia- Candy no escuchó más, sus oídos piteaban por una ligera alza de presión que la chica había sentido al momento en que su corazón se puso a bombear su sangre como un desquiciado, las últimas palabras de Wilson la llevaron a un alivio tal que no pudo mantenerse más erguida en la silla en la que estaba, Candy se sintió debilitada y se desmayó, siendo auxiliada por Michael.

Terry después de dejar a Candy en el hospital, decidió caminar. El joven actor no tenía que presentarse en el teatro hasta la tarde, después del almuerzo que compartiría junto a su mujer.

-¡Ay pecosa! ¿Qué sabor tendrán los alimentos esta tarde?- pensaba el chico mientras caminaba con paso cansino, no tenía deseos de nada, si Candy era enviada a Francia él nada podía hacer, sabía que de alguna manera podría pedirle ayuda a su padre, pero él era un noble inglés no francés, era poco lo que la influencia del duque conseguiría hacer por Candy… pero ella se inscribió como voluntaria en un hospital inglés, quizás existiera una esperanza, por mínima que esta fuera

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan noble?- pensaba el chico con pesar. Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta Central Park, caminó hasta un lugar donde encontró algo de la soledad que de alguna manera buscaba para pensar, sentándose en una banca que le daba una vista perfecta a la laguna donde unos aficionados daban rienda suelta a su juego con unos pequeños veleros. Estuvo en una misma posición por un buen rato, le dolía la cabeza de tanto cavilar, no quería por ningún motivo que su Candy se fuera de su lado, menos aún ahora que iban a ser padres, si algo le sucedía a ella en medio de la guerra él sabía no podría soportarlo. Sus pensamientos eran tan intensos que hasta algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus lindos ojos. Decidió que era suficiente de lamentar algo que aún no se decidía y puesto de pié salió del parque para dirigirse a casa de su madre, tenía que conversar con alguien y Eleonor era la persona a la que él tenía que ver

-Buen día madre- habló Terry a Eleonor encontrándola en una muy bella y asoleada galería donde la mujer pasaba sus días cuidando de su embarazo y las plantas que tenía en el lugar

-Hijo, que sorpresa, no te esperaba- el chico llegó hasta donde su madre y la saludó cariñoso- ¿Qué te trae tan cabizbajo Terry?

-Hoy se sabe si Candy viaja o no a Francia- dijo Terry sin miramientos y se dejó caer en un sillón con todo el peso de su pena

-¡Oh! Hijo… lo había olvidado, pero ten fe… no creo que la envíen a Francia, sería inhumano ¿no crees?- Eleonor no sabía como animar a su hijo, estaba consciente que las palabras en estos momentos sobraban más que animaban

-Supongo que a la hora del almuerzo ya sabremos cual es la decisión del hospital- Lorna entró al salón junto a Priscilla, ambas llevaban labores en sus manos

-Buenos días hermanito- saludo la pequeña Grandchester interrumpiendo así a Terry

-Buenos días Priscilla, Lorna- Terry de pié saludando a las recién llegadas

-Terry me contaba que hoy se sabría si Candy viaja a Francia

-Hoy… es verdad- Lorna murmuraba- Candy no puede ir, no en su condición

-Lo sabemos, pero solo debemos esperar…

-¿Candy viajaría sola?

-No Priscilla, creo que van otras cinco enfermeras más y el doctor Blanc- Terry nunca supo lo que sus últimas palabras significaban para Lorna

-Sírvete un té con nosotras Terry- ofreció Eleonor cuando la doncella estaba llegando con un servicio de té que Eleonor había solicitado antes que llegara su hijo

-Gracias madre, me hará bien- aceptó el chico y pasó las siguientes dos horas junto a su madre antes de buscar a Candy para almorzar

En Chicago, encontramos a Albert junto a la tía abuela en medio del postre del almuerzo de ese día, Archie y Neal se encontraban dando exámenes para ingresar a la universidad. La anciana Elroy quería encarar a su amado sobrino con una realidad que él se obligaba a ocultar

-Williams…- Elroy llamó la atención de su sobrino

-Sí tía- su respuesta fue acompañada con otro bocado del postre a su boca

-Quiero saber tu historia con Elisa y como es que tienes una hija con ella

-Cof-cof-cof- Albert se atragantó con lo que tenía en su boca, levantaba los brazos y trataba de respirar, la desesperación había hecho mella en la tranquilidad del hombre y no sabía si seguir atorado y morir o darle la cara a la tía abuela- ¡ujum… ujum!

-Mientras te recuperas de tu "atragantamiento", iré a hacer la siesta. A la hora del té, quiero una respuesta- la anciana se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a las escaleras que la llevarían hasta sus aposentos, la sonrisa en la cara de la anciana revelaba cuan satisfecha se sentía de la reacción de su sobrino querido

-Como usted diga tía- fue lo que pudo decir Albert, no entendiendo como es que la anciana conocía de su más escondido secreto

Cuando Elroy salió de la habitación, el postre ya no tenía el mejor de los sabores para Albert, no se explicaba como es que la anciana se había enterado de que él había tenido una relación con Elisa y que era el padre de Alana. Ya no podría hacerse el loco, por así decirlo, la tía conocía muy bien del tema, ella jamás hablaba sobre alguna situación que no conociera y manejara muy, pero que muy bien. Después del almuerzo, el rubio magnate se fue a encerrar en su despacho, sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio, sacó de un cajón que mantenía con llave, un sobre con información de su pequeña Alana. Lo primero que observó, fue una hermosa fotografía que él tenía de la pequeña en sus brazos, luego el certificado de nacimiento, en donde Alana llevaba su apellido y una que otra fotografía que Elisa le había regalado de los primeros días de vida de la niña, hasta que él la conoció. Así pasaron las horas y fue llamado por la anciana a compartir con ella una taza de té en el saloncito donde ella acostumbraba a bordar. Cuando Albert se presentó ante la anciana, ésta ya servía el té, quiso hacerlo así, porque no quería que lo que se hablara dentro de esas cuatro paredes, fuera de conocimiento público

-Cierra las puertas Williams- pidió

-Sí tía- Albert se dio la media vuelta y cerró muy bien las puestas de aquel salón, el comprendía lo que iba a suceder y al igual que Elroy, quería que nada saliera de ahí. El rubio había estado meditando en su despacho acerca de la situación y sabía que a la anciana no podría seguir ocultándole lo que sucedía en su vida

-Toma asiento Williams- ofreció la anciana con un gesto de su mano, al instante colocó delante de él una taza de té y Albert dejó el sobre con la información de Alana a un lado

-Puedo saber ¿cómo se enteró tía?

-Fue pura casualidad- la anciana no dejaba de mirarlo con cariño, Albert notó que en su rostro, gestos y actitudes, no había ni rastro de reproche- un día fui de paseo al zoológico- aclaró y vio la rendición inmediata de su sobrino nieto

-Hummm- suspiró el rubio- ahí es donde siempre voy con la niña

-La verdad, es que no lo sospeché en ese mismo momento- Albert la miró queriendo saber más- el día en que te vi con Alana, estabas junto a Elisa y su esposo, nada podría hacerme sospechar. Yo no conocía a la niña y un día determinado recibí una invitación de Elisa a conocer a su pequeña. Era lo menos que podía hacer, yo no había ido nunca a la casa de los Smith y ella quiso que lo hiciera, acepté con gusto la invitación, yo estaba preocupada ¿sabes?, a ella, Sarah la había casado con un hombre mayor y quería constatar con mis propios ojos que tan bien habían hecho los Leagan casando a Elisa con un viudo. Saqué en claro dos cosas, primero, que Elisa tenía un muy buen matrimonio y que estaba enamorada de su esposo, fue un gran alivio para mi y segundo, que la criatura que me presentaron como su hija, no era de Benjamín Smith. Cuando la nana de Alana la trajo hasta mí, era verte a ti con vestido- la anciana sonrió divertida y Albert no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro- quizás el color del cabello la hace diferente, pero todo lo demás es herencia tuya. Las visitas a los Smith se comenzaron a hacer más frecuentes y en uno de esos días Alana no estaba en la mansión, Elisa no supo como proteger su secreto, ella me mintió, dijo que la niña estaba con Sarah, pero la suerte ese día estaba de mi lado, Sarah llegó a visitar a Alana cuando se suponía la niña estaba con ella. Al llegar Sarah, vi que Elisa salía presurosa de la habitación, había llegado un auto…

-Era yo ¿verdad?

-Sí, traías a la niña, creo que…

-Nunca voy hasta la casa de los Smith a dejar a la niña, siempre la regreso en un coche de alquiler junto a la nana de mi hija, pero ese día se puso mal…

-Tenía fiebre- afirmó la anciana

-Sí, después supimos que solo era un resfriado común, pero ella tuvo temperatura y yo me desesperé

-Bien… no tienes que ser un genio para saber como es que llegué a la conclusión de que Alana es tu hija ¿verdad?- Albert aceptó las palabras de la anciana con un movimiento de cabeza

-¿Elisa sabe que usted…?

-¡Qué yo sé!- se adelantó la anciana- no, no lo sabe. No sabría decir si el día en cuestión ella notó algo, ya que también se desesperó por la situación. Es por eso que quiero que seas tú quien me explique que sucedió y porque no están juntos criando a su pequeña

-La historia es larga tía- Albert no sabía como comenzar

-Parte por el principio hijo, es lo mejor- lo alentó leyendo su pensamiento

-Todo inició en el festival de mayo en 1912, usted también participó ¿recuerda?- la anciana sin interrumpir afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza, Albert había puesto en sus manos los documentos que decían que Alana era su hija y las fotos que Elisa le había obsequiado, Elroy las analizaba mientras escuchaba la historia que su sobrino le contaba- yo no la reconocí y ella no me conocía a mí. Cuando dieron las cero horas, es tradición besar a la persona que está junto a uno en ese momento yo solo quería besar a la hermosa gitana que tenía en los brazos, luego ella se sacó su antifaz y yo quedé perplejo, a tal grado que huí de la fiesta sin decirle nada a Elisa…- Albert siguió con su relato hasta como llegó a un arreglo con los Smith para ser el padre de Alana pero que el mundo no lo supiera hasta la muerte de Benjamín

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

-George como mi mano derecha, también Candy y Fabienne, solo ellos- la anciana abrió mucho los ojos delatando su incomodidad a su sobrino- Candy es como mi hermana tía, ella era quien me alentó cuando recibimos la noticia de que Elisa se casaba, y Fabienne, bueno ella es mi futuro, no puedo tener secretos con mi futura esposa, menos ocultarle que tengo una hija

-Eso lo entiendo… ¿y Sarah?

-Creo que no, Elisa no le ha contado a nadie, es petición de Benjamín- con el tiempo, Albert y Benjamín había llegado a entablar una muy buena amistad, el joven Andrew, había aprendido mucho de la experiencia de un hombre como Smith, y la relación con la pequeña los había acercado mucho, ambos eran los padres de Alana, aunque esto sonara loco

-Si Sarah se llegara a enterar que Alana, su nieta, es tú hija, tendremos muchos problemas Williams

-Lo sé, es mi prima pero…

-Ella es de cuidado Williams, recuerda que yo la crié, conozco de su proceder, no le molestaría pasar a llevar los sentimientos de su yerno por conseguir la herencia que le corresponde a su nieta- la anciana aunque amaba a la que fuera la nieta de su bien amado Burian, conocía del negro corazón de la mujer

-Tendré cuidado tía… gracias por comprenderme- sobrino y tía, se dieron un abrazo cariñoso

-Candice me va a dar un bis nieto pero tú ya me diste un sobrino bis nieto…

Con los días, la anciana se acercaría más a Alana, quería disfrutarla, la pequeña era idéntica a Williams, solo que de cabellos más cobrizos como los de Elisa.

Cuando Terry llegó por Candy al hospital, fue por ella al puesto de enfermeras recibiendo la noticia

-Ella sufrió un desmayo Terry- el doctor Wilson trataba de calmar al ansioso esposo- pero está bien, solo descansa, son cosas del embarazo

-¿Puedo verla?

-Por supuesto, sígueme, te acompaño- Wilson entendía de padres y esposos ansiosos y protectores, pero este espécimen era algo de otro mundo para él. Cuando llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba Candy, el médico los dejó solos. Candy dormía

-Pecosa- susurró Terry pero Candy no despertó. El chico no quiso insistir e interrumpir el sueño de su esposa y se sentó junto a ella en una silla que acercó a la cama. Como Candy no despertaba, Terry comenzó a observar la habitación, encontrando que los hospitales son muy deprimentes, se topó con una carpeta que tenía el nombre de Candy y la abrió, encontrando la documentación del traslado a Francia, con todo y los documentos de identidad, el escrito firmado por Candy y los pasajes a la desesperación

 **Continuará**


	38. Chapter 38 Preparando viaje

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XXXVII**

 **Preparando viaje**

Terry había decidido no molestar a Candy mientras esta dormía. El doctor Wilson le había dicho que el desmayo era a causa del embarazo, que no se preocupara, que no era nada serio, él era su médico, no tenía porque dudar. Se veía tan hermosa y serena que solo se limitó a observarla y asegurar que el sueño de su amada pecosa fuese tranquilo, sin altos ni bajos, mientras ésta decidía despertar. Al ver que pasaba el tiempo y Candy seguía aún muy dormida, pensó que quizás le habían suministrado algo para que descansara, tranquilizando así sus propias emociones en cuanto al desmayo. Terry comenzó a prestar atención a la habitación, llegando a la conclusión de que los hospitales eran muy deprimentes, quiso mirar la tabla médica para saber si entendía algo de lo que le había pasado a Candy y ver si le habían suministrado algún calmante para dormir, su mirada se topó con una carpeta que tenía el nombre de Candy y la abrió, encontrando la documentación del traslado a Francia con todo y los documentos de identidad, el escrito firmado por Candy en el hospital de Londres y los pasajes a la desesperación

-Los pasajes y la orden de embarque a Francia- pensó, Terry sintió como que su alma cayó a los pies de la cama donde permanecía Candy, cerró sus ojos a una realidad que esperaba no se diera, tratando de mantener una calma que veía alejarse de él en ese momento de desesperación, comenzó a respirar como le habían enseñado en las clases de actuación, si en el escenario servían, ahora también podían ser útiles, pero tuvo que aceptar que era prácticamente imposible de controlar lo que en ese momento experimentaba. Él siempre había sido muy vehemente al momento de advertirse atacado o como ahora abatido. En medio del ejercicio de respiración y con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a recordar como y cuando la había conocido, su madre lo había despedido sin contemplaciones de su casa en un rudo invierno en la ciudad de Nueva York y él solo buscaba como única compañera a la muerte, creyendo poder encontrarla en una pelea desigual de callejón, él, borracho hasta los huesos y los asaltantes sobrios y en amplia mayoría, recibió los golpes estoicamente, se defendía pero esperaba morir, quería cerrar sus ojos a la realidad de sentirse en un mundo sin amor de padres, lleno de soledad y desprecios, solo contra el mundo que se había limitado a ser egoísta con él desde que tenía memoria, mostrándole la parte amarga de la vida. Entre las sombras que le presentaba la borrachera, sumando uno de sus ojos incapacitado de mirar gracias a un buen golpe recibido, vio como los asaltantes sucumbían a sus golpes, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba recibiendo ayuda, socorro que no había pedido, se indignó con quienes le prestaban auxilio, luego fue llevado por la fuerza o porque ya no podía presentar pelea, por dos hombres hasta un auto donde lo dejaron a cargo de un tercero que se encontraba en su interior, no quería abrir los ojos, en realidad ya no tenía energía para hacerlo, pero, una voz

-¡Está muy mal herido Albert!- dijo Candy

Que dulce voz, y ese aroma… se decía Terry en medio de su casi inconsciencia, ¿será que estoy muerto y la voz pertenece a un ángel? pero aún me duele todo… además, yo no creo en los ángeles

-Sí, le dieron con todo y además…

-¡Está tomado!- exclamó Candy

Otra vez la hermosa voz, debo abrir mis ojos, se decía el borracho, digo, el muchacho

-Eso mismo te iba a decir Candy

-¿Lo llevaremos a un hospital?

-No, no, no, no- se escuchó la voz del herido y él mismo reaccionó a su propia voz- hoooshpital… no

Pero ¿Por qué suena así mi voz? Se recriminaba él mismo… a es verdad, estoy tomado

-Está despierto- dijo Candy- ¿Qué haremos Albert?, no quiere que lo llevemos al hospital…

-Noooo… las agujassshsh no me guuushtan

-¿Le tiene miedo a los hospitales?- preguntó Candy

-Noooo… shooolo a las aguuuujash- volvió a responder el herido casi sin poder abrir los ojos

Fue ahí en ese "casi sin poder abrir los ojos", que se encontró con la chica más hermosa que sus azules tormentosos hubieran visto alguna vez o siquiera imaginado

-Candy, llegaste a mi vida, cuando yo creí que esta habría de terminar, le diste un nuevo sentido a la palabra amistad, cariño y hasta amor, solo contigo he podido ser yo, recuperé a mi madre, a mi padre, me ayudaste a reencontrarme conmigo mismo, ahora estamos haciendo familia juntos, me vas a dar un hijo, pero… pero…- el alma de Terry sollozaba, no daba crédito a lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sin darse cuenta, se había levantado y estaba junto a la ventana

-Terry- la voz de su mujer, Candy había despertado

-Candy, pecosa- llegó al lado de su mujer en menos de lo que dura un suspiro- ¿Cómo te sientes?- acariciaba las manos de la chica y su cabello

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor, creo que me desmayé cuando el doctor Wilson me dijo…

-Entiendo, no tienes que esforzarte- por nada del mundo quería escuchar de labios de la pecosa, que tenía que viajar a Francia

-¡O, no Terry! No estás entendiendo- la chica ya conocía muy bien con quien se había casado, y al ver la carpeta en manos de su esposo, aclaró- no tengo que ir a Francia

-Sí, ya sé, aquí están los pasajes…- Terry todavía estaba envuelto por las malas noticias que sus propias conclusiones habían sacado

-¡Terry!- lo llamó más fuerte, ahora sentada en la cama- ¡mírame!- tomó el rostro de su marido entre sus manos y repitió- no tengo que ir a Francia… ¿entendiste?

-¿No tienes que ir a Francia?

-No amor mío, no tengo que ir a Francia

-¿Pero aquí están los pasajes y los tickets de embarque?- mostraba lo que había encontrado en la carpeta

-Supongo que ya todo estaba arreglado antes de que supiéramos que estaba embarazada…

-¡Exactamente!- el doctor Wilson, calculando que Candy ya debería estar despierta, había entrado en la habitación oyendo las últimas palabras de la chica- todo estaba listo desde que ingresaron a este hospital a cursar

-¿Entonces?...

-Entonces Candy se quedará en América, prestando servicios en este mismo hospital, hasta que nazca su hijo, después vendrán los días de descanso de la recién parida, luego debe volver a prestar servicios hasta que esta terrible guerra, acabe- el hombre disfrutaba de ver como era que Terry estaba tomando la noticia, primero estaba tenso como un arco, luego fue relajando su cuerpo hasta brotar de él una amplia sonrisa de tranquilidad

-Escuchaste Candy, ¡no irás a Francia pecosa!- abrazó a su mujer como nunca antes lo había hecho, ella se quedaría junto a él en América, la felicidad plena volvía a la vida de Terry y Candy.

Pasaron dos días en que Candy tuvo un permiso especial de parte del hospital por su embarazo, no lo estaba llevando muy bien y el doctor Wilson pensó que dos días de reposo le vendrían muy bien, el galeno entendía que el sistema nervioso de Candy había estado en constante desasosiego. Terry avisó a Lorna acerca de lo sucedido, incluso la noticia de que Candy ya no viajaría a Francia, información que ella compartió con la madre y hermanos de Terry. Lorna decidió visitar a su querida prima, única familia con la que contaba en la ciudad, en uno de los días de descanso de la enfermera, optó por presentarse por la tarde, la chica sabía que Terry no se encontraba y tenía la necesidad de conversar con Candy a solas

-Buena tarde Candy- saludó Lorna después de haber sido anunciada y guiada hasta su prima, encontrando a Candy en su salón de costuras y otros hobbies

-Lorna, ¡qué grata sorpresa!- Candy se acercó a su prima con cariño y agradecimiento por su preocupación y compañía

-Mira, esto lo envía tu suegra- dijo extendiéndole un paquete- dijo que te serviría para confeccionarla algo a su nieto- Lorna miraba el vientre de Candy al hablar

-Eleonor siempre tan gentil- Candy abrió el paquete en frente de su prima encontrando unos metros de finas telas para comenzar el ajuar de su bebé- son hermosas, más tarde la llamaré para agradecerle- y diciendo esto invitó a su prima a tomar asiento solicitando un servicio de té a la doncella, con masitas, esas que a ella tanto le gustaban y que Terry le compraba a diario. Llegaba a ser absurdo que suegra y nuera estuvieran embarazadas juntas y no pudieran coincidir en sus visitas, Eleonor con un reposo relativo a causa de un embarazo complicado que pudiera derivar en uno de alto riesgo y Candy, a veces bien, a veces mal al estar iniciando su propio embarazo, pero apenas pudiera iría a visitarla junto a Terry

-Terry me dijo que mañana ya entrarás a trabajar

-Sí, estos dos días fueron por que el doctor Wilson exageró con sus cuidados- como buena anfitriona Candy servía el té a su prima

-Estoy muy contenta de que no tengas que ir a Francia- la escocesa necesitaba entrar en ese tema

-¡Me lo dices a mí!…- suspiró la rubia levantando su rostro ya que estaba concentrada en su taza de té- no vivía tranquila pensando en que tendría que viajar y dejar a Terry, después vino lo del embarazo y… desesperé- Lorna la miraba comprensiva

-Y tus compañeras… ¿Qué dicen?

-La verdad es que no sé- Candy frunció el seño mientras hacía el comentario- el día en que me desmayé fue cuando nos dieron la documentación para viajar, ellas ya no estaban en la habitación, solo Michael y el doctor Wilson. Luego de eso, cuando desperté estaban conmigo Terry y el doctor Wilson. Lo que sí te puedo confirmar es que el único que está más tranquilo con lo de prestar servicios en medio de la guerra es Michael, tengo la certeza de eso - comentó

-Y ¿Cuándo es que parten?- se atrevió a preguntar la escocesa escondiendo su mirada en el té y las masitas, la servilleta también era de mucha ayuda, pero Candy sintió que su interés era exagerado, Lorna ni siquiera conocía a sus compañeras excepto a Rowena y… Michael, ahora entendía, trató de saber más

-Los pasajes son para el día 10

-¡Es muy pronto!...- exclamó Lorna y tratando de recuperarse de su impase, preguntó- digo… este… ¿qué dicen tus compañeras de que el viaje esté tan cercano?

-Bueno- Candy había entendido por donde era que venía tanto interés de su prima por un viaje que ni siquiera le concernía, ya que Candy, el verdadero enlace con el traslado a Francia, ya no viajaba. La rubia quiso ayudar a su prima y comenzó- Rowena fue mi compañera desde Londres, y ella piensa de la misma forma que yo hasta antes de casarme, está muy convencida de que la decisión que tomó es la correcta, aunque en el caso de ella, de igual manera estaría en medio de la guerra, es inglesa. En el caso de Flamy, Nataly, Judy y Leonor, ellas comenzaron con la especialización cuando la guerra ya había iniciado y están más que dispuestas a sufrir las consecuencias, espero que nada les ocurra- Candy se tomó un tiempo entre sus palabras que utilizó para llevarse la taza de té de nueva cuenta a su boca y de paso mirar a su prima- y Michael- Lorna se tensó y Candy lo notó- él es médico militar, no tiene opción, solo está en América a cargo del grupo de enfermeras y médicos que viajarán con él hasta su país natal- Candy se comenzó a preocupar por su prima al ver como los colores de la chica abandonaban su hermoso rostro, pero Lorna se recuperó más pronto de lo que la rubia esperaba

-Espero que todo vaya bien, que todos tus compañeros salgan ilesos de esta situación…

-Especialmente Michael- interrumpió como si nada la pecosa, sin dejar de mirar las reacciones de Lorna

-Sí… Michael- suspiró Lorna perdida en sus pensamientos, al darse cuenta de su error- es decir, yo…

-No debes darme ninguna explicación Lorna…

-¡No es lo que estás pensando Candy!- la escocesa no pudo seguir sentada, al levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana Candy notó que ella sobaba sus manos una contra la otra en evidente nerviosismo, se veía hermosa enfundada en un vaporoso vestido de media tarde color lavanda y su cabello peinado en un moño alto con alguno de sus risos sueltos enmarcando su rostro

-¿Qué es según tú lo que estoy pensando Lorna?- las preguntas eran hechas con su que, Candy sabía que algo pasaba allí desde el año nuevo- los sentimientos y las emociones no son cosas que nosotros podamos manejar

-Es que… yo no sé lo que pasa entre él y yo Candy

-Pero te preocupas por su situación, quisieras que él no tuviese que partir a Francia

-Tú me conoces Candy, a ti no te puedo ocultar nada

-Entonces cuéntame- la instó. La confianza entre ellas había crecido mucho durante el tiempo que habían tenido de convivencia desde que se supo que eran primas

-La primera vez que lo vi- Lorna comenzó su relato sentada de nueva cuenta a un lado de Candy- fue cuando la compañera de Terry tuvo ese accidente en el teatro, te acompañé para que te encontraras con tu esposo, yo estaba conversando con Karen y su novio cuando oí la voz de un doctor llamándote a ti, pero él se dirigía a mí creyendo que eras tú- a Lorna le estaba costando hablar de lo que le sucedía con Michael

-Sí, lo recuerdo, yo me acerqué a él para ayudarlo con la madre de Susana que se había desmayado… mmm ahora entiendo su mirada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Michael, me miraba a mí y luego a ti… jajajaja, yo no entendía lo que sucedía y en medio del auxilio que debía prestarle a la señora Marlow, no tuve tiempo de percatarme de lo que sucedía, es claro que te confundió conmigo, yo no estaba con mi uniforme… jajajaja- Candy no paraba de reír le causaba mucha gracia la situación vivida

-Pero, deja de reír, para mí esto no tiene ninguna gracia- dijo Lorna algo molesta, Candy controló su risa, se disculpó y la escocesa continuó su relato- Luego lo volví a ver cuando supiste que estabas embarazada. Yo los alcancé en el hospital gracias a que Terry me llamó diciendo que te habías sentido muy mal, a tal grado que tu esposo consideró necesario llevarte hasta allí. Cuando llegué, me encontré en el pasillo con Albert y comenzamos a conversar acerca de lo que te había sucedido, de un momento a otro Michael se acercó a nosotros presentándose a él mismo como Michael Blanc, médico militar, él lo hizo colocando como escusa que eras una de sus compañeras y obvio, su preocupación por ti. Ese día él supo que éramos primas y no sé como se enteró de…- Lorna guardó silencio, no estaba muy segura de contarle todo a Candy, no es que no confiara en ella, pero le gustaba tener sus secretillos

-De tu dirección- dijo Candy en un tono culpable

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Ay prima!- se quejó la rubia- fue casualidad, estábamos en medio del almuerzo junto a las chicas cuando él dijo algo así como…"no sabía que vivías con una prima" y yo sin pensar respondí "no, estás equivocado mi prima vive con mi suegra"- Candy no podía tener una cara con más culpa que la que sentía en ese momento- él te envía flores y chocolates ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Terry me dijo que lo había visto comprando flores un día cualquiera y conversaron acerca de una chica que le interesaba, rubia con pecas y grandes ojos verdes- Lorna abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, las palabras de Candy eran toda una sorpresa para la escocesa- Terry le contestó que esa rubia estaba casada, hablando de mí, sin pensar en ti y Michael le dijo que el tono de rubio era más oscuro y que estaba seguro que la chica de la que él hablaba estaba soltera

-Y Terry con esa imaginación tan veloz que lo precede, pensó en mí…- quiso reclamar

-No me quieras engañar Lorna… flores y chocolates- la rubia movió sus cejas en complicidad con su prima- mucha coincidencia, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, es verdad, tienes toda la razón- no podía negar lo evidente- cuando fue el estreno de Romeo y Julieta- continuó con la historia la escocesa- con Archie terminamos nuestra relación, él porque según dijo la distancia nos estaba jugando una mala pasada y bueno yo… yo tampoco quería seguir con una relación que no iba para ninguna parte, desde hace tiempo yo sentía que Archie solo se limitaba a tratarme como su novia pero nunca iba a dar el paso a pedirme matrimonio, eso fue apagando en mí la llamita que había nacido en Londres, entonces cuando él me propuso terminar, yo acepté de muy buena gana. Archie no me dijo que llegaría el día anterior al estreno de la obra, yo supe por Albert en el hospital, que habían llegado esa tarde. Al otro día, nos encontramos directamente en el teatro

-Buena tarde Lorna- dijo y besó mi mano como si yo fuera cualquier conocida

-Buena tarde Archie- fue todo lo que pude responder, luego llegó la tía Elroy junto a Albert detrás de él y al saludarlos, tu abuela nos apuró para que fuésemos hasta el palco, Archie tomó mi mano casi en forma mecánica, yo lo dejé pero… ya estaba pensando en lo que le diría. Para ese momento Michael ya estaba en mis pensamientos casi en forma permanente. Pasamos toda la obra como una pareja perfecta ante los atentos ojos de la señora Elroy, pero yo creo que tu abuela es lo suficientemente observadora y ya debe saber que lo nuestro con Archie terminó. Cuando estábamos en la recepción, Archie me llevó hasta uno de los ventanales y dijo

\- Necesito hablar contigo Lorna- tomó mis manos entre las suyas pero no me miraba, su vista solo estaba dirigida hacia el suelo, nuestras manos u otro lugar del salón

-Dime- fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-Yo no quiero que tomes a mal lo que tengo que decirte pero…- se tomaba su tiempo, no sabía como proceder- pero creo que lo nuestro no tiene futuro Lorna- levantó sus ojos hasta encontrar mi mirada y en él vi sinceridad y también algo de vergüenza

-Continúa- lo alenté, tampoco le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles

-Creo que la distancia a afectado nuestra relación, yo no siento lo mismo que cuando comenzamos Lorna y…

-¿Quieres terminar?

-Sí- dijo sosteniéndome la mirada

-No te sientas mal Archie, creo que tienes toda la razón, a mí también me parece que el estar separados no ayudó a que nuestra relación creciera y se fortaleciera- Archie me miró sin poder creer lo que oía

-Es decir, que tú…

-Que estoy de acuerdo contigo Archie, lo nuestro no da para más…

-Pero no quiero perder tu amistad Lorna

-Yo tampoco Archie, puedes seguir contando con mi amistad- tu primo sonrió con alivio y me abrazó. Hasta ahí mi historia de amor con Archivald Cornwell. Debo reconocer que para ese día yo ya estaba interesada en Michael, pero no sabía que era él quien me enviaba los obsequios, hasta el día de año nuevo… ese día… él me besó- Lorna otra vez estaba de pie dando la espalda a su prima y ahora Candy era la sorprendida

-¡Te besó!

-Sí, la verdad me tomó de sorpresa…

-¿Y tú correspondiste a su beso?- la esencia de la pecosa, la curiosidad siempre iba delante de ella

-mmm… sí- dijo avergonzada- luego le dije que no volviera a hacerlo y salí de la biblioteca que era donde estábamos

-¡Ohhh!

-Al salir de la biblioteca me dirigí al salón donde todos estaban saludándose por el año nuevo- Candy trataba de concentrarse en la labor que tenía en sus manos para darle confianza a Lorna en su conversación pero era casi imposible, lo que su prima le contaba estaba mucho más interesante- Michael pasó por mi lado, me saludo caballerosamente y me susurró al oído… "espero que las flores y los chocolates, sean de su gusto" y ahí entendí de donde era que venían los obsequios

-Y ahora no sabes que hacer ¿verdad?

-Sí…- se volvió a sentar junto a su prima

-Lo más probable, es que antes de viajar Michael se quiera comunicar contigo, es un buen hombre Lorna, si quieres puedes darte una oportunidad de conocerlo y de que él se pueda acercar a ti

-¡Pero se irá a la guerra Candy! ¿Qué tal si nunca regresa?

-No seas tan melodramática Lorna, te desconozco… no conocemos el futuro, quien sabe y todo resulta bien para ustedes- la animó Candy

-¡Sabes!- habló con decisión- tienes razón, haré como me dices, si es que estás en lo correcto y él quisiera un encuentro

-Lo hará Lorna, Michael te buscará- la animó Candy sosteniendo su mano

-Gracias Candy, me ha hecho mucho bien venir a ti

-Nunca dudes en mi amistad Lorna, además somos primas hermanas

-Tienes razón, gracias.

Dicho y hecho, Candy tenía razón. Cuando Lorna regresó a la mansión Grandchester después de visitar a su prima, se encontró con un ramo de rosas rojas esperándola y obviamente una nota

-Señorita Lorna- la doncella que la recibió- llegó esto para usted- indicándole un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas

-Gracias- Lorna se dirigió a ver su presente, rogando que trajera tarjeta y que esta dijera el nombre del pretendiente, claro, ella ya estaba segura que era Michael, pero necesitaba de algo más tangible. Lo que encontró más que una tarjeta era una pequeña carta que manifestaba lo siguiente

 _Señorita Russo_

 _Me atrevo a enviarle este ramo, recordando la noche de año nuevo._

 _Perdone usted mi impertinencia, necesito me dé la oportunidad de vernos._

 _Sé que usted está al tanto de mi inminente viaje a Francia, Candy le tiene que haber comentado._

 _Por favor, deme una oportunidad de conocerla._

 _Si acepta usted este humilde obsequio y una cita, la espero mañana a las 18:00 hrs. en la dirección que le dejo al final de estas palabras._

 _Siempre suyo_

 _Michael Blanc_

Lorna no podía creerlo

-Candy tenía razón- musitó. Tomó el hermoso ramo y la nota, llevándolas a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que unos sabios ojos azul tormenta la observaban con alegría.

Al otro día, Lorna se presentó en el lugar donde la citó Michael. La chica había pasado la noche casi en vela, estaba inusualmente nerviosa, se desconocía a ella misma y las emociones que estaba experimentando. Se vistió con un traje color blanco invierno con ribetes en negro, muy elegante, con un abrigo del mismo color. Hacía frío, pero ella no lo sentía

-Buena tarde señorita ¿tiene reservación?- pregunto el empleado que ocupaba el puesto en la entrada

-Sí… a nombre de Michael Blanc- Lorna supuso que si el médico la había citado allí, era porque había hecho una reservación

-Sí señorita, sígame- el hombre se había cerciorado acerca de la reservación y al ubicar la mesa se dirigió con ella hasta el lugar- Lorna tuvo que reconocer que Michael tenía buen gusto al escoger el elegante salón de té al que ella había entrado todo adornado con brillante madera, nada lujoso, pero si hermosamente armónico- el señor Blanc la espera

-Gracias- caminaron unos cuantos pasos más y encontraron la mesa donde esperaba con paciencia Michael, o eso quería que los demás creyesen. El muchacho tampoco había dormido bien, no sabía que esperar ¿se presentaría Lorna a la cita? ¿Habrá recibido con agrado el ramo de rosas? Entre estas y otras muchas preguntas más, vio como era que se acercaba a su mesa el encargado junto a la chica de sus sueños… ¡vino! ¡Ella está aquí!... no lo podía creer, se puso de pie y…

-Señorita Russo- saludó Michael mientras el mozo la dejaba junto a la mesa. El chico hizo un movimiento con la mano para que el encargado lo dejara a él ayudar a la señorita con la silla

-Señor Blanc- fue el saludo de Lorna, extendiéndole su mano para ser besada, como saludo protocolar, por supuesto. Michael la miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, era de esperarse, junto a su prima Candy tenían los ojos más maravillosos del mundo, pero los de Lorna lo envolvían con su mirada segura y sincera. Lorna se sintió algo intimidada con el saludo y la mirada del chico, ella no sonrió, pero a Michael no le importó, la conocía seria, no era Candy, era Lorna por mucho que se parecieran

-Gracias- dijo Lorna al recibir de Michael, el caballeroso gesto de acomodar la silla para ella

-Gracias a usted por aceptar mi invitación- alcanzó a decir cuando el responsable de su mesa llegó para saber cual sería el pedido de los comensales

En Chicago, Elroy y Albert estaban más que contentos con la noticia de que Candy no viajaría a Francia

-Es un gran alivio que Candice no viaje- comentaba Elroy- además, ahora que espera un hijo eso hubiese sido una atrocidad

-Tiene razón tía, Terry de igual forma no lo hubiese permitido- Albert caminaba junto a su tía hacia el salón familiar

-Es verdad, ese chico ama como nadie a Candice. Lo más probable es que hubiese tratado de que su padre hiciese algo para evitar ese viaje…

-Yo también lo pensé así tía- una vez tomaron asiento- tengo una sorpresa para usted- dijo cambiando de tema

-Una sorpresa Williams… ¿Qué podrá ser?- preguntó curiosa

-Jajajaja tía, ya sé de que parte de la familia viene la curiosidad de Candy

-¡Ay! Williams- dijo Elroy haciéndose la ofendida

-No es algo que quiera ocultarle tía, lo que sucede es que mañana vendrán los Smith con Alana, para que usted pueda conocerla mejor

-¡Hablaste con Elisa!- la anciana tía, una de las cosas que más quería era tener un bisnieto, ese que Candy le daría en unos meses más, pero saber que Alana era hija de Williams llenaba de felicidad a la mujer

-Sí. Le conté que usted se había dado cuenta del parecido de Alana conmigo y que no pude ocultarle que la niña en realidad es mi hija… pero no se preocupe, Sarah no lo sabe, es por eso que Elisa vendrá con Benjamín y la niña, como si vinieran a visitarla solo a usted- Albert había cuidado que sus sobrinos tampoco estuvieran presentes, Archie y Neal darían exámenes el día señalado y estarían fuera durante toda la jornada. Neal conocía del secreto que Elisa quería mantener con respecto a la niña, él tampoco podría negar que la pequeña era la viva imagen de su padre

-Entonces quiero que me acompañes a comprar algo para mi sobrina bisnieta- la mujer se levantó de su lugar sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Albert, solo salió del salón en busca de sus cosas para ir de compras. Albert sin poder decir o hacer nada, también se dispuso a salir. Elroy, acompañada por su sobrino, recorrió las tiendas buscando algo que fuera perfecto para la hermosa niña, encontró muchas chucherías de la época y vestimenta de bebé, además contrató a un fotógrafo para que la niña tuviera su primera sesión de fotos junto a sus padres y ella misma.

La tarde se presentó y con ella las visitas

-Es tan hermosa Elisa- chocheaba la anciana. El matrimonio Smith había llegado a la hora programada y estaban disfrutando de la tarde junto a Elroy y Albert. La pequeña Alana, si bien es cierto era criada por Benjamín, tenía un trato bastante cercano con Albert, Elisa se preocupaba de hablarle del rubio como lo que era, su padre, y Alana le llamaba papo Ben a Benjamín y papá a Albert. La criatura ya tenía un año y tres meses, caminaba por todas partes, siempre vigilada por su nana, que conocía la historia de los padres de la niña desde que se presentó el padre biológico en la vida de la pequeña Alana

-Estoy muy agradecida tía abuela de que usted entendiera y aceptara lo que sucedió- Elisa junto a la anciana y por su supuesto Alana, no podía evitar avergonzarse de la situación

-No tienes que decirme nada Elisa- la anciana miró a la pelirroja con cariño- cada uno vive su vida como mejor le parece, ustedes tuvieron su historia y de ella nació esta preciosura, yo no soy quien para juzgarlos y me alegro que hayan llegado a un arreglo que los satisfaga a los tres, tú esposo te ama…

-Y yo a él tía- la interrumpió Elisa fijando su mirada en Benjamín que mantenía una muy amena conversación con Albert

-Lo sé… Williams también se enamoró nuevamente, creo que de una compañera de ustedes allá en el San Pablo- Elroy hablaba con mucha soltura acerca del tema, ella deseaba de todo corazón que la situación vivida por Williams y Elisa, no trajera inconvenientes a la vida de Alana, mientras ellos estuvieran bien, la pequeña también lo estaría

-Sí, Fabienne es una muy buena chica tía abuela, cuando usted la conozca se dará cuenta de inmediato, a lo único que cuesta acostumbrarse es al acento de ella, es austriaca

-Creo que ya la conozco Elisa- dijo la anciana en forma divertida- Williams no para de hablar de ella y lo preocupado que está de que esté viviendo en medio de la guerra, también mencionó lo del acento

-Sí… la guerra- suspiró Elisa meditando en esas palabras mencionadas por la tía- Neal también está que se come las uñas por Patricia

-Esa tímida chiquilla logró un verdadero cambio en tú hermano Elisa- reflexionaba en medio de la conversación la anciana

-Todos hemos cambiado mucho tía… míreme a mí, casada, enamorada y esperando a mi segundo hijo

-Sí… estás enorme… jajaja- rió la tía abuela- debe ser un muchachito muy grande y fuerte- la anciana acariciaba el abultado vientre de Elisa, ella ya había entrado al séptimo mes. Elroy no podía evitar pensar en su propia nieta a esa altura del embarazo, pero sabía que mencionarle eso a la pelirroja no era muy adecuado, no dejaba de odiar a Candy

-Benjamín desea que sea varón- dijo la chica con ensoñación, ella anhelaba darle un hijo varón a su esposo

-Ten fe Elisa, yo estoy segura de que será el varón que tanto añora tu marido

La tarde se pasó tan rápidamente que Elroy prometió visita a los Smith para poder seguir disfrutando de la niña.

En otra parte de Chicago, un chico no quería soltar el teléfono

-Prométeme que lo pensarás- decía la voz del chico, esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea

-Lo prometo…

-Te escribiré muy seguido- siguió el ansioso muchacho

-Supongo que yo también lo haré- una chica algo nerviosa era la que respondía a las anhelantes palabras del joven

-Entonces no quieres que vaya a despedirte

-No lo creo necesario, ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos…

-Ahora nos queda esperar- el joven pasaba su mano libre por su cabellera en evidente angustia- yo quisiera poder verte otra vez- rogó

-No, no lo creo conveniente Archivald- la chica muy seria

-Entonces te llamo mañana y así hasta el día diez

-Jaja- sonrió la muchacha con ilusión- estaré esperando tu llamada

-Prométeme que te cuidarás

-Son muchas promesas ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo sé, pero me dejarás más tranquilo

-Está bien, te lo prometo, volveré

-Eso espero

-Concéntrate en los exámenes

-Lo haré pensando en ti

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- y colgaron

Lorna veía por el ventanal del restaurant donde estaba con Michael, como caían uno a uno los copos de nieve que amenazaban con convertirse en unas horas más en tormenta

-Llegué a pensar que no vendría- confesó Michael. Lorna lo miró y agradeció su sinceridad, ella tampoco daba nada por seguro… nunca

-Lo pensé mucho- suspiró- y su "nota" decía que le diera o mejor dicho, nos diéramos la oportunidad de conocernos, pienso que es una gran posibilidad de comenzar una amistad señor Blanc

-Sí, tiene razón- dijo el médico. La chica no le daba mucho margen para iniciar una relación, pero él se conformaría con guardar en su corazón el hermoso recuerdo del beso que se habían regalado la noche de año nuevo, ya que ella por mucho que se haya hecho la ofendida, respondió a la caricia como en un sueño suave y profundo, ese obsequio él lo llevaría grabado en sus labios hasta volverla a ver- quisiera saber si puedo escribirle durante mi permanencia en Francia, sé que no es segura una correspondencia expedita pero…

-Sí- contestó interrumpiendo- es decir, yo…

-Entiendo Lorna… lo siento- se disculpó por llamarla por su nombre- ¿puedo llamarla por su nombre de pila?- la chica lo miró pensativa con esos ojos tan expresivos, llenos de verde como una selva, no existía nada malo en llamarse por sus nombres de pila, es más él era amigo de su prima y ella hablaba muy bien de él, bueno, se dijo ella en su íntimo pensamiento, espero que este momento sea el inicio de un buen camino a la amistad

-Sí Michael- respondió ella nombrándolo también por su nombre, dando entender así, que estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, Michael sonrió y ella correspondió distendiendo de inmediato el ambiente entre ellos.

Siguieron conversando a medida que consumían sus alimentos, acerca de quienes eran, sus familias y procedencia, porque él se había inclinado por la medicina y el ejército y cuales eran los planes futuros en la vida de ella

-Por el momento tengo que seguir en América- ella hablaba y su tono decía lo inconforme que estaba con esa decisión

-¿Por el momento?- cuestionó el chico

-Sí, yo deseo volver a Escocia, ahí están mis padres, mis raíces, mis plantas, todo lo que soy- Lorna realmente extrañaba mucho su tierra, ella tenía su vida hecha allá y deseaba de todo corazón regresar a su gente, entorno y plantas medicinales

-Yo pensé que estabas en América porque así lo deseabas, acompañando a tu prima, a Candy

-No. La idea inicial, era que yo viajara con Candy a vivir junto con ella y su abuela, la señora Elroy en la mansión Andrew, pero mi prima se casó en medio de la travesía y la familia de Terry abrió las puertas de su hogar para que yo pudiera vivir junto a ellos, no es que me queje- aclaró- ya que Eleonor, es decir, la duquesa de Grandchester, es una mujer encantadora, estima mucho a mi prima y me ha hecho sentir como en mi propia casa, además su embarazo la ha tenido recluida dentro de las cuatro paredes de la mansión durante muchas semanas, yo le hago compañía, me preocupo de cuidarla en lo que necesite y disfruto de Sebastián y los chicos- de un momento a otro Lorna se detuvo en su perorata, ella no acostumbraba hablar tanto ¿Qué le pasaba?, decidió llevarse algo de comida a la boca para tapar de alguna manera su descuido

-No creo que debas regresar a tú tierra por ahora Lorna - sugirió el muchacho- la guerra…

-Entiendo tu punto Michael, la guerra pudiera llegar hasta allá- la chica comprendía perfecto, pero eso no quitaba el deseo de ver a sus padres y volver a oler el aroma de su amada tierra, es verdad que recibía constante correspondencia de sus progenitores pero…

-Espero que la guerra no llegue hasta tú tierra, pero de igual manera, es mejor que te quedes acá hasta que todo termine y yo regrese por ti- se atrevió a decir el joven médico

-¿Tanta fe te tienes?- dijo con sarcasmo

-Pretendo conquistarte Lorna, aunque sea por carta- dijo el chico mostrando una hermosa sonrisa que llenó de nuevas ilusiones el corazón de la escocesa

 **Continuará**


	39. Chapter 39 Comenzando un nuevo año

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XXXVIII**

 **Comenzando un nuevo año**

Llegó el día en que los voluntarios de la cruz roja en América comienzan a viajar a Francia para prestar apoyo a los hospitales de campaña y los grandes nosocomios en las ciudades, lugares donde se trabajaba de sol a sol y aún más si era posible, tratando de salvar las vidas de los heridos que la guerra estaba dejando a su paso.

Michael Blanc, nunca se había cuestionado tanto su deseo de ser médico militar. En un comienzo cuando la guerra dio inicio, él fue el primero en estar de acuerdo que se debía preparar personal idóneo para la guerra. Él, antes que todo era militar, profesión que comenzó a amar desde pequeño, tras una larga lista de militares en su familia, principiando por su padre, su ejemplo más directo.

La historia militar en la familia Blanc, comienza el año del nacimiento del abuelo de Michael, 1830, mismo en que se presenta la llamada Revolución de 1830 en pro de un cambio de régimen, liberalismo, nacionalismo, independencia, derechos humanos, garantía y libertades… influencias ideológicas difusas que cobraron la vida del bis abuelo Blanc. El abuelo de Michael, no sentía especial inclinación por la vida militar, él había crecido sin su padre, muerto en batalla. No queriendo seguir los pasos de su padre, se decidió por la medicina, luego nace el padre de nuestro médico militar, pero él sí quiere seguir los pasos de su abuelo al que creció creyendo un héroe de guerra y reinstala la milicia en la familia francesa, siendo a 1915 uno de los altos mandos del Ejército de Tierra francés. El hombre, en sus cincuentas muy activo y preocupado por la paz en Europa.

Michael, por motivación directa de su padre es que optó por la milicia, pero en su sangre venía escrito su amor por la medicina, no dejando de lado a ninguna de sus dos pasiones, las complementó. Su idea no era ser un alto mando como su padre, sino servir desde donde más ayuda podría prestar en caso de guerra, médico militar era su mejor meta. Por su impecable carrera y sus incansables deseos de prestar servicio a su país, el joven médico de 24 años, fue encomendado a un hospital de América donde prepararía junto a un renombrado cirujano norteamericano Dc. Wilson, a un grupo de seis enfermeras, cinco americanas y una inglesa, grupo que conocemos muy bien.

Ahora, listos para embarcarse a Francia, los pensamientos y el corazón del joven Blanc se resistían a partir, su corazón se anclaba en este puerto esperando que de alguna manera milagrosa, no tuviera que volver a su amada patria a seguir prestando servicio, quería, necesitaba permanecer en América

-¿Quién me iba a decir que me enamoraría?... y de la chica más hermosa del mundo, una escocesa de tomo y lomo… jajaja, ahora entiendo a Candy- meditaba con sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada gacha, primero puesta sobre sus botas y luego alzándola para perderse en el vasto horizonte.

Michael conoció a Lorna por casualidad un día en el hospital, la llamaba creyendo que se trataba de Candy. Una señora desmayada en medio de unos de los pasillos, necesitaba de atención, él había visto Candy junto a su esposo y de pronto estaba frente a él, o eso creía, pero al percatarse de su error lo primero que pensó era que estaba viendo doble

-Ella es mi prima- le había aclarado Candy. Para ser solo primas, el parecido a primera vista era asombroso, pero con los días, al detallarlas… notó que el cabello de Lorna y sus ojos eran más oscuros que los de Candy, con las pecas mucho más marcadas y ¡qué decir del carácter! Candy era risueña, llena de una energía que no se limitaba en compartir, pero Lorna era otra cosa, a ella… a ella no le conocía sonrisa. Hizo el intento de acercarse a la muchacha y lo logró, ahora eran amigos, pero él se prometió conquistarla aunque sea a base de correspondencia. Nadie sabía cuanto podría durar esta guerra, ¿volvería? o ¿moriría en medio de ella?

Ya estaban en el puerto y él… él no quería viajar

-Buen día Michael- oyó a su espalda el joven que aún permanecía junto a su equipaje, vistiendo el uniforme militar francés con la insignia de la cruz roja en su brazo izquierdo que lo identificaba como médico, y su vista fija en el horizonte

-¡Lorna!- exclamó al voltearse y verla junto a él- no pensé que vendrías

-Pero ya ves… ¡aquí estoy!, Candy vino a despedirse de ustedes - miró en dirección a su prima que se despedía del grupo de enfermeras- me pidió que la acompañara ya que Terry tuvo que ir al teatro y no la dejó venir sola… tú sabes lo protector que puede llegar a ser

-¡Ah, eso!- exclamó el militar con desilusión, la explicación no lo satisfizo ni un poquito. Prefería creer que Lorna estaba ahí por él

-Pero no te pongas triste, estoy aquí y no estoy interesada en despedir a nadie más que a ti- Michael no sabía que pensar, ni como actuar, esa chica lo desconcertaba. Se dio valor y de dos pasos se acercó a Lorna tomando sus manos

-Voy a extrañarte- la vehemente sinceridad en los ojos del chico conmovió a Lorna, él no se estaba guardando nada

-Yo también a ti- la rubia decidió ser sincera. Él le interesaba… y mucho

-Escribiré todos los días para ti, y cuando pase el correo, te enviaré toda junta la correspondencia- hablaba sin parar, ansioso y viéndola con intensidad agregó- no te olvides de mí

No te olvides de mi

(Roberto Carlos)

Donde estuvieras mi amor,

no te olvides de mí,  
Y con quiera que estés,

no te olvides de mí,  
Yo solo quiero estar,

en tu pensamiento,  
Por un momento creer,

que tú piensas en mí,  
Donde estuvieras mi amor,

no te olvides de mí,  
Aunque existiera otro amor,

que te hiciera feliz,  
Si guardas en tu memoria,

un poco de cuanto yo te ame  
Donde estuvieras mi amor,

no te olvides de mí,

Yo solo quiero estar,

en tú pensamiento  
Por un momento creer,

que tú piensas en mí  
Donde estuvieras mi amor,

no te olvides de mí,  
Piensa que yo mi querer,

solo a ti te lo di  
Yo no concibo apartarte a ti,

de mi existencia  
Donde estuvieras mi amor,

no te olvides de mí,

No te olvides de mí…

no te olvides de mí

-Nunca- Lorna no era de muchas palabras, pero si era una experta en encerrar todas sus emociones en una sola palabra.

Mientras habían intercambiado aquellas palabras, Michael no soltaba las manos de la chica, es más, las acariciaba en forma sutil con sus dedos pulgares y se habían acercado más de lo que las buenas costumbres de la época, permitían. Las otras enfermeras, incluida Candy, habían notado lo que sucedía, una de ellas hasta envidiaba la escena, no porque estuviera interesada en Michael, no, solo que ella también hubiese querido tener a su pretendiente despidiéndola en el puerto… las chicas no se atrevieron a interrumpir tan hermosa e íntima despedida

-Quiero llevarme algo tuyo conmigo Lorna- susurró uniendo su frente a la de ella que era tan bajita como Candy

-¿Cómo qué?- coqueteó la escocesa con delicadeza, disfrutando del momento, de la cercanía del francés

-Como un beso- Lorna levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con la de él, Michael se inclinó sobre ella y sabiendo que no sería rechazado tomó posesión de sus labios. Él se iba, y no a cualquier parte, se iba a la guerra, quizás y no regresara, Lorna lo sabía y también quería guardar algo de él en ella. Michael soltó las manos de la chica, llevando una de las suyas hasta la nuca de Lorna y con la otra la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura, haciendo el beso mucho más profundo y la cercanía de los cuerpos, estrecha. En medio de tanta gente y el bullicioso y rutinario movimiento del puerto, ellos eran solo una pareja más que se despedía

-Lorna yo te quiero- confesaba el muchacho- sé que quizás para ti es muy pronto pero…- el joven estaba al tanto de que ella había tenido una relación con uno de los primos de Candy, que eso había terminado hace poco tiempo

-Eres muy importante para mí Michael- Lorna no estaba preparada para confesar lo que ella sentía por él, pero no lo dejaría irse pensando que no le importaba. Blanc la rodeo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, donde dejó todo lo que él sentía por ella alojado en su corazón

-BUUUUUUP- sonó la sirena del barco llamando a sus pasajeros. Los auxiliares del navío comenzaron a tocar pitos y vocear llamando a los viajeros, muchos de ellos despedidos por sus familiares, esposas, hijos, otros tantos en absoluta soledad

-¡Es hora de irme!- pero no quería

-Solo prométeme… que regresarás- rogó Lorna y el corazón de Michael se llenó de dicha y una esperanza que aún no se había atrevido a albergar

-Si tú me esperas, lo haré… prometo que regresaré, solo por ti- Michael se había fijado que Lorna llevaba un pañuelo atado al cuello- quiero llevarme otro beso tuyo y… algo más

-¿Algo más?- Lorna volvió a sonreírle y eso le daba vida a Michael, ella prácticamente solo le sonreía a él, eso era algo que había notado la última cita que tuvo con ella

-Sí, quiero este pañuelo que llevas al cuello y uno de tus risos- se atrevió a pedir, la sorpresa inundó a la escocesa, abrió sus ojos confundida por la extraña petición de Michael, pero la entendió y se desprendió del accesorio, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo puso en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del militar mientras sentía las manos de él fijas en su cintura

-Lo del riso… no sé- respondió dubitativa

-No importa, con el pañuelo me bastará por el momento- los jóvenes se volvieron a besar y muy a su pesar Michael tuvo que soltar a Lorna para subir al barco e iniciar así su camino a Francia

-¿Estás bien?- Candy habló en forma suave a su prima, la que muy a pesar suyo estaba llorando

-¡No!, no estoy bien- ella escondía su dolor bajo un gran sombrero que acompañaba a su vestimenta, no quería que Michael la viera llorar

Michael ya no la alcanzaba a ver con detalle y ella dejó salir el caudal de tristeza y dolorosa despedida por medio de sollozos y lágrimas. Lorna no entendía el porque de sus emociones tan a flor de piel. Ella siempre había sido capaz de dominar sus sentimientos y no que estos la dominaran a ella dejándola tan vulnerable y expuesta. Con Archie ¡había sido tan diferente!, existió una atracción física indiscutible desde el primer momento, pero nunca, a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ella sintió lo que ahora

-Gracias Candy- dijo a la pecosa que la acompañaba- es solo que no sé- Lorna confiaba en su prima- siento que en ese barco se va parte de mí- mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirar hacia el barco tratando de ubicar a Michael, era difícil, muchos estaba vestidos de militar, pero logró encontrarlo con su mirada gracias a que el chico hacía señas con el pañuelo que ella le había entregado, las chicas respondieron a su despedida- él se lleva algo de mí y yo no entiendo- Candy supo en ese momento que su prima se había enamorado del francés pero no lo sabía, la dejaría descubrir ese maravilloso sentimiento, pero sola

-Te amo- susurraba Michael desde el barco, solo para él, al momento en que aspiraba el aroma a Freesias, ese perfume que Lorna usaba siendo ella misma quien lo preparara.

La primera carta de Michael a Lorna llegó a manos de la escocesa un mes después de su partida. El joven cumpliendo su promesa, escribía todos los días un poco, conforme al tiempo del que disponía. Durante la travesía Michael tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar y darle vueltas a lo que sentía por Lorna, y tuvo que reconocer que era el sentimiento más hermoso y noble que nunca nadie había logrado hacer germinar en él, y cuando personas, conocidos o familia habían tratado de explicarle de que se trataba ese sentimiento tan especial y necesario, todos, absolutamente todos, se habían quedado cortos en su interpretación del amor.

Lorna respondió casi inmediatamente al correo que llegó de Francia, y en él, ella envió el resto de la petición de Michael en el puerto, cortó un rizo de su espesa cabellera y lo perfumó con la esencia que ella estilaba usar. Michael no podía ser más feliz ese día.

Archie también recibía cartas que llenaban sus días de un cálido sentimiento desconocido para él. Al igual que Lorna, él sabía que la química entre ellos había sido muy fuerte, pero nunca se llenaron del sentimiento de amor que ahora nacía en ellos a causa de otra persona.

El día 23 de enero, una grata sorpresa llegó a las puertas de la mansión Andrew en Chicago

-¡Fabienne!- fue la exclamación de Albert al ver a la austriaca en la puerta de su despacho. El detrás del escritorio, solo había dado el pase para que la persona que golpeaba la puerta, se adelantara y entrara a la habitación, la chica aún ataviada con su atuendo de viaje, con todo y un abrigo encima, se adentro en el lugar y cerrando la puerta, esperó a que Albert levantara la vista y la viera. El patriarca al no recibir ni el saludo ni la confirmación de que ya habían entrado, pero sintiéndose observado, levantó su vista del papeleo en su escritorio y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la única persona que llenaba sus pensamientos- ¡Fabienne!... no puedo creerlo- levantándose raudo de su asiento se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin mediar segundo y sin preguntar absolutamente nada, la besó, el rubio fue directo a los labios sediento de lo que ellos le podían ofrecer después de tanto tiempo, distancia y preocupación. Habían sido meses difíciles para los dos, pero Albert no podía olvidar que ella traía encima la pena de haber perdido a su madre en el rescate que tanto anhelaría el patriarca. Al terminar el beso, Albert no la soltó, solo se alejó de ella lo suficiente para poder mirarse en sus ojos

-Hola a ti también Albert- rió Fabienne en los labios del rubio

-Perdona mi reacción amor- el joven acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de la chica- esta sorpresa no me la esperaba, Richard no me dijo nada…- hablaba algo agitado

-De eso se trataba, de darte una sorpresa y el duque de Grandchester me hizo el favor de no avisarte, en todo caso él ya sabe que llegué con bien y sin novedad a América, telegrafié apenas pisé el puerto- ella acariciaba el amable rostro del muchacho dueño de su corazón

-He temido tanto por ti Fabienne- se volvieron a abrazar, producto del anhelo de Albert, solo para sentirse, y dejar que sus corazones volvieran a encontrar la melodía que los unía- tú familia… supongo está bien

-Sí, el duque les ofreció hospedaje hasta que también puedan viajar, sabes, no había cupo en el barco en el que viajé- se habían acercado hasta un sillón de dos cuerpos donde se sentaron a conversar con más comodidad

-¿Quieres servirte algo Fabienne?- Albert en su emoción y alegría, recién nota que su novia no se ha sacado ni el sombrero

-Sí, me gustaría algo caliente, afuera está muy helado- se puso de pié desprendiéndose de su abrigo y accesorios

-Bien- dijo y llamando a alguien del servicio, pidió algo para los dos y solicitó se llevaran las prendas de Fabienne- en unos minutos nos traerán algo… ahora dime- Fabienne sintió las fuertes manos de Albert tomando las suyas- ¿Cómo estás después de lo de tu madre? Siento tanto no haber estado ahí para…

-No digas nada Albert- pidió bajando su vista hacia las manos que tenían enlazadas- no podíamos saber que ella llegaría solo hasta París, pero el médico que la recibió en el hospital leyó su historia clínica, que ella tenía que llevar adonde fuera, y nos dijo que de todas formas viajando o no mi madre moriría de igual manera- sollozó

-Lo siento tanto Fabienne- las palabras del rubio aún siendo casi formales, animaban mucho a la muchacha ya que sabía que él decía la verdad. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, recibiendo en esos momentos el servicio que habían solicitado, Fabienne comenzó a tomar de una rica y calientita sopa que recuperó a su cuerpo y su ánimo- cuéntame ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Bien… ¡ah! ni te imaginas con quien viajé- dijo emocionada

-No, no lo sé… supongo que con Richard

-No, con la familia O'Brien. Albert no me estás poniendo atención, te dije que viajé sola y que telegrafié al duque- la sonrisa de Fabienne le decía cuan feliz había sido ella viajando junto a la familia de Patricia

-Tienes razón Fabienne, perdón… Entonces ¿Patricia también está aquí?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de fuertes emociones por Neal

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta de Fabienne

Patricia no había podido hacer lo mismo que Fabienne, correr al lado de Neal no le había sido permitido por sus padres que alojaban en un lujoso hotel de Chicago

-¡No es justo abuela!- lloraba la chica

-Ten paciencia pequeña Patty- Martha trataba de consolar a su única nieta. Ellas compartían habitación y eso era del agrado de ambas, así podían conversar con libertad

-Es que no entiendo… según sé, Neal no sabe que yo estoy aquí y ha pasado tanto tiempo abuela- las lágrimas de Patricia eran un gran pesar para la anciana

-Tú padre dijo que los Leagan hablarán primero con tu novio y luego podrán verse…

-¿No te parece abuela que es algo incomprensible?- la anciana solo pasó los brazos por la espalda de su nieta, alzarse de hombros era lo único que podía hacer, ella tampoco entendía mucho, pero la verdad era que jamás, en toda su vida la amorosa Martha pudo entender a su hijo.

Lo que tenía tan triste a Patricia era el hecho de no poder ver ni avisar a Neal acerca de su presencia en la ciudad, cuando ella le escribió por última vez, no quiso avisarle del viaje para así sorprenderlo, así es que él, no tenía idea de que su novia estaba en América.

Los padres del chico, habían solicitado a los O'Brien, tiempo para hablar con su hijo. Neal, desde que llegó de Inglaterra, vivía bajo el alero de la tía abuela y Williams, por petición de él mismo. El heredero Leagan, no quería vivir con sus padres, ya que conocía de primera mano lo nefasto que eran ellos para quienes les rodeaban, ¡si hasta las flores que regaba su madre, morían después de que ella las atendía! Pero las conclusiones de los Leagan diferían mucho de lo que su hijo pensaba, ellos creían firmemente que Neal no quería convivir con ellos porque se sentía obligado a casarse con la única hija de los O'Brien, que había que prepararlo para que aceptara de buena gana un matrimonio con la chica más sosa que habían conocido

-Sí Neal se niega a casarse con la sosa chiquilla, se nos vendrá abajo inmediatamente la sociedad- decía Sarah tronándose los dedos, paseándose inquieta por la habitación que fungía como el despacho de su esposo en la casa que ellos habitaban

-No se negará Sarah, no te preocupes- decía Daniel Leagan desde su asiento, con una gran pipa entre sus labios

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

-No lo sé… - el hombre se alzó de hombros- supongo que algo de Leagan habrá sacado Neal, no se negará a que su futuro se vuelva más prometedor de lo que es ahora

-Es que esa niñita O'Brien… es tan sosa la pobre, no creo que Neal se sienta atraído por ella

-Cuando lo autorizamos a iniciar una relación con la señorita, él se veía feliz…

-mmmm sí, pero yo lo veo más como una distracción para él, tú sabes, eres hombre, quizás la chiquilla era solo para pasar el rato- la mujer se sentó en frente de su esposo- ¿a qué hora lo citaste?

-Dijo que vendría para la cena, está en exámenes y no tiene tiempo durante el día- respondió

-Está bien, trataré de creer que Neal aceptará casarse con la chica O'Brien sin poner inconveniente.

Neal entró puntual a su antigua casa a la hora de la cena. Al llegar, notó que también estaba el vehículo que usaba su hermana y Benjamín, para movilizarse. El chico no prestó mayor atención al detalle de que los Smith también se encontraban ahí, lo único que lo animó, es que vería a su hermosa sobrina Alana

-¡Neal!- la exclamación de Elisa fue lo que recibió al chico en el salón de la casa

-Elisa, que gusto verte hermanita ¡qué bella pancita!- Elisa sonrió agradecida a las palabras de su hermano. El chico amaba a su hermana y verla embarazada nuevamente y muy realizada en su matrimonio, lo hacía feliz a él también- ¿y mi sobrina?

-Ya está durmiendo, pero después la verás…- y bajando su voz agregó- necesito conversar contigo antes de la cena- Neal abrió sus ojos y la miró ceñudo- no te preocupes, no es nada malo

-Está bien, buscaremos un momento- Elisa se apartó de él dando paso a sus padres para que lo saludaran

-La cena se servirá en diez minutos- avisó Sarah. Neal conversaba con Benjamín y Elisa sobre el próximo bebé

-Neal ¿quieres ver a Alana?- invitó Elisa en un tono de voz que hacía a todos notar lo que pretendía

-Pero la niña está durmiendo Elisa- detalló Sarah

-Lo sé madre, pero rara vez Neal tiene la posibilidad de verla durmiendo y es todo una ternurita

-Eso es verdad- apoyó Benjamín a su mujer, en pleno conocimiento de lo que ella estaba intentando hacer

-Bien- dijo viendo que ya avanzaban hacia la puerta- pero no demoren mucho

-No mamá- oyó a su hija que ya subía las escaleras junto a Neal. Una vez llegaron a la antigua habitación de Elisa, donde dormía plácidamente Alana bajo la atenta mirada de su nana, Elisa comentó- quería prevenirte Neal…

-¿Prevenirme?- el chico se puso en alerta y miró hacia la nana de su sobrina

-Nada de que preocuparte hermanito y Maggie es de confianza- lo tranquilizó

-¿Entonces?- dijo Neal mientras miraba a su pequeña sobrina que dormía el sueño de los inocentes

-Resulta que mis padres te citaron hoy aquí, para que te cases ya, con tu prometida- dijo con algo de desagrado, Elisa había cambiado pero aún no toleraba nada de lo que rodeara a Candy y Patricia era una de sus mejores amigas

-¡Pero Patricia está en Inglaterra!...- contestó confundido

-Ella ya está en chicago hermanito- dijo la chica disfrutando enormemente de la alegría que se dibujó en el rostro de su hermano

-¡Aquí!... ¿en Chicago?- Neal no cabía de la sorpresa

-Losé, lo sé, estás más que feliz y esa felicidad no la debes demostrar delante de mamá- Neal miró a su hermana con un signo de interrogación pintado en la cara- ella cree que tú no te querrás casar con la O'Brien…

-Patricia, se llama Patricia- dijo el chico algo molesto por las señales despectivas que su hermana utilizaba para con la mujer que él amaba

-Sí, sí… bueno- continuó Elisa, antes de que alguien los llegara a buscar- lo que debes hacer para dejarla tranquila, es no demostrar tú felicidad a los cuatro vientos, tú sabes lo egoísta que puede llegar a ser nuestra madre y si ella nota tú felicidad, es muy capaz de quitártela de las manos

-Por lo mismo es que no quise venir a vivir aquí Elisa- confesó Neal

-Ya lo suponía hermanito… ya lo suponía

Las palabras de Elisa eran proféticas, si bien es cierto Sarah estaba preocupada de que Neal no quisiera casarse con la señorita en cuestión dejando en la cuerda floja la tan estimada sociedad, tampoco era dada a que sus hijos hicieran como ellos quisieran. Era mucho más satisfactorio para Sarah que sus vástagos se sintieran obligados a obedecer lo que ella llamaba "mi última palabra" que verlos obedecer por placer.

Neal tuvo que convertirse en el mejor mentiroso del mundo- Grandchester me envidiaría en estos momentos- pensó el moreno cuando se encontró haciendo como su hermana le recomendó. Sus atentos padres, reaccionaron favorablemente cuando le dijeron que su prometida estaba en Chicago y que debía casarse lo antes posible, recibiendo de Neal la mejor cara de insatisfacción que el chico pudo regalarles, cuando por dentro daba saltitos y hasta bailaba de la felicidad y la impaciencia, él ya quería ver a Patricia

-Sabemos que la chiquilla es un poco… mmm como decirlo… un poco desabrida- comenzó su descripción la amorosa madre y el moreno tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de defenderla- pero quizás con un poco de ayuda logremos que te intereses por lo menos en lo que ella te pudiera ofrecer en la cama- Neal quiso ponerse de pie, despotricar todo lo que tenía en su interior en ese momento pero la mirada de su hermana lo calmó- además puedes hacerte de una amante… nadie te juzgará

-Ujum- carraspeó Benjamín, casi atorándose por los consejos que su suegra daba a Neal

-Mamá- la detuvo Elisa- no creo que esos sean temas de sobremesa

-Estamos en familia Elisa, nadie se siente incómodo por mis palabras

-Entonces Neal- la voz de Daniel por sobre la de su esposa. El hombre ya había terminado su postre y esperaba un café que le estaba siendo servido- ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos harás el favor a tu madre y a mí?- Neal puso cara de pensador, como si realmente necesitara darle vueltas al asunto de un pronto matrimonio con Patricia, buscaba una respuesta adecuada a la petición y casi ruego de sus padres

-Mi futuro está primero…- dijo el chico sintiéndose algo incómodo y rogando que Patricia nunca se enterara de sus palabras - acepto lo que ustedes han dispuesto

-Muy buena decisión hijo- dijo el padre y mirando a uno de los sirvientes en la habitación, éste se dispuso a servir algunas bebidas para brindar por tan buena noticia.

Neal llegó a la casa Andrew en Chicago, más cansado por la actuación que había tenido que hacer delante de sus padres, que por lo duro que había sido el día entre exámenes y libros. Subió a su habitación y preparado para dormir, se tiró en su cama, evocando al amor de su vida, logrando así llenar sus sentidos de la presencia de su amada Patricia, recordando todos los momentos vividos junto a ella durante la permanencia en el San Pablo, desde la primera vez en que tuvo el privilegio de ser su pareja en la clase de Expresión Corporal y ser conquistado por su tímida mirada, hasta el día en que ella lo despidió en el puerto.

Elisa había tenido razón, sus padres eran todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de ellos, preferían que fuera su voz la mandante y su última palabra la oída por sus hijos, y que estos obedecieran sin mediar discusión, en vez de mirar y sopesar las ideas e intenciones de ellos. Una situación similar habían vivido con Elisa, ella, aunque ahora se veía feliz y plena, en un principio sufrió lo indecible cuando sus padres la trajeron de un día para otro a contraer nupcias con Benjamín Smith, nunca se detuvieron a preguntar si estaba de acuerdo o no, o sus preferencias al respecto, o si habría ella conocido a alguien en el colegio y este le interesara en forma romántica, si es que existía en su vida algún chico que hubiese llegado a su joven corazón, no, así no era como actuaba el matrimonio Leagan. Neal sentía que ellos más que hijos eran solo un cheque a fecha, que podría ser cobrado solo el día en que se presentaran sus arreglados matrimonios. El chico Leagan después de bajar de la habitación donde dormía su sobrina y oído las palabras de su hermana que lo ponían sobre aviso acerca de los sentimientos de sus padres, había percibido el estado de intranquilidad en sus progenitores, especialmente en Sarah, pero también sabía que si él se hubiese puesto en evidencia, su madre era capaz de disfrutar el dar todo vuelta y separarlo de la mujer que para él era la felicidad… su felicidad.

Pero él era tan feliz con Patricia, se amaban tanto, ese amor él lo cuidaría con su vida si era necesario, lo defendería aún de sus padres si así se le diera la vida. Neal estaba seguro de que junto a Patricia serían muy felices en su matrimonio, y eso él lo guardaría como lo más preciado delante de sus padres, hasta que estos no pudieran hacer nada por echar a perder su vida. Ahora a esperar, en dos semanas más el compromiso y pronto, muy pronto el matrimonio- Patricia ya estás en Chicago… aunque mis padres y los tuyos se opongan, veré la forma de verte antes del plazo de las dos semanas- con ese pensamiento y sueños con su tímida Patricia, Neal cayó en la manos de Morfeo con los mejores sueños que había tenido hasta hoy.

Patricia, al verse de manos atadas al no obtener el permiso de sus padres para poder ver a Neal, había decidido aprovechar la visita a la ciudad con su madre y abuela. Salieron del hotel una mañana a desayunar en cualquier otro sitio menos el restaurant del hotel en el que alojaban o solicitar servicio a la habitación, ya bastante habían tenido con la larga travesía por el atlántico como para seguir sometiéndose al encierro entre cuatro paredes

-Fue una muy buena idea salir a desayunar fuera del hotel ¿no lo creen?- preguntaba Elaine, la madre de Patricia, una menuda mujer de quien su hija había heredado el color de cabello y su sumisa timidez e inteligencia

-Sí madre, el hotel ya me estaba pareciendo una cárcel- no llevaban dos días en la ciudad, pero la percepción de la chica era que las paredes del hotel cada vez se le venían más encima

-El encierro no es algo a lo que me pueda acostumbrar, menos a estas alturas de mi vida- la viejecita abuela Martha toda su vida había sido muy activa y realmente el encierro no formaba parte de sus actividades

-Después de desayunar podríamos conocer un poco la ciudad- sugirió de nueva cuenta la señora O'Brien llevándose fruta a su boca

-No es mi mejor panorama madre, pero lo acepto, no quiero volver todavía al hotel- dijo Patricia con claro desagrado

Salieron del local donde habían tomado los primeros alimentos del día, dirigiéndose al centro comercial de la ciudad. Chicago era una ciudad hermosa, que encantaba por las construcciones visionarias que esta mantenía desde que fue reconstruida luego de un gran incendio en el año de 1871.

Un poco de Historia

El gran incendio de Chicago fue un desastre en la ciudad de Chicago en la cual tomaron fuego y fueron destruidos aproximadamente 6 km cuadrados de la ciudad. El desastroso incendio duró tres días, del 8 de octubre al 10 de octubre de 1871. Es famoso por ser una de las catástrofes estadounidenses más grandes del siglo XIX y en la cual perdieron la vida cientos de personas.

La reconstrucción, sucedida inmediatamente después de la extinción del fuego, comenzó un proceso que llevó a Chicago a ser una de las ciudades estadounidenses más importantes.

Las tres mujeres paseaban y compraban lo que según ellas estaban necesitando, que un sombrero, telas para vestidos nuevos ya que la señora O'Brien acostumbraba usar ropa solo hecha a la medida, es decir, tenía modista desde siempre, que era la que fabricaba sus atuendos y los de su hija. Martha, se conformaba con su estilo y no necesitaba más. Entrando a una floristería, la anciana abuelita se les perdió de vista a las mujeres O'Brien

-¿Dónde está mi abuela?

-No lo sé hija, ella venía muy junto a nosotras

-Saldré a buscarla madre- dijo Patricia y recibiendo la venía de su madre, salió del lugar a paso rápido, muy preocupada por su abuela

Patricia solo tuvo que dar dos pasos fuera de la floristería para encontrar a su abuela

-¡Abuela! ¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupé al no verte junto a nosotras

-Nada Patricia, solo me detuve un momento, pero nunca las perdí de vista… además te tengo una sorpresa- dijo la viejecita guiñando un ojo a su nieta con cara de esconder un secreto

-Una sorpresa abuela- Patricia se había cruzado de brazos, tenía experiencia de sobra con las sorpresas que su abuela estaba habituada a regalarle, como trabajar haciendo cualquier cosa para sentirse útil

-Patricia- la llamó su madre- como dijo tu padre, creo que tenemos que prepararte para tu futura fiesta de compromiso con el heredero de los Leagan

-Neal madre, su nombre es Neal- dijo la chica con exasperación. Patricia estaba realmente fastidiada de que tanto sus padres como los de su novio les trataran como simples intercambios de dinero. Ella según sus padres, se casaría con el "heredero" de la familia legan y Neal con la "única" hija del matrimonio O'Brien, es decir, el dinero de los ingleses no iría a ningún otro lado

-Está bien- aceptó la mujer entre dientes- pero ahora debemos comprar todo lo necesario para ese día, debes estar espectacular hija- la mujer decía "espectacular" creyendo firmemente que con Patricia no era mucho lo que podría hacerse, la fría y calculadora madre inglesa, no veía atributo alguno en su hija para atrapar un novio, la creía insignificante y sin ningún brillo, llevando esas feas gafas que no le daban sabor a nada y más encima… algo, como poder decirlo en forma suave… gordita, claro está, toda la herencia genética era por parte del padre, pero la inteligencia, esa sí era legado materno. La señora O'Brien, siempre creyó que el chico Leagan y su hija estaban de novios solo por el hecho de que tanto los O'Brien como los Leagan, estaban dando forma a una sociedad que daría frutos casi de inmediato cuando sus hijos unieran sus vidas- tenemos que buscar algo que te siente bien y haga destacar tus mejores atributos- la mujer la miró y vio en su hija los atributos que ella buscaba, una muy buenas curvas y su muy desarrollado cuerpo, algo tosco para su gusto, pero ¡qué más da!, Patricia se casaría y la dulce madre cumpliría con su propósito en la vida.

En Nueva York, los días pasaban sin grandes cambios, Candy trabajando en el hospital y Terry en el teatro. Romeo y Julieta seguiría presentándose solo en Broadway, no habría gira, algo que el primer actor agradecía con el corazón, no quería perderse ni un momento del desarrollo de su hijo en el vientre de su amada esposa. Terry solo tenía contrato con Stamford lo que durara la puesta en escena representando al Romeo inglés, luego debía volver a Londres y continuar su carrera en la Academia que le vio nacer como un prometedor intérprete en el arte de la actuación, principiando con uno de los dramas de Shakespeare.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y en los primeros días de febrero, la compañía Strafford recibía nuevos postulantes a actores para mantener un staff que se pudiera llamar respetable. Desgraciadamente para la compañía, tenían que dejar ir al primer actor apenas y cesaran las presentaciones de Romeo y Julieta, obra que les estaba dejando tan buenos dividendos que daba pena pensar en que Terius Grandchester en algún momento les dejaría para volver a su academia en Londres, Inglaterra.

 **Continuará**


	40. Chapter 40 Chicago

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XXXIX**

 **Chicago**

Cuando las mujeres O'Brien volvieron al hotel, a la anciana abuelita Martha se le antojó una limonada

-¡Una limonada!... ¿pero no tienes frío?- cuestionaba Patricia

-La caminata me dio sed, hija- la anciana respondió con un guiño que le dijo a Patricia que su abuela algo tramaba- ve a tu habitación Elaine, mi hijo debe estar esperando por ti, ya va a ser la hora del almuerzo

-Está bien, pero no demoren en subir, almorzaremos todos juntos en la habitación- respondió la madre de Patricia y se dirigió a las escaleras que la llevarían hasta su cuarto en el hotel

-¡Qué te traes entre manos abuela?- Patricia habló apenas su madre desapareció escaleras arriba

-Nada hija, solo tengo sed- insistió pero Patricia no le creyó ni un poquito a su querida abuela, aún así, siguió a la anciana hasta el restaurant del hotel. A Patricia le extrañó que apenas Martha entró al restaurant comenzara a buscar algo o a alguien- ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti cuando estábamos en la floristería?

-Sí… me acuerdo- Patricia muy tranquila tratando de entender a su abuela

-Pues, ahí está- dijo Martha indicando a su nieta una mesa en específico. Patricia no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Sentado a la mesa en obvia espera, se encontraba Neal Leagan, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, dejando su rostro mucho más despejado que cuando estaba en Londres, vistiendo un traje en azul oscuro que a los ojos de Patricia lo hacía el hombre más apuesto de todo el mundo… claro, ella estaba enamorada. Neal, al verla, se puso de pié en el mismo segundo y avanzó hasta ella para abrazarla, solo necesitaba abrazarla, sentirla muy junto a él, habían sido meses difíciles de preocupante separación

-Patricia- susurro el chico a oídos de una aturdida chica que no reaccionaba ante la presencia de Neal- ¿no me vas a saludar?- preguntó el chico Leagan después de unos largos segundos en espera de una respuesta de su prometida. Ante su familia y la sociedad, ellos recién se presentarían como prometidos luego de la fiesta de compromiso, pero en su momento ya se habían comprometido antes de que Neal se viniera desde Londres

-¡Oh!, Neal!- fue el sollozo de la muchacha al tomar conciencia de que estaba en los brazos de Neal, ahora ella también lo rodaba con sus brazos y escondía el rostro en su pecho- no tenía idea, no tenía esperanzas de verte antes de…

-Lo sé amor, lo sé…

-¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

-Fue simple y llanamente casualidad- hablaba a medida que le ofrecía una silla en su mesa a Patricia que se había olvidado completamente de Martha, pero como eso la anciana ya lo veía venir, no se hizo ni un problema y ubicándose en una mesa que le dejara ver a la entrada del restaurant, por si aparecían su hijo y nuera, pidió una limonada, dejando a los chicos hablar y reconocerse en absoluta intimidad- la verdad, no sé si llamarlo así o darle gracias al destino

-¿A qué te refieres?- Neal mantenía sujeta una de las manos de Patricia

-Supe por mis padres, que tú y tu familia ya estaban en Chicago, pero que no podía verte por no sé qué cosa que se les ocurrió a ellos- la miraba sin cansarse, seguía siendo ella, la chica de tímida mirada que lo había enamorado en el San Pablo, con sus bellos ojos color miel que lo miraban con tanto amor

-A mí también me dijeron que no podía buscarte ni verte…

-Pero ya ves, estamos aquí y nos estamos viendo…- le sonrió pícaro

-Pero sigo sin entender ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Tú abuela, Martha me ayudó…

-¿Cómo?

-Martha, habló a la casa Andrew, avisándome que estaban aquí y a qué hora podría verte. Cuando estaban en una floristería, ubiqué a tu dulce abuela y ella me terminó citando en este lugar y a esta hora- Patricia no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa en que estaba su abuela, con un gran agradecimiento en sus ojos

-Ella siempre quiere lo mejor para mí- dijo mirando de nuevo a Neal

-Espero ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti Patricia y así siempre estar en amistad con tu abuela- rio el chico

-Creo que ya te la ganaste

En Nueva York, Candy regresaba después de una larga jornada en el hospital. Desde que se habían ido sus compañeras y Michael, a ella le había cambiado su rutina como enfermera. El doctor Wilson la había reclutado junto a otras buenas enfermeras que también habían hecho práctica en cirugía, para conformar un equipo médico que estuviese a la altura cuando fuese necesaria su intervención. El mundo estaba sufriendo una guerra, y aunque América estuviese fuera del conflicto, nada se daba por sentado, las cosas podrían cambiar en cualquier momento. Ahora Candy trabajaba para el ejército y era mucho más exigente que lo conocido por ella hasta ahora, y sumándole los síntomas del embarazo, nauseas matinales, que se cansaba con más facilidad y tenía sueño a todas horas, los días parecían más largos y a veces… eternos

-Señora, bienvenida- era la doncella que siempre la recibía para atenderla de inmediato, recibiendo de su señora las prendas de abrigo para acomodarlas en el closet del recibidor y cumplir así con las estrictas órdenes que el señor de la casa dejaba antes de irse al teatro. Candy no estaba para nada cómoda con este trato, pero por darle en el gusto a Terry y llevar todo por la paz en ese sentido, ella aceptada la sobreprotección de su amado esposo. Candy al llegar a casa solo pedía tener un baño preparado y se servía algo ligero en espera de Terry, que siempre llegaba antes de la cena los días en que no había función- el baño ya está listo señora… ¿desea algo más?- la doncella solícita

-No, estoy más cansada de lo normal… después del baño quiero algo de sopa y luego dormiré hasta que llegue mi esposo- dijo mientras subía hasta su cuarto

-Bien señora- la siempre dispuesta doncella, ya tenía todo preparado y acató letra a letra los deseos de Candy. La muchacha se alegraba de que su señora fuera de tan buenos sentimientos y carácter afable, no así el señor, pero no se quejaba. Cuando Candy salió de su refrescante baño, encontró todo preparado para servirse la sopa y leer el correo. Entre las cartas había noticias de Francia, donde sus amigas le contaban como era todo en medio de la guerra, y ella levantaba oración por cada una de ellas, luego encontró correspondencia de Chicago, un sobre en color crudo con el escudo de la familia Leagan

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó la chica ya entrando en su cama y se dispuso a leer las nuevas- abrió el elegante sobre y se encontró con una seria invitación a una fiesta de compromiso y pronto anuncio de matrimonio entre sus amigos- Patricia y Neal ¡se casan!- exclamó. La sorpresa fue muy grata, ella sabía cuanto era que se amaban esos dos- quien lo hubiese pensado, Neal enamorado de Patricia- pensaba la pecosa y recordando los maravillosos días de colegio se durmió esperando recuperar fuerzas y estar fresca cuando Terry llegara.

Terry abrió la puerta de su casa con un humor de perros, pero los que se llevaron los ladridos fueron los del servicio, una vez que se deshizo de las prendas de abrigo, subió de dos en dos los peldaños que lo llevaban a su habitación, tomó aire varias veces antes de entrar tranquilizando así su humor, abrió la puerta del cuarto, encontrando con su mirada a su muy amada todavía en los brazos de Morfeo. El actor aprovechó para darse un baño y habiendo pedido no ser molestado, se acurrucó al lado de su mujer para despertarla, en traje de Adán, por supuesto, ya que para él no había nada mejor en la vida, que pasar de los malos ratos y el mal día en el teatro a los brazos de Candy y su cuerpo junto al de él

-Ya llegaste amor- dijo la rubia somnolienta al sentir las manos de Terry acariciar su cuerpo

-Sí Candy- dijo Terry que abrazaba a su mujer por la espalda y acariciaba su vientre que en realidad no era nada, aún con un bebé dentro de él- te necesito- susurró al oído de su pecosa con urgencia, con apuro y exigencia- Candy sintiendo que el hombre en su lecho estaba de un humor de pocos amigos, se dio vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos ofreció

-Tómame, ámame que yo seré tu bálsamo y alegría- le dijo Candy con sus bellos ojos perdiéndose en los de él y acercándose más, lo besó. Terry no perdió minuto y la atacó respondiendo con un beso desesperado, Candy sentía la tensión en el cuerpo de su esposo y ella quería ser quien apaciguara su humor y estado de ánimo, lo consiguió luego de un largo momento de caricias y palabras de amor que los unían cada día más en este maravilloso camino que habían decidido vivir juntos. Ahora él se sentía mucho mejor y podría compartir con ella eso que lo traía dando de patadas a lo que se le cruzara

-¿Cómo estuvo tú día en el hospital?- fue su pregunta

-Algo cansador- la pecosa suspiró recordando todo lo que hacía en el día descansando sobre el cuerpo de su esposo que no dejaba de acariciarla- pero con los días me acostumbraré al nuevo ritmo que me exige el hospital. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Los chicos nuevos que están dando su examen para entrar en la compañía Stamford hoy me sacaron de mis casillas, especialmente una chica, no entendía lo que el director le pedía y hacía todo según mejor le pareciera a ella, eso nos retrasó y no pudimos afinar los detalles que el director nos pidió mejoráramos en Romeo y Julieta, por eso salí molesto, solo quería llegar y estar en tus brazos- explicó

-Aquí estoy amor- Candy lo acariciaba pero tuvo que pedirle bajaran a cenar- muero de hambre Terry, tenemos que bajar

-mmmm, no, no quiero salir de aquí- dijo acurrucado entre los brazos de Candy y su exquisito cuerpo- este lugar es el mejor del mundo- decía besando el cuello de su mujer

-Cenemos y luego te prometo continuar con lo que empezamos- sugirió la chica y Terry le regaló una ladina sonrisa que le llegaba hasta la mirada azul de él, esa que era como el mar en tormenta

-Lo prometido es deuda pecosa- dijo saliendo de la cama y ayudándola a ella- te cobraré con intereses

Se arreglaron para cenar y bajaron. Candy se acordó del correo y pidió a la doncella que se lo trajera de la habitación

-Nos llegó una invitación desde Chicago Terry- le habló extendiéndole el elegante sobre

-¡De la familia Leagan!- puso cara de limón

-Léela primero- invitó con una sonrisa- Terry abrió el sobre, de mala gana, pero lo abrió y después de leer su contenido- fiesta de compromiso de tu amiga O'Brien con Leagan

-Sí ¿no te parece emocionante?- dijo Candy feliz por su amiga

-¿Emocionante?... mmmm… no, no me emociona- dijo sincero

-Pero tenemos que ir…

-¿Tenemos que ir?...- Terry la miró tratando de entender el porque de ese "tenemos que ir"

-Pero Terry, Neal es mi familia ¿ya lo olvidaste?- preguntó la chica y sin esperar respuesta- además Patricia es mi amiga, así que sí… tenemos que ir- zanjó. Terry abrió tremendos ojos al darse cuenta de que de verdad ellos eran familia y tuvo que bajar los hombros y prometerle a su mujer que sí irían al famoso compromiso y boda

-Está bien, tienes razón- y pensándolo mejor- además no quiero incordiar a tu abuela- y dicho eso, recibió la más hermosa sonrisa de su pecosa ese día

Así fue que el día 13 de febrero de 1915, Neal y Patricia se comprometieron en matrimonio. Fue un evento promocionado por los Leagan a toda la alta sociedad de Chicago, con todo y artículo en el periódico local.

La idea de los padres Leagan y O'Brien, era hacer una sociedad con los dineros que les correspondían a sus hijos por herencia, en el caso de los padres de Patricia, era prácticamente todo su dinero, ella es hija única. Los O'Brien, habían cedido todo a Patricia, con la debida salvedad de que el patrimonio estaría de igual manera bajo el ojo vigilante del padre de la chica mientras vivía o hasta que las cosas fueran manejadas por su yerno. Daniel y Sarah Leagan, estaban más que felices de que todo pasara a manos de su futura nuera, así ellos tendrían muchas más posibilidades de echar mano de esa herencia a merced. Con lo que no contaron, es que Neal los conocía como a la palma de su mano y con la ayuda y consejos de su hermana, conociendo el comportamiento tan avaro de sus padres, el chico le ofreció a Patricia un contrato pre matrimonial, redactado por George Johnson a petición del futuro marido, donde quedaba claro que ninguna cantidad de dinero perteneciente al porcentaje de los O'Brien podría sustraerse de la sociedad sin que la firma de Patricia estuviera en el documento. El padre de Patricia, estuvo muy de acuerdo con su futuro yerno y permitió que Patricia siendo menor de edad, firmara bajo su tutela y luego tendrían que volver a hacer valedero el documento, cuando la chica cambiara de apellido.

El matrimonio Leagan O'Brien se celebró el 6 de marzo del mismo año, y los padres del muchacho se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida, cuando los chicos ya estaban unidos por la ley del hombre y la ley de Dios, al ver la felicidad desbordante en los ojos y las actitudes de su hijo.

Terry y Candy acompañaron en todo momento a Patricia, quien se sentía algo en soledad antes de celebrarse la unión

-Estás bellísima- había dicho Candy a su amiga

-¿De verdad lo crees?- ella no se convencía, pero la verdad era que el vestido escogido por Elaine inspirándose en las curvas naturales de su hija, le quedaba como anillo al dedo a la muchacha y Candy pidió ayuda a Dorothy Johnson para que la auxiliara con el peinado. Durante el tiempo que Dorothy había sido la doncella y dama de compañía de la pecosa, era ella quien siempre la dejaba radiante con sus ideas y buenos aciertos en cuanto a peinados se tratara. La esposa de George, había tomado el cabello de la chica haciendo un rodete envuelto en una trenza que emulaba los peinados griegos, así aprovechaba de descubrir el largo cuello de la castaña y dejaba algunos cabellos sueltos enmarcando su rostro, el maquillaje prácticamente no se utilizó, solo algo de polvo y un bálsamo labial que daba brillo al color natural de la novia…

-No solo lo creo Patricia, estoy segura- la alentó la rubia, en eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió y vieron asomarse a la anciana abuelita Martha

-Patricia, que hermosa te ves- dijo la anciana colocando sus manos en el rostro de su nieta sin poder contener las emociones que desbordaban sus ojos

-Lo mismo le decía yo abuela Martha, pero ella se resiste a creerme

-Lo que sucede es que ustedes me aman- rebatió

-Entonces Neal quedará bobo al verte muchacha- dijo la anciana- ¡el te ama tanto!- Patricia como que tuvo que procesar las palabras de su abuela, la chica estaba tan nerviosamente feliz, que le costaba dar forma a sus ideas

-Eso es cierto… el me ama- Patricia habló como si ese hubiese sido el descubrimiento del siglo

Dicho y hecho, cuando la novia se acercaba al altar del brazo de su padre, Neal no podía ni pestañear, él pensaba que si lo hacía se perdería la magia de ver a la chica más linda caminando hacia él, y lo mejor de todo… ella caminaba hacia él porque sería su esposa

-Estás hermosa- susurró para que solo Patricia lo oyera al momento en que la recibió de brazos de su padre

-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?- preguntó el reverendo

-Yo, Winston O'Brien, su padre- y comenzó la ceremonia donde Neal Leagan tomó por esposa a Patricia O'Brien

La ceremonia y la recepción fueron en la propiedad de los Andrew en Lakewood, fue el regalo que Elroy quiso darle al que consideraba su nieto.

Lorna también fue convidada a la fiesta de compromiso y luego a la boda, ella era prima hermana de Candy y eso la hacía merecedora de la invitación. Archie fue su compañero en ambas ocasiones, la pasaron de maravilla. Ahora como amigos y teniendo un tema en común que hacía a sus corazones llorar, pudieron ponerse al tanto de la situación en Francia

-Michael dice que el trabajo es muy duro en medio de la guerra- Lorna contaba a Archie- y dime ¿has sabido de Rowena?

-Solo me ha llegado una carta de ella, dice que fueron designadas a un hospital en París donde se habían recibido heridos de la primera batalla de Marne, ocurrida en septiembre del año recién pasado, que los soldados ya estaban en su mayoría listos para volver al frente

-Sí, Michael me habló de lo mismo- conversaban, pero omitían en forma intencional las partes de la carta que solo les correspondía a ellos

A nadie le pareció extraño que los primos de Candy conversaran con tanta confianza, ellos habían entregado su corazón al amor en otra persona, pero la amistad había nacido para quedarse durante toda la vida.

Fabienne fue otra sorpresa que a Candy la llenó de alegría cuando pisó Chicago, ella no le había contado nada acerca de su arribo a América y Albert la ayudó a guardar el secreto. La rubia sabía que Albert ya había puesto a Fabienne en conocimiento acerca de Elisa y Alana. La austriaca observó por momentos a la criatura que ya contaba con un año y medio, daba sus pasitos y lograba pronunciar alguna palabras como mamá, leche y otras pocas sílabas con que se daba a entender. Cuando Fabienne creía que nadie la veía, dirigía sus ojos a la pequeña que estuvo casi la ceremonia en brazos de Benjamín, ya que la pancita de Elisa le impedía atender a su pequeña como ella hubiese querido hacerlo, pero Candy era especialista en tener todos sus sentidos muy alertas y notó un pequeño gesto de angustia en los ojos de su amiga.

El matrimonio Smith, participó solo en la ceremonia religiosa junto a la pequeña Alana. Candy que ya conocía a la pequeña gracias a unas fotografías que su hermano le envió, se quedó con los deseos de acercarse a ella, no podía poner en evidencia sus sentimientos hacia la hija de su hermano. La pequeña era muy hermosa, los ojos eran definitivamente herencia de Albert, pero el cabello con sus tonos pelirrojos, era muy parecido al de Elisa, haciéndola merecedora de una muy exótica belleza de niña. La pequeña Andrew era hermosa, resultaría todo un problema para su padre cuando la niña creciera.

Terry y Candy compartieron mesa con Albert y Fabienne, Archie y Lorna, Stear y Cinnia, pudiendo conversar y ponerse al día en lo que sucedía en sus vidas. Candy y Cinnia conversaron largo rato sobre sus respectivos embarazos, siendo la italiana la que llevaba la ventaja de dos meses con Candy, ella se había embarazado en septiembre y su rubia amiga en noviembre

-Vas muy apurado con poblar el mundo Cornwell- reía Terry

-Solo te voy ganando por uno Grandchester, no es tanto- se defendía en científico haciendo reír a la mesa entera

Tanto la abuela Martha como Elroy, fueron ubicadas en un lugar de honor en la mesa de los novios, misma donde debía ubicarse el matrimonio Smith, pero Elisa se había sentido mal y tuvieron que retirarse después de la unión de los chicos en la iglesia. Elisa sintió mucho no poder acompañar a su hermano en uno de los días más importantes de su vida, pero al ver la felicidad en los ojos del moreno y constatar que el resto de los chicos sí lo estimaba, ella se despidió del nuevo matrimonio deseándoles toda la dicha y felicidad del mundo, su hermano se lo merecía, y aunque a ella no le agradara la esposa de Neal, ni modo, la tímida chica lo hacía feliz y eso a ella le bastaba.

En la mesa donde encontramos al matrimonio Grandchester y Cornwell, Fabienne les contó como es que pudieron salir de Austria, la muerte de su madre, que su padre y sus hermanos viajarían apenas pudieran

-Estoy tan feliz de que ya estés a salvo amiga- Candy hablaba con la verdad- Albert estaba muy preocupado por la situación…

-Lo sé, pero ahora estamos juntos- Fabienne miraba a Albert con ojos de enamorada y el tomaba sus manos en tierna caricia

-Y no nos separaremos más- agregó el rubio besando las manos de su chica. Aunque también dejó muy en claro que no se casarían hasta principios de año siguiente, Fabienne quería llevar luto por su madre durante un año completo y él eso lo respetaba.

Hubo brindis, baile iniciado por los novios, Neal tiró la liga de Patricia al grupo de solteros en los que se encontraba Archie y Albert, siendo este último el merecedor de todos los aplausos, especialmente el de Fabienne. La novia también tuvo su momento lanzando el ramo que vino a caer en las suaves manos de Lorna.

Candy notó que a pesar de la algarabía de la fiesta, los ojos de Fabienne no se divertían, alcanzó a su amiga junto a uno de los ventanales del gran salón

-¿Por qué tan triste amiga?- Fabienne tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte del cielo nocturno, y la rubia no quiso irse por las ramas, no serían muchos los días en que tendría la oportunidad de conversar con su antigua compañera de colegio

-¿Triste?- sonrió Fabienne mirando a la rubia a los ojos para despistar un poco a su perceptiva amiga- te equivocas Candy, estoy disfrutando mucho de la fiesta- había verdad en sus palabras, ella no mentía, había bailado y festejado junto a Albert durante todo lo que había durado la recepción pero…

-Amiga, no me tomes como una entrometida pero debo confesarte que creo saber lo que te sucede- optó por ir directo al grano, Fabienne levantó sus cejas demostrando así la sorpresa que le causaban las palabras de Candy ¿Qué podía saber ella?

-No entiendo a que te refieres Candy- trató de que su rubia amiga desistiera de la conversación

-Elisa y Alana, ¿te dicen algo esos nombres?- Candy no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con su futura cuñada. Fabienne pestañeó varias veces tratando de esconder de Candy su sentir pero no pudo y una lágrima traidora alcanzó a salir de sus entristecidos ojos

-¿Y si él todavía la ama?- fue lo único que salió de sus labios

-¿Piensas que Albert aún ama a Elisa?- la pregunta estaba llena de asombro ¿Cómo podía Fabienne siquiera pensar algo así?

-Ella le dio una hija Candy, y se casó con el señor Smith obligada…- buen punto, pensó la pecosa, tratando de entender un poco la mirada que Fabienne le daba a la situación

-Pero Elisa está realmente enamorada de su esposo Fabienne, no pienses que Albert aún la pretenda, si así fuera, él no estaría contigo- aseguró la pecosa

-Pero Alana- sollozaba la austriaca. Candy, que conocía muy bien la mansión, dirigió a Fabienne hasta la que fuera su habitación cuando aún vivía ahí, lo que trataban no era un tema de salón

-Alana es la hija de Albert y Elisa, pero solo eso, entre ellos ya no existe nada…

-Elisa tiene una gran ventaja sobre mí Candy- la pena en la voz de su amiga, encogió el corazón de la rubia- ella le dio un hijo y seguramente Albert tiene sentimientos por ella y su hija

-¿Hablaste de esto con Albert, Fabienne?

-La verdad es que no. Cuando Albert me platicó sobre la situación, yo lo tomé bien, pero… hoy al verlas todo en mi mente se confundió, Alana es igual a Albert y yo pensé que… que quizás el la quisiera a su lado- Fabienne lloraba sentada junto a Candy en un sillón de dos cuerpos que estaba junto a la chimenea de la habitación

-Pienso que debes hablar con Albert acerca de esto Fabienne. Yo te puedo asegurar de que las cosas no son como tú las ves, pero es mi hermano quien tiene que reafirmar sus palabras y sentimientos en tu corazón…

-Toc-toc- los golpes en la puerta alertaron a las chicas, no esperaban que nadie las hubiese visto

-¿Siii?- respondió la rubia

-¿Candy?, Candy ¿Fabienne está contigo?- era Albert que se notaba preocupado. Candy se levantó y abrió la puerta del cuarto dejando pasar a Albert, este al ver a Fabienne envuelta en un llanto que no podía sofocar, se asustó y acercándose a ella

-¿Te pasa algo mi amor?- el rubio no había visto nunca llorar con tanto sentimiento a Fabienne y eso que presenciaba lo alteró

-Ella necesita conversar contigo Albert. Es muy importante- agregó y viendo que Albert asentía en silencio caminó hasta la puerta- los dejaré solos, necesitan hablar.- Las palabras de Candy encendieron en Albert una alarma… ¿Qué sería lo que Fabienne tenía que conversar con él? Será que… ¿quiere terminar el noviazgo? Candy salió de la habitación y no supo más del tema, ella tenía cosas que hacer y un esposo que atender.

El matrimonio Grandchester Parks, aprovechó el viaje y visitó el hogar de Pony. La chica se encontraba en una disyuntiva, quería visitar el hogar que la vio crecer, pero a la vez no quería acercarse hasta allá, ahora que la señorita Pony no estaba. La anciana mujer había calado hondo en la vida de la pecosa, Pony y la hermana María, eran quienes le habían inculcado los valores necesarios para convertirse en quien era ella hoy, la llenaron de amor, la guiaron hasta el día en que dejó la casa hogar para ir a vivir con los Leagan como dama de compañía y la rubia amaba a Pony como si hubiese sido su madre.

Candy sintió mucho no poder viajar cuando la anciana Pony había enfermado y luego fallecido, pero las circunstancias no se lo permitieron. Ahora del brazo de su esposo, se tuvo que dar ánimos y hacer el viaje, aprovechar de visitar la tumba de la desparecida señorita Pony y la de su muy querido Anthony. Decidió pasar a dejar flores a la tumba donde descansaban los restos de su primo, antes de llegar al hogar.

Terry no se había sentido celoso del que fuera el primer amor de la pecosa, desde que estaban en el San Pablo, recordaba cuanto le había costado hacer que Candy volcara todo su amor en él y olvidara al desaparecido chico. En este momento, se sentía casi patético- ¿de quién tengo celos?- se preguntaba- el chico murió hace ya varios años, yo estoy vivo y Candy conmigo, además resultó que eran primos… ¿a qué le temo entonces?- reflexionaba pero le costaba horrores no relacionar el momento con los días vividos en Londres tratando de enamorar a la pecosa sacando de cuajo el recuerdo del desaparecido chico

-Mira, aquí es- Terry oyó la dulce voz de su mujer acercándose a una tumba doble, donde se leían los nombres de Rosemary y Anthony. Tenían rosas frescas a pesar de la estación, y la mantenían muy limpia y bien cuidada- son órdenes de Albert, sabes, el mantener la tumba muy cuidada- explicaba la chica cuando se agachó a dejar las flores que ella llevaba para sus seres queridos. Terry no pudo evitar sentir cierto escozor en su corazón, cuando vio que Candy lloraba en silencio al leer el nombre de Anthony Brown en la tumba, pero recordó que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse del chico o visitar el lugar en el campo santo y se tragó su orgullo para tratar de entender a su esposa, a su mujer y la oyó murmurar…

-Anthony, he venido a dejar flores a tu sepulcro después de años de tu partida, pero no fue intencional amigo mío, fue la vida que me puso en diferentes lugares antes de llegar aquí. Ahora resulta que somos primos, jajaja, ¿te lo imaginaste alguna vez?... yo tampoco, pero agradezco el tiempo que te conocí y que estuviste junto a mí… si estuvieras aquí te presentaría a mi esposo, él se llama Terry y nos conocimos en Nueva York, él me ama mucho y yo no vivo sin él a mi lado, además estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo…- esas últimas palabras hicieron que Terry ya no pusiera más atención a lo que la rubia decía a la tumba, sino más bien la saboreo como a lo más sabroso y necesitado para su vida, entendió que era el único en la vida de su pecosa y sintió como el peso de los celos se alejaba de él.

Rato después, llegaban a las puertas del hogar de Pony

-¡Candy!- exclamó la hermana María, saliendo por la puerta principal seguida de otra novicia y dos señoritas más a las que Candy no detalló por tener toda su atención puesta en la religiosa

-Hermana María, que gusto volver a verla- la chica no se preocupó por nada más que abrazar a la religiosa y llorar en reservado silencio el duelo por la desaparecida señorita Pony

-¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa Candy!... cuando recibimos tu nota avisando que vendrías a visitarnos, ¡no lo podíamos creer!- mencionó la monja rebosante de alegría

-Es un viaje rápido hermana María, solo estaremos con usted durante este día, o lo que queda de él- dijo la chica con pesar

-Eso es lo de menos hija… pero mira ahora tengo más ayuda- dijo mirando hacia la casa donde Terry ya había notado la presencia de Annie Britter

-Es cierto, pero antes déjeme presentarle a mi esposo hermana María- y girándose para acercarse otra vez a Terry dijo- el es Terius Grandchester… Terry, te presento a la hermana María

-Tenía muchos deseos de conocerla, hermana- la saludó el chico con su característica sofisticación y porte de aristócrata

-También yo señor Grandchester, Candy nos ha hablado de usted cada vez que nos escribe- dijo la mujer

Candy vio con regocijo que Terry y la hermana María habían congeniado muy bien y eso realmente la alegró

-¡Candyyyy!- oyó que la llamaban desde lejos y al girar vio acercarse una gran carreta con dos hombres montados sobre ella, era Tom, Candy lo reconoció y sin esperar que la carreta llegara hasta ellos corrió para salir a recibir a su hermano, Terry solo la contempló, él se imaginaba quien era el chico

-¡Toooom!- lo llamaba la chica y el saltando de la carreta llegó hasta ella y la abrazó como lo que era, su hermana pequeña a la que no había visto en años

-Candy que alegría volver a verte- Tom la afirmaba de los hombros al hablar- ahora estamos los tres otra vez juntos- dijo Tom

-¿Los tres?...- Candy se apartó del chico y lo miró a los ojos- no te entiendo

-Estás tú, yo y Annie- dijo él como lo más natural. En ese momento Candy miró hacia la entrada del hogar y vio a una novicia, a otra chica y a Annie. Candy trató de recomponerse ante la sorpresa y caminó hasta su esposo aferrándose a una de sus manos, necesitaba la protección de Terry, junto a él estaba la seguridad que ella necesitaba en ese momento. La carreta llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y de ella bajó otro vaquero que Tom presentó como su primo Jeremías Stevens.

Entraron a la casa y terminados los saludos, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para compartir algunos alimentos entre los adultos, incorporando por esa ocasión a los niños, que conocían por boca de Jimmy quien era la rubia que había llegado a visitarlos. En medio de la conversación, Candy y Terry se enteraron de que Annie había venido desde Francia a quedarse en el hogar a prestar ayuda, que estaba comenzando una relación con el primo de Tom y que la otra chica que era rusa, era la novia de su hermano mayor

-Ella es Irina Dmitryeva, Candy- la presentó Tom. Irina ya no era novicia, todo mundo en el convento sabía que este día iba a llegar, nunca la juzgaron ni presionaron, las religiosas sabían que la chica solo estaba con ellas porque en su situación de orfandad y el ser extranjera sin siquiera hablar el idioma, la transformaba inmediatamente en una persona vulnerable, necesitada de ayuda, pero conoció a un chico al que ella le entregaría su corazón, y el hábito paso al olvido

-Un gusto Irina, yo soy Candy y él mi esposo Terry- no se iban a poner formales en ese momento

-El gusto es mío- la voz de la rusa

Annie, Candy y Terry no se sentían muy a gusto en la mesa. Después de lo sucedido en Londres con la chica, Terry no la pasaba ni con agua, y temía que algo malo sucediera mientras estuvieran en el mismo lugar que ella. Por otro lado, Annie que ya había tenido tiempo suficiente de recapacitar y darle vueltas a la situación, ahora que se había relacionado con Jeremías Stevens y estaba comprometiendo sus sentimientos con el joven abogado, quería de alguna manera disculparse con Candy y Terry, pero no encontraba como, ella sabía que el aristócrata no le daría la oportunidad tan deseada de acercarse a la rubia, presentar sus disculpas y estar en paz con Candy y con él.

Una vez de regreso en Nueva York, Terry y Candy recibieron noticias de Chicago donde se les anunciaba acerca del nacimiento de Aiden Benjamín Smith Leagan. El pequeño había llegado a llenar de alegría el corazón de su padre Benjamín, siendo una imagen del mismo pero con los ojos azules, herencia del abuelo de Sarah. Aunque los ojos del pequeño eran más oscuros que los de Alana, por los motivos que todos conocemos, nadie podría dudar mientras Benjamín vivía, que los pequeños eran sus hijos. Smith, sentía que amaba aún más a Elisa y esta se entregaba a él con un amor tan puro y sincero que al hombre lo rendía. Elisa quedaría embarazada nuevamente al terminar la cuarentena.

Los días habían pasado con vertiginosa rapidez, convirtiéndose fácilmente en semanas, las precisas para que se cumplieran los días de gestación del próximo hijo de Grandchester, el término del embarazo de Eleonor

-¡Richaaaaaadddd!- se escuchaba la voz de Eleonor por toda la casa. Candy y otra enfermera, estaban con ella y el médico prestando la ayuda que el galeno requería. Afuera de la habitación encontramos a un Terry sufriendo lo indecible a oír gritar a su madre llamando continuamente a su padre que no había llegado

-Tranquila Eleonor- le decía Candy- no es su primer hijo, acuda a la experiencia previa- le aconsejaba la rubia

-No recordaba que doliera tanto Candy- se quejaba la mujer y la rubia pensó en que en unos meses ella estaría en la misma misión, dar a luz al hijo de Terry- si Richard estuviera aquí- no había terminado de decirlo cuando sintió otra contracción

-¡Riiiiiiichardddd! Esto es culpa tuya- gritaba cuando se pasaba la contracción. El médico, Candy y la enfermera no podían evitar reír para sus adentros al ver la actitud de Eleonor y los gritos culpando de su dolor a su esposo

-Señora Grandchester- habló el médico- el bebé ya viene falta muy poco, pero usted tiene que ayudarlo a nacer

-Está bien- Eleonor no daba más de los dolores producidos por las contracciones y extrañaba enormemente la presencia y apoyo de Richard. Vino otra contracción bastante fuerte y ella comenzó a pujar por instrucción del médico, cerró sus ojos y sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano para transmitirle fuerzas

-Muy bien señora, ya coronó, la próxima será el nacimiento

-¡Vamos Eleonor!- la alentaba la pecosa- tiene cabello rubio

-Rubio- dijo ella sin abrir los ojos

-Rubio como el tuyo mi amor- escuchó Eleonor la voz de Richard a su lado. La parturienta abrió sus ojos en medio del dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir y vio a su esposo junto a ella tomando su mano y acariciando su cabello

-Richard- sonrió y cerrando sus ojos pujó por última vez antes de sentir un fuerte llanto en la habitación

 **Continuará**


	41. Chapter 41 ¡¿Felicidades!

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XL**

 **¡¿Felicidades?!**

En la habitación de la duquesa de Grandchester

-Muy bien señora, ya coronó, la próxima contracción nos traerá el nacimiento- la voz del médico fuerte y segura

-¡Vamos Eleonor!- la alentaba la pecosa- fuerza, ya se ve la cabecita… tiene cabello rubio- Candy emocionada

-Rubio- dijo ella sin abrir los ojos

-Rubio como el tuyo mi amor- escuchó Eleonor la voz de Richard a su lado. La parturienta abrió sus ojos en medio del dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir y vio a su esposo muy sonriente junto a ella tomando su mano y acariciando su cabello

-Richard- le devolvió la sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos pujó con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, dio su último esfuerzo por última vez antes de sentir un fuerte llanto en la habitación.

El duque había llegado hace solo unos minutos a la mansión Grandchester en Nueva York y el mayordomo que lo recibió le aconsejó correr al cuarto de la duquesa que estaba dando a luz

-Justo a tiempo duque- dijo el mayordomo a modo de saludo recibiendo de su señor la ropa de abrigo y accesorios. Richard lo miró con la interrogación pintada en la cara, no eran modos de saludarle, por mucho que América sea un lugar de libre expresión y nuevas oportunidades- perdón duque, es que la duquesa está en labor de parto… - alcanzó a decir todo nervioso viendo la reacción de sorpresa combinada con felicidad en la cara de su señor y como el duque corría por la escalera hacia el cuarto.

Richard no saludó a nadie ni hizo caso del cansancio acumulado en los meses lejos de su familia, en forma de tensión y nerviosismo al no saber si llegaría a tiempo o no, su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta, pedía a gritos un baño y un buen descanso, pero él solo apuró sus pasos para alcanzar a llegar al lado de su esposa en este momento tan especial, tan añorado y esperado por él. Subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos y de tres en tres, llegó a la puerta del cuarto encontrándose con Terry, Priscilla, Richard Jr. y Lorna, apenas un movimiento de cabeza como saludo y entró, acercándose inmediatamente al lado de Eleonor.

El duque de Grandchester, había pasado meses duros y días desesperados, solo en su país, se sentía desgastado y la única compañía con la que contaba, era con la familia de su hermana, Edward estaba constantemente visitándolo para hacerle compañía, pero para Richard no era suficiente, él quería ver a su esposa y sus hijos, insistía casi a diario el palacio esperando recibir la autorización del rey para ausentarse de su patria en medio de una guerra en la que su país estaba involucrado y viajar así al otro lado del atlántico, específicamente a América para estar con su mujer a la hora del parto, una de las cosas que más temía era no estar con Eleonor a la hora del nacimiento de su hijo. Pidió audiencia con su tío el rey, a sabiendas que no era el momento de molestar, pero necesitaba viajar antes de que su mujer diera a luz, y marzo era el límite.

Tanta fue su insistencia que el rey lo atendió en medio de todo el caos en que se encontraba inmersa Inglaterra en ese momento y entendió la solicitud de Richard quien en su petición utilizó todo un repertorio de palabras y detalles tratando de mover la fibra más noble del monarca, aludiendo a su reciente reencuentro con Eleonor, mujer que el tío del duque conocía muy bien, él había sido uno de los testigos del sufrimiento de su sobrino y la tozudez de su hermano que demasiado estrecho de mente, había hecho padecer en demasía a Richard actuando como el titiritero en la vida de su hijo. Era bien sabido que Richard era el heredero a uno de los ducados más importante de Inglaterra, y su padre, hermano del rey, había cometido el error de encadenar a su hijo a una oscura vida impuesta, una que él no quería vivir, triste y sin amor, apartándolo de la mujer que amaba por casarlo con una noble. Su tío el rey, fue quien más apoyo dio a Richard en ese momento oscuro de su vida, pero aun siendo el soberano de la nación, no pudo mover la mano de su hermano a favor de su sobrino.

En este momento de la vida, el tío de Richard Grandchester tenía en sus manos el hacer un bien por su atribulado sobrino, el soberano de la nación aceptó el petitorio y a principios de marzo, Grandchester obtuvo el preciado permiso para ausentarse por cinco meses si es que no era convocado por alguna razón urgente en medio del conflicto. De manos del rey, recibió un pasaje a su nombre en uno de los barcos de la armada inglesa que en esos momentos tenía que hacer un viaje relámpago hasta América.

La esperanza volvió a la vida de Richard que teniendo un alto cargo dentro de la Cámara de los Lores, no veía posible el poder ausentarse ni siquiera por unos días, y ahora en sus manos tenía cinco meses para dedicarlos en su totalidad a su familia en América, vería nacer a su segundo hijo con la mujer que amaba, y si la vida así lo permitía, quizás y hasta tuviese la bendición de conocer a su primer nieto.

Los monarcas eran muy felices en su matrimonio, aunque en un inicio se vieron obligados a aceptar su unión en el santo sacramento por imposición de sus padres y el título de nobleza que acompañaba sus nombres, sin haber tenido ni una sola oportunidad de conocerse, hablarse o escribirse, no se vieron ni en fotografías. Su unión había sido concertada por los padres de ambos en único afán de manejar y unir intereses por el enlace de sus hijos, aún antes de que ellos lograran decir su primera palabra. Él, llevando sobre sus hombros el peso de la responsabilidad de de saber que en un futuro sería el rey y ella criada y educada para ser su reina, sabían desde su más tierna infancia que no podían enamorarse porque se casarían sí o sí con otra persona. Los jóvenes futuros soberanos fueron obedientes a la voz de sus padres y el compromiso que traían a espaldas por su nación, no buscaron comprometer su corazón, aceptaron su destino sin hacer escándalo alguno, así fueron educados, asumiendo que en su vida el amor estaba vetado.

Cuando el futuro rey conoció a la que sería su esposa, el día en que se daba a conocer su compromiso, dio gracias al cielo de que por lo menos la chica era bella, culta e inteligente. Una vez unidos en santo matrimonio comenzaron a conocerse en medio de la diaria convivencia diaria, compartiendo los días y las noches, sumando los compromisos a los que tenían que asistir juntos y apelando a su juventud, dieron todo para que su relación saliera adelante, ellos sabían que vivir con un desconocido no sería fácil, es por eso que apostaron por una relación lo más normal que lograsen vivir y encontraron en el otro ese sentimiento tan poco valorado en nuestros días, el amor, que llegó a alojarse en sus corazones sin ellos darse real cuenta, luego en el largo camino del entendimiento en el diario vivir y la presión por un heredero, vinieron los hijos y la felicidad fue completa para ellos.

Richard salió del cuarto donde Eleonor había dado a luz, con un pequeño bultito envuelto en delicados tejidos en sus brazos, dispuesto a presentar al nuevo miembro de la familia a los ansiosos chicos fuera de la habitación, mientras Candy terminaba de asear a la parturienta junto a la otra enfermera

-Les presento a Keyna Enora- dijo con orgullo, el mismo que sintió cuando Terry nació hace ya dieciocho años, pero eso era algo que él guardaba como algo muy suyo, no quería que sus otros hijos se sintieran desplazados. Los muchachos se acercaron curiosos a su padre, Lorna acercó a Sebastián en brazos, cuando Richard destapó el rostro de la pequeña bebé

-¡Es hermosa padre!- dijo Priscilla mirando a su pequeña hermanita acariciando una de sus mejillas con suavidad- es igual a mamá- la pequeña Grandchester se había acercado tanto a Eleonor desde que esta llegó a la familia, que no se había dado cuenta cuando es que comenzó a llamarla "mamá". El detalle no lo notó Priscilla, pero sí el duque, y muy en su interior dio gracias a Dios por la cercanía que demostraba su hija hacia la mujer que él amaba

-Es verdad, se parece mucho a mi madre- habló Terry con emoción contenida, ni en sus mejores sueños pensó que sus padres alguna vez volverían a ser pareja, mucho menos que le dieran otro hermano, o hermana como era el caso

-Es muy linda padre, estoy feliz por usted- fue la voz de su hijo Richard

-Bebé, bebebebe- Sebastián y sus palabras

-Keyna- le aclaró su padre con una sonrisa y dejando un beso en la frente de su pequeño

-Key, Key- repitió el muchachito

-Podemos pasar a ver a Eleonor- preguntó Lorna mirando al duque y añadió- Sebastián no ha dejado de llamarla

-Cuando Candy salga, dijo el médico que ya podríamos pasar todos- Sebastián amaba a Eleonor como si esta fuera su propia madre, el pequeño no conoció a la suya y el duque entendió que una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida, era Eleonor y todos sus hijos. Se sentía dichoso, estaba viviendo una vida tan distinta a la que sus padres forjaron para él, ahora junto a Eleonor y sus cinco hijos, experimentaba por segunda vez la plena felicidad y al lado de la misma mujer que su padre algún día le arrebató. Estaba agradecido de haber podido reconciliarse con la actriz, amaba a su familia y deseaba con el corazón llegar a ser el padre que sus hijos necesitaban.

Richard y los chicos estuvieron solo unos minutos más en el pasillo haciendo arrumacos a la pequeña Keyna, cuando Candy les avisó que ya podían pasar a ver a Eleonor

-Ya está lista para recibirlos- dijo la chica sonriente y se acercó a Terry que abriendo sus brazos acogió a su pecosa en un abrazo de agradecimiento por haber asistido a su madre y de necesidad, no podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de ella

-Es hermosa tu hermanita Terry- dijo con emoción contenida, ella estando embarazada esperaba tener ya a su pequeño tesoro en sus brazos, Terry entendió lo que ella escondía en sus palabras

-El nuestro también será hermoso pecosa- susurró en el oído de su mujer haciendo más intenso el abrazo

-Espero que sea un varoncito

-Y yo espero una pecosita- jugó él besando su nariz

La familia completa se regocijó ese gran día. Primero por la fortaleza y recuperación de Eleonor al dar a luz, el nacimiento de la pequeña Keyna y también la inesperada llegada del duque. Eleonor se sentía feliz, radiante y realizada. La recién estrenada madre de una niña, imaginó durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sola en América, sin Richard, que quizás ella por su edad no podría ayudar a nacer a su bebé. Cuando comenzó a sentir los dolores que le anunciaban la inminente llegada del último Grandchester, porque era definitivo, no habría un sexto, extrañó a más no poder la presencia de su amado Richard y temió aún más, pero cuando sintió su voz junto a ella justo en el momento en que estaba resintiendo la que fue su última contracción antes de dar a luz, su mundo se estabilizó y supo que todo estaría bien

-Gracias Eleonor- le decía Richard besando una de las manos de su mujer una vez estuvieron solos en la habitación

-Gracias a ti cariño- dijo ella llena de amor

-Te extrañé tanto Ellie- dijo cariñoso besando a su mujer en los labios

-También yo Richard, pero ya estás aquí y yo estoy feliz- acariciaba su rostro y lo miraba con adoración

-El rey me permitió estar en América durante cinco meses querida- el hombre ya estaba acostado al lado de su mujer en la gran cama que compartirían mientras estuviera en Nueva York- si te molesto, me dices y yo…

-No me molestas Richard, solo tuve un bebé, no estoy herida de muerte, además han sido muchos meses de dormir sola- sonrió la mujer

-Es verdad, pero…

-Pero nada amor, estar contigo es lo que he soñado durante todos estos meses

El bebé dormía tranquilamente en la que sería su habitación, bajo el atento cuidado de su nana hasta que Eleonor pudiera levantarse y cuidar ella misma de su pequeña Keyna y por supuesto de Sebastián al que amaba como si de su propio hijo se tratara, y el amor del niño hacia ella tan tangible como el de su hijo mayor.

De vuelta en Chicago el nuevo matrimonio Leagan O'Brien recordaba los días de luna de miel que habían sido de ensueño para los chicos. Neal y Patricia, habían decidido pasar sus primeras semanas de casados en la hermosa ciudad de Florida… playas, sol y amor, mucho amor.

La noche de bodas fue todo un hermoso encuentro entre estos dos amantes, una muy tímida Patricia conociendo en la intimidad al que desde ahora era su compañero de vida y Neal queriendo todo de ella tuvo que armarse de paciencia para quererla, para tenerla. Neal se preparó para la noche de bodas en una habitación contigua a la de su esposa, se colocó su pijama y bata a juego en color miel y al entrar en la habitación donde una muy nerviosa Patricia lo esperaba sentada a los pies de la cama, enfundada solo en un fino camisón de algodón en rosa suave adornado con un cinturón en satín violeta, regalo exclusivo de su muy desinhibida amiga Cinnia Cornwell, con una elegante bata a juego, y el cabello suelto muy cepillado, que no llegaba más abajo de sus hombros sostenido con un cintillo del mismo color del cinturón de su ropa de dormir, al chico… se lo olvidó como respirar. Para el recién estrenado novio, a sus ojos, su esposa era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y el rubor en las mejillas de ella lo llamaba a acercarse y besar ahí donde el color era más intenso. Neal dio unos pasos para alcanzar a la que en unos momentos más se convertiría en su mujer y a él el hombre más dichoso, llegando junto a ella, hizo lo que tenía pensado

-Estas hermosa Patricia- susurró al oído de su esposa, y sosteniéndola por los hombros, besó ambas mejillas de joven que alcanzó a poner sus manos en la cintura de Neal para así lograr apoyo- te amo Patricia

-Y yo a ti, Neal- logró decir ella abrazándose al moreno que no perdió tiempo en comenzar a besarla con pasión mal disimulada, sus manos volaron por el cuerpo de Patricia, su pensamiento solo lo empujaba a desvestir a la mujer que tenía en frente, cosa que a Patricia la cogió algo desprevenida, la ansiedad le estaba jugando una mala pasada al novio

-Espera Neal- dijo la castaña con voz agitada- yo, yo…

-Lo siento Patricia yo… no quería asustarte

-No lo has hecho es solo que… - no sabía como decirle que el saber lo que venía la tenía al borde de un colapso, ella solo atinó a bajar la mirada

-Patricia- la llamó él y ella posó su mirada en la de él- para mí también es todo nuevo mi amor, pero te prometo que seré cuidadoso, eres lo más importante para mí, amor mío- volvió a besarla en los labios pero recordándose a cada momento que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos era la más tímida que él nunca hubiese conocido, también hizo memoria de que ese detalle, la timidez de Patricia, fue lo que lo embrujó y lo llamó a acercarse a ella en el colegio a base de regalos y poemas. La delicadeza en las caricias de Neal, hicieron a Patricia confiar y la chica se entregó a los afectos que su esposo le prodigaba.

Patricia sabía lo que venía gracias a las amorosas palabras de Candy y Cinnia, pero aún así, se sentía algo extraña, deseaba estar con Neal pero a la vez la vergüenza la embargaba. Neal, por su parte, había recibido instrucción de Stear y Terry, que lo ayudaron a grandes rasgos en lo que tenía que ser su comportamiento en la primera vez que estuviese con su mujer, no confió en su padre para preguntar y el hombre tampoco se acercó a prestar consejo.

Una vez que estuvieron desnudos, Neal notó que su mujer estaba realmente nerviosa y que eso podría jugarle en contra en esta noche tan especial, una de las cosas que más clara le habían dejado sus expertos consejeros, era que ella debía relajarse y así lo recibiría en ella con satisfacción y entrega, de lo contrario… no, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería si él no la esperaba

-Voy a cerrar mis ojos Patricia, para que me ames con libertad- se acostó de espaldas en la cama y dejó que Patricia tomara confianza para comenzar a acariciarlo, la chica al ver que él no la veía, tomó confianza ¿de dónde? No se supo responder, pero se dio cuenta que tocar a Neal era algo que todo su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, y se dejó llevar

Cierro mis ojos

(Raphael)

Cierro mis ojos  
para que tú no sientas  
ningún miedo  
Cierro mis ojos  
para escuchar tu voz diciendo amor  
para que digas

hoy de verdad  
lo mucho que me quieres  
para que creas

para que pienses  
que ni te escucho yo.

Cierro mis ojos  
para que tú me quieras libremente  
para que tú me mires y no tiembles  
y puedas darme tu amor  
tal como es.

Cierro mis ojos  
para que beses mis manos  
y mi frente  
para que corran tus dedos por mi piel.  
Yo no te veré, yo no te veré  
puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo  
no te miraré, no te miraré  
hasta que tú me lo pidas amor.

Fabienne no encontraba las palabras, para dar a conocer a Albert acerca de ese pensamiento que tan complicada la tenía con sus propios sentimientos y emociones. Candy la había dejado sola en su habitación con el joven patriarca que la miraba lleno de preguntas que ella no supo declarar en ese momento y hoy, tres días después Albert la llevó de paseo al zoológico, ese lugar que a él tanto le gustaba visitar y donde Benjamín le llevaría a Alana para la visita que había programado con Elisa. Fabienne ignoraba el encuentro del que sería testigo

-¿Te gusta mucho este lugar?- preguntó la chica, conociendo la respuesta como se conocía ella misma

-Claro que sí, tú conoces mi amor por los animales y la naturaleza. En este lugar encuentro esas dos cosas y el silencio me ayuda a pensar- contestó él sosteniendo las mano de su novia

-Es un lindo lugar- ella observaba los animalitos que habitaban el lago que era hacia donde estaban mirando

-¿Te haces una idea de por qué te traje aquí?- inquirió el rubio tratando de leer en la mirada de Fabienne

-Supongo que porque a ti te gusta- la simpleza en la respuesta de la chica le dijo a Albert que ella no alcanzaba a entenderlo por completo. Pero que más esperaba, si habían estado meses separados y él no pudo poner a Fabienne al tanto de todo

-Yo te traje hasta acá, porque necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo muy importante para mí, Fabienne- al oír las palabras del rubio, sintió como si su corazón dejaría de bombear sangre en cualquier momento, ella presintió que Albert quería conversar acerca de lo que dejaron inconcluso el día del matrimonio de Patricia

-Es un lugar muy tranquilo para poder conversar- afirmó ella y caminaron hasta sentarse en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Fabienne agradeció el poder sentarse, sus piernas estaban flaqueando y de pie no se sentía segura

-Sí, lo mismo pienso yo, pero además es prácticamente el único lugar donde puedo ver a Alana- Fabienne tragó en seco. Albert había hablado a grandes rasgos con la que sería su esposa, de la relación con consecuencias que él había tenido con Elisa, allá en Escocia, en un verano ya lejano en el tiempo

-Alana- susurró la austriaca. El solo mencionar el nombre de la pequeña hija de Albert, hacía que su corazón sufriera y su mente comenzaba a enviarle ideas que no la hacían nada feliz

-Sí Fabienne, Alana- habló nuevamente Albert, con voz suave, acariciando las manos de la chica, para así darle confianza y seguridad- quiero contarte la historia completa, sin ocultarte nada- al ver que la chica bajaba la mirada, el rubio trató de entender lo que le sucedía a su novia

-Está bien, te escucho- habló con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir y Albert entendiendo que estaba lista para lo que él le iba a dar a conocer, comenzó con los detalles de su situación, que cuando se enteró de que Elisa se casaba el sufrió lo indecible, ni que decir cuando supo que estaba embarazada, que después de un tiempo alejado de todo y de todos, ella apareció en su vida y él se comenzó a interesar en la amiga de su hermana, la bella austriaca que conquistó su corazón, que cuando llegó a América se dio cuenta de que la hija de Elisa tenía la misma mirada de él, sus rasgos y sacando cálculos se enteró de que la pequeña era su hija encarando así a Elisa y su reciente e inesperada paternidad. Luego le relató lo enamorada que estaba Elisa de su esposo y el trato al que habían llegado en cuanto a la custodia, apellidos y derechos de la niña. Albert puso mucho de sí, para dejarle claro a Fabienne, que la paternidad de él era un secreto, que Daniel y Sarah Leagan no debían conocer esa parte de la historia, y que ella sería la hija de Benjamín Smith para el mundo entero hasta que este dejara el mundo de los vivos, aunque llevaría el apellido Andrew, ocultándolo de todos, a excepción de Candy, la tía abuela y Neal. Cuando Albert terminó su relato…

-Entonces… tú ya no… ¿ya no estás enamorado de Elisa?- fue la pregunta que salió de la boca de Fabienne al terminar de oír la historia que Albert tenía para contarle. ¿Ese era el pensamiento de Fabienne? Se preguntaba el rubio, incrédulo

-¡Claro que no Fabienne!... yo te amo a ti, y es contigo con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida- le respondió con vehemencia en sus palabras, ¡ella tenía que creerle! y para dar veracidad a sus palabras se acercó a la muchacha que lo miraba con amor y preocupación en sus ojos y la besó con las emociones a flor de piel, queriendo transmitirle todo lo que él sentía por ella, dejar su vida en ese beso y al parecer lo logró, ya que Fabienne también se entregó a la caricia como si el mundo se estuviera acabando

-¡Ujum! ¡ujum!- fueron interrumpidos por alguien que se aclaraba la garganta

-¡Benjamín!- reaccionó Albert, levantándose de su asiento como un resorte- no te vi venir

-No te preocupes Williams- lo tranquilizó el hombre con Alana sujeta de una de sus manos y una bonachona sonrisa en sus labios, recordando que él mismo aún siendo mayor, disfrutaba enormemente de los brazos y los besos de su joven esposa

-Papá… papá- la voz de la pequeña Alana que caminaba con sus inestables pasitos hasta Albert

-Mi pequeña princesita- la tomó el joven en sus brazos y Alana trató de rodear el cuello con sus pequeños bracitos que no lo alcanzaban a envolver

-Gracias Benjamín

-No hay problema Williams. Solo que hoy te dejaré solo con la niña, pero la nana estará al pendiente, tú sabes, debo ir a estar con Elisa y Aiden- dijo algo complicado, ya que nunca dejaba a la niña con Williams sin la presencia de uno de ellos, Elisa aún no terminaba de creer en los nobles sentimientos de Albert

-Bien, cuando terminemos el paseo, nosotros mismos las llevaremos hasta tu casa Benjamín- ofreció Albert

-Te lo agradecería- fueron sus escuetas palabras, se despidió y casi corrió hasta su casa para disfrutar así de su esposa e hijo, uno que sí era suyo y de Elisa

-Mira Alana, ella es Fabienne- dijo el rubio presentando a sus dos amores. Ahora que había podido aclarar la situación con Fabienne y mostrarle sus sentimientos que eran muy puros, el rubio se encontró en un pacífico momento en medio del zoológico y lo aprovechó para comenzar la relación de él, su hija y Fabienne.

En Stamford, las cosas para Terry no estaban siendo todo lo que él esperaba. El dueño del teatro junto al director lo estaban agobiando con la reiterativa petición de que el muchacho se quedara con ellos y no regresara a la academia que lo impulso en Inglaterra. Fue tanta la insistencia que lograron sacarle la promesa de que al menos estaría con ellos hasta el final de la guerra, cosa que al castaño no le costaría nada cumplir, él no quería por ningún motivo exponer a Candy ni a su hijo a un viaje impredecible e inseguro, ni a la guerra misma, nadie sabía como era que se darían las cosas en Europa.

Los chicos nuevos tenían que estar presentes en cada uno de los ensayos de Romeo y Julieta que eran en los que se limaban los detalles de la puesta en escena la noche anterior. Los chicos interrumpían cada dos minutos los parlamentos, haciendo preguntas para su propio crecimiento en el teatro, y eso sacaba de sus casillas al castaño. Bajo la atenta mirada de Terry, la actitud de los chicos con altas ganas de crecer en el oficio no tenía nada de extraño, era una de las formas en que se aprendía, pero para una persona como él, que no le gustaba la interrupción, el detallito, lo desgastaba. Sumado a lo anterior, estaba harto de una de las estudiantes

-Te ves cansado, ¡no!… agotado diría yo- Terry que caminaba con paso seguro pero en evidente cansancio y agotamiento dirigiendo sus pasos hasta su camarín, se volvió a la voz que le hablaba desde su espalda, al girarse se encuentra a boca de jarro, es decir, justo detrás de él, con la chica nueva, recomendada de Robert, y que lo tenía más que hastiado al castaño

-¡Ah!... Norma- exclamó con cansancio al tenerla tan cerca, y dió unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la mujer quien no tenía más edad que él mismo y que le recordaba desde que llegó a Stamford, a la pelinegra que puso en jaque su relación con Candy

-Sabes mi nombre… eso me emociona- dijo sugerente acercándose nuevamente a Terry quien volvió a alejarse de ella

-¿Qué quieres?- habló con brusquedad pero después que hizo la pregunta se arrepintió… no debí preguntar… se dijo

-¡Qué me invites a salir!- dijo la descarada

-¡Qué te invite a salir!- exclamó con enojo- ¡Estás loca!, yo estoy felizmente casado, y aún si así no fuera, jamás te invitaría ni a tomar agua- de acuerdo, esas palabras dolieron, pero

-Eso es lo de menos, nos podríamos divertir mucho juntos

-¡Está loca!- volvió a repetir Terry que no entendía que le pasaba a su repertorio de palabras y calificativos que solo se quedó en "loca". Terry bufó molesto, y dándose la vuelta ingresó a su camarín, pasando cerrojo, no sea que la loca intentara entrar

Norma Higgins, aspirante a actriz, muy recomendada por Robert Hathaway, venía de una familia de artistas, músicos y pintores para ser exactos, ella era la primera Higgins que había demostrado reales deseos de ser actriz. Admiradora de Eleonor Baker, su principal inspiración, había crecido soñando en ser como ella en el escenario, pero hasta que vio la representación de Terius Grandchester como el Romeo inglés es que insistió en entrar Stamford como alumna. Una vez aceptada, porque tenía santos en la corte, hay que decirlo, se prendó del actor, al ver lo apuesto que el chico era, los afiches o su representación no le hacían justicia a tenerlo de carne y hueso junto a ella. Sabía que era casado, pero eso a la "señorita" Higgins no le importaba, no quería casarse con él, ni con nadie a decir verdad, pero un affaire no le vendría mal con tamaño espécimen. Como Terry comentó en su pensamiento, la chica le recordaba mucho a Annie Britter, ya que tenía el cabello negro como un cuervo y sus ondas eran capaces de enredar a cualquiera, siempre vestía muy estilosa, lo último en modas (como diríamos hoy en día, se producía) y traía su cabello muy bien peinado. Nada que ver con la pecosa, siempre libre y su cabello enmarañado, pero a él sus risos y pecas lo tenían más que enamorado. La mujer era muy atractiva, poseía una belleza exótica, su tez era bronceada y era poseedora de unos hermosos ojos cafés clarísimos, casi miel

-Sí… estoy loca, loca por ti Terry- susurró ella detrás de la puerta del camarín de Terry y luego se retiró del pasillo.

Los meses pasaban con vertiginosa celeridad, es más, ya estamos en mayo y Terry estaba colocando todo de sí en celebrar el cumpleaños de su pecosa, una por el gran amor que sentía por ella y segundo, pero no menos importante, porque la veía muy deprimida. El médico les había dicho que esto era poco menos que normal, que en algunas embarazadas se presentaba muchas veces un cuadro de depresión, enfermedad que debía ser muy bien cuidada para que cuando naciera el bebé la madre lo aceptara y no arrastrara la trastorno con ella. Terry realmente estaba preocupado.

Nadie entendía el porque del decaimiento y agobio que presentaba Candy, ella que siempre era tan alegre y positiva, dando ánimos a sus pacientes aún estando en las peores condiciones o a las puertas de la muerte, ella siempre tenía una palabra o un consejo sabio para todos, entonces, ¿Por qué ella no salía de su abatimiento? La preocupación en su entorno familiar había llegado hasta a Chicago, ¿Qué le sucedía que no lograba darse ánimos ni siquiera pensando en ese bebé que venía en camino?

Terry estaba seguro que la depresión de su pecas era porque se sentía gorda y fea, poco atractiva según palabras del inglés, se lo había hecho saber ella misma no de su boca pero sí con detalles que pusieron en alerta todos los sistemas de defensa del castaño, por ejemplo, comenzó a apagar la luz de la habitación cuando estaban juntos, ella jamás había hecho algo así, Candy era muy desinhibida cuando estaba con él, ellos habían aprendido juntos y no se avergonzaban de ellos mismos, tampoco aceptaba sus caricias durante el día como antes, a toda hora y en todo lugar, otras veces hasta lo había desairado guardando sus encantos haciéndose la dormida, es decir, Terry se quedaba a la espera de poder amarla, ella no encontraba satisfacción al estar con Terry, o eso es lo que él creía, y las actitudes de la rubia lo lastimaban en el alma al castaño, él la necesitaba y no la quería tan lejos, allá al otro extremo de su cama.

Terry acostumbraba acariciar el vientre desnudo de Candy desde el mismo día en que supieron que estaban en dulce espera, pero últimamente ella ocultaba su gran pancita detrás de unos horribles camisones que él no sabía de donde los había sacado… quizás del siglo pasado o eran regalo de la señora Elroy, pensaba… ella, ya no se dejaba acariciar y el castaño ya no tenía uñas de la ansiedad y deseos de tocarla, ponerle las manos encima era su delirio las veinticuatro horas del día

-¿Qué pasa pecas?- había dicho él después de mucho pensarlo, no quería presionar a su mujer. Ya estaban acostados y toda la habitación a oscuras

-¿Qué pasa de qué?- arremetió ella con otra pregunta, ocultando a propósito lo que sentía

-¿Por qué no me dejas acariciar tu pancita… a nuestro bebé?- preguntó con una mezcla entre dolor y ternura

-Él aún no ha nacido Terry… ¿Cómo pretendes acariciarlo?- habló ella dándose la vuelta en la cama, dando así la espalda a su esposo, omitiendo olímpicamente que Terry nombró su pancita. Terry se allegó a ella y la abrazó posicionando una de sus manos en la abultada barriga de su mujer- no quiero que me toques Terry- susurró Candy en medio de un sollozo que ella no quería dejar escapar, acompañado de una gruesa lágrima de sus hermosos ojos que se perdió en el almohadón

-Pero… ¿Por qué pecosa?- Terry se armaba de paciencia, pero el tono de su voz le decía a Candy que su esposo sufría, él solo quería ayudar a la futura madre de su hijo y le desesperaba no encontrar como hacerlo. El muchacho susurraba sus palabras con tierna y seductora voz, al oído de Candy. Él era consciente de que cuando llegaba con mal humor ella siempre tuvo palabras cariñosas al recibirlo y alentarlo, nunca lo cuestionó por su mal dominadas emociones, ahora era su turno de ser tierno y paciente con ella- yo necesito de ti para vivir Candy, para respirar, para soñar y escribir un futuro… ya te lo he dicho pecosa, sin ti no vivo, no me hagas a un lado amor- dejó de hablar y esperó, sabía que Candy estaba llorando y no quería interrumpirla, a veces, desahogarse con lágrimas era la antesala para después poder hablar, y tuvo razón, luego de un prolongado silencio Candy dijo

-Estoy fea Terry… gorda y fea- lloró. A Terry casi le da un soponcio, si Candy lo pudiera ver, se escandalizaría de los colores por los que estaba pasando el rostro del castaño. El chico quedó mudo, sorprendiéndose de que de su boca acostumbrada a los parlamentos de las obras que ensayaba no salía palabra alguna. ¡¿De dónde había sacado Candy que estaba fea y gorda?!

-¿Quién te dijo eso pecas?, no puedes creerlo Candy- Terry había controlado su ira solo por su pecosa y logró que la rubia se volteara de nuevo hacia él. Candy escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su marido y sintiendo su cálido abrazo dio rienda suelta a su llanto- no es cierto pecosa… Candy, estás hermosa, llevas a mi hijo ahí dentro de ti, contigo, me deleito viéndote mi amor, y entiendo el porque de mi amor por ti…

-Pero… pero- se limpiaba la nariz y las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Terry le había alcanzado

-¡Nada de peros Candy!... dime, ¿Quién te hizo creer que estabas fea?

-¡Fea y gorda!- repitió ella con dolor

-Está bien…dijo colocando los ojos en blando- pero ¿quién fue Candy?- repitió

-Una chica… hace unos días… cuando compraba unos dulces

-¿La conoces?

-No… nunca la había visto. Ella solo conversó conmigo mientras compraba los dulces, su conversación fue sincera, no creo que ella haya dicho nada con intención- Terry rabió botando el aire acumulado por la nariz, su pecosa nunca cambiaría, ¡claro que se lo dijeron con la intención de dañarla! Él no creía en la inocencia de la gente como lo hacía su mujer

-¿Qué te dijo?... aún no me lo dices- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Candy por las ramas

-Bueno, ella me habló de una de sus hermanas que había tenido un hijo hace poco tiempo y que estaba tan gorda como yo, que no recuperaba su peso y que su esposo la dejó porque la veía fea- hizo un puchero que rompería cualquier defensa si es que alguien estuviera protegiéndose de ella y soltó el llanto otra vez, pero ahora con dolor, dolor de pensar en que Terry la dejara algún día. Terry, al oír las palabras de Candy, quería tener frente a él a la desgraciada que le dijo aquellas venenosas palabras, todas esas barbaridades, quería tomarla del cuello y decirle todas las palabras que había aprendido durante sus escapadas del colegio y las tenía atoradas en la garganta para ella, solo para ella

-No hagas caso Candy, yo te amo y puedo jurarte que estás más bella que nunca

Candy comenzó a tranquilizarse tras las palabras de Terry. Él la consoló con amor y caricias que los llevaron a entregarse una vez más. El chico la necesitaba como al aire y ella… solo ella tenía la pasión suficiente para que él pudiera seguir existiendo.

Con los días, Candy recuperó en algo su frágil autoestima, pero Terry estaba ahí, al pié del cañón, ayudando a su dulce pecosa a sobreponerse a todo aquello que la desanimaba. Terry entendía que ella era muy pequeña, apenas y le llegaba al mentón, y él era tan alto y su cuerpo aún se estaba desarrollando. A los ojos de ella, él era tan guapo y varonil que Candy sencillamente pensaba que no daba la talla para su esposo. ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! Terry la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y él solo veía belleza en su mujer. Es verdad, meditaba el castaño, estaba mucho muy gordita, pero eso tendría remedio una vez que naciera el bebé, ella volvería a su peso… pero si no era así, aún cuando no recuperara su cuerpo, ella seguiría siendo su amor, hasta el día de su muerte, amaba el cuerpo de su mujer desde el primer día que la vio, ahí en medio de la neblina de la borrachera, pero el tiempo le había mostrado que el cuerpo no era lo más importante en la relación, sino lo que ella era, su esencia, ternura, compañía, comprensión, la valentía que ella siempre le mostró y el calor de su cuerpo, ¡qué si quedaba con más curvas! Bienvenidas sean… y vivir sin eso, no… pensaba Terry, yo muero si ella me falta.

Pasaron los días, y Terry organizó un muy bonito e inolvidable cumpleaños para su pecosa que estaba cumpliendo sus diecisiete años. Asistió toda su familia en América y la de él, también invitó a Karen y Harry, sus único amigos en el teatro y amistades de su esposa también. Candy estuvo muy acompañada durante toda la velada, disfrutó de Sebastián y Keyna, y no se apartó ni un solo momento de Terry, a decir verdad era él quien no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Terry solo quería verla feliz.

Candy recibió mucho obsequios y presentes, tarjetas de felicitaciones de sus cercanos y compañeros en el hospital, no pudieron faltar los hermosos arreglos de flores, pero se sentía tan cansada cuando terminaron de despedir a sus visitas, que dejó todo para verlo mañana y se llevó junto a ella hasta su habitación solo las tarjetas de felicitaciones y de saludo para leerlas junto a Terry

-Mira Terry, Flamy y las chicas en Francia se acordaron de mí… y Michael también- hablaba sorprendida pero feliz

-Te das cuenta, hasta de Francia recibes felicitaciones

-También de Ivo, pero el sello dice que viene desde Inglaterra- dijo con preocupación- ¿Cómo estará?

-Yo creo que se encuentra bien Candy, por algo es que recibiste saludos de él, además, desde que se puso de novio con la francesita… - Terry levantó sus cejas demostrando así que su pensamiento como hombre iba siempre adelante

-Sí… Isabelle, ella es muy dulce- Terry masajeaba los pies de su esposa- jajaja… me haces cosquillas- dijo retirando los pies de en medio de las manos cariñosas de su esposo- te fijaste que mi abuela no se veía muy bien

-¿Cómo? ¿Está enferma?- Terry acariciando las piernas de su esposa. Él le había comprado varias camisas menos decorosas que las que se había estado colocando a la hora de dormir, pero se había dado cuenta de que era muy desfavorable para él, ya que siempre tenía las manos encima de ella, claro que ahora no lo rechazaba como tiempo atrás

-La vi como muy cansada Terry. Ella dice que solo aspira a vivir hasta conocer a su bisnieto, cree que se parecerá a papá…

-De todas formas pecosa, ella está ya muy anciana y…

-Lo sé mi amor, ella tiene que dejar este mundo algún día, pero yo espero que sea en muchos años más- sus ojitos brillaron con llanto contenido por su abuela- ¡mira! de Edward y Constanza- mostró otra tarjeta

-Todos quienes te quieren se acordaron de ti mi vida- Terry se había levantado para prepararse para dormir. Candy seguía muy entretenida leyendo los saludos que había recibido, hasta que llegó a un sobre que le llamó la atención ya que estaba adornado con cosas de bebé, dibujos que asemejaban un chupete, una carriola o una mamila

-¿Y esto?- la abrió curiosa, encontrándose con un grotesco dibujo que la emulaba a ella tan gorda como nunca llegaría a serlo y las palabras que volvieron a sumirla en sus temores, escritas con lápiz labial

 **Felicidades "gorda"**

 **Más felicidades "fea gorda"**

Cuando Terry regresó al cuarto, se estremeció al ver la expresión de dolor en el hermoso rostro de Candy. Él la había dejado solo un momento, ella estaba feliz, radiante y divertida con las tarjetas, ahora además del dolor reflejado en ella, los colores naturales habían desaparecido de su semblante y también… lloraba

-Pecosa ¿Qué sucede?- llegó a su lado de dos pasos

-Mira tú mismo- dijo casi sin voz, colocando en sus manos la última tarjeta que leyó. Terry quedó tan choqueado como ella, pero solo le duró un momento, pasó de estar desconcertado a la furia absoluta.

En abril de 1915, los alemanes usan en Ypres (Bélgica) por primera vez gases tóxicos. La guerra químicaha comenzado.

El hecho antes mencionado, generó una seguidilla de temores en los habitantes de las zonas cercanas a Ypres en el país vecino, que llevó a que muchas familias quisieran dejar su país natal, buscando seguridad en otras fronteras. Una de las familia que decidieron emigrar, fueron los Arbois, en cambio, los Sagnier decían que jamás la guerra llegaría a París, así es que muy tranquilos nunca se les pasó por la cabeza el huir

-Me iré con ustedes- había dicho Ivo a Isabelle

-Tus padres no lo permitirán Ivo, no creo que sea correcto que te enfrentes con ellos solo por acompañarme a mí- aconsejaba la rubia

-Isabelle, estuve internado en Londres más de dos años, y a ellos no les afectó. No creo que emigrar junto a ustedes les procure algún problema- quería convencerla, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir de su lado, él nunca pensó que la dulce Isabelle conquistaría su corazón así como ahora lo sentía, se sabía en las manos de la francesita, y estaba feliz por eso- además estaría cerca de ustedes, Edward ya me ofreció su residencia en la ciudad

-Bueno, si tú insistes- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- yo no soy nadie para llevarte la contraria

Es así, que Ivo conversó con sus padres y consiguió que le dejaran ir, tomó sus pertenencias y emigró hasta Inglaterra esperando a que pasara la guerra y así poder al fin, tomar a Isabelle como esposa. El francés jamás dejaría a Isabelle viajar sin él a ningún lado, y menos a Inglaterra donde existían aristócratas como los primos Grandchester muy capaces de pelear por una chica como ella

 **Continuará**


	42. Chapter 42 Un ensayo particular

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XLI**

 **Un ensayo particular**

Candy, los últimos meses no había visitado mucho el teatro. Ni en ensayos, ni en función, su trabajo en el hospital demandaba mucho de su tiempo y esfuerzos, como para además añadirle una salida extra que su cuerpo no quería sufrir, estar embarazada puede ser agotador.

Terry, al ver que su mujer después del su cumpleaños, había quedado muy abatida por culpa de la mal intencionada "tarjeta de saludo" que recibió con un mensaje nada agradable para la pecosa ni para él mismo, decidió pedir ayuda a su padre para ver si podían solucionar el problema que se les presentaba con la persona que mermaba la autoestima de Candy, el castaño estaba seguro que la mujer que le habló a la pecosa acerca de su hermana embarazada y el abandono del marido por encontrarla fea y gorda, era la misma que le había enviado la famosa tarjeta, pero ¿Quién era?... es así como el actor y futuro duque puso en las manos de su padre la venenosa misiva, solicitando su apoyo

-Pecas, no te angusties más por lo que leíste, yo te amo cada día más y nunca dejaré de hacerlo- se acercó a ella sobre la cama donde la chica descansaba sus pies y la besó con suavidad recibiendo de ella la inmediata respuesta, él estaba muy pegadito al cuerpo de Candy y cuando finalizaba el beso, sintió algo que lo golpeó a la altura de la pancita de su mujer

-¡Sentiste!

-¡Que fue eso pecosa!- Terry la miraba con ojos de desconcierto

-Tú hijo que ya se siente- Candy con la cara radiante de felicidad. Terry comenzó a acariciar el vientre de su mujer buscando algún otro movimiento y poder sentir así a su hijo

-¿Cuándo te toca ir con el médico?- dijo saliendo de su ensoñación al sentir el movimiento en el vientre de Candy

-La próxima semana- ella jugaba con el cabello de su esposo mientras que este estaba cerca de su panza

-¡Qué bien!- dijo eufórico- debes decirme la hora pecas, quiero estar contigo en todos los momentos- Sentir a su hijo por primera vez, despertó en Terry el lado paternal que no sabía que poseía, con ese sentimiento de regocijo llegó también el deseo loco por protegerlo, verlo crecer y estar junto a él dándole su apoyo incondicional en cada paso de su vida.

El médico, les había dejado muy en claro, una semana después, cuando la revisó y controló el crecimiento y el desarrollo del bebé, que la criatura o era muy grande o el embarazo podría ser gemelar, es decir, esperaban dos bebés

-Todo está bien Candy pero encuentro que estás demasiado gordita para solo tener seis meses de gestación - había dicho el médico, él sacaba sus conjeturas en silencio, no era que Candy estuviera engordando por causa de una mala alimentación, tampoco era líquido acumulado, ella no estaba hinchada

-¿Estaré comiendo mucho doctor? Quizás no me estoy alimentando correctamente, siempre he sido muy buena para comer- dijo queriendo saber. Ella también se encontraba muy abultadita en comparación con Eleonor por ejemplo, es sabido que su suegra es más alta, pero…

-No Candy, no creo que sea eso, si te fijas, eres pura pancita- Terry lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin entender- si estuvieras gorda por sobrealimentarte, tu cuerpo entero se resentiría, en cambio solo crece tu barriga

-Entonces doctor ¿Qué puede ser?- el médico, volvió a revisar el vientre de Candy con esos instrumentos que se parecen a una corneta y que sirven para escuchar los sonidos dentro de la panza, en este caso buscando el corazón del bebé

-Solo escucho dos corazones, es decir, el tuyo- dijo mirando a Candy- y el del bebé, pero creo, no estoy seguro, que están esperando a más de un hijo muchachos- el médico dijo su última frase con la cara llena de risa, pero los chicos no entendieron lo que quiso decir

-No… no le entiendo doctor

-Creo que están esperando dos bebés, un embarazo de gemelos- explicó

-¡Dos bebés!- exclamaron los jóvenes padres mirando al médico con desconcierto

-Aún no puedo asegurárselos, porque no escucho el otro corazón, pero me ha pasado que hasta que no nacen no estamos seguros de lo que viene- Terry y Candy se miraron y comprendieron solo con verse a los ojos la grandeza de lo que esperaban, tamaña bendición, dos hijos en un solo embarazo, su primer hijo y vendrían por partida doble. Llos dos eran más que felices con las palabras del médico

-Dos bebés- murmuró Terry mirando a los verdes ojos de su mujer, sosteniendo la mano de Candy y la sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-Como les decía señor Grandchester, no puedo asegurar todavía que sean dos bebés, pero…

-Son dos, doctor- susurró Candy- se mueve mucho para ser solo uno- y volviendo a mirar a Terry- estoy segura

-Yo también pecosa- habló Terry bajito, para que solo ella escuchara.

La visita al control del embarazo trajo a Candy otra cosa en que pensar en vez de darle vueltas a lo de la mal intencionada tarjeta que no sabía donde había ido a parar, pero aún así su ánimo no cambió del todo y Terry extrañaba enormemente a la pecosa alegre y llena de energía y vitalidad que había traído vida a su propia solitaria existencia.

Un día común y corriente de finales de mayo, Candy estaba disfrutando de su merecido día de descanso y Terry aprovechó de invitarla al teatro y así distraerla por unas horas de sus permanentes pensamientos que el castaño hasta encontraba autodestructivos, la llevaría a un ensayo con características especiales, la pecosa aceptó y Terry feliz de que pudo convencerla

-¡Verás que disfrutarás del ensayo Candy! Será muy especial, iremos intercambiando papeles con los nuevos estudiantes…

-Sí, supongo que salir a otro lugar que no sea el hospital y en este día tan hermoso le hará muy bien a nuestros bebés- dijo Candy caminando muy animosa. Terry la llevaba tomada del brazo y acariciaba suavemente la mano que sostenía debajo de la suya. Caminar le hacía muy bien a Candy, el médico lo había dicho, así es que salieron rumbo al hospital con un margen de horario que les daría tiempo hasta de desayunar en el camino.

Candy se veía encantadora con su vientre abultado. Todos quienes conocían al joven matrimonio Grandchester, les deseaban sus merecidos parabienes. Terry era el orgulloso marido de una tierna y bella mujer que era capaz de regalar una sincera sonrisa a todos aquellos que la rodeaban, el actor se sabía bendecido.

Llegaron hasta el teatro con tiempo suficiente para saludar a sus amigos y conversar unos momentos con ellos. Los primeros en acercarse fueron Harry y Karen

-Hermosa pancita la que luces Candy- decía Karen con un dejo de ternura y añoranza en su voz al ver a su amiga tan radiante en la espera de su pequeño

-Gracias Karen, pero yo no me veo tan hermosa como tú lo vez- Terry la escuchó y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, sabía que Candy no se había repuesto del todo de su depresión, pero por lo menos pensaba que no haría mención de cómo se sentía- ¡sabes!… el médico dijo que parece que son dos bebés- Candy no midió sus palabras, llegó y soltó la buena nueva, feliz de que sus amigos conocieran de su felicidad

-¡Dos!- exclamaron Karen y Harry

-¡Sí!... por eso el tamaño de mi pancita- explicó

-Así que dos ¡eh! Grandchester- Harry divertido

-Y a la primera Grand… jajajaja- rieron los dos machos en complicidad con la pulla que Harry le hacía a Terry

-¿Por qué tanta risa?- la voz de Roberth que llegaba al grupo los sorprendió- Buen día señora Grandchester- saludó

-Buenos días señor Hathaway- respondió la rubia cediendo su mano para ser besada

-Es un honor contar con su visita Candice- le sonrió

-Terry quiso que lo acompañara, espero no molestar

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es usted muy bienvenida

Mientras Robert saludaba a Candy, Terry ponía sobre aviso a sus amigos, para que no divulgaran lo del embarazo múltiple, que si lo habían compartido con ellos era por su amistad. Terry recibió la respuesta esperada de parte de Karen y Harry.

-¡Bien! ¡Atención!- dijo el director aplaudiendo para dar énfasis a su llamado- comenzaremos en lo que quedamos el día de ayer

-Siéntese junto a mí Candice- ofreció Robert para acompañar a la esposa de su primer actor

-Gracias- Candy y Robert se dirigieron a la parte del teatro en medio de las butacas que estaba dispuesto para el director y sus asistentes, muy cerca del escenario al tiempo en que los chicos caminaban hasta el escenario junto a otros actores que Candy conocía desde que Terry se integró a la compañía Stamford

-Desea algo de beber Candice- ofreció Robert- ¿un té quizás?

-Sí gracias, un té estaría bien

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Robert y salió de la vista de Candy, regresando momentos después con un delicioso té que ella disfrutaba desde que Terry le enseñó a degustar esta infusión que para el inglés era su preferida

La idea del ensayo era hacer participar a los alumnos que habían ingresado hace algunos meses a Stamford. Como la obra Romeo y Julieta seguía en cartelera, era esa precisamente la que tenían que manejar. No era necesaria la personificación, ya que cualquiera podía intervenir en el parlamento ya sea por orden del director o por iniciativa propia. La verdad es que este etilo de ensayo era muy divertido, ver a los primeros actores hacer papeles segundarios o a los recién llegados representar los protagónicos entretenía al público presente, en este caso, a Candy.

Richard, había tomado cartas en el asunto de la "tarjeta anónima" que había recibido Candy, apenas y Terry le contó lo sucedido cuando solicitó su ayuda.

El duque había recibido del rey un nombramiento especial en misión diplomática, él sería la voz del rey de Inglaterra en los Estados Unidos. Este nombramiento le confirió un poder de que no ostentaba cuando llegó a tierras americanas y lo utilizaría en el problema que le afectaba a la esposa de su hijo, recibiendo noticias acerca del individuo que acosa a su nuera en tiempo record, mucho menos del que hubiese sido necesario de no tener el nombramiento. Con los resultados de la investigación en sus manos, se dirigió al teatro junto a dos guardaespaldas requeridos por su condición de diplomático y dos policías.

Durante los días que siguieron al cumpleaños de Candy, habían llegado varias cartas con un contenido similar a la "tarjeta anónima". Candy jamás lo supo, ya que la correspondencia era interceptada por el mayordomo de la gran casa apenas y estas llegaban. Terry luego de leerlas, las hacía llegar a su padre y este a sus contactos. También se preocuparon de abarcar cualquier situación o punto débil en el hospital cuando Candy estaba de turno, Terry siempre se preocupaba de ir a dejarla y el duque de buscarla o enviar a un chofer de confianza por ella en las tardes para que Candy no tuviera ningún tipo de percance con alguna situación incómoda que llegara a sucederse. Ella tomaba con agrado la situación, ya que Terry le había insistido que por su condición de embarazada, él no quería que anduviera sola por las calles sin cuidado alguno. Terry quería cuidarla y ella no era quien para negarse, le gustaba la protección que su esposo demostraba con esos actos. El doctor Wilson también estaba enterado de la situación y se aseguró que la policía estuviese de encubierto en el pabellón y los lugares donde Candy se movía dentro del nosocomio, estos vigilantes, fingían ser del equipo de aseo y ornato del lugar. Era bastante difícil que el acosador alcanzara a la enfermera en su lugar de trabajo, ya que Candy estaba destinada al pabellón militar, de muy restringido ingreso, pero por si las dudas…de más está decir que la despistada rubia, nunca notó nada.

Candy desde las butacas, observaba con mucha atención al grupo de los nuevos integrantes, tenía la clara impresión de que conocía a la chica de largos cabellos oscuros, buscaba en su mente de donde era que pudiera conocerla, pero el hecho de trabajar en un hospital y ver tanta gente a diario, hacía muy difícil para la rubia poder ubicar en su cerebro a la pelinegra

-Terry, necesito hablar contigo- le pidió Harry cuando caminaban hacia el escenario respondiendo al llamado del director

-Dime- dijo sin detenerse

-Es serio, ¿puedes darme unos minutos?- insistió y Terry se detuvo para escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decirle. Harry no se veía cómodo con lo que tenía que decirle a su amigo

-Antes que todo, quiero que sepas que Karen y yo somos tus amigos…- Terry frunció el ceño, no alcanzaba a entender lo que su compañero hablaba y haber iniciado recordando su amistad, no le auguraba nada bueno

-No te entiendo Harry, por favor, explícate- dijo reteniendo el poco de paciencia que le estaba quedando entre tanta vuelta que daba su amigo

-Bien- Harry sacó el aire con esa pequeña palabra- con Karen llegamos a la conclusión, de que debes cuidarte de Norma y es nuestro deber ponerte sobre aviso

-¿Norma?- Terry sin querer dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que ya estaba sobre el escenario, con la mirada perdida en las butacas

-Sí, Norma. Ella le dijo a Karen que tú, pronto, muy pronto caerías en su cama- Terry abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le causaron las palabras de Harry, no lo esperaba, y miró a su esposa que tenía su vista puesta en el escenario con un semblante muy serio- sí, a nosotros también nos chocó el comentario

-¡Eso dijo!- exclamó y recibió una silenciosa afirmación de su amigo- hace unas semanas se me insinuó, pero yo creí que le había dejado clara mi postura acerca del tema

-Al parecer no. Karen casi se le fue encima cuando Norma le insinuó lo que ya te dije- Terry sonrió de medio lado al imaginarse la arrebatada actitud de Karen por poner en su lugar a la pelinegra actriz

-Gracias amigo…- logró decir y retomaron su paso hasta el escenario. Terry se quedó dándole vueltas al asunto, pensando en las palabras de su amigo. La mente del actor trabajaba rápido y comenzó a recordar ciertas actitudes y momentos en que había tenido que lidiar con la nueva estudiante. Lo que le había estado sucediendo a Candy lo tenía muy ocupado en la pecosa, que superara la depresión y hacerla sentir bella y muy amada, era su meta a diario. No tenía tiempo para otras cosas.

El ensayo comenzó y Terry puso mucha atención en las actitudes de Norma, quien le coqueteaba con descaro, aún sabiendo que él estaba casado. Terry tenía claro que Norma conocía de su estado civil y aunque nunca las había presentado, suponía que alguna vez les había visto juntos y que él no engañaría a su mujer con nadie por nada del mundo, no, eso era algo que jamás haría, hacer sufrir a Candy era lo mismo que sentirse nuevamente perdido. Candy era la mujer que llenaba sus días y pensamientos, no necesitaba más.

El ensayo comenzó en la escena del baile entre Romeo y Julieta. Norma se ofreció para ser ella Julieta mirando muy insinuante al Romeo inglés que en ese momento hacía ese pape. Pensar en que tendría la oportunidad de estar en los brazos de Terry, aunque sea en un ensayo la volvió loca de contento, su mujer en las butacas, él en sus brazos, aprovecharía el momento, luego ella se encargaría de llevar las cosas al paso siguiente… pero Grand, se adelanto y solícito al director

-Director… ¿puedo ser yo quien haga de Romeo? Siempre me ha gustado mucho esta escena- el director no tuvo ningún problema y Norma, roja del coraje, miró a Harry con ojos de odio. Karen se burló de ella de manera en que solo la coqueta descarada lo notara.

Richard llegó al teatro y lo primero que vieron sus ojos, fue la larga cabellera rubia de su nuera y apurando sus paso llegó junto a ella

-Buen día Candy, Robert- saludó el aristócrata

-¡Richard, que gusto verlo aquí!- dijo Candy como saludo, recibiendo de su suegro un beso en su mano. Por la cabeza de la pecosa pasó el pensamiento de que algo debería estar pasando para que un hombre como el duque estuviera visitando el teatro

-¡Pero qué visita tan distinguida!- fueron las palabras de Robert

-Tienes a un futuro duque todos los días aquí Robert y hoy lo acompañó su futura duquesa, jajaja- rió el noble pensando en que ciertamente era así como él lo decía

-¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado… pero dime ¿a qué debemos tu visita?

-Necesito hablar con mi hijo, pero veo que está ocupado- el duque dirigió su vista hacia el escenario y vio que Terry bailaba con Karen

-Si es muy urgente, podemos detener el ensayo por unos minutos- ofreció Robert pero Richard sopesó la situación y pensó en que la presencia de su nuera no era muy oportuna para lo que tenía que informarle a su hijo, pero que sería entretenido ver a su primogénito en un ensayo algo cotidiano, pero que él no tenía la oportunidad de verlo todos los días

-No te preocupes Robert, acompañaré a mi nuera, puedo esperar- dijo sentándose junto a Candy que no apartaba su mirada de la pelinegra

-¿Cómo te has sentido Candy?- el duque quería hacer conversación

-Muy bien Richard, ya solo es el crecimiento de mi barriga lo que molesta, pero eso tendrá remedio a más tardar en tres meses- dijo pensando en cuando sus pequeños nacieran- Eleonor y los niños, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, bien. Ya Keyna está durmiendo casi toda la noche, así es que con Eleonor podemos dormir y descansar un poco más que las primeras noches- para Richard y Eleonor no había sido nada fácil esto de la paternidad con un recién nacido, sumado a que ninguno de los dos quiso dejar a la niña al cuidado de una nana por las noches, el descanso y el buen dormir era casi un precioso lujo en el matrimonio Grandchester Baker. El duque nunca estuvo involucrado en el cuidado de sus hijos con Claudina, como lo había hecho junto a Eleonor cuando nació Terry, solo que ahora, dieciocho años más tarde, todo se hacía más difícil, sin embargo él no se quejaba, es más, disfrutaba a más no poder a sus pequeños Sebastián y Keyna, y a sus adolescentes Richard Jr. y Priscilla.

El duque había notado algo extraña a Candy, preocupada sería la palabra exacta

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Candy?- preguntó en forma directa

-¡Ah! ¿Qué?- Candy en las nubes, algo muy común en ella, pero ahora era preocupante

-Te noto preocupada Candy ¿Qué te sucede?- insistió aprovechando que tenía la atención de la rubia y que Robert había sido requerido al lado del director

-No sé… es que me parece haber visto a la chica del cabello negro- confesó sin darse cuenta, como meditando, solo que en voz alta. El duque miró hacia donde Candy tenía puesta su mirada- ¡no puede ser!- exclamó a viva voz y llevó una de sus manos hasta su vientre

-¿Qué pasa Candy?- Richard notó la exclamación de la muchacha al reconocer a la chica de cabello negro en el escenario, la cara de dolor en su nuera y el gesto de protección a su criatura en el vientre

-¡Ella… ella es! … ¡Ay!... ¡Me duele!- se quejó- Terry oyó la exclamación de dolor que emitió su pecosa y bajó de un salto del escenario, y corrió hasta ella

-¿Qué pasa Candy?... Padre- lo saludó- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Me duele Terry! ¡Me duele!- la cara de terror en Candy, asustó al joven esposo, siendo el duque quien tomara la iniciativa de hacer algo

-¡Llevémosla al hospital!- dijo- ¿puedes caminar Candy?

-No creo- alcanzó a decir cuando Terry la alzó en brazos y salieron del teatro sin pedir autorización ni despedirse de nadie. Candy con el dolor tan intenso en su vientre bajo, no se percató de los policías apostados a las afueras del teatro, no notó cuando fue introducida en el automóvil que utilizaba su suegro, solo estaba enfocada en el intenso dolor y en proteger a sus hijos

-¡Ojalá y se muera!- murmuró Norma

-¡Qué te pasa!- dijo Karen empujando a la pelinegra que se encontraba a dos pasos de ella

-Ya te lo dije, Terry será mío- sonrió maliciosa, la chica notó en las exclamaciones de Candy, el dolor agudo que estaba sintiendo, supuso que sería algo relacionado con su embarazo, por eso el mal sano deseo

El duque, Terry y Candy llegaron al hospital justo al tiempo en que los dolores más se intensificaban en la pecosa

-Terry no pueden nacer todavía, algo anda mal- lloriqueaba la chica

-No pienses en eso Candy, los médicos sabrán que hacer- la consolaba Terry aunque su pensamiento era el mismo que el de su pecosa, en ese momento una enfermera llegó hasta ellos con una silla de ruedas y se llevó a Candy. Terry y el duque tuvieron que quedarse haciendo el papeleo de ingreso de la señora Grandchester.

En Inglaterra se vivía otro drama. Constanza era enviada a como apoyo a un hospital en Francia.

Constanza Tremblay, no tenía estudios para ejercer como enfermera militar, eso tranquilizaba en alguna manera el amante corazón de Edward ya que entendía que nunca sería enviada a los campamentos de la Cruz Roja, apostados en medio de las batallas, pero era muy necesaria más ayuda en los hospitales cercanos al conflicto.

Edward y Constanza, había tenido que aplazar su unión en matrimonio fijada para comienzos del año en curso, la culpa la tenía la guerra, no se hubiesen sentido cómodos siendo felices en medio de tanta desgracia que vivía casi toda Europa, además, su primo Terius y familia estaban en América, sin posibilidades de viaje al viejo continente.

-Algo tenemos que hacer para que no viajes Constanza- Edward caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia, pasándose las manos por su cabello en repetidas ocasiones dando clara señal de sus desesperación, no concebía separarse de su novia ni por un solo día, menos dejarla ir a Francia, que había estado siendo atacada desde un principio por el enemigo- si por lo menos mi tío estuviese en Londres…

-No debes preocuparte tanto Edward, estaré bien- trataba ella de tranquilizarlo, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano. Edward era tan posesivo y protector como lo eran todos los Grandchester, deber ser que la sangre aristocrática era muy fuerte en esa familia. La madre del joven era exactamente igual, también ella había puesto el grito en el cielo y ofrecido tratar de hablar con las autoridades del hospital para que desistieran de enviar a su futura nuera y madre de sus nietos a tan peligroso lugar, pero Constanza no se lo permitió, haciéndole ver que si hacían algo así, sus compañeros en el hospital lo tomarían a mal y ella no podría trabajar en un medio hostil entre sus pares.

-No me pidas que no me preocupe Constanza- dijo el joven acercándose a ella que permanecía sentada junto a una mesita de té- eres lo más importante en mi vida cariño, no quieras pretender que te deje ir así como así- Edward se acercó a ella y tomando sus manos hizo que se levantara de su asiento, la abrazó y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha le pidió- casémonos Constanza, antes de que tengas que irte- Edward lo decía más como una forma desesperada de retenerla junto a él, las noticias de que Candy no había sido enviada a Francia por su embarazo, habían llegado hasta sus oídos y el pensamiento del chico era prácticamente el mismo, casarse y buscar embarazar a Constanza y así…

-Sabes que no es lo mismo que con Candy, Edward- le leyó el pensamiento- tengo que viajar en dos semanas, imposible que lo lográramos

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé… pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- susurró con la voz quebrada, aceptando al fin el destino escrito para su amada Constanza.

Constanza viajó a Francia junto con un grupo de enfermeras de hospitales ingleses que habían sido enviadas al igual que ella y repartidas en diferentes hospitales franceses según las necesidades de cada uno. El embarque fue el día 11 de junio, siendo destinada al mismo hospital donde se encontraban prestando sus servicios el grupo al que había pertenecido Candy. Las chicas en el diario vivir, se percataron de que tenían una rubia enfermera como amigas en común y eso las acercó muchísimo a la Tremblay, haciendo de su trabajo un episodio mucho más aceptable, considerando que tenía amigas y gente dispuesta a hacer el bien a su alrededor. Constanza no podría quejarse jamás de la vida que le tocó vivir, tenía un trabajo que para ella era su pasión, amaba y era amada, había conseguido muy buenos amigos a través del tiempo y no deseaba nada más que formar una gran familia junto a Edward, quien no dejaba de escribirle en ningún momento, es más, en alguna oportunidad hasta la visitó en el país vecino, regresando a su hogar con la alegría de ver a Constanza con bien y el sentimiento agridulce de tener que volverse a Inglaterra y dejar a su prometida en Francia.

En Chicago también encontramos que el sufrimiento visita a una de nuestras familias protagonistas.

La hija de Benjamín Smith, nacida en su primer matrimonio, había sido atacada por una rara enfermedad, que la tenía postrada en una cama de hospital. La mujer, que había nacido con una enfermedad que la mantenía siempre fuera de este mundo y al cuidado de enfermeras particulares, se fue deteriorando de a poco, comenzando a fallar su organismo en distintas áreas, sin que los médicos pudieran hacer nada por ella. Benjamín prácticamente vivía en el hospital, recibiendo el apoyo constante de su mujer que había demostrado una genuina preocupación por la que fuera la hija de su muy amado esposo, pero nada era suficiente, el alma del hombre resentía en lo más hondo de su ser que ese pedacito que lo unía a su primera esposa, se estuviese apagando de a poquito, despidiéndose de este mundo que no había sido nada benévolo con la vida de la señorita Smith

-El médico dijo que ya no podía hacer nada más por ella Elisa- Benjamín recibía de su esposa una abrazo lleno de comprensión y apoyo en estos difíciles momentos

-No tengo palabras para poder ayudarte Benjamín, pero debes saber que estoy aquí contigo, y tus otros hijos también te necesitan…

-Lo sé amor, lo sé- Benjamín decía esas palabras apoyando una de sus manos en el vientre de Elisa acariciándolo, ya que la mujer se había dejado embarazar nuevamente por él apenas y acabó la cuarentena, quería darle otro hijo, y su pensamiento era que mientras más seguido los tuviera, el trabajo aunque arduo, sería muy beneficioso para que su esposo pudiera disfrutar de sus hijos mientras la vida se lo permitiera.

Candy salió del hospital, con la condición de que hiciera reposo absoluto en su casa. El embarazo se había volcado de normal a alto riesgo. Los síntomas que llevaron a Candy al hospital eran de pérdida, pudieron contener al o los bebés con mucha dificultad y demasiada ansiedad por parte de la madre y el padre. Terry, cuando recibió la noticia por parte del médico de que Candy estaba con síntomas de pérdida, cayó sentado sintiendo un frío sudor por su cuerpo entero, recibiendo apoyo de su padre y madre que estaban junto a él, ya que Eleonor apenas y fue notificada, voló, junto a Lorna hasta el hospital

-Logramos estabilizar a su esposa señor Grandchester- había dicho el galeno responsable- pero ella tendrá que cuidarse mucho más desde este día hasta que llegue el momento del nacimiento del bebé

-Pero ¿qué ocurrió doctor? Ella estaba bien y de un momento para otro…

-Al parecer, ella recibió una emoción fuerte y eso hizo que su organismo reaccionara tratando de expulsar al bebé

-¿Una emoción fuerte? Pero, no entiendo, Candy estaba tranquila ¿no es así padre?- Terry no podía entender lo sucedido, él había dejado a su mujer junto a Robert, luego vio a su padre junto a ella conversando amenamente, ¿a qué hora había pasado el mal rato?

-Creo entender al médico hijo- fue lo que logró decir Richard bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo

-Entonces necesito una explicación, padre- Terry no contuvo su enojo, si existía una sola posibilidad de que alguien haya hecho pasar un mal rato a su pecosa, ardería Troya

-Después hablaremos hijo, lo primero en este momento es Candy…Doctor- Richard se dirigió al galeno- ¿mi nuera tendrá que permanecer en el hospital?

-Sí, por lo menos tres días, para no correr ningún tipo de riesgo- aclaró

-¿Puedo verla?- Terry desesperado, desistió de pedir explicaciones a su padre, Richard tenía razón, la pecosa estaba primero

-Por supuesto señor Grandchester, pero trate de no cansarla, y solo puede recibir la visita de usted y familiares cercanos, no quiero que ella tenga oportunidad de volver a tener alguna emoción fuerte

-Entendemos doctor, muchas gracias- fue Richard que estando más ecuánime que su hijo, respondió

-Bien, entonces- dijo el médico dirigiéndose a Terry- acompáñeme y lo llevo hasta su esposa- el chico no se detuvo a pensar en nada, solo siguió al señor de la cotona blanca, hasta donde estaba Candy, él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta no ver a su mujer. Lo llevaron, según él, por interminables pasillos antes de dejarlo junto a una puerta donde del otro lado encontraría a Candy, su pecosa, ¡cómo la amaba!

-¡Pecas!- fue lo primero que dijo al verla tendida en la fría cama de hospital, tan delicada con sus ojos cerrados y su cabello tomado en una trenza que bajaba por el lado derecho de su cabeza hacia adelante- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó cuando ella abrió sus ojos al sentirlo, el chico besó los labios de su mujer y tomó firmemente su delicada mano entre las de él

-Un poco mejor Terry, pero… ¿te explicaron que tengo? ¿Cómo están nuestros bebés?...

-El médico nos informó que tuviste una emoción fuerte, que los bebés están bien, que tienes que quedarte en el hospital al menos tres días y que de ahora en adelante debes hacer reposo absoluto si queremos ver nacer a nuestros pequeños con bien- le habló Terry con dulzura pero con la verdad. Ella ya había sido informada, sin embargo quería saber si existía algo más que no le quisieran decir

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo ahora algo más tranquila, sabía que Terry no le mentiría

-Sí pecosa, pero cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que te impresionó?- Candy no quería decirle lo que le sucedía, pero desde que la estabilizaron, había tenido tiempo para pensar antes de que él llegara a su lado y quiso ser sincera, entendía que guardar ese tipo de información, solo haría crecer entre ellos la desconfianza

-Cuando estábamos en el ensayo, vi en medio de todos los actores a una chica de cabellera negra que yo no conozco, supongo que pertenece al grupo de estudiantes nuevos- Terry solo la escuchaba, sin interrumpirla- bueno… ella es la chica que me habló esas horribles cosas en la tienda ¿recuerdas?- Terry afirmó en forma silenciosa apremiando a Candy para que continuara- cuando entendí quien era ella, comenzaron los dolores, supongo que eso gatilló lo que vino después- el chico no quería alterar a Candy, pero se sintió tan estúpido al percatarse de que la mujer que le estaba haciendo daño a su pecas, era cercana a su círculo. Fue tan fuerte su cambio de humor, que su mujer logró percibir un ligero perturbación en la actitud de su esposo, quien era de emociones fuertes y no lograba gobernar muchas veces lo que sentía

-Creo que sé a quién te refieres- dijo después de tomar aire para controlar así su turbación. Tampoco quiso ahondar en el tema para que la rubia no se fuera a alterar nuevamente. Siguieron conversando acerca de otros temas y Terry después de un buen rato cambio lugar con Eleonor para él poder conversar con su padre.

Cuando Terry salió de la habitación de Candy, le pidió a Lorna que avisara a la familia Andrew acerca de la condición de su mujer. La chica así lo hizo, provocando que Elroy y Albert, prepararan viaje inmediatamente a la ciudad de Nueva York, avisando que llegarían dentro de tres días, justo cuando a Candy la dieran de alta.

Terry y su padre salieron del hospital para conversar acerca de lo sucedido y las noticias que Richard tenía para darle, se dirigieron a la casa de los chicos, ya que estaba más cerca del nosocomio donde se encontraba Candy

-Dígame padre ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decirme?- pidió Terry una vez estuvieron instalados y servidos en el estudio de la casa de los chicos

-La idea era haber conversado contigo en el teatro, hijo, pero…

-Candy se sintió mal… estoy muy preocupado por ella padre, me dijo que había reconocido en una de las chicas nuevas, a la mujer que le habló todas esas cosas horribles haciendo que la autoestima de la pecosa se fuera hasta el suelo

-Creo que hablas acerca de la señorita Norma Higgins- aseguró Richard haciendo que Terry se incomodara al notar que tanto Candy como su padre nombraban a Norma y él no había notado nada extraño en la mujer, excepto el acoso y las palabras de Harry y Karen. Al ver que la noticia había perturbado a Terry, el duque agregó- ella es la mujer que le envía los anónimos a Candy, hijo- Terry se levantó de su asiento como si algo lo hubiera pinchado

-¿Está seguro padre?- preguntó atribulado y muy molesto

-Sí Terius. Apenas me informaste acerca de lo sucedido, comencé a hacer averiguaciones y todos los resultados nos llevan tras los pasos de esa chica, es más, la muchacha es peligrosa Terius- Terry que en ese momento miraba por la ventana del estudio hacia el jardín, volvió a fijar su intensa mirada en su padre

-¿Peligrosa?... ¿a qué se refiere con eso padre?- Richard le hizo entrega a Terry de una carpeta donde se encontraba toda la información que en ese momento le entraba a explicar

-La muchacha pertenece a una familia de artistas, entre ellos músicos, bailarines y cantantes, se desenvuelven en medio de cabarets y algunos locales de mala muerte, han viajado por diversos países de Europa y América, incluyendo algunos países de Latinoamérica como Argentina y Brasil, pero no han tenido la suerte de destacarse en su arte. Su familia, aunque con esfuerzo, ha logrado salir adelante, pero hace unos años, más específicamente 1910, Norma, quien contaba con veinte años, estuvo mezclada en un tiroteo donde resultó muerto el novio de la chica, y ella estuvo inmiscuida en el hecho cuando trató de defender a su amigo, apuñalando a quien le disparó, el hombre solo salió herido, pero con muchas ganas de vengarse de la chica. Con el tiempo, ella fue amenazada por el mismo sujeto, y lo mandó matar por medio de un sicario a quien le pagó con sexo, ahora es prófuga de la justicia- Terry no podía creer lo que oía y leía, miraba las fotografías que venían en la investigación donde reconoció a Norma en distintas facetas, en unas salía con el pelo rubio, otros castaño y hasta pelirroja además de diversos nombres y alias

-Padre, esto que me cuenta y la información que leo en estos documentos es muy grave, muy por encima de solo un acoso por parte de alguien hacia Candy, no solo se trata de una persona que quiera fastidiarla, sino que puede querer…- Terry cambió su expresión por una de pánico, entendió que la chica en cuestión estaba interesada en él y que por sus antecedentes se podía vislumbrar que haría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, sumado a las palabras de sus amigos, entró casi en pánico. De un momento a otro, el actor entendió la magnitud de lo que sucedía y lo que podría llegar a ocurrirle a Candy si se descuidaban… el oxigeno huyó de los pulmones del castaño al imaginarse el peor escenario en la vida de su más preciado tesoro, su pecosa… el color abandonó su guapo rostro y quiso salir corriendo hasta el hospital para proteger a Candy. Viendo lo que sucedía a su hijo, Richard lo tranquilizó

-Dejé protegida a Candy, Terius. Hay policías y guardaespaldas custodiando la habitación de mi nuera, hijo, pero además la policía que me acompañó hasta el teatro, debe haberla apresado

-Gracias padre, pero eso no me tranquiliza, yo me quedaré con ella hasta que le den el alta o esté seguro de que esa mujer ya está tras las rejas- habló dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta. Richard sabía que dijera lo que dijera, Terry haría como le había dicho, así es que levantándose de su cómodo asiento, siguió a su hijo.

Lo que tanto Terry como su padre desconocían hasta el momento, era que Norma se había escapado de la policía que estaba situada en las afueras del teatro. Los policías, después de que Terry y el duque salieran del recinto llevando a Candy hasta el hospital, entraron buscando a Norma y llevar a cabo la detención, pero esta ya no se encontraba en el recinto, había sospechado que la buscaban cuando el junior del teatro volvía con unos encargos y preguntó a viva voz

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el muchacho

-No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- habló Robert que se estaba recuperando de lo que acababa de ocurrir a Candy y su primer actor

-Por nada en especial, es que al entrar al teatro vía a dos policías viniendo para acá…

 **Continuará**


	43. Chapter 43 Todo se complica

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XLII**

 **Todo se complica**

Norma había llegado al teatro con una alegría que a momentos la desbordaba. ¿Por qué?… Sencillo, era un día diferente a los demás. En esta jornada se esperaba que los chicos nuevos pudieran interactuar en todo momento con los actores consagrados, era el día de un ensayo especial. Hasta ese día, todos los nuevos alumnos de Stamford, solo habían tenido clases a solas y presenciaban al staff permanente del teatro ensayar y aprender de ellos las posturas, los movimientos, el manejo de la voz y los espacios. El grupo de teatro ensayaba a diario, puliendo aquellas cosillas que no habían salido bien del todo en la última presentación y así perfeccionar la versión de Romeo y Julieta cada día más y dejar satisfechos a los exigentes espectadores.

Norma había tenido la oportunidad de ver actuar a Terry en toda su majestad, ella sabía que él también la había visto a ella ensayar ya que junto a Robert, siempre se quedaba a presenciar a los chicos nuevos. Como todos en la compañía, Norma estaba al tanto de que Grandchester era visita en ese teatro, pero también que era muy bien reconocido por los actores y el director, que sus críticas ayudaban en algunos momentos a mover a los artistas a papeles en los que podrían actuar en la obra que ahora estaba en cartelera, un claro ejemplo de ello era su compañero Jerry Londres (como se hacía llamar el chico), era sumamente aplicado y llevaba el teatro en sus venas, tanto era así, que había sido ascendido al staff permanente como un actor suplente, pero eso aunque suene a poco, en este medio era mucho más de lo que ellos habían logrado. Norma, se lucía cada vez que Terry presenciaba los ensayos del grupo de aspirantes. El que Terry observara a los chicos en sus pruebas no ocurría a diario, solo se quedaba cuando estos eran a principios de la jornada, lo cual no sucedía muy seguido. El actor inglés se armaba de paciencia cada vez que Norma salía al escenario con alguna de sus "genialidades de diva", pero eran tan insoportables las maneras que utilizaba para sobresalir la chica Higgins, que Terry simplemente no podía verla sin que no se le descompusiera el estómago, de verdad, arcadas le daban, si alguien le dijera a Norma lo que le sucedía a Grandchester al verla "actuar", que no podía ni verla, no se lo creería. Norma esperaba ser lo suficientemente buena y así destacar para recibir de Terry Grandchester algún día una muy buena crítica, que le diera la oportunidad de algún protagónico junto a él, sacando así del camino de los papeles principales a la pesada de Karen Kleys, esa era su meta, para ello se estaba preparando.

La chica había llegado al teatro más temprano de lo normal, sus pretensiones eran hacer caer en sus redes al Romeo Inglés y este día era perfecto para ello, se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría, haría todo lo posible por actuar escenas con Terry y estaba segura de que cumpliría con su objetivo, en especial, soñaba con poder llegar junto a él a la escena del beso. Sentada en solitario en medio del escenario, recordaba que ese chico, Terry Grandchester, la estrella inglesa que presentaba Broadway en el último tiempo, la había encandilado desde que lo vio en las marquesinas del teatro, consiguió asistir a una de las presentaciones y cayó rendida a los pies de Romeo, él había sido su única inspiración para darse ese último empujoncito y así decidirse de una buena vez a pasar de ser bailarina de cabaret al teatro, con ansias de ser actriz y cumplir así algo que venía pensando hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora, ahora era diferente, ella ya no solo veía a Terry como un chico apuesto y de paso muy buen actor, del que quería conseguir algo más que un beso aparte de que le enseñara los secretos para llegar a ser una buena actriz, sino que la mujer dormida dentro de ella, se había ido interesando en el hombre que escondía Terry y a medida que pasaban los días y lo conocía en medio de los ensayos y la rutina dentro del teatro, deseo con fervor ser la mujer de aquel actor inglés. Norma rememoraba como era que se había ido apasionando en esa aura de misterio que siempre lo rodeaba, en el mal carácter del que era portador, el mutismo del muchacho y ese círculo de amistades tan cerrado que tenía, no cabía nadie que él no dejara entrar y ella no había logrado acercarse siquiera, pero para ella, él tenía solo un defecto, dentro de toda la perfección que Norma veía en el joven actor, tenía un defecto… estaba casado y no bastándole con eso, vivía enamorado de su esposa y para rematar, era fiel, muchas cualidades que ella disfrutaría si él le perteneciera, ¡pero no!, había una rubia que lo tenía atrapado, una mustia pecosa desabrida que había logrado lo que ella quisiera tener para sí, a Terry en sus manos.

Cuando comenzó el movimiento en el teatro, Norma salió de sus cavilaciones, decidió levantarse y caminar hacia sus compañeros que llegaban, saludó a todos haciendo el cometario de que el ensayo sería distinto y que ella estaba feliz por eso

-Claro, ahora entiendo la sonrisa en tus labios- dijo Gina, otra de sus compañeras al momento en que miraba hacia la entrada y veían llegar a Terry, pero la sonrisa le duró poco a Norma, junto al primer actor venía su esposa- ¡oh, querida! Parece que viene acompañado por la ninfa que lo inspira- se burló de ella Gina

-Da lo mismo, mírala, apenas y camina con esa barriga, si hasta parece un pingüino… jajajaja- refutó molesta, escondiendo su pensar detrás de la risa, pero se dijo que debía levantar el ánimo, la rubia estaba allí y ella le demostraría quien era Norma Higgins.

Volvió a dirigirse a un rincón del escenario desde donde podía ver todo el movimiento sin ser tan notoria su observación, vio como era que el matrimonio Grandchester conversaba con la pesada de Kleys y su noviecito Grand… reían, ¿Qué será tan gracioso? La sonrisa en la boca de Terry era muy esquiva, pero ahora estaba tan relajado que mostró algo de lo que a todos les era negado, risa, simpatía, complicidad, pero como todos saben, solo con sus amigos y cercanos. Robert se acercó al grupo y después de un cariñoso saludo y unas pocas palabras, oyeron al director que comenzó a llamar la atención de todos aplaudiendo fuertemente con ambas manos para que la totalidad de los actores se acercaran hasta el proscenio y así comenzar con el ensayo. Vio con envidia como la mujer de Terry después de recibir un cariñoso beso en los labios de su esposo, era llevada por Robert a los asientos donde se acomodaban siempre los directores o gente importante del medio teatral, la trataban como si de pétalos de rosas estuviera hecha. Norma fijó su mirada en Candy, y Candy posó sus hermosos ojos en la pelinegra, sus miradas se cruzaron, una llena de odio y la otra con un doloroso reconocimiento del que no estaba muy segura.

El ensayo comenzó y llegó su oportunidad de ser Julieta para el Romeo Inglés, pero Grand le aguó la jugada ofreciéndose como protagonista, Kleys, que conocía sus intenciones, se burló de ella y el ensayo continuó. De un momento a otro llegó al lado de la esposa de Terry un hombre que ella jamás había visto, era muy elegante, de porte distinguido y parecía conocer a Robert y a la desabrida mujer de Terry… ¿Quién será?... ¿algún productor?... ¿gente del gobierno? ¡Quizás un buscador de talentos!… por más que lo pensaba no daba con la respuesta, pero era lo de menos, lo importante ahora era acercarse a Terry y diciendo bien sus diálogos ella pensaba estar muy pronto en el staff principal, mucho más cerca de que sus deseos se concretaran, pero, ¿Por qué la mujer de Terry la miraba con tanta insistencia?

-¡Ay!... ¡Me duele!- se escuchó por todo el teatro el grito de la mujer, Terry llegó junto a ella de dos pasos y la chica volvió a quejarse

-¡Me duele Terry!... me duele- ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? Pensaba Norma, si todavía le faltan algunos meses. Todos sabían que la rubia estaba embarazada pero nadie tenía la certeza de saber cuánto era que le faltaba para el termino del embarazo, de lo único que fueron conscientes ese día, era de la gran pancita que la chica tenía, pero Norma conocía del tiempo de embarazo que la esposa de Terry llevaba. Por esas casualidades de la vida, ella estaba esperando ser atendida por un médico, a causa de un problema que tenía en uno de sus pies, una herida que no quería sanar. Ubicadas en el mismo momento y el mismo hospital, sin conocerse ni de vista, un día en que Candy fue a control por su embarazo, es más, era la primera vez que la rubia se presentaba con el médico para ver si el desarrollo del embarazo iba por buen camino

-Candy, puedes pasar- escuchó Norma que llamaban a la rubia que vestía un uniforme de enfermera, y que permanecía en la sala de espera al igual que ella aguardando ser llamadas por distintos médicos

-Gracias Romina- dijo la enfermera rubia

-Candy, espera- la llamó de regreso la asistente del médico- dime, escribí bien tu apellido

-Grandchester- leyó la rubia en voz alta y Norma se alertó- sí Romina, está bien escrito- y siguió su camino. Ese apellido no era muy común, es más, nada común, ella solo conocía a una persona que se apellidaba Grandchester y la chica sacó como conclusión que la pequeña pecosa era la esposa de Terry. La prospecto de actriz, pregunto cómo que no quiere la cosa a la secretaria del médico

-Parece tener pocos meses de embarazada, pero se ve tan feliz- dijo como si la situación la enterneciera hasta lo más profundo de su ser, consiguiendo que la asistente del médico le respondiera

-Sí, solo tiene dos meses, pero como usted lo dice, ella es muy feliz- Con eso ella supo quien era la rubia y cuantos meses tenía. Desde ahí comenzó el acoso por medio de las tarjetas y la conversación que tuvieron en la tienda. Norma no se había equivocado, había dado con la esposa de Terry por una casualidad de la vida que ella aprovecharía hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Entre el barullo de lo que sucedía, el ensayo fue suspendido por algunos momentos, hasta que Terry y el hombre que había llegado a acompañar a la mujer del actor, tomaron a la chica con la preocupación marcada en sus rostros y se dispusieron a salir del teatro, de seguro irían al hospital, la chica se quejaba mucho

-¡Ojalá y se muera!- murmuró Norma y Karen la escuchó

-¡Qué te pasa!- dijo Karen empujando a la pelinegra que se encontraba a dos pasos de ella

-Ya te lo dije, Terry será mío- sonrió maliciosa, la chica notó en las exclamaciones de Candy, el dolor agudo que estaba sintiendo, supuso que sería algo relacionado con su embarazo, por eso el mal sano deseo. El ensayo se retomaría en lo que quedaron, a falta de Terry, Harry sería Romeo y alguno de los estudiantes ocuparían los personajes faltantes, todo su plan de conquista se había ido por la puerta del teatro por culpa de la desbrida rubia…en eso estaban cuando el junior que trabajaba en el edificio volvía con unos encargos y preguntó a viva voz

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el muchacho

-No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- habló Robert que se estaba recuperando de lo que acababa de ocurrir a Candy y su primer actor pero que no creía que el muchacho estuviera preguntando por ellos

-Por nada en especial- respondió alzando sus hombros en señal de no importarle nada- es que al entrar al teatro vía a dos policías viniendo para acá…

Norma al escuchar mencionar a la policía, tuvo el presentimiento de que estaban ahí por ella, y salió del lugar sin ser vista por nadie, hasta que fue requerida por los oficiales

-Buenas tardes señor- el policía se dirigió a Robert

-Hathaway, Robert Hathaway, para servirle- se presentó el hombre

-Venimos buscando a la señorita Norma Higgins señor Hathaway- dijo con voz dura

-Bueno ella es una de nuestras actrices novatas…

-La mujer tiene cuentas con la justicia señor, por favor díganos donde podremos encontrarla- Robert no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Creo que están equivocados señores, Norma es…

-No estamos equivocados señor Hathaway, ella es una prófuga de la justicia y una muy peligrosa- habló el otro policía que al parecer tenía un grado mayor que el primero que habló. Robert no pudo más que pestañar y mirando hacia el escenario comenzó a buscar a Norma, pero ella ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Todos los actores y trabajadores de Stamford, fueron puestos en conocimiento de la realidad de Norma Higgins, prófuga de la justicia y peligrosa, acusada de haber atacado a un hombre con arma blanca, dejándolo herido de gravedad pero que no hubo causa de muerte. Además se le sumaba el hecho de contratar a un sicario para terminar con lo que ella había comenzado. Robert Hathaway, no podía creer que la pequeña Norma tuviese cuentas pendientes con la justicia, él que la conocía desde pequeña, ya que conservaba una estrecha amistad con uno de los hermanos de la Higgins, defendía en su mente y delante de su esposa a la que él creía inocente. De todas maneras, todos fueron conscientes de la gravedad de la situación

Terry que había sido enterado por su padre en el hospital acerca de lo que sucedía con la chica, y que era ella la que acosaba a Candy, se ponía de acuerdo con su padre acerca de los pasos a seguir, pensando que Norma ya había sido apresada por la policía cuando ellos salieron de teatro… nada más lejos de la realidad

-Entonces padre ¿está usted seguro de lo que me dice?- Terry no cabía de la sorpresa, el chico se paseaba en la sala de espera del hospital como si estuviese enjaulado. Habían pasado por su mente tantas cosas y posibilidades en lo que le sucedía a Candy, pero nunca sospechó siquiera que la pelinegra aspirante a actriz tuviera algo que ver en el asunto. Ahora entendía un poco más las palabras que sus amigos Harry y Karen le habían dicho… cuídate de ella Terry, no tienen buenas intenciones… Karen se lo había dejado claro. Como mujer sensible y con el sexto sentido del que eran portadoras las féminas, aparte de lo que veía diariamente en el teatro, otro poco de intuición y por último las mismas palabras usada por Norma para advertirle que pronto tendría al Romeo inglés en su cama, había puesto al tanto a Terry y él ahora tenía que reconocer que su amiga había tenido razón

-Sí hijo, es lamentable, pero es así. Por lo menos la descubrimos a tiempo y a estas alturas ya debe estar tras las rejas- decía el hombre tranquilizando así el ir y venir de su hijo. La tarde fue angustiante y especialmente agitada para el futuro padre, pero Candy había sido estabilizada y ahora estaban más tranquilos. Richard vio como uno de sus guardaespaldas se acercaba a ellos con movimientos nerviosos, el duque frunció el ceño en forma imperceptible para su hijo que tenía la mente en el cuarto donde dormía su mujer. Richard se levantó y acercándose a su subalterno preguntó

-¿Qué sucede?- el hombre habló en voz baja a su jefe y se retiró luego de dejar el mensaje. Richard volvió al lado de Terry- tengo malas noticias hijo- el actor solo levantó sus ojos del suelo hasta posar su mirada en su progenitor con una muda pregunta en sus labios que el padre supo leer- Norma escapó…

Dos días después de lo ocurrido, Candy fue dada de alta al ver que la chica había reaccionado más que bien al procedimiento médico

-Ya estás de alta Candy- su médico le dejaba el papel de alta firmado y daba instrucciones a la enfermera que cuidaba de la rubia

-Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado estos dos últimos días doctor- sonrió la rubia

-Pero debes cuidarte muchacha, ahora tu embarazo es de alto riesgo y existiendo la posibilidad de que sean dos, el reposo debe ser absoluto- aclaró el galeno

-Lo sé doctor…

-No se preocupe doctor, yo haré que ella cumpla con lo recomendado- la profunda voz de Terry llegó a los oídos del médico y la enfermera que casi se desmaya, el esposo de Candy producía cosas en las chicas y la compañera de la rubia no era la excepción a esa regla

-No tendrás que esforzarte tanto mi amor- dijo Candy recibiendo de su esposo un tierno beso en los labios- yo también quiero conocer a nuestros pequeños

Después de enterarse acerca del escape de Norma, a Terry se le encendieron todas las alarmas y decidieron junto a su padre llevar a Candy a la mansión Grandchester Baker, donde había mucho más seguridad que la que le podría ofrecer Terry a su muy amada mujer en su propia casa. Habían evitado contarle a Candy acerca de lo sucedido para no estresarla más de lo que ya estaba, pero sabían que cuando notara que no iban hasta su casa, deberían ponerla al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos.

Norma, no aparecía por ninguna parte, su familia no conocía su paradero o por lo menos eso era lo que la policía recibía como respuesta cada vez que solicitaban algún tipo de información. La chica se escondía en los barrios bajos de la ciudad donde era muy conocida a causa de sus andanzas y los problemas en los que se había involucrado. La Higgins, como la llamaban, planeaba quedarse sí o sí con el actor inglés, si tenía que hacer desaparecer a la esposa de Terry para conseguirlo, lo haría, ella no quería ser la perdedora otra vez, solo una vez anteriormente se había enamorado y la vida le arrebató lo que ella amaba tanto, ahora no sería así, amaba a ese chico y él sería de ella.

Candy conoció a medias lo que sucedía. Terry le dijo que ya sabían que Norma era la que la había estado molestando

-¿Por qué me trajeron a la casa de tus padres Terry?- Candy estaba muy bien acomodada en una de las habitaciones grandes de la mansión de sus suegros, con todo y doncella

-Pecosa, no quiero que te alteres pero tengo que ponerte al tanto de lo que sucede- por lo menos de lo que yo quiero que sepas, se decía el castaño

-¿Acerca de qué Terry?- quiso saber acariciando su barriguita

-Ya sabemos quién es la persona que te ha estado acosando, pecas- dijo él con tiento

-Yo también creo saberlo Terry…

-¿Qué?- la sorpresa en el rostro de Terry era tan evidente que a Candy le causó gracia

-Jajajajaja…- rió la pecosa- ¿sabes cuál fue la impresión que me llevó al hospital mi amor?

-mmmm no- dijo dudoso, mirando con ojos chinitos a su mujer

-Reconocí en medio de tus compañeros a la chica que me habló en la tienda ¿recuerdas cuándo me comencé a sentir deprimida?... - dijo con tristeza en su voz, logrando que Terry se acercara más a ella hasta poder rodearla con sus brazos y protegerla así de todo dolor

-Lo recuerdo pecas, pero ya no sufras más mi amor…

-Esa chica trabaja contigo Terry, ella es la muchacha de pelo negro que estaba haciendo de Julieta en el ensayo- Terry cerró sus ojos pensando en el dolor y el miedo que su Candy debió haber sentido al momento de reconocer en Norma a su atacante

-Sí pecas, mi padre llego a la misma conclusión…

-¿Cómo es eso Terry? ¿Tu padre también sabe de lo sucedido?- preguntó algo confundida

-Yo le pedía ayuda Candy, tú sabes que él tiene muchas más influencias y posibilidades que nosotros de encontrar a la persona que te hacía daño pecosa- confesó

-Pero ya que sabemos quién es ¿Por qué estamos aquí y no en nuestra casa?

-Porque no conocemos sus intenciones Candy- dijo dejando a un lado el detalle de que lo acosaba a él también- mi padre considera que estarás más segura y muy bien acompañada aquí que en nuestra casa y yo comparto ese pensamiento pecosa- Terry jugaba con los rizos de la rubia cuando sintieron que llamaban a la puerta- adelante- habló Terry sin abandonar su lugar a un lado de Candy

-Buen día chicos- entraba Priscilla con Sebastián de la mano- hay un caballerito que no ha dejado de preguntar por "la pecas"- Sebastián amaba a Candy, si bien es cierto que Lorna era casi igual a su prima, el pequeño Grandchester sabía diferenciarlas muy bien

-Hola Sebastián- saludó la embarazada, recibiendo los cariñosos besos de su cuñado que sostenido por Terry no dejaba de prodigarle arrumacos a la pecas, como le decía él imitando por su puesto el apelativo que su hermano mayor utilizaba con su mujer

Candy no quedó muy a gusto con las explicaciones que le dio Terry acerca del porque no estaban en su casa, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna de nadie más en esa gran casa. Al otro día, recibió la no menos importante visita de su abuela Elroy y su muy amado hermano Albert, que habían viajado junto a Fabienne para estar junto a ella en este momento de complicación en el embarazo de la heredera Parks

-¡Qué hermosa sorpresa!- dijo Candy con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas. En momentos como este era que se daba cuenta de cuánto amaba y necesitaba a su abuela a su lado

-Estás tan hermosa Candice con esa pancita- decía la anciana emocionada, iba a ser bisabuela y se creía que eran gemelos ¡qué gran bendición!

-Si pequeña, te sienta muy bien el embarazo- Albert no podía dejar de alagarla

-Fabienne, es tan bueno verte amiga

-También estoy feliz de verte Candy

Entre visitas y el constante cuidado de su familia política, pasaron semanas que se convirtieron en meses, Albert y Fabienne habían regresado a Chicago dos semanas después y Elroy se quedó junto a su nieta en espera del alumbramiento, la anciana abuela era muy bien recibida en la casa de los padres de su nieto político. También fue visitada por el matrimonio Leagan O'Brien y Archie, que viajaron en tiempo record para pasar por lo menos un fin de semana junto a la rubia. Stear y Cinnia prometieron visita para cuando nacieran los bebés. Ya era mediados de julio, se acercaba el parto de Candy, y no daban con Norma, Terry estaba desesperado, él sabía que en la casa de sus padres Candy estaría segura, pero no podría mantenerla encerrada de por vida si no daban con la delincuente de la Higgins.

En Chicago, Archie recibía noticias desde Europa. Rowena lograba enviar correspondencia una o dos veces por mes, el correo no andaba de los mejor en cuanto a funcionamiento, eran mucha correspondencia la que se estaba enviando en tiempos de guerra, algunas cartas jamás llegaron a destino, y el movimiento de las oficinas de correo no daba abasto para tanto correo

-¿Carta de Rowena?- preguntaba Neal con una sonrisa pícara en sus moreno rostro, los chicos compartían la biblioteca de la casa Andrew en Chicago para poder preparar sus lecciones y en este día habían coincidido a la hora del estudio. Archie había confiado a Neal su mayor secreto, Lorna también lo conocía. El elegante chico Cornwell necesitaba a alguien más en quien confiar, alguien cercano para poder conversar y su primo era su mejor opción

-Sí Neal, dice que el trabajo es muy intenso, que no tiene tiempo para nada y que conoció a Constanza Tremblay

-¿La novia de Edward?

-Sí, esa misma. Según me cuenta Rowena, la chica fue enviada desde su hospital en Inglaterra junto a un grupo bastante grande en apoyo a Francia, y que Constanza fue designada al lugar donde ella está prestando servicios

-Me imagino a Edward, conociendo el temperamento de los primos Grandchester, ese rubio debe estar tirándose de los pelos

-Jajaja- rió Archie- tienes toda la razón, pero no deja de ser Neal, ellas están en constante peligro- el elegante cambió su expresión de risa a una de verdadera preocupación y melancolía

-Creo entenderte en algo primo, cuando Patricia aún estaba en Londres, mi corazón era una continúa zozobra

-Pero ahora ya está junto a ti, bajo tu cuidado…- Archie meditaba acerca del deseo que tenía de tener a Rowena como Neal tenía a Patricia.

El matrimonio conformado por Neal y Patricia, iba por muy buen camino, se habían instalado en un hermoso departamento en la ciudad de Chicago y los fines de semana viajaban a Lakewood para acompañar a la tía abuela que siempre añoraba tener a todos sus sobrinos junto a ella. La anciana tía, se había retirado a vivir en la hermosa propiedad llena de rosas que le recordaban sus momentos más felices, Albert la siguió y llevando con él a Fabienne, pero la anciana los tenía muy cortitos, una por la moral y las buenas costumbres y segundo, el doloroso luto de la austriaca por su madre. Stear y Cinnia junto a su pequeño decidieron acompañarla ya que la italiana pasaba más días solas que con su esposo, quien seguía estudiando y viajando a casa los fines de semana, Albert viajaba a diario

-Este bebé está molestando mucho el día de hoy- decía Cinnia a la anciana acerca de su embarazo mientras trataba de acomodarse en la poltrona que utilizaba. Cinnia tenía dos meses más de gestación que Candy, ella estaba esperando a su segundo hijo para finales de junio

-Ya falta menos Cinnia, demostraste ser muy fuerte cuando nació el pequeño Anthony, lo harás muy bien con tu segundo hijo- la anciana disfrutaba de las conversaciones con su sobrina nieta postiza y se entretenía cosiendo, bordando y tejiendo para los pequeños de la casa que incluían a Anthony, Alana, Benjamín y los futuros que nacerían ese año

-Eso espero tía Elroy, quiero estar muy bien para cuando nazcan los pequeños de Candy

-Lo estarás, ya verás- la animaba la anciana quien disfrutaba a más no poder el tener a todos sus sobrinos junto a ella y Albert que vivía enamorado de Fabienne quien se había enamorado del jardín que algún día cuidara Anthony Brown. La anciana Parks, extrañaba mucho a Candy pero la chica vivía muy lejos de la realidad de su abuela, quien no se acostumbraba a la gran ciudad.

Elroy había estado haciendo planes para acompañar a Candy durante el último trimestre de su embarazo, ya se acercaba el tiempo y quería estar junto a ella para ayudarla y acompañarla en todo momento, ya sabía que posiblemente serían gemelos, y estaba segura que así sería, que los pequeños nacerían hermosos, tendrían un padre apuesto y qué decir de la madre.

Archie no estaba equivocado al pensar en la seguridad de quienes estaban en medio de la guerra. Rowena le contaba a grandes rasgos lo que estaba sucediendo en medio de los campos de batalla y sus alrededores, a ella personalmente la habían destinado en apoyo a la Cruz Roja en medio de La Segunda Batalla de Ypres, que tuvo lugar entre el 22 de abril y el 25 de mayo de 1915, pero no fue capaz de contárselo a su amigo, porque eso es lo que eran solo amigos, no tuvieron tiempo de conocerse más, pero el deseo de ambos corazones era, que cuando la guerra terminara o Rowena regresara a América, pudieran avanzar en su relación que en este momento era solo a la distancia. El enfrentamiento de las fuerzas de Francia, Reino Unido, Australia y Canadá contra el Imperio alemán fue brutal, con muchas pérdidas humanas, además de los heridos y mutilados en ella, para Rowena fue un entrenamiento que no esperaba recibir, una fuerte experiencia que no quería repetir en su vida. Fue la primera batalla en la que se usó gas mortífero con fines militares. Las fuerzas alemanas probaron sus armas químicas y lanzaron clorhídrico asfixiante contra las tropas aliadas, un gas irritante y corrosivo para cualquier tejido con el que tenga contacto. La exposición a niveles altos puede producir respiración jadeante, estrechamiento de los bronquiolos, coloración azul de la piel, acumulación de líquido en los pulmones e incluso la muerte.

Nada en esta vida te podría preparar para lo que los ojos de Rowena vieron en el campamento de la Cruz Roja en medio de la Segunda Batalla de Ypres.

Los meses pasaron con rapidez y Cinnia dio a luz a una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Barbra Cinnia Cornwell Tabone, tan hermosa como su madre, con su piel clara y el cabello oscuro de Stear, y unos expresivos ojos color violeta, aún más intensos que los de su hermano

-¡Cómo vas a sufrir cuidando a este hermosura Stear! Correteando a todo aquel que quiera pretenderla… jajaja- reía Archie con la pequeña Cornwell en sus brazos

-Supongo que sí Archie- Stear no cabía de la felicidad, su familia estaba completa, una hermosa y amante esposa, un niño y ahora una niña- ¿no es esa la tarea de todo padre de familia, cuidar de su prole?

-Toda la razón hijo- decía el padre de los chicos Cornwell que junto a su mujer habían viajado para estar presentes en el alumbramiento de su segundo nieto, en este caso nieta. Los progenitores Cornwell se sentían un poco culpables de descuidar a sus propios hijos a causa del trabajo como diplomático de Arthur - cuidar de la familia es la primera labor de un padre

-¡Es hermosa hijo!- decía Janice- una princesita en medio de tanto muchacho

Ahora la preocupación de los padres de Stear y Archie era el ver a su hijo menor en soledad, le era muy difícil ocultar sus sentimientos acerca de lo que le sucedía a su chica, los peligros que debería de estar lidiando, el temor a la muerte prematura. Archie no contaba nada acerca de Rowena, solo a Neal, quien le guardaba el secreto aún de su propia esposa, porque era muy capaz de contarle a Candy y ahí ya no sería secreto. Stear y Cinnia como que sospechaban que las cartas que le llegaban cada cierto tiempo eran de una mujer, pero ellos vivían en un mundo aparte del resto de los mortales, en su burbuja de felicidad no cabía mucho la especulación acerca de las andanzas de Archie.

En la ciudad de Nueva York, Lorna también recibía constante correspondencia desde Francia, con palabras similares a las que recibía Archie, siempre dándole la vuelta larga sin asomo de tristeza ni malos momentos, pero a diferencia de Rowena, Michael sí necesitó contarle a su novia acerca de sus pensamientos más profundos. Lorna vivía con la continua preocupación de que el joven médico estaba pasando por un muy mal momento. En una de sus últimas cartas, Michael le contó que parte de la labor de un médico era perder a sus pacientes, cosa nada fácil, y que en circunstancias normales no ocurría en forma tan común como en medio de la guerra, donde él se sentía desesperado ya que perdía constantemente a jóvenes soldados que no lograban sobrevivir a las heridas de guerra o las infecciones post operatorias. Omitió deliberadamente, que él al ser médico militar, estaba constantemente en medio de las batallas, no quería preocupar a Lorna más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo al confesar sus miedos, temores y limitaciones que lo tenían casi enfermo, él sabía que se tenía que reponer, por los futuros heridos a los que podría salvar

-Pobre de ti, amor mío- pensaba la chica- solo puedo orar por ti y enviarte mi amor y consuelo por medio de las palabras impresas en un papel

Lorna, por medio de palabras cariñosa, llenas de un sentimiento de amor, invadía los pensamientos y el corazón de Michael quien en la intimidad de su cuarto, rememoraba los escasos momentos en que tuvo a su ahora novia cobijada en sus brazos. En cada carta, ella trataba de transmitirle ánimo y una esperanza que en medio del campo de batalla ya no existía, lo alentaba a seguir y él leía y releía la correspondencia de su chica en los momentos en que decaía al no poder salvar lo insalvable

 _Tienes que animarte amor mío,_

 _salvar las vidas que Dios ponga en tus manos_

 _y volver a mí cuando todo esto termine_

Era lo que versaba una de sus cartas

-Volveré Lorna, no lo dudes- le decía con el pensamiento, queriendo llegar a ella con el viento y en sus sueños.

Edward era otro desesperado, que viajaba cada vez que podía a Francia, para poder ver a Constanza y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, su chica lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y le aseguraba una y otra vez, que ella no sería enviada al frente como había sido el caso de Rowena y Flamy, aún así, él se quedaba unos días para cerciorarse de que esas palabras eran ciertas

-¡No sé qué haría si te pasara algo Constanza!- le decía en medio de un abrazo que le transmitía todos sus temores y sentimientos

-Nada me va a pasar Edward, no salgo del hospital mi amor, ni siquiera me han enviado a otro lado- trataba de tranquilizarlo aunque sea un poco, pero conocía el temperamento de su prometido, nada que ella pudiera decir lo dejaría en paz, solo llevarla de vuelta a Inglaterra

-Y si logran invadir París…- ese era el gran temor de Edward, que la guerra llegara hasta la ciudad luz. Pensaba constantemente en esa posibilidad, seguía las noticias hasta donde podía, su madre le conseguía los informes más actuales desde palacio, pero nada lo sosegaba

-Esperemos que eso no suceda Edward- habló Constanza colgada del cuello del rubio, muy junto a sus labios

-Quiero tener la misma esperanza que tú- alcanzó a decir y se besaron como si el mundo se acabara ese mismo día

Los días duran menos cuando quieres que nunca lleguen a su fin, y para Edward, este que vivía era especialmente triste, debía volver a su país.

Todo el mundo oraba, esperando que la guerra terminara.

El duque, Terry y Albert que había tenido que viajar con premura inusitada al ser llamado por los Grandchester, estaban encerrados en el despacho de Richard. Terry había recibido de manos de su mayordomo en la casa de él con Candy, una nota de Norma dirigida como todas las anteriores a menoscabar la autoestima de la pecosa. No lograban entender como era que la policía apostada a las afueras de la mansión Grandchester Parks, no se percató de la presencia de la chica en los alrededores, a no ser, que enviara la nota con alguien más. De tanto darle vueltas al asunto, llegaron a la conclusión, de que la chica no se había enterado que Candy no habitaba la casa y que la delincuente había estado escondida durante todo el tiempo que había demorado en aparecer nuevamente. Entre los tres hombres planearon la forma de hacerla caer, buscaron el apoyo de la policía, ya que de una vez por todas querían alejarla de sus vidas metiéndola tras las rejas que era donde merecía estar. Terry había notado que a veces lo seguían y creía saber de quién se trataba, pero se hacía el leso, para que no supieran que él ya se había dado cuenta de que Norma andaba tras sus pasos.

El médico había dado a Candy el permiso de caminar aunque sea un poco diariamente, para que los bebés, ahora seguros de que eran dos, se acomodaran para dar paso a un parto sin dificultades.

El doctor que veía a Candy estaba más que preocupado por la situación del embarazo de alto riesgo de la señora Grandchester, era muy joven y de contextura pequeña y el padre de los bebés no paraba de crecer, todavía no se había desarrollado completamente pero se notaba que el muchacho que a estas alturas pasaba el metro ochenta, con facilidad crecería unos cinco centímetros más y aunque delgado su contextura sería fuerte, genes que sus hijos obviamente han heredado y la pequeña rubia llevaba a los retoños de ese muchacho en su vientre.

Uno de esos días, en que la primavera hacía honor a su clima, Terry decidió caminar un poco junto a su pecosa por el parque central, lugar hermoso y muy concurrido en esos años, había una gran laguna con sus habituales inquilinos, niños que jugaban junto a sus padres, ancianos que disfrutaban del día y ellos

-Está hermoso este lugar- decía la chica con la gran pancita muy agarrada del brazo del joven a su lado, un matrimonio joven en espera de sus primeros retoños, ella se veía muy tierna, el vestido le quedaba perfecto en su estado de casi mamá

-El día nos acompaña en esta caminata, la primavera en todo su esplendor- Terry miraba a la mujer a su lado y soñaba con que todo resultara bien. Hace unos segundos, sintió la típica sensación de que estaba siendo observado, él creía firmemente que Norma le había estado siguiendo durante todo este tiempo, entre el teatro y la casa de sus padres, por eso no entendía porque había dejado la nota en la residencia que era de ellos, él estaba seguro que ella vigilaba sus movimientos y en este momento se estaba sintiendo muy nervioso, si era ella, entonces la mujer a su lado estaba en peligro, Terry no creía ni por un solo instante que la chica dejaría tranquila la su esposa- caminemos hacia el otro lado- ofreció

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica y dirigieron sus pasos hacia la laguna. En medio de la tranquila caminata, Terry vio acercarse a ellos a una chica pelirroja que llevaba sus vestiduras algo estropeadas, diría que mugrientas, venía pidiendo limosna a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos. La mujer, caminaba en forma cansina, como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y Terry recordó la fotografías que su padre le había mostrado cuando le informó sobre la chica Higgins- camina detrás de mí- ordenó con voz firme pero sin soltar a la rubia de su mano. La pelirroja en el último momento cambió de dirección dirigiéndose a un grupo de caballeros que también paseaban por el parque

-Esa mujer es algo extraña- dijo la chica de largos rizos rubios

-Sí, creo que mejor y nos alejamos de aquí… ¿quieres que regresemos a casa?

-Sí, creo que ya hemos caminado lo suficiente- dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a salir del parque, cuando la mujer embarazada siente que la tiran del cuello desde la espalda separándola de Terry en forma brusca y colocan un cuchillo en su gran barriga- ¡aaaahhhhhh!- logró exclamar

-¡Hasta que te encuentro con tu mujercita Grandchester!- Terry abrió los ojos y trató de rescatar a la rubia de manos de la Higgins- no des un solo paso más Terry- amenazó la mujer con el cuchillo en la panza de la embarazada

-¿Qué quieres Norma?- dijo lleno de miedo

-A ti Terry, te quiero a ti…

-Sabes que no puede ser Norma, estoy casado y a punto de ser padre- trataba infructuosamente de hacerla entrar en razón, aunque de momento cree haber equivocado las palabras. Hizo un segundo intento de acercarse a las mujeres, pero la ex actriz no daba pie a que él llegara hasta ellas

-Terry- decía la rubia casi sin respirar por el apriete de Norma

-Si no vienes conmigo por las buenas, tendré que enterrar este hermoso cuchillo en la barriga de tu mujer- dijo y a Terry se le fueron los colores

-Hay demasiadas personas alrededor Norma, no creo que puedas escapar- trató de convencerla el chico

-Si vienes conmigo, no le haré nada, si no, la mato, total… ya no pierdo nada- dijo con sus ojos extraviados en algún lugar sin retorno, Terry solo miraba a la pecosa en brazos de esa loca y no lograba hacer ni decir nada

-¡Arriba las manos señorita Higgins!- escucharon y la chica cambió su rostro de maniática a uno de odio

-¡Te dije que deberías venir conmigo por las buenas Terry!- dijo y enterró el cuchillo en la pancita de la rubia dejándola caer al suelo, en ese mismo momento al menos cinco policías se dejaron caer sin ningún cuidado sobre la mujer, logrando maniatarla y llevarla detenida…

 **Continuará**


	44. Chapter 44 Mis bebés

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XLIII**

 **Mis bebés**

Terry había quedado en shock, Norma había enterrado el cuchillo en la pancita de la rubia sin mostrar ninguna vacilación, a la mujer no le tembló la mano

-Terry… Terry- dijo la mujer desde el suelo- ¡ayúdame!, me hirió- Terry corrió hasta la mujer y dos segundos después un médico se arrodilla a su lado, el galeno llegaba hasta ella con Albert y Richard detrás

-No es grave señor Grandchester, es solo un rasguño- dijo el médico después de revisar a la rubia. Los hombres de Richard habían esparcido a un puñado de curiosos que se habían reunido alrededor de ellos

-¡No se supone que debía resultar así!- gritó Terry dando pasos desesperados, moviendo las manos arriba y abajo, en señal inequívoca de la impotencia que sentía, perdía los estribos, la frialdad y la templanza con que el chico miraba las cosas a su alrededor al actuar lo habían abandonado, estaba fuera de sí, irreconocible- ¡debían esperar a que ella soltara a Lorna y luego caerle encima!

-Fue culpa de un policía novato Terry- Albert, con su habitual calma, intentaba infructuosamente calmar a su amigo, pero era prácticamente imposible hacerlo. Por la mente de Terry solo pasaban escenas de una historia de terror, a Candy siendo asesinada por la loca de Norma, sus hijos hechos pedazos en la pancita de su pecas al recibir la agresión con el cuchillo. Terry no soportó la presión del momento, se quebró y comenzó a llorar, no pudo contener las lágrimas en el profundo azul de sus ojos, no era común verlo llorar, aparte de Candy nadie lo había visto, ni siquiera el duque había logrado jamás que su hijo se desahogara a través del llanto, pero ahora lo hacía sin ningún reparo tratando de controlar sus pensamientos, se dejó abrazar por su padre y cuando se percató de que Lorna sería llevada hacia el hospital, quiso ir con ella en la ambulancia

-Perdóname Lorna, nunca pensamos que esto se sucedería de esta forma- pedía un angustiado Terry a la prima de su mujer, que se había prestado ser parte del plan que tan cuidadosamente habían concebido junto a su padre, Albert y la policía

-No es tu culpa Terry- dijo la chica en la camilla- no podíamos habernos anticipado a la reacción de esa mujer. Además, la herida no es profunda, gracias a los almohadones que me colocó Eleonor para parecerme a Candy

-De todas formas Lorna. No puedo creer que te haya hecho pasar por esto…

-Shhhh- lo interrumpió la chica- ya no hay nada más que hacer, además, estoy muy contenta de haber participado en esto, ayudar a Candy y los niños, ahora esa mujer ya no será ningún peligro para ustedes

-Gracias Lorna, no tengo más palabras que de agradecimientos para ti… espero que la herida no te de problemas

-No creo que me coloquen más de dos puntos, no es una gran herida Terry

-Eso es lo único que me consuela- dijo el muchacho- te lo agradeceré toda la vida.

Cuando pensaron en cómo hacer caer a Norma, jamás se imaginaron que las cosas terminarían así. Le pidieron a Lorna cooperación para confundir a la chica Higgins. Las primas Russo, se parecían mucho, solo que los colores en Lorna eran más intensos, su cabello unos tonos más oscuros que los de Candy y pecas más rosadas, con los ojos, las dos compartían el mismo tono, eso facilitó mucho el procedimiento para hacer caer a la delincuente que había costado meses capturar. Lorna hizo su papel a cara descubierta, mostrando la bella sonrisa que ambas primas compartían, pero que Lorna no ocupaba tanto como Candy, a todo aquel que pasaba junto a ella.

Terry se había sentido observado aún antes de que Norma hiciera llegar la última nota a la casa de los Grandchester Parks. Conversó con su padre acerca de su presentimiento y éste le aconsejó llevar a la policía sus conjeturas, que al parecer eran acertadas. Después mandaron a buscar a Albert, y cuando el rubio llegó, se reunieron con la policía, quienes les dijeron que debían hacer salir a Candy para que la delincuente asomara sus narices, a lo cual el patriarca Andrew y el mismo Terry se negaron con firme intransigencia

-Es la única manera de sacarla de su escondite señor Grandchester- insistía el oficial a cargo del caso

-¡No! Mi esposa no- respondía el castaño pensando que eso era demasiado arriesgado para la salud de su esposa e hijos

-Debe entender que la mujer aunque lo ha estado siguiendo a usted, no se aparece, lo que nos lleva a pensar que ella quiere ver a su mujer, no solo a usted en su camino…

-¡Eso es demasiado peligroso!- exclamó Albert

-Pero no hay otra solución- insistía el obcecado oficial

-Ella está embarazada y el médico catalogó su estado como de alto riesgo y debe guardar reposo, solo sale al jardín de la casa, no más lejos. No puedo exponerla de ese modo

-Y si le pedimos a Lorna que nos ayude, Terry- el castaño miró a su padre, que había estado en silencio todo lo que duraron los dimes y diretes entre los policías y Terry, el chico entendió que la prima de su esposa podría ser la solución. Albert también captó la idea, pero la policía no pudo interpretar nada, ellos no conocían a la escocesa

-¿A qué se refieren?

-Lorna es la prima de mi mujer señor oficial y son casi idénticas…

-El casi la puede dejar fuera de la jugada señores, la Higgins es muy astuta, no podemos confiarnos en que confunda a una persona creyendo que es otra- dijo el policía insistiendo en forma implícita en que el señuelo debía ser la misma Candice Grandchester Parks

-Usted no las conoce señor oficial- habló el duque- yo creo que puede resultar

Es así como llegaron a pedirle a Lorna que cooperara con ellos. Los oficiales de policía que llevaban el caso, al conocer a la prima de la señora Grandchester, quedaron con la boca abierta, eran más que idénticas, y tuvieron que aceptar que la idea del duque, tenía mucho sentido. Nadie esperó que la mujer hiciera el real intento de asesinar a su rival enterrando el cuchillo en la pancita donde creía estaba el bebé de Terry. Sin decirle absolutamente nada a Candy, Terry inventó un ensayo fantasma para poder salir de la casa sin que su mujer lo extrañara demás, y Lorna se vistió como lo venía haciendo su prima esas últimas semanas. La pancita de Candy estaba casi por estallar, ella se veía caminar en forma muy pesada y Terry la estudió con detenimiento para poder ayudar a Lorna a imitarla. La rubia escocesa se soltó sus risos para parecerse en todo a su prima y se aclaró el cabello con unas yerbas que ella sabía usar muy bien, gracias a su estudio de la medicina alternativa, luego Eleonor llegó con un montón de cojines para aparentar una gran panza de embarazada y listo, Lorna sería Candy para atrapar a la Higgins.

No todo había salido como lo esperaban gracias a tamaña indiscreción de un policía novato, que no aguantó la presión del momento y gritó antes de tiempo. El resto ya lo conocemos.

El paso de Lorna por el hospital fue de solo dos horas. El cuchillo había traspasado los cojines que Eleonor le había puesto para imitar el vientre de su prima embarazada, y la punta del arma blanca alcanzó a hacerle una pequeña cortadura bajo el ombligo a la señuelo escocesa. Dos puntos, y para la casa. Candy jamás se enteraría de lo sucedido, menos antes de dar a luz y después… mmm, no sabemos.

Cuando Terry volvió al lado de su esposa, venía realmente agotado, física y mentalmente exhausto, cosa que a su mujer no le pasó desapercibido

-¿Tan estresante estuvo el ensayo?- Candy observaba recostada en la cama, como su joven esposo después de darle un lindo beso como saludo, comenzó a quitarse la vestimenta para quedar más cómodo

-¡Ah!... - la miró tratando de entender- ¡ah, sí! sí el ensayo- casi mete la pata, traía tantas cosas en su cabeza que había olvidado el detalle de que él andaba en el teatro, por lo menos eso es lo que hizo creer a su esposa- sí pecas, agotador

-Ven a reposar aquí junto a mí, cariño- ofreció Candy sin creer que la actitud de Terry era por culpa de un duro ensayo, pero ella lo necesitaba cerquita, así es que no haría preguntas. Terry la miró y reparó en que su bella mujer lo estaba esperando para algo más que reposar, el joven sonrió con seductor placer hacia su esposa recordando las palabras que les había dicho el médico… "el deseo en las embarazadas en el último trimestre se intensifica a porcentajes inusuales" y él aprovecharía cada una de las oportunidades que su esposa le ofreciere, nada de cansancio, nada de agotamiento

-Tus intenciones de reposar se parecen más a las que yo traigo de no reposar

-Jajajaja… lo que acabas de decir, parece un trabalenguas- reía la chica y él como un felino saltó a la cama y fue tras su presa

-Ese camisón no te lo había visto- habló con la voz enronquecida mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de su mujer por sobre la tela

-Es un regalo de tu madre, ya sabes, ella es muy actual en lo que a moda se refiere- lo besó con ansias de pertenecerle

-Es un regalo que debemos estrenar… lástima que debemos quitártelo, yo quiero tener esta prenda fuera de tu cuerpo pecosa- sonrió atrevido

-Sí, su uso ya dio frutos- Candy dejó que Terry la desnudara

-Pero, ¿los bebés?- siempre existía la preocupación por no dañar a los bebés en la pancita, aunque el médico les había dicho que la relación sexual no afectaba a sus hijo, Terry siempre se quería sentir seguro

-Ellos estarán bien, cariño…- fue lo único que dijo Candy, a buen entendedor, pocas palabras, Terry siguió acariciando a su bella esposa y comenzaron así a amarse y llenarse del otro

Al siguiente día, despertaron con los lamentos queditos de Candy

-¿Qué tienes pecosa? ¿Te duele algo?

-Sí Terry, mi espalda duele mucho, creo que los bebés ya quieren conocernos- la rubia había participado de varios partos ayudando al médico que atendía a las parturientas, incluso estuvo presente en el nacimiento de la hermanita de Terry, Keyna, conocía por lo menos algo de lo que sucedería en las horas del preparto

-Entonces ¿Qué hago para ayudarte pecas?- el castaño después de abrir tremendos ojos y recordar con los segundo que debía pestañear, había saltado de la cama y ya estaba a medio vestir, ayudaba a su mujer a colocarse algo de ropa, ya que amanecieron desnudos después de la pasada noche

-Ve a buscar a tu madre y a mi abuela- los dolores no eran tan intensos pero si se estaban siendo muy seguidos

-Bien, voy y vuelvo- dijo el futuro padre y salió de la habitación

Una vez que Eleonor y Elroy entraron a la habitación Terry de lo único que se preocupó, fue de quedarse ahí, al lado de Candy, muy junto a ella para compartir la experiencia que estaban a punto de vivir, la duquesa hizo llamar al médico y Elroy avisó a Albert que estaba en la mansión de Nueva York quien a su vez llamó a Chicago para poner a la familia Andrew al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era hora de ver nacer a los pequeños Grandchester Parks. Lorna también hizo lo suyo telegrafiando a sus padres en Escocia, solo esperaba que el telegrama llegara

-Está lista señora Grandchester- hablaba el médico después de cinco horas en trabajo de preparto, ahora auscultando la posición de los bebés- según percibo el primera criatura está muy bien ubicada, si es así, nacerá muy normalmente y el otro seguirá el mismo camino

-Será maravilloso poder conocerlos al fin- dijo y apretó la mano de Terry con fuerza. La muchacha se quejaba lo menos posible, pero los dolores ya estaban siendo mucho más intensos y continuos, no alcanzaba a respirar cuando venía el otro, Terry muy solícito, secaba las gotas de sudor del rostro y cuello de su amada pecosa

-Vamos pecosa, ya llegó la hora que tanto hemos esperado- susurraba Terry al oído de su mujer. El médico, cuando vio que de ninguna manera sacaría al joven de la habitación, decidió ponerlo a trabajar ayudando a su pecas con caminatas por el cuarto, masajes en la espalda, a ratos la refrescaba con perfecta ternura y la acomodaba para que sufriera lo menos posible, después cuando las contracciones se intensificaron, el galeno lo hizo sentarse detrás de Candy como apoyo para la chica, pasando sus piernas por los lados del cuerpo de su mujer y acariciando la barriga con los pequeños a punto de nacer

-Cuando sienta que viene una contracción, puje- indicó el médico y Candy recordó como lo hacían las mujeres que ella había asistido en sus partos

-Bien doctor- alcanzó a decir, cuando sintió un dolor mucho más intenso que la hizo quejarse fuertemente, pero haciendo caso al médico, pujó. Terry quería poder hacer algo más que estar sosteniendo a su pequeña esposa en medio de los dolores que ella estaba sintiendo, pero no podía, se frustraba al entender que él solo podía ser un mero espectador en el nacimiento de sus retoños, pero no dejaba de decírle cuanto la amaba al momento de verla relajarse entre una contracción y otra

-Ahí viene su hijo Candy- dijo el médico olvidando el apellido de la muchacha que trabajaba en el mismo hospital que él- es de cabello oscuro… un pujo más Candy… solo uno más- la animaba

-¡AAAAHHHH!- se quejó Candy en medio de una contracción que parecía le desgarraba todos sus huesitos y un último pujo ayudó a nacer a Alexander T. Richard Grandchester Parks, primogénito de la pareja. Candy no podía estar más feliz, era idéntico a Terry según palabras de Eleonor que fue quien ayudó a limpiarlo para presentárselo a sus padres

-Es hermoso- lo tomó Candy en sus brazos y besaba a su pequeño mientras que las contracciones hicieron su desaparición en espera de que el otro bebé bajara y se ubicara para seguir a su hermano- tiene mucho cabello, es igual a ti Terry

-Realmente es hermoso pecosa- emocionado acariciaba a su pequeño hijo y besaba a su mujer desde su posición atrás de su pecas, no se había movido ni un solo centímetro y tenía una vista privilegiada de su hijo quien movía sus manitos y daba pequeños bostezos de recién nacido- has sido muy valiente amor mío…

-Está muy sano chicos, tiene un buen peso para solo tener 37 semanas de gestación- decía el médico. Pasados veinte minutos, Candy comenzó a quejarse nuevamente y quitándole a Alexander de sus manos se lo entregaron a la orgullosa bisabuela que había preparado mamilas para los pequeños que por ahora no podrían mamar. Elroy no decía una sola palabra, solo hablaba a Burian y a John desde su corazón, contándoles lo hermoso que era su bisnieto

-Vamos por el otro Candy- alentó el médico- este puede ser más rápido, el primero ya abrió el camino- y tuvo razón, Candy solo sufrió cuatro fuertes contracciones y vino al mundo Maximiliano T. John Grandchester Parks, también con buen peso pero más parecido a su madre, el cabello algo más claro y no tan moreno como su padre, ni que decir del cabello, el pequeño a diferencia de su hermano Alexander, tenía rizos como su madre, pero de un rubio oscuro.

La felicidad fue completa para los padres de los pequeños Grandchester, las enfermeras se dedicaron a limpiar y preparar a Candy para que recibiera a sus visitas. Aunque estaba muy cansada luego de la gran batalla de dar a luz, ella no quiso esperar para que toda la familia conociera a sus pequeños. Cuando el duque tuvo oportunidad de entrar a conocerlos junto a sus otros hijos, Lorna y Albert, se extrañó que sus nietos fueran tan diferentes entre sí, y el médico les explicó que el embarazo a pesar de ser múltiple no era gemelar, venían en distintos sacos amnióticos y salieron dos placentas, los niños no eran ni serían idénticos de ningún modo

-No puedo creer que ya sea abuelo, mira Eleonor, si parece un pequeño Terius- alzaba orgulloso al bebé que tenía en los brazos… a Maximiliano no lo soltaba su bisabuela

-Maximiliano se parece mucho a John- escucharon decir a Elroy que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado palabra- yo deseaba que tu hijo se pareciera a tú padre Candice, y me lo has concedido

-Es hermoso lo que me dices abuela, eso quiere decir que el nombre que le pusimos le viene como anillo al dedo- decía Candy desde la cama acompañada por un muy emocionado Terry

-Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de John tía, pero Maximiliano tiene mucho parecido al tío Burian- decía Albert

-Yo les mostraré una fotografías donde confirmarán lo que les digo- hablaba la anciana con seguridad

Cinco días después, hicieron arribo desde Chicago, la familia en pleno de la pecosa, si hasta Stear y Cinnia junto a sus pequeños estaban presentes

-Son muy lindos Candy- decía Cinnia que apenas y había podido acercarse a los recién nacidos, Anthony era un niño muy celoso

-Realmente hermosos- la secundaba Fabienne con un deseo inmenso de hacer lo mismo para Albert, darle hijos de ella y él

-También tendremos hijos hermosos- le susurró Albert a Fabienne entendiendo sus pensamientos, ella solo le entregó un gran sonrisa llena del amor y la ternura que tenía guardada solo para él

-Y los ojos ¿de qué color los tienen?- preguntó Patricia que junto a Neal observaban a Maximiliano en brazos de Archie

-Azules, como los de Terry…

-Pensé que Maximiliano los tendría verdes, como los tuyos- acotó Archie que también disfrutaba de regalonear a los bebés de su prima- ya que es más rubiecito

-También lo habíamos pensado, pero no, en el color de los ojos gané yo- el orgulloso padre

-Jajajaja… no cambias Terry- Albert le daba esas palmadas en la espalda tan acostumbradas en los saludos de los hombres.

El juicio de Norma Higgins fue más bien corto. La mujer tenía antecedentes que la condenaban con solo pasearse por fuera del edificio de la corte. Las circunstancias que la habían llevado a ser juzgada estaban plasmadas en un gran prontuario que llevaba su nombre

· Primero había atacado y herido a un hombre con arma blanca tratando de vengar a su prometido muerto, al ver que no le había hecho mayor daño, no se quedó tranquila y contrató un sicario para darle muerte de una buena vez

· Segundo, el acoso a la señora Grandchester por medio de notas ofensivas que Terry presento como evidencia, colocando delante del juez y el jurado cada una de las misivas que llegaron hasta su casa. El asunto de las malas intenciones presentadas por la Higgins en la tienda donde comenzó menoscabando la autoestima de Candy, no se mencionaría por consejo del abogado, ya que no existían testigos y la señora Grandchester ni siquiera estaría en el juicio

· Tercero, se sumaba el intento de asesinato en el parque central en contra de una mujer que Norma Higgins creía era la señora Grandchester y la pensaba embarazada.

El abogado de la Higgins, se había enterado de que la mujer a la que su cliente le había hundido un cuchillo en el vientre, no estaba embarazada en la realidad sino que se hizo pasar por la esposa del señor Grandchester quien sí estaba en dulce espera y quiso usar ese dato como una atenuante, aparte de que la herida había sido superficial sin riesgo de muerte. Ese detalle ya lo tenían más que cubierto el duque junto a bufete de abogados que había contratado para hundir en la cárcel a la lacra que era en esa sociedad la señorita Norma Higgins, y la policía estaba al tanto de lo que sucedería habiendo dado apoyo a la estrategia utilizada con el fin de atrapar a tamaña asesina. La defensa de la homicida no se pudo sacar de encima el hecho de que la Higgins creía estar atacando a la verdadera señora Grandchester y que no le tembló la mano al querer hacerle daño enterrando el cuchillo en el vientre de la mujer, lugar donde estaban alojados los no natos. Intención y alevosía, había dicho el abogado de la familia afectada. El juez dio tiempo al jurado de deliberar y este encontró a la acusada culpable de todo lo que se le culpaba, no podían perdonar el que la mujer quisiera hacer daño a dos pequeños inocentes que aún no nacían. Norma y los abogados que la defendían nada pudieron hacer para sacarse de encima casi ochenta años de presidio sin derecho a apelación. La larga mano de la ley y la justicia había hecho muy bien su trabajo en este asunto logrando alcanzar a Norma Higgins, quien en el juicio solo tenía ojos para Terry, lamentándose de no haber conseguido nada con el actor, parecía no darse cuenta de que pasaría el resto de su vida tras las rejas, el Duque de Grandchester se encargaría de que fuera de ese modo.

Al Hogar de Pony llegaba correspondencia con las últimas noticias desde Nueva York. La hermana María recibía con gran regocijo, la novedad de que Candy era madre de un hermoso par de varoncitos. Los Grandchester le habían hecho llegar una foto familiar y dos independientes de cada bebé

-Mira Annie, carta de Candy- la religiosa, aunque sabía que algo había sucedido entre las dos chicas, nunca supo a ciencia cierta qué era lo que las había separado, y cuando el matrimonio Grandchester pasó por el hogar hace ya un tiempo, si bien no se hablaban, sí podían convivir en el mismo lugar- ya tuvo a sus bebés, fueron dos ¿puedes creerlo?- la pelinegra se acercó a la religiosa y observó las fotografías con un dejo de melancolía, pero no se contagió de su alegría

-Son hermosos hermana María- dijo más por educación que por verdadero sentimiento y posando sus ojos en Alexander, quien de momento le recordó lo que nunca pudo tener- este se parece mucho a Terius

-Tienes razón… mira dice que lo llamaron Alexander- en el reverso de la fotografía estaban los datos de cada pequeño- el otro se llama Maximiliano

-Grandes nombres para los sucesores del ducado de Grandchester- escupió la Britter con la envidia viva en su ser

-Sí, eso supongo, uno de ellos sucederá a Terius en su momento- la religiosa miraba con pena a Annie, el rencor en la chica a veces la desbordaba, ¿Qué les habrá sucedido?, pensaba la mujer, pero sabía que jamás conocería la respuesta a ese cuestionamiento, ella se conformaba con eso, pero no quería ver sufrir a Annie

Annie Britter había pasado momentos difíciles aún en medio de la tranquilidad que le regalaba aquel lugar que la cobijó desde que fue abandonada hasta que tuvo seis años. Ella hacía un análisis de su vida cada noche. Lo último que perdió, fue el intento de relación que tuvo con Jeremías Stevens, joven algo hosco pero de hermoso parecer y firmes convicciones, que se interesó verdaderamente en ella, pero que sabía nunca le podría ofrecer lo que la chica añoraba

-Entiendo que no soy suficiente para ti Annie- había dicho el joven un atardecer en que se habían alejado de la casa hogar hasta llegar a la reja anterior del lugar

-¿De qué estás hablando Jeremías?...

-Lo nuestro no va para ningún lado Annie… ya ves, Tom el Irina ya se casaron, porque su amor fue lo que los unió, llegó el momento en que no pudieron seguir solo viéndose algunas veces por semana y tomaron la decisión de contraer matrimonio y así estar siempre juntos… pero puedo ver en ti- dijo con dolor en sus palabras- que mi amor no es suficiente para sacar adelante esta relación

-No te estoy entendiendo Jeremías, habla más claro- Annie sabía por dónde venían y hacia donde se dirigían las certeras palabras de su ahora novio, pero necesitaba que él le confirmara su presentimiento

-Tenemos que terminar Annie o saldremos muy heridos…

-Pero ¿Por qué?... yo te quiero Jeremías- Annie que miraba hacia la inmensidad del lugar, giró hacia el muchacho para posar su mirada en la de él

-No es suficiente querer Annie, yo necesito más, mucho más de ti y sé que nunca lo obtendré, además… tú quieres algo más que un abogado en tu vida- dijo con tristeza, él había sido mudo testigo de cómo la chica miraba al esposo de la hermosa rubia que su primo le presentó como su hermana, con los días había preguntado a Tom acerca de quiénes eran en realidad los chicos que habían visitado el hogar, el vaquero le explicó con pelos y señales y Jeremías entendió lo que anhelaba su novia, al aristócrata, no por su buen parecido sino por lo que su título traía consigo

-Pero yo puedo llegar a amarte Jeremías, sé que lo haré…

-No Annie- suspiró el chico- eso no pasará. Yo mañana vuelvo a mi ciudad y no regresaré por estos lados a no ser que Tom me necesite nuevamente

-Entonces… ¿es definitivo?- la miró a sus expresivos y azules ojos y dijo

-Sí Annie, es definitivo

Hasta ahí llegó su sueño de enamorarse, pero Jeremías había entendido que el amor no era algo que Annie Britter tuviera en su corazón, ella jamás amaría.

Tom e Irina habían contraído matrimonio a los pocos meses de conocerse. Lo de ellos fue un amor a primera vista, almas gemelas, un flechazo, Cupido había tirado dos flechas que dieron en un blanco perfecto. Irina, aunque se había ido al rancho de su ahora esposo, no dejaba de visitar el hogar y prestar su ayuda por lo menos unas tres veces por semana. La señora Stevens estaba presente cuando llegó la carta de Candy

-Son realmente hermosos los pequeños- se incorporó a la conversación que tenían la religiosa y Annie, en su idioma a medias, pero ya estaba mejorando y mucho gracias a las amorosas correcciones que le hacía su ahora esposo- yo también quiero tener hijos

-Ya pronto. Rezo por ustedes a diario Irina- la animó la monja

-Yo quiero darle a Tom, muchos vaqueritos para que el rancho crezca y crezca en las manos de ellos- eran sus deseos y cuando hablaba acerca de eso, miraba hacia las estrellas como queriendo recibir de ellas las respuestas a sus más profundos deseos

-Idi…Idi…- la llamaba una pequeña

-¿Qué sucede Teresita?- la pequeña era una morena, creían que mexicana, había sido dejada allí por unos comerciantes que dijeron haberla encontrado en el camino

-Pipí… me iche pipí- dijo poniendo sus manos a la altura del pañal

-¿Tú crees?- la picó Irina

-Shi

-¡Vamos a cambiarte!- dijo la rusa y salieron del lugar, dejando a la hermana y a Annie de vuelta en soledad

-Supongo que no te quedarás con nosotros por mucho tiempo ¿verdad Annie?

-Tiene razón hermana María… ayer recibí carta de mi padre y quedé con él para vernos en Chicago, después de eso tomaré una decisión- dijo mirando hacia la nada

-Espero que todo salga bien Annie- fueron las únicas palabras que recibió de la que años atrás fuera su madre.

Benjamín estaba inconsolable. Aurelia, la única hija que tenía de su primer matrimonio, había muerto a la edad de treinta y cuatro años.

Después de los funerales de su hija, el señor Smith cayó en una depresión de la que no quería salir. Se había dado cuenta del amor que tenía por la mujer que le había dado su primer hijo, la madre de Aurelia, y la nostalgia se había venido a morar en su vida. Elisa le había escuchado decir que quería irse junto a su mujer y su hija. El hombre amaba a Elisa, pero sabía que lo que sentía por ella era más pasión que amor, lo disfrutaba al igual que su joven esposa, pero estaba consciente de que sus sentimientos por la que ahora lo estaba llenando de hijos, nunca llegarían a compararse por lo que sintió por su primera mujer

-Mira Benjamín, Aiden acaba de despertar y parece querer estar con su padre, porque no desea nada de lo que yo le puedo dar- hablaba Elisa con su pequeño niño en brazos tratando infructuosamente animar a su esposo

-No creo que yo pueda hacer algo por él Elisa- habló el hombre desde la oscuridad de su habitación, no había corrido ni siquiera las cortinas

-Por lo menos haz el intento Benjamín- el niño le tiraba los bracitos a su padre que no le daba ni la hora

-Está bien- Benjamín se sentó sobre la cama en la que permanecía acostado y recibió a su hijo que traía un pequeño juguete de trapo en sus manos

-Ves que quería estar contigo- Elisa los miraba desde los pies de la cama con un sonrisa en sus labios

-Está tan grande Elisa, y yo tan viejo- murmuró

-¿A qué viene esto Benjamín? Tú verás crecer a tus hijos junto a mí, ya verás, como después de este- acarició su vientre- vendrán más Smith

-No lo creo Elisa, ya no tengo las mismas fuerzas que antaño…

-Yo tengo fuerza por los dos amor- lo animaba la chica- y sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para procrear más hijos

-Jajajaja… mujer, tú me haces reír

-De eso se trata cariño, de que vuelvas a ser el de antes- a Elisa le dolía ver a su esposo así. Cuando se casaron, aún a sus 54 años él era muy fuerte y viril, ella no permitiría que él se hundiera en la depresión al haber perdido a Aurelia. Benjamín debía volver a ser ese hombre vigoroso que la desposó hace tres años, ella lo conseguiría, necesitaba al padre de sus hijos, ella no lo dejaría ir.

La vida continuaba para todos y al duque de Grandchester le llegó el tiempo de volver a su patria, agosto había traído con él el límite de tiempo, pero los meses pasaron raudos y no tenía noticias de su soberano. Todavía existía la posibilidad de que como el rey le había dado un puesto diplomático en América por asuntos de guerra, llegara la confirmación de seguir en ese continente siendo los ojos, la boca y oídos de su soberano en tierra extranjera. Y así fue, el embajador del Reino Unido en América debía trabajar codo a codo con Richard Grandchester en tiempos de guerra

-Es un alivio Eleonor…- decía en medio de un abrazo a su mujer después de leer las noticias que llegaban de Inglaterra. El no quería por ningún motivo dejar a su esposa, hijos y nietos en América, marchándose solo hasta el viejo continente. La soledad y él ya no eran tan cercanos, desde que tenía a Eleonor de vuelta en su vida, no quería dejar pasar momento en que no estuviera en sus brazos y la guerra lo había llegado a complicar todo

-Ahora podrás estar más tranquilo Richard- hablaba Eleonor a su esposo en voz bajita

-Podré disfrutar de Sebastián y Keyna, Alexander y Maximiliano…- y mirándola a los ojos- la vida me sonríe otra vez Eleonor, te trajo conmigo en una segunda oportunidad que no pienso desatender

-Siempre estaremos para ti Richard, somos tu familia

-Haremos una reunión familiar para celebrar que me quedo en América

-Podremos aprovechar acción de gracias para eso querido

Estos acontecimientos se estaban dando casi a finales del año 1915, más específicamente en noviembre. Ya nada estaba nublando el camino en la vida de los Grandchester, los Andrew y todos aquellos que rodean a nuestra pareja favorita. Con Norma Higgins tras las rejas, suceso que Terry de igual forma tuvo que contar a la pecosa, la vida de los chicos volvió a la normalidad, regresaron a habitar su casa una vez que Candy ya estaba recuperada y conociendo muy bien cómo hacer para acomodar su vida con sus hijos, que vinieron en paquete de dos. Terry había esperado con una muy linda sorpresa a su familia

-¿Te gusta pecas?- Candy miraba con asombro la habitación que Terry había preparado para sus hijos en el tiempo que tenía entre su trabajo y el cuidado que le procuraba a su esposa

-Es más de lo que soñé Terry- habló con ternura, sosteniendo cada uno de ellos a uno de sus niños que ya contaban con casi tres meses de nacidos

-El color lo escogí cuando nacieron, ya sabiendo que eran varoncitos- miró a Alexander que agarraba un mechón de su pelo que el actor acostumbraba llevar largo- ¿Qué haces muchachito?

-Vas a sufrir tanto como yo con el cabello Terry… jajaja

-Tienen mucha fuerza estos dos pequeños, serán muy fuertes- auguraba el orgulloso padre

-El color de la habitación es poco común, pero creo que me gusta- verde oliva, era lo que Terry había escogido para sus hijos, con cómodas cunas en maderas nobles acomodadas en el centro de la habitación y en cada pared mirándose de frente, las iniciales de los pequeños en letras blancas- y el detalle de los nombres ¿también fue idea tuya?

-La verdad… no, fue Priscilla- confesó

-Ya me lo imaginaba… de verdad Terry, es hermosa

-Y a ti campeón- habló Terry a Alex- ¿te gusta tu habitación?- el pequeño ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para escuchar a su progenitor, con el cabello aún entre sus dedos, se había quedado cómodamente dormido en los brazos fuertes y protectores de su padre

-Max también se durmió… ¡vamos a acostarlos!- la pecosa se dirigió a una de las cunas y Terry a la otra, acomodaron a los bebés y salieron de la habitación

En la casa de los Grandchester Parks, todo era paz. El duque prácticamente obligó a los chicos a recibir como un obsequio para sus nietos, una nana que ayudara a Candy en todo lo posible, aparte de la servidumbre acostumbrada en la casa, la rubia se negaba porque pensaba que podría con el trabajo, pero Richard insistió y Eleonor aportó su granito de arena ayudando a convencer a su terca nuera.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, la única tristeza que permanecía como mudo recordatorio de que no todo iba tan bien, eran las noticias que se recibían de Europa, sus amigos y conocidos no la estaban pasando nada bien. Candy había visto a Lorna muy triste con una de las cartas de Michael, no quiso preguntar los porqués ya que las noticias que recibía gracias a la posición de su suegro en el gobierno inglés, decían que la guerra estaba haciendo estragos en la población joven del viejo continente y países aliados, la rubia como enfermera, creía entender lo que sus compañeras y amigos sufrían en medio del dolor y la pérdida. Pero la vida era así, les había tocado vivir un duro momento en la historia que daría paso a grandes cambios y adelantos tecnológicos que no estaban ni en sus sueños.

Navidad y año nuevo dieron paso a la preparación de una gira en la compañía Stamford. La temporada de Romeo y Julieta, había sido todo un éxito, tanto así, que Roberth Hathaway tenía sobre su escritorio más invitaciones de las que podía aceptar para hacer una gira por el país

-Una gira no está en mi contrato Roberth- decía Terry sentado frente al gran escritorio del señor Hathaway

-Lo sé muchacho pero…

-Conoces mí respuesta Roberth y no cambiaré de opinión, solo iré con ustedes a los lugares que estén cerca de Nueva York, a un día o dos de camino, nada más- Terry no quería separarse por nada del mundo de su familia, amaba a sus hijos y pasar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible sería su lucha diaria hasta que ellos no lo necesitasen

-La gente pide verte a ti Terry en el papel de Romeo…

-Entonces acepta solo las invitaciones a lugares donde yo pueda acompañarlos. Además Harry es un muy buen Romeo- sugirió

-Por lo que veo no te haré cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?- Roberth ya no tenía más argumentos para seguir insistiendo en que Terry hiciera la gira por todo el país. El chico tenía razón al decir que su contrato no era con una gira incluida, es más, él solo iba por una temporada que "gracias a la guerra" por así decirlo, se estaba alargando

-No Roberth, no me convencerás- Roberth suspiró en son de derrota, pero Terry logró ver en él una chispa de ingenio que le decía lo que pensaba hacer y agregó- ni siquiera aceptaría si Candy me lo pidiera…

-¡Qué! ¿Ya lees la mente?- fue la reacción del hombre

-No amigo, no tanto como eso, jajajaja… pero creo que adiviné tus intenciones

-Pues, ¡qué te digo! Me pillaste

Roberth Hathaway no pudo hacer nada para convencer a su actor estrella de acompañarlos en una gran gira por todo el país. Terry no se iba a separar de su familia aunque le prometieran una fortuna por ello. Como Terry sugirió, Roberth solo aceptó las invitaciones a los lugares cercanos a la ciudad de Nueva York para presumir a su Romeo inglés y envió una nota a todos los otros interesados, ofreciendo presentarse en sus ciudades pero que Romeo estaría en manos del actor Harry Grand. El hombre de igual manera quedó feliz, ya que más del sesenta por ciento de los representantes aceptaron la propuesta.

Una tarde de domingo, llegó a casa de Terry y Candy, el duque de Grandchester, pero solo. Sí, son familia, lo tenemos claro, pero él jamás hace visitas sin aviso previo, esto puso una cuota de temor en el joven matrimonio

-No sabía que vendría padre- lo saludaba Terry haciendo pasar a Richard hasta el salón donde acostumbraban recibir a sus invitados

-Lo sé hijo y te pido disculpas por invadir tu hogar en tu día de descanso…

-No es eso padre, usted lo sabe…

-Traigo noticias y sé que no les van a gustar- dijo el duque extrayendo de su maletín unos documentos

-Ya estamos cerca de la hora del té padre, pasemos a la salita preferida de Candy, allí están ella y los niños- invitó Terry

-Gracias hijo- el duque se acomodó para disfrutar de sus nietos mientras trataba de hablarle a su hijo y esposa en medio del servicio de té- hace unos días recibí una llamada de Archivald Cornwell

-¡Archie!- exclamaron los chicos

-Sí, él mismo- Terry y Candy lo miraron esperando que continuara con su relato- tú primo Candy, me pidió como favor que averiguara si todo estaba bien en Inglaterra, que él no había recibido correspondencia de una conocida suya desde hace más de seis meses y estaba preocupado- Candy que algo sospechaba se atrevió a decir

-Rowena Kyle- afirmó la chica con una sonrisa

-¡Esa misma!- el duque aceptaba estoico los pequeños mordiscos que le daba Alex a su aristócrata pera- pero tengo malas noticia Candy

-¿Le sucedió algo a Rowena Richard?- la chica si bien estaba preocupada, sabía que cualquier cosa podría estar sucediendo en Europa

-Hice mis averiguaciones y me confirmaron que la señorita Rowena Kyle, fue herida de gravedad en la batalla de Champagne

 **Continuará**


	45. Chapter 45 Un año pasa volando

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XLIV**

 **Un año pasa volando**

Archie llevaba meses sin recibir noticias de Rowena desde Europa y su corazón presentía que algo no andaba bien. No sabía qué hacer, con quien hablar. La primera que pasó por su mente fue su gran amiga Lorna, la llamó apenas tuvo el tiempo para enterarse si ella estaba o no recibiendo noticias de Michael, y su dolor fue mayor al entender por palabras de su amiga, que sí, hace pocos días él le había escrito.

Lo que Lorna no le comentó a su amigo, fue lo del accidente que había afectado gravemente a Rowena, la escocesa sentía que ese no era su derecho ni su deber. Michael le había dejado claro que las noticias de lo ocurrido eran dirigidas a la familia de la chica Kyle y que Rowena era la única que podría decírselo a Archie. Lorna con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que ocultarle a su amigo lo que Michael le confió en su carta con lujo de detalles, ocultando en sus palabras lo que no se podía ilustrar.

En una acción desesperada, Archie decide pedir ayuda al duque de Grandchester saltándose el paso de hablar con Albert o llamar a Candy, él no quería llevar a la vida de su prima ningún tipo de problemas, la chica estaba prácticamente recién parida, y él había visto en la persona de Stear y su esposa Cinnia el trabajo que llevaba el cuidar un bebé, y los Grandchester tenían dos de una vez, con eso era más que suficiente. Acudió directamente al duque, para que le ayudara a obtener noticias de la señorita Kyle. El padre de Terry, entendiendo la desesperación del chico, no colocó ni un solo inconveniente y puso manos a la obra en la petición del joven Cornwell.

Richard Grandchester, haciendo lo que podía como diplomático, obtuvo la información solicitada, pero no quería estar solo al momento de comentarle a Archivald Cornwell que la señorita en cuestión estaba herida de gravedad, así es como sus pasos lo llevaron al hogar de su hijo. Richard estaba muy orgulloso de lo que Terry había alcanzado, un lugar en el teatro, un matrimonio por amor y dos bellos hijos que eran sus primeros nietos

-¿Le sucedió algo a Rowena Richard?- Candy si bien estaba preocupada, sabía que cualquier cosa podría estar sucediendo en Europa, la visita inesperada de su suegro y sus dolorosas palabras se lo afirmaban

-Hice las averiguaciones pertinentes y me confirmaron que la señorita Rowena Kyle, de nacionalidad inglesa, fue herida de gravedad en la batalla de Champagne, ocurrida en septiembre del año recién pasado…- la segunda batalla de Champagne, solo había conseguido avanzar unos 4 kilómetros en sus intentos de logros tácticos, con un coste terrible, 140.000 bajas, frente a las 72.000 alemanas (entre ellos cerca de 25.000 prisioneros), que presentaban al inicio de la batalla la mitad de las tropas aliadas, y muchos heridos, entre ellos Rowena

-¿Qué tan mal está padre?- fue Terry quien preguntó viendo que Candy se había quedado en silencio, abrazando con fuerza al pequeño Alex que ahora estaba en sus brazos mientras Max aprovechaba de regalonear con su abuelo

-Según el reporte, ella estaba cerca cuando un soldado pisó una mina, la señorita Kyle fue enviada lejos por la fuerza del estallido logrando así sobrevivir pero…

-¿Pero?

-Lo siento mucho Candy- el duque se notaba apesadumbrado con la noticia que debía darle a su nuera- pero tu amiga aparte de múltiples quemaduras en el lado derecho de su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta la pierna, también sufrió una herida de gravedad en la pierna bajo la rodilla teniendo que ser amputada, la chica quedará lisiada- habló con el mayor tacto del que fue capaz, a Candy se le fueron los colores, llevó la mano que tenía desocupada hasta su boca tratando de esconder un quejido, su amiga Rowena estaba gravemente herida y Archie no lo sabía. Terry llegó junto a ella para ayudarla con el niño y abrazarla entregándole todo su apoyo

-¡Archie!- exclamó con dolor

-Podemos tratar de traerla a América si ella lo quisiera…

-Creo que tiene familia en Inglaterra Richard, pero es todo lo que sé… ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Archie?- era la real preocupación de la rubia quien guiada por su esposo se sentó en uno de los sitiales del salón, recibiendo de la doncella un té que la ayudaría a tranquilizarse

-Yo mismo se lo haré saber Candy, él solicitó mi ayuda y ahora que tengo noticias solo debo comunicárselo

-¿Puede llamarlo desde aquí Richard?

-Si así lo quieres, no tengo ningún problema- el duque entendió que Candy quería estar lo más cerca posible de su primo para poder darle apoyo, ella era la única de la familia aparte de Neal que conocía el secreto que tan celosamente guardaba Archie. Candy no tenía idea de que Lorna también conocía de esa relación, la escocesa siempre ha sido muy prudente, nunca comentaría con nadie lo que no le pertenecía

-Gracias padre- Terry que conocía más que bien a la pecosa, también entendió su sentir y le daría todo su apoyo a la rubia. El actor entendía el apego que tenía su esposa por la que fuera su compañera en el hospital londinense y también recordó que si no fuera por el embarazo, Candy en ese mismo momento estaría en ese infierno y podría haber sido ella la del grave accidente.

Cuando Archie recibió el llamado telefónico estaba solo en la biblioteca de la mansión, trabajando en un proyecto que le habían pedido en la universidad

-Lo siento mucho Archivald- oyó la voz del duque desde el otro lado de la línea

-Perdone la pregunta pero… ¿está usted seguro de lo que me dice?, es decir… quizás un alcance de nombre o…- el elegante gatito no se convencía de la veracidad de las palabras del duque, él sabía que algo había sucedido pero nunca pensó que Rowena estuviera tan mal herida

-Siento confirmarlo Archivald, pero me cercioré de que la información estuviera correcta antes de llamarte- afirmó Richard tratando de ponerse en el lugar de Archie- existe la posibilidad de que la trajéramos hasta América para su recuperación, ella necesitará de terapias y en…

-¡Traerla será lo mejor!- interrumpió Archie reconociendo en su corazón que cualquier atisbo de tener a Rowena con él no sería desaprovechado por su persona- supongo que en Europa la inestabilidad política no dejaría que Rowena lograra una buena recuperación

-Estás en lo correcto muchacho. Rowena solo recibirá la atención primaria y luego será dada de baja del ejército, quedará prácticamente desamparada, además no tenemos antecedentes familiares de ella pero el ejército me comunica que ella será enviada con su familia

-¿Puede usted leer nuevamente el escrito para mí?- pidió el chico con voz ahogada tratando de calmar su dolor dejando correr gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas

-Por supuesto…- respondió el diplomático y procedió a leer la nota que él había recibido solo algunas horas antes

" _Rowena Kyle, enfermera de guerra inglesa prestando servicios en un hospital de Francia, ha quedado gravemente herida al ser alcanzada por la onda que provocó una mina que mató a varios soldados a su alrededor en el campo de batalla en septiembre de 1915 en Champagne. La onda que provocó la explosión la mandó lejos quemando a su paso parte de su cuerpo y dañando irremediablemente su pierna derecha, la que tuvo que ser amputada. La enfermera Kyle, una vez repuesta de sus heridas, será dada de baja siendo enviada al seno familiar"._

-Hablaré con mi tío Williams para traer a Rowena a América- dijo Archie decidido

-Será lo mejor Archivald, en Europa no encontrará la atención necesaria, en estos momentos es todo un caos y los recursos han sido desviados casi completamente a dar apoyo al ejército

-Entiendo. Muchas gracias

-No hay de qué- y cortaron la comunicación.

Rowena Kyle nacida en el seno de una familia de bajos recursos, tercera de cinco hijos, no tenía ningún tipo de futuro en su país natal ahora que había sido herida y dada de baja. Para sumarle a lo acontecido, su país estaba en guerra, no había futuro al que mirar, no se vislumbraba nada prometedor ¡no tenía forma de ser alguien en la vida! Todo lo que la chica tenía eran sus estudios de enfermería y su futuro más próximo era trabajar en un buen hospital cercano a su hogar. Pero había tenido que llegar la guerra y todos sus proyectos de vida se vieron afectados, todo lo que alguna vez pensó que sería su camino en la vida estaban sepultarlos en un campo de batalla francés.

En medio de todo el ir y venir por Rowena y su viaje a América, Albert y Fabienne llevaron a cabo su más grande sueño, contrajeron nupcias en una muy íntima boda en la privacidad de Lakewood, teniendo como compañía a sus seres más queridos junto al padre y los hermanos de la austriaca que habían llegado finalizando el mes de enero del mismo año. El padre de la novia Maximilian Kemeny, había solicitado a la familia Andrew que por favor, en un acto de consideración al luto que la familia llevaba en su corazón a causa de la pérdida de la madre de sus hijos, la ceremonia fuese sencilla y sin ningún tipo de frivolidad. Albert rió para sus adentros, lo que su suegro le pedía con tanta vehemencia, era su boda soñada

-Estoy tan feliz por ti Albert- lo saludó la pecosa después de la ceremonia- Fabienne es una buena chica

-Lo sé pequeña- decía emocionado

-La familia no dejará de crecer…- meditó- están Stear y Cinnia junto a sus hijos, Terry y yo con nuestro gran aporte y ahora ustedes… bueno también cuento a Alana y al pequeño Aiden además del que viene en camino- agregó en voz baja

-Sí… Alana- dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba la familia Smith, cruzando su mirada con Elisa quien sostenía a Aiden, una mirada de eterna amistad y verdadera unión a causa de la pequeña rubia rojiza de ojos celestes, que corría por en medio de las personas yendo de un lado a otro y así mirar y jugar con cada uno de sus primos más pequeñitos junto a un apuesto Anthony que la acompañaba en sus travesuras

-Estábamos sentados detrás de ellos durante la ceremonia, Elisa tuvo que hacer malabares para que Alana no corriera hasta ti gritando papá, papá… jajaja- hablaba en voz bajita

-Es bueno saber que eran ustedes quienes estaban ahí…

-Mi abuela también hizo lo suyo para ayudar a una muy complicada Elisa, jajaja… además con la pancita que trae encima le era muy difícil controlar a la pequeña, ¡esa mujer debe estar a punto de dar a luz!…- Candy mostraba en su rostro algo que la preocupaba- el señor Smith no ayudaba mucho a Elisa con la niña, ¿está enfermo? Lo vi muy desganado

-Desde que su hija falleció, Benjamín no ha vuelto a ser el mismo- comentó el rubio- Elisa me explicó que está muy deprimido

-Es natural- Candy se puso muy seria, algo muy extraño en ella- perder a un hijo no debe ser nada fácil…

-¡Felicidades amigo!- fueron interrumpidos por Terry que llegó directo a abrazar al rubio con su pequeño Alexander en los brazos, a Maximiliano lo tenía la nana y era visitado por los más pequeños de la familia, Anthony y Alana a quien se les había unido la tía abuela Elroy

-Gracias Terry- dijo agradecido de la amistad que había nacido entre ellos en estos cuatro años

Los saludos y las presentaciones se dieron entre la familia Andrew y los Kemeny, luego los pequeños, para alivio de Elisa, se fueron a dormir y la cena se llevó a cabo en una amena conversación.

Había nacido la familia Andrew Kemeny.

Al otro día de la boda, Elisa trae al mundo a la pequeña Madison Aurelia Smith Leagan. La niña era realmente hermosa, con el cabello aún más rojizo que su madre y los hermosos ojos de su padre.

El duque de Grandchester, fiel a la conversación que había sostenido con Archie comenzó a tramitar el traslado de la inglesa hasta América. La chica, al recibir la notificación de que sería trasladada al continente americano por influencia directa del duque de Grandchester, el padre del esposo de Candy, no sabía si sentirse alegre o frustrada, ella no quería ser un estorbo para nadie y no estaba segura de querer que Archie la viera en las condiciones en que el accidente la dejó, pero también pensó en las veces que ella misma animó a pacientes aún más heridos que ella misma, a recibir de sus seres queridos el amor, la preocupación y el deseo de proporcionar su ayuda a la recuperación del herido. Entre los días que pasaron para darle tiempo de aceptar o denegar la ayuda que se le quería prestar, Rowena recibió un telegrama de Candy que la animó a decidir

 _Rowena_

 _Esperamos tu arribo con la ilusión de verte mejorar._

 _Ya está todo preparado para recibirte y luchar junto a ti._

 _Archie desesperado por volver a verte._

 _Saludos_

 _Candice Grandchester_

Rowena llegó al puerto de Nueva York, seis meses después del lamentable accidente. Posteriormente al telegrama de Candy, Archie mismo había logrado una comunicación vía telefónica con Rowena, producto de la influencias del duque de Grandchester, convenciéndola de que viajara, que él haría todo por verla recuperada, que la familia Andrew a la cual pertenecían él y Candy, también estarían esperando su arribo.

Archie, aunque no había querido, tuvo que confiar en el patriarca Andrew contándole su situación por directa influencia de Candy y el compromiso que había adquirido con el suegro de su prima

-Albert… necesito hablar contigo- había dicho el joven estudiante de economía entrando en el estudio de su tío en la mansión de Chicago

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Archie?- el rubio se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio metido en un sinfín de papeles relacionados con las empresas que ahora él tenía la obligación de dirigir

-Es grave Albert y muy extenso- tartamudeó Archie muy nervioso. Él entendía que la situación ameritaba la ayuda de su familia, pero venir ahora, con la necesidad encima a confiar en su tío, lo encontraba hasta vergonzoso

-Te escucho, toma asiento, me pones nervioso con tu caminata- Albert se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su gran sillón dispuesto a poner toda su atención en lo que Archie quería contarle, su sobrino se notaba nervioso y el patriarca creyó que las palabras que saldrían del elegante chico, eran en realidad importantes y de mucho interés para el chico Cornwell. Archie se sentó frente a su tío y procedió a contarle su historia con Rowena de principio a fin, con pelos y señales

-Es decir que estás enamorado de esa chica enfermera de guerra que ahora está herida- quiso asegurarse de haber entendido bien

-Sí Albert

-Pero… tu decías estar enamorado de Lorna ¿no es así?- noticias viejas que al rubio no le habían sido actualizadas

-Es verdad, yo sé que hay cosas que no conocen, pero con Lorna terminamos hace más de un año Albert, ella mantiene una relación con Michael, que es uno de los médicos que también trabaja en el mismo hospital donde estaba prestando servicios Rowena

-¡Ajá!- fue una bullita que emitió el patriarca dando a entender que captaba la idea y Archie continuó

-Si necesitas testigos de lo que te acabo de contar, Neal, Lorna y Candy, conocen de mi relación con Rowena, además están las cartas…

-No creo que sea necesario Archie, puedo leer en tus ojos y oír en tus palabras los sentimientos que te atan a esa chica, los conozco, sabes…

-Es totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez sentí con Lorna, Albert

-Déjame decirte que te entiendo a la perfección- sonrió el rubio

Albert se comunicó con Richard ofreciendo así, todo el apoyo que la chica necesitara. En unión familiar entre los Grandchester, Andrew y Cornwell, consiguieron que el hospital donde la chica había recibido su instrucción, la recibiera como una hija que volvía de la guerra con la necesidad de ser cuidada y ayudarla a superar sus lesiones volviendo a la vida de enfermera que tanto ella amaba.

Antes de embarcarse a América, Rowena había sido visitada por sus padres quienes entendieron a cabalidad la importancia de que su hija se recuperara en América, que el traslado era necesario. El duque había conseguido que Rowena viajara a América en calidad de protegida del duque de Grandchester, recibiendo en la travesía una atención igual a la que hubiera recibido una hija del alto noble inglés, con enfermera particular y por supuesto, en primera clase.

Durante el tiempo en que Archie y Rowena se conocieron, había nacido entre ellos el amor, sin esperarlo, sin llamarlo, sin intención alguna de que sucediera algo entre ellos, pero no podían negar que cuando se vieron en la estación de Chicago, algo en ellos los llevó uno al lado del otro. Cuando sus vidas se cruzaron, Archie mantenía una seria relación con Lorna Russo, la prima de Candy, pero en la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de la familia Grandchester Baker el año 1914, les dio la oportunidad de conocerse a un nivel más íntimo, en medio de una fiesta familiar a la que los dos estaban invitados y que Archie la encaraba totalmente soltero, él y Lorna habían terminado su relación. Archie y Rowena no se habían enterado de que no somos los dueños de nuestros sentimientos y no gobernamos nuestras emociones, el corazón que es el verdadero mandamás les enseñó a este par de corazones solitarios, que el amor es una sacudida directa a tu vida, que inquieta, excita, altera, trastorna, da vuelta tu mundo de tal manera que solo debes dejarla fluir. Luego vino el viaje a Francia, la despedida y las cartas llenas de sentimientos que viajaban cada vez que se podía desde Europa a América y viceversa. El amor nació entre estos dos seres tan distintos el uno del otro a nivel social y cultural, y que se quedaría a habitar entre ellos hasta el último día de sus vidas.

Rowena llegó a Nueva York un día de marzo que para Archie era el más hermoso de su vida hasta ahora, no se fijaba que aún hacía frio, solo quería ver a la inglesa que traía de vuelta su corazón para quedarse junto a él. La chica fue bajada del barco con la ayuda de un guardiamarina que la traía en brazos y la enfermera detrás de ellos bajando la silla de ruedas con la asistencia de otro tripulante. Una vez que llegaron a suelo firme y Rowena fue puesta en la silla, Archie se atrevió a acercarse junto a Candy que era quien estaba a su lado

-¡Al fin estás de vuelta Rowena!- dijo el muchacho colocando una rodilla en el suelo y tomando la mano que ella le extendió- ¡al fin has regresado a mí!

-Pero no soy la misma…- comenzó a decir con su mirada puesta en el suelo, no quería mirar al elegante y tan bien parecido chico Cornwell

-¿De qué hablas Rowena?- Archie la tomó de la barbilla ya que la chica no traía vendas, para que levantara la mirada y fijara sus ojos en él- ¡mírame Rowena!- insistió Archie ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en su proceder, Rowena levantó su mirada y el joven la amó aún más

-Estoy desfigurada Archie…- sollozó- tengo cicatrices en todo mi cuerpo y una de mis piernas no está completa- Candy la oía y no pudo controlar sus emociones, las lágrimas salieron sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, Terry la abrazó

-Son solo cicatrices que nos recordarán todos los días de nuestra vida, lo valiente que has sido en medio del infierno de la guerra… y la pierna, para eso existen las prótesis mi amor- Archie se había puesto de pie e inclinándose sobre la chica acercó sus labios a la boca de ella sin importarle el lugar ni recordar siquiera que esas muestras de afecto no eran bien vistas por la sociedad en la que vivían… Rowena le respondió la caricia diciéndole así que aceptaba su reconocimiento y compañía. Después de los saludos a Candy, Terry, Albert y Richard, se dirigieron al hospital donde la inglesa estaría recluida por algunas semanas más.

Aunque los padres de Archie pusieron el grito en el cielo al conocer la procedencia de la novia de su hijo menor, Albert abogó por su sobrino y la relación que había nacido entre él y la valiosa muchacha a la que su sobrino había encargado su corazón. El matrimonio entre Archie y Rowena fue programado para mediados de 1916.

Stamford se fue de gira en febrero del presente año, por todo el territorio americano sin su Romeo inglés, quien solo participó en tres ciudades. Terry, fiel a sus palabras, tal y como lo había decidido, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su pecosa y sus pequeños hijos en soledad porque a Robert se le ocurría así, su contrato no lo obligaba a una gira y él se tomó de ese detalle para dejarle claro a Hathaway de que no contara con su presencia en la dichosa gira. Pero Hathaway que vivía del negocio del teatro, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ganar dinero con la gira. Varios teatros al saber que no sería Grandchester quien representaría al joven Romeo cancelaron sus invitaciones, pero esto no detuvo al empresario, había otros lugares a los que no les importó el cambio de actor.

El duque de Grandchester, político consumado, vio una gran posibilidad en el descanso de su hijo. Terry estaba disfrutando de unos meses donde cesaron sus actividades en el teatro, tenía unas largas vacaciones de seis meses, de los cuales ya había pasado uno, y él no estaba ocupado en nada productivo según la atenta mirada de su padre, ni siquiera tenía que presentarse en el teatro. Richard, utilizando el don de la palabra con Terry, convenció a su hijo de comenzar con la preparación para ser el heredero del ducado

-Mi padre quiere que comience a prepararme para ser el próximo duque- decía Terry a su mujer en medio de la cena de sus pequeños hijos. Si bien es cierto que Candy contaba con ayuda para criar a sus mellizos, como padres, los jóvenes aprovechaban todas las ocasiones que la vida les regalaba para ser ellos mismos quienes se preocuparan de sus pequeños. Terry alimentaba a Max y Candy a Alex

-Y… ¿Qué has decidido?- la pecosa sabía que tarde o temprano este día llegaría

-Supongo que mientras mis actividades en el teatro estén suspendidas, sería una buena idea aprovechar el tiempo- Max había tomado la cuchara de manos de su padre y en un descuido de Terry la comida había ido a parar a la mejilla del actor

-Jajajaja- rió Candy por lo bajo al ver el alboroto iniciado por su hijo más inquieto, el pequeño reía mostrando así un primer diente que ya le había reventado

-¡Pequeño travieso! Mira lo que le hiciste a tu padre- decía Terry limpiando su cara y disfrutando de esos momentos en los que él depositaba su vida

-Entonces ¿piensas aceptar la propuesta de tu padre?

-Supongo que sí- dijo alzándose de hombros, ya terminando de darle el postre al pequeño rubio que miraba a su padre extendiéndole los bracitos para que lo sacaran de la silla- tú tendrás que tomar clases de protocolo pecosa

-Sí…- dijo pensativa- algo me había comentado Eleonor

-¿Por qué la cara de análisis pecosa?

-Es que Eleonor me dijo que ella también tenía que tomar clases de protocolo… ¿será que lo planearon?- hablaba colocando un dedo en su mejilla como sopesando la situación

-Conociendo al duque, hasta mi madre cayó en sus planes sin sospechar… jajajaja- se carcajeó el castaño- ella debe pensar que la idea nació de su propia necesidad…

-¡No seas malo!- lo regañó Candy

-No pecas, no lo soy, es solo que conozco a mi padre- cada uno tomó a uno de los pequeños y subieron juntos hasta la habitación de los mellizos donde se quedaron con ellos para jugar hasta que se durmieron.

Así comenzaron las actividades de Terry como futuro duque de Grandchester, cosa nada deseable para el joven, pero él había hecho un trato con su padre, Richard lo dejaba estudiar teatro y el aceptaba ser el próximo duque… ¡nada que hacer! Terry suponía que este tiempo solo sería parte de la preparación, esperando que la guerra acabase y pudiesen regresar a Inglaterra para en un futuro "lejano", ser Terius Graham Grandchester Baker, Duque de Grandchester.

Junio llegó con una rapidez impresionante para todos. Rowena Kyle, había recibido una prótesis experimental que estaba funcionando con ella a las mil maravillas. Si bien es cierto que aún necesitaba de la silla de ruedas, por medio de los ejercicios y el uso constante de la ortopedia, ella podría en un futuro no muy lejano volver a trabajar como enfermera en cualquier hospital donde ella pidiera una oportunidad. Albert, había tenido una conversación con el chico Cornwell acerca de sus estudios y futuro en las empresas que la familia tenía, ofreciéndole la dirección de una nueva oficina en la ciudad de Nueva York. Nada sería fácil, pero era la oportunidad que el chico Cornwell estaba esperando.

A casi un año del accidente de Rowena, las cicatrices de las quemaduras habían ido sanando lento pero seguro, unas más profundas que otras, pero que no le producían ningún mal estar ni complicación alguna, el único detalle era la que le afectaba directamente en la cara, parte de su mentón hasta la altura de la boca, pero que Archie mimaba cada vez que ella lo dejaba.

Rowena entró a la iglesia del brazo del duque de Grandchester, su gran benefactor. Los gastos médicos y de rehabilitación habían sido cubiertos en su totalidad por la familia del que se convertiría en su esposo, pero Richard era quien la había sacado de Inglaterra y ayudado en la vida que iniciaría ese día. La inglesa caminó con elegancia y prudencia ya que no quería que por culpa de un mal paso, ella cayera llevándose en el camino al duque. El vestido era muy simple pero realmente elegante, no por nada lo había escogido para ella Eleonor, quien era famosa por su buen gusto y elegancia al vestir. Caminó hasta llegar al lado de un ansioso Archie que tomando su mano enguantada la afirmó de tal manera que la chica pudiera estar de pie durante toda la ceremonia

-Te vez hermosa Rowena- dijo llevándose una de las manos de la novia hasta sus labios

-Y tú muy elegante mi amado Archie- y era verdad, el joven vestía en gris, y le sentaba de maravilla, la camisa de seda, no podía ser de otra manera

La boda se dio entre lágrimas de alegría, aplausos y abrazos al ver que el sufrimiento de Rowena y su lucha, habían dado como resultado a una chica fuerte, segura y que aceptaba que su accidente no hacía que su valía como mujer fuese menguada, diferente o menos amada. Ella era alguien valiosa y tenía a su lado a un hombre que la amaba por lo que era no por cómo se veía, podría ser madre y vivir una feliz vida al lado del hombre al que ella le había dado todo su ser

-¡Salud por los novios!- se oyó un brindis de parte de Arthur, padre de Archie

-¡Salud!- gritaron todos

-¡Qué su vida sea maravillosa!... ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

-¡Que la cigüeña los visite pronto!

-¡Cómo a Neal y Patricia!- gritó Stear, recibiendo zendo codazo de parte de Cinnia - ¿Por qué me pegas?- se quejó

-Eso no nos corresponde decirlo a nosotros- lo riñó su mujer por desubicado

-¡Ups!- el moreno se tapó la boca riendo para sus adentros por la metida de pata

-¿Es eso verdad?- quiso saber Candy… sí siempre ella, preguntándole a Fabienne que estaba a su lado

-Sí, pero son ellos los que deberían dar la noticia ¿no?- dijo alzando sus cejas

-Sí… - aceptó la pecosa

-¡Vamos Neal!- lo azuzó Stear- total, ya se me escapó- el moreno inventor le pedía mil disculpas a su primo con la mirada

-No queríamos ser el centro de atención en un día tan especial para Archie y Rowena- manifestó el moreno

-Es una noticia genial Neal- lo abrazó Archie dándole ánimos para que contara la gran nueva

-Sí… seremos padres en diciembre- dijo al fin Neal abrazando a Patricia

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron todos y los llenaron de parabienes

Así es como nace el matrimonio Cornwell Kyle.

Elroy decide ir a pasar unos días a casa de Candy, que junto a Terry no cesaban de invitarla para que disfrutara de sus nietos que pronto cumplirían el año de vida.

La anciana, que desde que sus nietos se casaron sentía más soledad de la habitual, aún teniendo junto a ella a Stear, Cinnia y los niños, ya que Albert y Fabienne vivían en la ciudad, por lo que los veía muy poco. Neal y Patricia la visitaban los fines de semana pero tendrían que emigrar a Florida ya que Patricia se había embarazado pero el clima de Chicago no la acompañaba en su salud. Alana y Aiden eran llevados por Elisa para que la anciana los viera y regaloneara, pero en su corazón la mujer solo quería viajar a ver a Candice.

Candy recibe a su abuela y le pasa la habitación de uno de los pequeños que aún no utilizaban, ya que los niños dormían juntos. Acondicionó un espacio para su abuela donde ella quedaría tan cómoda que no querría volver a irse de su lado, porque Candy también la necesitaba junto a ella. Y así fue, Elroy disfrutó de unas semanas encantadoras junto a sus bisnietos, pudo estar presente cuando estos cumplieron su primer añito de vida. Se reunió la familia completa para ese evento. Albert había traído a Alana ya que la familia en pleno estaba enterada de que él era el padre de la preciosa niña, a excepción de los padres de Elisa, Daniel y Sarah Leagan no debían conocer ese secreto, no por el momento. Elroy mantuvo siempre junto a ella al pequeño rubio tan parecido a su perdido hijo John, no es que lo quisiera más que a Alexander, no, no era eso, pero necesitaba tener a Max muy cerca suyo.

Uno de los días de octubre, Elroy solicitó a su nieta que hicieran dormir al pequeño Max junto a ella, si fuera posible en su cama para poder abrazarlo. Candy y Terry no vieron problema alguno, Alex se había dormido ya y Max estaba más inquieto que de costumbre

-Este muchachito es tan inquieto como tú pecas- la molestaba Terry cuando subían las escaleras

-¡Como pecas pagas Terry! tú eras quien le sacaba canas verdes a tu padre…

-¡Ah sí!...- la miró él con malicia levantando sus cejas- y quien era la que amarraba los patitos haciendo sufrir a sus madres allá en el hogar de Pony- la rubia se quedó callada durante un momento

-El que se escapaba del colegio hablando de cosas tan inocentes como fue atar a los patitos para que no se le perdieran a su mami, no hay comparación Terry - atacó otra vez la rubia

-Que yo recuerde no me escapaba solo- reía el castaño guiñándole un ojo a su pecas

-Shhhh… que vas a despertar a Alex con tu risa- susurró

-¡Oh!...- el castaño hizo un gesto como de poner cierre a su boca

-Tú me enseñaste que se podía escapar del San Pablo- Candy a la carga otra vez

-¿¡Yooo!? - exclamó con cinismo- Habló la escapista… ¿o ya te olvidaste del Festival de Mayo?

-Jajajaa… sí ¡qué buenos tiempos!- dijo recordando cómo se escapaba de la sala de castigo para disfrazarse de Romeo o Julieta, en eso llegaron a la habitación de los niños, acostaron a Alex y llevaron a Max con Elroy

-¡Qué hermoso muchachito tenemos aquí!- la anciana lo tomó y acurrucó junto a ella que ya estaba acostada con su largo cabello cano trenzado para dormir, Terry solo dejó a su pequeño, le deseó buenas noches a la anciana y salió de la habitación

-Espero que junto a usted se duerma pronto, es muy inquieto…

-Tu padre también era inquieto Candice, no estaba nunca tranquilo, y tu abuelo Burian me decía que así estaba bien, que era un niño sano- dijo ella recordando con orgullo a su hijo cuando era pequeño

-Me hubiese gustado tanto conocerlo abuela- Candy, aunque era feliz y nunca le había faltado amor, siempre sintió la ausencia del amor de unos padres, añoró tanto tener una mamá y un papá

-Mira, ahí en el buró hay unas fotografías suyas- Candy tomó el paquete de retratos encontrándose con varias fotografías que mostraban a su padre de niño junto a su abuelo deteniendo su inspección en una donde salían sus padre el día de su boda

-Me parezco mucho a mamá- murmuró

-Sí, al parecer la sangre de los Russo es muy fuerte, mira a tu prima Lorna, las dos se parecen mucho- la anciana niñeteaba al pequeño rubio de azules ojos que jugaba con las cintas que sujetaban la trenza de Elroy- tus hijos sacaron los ojos de su padre, él también tiene sangre fuerte

-A mí me encanta que ellos tengan el color de ojos de Terry, yo amo ese color

-Sí, ya lo noté, Terius es muy bien parecido- lo piropeó la anciana aún cuando él no estaba en la habitación- pero tú no te quedas atrás, eres muy hermosa, tu esposo tuvo muy buen gusto

-Gracias abuela, pero no es muy objetiva tu apreciación, soy tú nieta- rió la chica

-Es verdad, pero no te miento, eres muy hermosa- dijo entre bostezos de ella y el niño. Candy se quedó callada al ver a su amada abuela luchando con el sueño abrazada a Maximiliano- Max… eres igual a mi John- susurró dejando un dulce beso en la frente del pequeño que ya estaba dormido, Elroy cerró sus ojos en frente de su nieta que la miraba con amor… para no abrirlos más.

Candy estaba tan ensimismada con las fotografías de sus padres y abuelo que no notó cuando su anciana abuela había dejado de existir para este mundo, sino que se vino a percatar cuando fue a levantar al niño de entre los brazos de su abuela

-Abuela- la movió- ¡abuela!- exclamó ya con la inquietud a flor de piel. Candy notó que la anciana no respiraba y antes de tomar a su hijo, la chica revisó los signos vitales de la anciana, cerciorándose de que la mujer había dejado este mundo en medio de sus recuerdos y el gran amor que le profesaba a Maximiliano. Candy tomó al niño y tiró de la cuerda que llamaba a la doncella

-Señora, ¿usted llamó?- dijo la sirvienta con sorpresa ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que su señora estuviera en la pieza de la anciana mientras esta dormía

-Sí, por favor dile a mi esposo que venga…- su voz sonó ahogada, un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar- ¡rápido!- apuró la chica ya con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, para cuando llegó Terry, Candy ya no podía controlar los sollozos

-¿Qué pasó pecosa?- el castaño preocupado

-Mi abuela Terry…

-¿Qué tiene tu abuela?- Terry miró la cama y solo vio a Elroy dormir

-¡Está muerta Terry!- exclamó entre sollozos la pecosa

-¿Estás segura Candy?- preguntó dirigiéndose hasta la anciana para cerciorarse de que Candy estuviera en lo correcto, acto seguido Terry se posicionó al lado de la rubia, solo la abrazó ayudándola a sostener a su hijo y contener la pena de su mujer.

El médico dijo que la muerte fue de causas naturales, que la edad de la anciana ya era muy avanzada y que su cuerpo sencillamente dejó de funcionar, no hubo dolor y el galeno casi aseguró que Elroy ni cuenta se dio que su vida se apagaba. Candy no pensaba lo mismo, ella estaba junto a su abuela y su hijo cuando todo sucedió y haciendo memoria de las últimas palabras de Elroy, recordó que la anciana solo habló de su esposo Burian, su hijo John y acarició repetidas veces a Max, diciéndole cuanto se parecía a su abuelo. Candy creía con firmeza que su abuela sabía que estaba a punto de marcharse de esta vida y agradecía el haber estado con ella y Max acurrucado con Elroy. Al menos no murió en soledad.

Terry necesitó un permiso especial para trasladar a la anciana hasta Chicago, más específicamente Lakewood. Richard se encargó de que todo fluyera correctamente y en cinco días estuvieron en la ciudad de los vientos los dos matrimonios Grandchester, Lorna y Archie junto a Rowena que ahora también tenían su vida en Nueva York, el chico Cornwell había tenido que cambiar de universidad y trabajaba en la nueva sucursal del negocio familiar. Al bajar del tren, se encontraron con todo el séquito familiar en un riguroso negro esperando en la estación.

Los funerales fueron muy concurridos ya que la anciana era muy importante dentro de la sociedad de Chicago y había estado al frente del conglomerado Andrew muchos años antes de que Williams tomara el control. Candy no cesó de llorar, su abuela era prácticamente lo único que la hacía pertenecer a la familia Andrew, independiente de Albert y los paladines Cornwell, la anciana Elroy era quien la unía de alguna manera a su padre y abuelo Parks. Depositaron los restos de la que fuera Elroy Parks junto a Burian Parks, su esposo, en el mausoleo familiar, donde también se encontraba una pequeña lápida con los datos de John Parks como recordatorio de que él había existido y era importante para su familia, sus restos, reposaban en el mar. Las tumbas de Rosemary y Anthony Brown estaban en la cercanía. La pecosa acompañada permanentemente por Terry, dejó flores en todas las tumbas recordando quienes eran los que reposaban allí.

Se quedaron en Chicago dos días más antes de regresar a la ciudad donde residían. Albert les hizo saber que él y Fabienne serían padres a mediados del año próximo

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?- preguntó la pecosa que sacó las cuentas rápidamente y no cuadraba que fueran a ser padres en menos de seis meses y no lo supieran

-Sucede que no soy regular en mis reglas Candy- susurró Fabienne a su amiga- eso no permitió que me enterara antes, además, no he tenido molestias- eso lo dijo en voz un poco más alta satisfaciendo así la curiosidad de la rubia

-Eso lo aclara todo, además es bueno que no tengas las típicas molestias del primer trimestre- la animaba la pecosa

-Eso me han dicho, pero Albert sí se ha sentido mal…

-¡En serio!- Candy había oído de hombres que sufrían con los embarazos de sus esposas pero no tenía ni un conocido al que le sucediera

-Sí… ¡pobre!... jajaja- rió Fabienne con discreción- muchas veces por la mañana no ha podido desayunar y ha estado muy antojado de chocolates, ya sea en barra o con la leche en el desayuno o a media mañana

-Con antojos y todo… jajaja- la pecosa no paraba de reír, siempre cuidando los decibeles, no olvidaba que su abuela había sido sepultada hacía solo unas horas. Las felicitaciones fueron y vinieron aún entre la pena de haber perdido a uno de los pilares fundamentales de la familia Andrew, Elroy Parks, de regalo y como consuelo vino la noticia de saber sobre los dos futuros niños que llegarían a aumentar la familia.

Al funeral había asistido el matrimonio Britter, Elliot y Magdalena acompañaron a la familia Andrew en su dolor, se acercaron a Albert y a Candy para presentar sus condolencias, dejaron sus ofrendas en flores y se retiraron. Elliot dejó a su mujer en la casa y salió a resolver un pendiente durante la cena en un elegante restaurante

-Buena tarde Annie- saludó el hombre a la que fuera su hija por varios años

-Buena tarde señor Britter- fue el saludo de la chica cuando el señor Britter a ayudaba con la silla

-¿Cómo has estado hija?- las cariñosas palabras de un hombre que nunca podría dejar de amar a la pelinegra como a una hija

-Bien- escueta Annie solo se dedicaba a pedir lo que se serviría, hace mucho que no tenía acceso a un lugar tan elegante y con tanta exquisitez

-¿Bien?... solo bien Annie- insistió Elliot fijando su transparente mirada en la chica

-No puedo mentirle señor Britter, ha sido difícil pero este último año estuve dando apoyo en el Hogar de Pony y eso me ha dado una estabilidad emocional, pero no tengo nada, era solo por solidaridad con el hogar que me acogió durante mis primeros años de vida- afirmó con rencor en sus palabras. Si los Britter en vez de repudiarla la hubiesen apoyado y ayudado a encontrar la dirección correcta nuevamente, ella no estaría pasando necesidad alguna

-Entiendo entre líneas que nos culpas a nosotros por todas tus tragedias…

-No exactamente- dijo mientras era servida- se que tuve culpa en las malas decisiones y acciones que tomé, pero solo era una adolescente tratando de alcanzar un lugar en la tan exigente sociedad a la que pertenecía- se defendió

-¿Quitándole el novio a Candy con malas artes, Annie?- la chica lo miró furibunda y suspiró pesado tirando su servilleta sobre la mesa en son de protesta

-No vine hasta aquí para ser juzgada por su alta moral, señor Britter- reclamó

-Tienes razón, no es por eso que te cité…

-¿Entonces?- quiso saber mientras seguía degustando sus alimentos, no estaba dispuesta a perder lo servido

-Magdalena está enferma- Annie levantó su mirada y Elliot alcanzó a ver preocupación en los azules ojos de la chica- el médico dijo que se llamaba depresión

-He oído de eso pero… ¿Qué lo causó?

-El haberte dejado abandonada en Londres…- Annie no creía que Magdalena hubiese sufrido al repudiarla

-Puede decirle que estoy bien y que sobreviví- el sarcasmo en su voz le dolió en el alma a Elliot

-Has cambiado mucho Annie… te desconozco- el hombre no entendía en que momento la dulce chiquilla que él y su esposa adoptaron, había cambiado al punto de parecer otra

-La vida no es fácil cuando no tienes dinero ni posibilidades- comenzó a hablar Annie. Su intención no era disculparse por los malos ratos que había hecho pasar al matrimonio Britter, pero necesitaba hablar- lo máximo a lo que puedo aspirar es a ser la institutriz de algún hijo de familia acomodada, pero aquí en Chicago es muy difícil, toda la sociedad me conocía como una Britter y no como una nadie. En Francia conseguí ser la institutriz de unos pequeños a los que su madre pretendía enseñar el inglés, esta plaza la conseguí gracias a la influencia de un amigo- dijo recordando a Ivo- todo iba bien hasta que comenzó la guerra y la familia decidió emigrar y no me necesitó más. Ahora estoy desempleada…

-Puedo ayudarte a conseguir trabajo Annie, o si quieres estudiar, estoy dispuesto a…

-¿A cambio de qué?- Annie no confiaba ni en ella misma, menos lo haría con alguien que fue capaz de abandonarla. El señor Britter levantó sus cejas en clara señal de escepticismo, no lograba entender a Annie, se había vuelto muy compleja

-A cambio de nada Annie… bueno, quizás sí- rectificó- Magdalena quiere verte

-¡A mí!- Annie no lo esperaba

-Ella se siente muy culpable Annie y creo que necesita una visita tuya para mitigar un poco su culpa- dijo algo avergonzado el señor Britter

-Ella quiere mitigar su culpa con mi perdón ¿no es así señor Britter?- inquirió la chica, recibiendo una muda respuesta afirmativa de parte de Elliot- lo siento mucho señor Britter- dijo Annie colocándose de pie- pero yo tampoco doy segundas oportunidades- se dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde vino

 **Continuará**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia. Quedan algunas cosas por resolverse y los años comenzarán a pasar mucho más rápido. No sé si lo notaron, pero 1916 se fue tan de prisa como su llegada.

Muchas gracias a los lectores que han llegado hasta aquí, sus mensajes y votos han sido muy gratificantes para mí.

Quiero aclarar, que me gusta ver un poco más de realidad en las historias que escribo, no creo que la maldad y el daño puedan perseguir a las personas a tal punto de dejarlas sin nada, como es el caso del final del manga de Candy Candy, Terry con las manos vacías y Candy en un mar de lágrimas no es un final para el amor.

Nos leemos pronto, si Dios así lo permite.

DreamyGB


	46. Chapter 46 De triste y agraz

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XLV**

 **De triste y agraz**

"Yo tampoco doy segundas oportunidades"… esa cruel frase salida de la boca de la que alguna vez fuera una Britter, le supo a Elliot igual que estar bebiendo la hiel más amarga, en un momento en el que solo necesitaba una mano amiga que ayudara a su mujer a sobreponerse de su gran pena, había recibido una estocada, si no de muerte por lo menos de dolor intenso. Sí, él entendía que quizás había sido una sugerencia algo egoísta lo que le había propuesto a Annie, ellos en vez de reaccionar como unos padres amantes y deseosos de ayudar a su única hija a salir del problema en el que estaba involucrada, habían hecho todo lo contrario, repudiándola y abandonándola en un país que no era el propio. Elliot Britter no podía dejar recaer toda la culpa sobre los hombros de Magdalena, él tuvo que ser más firme en sus convicciones y convencer a su mujer de darle una oportunidad a Annie en vez de despreciarla y cerrarle las puertas a cualquier tipo de perdón, pero ya las cartas estaban echadas y les había tocado perder, no había nada más que hacer.

Annie, después de la conversación con el señor Britter, regresó al hogar de Pony para terminar siendo una más de las ayudantes en el lugar que la había visto crecer, desgraciadamente el haber recibido una educación que la preparaba para ser una señorita de sociedad, no le dio las armas para salir adelante sola. Annie nunca fue capaz de entregar amor a quienes la rodeaban, lo percibimos desde que era una niña arrebatándole los padres a la que consideraba su hermana. Siendo sinceros, lo único que extrañaba de ser una Britter era la posición que el apellido le proporcionaba, la buena comida, los hermosos vestidos y un posible esposo con posición social aceptable. Si bien es cierto, trabajó para el hogar de Pony mano a mano con la hermana María y otras mujeres dedicadas a la obra, especialmente novicias e Irina, la esposa de Tom, lo hacía por necesidad, nunca por vocación, menos por amor a los pequeños. Annie, pensó mucho en la situación que se encontraba Magdalena Britter, estaba segura que si ella le prestaba la ayuda que el Eliot le suplicaba entre palabras, quizás solo visitar a la que fuera su madre adoptiva y con el tiempo darle su perdón, las cosas pudieran haber tomado un camino muy positivo para ella, pero no, no lo haría…

-Magdalena no se merece ni siquiera uno de mis pensamientos… ella no se midió cuando me dejó en medio de la nada… ahora ella necesita de mí, pero yo ya no necesito de ella- ese era el corazón de Annie, nunca una sola gota de amor o simple consideración para alguien que no fuera ella misma.

Diciembre de 1916 trajo la alegría del nacimiento de Martina Patricia Leagan O'Brien, una pequeña niña muy esperada por sus padres, de piel morena como Neal y los dulces ojos de su madre. Será una muy bella señorita cuando la adolescencia la alcance.

El nombre de Martina, era en honor a Martha, la abuela de Patricia que no había alcanzado a conocer a su primera bisnieta. La tozuda ancianita, había perdido la batalla contra una bronconeumonía causada por la conocida porfía de la viejecita más dulce que conociéramos en esta historia, a finales de noviembre de 1916 Martha O'Brien, sucumbe a la enfermedad dejando el mundo de los vivos. Muy lamentable pérdida.

Los Leagan O'Brien, recibieron como era de esperarse la visita de la familia, amigos y conocidos. La relación entre Candy y los Leagan solo era llevadera con Neal, Elisa la masticaba pero no la tragaba, eso sería por siempre, ellas nunca lograrían congeniar, pero se portaron a la altura del nuevo nacimiento disfrutando una de su sobrina directa y la otra de saludar a su primo y a su amiga llenando de bellos regalos a Martina.

Archie no pudo ir a conocer a la hija de su primo y amigo a causa de una recaída de Rowena, la ortopedia no estaba siendo fácil y la chica se desanimaba con facilidad.

Albert junto a Fabienne llegaron cuando Candy y su familia ya se habían tenido que regresar. Candy lamentó no haber podido coincidir con su hermano, pero ya se darían otras oportunidades como sería el nacimiento del primogénito de Albert.

La familia Grandchester Parks aprovechó los días en Florida, visitando la playa y uno de los hoteles de lujo que pertenecían a la familia Leagan

-El aire marino me relaja- Terry pensando en voz alta, aspirando el aire salino, sentado en la arena, jugando con sus pequeños a hacer tortitas de arena

-Es verdad- oyó la voz de Candy que sentada en una reposera, leía- es como si pudiera airear de alguna manera mi mente… jajaja

-Te entiendo, también pensaba algo así… ¿quieres caminar un rato?- ofreció

-Tendríamos que dejar a los niños con la nana- sugirió la rubia

-Sí, te quiero solo para mí- los días se sucedieron con rapidez, teniendo que regresar a Nueva York y a la rutina.

El matrimonio Leagan O'Brien, se radicó definitivamente en el estado de Florida a causa de la delicada salud de Patricia, ella no toleraba el frío de la ciudad de Chicago, y para su fortuna, los negocios entre los Leagan y los O'Brien eran una cadena de hoteles, resort y clubs que nacían en la hermosa ciudad donde se radicarían desde 1917. De igual forma los brazos de la familia Andrew llegarían hasta allí, dejando a Neal a cargo de parte de los negocios familiares una vez que este se recibiera de abogado.

Terry, de nuevo en un protagónico, ahora como Otelo, se presentaba de jueves a sábado en Stamford y el resto de la semana lo dedicaba a la permanente instrucción a la que su padre lo sometía para ser un muy buen duque. Richard tenía la intención de dejar el puesto a su hijo en la post guerra, no estaba considerando los planes y proyectos personales de su primogénito, que no pensaba aceptar el título de duque de Grandchester hasta pasado los cuarenta años, y para eso faltaba mucho. Terry entre todas sus tareas diarias no olvidaba en ningún momento la dedicación que le debía a su propia familia. Los hijos de la pareja ya contaban con más de un año y crecían a pasos agigantados, siendo educados por sus padres, que solo dejaban en las manos de la nana el cuidado físico necesario sobre los pequeños. Candy y Eleonor también estaban muy ocupadas con su preparación en protocolo para ser unas buenas duquesas, especialmente la ex actriz que era la actual duquesa.

En Europa, la imposibilidad de dar un fin a la guerra, desencadenó protestas de soldados y altos mandos que se transformaron en auténticos motines en medio de grandes batallas con pérdidas humanas importantes. Se levantaron innumerables voces a nivel mundial, clamando en contra de la guerra y exigiendo negociar la paz, debía existir alguna salida de ese infierno y la presión siempre había sido eficaz en momentos de difícil tensión.

Estados Unidos entra a la guerra junto con Grecia en la primavera de 1917, inclinando la balanza a favor de los aliados. En América la vida seguía dándonos felicidad.

En abril del año en curso, Fabienne da a luz a un hermoso y robusto varoncito con los rasgos de Albert, incluso sus ojos, pero el cabello, el cabello era herencia de Fabienne, abundante melena castaño oscuro. Lo llamaron Williams Albert Maximilian Andrew Kemeny y Alana estuvo presente el día en que su hermano nació. El padre y los hermanos de Fabienne no cabían de la alegría, veían a la chica más que feliz y ellos estaban satisfechos con su dicha

-Si mi madre estuviese aquí- conversaba Fabienne con Maximilian, su padre

-Ella fue feliz con tu dicha también hija, sabía que llegando al lado de Albert tú estarías completa y Katharina… bueno ella ya no está en medio de nosotros, pero su recuerdo, ese, nunca se apartará de nosotros- fueron las palabras para consolar el corazón de la joven madre

-Es muy bello ¿verdad padre?- mostraba a su pequeño hijo

-Es hermoso Fabienne

Albert había hecho lo posible por ubicar a la familia de su esposa, laboralmente hablando ya que como patriarca de una familia acaudalada, una casa fue lo más fácil que pudo hacer por ellos. Había sido difícil lo de una plaza de trabajo en la ciudad, ellos eran gente de campo, pero quisieron aprender a ser citadinos y se prepararon en lo que Albert les ofrecía e ingresaron a trabajar en alguna de las empresas de la familia del esposo de Fabienne. La vida les estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, lejos de su amada patria, pero también de la guerra

-¡Qué belleza de niño Albert!- Candy mecía al pequeño Williams en sus brazos, ella no podía dejar de viajar a Chicago para conocer al hijo de su hermano- muy robusto y de buen semblante, tiene de los dos, sabes

-No logro heredarles el color de mi cabello… jajajaj… ya ves, Alana salió más pelirroja que rubia y este pequeño tiene el cabello oscuro de Fabienne

-Es verdad, pero tienen tus ojos y te vez tan feliz- dijo acercándose a él para entregarle al pequeño que se estaba inquietando

-Soy feliz pequeña, muy feliz- miró hacia la cama donde reposaba Fabienne- Esto de ser padre es nuevo para mí, pero me siento realizado, además, alguna práctica tengo con Alana

-Me lo dices a mí- respondió Terry con los mellizos a cuestas- me llegaron en paquete de a dos

-Sí, no ha sido nada fácil, pero sí muy satisfactorio- Candy había tomado a Alex en sus brazos, el pequeño era muy celoso de su madre, solo se permitía compartir los brazos de su progenitora con Max, nada más y le encantaba jugar con los risos de la rubia

-No me puedo imaginar tu parto Candy, yo con uno solo quedé agotada- Fabienne tuvo un trabajo de parto de veintiséis horas

-Alexander fue el que me dio más trabajo, luego Maximiliano siguió el camino recorrido por su hermano, las contracciones fueron intensas pero menos en cantidad

-Ufff, sí, yo también sudé- hablaba Terry en forma seria

-Amigo- Albert palmeaba la espalda del castaño riendo de sus palabras- tú solo le diste apoyo moral

-Sí, pero te prometo que hubiese querido sentir los dolores por ella.

Archie y Rowena decidieron no tener hijos por el momento, ya que como prioridad en ellos estaba la rehabilitación de la inglesa y terminar los estudios de Economía y Negocios que el chico Cornwell estaba cursando, además del nuevo Banco que la familia estaba abriendo en Nueva York bajo la dirección de Archivald.

Para 1918, los Grandchester fueron llamados desde su país por los fuertes rumores acerca de que la guerra llegaría a su fin de un momento a otro, el rey les requirió con urgencia, aún a la familia de Terry

-¿Por qué el rey demanda también mi presencia, padre?- Terry se paseaba por el despacho de su padre en la mansión Grandchester, no se sentía nada cómodo con el requerimiento real

-Supongo que porque eres mi sucesor Terius…

-¡Pero eso no sucederá ahora padre!- atacó el joven- usted me prometió que si yo aceptaba sucederlo, me dejaría estudiar teatro y dedicarme a ello…

-Lo sé, y he cumplido con lo prometido, estudiaste teatro, y eres famoso… ¿Qué más quieres?- Richard realmente creía haber cumplido con su hijo, lo dejó estudiar y se realizó con un personaje principal

-Dedicarme al teatro en Inglaterra, padre, ¡ese es mi gran sueño!- Terry se sentó en frente de su padre para hablar más cómodamente, Richard al ver el movimiento de su hijo, dejó lo que tenía en las manos y se dispuso a escucharlo- el que estemos en América, no era mi propósito, si no que así se dieron las cosas y luego vino la guerra, nos convenía estar aquí, pero yo siempre he querido regresar a Londres y presentarme en los teatros más importantes de Inglaterra- decía muy concentrado en su relato

-¿Y el ducado?- preguntó Richard algo contrariado

-Después padre, cuando ya haya cumplido con mis sueños… quizás en veinte años más- remató muy suelto de cuerpo

-¡Veinte años más Terius!... pero… pero yo pensé que solo serían un tiempo lo que dedicarías al teatro hijo, es más, ya estás preparado para sucederme

-No padre, aún no… por favor póngase en mi lugar ¿Cuántas cosas no haría usted diferente si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo? La verdad es que yo no quiero tener que regresar el tiempo para hacer de mi vida lo que amo

Las últimas palabras dichas por Terry movieron algo dentro del hombre… ¿cuántas cosas no haría diferentes? ¡por supuesto eso era muy fácil de rememorar! Su primer pensamiento fue que por nada del mundo hubiese dejado a Eleonor por acudir a un llamado de su padre, ni hubiese descuidado a Terry los años que lo tuvo bajo su custodia, tampoco se casaría con Claudina, y si alguien le dijese cuan desdichado sería por tantos años, ni siquiera se regresaba de América, lo único bueno que le había dado la vida que escogieron sus padres al lado de Claudina, eran sus tres hijos, Richard Jr., Priscila y Sebastián

-Creo que entiendo tu punto hijo…- dijo melancólico- te esperaré- Richard recibió de Terry una muy hermosa sonrisa, y levantándose de hombros agregó- pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de los requerimientos del rey

-Eso lo entiendo padre, no se preocupe, de todas maneras algún día debíamos regresar, Alex y Max ya tienen más de dos años y deben comenzar a familiarizarse con sus raíces…no podemos olvidar que uno de ellos será mi sucesor en el ducado

-Raíces escocesas e inglesas, que buena combinación… jajaja

-Jaaa, sí, serán todo unos pilluelos- Terry pensaba en lo que los pequeños serían en el futuro, con la irreverente y cínica arrogancia de él y la libertad que amaba su pecosa junto al gran corazón de ella- A todo lo anterior- habló para cambiar el tema- Lorna debe venir con nosotros- aclaró Terry

-Sí, la tenía considerada. Ella sin Candy no tiene nada que hacer en América- y era cierto, Michael estaba en Francia y los padres de la escocesa en Escocia (valga la redundancia), América ya no tenía nada para ella.

Candy tomó la noticia con algo de tristeza, estaba muy acostumbrada a vivir en Nueva York y ahora que Archie y Rowena también estaban en la ciudad, se sentía más acompañada y útil, ya que participaba en la rehabilitación de su amiga. Ahora, al verse sin su abuela, todo era más difícil y Albert casi no viajaba a la gran manzana

-Cuando lleguemos a Londres, iremos a vivir con mis padres hasta que encontremos algo cercano al teatro- decía Terry retozando junto Candy después de haberla amado, ella lo abrazaba por el pecho apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él que la rodeaba entera y no dejaba de enredar sus manos en los risos de ella

-El cambio les hará muy bien a los pequeños, además junto a Sebastián y Keyna, serán los más felices- aunque la rubia se resistía un poco al viaje y alejarse de su familia americana, estaba consciente de lo que significaba ser la esposa de Terry, el futuro duque de Grandchester y ella lo amaba, donde estuviera el castaño de intensos ojos azul mar, ella sería feliz, era algo que tenía seguro en su corazón desde el día en que lo conoció.

En abril de 1918, los Grandchester en pleno llegan a Londres, todos se instalan en la mansión casi castillo del duque en la ciudad. La propiedad era tan extensa que cualquiera que saliera de paseo por el lugar una primera vez se perdería sin remedio, pero Candy no corría ningún peligro, Terry conocía como a la palma de su mano los alrededores del magnífico predio y montando a Teodora que habitaba los magníficos establos de la casa ducal, paseaban cada mañana para iniciar el día ejercitando sus cuerpos, a veces hasta se perdían por ahí, pero que se les puede criticar, son jóvenes y se aman. La residencia contaba con más de un ala, el mismo Terry tenía su propio espacio en el lugar, para vivir lejos de la influencia de su madrastra, él había pedido a su padre poder estar lejos de la familia cuando se encontrara en el lugar, y en ese mismo espacio se instaló con su familia, Candy conocía el cuarto que él usaba de soltero y ahora lo habitaban sus pequeños, ya que era muy iluminado y aprovechaban al máximo las escasas horas de sol que Londres les regalaba. Del otro lado los Grandchester Baker, y así nadie interfería en la vida de la otra familia, a Terry le gustaba su independencia y así lo hizo saber, lo único que le pidió su madre, era el poder compartir las comidas mientras estuvieran en el palacete y así disfrutar de sus nietos, a lo que Terry aceptó sin mediar reclamo.

Con los días llegaron malas noticias que venían desde América, una fuerte gripe que se extendía por Estados Unidos, la misma que con el tiempo fue llamada "Gripe Española". Según decía el comunicado, la gripe había llegado desde el otro lado del atlántico con un grupo de soldados enviados a Francia a una base cerca de Burdeos en abril de 1918. Candy sacó como conclusión, que los soldados contagiados habían sido los mismos con los que compartieron viaje en el barco que los trajo a ellos desde el continente americano… ¿Qué los salvó de contagiarse? La respuesta era sumamente sencilla, ellos pertenecían a la nobleza inglesa, no hubo oportunidad de que ellos o algún soldado coincidieran en una misma cubierta a bordo del barco en ningún momento del largo viaje.

Candy, como enfermera, esposa y madre, puso manos a la obra y comenzó a proteger a su familia de la gripe, logrando así que la mayoría de ellos resultaran ilesos de la epidemia. Lorna viajó casi de inmediato hasta la casa de sus padres en Escocia luego de dejar en el correo una carta que daba aviso a Michael que ella estaría residiendo en Escocia. La chica viajaba llevando con ella las malas nuevas sobre la enfermedad de la gripe, pero preparada para ayudar en lo posible a las familias cercanas a la suya propia, existían cantidad de plantas y hiervas con propiedades medicinales que podían ocuparse como infusiones para mantener al virus de la gripe lejano de su lugar en el mundo

-Como primera medida deberíamos cerrar el ingreso a personas que no estén directamente ligadas a la residencia Richard- Candy había reunido a la familia para conversar acerca del tema de la gripe y el modo en que debían dirigirse en este momento

-En general, toda la servidumbre vive dentro de los muros de la propiedad Candy - respondió el suegro

-Eso es bueno, además tenemos que considerar a los niños, tenemos cuatro menores y dos adolescentes entre nosotros, no podemos arriesgarlos al contagio, no deben salir de la propiedad…

-Eso será fácil pecosa, los más chicos no tienen a dónde ir y…

-Y a nosotros la guerra también nos corta las alas- aclaró Richard Jr.

-No podemos aceptar ningún tipo de invitación a ningún evento y cuando tengamos que recibir alguna visita, deberemos seguir a pie de la letra las prevenciones como lavar muy bien nuestras manos con agua y jabón…

-Una de las cocineras amaneció algo resfriada Candy - habló Eleonor, que era quien llevaba las riendas de la casa

-Debe ir inmediatamente a su cuarto y quedarse ahí hasta que mejore y estar pendiente del resto del personal que trabaja junto a ella, me haré cargo de todo lo que se necesite para que evitemos la entrada de esa gripe a nuestra casa- Candy hacía anotaciones en una libreta que tenía permanentemente junto a ella, la familia Grandchester no creía haberla visto nunca tan seria, solo Terry conocía esa faceta de la pecosa

-Bien Candy, haremos como tú digas- finalizó el duque

Candy envió dos extensas cartas a su familia en América, una dirigida a Albert y la segunda a la hermana María en el hogar de Pony, para que también tomaran las precauciones necesarias y controlar así el asunto de la gripe, los pequeños podrían ser muy vulnerables a las enfermedades.

Edward y Constanza se veían muy poco, pero lo estaban llevando muy bien. Ivo, Isabelle y Edward habían llegado a visitar a la familia Grandchester al momento de recibir la nota que decía que habían regresado de América, ellos deseaban con el corazón saludar a los chicos y conocer a los pequeños de Terry y Candy. El primo de Terry sabía del desgraciado accidente que había sufrido una de las compañeras de su novia, la inglesa Rowena Kyle, de la que le informaron ahora era la señora Rowena Cornwell

-¡¿Cómo?!... ¿Archie no estaba en una relación con Lorna?- dijo frunciendo el ceño en clara señal de incredulidad

-Sucedieron cosas Edward y una de esas es que ellos terminaron y se relacionaron con otra persona- respondió la pecosa tratando de controlar al pequeño Max, los chicos quedaron conformes con la respuesta y cambiaron el tema

-¡No lo puedo creer Terry!- exclamó Edward con Alexander en sus brazos- este pequeño es igual a ti

-Eso mismo dicen mis padres

-Pero si son idénticos, solo hace falta que le dejen crecer el cabello- los mellizos llevaban el cabello muy corto

-¡Y los ojos!- se expresó la francesa- hermosos ojos los de tus pequeños Candy- Ivo recibía de brazos de Candy a Max

-Usted tío no se queda atrás, Keyna es muy linda- a sus dos años, ella llevaba marcada la cara de su madre en la suya propia y una hermosa cabellera que lucía más abajo de los hombros, era una lucha constante para Eleonor convencer a la pequeña de atarse el cabello, pero sabía que ella como madre el ejemplo de su hija, y la ex actriz, jamás se tomaba el cabello

-Hermosa como su madre- decía el duque haciendo sonrojar a Eleonor que había entrado hace unos minutos junto a Sebastián, que con apenas cuatro años ya era todo un caballerito, imitando así al orgulloso padre que se sentía realizado con Richard Jr. y Sebastián, quienes siempre habían tomado las clases de etiqueta y protocolo con agrado, a diferencia de Terry, que lo único que hacía era sacarle canas verdes a los instructores, aprendió, sí, pero con mucho desgaste para el padre

-¡Oh, sí! Sebastián es igual a usted tío- el niño saludó a las visitas con toda la parsimonia con la que había sido criado y se acercó a los mellizos que ahora estaban en el suelo armando cosas con unas piezas de madera, cosa que a Sebastián le encantaba, en cambio Keyna se dirigió hasta Terry para que la tomara, ella amaba a su hermano (la sangre tira, dicen por ahí) y ellos son hermanos de padre y madre

-Dime Edward- se atrevió a preguntar Candy- ¿Cómo se encuentra Constanza?- Edward cambió su sonrisa por una actitud de melancolía

-Hasta ahora está muy bien Candy, gracias por preguntar- y volviendo a sonreír agregó- la buena noticia es que a ella no le corresponde ser enviada al frente por no tener los estudios necesarios y lo que me causa más felicidad, es que su servicio termina en julio

-¡Oh, qué maravillosa noticia!- la voz de Eleonor retumbó por la habitación. Edward solo sonreía con cara de bobo, pensando en que pronto Constanza estaría de vuelta en Londres, a su lado y él haría hasta lo imposible por que ya nunca más se separasen.

La correspondencia enviada por Candy poniendo sobre aviso a su familia y al hogar de Pony acerca de la gripe y los cuidados a seguir para prevenir el contagio, llegó dos meses después hasta su destino, es decir, a finales de junio.

Candy estaba leyendo un telegrama anunciándole que Fabienne estaba nuevamente embarazada

-¡Fabienne está embarazada otra vez!- exclamó la pecosa con el telegrama en la mano

-Van muy de prisa… jajaja- reía el castaño que acompañaba en ese momento a su esposa jugando con sus pequeños hijos y hermanos

-¡Mira quien lo dice!- azuzó Candy fijando su vista en los mellizos

-Bueno, lo nuestro no fue intencional...- Terry había llegado al lado de su mujer que estaba sentada detrás de un mueble que ella utilizaba como escritorio, ya que se situaba junto a un gran ventanal de donde recibía mucha luz, los pequeños eran cuidados por las nanas- aunque yo quisiera tener más hijos pecas- susurro el muchacho con picardía y Candy lo miró con sus grandes y expresivos ojos esmeralda

-¿No crees que aún es muy pronto?- Candy, aunque ya recuperada completamente de su embarazo, todavía no sentía en ella el deseo o anhelo de traer otro hijo al mundo- ¿Qué tal si esperamos a que termine la guerra?

-Me parece bien pecas, tu tiempo siempre será mi tiempo…- habló Terry y la besó con delicadeza

Terry pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, ya que cuando llegaron a Londres él se había dirigido inmediatamente hasta la Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, para presentarse y anunciar su arribo a la ciudad y enterarse así, de que día podría volver a incorporarse en las actividades de la escuela, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la academia de teatro no estaba funcionando, que estaba cerrada temporalmente producto de la guerra. Varios de los muchachos que pertenecían al staff del lugar, ahora luchaban en el frente, la señora Walsh le había dado la buena noticia de que ninguno de los compañeros con los que Terry estudió se contaban entre los heridos, desaparecidos o prisioneros.

El mismo día en que llegaron las noticias de la familia de Candy en América, Terry recibió correspondencia de Harry y Karen, quienes los hacían partícipes de su decisión de contraer matrimonio después de convivir durante dos años, porque Karen, ajena a todo propósito, se había embarazado

 _"_ _Sentimos mucho no poder contar con su presencia en este día tan especial para nosotros-_ versaba la carta _\- pero no estaba en nuestras manos el saber que seríamos padres en enero de 1919. Esperamos reencontrarnos pronto…"_

La carta trataba otros temas de menor importancia, pero lo que no confesaron en la misiva era que habían recibido de parte del director Angus Jones de la Royal Academy la invitación a formar parte de la reconocida academia de arte, para cuando la guerra llegara a su fin. Ellos querían que la noticia fuera una sorpresa para sus amigos Terry y Candy.

Entre julio y noviembre de 1918, tuvo lugar la batalla de Somne, descrita como una de las ofensivas más sangrientas e inútiles de la historia. Terry y Candy recibieron la visita de Edward y Constanza en agosto del mismo año, ya que la enfermera había sido dada de baja por el término de su servicio

-Aparte de ser una visita por la llegada de Constanza, también estamos aquí porque traemos malas noticias, Candy- Edward sabía que lo que tenían que comunicarle a la rubia, la haría sufrir, Terry así lo entendió y pidió a la nana que se llevara a los pequeños a la sala de juegos para estar solos al momento de recibir las malas noticias, y que por favor pidiera a la doncella preparara un té tranquilizante para la señora

-¿Qué puede ser tan terrible chicos?- cuestionó la rubia, Terry se había situado a un lado de su mujer

-Sé que deben estar al tanto de la batalla que por estos días se está dando en Somne ¿verdad?- era obvio, el duque estaba recibiendo la información renovada a cada momento de lo que ocurría en el frente, pero el chico quiso salir de dudas

-Sí Edward, estamos informados, por eso te pido que por favor no dilates lo que tienen que decirnos- pidió Terry

-Ha habido muchas bajas y también un ataque directo a un puesto médico- Candy palideció, pensó en Michael y sus amigas enfermeras, Terry al sospechar por donde era que venía la noticia, alcanzó la mano de Candy y la sostuvo con fuerza, transmitiéndole así su fuerza- las bajas fueron muchas… alcanzando a Flamy y Michael…

-¡Oh, no!- Candy cubrió su rostro con ambas manos

-Michael quedó gravemente herido, pero ahora está a salvo- se adelantó a decir para tranquilizar un poco a Candy- aún internado en el hospital, pero bien…

-¡Gracias a Dios!- fue la exclamación de la rubia

-No así Flamy…- habló Constanza- ella recibió de lleno una descarga de ametralladora, falleciendo en el lugar- Constanza ya derramaba lágrimas al igual que Candy quien era consolada por el abrazo de Terry, en ese momento llegó la doncella con el té que él había solicitado.

Flamy había sido herida de muerte dando su vida por la de Michael. La chica se había enamorado del joven médico durante su estadía en el hospital de Nueva York. Él era tan atento y su constante preocupación por cada una de ellas, y las atenciones que tenía con las chicas a su cargo, fue lo que hizo nacer en la seria enfermera un amor que ella reconocía casi imposible… un hombre como él nunca se fijaría en mí… era su pensamiento, pero Nancy, otra de sus compañeras con la que se había relacionado en una estrecha amistad, la había alentado a luchar por el joven oficial, que estaban seguras era soltero y sin relación alguna. Ellas habían notado cierto apego del galeno a Candy Grandchester, pero ella no era de temer, estaba casada y más que enamorada de su esposo. Flamy, haciendo caso a los consejos de Nancy, siguió dejando crecer dentro de ella el hermoso sentimiento de amor hacia Michael Blanc, pero de la nada, de un día para otro apareció en escena una prima de la enfermera Grandchester y los ojos del médico se posaron en ella junto con su corazón y voluntad. Flamy se dio por vencida en ese mismo momento, sin siquiera haber luchado.

Durante los casi tres años que estuvieron en el frente, ella no pudo dejar sus sentimientos por Michael en las trincheras, pero se sentía feliz con la felicidad de él. Muchas veces los celos fueron sus compañeros en el día a día, especialmente cuando llegaba el correo. Las cartas que llegaban desde América para el galeno, le devolvían la sonrisa que era apagada en medio de la labor de un quirófano con olor a muerte, esa sonrisa volvía a él cada vez que recibía un sobre con la delicada letra de ella, la escocesa que se había ganado el corazón del médico. Flamy sufría sabiendo que ella jamás podría darle la felicidad que esas cartas traían a la vida del oficial, es por eso que aprovechaba todos los días que la vida le estaba regalando al lado del joven doctor y sabía que a veces era patética, porque solo vivía de las migajas de un tiempo que el médico le otorgaba gracias al trabajo conjunto en el quirófano, pero aún así, siempre se dijo que si tuviera que dar la vida por él, ella lo haría… y cumplió. La ráfaga de ametralladora, había muerto a varios soldados alrededor de ellos, pero Michael tratando de alcanzar a un soldado herido, había sido blanco fácil para el combatiente enemigo a cargo de la mortífera arma, ella vio venir el ataque y se puso de pié delante de Michael recibiendo de lleno la descarga sobre su cuerpo, cuatro de esas balas alcanzaron a Michael, pero el cuerpo de la chica lo había protegido de una muerte segura. El galeno la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras las fuerzas lo acompañaban

-¿Por qué Flamy?- preguntaba Michael a la muchacha que yacía respirando con dificultad su último aliento

-Por que te amo- susurró, pero Michael en medio del bullicio propiciado por los disparos, los gritos y lamentos de otros soldados a su alrededor, más el dolor punzante en su propio cuerpo herido de bala, no la oyó, la confesión de Flamy se fue con el viento y su último suspiro, él la dejó en el suelo, se acomodó a su lado y cerrando sus ojos entró en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia a la que lo llevó la pérdida de sangre.

El amor de Flamy había salvado la vida de Michael, para la felicidad de Lorna. Nancy entendió a la perfección la acción de su compañera y amiga, no existía duda, ella dio su vida por el hombre al que amaba en secreto… no la entendía, ya que ella aún no conocía el amor, no la apoyaba en su proceder, pero Nancy comprendía que ella no era quien para juzgar a su gran amiga, solo sabía que jamás la olvidaría y aunque no pudiera llevarla hasta América haría de su tumba un lindo recordatorio de quien fuera la valiente enfermera que murió salvando la vida de un joven médico. Nancy sabía que Flamy Hamilton hubiese preferido, de poder elegir, ser sepultada en Francia y permanecer en tierra francesa.

Fue un duro golpe para Candy el saber a Flamy muerta, pero había que ser fuerte y reponerse, prometiéndose visitar su tumba en algún momento… ¿Cuándo?... no podía saberlo, pero lo haría.

Noviembre de 1918 había traído el final de la guerra. Alemania firmó el armisticio el 11 del mismo mes. La Gran Guerra por su _duración_ _,_ _extensión_ _y_ _virulencia_ **alteró** el mundo tal y como era conocido. Sus **consecuencias** se hicieron sentir en todos los ámbitos: consecuencias demográficas, consecuencias económicas, consecuencias sociales, consecuencias políticas y consecuencias ideológicas.

Candy, que hacía una retrospectiva de lo que había sucedido en su vida, miraba por el ventanal de la habitación que solían usar para estar con los niños. Estaba segura que había sido la guerra quien le había dado nuevos amigos, como los que hizo en el hospital de Nueva York, en la que sería su propia preparación para ir al frente, pero las cosas se dieron diferentes y ahora ella estaba casada y era madre de dos preciosos varoncitos. Mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Terry que la tenía abrazada por los hombros, evocó a Michael, el médico novio de su prima Lorna, que casi pierde la vida en Somne, a Rowena que había regresado de la guerra con grandes y profundas cicatrices que nunca la dejarían olvidar su paso por tan deprimente realidad, ahora ellos eran parte de su familia, o casi, en el caso de Michael… y como olvidar a las chicas procedentes de Chicago, su ciudad, y a Flamy Hamilton que había dejado su vida en tierra francesa

-Gracias a Dios que la pesadilla terminó- susurró Candy al oído de Terry en un suspiro que ella podía considerar que pasaba de triste y agraz a la alegría de saber que el mundo volvería a ser el de antes o quizás mucho mejor… un fututo distinto para sus hijos, con más posibilidades y siendo los pioneros en sacar a su patria de los estragos de la guerra, sí, todo será mucho mejor…

 **Continuará**

 **Notas de la autora: Sé** que demoré, no tengo disculpa, pero aquí está el capítulo.

Como les dije antes, estamos en los últimos capítulos, creo que no me quedan más de dos, pero todo llega a su fin. Estoy muy agradecida de ustedes mis lectores, aceptan mi modo de escritura y eso me da energía para seguir haciendo feliz a Terry, ya que él es toda mi inspiración.

Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad, sin olvidar que a quien recordamos en ese día especial es a nuestro Señor y Salvador Jesucristo, sin él mi vida no tendría ningún sentido.

Un abrazo especial en este año que termina para dar inicio a trescientos sesenta y cinco días totalmente nuevos, una hoja en blanco para dibujar, escribir o plasmar de la forma en que ustedes quieran una vida llena de proyectos y nuevas vivencias.

Nos leemos pronto. ¡Ah! No olviden dejar sus mensajitos.

DreamyGB


	47. Chapter 47 Fin de la guerra, lucha por l

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XLVI**

 **Fin de la guerra, lucha por la vida**

… "un fututo distinto para sus hijos, con más posibilidades y siendo los pioneros en sacar a su patria de los estragos de la guerra, todo será mejor, sí, todo será mucho mejor"… muy albergado en su corazón y en su pensamiento, Candy esperaba que el futuro que vendría después de que la guerra llegara a su fin, fuera suficientemente bueno para sus hijos y las futuras generaciones.

La primera buena noticia llegó desde Chicago, Fabienne había sido madre por segunda vez, ahora de una hermosa niña de tez blanca como la de Albert, todo lo demás era herencia pura de la madre, la pequeña recién nacida era ver a Fabienne en miniatura

-Es igual a ti cuando naciste hija- Maximilian no había olvidado el día de nacimiento de Fabienne, recordaba cada detalle y a su amada Katherine

-Esta pequeña ni siquiera heredó tus ojos tío- había sido el comentario de Archie cuando llegó a visitar a Albert y Fabienne para presentar sus respetos y felicitaciones por su nueva paternidad

-Por lo menos Alana y Williams, sí…- rió el rubio

Decidieron llamarla Katharina Rose Andrew Kemeny, en honor a la madre de la austriaca y la hermana de Albert, dos de las mujeres más importantes en la vida de cada uno, pero que ahora no se contaban en el mundo de los vivos

Candy recibió la noticia agradecida de la felicidad de Albert

-Él se merece lo mejor- le había comentado a Terry

-Sí, él es un buen hombre, y el ser esposo y padre, espero que llene sus días como mi familia lo hace conmigo- Candy le sonrió con amor, agradeciendo sus palabras

-No quiero volver a verlo sufrir como cuando lo de Elisa…

-Según lo que me contaste, deben haber sido días negros- meditaba en voz alta el castaño

-Sí, especialmente cuando llegó el telegrama de Sarah confirmando la fecha del matrimonio, y Albert no alcanzaba a llegar- Candy recordaba con mucha tristeza ese día- además no sabíamos que ese tan apresurado viaje era para que ella se casara…- hizo una pausa y suspirando dijo- si lo hubiésemos sabido…

-Bueno, pero eso ya pasó y el mundo giró tantas veces, que ahora Albert está casado con Fabienne y llenando el mundo de hijos- habló a su oído en un íntimo abrazo de amantes enamorados, estaban solos y Terry aprovechaba cada momento, cada minuto para abrazar a su mujer, acariciarla y amarla, recibiendo de Candy la respuesta esperada.

Además de la noticia de una nueva Andrew en el mundo, llegó una extensa carta de Stear, que solo se dispusieron a leer después de retozar por un buen rato. Las noticias que Stear quería compartir con ellos los descolocó, pero entendieron el sentir del inventor

-¡Se irán a Detroit!- exclamaba la rubia. De eso se trataba la misiva.

Stear, había terminado de estudiar Bioquímica, ciencia que le atraía por sobre otras de su preferencia, pero resultó que en Detroit se estaba dando una "guerra sin cuartel" por quien inventaba el mejor automóvil y ganaba el mercado naciente. Stear alucinó soñando en los diseños y entendiendo que la nueva tecnología los transportaría más rápido y más lejos en menos tiempo, bueno, eso era algo que él ya sabía, desde que solito construyó su propio automóvil por el año 1910. Cuando nuestro inventor preferido había leído y se había informado en forma extensa de la mejor noticia oída por él, su corazón dio un vuelco, siendo llamado a gritos por los motores y las tuercas. Fue tan fuerte la sensación de que él tenía que ir ahí, que hasta Cinnia lo sintió

-¡Cinnia… Cinnia!- había llegado corriendo al lado de la hermosa italiana que ahora era su esposa y madre de sus dos pequeños hijos que jugaban divertidos junto a su madre. La mujer lo había mirado tratando de leer en los ojos chispeantes de adrenalina de su muy amado, que era lo que lo traía así. Se apartó de los niños hasta llegar al lado del inventor y puso su mirada en un pedazo de papel que traía entre sus manos, algo arrugado por el maltrato que le había dado el apuesto chico de lentes

-Dime Stear- dijo ella contagiándose de lo que sea que traía tan feliz a su esposo (recuerden que entre ellos el entusiasmo era un motor en su relación, Stear siempre inventando y Cinnia festejando cada uno de sus logros, aunque explotaran)

-Tengo que conversar contigo… ven siéntate- dijo colocando su mano en la espalda baja de ella, empujándola suavemente, llevándola hasta uno de los sofás que adornaban la habitación de juegos de sus niños. Una vez sentados- he estado averiguando sobre una noticia que me ha entusiasmado más allá de lo que yo mismo puedo creer…

-Los automóviles- dijo ella. Stear abrió grande sus ojos, sorprendido de que Cinnia supiera de lo que él le quería hablar, es que ¿acaso Cinnia leía la mente y él no se había enterado?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- quiso saber

-Dejaste abandonado ese pedazo de periódico que traes entre tus manos en nuestra cama el día de ayer, y yo lo leí- dijo ella con un ojo en las manos de Stear y el otro mirando a sus pequeños que estaban a punto de agarrarse de los pelos a causa de un automóvil de madera, juguete preferido de Anthony y que ahora ambos querían agarrar. Anthony que este año cumpliría seis años y Barbra que estaba casi de cuatro años, eran unos niños muy sanos y curiosos, tenían a quien salir

-¡Ah!- murmuró Stear como sin ánimos, él quería ser el portador de la noticia, no que Cinnia lo adivinara

-Pero cuéntame, ¿de qué viene tanto entusiasmo por la noticia?- lo animó nuevamente su mujer y mirando a sus hijos gritó como toda una italiana- ¡Non litigare per quel giocattolo! (No estén peleando por ese juguete)

-Ma mamma- reclamaba Anthony- e Barbra che non mi permette di giocarse fácilmente (es Barbra que no me deja jugar tranquilo)- Stear se puso de pie y caminó hasta sus hijos para tranquilizarlos y poder así terminar la conversación con Cinnia

-Prendili piccolo, gioca con la tua bambola e lascia l'auto di tuo fratello (toma pequeña, juega con tu muñeca y déjale el auto a tu hermano)- intervino un muy serio padre. Stear y Cinnia habían llegado al acuerdo de enseñarles los dos idiomas, el italiano y el inglés, pero cuando eran reprendidos, se cuidaban de continuar con el idioma que se estaba utilizando desde un principio, y así no confundir a los pequeños

-Si, con la mia bambola- respondió la pequeña y Stear volvió a la conversación con Cinnia

-Entonces ¿de qué se trata?- retomó ella la plática

-Voy a ser sincero Cinnia…- dudó un poco pero tomó ánimos y habló- quiero ir a trabajar a Detroit, quiero estudiar ingeniería mecánica y buscar una posibilidad en…

-¡Trato hecho!- dijo Cinnia estirando su mano para tomar la de él- sé que hacer automóviles es un sueño para ti, y yo te apoyo, siempre estaré ahí para apoyar todas tus maravillosas ideas

-¿De verdad?- Stear no creía que Cinnia aceptaría tan fácilmente, ellos tenían una vida muy cómoda en Lakewood y cambiar de ambiente, de trabajo, de ciudad, era todo un trajín que no pensó Cinnia tomaría de tan buen ánimo

-Davvero, amore mio- respondió ella y abrazó a un sobrecogido Stear

Terry y Candy, al igual que Cinnia, reconocieron en Stear al inventor que habían dejado en el colegio, apoyando de igual manera los deseos del joven Cornwell, quien siempre había mostrado una muy intensa inclinación por construir automóviles

-Te conté de la vez que fuimos a dar al rio con Stear en su automóvil que él mismo había construido- habló Candy a su esposo

-Creo que sí pecosa- contestó un adormilado Terry que se había acomodado al lado de su mujer rodeando la cintura de la rubia para acurrucarse y dormir

-Estoy feliz por ellos- fue el último murmullo de Candy que al igual que Terry cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, sentir los brazos y la respiración de su esposo en su cuerpo desnudo, la llevaron al mismo mundo donde él se encontraba.

El 11 de noviembre de 1918 se había firmado el armisticio entre Alemania y los aliados, Reino Unido, Francia, Rusia y Estados Unidos. 1919 había llegado y también los cambios a los que se vio forzada Inglaterra, el rey disolviendo relaciones con sus primos alemanes cambiando su nombre germánico de "Casa de Sajonia-Caburgo-Gotha" a "Casa de Winsor". Los cambios, trajeron mucho trabajo al actual gobierno de la Gran Bretaña. Se estimó que las muertes militares habían excedido los 900.000 soldados, pero ahora era otro el enemigo, la "Gripe Española" que estaba haciendo estragos en la población.

Los Grandchester habían logrado controlar la situación de la contagiosa enfermedad gracias a los cuidados y recomendaciones que Candy les obligaba a obedecer, partiendo por su propia familia.

Ivo e Isabelle volvieron a su natal Francia, llevando con ellos muy aprendida la lección de los cuidados para prevenir el contagio ayudando así a sus familias a evitar una muerte casi segura.

El duque de Grandchester, se acercó a Candy para solicitar su ayuda con ciertos problemas sociales que le habían sido asignados y que él no se encontraba apto para manejar

-Candy yo quería solicitar tu cooperación, con algunos problemas sociales a los que nos estamos enfrentando, viudas, huérfanos, pobreza…- conversaban la situación en medio de una rica taza de té y masitas que Candy había preparado, se encontraban solos con las doncella que los atendía- sé que tú podrías ayudarme ya que… ya que…

-Ya que creí ser huérfana y sin familia por muchos años, ¿verdad?- se adelantó Candy a la frase que su querido suegro había dejado sin terminar

-No vayas a creer que eso es algo que te haga diferente delante de mis ojos Candy, es más, yo te acepté casi sin conocerte solo con ver la felicidad en los ojos de Terry cuando me habló de ti- comenzó a decir el aristócrata muy incómodo por las palabras de su nuera- no quiero que pienses mal de mi petición Candy, es solo que… pienso tienes más experiencia en el tema que yo- Candy sonrió y dijo

-Yo entiendo perfectamente lo que usted me está pidiendo y los porqués, Richard…- Candy se levantó de su asiento haciendo que el duque hiciera lo mismo, y acercándose a él la chica estiró su mano- acepto duque de Grandchester

-¿Qué aceptas pecosa?- iba entrando Terry y al ver que su esposa estaba estirando la mano a su padre como cerrando un acuerdo o negocio, se anduvo alarmando, a Terry le cuesta mucho confiar en alguien quien no sea Candy o él mismo, su padre no entraba en el grupo de la confianza- Candy volteó a ver a su esposo sin alcanzar a cerrar el acuerdo con Richard

-¡Oh! Terry- se acercó al castaño y lo besó, ellos no seguían convencionalismos, estaban en su parte de la casa y ahí eran dueños y señores- tú padre me planteó un modo de ayudar a sacar adelante a Inglaterra, un pequeño grano de arena con el que yo puedo aportar a mejorar el futuro de nuestros hijos

-¿Y eso sería?- Terry levantó su ceja mirando fijamente a su padre

-Yo te puedo explicar hijo- Richard entendía la aprensión que su hijo demostraba en ese momento, no por nada, los años que estuvo bajo su "lamentable custodia", había tenido que aprender a desconfiar de medio mundo. El duque expuso delante de su hijo lo mismo que le había manifestado a su nuera, Terry no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para también involucrarse en el proyecto que su esposa iba a embarcarse, entendió a la perfección los porqués de la elección de su padre y fue el primero en sostener la mano del duque empeñando su palabra de honor

-Apoyaré en lo que sea necesario para sacar a este país adelante Richard, además, algún día seré la duquesa de Grandchester y quiero llegar a ese día conociendo las necesidades del pueblo que me ha dado su acogida

-No olvides que eres escocesa Candy, y Escocia es parte de la Gran Bretaña- le recordó el duque

-Es cierto, no es algo que recuerde a menudo. Lorna es escocesa- enfatizó- ella nació y se crió en esas tierras, pero mi padre era americano, y yo fui criada en las montañas desde muy pequeña

-Circunstancias de la vida hija, nada más que eso- el duque abrazó a su nuera bajo el sorpresivo escrutinio de su hijo, que su padre tuviera ese tipo de afectos, solo se lo debía al amor de Eleonor por él y el noble corazón de Candy.

Desde ese momento, la rubia señora Grandchester se sumó a los esfuerzos del gobierno inglés por sacar adelante la nación. Se encontró con un sin número de orfanatos con diferentes necesidades, alguna de ellas casi en las ruinas de un otrora edificio funcional, otros marchaban con escases de personal o sencillamente no tenían recurso alguno para sostenerse. Todas necesidades inmediatas. Candy hizo un registro de las visitas, las que siempre eran en compañía de su esposo, y luego de presentar sus conclusiones, volvieron a visitar los lugares, ahora con en compañía de una muy concurrida comitiva de la Cámara de los Lores, dirigida obviamente por su suegro, el duque de Grandchester. Los aristócratas, que habían leído con gran curiosidad el informe que había presentado la joven esposa de Terius Grandchester, obviamente con la asesoría del futuro duque, entendieron que lady Grandchester, a pesar de su juventud y muy enérgico temperamento, sabía muy bien cómo enfrentar la situación de orfandad de todos los pequeños menores a dieciocho años que había dejado la guerra o el desvergonzado abandono por parte de sus progenitores que hacían énfasis en que ellos no serían capaces de sacar adelante a sus hijos, que no había trabajo, que escaseaban los alimentos, etc, historia conocida hasta el día de hoy. Candy logró con sus gestiones, fusionar algunos de estos lugares, especialmente los que se encontraban en manos de privados los llevó a integrarse en algún convento donde las monjitas cuidaban de pequeños abandonados. Las religiosas aceptaron gustosas las fusiones, ya que el estado se comprometía con la manutención mínima que requerirían los infantes, cosa que las monjas agradecieron, ya que lo ofrecido superaba con creces lo que ellas lograban reunir recorriendo las calles en busca de limosnas para sostener a los niños a su cuidado.

No se podía hacer mucho más por los huérfanos. Nadie estaba en condiciones de adoptar, es por eso que Terry, quien ya frecuentaba la Cámara de los Lores, más que nada por insistencia de su padre para usar así su tiempo libre en algo productivo hasta que la academia de teatro volviera a funcionar, logró convencer a sus pares de que todas las fuerzas en ayuda a los huérfanos, aparte de la manutención con la que el gobierno se comprometió, fuese en educación y capacitación en oficios, faenas que en ese momento serían muy beneficiosas para el país, ya que debían comenzar una reconstrucción desde sus bases. Terry, comenzaba a entender y disfrutar de alguna manera, el poder estar entre los que mueven los hilos del país, "se puede hacer mucho por un país, utilizando bien el poder"… era su pensamiento.

Michael, quien había sido herido en agosto del año anterior junto a Flamy, que había resultado muerta protegiendo con su cuerpo el del joven doctor que había alcanzado a recibir solo cuatro balas de las descarga de ametralladora en su cuerpo, todas ellas en lugares donde no habría riesgo vital. El médico había estado en recuperación hasta octubre del mismo año, siendo requerido en sus funciones como militar durante los dos meses restante de 1918 y los primeros seis meses de 1919. Una vez Michael tuviera en sus manos el documento que certificaba su merecido descanso, viajó a Londres para buscar a Candy y así conocer el paradero exacto de Lorna, ¿quién mejor que lady Grandchester para guiarlo a casa de sus tiós?

-Michael ¡Qué gusto verte!- exclamó la pecosa abrazando al chico, agradecida de verlo con vida y bien. No había creído de primera cuenta a quien el mayordomo había anunciado

-Gracias Candy- dijo algo incómodo con el recibimiento tan espontáneo de la rubia y la fría mirada que unos ojos azul tormenta habían puesto sobre él- señor Grandchester- se dirigió a saludar a Terry

-Pero cuéntanos ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó la dulce anfitriona que tanto le recordaba a Lorna, ofreciendo asiento y un rico té con masitas a su visita, típico inglés. Como siempre, los hijos de los Grandchester Parks, estaban junto a ellos, fueron saludados por el recién llegado y al ver las masitas, se habían ido con todo al ataque de la mesa de té, siendo sorprendidos por su padre y la doncella que servía, la chica ocultaba una risita de complicidad con sus pequeños patrones

-Para serles sinceros, voy camino a Escocia- dijo entre la sonrisa de ver a los chicos lidiar con los pequeños y escondiendo la pena de estar ahí solo buscando un beneficio propio, el camino más corto y directo a Lorna, disimulando un tenue rubor detrás de la taza al ver que Terry alzaba las cejas en clara señal de comprensión, el chico iba tras su amada escocesa. El castaño lo entendía a la perfección, él ya no pudo alejarse de su Candy nunca más una vez que la recuperó luego de la separación provocada por Annie y Michael llevaba separado de Lorna cuatro años completos

-Vas a buscar a Lorna- adivinó la rubia mostrando su alegría con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se entretenía limpiando las manos y cara de Alex

-Sí, pero… nunca he visitado Escocia y no sé cómo llegar…- confesó

-¡Oh! Eso es fácil de solucionar- la chica pensando en la felicidad de su prima, dio las indicaciones necesarias a Michael para llegar hasta Lorna

-Muchas gracias Candy, señor Grandchester

-No hay de que, amigo mío- fueron las sinceras palabras de Candy.

Lorna conocía las noticias de que Michael había sido herido, ella fue informada por la propia mano del joven médico. La escocesa estaba al tanto de que Michael debía seguir en sus funciones en el hospital pero él le había ocultado a propósito las semanas de descanso que le serían otorgadas.

Terry, se había ofrecido a acompañar a Michael hasta Stratford Upon Avon, lugar donde el actor quería establecerse con su familia

-Hasta aquí mi compañía doctor- se despedía Terry

-Estoy muy agradecido de su hospitalidad señor Grandchester… ¡Ah! y… Felicidades por su futuro hijo- dijo Michael con tiempo de nada, el tren que sería su fiel compañero y que lo acercaría hasta los brazos de Lorna, emitió su agudo silbido y comenzó su marcha sin esperar a nadie, haciendo que su ilusionado pasajero tuviera que correr para no ser dejado atrás. Terry no alcanzó a sacarlo de su error

-¿De dónde habrá sacado esa idea?- se preguntaba Terry- ¡Qué más quisiera yo que la pecosa me diera otro hijo!... aunque esta vez preferiría una niña, tan pecosa como su madre- meditaba Terry mientras salía de la estación en busca de un regalo imperecedero para su amada pecosa, de esos que duran en el tiempo, sin siquiera notar que llevaba una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su cara al sentirse ilusionado con la idea de una pecosita.

Habían viajado de Londres hasta Stratford Upon Avon, pasando por Oxford. Michael siguió solo su largo viaje hasta Chester, luego York y Edimburgo, de ahí a Oban, localidad que ocupa un asentamiento hermoso en el Fiordo de Lorn, perteneciente al Clan Mac Lean, lugar donde habitaba la familia Russo.

Michael siguió al detalle las indicaciones que le diera Candy, ubicó la colina donde sabía encontraría y sorprendería a Lorna. Subió la cuesta por un polvoriento camino que la brisa marina, sumado a sus deseos por ver a la mujer que amaba su corazón, le ayudaron a subir. Localizó un gran caserón victoriano y logró divisar movimiento en él

-¡Awrite!- oyó una fuerte exclamación que quiso sentir como un saludo de esas desconocidas tierras, sin entender nada, pero estando seguro de que se dirigían a él, respondió en su acento muy francés

-Solo hablo inglés- gritó de vuelta el francesito

-¡Inglés!- volvió a rugir el hombre que le hablaba desde la colina, mientras el joven francés terminaba de llegar a su lado

-La verdad es que soy francés, pero…

-¿A quién busca?- lo interrumpió el hombre, deteniendo los pasos de Michael a su lado

-Mi nombre es Michael Blanc, busco a la señorita Lorna Russo…

-¿¡Michael!?- el joven dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde venía la sorprendida voz con su nombre y lo que descubrió lo dejó de una pieza, en medio de la vegetación que rodeaba la gran casa, estaba una rubia de larga cabellera rizada que sin miedo a ser exagerado le llegaba hasta las rodillas, muy desordenada y sin ningún tipo de sujetador, llámese cinta u horquilla, además traía puesto nada más que un viejo vestido verde muy parecido a los que usaba la servidumbre, se notaba que ni siquiera llevaba corsé, pero los ojos, esas verdes pupilas que aún lo miraban con amor, se veían más hermosos que nunca, aunque debía reconocer que en nada se parecía a la distinguida señorita que él dejó en el puerto de Nueva York

-¿¡Lorna!?- exclamó el joven haciendo el intento de avanzar hasta ella, pero una gran mano, la del hombre con el que había intercambiado algunas palabras, lo detuvo sin poder hacer nada por correr hacia la chica que tampoco se movía de su lugar, primero porque no se reponía de la sorpresa y segundo por el hombre que detenía a Michael en el mismo lugar desde que llegó

-¡Un momento!- dijo el hombre con voz gruesa- ¿Quién es él Lorna?

-Es Michael, athair (papá)- respondió la chica llegando al lado de su padre que no cambió para nada su actitud y Michael tembló en su interior al conocer de un paraguazo a su suegro, y ¡qué suegro!... ¿no que los gigantes se habían extinguido?- Michael Blanc, athair… mi novio

-¡Sí!, ya oí- dijo en forma brusca, soltando al joven de su agarre

-Señor Russo…- se aclaró la garganta Michael intentando por todos los medios deshacerse de su nerviosismo y volver a ser él mismo- permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Michael Blanc, oficial del ejército francés y médico, un gusto conocerlo- el joven médico estiró su mano en un intento de ser cortes y saludar así a su suegro, pero el gigante, como lo describía Michael en su mente, no hizo intento alguno de responder al saludo

-¿Dónde están tus modales Edwyn?- al oír la voz de Nerys, el gran escocés, ya no pareció ser tan grande… a ojos de Michael

-Buen día joven- se acercó Nerys al grupo de tres para saludar- me presento, mi nombre es…

-¡No!- gruñó el padre de Lorna- eso me corresponde a mí- dijo Russo bajo la atenta mirada de Michael, su familia y las personas que trabajaban en la casa- joven- dijo respirando fuertemente para tomar aire y seguir viéndose imponente a los ojos del recién llegado- soy Edwyn Russo y ellas son mi familia, Nerys Russo, mi amada esposa

-Mucho gusto señor Russo, señora Russo- Michael desplegó todo su encanto francés al saludar a la madre de Lorna, de un solo vistazo, notó que el rudo escocés se volvía un dulce gatito cuando la voz de ella se imponía en delicadeza

-El gusto es mío joven Blanc- respondió la mujer sujetando el brazo de su esposo para que dejara a los chico hablar

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá Michael?- Lorna desesperaba por tirarse a los brazos de su amado oficial, pero no era el momento

-Candy y Terry me dieron las señas- respondió él tratando con todas sus fuerzas no tirarse encima de la chica que amaba su corazón y a la cual no veía desde hace cuatro años, que solo alimentaban la ilusión de su amor a base de cartas que aparte de llevar entre las letras sus sentimientos, también contenían mechones de cabellos, alguna que otra cinta perfumada, o simplemente fotografías

-¿Candy? ¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Edwyn ya más calmado, él quería tener noticias de su amada sobrina

-Ella está muy bien y los niños…

-Pero, pasemos a la casa, no vamos a atender a nuestro invitado en la puerta ¿no te parece Edwyn?

-Sí, sí… tienes toda la razón… y tú Lorna- habló a su hija- ve a arreglarte

-Sí padre… permiso- la chica dio la vuelta, tomando sus faldas para poder ir más de prisa.

Michael había llegado a la casa de los Russo casi a la puesta del sol, la hora de la cena estaba cerca. Fue acomodado en una muy confortable habitación, que según su parecer, estaba bien alejada de la de Lorna. Cuando fueron llamados a cenar, Michael llegó al comedor con un paquete que había sido enviado por Candy para sus tíos, donde la chica les hacía llegar una carta y fotografías de sus pequeños

-¡Están tan bellos!- decía Nerys

-Sí, y son muy inquietos…- Michael estaba sentado junto a Lorna, que había cambiado su aspecto al que él conocía de Nueva York, pero no dejaba de venir a su mente el momento en que la vio aparecer de entre los arbustos en el patio de la casa, esa chica era toda una salvaje y a él no le disgustaba

-Deberíamos ir a visitarlos- propuso Lorna- ustedes no conocen a Alexander y Maximiliano, nos serviría de paseo

-Veníamos pensando eso mismo desde que terminó la guerra hija, pero no se ha dado la oportunidad- habló Edwyn

-Ya prepararemos viaje- acotó la madre

-Y díganos joven, ¿a qué debemos su visita?- inquirió el padre

-¡Ujum!- se aclaró la garganta- bueno yo venía a ver a Lorna- Michael miró a la chica que le devolvió un hermosa sonrisa- además presentarme ante ustedes para pedirles autorización de cortejarla…

-¿Después de cuatro años de relación a distancia usted viene a solicitar cortejarla?- preguntó con brusquedad el padre

-Ya deseábamos conocerlo Michael- habló Nerys tomando la mano de su esposo para tranquilizarlo un poco- pero entendemos que la guerra fue la que atrasó irremediablemente este momento ¿no es así Edwyn?- apretó la mano

-Así es, pero encuentro que ya no es tiempo de pedir cortejarla…

-¿Entonces?- habló Lorna

-Bueno, en mi caso, si yo estuviera en tu lugar muchacho y como buen escocés que soy, yo ya te hubiese raptado Lorna- Michael no podía creer lo que escuchaba, es decir, estaba atrasado en pedir cortejarla pero ¿podía raptarla?

-Jajajaaaa- soltó la risa Nerys- pero que les estás sugiriendo amor, ¿que se fuguen?

-No precisamente, sino, más bien que aclaren sus sentimientos y definan que es lo que van a hacer

-Entonces, dejémosles solos para que conversen- habló Nerys y sin soltar la mano de su esposo, se retiraron del salón a donde se habían dirigido después de la cena. Apenas los padres de Lorna cerraron la puerta tras ellos, los chicos se levantaron de sus lugares y se abrazaron con la añoranza de los cuatro años distanciados y la zozobra de no saber si la vida les volvería a dar la oportunidad de estar juntos

-Lorna… ¡cuánto soñé con tenerte en mis brazos una vez más!- murmuraba Michael al oído de la rubia sin aflojar en nada el profundo abrazo

-Yo también Michael, era pensar en ti en cada momento del día y de la noche, orar a Dios por tu vida y esperar que esta estúpida guerra llegara a su fin para volver a verte- Michael interrumpió el abrazo y colocando las manos en las mejillas de la muchacha, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la beso, sin prisas, pero con una emoción contenida que hacía del beso una descarga eléctrica que a los dos les llegaba hasta los pies. Lorna se abrazó al oficial francés y respondió a la caricia con todo lo que ella tenía guardado solo para él, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que ahora llenaba su vida

-Quiero que nos casemos Lorna, yo te amo más de lo que puedo creer de mí mismo y no quiero tener que alejarme de ti nunca más- el chico hablaba pero junto a los labios de Lorna, no se alejaba más de lo necesario para susurrar y volvía a atacar la boca de la escocesa

-Acepto Michael- el suspiro que trajo esa respuesta de labios de Lorna, le dio nuevos bríos al francés para arrodillarse y pedir a Lorna fuese su esposa

-Lorna- dijo y sacó un saquito de entre sus ropas, extrayendo de él una hermosa sortija de compromiso- ¿quieres ser mi esposa, quieres llamarte Lorna Blanc?- a pesar de que conocía la respuesta la pregunta fue hecha con mucha timidez

-Acepto Michael, acepto se la señora Blanc- y el chico colocó la sortija en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Lorna, luego se puso de pié y volvieron al abrazo y los besos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los toques a la puerta… toc-toc

-Adelante- habló Lorna deshaciendo el abrazo pero sin alejarse de su francés

-Veo que ya estamos de acuerdo- dijo Edwyn mirando directamente a la mano de su hija, verificando si sus cálculos no estaban errados, pero al ver la sortija confirmó sus sospechas, el oficial francés, no solo venía a cortejar a su hija, sino a raptarla bajo la escusa del matrimonio

-Sí athair, Michael me pidió matrimonio

-Los felicito hijos- los abrazó Nerys

-Bienvenido a la familia Russo muchacho- Michael recibió estoicamente el abrazo de oso prodigado por el que sería su suegro

-Muchas gracias señor Russo

-¡Oh, no! Desde ahora solo llámame Edwyn, como todo el mundo

Así fue como Michael se reencontró con Lorna en las tierras altas de Escocia. Hacer la boda en Escocia no era una opción, todos los invitados que serían muchos, no podrían llegar hasta las Highland escocesas, y el matrimonio Russo deseaba con todo el corazón conocer a sus sobrinos nietos, ¡qué mejor escusa para viajar a Londres!, pero eso sería dentro de unos meses, por ahora Michael se quedaría en la casa de su novia hasta que llegara el momento de volver a sus labores en el hospital francés.

Cuando Terry regresó de su viaje a Stratford Upon Avon, viaje que le había tomado tres días en concretar, venía con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro, había encontrado una hermosa casa para su familia, pero la cara de su esposa le dijo de entrada a su hogar, que la buena noticia que él traía en las manos, tendría que ser postergada

-¿Qué sucede pecosa?- dijo, corriendo hasta llegar a su lado. Terry había conseguido su meta de entrar a su hogar al anochecer, los niños ya estaban durmiendo y él halló a su mujer llorando en la cama

-¡Oh, Terry!- sollozó y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo- una… muy mala noticia, desde… desde América- hipaba la chica

-Dime pecosa ¿qué puede ser tan malo?- Terry trataba de consolarla con unas inocentes caricias en la espalda y cabello de Candy

-Fabienne…

-¿Qué le ocurre a Fabienne?- Terry conocía la importancia que tenía la familia de Albert para su pecosa, es más, él mismo sentía mucho aprecio por la familia Andrew Kemeny

-Albert llamó para decirme que Fabienne estaba muy mal…- alzando la vista del abrazo de su esposo, agregó- se contagió con la gripe- y volvió a dejar salir su ansiedad en forma de llanto

-¡La gripe!- exclamó el actor en un tono de preocupación, pero solo en un murmullo, no quería alarmar más a Candy de lo que ya estaba

-Sí, la gripe… Albert me dice que el médico hasta le prohibió darle de mamar a la pequeña Katharina, y no dejan que los niños se le acerquen… Terry- habló mirándolo a los ojos- Albert se escuchaba desesperado

-Pecosa- Terry tomó el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos y dijo- van a salir adelante, saldrán de esto pecas, Fabienne es fuerte- la animaba

-Espero que sea como me dices Terry, no sé qué haría Albert si perdiera a Fabienne- Terry se puso por un momento en el lugar de Albert, pensando en que haría él mismo si perdiera a Candy y la escena casi lo hace llorar… no, él no podría vivir, ni siquiera respirar si Candy le faltara, abrazó a su mujer hasta que se tranquilizó y después se prepararon para dormir, pero la chica no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

En América, las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles. Archie al ver que la enfermedad se diseminaba por doquier, hizo caso en forma extrema a los consejos de Candy, aún cuando su propia esposa era enfermera, él escuchó a su prima, dejando prácticamente encerrada a Rowena en la casa que habitaban y él salía lo menos posible a la calle, solo iba a la universidad para traerse los trabajos que le eran indispensable entregar para después poder titularse de economista. El banco seguía sus funciones, Archie lo manejaba muy bien aún desde su casa, pero iba a la oficina cuidando de no contagiarse con cualquier estornudo en la calle, enfundado hasta los ojos.

El hogar de Pony, también tuvo sus enfermos. Irina, había sido madre hace un mes de un pequeño varoncito al que llamaron igual a su padre, Thomas Stevens Vasiliev, la recién parida no podía ayudar más a los pequeños del hogar, ya que ella misma estaba ocupándose de los suyos. La hermana María, se había preparado tal y como Candy le aconsejó en la carta que les había enviado apenas y se supo acerca de la epidemia, eso ayudó a mantener el contagio controlado, siendo solo tres los pequeños que sufrieron la enfermedad, perdiendo a uno de ellos durante el proceso. La pena no dejaba de ser, si bien en cierto que los niños estaban ahí "de paso", pudiendo ser adoptados en cualquier momento, el cariño que las religiosas colocaban en el cuidado y la educación de los pequeños, siempre comprometía sentimientos. Cualquier pérdida era lamentable.

Fabienne había sido contagiada por uno de sus hermanos. El chico que solo manifestaba un resfrío común, tenía la enfermedad con él pero no lo atacó en forma agresiva, en cambio a Fabienne sí la afectó con fuerza. Albert apenas y supo que su amada esposa estaba contagiada con el virus de la influenza, llamó a Candy para contarle y pedir su opinión

-El doctor me pidió que la aislara, que no podía poner en riesgo al resto de la familia, la servidumbre y menos a los niños- contaba Albert

-Así es Albert, es lo mejor que pueden hacer, deben evitar a toda costa que la enfermedad alcance a otra persona- decía la chica lo más calmada que podía

-Me habían aconsejado que la hospitalizara, pero… pero no quiero separarme de ella- se le quebraba la voz al rubio

-Si puedes tenerla en aislamiento no tienes que llevarla al hospital, solo contrata personal adecuado para que la atiendan, es más, si quieres te puedo recomendar algunas compañeras que viven en Chicago

-Te lo agradecería Candy, confío plenamente en tus apreciaciones- después de darle los datos de las chicas que ella conocía en la ciudad de Chicago, cortaron la comunicación.

Albert, también había hecho llegar a manos de Elisa las recomendaciones para cuidarse de la gripe, Alana era muy importante para él, acto seguido, la pelirroja hizo tal cual la "dama de establo" indicaba, de momento dejó de lado la rivalidad que aunque era unilateral, existía en ella en contra de la rubia y cuidó a su familia salvando así a su prole de la contagiosa enfermedad, no así su madre, Sarah Leagan al saber que los cuidados a los que su hija sometía a su familia eran consejo directo de Candy, la mujer no hizo ni un caso de las recomendaciones y sucumbió a la enfermedad en septiembre de 1919. Los funerales de la orgullosa mujer fueron tristes y sombríos, sus restos solo fueron acompañados por su esposo y sus dos hijos, nadie más tenía ni un solo deseo de despedir en su última morada a tan desagradable mujer. El padre de Elisa se salvó por los pelos, él estaba en Florida viendo como marchaban sus negocios, cuando su mujer se contagió de tan mortal enfermedad.

A la elevada fiebre, dolores en los oídos y cansancio corporal que estaban atacando a Fabienne, se le sumaron diarreas y vómitos ocasionales que la dejaban sin fuerzas ni siquiera para tomar agua. El médico la volvió a revisar y puso sobre aviso a Albert que si la enfermedad se complicaba, la señora Andrew podría presentar dificultades para respirar y hemorragias nasales, debido al fuerte ataque que sufriría su sistema respiratorio. Albert, cada vez que veía más delicada a Fabienne, llamaba al médico y luego hablaba vía telefónica con Candy para corroborar lo que el galeno prescribía, confiaba plenamente en las palabras de la rubia enfermera aún estando consciente de que ella no era médico. El rubio patriarca extrañaba en demasía a su hermana en ese momento, si perdía a Fabienne, su mundo se vería a la deriva una vez más

-No sé qué hacer Candy- lloraba el rubio pasando sus manos por su cabello en señal de desesperación

-Solo debemos esperar Albert- Candy ya no podía darle falsas esperanzas, según la propia descripción de Albert y los diagnósticos del médico que veía a Fabienne, la chica estaba cada vez peor, no mejoraba en nada

-Lo que más me duele es que Williams y Katharina lloran porque no pueden verla, especialmente mi pequeña niña, Fabienne ni siquiera puede verlos, ella… ella ya no tiene fuerzas ni para abrir sus ojos- Albert lloraba como se dice vulgarmente a "moco tendido", pero era con Candy con quien se podía desahogar y aprovechaba las llamadas para apoyarse en su hermana- la estoy perdiendo Candy

-Si yo pudiera correría hasta allí, para abrazarte y darte todo mi apoyo…

-Entiendo que tú tienes tu vida hecha lejos de nosotros pequeña, yo también quisiera que estuvieras aquí, pero sé que no se puede, y yo de todas maneras me siento mucho mejor después de hablar contigo y Terry

-¡Ay, Albert!... como quisiera poder ayudarte

-Ya nada se puede hacer Candy, solo quiero que mi Fabienne ya no sufra más- del otro lado de la línea Candy oyó un gran golpe, era la puerta del despacho de Albert que había sido abierto con urgencia

-¡Williams!- se escuchó un grito- ¡Fabienne…Fabienne se nos va!- Candy no escuchó nada más, solo el tono del teléfono que le anunciaba que la comunicación había sido finalizada

Tobías, uno de los hermanos de Fabienne, fue el que entró desesperado al despacho de Albert sin respetar ninguna de las tan enseñadas normas de educación… ¡ no!, no había tiempo para ello, su hermana estaba muriendo y su cuñado debía estar con ella. Albert corrió junto al chico hasta los aposentos donde se encontraba Fabienne, encontrando a todos sus cuñados y su suegro junto a la chica, no podían acercarse por miedo al contagio, pero sí podían acompañarla en sus últimos momentos con vida

-¡Fabienne!- fue el susurro de Albert junto a su mujer, que postrada en la cama no lograba respirar con normalidad, sufriendo lo indecible a ojos de su esposo. Albert se arrodilló junto a ella y el médico tratante le colocó algo en su cara que tapaba su nariz y boca, Albert solo se dejó hacer

-Albert- dijo la muchacha- te amo

-Yo también mi vida, te amo Fabienne- decía besando las manos de la moribunda, mojándola con el raudal de lágrimas que estaban escapando de los ojos del rubio junto con su corazón

-No me olvides Albert…cof-cof- rogó ella en medio de un acceso de tos

-Nunca mi amor…

-Los niños…cof-cof

-Ellos siempre te llevarán en su corazón Fabienne, te amamos- dijo Albert y ella ya no habló más, la tos no la dejó ni un solo momento, la enfermera se acercó para auxiliarla pero ya nada se podía hacer, Fabienne cayó debilitada sobre sus almohadas y fue así como dejó de respirar y se entregó en las manos de la muerte que vino por ella. El galeno tomó los signos vitales de la joven y demacrada señora Andrew y anotó la hora del deceso en una libreta que traía con él, Albert lo miró ya sin ninguna esperanza pero… pero quería creer lo que ya no era, que ella abriría sus ojos una vez más

-Lo siento señor Andrew- el galeno se hizo a un lado y la familia de Fabienne se acercó a ella para despedirla- les aconsejo que antes de despedirse de la señora, dejen que la enfermera la asee y arregle, todavía está el peligro del contagio- aconsejó y la familia aceptó a regañadientes la sugerencia, pero siendo sinceros, nadie quería contagiarse de tan grave mal.

Los funerales de Fabienne Andrew fueron tan o más tristes que los que a diario se veían en los cementerios a nivel mundial por causa de la gripe. Un joven viudo y sus dos pequeños hijos quedaban casi a la deriva al perder a su más preciado tesoro, una esposa y madre muy amada y necesitada por su familia. Un padre y hermanos que ya habían perdido a uno de sus seres queridos, su madre, y que ahora estaban devastados, era lo que dejaba la muerte de aquella austriaca que apareció en la vida de los Andrew por allá por el año 1912, dejando dos pequeños que siempre recordarían gracias a los relatos de un padre amante, quien había sido su madre.

 **Continuará**


	48. Chapter 48

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XLVII**

La repentina muerte de una persona como Fabienne, llena de vida, con un futuro prometedor al lado de un hombre que la amaba y le prodigaba seguridad y compañía, con dos niños pequeños, un matrimonio en sus inicios, dejaba un desolador vacío en un joven viudo que se prometía a sí mismo no volver a entregar su corazón nunca más, era la segunda vez que sufría por perder a la mujer que amaba y no estaba dispuesto a sobrellevar el mismo dolor una tercera vez

-¿Qué haré desde hoy en adelante solo y con dos hijos pequeños a quienes criar?- se preguntaba con frecuencia, especialmente cuando por las noches en su habitación, aquella que compartía con Fabienne, lloraba la ausencia de su mujer, su calidez, su voz, esa que ya no llegaría más hasta sus oídos, su amor, su entrega- ¿Cómo lo hago sin ti Fabienne?... los niños te necesitan… ¿qué hago?... había dedicado mi vida a un futuro junto a ti y nuestros pequeños Fabienne- hablaba a la nada, ella ya no podía escucharlo pero entendió- ¡Eso mismo! - Se respondió- seguir y dedicar mi vida a la crianza de mis hijos, ahí voy a poner todas mis fuerzas y propósitos desde hoy en adelante- se prometió

La familia Kemeny, se ofreció a ayudar a Williams, dándole compañía y apoyándolo con el cuidado de sus hijos. No debemos olvidar, que Albert estaba solo con su familia en la ciudad de Chicago, Stear y Cinnia, que eran los que vivían con él, habían emigrado a la siga de una aventura automovilística a la ciudad de Detroit, Neal y Patricia hacían su vida en Florida, por la salud delicada de la señora Leagan. Archie y Rowena, vivían en Nueva York por las terapias que tenía que recibir la inglesa, los estudios y el trabajo del joven Cornwell y Candy con Terry en Inglaterra, prestando toda su ayuda a la reconstrucción de un país que había salido de la guerra. George y Dorothy también se ofrecieron a estar más cerca de su patrón, siendo recibidos en la propiedad Andrew, en una casa habitación que estaba algo retirada de la mansión, pero dentro de la misma propiedad, así el señor Johnson podría estar más al pendiente de los negocios de Albert y se permitían trabajar desde la mansión cuando era necesario o simplemente porque Albert no quería despegarse del lado de sus hijos.

Viktoria Kemeny, menor que Fabienne por cinco años, la más pequeña y ahora única mujer en su familia conformada por tres hermanos varones y su padre, se mudó junto a este a la mansión Andrew para darle compañía y apoyo a Albert con la crianza y el cuidado de los niños. La cuñada de Albert, tenía muy buena llegada con los hijos de su hermana, ya que mientras Fabienne estuvo embarazada, Viktoria siempre cuidó de ella prodigándole compañía, algunas veces le leía y otras la ayudaba a avanzar con el ajuar de los pequeños, tejiendo o cociendo. Katharina, la bebé de Albert, reconocía la voz de su tía y aceptaba gustosa sus cuidados, solo se ponía mañosa a la hora de los alimentos o por las noches antes de dormir, la pequeña extrañaba los brazos, voz y aroma de su madre. En esos momentos, era Albert quien tenía que intervenir y tranquilizarla, el rubio también había tenido mucha participación en el cuidado de sus hijos, la niña lo aceptaba, se tranquilizaba, pero de todas maneras los silenciosos sollozos de Katharina mientras dormía, quebraba en miles de pedacitos más pequeños el adolorido corazón del rubio magnate, que no ocultaba su dolor, dejando que las sufridas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas

-Con el tiempo podrás superar a mi hija, Williams- lo consolaba el suegro

-Me siento muy solo, y no creo poder superar y menos olvidar lo que tuve con ella- Albert permanecía de pie frente al gran ventanal de su estudio

-Olvidar- suspiró Maximilian Kemeny sentado frente al escritorio de su yerno- no, eso nunca Williams, ella siempre vivirá en tu mente y corazón- Albert pensó que algo parecido debió haber sentido Candy cuando Anthony murió, quizás no tan serio, ya que fue un cariño de niños pero Terry igualmente tuvo que dar la pelea por erradicar el recuerdo de su sobrino en el corazón de Candy y no podía por ningún motivo menospreciar las palabras de su suegro, él había perdido primero a su esposa en Francia y ahora a una de sus hijas

-Lo sé, no tengo duda de ello- dijo y no habló más. En su pensamiento quedaron dando vuelta todos los momentos al lado de la mujer que fue su esposa y del gran parecido que tenía su pequeña Katharina con su madre- serás un recuerdo viviente mi amada Katharina, eres igual a tu madre- meditaba en silencio

Por otro lado, Candy lloraba como una magdalena cuando pensaba en Albert y en que Fabienne ya no estaba con ellos

-Pero pecas ¿Por qué lloras ahora?- preguntaba Terry ya preocupado por los llantos infinitos de su mujer, él salía de la casa y dejaba a Candy en medio de las lágrimas, regresaba y ella aún lloraba, esto no podía ser normal por mucho que ella estimara a la difunta austriaca, a Albert o a los niños

-No lo sé Terry… sniff… sniff…, es solo que al recordar lo sucedido, una pena angustiante se aloja aquí en mi pecho- dijo colocando su puño cerrado a la altura de su corazón- y no logro controlar las lágrimas

-Pero debes tratar de calmarte pecosa, no quiero que los niños te vean así…

-Sé que tienes razón Terry, trataré de calmarme…- dijo abrazándose a su esposo que la recibía con los brazos abiertos, y mirándolo a los ojos- ¡sabes! Ni siquiera cuando murió Anthony yo lloré tanto

-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó Terry ya habiendo superado sus celos por el desaparecido muchacho que él ni siquiera llegó a conocer

-Sí, te lo aseguro

Terry había dejado a su mujer mucho más tranquila junto a sus hijos en la sala de juegos, ya que había sido llamado por su padre, teniendo que dirigirse al otro lado de la mansión habitado por sus progenitores y sus hijos, ya que tenían que afinar algunos detalles sobre uno de los orfanatos y la ayuda que le correspondía

-¿Cómo está Candy?- preguntaba Eleonor

-Llorando- fue la escueta respuesta de Terry- es extraño, la pecas nunca ha sido llorona, pero por estos días no tiene consuelo… ni siquiera lloró tanto cuando murió la señorita Pony- recordó el muchacho

-¿Quién es la señorita Pony?- Terry recordó que existían muchos detalles de la vida de su esposa que sus padres ignoraban

-Era una de las madres de Candy en el hogar donde ella se crió- respondió Terry manteniendo su atención en los documentos que tenía en sus manos. Eleonor se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos meditando en las palabras de su hijo

-¡Terry!

-¿Si madre?

-Dime hijo ¿Cuándo fue la última regla de Candy?- preguntó la duquesa como si del clima se tratara. Terry y su padre levantaron la vista de los documentos que hasta ese momento tenían toda su atención

-¡¿Qué?!- Terry no sabía si había oído bien o no a su madre

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Candy sangró?- repitió ella pensando que quizás Terry no estuviese muy familiarizado con el término "regla" y los colores subieron al rostro de su muy incómodo hijo

-Pero madre ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- reclamó tratando de ocultarse una vez más tras los documentos que permanecían en sus manos

-¡Vamos hijo! Responde a mi pregunta- insistió la madre

-¿Hablas en serio?- Terry no quería tocar un tema tan íntimo como ese con sus padres

-¡Sí Terry!- se escuchó la voz firme de la ex actriz ya algo exasperada

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro… mmm creo que desde inicios del verano ¿Por qué?

-Hijo- dijo Eleonor posando sus manos en los hombros de Terry que permanecía sentado. Eleonor y Richard cruzaron una mirada cómplice de la que Terry no fue testigo, y su madre agregó- ¡Vas a ser padre!- Terry posó su mirada en su madre sin procesar aún las palabras de la hermosa mujer- ¡Terry!- habló más fuerte la mujer- ¡Candy está embarazada!- Terry pestañeó un par de veces y se puso de pie con urgencia

-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?- dijo y dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta, se giró y miró a sus padres- permiso- dijo y salió del despacho

-¿Crees de verdad que Candy esté embarazada?- preguntó Richard levantándose de su cómodo sillón detrás de su escritorio, para allegarse a su mujer desde su espalda dejando besos en su cuello al momento de alcanzarla

-Sí, estoy casi segura de que seremos abuelos nuevamente- sonrió la rubia dándose vuelta para enfrentar así a su duque siendo ella quien lo besara con delicadeza, sutileza que no duró mucho ya que Richard quería más de ella

Terry voló hasta la parte de la mansión que habitaba con su familia

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!- la llamaba

-¡Aquí amor!- Terry escuchó la amada voz de Candy que venía desde un acogedor saloncito donde ella acostumbraba bordar

-¡Candy!- exclamó Terry cuando la encontró y sin poner atención a la aguja o las tijeras, él la abrazó

-¿Qué pasa Terry?- la rubia no estaba nada desconforme con el efusivo abrazo de su esposo, pero…- no entiendo tu arrebato

-Candy…- dijo él sin soltar el abrazo- ¿desde cuándo que no sangras?- la rubia abrió los ojos más grandes que Terry cuando oyó la misma pregunta de labios de su madre

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste pecas ¿Cuándo fue…?

-Sí, sí, entendí pero… ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? - Candy preguntó frunciendo su ceño

-Solo respóndeme- suplicó él desasiendo en algo el abrazo y ahora mirándola a los ojos

-Bueno, creo que…- ella comenzó a hacer memoria- mmm creo que… ¡ahhhh! ¡Terry!- se levantó de un salto y él con ella- ¡Estoy embarazada!

-Eso creí- dijo él y la volvió a abrazar

-No me llega regla desde… ¡mayo!… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Debe ser por eso que he estado tan llorona- dijo ya con las lágrimas rodando por sus sonrosadas mejillas- no puse atención a mi menstruación, creo yo que por lo que ha estado sucediendo, además no tuve ningún tipo de malestar, como sucedió con los niños ¿recuerdas que todo me producía nauseas?- decía Candy, y Terry solo respondía con movimientos de cabeza, pero a decir verdad, ella después de dar a luz a sus mellizos había quedado con alguna que otra curva demás, esas que antes no tenía, no estaba gorda, pero su cuerpo no volvió a ser el de antes de su embarazo múltiple

-Pero supongo que estas lágrimas- comenzó a decir Terry secando las cristalinas gotitas que caían de los ojos de Candy con sus dedos- estas son de felicidad ¿no es así pecosa?

-Sí cielo, de felicidad pero… pero, ¿Cómo supiste?..., si sacamos cuentas tengo como cinco meses pero…

-Mi madre…

-¿Tú madre?- Candy lo miró con sorpresa

-Ella me hizo la misma pregunta que yo a ti, pero no lo entendí, fue Eleonor quien me abrió los ojos- decía Terry feliz- ¡sabes! Michael me felicitó por mi futura paternidad

-¿Cómo?- el joven matrimonio se había vuelto a sentar pero no disolvieron el abrazo

-Cuando se iba me felicitó, pero no alcancé a preguntar nada más porque el tren se le estaba yendo- explicaba Terry

-¿Cómo se habrá dado cuenta?- se preguntaba Candy, ni ella misma que era la embarazada, había notado que esperaba otro hijo

-Quizás su experiencia como médico en algo lo ayudó a notar que estabas de encargo- Terry no daba crédito a lo que les estaba sucediendo- pecas- la miró con intensidad- ¿te das cuenta que conoceremos a nuestro hijo o hija dentro de cuatro meses?

-¡Cierto!, va a ser un embarazo muy, muy corto… jajaja

Marzo de 1920 llegó y con él, el nacimiento de una hermosa niña de cabello oscuro y ojos color esmeralda, con los años, Terry descubría que su deseo de una hija pecosita se hacía realidad. La llamaron Leonore Emmaline, sería tan dulce y adorable como su madre pero fuerte y tenaz como su padre cuando de conseguir sus metas se tratara.

Terry y su familia ya vivían en Stratford Upon Avon. La sorpresa que Terry tenía para Candy el día en que se enteraban de la grave enfermedad que atacaba a Fabienne, recién se la pudo dar el día en que descubrieron que serían padres por segunda vez

-Tengo una noticia que sé, te va a gustar pecosa- Terry había llevado el desayuno a la cama a Candy y se sentó junto a ella para compartir los primeros minutos del día, un modo de agradecer en silencio las buenas noticias de que serían padres otra vez

-Si me va a gustar, dilo de inmediato- dijo bebiendo de su taza la leche

-Encontré una casa en Stratford Upon Avon- dijo él lentamente, con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Ellos habían conversado mucho acerca del lugar donde llevarían a su familia para crecer sanos y felices, Terry había propuesto la localidad de Stratford sobre el río Avon, por ser el lugar de nacimiento y muerte de su dramaturgo preferido, William Shakespeare, además estaba ligada con el teatro que era la pasión de Terry y si a Candy se le ocurría ejercer su profesión, hospitales no faltaban

-¿De verdad?- la pecosa observó a su esposo y supo que él no la embromaba, que realmente había encontrado el lugar perfecto para vivir- y ¿Cuándo no mudamos?- quiso saber con su característica actitud de niña chica ansiosa por las aventuras

-Hoy mismo si tú quieres- fue la respuesta del joven actor. Es así como al día de hoy, nos encontramos con la familia Grandchester Parks en su hermosa casona en Stratford Upon Avon.

Terry y su padre, habían decidido pasar el verano en la villa en Escocia. El duque, había invertido una buena suma de dinero en la propiedad ya que los años le habían pasado la cuenta al hermoso palacete, y necesitaba en forma urgente una manito de gato. Richard no se había preocupado por años de esa propiedad, ya que de alguna manera le traía recuerdos que sin ser malos eran muy dolorosos para el hombre, en ese lugar él, Eleonor y un pequeño Terry, habían pasado un verano maravilloso antes de que su indolente padre lo separara de su familia. Ahora que nuevamente estaba casado con Eleonor, se sentía tan pleno y feliz que quiso rehabilitar la tan maltrecha villa.

El verano de 1920, se estaba dando hermoso y lleno de vida, con los niños de la familia que crecía a cada momento. Candy había invitado a sus tíos, Edwyn y Nerys Russo a vacacionar con ellos, ya que Lorna había contraído nupcias con Michael apenas y el invierno dejó de existir.

Albert, sus tres hijos y la familia Kemeny también estaban en Escocia, en la villa Andrew.

Este día, las familias estaban reunidas al abrigo de una gran pérgola a orillas del hermoso lago, del que disfrutaban pasar las tardes maravillosas de un verano ameno y lleno de experiencias tiernas y memorables, pero también de recuerdos que algunos quisieran olvidar

-Alana está hermosa Albert- decía Candy sentada junto a su hermano, observando a la pequeña Andrew que ya contaba con seis años cumplidos- tiene tu mirada- terminó su frase mientras mecía a su pequeña Leonore

-Sí, mis ojos, mi mirada… los tres heredaron eso de mí, pero Alana en todo lo demás es pura mamá- sonreía el rubio observando a su primogénita jugar con Sebastián Grandchester, los dos eran de una misma edad y eso les hacía muy afines en sus juegos

-Pienso que en carácter y trato también se parece mucho a ti…- Candy hablaba recordando las actitudes de Elisa, y no, Alana no se parecía en nada a su madre, solo el color del cabello y ni eso, pensaba la rubia, Alana lo tiene más hermoso- ¡mira! Si también ama a los animales- exclamó mirando como Alana perseguía a unas aves que pretendían reposar cerca de la orilla del lago

-Creo que tanto llevarla al zoológico hizo que en algo le llamaran la atención los animales- meditaba en voz alta el rubio, recordando que desde que supo que Alana era su hija, Elisa o la nana de la niña, la llevaban hasta él en el zoológico- tus hijos también son muy inquietos- los miraba Albert mientras los pequeños jugaban a construir algo junto a su tía Keyna y Terry

-Te dejo hermano, tengo que dormir a Leonore y de paso veré a Williams y Katharina- dijo de pronto Candy y caminó hacia donde las nanas cuidaban a los pequeños

-Ve tranquila pequeña- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio

-Es gratificante ver crecer a nuestros hijos sanos y felices ¿verdad amigo?- Terry que llegaba al lado de Albert habiendo dejado a sus hijos con Richard y Richard Jr. que se sumaron al juego de construcción

-Es todo lo que uno espera de la vida, una vez que ellos llegan a nosotros- reflexionaba el rubio sin quitar su triste mirada de Alana

-¿Te dijo Candy que estás invitado a una boda?- preguntó Terry

-No… ¿Quién se casa?

-Edward y Constanza- respondió el castaño

-¡Al fin!, ya habían demorado… jajaja

-Sí… jajajaja- reía Terry alegrándose de haberle sacado una sonrisa sincera a su amigo, gesto que había dejado sus facciones desde el mismo momento en que Fabienne enfermó

Nadie había podido sacar a Albert de su melancolía, pero no podemos juzgarlo, Fabienne llevaba fallecida solo algunos meses, un trago amargo muy difícil de superar. Candy había decidido hacerlo partícipe de que ellos veranearían en Escocia y estando al tanto de que su hermano viajaría de todos modos a Inglaterra para el inicio del año escolar en el San Pablo, donde tenía que ingresar a su pequeña Alana, insistió en que él hiciera lo mismo y así poder conocer a Katharina y Albert a la pequeña Leonore.

La vida de Albert se había vuelto monótona y sin brillo, casi que se le pasaba la vida en blanco y negro, ya que los colores con los que se había pintado su existencia junto a la austriaca, quedaron sepultados junto a Fabienne. El rubio se movía de su hogar al lado de sus hijos, hasta la oficina del conglomerado y viceversa, siempre acompañado de George, quien ya contaba con una familia al lado de Dorothy con cuatro hijos.

Elisa, decidió que Alana tenía que compartir con sus hermanitos Williams y Katharina, tanto como con Aiden y Madison, y llevaba a la niña a casa de su padre cada vez que la pequeña se lo solicitaba. La problemática chica de antaño, que solo sabía molestar y hacer pasar malos ratos a Candy y sus amigas, no quería ver más sufrimiento en las facciones del padre de su hija, era doloroso solo mirar a Albert y la tristeza que dejaba ver en su voz con cada una de sus palabras o actitudes, la expresión corporal dice mucho, recordaba Elisa las clases con el profesor Zocral, y el rubio ni siquiera hacía el intento de no reflejar el dolor que llevaba a cuestas

-¿Sabes quién más se casó?- preguntó Terry

-Candy me dijo que Lorna contrajo matrimonio con un soldado médico francés- respondió

-Sí, es cierto, pero ¿además de ella?- Terry lo miró queriendo descifrar si se acordaría de otro francesito amigo, al ver que Albert ni siquiera estaba interesado en saber, el castaño prefirió contarlo- Ivo Sagnier ¿te acuerdas de él?

-¡Ivo! El francés enamorado de Annie Britter- soltó Albert sin notar que la mención de la pelinegra todavía le producía arcadas a Terry

-¡Sí, él mismo! Apenas acabó la guerra, volvió a su país y contrajo matrimonio, si no escuché mal, creo que ya tienen un hijo

-Todos están formando familia, espero de corazón que dure muchos años- dijo otra vez con dolor en su voz

-¡Vamos amigo!, sé que no debe ser fácil pero… tienes dos preciosos recuerdos de ella por quienes velar, además de Alana- Terry hubiese querido decirle que aún era joven y podría rehacer su vida al lado de otra mujer, pero prefirió guardarse el comentario, todavía era muy reciente la pérdida.

Las vacaciones pasaron volando, como a todo el mundo y llegó la hora de ingresar a clases. Richard Jr., había terminado sus estudios a base de tutores durante la guerra, ahora se dedicaría a una de sus pasiones, la arquitectura. El chico durante muchos años, mientras vivió su madre, había dejado de lado su deseo de diseñar edificios y plasmar sus ideas en construcciones que todo mundo podría disfrutar, ya que Claudina siempre le dijo que él sería el próximo duque de Grandchester que no soñara con ideas que nunca podría cumplir, pero las cosas se dieron tan diferentes, que no dudo un minuto en pedirle a su padre poder realizarse como arquitecto, recibiendo de Richard la más sincera sonrisa que le hubiese visto jamás

-Cuentas con todo mi apoyo hijo- dijo el hombre abrazando a su hijo y deseando él mismo haber tenido esa oportunidad. A pesar de Claudina, Richard siempre le había dado alas a su hijo, quizás, a escondidas de su difunta esposa él le ayudaba a diseñar y descubrir en base a la historia los tipos de construcciones, también compartía algunos momentos de juego donde el muchachito dejaba volar su imaginación, pero en este instante, todo había valido la pena.

Para Richard, el ducado siempre había sido herencia de Terry, el hijo del amor, nunca había pensado en dejar a su segundo hijo a cargo de tan grande responsabilidad, y ahora que veía que Terry y Candy juntos eran dinamita en medio de la Cámara de los Lores, se felicitaba a sí mismo de su decisión.

Priscilla, en cambio, aunque había adelantado con los tutores, aún tenía que volver al San Pablo para terminar sus estudios. Eleonor la acompañó hasta el establecimiento donde también ingresaba Sebastián, encontrándose con Albert y Elisa quienes dejaban en el colegio a Alana, y una muy linda sorpresa, Cinnia Cornwell con sus hijos, dejando a Anthony para que las religiosas lo educaran. Stear no pudo viajar, estaba muy ocupado tratando de hacerse un nombre en la fabricación de automóviles, pero Cinnia y su pequeña Barbra, se quedarían por unas semanas en casa de Candy, quien en definitiva sería la que se quedaría a cargo de los pequeños americanos, incluyendo a Alana, que muy a pesar de Elisa, Albert también la había encargado a la rubia, ya que por negocios y su vida en América, él no podría estar al pendiente de su pequeña

-Pero Albert- había dicho Elisa- ella no es de mi agrado, tú lo sabes

-Lo sé y te entiendo Elisa, pero Candy es mi hermana y tiene toda mi confianza…

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!- alegó

-Bien- otorgó Albert- entonces dime a quien dejaremos a cargo para que saque a Alana del colegio cada quinto domingo o cuando sufra alguna enfermedad, quizás cuando tenga algún problema con algún compañero y vaya a dar a la oficina de la directora (que ahora era la hermana Kleys, escogida justamente por su férreo carácter), dime Elisa tu preferencia- la mujer se quedó muy pensativa y no logró encontrar respuesta a las palabras del rubio

-Creo que tienes razón, pero, no esperes que se lo agradezca- dijo colocando punto final a la conversación, Albert solo sonrió sin que ella lo llegara a notar.

Albert y Elisa tenían una relación basada en Alana, ellos solo se veían o cruzaban palabra cuando su pequeña estaba en el medio, de otro modo, nunca se veían. Pero este día sería diferente, Albert se regresaba a América junto a sus pequeños y la pelirroja también lo hacía, ya que le preocupaba enormemente la delicada salud de su esposo Benjamín

-Sé que viajas hoy- dijo Albert

-Sí, no puedo quedarme aunque quisiera, Benjamín está muy delicado y no quiero que le suceda algo y yo no esté a su lado, además están los niños- decía realmente preocupada

-Es un hombre con suerte- pensó en voz alta el rubio

-¿Con suerte?- Elisa levantó una ceja en clara señal de incredulidad- lo dices por su salud o la depresión que lo aqueja- preguntó con su acidez habitual, sacando una bella sonrisa de los labios del rubio

-Tú no cambias ¿verdad?- Elisa lo miró y dijo

-No sería yo si algo en mí cambiara Albert

-Tienes razón Elisa, tu esencia es lo que te hace ser tú, especial y única

-Gracias por el cumplido- respondió la mujer con un color rosa en sus mejillas que evidenciaba su calidad de mujer

-¿A qué hora zarpa tu barco?

-A las siente, tengo el tiempo justo para llegar al hotel, tomar mis valijas e irme al puerto

-¿Viajas en el Baltic?

-Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La hora de salida Elisa, es el mismo en el que viajo yo, pero a diferencia tuya, yo ya envié todo el equipaje y a los niños a embarcar- Albert era muy previsor y no quiso pasear a sus pequeños por todo Londres para después correr a embarcar y los envió con la nana y la familia Kemeny- si quieres puedo llevarte hasta el hotel y después irnos juntos hasta el puerto

-¿Andas con chofer?

-Sí

-Entonces… acepto- para Elisa, viajar con estilo y clase era lo máximo, no despreciaría por nada del mundo ir con Albert en vez de tener que ir en taxi o coche- gracias

Apenas el Baltic tocó puerto, Elisa presurosa corrió, o mejor dicho voló a chicago, Benjamín había sufrido un pre infarto que lo debilitó en demasía. Elisa se encontraba en la cubierta del barco, dirigiendo su vista a la inmensidad del mar, cuando llegó junto a ella un guardiamarina con el telegrama que le informaba lo sucedido a su querido esposo

-No te aceleres tanto Elisa- trataba de tranquilizarla Albert- el telegrama dice que Benjamín está estable

-Sí Albert, pero sufrió un pre infarto- decía la pelirroja caminando de un lado a otro de su camarote

-Nada puedes hacer mientras no lleguemos a puerto Elisa- insistía Albert

-Lo sé, losé, pero no me pidas que esté tranquila, no puedo Albert, no puedo- le rogó mirándolo a los ojos, Albert entendió su preocupación y no insistió más

Benjamín Smith, había sufrido un pre infarto que lo debilitó mucho, sumado a la permanente tristeza que lo llevaba por un camino del que no quería volver, habían hecho de él un ser humano diferente al hombre con el que Elisa se casó

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?- preguntó la señora Smith apenas y entró en la habitación donde estaba su esposo, que para sorpresa de Elisa, no era la que ellos habitaban desde el día en que se casaron, sino que había solicitado durante la ausencia de su mujer que lo sacaran de la habitación matrimonial, siendo ubicado al frente de la alcoba que compartían

-Muy débil señora Smith- dijo el médico sacando a la pelirroja de la habitación para que el enfermo no escuchara lo que tenía que decir- su corazón se debilitó en demasía, sumado a sus pocas ganas de vivir, no podemos esperar mucho- dijo el galeno

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó nerviosa

-Si Benjamín…- dijo el médico con familiaridad- no se da ánimos para salir de esto, lo perderemos- Elisa no podía creer que el hombre que logró seducirla durante su matrimonio, aquel que era vigoroso, lleno de energía y planes futuros para sus hijos, se estuviera apagando de esta manera. La pelirroja, después de recibir las recomendaciones del doctor y despedirlo fue directamente hasta la habitación donde estaba postrado Benjamín, lo encontró durmiendo, la enfermera que lo cuidaba durante el día, le había suministrado un medicamento para que el hombre descansara

-¿Cuánto va a dormir?- quiso saber

-Unas tres horas- dijo la enfermera y se dispuso a salir de la habitación llevando con ella una charola con los utensilios con los que estaba trabajando- voy a lavar estas cosas y regreso señora

-Adelante- dijo Elisa con un ademán de su mano. La señora Smith acercó una silla hasta la cama de su esposo y tomando su mano se la llevó hasta su mejilla y le habló- No me dejes Benjamín, te necesito en mi vida cariño, nuestros niños te necesitan…- Elisa derramaba lágrimas de dolor que caían en la mano que ella sostenía de Benjamín- Aiden y Madison te aman más que a nadie en este mundo Benjamín… ¡por favor! Lucha mi amor…

Mientras Elisa lloraba la enfermedad de su esposo, Neal no encontraba como comunicarle a su hermana la buena noticia que tenía entre manos, sería padre por segunda vez, pero el padecimiento de su cuñado tenía sumida a su hermana en una tristeza tan profunda, que el moreno pensaba que contarle de su felicidad no era conveniente

-Yo creo que te equivocas hijo- decía el señor Leagan sosteniendo un puro entre sus dedos- será una gran noticia que quizás y levante el ánimo de Elisa

-¿De verdad cree eso padre?

-Por supuesto, ella te ama y tu felicidad, también la hará feliz a ella

Neal decidió compartir con su hermana la noticia y Elisa sonrió por algunos minutos cuando leyó el telegrama.

En Nueva York, Archie y Rowena pasaban por una tempestad en su joven matrimonio. La señora Cornwell, había sido llevada por su amante esposo al hospital a causa de una hemorragia que siguió a una menstruación de tres días. Rowena, fue ingresada al hospital dejando a un desesperado Archie en la sala de espera. Por esas cosas de la vida, Albert había tenido que viajar a la gran ciudad de Nueva York junto a George Johnson, para tratar asuntos con los futuros socios neoyorquinos interesados en formar parte del conglomerado Andrew y fue notificado por medio de un mensajero de lo ocurrido a la esposa de su sobrino

-¿Ya sabes algo? ¿Tienes alguna información?- dijo el rubio a Archie en vez de un saludo cuando llegó junto a él en la sala de espera

-Nada todavía, llevan horas ahí, y nadie me dice lo que está sucediendo- decía con la aflicción pintada en el rostro el elegante chico. Archie, había estado sentado por una hora y media, esperando con el rostro entre sus manos que descansaban en sus rodillas, en algún momento se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro en el metro cuadrado donde estaba ubicado, luego se volvió a sentar y en eso llegó su tío

-Bien, preguntaremos- dijo Albert dirigiéndose junto a George hasta un puesto de enfermeras que estaba a la entrada del pasillo. No recibieron respuesta alguna, la enfermera a cargo les recomendó esperar con paciencia a que alguien saliera del pabellón donde estaba Rowena- debemos esperar Archie- dijo Albert con resignación

-No sé si pueda esperar mucho más Albert, estoy desesperado- decía Archie pasando sus manos por su cabello y cuello- Albert se colocaba en el lugar del chico y podía entender a cabalidad los sentimientos y emociones que en este momento afligían a su sobrino

-Te entiendo, pero no podemos hacer nada más

Media hora después de las últimas palabras que había dicho Albert, salió un médico del pabellón donde se encontraba Rowena

-Parientes de la señora Rowena Cornwell- habló con voz fuerte y clara el galeno

-Nosotros- dijo Archie que de dos pasos ya estaba a un lado del médico tratante- soy su esposo

-Bien señor Cornwell, la señora está estable, ella tuvo un aborto espontáneo

-¿¡Aborto!?... ¿Rowena estaba embarazada?- exclamó preguntó Archie confuso. Nada lo había preparado para oír esta noticia, ellos estaban postergando la búsqueda de un bebé

-Sí… supongo que no se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada ya que no tenía más de cuatro semanas de gestación

-Pero ahora… ahora ¿Cómo está?- quiso saber

-Ella está bien, es más, dentro de unos meses podrán volver a intentarlo- lo animó- ahora está dormida, los nervios no la acompañaban y tuvimos que ayudarla a relajarse- cierto, pensó Archie, nadie podría dominar su sistema nervioso sabiendo que había perdido un hijo del que nunca supieron que estaba ahí

-¿Puedo verla?

-Sí, pero está dormida

A Archie no le importó ver a su mujer dormida, era mejor que nada, pero cuando Rowena despertó, en vez de hablar, solo derramó lágrimas

-No llores amor- decía Archie a punto de soltar sus propias lágrimas

-Estaba embarazada Archie- sollozaba la inglesa abrazada a su esposo- estábamos esperando un hijo y no me di cuenta… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- se recriminaba la chica

-Eso no lo sabemos Rowena… pero mira- hablaba Archie tratando de calmarla- Candy no lo supo hasta que estaba de cinco meses, no estaba en nuestras manos el saberlo si el bebé no decía que estaba allí

-Eso es cierto pero… pero

-El doctor dijo que podremos tener bebés más adelante Rowena- la interrumpió- por ahora debemos pensar, en que nuestro pequeño que no llegó a nacer, está en el mejor lugar y algún día, cuando nosotros lleguemos allá, lo podremos conocer- hablaba pensando en el cielo, y no pudo dejar de derramar sus propias lágrimas de dolor ante la pérdida de un ser que no llegó a nacer.

Cuando Albert regresó a Chicago, había dejado a Archie y Rowena mucho más tranquilos después de conocer que habían estado embarazados y que el bebé se perdió. Llegando a su casa, fue recibido por los besos y los abrazos de sus pequeños William y Katharina, no importándole que la bienvenida lo tirara al suelo, donde siguió jugando con los niños haciéndoles reír a base de cosquillas y besos con su barba de días que hacían a los pequeñitos gritar

-¿Cómo están mis pequeños?

-Bien papá- contestaba William

-¿Y mi pequeña Fabienne?- Katharina, nunca era llamada de ese modo por su padre, ella era la copia de su desaparecida madre, que le recordaba a diario a Albert que la mujer a la que amó, le había dejado dos grandes regalos… sus hijos, quienes eran los únicos que lograban en parte, llenar el vacío que sentía por la muerte de la que fuera la señora Andrew

-Bien… te amo papá- decía la pequeña, acariciando el rostro barbudo de su padre- ¿Por qué tienes pelos en la cara?

-Se llama barba y desde ahora en adelante me verán con ella todos los días- Albert había decidido volver a dejarse crecer la barba y el bigote, así se vería mayor y no lo acosarían tanto al saberlo viudo. Ese día, los niños durmieron con su padre.

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación del joven magnate

-Adelante- dijo por lo bajo para no despertar a sus hijos que estaban junto a él en la cama

-Señor- dijo el ayuda de cámara, también en voz baja, él estaba al tanto de que los niños dormían con su padre- han venido de casa del señor Smith, con un recado urgente para usted- dijo extendiéndole un sobre con el sello que utilizaba Benjamín Smith. Albert frunció en seño, Smith no acostumbraba enviarle mensajes

-Gracias Darío, puedes retirarte- Albert, que ya estaba fuera de la cama, abrió el sobre y leyó

 _Albert_

 _Benjamín solicita le hagas una visita, dice tener algo importante que decirte, no me preguntes qué, él no me ha querido decir._

 _Por favor, envíame una respuesta._

 _Gracias_

 _Elisa Smith._

 **Continuará**


	49. Chapter 49 Adiós Benjamín

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XLVIII**

 **Adiós Benjamín**

Terry, debía dividir sus días entre su familia, que lejos es lo más importante para el actor y futuro duque, la Academia de Arte, su segundo amor, donde habían decidido montar la obra "El Sueño de una Noche de Verano", adjudicándose el papel de Demetrio. Una gran sorpresa fue para el actor, ver que sus amigos Harry y Karen Grand, se habían integrado a la Real Academia y que serían sus compañeros desde el inicio de los ensayos para la obra que representarían. Los Grand Kleys, traían con ellos a su pequeño primogénito Harry Grand Jr., que ya contaba con un año de edad. Y por último en la escala de prioridades del castaño, se encontraba la Cámara de los Lores, lugar en el que apoyando a su padre y aprendía de él en los días en que no tenía actividad en la academia.

Alana Andrew y Anthony Cornwell, cada quinto domingo eran retirados del San Pablo por Candy y Terry en persona, junto a sus tres hijos. El matrimonio Grandchester, disfrutaba a más no poder este día especial para los muchachitos que vivían internos en la llamada "cárcel", nombre que le había dado Stear unos años atrás y planeaban el día de tal forma, que los niños regresaban al colegio rendidos y muy felices de lo que vivían. Una de las instancias que más le gustaba a los niños, era visitar el Palacio de Westminster, desde donde les era concedido el beneplácito de telefonear a sus padres en América, no escatimándose el tiempo de duración de la llamada, lujo al que les era imposible acceder dentro de las paredes del San Pablo. A veces, en sus salidas se les unía Eleonor, llevando con ella a Sebastián y Keyna, este día en particular, la duquesa había pedido a su hijo y nuera le hicieran el favor de retirar al pequeño, ya que los duques de Grandchester tenían un compromiso insalvable entre manos, además de una peste que tenía a Keyna en cama desde hace tres días

-Tía Candy- decía la pequeña Alana, que muy a pesar de Elisa, había tomado un gran cariño a la que consideraba la hermana de su padre- ¿podríamos visitar el zoológico?

-¡Yo no quiero ir al zoológico!- ese era Sebastián

-Yo sí quiero- opinó Anthony

-Nosotros también- apoyaron los gemelos de Candy

-¡No se diga más!- la potente voz de Terry que hacía saltar a los pequeños cuando él hablaba, los hacía callar en ese momento- la mayoría desea ir al zoológico…

-¡Yo no quiero ir Terry!- insistió Sebastián alzando la voz, interrumpiendo así a su hermano sabiendo que no recibiría de él más que un reclamo verbal ya que el actor tenía en brazos a su pequeña consentida Leonore

-Si no quieres ir a zoológico con nosotros, entonces te pasaremos a dejar a casa con mamá y Keyna- dijo Terry pensando que era mucho más fácil tratar con sus hijos que con su consentido hermano

-¡No quiero ir a casa! Keyna está enferma y me va a contagiar- Sebastián insistía en hacer su voluntad, resultando en un berrinche. Candy iba a decir algo, cuando

-¡Sebastián Grandchester!- se oyó la voz de Richard que retiraba a Priscilla que tenía que ir junto a Richard Jr. al compromiso que tenían sus padres y de paso dejaba con la directora su ayuda en dinero mensual. El niño se congeló en el mismo instante en que escuchó la autoritaria voz de su padre que llegaba junto a ellos- veo que estás de caprichoso, así es que te vienes conmigo y Priscilla

-¡Padre!... yo sí quiero ir al zoológico- cambiaba su versión

-Ahora ya es tarde, te vienes conmigo- volvió a hablar con autoridad que ni Terry, ni Candy osaron discutir

-Está bien padre- dijo resignado el pequeño y Terry recordó cuando su padre también lo corregía de la misma forma. El castaño se puso en un momento en el lugar de su padre y se dio cuenta que su progenitor solo hacía lo mejor para poder educarlo cuando crecía bajo su cuidado y hacer de él el hombre cabal y responsable que era ahora. Sí, Terry se daba perfecta cuenta de que él mismo tenía esa responsabilidad con sus tres hijos.

Una vez que el duque y sus hijos se retiraron…

-¿Qué le sucedió a Sebastián?- indagó la pecosa camino del coche que los llevaría hasta el zoológico

-Está enojado con Alana- comenzó a decir Anthony que tenía el carácter simple y juguetón de su padre, siempre despreocupado pero dispuesto a ser solidario con su entorno, el muchachito también era heredero de la alegría innata de Cinnia, su sonrisa y el corazón que colocaba en cada una de sus acciones

-¿Enojado?

-Sí tía, él dice que cuando seamos mayores nos vamos a casar- comenzó a relatarles Alana, Candy y Terry se miraron con complicidad y tuvieron que contener su sonrisa para no avergonzar a los pequeños que hablaban muy seriamente acerca del futuro- yo le dije que no, y Sebastián se enojó

-Ya se le pasará…- Terry pensó que si su pequeño hermano se parecía en algo a él, muy probablemente Alana tuviera que tragarse sus palabras.

El día llegó a su fin más rápido de lo que todos hubiesen querido, pero nadie les quitaría el disfrute del mismo. El matrimonio observó a la pequeña Alana, siendo evidente el amor que la niña tenía por los animales y la cercanía que lograba con los mismos, se podría decir que aparte de su mirada tan parecida a la de Albert, también había heredado de él el gusto por la naturaleza y el apego a los animales. Terry contrató un fotógrafo que paseó junto a ellos toda la tarde y que logró captar la alegría de la pequeña y los niños en el natural entorno en medio de los animales y la naturaleza, fotografías que fueron enviadas a América, para disfrute de los padres de los pequeños

-Sebastián es todo un Grandchester… jajajaja- reía la pecosa una vez instalados en su habitación, ya disponiéndose a dormir

-¡Pobre de mi hermano!- también reía Terry, mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla, pero negaba con su cabeza

-¿Por qué?- Candy se colocaba una bata porque pretendía bordar algo antes de dormir

-Alana tiene mucho de Albert, pero también de Elisa- Terry colocando cara de limón

-Es verdad, pero de algo estoy segura…

-¿De qué?

-Esa pequeña va a romper muchos corazones- afirmó la rubia

-¡Eso sí!- Terry sonrió y con solo una toalla atada a su cintura, se acercó a Candy queriendo despojarla de la bata que ella pretendía atar a su cintura- no pecas, hoy no bordas- dijo el castaño comenzando a sacar la ropa que cubría a su esposa, y de paso, llenándola de besos.

En América, Albert había ido a dejar unas fotografías de las que les llegaron de Europa para compartirlas con Elisa y de paso hablar con Benjamín

-¿De qué hablaron Albert?- preguntó Elisa ansiosa a penas y este salió de la habitación del hombre

-¿Podemos conversar en otro lado Elisa?- pidió el rubio muy incómodo por la situación

-Sí… disculpa mi poco dominio, pero… bueno, nada, sígueme- Elisa estaba a un paso de verse tan deprimida como lo había estado su esposo durante los últimos dos años, pero se sobreponía a las dificultades pensando en sus tres pequeños amores, pequeñas personitas que lo daban todo por ella, que la amaban a ojitos cerrados sin criticar nada en ella… sí Elisa, se decía, por tus hijos, todo. Albert veía a Elisa y no lograba encontrar en ella a la vivaz gitana de un festival de mayo inolvidable para él. La señora Smith parecía haber envejecido unos cuantos años junto a su esposo y la enfermedad que lo aquejaba. Elisa invitó a pasar a Albert a un salón que estaba decorado en forma una tanto recargada para su gusto, aún para la época en que vivían- ahora dime- dijo después de ofrecerle asiento y atenderlo como la visita que era

-Benjamín cree que va a morir pronto Elisa- a la pelirroja se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ella amaba a su esposo

-No entiendo porque se quiere morir, no desea luchar ni por nuestros hijos, ni por mí- dijo secando sus lágrimas con un fino pañuelo que sacó de entre sus oscuras ropas. Este gesto tan cotidiano, le decía a Albert que la pelirroja estaba sufriendo de verdad

-Él quiere que me haga cargo de la naviera- comenzó a contarle Albert- dice que ese es el futuro que construyó para sus hijos, deseo que solo vio cumplido al casarse contigo cuando nacieron Aiden y Madison, pero como los niños aún están muy pequeños y Benjamín dice no confiar en nadie para cuidar su legado…

-Mi padre no es opción ¿verdad?- preguntó la mujer conociendo muy bien la respuesta

-Así es, y tampoco quiere acudir a Neal, Benjamín dice que ya bastante tiene con los hoteles y el trabajo que hace para la familia- Elisa miró al rubio queriendo leer en su mirada

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Dije que no tengo problema alguno en cuidar de su legado, pero…

-¿Pero?- Elisa no apartaba su mirada de él

-Pero yo no tomaré la decisión Elisa

-¿Cómo? No entiendo

-La respuesta que le di es que solo haré como él me pide si tú estás de acuerdo Elisa. Yo no tengo ningún problema en cuidar de lo que les pertenece a tus hijos, pero también están Daniel y Neal que pueden hacerlo, independiente de lo que Benjamín piense de ellos, si tú te opones, tú padre querrá hacerse cargo y…

-Y ya sabemos que eso no me conviene- dijo la chica con tristeza. Daniel Leagan era un sinvergüenza de tomo y lomo, no pensaría en el bienestar de su hija o sus nietos a tener el dinero en sus manos como albacea. Elisa se levantó de su asiento siendo seguida por Albert en su acción y refregando sus manos con ansiedad una contra otra habló- ¡Ay Albert!, tú sabes que en mi padre no podemos confiar y Neal realmente está muy ocupado para hacerse cargo de esta responsabilidad, además Patricia acaba de dar a luz y su salud no es la más fuerte

-Me imaginaba que dirías algo como eso- efectivamente, en junio de 1921, Neal había sido padre de una segunda hermosa niña a la que llamaron Sarah Elaine Leagan O'Brien

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces debes ser fuerte y hablarlo con él- dijo el rubio dando por finalizada la conversación- me avisas cuando esté todo listo, así vendré con George y finiquitaremos el papeleo- dijo, se despidió de Elisa y salió de la casa Smith, dejando a una cabizbaja pelirroja, pensando en que no quería por nada del mundo tener tan triste conversación con el hombre que había sido su compañero de vida por casi diez años. Ella no quería que Benjamín la dejara para irse a recorrer ese camino misterioso y desconocido junto a la señora muerte.

El tiempo que Archie ocupó la plaza que Albert le había ofrecido en Nueva York, dio muy buenos frutos. Archibald Cornwell era joven pero dejaba muy en claro, a todo aquel que lo conocía en su puesto, lo capaz que era como economista, supo llevar por buen camino las riendas de la responsabilidad, que la confianza de su tío había dejado caer sobre sus hombros. Ahora la familia Andrew quería expandir sus negocios al otro lado del atlántico, Londres era su meta y Archivald el elegido.

A mediados del tercer trimestre de 1921, los Cornwell Kyle arribaron a Londres, siendo recibidos por Terry, Candy, los padres de la señora Cornwell y algunas personas del servicio de la mansión Andrew que era el lugar que Archie y Rowena habitarían temporalmente, mientras se establecían en la ciudad y fijaban un lugar de residencia para crecer como familia. La grata sorpresa la recibieron los padres de Rowena, Candy y Terry, ¡la enfermera ya caminaba!, lo hacía con una prótesis que le había devuelto su independencia a tal grado que la chica manifestó a su esposo, su deseo de volver a ejercer. Rowena descendía del barco a paso lento, siempre vigilada por un amante Archie que no quería que su mujer sufriera ningún percance, la ayudaba en las escaleras y mantenía sujeto el brazo de su mujer en todo momento, cuidando de que no diera un mal paso y cayera

-¡No lo puedo creer!- fue el saludo de Candy a su amiga- ¡ya estás caminando!

-Con mucho esfuerzo, pero sí Candy, ya puedo caminar- Rowena había sufrido más por no poder ser autónoma que por las quemaduras en su cuerpo, se sentía amada por Archie a pesar de que no toda su piel era lozana y suave como antes del accidente, pero su esposo la hacía sentir bella y muy amada en todo momento

-Me alegro tanto hija de verte bien- lloraba la madre de la chica

-Gracias madre, padre- los abrazaba a los dos

Archie venía con la comisión de dar inicio a una nueva sucursal bancaria en la ciudad de Londres, igual como lo hizo en Nueva York. Albert le concedía toda su confianza y enviaba con él a uno de los hombres que había demostrado lealtad, compañerismo y que era amigo de Archie desde la universidad, Mychal Wilson se había graduado junto con Archivald y eran un verdadero complemento el uno del otro al tratarse del trabajo que realizaban.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje elegante?- preguntó Terry derrochando arrogancia para molestar así al elegante gatito

-Algo movido, pero bien aristócrata arrogante- le devolvió la mano Archie y se saludaron como los buenos amigos que habían llegado a ser con los años de convivencia cerca de la pecosa

-Es bueno ver que Rowena esté más repuesta- ahora sí habló con seriedad Terry, colocando una mano en la espalda del joven Cornwell, manera de mostrar apoyo y empatía

-Era lo que más ansiaba, que recuperara su independencia, y a la vez temía que después de lo del bebé ella ya no quisiera esforzarse más por superarse, pero ya ves- dijo mirando a su mujer que abrazaba a sus padres- se rehabilitó con más ahíncos y aquí estamos

-Son muy fuertes nuestras chicas amigo mío- afirmó Terry y caminaron hacia donde estaban sus mujeres.

En Chicago, la enfermedad y las pocas ganas de vivir de Benjamín Smith, hicieron de 1922 un año muy difícil para Elisa.

Alana, había pasado sus vacaciones en América, pero Elisa le había permitido que lo hiciera en Lakewood, con su padre. La señora Smith, sacaba tiempo y ánimo de donde no tenía, para poder disfrutar algunos días junto a la pequeña Andrew en Lakewood o Albert la llevaba hasta la casona que habitaba Elisa y su familia.

Antes de que llegara el día de regresar a Londres para comenzar un nuevo año escolar en el riguroso San Pablo, la pequeña, que ya contaba con casi nueve años, tenía en su noble corazón un amor especial para "papá Ben" , como solía llamarlo. El hombre de 64 años quiso verla y sus padres aceptaron la visita siempre en compañía de Elisa

-Alana, déjame verte pequeña- la niña se acercó a la gran cama donde Benjamín día a día dejaba su vida

-Aquí estoy "papá Ben"- dijo ella subiéndose a la cama, con la confianza de una hija, para alcanzar a su padre que estaba ubicado en el medio de ella

-Estás muy bella hija- esa afirmación, nadie la podía desmentir, la niña tenía en su ser físico y espiritual, lo mejor de sus padres y Elisa le enseñaba a sacar partido de la belleza física al peinarla y vestirla con los más bellos diseños que ella podía conseguir para su primogénita, Albert también llegaba con los suyo de los viajes que muchas veces lo obligaban a salir de la ciudad, y Candy enviaba hermosas vestimentas de Europa, eso sí, Elisa no tenía idea de que la pecosa le hacía ese tipo de regalos a su sobrina, ella creía que eran regalo de Albert

-Gracias "papá Ben"- dijo ella haciendo uso de la educación a la que era rigurosamente sometida

-He sido muy feliz de ser tu "papá Ben" por tantos años hija- el hombre acarició el rostro de la niña en un gesto que la muchachita respondió colocando una de sus manitos sobre la de Benjamín- te quiero mucho hija…

-Yo también te quiero mucho "papá Ben"- Albert en acuerdo con Elisa, se había encargado de hablar con Alana para el momento de la inminente muerte del que había sido su "papá Ben" por nueve años, la niña lloraba la despedida, pero como Albert le había dicho, debía aprovechar al máximo los momentos que le quedaban junto a Benjamín, no a todo el mundo se le daba la oportunidad de despedir a sus seres queridos

-Te he dejado algo en manos de tu padre cariño, es solo para que nunca olvides a este viejo que te quiso desde el día en que llegaste a mi vida

-Gracias a ti "papá Ben", por quererme y cuidarme- la niña estaba muy bien educada- ¿puedo darte un beso "papá Ben?

-¡Por supuesto que sí Alana!- sonrió el hombre, estirando sus brazos hacia la niña que no perdió tiempo y se abrazó Benjamín, lo llenó de besos en su rostro, frente y mejillas, toda su cara recibió las más sinceras muestras de cariño, finalizando por dejar un hermoso beso en cada uno de los ojos de su "papá Ben". Elisa, que permanecía como mera observante de la más emotiva escena entre Alana y Benjamín, no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de agradecimiento hacia el hombre que había aceptado a su hija, como si fuera suya propia

-Adiós "papá Ben"- dijo la pequeña dando un último abrazo a Benjamín Smith

-Adiós Alana- fueron las últimas palabras de Benjamín para Alana, mientras veía salir a la pequeña pelirroja de su cuarto. Apenas y la niña traspasó la puerta que la comunicaba con el pasillo, sintió los brazos de Albert que la levantaban en vilo para prodigarle un abrazo que la tranquilizara

-Papá… siento mucha pena aquí- decía mostrando su pecho- yo quiero mucho a "papá Ben"… no quiero que se muera- sollozaba

-Yo tampoco quiero que él muera pequeña, pero la vida es así…

-Lo sé papá, es como cuando la abuela Sarah enfermó y vinieron a buscarla del cielo para que descansara y se sintiera mejor- recordaba la pequeña a su abuela materna

-Así es Alana. Lo mismo le sucederá a Benjamín, y él ya no sufrirá más esos ataques que le hacen tanto mal- la pequeña, había escondido su rostro en el cuello de su padre que la llevaba hasta su habitación para que la prepararan para el largo viaje que harían a Inglaterra.

Los pequeños Smith, Aiden y Madison, también tuvieron oportunidad de decir adiós a su padre, ya que Elisa postergó la educación en el San Pablo para Aiden hasta 1924, prefirió que los niños estuvieran junto a su padre, hasta que él dejara este mundo.

Benjamín Smith, dejaba este mundo, asegurando el futuro de la naviera, único legado para sus hijos, que confiaba en manos del hombre más honorable que hubiese conocido jamás

-Quiero asegurarme, que ni mi familia, ni la de mi primera esposa, nunca puedan quitarle a Elisa u mis niños, lo que con tanto esfuerzo conseguí para ellos- decía Benjamín a Albert cuando firmaban los documentos frente a los abogados, un notario y Elisa

-Velaré por ellos como me lo solicitó señor Smith- respondía el rubio

-Lo sé… lo sé- las palabras salían con mucho esfuerzo de la boca de un cansado Benjamín- por favor, déjenme a solas con el señor Andrew- rogó Benjamín al ver la reticencia de Elisa a obedecer su demanda. Una vez estuvieron solos habló- Williams, deseo agradecerte, el haberme permitido ser un padre para Alana- Albert iba a interrumpir, pero…- por favor, déjame hablar- suplicó y Albert le permitió proseguir sin intentar interrumpirlo nuevamente- debo reconocer que cuando supe que usted era su padre, pensé lo peor- Albert alzó sus cejas, intentando comprender las palabras de Benjamín- pensé que nos quitaría a la niña, yo reconocía en su apellido, un legado poderoso al lado mío, era muy fácil para usted reclamar su paternidad y arrebatar de manos de Elisa a la niña, es más, mi esposa en primera instancia también tuvo miedo… miedo de que usted se molestara porque ella no le había contado lo de la pequeña, pero con los días, Elisa se tranquilizó y me contó cómo era usted en realidad y acudiendo a ese hermoso recuerdo que ella guardaba de usted, aún en medio de la zozobra de no saber su reacción y su forma de proceder, ella me convenció de que usted era un buen hombre y que no haría nada que la hiciera sufrir… gracias, de verdad Albert, muchas gracia. Agradezco su nobleza

-Entonces- llegó la oportunidad de Albert- yo también debo agradecerle a usted, el haber cuidado y querido a Alana como si fuese hija propia

-Eso no es nada difícil- respiraba con dificultad- la pequeña es tan hermosa como su madre y querer a Elisa, es muy fácil- sonrió el hombre ya con sus fuerzas al límite. Cerró sus ojos y sin mediar palabra, se durmió.

Cuando Albert salió de la habitación, Elisa volvió a entrar y estuvo junto a su esposo, acompañada de una enfermera y el médico que lo estaba atendiendo, hasta que Benjamín dejó este mundo para alcanzar uno mejor.

La muerte del empresario de navíos en enero de 1923, no fue sorpresa para nadie, todos sus cercanos y socios, conocían de la enfermedad que lo aquejó por tanto tiempo, y lo despidieron como merecía un hombre tan correcto como Benjamín Smith. Sus hijos y Elisa, inconsolables. Albert, al ver que Elisa prácticamente no estaba en el mundo de los vivos a causa del sufrimiento, se hizo cargo de dar aviso a Neal que su cuñado estaba en estado grave, y el heredero Leagan viajó junto a su padre para estar al lado de Elisa en esos momentos de dolor, llegando un día después de la muerte de Benjamín, siendo el hombro de Daniel Leagan quien sostenía a su hija en su duelo.

Alana, en el San Pablo no dejaba de extrañar a su "papá Ben", aún sin saber que el hombre que la crió como a una hija, ya estaba muerto su corazón sintió el dolor de la pérdida y los Grandchester Parks, fueron notificados de un llanto persistente en la pequeña que preocupaba a las monjas

-Entonces, ¿podemos llevárnosla por una semana completa?- preguntó Candy a la superiora

-Sí. Tomando en cuenta que Alana aún no sabe de la muerte del señor Smith, y su llanto no ha cesado, prefiero que ella esté junto a ustedes y reciba la noticia al calor de un hogar- decía la monja tratando de deshacerse del problemita- y así se logre recuperar para volver a clases- dijo con solemnidad

-Gracias hermana- era Terry que colocándose de pié se dispuso a salir para llevar a Alana hasta su casa

Terry y Candy fueron los encargados de comunicarle a Alana, sobre la muerte de Benjamín. La niña, se abrazada a Candy como si de la vida misma se tratase, luego Terry acercó a Alana junto con su esposa hasta el teléfono, ahí al otro lado de la bocina se encontraba Albert que estaba presto a poder contener a su pequeña a la distancia. La chiquilla entendió que su querido "papá Ben", ya había sido llevado al cielo, y pasada la semana de permiso, regresó al colegio con la energía necesaria para continuar sus días, energía transmitida por su padre y su tía Candy y el apoyo incondicional del hombre más serio y arrogante que la niña hubiese conocido, Terry.

Elisa, aunque reticente, tuvo que aceptar que la "dama de establo" había hecho una buena labor al cuidar de su pequeña Alana.

El año 1923, siguió su curso sin contemplaciones. Elisa, ahora viuda y con tres hijos, esperó la lectura del testamento de su difunto marido, para tomar una decisión de vida importante para ella y sus hijos. Una vez que tomó posesión de todo lo que Benjamín dejó para ella y sus pequeños, legalizó los mismos documentos que alguna vez firmó Albert con Benjamín, cumpliendo así con la voluntad de su esposo, de dejar a Williams Andrew como protector de los bienes correspondientes a sus hijos.

Con los meses, llegaron nuevamente las vacaciones de verano, siendo disfrutadas por la señora Smith y sus tres hijos en la hermosa Italia. Cinnia le había recomendado visitar la costa de Amalfi, consejo que Elisa tomó y a decir verdad, agradecería a la esposa de su primo toda la vida. Elisa y sus niños, encontraron en su paso por Amalfi, que la tranquilidad de sus callecitas les ayudaba en el dolor que llevaban grabado en su corazón. Benjamín, nunca pudo llevar a Elisa a Italia, y ella se le prometió que visitaría el lugar aunque fuera sola, ¡qué ironías de la vida!, ahí estaba, en la bella Italia, sola, sin Benjamín.

La señora Smith, se encontró en uno de sus paseos con sus niños y la nana, con el matrimonio Brecher Tremblay, que veraneaba en el mismo lugar que visitara la pelirroja, pero a diferencia de Elisa, Edward y Constanza solo estaban de paso, ellos estaban recorriendo el país, no se quedaban en ninguna ciudad más de tres días. Elisa, agradeció el haberse encontrado con ellos, ya que guardaba un muy buen recuerdo de la amistad que Albert le profesaba a Edward, y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco. Aunque de un riguroso luto, Elisa nunca dejaba de lado el arreglo personal, nunca dejaba de verse hermosa, cosa que Constanza alabó

-Han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos en una temporada similar a esta en Escocia, Elisa- hablaba Constanza

-Sí, los años no se apiadan de nuestra vida- sonrió la americana sin ganas

-Pero sigues tan hermosa como en aquellos días- dijo sincera la enfermera que llevaba con orgullo un abultado vientre donde albergaba su primer hijo

-Gracias, pero… ¿de qué sirve la belleza? al amor no le interesa lo externo y no sabe cómo comportarse ante la belleza física

-No hables así Elisa- la reprendió con dulzura Constanza- sé que te ha tocado una vida dura y dolorosa, pero, mira a tus hijos, ellos te aman más allá de la belleza física, ellos son y serán incondicionales para ti- Constanza hablaba acariciando su vientre mientras ponía su mirada en los pequeños de Elisa que jugaban junto a Edward, quien se alegraba de al fin, conocer a Alana Andrew

Albert, el día del matrimonio entre Edward y Constanza, festejó con ellos su felicidad y le contó acerca de sus tres hijos, hablando a su amigo acerca de la sorpresa que se había llevado al saberse padre de la hija de Elisa

-Entonces Alana se parece a ti y a Elisa- comentaba Edward su conclusión

-Sí, pero creo que tiene más de ella- respondía Albert

Y ahora Edward corroboraba esa afirmación, la pequeña era hermosa, muy bella, su color de cabello era único, ni pelirrojo como el de su madre, ni rubio como el padre, era la mezcla ideal entre uno y otro, de todas formas era más pelirrojo que rubio haciéndola más parecida a la madre, pero llegó a la conclusión de que la mirada de la pequeña le recordaba a su amigo, sí, esos ojos de mirada noble y transparente era la de Albert.

-Lo que dices es muy cierto Constanza. Siempre he sentido que mis hijos serán los que más amor me entreguen en este mundo… ¡Ya vez!- habló dejando ver en algo su dolor- Benjamín ni siquiera quiso luchar por mí o los niños, solo se sumió en el dolor de haber perdido a Aurelia y recordó a su primera mujer, queriendo por todos los medios irse con ella- Constanza no pudo dejar de pensar que Albert sí hubiese bajado la luna por Elisa

Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y Elisa queriendo retribuir el amor que sus hijos le prodigaban, decidió cambiar su lugar de residencia en Chicago a Londres que era la ciudad donde pensaba que se educaran, es más, Alana ya estaba interna en el San Pablo. Se ubicaron en una hermosa casona que Benjamín le había heredado a Alana en Lewisham. Elisa había meditado en las palabras de Constanza y supo que ella no quería ser como su madre Sarah, que la abandonó en el internado, sin hacerse cargo de ella y Neal, dejándolos a merced de la soledad en ese lugar de estudio, siendo las visitas de la tía abuela, las únicas que recibían

-Yo no quiero ser como tú Sarah- pensaba Elisa- yo quiero estar al lado de mis hijos siempre, siendo un pilar en sus vidas, hasta que ellos encuentren su camino en esta vida.

Elisa avisó a Albert su decisión y le solicitó a Neal que se hiciera cargo del traslado de todas sus cosas hasta Londres. También pidió a su abogado que vendiera la propiedad en Chicago y que consiguiera algo para ella y sus hijos en las cercanías de Lakewood, lugar donde la mujer había sido feliz en su niñez y primera juventud. La señora Smith, le dio las señas de lo que pudiera ser una perfecta vivienda para ella y sus pequeños y el abogado hizo tal y como ella le pidiera.

Cuando se había dado lectura al testamento de Benjamín, dejando a Albert como albacea y custodio de todo el patrimonio que correspondía a los niños nacidos en el matrimonio con Elisa, Aiden y madison, Daniel Leagan estaba en viaje de negocios por las islas del Caribe, finiquitando con magnates hoteleros, sociedades fructíferas en el negocio de la hotelería y el entretenimiento

-Me puedes decir, ¿Qué significa eso de que tú eres el albacea de todo lo que mi yerno tenía?- entró el señor Leagan a la oficina de Albert en Chicago, con deseos de matar a alguien, levantando el tono de su voz a tal punto, que todo el piso lo escuchó, haciendo que George y un par de guardaespaldas del magnate, entraran sin golpear a la dependencia dispuestos a sacar en andas al magnate hotelero si era necesario

-No te preocupes George- dijo Albert desde su sillón al otro lado del escritorio- puedo solucionarlo solo

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí George, gracias

-Esperaremos afuera- habló, dejando claro que estarían atentos por cualquier cosa

-Está bien- Albert no alzaba la voz, no se mostraba alterado, ni siquiera molesto- toma asiento Daniel- ofreció el rubio una vez que George y los dos grandulones estuvieron fuera de la oficina- y si quieres conversar, te sugiero te tranquilices primero- pidió en su siempre afable pero firme tono

-Pero quiero una respuesta- demandó amenazante Daniel Leagan

-Lo único que puedo decirte, es que ciertamente Benjamín Smith, antes de morir y en presencia de su abogado, el mío, un notario y Elisa, firmó los documentos, dejando todo en mis manos hasta que Aiden pueda tomar posesión de la naviera- Albert puntualizó cada cosa, ya que esperaba le quedara claro a Daniel, que todo estaba en regla

-Y… ¿Elisa lo permitió?- no estaba dispuesto a creer que Elisa haya permitido algo así, sin discutirlo siquiera

-Así es

-Pero una vez muerto Smith, Elisa debe hacer el mismo papeleo y yo no lo voy a permitir- dijo en medio de una sonrisa de satisfacción al saberse ganador y casi dueño de todo lo que le pertenecía a sus nietos. Albert recordó la conversación que tuvo con Elisa acerca de lo mismo y se preparó para el siguiente arrebato de Leagan al saber que la señora Smith, ya había firmado los documentos

-Elisa ya firmó Daniel, no puedes hacer nada…

-¡¿Qué?!- el hombre se levantó de su asiento con un impulso tan fiero que la silla que lo sostenía, cayó detrás de él. Albert se puso de pie juntamente con el hombre y agregó

-Lo que oyes Daniel, Elisa corroboró la decisión de su esposo, firmando todos los documentos, antes de irse de vacaciones- aclaró el rubio, dejando solo para él, que Elisa solo dejó en sus manos la naviera y un par de negocios que serían la herencia de sus hijos, haciendo el traspaso de todo lo que era de ella, a una cuenta en el banco de los Andrew

-Esto no va a quedar así Williams…

-No puedes hacer nada Daniel- insistió Albert

-Tiene que existir un resquicio legal que anule esos documentos

-Si así lo crees, estás en libertad de acción Daniel- habló Albert en forma firme y sosteniendo la mirada del hombre que hervía de rabia por no poder hacerse de la herencia de sus nietos e hija- por ahora, yo seguiré siendo el albacea del patrimonio de Aiden, Madison y Elisa- agregó a la pelirroja, porque sabía que si Daniel se enteraba de que su hija manejaba sola su parte de la herencia, Leagan se dejaría caer como un águila sobre su hija para despojarla de sus bienes en pos de buenos negocios, que Albert sabía, no existían.

Terry y Candy, disfrutaban de una tarde de recreo junto a sus hijos recorriendo la rivera del río Avon, Era lunes por la tarde, día en que Terry no tenía que presentarse en la academia y habían avisado de casa de su padre, que no sería necesaria su presencia en el parlamento británico. El día anterior, había resultado ser el quinto domingo, pero los Grandchester Parks, habían solicitado un permiso especial para sus hijos, ya que su abuelo no se había sentido muy bien de salud y deseaba pasar tiempo con ellos

-Nada de cuidado- había dicho el médico

-Lo sé doctor- dijo una risueña Eleonor- los hombres son muy quejumbrosos y alharacos a la hora de enfermarse

-Debo darle la razón duquesa- dijo el médico, que conocía la duque desde que se había casado con Claudina

A orillas del rio Avon

-Aunque ya casi estamos en invierno, los días están muy agradables para poder dar un paseo- hablaba Candy con sus pequeños Grandchester divirtiéndose de lo lindo con el paseo. El joven matrimonio, salía solo con sus hijos, nunca llevaban a la nana, a no ser cuando tenían que cuidar de los chicos Andrew y Cornwell, aunque ahora solo veían a Anthony, ya que Alana estaba con su madre

-Mira a Max- decía Terry, que veía a su hijo, caminando solo detrás de Alex y Leonore - tiene la misma forma de caminar que mi padre

-Jajajaja- rió Candy- ¿solo de tu padre?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ceñudo

-Tú parsimonia al caminar es idéntica a Richard, es más, creo que todos los hombres Grandchester, tienen la misma forma de caminar, a excepción de Alex, que es más americano o escocés que británico

-¿De verdad?- preguntaba Terry- no lo había notado

-Y dime ¿has pensado cuál de los dos, te sucederá en el ducado?- habló la rubia mirando a sus gemelos

-Mi padre dice que el primogénito debe heredar, pero… veo más pasta de aristócrata en Max que en Alex

-Tienes razón, yo pienso igual que tú- y era cierto, hasta un ciego podría verlo, Max era el vivo retrato de su abuelo Parks, pero en cuanto a sangre, la Grandchester llenaba sus venas. A sus ocho años, era un verdadero caballerito, al igual que Sebastián, el hermano de Terry. Aunque Terry y Candy se habían esmerado en educar a sus hijos de una forma menos severa que el duque con sus muchachos, el niño de todas formas imitaba a su abuelo y a su padre en la forma de comportarse, hasta era exigente al momento de vestirse, ni una pelusa se salía de su lugar, no así Alex, él era más libre, igual de revoltoso que su madre, idéntico a su padre en forma física, pero nada de Grandchester había en él. Si Elroy viviera, vería a su hijo John en Alex, pero con las facciones de Terry…

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!- oyeron los paseantes a sus espaldas. Terry se volteó a ver quien llamaba y vio a la nana de sus hijos que venía corriendo hacia ellos

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Terry

-Su padre, su padre se puso mal…

 **Continuará**


	50. Chapter 50 Festival 1924

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos, son exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Capítulo XLIX**

 **Festival 1924**

-Su padre, su padre se puso mal- dijo la mujer en medio de sonoros esfuerzos por tomar aire- llamaron de casa de sus padres hace como media hora señor, avisando que el duque había sufrido un desmayo, salí de inmediato en su búsqueda, pero demoré en encontrarlos- se disculpaba la mujer

-No se preocupe- dijo Candy tratando de auxiliar a la mujer para que no cayera y lograra llenar sus pulmones para respirar con normalidad nuevamente

-Vamos, volvamos en seguida- dijo Terry, reuniendo a sus hijos

Cuando llegaron a casa, sin mediar nada más que la preocupación del futuro duque, Terry fue a llamar a su madre

-¡Madre!... ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Terry a Eleonor, con aflicción en su voz

-Nada grave hijo…tu padre sufrió un desmayo a causa de una baja de presión… pero el médico dice que estará bien…

-¡Vamos saliendo para allá!...

-No es necesario Terry, tu padre está bien- Eleonor no quería ser quien echara a perder el día de su hijo con su familia, pero Terry insistió

-De todas formas, iremos a verle- Terry se despidió, y junto a su esposa e hijos, tomaron camino a casa de sus padres. Una vez arribaron a la residencia de los duques, Terry fue dirigido a la presencia de Eleonor y preguntó

-Dígame madre ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

-El médico nos explicó que tu padre se había levantado de la cama en forma muy brusca, sufriendo un síncope…

-¡Síncope!... ¿Qué es eso?- Terry nunca estuvo interesado en la medicina, ni aún teniendo como esposa a una enfermera. Su madre no logró explicarse y Candy lo sacó de dudas

-Te explico- dijo la rubia que solo hace un momento se había sentado junto a su esposo, ya que los niños se fueron a la sala de juego de Sebastián y Keyna que no estaban en casa, sino en el San Pablo- es una pérdida brusca de conciencia, no muy prolongada, supongo que despertó solo, sin ayuda de nada, ya que es de recuperación espontánea, y no necesita maniobras de recuperación

-Eso trataba de decirte hijo, tu padre solo sufrió un desmayo

-Pero, ¿Qué lo causó?- Terry no se quedaría tranquilo hasta no entender lo que le había sucedido a su padre

-Bueno…Richard, había estado pasando por un cuadro de infección estomacal, el cual no le había permitido alimentarse como correspondía. Cada cosa que tu padre se llevaba a la boca, daba como resultado un dolor de estómago que lo hacía retorcerse sobre su cama, seguido de vómitos incontrolables. Todo el cuadro, hizo que Richard tuviera temor de llevarse alimentos a la boca, ¡ni agua quería recibir! Hubo un momento de accesos de vómitos en que tu padre tuvo que saltar de la cama para poder llegar hasta el baño, se levantó tan bruscamente que hasta un mareo sufrió, luego de eso, vació su estómago y cayó pesadamente al suelo

-¿Usted estaba con él?

-No, pero no estaba solo, su ayuda de cámara estaba en la habitación ordenando sus ropas, el ruido que hiso Richard al bajar de la cama lo alertó y lo siguió hasta el baño, luego cuando tu padre se desvaneció, James alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de caer completamente hasta el suelo

-Por lo menos alguien estaba ahí para socorrerlo- agregó Candy

-Sí. En cuanto lo vi tirado ahí en el suelo…- sollozó Eleonor- pedí que te avisaran, luego vino el médico y nos dijo lo que les conté

La descompensación de Richard, hizo de los planes futuros de Terry algo muy difícil de poder alcanzar. El duque hiso saber a su hijo, la necesidad que nacía en el momento de la enfermedad y convalecencia de que lo reemplazara en la Cámara de los Lores durante los días de su recuperación

-Padre, no puedo asistir dos días más a la Cámara…- Terry trataba de poner en conocimiento a su padre de la forma más correcta que encontraba en medio de su frustración

-Lo siento Terius, pero es tú deber- dijo el duque interrumpiendo a su hijo sin quitar su mirada de él

-Padre, ya la puesta en escena está en cartelera- comenzó a explicar Terry, paseándose por la habitación de su padre como si de un gato enjaulado se tratara- necesito de los días que usted quiere que yo dedique al parlamento… para mí es imposible cumplir con su deseo de reemplazarlo mientras se reintegra, necesito asistir a los ensayos y presentaciones, es por eso que solo puedo ir los lunes y martes

-¡Tú deber es con tu país y el apellido que llevas desde que naciste! ahora debes cumplir- zanjó Richard. Terry solo pudo bufar para sus adentros y salió de la habitación de su padre echando chispas, mismas que Candy tendría que apagar antes de que de un incendio se tratase.

Richard no había mentido acerca de la infección estomacal, pero sí sobre una larga convalecencia que no era tal. Después del desmayo se sintió mucho mejor, tanto así, que pudo comenzar a alimentarse casi con normalidad. Régimen blando, había dicho el médico y el paciente obedeció, pero en frente de su familia, exagero las cosas para poder así torcerle la mano a Terry y que este hiciera lo que él tenía pensado para su hijo. Sonrió cómplice de sí mismo al sentir que de alguna manera Terry muy pronto claudicaría en pro del ducado en vez del teatro. Richard no quería que su primogénito siguiera haciendo teatro

-No es correcto lo que quieres hacer Richard- habló fuerte y claro Eleonor entrando a la habitación casi en el mismo momento en que Terry salía de ella. El actor en su ofuscación, salió del cuarto de su padre, dirigiendo sus pasos presurosos hasta la salida, no se percató de que su madre venía del otro lado hasta la habitación ducal. La ex actriz vio en el modo de caminar de Terry, la indignación y el enojo que llevaba encima. Entrando en los aposentos de su marido, notó de inmediato la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Richard- estás siendo muy injusto

-¡No sé a qué te refieres Eleonor!…- quiso mentir, pero supo que no lo había logrado al mirar el rostro de su mujer

-A mí no puedes mentirme Richard- lo miró furibunda- no puedes obligarlo a dejar todo lo que ama y por lo que ha luchado desde los dieciséis años para…

-Terius sabe que será el próximo duque, es su obligación inmiscuirse y adentrarse más en lo que será su responsabilidad hasta que él muera- claudicó el duque, Eleonor lo miró con ojitos achinados

-Tú no estás muriendo y quieres dejarle el ducado a tu hijo…- reclamó la mujer. El duque la miró tratando de hilar una oración que calmara el humor de la rubia y agregó

-Lo que sucede es que tú no entiendes como es que esto funciona…

-¡Mentira!- lo interrumpió Eleonor- no pensé nunca que tu palabra tuviera tan poco valor

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¡No insinúo nada!, tú le prometiste a Terry que lo dejarías realizarse como actor antes de que tuviera que asumir como duque y no estás cumpliendo

-El ya es actor, cumplí- concluyó el duque haciendo que Eleonor saliera de la habitación dando un portazo, acción que dejaba muy en claro al hombre la soledad que sentiría en su cama por largas noches. El duque no desistiría en su decisión, sabía que Eleonor no lo pondría en evidencia delante de Terry y se prometió a sí mismo que su primogénito sería duque antes de llegar a los treinta años.

Candy logró apagar el fuego en Terry a base de caricias y palabras de amor que siempre tranquilizaban al castaño

-Ya encontrarás la solución Terry- la voz de la rubia era un muy buen calmante en el impetuoso proceder de su esposo

-Ahora que lo dices, el secretario de mi padre en el parlamento puede reemplazarme cuando las discusiones no me obligan a estar presente- meditaba Terry envuelto en los brazos de sus mujer después de haberla amado como solo él podía hacerlo

-Te das cuenta- lo besó la pecosa- siempre existe una salida

-Creo que el estar así contigo, es la forma en que necesito pensar y resolver, pecosa- se acercó a los labios de su mujer y le demostró lo cómodo que era retozar con ella- El problema es que siento que mi padre está haciendo esto con una segunda intensión

-Yo también lo creo así mi amor- Candy debía ser sincera con Terry- la convalecencia de tu padre no debería ser larga- Terry levantó su rostro buscando la verde mirada de la rubia- la infección estomacal ya cedió, lo que queda es solo que recupere fuerzas a base de descanso y buena alimentación, eso no le tomará más de cuatro o cinco días

-Mi padre siempre ha sido muy hábil al momento de querer obtener lo que él se propone y que yo sea duque antes de los treinta años, es uno de sus más grandes anhelos

-Lo sé Terry- suspiró la rubia sin dejar de acariciar a su esposo- lo sé

El joven matrimonio, no compartía el deseo del duque. Candy sabía, como enfermera que era, que su suegro no estaba siendo sincero con Terry, Richard no estaba gravemente enfermo como quería hacer creer a su hijo, por eso ella tomó valor y le dijo claramente que el diagnóstico del duque no era lo que él trataba de hacerle creer. Candy siempre estaría junto a su esposo, para proporcionarle su apoyo y comprensión, a base de caricias, besos y arrumacos que nunca faltarían

-Hoy nos llegó una invitación- dijo la pecas cambiando de tema

-¿Invitación? - dijo remolón- ¿Invitación a qué pecas?- pregunto casi dormido

-Archie y Rowena nos invitan a un almuerzo este viernes- agregó la rubia

-Este viernes… mmmm… tengo presentación- hablaba sin abrir los ojos

-Pero yo sé que puedes llegar un poquito más tarde que el resto del elenco- aseguró la pecosa, Terry sonrió, su mujer era capaz de convencerlo de cualquier cosa con solo unas dulces palabras, pero eso ella no debía saberlo

-Veré que puedo hacer Candy- dijo Terry y terminó de dormirse en brazos de su mujer

La invitación del matrimonio Cornwell Kyle, era para compartir la felicidad de que eran presa con su familia. Invitados al almuerzo estaban los Grandchester Parks, siendo Candy familiar directo del dueño de casa y los padres de Rowena, junto al amigo y compañero de Archie, Mychal Wilson

-Es la mayor felicidad que hemos sentido en mucho tiempo- conversaba Rowena con Candy luego de haber dado la buena nueva de un embarazo que se habían asegurado fuera por buen camino, es más, la enfermera ya contaba con cuatro meses de preñez

-Pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?- la pecas siempre de curiosa

-Teníamos miedo de que otra vez se malograra el embarazo Candy- dijo con la sombra de la tristeza en sus palabras

-Te entiendo amiga- Candy lograba hacerse una idea del sufrimiento de Rowena y Archie cuando perdieron a su primer bebé sin siquiera saber que ella estaba embaraza hasta que no fue demasiado tarde

-¡Qué buena noticia Archie!- dijo Terry felicitando al elegante futuro padre- la paternidad es un estado muy gratificante para un hombre

-Claro, habla la voz de la experiencia- rió Archie

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Terry con arrogancia y una bella sonrisa en sus labios- con tres pequeños a mi haber, tengo como aconsejarte- rieron los jóvenes

El hecho de que Archie y Rowena por fin fueran a cumplir con un sueño que habían tenido que postergar por causa de las circunstancias que les había tocado vivir, hacía feliz a la familia entera. Los Andrew en América, fueron partícipes de la felicidad de la pareja, vía telefónica, pero eso no hacía menos importante la noticia más esperada por Stear desde que su hermano logró unir su vida a la inglesa que había robado su corazón

-Estoy muy feliz por ti hermano- le había dicho Stear- espero poder viajar para cuando nazca tu primogénito

-Gracias Stear, pero no debes preocuparte, yo sé que estás muy ocupado en eso de los automóviles- decía Archie con sinceridad

Nicholas Archivald Cornwell Kyle, llegaba al mundo a inicios de la primavera, en abril de 1924, por medio de un parto muy complicado que resultó ser después de varias horas de prolongado sufrimiento para Rowena y casi desesperación para Archie, una cesárea de emergencia. El pequeño Cornwell, era muy grande para el delgado cuerpo de la madre, que junto a las repercusiones del accidente que había sufrido en la guerra, y la estrechez pélvica, habían derivado en la cesárea

-Es hermoso mi Nicholas, ¿verdad Candy?- decía un muy emocionado Archie a su bella prima mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos. Estaban en una salita especial donde estaban los recién nacidos, ya que Rowena aún no salía de la sala de recuperación

-¡Todo un elegante Cornwell!- dijo la rubia embromando a Archie

-Tanto vivir con Terry te está contagiando Candy- sonrió el recién nombrado padre

-Así es, ella es toda una Grandchester- se agregó Terry a la conversación y los tres rieron

-Tenías razón inglés arrogante…- murmuró Archie en tono quedito, no podían hacer ruido en medio de las cunitas con recién nacidos durmiendo en ellas

-¿En qué?- preguntó Terry con desconocimiento

-Que ser padre era muy gratificante, que un hijo llenaba nuestra vida, aún siendo un recién nacido- Archie hablaba sin quitar su mirada del pequeño Nicholas.

Mayo llegó y con él, el tan esperado "Festival de Mayo" en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

La familia Andrew se había reunido después de varios años de separaciones inesperadas a causa de vivir las vidas que cada uno había elegido.

Stear y Cinnia, junto a sus hijos, se habían radicado definitivamente en Detroit. Stear había trabajado duro para hacerse un nombre en la naciente industria del automovilismo, con Cinnia codo a codo junto a él, el mayor de los Cornwell había logrado su mayor anhelo, ser un importante ingeniero mecánico a cargo de una empresa tan reconocida como la General Motors.

Williams Andrew, había decidido viajar a Inglaterra y participar del festival de mayo, ya que su primogénito Williams Andrew Kemeny, le había rogado asistir al evento. El muchachito, había sido ingresado al San Pablo al inicio del año escolar en 1923, siendo este su primer año lejos del cuidado de su padre. Pero aún estando en el mismo colegio junto a su hermana Alana Andrew, Anthony y Barbra Cornwell, Aiden y Madison Smith, sus primos Max y Alex Grandchester Parks y Martina Leagan, el pequeño Williams se sentía solo, muy solo

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Albert- decía Candy en un abrazo a su muy querido hermano que la visitaba junto a su pequeña Fabienne (como llamaba Albert a Katharina) y Viktoria que no se apartaba del lado de la más pequeña hija de su hermana

-Lo mismo digo pequeña, ha sido mucho tiempo de separación

-¿Cómo estás Viktoria?- saludaba Candy a la cuñada de su hermano- es un gusto volver a verte- Candy tenía en muy alta estima a la joven austriaca, ella se había hecho cargo de sus sobrinos apenas y Albert había enviudado, era un gran apoyo para el patriarca

-Gracias Candy- respondía al saludo- la verdad, es que extraño mucho a mi pequeño William, y cuando Albert me invitó a venir, no pude decirle que no

-Tomen asiento- ofreció

-¿Cómo es que decidiste venir al otro lado del atlántico amigo mío?- Terry preguntaba al momento de ser servidos con el té de la tarde, preciada infusión que a Terry no podía faltarle en ningún día del año

-La verdad es que no pensaba venir- reconoció el rubio, quien en estos días llevaba el cabello corto a los lados y atrás, junto a un pequeño copete que peinaba hacia atrás, corte que se usaba mucho en aquellos días y que le hacía ver muy, pero muy bien. Albert se había alejado de su estilo de hace diez años atrás, el cabello largo ya no lo llevaba- pero William insistió tanto- continuó- que no pude negarme. Mi pequeño extraña mucho no tener a su madre junto a él, y eso le ha hecho ser muy dependiente de mí y Viktoria- dijo mirando a su cuñada que cuidaba con la mirada a la pequeña Katharina

-Te entiendo Albert. Cada vez que lo visitamos en casa de Archie, el se muestra muy afectivo con Rowena y conmigo misma…- comentaba Candy

-Perder a su madre a tan corta edad, lo entristece en demasía- dijo con marcada nostalgia en su voz

-¿No has pensado en volver a casarte?- la pregunta vino de su buen amigo Terry. Albert no se sintió ni molesto ni ofendido, solo se limitó a paladear la pregunta y formular una respuesta

-Creo que no Terry…- suspiró. Estaba en casa de su hermana y su mejor amigo, la confianza era lo que mejor podía definir la relación que ellos llevaban- la verdad es que me lo he planteado en muchas oportunidades, pero solo de pensar en volver a entregar mi corazón y sentir el dolor de la pérdida una vez más… hace que me arrepienta de mis pensamientos, creo que no resistiría otra relación interrumpida

-Pero no pienses así amigo, nadie dice que eso volverá a suceder- insistió Terry

-Dime una cosa Terry- dijo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos- si Candy te faltara, ¿te volverías a casar solo pensando en darles una madre sustituta a tus hijos?- la pregunta hizo a Terry mirar inmediatamente a su mujer, su mente trabajó rápidamente, como solía hacerlo y una estocada en su corazón le dijo casi a gritos que sin Candy ni siquiera lograría sobrevivir

-Tienes razón Albert… yo sin la pecosa no soy nadie, si la llegara a perder- hizo una pausa en la que fijó su mirada en la de su mujer y luego agregó- creo que yo mismo me perdería en su ausencia

-¡Te das cuenta!- volvió a hablar el rubio- aunque por distintas razones, pensamos lo mismo... no volverías a casarte como yo tampoco volveré a entregar mi corazón

Candy solo se limitó a escuchar la conversación entre Terry y Albert, sintiéndose más amada que nunca por su arrogante aristócrata. Interiormente hasta se reía de la situación, nunca había oído una conversación más cursi que esa entre dos hombres, y uno de ellos era su esposo.

En el caso de Viktoria, aún soltera y sin compromiso, soñaba con encontrar en su camino un amor como el que Albert le había tenido a Fabienne, y las palabras de Terry también removieron algo muy dentro de ella, al parecer el amor a veces podía doler, pero joven austriaca llegó a la conclusión de que valía la pena vivirlo.

Archie estaba feliz de reencontrarse con su hermano luego de tan largo distanciamiento, él estuvo muy ocupado en Nueva York y Stear en Detroit, siendo este año del Señor 1924, el que uniera a este par de hermanos y sus familias

-Estoy tan feliz de verte hermano- decía Archie en medio de un efusivo abrazo

-Lo mismo digo Archie, estoy muy agradecido de la vida por darme la oportunidad de viajar y conocer a mi primer sobrino- Stear había estado tan ocupado con su ascendente carrera en General Motors, que ni siquiera se había podido dar el tiempo de asistir junto con Cinnia al San Pablo, acompañando a sus hijos en estos tres años desde que Anthony entró al internado. Para Stear, había sido muy triste el saber la situación de su hermano y su esposa al perder a su primer hijo y él no pudo estar junto a Archie para darle su apoyo, ahora, su corazón se llenaba de dicha al conocer al pequeño Nicholas y ver la felicidad pintada en el rostro de su hermano y cuñada

-Mi sobrino- susurró Stear- eres igual a tu padre- decía mirando al pequeño de abundante cabello color miel- felicidades hermano, Rowena… es un niño precioso

-Gracias Stear- Rowena recibía de brazos de su cuñado a su bebé- acompáñame Cinnia- invitó la inglesa y las dos mujeres salieron del salón

-Papá y mamá dijeron que vendrían el próximo invierno, que no podían estar con nosotros en esta oportunidad- dijo Archie con mucha tristeza en su voz

-Hablé con mamá antes de salir de América y me dijo que estaban muy complicadas las cosas en Singapur- los padres de los Cornwell, trabajaban para el gobierno Británico- mamá dijo que al finalizar la guerra, el gobierno británico ha estado enviando recursos para la creación de una base naval en Singapur, con el fin de disuadir al Imperio Japonés en sus ambiciones acerca del país

-Sí, algo así entendí yo también- dijo meditando en lo último que conversó con su padre cuando le dijo que había nacido su hijo

-Para navidad, quizás podamos verlos Archie- Stear trataba de consolar de algún modo a su hermano, desde muy pequeño Archie siempre había manifestado la necesidad de estar con sus padres. Stear también los necesitaba, pero había aprendido a vivir su ausencia tan prolongada. En cambio Archie no, de hecho, su primo Anthony lo consolaba cuando eran aún unos chiquillos, diciéndole que él estaría feliz de saber que su madre, aunque lejos de él, estuviese viva. Archie escuchaba a su primo y pensaba que él ya no tenía madre, y que su padre viajaba constantemente. Las palabras de su noble primo lo ayudaban a mantenerse sereno por algunos días, pero luego, de un modo u otro recordaba que necesitaba a sus padres… recibiendo algún presente para las fechas importantes, como cumpleaños o navidad, también correspondencia donde les contaban las maravillas que conocían a través de sus viajes y el pequeño Archie volvía a su estado de tristeza, y ahora, en un día tan importante para él como era el nacimiento de su primer hijo, ellos ni siquiera podían salir de Singapur

-Para navidad- pensó Archie en voz alta, que a Stear le llegó como un doloroso murmullo, lamentándose interiormente de ver que el joven Cornwell mantenía su mirada puesta en el suelo- para navidad será una buena oportunidad- Stear supo que Archie hubiese querido a sus padres junto a él en este momento tan importante en su vida, y lo entendió, él mismo, cuando fue padre por primera vez, contó con la presencia de sus progenitores y fue un apoyo significativo el tenerlos junto a él y Cinnia.

El Festival de Mayo de 1924, reunió a toda la familia Andrew, Leagan, Cornwell y Grandchester. Todos tenían aunque sea a uno de sus pequeños en el San Pablo, a excepción de Archie, pero que de igual modo asistió por la insistencia de su hermano de recordar viejos tiempos. Rowena aceptó de muy buena gana la invitación, ya que ella al venir de la clase trabajadora, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de vivir lo que Stear, Cinnia y Archie le describían con lujo de detalle sus andanzas en el internado más prestigioso del mundo.

Ivo e Isabelle, junto a su pequeño de cuatro años, al que habían llamado Fernand Hervé, también estaban presentes y se unieron a sus amigos junto a Edward y Constanza que también asistían al evento, llevando en sus brazos a sus pequeños de meses.

El matrimonio Brecher Tremblay había sido padres de mellizos, pero a diferencia de Terry y Candy, ellos dieron la bienvenida a sus vidas a una linda pareja… ¡embarazos múltiples!, ¿herencia de los Grandchester o mera coincidencia?... Camila Constanza y Edward II, habían llegado al mundo en diciembre de 1923, llenando de dicha a la pareja.

La guinda de la torta para el grupo, fue ver acercarse a ellos al matrimonio Blanc Russo. Sí, Lorna y Michael se hicieron presentes siendo recibidos entre vítores y abrazos. De ellos no se habían recibido noticias desde el mismo día en que contrajeron matrimonio, ya que Candy y sus tíos Russo, les regalaron una luna de miel de ensueño, invitándolos a recorrer el mundo y hacer visitas a los lugares que quisieran conocer, los jóvenes agradecieron el presente y habían llegado a Escocia hace solo dos meses.

Las invitaciones al Festival de 1924, también habían sido extendidas a ex alumnos y benefactores del Real Colegio San Pablo, para agradecer de alguna manera el apoyo recibido en los años que el colegio llevaba educando a los hijos de las familias más influyentes de todo el orbe.

Al encontrarse con viejas y queridas amistades, de a poco se fueron reuniendo con sus pares. Edward junto a su familia, se instalaron a un lado de Albert y los suyos, que compartían mesa con Terry y Candy, Patricia y Neal frente a los Grandchester Parks e Ivo que era muy amigo de Neal ocupó los asientos a un lado de él. Elisa al ver que Candy estaba cerca, se dispuso a quedar lo más apartada de la rubia para no mediar discusión alguna. Aún con los años, la pelirroja no toleraba la presencia de Candy.

Richard Grandchester y su familia, se encontraba unas cuantas mesas retirados de los Andrew. Priscilla había sido comprometida en matrimonio con el hijo de un alto dignatario francés, su nombre, Silvain De sauveterre. El joven tenía mucho carácter, era algo desconfiado pero muy apasionado y perseverante. Los jóvenes comprometidos, conocían de su futura unión en matrimonio desde hace cinco años, estaban muy familiarizados el uno con el otro y su cultura, pero solo Silvain había comprometido sus sentimiento, en Priscilla no había nacido el amor para él, eso era una continua preocupación en el corazón de los progenitores, todos esperaban que la convivencia que tenían desde que se supieron futuros esposos diera resultados en el ámbito emocional, pero Priscilla era un hueso duro de roer. Aún así Priscilla y Silvain, contraerían nupcias a fines de 1924.

Viktoria Kemeny, quien acompañaba a Albert y Katharina en su viaje a Londres para visitar al pequeño William, fue presentada por Terry, a Richard Jr. quien no se despegó de la bella austriaca en ningún momento desde que la conoció. Entre ellos existió una sutil atracción de la que no quisieron escapar, la chica lo encontró muy agradable y caballeroso, quizás no era tan bien parecido como el esposo de Candy, pero algo en él la atrajo como a las polillas, la luz. A su vez, Richard Jr. en persona había solicitado a su hermano mayor le presentara a la muchacha.

El baile dio comienzo y Elisa no había compartido más que con Neal y Patricia, uno que otro comentario con Edward, el buen amigo de Albert que conocía a fondo la fallida relación de ellos años atrás. Nunca apartaba los ojos de sobre sus hijos, se preocupaba constantemente de ellos, aún bajo la vigilancia de las nanas. La ahora viuda Smith, no lograba entablar un lazo de amistad con ninguno de los que componían la gran mesa donde todos reían y recordaban los días de adolescente que habían vivido años atrás en Escocia. La pelirroja se daba perfecta cuenta de lo absurdo que había sido su comportamiento durante su primera juventud, ni siquiera veía a sus ex compañeras cerca de donde ellos se ubicaban, la única noticia que tenía fresca en su memoria, era que a Luisa la vida no la había tratado nada bien después que su padre se declarara en quiebra- nota mental, se dijo… ubicar a Luisa y tenderle una mano. Todos los presentes disfrutaban de verse nuevamente, incluso Archie y Lorna se llevaban como los mejores amigos y hablaban acerca de cómo eran sus vidas en ese momento y de sus pequeños Nicholas Cornwell prácticamente recién nacido e Ishbell Blanc de un año y siete meses.

Edward y Albert seguían con su amistad, genuina relación que había nacido entre ellos tantos años atrás. El primo de Terry hacía reír a Albert y Elisa disfrutaba en silencio ver que alguien sacara al rubio de su ensimismamiento. Elisa a veces pensaba en odiar a Fabienne por haber dejado a Albert en ese estado de melancolía permanente, pero sabía que nada lograba con ello. Terry y Candy también disfrutaban de la velada, pero como siempre ellos vivían en una burbuja donde solo dejaban entrar a sus pequeños hijos… Elisa no podía negar que de alguna manera se sentía celosa de esa relación, ellos se casaron muy jóvenes y su amor era casi palpable, nada los podría separar nunca y sus gemelos eran realmente hermosos, especialmente Alexander, idéntico a su padre.

Elisa con los años había aprendido a compartir con Patricia, la chica sabía hacer feliz a su hermano y eso para la pelirroja era más que suficiente, daba lo mismo que fuera una de las íntimas amigas de su enemiga, bueno, es cierto el sentimiento era unilateral pero existía.

Cuando el baile dio inicio, Elisa se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia una glorieta debidamente adornada para ese día y las afortunadas hadas del festival…

-Mamá- se acercó a ella Alana- Sebastián me solicito un baile

-Y tu ¿deseas bailar con él?- preguntó

-Sí mamá- afirmó la pequeña- es solo que quería saber si podía aceptar- Elisa pensó que Alana se parecía demasiado a su padre

-Tienes mi permiso hija- respondió la madre y Alana fue junto a Sebastián quien no se separaba ni a sol ni a sombra de la bella americana.

Alana, Aiden y Madison estaban más que felices de que su madre hubiese decidido vivir en Londres. La viuda sacaba a sus hijos del colegio cada quinto domingo y era una madre muy preocupada de cubrir cualquier necesidad de los niños. Más de una vez, llevó a Williams Andrew Kemeny con ella hasta su casa, ya que el muchachito gustaba mucho de pasar esos espacios de tiempo junto Alana.

De vez en cuando Elisa dirigía su vista hacia la mesa, pero de un momento a otro, no había nadie en el lugar, pensó que quizás todos estaban bailando. Dirigió su mirada hacia las estrellas- ¿Por qué me dejaste tan sola Benjamín?- preguntó hacia el cielo y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, ella había amado sinceramente al padre de dos de sus hijos, pero él no la amó lo suficiente como para luchar y quedarse junto a ella

-Mamá- Elisa sin dejar de mirar hacia las estrellas, habló sin voltearse hacia su hija

-Dime Alana ¿Ya bailaste con Sebastián?- preguntó para hacer conversación y que su hija no notara su tristeza

-Sí mamá, pero…

-Pero que hija

-¿Por qué no bailas?- la pregunta no sacó de su ensoñación a Elisa y solo respondió lo evidente

-Nadie me ha solicitado un baile hija

-¡Oh!- dijo la pequeña Andrew y se retiró del lado de su madre. Elisa se sintió en soledad una vez más y regresó a la vacía mesa, desde donde podía ver como los más pequeños disfrutaban de lo que quedaba de celebración y los adultos bailaban en la pista.

Alana llegó junto a su madre de la mano de su padre. La pequeña a duras penas entendía la relación de sus padres, ella era la única en su círculo que no tenía a sus padres juntos, siempre iba de una casa a la otra, por eso le gustaba mucho cuando la dejaban quedarse en casa de su tía Candy, ahí sentía que era querida por dos padres amantes de sus hijos. Albert y Elisa solo llevaban una relación cordial, como padres de Alana debían tomar decisiones que afectaban a la pequeña y lo hacían en conjunto, así también, tenían negocios en común, trabajo y la herencia de Aiden y Madison Smith

-Mamá, mira a quien traje- decía la pequeña tomada firmemente de la mano de su padre. Elisa levantó la vista y vio al rubio que en una noche muy similar a esta le había regalado el mejor beso de su vida

-Albert- lo saludó Elisa desde su asiento. Aunque habían compartido la gran mesa durante todo el día, no habían tenido oportunidad de saludarse como correspondía

-Buenas noches Elisa- Albert tomó la mano que la pelirroja le extendió y la besó con lentitud. El rubio había observado a Elisa durante todo el día, a pesar del riguroso luto que ostentaba la mujer, no dejaba de verse elegante y se esmeraba en explotar aquello que la hacía bella, sus facciones debidamente maquilladas, su cabello siempre largo y ahora lo peinaba prácticamente suelto, sus modales siempre tan adecuados a las situaciones más inverosímiles… seguía siendo bella

-Mamá, papá- oyeron la voz de Alana- ¿Por qué no bailan?- los adultos se miraron con algo de incomodidad, la niña los había pescado muy desprevenidos

-Bueno…- titubeo Elisa- porque preferimos compartir contigo este momento, es un festival para que tú puedas disfrutar

-Pero mamá, yo te pregunté y dijiste que nadie te había pedido bailar- Elisa, al comprender la acción de su pequeña, abrió tremendos ojos- por eso busqué a papá, para que pudieras bailar- decía la niña en su inocencia

-No creo que sea lo adecuado Alana- ahora habló Albert, tratando de salvar la situación

-Pero como tía Candy y tío Terry sí bailan- la niña había llegado a la conclusión de que los padres bailaban juntos, en su candor no alcanzaba a entender porque los suyos no lo hacían

-Ellos son un matrimonio, Alana- dijo Elisa

-Entonces…- la niña miró a sus padres y luego a sus tíos que bailaban muy juntitos- ¿entonces ustedes solo bailarán juntos si son matrimonio?

-No princesa, no se trata de eso… es solo que…

-No queremos bailar- volvió a decir Elisa, ahora con un tono un poco más golpeado, tratando de que la impertinencia de su pequeña no siguiera haciéndola pasar tan mal rato. No es que ella no quisiera bailar con Albert si él por voluntad propia se lo pidiera, pero…

-¡Qué pena!- dijo Alana con mucha tristeza- yo esperaba verlos bailar- la pequeña no insistió más y dándose la vuelta se integró al grupo de los Grandchester. Cuando Albert devolvió su vista a Elisa le dijo

-Yo sí quisiera bailar contigo Elisa- la mujer solo levantó la vista con sorpresa, no esperaba que Albert solicitara un baile con ella

-¿Bailar?- preguntó como perdida en las palabras que revoloteaban en su mente

-Sí Elisa- Albert le hablaba y sonreía al ver tan descolocada a una de las mujeres más frías y calculadora que nunca hubiese conocido- deseo bailar contigo, ¿me concederías esta pieza?- dijo y le tendió su mano esperando recibir la de ella. Elisa demoró un poco en levantar su propia mano y alcanzar la de Albert, pero obligó a sus neuronas a responder y él la levantó del asiento dirigiéndola a la pista. Cuando tomaron su lugar en medio de todos los que en ese momento bailaban, Albert tomó a Elisa posando una de sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja y la otra afirmando una de las manos de ella. Habían pasado los años, el lugar y la ocasión era la misma pero no la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Elisa había cambiado durante estos diez años, un matrimonio y tres hijos habían dejado huella en su cuerpo que ya no era tan delgado como antaño, su cintura había engrosado y su cuerpo había cambiado, pero seguía siendo Elisa, el mismo aroma, la misma gitana a la que él había besado sin saber quien era la que estaba detrás del antifaz, la misma a quien le había entregado su corazón en un beso y que no había podido recuperar.

Albert veía a Elisa a los ojos y comenzó a recordar parte de la conversación que había tenido con Benjamín en su cama de moribundo. El hombre había sufrido un ataque cardiaco que lo dejaba postrado en cama, según el galeno que lo atendía, la debilitada salud del empresario se llevaría su vida poco a poco. Smith, consciente de que tiempo no le quedaba y sumado a sus pocas ganas de vivir, solicitó ver a Albert

-Buena tarde Benjamín- lo saludó Albert acercándose al lecho de enfermo que le recordó los últimos días de Fabienne en este mundo

-Williams, gracias por venir, por favor toma asiento- ofreció y dirigiéndose a Elisa que había escoltado a Williams hasta la habitación dijo con voz firme- ¿podrías dejarnos solos?- Elisa algo incómoda al no entender porque Benjamín la despedía, aceptó sin chistar la petición de su esposo y salió de la habitación- bien, ahora que estamos solos, se que te preguntarás por qué te he hecho venir muchacho

-Si quiere mi respuesta sincera pues… sí- dijo alzando ese par de cejas rubias que a más de una tiene alucinando

-Seré directo, quiero que me prometas que cuando yo ya no esté en este mundo, te harás cargo de Elisa y mis hijos, Aiden y Madison- Albert no supo que responder a tamaña petición. Benjamín al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba a lo solicitado con ningún tipo de gesto o palabra, habló nuevamente- aclararé tus dudas Williams… ella aún te ama- soltó el moribundo luego de un suspiro

-¡No creo que este sea un tema a tratar Benjamín!- dijo Albert levantándose de la silla

-Sí, sí lo es… ella jamás ha abandonado su amor por ti, te lo digo yo que duermo junto a ella- dijo sincero

-Pero ¿Por qué me pide eso?... yo…

-Yo sé que tú la quieres Williams- el hombre se esforzaba por hablar y que Albert entendiera- el amor es algo que no podemos esconder… ella sueña contigo Williams… Elisa no lo sabe, pero no hay noche en que ella no te nombre- Albert quedó de una pieza, pero su corazón quería creer a las palabras de Benjamín. El rubio tuvo que reconocer para sí mismo que él aún amaba a Elisa, que eso tan fuerte que nació en su corazón por ella nunca se fue de él. Ese pensamiento le dolió, en alguna forma él había amado a Fabienne, sufrió su muerte hasta lo indecible, pero su amor por ella no se comparaba con lo que alguna vez sintió por Elisa- Sé lo que estás pensando Williams, eres muy fácil de leer muchacho, estoy seguro que la difunta señora Andrew también debe haber escuchado el nombre de Elisa salir de tus labios en más de una oportunidad- Albert pensó en las últimas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Benjamín y el dolor en su corazón creció, él muchas veces soñó con Elisa, pero nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que Fabienne lo hubiese escuchado decir su nombre, él no hablaba dormido… ¿o sí?

-¡No puede estar diciéndome esto Benjamín!- Albert estaba entrando en un estado de desesperación al ser enfrentado con sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que él había ocultado en lo profundo de su corazón y que no había tenido el valor ni la esperanza de volver a buscarlos

-¡Sí, sí puedo!, y lo hago… ¿sabes por qué?- Albert volvió a sentarse esperando la respuesta- porque yo hubiese dado lo que fuera por volver a ver a mi adorada Laura y tener otra oportunidad de amarla y seguir haciendo una vida junto a ella, pero mi suerte fue cruel y la muerte se la llevó muy tempranamente- el hombre sollozó frente al recuerdo de su esposa- yo solo tomé por esposa a Elisa para que ella me diera herederos , para tener a quien dejarle la naviera. Sé que suena egoísta- dijo secando una lágrima que corría por su mejilla- pero no lo soy Williams

-No logro entenderle Benjamín

-Antes de tomar a Elisa por esposa, ella se confesó conmigo, acerca de la relación que mantuvieron en Europa- Albert reaccionó con sorpresa a las palabras dichas por Benjamín- sí Williams, Elisa te esperó hasta el final. Yo le había prometido que si llegabas a reclamarla o tan solo recibía una llamada tuya, la dejaría en libertad de acción… pero eso nunca pasó, y ahora yo quiero dejar de vuelta en tus manos lo que siempre ha sido tuyo.

Albert bailaba con Elisa en medio del recuerdo de las palabras de Benjamín…- ¿me sigues amando Elisa?- era la pregunta en su corazón.

La pelirroja sentía que volaba en los brazos de Albert, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de llenarse del aroma del hombre que alguna vez fue suyo y que ahora la sostenía y hacía danzar al ritmo de la música como si de una pluma se tratara. Habían sido tantos años de añorar los fuertes brazos de aquel rubio que llenaba sus pensamientos… no, no debía desaprovechar este momento

-Recuerdas una noche muy parecida a esta mi amor- preguntaba Stear a su amada compañera de vida, susurrando las palabras en el oído de la italiana

-¿Cómo olvidarlo Stear?- lo miró con amor- fue nuestra primera vez

-Nunca te he pedido perdón por eso Cinnia- decía el inventor viéndola a los ojos- no debería haber sido así- Stear muy apenado

-Amore mio, no necesito que te disculpes, es más, yo creo que ese corte de luz se produjo gracias a mi deseo de que ocurriera algo extraordinario que me diera la oportunidad de entregarme a ti- Stear pensó que esas eran las palabras más hermosas que había recibido de la italiana

-¿Sabes que te amo Cinnia?

-Mi amor solo es para ti, solo te pertenece a ti- Stear no demoró ni un segundo y aprovechando la libertad que le daba el estar casado con Cinnia la besó apasionado, posando sus manos en las caderas de su mujer, la oscuridad era su aliada.

Al otro lado de la pista, Terry y Candy estaban muy acaramelados, como siempre nada los sacaba de su mundo perfecto en el amor. Cerca de ellos bailaban Archie con Rowena y Lorna con Michael, que jugueteaban como niños chicos cambiando a sus parejas, divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Por otro lado también se alcanzaban a ver Ivo e Isabelle, Edward y Constanza y por supuesto Neal y Patricia

-¿Recuerdas que en un baile como este, te robé tu primer beso mi dulce Patricia? - Neal tenía tan bien abrazada a su tímida mujer, que ella mantenía su cara oculta en el cuello de su esposo

-¡Fue tan hermoso Neal!, es un recuerdo que atesoro aquí en mi corazón

-Te amo tanto Patricia…- el moreno besaba a su mujer con delicadeza- no puedo dejar de agradecer a la vida el que no me hayas rechazado

-La verdad es que nunca esperé que fueras a besarme… pero ya ves, lo acepte y ahora estamos juntos y el tiempo ha hecho crecer a nuestra familia regalándonos a dos preciosas princesitas

-Hermoso mi Patricia… dulcemente hermoso.

-Quiero ver en tus ojos algo del amor que me diste cuando estuvimos junto Elisa- era el pensamiento recurrente de Albert en medio del abrazo en que mantenía a la pelirroja. El rubio buscaba la mirada de Elisa pero ella lo evadía, no quería evidenciar ante el hombre que la sostenía, el gran amor que guardaba su corazón por él, no resistiría ser rechazada por el noble corazón de Albert y el amor que le profesaba a Fabienne

-Mírame Elisa- pidió Albert con su voz algo más ronca de lo normal y ella levantó su rostro, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido o regresado muchos años en el tiempo, la música ya no se oía, solo la melodía de sus corazones. Albert vio a la gitana y Elisa rememoró al mosquetero, no existió el tiempo entre ellos no lo pensaron, solo se dejaron llevar por lo que sus corazones y el sentimiento de amor les gritaban debían hacer, sus cuerpos eran imanes y sus labios deseaban unirse para no separarse más. El beso llegó como un moribundo a ellos, cada uno tenía consigo el néctar que el otro necesitaba para seguir viviendo

-¡Mira Candy!- Terry alertó de lo que sucedía a su mujer y esta solo sonrió

-Al fin mi hermano se decide- Terry no entendió las palabras de su esposa, después preguntaría

Lorna, que bailaba en ese momento con Archie, tuvo que cerrarle la boca a su compañero ya que el elegante gatito había perdido toda su postura al ver lo que su tío y fastidiosa prima hacían.

Edward y Constanza se alegraban de lo que tenían frente a sus ojos y Neal a igual que Candy, sonrió en su corazón, su hermana al fin podría ser feliz, si es que nada le arruinaba su momento.

Ivo al igual que Edward, estaba dichoso de esta oportunidad que Albert se daría y Stear y Cinnia… bueno… ellos no se ven por ningún lado… quizás en el bosque, recordando su propio festival de mayo

Fin

 **Nota: Es el capítulo final, pero me falta el o los epílogos. Gracias por su paciencia. Dreamy GB**


End file.
